Elhagyva
by Enelen
Summary: Harry Potter magára marad London közepén, és mindjárt az első útján belebotlik a legnagyobb ellenségébe... Batsutousai Abandon című művének fordítása. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Eredeti cím: **Abandon

**Írta:** Batsutousai

**Fordította:** Enelen

**Béta:** Csacsi

**Műfaj:** humor/dráma, SLASH

**Korhatár:** 16 éven felülieknek. A tizennyolcas karikás részek csak a livejournalomon lesznek olvashatók.

**Tartalom:** Harry Potter magára marad London közepén, és mindjárt az első útján belebotlik a legnagyobb ellenségébe...

A Harry Potter szereplői és az eredeti történet J.K.Rowling tulajdona. Jelen mű angol eredetijét Batsutousai írta. Egyikünk se vetemedne arra, hogy pénzszerzésre használja. A magyar nyelvet ugyan az én őseim találták ki, de itt, Szlovákiában hivatalos használata szigorúan tilos. Viszlát a sitten! XD

* * *

**1. fejezet**

Harry azt se tudta, valójában miért is vannak itt. Csak ő és Petunia néni. Londonban.

A nagynénje azt mondta, szüksége van néhány dologra, de eddig csak csupa olyasmit vásároltak, amit a saját utcájukban is beszerezhettek volna és amúgy is volt otthon.

Nem mintha Harryt zavarta volna a kirándulás. Ó, nem! Szerette, ha kiengedték a házból. Zsebre vágta a kezét, és mindjárt jobban érezte magát, mikor az ujjai rátaláltak a pálcájára, a lekicsinyített láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegre és a Tűzvillámra. Nem akarta, hogy bármi meglepetés érje, úgyhogy magával vitte mindazt, amire esetleg szüksége lehetett.

- Vegyél abból a szőlőből, kölyök. – mordult fel Petunia néni, az utca túlsó oldalán levő gyümölcsös bódéra mutatva. – Sokat vegyél!

- Nincs nálam pénz, Petunia néni. – mutatott rá a nyilvánvalóra Harry.

Petunia rondán nézett az unokaöccsére, de aztán elővette a pénztárcáját, kihalászott belőle néhány bankjegyet és a kezébe nyomta – Nesze.

Harry bólintott, és eliramodott a bódé felé. Megörült, mikor rájött, hogy valóban „sokat" vehet, és még mindig marad zsebpénze későbbre. Nem mintha szeretett volna lopni, de ez végülis a nagynénje volt. Úgy döntött, hogy ő is megérdemel néha valamit a családtól.

A fenébe is, kezdett kiütközni rajta Piton hatása.

Harry megvette a szőlőt és visszafordult oda, ahol a nagynénjét hagyta.

De az nem volt ott.

Semerre se látta.

Harry Pottert magára hagyták Londonban.

- Ó, a francba is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Béta: Csacsi**

**2. fejezet**

A pénz csak annyira volt elég, hogy kivegyen egy kis hotelszobát a Foltozott Üst mellett. Nem akart a Foltozott Üstben megszállni, túl sokan ráismernének.

És ha már erről van szó, Harrynek nagy szüksége lett volna valami álcára. Ha _valóban_ ráismernek, és az ifjú varázsló ebben biztos volt, valószínűleg nem él soká.

Na, és hol lehet álcához jutni... A Zsebpiszok Közben valószínűleg van ilyesmi...

Harry utált ott lenni. Túl ijesztő.

_„Már majdhogynem tizenhét vagy! Szedd össze magad!"_

Harry felnyögött. Miért kell ennek a belső hangjának annyira hasonlítani Hermiónéra? És Pitonra?

Várjunk csak, Hermione és Piton?

Harry megborzongott.

Ez nem az ő napja.

* * *

Harry nagyon szerette a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegét. Eljutott a hoteljéből egészen a Zsebpiszok-köz bejáratáig, anélkül, hogy észrevették volna. Újra és újra köszönetet mondott az apjának érte. 

Megköszönte volna Dumbledore-nak is, ha az öreg nem csukta volna őt össze a Dursleyékkel. A piszok.

Tényleg túl sok időt tölt Pitonnal!

Kikukucskált a sarok mögül, hogy belásson a sötét sikátorba.

És ekkor valaki beleszaladt.

Harry felkiáltott, és elesett.

Bárki is ment neki, végigterült rajta.

Harry felnézett, hogy elnézést kérjen...

És majdnem felsikoltott.


	3. Chapter 3

**Béta: Csacsi**

**3. fejezet**

- Soha nem képzeltem volna, hogy csak lesétálok a Zsebpiszok-közbe egy könyvért, és egyenesen végigfeküdhetek a testetlen Kis Túlélőn. Ez lehet a szerencsenapom, nem gondolja, Mr. Potter?

Ó, a francba.

- Megijedtél?

Ó, a FRANCBA!

Tom Denem elvigyorodott, és lehúzta Harryről a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. – Hol jutottál hozzá ehhez? Felettébb hasznos dolog lehet.

- Szállj le rólam. – nyögte ki végül Harry.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Miért, egész jól érzem itt magam, köszönöm.

Harry rondán nézett a férfira, aki meggyilkolta a szüleit.

Tom csak visszavigyorgott rá.

Nem, ez határozottan _nem_ az ő napja!

* * *

Harry dühösen bámult a kis mugli kávézó előtt vele szemben ülő Sötét Nagyúrra. A pálcája és a köpenye Voldemortnál volt. Jó nagy szarba keverte magát. 

Az idősebbik varázsló hosszan, fájdalmasan felsóhajtott – Nem készülök megölni téged, Potter.

- Akkor miért nevezel Potternek, _Tom_?

Voldemort bosszúsan nézett a varázsvilág megmentőjére. – Azt hiszem, most az egyszer megúszod, hogy így szólítottál, de csak mert tudom, hogy egyébként tele torokból kezdenél „Voldemort"-ot ordítani egy ilyen kellemes kis beszélgetés kellős közepén. A tömeges pánik érdekes tud lenni, de jobban szeretem én megválasztani, hogy mikor törjön ki.

- Kellemes kis beszélgetés? – hitetlenkedett Harry.

- Ha nem fogod ilyen rondán meresztgetni a szemed, igen.

- Mi ütött beléd, hogy már nem próbálsz megölni?

- Utálom, ha porba tapossák az egómat, oké? – ráncolta össze Voldemort a szemöldökét – Egyébként, mit keresel London közepén egyedül?

Harry felsóhajtott – A nagynéném itthagyott.

- Miért?

- Kérdezd meg tőle. – húzta össze Harry a szemeit – Miért kérdezed?

Voldemort felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Dumbledore általában jobban szokott vigyázni a kedvenceire.

- Ó, hát ő igen. De a rokonaim utálnak.

- Akkor miért nem küldesz egy baglyot Dumbledore-nak, hogy szedjen fel? – A Sötét Nagyúr hangján érződött, hogy valóban kíváncsi.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – A baglyom a nagybátyámék házában maradt. És különben is, Dumbledore mondta, hogy ne zavarjam, csak ha valami tényleg fontos dologról van szó.

- És ez nem elég fontos dolog?

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ez most éppen úgy hangzott, mint a barátnőm, Hermione.

Voldemortnak megrándult a szája széle. – Válaszolj a kérdésre, Potter.

- Hát, az attól függ. Meg akarsz ölni?

- Illetlen dolog kérdésre kérdéssel válaszolni.

- Ó, nem kaptam valami jó neveltetést. Kénytelen leszel elnézni nekem. – jött a gúnyos válasz.

Voldemort skarlát szemein látszott, hogy jól szórakozik – Hol szerezted a köpenyt?

- He? Ja. Az apámé volt. – Harry dühös pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra, ahogy eszébe jutott az apja, aztán folytatta. – Dumbledore adta oda az első Roxfortos karácsonyomra.

- Akkor nem csoda, hogy annyi kalamajkába keverted magad. – kuncogott fel Voldemort. Harry megütközve meredt rá. – Most mi van?

- Te _kuncogtál_!

Voldemort egy pillanatig csak bámult Harryre, mielőtt elnevette magát.

Erre már Harry is elvigyorodott.

* * *

- Szóval, a barátaid milyenek? 

- Melyikek?

Tom ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Hát azok, akik mindig segítenek neked, mikor egymásba szaladunk.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ron és Hermione a két legjobb barátom. Hermione mugli származású... – a vigyora tovább szélesedett, ahogy Voldemort összerándult – Ron pedig Weasley.

- Az hiszem tőled nem is várhatnék jobbat.

Harry felhorkant – És akkor van még Neville, aki Piton rémálma...

- Azt hiszem, róla már hallottam...

- ... és Ginny, Ron kishúga...

- _Még egy _Weasley! Hányan vannak ezek?

- ... és Luna, aki mindig a fellegekben jár.

- Hogy csinálja?

- Harry rosszallóan nézett végig Tomon. – És még te beszélsz. Vegyük csak Craket vagy Monstrót.

Tomnak megrándult az arca. – Jól van, na. Te nyertél.

Harry diadalmasan elvigyorodott, és gyorsan keresztülnyúlt az asztalon a pálcájáért, mielőtt még a Sötét Nagyúr észbekaphatna. – Köszönöm.

Tom ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, de átnyújtotta a köpenyt is. – Tedd el ezeket.

A köpeny és a pálca eltűnt Harry zsebeiben. – Éhes vagyok.

Tom megrázta a fejét – Tinédzserek. – Harry rondán végigmérte. Az idősebbik férfi viszonozta a pillantást, és leintett egy pincért. – Jól van, ne bámulj így rám.

* * *

- Fura nap volt ez. – jelentette ki Harry 

- Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Tom, mielőtt a szájába tömött volna egy falatnyi melaszos gyümölcslepényt.

- Hát, előszöris itt hagynak Londonban. Aztán beleszaladok a legnagyobb ellenségembe. Most meg barátságosan beszélgetünk, ráadásul _Binns_-ről!

Tom elnevette magát – Erről jut eszembe. Mit kerestél a Zsebpiszok-közben?

- Valami álcát magamnak. – válaszolta Harry az igazságnak megfelelően.

- Aha... – Tom végigmérte a fiút, ahogy az a pudingját ette – És még mindig szükséged van arra az álcára?

- Nem is tudom. Csak mert _te_ nem fogsz megölni, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy biztonságban vagyok.

- Nem, nem. Azt hiszem nem. – dőlt hátra a Sötét Nagyúr a székében. – De már túl késő van. Ha akarod, holnap itt találkozunk, és mutatok neked egy jó kis üzletet a Zsebpiszok-közben, ahol hasznos dolgokat találhatsz.

- Ó, azt, ahol te is visszaszerezted az eredeti elbűvölő önmagadat? – kötekedett Harry.

Tom ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Nem, ezt én csináltam, köszönöm. Nem vagyok teljesen tehetetlen.

Harry felhorkant. – Pedig már azt hittem.

Tom válaszul elővette a leggonoszabb gyilkos nézését.

- Piton sokkal félelmetesebb.

- Pitonnak zsíros haja, sárgás bőre, karvalyorra van. Persze hogy félelmetesebb. – válaszolt Tom bosszúsan.

Harry elnevette magát – Egyáltalán miért változtattad vissza a kinézetedet? Dumbledore mondta, hogy teljesen kígyószerűvé váltál, még mikor fiatalon körbeutaztad a világot.

- Ez úgy hangzott, mintha most olyan _öreg_ lennék, Harry. – panaszkodott Tom, de csak egy vihogást kapott válaszul. – Most komolyan? – Harry bólintott. – Néha jó végigsétálni az Abszol Úton anélkül, hogy mindenki visítozna és elszaladna.

Harry megrázta a fejét – Neked _van_ szíved!

Tom felsóhajtott. – Persze hogy van. Én is ember vagyok, ha nem vetted volna észre.

- Nem voltam róla meggyőződve.

- Ha halálfaló lennél, már régen Cruciatus alatt lennél a szemtelenségedért. – tájékoztatta a Sötét Nagyúr a másikat.

Harry gyorsan lehiggadt. – Nem ez lenne az első eset.

Tom szomorúan nézett a fiúra. – Nem. Tényleg nem. – Felállt és kinyújtózott. – Meg kell, hogy mondjam, Harry Potter, egész jó társaság vagy egy griffendéleshez képest.

- Ez most bók volt? – kérdezte Harry félig viccesen, ahogy ő is felállt.

- Igen, azt hiszem az volt! – mindketten elnevették magukat. – Holnap?

- Igen. Délben itt találkozunk.

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Legyen inkább kettő.

- Jó. Mindig elfelejtem, hogy neked más dolgod is van.

- Igen. Azt hiszem a világ meghódítása néha fárasztó tud lenni. – sóhajtott fel Tom sajnálkozva.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, de elmosolyodott. – Akkor holnap kettőkor.

- Oké. Ígérem, hogy nem hozok magammal halálfaló elfogatóbrigádot.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Tényleg nem? Jé, azt hiszem, valóban érdekes hatással vagyok rád!

A fiú még hallotta, hogy Tom elneveti magát, ahogy elindult vissza a hotelba.

Talán nem is volt annyira rossz ez a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Béta: Csacsi**

nagy köszönet **Enahmának**, mert az ő segítsége nélkül még mindig a "mugli szólással" kínlódnánk :) Halkan megsúgom: ez a szólás volt a fő oka, hogy két hónapot állt a fic O:)

**4. fejezet**

Harry letelepedett a kis kávézó előtt az utolsó fillérjéből vett kávéval. Mindjárt két óra, és már kezdett unatkozni. Azt tervezgette, hogyan juthatna hozzá a bankban tárolt pénzéhez, amíg itt van, hogy átváltson egy keveset mugli pénzre, és továbbra is tudja miből fizetni a számlákat.

- Unatkoztál? – hallotta Tom hangját a háta mögül.

Harry megfordult, és végigmérte a férfit – Igen, miért? Nem igazán van mivel foglalkozni, ha az embernek még egy Bájital könyve sincs, amibe firkálgasson, nem beszélve a tollról, amivel firkálhatna.

Tom sóhajtott és leült, szemben a fiúval. – Miért nem veszel egyet?

_'Viselkedj, Potter!'_ nyögött fel Harry. – Majd miután meglesz az álcám.

Tom gyorsan végigmérte a fiút – Azt hiszem a sebhelyed az egyetlen, amit el kell rejteni, Harry.

- De mágikusan nem lehetséges...

Tom éles pillantást vetett a fiúra – Már próbáltad, ugye?

- Természetesen. Általában egyszerűen elkendőzöm.

A Sötét Nagyúr horkant egyet – Le a kalappal a találékonyságod előtt.

Harry eltátotta a száját.

- Mi van?

- Jól hallottam, hogy te, Tom Rowle Denem egy mugli szólást használtál?

- Fogd be, Harry.

A fiú csak nevetett.

* * *

- Azt vedd meg. 

- Nem érdekel a Sötét Mágia, Tom.

- Ahhoz, hogy le tudd győzni az ellenséget, meg kell ismerned.

- Aha, szóval ezért beszélgetsz velem annyit?

- Csak vedd meg azt a könyvet, Harry. Nincs benne semmi más, csak teória, és messze nem illegális.

- Vajon miért nem illegális? – horkantott egyet a fiú, hozzácsapva a fekete borítású könyvet a többihez.

- Ebben nem fogok segíteni a Minisztériumnak.

- Kivéve, ha azért, hogy illegálissá tedd, és aztán megszeghesd a törvényt.

Tom rondán végignézte Harryt – Én nem csinálok ilyet.

- Jól van, na. Azt Lucius Malfoy intézi helyetted.

- Lucius bármit is tesz, a saját érdekében teszi, nem az enyémben. Beszélhetnénk inkább valami másról?

- Nem szeretsz Luciusról beszélni?

Tom felnyögött – Nem. Nem szeretnék veled a követőim lelkialkatáról vitatkozni itt a könyvesbolt közepén, ahol bárki kihallgathat minket.

- Félsz, hogy az Azkabanba kerülsz?

- Úgyse tudnak engem az Azkabanban tartani. Neked viszont nem sok választásod lenne. Váltsunk témát.

Harry leemelt egy könyvet a különféle átkokról és varázslatokról, amit már korábban kinézett magának és a többihez csapta. – Nevezz meg egy embert, akit nem bírsz.

Tom pislogott egyet a hirtelen témaváltásra. – Albus Dumbledore.

- Miért? Úgy értem, mindig is azt mondtad, hogy nem bírod, de _miért_ nem bírod?

- Hát először is, én mardekáros vagyok. Ő meg elfogult.

Harry hümmentett. – Ebben igazad van. De ő valóban _megpróbálja_ a jót látni az emberekben.

- Lehet, hogy megpróbálta valamikor velem is. De mindig is úgy tűnt, hogy gyanakszik rám.

- És igaza volt.

- Ó, nem mindig. A többi mardekáros is szeretett bajt okozni, és én sokszor csak rosszkor rossz helyen voltam.

- Akkor örülök, hogy én griffendéles vagyok. – kuncogott Harry, bosszús pillantást kiváltva ezzel Mardekár utódjából. – Még valami?

- Olyan, mintha tudna olvasni az ember gondolataiban. Az idegeimre megy.

- Az mindenkinek az idegeire megy. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem bírják őt.

- Ja, és mindig megpróbál megölni.

- És soha nem sikerül neki. Az egyébként is az én dolgom.

Tom felsóhajtott. – És te Harry? Ki az, akit te ki nem állhatsz?

- Cornelius Caramel.

Tom döbbentnek látszott. – Miért?

- Mert nem ért ahhoz, amit csinál, és nem hajlandó hallgatni másokra. Mikor Dumbledore meg én azt mondtuk két éve, hogy visszatértél, úgy döntött, hogy elment az eszünk.

- Dumbledore nem éppen a józan eszéről híres, Harry, és ahogy hallottam, Rita Vitrol egész évben a _te_ józanságodat vitatta.

- Ó igen. Tudod, az az egész sebhely-ami-összekapcsol-veled dolog. – válaszolta Harry gúnyosan.

- Persze. Fogd csak rám.

Harry felsóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. – Mégis hogy mentsem meg a világot, Tom, ha senki nem hallgat rám? – kérdezte finoman, ahogy lassan elindult a kassza felé.

* * *

- Oké. Még valaki, akit nem bírsz? – kérdezte Harry, amikor végre elindultak a Foltozott Üst felé vacsorázni. 

- Peter.

- Pettigrew? – tátotta el a száját Harry. Tom bólintott. – Nem bírod Féregfarkat, és mégis megtartod?

- Bosszantó, de hasznos is tud lenni.

- Mire? Céltáblának?

- Annak is.

- Tom...

- Harry, ő egy animágus. Méghozzá egy patkány animágus.

- Egy _illegális_ patkány animágus.

- Még jobb.

Harry felnyögött. – Miért nem adod egyszerűen át a Minisztériumnak?

- Miért adnám át?

- Mert bosszantó, szökésben van, mindent összekever és tartozik nekem egy élettel?

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- Erről nem tudtam...

- Igen. Megmentettem az életét, mikor Sirius és Remus seggbe akarták átkozni.

- Hogyan beszélsz?

- Fogd be, Tom.

Tom felkuncogott, ahogy elfoglalták a helyüket az asztalnál.

* * *

- Szóval, kit nem bírsz még, Harry? 

- Gilderoy Lockhartot.

Tom beleprüszkölt a teájába. – Lockhart. Az a csaló, aki törölte a saját emlékezetét?

- Igen, az. Méghozzá akkor, amikor a Titkok Kamrájába igyekeztünk. Megpróbálta törölni Ron és az én emlékezetemet Ron hibás pálcájával.

- Te jó ég!

- A fejünkre omlasztotta a mennyezetet.

- És törölte a saját emlékeit?

- Aha!

- Heh. Úgyis elég hülye lett volna, hogy belenézzen a kisasszony szemébe.

- A baziliszkusz nőnemű volt?

- Eeegen.

Harry Tomra bámult. – És én ezt honnan tudtam volna!

- Próbáltad megnézni?

- Ha jól emlékszem, éppen megpróbált megölni. Nem igazán volt alkalmam rá.

- Viselkedj, viselkedj.

- Fogd be, Tom.

* * *

- Szóval most már minden nap találkozni fogunk? 

- Hát nem is tudom. Még mindig érdekesebb vagy, mint Crack és Monstro.

- _Binns_ is érdekesebb, mint Crack és Monstro.

- Nem, nem. _Te_ csak a fiaikat ismered. A szülők sokkal rosszabbak. Egy _fűszál_ is érdekesebb, mint az a kettő.

- És egy vízcsepp?

- Az nem érdekes, az csak idegesítő.

- Hé, érdekesebb vagyok Féregfarknál is?

- Te-te-te-természetesen, m-m-me-mester. – dadogta Tom.

Harry felnevetett. – Na, akkor ez most Féregfark volt vagy Mógus?

Tom megborzongott. – Merlinre, Mógus. Tudod, már majdhogynem el is felejtettem.

- Jó érzés, hogy emlékeztethettelek a régi szép időkre.

- Ó, te határozottan érdekesebb vagy, mint bármelyik halálfalóm, kivéve talán Luciust. _Te _nem félsz sértegetni engem. – döntötte el Tom.

- Hát igen, már mondtad, hogy nem fogsz megölni, és itt, nyilvános helyen még a _Cruciatus_tól se kell tartanom. Azt hiszem tökéletes biztonságban érezhetem magam.

- Miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy nem öllek meg? Miért hiszed, hogy megtartom a szavam?

- Te nem Malfoy vagy.

Tom felnevetett. – Most már érdekesebb vagy Luciusnál is, Harry. Azt hiszem ő nem sértegetné magát!

Harry vigyorogva dőlt hátra.

* * *

- Holnap? 

- Jó, jó.

- Kettőkor.

- Ugyanitt.

- Rendben. Akkor találkozunk, ex-kígyóképű. – intett búcsút Harry.

Tom visszafojtott egy nevetést.


	5. Chapter 5

**Béta: Csacsi**

**5. fejezet**

- Helló, Tom!

Tom leült szemben Harryvel a megszokott helyükre a kávézó előtt. – Na, ma milyen átkot szórunk egymásra?

Harry zavarodott képet vágott.

- Miről beszéljünk, Harry? – sóhajtott fel Tom. – Azt hittem van egy kis eszed.

- Későn keltem. Még nem egészen vagyok ébren.

- Lustálkodunk?

- Igen, Tom. Szörnyen lusta vagyok. Ezért nem öltél még meg.

- Rendben van. Legyen neked. – Tom intett a pincérnőnek, és rendelt egy jó erős fekete teát. – Szóval mitől vagy ennyire fáradt?

- Rémálmok. – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

- Miről? – dőlt előre Tom. – Nem én okoztam őket, az biztos.

- Nem, nem te. – Harry sóhajtott egyet, és óvatosan megdörgölte a szemeit, hogy ne okozzon kárt a kontaktlencséiben. – Azokról szoktam álmodni, akik meghaltak. A szüleimről. Cedricről. Siriusról. Cho-ról és Terryről.

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Magadat okolod. Azért nem tudod őket elengedni.

Harry élesen végigmérte Tomot. – Mit tudsz te erről?

- Nem sokat. – ismerte el Tom. – De _téged_ ismerlek.

- Mintha az bármit is megoldana.

- Nem, tényleg nem.

* * *

- Mit jelent a neved? Mármint az, hogy Voldemort? 

- Nem tudod?

- Nem angolul van, és Hermionénak semmi kedve nem volt kikeresni nekem.

- Talán akkor te is kikereshetted volna magadnak.

- Minek? Elég, ha megkérdezem tőled.

Tom elmosolyodott. – Ez igaz. Jól van. Francia szó.

Harry pislogott egyet. – Francia, de mit jelent?

- Kikeresheted magadnak.

- Tom!

- Harry! – utánozta Tom.

- Seggfej.

- Gyerünk. Most már kikeresheted magadnak. Aztán megmondod, hogy mit találtál, és akkor megmondom, hogy úgy van-e.

- Túlságosan is hasonlítasz Hermionéra.

Tom megrándult. – Ez fájt.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Úgy kell neked. Nagyokos.

- Nyáron is kell gondolkodnod néha.

- Azért adnak házi feladatot a tanáraim, Tom. Azt hiszem legalábbis.

- Aha. És megcsináltad már a házi feladataidat?

- Neeeem... A nagynénémék elzárták a könyveimet. Már megint.

- Megint?

- Aha! Mindig azt csinálják. Az a kedvenc szórakozásuk.

- Merlinre! És akkor mi van?

- Most nem tudom, mik a feladatok.

Tom felnyögött. – Szükséged van egy bagolyra.

- Minek?

- Hogy elküldd ennek a Hermionénak és megkérdezd tőle, mi volt a házi feladat.

- Aha.

- Utálom, ha így nézel rám.

- Hogyan?

Tom végigmérte Harryt – Úgy, mintha okosabb lennék, mint ami még elviselhető.

- És az is vagy.

- Fogd be.

- Hermione.

- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt, Potter.

Harry elnevette magát.

* * *

- Kviddics. 

- Csak azt ne!

- Miért? Nem szereted a kviddicset?

- Nem. Nem igazán.

- Miért nem?

- Nem jön össze a tanulási szokásaimmal.

- Tom!

- Tényleg nem!

Harry rondán végignézte.

- Jól van, na! Azért nem játszottam suliban. Soha nem tetszett igazán.

- Nem? És mostanában?

- Csak mert már nem akarom fejből megjegyezni az összes könyvet, ami az iskolai könyvtárban található, az nem jelenti, hogy hirtelen kviddicsrajongó lettem.

- Tényleg azt csináltad?

- Igen.

- És áttanulmányoztad a Kviddics évszázadait is?

- Az én időmben az még nem volt meg a könyvtárban, Harry.

- De biztosan tartottak valami kviddics könyvet akkoriban is?

- Igen, igen. Volt ott olyan. Egyszer elolvastam azt a vackot, aztán visszatettem a helyére.

- De nem tanultad meg?

- Van ennek valami értelme?

- Nem igazán. Csak szerettem volna tudni, hogy mit gondolsz a kviddicsről.

- Körbe-körbe járunk.

- De azt hiszem legalább szép körökben.

Tom felnyögött – Nem. Nem szeretem a kviddicset. És most beszélhetnénk valami másról?

- Chudley Csúzlik?

- POTTER!

Harry csak nevetett.

* * *

- Mi volt a kedvenc helyed a Roxfortban? – kérdezte Harry, miután Tom feladta, hogy elátkozza őt, és a környező mugliknak is törölték az emlékezetét. 

- A könyvtár.

- Hermione.

Tom rondán nézett a fiúra. – Jól van. A mardekáros klubhelység. Sötét, csendes.

- És hideg és ijesztő!

- Mikor jártál te a mardekáros klubhelységben!

- Hopp.

- Harry...

- Második évben, ha tudni akarod.

- _Hogyaaaan?_

- Hát, Ron és én bementünk mint Crack és Monstro, hogy kikérdezzük Malfoyt a Titkok Kamrájáról.

- Második évben képesek voltatok elkészíteni a Százfűléfőzetet?

- Hát igen. Ott volt _Hermione_.

- Hogy jutottatok hozzá a könyvhöz? A tiltott részlegben van!

- Lockhart.

- Merlinre. – Tom eltakarta a szemeit.

- Hermionénak tetszett.

- Ezt jobb lett volna nem tudnom, Harry.

- És gondolom nem is akartad tudni.

- Igazad van.

- Jó!

Tom felnyögött. – Elszabadítottam egy szörnyeteget.

- Úgy néz ki.

- Megint meg kellene átkozzalak.

- Hát, az előbb mellélőttél, ha jól emlékszem. Amazt az asztalt találtad el. – Harry elvigyorodott. – Szegény muglik.

- Fogd be, Potter.

- És akkor megint tömegesen kellene törölnöd az emlékeiket.

- Potter...

- Igen, Tom?

- Fogd be.

* * *

- Látod ott azt az épületet? 

- Persze hogy látom. Nem vagyok vak.

- Vedd ki a kontaktlencséidet, és úgy mondd.

- Ha-ha. – mondta Harry hidegen. – Mi van azzal az épülettel?

- Az egy könyvtár. Menj, nézd meg, mit jelent a Voldemort.

- Már mennél is?

- Dolgom van, Harry. Ha még emlékszel?

- Azt hiszem, igen.

- Menj. És találj valami módot, hogy kapcsolatba lépj azzal a mugli barátnőddel. Szerezd meg a házi feladatot.

- Mit érdekel az téged?

- Esetleg segíthetek. Talán.

- Mit mondana Piton, ha rájönne, hogy te segítettél nekem a házi feladatommal?

- Szaladna Dumledore-hoz elújságolni, hogy megrontottalak.

- És igaza lenne. Rávettél, hogy megvegyem azt a sötét mágiás könyvet.

- Menj. Azonnal.

- Eleged van belőlem?

- Igen!

- Jó!

- Meg _foglak_ átkozni.

- Menj, szórj néhány _Crució_t Féregfarkra a nevemben.

- Örömmel. Ő valamivel hangosabban sikoltozik, mint te.

- Köszönöm. Azt hiszem.

- Szívesen.

- Akkor holnap. – bólintott Harry, ahogy elindult a könyvtár felé.

Annak ellenére, hogy maga a megtestesült gonosz, Tom nem is olyan rossz.

Általában.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bétázta: Csacsi**

**6. fejezet**

- Repülő halál? – kérdezte Harry, mikor Tom másnap leült vele szemben. 

- Nagyon jó. Hermione barátnőd büszke lenne rád. 

- Ó, csak el ne mondd neki, Tom. Még azt hinné, magam is elboldogulok a kutatásokkal! 

Tom összehúzta a szemöldökét. 

Harry elvigyorodott. 

- Megszerezted a házi feladatodat? 

- Igen. Megkerestem a telefonszámát a telefonkönyvben. Azt mondtam, Hedvig éppen levelet visz valahova, és végre hozzáfértem a könyvekhez, de elfeledkeztem a feladatok listájáról. 

- És elhitte? 

- Egy kissé meglepődött, hogy volt lehetőségem használni a telefont, de igen. 

- Valójában hogyan bánnak veled a rokonaid? 

- Hááát... Mint egy házimanóval? 

- Malfoy-házimanóval vagy Roxfortos házimanóval? 

Harry felsóhajtott. – Valahol a kettő között, azt hiszem. 

- A kettő között? 

- De legtöbbször inkább Malfoy-házimanó módra. 

- Muglik.- húzta el a száját Tom. 

- Fogd be, Tom. 

- Miért hiszel még mindig a muglikban, Harry? – Tom a szemeit forgatta. – Ha egyszer így bánnak veled. 

- Hermione szülei aranyosak, és ők is muglik. Csak mert egy tojás rossz, még nem kell kidobnod az egész fészekalját. 

- Az emberek nem tojások, Harry. 

- Tom, a te módszereddel élve egyszerűen ki kellene irtanom az egész világot. A varázslóvilág se volt különösebben kedves velem szemben. Azt hiszik, hogy félig őrült vagyok, ha még emlékszel. 

- Emlékszem... 

- Akkor ne vitatkozz velem, ha nincs mivel alátámasztanod, amit állítasz. 

- Talán ha abbahagynád a támasztékaim kidöntögetését. 

Harry végignézett a Sötét Nagyúron és felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Én nem döntögetem ki a támasztékaidat. Csak rámutattam a hibáira. 

- Marhára ugyanaz. 

- Nem ugyanaz. 

- De igenis ugyanaz! 

- Nem fogok itt vitatkozni, mint egy hároméves kisovis. 

Tom rondán nézett rá.

* * *

- Egyáltalán miért kínlódsz még mindig a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésével? Hiszen már mindent tudsz róla. 

- Ismerem az átkokat, de nem mindig ismerem az elméletet. Szükségem lesz az elméletre is a RAVASZ-hoz meg az auror tréninghez. 

- Csak aurornak ne menj! – nyafogta Tom. 

- Miért ne? 

- Azok olyan unalmasak. 

- Tom, én most is azt csinálom, amit az aurorok. 

- De ez nem hivatalos. És különben is, nekik papírozniuk is kell. 

- Akkor majd valaki olyannal állok össze, aki szeret papírozni. 

- És mi van, ha senki nem hajlandó veled dolgozni? 

- Tom, én vagyok a Kis Túlélő, emlékszel? A mardekárosokon kívül mindenki velem akar dolgozni. 

- Miért nem leszel inkább mágiaügyi miniszter? Kirúghatnád Cornelius Caramelt. 

- És szerinted az aurorok unalmasak. 

- Azok is! 

- Jól van. Majd _te_ leszel Mágiaügyi Miniszter, és elmondod, hogy az milyen. 

- Harry, én nem lehetek. Én a Sötét Nagyúr vagyok. 

- És aztán? Átállsz. 

- Nem. Azt aztán nem! 

- Miért nem? 

- Mert mennyit dolgoztam már, hogy ezt elérjem, Harry. Csak nézd meg. 

- Mit nézzek? A rengeteg halált? Azzal nem értél el semmit. Hülye és értelmetlen dolog volt. 

- Elfogult vagy. 

- Nem vagyok! 

- De igenis az vagy. 

- Miért? 

- Mert te a másik oldallal vagy. 

- És? 

- És Dumbledore tett róla, hogy elfogult legyél. 

- Tom. Meg akartál ölni. Nem sokat kellett tennie Dumbledore-nak. 

- Szóval elismered, hogy elfogult vagy? 

- Tom, hogyan lehet valaki elfogult a halállal kapcsolatban? Hiszen még te is félsz a haláltól. 

- Nem félek. 

- Akkor miért akarsz mindenáron örökké élni? 

- Én nem félek a haláltól. Csak szeretnék egy kicsit tovább élni, mint mások. 

- Voldemort Nagyúr, a szellem. Ijesztgetnéd a kisfiúkat és kislányokat az első napjukon a Roxfortban. Már szinte látom. 

- Csak fogd be! 

- Szép látvány lenne, nem? 

- Inkább csináld a házidat, Potter. Sokkal csendesebb vagy, ha megpróbálsz gondolkodni.

* * *

- Az egy szó? 

Tom felriadt, és dühösen pislantott Harryre. – Most mi van? 

- Mit csinálsz? 

- Számolom a muglikat, akiket kinyírhatnék. 

- Tom... 

- Jól van, na. Elszundítottam. 

- Nem aludtál jól az éjjel? 

- Nem. Boldog álmaid voltak. Nem tudok aludni, ha neked boldog álmaid vannak. 

- Jaj, de sajnálom. 

- Nem, nem sajnálod. Szóval mit akarsz? 

- Pozitivizmus. Az egy szó? 

- Nem tudom. 

- Nem tanultál meg egy szótárat se? 

- Nem, Potter. Egyetlen szótárat se tanultam meg. Nem igazán ösztönzőek. 

- Ezt mondd Hermionénak. 

- Lehet, hogy őt érdeklik. 

- Csak ha Ron nem olvassa őket a válla felett. 

- Az miért rossz? 

- Az Ronnak rossz. 

- Miért? 

- Ahányszor rámutat egy csúnya szóra, fejbe vágja a szótárral. 

- Úgy kell neki. 

- Tom, éppen most álltál egy mugli születésű pártjára. 

- Hát igen, nem sok választásom volt. A sárvérű vagy a Weasley. El vagyok átkozva. 

- Igaz. És ne nevezd őt úgy. 

- Hogy? 

- Sárvérűnek. Utálom. 

- Ez egy teljesen értelmes dolog, így nevezni valakit. 

- Ha már álszent vagy... 

- Én nem vagyok sárvérű, én félvér vagyok. 

- De még mindig van valami 'piszkos' a véredben. Félig mugli születésű vagy. 

- Dolgozz. 

- Tudod, hogy igazam van. Az apád mugli volt... 

- Potter, meg foglak átkozni. 

- Úgyhogy sárvérű vagy. 

- Potter! 

- Te mondtad, hogy gondolkozzam. 

- De nem _erre_ gondoltam. 

- Csak próbálom tisztázni a dolgokat. Muglik neveltek, tudod. Hülye vagyok. 

- Messze nem vagy hülye. 

- Jéé, kösz! 

- Komolyan beszélek. Vannak olyan varázslók, akik varázslócsaládból származnak, és azt se tudják, hogy néz ki egy seprűnyél, nem még hogy ennyi varázslatot ismernének, vagy értenék a szokásainkat. Te sokat felfogsz belőlük, még ha muglik neveltek is. 

- Tom, már hetedikes vagyok. Persze hogy sokat felfogok belőlük. 

- Harry, nem hiszem, hogy akár Lucius Malfoy is foglalkozna azzal, hogy kiderítse, hogy akkor én most sárvérű vagyok, vagy se. 

- De ő nem is tudja, vagy igen? 

- Persze hogy tudja. 

- Tudja? 

- Most már tudja. Mert neked muszáj volt járatnod a szádat a dologról, ahányszor csak alkalmad adódott. 

- De a halálfalók sohasem hittek nekem. 

- Lehet, hogy nem akarnak hinni benne, de nem is felejtik el, ha egyszer hallották. 

- De az nem jelenti azt, hogy foglalkoznak is vele. 

- Nem, azt hiszem nem. Arra van a _Legilimens_. 

- De azt nem használhatod mindenkin. 

- Mint például rajtad? 

- Például. 

- Igaz. De Lucius agyában borzasztóan egyszerű olvasni. 

- Akkor nem is csoda, hogy megúszta, mikor azt mondta, hogy _Imperius_ hatására cselekedett. 

- Milyen egy kis szemét vagy! 

- Csak néhány emberrel szemben. 

- Mint például Lucius Malfoy? 

- Második év. Azóta utálom. 

- Aha. A naplóm. Igen, azt elhiszem, hogy azért utálod. 

- És azért, mert kirúgatta Dumbledore-t az iskolából, és mert megpróbált megátkozni, mikor rávettem, hogy felszabadítsa Dobbyt. 

- Dobbyt? 

- Házimanó. 

- Túljártál egy Malfoy eszén? 

- Igen. Beleraktam a naplót a zoknimba, és úgy adtam vissza neki. Ő meg hozzávágta a zoknit Dobbyhoz. Jó muri volt. 

- Muri? 

- Dobby ledobta a lépcső tetejéről, ha jól emlékszem. 

- Amikor megpróbált megátkozni? 

- Aha. 

- Kár, hogy nem láttam! 

- Miért? 

- Jó zsarolási anyag lenne. 

- Igaz is, mardekáros vagy. Mindig elfelejtem. Milyen furcsa. 

- Most azt hiszed, vicces vagy, ugye? 

- _ Tudom_, hogy vicces vagyok. 

- Tudod, neked kellene egy saját ház. 

- Tényleg? 

- Igen. A Varázsvilág Őrült Megmentőinek háza. 

- Dumbledore is ugyanabban a házban lenne, nem? 

- Igen! – nevetett Tom. – Ez igaz! De csak ti ketten. 

- Csodálatos. És nem kellene egy ház az Őrült Sötét Nagyurak számára is? 

- Dehogynem. Azt hívják Mardekárnak. 

- Heh, már a gondolatától is kiráz a hideg, hogy milyen Sötét Nagyurunk lesz legközelebb. 

- Kire gondolsz, Harry? 

- Szóval Crack vagy Monstro? 

Tom egy pillanatig döbbenten bámult Harryre, aztán elnevette magát. 

- Nem, nem, várj. Pansy Parkinson! 

- Jaj, csak ő ne! – nyögte ki Tom nevetve. 

Harry elmosolyodott. – Igazán megérte rávenni téged, hogy elnevesd magad. Gyakrabban kellene nevetned. 

- Inkább foglalkozz a házi feladatoddal, seggfej. – válaszolt Tom a könnyeit törölgetve. 

Harry felvihogott, de engedelmeskedett.

* * *

- Gyerünk el holnap az Abszol Útra. 

- Minek? 

- Utána kell néznem egy beruházásomnak. 

- Beruházásodnak? 

- Egy varázsviccbolt. 

- Minek ruháznál te be egy varázsviccboltba? 

- Mert semmi jobb ötletem nem akadt arra, hogy mit csináljak a Trimágus Kupa nyereményemmel. 

- Merlinre! 

- Szóval megyünk? 

- Miért ne? 

- Lehet, hogy te is találsz néhány dolgot, amit használhatsz a halálfalóidon. 

- Most viccelsz? 

- Nem, nem igazán. Esetleg megtanítaná őket, hogy jobban odafigyeljenek? 

- Remélem is, hogy odafigyelnek! 

- De nem ártana megpróbálni. 

- Hogy Voldemort Nagyúr piti trükköket használjon a halálfalókon? Inkább nem. 

- Inkább a _Crució_t? 

- Természetesen. 

- Nem lenne jobb megalázni őket? 

- Term... – Tom elakadt, aztán lassan elmosolyodott. – Hát, ha így fogjuk fel... 

- Akkor holnap itt találkozunk, aztán megyünk az Abszol Útra. – ajánlotta Harry, ahogy lassan felállt. 

- Jól van. 

Harry búcsút intett és elindult vissza, hóna alatt a könyvekkel, arcán vigyorral. 

Ez kezdett érdekessé válni. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bétázta: Csacsi**

**7. fejezet**

_ Végre!_ Vigyorodott el és ugrott fel Harry, ahogy Tom megjelent az asztaluknál. _Éppen időben!_

- Mitől vagy ilyen türelmetlen, Harry? – mosolyodott el Tom halványan. 

- Fogd be. – vágta vissza Harry, saját napbarnított kezébe kapva Tom sápadt bőrű kezét, és magával rántva a másik varázslót. 

- Héé! Lassíts, Harry! – nevetett fel Tom, bár mostanra már valóban élvezte a fiúval töltött időt. 

Harry egy kicsit lelassított, de a két varázsló még így is rekordidő alatt ért a Foltozott Üstbe. Harry nem állt meg odabent, hanem egyenesen átviharzott rajta. 

Tom sóhajtott egyet, és hagyta vonszolni magát. 

Harry egy kis üzlet előtt állt meg. „Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat" hirdette a felirat. Harry hirtelen ideges lett. _Mi van, ha megkérdezik, hogy kerültem ide? És hívják Molly-t vagy Dumbledore-t? Tom bajban lesz!_

- Ne mondd, hogy most ijedtél be, Harry. – kötekedett Tom. 

Harry idegesen rágta az alsó ajkát, végigmérve a Sötét Nagyurat. – Hívhatják az anyjukat vagy Dumbledore-t, ha úgy gondolják, hogy nem vagyok biztonságban. 

- Ha ez történik, egyszerűen itt hagylak velük, remélve, hogy jobb kezekben leszel, mint egy egyszerű, névtelen varázslónál, mint én. Ennek ellenére bárki, aki ismer téged, tudhatja, hogy milyen jól tudsz magadra vigyázni egyedül is, függetlenül attól, hogy hány őrült Sötét Nagyúr liheg a sarkadban. 

Harry elvigyorodott. – Reméljük, hogy az említett Sötét Nagyúr nem hallja meg, hogy éppen őrültnek nevezted, Tom. Úgy hallottam nem rajong érte. 

- Hadd áruljak el önnek egy titkot, Mr. Potter. – halkította le a hangját Tom, és körülnézett, mielőtt lehajolt, hogy a fülébe suttogja: - Voldemort határozottan szereti, ha őrültnek nézik. Ez kikészíti az ellenségeit. 

- Rajtam soha nem működött! – tájékoztatta Harry az említett Sötét Nagyurat győzedelmesen vigyorogva, mielőtt eltűnt az üzletben. 

Tom elmosolyodott. – Észrevettem. – suttogta bele a levegőbe, aztán követte a fiatal varázslót.

* * *

- Harry! – kiáltotta egyszerre két hang. A vörös hajú ikrek közrefogták a fekete hajú fiatalembert, ahogy Tom belépett. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy a varázsló megjelenésében bekövetkezett változások átverték volna őket. 

- Hát élsz! 

- Mindenki ideges lett, mikor nem küldted többé a szokásos leveleidet! 

- Anya már azon volt, hogy szabadítsunk ki megint! 

- Jól vagyok! Tényleg! – nevetett Harry, gyakorlott ügyességgel hárítva el az ikreket. – Soha jobban. 

Az ikrek összenéztek, aztán anyáskodva végignézték a gyámoltalan fiút. – Köpd ki, Potter. – mondták egyszerre. 

- Hát, – sóhajtott Harry, – Itt hagytak Londonban. A mugli oldalon lakom. Szereztem álruhát. Vagy valami olyasmit. 

- Nem, nem. Ez jó álca Tudodki meg a halálfalói ellen. A legtöbbjük nem ismer téged eléggé ahhoz, hogy felismerjen, bár a gyerekeik körül jobb, ha vigyázol. – figyelmeztette az egyik iker, míg a másik eltűnt valamiért hátul. 

- Tisztában vagyok vele, Fred. Tudok magamra vigyázni. – horkant fel Harry. 

- Nem is attól félünk. Mindenki tudja, hogy nagyon jól tudsz magadra vigyázni. – sóhajtott fel az iker, Fred. – Sokkal inkább idegesített, hogy nem kaptunk választ tőled. 

- Sajnálom. Ismertek, jobban szeretem magam intézni a dolgaimat. De Hermionét felhívtam. 

- És megemlítetted neki, hogy London utcáin kószálsz? – kötekedett Fred. 

Harry elfintorodott. – Megmondani _Hermionénak_? Elment az eszed? 

- Hát, azt hiszem igen. – értett egyet Fred. – Szóval ki az a magas, sötét, jóképű alak ott hátul? 

Harry halványan elvörösödött a jellemzésre. – Tom, ne ólálkodj ott a sötétben! – szólt rá az idősebbik varázslóra. 

Tom közelebb lépett a másik kettőhöz és felhúzta a szemöldökét Harry zavara láttán, mire az még jobban elvörösödött. – Nem ólálkodtam, Harry. Csak udvariasan vártam, míg megbeszélitek a dolgotokat. 

- Milyen figyelmes. – szólalt meg a másik iker, aki most visszatért. 

Harry felsóhajtott. – Tom, ez itt Fred és George. Gred, Forge, ez Tom. Ő vigyázott rám az elmúlt néhány napban. 

Mindkét iker végigmérte a magas varázslót, aztán bólintottak. – Hol csípted fel, Harry? – kérdezte Fred. 

- Már évek óta ismerjük egymást. Egyszerűen egymásba szaladtunk az első nap, ahogy itt maradtam. – tájékoztatta Harry az ikreket. 

Tom elmosolyodott. Ő és Harry valóban évek óta ismerték egymást. És ez egy igazán körmönfont módja, hogy rávegye őket, hogy bízzanak benne. Csoda, hogy a fiatalember nem került a Mardekárba. 

- Jól van akkor. – sóhajtott Fred, engedve Harry kérő pillantásának, hogy bízzon az idősebbik varázslóval kapcsolatos döntésében. 

- Nesze. – nyújtotta oda George a kezében tartott valamit Harrynek. 

Harry körbeforgatta a kis medált, és összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Mi ez? 

Tom átnézett a válla felett, hogy jobban lássa a medált, és meglepve pillantott az ikrekre. – ez sokkal sötétebb tárgy, mint amit valaki egy Weasleytől várna. 

- _Mi_ ez? – ismételte meg Harry. 

- Arra van, hogy észrevehetetlenné tegyen a tömegben. – magyarázta Fred. – Ha kimész valahova, viseld a kedvünkért, jó? 

- Nem illegális ugye? 

- Neeem. – válaszolt George. 

- De nem is igazán legális. – tájékoztatta Tom a fiút. – Úgy tudom, csak a Minisztérium külön engedélyével használható. 

George átnyújtott a két fekete hajú varázslónak egy darab pergament. Tom vette át, mivel Harry még mindig a medállal foglalkozott. – Az engedély erre az üzletre szól. Arra van, hogy a pénzt biztonságosan lehessen szállítani. Az Abszol Úton minden üzlet rendelkezik ilyennel. De Harrynek most nagyobb szüksége van rá, mint nekünk, és mivelhogy ő a pénzügyi támogatónk, azt hiszem legális a dolog. – magyarázta, míg Tom átolvasta az iratot. 

Tom összehúzta a szemöldökét, és Harry kikapta a kezéből a pergament. – Sikerült úgy megfogalmaznotok, hogy _valóban_ legális. 

- Soha nem lehet tudni, mikor lesz szüksége Harrynek valami plusz védelemre. – értett egyet Fred. 

- Harry, vedd fel. Csak akkor működik, ha magadon hordod. - utasította George, kihúzva a pergament a fiatal varázsló kezéből, aki sikertelenül próbált eligazodni a jogi badarságon. 

Harry éles pillantást vetett rá, de mégis a nyakába akasztotta. – Na? 

- Most már kevésbé vagy észrevehető. Ez egy igazán jó bűbáj. – bólintott Tom. 

- Minél többen vannak körülötted, annál jobban működik. – tájékoztatta őt Fred, míg George ment, hogy elrakja az iratot. – Elviszed magaddal a Roxfortba, és Roxmortsban viselni fogod, jó? 

- Vagy ha úgy döntesz, hogy meglátogatsz minket. – tette hozzá George. – Ugye megszerzed a hoppanállási engedélyt, ha eléred a tizenhetet? 

- Van más választásom? - válaszolta Harry szelíden. 

- Mindig van választási lehetőség. – mondta Tom lágyan a fiúnak. – hoppanállással könnyebbé válhat meglépned, ha mindenféle őrült varázslók támadnak rád, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy muszáj tudnod hoppanálni. Hiszen majdnem tizenhét évig sikerült életben maradnod hoppanállás nélkül, hát miért nem élhetnél enélkül továbbra is? 

- Szeretem, ahogy úgy teszel, mintha lenne más választásom, mikor pedig nincs. – mordult fel Harry. 

Látva és felfogva a Tom arcán megjelenő zavarodott kifejezést, az ikrek magyarázatba kezdtek. – Harry a Trimágus Kupa óta gyűlöli a zsupszkulcsokat... 

- ...és nincs még egy, aki rosszabbul viselné a Hopp-Hálózatot, mint a mi Harrynk. 

- De jól kijön a tesztrálokkal és a hippogriffekkel... 

- ...de azok nem mindig praktikusak... 

- ...mint ahogy a seprűk... 

- ...és a repülő Ford Angliák se. 

- Repülő Ford Angliák? – nevetett fel Tom. 

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ja igen. Ronnak és nekem azzal kellett mennünk suliba másodikban, mert Dobby elzárta a vonathoz vezető utat. Talán még mindig a Tiltott Rengetegben kószál. Egyszer még egy akromantulától is megmentett minket. 

Tom meglepetten pislantott. – Aragog? 

- Igen. Mi nem Hagrid voltunk. Úgy döntöttek, hogy minket megehetnek. 

Tom felhorkant. – Képzelem. 

- Szóval Harry, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte George. 

- Mármint azon kívül, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy néhány Weasley betegre aggódja magát miattam? Úgy döntöttem, beszerzek néhány kis csínyt, hogy elszórakozhassak a gyanútlan muglikkal... 

- Csak nem! – kiáltottak fel az ikrek kórusban, de a szemük huncutul csillogott. 

- Talán igen. Soha nem lehet tudni. 

Tom elköhintette magát, ami gyanúsan „Mardekár"-nak hangzott. Harry bosszúsan végigmérte a sötét mágust, de Tom csak ártatlanul somolygott. 

Fred és George rámosolyogtak a két sötét hajú varázslóra. – Bár határozottan érdekes nézni, ahogy lyukat égettek egymás hátába a pillantásotokkal, azt hiszem, valami csínyre fájt a fogatok, drága Harry. – szólt közbe Fred. 

- És biztos vagyok benne, hogy nálunk megtaláljátok, amire szükségetek van. 

- Csodálatos. – Harry még egyszer végigmérte Tomot, mielőtt az ikrek után indult a kis üzlet belsejébe. Tom csak mosolygott, és követte őket.

* * *

- Szóval hol is laksz most, Harry? – kérdezte Fred, míg George Tomnak mutogatott valamit. 

Harry végigsimította a vállig érő haját. – Egy kis mugli szállóban, nem messze a Foltozott Üsttől. Jó kis hely. Nem kérdeznek fölösleges dolgokat, és szép a szobájuk. Nincsenek is ott sokan, annak ellenére, hogy nyár közepén vagyunk. 

- Lehet, hogy vannak a közelben népszerűbb helyek. 

- Aha... 

- Miért nem jössz inkább az Odúba? 

- Voldemort miatt, Fred. – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Nem merem megkockáztatni, hogy megtámadja a házat. Tudod, hogy nem akarlak bajba keverni titeket. 

- Tudom, tudom. – forgatta a szemeit Fred. – De tudod, hogy Dumbledore megengedné, hogy a Főhadiszálláson maradj, vagy akár a Roxfortban is, ha megkéred. 

- Nem maradok még egyszer a Főhadiszálláson. – mordult fel Harry. – És nem vagyok hajlandó az első Dursley-mentes nyaramat a Roxfortban tölteni. Már csak néhány nap van a születésnapomig. És ha egyszer szabadon varázsolhatok, akkor már tökéletesen biztonságban leszek, tudjátok. 

- Hát, akkor legalább hagyd, hogy anya rendezzen egy partit a születésnapodra. Tudod, hogy akart. 

- Egyetértek. – szólt közbe Tom, mikor ő és George csatlakoztak a másik kettőhöz. – Nem ártana végre összejönnöd a barátaiddal. Én biztosan untatlak már. 

Harry bosszúsan forgatta a szemeit. – Tom, hidd el nekem, te soha nem untatnál engem. Ahhoz túl sok durva viccet ismersz. 

- Örülök, hogy így nem untatlak. Azt hiszem. – horkant fel a férfi. Harry elvigyorodott. 

- Igaz is, Tom, te nem jössz? – ajánlotta fel George, miközben kiszámlázta a férfi által választott dolgokat. 

Tom gyorsan megrázta a fejét, míg Harry határozott „Nem"-mel válaszolt. 

- Naa, és miért nem? Anyának tetszene! – ellenkezett George, mivel úgy döntött, hogy tetszik neki a férfi humora, mikor Tom megátkozta, ahogy hátat fordított neki. 

- Elég sok dolgom van. – sóhajtott Tom. – Túl sok időt töltöttem a hírhedt Harry Potter felügyeletével. 

- Jó neked. – ugratta őt Fred. 

- Egyébként mivel foglalkozol? – kérdezte George. 

- Tom egy auror. – válaszolta gyorsan Harry. Tom meglepetten pislantott, de aztán bólintott. – De nem nagy rajongója se Voldemort, se Dumbledore ötleteinek. Ne fáradjatok. – tette hozzá a fiú, mikor látta, hogy az ikrek megpróbálják rávenni, hogy csatlakozzon a Rendhez. 

Tom összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem vettem észre, hogy a szám átvándorolt volna hozzád, Harry. – Harry elfintorodott, míg az ikrek elnevették magukat. 

- Hát Tom, ez tizenöt Galleon lesz. – tájékoztatta George a férfit. Tom sóhajtott, és átnyújtotta a pénzt. 

- Mondtam, hogy találsz valami használhatót! 

- Harry, legalább a felét rajtad fogom használni. 

- Akkor jobb lett volna, ha nem árulod el. 

- Fogd be, Potter. 

- Szóval mi lesz a születésnapi partival? – vágott közbe Fred. 

- Oké. Küldjetek egy baglyot az időponttal kapcsolatban, és ott találkozunk. 

- Természetesen. Apa úgyis el akar majd vinni megszerezni a hoppanállási engedélyt. 

- Igen, igen. Úgy jó lesz. 

- Tökéletes! – Fred karon ragadta Harryt, míg Tomot George kapta el, és mindkettejüket kivezették az üzletből. 

- Szép napot nektek! 

- Gyertek vissza hamar! 

- Várj a bagolyra! 

- Mosolyogj! 

- És ne felejtsd el hordani azt a valamit, ha kint járkálsz! – mondták egyszerre, mielőtt becsukták az üzlet ajtaját Harry és Tom mögött. 

Harry rávigyorgott a Sötét Nagyúrra. – Mit gondolsz? 

- Ezek őrültek, Harry. 

- De jópofák! 

- De most igazán. Egy auror? 

- Sötét mágusokkal dolgozol, és rajtaütéseket hajtasz végre. 

- De soha nem akartam auror lenni! 

- Tudom. Te _Sötét Nagyúr_ akartál lenni. – horkant fel Harry. – Azt akartad, hogy mind a ketten neked menjenek? 

- Fogd be, Potter. 

- Én is így gondoltam. 

- Idióta. 

- Köszönöm. 

Tom felmordult. – És most hova? 

- Hát, azt hiszem, most elválunk, és mindenki mehet haza. 

- Jól van. Akkor holnap találkozunk a kávézó előtt? 

- Persze. 

Tom bólintott, és összeborzolta Harry haját. – Vigyázz, hogy ne találjon el egy _ Adava Kedavra_, vagy ha mégis, hagyj hátra egy üzenetet, hogy ki tette, hogy bosszút állhassak rajtuk. – mondta vidáman, mielőtt dehoppanált volna az utcából. 

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Nem is tudtam, hogy aggódsz értem, Denem. De tényleg. Hagyjak neked üzenetet. Micsoda egy idióta. – sóhajtott Harry, és elindult a szálló felé. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bétázta: Csacsi**

**8. fejezet**

- Visszatértél az unalmas házi feladatokhoz? 

- Miért is ne. Jó, ha az ember időben befejezi. 

- Ez idézet a mugli-születésű barátnődtől? 

- Ez durva volt, és igen. Miért nem ülsz le? 

- Nem, nem. Unalmas vagy, mikor dolgozol. Megyek, inkább megölök néhány embert. 

- Tom... 

- Mi van? Az a munkám, vagy nem? 

- Tudom, hogy az a munkád. Csak szeretném, ha nekem nem emlegetnéd. 

- Óóó, a szegény Harry Potter! Már megint a halott barátaid járnak az eszedben? 

- Mi a franc van ma _veled_! 

Tom megrázta a fejét, és leült. – Sajnálom. Rossz reggel. 

Harry letette a tollat. – Beszélj. Nem tudok dolgozni, ha búslakodsz. 

- Én nem _búslakodok_. 

- Ahogy gondolod, Tom. Mi történt? 

- Nem akarod tudni. 

- És mégis, valószínűleg erről fogok álmodni az éjjel. Mondd el most, és spórold meg nekem ezt a kellemetlenséget, oké? 

Tom szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Csak egy rakás halál. 

- Rajtaütést terveztél, ugye? 

- Múlt éjjel. – bólintott Tom. 

- És nem úgy ment, ahogy vártad? 

- Dumbledore és a kis szaralakjai útban voltak. 

- Tényleg? – Harryt kezdte érdekelni a dolog. 

Tom grimaszolt egyet. – Eléggé. Ötöt megöltek az enyémek közül, és az egész rajtaütés félresikerült. 

- Elrontotta a reggelidet, mi? 

Tom összehúzta a szemét a Harry arcán megjelenő vigyor láttán. – Ó, nem csak nekem, hidd el. 

- Hadd találjam ki. Repkedtek a _Crució_k? 

- Jó válasz, Mr. Potter. 

- Jaj, ne kezdd már megint! 

- Mit? 

- Ne hívj 'Mr. Potter'-nek. Úgy hangzik, mint Piton! 

- Boáhhh... 

- Ha-ha. Most visszakaptad. 

- Elküldhetném egy rajtaütésre, tudod. 

- Ó igen. Hadd gyanakodjon rá Dumbledore. 

- Már egyébként is gyanakodhatna rá. 

- Harry halkan elköhintette magát, és újra felkapta a tollat. – Aha, persze. Gyerünk, segíts egy kicsit a bűbájokkal! 

- A bűbájokkal? – Tom megrázta a fejét. – Gyerünk, Harry, áruld el nekem, mit tudsz Perselusról? 

- Nem, nem. Ez nehéz! 

Tom rondán nézett a fiúra. 

Harry hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Szürke alsóneműt viselt aznap, mikor a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése RBF-jüket tették le. 

Tom elsápadt. – Ezt meg honnan tudtad meg! 

Harry csak mosolygott. – Szóval mit tudsz a takarítóbűbájokról? 

- Semmit! 

- Ó, a francba. – Harry közelebb húzta a Bűbájtankönyvét, és belelapozott. 

- Harry... 

- Tanulok, Tom. Vagy segíts, vagy fogd be. 

Tom mérgesen fixírozta a fiút, de csendben maradt.

* * *

- Tom? 

- Mi van? – nézett fel Tom dühösen a tinédzserre, gyorsan elrejtve a pálcáját a ruhaujjában. 

- Mit csinálsz? 

- Átkokat szórok a muglikra. 

- Tom! 

- Mit akarsz? 

- Azt _ akarom_, hogy abbahagyd az emberek átkozgatását. 

- Arra várhatsz. 

- Seggfej. 

- Mit akarsz, Potter? 

- Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen! 

- Szóval? 

Harry felsóhajtott. – Hányféleképpen tudnál megölni? 

Tom döbbenten tátogott a fiúra, mielőtt megtalálta a hangját. – Miért akarod tudni? 

- Jóslástan házi. 

- Rossz embertől kérdezed. Mindig felsülök. 

- Jól van. Hogyan ölöd meg a többieket? 

- _ Adava Kedavra_. 

- Jé. Tényleg? 

- Vagy csinálhatsz úgy, mint Longbottomék, és addig _Crució_zod magad, míg beleőrülsz. 

- Azt nem. Ha Neville véletlenül beleolvas... 

- Lekvár. 

- Kuss legyen, Tom. Nem bántanám meg így egy barátomat. 

- Akkor ne kérd az én segítségemet. – sötétedett el Tom arca, és gyorsan felállt. – Én mentem is, és szórok néhány _Crució_t a halálfalókra, míg megnyugszom egy kicsit. 

- Menj csak. Szemétláda. 

Tom ökölbe szorította a kezeit. – Te, Potter, csak egy hitvány alak vagy. 

- Tessék? – Még Harry színes kontaktlencséi se tudták elrejteni, hogy elsötétült a pillantása. 

- Hitvány. Gyilkos. – köpte Tom. 

Harry összehúzta a szemeit. – Nem kellene ilyeneket mondanod magadról, Tom. Árthat az egészségednek. 

Tom megfordult, és kiviharzott, ronda pillantást vetve az útjába kerülő emberekre. 

Harry összeszedte a dolgait, és visszasietett a szállodai szobájába. Tudta, hogy nem okos dolog kint maradni, mikor egy őrült Sötét Nagyúr igazán dühös lesz. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Bétázta: Csacsi**

**9. fejezet**

- 'Reggelt. – ásította Harry, ahogy belépett a varázsviccboltba. 

Ikermosoly köszöntötte. – Fáradt vagy? – kérdezte Fred gyengéden. Harry nem éppen a legjobban nézett ki. 

- Rémálmok. – értett egyet Harry. Tudta, hogy Tom még mindig dühös rá, és nem is ment ki a kávézóhoz, megpróbálta megcsinálni a házi feladatát a Sötét Nagyúr zseniális segítsége nélkül. – Jól vagyok. 

- Hogyne... – válaszolta Fred és George kórusban, miközben gyanakodva méregették a fiút. Elég régen ismerték már Harryt ahhoz, hogy tudják, mikor jobb békén hagyni, úgyhogy csak elvezették őt a kandallóig. 

- Hopp-port? – kínálta oda Fred az edényt. 

Harry elfintorodott, de vett egy keveset, és beledobta a kandallóba. Aztán belépett a zöld lángok közé, és elkiáltotta magát, hogy „Az Odúba!". A világ pörögni kezdett körülötte.

* * *

- Utálom a Hopp-hálózatot! – tört ki Harry, ahogy feltápászkodott Weasleyék konyhakövéről. 

- Tudom, haver. – vigyorodott el Ron. 

- Jaj, Harry! De jó, hogy újra látlak! – kiáltotta el magát Molly, és szorosan magához ölelte a fiút, miközben Fred is kilépett a kandallóból. 

- Látod, kutya baja. Mondtuk, hogy jól van. – szólt oda Fred az anyjának, mikor George is megjött. 

- Harry! – Hermione és Ginny csak most jöttek be a konyhába, és mindketten hozzászaladtak, hogy megöleljék, amint Molly elengedte. 

- Sziasztok! – mosolyodott el a hollófekete hajú fiú. – Mrs. Weasley, tudna nekem készíteni egy kávét? Ahol most lakom, nem adnak a reggelihez... – kérte Harry, ahogy kibontakozott az ölelésekből. 

- Hát persze, drágám! Hogyan szereted? 

- Fekete jó lesz. – sóhajtott a fiú. Molly töltött neki egy csészével és átnyújtotta. – Köszönöm. – bólintott Harry és nagyot kortyolt, anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, mennyire forró. 

- Szívesen. – Molly összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy felfogta, milyen állapotban van a fiú. Ginny az asztalhoz ültette, és Ron azonnal belefogott a Kviddicspontok tárgyalásába. 

- Harry! – jött be Arthur is mosolyogva. – Boldog születésnapot, kedves fiam! 

- Ez teljesen úgy hangzott, mint Dumbledore. – tájékoztatta sugárzó mosollyal Harry a legidősebbik Weasley-t. A kávé határozottan jót tett. _Ezt kapd ki, Tom!_ Vágott oda gondolatban a Sötét Nagyúrnak. 

- Ah. Az a sok gyakorlás végre meghozta a gyümölcsét! – mindenki elnevette magát, ahogy Arthur leült. – Reméljük, hogy nem haragszol, de meghívtunk néhány embert a partira. 

- Egyáltalán nem! Ki mindenki lesz itt? – kérdezte Harry, felhajtva egy újabb kortyot a kezében tartott kávéból. 

- Neville, merthogy ez az ő születésnapja is, Dean, Seamus, Lee, és Luna az iskolából. – tájékoztatta Ginny a fiút. – és Seamus azt mondta, elhozza a barátját is, amivel kénytelenek voltunk megbékülni. 

- Fantasztikus. – sóhajtott fel Harry, tudva, hogy Seamus egy mardekárossal jár, csak azt nem, hogy kivel. 

- Jaj, és Tonks, Mordon, és Remus is jönnek a Rendből. – szólt közbe Arthur. – Dumbledore is jönni akart, de nem jött össze neki. Baj van néhány tanárral, azt hiszem. 

Harry összerándult. _Tom, hagyj már egy kis nyugtot annak a szegény Pitonnak!_ Hordta le gondolatban a férfit, aki máskor az agyában turkált. Csak egy távoli mordulás volt a válasz. – Remélem, minden rendben lesz. – volt minden, amit a fiú a családnak válaszolt. 

- Igen, igen. – bólogatott Arthur. – Bill is itt lesz, de ő sokáig dolgozott. Azt hiszem, ez mindenki... 

- Jól hangzik. – értett egyet Harry. 

Hirtelen felcsapott a tűz a kandallóban, és Seamus Finnigan jelent meg a lángokban, mosolyogva, ajándékokkal megrakodva. Blaise Zabini követte idegesen. – Helló! – köszönt Seamus. Blaise csak bólintott. 

- Szóval végül is megtudtuk, ki az a titokzatos fiú? – ugratta őt Harry. – Jó fogás. Szia Blaise! 

Blaise elmosolyodott. – Igen, igen. Boldog születésnapot, Harry. – válaszolt a mardekáros. Seamus boldogan mosolygott.

* * *

A partit a hátsó kertben tartották. Senki nem akarta elrontani a napot, úgyhogy mindenki barátságosan viselkedett Blaise-zel szemben. Ha Harry Potter jól kijön egy Tudjukki-t támogató család egyetlen fiával, akkor más se szólhat semmit. 

- Hé, Harry. – lépett oda Blaise a szülinapos fiúk egyikéhez, miközben egy gyümölcsöt választott magának. 

- Igen, Blaise? 

- Kösz. – mondta Blaise, és igyekezett nem mentegetőzni. 

- Mit? – kérdezte a griffendéles komolyan. 

- Hogy ilyen szívesen fogadtatok. 

- Ezért nem kell köszönetet mondanod. Te nem vagy rossz srác, Blaise. Ha Seamus szeret téged, nekem semmi okom sincs, hogy ellened forduljak. 

- Abból, amit Malfoy mond rólad, azt hittem, gyűlölsz minket. 

- Blaise, - mérte végig Harry komolyan a kisebbik fiút. – Nem a mardekárosokkal van problémám, hanem a viselkedésükkel, azzal, ahogy másokkal bánnak, azzal, amikben hisznek. Téged már hat éve ismerlek, és nem adtál rá okot, hogy gyűlöljelek. Nem hiszem, hogy ezen sok minden változtathatna, hacsak az nem, ahogy Seamussel bánsz. Ő nagyon jó barátom, és addig, amíg rendesen viselkedsz vele, semmi okom rá, hogy megváltoztassam a véleményemet. 

- És mi van, ha felveszem a Sötét Jegyet? – vágta vissza a mardekáros. 

- Azt akarod? – volt Harry válasza. Blaise egy pillanatig csak pislogott, aztán lassan megrázta a fejét. – Akkor is tiszteletben tartanám a választásodat. Nem fordulnák szembe veled. Nem a Sötét Jegy tesz gonosszá, hanem a szándék, amiért felveszed, és az, amit ezért teszel. 

- Szeretném látni, ahogy ezt elmondod Malfoynek. Rendesen összezavarnád vele. – mosolyodott el Blaise. 

Harry elnevette magát. – Hát hozd ide! 

Blaise bólintott. – Szóval köszönöm. Úgy látszik, teljesen félreismertünk téged. 

- Lehet. – Harry szemei huncutul felcsillantak. – És egy baráti tanács: ne igyál a gyümölcslevedből. Egy iker van az asztal alatt. 

- Harry! – ugrott elő George az asztal alól, és Blaise elnevette magát. 

Harry elvigyorodott. – Soha ne hagyd felügyelet nélkül a poharadat, és ne egyél semmiből, amit más nem próbált ki előtted. – figyelmeztette a mardekárost aztán búcsút intett, és odébbált egy barackkal, amiről csendesen levette az átkot, mielőtt beleharapott. 

George szomorúan felsóhajtott. – Már nem tudjuk elkapni. Biztos annak a Tom nevű illetőnek a hibája. – felállt és leporolta a nadrágját. 

- Tom nevű illető? – kérdezte Blaise. 

- Igen. Harry auror barátja. Ő tartotta szemmel Harryt. Jópofa pasi. Egy kicsit talán túlságosan titkolózó. Fred és én úgy hisszük, mardekáros lehetett. 

- Érdekes. – Blaise nézte, ahogy Harry megáll Tonkssal beszélgetni. – Hogy nézett ki? 

- He? Fekete haj, nagyon magas, sápadt. Eléggé hasonlít Harryre. – George megvonta a vállát. – Miért? 

- Semmi, csak úgy kérdeztem. – válaszolt Blaise és elindult vissza Seamushoz. 

Ginny Harryre pislogott, ahogy meghallotta mit mondott a testvére Blaise-nek. _Tom? Csak nem Tom Denem? A leírás pont ráillik... Kíváncsi vagyok..._

* * *

- Szóval milyen egyedül lakni? – kérdezte Ron. 

- He? Unalmas, tudod? Gyorsan kifogyok minden szórakozásból, még a házi is elfogyott. 

- Jaj! Csak nem már foglalkozol a házi feladatokkal! – nézett Ron rémülten a hollóhajú fiúra. 

- Szerintem ez csodálatos. – válaszolta Hermione. – Örülök, hogy felhívtál a házi ügyében. 

- Hát persze, Hermione. – válaszolta Harry idegesen. 

- Várj csak, Harry _felhívott_ a házi ügyében! – kérdezte Dean döbbenten. 

- Hát baglyot nemigen tudtam küldeni. – horkant fel Harry. – Úgy tudom, Hedvig még mindig Dursleyéknél van. 

- Remélem, nincs semmi baja. – sóhajtott fel Hermione. 

- Elmegyek érte még ezen a héten. – válaszolta Harry sötéten. 

- Ne csinálj semmi őrültséget! – kiáltott fel Hermione ijedten. 

- Átkozd el őket! – mordult fel Ron. 

- Mutasd meg nekik, hogy nem érdemes veled kikezdeni, haver! – értett egyet Dean. 

- Egyedül hagyni egy varázslót London közepén, de komolyan. – bólintott Seamus. 

- Azt csinálták? – kérdezte Blaise. Mindenki bólintott. – Hülye muglik. 

- Úgy van, úgy van! – értett egyet Seamus, bár a szemei egy kicsit keresztbe álltak. 

- Seamus, végülis rájöttél, hogyan változtathatsz át valamit rummá? – kérdezte Harry nevetve. 

- Igen, rájött. – bólintott Blaise. – Végülis sikerült rábeszélnie, hogy megmutassam neki. 

- És már megbántad? – kérdezte Dean. 

- Nem. Jópofa, ha be van rúgva. – válaszolta a mardekáros kacsintva. Ron, Dean és Neville mind rémült képet vágtak. Hermione halkan csettintett. Harry mindentudóan elmosolyodott. Blaise vigyorgott. 

- Nem szívesen szólok közbe, hölgyem, uraim. – szólalt meg Arthur hirtelen közéjük lépve. – De szigorú parancsot kaptam, hogy tegyek róla, hogy mindkét születésnapos megkapja a hoppanállási engedélyét még ma. Ideje lenne mennünk. 

- Már megint az az átkozott engedély! Tudtam, hogy nem úszom meg! – nyögött fel Harry. 

- De téged legalább nem átkoztak meg az ikrek. – mutatott rá Neville. Az ő haja még mindig narancssárga volt egy korábbi csínytől. 

- Nem, Harry ahhoz túlságosan is jó. – sóhajtott Fred, és átkarolta Harry vállát. 

- Fred, ha az a valami a szám közelébe kerül, úgy megátkozlak, hogy megkeserülöd. – figyelmeztette őt a fekete hajú fiú, miközben gyanakodva szemlélte a vállán nyugvó kezet. 

- Láthatod, mire gondoltam. 

- Nem, Harry már minden csínyeteket ismeri. – horkant fel Ron. 

Ez csak félig volt igaz. Harry az ötödik és hatodik év közti nyár felét, az egész karácsonyi szünetet és a hatodik év egy részét azzal töltötte, hogy megtanulja, hogyan vegyen észre dolgokat, amik nem teljesen voltak rendben, Mordon és Tonks felügyelete alatt. Ez a tréning nagyrészt a barátai tudta nélkül ment végbe, de ez volt az egyik oka, hogy túlélte a legutóbbi találkozását Voldemorttal. Ennek ellenére nem volt tökéletes. Ha nem ismerte volna ilyen jól Fredet és George-t, valószínűleg a legtöbb trükkjükre nem jött volna rá. 

- Nem ismerem mindet. Csak próbálkozzatok, fiúk. – válaszolta Harry könnyedén, elhúzódva Fredtől. – Hogyan jutunk a minisztériumba, Mr. Weasley? 

- Hopp-porral. 

Harry és Neville összenéztek és felnyögtek.

* * *

Harry Arthurral együtt hoppanált vissza az Odúba. Neville egy kölcsönös 'Boldog születésnapot' után hazament. Ahogy a két varázsló visszatért, látták, hogy már a végére jár a parti. 

Mordon gyorsan félrehúzta Harryt, mielőtt a barátai észrevehették volna. – Potter. Dumbledore szólt, hogy mondjuk meg, ha szükséged lenne további gyakorlásra, csak szólj nekünk. 

- Természetesen, Rémszem. – bólintott oda Harry az ex-aurornak komolyan. – És lehet, hogy a szavatokon foglak, de előtte szeretném elvégezni a házi feladatomat. 

- Hát persze. – vigyorodott el gonoszul Mordon – És most nem kell törődnünk azzal se, hogy megúszd a minisztérium faggatózását a mágiahasználat miatt. 

- Jaj, jó tudni, hogy ennyire törődsz velem. – forgatta a szemeit Harry. 

- Ez csak természetes – bólintott Mordon, és Dehoppanált, magára hagyva Harryt. Már hozzászokhatott az ex-auror furcsa humorához a tréning alatt. 

- Harry! – intett oda neki Ron Ginny, Hermione és Dean mellől. 

Harry odasétált a barátaihoz. – Blaise, Seamus és Luna már hazamentek? 

- Meg Lee is. – válaszolta Ginny, az alvó ikrek felé bólintva. 

Harry felkuncogott. – Ki altatta el őket? 

- Te ezt így meg tudod mondani! – tátotta el a száját Ron. 

- Én voltam. – válaszolta Ginny vigyorogva. – Megátkoztam őket, amíg háttal álltak. 

- Drágám, te kezdesz teljesen mardekárossá válni! – nevetett Harry. 

- Neville is átment? – kérdezte Hermione. 

- Igen. Eltartott neki egy darabig, de nem darabolta fel magát. – bólintott Harry. 

- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, Dean A vonaton találkozunk. 

- Persze. Ott találkozunk! – intett nekik búcsút, és visszatért a házba, hogy zsupszkulccsal hazajusson. 

- Szóval úgy látom, itt kell töltenem az éjszakát? – tréfálkozott Harry. 

- Hát persze hogy itt! – csatlakozott hozzájuk Molly. – Csak nem küldünk vissza egyedül Londonba a születésnapodon? 

- Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley. – mosolyodott el Harry. – Remus is hazament? 

- Igen. Közeledik a telihold. – bólintott Molly szomorúan. – Szerencsétlen. 

Harry bólintott, aztán elásította magát. 

- Ágyba mindenki! – indítványozta Ron könnyedén. – Gyerünk. Kölcsönveheted az egyik pizsamámat. 

- Kösz, Ron. Jó éjt mindenkinek! 

- Jó éjt, Harry! – mosolyodott el Hermione. 

- Szép álmokat, drágám! – tette hozzá Molly. 

Harry bólintott és hagyta, hogy Ron magával hurcolja az ágyba. _Jó éjt, Tom. Most az egyszer hagyj egy kicsit békén._

* * *

Voldemort nagyúr, aki most sokkal inkább hasonlított az emberi alakjára, Tom Denemre, felsóhajtott és felállt. – Féregfark, visszavonulok. Ha valami hülye keresne, várjanak reggelig. – parancsolta mielőtt kivonult a teremből. 

_Jó éjt, Harry. Boldog születésnapot._ Válaszolta az alvó fiúnak. Úgy tűnt itt az ideje, hogy kibéküljenek. Rájött, hogy hiányzik neki a fiú társasága, pedig még csak pár napja nem látta. Furcsa dolog, hogy neki, a varázsvilág rémének hiányzik, hogy nézhesse, amint a halálos ellensége a házi feladatát írja, de belenyugodott, hogy így van. 

Mi mást is tehetett volna? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Bétázta: Csacsi**

**10. fejezet**

Harry halk kopogásra ébredt. Ron még mindig aludt, úgyhogy felkelt, és kinyitotta az ajtót. 

- Gin? 

- Ó, hát ébren vagy. 

- Azt hiszem igen. Szükséged van valamire? 

- Reméltem, hogy beszélhetek veled. 

- Mija? – motyogta Ron az ágyból. 

- Csak Ginny. Aludj még, Ron. – válaszolta Harry halkan, aztán kilépett a folyosóra. – Persze hogy beszélhetsz velem, Gin. 

- Szuper. – Ginny elkapta Harry kezét, és a saját szobájába vezette. Hermione nem maradt ott éjszakára, úgyhogy üres volt. A lány bezárta az ajtót, és levetette magát az ágyra, míg Harry egy székre ült. 

- Oké, látom az arcodon, hogy komoly, jobb-ha-köztünk-marad beszélgetésre készülsz. Védjem le az ajtót hallgatózás ellen? 

- Kérlek. 

Harry elmormolta a varázsigét és meglengette a pálcáját. – Így – bólintott a lány felé, a ruhaujjába csúsztatva a pálcát, a legújabb szokása szerint, amit Tomtól szedett fel. 

- Hallottam, hogy George valami Tom nevű aurorról beszélt Blaise-nek, és hogy mostanában sok időt töltesz vele. – tért a lényegre Ginny. – Ez az a Tom, akire én gondolok? 

Harry hátradőlt a székben, hidegen végigmérve a lányt. – Kire gondolsz, Gin? 

- Hát Tom Denemre. 

- Én és Voldemort? – kérdezte Harry lágyan, de komoly, nem gúnyos hangon. 

- Igen, nekem is ez jutott eszembe. De George leírása pontosan rá illik. 

- Leírás? 

- Blaise kérdezte, hogy nézett ki. George azt mondta, hasonlított rád. – bólintott Ginny. 

- Csodálatos. – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Igen, ő Tom Denem. 

- De hogyan? 

- Egymásba szaladtunk az Abszol Úton és leültünk beszélgetni. Igazából nem is olyan rossz, ha éppen nem akar megölni, vagy nem haragszik rád valamiért. 

- Haragszik valamiért? 

- Pár napja összevesztünk. Tudod, hogy képes nekem rémálmokat okozni. 

- Akkor _ezért_ látszottál olyan fáradtnak! 

- Pontosan. 

- De ma reggel jól nézel ki. 

- Azt hiszem engedélyezett nekem egy kis szünetet a születésnapom miatt. – Harry elakadt. – Egész jól fogadod a dolgot. 

- Megbízok az ítélőképességedben. – sóhajtott Ginny. – És különben is, én is találkoztam a kedvesebbik Tommal. 

- Tudom. Egyébként nem mondtam volna el. 

- És mi van veletek? – kérdezte Ginny, hátradőlve az ágyban. 

- Beszélgetünk, sértegetjük egymást, én csinálom a házimat, ő meg sorban átkozgatja a muglikat. – Harry elmosolyodott. – Mindig egy kis mugli kávézóban találkozunk. És az álcámat is nagyrészt neki köszönhetem. 

- Tett róla, hogy olyan álcád legyen, amin nem látnak át a követői. – bólintott Ginny. 

- Igen. – sóhajtotta Harry. – De fura egy helyzet ez, tudod. Néha úgy érzem, harcolnom kellene ellene, de nem akarok. 

- Kedveled? 

- He? 

- Harry. Tetszik neked? 

- Ez meg honnan jutott eszedbe? 

- Látom a szemedben. Ugyanez volt két éve, mikor Cho-ról beszéltél és tavaly Seamussel. 

- Francba. 

- Harry? 

- Erre még nem is gondoltam... 

- Szóval _tetszik_ neked! 

- De nem szándékosan! 

- Gondoltam is, hogy nem! – vigyorodott el Ginny. – Mikor készülsz elmondani neki? 

- Soha. 

- Harry... 

- Komolyan beszéltem. Megölne. 

- Ha tetszik neked, mondd meg neki! Merlinre! 

- Gin, meg fog _ölni_! 

- Akkor _én_ mondom el neki. 

- Neeee... – nyögött fel Harry. – Nem teheted. Soha többé nem kerülhetek akkor a szeme elé. 

- És mi van, ha te is tetszel neki? 

- Ő az istenverte _Sötét Nagyúr_, Gin! _Senki_ nem tetszik neki! 

- Ginny! Harry! Ron! Ideje felkelni! – hallották hirtelen Molly hangját a lépcsők tetejéről. 

- Gyere reggelizni! – ugrott fel Ginny, és kiviharzott a szobából. 

Harry a tenyerébe temette az arcát – Elvesztem!

* * *

- A Dursleyékhez indulsz? – kérdezte Ron a reggelinél. 

- Igen. Remélem sikerül visszaszereznem a holmimat. – sóhajtotta Harry. 

- Mi lesz a könyveiddel? Most már két példányod is lesz mindegyikből. – kérdezte Arthur. 

- Ginny megtarthatja az újabbakat, amikre szüksége van. A többit meg odaadom valami használtkönyv kereskedésnek. – válaszolta Harry. 

- Komolyan! – bámult Harryre Ginny. 

- Természetesen. – bólintott Harry. 

- De jó! Te vagy a legjobb, Harry! 

- De persze csak akkor, ha sikerül visszaszereznem a holmimat. Elvarázsoltam a ládámat, hogy ne tudjanak benne kárt tenni, legalábbis ne menjen túl egyszerűen, de ahogy őket ismerem, találnak rá módot, hogy megszabaduljanak tőle. – sóhajtott fel szomorúan Harry. 

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy visszaszerzed. – vigyorodott el Ron. A többi Weasley csak bólintott. 

- Köszönöm. – mosolyodott el Harry. – Ha mind mögöttem álltok, olyan nincs, hogy ne szerezzem vissza! 

Mindenki elnevette magát.

* * *

Harry bosszús képpel kopogott a Privet Drive 4. számú ház ajtaján. Vernon autója itthon volt és Harry késve vette észre, hogy péntek van, és Vernon ilyenkor később indult munkába, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem tudja csak úgy megparancsolni a nagynénjének, hogy adja ki a dolgait. 

Nem. Kénytelen lesz a nagybátyjával is elbánni. 

Kinyílt az ajtó, és Dudley hirtelen felsikoltott, aztán megpróbálta Harry arcába vágni az ajtót. 

Harry az ajtónyílásba feszítette a lábát, és hideg mosoly ömlött el az arcán. – Dudley, senki nem mondta még, hogy nézd meg, ki áll az ajtó másik oldalán, mielőtt kinyitod? 

- Ki van ott? – kérdezte Vernon. 

- Ó, csak én vagyok az, Vernon bácsi! – szólt oda neki Harry lágy éneklő hangon, ami éles ellentétben állt az arcán látható jeges mosollyal. – Csak a holmimért jöttem! 

- Tűnj a házamból. – mordult fel Vernon befordulva a sarkon, hogy kilásson az előszobába. 

Harry nemet intett az ujjaival, mintha egy kisgyerekhez beszélne. – Nem, nem, Vernon bácsi, nem illik így bánni egy vendéggel. Mit fognak gondolni a szomszédok? 

Vernon megmerevedett, az arca vörös volt a dühtől, a szemeit összehúzta. – Engedd be, Dudley. 

Harry belépett a házba, ahogy Dudley gyorsan visszalépett, hogy beengedje. A varázsló lágyan becsukta az ajtót a háta mögött, mielőtt visszafordult a dühös nagybátyjához (Dudley már elmenekült az ebédlő felé). – Kérem a ládámat, Vernon bácsi. Szeretném visszakapni, ha lehetséges. 

- Nem. 

Harry a kezébe csúsztatta a pálcáját, és lágyan megforgatta az ujjai között (újabb szokás, amit valószínűleg Tomtól szedett fel), és végigmérte a szeme előtt álló kövér férfit. – A helyedben én nem tagadnék meg egy ilyen egyszerű dolgot. Most már használhatom a mágiámat. – suttogta a fiatal férfi halk, fenyegető hangon. 

Vernon elsápadt. – A gardróbban van. 

- Tökéletes. – dorombolta Harry, amint elsiklott a férfi mellett, és szembe állt az ajtóval. – _Alohomora_ – mormogta a lakatra, és az azonnal felpattant. Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, figyelembe se véve Vernont, aki idegesen várta, hogy megjelenjen egy minisztériumi bagoly. Harry a ládára fogta a pálcáját. – _ Minuta Tabula_. 

Harry zsebrevágta a miniatűr ládát, és vigyorogva a nagybátyja felé fordult. – A dolgaim még mindig a szobámban vannak, ugye? 

- Igen – nyögte ki a teljesen ellilult férfi. 

- Csodálatos. – táncolt el Vernon mellett Harry, fel a lépcsőn, a legkisebb hálószobáig. 

Néhány _Alohomora_-val később már a szobájában volt, a kevés holmiját rakosgatva. Egy gyors bűbáj kiszabadította Hedviget. – Londonban lakom, a Foltozott Üst mellett. Ugye meg tudsz ott találni? – a madár apró bólintása mosolyt csalt Harry arcára. – Nagyon jó. Menj akkor. Szórakozz jól. Később találkozunk. – Hedvig helyeslően felhuhogott, aztán kirepült az ablakon. Harry lekicsinyítette a kalitkáját és a többi holmival együtt azt is a zsebébe süllyesztette. 

- Végeztél már, fiú? – mordult fel Vernon, amikor Harry ragyogó mosollyal leereszkedett a lépcsőkön. 

- Ó, még nem egészen. 

- Hát akkor igyekezz! – visította Petunia a férje mögül. 

Harry a földre dobott néhány édességet, aztán szétküldött két átkot, mielőtt egy hangos pukkanással dehoppanált. 

Dudley kinézett az előszobába. – Anya? Apa? – ekkor vette észre az édességet két egér között, amelyek közül az egyik kövér volt, és lila, a másik fehér és nagyon sovány. – Óóó.. – dobta a szájába az édességet, és tovább kereste a szüleit, véletlenül rálépve a lila egérre. 

Aztán Dudley malaccá változott, és teljesen megfeledkezett a szüleiről. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:** :Párszaszó:

* * *

**11. fejezet**

Voldemort csúnyán nézett Féregfarkra, amint a férfi megpróbált neki elmesélni valamit, aminek semmi értelme se volt. A mese egy bagolyról szólt, ami lágyan ráhussant, és felverte őt a szunyókálásból, bár _soha_ nem vallotta volna be, hogy egyáltalán szunyókált. Elvette a levelet, és egy hosszú pillanatig csak bámult rá. A címzés szerint „_Voldemort Nagyúr"_-nak szólt, _„Ismeretlen Gonosz Hely"_-re. A feladó pedig _„Ginevra Weasley, Az Odú"_-ból.

_ Mostanában valahogy **túlságosan**__sokat foglalkozok Weasley-ékkel. Képtelen vagyok levakarni Harryt magamról._

- Féregfark. – mondta selymes hangon, ahogy az ujját a pecsét alá csúsztatta, hogy kinyissa a borítékot.

- Igen, m-mester?

- Azt ajánlom, távozz, mielőtt még igazán felbosszantanál.

Féregfark szemei kimeredtek a rémülettől, és gyorsan eltűnt a szobából.

Voldemort hidegen felnevetett és a borítékból előhúzott pergamenre függesztette skarlát szemeit.

_ Kedves Voldemort,_

_ Bármilyen meglepő, remélem a levelem jó egészségben találja. Azt is remélem, hogy nem várja tőlem,  
hogy hirtelen átálljak az Ön oldalára, mert arra ugyan hiába vár._

_ Lehet, hogy emlékszik rám? Vagy hallott rólam? Én vagyok az a kislány, aki kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját  
a naplója miatt. Emiatt nem hiszem, hogy valóban annyira gonosz lenne, és ezt Harry is tudja. Beszélt nekem  
a furcsa barátságukról. Igazán örülök, hogy így sikerült. Lehet, hogy esetleg segíthetek is valamit?_

_ Harry megbízott egy titokkal, amiről tudhatta volna, hogy úgyse tartom meg, és azt hiszem Önt igazán érdekelné.  
De mivel Harryről van szó, szeretnék biztos lenni benne, hogy nem fogja bántani, ha elárulom ezt a titkot.  
Tudom, hogy megérti. _

_ Ha a szavát adja, mint Mardekár utódja, hogy semmilyen úton-módon és formában nem használja fel  
ezt a titkot Harry ellen, örömmel elmondom Önnek. _

_ Tisztelettel,_

_ Gin Weasley_

Voldemort érezte, hogy a szája lassú félmosolyra húzódik. Úgy látszik, a fiatal hölgy rendelkezik a Griffendél vakmerőségével.

- Féregfark! – kiáltotta. – Hozz nekem tollat, pergament és egy borítékot! AZONNAL!

A Sötét Nagyúr elvigyorodott, ahogy kigondolta a választ.

- Ginny! – viharzott be Ron a legfiatalabb Weasley szobájába. Egyszerre látszott dühösnek és rémültnek. Egy levelet tartott a kezében.

- Ron? Mi a baj?

- Mit jelentsen ez? – kiáltotta Ron, meglengetve a levelet az arca előtt.

Ginny kikapta a kezéből a levelet, és gyorsan rápislantott, míg az agya egy gyors válaszon járt. – Harrytől jött. Egy kis vicc, tudod. – válaszolta végül ártatlan mosollyal, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr levelét a nyári házi feladatok alá csúsztatta.

- Vicc?

- Eeegen.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg.

- Rendben – fordult meg végül Ron, és kiment a szobából.

Ginny gyorsan megírt egy levelet Harrynek, figyelmeztetve őt, hogy írt 'Tom'-nak, és azt mondta Ronnak, hogy ő az. Megfenyegette, hogy elmondja a testvérének, kivel találkozgat Harry, ha nem hajlandó fedezni a hazugságot. Gyorsan elküldte a levelet Pulival, mielőtt felkapta a saját baglyát, Celer-t, és felrohant a szobájába.

Miután bezárta az ajtót és a kilincs alá támasztott egy széket, leült, kinyitotta, és olvasni kezdte Voldemort levelét.

_ Kedves Ginevra,_

_ Úgy döntöttem, hogy túlságosan is sokat kell mostanában foglalkoznom a Weasley családdal.  
Ez azt hiszem Mr. Potter hibája. _

_ Szóval a Kis Túlélőnek újabb titka van. Mekkora újság. Ennek ellenére sikerült elnyernie a figyelmemet.  
Ezt az információt nem fogom felhasználni Mr. Harry J. Potter ellen, soha, még ha csak egy viccről van is szó.  
Erre megesküszöm, ősöm, Mardekár Malazár nevére. _

_ Voldemort_

_ P.S. – Ah, micsoda kár, hogy nem hajlandó csatlakozni hozzám. Annyi jó dolgot hallottam Önről! Micsoda szégyen._

Ginny elvigyorodott és felkelt, hogy megírja a választ.

Voldemort szórakozottan letekerte a levelet a bagoly lábáról, miközben Luciust hallgatta a legutóbbi rajtaütéssel kapcsolatban.

- Szóval hibáztál. Már megint. – válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr bosszúsan, mikor Lucius végre elcsendesedett.

- De az ő oldalukon több volt a sebesülés, kegyelmes uram. – válaszolta gyorsan Lucius.

Voldemort lepillantott a levélre, és észrevette a gyorsan rákörmölt figyelmeztetést: _A helyében ezt egyedül olvasnám el._ – állt keresztben a borítékon. Összehúzta a szemeit, ahogy Lucius felállt. – Szerencséd, Lucius, hogy ez a levél azonnali figyelmet érdemel. De ne hibázz többé, mert nem fogod túlélni. – figyelmeztette a Sötét Nagyúr jegesen, mielőtt kivonult a szobából, vállán Ginny baglyával.

A halálfalók megnyugodva felsóhajtottak, aztán gyorsan dehoppanáltak.

Voldemort az asztalához ült, kezében egy pohár vízzel és Ginny levelével.

_ Kedves Voldemort,_

_ Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amiket eddig hallott, azoknak a fele se igaz, kivéve persze, ha Harry mondta.  
Harry nagy titka pedig az, hogy Ön tetszik neki..._

Voldemort döbbenten elejtette a levelet, a szemei tágra nyíltak – Micsoda!

:Tom? Valami baj van: kérdezte Nagini, lassan előcsúszva.

:Nem... nem tudom...:

:Tom:

:Miss Weasley szerint... tetszem Harrynek...:

:Lehet, hogy igaza van.: sóhajtott fel Nagini. :Jó volna végre boldognak látni téged, tudod.:

:Nagini...:

:Tényleg jó lenne! Valld be. Ő is tetszik neked. Másról se beszélsz, csak Harryről.:

:Legalább ötven évvel vagyok idősebb nála:

Nagini nem válaszolt, csak kígyó módra felhorkant.

:Szóval szerinted ez nem számít.: sóhajtott fel a Sötét Nagyúr tehetetlenül.

:Tetszik neked:

:Nem tudom! Nem tudom, mit érzek! Nem mintha birtokolni akarnám, és már nem is gyűlölöm! Nem tudom, hogy akkor mégis mit érzek, Nagini: sziszegte Voldemort mérgesen, idegesen.

:Türtőztesd magad.: figyelmeztette őt Nagini. A férfi vörös szemei még jobban összeszűkültek. :Ha nem tetszik, és nem szereted, akkor csak annyi történt, hogy végre találtál egy barátot, egy ember barátot. Bárhogy is van, örülök neki. Végre boldog vagy.:

:Ezzel. Nem. Segítettél.:

:Nem is az én dolgom, hogy segítsek, Tom. Az én dolgom, hogy elmagyarázzam ezt neked. Segíteni ezúttal magadnak kell magadon. Menj, beszélj Harryvel.: vágott vissza Nagini nyugodtan. Majdhogynem lehetetlen volt felidegesíteni a kígyót, kivéve, ha a férfi veszélybe került.

:Nem.:

:Akkor kínlódj magadban.: sóhajtott fel a kígyó, mielőtt megfordult, és kicsúszott a szobából ugyanarra, amerre bejött.

Voldemort felnyögött, és újra a levélre fordította a figyelmét.

_ Harry nagy titka, hogy Ön tetszik neki. De attól tart, hogy ha Ön ezt megtudja, többé nem fog vele beszélni.  
Mint Harry póthúga, arra kérem, hogy ne szakítsa meg vele emiatt a kapcsolatot. Ha mégis, kénytelen leszek  
Önt magam levadászni._

_ Bárhogy is legyen, úgy tűnik, Önök ketten jó hatással vannak egymásra. Harry azóta nem volt ilyen boldog,  
mióta Sirius meghalt. A szeme már olyan régen nem mosolygott..._

_ Tisztelettel,_

_ Gin_

A mindenki által rettegett Sötét Nagyúr fáradtan megdörgölte a szemeit. – Miért pont én?

Ginny elmosolyodott, ahogy Puli berepült a nyitott ablakon. Egyetlen pillantás a válaszra, és látta, hogy Harry hajlandó a játékra. Adott egy darab bagolyeledelt Pulinak, elküldte a többi baglyot idegesíteni, és kinyitotta a levelet.

_ Gin,_

_ A fenébe, te igazán tudod, mivel okozhatsz nekem szívinfarktust! Ha Tom megöl engem, én megöllek!  
Merlinre, te lány!_

_ Ha Ron megkérdezi, igen, megmondom neki, hogy csak játszottunk. Végül is nem akarom, hogy kifecsegd  
a titkaimat a legjobb barátomnak! Seggfej._

_ Harry_

_ Úgyismint: Korai Halálra Ítélt_

Ginny elvihogta magát. Éppen a választ fogalmazta, mikor Ron bedugta a fejét a szobába.

- Ginny? Anya mondja, hogy szüksége van rád a konyhában.

- Most?

- Igen. Most.

- Éppen válaszolni akartam Harrynek!

- Túlságosan is sokat levelezel vele. Hagyd abba egy kicsit. Még azt hinné valaki, hogy már megint beleestél!

- Ronald Weasley! – Ginny megfordult, és hidegen végigmérte a testvérét. – Ez egyszerűen... – Megállt, átgondolta, aztán gyorsan elvörösödött, mielőtt visszafordult és gyorsan a zsebébe süllyesztette Harry levelét. – Mindjárt lent leszek.

Ron diadalmasan rávigyorgott a testvére hátára, aztán elindult le a lépcsőkön.

Ginny magában vigyorgott, és gyorsan megírta a választ Harrynek.

_ KHÍ,_

_ Ron azt hiszi, megint beléd estem, merthogy olyan sokat írok neked. Ha Tom valóban szeret téged,  
jó lesz, ha van mivel fedezni a kapcsolatotokat, tudod._

_ Szeretettel,_

_ Gin_

Ginny megcímezte a levelet, és sietett lefelé, hogy elküldje, mielőtt még csatlakozna az anyjához. _Remélem Tom **valóban **szereti Harryt! Nehogy már kárba vesszen ez az egész fáradság!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:** :Párszaszó:

* * *

**12. fejezet**

Harry teljesen megdöbbent, mikor reggel meglátta Tomot az asztaluknál ülni. Ahogy lehuppant vele szemben, észrevette, hogy a férfinak sötét karikák vannak a szemei alatt. – Úgy tudtam kettőig dolgozol.

Tom összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Mindenki otthagyott, mikor Cruciatus alá helyeztem Bellát, mert elmosolyodott Rodolphus egy viccén.

- Heh. Megérdemelte. – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

Tom ezen elmosolyodott.

- Jól vagy? Szarul nézel ki.

- Fáradt vagyok.

- Nem tudtál aludni?

- Nem is próbáltam. – Tom a karjaira hajtotta a fejét és becsukta a szemeit. – Túl sok minden járt az eszemben.

- Biztos nagyon fájhat, ha valaki zseni, meg minden. – sóhajtott Harry.

Tom végigmérte a vele szemben ülő fiatalembert. – Milyen kedves vagy.

- Ez is a szexepilemhez tartozik.

Tom felhorkant és hirtelen felállt. – Harry, innék valamit. Velem jössz?

- Tom... – meredt Harry a férfira figyelmeztetően. – Tudod, hogy ha leiszod magad, az nem fog segíteni a mentális képességeiden.

- Tudom. – húzta mosolyra a száját a Sötét Nagyúr. – De talán a lelki békémen segíthet.

- Oké, veled megyek. – állt fel Harry. – De ideadod a pálcádat. Amennyire tudom, a részegség erőszakossá tesz. Nem hiányzik a nyakamra egy részeg Sötét Nagyúr a mugli London közepén.

Tom megrázta a fejét, és átadta a vékony pálcát. – Ennek ellenére azt hiszem, te nagyon jól el tudnál bánni velem.

- Szóval tényleg erőszakos vagy, ha leiszod magad? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy elindultak a legközelebbi mugli kocsma felé.

- Fogalmam sincs. – vonta meg a vállát az idősebbik varázsló. – Nem szoktam leinni magam. Még megtámad valaki, amíg nem vagyok az eszemnél.

- És miből gondolod, hogy én nem támadlak meg?

- Hogy Dumbledore szavaival éljek: Mert éppen most kérdezted, édes fiam.

Harry felnevetett és kinyitotta a kocsma ajtaját Tom előtt, aztán követte őt befelé. – Keresek egy asztalt valami szép, sötét, _csendes_ sarokban.

- Persze. – hajtotta őt el Tom, elindulva a bárpult felé, hogy rendeljen.

Harry felsóhajtott, és levadászott egy asztalt az egyik sarokban. A bajsza alatt elmormolt némító bűbájjal sikerült még bizalmasabbá varázsolnia.

- Mondtam már, hogy utálom az alkohol szagát? – panaszkodott Tom, ahogy leült Harryvel szemben, néhány üveg sört pakolva az asztalra.

- Akkor miért akarod meginni? – kérdezte Harry, elnézve, ahogy Tom kínlódik az üvegtetővel.

- Mert azt hallottam, hogy jó szórakozás? – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, még mindig a tetőt húzogatva. – A francba!

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, de elvette az üveget és levarázsolta a tetejét. – Szórakozás? – sóhajtotta, ahogy átnyújtotta az üveget.

- Aha. – Tom ivott egy kortyot és összeborzongott. – Bloáhh...

Harry felvihogott. – Rosszabb, mint egy bájital?

- Az attól függ, ki csinálta. – vágott vissza Tom ördögi mosollyal. – Nem innék meg egy bájitalt, amit Perselus készített, még ha fizetnél is érte.

- Tényleg nem? És ki csinálja akkor az embereidnek a bájitalokat?

- Perselus. – horkant fel Tom. – De a sajátjaimat én csinálom, és mindig kicserélem azokat, amiket ő ad nekem.

Harry elnevette magát. – Bárcsak én is megtehetném ezt suliban!

- Ha. De nem. – Tom lepillantott a kezében tartott üvegre, ami már félig üres volt. – Hé! Hát ez meg hova lett?

Harry felnyögött – Megittad.

- Én?

- Máris részeg vagy?

- Nem tudom.

- Csodálatos.

Tom ivott még egy keveset.

Harry elolvasta egy másik üveg feliratát.

Tom még egy kicsit ivott.

Harry böködni kezdte az asztal lapját.

- Ennek az izének tényleg szar íze van. – tájékoztatta Tom a másikat, mikor elfogyasztotta az első üveget.

Harry felnyögött, és beleverte a fejét az asztal lapjába.

- Harry?

- Igen, Tom? – sóhajtotta Harry még mindig az asztalon nyugtatva a fejét.

- Kinyitnád nekem ezt a másikat?

Harry levarázsolta a másik üvegtetőt is, aztán folytatta az asztallap piszkálását.

Hosszú szünet.

- Harry?

- Igen, Tom?

- Túl sok Weasleyt ismerek.

- És ez most honnan jött elő?

- Hát találkoztam Freddel és Georgeval...

- Igen.

- Adtak nekem mindenféle varázscsínyeket...

- Igen.

- Amiket még ki kellene próbálnom...

- Francba.

- He?

- Tényleg ki kellene próbálnod.

- Mondod te.

- _ Crucio_ helyett.

- Az úgy nem érdekes.

- De kevésbé valószínű, hogy az embereid megőrülnek, ha elkap a lendület.

- Harry, azt hinnék, hogy _én_ őrültem meg!

- És nem azt akarod?

Tom felnyögött.

- Weasley-k.

- Ahaaaaa... – Tom végigsimított a haján, és érdeklődve nézte, ahogy korpa hullik az asztalra.

- Tom?

- Zuhanyoznom kéne.

- Pitoné sokkal rosszabb.

- Igen, Perselusé sokkal rosszabb. – bólintott Tom. – Perselusé mindenkinél rosszabb.

- Jól vagy?

- Igaz?

- Micsoda igaz?

Tom Harry szemébe nézett. – Tetszem neked?

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete.

- Szóval tetszem neked. – Tom félrehajtotta a fejét. – És az milyen?

- Mi milyen?

- Ha tetszik valaki?

- Tom...

- Igen?

- Nem tudom.

- Nem tudod.

- Nem tudom... ezt szavakkal elmondani.

- Ó – Tom lepillantott a sörére. – Honnan tudod?

- He?

- Honnan tudod, ha tetszik neked valaki?

- Nem tudom.

- Akkor...?

- Gin jött rá.

- Tudod, a póthúgodnak nevezte magát. És megfenyegetett, hogy levadászik engem, ha emiatt nem beszélnék veled többet.

- Hát azt hiszem, ő valóban olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne. – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – De majd szólok neki, hogy ne fenyegetőzzön. Komolyan.

- Nem, nem. Ez aranyos. Senki nem szokott engem megfenyegetni. Mindenki fél tőlem. – kacagott fel keserűen Tom. – Vannak emberek, mint te meg Dumbledore, akik fenyegetést _jelentenek_ számomra, de ti egyszer se jöttök oda azzal, hogy most akkor megöltök.

- Nem, mi nem.

- Jó tudni, hogy van valaki, akiben elég kurázsi van hozzá. Egy kicsit feldobja a napomat.

- Merlinre, te tényleg be vagy rúgva.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Nem szoktál józanon ilyen hülyeségeket beszélni.

- Miért, figyeltél?

- Hát... igen...

- Hát, végül is erre ment ki az egész, nem?

- Azt hiszem.

- Jó. Akkor végre helyesen tettem valamit.

- Eddig is sok mindent helyesen tettél.

- Mint például az öldöklés?

- Hát...

- Soha semmit nem csinálok helyesen.

- Tudod, azt se helyes, ha leiszod magad.

- Ah, de ezt elnézi a társadalom.

- Egy bizonyos határig.

- Hát ez igaz. Neked meg még nem szabad leinnod magad. Még nem vagy elég idős.

- Igaz.

- A muglik minek hívják azokat?

- Kiket?

- A személyi sofőröket...

- Tom?

- Nekem te vagy a személyi sofőröm, Harry?

- Persze...

- De nem lehetsz a személyi hoppanálóm, ugye?

- Hát, akkor jobb, ha nem iszod le magad annyira, hogy ne tudj visszahoppanálni.

- Azt hiszem, már késő.

- Mesés.

- Kérsz egy kicsit? – kínálta oda Harrynek Tom az üveget.

- Nem éppen most tárgyaltuk ezt ki?

- Ja.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Szóval Gin levele akasztott ki?

- Úgy valahogy.

- Úgy valahogy?

- Egy kicsit... összezavarodtam...

- Az mindenkivel előfordul, Tom.

- De velem nem!

- Jól van, jól van. Veled nem. – forgatta Harry a szemeit. – Hogyhogy összezavarodtál?

- Nem tudom, mit érzek...

- Miről?

- Hogy tetszel-e vagy csak barátként akarlak, vagy mi... – vonta meg Tom a vállát, észre se véve Harry ijedt képét. – Még Naginit is magamra haragítottam.

- Ha kígyó lennék, valószínűleg engem is sikerülne magadra haragítanod. – horkant fel Harry. – Tudod, nem vagy valami értelmes, ha az érzéseidről beszélsz.

- Gondoltam... – ivott bele Tom a sörébe. – Ezelőtt nem igazán voltak érzéseim, nemhogy értelmük.

- Dehogynem, mondjuk a düh.

- Aha... És a gyűlölet és a birtoklásvágy.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy a birtoklásvágy érzés.

- Szerintem az.

- Oké. Lehet, hogy az.

- De lehet, hogy nem, csak össze vagyok zavarodva.

- Tom...

- Tudod, hogy össze vagyok zavarodva.

- _ Mindenki_ össze van zavarodva.

- Heh. Te nem.

- Dehogynem, hidd el nekem. Én is ugyanúgy össze vagyok zavarodva, mint a világ többi része.

- Szerintem nem.

- Köszönöm.

- Nem. Komolyan gondoltam!

- Oké! Oké! Bocsánatot kérek, hogy nem hittem neked! Ülj vissza!

Tom visszahuppant a helyére és lesütötte a szemeit. – Sajnálom.

- Jól van. Csak ne kezdj megint dobálózni. – kis szünet, aztán: - Add ide azt az üveget!

Tom elfintorodott. – Nem fogok dobálózni.

- Biztos?

- Nem szoktam.

- Aha, jól van. Biztos igazad van.

- Szóval. Ki lesz a következő Weasley, akinek bemutatsz?

- Ginnek nem mutattalak be. Bemutatta ő saját magát.

- Aha. Igaz.

- És Fred meg George nem igazán tudják, hogy ki vagy.

- Frászt kapnának.

- Az biztos. Ron azonnal a Szent Mungóba szállíttatna. Percy még mindig nem beszél a családjával. Molly frászt kapna. Arthur furcsán méregetne... – Harry felsóhajtott. – Fogalmam sincs, Bill és Charlie hogyan fogadnák.

- Miss Weasley egész könnyedén vette.

- Hát igen. De ő már ezelőtt megismerte a tizenhat éves önmagadat.

- De már tizenhat évesen se voltam valami kedves.

- Az biztos. Akkor nyitottad ki a Titkok Kamráját.

- Most sértegetsz?

- Ah, szóval most rajtakaptál?

- Lehet, hogy be vagyok rúgva, de nem vagyok hülye.

- De már kezdesz az lenni. Ezt kénytelen vagyok elárulni.

- Fogd be, Harry.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Bírod Gint?

- Szórakoztat. És Lucius mindig panaszkodik rá.

- Többet, mint rám?

- Jaj, azt nem. Senkire nem panaszkodnak annyit, mint rád.

- Ennek örülök. Jó tudni, hogy sikerült nyomot hagynom a lelkükben.

- Nyomot hagyni? Harry, te vagy az átkozott Kis Túlélő. Neked semmit se kell tenned, hogy nyomot hagyj bennük!

- Harrynek muszáj nyomot hagynia. Kis Túlélő meg megbaszhatja.

- Milyen vulgáris vagy.

-Te meg be vagy rúgva.

- Pofa be, Potter.

Harry elvigyorodott.

- Kérdés.

- Lökjed.

- He? Ja, mugli kifejezés. Már majdnem elfelejtettem...

- Tom?

- Oké. – Tom elakadt, aztán: - Miért nem kerültél te a Mardekárba?

Harry elnevette magát. – Mondtam a süvegnek, hogy máshova tegyen. Ez honnan jött elő?

- Mindig úgy gondolom, hogy jobban illenél a Mardekárba. Még inkább úgy tűnik, mikor így beszélgetünk.

- Hogyan? Mikor be vagy rúgva?

Tomnak sikerült ronda nézést vetnie rá. – Jól tudod, mire gondolok. Seggfej.

- Köszönöm.

- Szívesen. És most add vissza a pálcámat.

- Eszemben sincs.

- Csak rá akarom átkozni a homlokodra, hogy „Seggfej".

- Még kevésbé.

- Ne csináld, Harry.

- Nem.

- Kérlek?

- Azt hiszem, már eleget ittál.

- Ezt miért mondod?

- Kezdesz nevetségessé válni.

- Tényleg?

- Még meg is kérdezed?

- Hát, igen.

- Igen. Tényleg kezdesz nevetségessé válni.

- Aha.

Harry az égre meresztette a szemeit. – Tudom, hogy meg fogom bánni, de gyere. – Állt fel végül, megszüntetve az asztal körül a némító bűbájt.

- Mi van?

- Visszaviszlek a szobámba. Ha így küldlek haza, az összes követőd rádtámad. Gyere.

- Nem tudtam, hogy érdekel.

Harry felsegítette Tomot, és kivezette a kocsmából. – Persze hogy érdekel. Ha hagyom, hogy megöljenek, akkor mire leszek én még jó?

- Kutatásra?

- Csodálatos. Tudtam, hogy kigondolsz valamit.

- Mert én egyszerűen briliáns vagyok.

- Tom, szedd a lábad.

- Mi van?

- Fogd be a szád, és gyere, oké?

- Ja.

- Otthonos.

- Azt hiszem. – csukta be Harry halkan az ajtót. – De csak egy ágy van.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg, de ne félj, ha itt alszol, én elleszek a kanapén is.

- Baglyod van.

- He? – Harry felpislogott Pulira. – Ja, csak Puli az.

- Puli?

- Ron baglya.

- Miért nevezte Pulinak?

- Hát, igazából Gin nevezte el Pulipintynek, és semmi másra nem volt hajlandó hallgatni, úgyhogy Ron a Puli becenevet adta neki.

- Hülye név.

- A Pulipinty vagy a Puli? – kérdezte Harry, miközben lebontotta a levelet a bagoly lábáról. Ron kézírását látta rajta.

- Mind a kettő.

- Egyetértek. – Harry kibontotta a levelet, és gyorsan átfutotta. – Heh. Ezt tudtam. Meg ezt is. Hülye.

- Mi van?

- Gin azzal fedezte a veled folytatott levelezését, hogy nekem írt. Ron úgy döntött, hogy belém esett, amiért annyit levelezik velem.

- Okos lány.

- Aha.

- És most írsz neki vissza?

- Heh. Hadd fortyogjon.

- Milyen kedves tőled.

- Nem az _én_ hibám, hogy annyira seggfej ezzel az üggyel kapcsolatban.

- Haha.

- Fogd be és menj aludni.

- Nem vagyok fáradt.

- _Én_ meg nem vagyok hajlandó egy részeg Tom Denemmel társalogni. A fürdőszobában találsz álomitalt. Hajtsd fel, és hagyj olvasni.

- Na, _ ez_ a könyv tényleg illegális.

- Látod? Teljesen megrontottál.

- Az jó. – Tom eltűnt a fürdőszobában. – Ezt ki csinálta?

- Én. Nem Piton. Én.

- Aha, akkor jó. – Tom ledobta magát az ágyra és felhajtotta az italt. – Még jobb.

- Igen, mindig ízesítem a bájitalaimat. Tavaly kaptam egy könyvet, abban volt, hogyan kell.

- Ez jó.

- Fogd be és aludj.

- Ne átkozz el.

- Francba.

- Potter.

- Aludj már, Tom.

- Rosszul vagyok.

- Ez van, ha leiszod magad.

- Kösz.

- Ne okádd össze az ágyat.

- Mi van? Semmi „Jó reggelt"?

- Már ebédidő van.

- Akkor jó estét.

- Menj, hányd ki magad.

- Nem kell.

- Már zöldülsz.

Harry elvigyorodott, ahogy Tom eltűnt a fürdőszobában, aztán tovább folytatta a bájitalok palackozását.

- Mit csinálsz?

Harry a mellette levő nyitott könyvre mutatott.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy az mire van. – pislogott Tom. – De tudod, hogy ez fekete mágia?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Fred és George kértek meg, hogy elkészítsem nekik. Nincs rá idejük.

- Bajba fogsz kerülni érte.

- Nehezen. Én vagyok a világos oldal megmentője. Nem zárhatnak be az Azkabanba.

- Nem. Oda tényleg nem.

- Nesze. – nyomott a kezébe Harry egy üveg kék bájitalt.

- Mi ez?

- Egy bájital, ami jó a másnaposság ellen. Csináltam egy rakatot tegnap Seamusnek. Még jó, hogy eddig nem volt időm elküldeni.

- Minek ez a Seamus nevű barátodnak? – kérdezte Tom, összeborzongva, ahogy lehajtotta a löttyöt.

- Sajnos nem tudok javítani az ízén. – szabadkozott Harry. – Seamus végre rájött, hogyan csináljon rumot. Ír.

- Erre már a nevéből rájöttem. – tette le Tom az üres üveget a dolgozóasztalra. – Kösz.

- Én is használom. Ha fáj a fejed, az enyém is fáj.

- Akkor biztos mindig fáj a fejed.

- Csak akkor, ha _igazán_ fáj a fejed, mint most.

- Hopp.

Harry felhorkant.

Tom visszaült az ágy szélére, és néhány percig csendben nézte, ahogy Harry dolgozik. – Rendes srác vagy.

- Hmm?

- Illegális bájitalokat főzöl néhány barátodnak, egy másiknak meg olyat, ami segít elmulasztani a fejfájását, ha teljesen törvénytelenül leissza magát. – Tom felsóhajtott.

- Aha. Ez tényleg így van.

- Miért?

- Miért vagyok jó bájitaltanból? – pislantott hátra a vendégére Harry. – Ha nincsenek a közelben mardekárosok, hogy szabotálják a munkámat, és Piton se bámul rám, amíg teljesen belezavarodok, akkor egész jól megy.

- Tényleg. Jé. Nem hittem volna.

Harry felhorkant, és visszafordult a munkájához.

- Úgy érzem magam, mint egy tinédzser.

- Hogyhogy?

- Én... – Tom a kezeire bámult. – Semmi. Ne is törődj vele.

Harry felsóhajtott, és lecsukta az utolsó üveget is, aztán tisztára varázsolta az üstöt, végül leült Tom mellé. – Mi baj?

- Csak próbálok rájönni, hogy mit is érzek.

- Azt nem csak a tinédzserek szokták.

- Lehet, hogy nem. – dőlt hátra Tom az ágyban, és most a plafont bámulta.

Harry megfordult, és egy hosszú percig csak nézte az idősebbik varázslót. – Ja, igaz is!

- Hmmm?

- A pálcád. Ott van az üst mellett.

- Majd később felszedem.

- Idehozom...

Tom kinyújtotta a kezét, és elkapta Harry karját, megállítva őt. Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Később.

- Tom...

- Harry, megcsókolnál?

Harry szemei tágra meredtek – Micsoda?

- Csókolj meg.

- Tom...

- Most józan vagyok.

- Nem az idegesít...

Tom sikeresen félbeszakította, ahogy lerántotta magához egy gyors csókra. Harry elhallgatott és visszacsókolta.

Mikor végül szétváltak, Harry Tom ingébe temette az arcát. – Francba veled.

Tom magához ölelte a fiút. – Azt hiszem, rájöttem. Nagini olyan büszke lesz rám.

- Hmm?

- Nem tetszel.

- Tényleg nem?

- Tényleg nem.

- Akkor mi van? – pislogott fel Harry a másik skarlát szemeibe.

- Annál sokkal többről van szó.

- Többről?

- Harry Potter, azt hiszem, szerelmes vagyok beléd.

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája. – Tom...

- És ha jobban meggondolom, feltaláltam egy jó módszert az elhallgattatásodra.

- Tom...

A Sötét Nagyúr egyszerűen csak visszarántotta magához egy újabb csókra, és Harry úgy döntött, ennyiben hagyja a dolgot.

Egyelőre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:** :Párszaszó:

* * *

**13. fejezet**

- Tom?

- Hmmm?

- Mire jó ez a bűbáj?

- He? Ja... akit eltalál, begerjed arra, aki ráküldte.

- Gonosz.

- Miért fogod rám azt a pálcát?

- Szeretném látni, hogy működik-e.

- Harry.

- Eeegen?

- _ Capitulatus_.

- Tom!

- _ Invito Nigri Magica Ars_.

- Az az én könyvem!

- Igen, tényleg. De mégis, azt hiszem, hogy ön, Mr. Világos-Oldal-Megmentője, már eleget olvasott és tanult a fekete mágiáról.

- Ne akard, hogy megtámadjalak...

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán letette a sötét mágiáról szóló könyvet maga elé az asztalra, Harry pálcája mellé. – Teljesen megrémít, Mr. Potter.

Harry elvigyorodott, és közelebb araszolt a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, aki már hátat fordított neki. – Jobb is, ha tartasz tőlem.

- Ha jól emlékszem, mindkettőnk pálcája nálam van. Nincs mitől tartanom. – tájékoztatta Tom a zöldszemű varázslót, aztán visszafordult a könyvéhez.

- Tényleg? – sziszegte Harry Tom fülébe, aztán fülcimpán harapta.

Tom becsukta a szemeit. – Nem hallottalak.

- Hát kedves Tom, éppen erről van szó. – vigyorodott el Harry, aztán előrenyúlt a pálcájáért.

Tom kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy a kanapé háttámlája felett átrántva az ölébe húzza Harryt, rémült sikolyt kiváltva a fiúból. – Nem vagy tökéletes, de azt hiszem, most megfelelsz. – mormolta, betakarva Harry száját a sajátjával.

Egy perc múlva Harry elhúzódott, és Tom orrára fogta a pálcáját. – Hogy is volt az a bűbáj?

- Melyikünk is akart várni vele?

- Fogd be.

- Ne duzzogj nekem.

- Akkor duzzogok, amikor akarok.

- És majd megint elintézlek...

Hangos kopogás ugrasztotta szét a két varázslót.

- Ki az? – kérdezte Harry, felkelve Tom öléből.

- Gin!

- Merlinre, hogy találtál meg?

- Huhú! – válaszolt Hedvig.

Harry felnyögött.

- Beengedsz?

- Dolgozom!

Tom a szájára szorította a tenyerét, hogy visszafojtsa a nevetést, ahogy gyorsan az elvarázsolt polcra pakolta Harry sötétebb témájú könyveit, a többi fekete mágiás dolog mellé, amit a világos oldal megmentője az elmúlt másfél évben gyűjtött be.

- Hát akkor hagyd abba!

Harry tehetetlenül nézett Tomra. A Sötét Nagyúr a mennyezetre fordította a szemeit, és egy pálcalendítéssel kinyitotta az ajtót.

Hedvig elégedett huhogással beröppent, és leült a rúdjára.

Ginny száján széles mosollyal lépett be. – Helló Harry! – köszönt könnyedén, becsukva az ajtót maga mögött.

- _Mit_ keresel itt? – kérdezte Harry, miután a kanapéhoz vezette a lányt. Tom eddig még észrevétlen maradt.

- Hát nem jöhetek el megnézni a fiút, akibe állítólag beleestem? – válaszolta Ginny fennhéjázóan.

Erre Tom is elnevette magát, és ellépett a könyvespolc mellől. Ginny felugrott, megpördült, és a férfira fogta a pálcáját. – Jók a reflexei, Miss Weasley. – ismerte el Tom vigyorogva.

- Tom. – bólintott oda Ginny, és eltette a pálcát.

- Biztos, hogy megbízik bennem? – figyelmeztette a Sötét Nagyúr.

- _ Mindig_ legyél résen, még a legjobb barátaid között is. – mormogta Harry, hátradőlve a kanapén. – Tom nem a barátod, Gin. Tartsd csak a kezedben azt a pálcát.

- Te se tartod a kezedben! – vágott vissza Ginny, a fiatal varázslóra villantva a szemeit.

- Dehogynem. – Tom közelebb lépett, és leült a kanapé támlájára. – Vagyishogy éppen olyan, mintha a kezében tartaná. El van varázsolva, hogy a ruhaujjában maradjon, amíg nincs rá szüksége.

Ginny összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Én különben se használhatok mágiát.

- Soha ne mondd el egy lehetséges ellenségednek a gyengeségeidet. Ha még nem tudnák, az az előnyödre válhat. – válaszolta Harry csendesen.

- Honnan szeded ezeket? – kérdezte Tom kíváncsian.

- Mit is mondtam az előbb?

- Aha, szóval most már lehetséges ellenség vagyok?

Harry rávigyorgott a férfire. – És azelőtt mit is mondtam?

- Seggfej.

- Hülye fasz.

- Hólyag.

- Szemétláda.

- Négyszemű.

- Jaj. – rándult össze Harry – Muszáj azt is mindig?

- Szóval mit is mondtál?

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Tom, szeretlek, de ez még nem tart vissza attól, hogy megátkozzalak. Kérlek, ne sértegess a saját otthonomban. – Tom elvigyorodott.

- Szóval végre _sikerült_ rájönnöd!

- Úgy valahogy. – sóhajtott fel Tom megjátszott szomorúsággal. – Harry azt mondta, semmi szex, amíg vége nincs a sulinak.

- Adok egy hónapot, mielőtt beadja a derekát.

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Ginny, Dumbledore figyelő szemei előtt...

- De tud hoppanálni. – vágott vissza Ginny, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve Harry mellett.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Hallgatom, Miss Weasley.

- Jaj, nee... – nyafogta Harry, a tenyerébe temetve az arcát.

- Jelenleg mindenki úgy tudja, hogy Harry és én is szabadok vagyunk. – magyarázta Ginny. – És egy hamis kapcsolat leple alatt ki lehetne juttatni Harryt az iskolából, át a hoppanállásgátló varázslatokon, a titkos átjárókon keresztül.

- Tetszik az ötlet. – bólintott Tom.

- És pokollá válik az életem. – nyögött fel Harry.

- Én úgy tudtam eddig is az volt.

- Fogd be, Tom.

Tom megvonta a vállát, és visszafordult Ginnyhez, aki túlságosan is otthon érezte magát. – De ennek ára van, igaz? – erre Harry is kíváncsian felnézett.

Ginny bólintott. – Valójában két dolgot is kérek.

- Halljuk.

- Egy, nem támadod meg a családomat.

- Nem támadok rájuk. Ha egy rajtaütés során az utamba állnak, nem garantálom az életüket. Ez lehetetlen.

- Megértem.

Tom bólintott. – És a másik?

Ginny elvigyorodott, végigmérve a két sötét hajú varázslót. – Varázslatok. Van egy pár olyan bűbáj, ami a „sötét" kategóriába tartozik, de valójában legális. Iskolában nem tanítják őket és senki mástól nem tudom megtanulni.

- És azt akarod, hogy legális sötét mágiára tanítsalak? – kérdezte Tom gúnyosan.

- Körülbelül.

- Nem lehet.

- Miért nem!

- Tom nem szereti a legális dolgokat. Az az _én_ szakterületem. – vágott közbe Harry megnyugtatólag. – És igen, azt hiszem én taníthatnálak.

- És az illegális dolgokra? – kérdezte Ginny lágyan.

- Ezt még később megtárgyaljuk. – válaszolta Harry komolyan. – Biztosíthatjuk a családod védelmét és a legális sötét mágia tanítását, de az illegális dolgok más lapra tartoznak.

Ginny felsóhajtott. – És a bájitalok? Fred és George szerint jó vagy azon a téren.

- Perselus egy szemét. – értett egyet Tom.

- Nem szereti az embereket. Ez elrontja az egész tanítási módszerét, és a tanulói nem tudják a legjobbat nyújtani. Ráadásul borzasztóan elfogult. Hidd el, ha valaha szükséged lesz segítségre a bájitalokkal, jobb ha tőlem kérdezel. Nekem is magamnak kellett megtanulnom.

- De hogyhogy még mindig rossz jegyeid vannak?

- Ahogy már említettem, elfogult. Különösen velem szemben, mert engem még jobban utál.

- Tényleg, ez egyáltalán mitől van? Kiműveltél vele valamit, vagy mi?

- Hát, ez egy egyszerű dologgal kezdődött, de azóta teljesen eldurvult. – válaszolta Harry ravaszul.

Ginny Tomhoz fordult, de az csak megrázta a fejét. – Ne nézz rám. Attól tartok te többet tudsz Perselus Pitonról, mint _én_. Az a férfi teljesen magába zárkózott. Én nem tudom megtörni, és Harry mindig másfelé tereli a beszélgetést. – nézett mérgesen a fiatalabb varázslóra a Sötét Nagyúr.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Nem kedvelem a pasit, az igaz. De az élete függ néhány titoktól, amit tudok. Néhány másik titok meg még jobban megkeserítheti az életét, mint amennyire már amúgy is van. Amíg ő megtartja a titkaimat, én is megtartom az övét. – a fiatalember felállt, kinyújtózott, nem törődve a másik kettővel a háta mögött. – Gin, az első bájitaltan leckéd most kezdődik. Gyere.

Ginny felnyögött, és ő is felállt. – És mit főzünk ma, Professzor?

Harry felvette a leggonoszabb vigyorát. – Valamit a testvéreidnek, amiben szükségem lesz a segítségedre.

- És ezzel én is visszatérek a „munkámhoz". – állt fel végül Tom is.

- Ne hagyj magamra vele! – kiáltott fel Ginny.

Tom megvonta a vállát. – Fogadd együttérzésemet. De már három hete próbál rávenni, hogy segítsek neki ezzel a valamivel. Lelépek, amíg van rá lehetőségem.

- Csaló. – mordult fel Ginny.

Harry megrázta a fejét, aztán mellbe bökte Tomot. :Holnap jössz:

:Késni fogok.:

:Rajtaütés:

:Eeegen.:

:És persze neked is menned kell, mert csak olyankor sikerül nekik valami, ha te is ott vagy.:

:Magamra nem szórhatok _Crució_t.:

:De én megtehetem helyetted.:

Tom elmosolyodott, és a tenyere közé vette Harry arcát. :Te képes is lennél rá, ugye:

:Jól van. Mikorra várjalak:

:Hát... Azt hiszem, legkésőbb négyre.:

:Tökéletes.: hajolt közelebb Harry, szájon csókolva Tomot. :Vigyázz magadra.:

:Ne robbantsd fel magad, szépségem.: válaszolt Tom gonosz vigyorral. Harry felhorkant. :Tudod, hogy szeretlek.: tette hozzá komolyan a Sötét Nagyúr.

:Kölcsönös.: értett egyet Harry.

Tom bólintott, és távolabb húzódott. – Jól van. Ne készítsd ki Miss Weasleyt túlságosan. Időben vidd haza. Hisz tudod a szabályokat. – figyelmeztette a fiatalembert, aki elnevette magát. Aztán Ginnyhez fordult – Tudom, hogy ördögien csábító, de ha megtudom, hogy bármit is csinálsz vele, ami nem csak fedezékül szolgál, mutatok néhány illegális átkot, nagyon illegális módon. Máskülönben érezzétek jól magatokat! – tette hozzá a Sötét Nagyúr, mielőtt egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében dehoppanált a szobából.

- Bocs. – sóhajtotta Harry, megvakarva a fejét.

- Szerintem aranyos! – válaszolta Ginny, akit láthatólag cseppet se ijesztett meg a fenyegetés. – Csak azt sajnálom, hogy velem ezt senki se csinálja.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Majd te is találsz magadnak egy ilyet, Gin. Hidd el nekem.

- Szóval megadtad magad neki?

- He?

- Hát, hiszen te vagy a világos oldal megmentője, nem?

- Eeegen.

- És beleszerettél a legnagyobb ellenségedbe.

- Igaz.

- És ismersz egy rakás fekete mágiát.

- Hát, igen.

- Szóval most már hivatalosan is Tom oldalán állsz?

- Nem tudom. – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Most azt hiszem sokkal inkább valahol a kettő között vagyok. Talán mindig is ott voltam.

- Miért? – pislogott fel a fiúra Ginny. Ő úgy tudta, Harry mindig is a világos oldalon állt.

- Hát, így érzem. Megértem, miért harcol Tom. Megértem, miért harcol Dumbledore. Bizonyos fokig mindkettővel egyetértek. De soha nem volt lehetőségem, hogy válasszak köztük. A varázslóvilág számára én a világosság megtestesülése vagyok.

- A végső ellenfél... – tátotta el a száját Ginny.

Harry bólintott. – Most mondd meg nekem, Gin, kivel vagy egy szobában: a legnagyobb ellenségeddel vagy a legjobb barátoddal? – kérdezte a varázsló komolyan, mielőtt a könyvespolchoz lépett, hogy leemelje a könyvet, amire szükségük lesz.

Ginny csak bámult rá.


	14. Chapter 14

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:** :Párszaszó:

* * *

**14. fejezet**

Mikor Tom a motelszobába hoppanált, óriási sürgés-forgás közepében találta magát. – Mi a...

Ginny jelent meg Tom könyöke mellett – Helló! Fred, George meg én segítünk Harrynek összecsomagolni a suliba!

Tom sóhajtva megvakarta a fejét – Augusztus harmincegy van, ugye?

- Pontosan!

- Jé, tudod a dátumot!

- Bukjatok le. – mormogta Harry az ikrek felé, ahogy Tom sötéten végigmérte őket.

- Elnézést, Tom! – mondták az ikrek kórusban, egyszerre vigyorogva.

Harry a mennyezetre fordította a szemét, és rámosolygott a Sötét Nagyúrra. – Már majdnem megvagyunk.

Tom felhúzta a szemöldökét, miután a három Weasley magukra hagyta őket. – Majdnem? Úgy néz ki ez a hely, mintha tornádó söpört volna végig rajta.

- Fogd be. – húzta össze Harry a szemeit. – A fele cuccot el kellett varázsolnunk, mert különben bajba kerülnék miattuk.

- Óóó... – mosolygott Tom gonoszul. – Csak nem azokról a könyvekről és egyebekről van szó, amiknek a megvételére én beszéltelek rá?

- Igen, azokról. – mérte végig Harry Tomot. – És jobb ha már most tudod, hogy amit nem tudunk elrejteni, azt te viszed magaddal. Ha Dumbledore elkap velük, nem lesz semmi hoppanálgatás, hogy találkozzunk, te is tudod.

- Francba.

- Tom...

- Jó, jó. Elviszem őket.

- Köszönöm. – mondta a fiatal varázsló érezhető megkönnyebbüléssel a hangjában.

Tom Harry álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejét, hogy egyenesen a fiatalember smaragd szemeibe nézhessen. – Harry, mikor aludtad utoljára végig az éjszakát?

- Nemtom.

- Akkor ma fogod. Muszáj aludnia, Mr. Potter.

- Ne nevezz így.

Tom felsóhajtott. – Harry, komolyan beszélek. Szarul nézel ki.

- Micsoda ékesszólás...

- Harry!

- Oké, oké. Sajnálom.

- Komolyan beszélek. Féltelek.

- Tényleg?

- Jaj, ne kezdd már megint.

- Sajnálom.

- Ne sajnálkozz.. – sóhajtotta Tom, és szorosan magához ölelte a fiatalabb férfit, arcát Harry hajába temetve. – Csak törődj magaddal egy kicsit jobban, kérlek.

- Ha. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy nap még azt mondod nekem, hogy jobban törődjek magammal?

Tom összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Hagyd ezt abba.

- De mikor olyan muris...

Tom Harry szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét, átszúrva a fiút a pillantásával. – Ne idegesíts. Ne _merd_ ezt újra elkezdeni.

- Le volt törve egész nap. – szólt közbe Ginny. – De hadd áruljam el, hogy nem ő az egyetlen.

Tom bólintott, és levette a kezét Harry szájáról. – Merlinre, Harry, ha csak egyetlen módszert is ismernék arra, hogy magam mellett tarthassalak, tudod, hogy megtenném. De mégis vissza kell menned a Roxfortba, még erre az egyetlen évre.

- És _ színlelnem _kell. – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Harry.

- Nézd haver, hadd áruljunk el neked egy kis titkot...

- ...nem számít, ki vagy...

- ...valójában mindig színlelsz.

- Csak neked valamivel több szerencséd van, mint a többi halandónak.

Tom hálás mosollyal nézett az ikrekre, ahogy Harry láthatóan vidámabb lett. Mikor az ikrek megtudták, hogy Harry Potter beleszeretett Voldemort Nagyúrba, teljesen megdöbbentek, de egy nap gondolkodás után, és azután, hogy emlékeztették őket, mennyire jól szórakoztak az „auror Tom"-mal, határozottan jó segítséget nyújtottak Ginny az Odú és Harry szobája közti ide-oda szállításában, hogy sikerüljön fenntartani a kapcsolat látszatát.

- Igaz is, anya úgy döntött, hogy az utolsó éjszakát Harry az Odúban tölti. – szólalt meg hirtelen Ginny.

Tom bólintott. – Már rájöttem.

- Hogy te milyen okos vagy, Tom! – kuncogott fel Harry. – A végén egy nap még arra is rájössz, hogy soha nem fogod tudni átvenni a hatalmat az egész világ felett.

Ginny, Fred és George elnevették magukat, míg Tom hátulról átölelte Harryt. – Tényleg? És ugyan miért ne tudnám átvenni a hatalmat a világ felett, hmm?

Harry vigyorogva hátradőlt Tom ölelésébe. – Egyszerű. Kénytelen leszel osztozni.

- Osztozni? Fel kell, hogy világosítsalak, nincs ember, akivel Voldemort Nagyúr hajlandó lenne osztozni.

- És mi van a Kis Túlélővel?

- Kicsivel? Nem, nem. Túl szexi már ahhoz, hogy kicsi legyen.

- Igazán köszönöm.

:Szívesen.: sziszegte Tom Harry fülébe. A fiatalember mosolyogva megborzongott.

- Furák vagytok. – jelentette be George, mielőtt visszatért a pakoláshoz. Fred követte.

- Csak féltékenyek. – informálta Ginny a két sötéthajú varázslót.

- Persze hogy féltékenyek. Harry kellene nekik, de tudják, hogy nem kaphatják meg.

- Tom.

- Igen?

- Ne legyél annyira eltelve magaddal.

- Magammal? – vigyorgott Tom. – Évtizedekig magammal voltam eltelve, Harry. Jelenleg viszont inkább veled vagyok eltelve.

- És voltál is, az elmúlt, mennyi is? Tizenhét éve?

- Ha figyelmesebben megnézed észreveszed, hogy tizenhét évre volt szükségem, hogy rájöjjek, miről maradtam le.

- Aranyosak vagytok, de jó lenne befejezni a pakolást, oké? – szólt közbe halkan Ginny.

- Francba. – sóhajtott fel Tom Gyorsan homlokon csókolta Harryt, aztán elengedte.

- Igazad van. Ginny drágám, borzasztó rosszul tudsz időzíteni.

- Tudod, veletek kapcsolatban valahogy mindig rosszul sikerül időzítenem...

- Csakhogy végre rájöttél...

- Ugye gyorsan tudsz futni, Harry?

- Eeegen...

- Akkor indulás, fiú.

- Héé! Ne merd azt dobálni!

- _ Capitulatus._ – sóhajtotta Tom, és biztonságba helyezte a műtárgyat. – Gin, abba a sarokba. Harry, amabba a sarokba. Takarítsatok.

Mindketten kinyújtották a nyelvüket a Sötét Nagyúrra, mielőtt elindultak pont az ellenkező sarokba, és folytatták a pakolást.

Tom a plafonra meresztette a szemeit, aztán nekifogott a táskákba varázsolni a dolgokat. – Soha nem nyerhetek...

- Ne is próbálkozz. – javasolta Fred.

- Tudod, hogy griffendélesek. – értett egyet George.

- Mardekáros beütéssel. – horkant fel Tom.

Az ikrek összenéztek, elköhintették magukat, aztán visszatértek a dolgukhoz.

Tom felnyögött. – Tinédzserek!

Erre mindenki elnevette magát.

Utoljára Ginny, Harry és Tom maradtak a szobában, mikor Fred és George elindult Harry ládájával az Odú felé. Ginny eltűnt a fürdőszobában, időt adva ezzel a két varázslónak egy gyors búcsúra.

:Tudod, hogy utálok búcsúzkodni.: motyogta bele Harry Tom ingébe.

:Elég sokat emlegeted.:

:Hát, mert mindig fennáll a lehetőség, hogy ha elbúcsúzok valakitől, soha többé nem látom.:

:Látni fogsz, ne félj. Talán hamarább is, mint hinnéd.:

:Hogyhogy:

Tom elvigyorodott.

:Nem árulod el:

:Nem.:

:Franc essen beléd:

:Én is szeretlek.:

:Még szép.:

Tom felsóhajtott, és megcsókolta a fiút.

Egy hosszú perc után szétváltak. :Abban azért nem vagyok biztos, hogy a levegőhiány is hiányozni fog.:

Tom felnevetett.

- Jó hallgatni, ha nevetsz, Tom. – szólt közbe Ginny, ahogy visszasétált a szobába.

- Mindig ezt mondod. – horkant fel Tom.

- Legalább láthatod, mennyire komolyan gondolom – válaszolta a boszorkány könnyedén.

Harry felnevetett, míg Tom ingerülten forgatta a szemeit.

- Készen vagy? – kérdezte Ginny halkan.

- Azt hiszem. – Harry felnézett a mosolygó vörös szemekbe. – Igen. Végül is nem örökre búcsúzunk.

- Remélem is, hogy nem. – válaszolta Tom fanyarul.

Harry és Ginny elnevették magukat.

- Azt hiszem, Harry, jobb, ha megyünk. Anya még ideges lesz. Nem lenne jó, ha megpróbálná átküldeni Ront. Még _mindig_ nem tud rendesen hoppanálni.

- Soha nem fogom megtudni, hogyan jutott hozzá az engedélyhez... – sóhajtott fel Harry.

- Hát néha sikerül hoppanálnia, ha valahova nagyon akar, és nem darabolta fel magát.

- Eddig. – tette hozzá csendesen Harry. Ginny elvigyorodott.

- Jól van. – vonta magára Tom Harry figyelmét egy gyors csókkal. – Menjetek. Valahogy majdcsak megoldódnak a dolgok, vagy úgy, hogy Mr. Weasley feldarabolja magát, vagy úgy, hogy Dumbledore hat láb mélyre kerül. – Erre Harry és Ginny mindketten elnevették magukat. – És bármilyen furcsán hangozzon is ez tőlem, komolyan mondom, ne játsszatok a sötét mágiával, csak ha tökéletesen biztosak vagytok benne, hogy nem kapnak el. Ez főleg rád vonatkozik, Gin. Harry, te valószínűleg megúsznád, tekintve, hogy ki vagy, de Azkabant jobb nem megkockáztatni. Rendben?

- Rendben! – vágták rá mindketten.

- Oké. Akkor menjetek. Viszlát meg a hasonló marhaságok. – hajtotta el őket az ajtó felé, aztán dehoppanált.

Harry szomorúan felsóhajtott.

- Harry?

- Már most hiányzik.

- Nemsokára találkoztok.

- De nem elég gyorsan.

- Soha nem lehet elég gyorsan.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. – Kösz, Gin.

- Erre vannak a póttestvérek.

- Póttestvérek? Gin, te sokkal jobb vagy, mint egy póttestvér.

- Remélem is. Már eleget gyakoroltam.

Harry elnevette magát.


	15. Chapter 15

Elnézést kérek a késésért, kis technikai probléma merült fel. Konkrétan: nem volt mit felpakolnom :) Remélem a nagy rohanásban azért nem lesz tele szövegformázási hibákkal az egész... És csak két fejezet :(

**Béta: Csacsi**

**15. fejezet**

- Miért kell minden évben késésben lennünk?

- Késünk?

- Azt hiszem.

- Igaza van.

Ron csúnyán nézett Hermionéra, amiért megint Harryvel értett egyet. Még mindig szerelmes volt belé, de miután egy hónapig együtt jártak előző évben, Hermionénak elege lett belőle. Időnként igazán sajnálni kellett a vöröshajút. Időnként.

- Ne nézz így rám. Igaza van.

Ron morgott valamit a bajsza alatt, mire Hermione hátulról könnyedén fejbe csapta, ahogy beléptek egy üres fülkébe.

Harry rámosolygott a két legjobb barátjára. Ha Tom nélkül kell szenvednie, Ronnal és Hermionéval szívesen teszi. Mostanában olyan szórakoztatóak lettek.

A három griffendéles levetette magát az ülésekre, míg a vonat lassan elhagyta a várost.

- Na, Harry, hogy vagy mostanában? – kérdezte Hermione. – A születésnapod óta nem is láttalak!

- Unatkoztam. – sóhajtotta Harry. – Amíg be nem futott Ginny. Feldobja a napomat. – mosolygott rájuk boldogan, tartva magát a meséhez, amit ő, Ginny, Fred, George és Tom dolgoztak ki.

- Jó tudni! – mosolyodott el Hermione is.

- Anya úgy gondolta, lakhattatok volna az Odúban is. Nem tetszett neki, hogy Ginny ide-oda utazgatott az Odú és London között, még ha Fred és George meg is ígérték, hogy vigyáznak rá. – morogta Ron.

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. Ron és Molly hetekig ezzel szekálták bagolypostán keresztül, és minden alkalmat megragadtak, hogy emlékeztessék rá, miután tegnap megérkezett hozzájuk, hogy ott töltse az éjszakát. – _Tudom_, Ron.

Hermione együttérzően megveregette Harry karját, és ő hálásan visszamosolygott rá, ami újabb féltékenységi rohamot váltott ki Ronból.

- Ron. – húzta össze Harry a szemöldökét. – Nevetséges vagy.

- _Nem_ vagyok a csajod, Ronald Weasley. – mondta Hermione dühösen.

Harry felsóhajtott, és felállt, ahogy a másik kettő dühös pillantásokkal kezdte méregetni egymást. – Tudjátok mit? Ti csak veszekedjetek nyugodtan, _én_ megyek és megkeresem Ginnyt. – gyorsan kilépett a fülkéből, mielőtt tiltakozhattak volna.

Miután lerázta a barátait, csak sétálgatott cél nélkül. Nem igazán törődött vele, merre volt Ginny, valószínűleg Lunával vagy valamelyik másik barátjával van, de jó kifogás volt, hogy őt keresi.

- Potter!

Harry megfordult, és azt látta, hogy Draco Malfoy figyeli az egyik fülke ajtajából. – Malfoy. – válaszolta udvariasan.

- Gyere ide.

- Minek? – húzta fel kérdően a szemöldökét Harry.

- Szeretnék _beszélni_ veled. Ha lehet, anélkül, hogy az egész vonat hallaná.

- És mi van, ha én nem akarok beszélgetni, Malfoy?

- Jaj, ne legyél már olyan kicsinyes!

Ez felkeltette Harry érdeklődését is. – Jól van.

Harry követte a szőke fiút az üres fülkébe és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik ülésen, míg a mardekáros bezárta az ajtót, és leült vele szemben.

- Beszélj, Malfoy. – javasolta Harry.

- Szeretnék fegyverszünetet kötni veled.

- Fegyverszünetet?

- Nincs több verekedés, nincs több sértegetés, nincs több átokszórás.

Harry kíváncsisága erősebb volt, mint az óvatossága, és közelebb hajolt. – Miért?

- Nevezd, aminek akarod.

- Malfoy...

- Nem mondhatom meg.

- Hát _ez _nem újság. Nekem _soha_ senki nem mondhat el semmit. – horkant fel Harry, gyorsan felállva.

- Mertaztmondták!

- Ezt ismételd el. Lassan.

- Mert. Azt. Mondták.

- Kicsoda?

- Apám.

- Miért akarná Lucius Malfoy, hogy kibékülj velem?

- Nem tudom!

- És te _mindig_ azt teszed, amit az apád mond?

Draco összeszorította a száját.

- _Így_ van! – kiáltott fel Harry, meglepetést színlelve.

- Csak ha nekem is hasznom van belőle!

- És ebből mi hasznod van?

- Nem tudom, észrevetted-e Potter, de érdekes tudsz lenni, jól van?

- Micsoda!

- Érdekes vagy.

- Malfoy, ennek semmi értelme. Megyek.

- Maradj!

- Állj félre.

- Ülj vissza.

- Megátkozlak, ha nem állsz félre az útból.

- Potter, _légy szíves_ ülj vissza.

- Stup-

- **HARRY!**

- Malfoy...

- Harry, kérlek, ülj vissza. Könyörgök.

- Egy Malfoy nem szokott könyörögni.

- Hát akkor én most kivétel vagyok. Ülj le. Kérlek.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, de visszaült a helyére, a pálcáját visszacsúsztatva a ruhaujjába.

Draco megnyugodva felsóhajtott, és ő is leült. – Már elsőtől szerettem volna barátkozni veled, ha még emlékszel. De miután elutasítottál, az apám rám szólt, hogy ne is merjek arra még csak _gondolni_ se, hogy veled barátkozzak. De most nyáron meggondolta magát. Oké?

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy szeretnék egy olyan barátot, aki fogja magát, és hátba támad az első adandó alkalommal, mikor megteheti.

- Varázslófogadalom. Soha nem támadok ellened, amíg a barátod lehetek, és csak te döntöd el, hogy mikor ér véget a fogadalom hatálya vagy a barátságunk.

- Ezt komolyan mondod?

- _Igen_. Ezt magyarázom már mióta.

- Nem tudtam, hogy tudsz felnőttként viselkedni, Malfoy.

- Draco.

- Drac.

- Nem. Az végképp _nem_!

- Drake?

- _Nem_!

- Dray.

- _Potter_!

- Minden barátomnak van valami beceneve.

- Az én nevemet nem lehet becézni.

- Most már lehet.

- Nem.

- Drac, Drake vagy Dray?

- EGYIK SE!

- Azt hiszem, a Dray tetszik a legjobban.

- Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem...

- Dray lesz akkor!

- Miért akarsz megalázni...

- A te hibád.

- _Nem_ az én hibám, hogy a griffendélesek csak a rövidebb neveket bírják megjegyezni!

- Vigyázz a sértegetéssel.

- Sérti az önérzetedet?

- Nem igazán. Csak szóltam, hogy vigyázz.

- Aggghrr...

Harry elnevette magát.

Draco rondán nézett rá.

Hirtelen hangokat hallottak a folyosóról. – Harry?

- Mione az.

- Granger?

- Ismersz valami más Mione-t is?

- Becenevek. Boáhh..

- Dray?

- Nem...

- Mi lesz Ronnal és Mionevel?

- Mi lenne velük?

- Tudod, hogy ők is a barátaim.

- Harry. Én ki nem _állhatom_ Weasleyt. És úgy neveltek fel, hogy utáljam a sár – izé - mugli születésűeket. – húzta össze a szemöldökét Draco. – A te barátod leszek. De velük nem barátkozhatok.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Attól tartok ők se akarnának veled barátkozni. – állt fel. – De azért próbáld meg, oké?

- Legyek udvarias? – kérdezte Draco undorodva.

- Igen. Vedd úgy, hogy a mi barátságunk azon is múlik, velük hogyan viselkedsz. – javasolta Harry, aztán kilépett a fülkéből, hogy megnyugtassa a barátait, jól van.

Draco utána vicsorgott.

* * *

- Megölöm, Harry!

- Ron nyughass, és fogd be a szád.

- Csak _kihasznál_!

- Tudom. Nem bízom benne.

Harry és Ginny tehetetlenül összenéztek. Harry elmesélte három barátjának Dracót. Tudta, hogy Ginny nem törődik a dologgal, de hiszen ő _Tom_mal is jóban van...

- Szerintem semmi gond. – mondta Ginny, Harry vállán nyugtatva a fejét.

- Ginny... – próbálkozott Ron.

- Fogd be, Ron. – mondta Harry és Ginny egyszerre.

- Nem ellenségeskedhetünk állandóan a mardekárosokkal. – tette hozzá Ginny. – Ha Malfoy barátkozni akar Harryvel, én benne vagyok.

- Jaj, Ginny. Te vagy a legjobb barátnőm. – sóhajtotta Harry. Ginny elvigyorodott.

- Az apja halálfaló, Harry! – sziszegte Ron.

- És ő mégis barátkozni akar velem. – válaszolta Harry, hidegen végigmérve a barátját. – Hacsak ez nem Voldemort egy újabb trükkje, amit nem hiszek, nem látom semmi okát, amiért gyanakodnom kellene rá!

- Hát éppen ez az! – kiáltott fel Ron. Az előbb, mikor Harry kimondta a nevét Annak, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, összerándult. Mindig összerándult. Még mindig.

- Mi van, ha ez _valóban_ az ő trükkje? – értett egyet Hermione.

- Akkor reménykedjetek, hogy tudok magamra vigyázni, jó? – morogta Harry, felállva. – Gyere, Ginny.

- Nem viszed el a kishúgomat ahhoz a szeméthez! – kiáltotta Ron, a „pár" útjába állva.

- _Locomotor Mortis_. Ron, ha végre abbahagyod a mardekárosok feletti dühöngést, gyere és keress meg minket. – mondta Harry hidegen. Aztán kivezette Ginnyt a fülkéből.

- _Finite Incantatum_. – mormolta Hermione a vöröshajú felé.

- Mi baja van!

- Ron, azt hiszem Harry is barátkozni _akar_ Malfoyjal.

- Malfoy biztosan elvarázsolta!

- Mivel? Az Imperius átokkal? – vágott vissza Hermione. Ron csendben meredt rá. – Ron, hagyd abba. Harry már Sirius halála óta megváltozott. Te is tudod. Én is tudom.

- Sirius nem akarná, hogy bármi köze legyen Malfoyhoz.

- Nem, valószínűleg nem. – sóhajtott Hermione. – De ez most már nem állíthatja meg Harryt.

- Szóval mi legyen?

- Hagyd őt békén. Bízz benne. – vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Viselkedj úgy, mintha semmi se változott volna, és próbáld nem megátkozni Malfoyt a folyosókon. Legyél a barátja.

- Én a barátja_ vagyok_!

- Tudom, és ő is tudja.

- Akkor csak hagyjam magam sodorni az árral? Engedjem, hogy Malfoy elvigye Tudodkinek?

- Ne. Csak legyél mellette. Így ha Malfoy _valóban_ megpróbálja elvinni Tudodkinek, akkor ott leszünk, hogy segítsünk neki.

- Aha...

* * *

- Dray?

Draco kinyitotta a fülke ajtaját, és csúnyán nézett Harryre, míg mögüle nevetés hallatszott. – Potter...

- Azt hittem, Harrynek hívsz.

További nevetés – Agghrr..

- Ki van ott veled?

- Pansy és Blaise. – morogta a szőke.

Harry átpillantott Draco válla felett a másik két mardekárosra. – Sziasztok!

- Miért van veled egy Weasley? – panaszkodott Draco, meglátva a vigyorgó Ginnyt.

- Menekülünk a testvéremtől és Hermionetől. – magyarázta Ginny.

- Miért? – fintorodott el Draco.

- Behívsz? – kérdezte Harry.

- Neeeem...

- Miért nem?

- Dolgom van.

- Engedd be őket, Draco. – szólt ki Pansy – Vagy hívjalak inkább Draynek?

Csak Draco nem nevetett, ahogy beengedte a két griffendélest. – Megöllek, Potter.

- Az előfordulhat. – vonta meg a vállát Harry, ahogy ledobta magát egy ülésre a másik két mardekárossal szemben. – Zabini. Parkinson. Örvendek.

- Van valami sármja. – vihogott fel Pansy. – Pedig a griffendéleseknek nem szokott lenni.

- Jól titkolja. – válaszolt Ginny Harry mellől vigyorogva.

Draco felnyögött.

- Valójában kezdő mardekáros vagyok. Remélem, még tanulhatok tőletek valamit. – válaszolta Harry nyeglén.

A mardekárosok elnevették magukat, míg Ginny a mennyezetre emelte a szemeit.

- Szóval már tudom, hogy Dray miért nem átkoz meg. De ti ketten mitől lettetek ilyen kedvesek hirtelenjében?

- Ugyanazért. – ült le Draco sóhajtva Harry mellé.

- A szüleink ránk parancsoltak, hogy legyünk kedvesek veled. – horkant fel Blaise.

- Fura.

- Szóval melyik halálfaló tudja megzsarolni az összes többit, aki Harryt is szereti? – kérdezte Ginny sötéten.

- Gin... – húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

- Nem, igaza van. – válaszolta Blaise. – Csak ez lehet a magyarázata, hogy hirtelen mindegyikünk szülei azt akarják, hogy barátkozzunk veled. Valaki zsarolja őket.

_Vagy megparancsolta nekik! Tom!_ Esett le végül Harrynek. Ginny és ő összenéztek, és látták, hogy a másik ugyanarra gondol.

- Szóval ki lehet ez a titokzatos haverod, Potter? – kérdezte Pansy könnyedén, de a szemei hidegen csillogtak.

- Fogalmam sincs. Lehet, hogy Voldemortnak vannak valami újabb tervei velem, amiknek nincs közük a megölésemhez? – viccelt Harry.

- Hogyne, persze.

_Hé! Komolyan beszélek!_ Vigyorgott magában Harry.

- Melyik halálfalónak lehet ekkora hatalma? – morogta Ginny.

- Malfoy.

Négy szempár fordult az említett férfi utódja felé.

- Fogalmam sincs. Ne nézzetek így rám.

- Mindig is _szerettem_ a rejtélyeket. – motyogta Blaise.

- Általában én is szeretem őket. De ez most az én életemről szól. – válaszolt Harry sötéten.

- Hééé, kiderítjük, Harry! – gügyögte Draco, átkarolva Harry vállait.

- Dray, a helyedben én vigyáznék. Még féltékennyé teszed Gint. – horkant fel Harry.

Ginny hidegen végigmérte a Malfoy utódot.

- Jól van, na. – engedte el Draco a sötét hajú fiatalembert, és összehúzta a szemeit. – Nem igazán úgy néztek ki, mint akik együtt vannak.

- Mindenkinek vannak titkai, Malfoy. – válaszolta Ginny olyan gúnyosan mosolyogva, hogy azt még egy Malfoy is megirigyelhette volna.

Draco csak még gyanakvóbban nézte őket.

Blaise és Pansy zavartnak látszottak.

Harry és Ginny egymásra kacsintottak. _Kezdődjék a játék!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Béta: Csacsi**

**16. fejezet**

- Harry! Ginny! Hát itt vagytok!

- _Rátok_ vártunk.

- Sorry.

- Mindenki előtt szálltunk ki, és Dracoékkal ültünk egy kocsiba.

- Seggfej.

- Ron!

Harry és Ginny végignézték, ahogy Hermione bekergette Ront az iskolába.

- Nem nyerhetsz meg mindenkit.

Harry felsóhajtott, és halványan rámosolygott Ginnyre. – Erre már évekkel ezelőtt rájöttem, Gin, de kösz.

- Szívesen. – Ginny szélesen mosolyogva kézen ragadta Harryt. – Gyere. Keressünk magunknak ülőhelyet!

- Jó... – Harry hagyta, hogy a lány magával rángassa az iskolába, át a zsúfolt előtéren a nagyterembe.

- Megpróbáljunk Ron mellé ülni, vagy inkább ne? – kérdezte Ginny, az őket sötéten bámuló Romra mutatva.

- Üljünk Neville mellé. Félig hullának látszik.

Neville Longbottom valóban szarul nézett ki. A nyár folyamán felszedett magára valamit, de még mindig feledékenynek és fáradtnak látszott. A süvege félrecsúszott, és a csúcsa lefelé biggyedt.

- Aha... Kíváncsi vagyok idén mi keserítette el...

Ginny és Harry egymással szemben ültek le, Harry Neville mellé. – Hé, Nev. Mi baj van? – kérdezte Harry, helyreigazítva a fiú süvegét.

- Csak a nagyi. – sóhajtotta szomorúan Neville. – ő, meg aztán mardekárosokkal kellett egy kupéban utaznom.

Harry együttérzően nézett rá. – Te szegény.

Neville rámosolygott a Kis Túlélőre. – Kösz, Harry.

- Erre vannak a barátok, Nev.

- Harry!

- Mi van?

Ginny arrafelé mutatott, ahol Piton ült a tanári asztal végén és Harry követte a lány pillantását Piton bal oldalára. Ott, mardekáros zöldbe és ezüstbe öltözve az elmaszkírozott Tom Rowle Denem ült, ragyogó barna szemmel, arcába hulló barna hajjal. Harry elsápadt.

- Mi baj van? – kérdezte Neville.

- A legújabb sötét varázslatok tanárunk. Harry és én ismerjük. – nyögött fel Ginny. – Mi jutott eszébe?

_Tom?_

_Szia szépségem. Mondtam, hogy nemsokára találkozunk, nem?_ - válaszolta Tom boldogan.

_Elment az eszed?_

_Már régebben. De azt kell mondanom, Fred és George segítsége nélkül soha nem sikerült volna rávennem Dumbledore-t, hogy megbízzon bennem. Csak annyit tud, hogy auror vagyok. Barátja az ikreknek és neked._

_Merlinre. Neked _**_tényleg_**_ elment az eszed._

_Már mióta mondogatom neked, drágám._

_Tom?_

_Eeegen?_

_Megint be vagy rúgva?_

Tom gondolatban elnevette magát, és a fiatalabb varázsló visszafordította a figyelmét Neville-re és Ginnyre.

- Biztos Fred és George ajánlották be. – motyogta Harry.

- Az a kettő... – sóhajtott Ginny, megrázva a fejét.

- Lehetséges, hogy mardekáros? – kérdezte Neville idegesen.

- Aha. – bólintott Harry. – De nem lehet túl rossz. Végül is velem, Ginnyvel, Freddel és George-dzsal jól kijön.

- Harry, nem mintha meg akarnálak sérteni, de ez nem igazán megnyugtató. – mutatott rá Ginny vigyorogva.

- Csitt legyen. – nézett Harry mérgesen a lányra. Neville elnevette magát.

- Mibe fogadunk, hogy Ron megint arról panaszkodik, hogy mennyire éhes? – morogta hirtelen Ginny.

- Valóban így van, fiatal hölgy. – mondta Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, a Griffendél szelleme, kiemelkedve az asztalból.

- Hülye.

- Egyáltalán miért nem Ron mellett ültök? – kérdezte Neville, míg Nick odábbsiklott, hogy odaköszönjön a többi griffendélesnek is.

- Mert egy seggfej. – válaszolta Harry és Ginny kórusban.

- Ezt már régebben is tudtuk.

- Ez egy hosszú és unalmas sztori.

- Ami találd ki, kivel kezdődik és végződik?

- Tudodkivel. – vonta le Neville a következtetést.

- Mi új van a nap alatt. – támasztotta le a fejét Harry az asztalra, a tányérja mellé.

- Végre! – hallották abból az irányból, ahol Ron ült, ahogy kinyílt a Nagyterem ajtaja, és besorakoztak rajta az elsőévesek McGalagony tanárnő vezetésével. A terem többi része rövid gyilkos pillantásokat vetett a Weasley fiú felé, mielőtt visszafordultak, hogy végignézzék, ahogy az elsőévesek felsorakoztak a tanári asztal előtt.

Harry felsóhajtott, és hátradőlve figyelte a beosztást, háttérbe szorítva a Ronról, Dracoról és Tomról szóló gondolatait.

* * *

- Üdvözlök mindenkit a Roxfortban! – szólt végül Dumbledore professzor, ahogy az asztalokról eltűnt az étel. – Remélem, mindannyian kitűnő év elé nézünk. Mielőtt azonban ágyba küldenélek benneteket, el kell mondanom néhány figyelmeztetést.

- A Tiltott Rengeteg, a nevének megfelelően, tiltott. Idén _próbáljátok_ ezt észben tartani. – Kék szemei megpihentek a DS egyes tagjain, akik tavaly többségükben megint elindultak Harryvel az élen, hogy megmentsék a világot Voldemort Nagyúrtól.

- Frics úr listája a tiltott dolgokról kisebb könyvvé bővült. Aki egy pillantást szeretne vetni erre a könyvre, jelenjen meg a gondnok úr irodájában. És természetesen, a szünetekben a folyosókon _tilos_ varázsolni. Ezzel már a múlt évben is problémák voltak. – A pillantása megint a DS tagjaira vándorolt, de ezúttal a Mardekár asztal hosszában is végignézett.

- És most beszéljünk valami vidámabb témáról. Köszöntsük körünkben Brutus professzort, aki a legújabb sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk lesz! – A nagyterem tapsban tört ki, főleg a mardekárosok irányából. Harry és Ginny is a legújabb tanárra mosolyogtak, és ők is megtapsolták.

- Azt hiszem, ez minden. – mosolygott büszkén a diákjaira Dumbledore. – Irány az ágyba, mindenki! Elsőévesek, kövessétek a házatok prefektusait.

Ahogy a diákok felálltak, Harry és Ginny gyorsan elköszöntek Neville-től, és elindultak, hogy utat törjenek maguknak a tanári asztal felé.

- Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley. – állította meg őket Piton. – Úgy hiszem, ideje lenne a hálószobáik felé venniük az irányt.

- Ugyan, Perselus. – ejtette a kezét Tom a bájitalok mesterének vállára. Tom rámosolygott a két diákjára, és megkerülte Pitont. – Harry, Gin, jó titeket újra látni.

- Ó, mi is igazán örülünk, _tanár úr_! – válaszolta Harry vigyorogva.

Tom összeborzolta a fiú haját, míg Piton lyukat égetett a hátába a pillantásával. – Nagy a szád, Potter – tájékoztatta Tom a fiút. – Fáradtak vagytok már, vagy még van kedvetek egy kis beszélgetésre, mielőtt ágyba bújtok?

- Azt hiszem – szólt közbe Piton hidegen. –, hogy jobb lenne, ha Potter és Weasley egyenesen visszamennének a szobájukba.

- Téged kérdeztelek, Perselus? – érdeklődött Tom, veszélyesen jeges hangon.

- Én benne vagyok egy kis teázásban. – mondta Ginny határozottan, végigmérve a Mardekár házvezető tanárát.

- Nem mintha holnap lenne első óránk. – értett egyet Harry. Úgy osztotta be az idejét, hogy ne legyen hétfőn első órája. Tudta, hogy Ginny ugyanígy tett, mert a DS tagjai közösen döntöttek az időbeosztásukról.

- Jó éjt, Perselus. – Mondta Tom határozottan, a szemeit fenyegetően összehúzva.

Harry megragadta Tom karját, és Ginny segítségével elrángatta a Sötét Nagyurat engedetlen szolgájától, mielőtt a férfi még megátkozna valakit.

:Tom, _kérlek_, ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget.: sziszegte oda neki Harry.

Tom elengedte magát. – Marcus Brutus néven futok egyébként.

- Miért? – kérdezte Ginny, ahogy kiléptek a bejárati csarnokba.

- Marcus Junius Brutus Julius Caesar barátja volt, és a gyilkosai egyike. Gondoltam, vicces név lesz. – Tom elvigyorodott, aztán drámaian felsóhajtott. – Et tu, Brute?

Harry és Ginny elnevették magukat.

- Miért utál téged annyira Piton? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem bízik meg bennem. – vonta meg Tom a vállát, és megállította őket egy furcsa ajtó előtt. – Itt van a szobám.

- Hadd találjam ki, van hozzá jelszó is. – vigyorgott Ginny.

- Nagyon ügyes, Gin. – bólintott Tom. – Kettőtöknek el is árulom, de _tilos_ továbbadnotok.

- Természetesen. – értett egyet Harry, és Ginny komolyan bólintott.

- Csodás. – Jeges mosoly ömlött szét Tom arcán, ahogy visszafordult az ajtó felé. – Repülő halál. (-?-)

Ahogy az ajtó kitárult előttük, Harry elnevette magát. – Jó ötlet, Marcus.

Tom önelégülten vigyorgott, és beterelgette őket. – Én is úgy gondoltam. – Becsukta az ajtót.

- Azt hiszem, valamiről lemaradtam. – döntötte el Ginny.

- Üljetek le, hozok teát. – ajánlotta Tom a kanapé, és a mellette álló székek felé intve, aztán eltűnt egy másik ajtón keresztül.

Harry a kanapéra ült, míg Ginny az egyik széket választotta. – Ez a Voldemort szó jelentése – magyarázta a zöld szemű varázsló a boszorkánynak. – Tom vett rá a nyáron, hogy megkeressem.

- Ó. – mosolyodott el Ginny szégyenlősen. – Csodálatos tanár leszel, Tom!

- Tényleg? – lépett vissza a szobába Tom, kezében egy kis tálcán három teáscsészét, cukrot, tejet és egy teáskannát egyensúlyozva.

- Igen. Rávetted Harryt a tanulásra, és arra is, hogy aztán engem is tanítson!

- Olyan dolgokra, amiknek semmi közük a sötét varázslatokhoz, vagy a kivédésükhöz. – értett egyet Harry.

- Ah. – Tom az asztalra rakta a tálcát, és leült a kanapéra Harry mellé.

- Merlinre, áruld már el, hogyan sikerült elintézned ezt az egészet? – kérdezte végül Ginny, ahogy felemelt egy csészét. Harry követte, cukrot lapátolva a sajátjába, míg Tom hátradőlt, és a mellette ülő varázsló válla köré fonta a karját.

- Nagyrészt Fred és George intézték. Hallották, hogy Dumbledore-nak problémás új SVK tanárt találni, és tudták, hogy komplikált lenne Harryt a Roxfort és én közöttem utaztatni. Azt mondták Dumbledore-nak, hogy van egy auror barátjuk, aki hajlandó vállalni a munkát. Mikor Dumbledore találkozót kért tőlem, ők intéztek el mindent, és segítettek az álcával is. Én is csak a múlt héten tudtam meg az egészet.

- És nem mondtad el nekem. – húzta fel az orrát Harry.

Tom elmosolyodott, és megölelte a griffendélest. – Meglepetést akartam szerezni neked.

- Sikerült meglepned. – biztosította Ginny a Sötét Nagyurat. – És mi van Pitonnal? Azt mondtad, nem bízik benned?

- Nem. Úgy tudja, valami alacsonyabb rangú halálfaló vagyok, aki azért jött, hogy kémkedjen utána, és hogy összebarátkozzon Harryvel és a barátaival.

- Akkor nem csoda, hogy nem akarja, hogy magunkra maradjunk veled. – jött rá Harry.

- Nem mintha ezzel távol tarthatna minket egymástól. – sóhajtott fel halkan Tom.

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Idióta.

- Az. – Tom homlokon csókolta Harryt mielőtt odébb húzódott, hogy ő is felvegye a teáját. – Egyébként mi van Mr. Weasley-vel és Miss Grangerrel? Eddig azt hittem, teljesen össze vagytok nőve. – húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

- Ron teljesen seggfej lett. – tájékoztatta Ginny.

- Kifejtenéd bővebben?

- A te hibád. – horkant fel Harry, belekortyolva a teájába.

- Ah. És ezúttal mit sikerült elkövetnem?

- Egy szóval kifejezve: mardekárosok. – vágott vissza Harry, ingerülten végigmérve a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Beszéltél velük mostanában?

- Draco Malfoyyal, Pansy Parkinsonnal és Blaise Zabinivel.

- Azt mondtad, jobban tudsz a bájitalokkal dolgozni, ha a mardekárosok nem szabotálják a munkádat.

- De Tom, ezzel nem arra céloztam, hogy hirtelen minddel barátkozni akarok!

- Nem? Ja, az más.

Harry felnyögött, míg Ginny elmosolyodott. – Sajnos, Tom, attól tartok, nem ez volt a _legjobb_ megoldás.

- De ez is része a nagyszabású tervemnek. Ezt tudnotok kell!

- A nagyszabású tervednek? – horkant fel Harry.

- Igen.

- Igaz, mindent el kell kezdeni valamikor.

- Harry.

- Eegen?

- _Silencio._ – Tom visszafordult Ginnyhez, aki próbálta nem elnevetni magát Harry arca láttán. – Gondold csak el. Én megpróbálok összebarátkozni Harryvel és a barátaival. Miért ne tehetnék a mardekárosok ugyanezt?

- Hát, ilyen szempontból valóban értelmet nyer a dolog.

- Igen... – sóhajtotta Tom, aztán felordított, és felugrott, mikor Harry teája az ölében kötött ki. – Ezt direkt csináltad! – próbálta túlkiabálni Ginny nevetését.

Harry elvigyorodott, és öntött magának másik teát.

- Ha az a csésze a közelembe kerül, egy hetes büntetőmunkát adok!

Harry ígéretes pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra, ahogy felállt, kezében a csészével.

- Fricssel! Ülj le!

Ginnynek sikerült kinyögnie egy _Finite Incantatum_-ot a nevetési rohamok között, hogy Harry meg tudjon szólalni.

- Most megsértettél, Tom. – mondta Harry szomorúan, de leült.

Tom elmormolt egy szárítóbűbájt a ruhájára, mielőtt visszaült volna a fiatalember mellé. – _Én_ sértettelek meg _téged_. Bah.

Harry második csésze teája is Tom ölében landolt, és a Sötét Nagyúr dühösen meredt a két vihogó tinédzserre, aztán duzzogva hátradőlt a kanapén.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bétázta: Csacsi**

**17. fejezet**

Harry úgy döntött, hogy megérte mindjárt az első tanítási napon korán felkelnie, már csak azért is, hogy láthassa Piton képét, mikor Tom leült mellé, és csendes beszélgetésbe kezdett a kémmel.

Piton arckifejezéséből ítélve, ahogy viharosan elhagyta a nagytermet, Tom valószínűleg megfenyegette valamivel, nem mintha Harryt ez túlságosan zavarta volna. A férfi megérdemelte, amit kapott.

Aztán egy kisgyerek képe jutott az eszébe, ahogy elrejtőzik az ordibáló apja elől, a kép, amit Piton elméjéből szedett ki két éve, és ez egy kicsit elvett a jókedvéből. Szomorúan fejezte be a reggelit.

Tom rosszalló pillantással nézte, ahogy a valamikori ellensége elhagyja a termet. _– Mi baj?_

_Tom? Eh, semmi. Csak gondolkodtam._

_Miről?_

Harry megállt, és Tom tudta, hogy a fiú át akarja gondolni a válaszát. – _Mit mondtál Pitonnak?_

_Mondtam neki, hogy jobb, ha nem avatkozik közbe legközelebb, ha valamelyik diákommal négyszemközt akarok beszélni._

_Megfenyegetted._

_Hát, igen._

_Ne csináld._

_Miért ne?_

_Csak ne. _– mondta Harry, aztán megszakította a kapcsolatot, ahogy valami más vonta el a figyelmét..

Tom rosszallóan dőlt hátra a székében. _Most_ vajon mit titkol el Harry Pitonnal kapcsolatban?

* * *

Ahogy becsöngettek, Tom besétált a hetedévesek osztályába. Mindannyian kíváncsian figyelték, ahogy lepakolta a szünetben a szobájából felszedett könyveket az asztalra. Tomnak eszébe jutott, hogy ez az osztály hat különböző sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt látott ugyanennyi év alatt. Tudni akarják, ő vajon meddig tart majd.

Tom szembefordult a kíváncsi fiatalokkal, és egy-egy pillanatra mindegyiküknek a szemébe nézett, mielőtt megszólalt. – Brutus professzor vagyok. És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésre, amit tudom, hogy mennyire szeretnétek feltenni, csak ebben az évben vagyok itt. Szerencsétekre.

- Tudom, hogy az elmúlt években volt néhány határozottan gyenge tanárotok, igaz? – Nem lepődött meg, amikor meglátta, hogy egy kéz a levegőbe emelkedik mindjárt Harry mellett. – Granger kisasszony?

Hermione egy rövid pillanatra elakadt, láthatóan meglepődött, hogy az új tanáruk tudta a nevét anélkül, hogy a papírjára nézett volna, vagy valami, de aztán megszólalt. – Tudja tanár úr, Lupin professzor egész jó volt, és Mordon is.

- És a DS! – szólt közbe hirtelen Seamus Finnigan. Tizenkét pár szem meredt rá ingerülten, és Dean, aki mellette ült, oldalba bökte az írt.

Tom elvigyorodott, az asztalának dőlt, és karba fonta a kezét maga előtt. – Ó, már hallottam a hírhedt Dumbledore Seregéről. – biztosította őket. – Egész jó munka, Mr. Potter. És ha jól tudom, eredetileg Granger kisasszony ötlete volt a dolog?

Hermione elpirult, és Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Természetesen, tanár úr. Azért is haltak meg ketten a tagok közül tavaly.

Csend ereszkedett a szobára, és Harry lesütötte a szemét. Egyszerűen csak... úgy tűnt helyesnek, hogy csendben maradjanak egy pillanatra, és még Tom és a mardekárosok se zavarták meg ezt a csendet.

- Sajnálom. – motyogta Seamus hirtelen.

A tanterembe visszatért az élet, ahogy Harry megfordult, hogy rámosolyogjon az osztálytársára. – Ne fáradj. Csak tegyél meg nekünk egy szívességet, és ne gyere többet berúgva az órára.

Mindenki elnevette magát, ahogy az ír fiú elvörösödött.

- Bár utálnék úgy hangzani, mint Piton professzor, üljetek le. – szólalt meg Tom hirtelen. A terem elcsendesedett, de mindenki tovább mosolygott. – Jó. Na most, a hetedik évfolyamban már _kellene_ tanulnotok egy kevés fekete mágiát, ami még legálisnak számít, és hadd biztosítsalak róla, hogy jó pár van belőlük. Talán még a nem annyira legális dolgokba is belenézhetünk, mert nem vagyok annyira oda a szabályokért, és kétlem, hogy közületek sokan oda lennének értük. – Szavait nevetés követte.

- Jól van. Még azt szeretném hozzátenni, hogy soha nem fogok olyasmit elvárni valakitől, amiről nem tudom, hogy megbirkózik vele, és tőletek is ezt várom. Különös tekintettel, - Tom a sarokban összegyűlt mardekárosokra nézett, akiket hollóhátasok vettek körül, és olyan távolra húzódtak a griffendélesektől, amilyen távolra csak tudtak. – a mardekárosainkra. Tiszta munkát várok. Higgyétek el, _igazán_ nem akarjátok, hogy az igazgatóhoz küldjelek titeket. A fenébe is, _én_ se akarok az igazgató elé kerülni. – További nevetés.

- Brutus tanár úr, tudom, hogy a DS elég jó ebben a tantárgyban, de nem tesztelhetne le mindenkit, hogy lássa, ki mennyit tud valójában?

- Nagyon jó kérdés. És igen, ezt fogom tenni. Majd kitűzöm az időpontokat a faliújságra, hogy ki mikor jöjjön a tesztelésre. Mindenkit hívni fogok, mert Mr. Potterrel ellentétben én semmit nem tudok arról, mennyire vagytok jók... – Tom a felemelt kéz felé bólintott. – Mr. Nott?

- Tanár úr, csak kíváncsiságból, de melyik oldalon áll a jelenlegi helyzetben? – kérdezte Theodore Nott.

- Mi ez, mugli politikatudományi óra? – nézett rá ingerülten Tom.

- Ez egy jogos kérdés. – mutatott rá Draco Malfoy.

- És egy jogos kérdést is figyelmen kívül lehet hagyni, Mr. Malfoy. Kivéve persze, ha mindannyian szeretnénk bejelenteni a jelenlegi politikai helyzetről alkotott véleményünket?

- Hé, én büszkén támogatom a Sötét Nagyurat! – vágott vissza Draco. – És mindenki tudja.

- Igen, de csak mert az apádat már megint az Azkabanba csukták. – szólalt meg Ron.

- Ron... – nyögött fel Harry.

- Esetleg közelebb jönnél, és megismételnéd ezt újra, _Vízli_patkány?

- Draco! – kiáltott fel Harry hirtelen.

Draco egy rövid pillantást vetett Harryre, aztán visszaült a helyére, és a padba kezdett ábrákat kapargatni.

Ron felvihogott.

- Te is, Ron. – mondta Harry élesen.

Egyetlen pillantást a dühös zöld szemekbe, és Ron is lehiggadt.

- Nahát, Mr. Potter. Szeretné esetleg ön tartani az órákat? – kérdezte Tom, aki jól szórakozott a rövid szóváltáson, és valahogy el is képesztette a dolog. Nem hitte volna, Dracóról, hogy ilyen gyorsan visszakozik majd, sem pedig Ronról, hogy Harry egyetlen pillantásától lehiggadjon.

- Ó, nem. Majd inkább csak a hirtelen kirohanásokkal foglalkozom. – vágott vissza Harry gúnyosan. Más tanár ezért a hangért már vonta is volna le a pontokat.

Tom felhorkant. – Jól van. Öt pont a Griffendélnek, amiért ilyen jól tudod fegyelmezni az osztálytársaidat. – Körbepillantott az osztályon. – A sötét mágia. – mondta, hirtelen visszatérve a korábbi témájára. – nem olyasmi, amivel játszani lehet. Tud valaki mondani erre egy példát? Mr. Potter.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Hát, azt hiszem, Voldi...

- Voldi? – kérdezte Tom élesen megrándulva, és félbeszakítva Harryt.

- Hát igen, tanár úr. A legtöbb ember nagyon nem szereti, ha azt mondom „Voldemort". – mintha csak Harry szavait akarnák megerősíteni, szinte az egész osztály ugrott egyet.

Tom dühösen meredt rá. – Ebben az osztályban, Mr. Potter, nyugodtan utalhat rá úgy, mint Voldemortra. – erre megint mindenki ugrott egyet. – Sőt, még azt is megengedem, hogy őrült pszichopatának nevezze. _Bárminek_, csak ne... – Tom összeborzongott. - ..._Voldi_nak.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Természetesen, tanár úr. – Tom bólintott, hogy folytassa. – Ahogy mondani kezdtem, Voldi...

- POTTER! – kiáltott rá Tom. A mardekárosok próbálták elrejteni a vigyorukat, míg az osztály többi része a nevetéssel küszködött. Harry egyszerűen csak zavartnak látszott.

- Tanár úr?

- Büntetőmunka. Ma este. És most próbáld meg csukva tartani a szádat az óra többi részére.

- Igen, tanár úr. – bólintott Harry.

De ahogy Tom a többiek felé fordult, hogy tőlük kérdezzen példákat a sötét mágia használatára, Harry elvarázsolta a krétát, hogy nagy zöld betűkkel felírja a táblára, hogy „VOLDI".

Tom csak két perccel később vette észre.

- _Capitulatus. _– sziszegte, zsebre vágta Harry pálcáját, aztán letörölte a táblát és megpróbálta folytatni az órát. Újra.

Az óra maradék részét Harry csendben duzzogva töltötte.

* * *

- Harry, ez csodálatos volt!

Harry vigyorgott, amikor Draco és az osztály többi része körülvette, ahogy ebédelni indultak. – Kösz, Dray.

- Hogy lehet, hogy ilyen egyszerűen megúsztad? Megesküdtem volna rá, hogy meg fog átkozni. – kérdezte Blaise Draco másik oldaláról. A griffendélesek idegesen vizslatták a mardekárosokat, de Harry nem vette őket figyelembe.

- Marcus és én barátok vagyunk. Nyáron megint találkoztunk, és a Weasley ikrek küldték őt Dumbledore-hoz a munkáért.

- Marcus? – húzta össze Hermione rosszallóan a szemöldökét. – Igazán, Harry, keresztnevén szólítani egy tanárt!

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Hát persze. Meg két órát lógni vele, mint ahogy én meg Ginny tettük tegnap este.

- Vele voltatok? – kérdezte Ron hirtelen.

- Hát igen.

- Ó. Csodáltam is, hova tűntetek... – ez már Dean Thomastól jött.

Hermione hirtelen felhördült. – Harry, visszakaptad egyáltalán a pálcádat?

Harry felsóhajtott. – Ja. Nem. Majd visszakérem, ha a nagyterembe értünk. Zsebre vágta, ha jól emlékszem.

- Igazán, így elereszteni egy diákot. – cicceget Hermione.

Erre már mindenki a szemeit forgatta.

Minden fej feléjük fordult, ahogy a hetedikesek csoportja nyugodtan beszélgetve belépett a nagyterembe. Furcsa látvány volt.

Harry mindjárt észrevette Tomot, és odabólintott az osztálytársainak. – Megyek, és visszaszerzem a pálcámat.

- Sok szerencsét, Harry, - válaszolták kórusban, ahogy a tanári asztal felé indult.

Piton csúnyán nézett rá, de Tom gyanakodva figyelte. – Mit akarsz, Potter? – mordult fel Piton.

Tom ingerülten nézett a bájital tanárra, ahogy Harry megszólalt. – Hát, csak azt szeretném tudni, szándékodban áll-e valamikor visszaszolgáltatni a pálcámat, Marcus?

Perselus, és hallótávolságon belül mindenki ijedten fordult Tom felé, aki halványan elmosolyodott. – Veled, Harry Potter, több baj van, mint amennyit megérsz, de igen, visszakaphatod a pálcádat. – Tom felé nyújtotta a pálcát, de elhúzta előle, amikor Harry odanyúlt, hogy elvegye. – Mit tanultál meg az esetből?

- Hogy soha ne nevezzem Voldemortot „Voldi"-nak a jelenlétedben. – sóhajtotta Harry, ingerülten forgatva a szemeit.

- Jó. – És legközelebb _ne_ hagyd magad meglepni, hmm?

- Úgy sajnálom. – Harry megfordult, és elindult a saját asztala felé, egy mentális _Voldi_-t küldve a Sötét Nagyúr felé.

Tom dühösen meredt utána.

* * *

Harry halkan kopogott Tom irodájának ajtaján, és megvárta, amíg kinyílik az ajtó. Tom dühösen nézett rá. – Befelé, kis piszok.

- Jajj, csak nem megbántottam az érzéseidet? – ugratta Harry, ügyesen félrelépve az útból, mikor Tom megpróbálta hátbavágni.

Tom felrakott egy némító bűbájt, és átvezette Harryt egy szomszédos nappaliba, amire Harry nem emlékezett korábbról, mikor az irodában volt.

- Ülj le.

- Tényleg ennyire dühös vagy rám?

Tom felsóhajtott, és megdörzsölte a szemeit. – Harry, tényleg nem érdekel, ha barátodként kezelsz az iskolában, nem érdekel, ha átveszed az irányítást az órámon, de _muszáj_ óvatosabbnak lenned a tanárok körül!

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry.

Tom hanyagul levágta magát egy karosszékbe, pontosan úgy, ahogy Harry a nyár folyamán már megszokhatta. – Perselus biztosan elmondta Dumbledore-nak, hogy azt hiszi, magamnak dolgozom. A szabadidőmet azzal töltöttem, hogy elmeséltem Albus Dumbledore-nak, mi történt az órán, és miért kellett a pálcád nélkül távoznod a végén.

- Ó. – dörgölte Harry idegesen a lábát a földön. – Sajnálom.

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudhattad, hogy Perselus kiadja az információt.

- Tudtam.

- Micsoda?

- Tudtam. Tudtam, hogy megmondja. – motyogta Harry, még mindig a cipőjét figyelve.

Tom gyorsan összerakta a dolgokat. – Szóval Perselus a kém.

- Igen.

- És persze ezt nem mondtad volna meg korábban.

- Megölted volna!

Tom a fal egy pontjára meresztette a szemét – Valószínűleg.

- Tom, kérlek...

- Mi a francért véded annyira! – a skarlát szemekben hideg düh lobogott, ahogy újra Harryre meredt.

- Mert ő is véd engem, és még sokakat másokat is, akikkel törődök, még ha utál is minket. Megmentette az életemet elsőben, mikor Mógus megpróbált ledobni a seprűről. Harmadikban utánunk jött, mikor Siriussal találkoztunk. Negyedikben visszament hozzád kémkedni, hogy ellásson minket információkkal, amivel életeket menthettünk meg. Ötödikben utánunk küldte Dumbledore-t és a Rend többi tagját a Minisztériumba. Múlt évben segített megvédeni a diákokat az eltévedt átkoktól az erdőben, míg a Rend a halálfalókkal harcolt.

- Ne mondd, hogy az életeddel tartozol neki, Harry.

- Nem. Sőt, úgy tűnik éppen ő az, aki egy ilyen adósságot törleszt az apám felé. – Harry zöld szemei nyugodtan állták a vörös tüzet. – De nem engedem, hogy megöld, nem számít, mibe kerül.

- És mi a fenéért nem!

- Mert tisztelem őt, Tom! Cseszd meg!

Tom összeszorította a száját, és félrenézett. – Tisztelsz valakit, aki utál téged.

- És kibaszottul szeretek egy másvalakit, aki tizenhét éve próbál megölni. Ezt kapd ki! – vágott vissza Harry.

Tom felsóhajtott, és fáradtan nézett Harryre. – Talán jobb lett volna, ha nem jövök vissza ide. Most dühös vagy rám.

Harry összeszorította a száját. – Ígérd meg. Ígérd meg, hogy nem ölöd meg az első adandó alkalommal.

Tom megint felsóhajtott. – Nem fogom megölni, de többé nem bízok rá fontos információt.

- Ez így megfelel. – bólintott Harry.

- Még mindig dühös vagy rám?

Harry meglepetten pislantott Tom megbántott hangjára. – Minden nap egy új meglepetést hoz veled, Tom. – mosolyodott el. – És én szeretem a meglepetéseket.

Tom megrázta a fejét, és intett Harrynek, hogy üljön oda hozzá, mire Harry egyenesen az ölébe ült. – Akkor most erről a „Voldi" dologról...

- Csak kedveskedni akartam.

- Ki _nem_ állhatom.

- Hát, jelenleg éppen ülsz...

- Tudod jól, mire gondolok.

- Mindig büntetőfeladatot adsz majd, ha Voldinak nevezlek?

- Igen.

- Az jó lesz. – hajtotta a fejét Harry Tom vállára.

- Elkényeztetett kölyök. – motyogta Tom.

Harry elvigyorodott. – De tetszem.

- Nem tagadhatom le a nyilvánvalót...

- Előttem nem. Túlságosan jól ismerlek.

- Remélem is.

- Igen?

- Igen. Ha bárki más ilyen jól ismerne, meg kellene ölnöm. _Túlságosan_ sokat tudnának.

Harry csak nevetett rajta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bétázta: Csacsi**

**18. fejezet**

Utálta Piton. Teljesen _gyűlölte_ Pitont. Szenvedélyesen.

És ha _még egyszer_ meg kell csinálnia az eltüntető bájitalt...

- Utálom az életemet...

- Mi volt ez, Mr. Potter?

- Semmi, tanár úr.

- Remélem is.

És még csak nem is csinált rosszul semmit! Senki nem szabotálta a bájitalát. Mindent rendben végzett el. Tökéletesen udvariasan viselkedett. Még csak nem is _bámult!_

De neeeeem. Piton nem gondolta, hogy a bájital _jóóól_ sikerült.És ráparancsolt Harryre, hogy jöjjön büntetőmunkára. Minden látható ok nélkül.

Harry dühös volt.

Legszívesebben ájulatba átkozta volna Pitont.

Harry hirtelen elvigyorodott.

- Igaz is, _tanár úr_. – kezdte társalkodó hangon.

- Mi az, Potter?

- _Sikerült_ végül az apámnak lehúzni az alsóneműjét a sötét varázslatok kivédése RBF után?

Piton borzasztóan elsápadt. – Potter, vigyázz, hogyan beszélsz velem.

- Miért, mit csinálhat velem? _Még egy_ büntetőfeladatot ad? – vicsorgott Harry. Ha Tom nélkül kell lennie, Piton is megkeserüli.

- Úgy látszik, nem érted, Potter.

Harry dühösen meredt rá. – Akkor talán foghatná magát, és elmagyarázhatná, mint egy_ tanár_, mit nem értek.

- Brutus professzor nem az, akinek hiszed...

- Ó, szóval _nem_ Voldemort kémje.

Piton összerándult a név hallatán, de teljesen elfeledkezett róla, mikor leesett neki, mit is mondott Harry. – Tessék?

- Marcus a _barátom_, tanár úr. – mondta Harry hidegen. – Egy jó barátom, akiben megbízom, és aki megbízik bennem. Tökéletesen tudom, kinek dolgozik, mint ahogy azt is tudom, _maga_ kinek dolgozik. És nem fogom veszélyeztetni a helyzetét, ha végre békén hagy, és hagyja, hogy bebizonyítsam, tudok vigyázni magamra. – a fiatalember hirtelen felállt. – Ha a bájitalom még most se _elégíti_ ki, főzze meg magának. Engem nem érdekel. – Megpördült, és kiviharzott a szobából.

* * *

Draco vette észre a fal mellett összetekeredett fiút nem messze a bájital tanteremtől, és óvatosan közelítette meg, eltalálva, hogy ki az. – Harry?

Zöld szemek fúródtak az övébe. – Dray. Csodálatos, hogy láthatlak, de talán jobban szeretnél máshol lenni.

Draco felhorkant. – Mitől vagy így feldühödve?

Harry felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Most már az én érzéseimet tanulmányozod, Dray? Nahát, nahát.

Draco ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Hagyj békén. Mostanra már _minden_ mardekáros kiismeri magát a hangulatodon. Sőt azt hiszem, az egész _iskola_ szokásává vált figyelni, mikor milyen kedvedben vagy.

- Tényleg annyira ijesztő vagyok? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki le tudja győzni a Sötét Nagyurat?

- Remélem ez csak költői kérdés volt.

Draco elvigyorodott. – Piton volt az, ugye?

- Ó, hát persze. Nem bízik Marcusban, úgyhogy büntetőmunkákat ad nekem csak úgy, _minden ok nélkül._

- Akkor most rendesen megmondtad neki legalább? – kérdezte Draco, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogyan reagált egy negyedéves mardekárosra Harry, mikor az panaszkodni mert előtte Brutus professzorra – hevesen.

Harry arcán jéghideg mosoly ömlött el, amitől még Draco is megborzongott. – Határozottan.

- Harry, ugye tudod, hogy ezért bajba kerülhetsz?

- Ez úgy hangzott, mint Hermione.

- Most valahogy nem érdekel.

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Hagyj békén. Pitonnak nincs rá semmi bizonyítéka. – megint elvigyorodott, bár most nem annyira jegesen, mint az előbb. – Nem úgy, mint harmadikban. – Ezzel a smaragdszemű fiú megfordult, és könnyedén eltűnt a pince járataiban.

_Ezt meg hogy csinálja?_ style'font-size:9.0pt;font-family: Arial'> Töprengett el Draco, mielőtt megfordult, hogy ő is visszatérjen a klubhelységébe. Nem tudta biztosan, mire is akar rájönni.

* * *

- Harry! – Ginny azonnal felugrott, és szorosan átölelte a „szerelmét", ahogy a fiú belépett a klubhelységbe.

- Szia!

- Mi baj? – kérdezte Ginny aggódva. A többi griffendéles is abbahagyta, amit éppen csinált, hogy figyelje a jelenetet.

Ahogy Harry kedve újra elsötétült, a szoba jegessé vált. – Csak Piton. Már megint.

Ginny kérdően felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Igen. – válaszolta meg Harry a ki nem mondott kérdést.

- Jaj, az a piszok szemét. – Ginny újra megölelte Harryt, aztán kézen fogta. – Gyere, menjünk fel, és ott majd mindent elmondasz.

Csak mikor már mindketten eltűntek a fiúk hálótermei felé vezető lépcsőkön, jutott eszébe Ronnak, hogy mire készülnek. – Hagyjátok nyitva az ajtót! – kiáltott utánuk.

Harry válaszul erősen bevágta az ajtót, aztán még némítóbűbájt is tett rá.

- Ezért meg fog ölni. – jegyezte meg Ginny vidáman, mielőtt kényelembe helyezte magát Harry ágyán.

- Muszáj lesz beletörődnie. – mordult fel Harry, a sarokba vágva a táskáját.

- Oké, köpd ki.

- Piton megpróbál távol tartani Tomtól, csak mert Tom... – Harry pislogott néhányat, aztán zavartan befejezte - ...magának dolgozik...

Ginny elnevette magát. – Hát igen. Azt hittem, ezt tudod, Harry.

- De nem gondoltam, hogy Piton fogja magát, és _elmondja nekem._

- Miért nem?

- Mert van valami Rend-szabály, hogy semmi olyasmit nem mondhatnak el nekem, ami valamilyen módon fontos lehet.

Ginny összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Tényleg van ilyen szabály?

- Francba is, nem tudom, de általában így működik a dolog!

- Harry, _kérlek_, nyugodj meg. – könyörgött Ginny.

Harry észrevette, hogy a gyertyák lángja megremegett, és gyorsan lenyugtatta magát. – Sajnálom...

- Tudod, fogadok, hogy amint beleegyezel, hogy szexelsz Tommal, ezek a kis mágikus balesetek is el fognak tűnni.

- Fogd be, Gin. – mordult fel Harry, gyorsan kinézve az ablakon, hogy eltakarja a vörösségét.

- Merlinre, Harry. Menj, és baszd már meg azt a pasit!

- Kitől tanulod ezt a beszédet! – Harry megpördült, és dühösen meredt rá, bár valójában mély benyomást tett rá a dolog.

- Fredtől és George-tól. Kitől mástól?

- Merlin szakállára, te gyerek.

- Ne nevezz gyereknek, Harry!

- Sajnálom.

Ginny a falnak dőlt, és alaposan végigmérte Harryt. – Tudod, majdhogynem szeretném, ha még nem lennél foglalt.

- Gin... – ez figyelmeztetés volt.

- Sajnálom. – ezúttal Ginny vörösödött el. – Talán jobb lenne, ha mennék.

Harry felhorkant, és leült mellé az ágyra. – Igen, igen. Vagy talán végre találhatnál magadnak egy pasit.

- Ezt már megbeszéltük...

- Gin, menj, fogj magadnak egy srácot, akiről tudod, hogy tud titkot tartani. A fenébe, menj, fogj egy mardekárost. Mind oda vannak érted.

- Mert a te _barátnőd_ vagyok, Harry.

- Badarság.

- Nem, ez így van!

- Gin, Dray nem azért szeret téged, mert a barátnőm vagy. Azért tetszel neki, mert mulatságosnak tart. Bini nem azért szeret téged, mert a barátnőm vagy. Hanem azért, mert tetszik neki a gunyorosságod. Ted se csak azért szeret téged, mert a barátnőm vagy. ő egyszerűen csak szeret téged.

Ginny elvörösödött.

- Menj, fogd meg Tedet. Tetszetek egymásnak. Láttam. Bini is látta. Dray állandóan ezzel húzza Tedet. Pan is mindig ezzel ugratja. Én se ellenzem, úgyhogy menj, kérdezd meg.

- De én a te _barátnőd _vagyok, Harry.

- És éppen ezért jó lesz, ha van hova menned, mikor időnként eltűnök éjszaka, hogy hogyan is mondtad? „megbasszam a pasit".

Ginny megpróbálta köhögésnek álcázni a nevetését.

- Gyere. Keressük meg neked Tedet.

- Ne, Harry, tényleg...

Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és egyből szembetalálta magát egy nagyon vörös képű Ronald Weasley-vel. – Hopp! Ideje helyet változtatnunk! Gyere, Ginny! – elkapta a csuklóját, és félig meddig vonszolva lehúzta őt a lépcsőkön.

- Potter, mit csinálsz a húgommal! – jött utánuk Ron rémült kiáltása.

- He? – pislogott fel Harry a legjobb barátjára. – Levonszolom őt a mardekárosokhoz. Pan szeretett volna megbeszélni vele valamit, amíg én beszélek Dray-jel.

Ron meredten bámulta, ahogy Harry áthúzta Ginnyt a portrélyukon, ami aztán bevágódott mögöttük.

- Futás. – vihogott fel hirtelen Ginny.

- Előbb érek a kígyóverembe! – vágott vissza Harry, mielőtt elengedte, és futva elindult a pincék felé.

Ginny is utána szalad, éppen, mikor a portré újra kivágódott. – POTTER! AZONNAL HOZD IDE VISSZA A HÚGOMAT!

* * *

A két griffendéles még mindig nevetett, amikor végre elérték a mardekáros klubhelységet.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore Nott és Blaise mind mosolyogva néztek rájuk, míg a ház többi része vagy figyelembe se vette őket, vagy csak annyi időre nézett fel, hogy lássa, ki jött be. Mindenki tudta, hogy Harry Potter bárhova be tud jutni az iskolában, és most, majdnem két hónappal az iskolakezdés után már senki se lepődött meg rajta, ha váratlanul megjelent a mardekáros klubhelységben.

- Na, ezúttal mit végeztetek ki?

- Megszöktünk Ron elől. – Harry levetette magát egy székre Draco és Blaise között, szabadon hagyva egy másikat Theodore és Pansy között Ginnynek. – Azt hiszi, szexelek Ginnyvel.

- Ráadásul az én akaratom ellenére. – tette hozzá nyugodtan Ginny.

A négy mardekáros elnevette magát.

- Úgyhogy leszöktünk ide. – vigyorgott át Ginnyre Harry. – És Gin szeretné megvallani sírig tartó szerelmét Tednek itt, és kipuhatolni, hogy esetleg nem lehetne-e szó helyettem _vele_ valami akcióról.

Ginny csúnyán nézett Harryre, bár azért enyhén elpirult. – Seggfej.

- De én azt hittem, Gin veled jár. – mondta Draco megzavarodva. A másik három mardekáros bólintott.

Harry körbepislantott, aztán némítóbűbájt helyezett a sarokra, és közelebb hajolt hozzájuk, mutatva, hogy ők is így tegyenek. – Vegyétek úgy, hogy mostantól a legnagyobb és tökéletes bizalmamat élvezitek, mert ez jelenleg a legnagyobb titkom.

- Tudod, hogy nem árullak el. – biztosította Draco a zöldszemű fiút.

- Megtartom azok titkait, akik megtartják és védik az enyémet. – esküdött meg Blaise, Seamussel való kapcsolatára utalva.

- Nem verlek át, hisz olyan aranyos becenevet találtál nekem. – mondta Pansy a griffendélesnek.

- Ha ez azt jelenti, hogy megkapom Gint, a szám hét lakatra lesz zárva. – értett egyet Theodore is. Ginny még jobban elvörösödött.

- Jól van. – Harry végignézett a barátain. – Nem, Gin nem a barátnőm, valójában soha nem is jártunk. A kapcsolatunk csak álcázza a másikat – a kapcsolatomat Marcussal.

A mardekárosokra nem jellemző, hogy sokkolni lehet őket. Vagy legalábbis nem szokták kimutatni. Draco, Theodore, Pansy és Blaise mégis olyan meredten bámultak rá, mintha másik feje nőtt volna.

- Gondolom nem ezt várták? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry elvigyorodott, és hátradőlt a székében.

- Akkor _ezért_ nem akarja Piton, hogy a közelében legyél? – kérdezte Draco, elsőként feleszmélve.

- Nem. Vagy legalábbis remélem, hogy nem.

- Akkor mi _annak_ az oka?

- A fenébe. Ez igen veszélyes titok lesz, főleg, ha igaz, amit az apámtól hallottam. – motyogta Theodore.

- És az micsoda? – kérdezte Ginny élesen.

Theodore összerándult. – Hogy Brutus a Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozik... – idegesen pislantott Harryre.

Harry nyugodtan bólintott. – Ez igaz...

Theodore és Blaise megint döbbenten meredtek rá, de Draco és Pansy ezúttal sikeresen titkolták a meglepődésüket.

- Te tudtad? – suttogta Pansy.

- Igen. Tudtam. Nem mintha számítana.

- Várj csak. – Blaise úgy nézett ki, mint akinek hirtelen fény gyúlt a fejében. – Akkor Brutus volt az, aki mindannyiunk szüleit rávette, hogy megparancsolják, legyünk rendesek veled?

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – ő legalábbis ezt mondja.

- Ekkora _hatalma _van? – tátotta el a száját Theodore.

- Semmi sem az, aminek látszik. – válaszolta Harry, és felállt. – Figyeljetek oda, hogy Ginny kilenckor elinduljon innen, majd ő tudja, hol talál meg. – a fiatalember elvigyorodott. – Jó szórakozást, gyerekek. – azzal megpördült, és otthagyta őket, megtörve a némítóvarázst, ahogy elment.

- Ettől a fiútól mindig megfájdul a fejem. – tájékoztatta Draco a társait, aztán nyögve az asztalra ejtette a fejét.

- Viselkedj úgy, mint egy Malfoy, Dray. – jegyezte meg Pansy vidáman, ahogy Theodore felállt, hogy körbekalauzolja Ginnyt.

- Kapd be, Pan.

- Hogy beszélsz?

- Kapd be, Pan.

Pansy rákacsintott Ginnyre, aki erre elvihogta magát, aztán követte Theodore-t kifelé a szobából. Blaise ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, Draco pedig csúnyán nézett a gyerekkori barátjára.

* * *

- Éppen lekésted Perselust. – mondta Tom, ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót Harry előtt.

- Jaj. Fenébe. – mondta Harry, bár egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mintha bántaná a dolog.

- Mi történt?

- Felcsesztem, rávettem, hogy megmondja, magadnak kémkedsz, aztán alig kordában tartott dühvel elhagytam a termet?

- Harry...

- Hmmm?

- Ne is törődj vele...

- Mivel?

- Kénytelenek leszünk tenni valamit a dührohamaid ellen.

- Gin szerint, ha szexelnénk, az segítene valamit.

Tom elnevette magát. – Tényleg azt mondta?

- Ó, igen.

- Én benne vagyok.

- Jaj, ne.

- Haaaaarrryyyy...

- Jól hallottam, hogy _nyafogtál_?

- Eeeegen...

- Merlinre...

- Mi bajod? Semmi sincs, ami jobb, mint a szex.

- Semmi esélyünk. Alig egy óra múlva találkám van Ginnyvel, hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, biztonságban visszaér a Griffendél toronyba.

- De utána lejöhetsz!

- Nem. Nem, nem, nem és nem.

- Jaj, hagyd már.

- Még nem vizsgáztam le, addig nem csinálok semmit.

- De már látom, hogy kezd megtörni az ellenállásod.

- Már megint rémeket látsz, Tom?

- Most csak féltékeny vagy, mert te nem látod azt, amit én.

- Igazad van, tényleg nem.

- Szóval!

- Most mi van?

- Mi egyebet csináltatok még te és Gin, azon kívül, hogy kitaláljátok, mivel lehetne feloldani a rád nehezedő stresszt?

Harry összehúzta a szemeit, de aztán hajlandó volt témát váltani. – Hát, Ron azt hiszi, hogy szexre kényszerítem Ginnyt, és mostantól Gin és Ted hivatalosan is együtt járnak.

Tom elsápadt. – Jó, ismerve Mr. Weasley elképzelését a valóságról, az elsőt el tudom képzelni, de kifejtenéd a többit bővebben is?

- He?

- Gin és Theodore?

- Ja, lerángattam Gint, és összeakasztottam őket egymással néhány perce. Elmondtuk Tednek, Pannek, Bininek és Draynek hogy te meg én együtt járunk, de így legalább Ginnynek van hová mennie.

Tom felnyögött.

- Ülhetek az öledbe?

- Szexelünk?

- Azt hiszem, ezt nemnek vehetem.

- Fenébe.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem vagy tinédzser?

- He? Nem!

- Tényleg? Pedig pont úgy viselkedsz, mintha az lennél.

- Te is így viselkednél, ha olyan régen nem szexeltél volna, mint én.

- Ezt _tényleg_ nem akartam megtudni.

- Beszoptad.

- Én nem szopok semmit.

- Még.

- Fogd be, Tom!

- A vörös _tényleg_ nem a te színed.

- Komolyan, fogd be, Tom.

- Az idő igazán gyorsan repül, ha az ember jól érzi magát. – szólalt meg Tom hirtelen.

- Hmm?

- Öt perc múlva kilenc. Jobb ha mész, és felszeded Gint.

Harry elakadt. – Mi van?

- Menj.

- Mi baj?

- Menj, Harry.

- Tom?

- _MENJ!_

Harry szomorúan lépett ki az ajtón.

* * *

- Mitől nézel ilyen furcsán?

- Semmitől.

- Ne mondd, hogy már _megint_ összevesztetek!

- Semmi baj, Gin.

- Tudod, hogy egyedül is visszatalálok.

- Szállj le rólam.

- Vele tölthetnéd az éjszakát.

- Gin...

- A halloweeni parti jövő pénteken lesz.

- És?

- És ti ketten együtt fogtok táncolni, és egymással töltitek azt az éjszakát, még ha össze kell is kötnöm titeket, és elvennem a pálcáitokat. Elég érthető voltam?

- Na, most jól rám ijesztettél.

- Jó. Mert eldöntöttem, hogy befejezem.

- Mondja a kerítő.

- Nézd csak, ki beszél! Aranyfüst.

A Kövér Dáma beengedte őket a klubhelységbe, ahol egyenesen szembetalálták magukat egy igen dühös Ronnal és az egész Griffendél toronnyal.

- HOL VOLTATOK AZ ELMÚLT EGY ÓRÁBAN!

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – _Silencio_. Sajnálom, hogy mindannyiotoknak végig kellett hallgatni a kirohanását az elmúlt egy órában. Ígérem, hogy mielőtt legközelebb lelépünk, elveszem a hangját. Jó éjt! – mondta vidáman, arconcsókolva Ginnyt, aztán aztán felszaladt a hálótermébe.

- Én is megyek. _Fárasztó_ nap volt ez a mai. – sóhajtotta Ginny, kimerültnek tettetve magát – ő a legjobb. – Ezzel ő is eltűnt a saját szobája irányában.

A griffendéles klubhelység nevetésben, fütyülésben és tapsban tört ki, ahogy Ron döbbenten nézett az egyik lépcsőről a másikra.

Senkinek nem volt kedve levenni a némítóbűbájt a Weasley fiúról, mikor az végül ordítani kezdett.


	19. Chapter 19

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**19. fejezet**

- Oh... nagyságos Merlin...

- Mi az, 'Mione? – kérdezte Harry, fel se nézve a pirítósából.

Erre az orra alá dugták a Reggeli Prófétát. Leejtette a pirítóst, hogy felvegye az újságot, és elolvasta a főcímet az első oldalon:

**_ HALÁLFALÓK TÁMADÁSA A MINISZTÉRIUM ELLEN:_**

**_ 16 HALOTT, 69 SEBESÜLT_**

Harry mellényelt, és elejtette az újságot. Ginny felkapta, mielőtt a pirítósára esett volna, és végigolvasta az egész cikket, az arca sorról sorra sápadtabbá vált.

- Van valami hír apáról? – kérdezte Ront, mikor végre befejezte.

Ron felmutatta a levelet, amit az előbb kapott, mikor senki nem vette észre, és szó nélkül átadta Ginnynek, mert eddig még senki nem volt hajlandó levenni róla a némító bűbájt, és Harry úgy tervezte, hogy rajta is marad, amíg valaki más meg nem teszi.

- Jól van. És Percy is. Nem voltak bent akkor. – tájékoztatta Ginny a többieket. Mindenki fellélegzett az asztal körül.

- De ez nem vonatkozik mindenkire. – motyogta Harry, odabökve a fejével, ahol néhány diákot a házvezető tanáruk kísért ki a teremből. Néhány fiatalabb griffendéles is elment McGalagonnyal, és ez elvette a jó kedvüket. – Ez egy nagyon szomorú Roxmortsos hétvége lesz. Már ha engedélyezik.

- Nagyon ajánlom nekik! – kiáltotta Lavender Brown, aki úgy látszik, hallgatózott.

Harry fáradtan nézett a lányra. – Lavender, sokan most veszítették el a családjukat. Soha nem tudhatjuk, hol csap le legközelebb Voldemort. Hajlandó lennél kockáztatni az életedet, hogy néhány cukorkát vehess, vagy inkább maradsz a Roxfortban, ahol esetleg találhatsz valakit, aki a kedvedért kunyerál valamit a házimanóktól?

- Nem fog nappal támadni! – jegyezte meg mérgesen egy negyedikes fiú.

- És még a halloweeni kosztümjeinket is meg kell vennünk! – kiáltott fel Parvati Patil.

Ginny felállt, és Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Gyere Harry. Menjünk valahova máshova. Az ordítozással nem érsz el semmit.

Harry is felállt, de a pillantása, ahogy végignézett azokon, akik nem törődtek azzal, ami történt, ölni tudott volna. – Ez nem játék, idióták. Ha kiestek, nem kérhettek újrajátszást. Csak egy lehetőségetek van. Egy nap majd, talán hamarább is, mint szeretnétek, ez számotokra is valósággá válik. Addig is megmaradhattok boldog tudatlanságban. Sok sikert hozzá. De ha majd egyszer szemben találjátok magatokat egy halálfaló pálcájával, és rájöttök, valójában mennyire is komoly a dolog, ne gyertek utánam. Nem fogok segíteni rajtatok. – ezzel megpördült, és kiviharzott a nagyteremből.

Az ezt követő csendben Ginny végignézett a tanárok asztalán, és észrevette, hogy Tom nincs közöttük. Aztán sietett, hogy utolérje a barátját.

A csend abban a pillanatban megtört, ahogy ő kilépett az ajtón, és megrándult a hangzavar erősségétől. _Azt hiszem, Harry, végre rávetted őket, hogy komolyan elgondolkozzanak._

* * *

- Gyere már.

- Gin, te egyáltalán nem figyeltél arra, amit korábban mondtam?

- Figyeltem. – forgatta a szemeit ingerülten Ginny. – És Dumbledore csapatokban küld ki minket, tanárok felügyelete alatt. A többi griffendéles már el is ment. Ha sietünk, mehetünk a mardekárosokkal. Egyébként te is pont olyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy nem fogja megtámadni Roxmortsot.

Harry mérgesen meredt Ginnyre a sötét mágiás könyve fölül, ami átváltoztatás tankönyvnek volt álcázva. – Semmi kedvem cukorkára és varázsviccekre, Ginny. Menj egyedül.

Ginny elkapta Harry karját, és felrántotta az ágyról. Nagyot csattant a padlón. – Még mindig nem vettél semmit Halloweenra, és szükséged lesz valami jó jelmezre. Egész nyáron azt szajkóztam, hogy menj, és vegyél egyet, de neked minden idődet Tommal kellett töltened. Ha nem indulsz el azonnal, meztelenül mész arra a bálra.

Harry felnyögött, de felállt. – Igenis, anya.

Ginny hátulról fejbecsapta. Jó erősen.

- Hé! Ezt miért kaptam?

- Mert olyan okosakat mondasz? – vonta meg a vállát Ginny, aztán lerángatta Harryt a bejárathoz.

- Látom, végre sikerült előcsalnod. – vigyorgott rá Draco a griffendéles fiúra.

- Hiányoztam? – vágott vissza Harry.

- Határozottan. – bólintott Draco.

- Egyébként csodálatos volt a reggeli előadásod. – jegyezte meg Blaise vidáman.

- Mindenkit halálra rémisztettél. – értett egyet Pansy.

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Juj, köszi szépen. Igazán megpróbáltam.

- A te családod rendben van? – kérdezte hirtelen Theodore Ginnytől. Mindenki figyelme a lány felé fordult.

- Igen. Akkor éppen nem dolgoztak. – bólintott a lány. A mardekárosok megnyugodva felsóhajtottak.

- Jól van. – mindenki megpördült, mikor meghallották Tom hangját. Ő és Piton tartottak feléjük. – Piton professzor és én kísérünk le titeket Roxmortsba. Mindannyian hallottátok a szabályokat, kivéve talán Mr. Pottert, de ő valószínűleg úgyse követné őket. – kacsintott Harryre, de a fiú csak csúnyán meredt vissza rá.

- Nincs semmi elcsámborgás. Nem fogtok hirtelen úgy dönteni, hogy inkább egy másik csapatban töltenétek a napot. Megvárjuk, míg mindenki kijött az üzletből, amiben éppen vagyunk, mielőtt továbbmennénk, nem fogtok ellógni. – jelentette ki Piton élesen. – Ha valami baj van, azonnal értesítsetek róla.

- És mi van Brutus professzorral?

- Ja, hogy velem? – mosolyodott el Tom. – Piton professzor nem igazán bízik meg bennem. Ezért megyünk egyszerre ketten is. Szemmel akar tartani. – kacsintott a diákokra, akik közül többen felvihogtak.

Piton dühösen meredt Tomra. – Jó. Indulás. – azzal megfordult, és gyorsan kisietett az ajtón, át a pázsiton.

A mardekárosok gyorsan követték, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise és Theodore zárta a sort.

- Ah, de egy nap majd elnyerem a kollégáim bizalmát. – sóhajtotta Tom, felzárkózva Harry és Ginny mellé.

- Csak álmodozz, Marcus. – horkant fel Ginny.

- Dühös rám, ugye? – kérdezte Tom a lánytól, Harry felé bökve.

- Kérdezd meg őt.

- Dühös vagy rám, ugye?

- Kopj le.

- Dühös rám.

- Kapd be.

Tom egy pillanatig döbbenten meredt Harryre, aztán dühösen összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Képes vagy engem okolni. – meggyorsította a lépteit, és felzárkózott a többi mardekároshoz, hogy beszéljen velük.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore és Blaise mind Ginnyre néztek, hogy magyarázza el, mi történt.

- A múlt éjszakai támadás. – vonta meg a vállát Ginny.

Ennyi elég is volt, hogy a többiek megértsék. Draco ráfintorgott Harryre. – És azt hiszed, ez az _ő_ hibája volt?

- Igen.

- Miért tenne ilyesmit? – sziszegte a szőke fiú. A másik három mardekáros egyetértően bólogatott.

- Fura volt múlt éjjel. – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

- Csak a szokásos veszekedésük. – fordított Ginny.

- Óóóó... – sóhajtottak fel a mardekárosok.

- Vagyis ti ketten összevesztetek, és azt hiszed, erre ő úgy döntött, hogy megy, és megöl néhány embert? – kérdezte Pansy.

- Természetesen. – jött a griffendéles válasza.

A másik öt felnyögött.

- Harry, tudom, hogy ezt óriási sokként fogod megélni, de a világ nem körülötted forog. – tájékoztatta Blaise a fiút.

- Ennyi volt! – Harry megpördült, és elindult vissza az iskola felé.

- Potter! – kiáltott utána Piton, aki hátrafordult Harry megjegyzésére.

Tom felnyögött, és intett Pitonnak, hogy menjen tovább. – Majd utánatok megyünk. – szólt rá a mardekáros tanárra, mielőtt ő is megfordult, és a fiú után szalad.

Piton egy darabig bámult utánuk, de aztán folytatta az utat Roxmorts felé. _Ha Potter barátnője nem tudta őt lecsillapítani, nem tudom, Marcusnak hogyan sikerülne. De sok sikert neki hozzá. Semmi kedvem foglalkozni Potterrel a jelenlegi hangulatában, de nem szeretnék arra se visszatérni, hogy az iskola romokban hever a legújabb dührohama miatt._

* * *

Tom a pázsit közepén kapta el Harryt, és vállon ragadva megpördítette. – Nyughass már, a fene essen beléd!

Harry dühösen megpróbálta magát kitépni Tom kezéből. – Engedj. El. Denem.

Tom mérgesen összehúzta a szemeit, elkapta Harry állát, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Most mi a franc bajod van? És ne _merj _kioktatni az ártatlanok elleni támadásról, mert, és ezt már most megmondom, hogy abban az épületben egyetlen ártatlant, és egyetlen barátodat se támadták meg az embereim.

- A fenébe is, elegem van a hirtelen hangulatváltásaidból! Egyik pillanatban még boldogan próbálsz rávenni, hogy veled aludjak, a következőben meg kiabálsz velem, hogy tűnjek el! Engedj!

- Nem. Addig nem, amíg nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy nem fogsz elszaladni.

Harry dühösen meredt rá.

- Nézd, igazán sajnálom, hogy így összezavartalak a hangulataimmal, oké? – mondta Tom halkan, de feszült hangon. – Elég nagy stressznek vagyok itt kitéve. Mondtam már korábban is, ha találnék rá lehetőséget, hogy ne kelljen ide visszatérned, kihasználnám, és ezt komolyan gondoltam. De ehelyett úgy döntöttem, hogy én is ide jövök veled. Te is tudod, Harry, hogy _törődöm_ veled, de vagy Perselus, vagy Dumbledore állandóan figyelemmel kíséri minden mozdulatomat, és ez _idegesít_.

- Akkor menj el. Ha annyira idegesít, hagyd itt az egészet.

- Nem akarom itt hagyni. _Szeretek _itt lenni veled. Fenébe, még _tanítani_ is szeretek. – Tom halványan elmosolyodott. – És ha annyira zavar téged, hogy mindig a szex-szel zaklatlak, jó, abbahagyom. Sajnálom. Viszont tényleg szeretném tudni, _miért_ zavar ez téged ennyire.

Harry elsápadt.

- De nem most. – biztosította őt Tom, gondolatban feljegyezve, hogy az első adandó alkalommal rá kell vennie a fiút, hogy elmondja neki. – Most jó lesz, ha gyorsan beérjük a barátaidat és Perselust, mielőtt még visszaküldenek valakit, hogy lássák, nem adtalak-e még át a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

- Voldinak! – csillantak fel Harry szemei, hogy alkalma nyílt idegesíteni a férfit.

Tom összerándult. – Jó. – megborzongott, és elengedte Harryt.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Év végéig ráveszlek, hogy így nevezd magad.

- Nem fog sikerülni!

- Dehogynem!

- Nem fog!

- Tíz galleont teszek rá!

- Áll az alku!

Erre kezet ráztak.

- És most gyerünk. – Mondta Tom, átölelve Harry vállát.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, de átölelte Tom derekát, mivel a férfi magasabb volt nála. – Igen, igen. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy Ted megpróbálja megcsókolni Ginnyt, mikor nem vagyok ott én vagy Ron, hogy megakadályozzuk.

Tom elnevette magát. – Hát, az nem lenne jó!

Békésen indultak el Roxmorts felé.

- Erről jut eszembe: miért olyan csendes ma Mr. Weasley?

- Senkinek nem volt kedve levenni róla a némító bűbájt, amit én raktam rá tegnap este.

- Kár, hogy nem lehettem ott.

- Mit fogsz csinálni a bálon?

- He? Ja, felügyelni. Miért?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam.

- Te Ginnel mész?

- Igen. Azt mondja, mennem kell. És úgy látszik, mindenki egyetért vele.

- Én is. Néha jó csak úgy kikapcsolódni.

- És hány ilyen bálon voltál, amíg a Roxfortba jártál?

- Egyen se. És nézd meg, mi lett belőlem.

Harry felkuncogott. – Igaz.

- Ah, hát itt vannak. Mosolyogj szépen Perselusra, hogy lássa, nem átkoztalak meg, vagy valami.

Harry vicsorgásra húzta a száját.

- Neee... Nem kifejezetten erre a mosolyra gondoltam.

Harry rávigyorgott Tomra, és erősen oldalba bökte a könyökével, mielőtt kicsúszott a karja alól, és félreugrott, hogy ne érhesse őt el. – Hehe, Marcus! Nem tudsz elkapni! – kinyújtotta a nyelvét Tomra, aki dühösen meredt rá, aztán odaszaladt a barátaihoz.

- Akkor megint barátok vagytok? – kérdezte Blaise mosolyogva.

- Úgy is lehet mondani. – értett egyet Harry, és a szemei huncutul csillogtak.

- Jól van, Harry. – karolta át Pansy vigyorogva Harry vállát.

Ginny karja a smaragdszemű fiú dereka köré fonódott. – Éppen megtaláltunk számodra a _tökéletes_ halloweeni kosztümöt.

Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy beszorult a két lány közé, és pont a ruhaüzlet előtt álltak. – Ah... köszönöm, hölgyeim. Miért nem engedtek el akkor, és mutatjátok meg?

- Jaj, _nem_. Szeretnénk tökéletesen biztosak lenni benne, hogy jól áll _rajtad_. – duruzsolta Pansy.

Harry most Dracora, Theodore-ra és Blaise-re nézett. – Segítség...?

- Heh. Menj csak be. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy bent találkozunk. – mondta Blaise mosolyogva. Draco és Theodore bólintott.

- Gyere, szerelmem. – mondta Ginny fenyegetően halk hangon. – Rendesen fel kell téged öltöztetnünk, hiszen tudod.

_Tom! Segíts! Ezek engem megölnek!_

_Innen nem úgy néz ki, Harry drágám._

_Nem hagyhatsz itt csak így!_

Tom felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Jó szórakozást, hölgyeim. – javasolta Ginnynek és Pansynek.

Azok ketten boldogan megköszönték, és berángatták a sápadt Harryt az üzletbe.

Blaise, Draco és Theodore ragadozó pillantásokkal körülvették a tanárukat. – Szóval, Brutus professzor, ön miben megy a bálra?

Tom felhorkant. – Már megvan a kosztümöm, és nem, nem ti fogjátok kiválasztani nekem. – Az üzletre mutatott. – Menjetek. Mindenkinek ugyanabban az üzletben kell lennie. Ti is tudjátok.

A fiúk csalódottan távoztak.

Tom megnyugodva támaszkodott az épület oldalának. – Merlinnek hála, hogy _én_ nem vagyok Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**20. fejezet**

Harry és Ginny a mardekáros hálótermekben öltöztek át a Halloweeni bálra. A griffendélesek figyelmeztették őket, hogy nem vihetik fel Pansyt a toronyba, hogy segítsen Harry öltöztetésében, úgyhogy a két griffendéles ehelyett úgy döntött, hogy inkább ők mennek le a mardekárosokhoz pénteken mindjárt ebéd után.

- Oké, Harry. Menjetek a fürdőszobába Dracoval és Blaise-vel átöltözni, aztán küldd le értünk valamelyiküket, hogy befejezhessük a munkát. – adta ki Pansy a határozott utasítást.

Harry felsóhajtott, és bólintott, tudva, hogy a Mardekár királynőjével nem érdemes vitatkoznia. – Gyertek, fiúk.

Draco és Blaise a szemeiket forgatták, de követték a griffendélest a fiúk mosdójába. Ott aztán mindhárman eltűntek egy-egy fülkében, hogy átöltözzenek.

Draco lett kész először, úgy nézett ki, mint egy igazi király. Vállig érő szőke haja most nem volt zselézve, szabadon szálldosott az arca körül. Ezüstből készült koronát viselt, homlokán támadásra emelkedő sárkánnyal. A köntöse mélylila és ezüstszínű volt, válláról ezüst köpeny lógott, hátán ugyanannak a sárkánynak a szépen kidolgozott képével. Nadrágját zöld sárkánybőr csizmába tömte.

Blaise kikukucskált őt megnézni. – Tökéletes. És most segítenél nekem bekapcsolni ezt a valamit, mielőtt még felöltöd a „mindenben jobb vagyok nálad" királyi álcádat?

Draco kuncogott, és bólintott.

- Fantasztikus. – jött elő Blaise a fülkéjéből. Ő és Theodore Draco király és Pansy királynő lovagjaiként mennek majd. Ginny játssza a királykisasszonyt. Csak Ginny és Pansy tudták, Harry micsoda, és még _neki _se mondták el, még ő se látta, hogyan is néz ki majd végül.

Amíg Draco és Blaise a láncinggel küszködött, amit Blaise-nek kell majd viselnie, és Harry még mindig öltözött, Pansy és Ginny is felöltöztek.

- Elbűvölően szép! – döntötte el Pansy, hátralépve, hogy jobban lássa Ginnyt.

Ginny haját kontyba fogták a feje tetején, amiből csak egy hosszú fürt lógott le a hátára. A konty elé egy vékony arany tiarát tűztek. A köntöse halvány piros és lila színű volt, a palástja mélybarna. A palást hátán egy pompás, arany és bronz griff ágaskodott. A köntös szorosan simult az alakjára, semmit se bízva a fantáziára. Nyaka körül egy ezüstláncon Draco sárkányának pontos mása lógott, a farka vége majdnem érintette a ruha kivágását. Barna szemeit Pansy barna és arany festékkel húzta ki. Száját meggyvörösre festették. Arcát halvány pír borította.

- Hé, te még jobban nézel ki. – vágott vissza Ginny és mindkét lány elkuncogta magát.

Pansy a vállára engedte sötétszőke haját. A koronája pont olyan volt, mint Dracoé, csakúgy, mint a palástja. A köntöse lila és ezüstszínű volt, szintén, hogy harmonizáljon Dracoéval, és ugyanolyan szűk volt, mint Ginnyé. Nyakán a Parkinson család címere lógott, ami az anyjáé volt, míg egy éve Pansy is el nem érte a nagykorúságot. Jobb keze kisujján egy régi gyűrűt viselt, amit még Dracotól kapott, mielőtt a Roxfortba jöttek volna. Ezüst kígyó volt, olyan, mint a házuk jelképe. Szemét halványlilára, ajkát mélyvörösre, majdhogynem lilásra festette.

- Szerinted a fiúk végeztek már? – mordult fel Pansy.

Ginny elvigyorodott. – Gyerünk, nézzük meg.

- Óóó... szeretem a gondolatmenetedet!

A két lány gyorsan átsietett a fiúk lakrészébe, és bekopogtak a mosdó ajtaján. – Uraim! Jó lenne, ha jönnétek!

- Harry nem akar előjönni! – kiáltott ki Draco.

Ginny és Pansy egymásra fintorogtak, aztán beléptek. – Harry, jönnöd kell! – mondta Ginny a „fiújának" veszélyesen halk hangon.

- Nem megyek!

- Szólok Marcusnak!

- Jövök!

Harry kinyitotta a fülke ajtaját, és félősen előlépett. Draconak és Blaise-nek elakadt a lélegzete, még egyikük se látta őt.

Harry talárja a zöld különféle árnyalataiban játszott, és szorosan tapadt a testére. A felső része ki volt gombolva, hogy látszódjon a szépen kidolgozott mellkasa. Mindjárt látszott, hogy semmit nem visel alatta, kivéve a sötétzöld sárkánybőr csizmákat, amik alig látszottak ki a talár alól. Harry elvörösödött a barátai bámuló arca láttán.

- Csodálatosan nézel ki.

- Majdnem tökéletes.

- De van még valami!

- Szarba.

- Hogy beszélsz! – ripakodott rá a három mardekáros.

- Hé! – dugta be Theodore a fejét az ajtón. A látványtól elkerekedtek a szemei. – Jé! Mind mesésen néztek ki.

- Milyen volt az üvegháztakarítás? – kérdezte Draco gonoszul.

Theodore elvigyorodott. – Egészen jól szórakoztunk. Utálnék a hétfői első osztály helyében lenni.

Mindenki elnevette magát.

- Jól van. Draco, Blaise, menjetek, segítsetek Theodore-nak átöltözni. A klubhelyiségben találkozunk, ha végeztünk Harryvel. – szólt rájuk Pansy.

- Sok szerencsét, Harry. – mondta neki együttérzően Draco, aztán Theodore és Blaise nyomában ő is kisietett a szobából, bevágva az ajtót a háta mögött.

Harry idegesen nézett a két lányra. – Mit akartok még csinálni velem?

- Teljesen ellenállhatatlanná teszünk. – tájékoztatta Ginny a fiút.

- Muszáj?

- Ülj le. – parancsolt rá Pansy az éppen megjelent székre mutatva.

Harry feszülten leült, készen rá, hogy egy pillanat alatt felugorhasson.

Pansy ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, és ő is leült egy másik székre, aztán komolyan végignézte a fiút. – Ha megmozdulsz, kezdhetem elölről. Lazíts, és csukd be a szemed.

Harry felnyögött, de úgy tett, ahogy mondták.

Pansy és Ginny egymásra vigyorogtak.

* * *

- Felséges királyunk, bátor lovagjaim, engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam nektek a Fiút, Aki Túlélte, Csak Hogy Tisztátalan Gondolatokat Ébresszen Másokban! 

- PANSY!

- Gyere csak ide, Harry! – szólt hátra Pansy, túlkiabálva a mardekárosok nevetését.

A nevetés azonnal elhalt, ahogy Harry belépett a terembe, és legalább harminc ember tátotta el a száját.

A haja most egészen a csípőjéig ért, és körülölelte az egész testét, és az egész vöröses árnyalatban csillogott, mint a vér. Nem volt rajta a szemüvege, hanem a nyár folyamán vásárolt kontaktlencséit viselte, ami a szemét az eredeti színében hagyta. Híres sebhelyének végét meghosszabbították, hogy egészen az orráig érjen, és az egész az _Adava Kedavra_ zöldes fényében izzott. Válláról fekete palást lógott, aminek a hátulján egy arany oroszlán és egy ezüst kígyó aludt békésen egymás mellett, felettük pedig egy ragyogó vörös és arany főnix bontakozott ki a lángokból.

- Szentséges... – nyögte ki Blaise végül. Senki nem szólt rá.

- Mehetünk végre? – kérdezte Harry, próbálva nem elvörösödni a bámulástól. Utálta, ha mindenki őt bámulta.

- Aha. – bólintott Draco, végre magához térve. Karját nyújtotta Pansynek. – Harry, Gin, gyertek mögöttünk. Theodore, Blaise, ti zárjátok a sort. Ha egyszer leültünk, utána azt csináltok, amit csak akartok, de együtt megyünk be, és együtt ülünk le. Értve?

- Hogyne, Dray! – bólintott Ginny, magával húzva Harryt Draco és Pansy mögé.

- Természetesen, uram! – vágta rá Theodore és Blaise, beállva a sorba a griffendélesek mögé.

- Akkor kápráztassuk el őket a természetes bájunkkal! – kiáltott fel Pansy.

A társaság általános éljenzés közepette kilépett a teremből.

* * *

Tom csak nézte a diákokat, ahogy ülnek az asztaloknál, vagy táncolnak a Dumbledore által szerzett együttes zenéjére. Nem emlékezett a nevükre, és nem is igazán érdekelték. Csak azt tudta, hogy túl hangosak... 

És a fiú, akit keres, még nem érkezett meg.

- Ah, Marcus! – lépett hirtelen Dumbledore a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár mellé. A férfi csirkének öltözött. Tom majdnem elhányta magát.

Ehelyett udvariasan bólintott. – Igazgató úr.

- Ó, római? – kérdezte Dumbledore Tom ruhájára bökve.

- Julius Caesar. – értett egyet Tom magában vigyorogva.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – Kreatív.

- Én is úgy hiszem.

- Hogy érzed magad nálunk, Marcus?

- A bálon, vagy a Roxfortban úgy általában?

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, kék szemei veszettül csillogtak. – Mindkettő.

- A bál elmegy, bár egy kissé unalmas és hangos. Az óráimmal meg vagyok elégedve, de nem egészen tetszik, hogy ennyire nem bíznak meg bennem. – válaszolta Tom közömbös hangon, figyelve Dumbledore reakciójára.

- El kell nézned nekünk. Ahogy már bizonyára hallottad, sok problémánk adódott a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárok megbízhatóságával.

- Valóban. Mégis, már két hónapja itt vagyok. Igazán feloldhatná egy kicsit a biztonsági intézkedéseket, hogy csak _egy_ tanár figyelje minden mozdulatomat, ne pedig _négy_, mint most. – Tom körülpislantott. – Öt, ha önmagát is beleszámolja.

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, Marcus fiam.

- Hát persze hogy nincs.

- Ah, királyi belépés, ahogy vártam is. – szólalt meg Dumbledore, ahogy a teremben hirtelen csend lett, és a diákok szétváltak, hogy átengedjék Dracot és Pansyt.

- Várta, professzor? – horkant fel Tom, még mindig körbetekintgetve. A többi griffendéles, akikkel Harry lógni szokott, már régen táncolt. Ha a fiú jön, akkor ezzel a két mardekárossal lesz.

- Igen. Attól tartok, Mr. Malfoy szeret felvágni.

Ahogy a király és a királyné, mert annak voltak öltözve, elfordult, meglátta mögöttük Ginnyt és kíséretét. Tomnak eltartott egy darabig, hogy felismerje a fekete hajú fiút, aki Ginny mellett állt. De ahogy ráismert, eltátotta a száját. _Egek ura..._

Harry felpillantott, mikor meghallotta az elméjében Tom szavait, és azonnal észrevette a római császárt. Tom elképedt arca láttán elpirult.

Aztán meglátta az igazgatót, és alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetését.

Draco és Pansy előkelően leültek egy üres asztalhoz. Harry és Ginny követték őket, míg Theodore és Blaise magukra vállalták a királyi család őrzését a többi bálozótól.

- Nézzétek Dumbledore-t. – vihogott Harry, arrafelé mutatva, ahol Tom próbálta összeszedni magát egy hanyagul vidám sárga csirke mellett.

Ginny, Pansy és Draco nevetéssel küszködve vigyorogtak. Theodore és Blaise felhorkantak, próbálva fenntartani a komolyság látszatát.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, mi baja Brutus professzornak. – mondta Pansy rosszallóan.

- Azon kívül, hogy Dumbledore-ral beszélget? – válaszolta Draco fintorogva.

- És még csak nem is láttátok, mikor engem meglátott. – szólt közbe Harry.

- Ó. Tátva maradt a szája? – sóhajtott fel Pansy könnyedén.

- Elég szélesre. – értett egyet udvariasan Harry.

- Milyen szörnyen nem-mardekáros. – panaszkodott a királynő, magasba emelve az orrát.

Harry elnevette magát.

- Harry! Ginny! – Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean és Seamus közeledtek feléjük. Seamus részegnek tűnt.

Draco összehúzta a szemöldökét, míg Pansy kényesen eltakarta az orrát a zsebkendőjével, mintha büdöset érezne. Blaise és Theodore összenéztek, nem tudva, átengedhetik-e a griffendéleseket.

- Essünk túl rajta. – súgta halkan Harry Theodore fülébe, mert ő volt közelebb. A fiú bólintott, és Blaise-zel együtt oldalra léptek, hogy közelebb engedjék a griffendéleseket.

- Táncolj velem, Draco. – parancsolta Pansy.

Dracon nem látszott, hogy bántaná a parancsoló hang, gyorsan felállt, és kivezette Pansyt a táncparkettre.

- Hé! – a griffendélesek lustán elterpeszkedtek az asztal körül. Seamus, írnek öltözve Blaise mellett ült le, mindkét oldalán üres helyet hagyva. Ron, mint auror Hermione mellé ült, aki angyalnak öltözött, és Harry mellett ült. Neville, aki emberszerű lóként jött, Ginny mellé került, aki mögött Theodore állt. Dean, aki, mint Seamus, muglinak öltözött, Neville mellé telepedett.

- Elképesztő a jelmezed, haver! Mi vagy? – kérdezte Ron Harrytől.

Harry néhányat pislantott, aztán Ginnyre nézett. – Mi _vagyok_?

Ginny megvonta a vállát. – Nem tudtuk, minek nevezzünk. Azt hiszem, herceg, korona nélkül.

- Aha. Oké. – vonta meg Harry is a vállát.

- Szerintem aranyos, Harry. – biztosította Hermione a barátját, aztán Ginnyhez fordult. – És Ginny, te egyszerűen lenyűgöző vagy.

- Köszönöm, 'Mione. Pan az öltözködés igazi művésze. – értett egyet a lány.

- Tetszenek nekem azok a palástok. Különösen a tiéd, Harry. – szólt közbe Dean. – Ki csinálta őket?

- Pané és Drayé Draco családjától vannak. – magyarázta Ginny. – Az enyém Pan egyik rokonáé volt, aki néhány éve meghalt, és őrá hagyta. Harryét pedig... – elakadt – Fogalmam sincs, Harryé honnan van...

- Pan biztos tudja. – jegyezte meg Harry.

- Valószínűleg. – értett egyet Ginny.

Harry hirtelen elvigyorodott, végignézve Seamuson és Blaise-n, akik egy kicsit túl közel ültek egymáshoz. – Blaise lovag?

- Harry herceg? – pördült meg gyorsan Blaise, várva a parancsra. Dean és Ron vihogásának Harry egy gyilkos pillantással véget vetett.

- Miért nem kéred fel Seam-et egy táncra, Blaise?

- Uram?

- Ez parancs, Sir Blaise. – tette hozzá Harry. A griffendélesek és Theodore elmosolyodtak.

- Értettem. – Blaise Seamushoz fordult. – Szabad egy táncra, Seamus?

- He... – Seamus zavartan pislogott, aztán boldogan elmosolyodott. – Természetesen! – felállt, és hagyta, hogy Blaise kivezesse a táncparkettre.

- Ez a munkám. – Harry rákacsintott Theodore-ra. – Ginevra hercegnő, táncolna velem, mielőtt átengedem vitéz lovagjának?

Ginny felkuncogott, és a kezét nyújtotta. Mindketten felálltak, és hátra se nézve a szájukat tátó griffendélesekre és a titokban vigyorgó Theodore-ra, elvonultak.

* * *

Mikor Harry és Ginny visszatértek az asztalhoz, Dracot, Pansyt, és Theodore-t az asztaluknál találták, élénk beszélgetésbe mélyedve Tommal. 

- Caesar. – bólintott oda komolyan Tomnak Harry, míg Ginny megpróbálta elrejteni a vigyorát.

Tom gyorsan felpislantott, de elmosolyodott, mikor rájött, ki az. – Harry herceg, Ginevra hercegnő, meg kell, hogy mondjam, csodálatosan néznek ki ma este. – felállt. – Hadd nézzelek meg jobban. Forduljatok meg.

A két griffendéles engedte, hogy Tom jól megnézze őket, mielőtt leültek, Harry Tom mellé, Ginny pedig Theodore mellé.

- Mit csináltatok korábban Dumbledore-ral? – kérdezte Harry.

- Célozgattam rá, hogy elegem van belőle, hogy ő meg a tanári kar állandóan utánam kémkedik.

- Szegény Marcus. – ugratta Ginny.

- Weasley kisasszony, azt hiszem, elfelejtette, hogy a tanára vagyok.

- Hogyne, Marcus. – bólintott Ginny hamis komolysággal.

- Esetleg vonhatnék le pontokat.

- Soha nem vonsz le pontokat Harrytől.

- Nem, csak büntetőmunkákat oszt ki rám állandóan. – értett egyet Harry.

- Titkos smárolós találkák. – jelentette ki Draco suttogva, mire Tom és Harry mindketten rondán meredtek rá.

- Játsszunk valamit. – szólalt meg hirtelen Ginny.

- Talán Draco és én inkább nem. – válaszolta Pansy. – Királyi vér, meg minden.

- Jó! Akkor csak Harry, Ted, Marcus meg én!

Tom végigmérte. – Nem hiszem, hogy szeretnék játszani.

- Marcus Brutus, ha fel _mersz_ állni, hogy lelépj, megbánod. – figyelmeztette Ginny.

Harry elvigyorodott hátradőlve a székében. – A helyedben inkább játszanék.

- Jó.

- Mit játszunk? – kérdezte Theodore.

- A partnercsere játékot! Gyere! – állt fel hirtelen Ginny, és kirángatta Theodore-t a parkettre.

Tom elsápadt. – Ez az, aminek gondolom?

- Gin így próbálja biztosítani, hogy táncoljak veled. Gyere Marcus, mielőtt még visszatér, és beváltja a fenyegetőzését.

- Mégpedig?

- Hogy összeköt minket, és meztelenül lelógat a plafonról.

Tom összerándult és felállt. – Azt hiszem, a táncnál maradok.

- Tudod, hogy amúgy is szeretett volna táncolni veled. – vigyorgott Draco.

Tom összevonta a szemöldökét, és végigmérte a Mardekár királyát. – Szeretné tudni, Mr. Malfoy, mi mindent szeretnék még?

Draco elakadt, és idegesen meredt Tomra. – Nem. Valószínűleg nem.

- Én is azt hiszem. – Tom kézen fogta Harryt, és kivezette a táncolók közé. – Meg fogom ölni azt a lányt.

- Múlt hét óta próbálom lebeszélni az egészről.

- Egészről?

Harry köhintett. _Veled kellene töltenem az éjszakát._

Tom elvigyorodott. - :Jó.: - sziszegte Harry fülébe.

Harry megborzongott.

* * *

Valahogy Tomnak és Harrynek sikerült távol tartaniuk magukat Dumbledore-tól és Pitontól a tánc idejére, a „királyi" csapat nem kis segítségével. Piton valahogy mindig beleszaladt Pansybe, Dracóba vagy Theodore-ba. Dumbledore-t hol Ginny, hol Blaise, vagy a részeg Seamus tartóztatta fel. 

A „királyi" csapat és Tom, Blaise kivételével korán otthagyta a bált. A többi mardekáros és néhány hollóhátas segítségével, akik családjának voltak kapcsolatai a sötét oldallal, sikerült észrevétlenül eltűnniük.

- Na és most hova küldjünk titeket, ahol Dumbledore és Piton nem talál meg? – mondta Pansy, ahogy végre leértek a pincébe, a mardekáros klubhelyiség közelébe.

- Természetesen a titkok kamrájába. – ajánlotta Ginny.

A mardekárosok megütközve bámultak a vöröshajúra, míg Harry és Tom dühösen meredtek rá.

- Mi? Harry az egyetlen párszaszájú az iskolában, és már a baziliszkusz se él. – válaszolta a lány.

- Igaza van. – sóhajtotta Harry, megadva magát. _De olyan kényelmetlen ott lent!_

_ Tudod, van ott egy hálószoba is._

_ Tényleg?_

_Aha. Egyik nyáron találtam._

- Uraim? – húzta el a tenyerét Ginny Harry és Tom arca előtt.

- Sajnálom. – válaszolta Harry, míg Tom csúnyán nézett rá, amiért megzavarta őket.

- Semmi baj. Már megszoktam, hogy mindig elalszotok nekem. – vigyorgott Ginny, míg a két párszaszájú rávicsorgott. – Szaladjatok fel oda gyorsan addig, amíg Dumbledore vagy Piton rá nem jön, hogy eltűntetek, és megpróbálnak megkeresni.

- Veletek mi lesz? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ted és én eltűnünk, hogy idegesítsük a griffendéleseket...

- Már ha Seam le nem itatja mindet. – szólt közbe halkan Theodore.

Ginny éles pillantást vetett a barátjára, aztán folytatta. – Pan és Dray visszatérnek a mardekárosokhoz. Azt hiszem, Seam és Bini is úgy tervezték, hogy eltűnnek éjszakára. De ami titeket illet, nem ajánlom, hogy kihagyjátok a reggelit. Tudom, hogy képes leszel megtalálni minket, Harry, és együtt megyünk majd le reggelizni.

- Tökéletes. Köszönöm, srácok.

- Jó buli segíteni egy halálfalónak, hogy el tudjon tűnni a varázslóvilág megmentőjével egy éjszakára Dumbledore orra elől. – biztosította Draco Harryt.

Tom felhorkant. – És gondolja, hogy majd szólok pár jó szót az érdekében, Mr. Malfoy?

Draco megvonta a vállát. – Nem igazán. Az esztelen mészárlás és kínzások nem az én asztalom.

- De támogatod a Sötét Nagyurat? – erősködött Tom kíváncsian. Ritkaság volt, hogy bármelyik követője őszintén megmondta volna a véleményét.

- Igen, támogatom. Hiszek a tiszta vérűekben. De nem hiszek abban, hogy mindenki mást ki kell irtani, mint ahogy ő teszi a rajtaütéseken. – Draco elakadt, és hirtelen elsápadt, mikor rájött, hogy mindezt a Sötét Nagyúr egyik főemberének mondja. – Sajnálom. Ezt nem kellett volna mondanom.

- Nem, jogod volt rá. – biztosította Tom a szőke fiút. – Talán elbeszélgethetnénk erről a hétvégén?

- Marcus nem fog megölni a nézeteidért, Dray. – nyugtatta meg Harry, látva a pánikot a fiú szemében. – De talán szólhat valamit mindez ellen Voldemortnál.

Draco idegesen figyelte a professzort, és Tom bólintott. – Úgy van, ahogy Harry mondta. Csak kíváncsi vagyok. Jó fiú vagy, és Harry barátja, nem bántanálak.

- Később úgyis megkapná a magáét. – vihogott Ginny.

- Gin, még mindig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy túléled a hetedik évedet. – figyelmeztette Tom a lányt.

Ginny csak bólintott. – Jó, jó. Tudom. Menjetek. Mind a ketten. – hessegető mozdulatot tett feléjük, aztán bólintott Tednek, aki elvezette őt a pince távolabbi részei felé.

- Viszlát holnapig, Harry, professzor. – bólintott Draco udvariasan.

- Aludjatok jól. – kuncogott Pansy.

- Nagyon vicces. – vicsorgott rá Harry.

Tom felkapta Harryt, és nem törődve a fiú tiltakozásával, Pansy visongásával és Draco nevetésével, elindult vele visszafelé.

* * *

_2005. 10. 25. - Caesar kijavítva, kösz, **kranaa**:) Meg a dicséretet is :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

_A teljes verziót a livejournalon találjátok!_

* * *

**21. fejezet**

- Nem szeretsz itt lenni?

- Te se szeretnél, ha az egyetlen emléked erről a helyről egy óriási kígyóról szólna, ami megpróbál megenni vacsorára.

- Sajnálom.

- Ne törődj vele. – hajtotta Harry Tom vállára a fejét. Már egy ideje abbahagyta a panaszkodást, amiért cipelik. – Hol az a hálószoba?

- Malazár szájában.

- Ó. – borzongott meg Harry.

- Mi?

- Onnan jött ki a baziliszkusz.

- Az ő feladata volt a hálószoba őrzése is. – magyarázta Tom, aztán megállt. – Leteszlek.

- Jó.

Tom leeresztette Harryt a földre, aztán letérdelt a rothadó baziliszkusz mellé. – Mondhatom, rendesen elintézted.

- Tudod, eléggé féltettem a bőrömet. És különben sem úsztam meg egyetlen karcolás nélkül.

Tom kérdően felpillantott. – Nem?

- Nem. Az egyik agyara beleállt a karomba. De Fawkes meggyógyította.

- Az jó.

- Melyik?

Tom szomorúan mosolygott, aztán lenézett a halott baziliszkuszra. – Nem is tudom.

Harry megvonta a vállát, aztán Tom vállára tette a kezét. A Sötét Nagyúr felnézett rá. – Gyere.

- Tudod, hogyan kell kinyitni a szobrot? – kérdezte Tom, Harry szemébe nézve.

- A... azt hiszem...

- Próbáld meg.

Harry idegesen fordult Mardekár Malazár óriás szobra felé, és megnyalta a száját. De Tom közelsége, ahogy a férfi felállt, és mellé lépett, megnövelte az önbizalmát. - :Sz-szólj hozzám, Mardekár, a Roxforti Négyek legdicsőbbike: - mondta.

Tom átkarolta a derekát, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét, ahogy a szobor szája nyílni kezdett. - :Ügyes vagy, Harry.: - sziszegte, és a fiú megint megborzongott.

- Hogy jutunk fel oda, Tom? – kérdezte Harry, felmutatva a több, mint tíz méterre felettük ásító nyílásra.

- Varázsló vagy, vagy nem vagy varázsló?

- Ó.

- Túlságosan is mugliként gondolkodsz, Harry. Ebből majd kénytelen leszek kigyógyítani téged.

- Mindig jó tudni, hogyan tudsz megcsinálni valamit mugli módszerekkel abban az esetben, ha nincs nálad a pálcád. – idézte Harry.

- Merlinre, hol szeded ezeket!

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ez, drága Voldi, titok. – suttogta kifordulva Tom öleléséből.

A Sötét Nagyúr dühösen végigmérte. – Jobb, ha tudod, hogy nagyon közel jársz egy felettébb fájdalmas átokhoz.

- És valószínűleg tudom, hogyan kell kivédeni. – értett egyet Harry.

Tom elővette a pálcáját, és Harryre fogta. – _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Harry felkiáltott, ahogy a levegőbe emelkedett. Tom vigyora láttán elvicsorodott, de szó nélkül tűrte, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr fellebegtesse Mardekár szájáig.

Ahogy Harry megint biztosan állt a lábán, Tom magára fogta a pálcáját, mormogott valamit, és csendesen megjelent Harry mellett.

- Miféle varázslat ez?

- Családi titok. – válaszolta Tom vigyorogva, aztán megfordult, és elindult a sötét alagútban.

Harry gyorsan beérte Tomot, és megfogta a férfi jobb kezét, idegesen odapislantva a bal kezében készenlétben tartott pálcára. – Támadásra számítasz? – suttogta.

- Nem igazán. – vonta meg Tom a vállát. – De nem tudom, hogy fogad majd téged Malazár, merthogy te nem az utódja vagy, ez minden.

- Aha. Gondolod, hogy rám támad?

- Azt Mardekár Malazárnál soha nem lehet tudni.

Harry megborzongott.

- Félsz?

- Egy kicsit.

- Fázol?

- Igen.

- Vannak takarók a szobában.

- Milyen messze van még?

- Mindjárt ott vagyunk. – mutatott Tom a pálcájával egy ajtóra, ami kísérteties zöld fényben játszott. Harry szorosan megragadta Tom karját, ahogy a saját pálcája is a tenyerébe siklott.

Tom belökte az ajtót, és egy zöld-ezüst szobában találták magukat. Az óriási ágyon selyem lepedők voltak, és egy nagy paplan az ágy végében. A távolabbi falnál állt egy fiókos szekrény, mellette könyvespolccal. A kandalló előtt két szék állt, a tűz pedig zöld fénnyel égett, ami Harryt a Hopp-hálózatra emlékeztette.

A szoba közepéről egy szellemalak meredt a két varázslóra. – Mit akartok? – kérdezte.

Harry elsápadt, és elbújt Tom mögött. A szellem Mardekár Malazár volt.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Gondolom emlékszel rám, Mardekár?

- Tom Rowle. – Értett egyet Mardekár. – Ki az ott veled?

- Harry Potter. – tájékoztatta Tom könnyedén a szellemet.

Harry kikukucskált Tom mögül, és udvariasan biccentett, próbálva úgy tenni, mintha nem lenne halálra rémülve.

- Miért hoztad őt ide, Rowle? – kérdezte Malazár Tomot.

- Dumbledore elől rejtőzünk. – tájékoztatta őt Harry, aztán megint eltűnt Tom mögött, ahogy a szellem rávillantotta ezüstös szemeit.

Tom halványan elmosolyodott. – Úgy van, ahogy Harry mondja. Együtt töltjük az éjszakát.

Malazár kutatóan végigmérte az utódját, és Tom állta a pillantását. – Törődsz vele, Rowle?

- Nagyon. – jelentette ki Tom határozottan, összehúzva a szemeit.

Malazár bólintott. – Akkor ő is biztonságban lehet itt. – A szellem eltűnt, és a levegő szinte azonnal melegebb lett.

Harry visszakukucskált a szobába. – Elment?

Tom úgy tűnt, nevet rajta. – Mi vagy te, óvodás?

- _ Ijesztő_ volt! És én _griffendéles_ vagyok! Honnan tudtam volna, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszom, csak mert tetszem neki, és te törődsz velem! – kiáltott fel Harry dühösen.

Tom megfordult, és szorosan átölelte a fiút. – Sajnálom, Harry.

Harry szorosan hozzábújt. – Attól tartok, én vagyok az egyetlen griffendéles ezzel az átkozott önvédelmi reflexszel.

Tom felnevetett, és újra felkapta Harryt, odavitte az ágyhoz, és ledobta rá. – Mikor is töltöttük utoljára együtt az éjszakát?

- Akkor, mikor először és utoljára berúgtál. – szavalta Harry vigyorogva. – Azt az egy esetet leszámítva mindig sikerült kirúgnom téged.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Gyakrabban kellene leinnom magam?

- Hogyne. Szeretem, mikor be vagy rúgva.

A Sötét Nagyúr bemászott az ágyba, és elindult Harry felé, mindkettőjükről levarázsolva a cipőket. – Nem tudom, ez most jó vagy rossz?

- Nekem jó, neked rossz.

- Tényleg?

- Ó igen.

- Hogyhogy?

- Ha berúgsz, könnyebb kiszedni belőled az információkat.

- Csak nem azt tervezed, hogy legközelebb kiszeded belőlem a bázisom helyét?

- Dehogynem.

- Ha akarod, megmutatom neked, hol van.

- Miből gondolod, hogy nem tetszene?

- Ó, tudom, hogy nagyon tetszene neked. – Tom ügyesen kikapcsolta Harry palástján a csatot, mire az elrepült, hogy felakassza magát egy szegre.

Harry megborzongott mélyen belenézve a vörös szemekbe. – Mostanában tervezed az elrablásomat?

- Bármilyen csábító, nem szeretném, ha Dumbledore megpróbálná leharapni a fejemet.

- Jobban, mint amennyire már amúgy is szeretné.

- Eeegen...

* * *

_Nyisssssz... részletek lent._

* * *

Tom felsóhajtott, és elhúzódott, abbahagyva mindent, és felkönyökölt Harry mellett. Harry szorosan lehunyt szemeiből csurogtak a könnyek, és Tom gyengéden letörölte őket. – Mi a baj, Harry?

- N-nem tudom... – zokogva buktak ki belőle a szavak.

- Mit nem tudsz? – simította végig Tom Harry arcát. A hirtelen változás megrémítette, különösen, mikor eszébe jutott a beszélgetésük, amikor Harry elviharzott a roxmortsi kirándulás közben.

Harry Tom vállára hajtotta a fejét, szorosan átölelte, és csak sírt tovább.

Tom szorosan a kis test köré fonta a karjait, és gyengéden belecsókolt a hajába. _ Szeretlek. Szeretném tudni, mitől ijedtél meg ennyire, kicsim._

_ Dudley._ Válaszolt Harry gondolatban, valahogy nyugodtan, a zokogás ellenére.

_Mi van az unokatestvéreddel, szerelmem?_

Harry gondolati hangja hirtelen jegesre váltott, ami éles ellentétben állt a zokogó fiúval Tom karjaiban. _Ő és a bandája szerették volna kideríteni, hogy kapnak-e valami különleges képességeket vagy valamit, ha elveszik egy „különc" szüzességét._

Tom érezte, hogy megfagy benne a vér. – Megölöm őket.

- Sajnálom.. – suttogta a fiú szipogva.

- Nincs _semmi_, amit neked sajnálnod kellene. – sziszegte Tom. – Semmi.

- De én...

- _Nem_. – Tom felemelte Harry fejét a mellkasáról, és komolyan belenézett a smaragd szemekbe. – Harry, szerelmem, hallgass rám. Ez. Nem. A. Te. Hibád. Kétlem, hogy bármit is tehettél volna ellene. Láttam azokat a fiúkat, óriási nagyok. – Tom megrázta a fejét. – _Soha_ többé nem akarom hallani, hogy magadat hibáztatod érte. _Soha többé_.

Harry alig láthatóan bólintott, és Tom sóhajtva elengedte az állát, aztán lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a fiút.

- Még mindig tetszem neked? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan, mikor Tom abbahagyta a csókot.

A skarlát szemek meglepetten villantak rá. – _Tessék?_

- Még mindig tetszem neked?

- Harry... – mordult fel Tom. – Kérlek, túl okos vagy ahhoz, hogy ilyen hülyeségeket kérdezz.

- De piszkos vagyok...

Tom valahogy megállta, hogy ne morduljon rá, és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Harry Potter, ez a leghülyébb dolog, amit eddig mondtál, sőt gondoltál! És az jelent valamit! – Tom ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Ha _te_ piszkos vagy, akkor _én_ mi vagyok? _Szemétdomb?_

Harry arca felderült, és megrándult a szája széle, ahogy kis híján elmosolyodott. – Igen.

- Szemtelen kölyök. – mondta Tom szokatlanul gyengéden, és beleborzolt Harry hajába.

- Szemétdomb.

- Ne szórakozzon velem, Mr. Potter.

Harry felhorkant, és Tom vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Fáradt vagyok...

- Akkor már ketten vagyunk. – mosolyodott el halványan Tom.

- Tom...? – suttogta Harry, ahogy Tom maguk köré tekerte a selyem takarókat.

- Hm?

- Mi lesz a-

- Harry – mondta Tom hirtelen, félbeszakítva a fiút. – Aludj.

- De-

- Nem mondom még egyszer. – jött az enyhén bosszús válasz, ahogy a fények kialudtak, hogy már csak a kandalló tüze világított.

Harry felsóhajtott, de engedelmeskedett. – Jó éjt, kígyóképű.

Tom felkuncogott. – Jó éjt, vágottfejű.

Mardekár felsóhajtott, és a fejét rázva nekidőlt a falnak az ajtó mögött, felkészülve rá, hogy egész éjjel őrizze a két varázslót.

* * *

_A kivágott rész a LJmon található, itt:_

http // www . livejournal . com /users /enelen / 5712. html


	22. Chapter 22

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**22. fejezet**

Tom hirtelen arra ébredt, hogy a pálcája megégeti a kezét. Megbűvölte, hogy még időben felébressze őket, hogy elérjék a reggelit.

Szomorúan nézett le a karjaiban békésen alvó fiúra. Harry nem ezt érdemelte volna. És még mindig jó ember maradt, mindannak ellenére, amivel a múltban szembe kellett néznie.

- Túl sokat gondolkodsz... – motyogta Harry, kinyitva az egyik szemét, hogy felpisloghasson Tomra.

Tom elmosolyodott. – Jó reggelt.

Harry felhorkant. – Utálok felébredni. Miért kell nekünk ilyen korán kelnünk szombaton is? Semmi értelme. Tiszta marhaság.

- Mert te Harry Potter vagy, én meg Voldemort Nagyúr, vagy legalábbis az említett Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozom, és ha nem jelenünk meg a reggelinél, a Flancos Flamingó Magasságos Rendje végigkutatja utánad az egész világot, és mindent rámken.

Harry a szemeit forgatja. – Mindig ilyen vicces kedvedben vagy reggelente?

- Éppen fordítva, utálom a reggeleket. Csak úgy gondoltam, hogy ha sikerül megnevettetnem téged, hamarább kijutunk innen, mint ha duzzogsz, vagy mit csinálsz.

Harry elnyomott egy mosolyt. – Azt csináltam?

- Hajaj. – Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Gyerünk, Harry, szerelmem, nagy mosolyt a gonosz Sötét Nagyúrnak, aki a véredre szomjazik.

- Csapnivaló a humorod, Tom.

- De legalább van. És most gyere, még fel kell szednünk Ginnyt, hogy aztán mindketten eljátszhassátok, hogy éppen most estetek túl életetek legjobb kefélésén, és ezzel a túlérett paradicsomok mélyvörösével egyező színbe borítsátok Mr Weasley képét.

- Micsoda szókincs. – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben lassan kibontakozott Tom öleléséből, hogy ki tudjon nyújtózni.

- De csak ilyen korán, vagy ha valamelyik hülye halálfalóm felidegesít. – ült fel Tom. – És erről jut eszembe, később majd átadhatsz nekem egy listát arról, hogy melyik halálfalóm mit követett el ellened, hogy jó okom legyen elszórakozni velük.

Harry leesett állal bámult Tomra.

- Vagy mégsem. – vonta meg a vállát Tom. – Csak egy ötlet volt, Harry. Kérlek, ne nézz így rám.

Harry megrázta a fejét, és felkelt, hogy megkeresse a ruháját. – Néha aggasztanak a szórakozásról alkotott elképzeléseid, Tom.

Tom kinyújtotta a kezét, és lágyan megrántotta Harry még mindig hosszú haját. – Egy csókot?

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Kérj meg szépen.

Tom elfintorodott. – Nem fogok csókért könyörögni egy griffendélesnek.

- Olyan gyerekes vagy.

- Ugyan, Harry... – Tom teljesen elszomorodott, ahogy Harry felhúzta a ruháját. – _A_dsz egy csókot, _kérlek_?

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, de megfordult, és gyorsan megcsókolta a férfit, aztán megint elfordult, hogy begombolja a ruháját.

Tom rondán ránézett, aztán hirtelen az ölébe rántotta a fiút, mire az felsikoltott. – Ez _nem_ csók volt, Potter. – tájékoztatta a fiatalabbik varázslót, aztán hosszan megcsókolta.

Mikor Tom elhúzódott, győzelmesen figyelte, ahogy Harry levegőért kapkod. – Szemét. – nyögte ki Harry zihálva.

- És mit tehetsz ellene?

Harry Tom arcába vágta a tunikáját és elvigyorodott. – Ezt. – Aztán leugrott az ágyról és végiggombolta a saját ruháját.

Tom csúnyán nézett rá, de ő is felkelt, és egy elmorgott bűbájjal szalonképesebb ruhára változtatta a tunikát. Mire magára vette, Harry már a cipőjét húzta fel.

- Hogy akarsz kijutni innen?

- A hátsó ajtón.

Harry felpillantott. – Van másik bejárat?

- Nincs. Csak kijárat. Az én szobámtól nem messze jutunk ki.

- Vagyis ezért választottad azt a szobát?

- Természetesen.

- És én még azt hittem, hogy mindenki másnál jobban ismerem a Roxfortot.

Tom megvonta a vállát aztán felhúzta a saját csizmáit, amiket a szandáljaiból varázsolt. – És valószínűleg így is van, bár lehet, hogy nem tudsz olyan utakról, amiket mások ismernek. Ez a kijárat csak az egyik közülük.

- Ha tudnám, hogyan lehet bővíteni a térképet, akkor...

- Térképet?

- Igen, a hírhedt Tekergők Térképét.

- Ahaaaa... És kik azok a Tekergők?

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin és – Harry arca elsötétült. – Peter Pettigrew.

- Most hallom először. – vonta meg a vállát Tom. – Kapd fel a palástodat, és induljunk.

Harry átvetette a csodás palástot a vállán és bekapcsolta a csatját. – Készen vagyok.

Tom kinyitotta az ajtót, és hirtelen szembetalálták magukat Mardekár Malazárral. Harry erősen megmarkolta Tom karját, de ezúttal nem bújt el a férfi mögé. Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Igen?

- Már mentek?

- Igen.

- És később visszatértek?

- Valószínűleg.

- Együtt?

- Vagy külön.

Mardekár meglepődött. – Külön?

- Harry párszaszájú.

- Valóban...? – nézett Malazár kihívóan Harry szemébe.

:Igen.: sziszegte dacosan Harry.

Mardekár összevonta a szemöldökét. :Egy fiú Griffendél házából, az én örökségemmel:

Harry a homlokára mutatott. :Mikor Tom egy éves koromban megátkozott, adott nekem a saját erejéből. Ez csak egy része a dolognak. A süveg szerint egyébként is jól meglennék a Mardekárban.:

:Nem erre gondoltam.: Mordult fel Malazár, aztán újra Tomhoz fordult. :Figyelni fogok rá, és természetesen rád is, de senki más nem lesz itt biztonságban. Jobb ha ezt tudjátok, Rowle, ifjú Griffendél.:

:Természetesen, Mardekár.: hajtott fejet Tom.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. :A nevem Harry, vagy Potter, ha _nagyon_ muszáj. Nem szeretem, ha a házam után neveznek el, köszönöm szépen.:

Tom felsóhajtott, és Mardekár felvonta a szemöldökét. :Én ifjú Griffendélnek foglak hívni. Jobb ha hozzászoksz.: Harry csúnyán nézett rá.

Tom Harry szájára csúsztatta a kezét, mielőtt a fiú elveszti a türelmét és kifakad. – Harry, szerelmem, jobb ha megyünk.

_ Rendben. _Jött az ingerült válasz.

Tom tisztelettudóan biccentett az őse felé.

- Rowle, - bólintott vissza Malazár. – Ifjú Griffendél.

Harry felhorkant, aztán elhúzott a férfi mellett a kijárat felé. Tom a szemeit forgatta, aztán követte.

Malazár felsóhajtott. _És a történelem megismétli önmagát. Talán rájuk jobb sors vár, mint ránk, Godric..._

* * *

- Marcus! Harry! – Ginny elmosolyodott, és szélesebbre tárta a szükség szobájának ajtaját, hogy a két varázsló beférjen rajta.

Tom és Harry becsusszantak a résen, és visszamosolyogtak a lányra és Theodore-ra, aki mintha tűkön ült volna a kanapén. Harry levágta magát a fiú mellé. – Mi van?

Theodore a jelenleg Tommal beszélgető Ginny felé intett a fejével. – Ez a csaj teljesen hibbant, tudtad?

- Ahaaa... – Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Miért?

- Soha ne engedd tollak és meztelen bőr közelébe.

Harry megrándult. – Ezt tőlem is megtudhattad volna.

A két fiú összenézett és elnevették magukat.

Ginny a kanapén ülők felé pislantott. – Oké, Marcus, ígérem, hogy nem fogom a múlt éjszakáról faggatni. Miért olyan fontos ez? – barna szemei kutatóan mélyedtek a hamis kékeszöldekbe.

Tom felsóhajtott. – Hosszú, Gin. Harry majd elmondja, ha készen van rá, de előbb nem. Csak hagyd őt békén, jó?

Ginny összevonta a szemöldökét, és Tom szinte látta a fejében beinduló fogaskerekeket, aztán hirtelen beugrott neki valami. – Majd a többieknek is szólok, hogy ne zavarják.

Tom megnyugodva felsóhajtott. Ha bárki is képes lenne észrevenni Harry húzódozását a fizikai kontaktusoktól, különösképpen a szextől, akkor az Ginny. Ha nem fogja ezzel zaklatni, sőt még meg is védi, az még jobb. – Jó. Csak viselkedj úgy vele, mintha nem történt volna semmi.

- Hogyne. – Ginny összevont szemöldökkel nézett a fiújára és a másik fiúra, aki olyan volt neki, mintha a bátyja lenne. – Ez sokat megmagyaráz, bár... – megdörzsölte a karjait. – Majd figyelek. Ne félj.

Tomnak megrándult a szája széle. – Biztos nem akarsz nekem dolgozni?

- Ah... megígérem, hogy gondolkodom a dolgon...

- És majd eldöntöd, ha vége a háborúnak? – kérdezte a férfi mosolyogva.

- Persze. Majd kérdezd meg újra, ha győztél vagy veszítettél, és akkor válaszolok. – mondta Ginny olyan komolyan, ahogy csak tudta.

A boszorkány körülbelül fél percig bírta, aztán hisztérikusan nevetni kezdett.

Tom rákacsintott a kanapén ülő varázslókra. – Csak próbálok toborozni, vagy mifene. – megfordult és elindult az ajtó felé. – Később találkozunk. Legyetek jók, satöbbi. – tette hozzá, aztán kislisszant az ajtón.

Harry színpadiasan a mennyezetre emelte a szemeit. – Csak Marcus lehet ilyen, hogy megpróbáljon beszervezni egy Weasley-t. Ennek a pasinak nincs semmi esze.

Ginny megrázta a fejét és a szemei komolyan voltak. – Gondolkozz, Harry. A fogadott testvérem, ez lennél te, szerelmes Voldemort főemberébe, és a fiúm itt, - Theodore felé intett, aki csendesen figyelte őket és az arcáról képtelenség volt bármit is leolvasni, - szintén őt támogatja. Weasley vagy nem, már alaposan benne vagyok Voldemort csapatában. – a lány rákacsintott. – A végső ellenfél, emlékszel?

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Most már ketten vagyunk. Csodálatos. – volt a fanyar válasz.

- Lemaradtam. – szólt rájuk Theodore.

- Jaj igen, Harry és én nyáron már beszélgettünk a Marcusszal való kapcsolatáról és azt mondtuk, hogy ő a „végső ellenfél", mert bár a világos oldal szimbóluma, mégis kapcsolata van egy halálfalóval. – magyarázta Ginny.

Theodore elgondolkodott. – Ebben igazad van. Azt hiszem, Harry Potter, te vagy a legjobb dolog, ami valaha is történt a sötét oldallal.

- És én? – kérdezte Ginny durcásan.

- Nézd Gin, édes húgocskám, - válaszolta Harry büszke mosollyal. – Te is egész jó darab vagy, de ha jól emlékszem, még mindig túlságosan is sok köt téged a világos oldalhoz ahhoz, hogy hasznodat vehessük.

- Harry szereti azt hinni, hogy ő valahol a szürke részben helyezkedik el. – magyarázta Ginny.

Theodore felhorkant. – És Harrynek igaza is van. – vetett egy pillantást az órára. – Menjetek reggelizni. Én majd később csatlakozom Dracóhoz és Pansyhez.

- És Bini? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten.

- Seam leitatta. A kórházban tölti a reggelt. – jelentette ki Ginny.

Harry megrándult. – Szegény.

- Jaj, gyere már. – Ginny elkapta Harry karját és kirángatta a fiút a szobából. Theodore nevetése még sokáig követte őket.

* * *

- Hol voltatok az éjszaka? – kérdezte Ron, fenyegetően magasodva a „szeretők" fölé.

Harry és Ginny összenéztek aztán mindketten megrántották a vállukat.

- Aludtunk. – válaszolta Ginny és Harry beleharapott a pirítósába.

- _ Tessék?_ – Ron hangja halk és fenyegető akart lenni, de nem _igazán_ sikerült neki.

- Aludtunk, Ron. Csakúgy, mint te. – vágta oda Harry újabb vállrándítás kíséretében.

- Miután rájött, hogy ránk hiába vár. – értett egyet Ginny, miközben akkurátusan szétvágta a tojást a villájával, aztán a szájába tömte.

- Harry, te úgy nézel ki, mint egy csaj. – nyögte ki Ron.

- Köszönöm, Ron. – válaszolta Harry egyszerűen.

- Ginny, te meg hogy vagy képes lefeküdni egy hapsival, aki úgy néz ki, mint egy csaj?

Ginny hidegen végigmérte a testvérét. – Ron, mi enni próbálnánk. Menj, baszogass valaki mást.

- Tessék? – Ron teljesen összezavarodott a húga hirtelen jeges hangnemétől.

- Menj már a fenébe, Ronald Weasley. – sziszegte Ginny összehúzott szemekkel. Most, hogy jobban odafigyelt, rájött, hogy Harry enyhén ideges kezd lenni Ron megjegyzéseitől. Fájtak neki ezek a szavak, és Ginny elhatározta, hogy nem engedi folytatni a vitát.

- Ne merj...

- Ha jól emlékszem, Vízlipatkány, Ginevra megkért, hogy távozz. – hallották most Draco vontatott hangját. – A helyedben én engedelmeskednék.

Ron megpördült és szemtől szembe találta magát Dracoval, Pansyvel és Theodore-ral. A három mardekáros úgy látszott, nincs elragadtatva a griffendélestől. Csakúgy, mint Hermione, aki kicsit távolabbról, szemöldökét összehúzva figyelte a „beszélgetést". Ginny gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt a testvérére, míg Harry nyugodtan evett tovább, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a barátai urai a helyzetnek.

A vörös hajú griffendéles úgy döntött, hogy túlerővel áll szemben és dühösen odábbment.

- Az az átkozott patkány. – húzta el a száját Draco.

- Ugyehogy? – Ginny felállt és kinyújtózott. – Gyertek. Mehetnénk a DS szobájába.

- Kinek jutott egyébként az eszébe az a név? – kérdezte Pansy, miközben Harry is felállt, otthagyva a reggelit és a csapat elindult a nagyterem ajtaja felé.

- Nekem. – mondta Ginny, és bosszús pillantást vetett a másik lányra.

- Nehogy megsértődj, Gin, de ez egy szar név.

- De pont megfelelt arra, amire kellett, Pan. – tájékoztatta a lányt Harry.

- Piton közeledik hat óránál. – sziszegte Theodore figyelmeztetően.

Harry elvigyorodott és az élre vágott. – De én tudok egy kerülő útról, amit ő nem ismer.

- Hát nem ő a legjobb? – kérdezte Ginny a szempilláit rezegtetve, bár közben Theodore karjába kapaszkodott.

- Bizony csodálatos. – értett egyet Draco, mikor Harry intett nekik, hogy bújjanak be egy hamis falat rejtő falikárpit alá, amin egyszerűen át tudtak sétálni. – Senki se ismeri úgy ezt az iskolát, mint a mi Harrynk.

Harry vállat vont. – Én se tudok mindenről, Dray. Ezt Marcus tegnap be is bizonyította, mikor egy hátsó úton keresztül hozott fel a második emeletre.

- A második emeletre? Ott van a titkok kamrája? – kérdezte hirtelen Draco.

- He? A bejárat, igen. – bólintott Harry.

- Miért érdekel ez téged, Dray? – kérdezte Ginny ravaszul.

- Kíváncsiság?

- Aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik, Mr Malfoy. – hallották meg Piton hangját, aki most előlépett az árnyékból, és fenyegetően elindult feléjük.

- Van valami oka rá, hogy kövessen minket, professzor? – kérdezte Harry.

- Hát hogyne, Mr Potter. Természetesen az ön biztonsága érdekében teszem. – mondta Piton vidáman.

- A biztonságom érdekében? Ezért követ? Szerintem nem. – húzta össze a szemeit Harry.

- Ó, pedig így van. _Capitulatus._ – az öt diák közelebb húzódott egymáshoz, mikor a pálcáik kirepültek a kezükből egyenesen Piton tenyerébe. – Az igazgató biztosan beszélni akar majd önökkel.

_Tom? Most nagyon megköszönném, ha meg tudnál jelenni! _ - kiáltott fel gondolatban Harry, miközben újabb jeges pillantást vetett a kémre. – Ugye nem feltételezi, hogy ezt is megúszhatja?

- Én? Nem. Az Dumbledore dolga.

- Dumbledore dolga? – kérdezte Ginny. – Hogyhogy?

- Ne tőlem kérdezd, mit talált ki az a vén hülye.

- Talán azt tervezi, hogy visszaküldi Marcust Voldemorthoz a hírrel, hogy te vagy a kém. – jelentette ki Harry hidegen. – Amire egyébként, Dumbledore-nak hála, már Marcus is rájött.

Piton szemei fenyegetően összeszűkültek és Harryre fogta a pálcáját. – Az ilyen veszélyes helyzetek mindig baleseteket szülnek, Mr Potter. Hát majd megsiettetjük.

- Jobb, ha nem lesznek semmiféle balesetek, Perselus. – hallották meg Tom hangját, és kicsivel később ő is megjelent a folyosó közepén. Harry úgy döntött, hogy ez is Tom „családi titkainak" egyike lehet.

- Marcus. – vicsorgott rá Perselus a férfira. – Csak szeretném elvinni ezeket a gyerekeket az igazgatóhoz.

- Akkor miért nincs náluk a pálcájuk, és miért kell ilyen félve összebújniuk? – vágott vissza Tom. – És hadd tájékoztassalak, Harry nélkül már halott lennél. Add ide a pálcáikat, Perselus.

- Nekem te nem parancsolsz.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ha jól emlékszem, birtokomban van egy információ, ami nagyon gyorsan a Sötét Nagyúr feketelistájára juttathat téged, Perselus. Sokkal tovább élhetnél, ha hallgatnál rám és hagynád, hogy úgy kezeljem a diákjaimat, ahogy nekem tetszik.

Perselus még a szokásosnál is jobban elsápadt a fenyegetésre. – Ezt a kört te nyerted, Marcus Brutus. – sziszegte, és átnyújtotta az öt pálcát. Aztán megpördült, és elsietett a másik irányba.

Tom felhorkant. – Attól tartok a többit is megnyertem. – átnyújtotta a pálcákat a diákoknak, akik egyenként elvették a sajátjukat, legutolsónak Harry, aki a pálcával együtt Tom kezét is megszorította. Tom felsóhajtott és megölelte a fiút, fejét Harry feje búbjára támasztva. _Jól vagy, Harry?_

_Jól leszek. Igen._

Tom most a többiek felé pislantott. Ginny Theodore karjaiba bújt. Pansy Draco kezét szorongatta, míg a szőke fiú megpróbálta eltitkolni, mennyire fáj ez neki. – Ez nevetséges. Ti öten, és természetesen Zabini már egyáltalán nem érezhetitek magatokat biztonságban ebben az iskolában. Hülye igazgató.

Harry belemotyogott valamit Tom ruhájába.

- Mit mondtál, Harry? – kérdezte Tom gyengéden.

Harry vigyorogva felpillantott. – Hibbant vén szőrmók.

Ginny, aki hallotta már Dobby szabadulásának történetét, elnevette magát.

Tom kérdőn pillantott a mardekárosokra, akik erre csak megvonták a vállukat, aztán le Harryre. – És ha megkérdezhetem, ennek mi köze a dologhoz?

- Dumbledore azt mondta Dobbynak, hogy így is hívhatja. – magyarázta Harry szélesen vigyorogva.

Tom felnyögött. – Mit vétettem?

A diákok elnevették magukat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

Izé... azt hiszem, a Piton rajongók ezt jobb, ha kihagyják XD

* * *

**23. fejezet**

Harry magára zárta Myrtle mosdójának ajtaját és a mosdók felé fordult.

- _ Most_ mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Myrtle.

_- _Semmit, Myrtle.

Valaki ököllel megdöngette a mosdó ajtaját. – Tudom, hogy ott vagy, Potter! – kiáltotta Terry Boot. – Te kislány!

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, aztán odalépett a nem működő mosdó elé, ami a titkok kamrájának bejáratát rejtette. :Tárulj fel.: parancsolta hidegen.

- Óóóó... el akarsz bújni. – jött rá Myrtle, mikor a mosdó lesüllyedt. – Biztos, hogy nem akarnál inkább az én fülkémben elbújni?

- Köszönöm, de nem. – válaszolta Harry. – Te viszont ne mondd el annak a hülyének, hova tűntem el.

- Nyisd ki az ablakot. – javasolta Myrtle, aztán visszatért a fülkéjébe.

Harry megnyugodva felsóhajtott és gyorsan kinyitotta az ablakot, aztán leugrott az alagútba. _Micsoda egy nap volt! Először Tom összehív egy halálfaló találkát, aztán megtiltják, hogy Roxmortsba menjek, mert összeverekedtem Boottal, aki most engem hajkurász, mert ő is szobafogságban van. Tomnak mégiscsak igaza lehet. _ Nyögött fel Harry, hangos puffanással érve a cső végére.

Felállt és leporolta magát aztán elindult az úton. Ahogy ment, figyelte a falak faragását, amiket először a sietség miatt, másodszor pedig a Tommal való beszélgetés miatt nem vett észre.

_ Milyen gyorsan telik az idő. Már november vége van. Huh..._

Végighúzta az ujjait a faragásokon és folytatta az útját, mert semmi egyéb nem jutott eszébe.

- Mit keresel itt?

Megpördült és szemtől szembe találta magát a szellem Mardekár Malazárral. – Gyilkos hajlamú hollóhátasok elől rejtőzködöm, ha mindenáron tudni akarod.

Salazar pislogott egyet, aztán lemondóan felsóhajtott. – Mit csináltál azzal a hollóhátassal, kis Griffendél?

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Megátkoztam, mert csúnyán beszélt Tomról. De Pitonnak _muszáj_ volt követnie, és látta, úgyhogy most bezártak az iskolába, míg mindenki más lemehetett Roxmortsba.

Malazár felhorkant. – És Rowle hol van? – kérdezte, mutatva Harrynek, hogy kövesse a kamrába.

- A halálfalóit ellenőrzi, stresszűzésként halálra Cruciózza Féregfarkat, rajtaütéseket tervez, hogy aztán megint jó oka legyen mindenkire Cruciót szórni, ha meghiúsulnának... – Harry megvonta a vállát. – Miért, mi mást csinálhatna?

Malazár összevont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy Harry megparancsolta a titkok kamrájának, hogy nyíljon ki előttük. – Kis Griffendél, a családod milyen? – kérdezte az alapító, mikor elindultak, át a kamrán a szobor felé.

Harry felpislogott a szellemre. – A családom? – ismételte meg.

- Igen.

_Miért is ne?_ Harry megvonta a vállát. – Anyám és apám meghaltak, mikor egy éves voltam, és Tom jött, hogy megöljön. A keresztapám két éve halt meg, mikor az unokatestvére átlökte a függönyön. A nagynéném és a nagybátyám utálnak, és imádják a fiukat, aki mindig verekszik.

- Beszélj még nekem erről a nagynénédről, nagybátyádról és az unokatestvéredről.

Harry sötét pillantást vetett Malazárra. – Erről nincs mit mondanom.

- Mindig van mit mondani, kis Griffendél. Hogyan viselkedtek veled szemben?

- Úgy bántak velem, mintha valami ragályos betegségem lenne, oké? – A smaragd szemek felvillantak, és az éles pillantás mintha keresztülvágta volna a szellemet. Megálltak a szobor előtt. – Mintha valami szemét lennék, amit csak nem bírnak ledörgölni a cipőjük talpáról. Ordítoztak velem, éheztettek, megvertek, minden. Az unokatestvérem levetett ruháit hordtam, amik lötyögtek rajtam, én végeztem minden házimunkát. – mondta dühösen. – Van még valami, amit szeretnél tudni, _ Malazár_?

Az alapító megvonta a vállát. – Nem jó, ha magunkban tartjuk az ilyen dolgokat, kis Griffendél. Abból, amit rólad hallottam, egy hálátlan világ terhét hordod a válladon. Rowle másokat átkozgat, hogy jobban érezze magát, de neked nincs semmi, amivel levezethetnéd az idegességedet.

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy szükségem lenne ilyesmire? – mordult fel Harry, próbálva visszafogni a dühét.

- Természetesen.

- Ó, és úgy gondoltad, te lehetnél az?

- Kis Griffendél, engem nem bántasz meg vele, ha kiabálni fogsz rám, már sok problémás gyerek történetét végighallgattam. A Mardekár ház híres az ilyenekről. Talán neked is inkább a Mardekárba kellett volna kerülnöd, még ha csak azért is, hogy segítséget találj, de te a Griffendélbe jutottál. Kiabálj velem, mondd el, mitől félsz. Én megtartom a titkaidat, mert megígértem Rowle-nek. – válaszolta Malazár nyugodtan. – A hálószobában leszek. – ezzel eltűnt.

Harry felmordult és belerúgott a szobor nagylábujjába. Hát persze, Malazárnak igaza volt. Tényleg szüksége van valakire, akivel ordítozhat.

Valamikor ott volt neki Ron és Hermione, de a barátságuk már messze nem a régi, és az újonnan felfedezett mardekáros barátaival még nincsenek elég jóban, hogy kibírják a dühét anélkül, hogy a szívükre vennék, ebben biztos volt.

Ginny volt a legjobb barátja, és sok mindenben a bizalmasa is, de képtelen lenne őrajta levezetni a dühét.

Tom már amúgy is sokszor a türelme végén járt, mikor Harry meglátogatta, úgyhogy nem igazán szoktak beszélgetni, csak összebújtak és csendben élvezték egymás társaságát, amíg tehették.

Valaki olyanra van szüksége, akiben megbízik, és akinek mégis nyugodtan vághat a fejéhez dolgokat. Még jobb, ha ez a valaki már megszokta a hasonló történeteket és képes érzelemmentes arcot vágni.

- Utálom, mikor másoknak igazuk van... – nyögött fel Harry, aztán magára fordította a pálcáját és felemelkedett Malazár nyitott szájáig.

* * *

- Marcus?

Tom megpördült és szembe találta magát Ginevra Weasley-vel. – Gin.

- Mi a baj? – Ginny egy kissé közelebb ment a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, míg Tom gyorsan körbepillantott a folyosón.

- Láttad Harryt?

Ginny megvakargatta a fejét. – Harryt? Nem. Piton verekedésen kapta Terry Boottal és megtiltotta neki, hogy Roxmortsba menjen. Én csak most értem vissza. Miért?

Tom átkozódva végigsimított a haján. – Eltűnt.

- Eltűnt?

- Teljesen. Lement a térképről. Dumbledore már kétszer is kérdezte tőlem, merre lehet. Láttam, hogy Perselus a pincéket kutatja át. Néhány másik tanár is a folyosókat járja. Képtelen vagyok telepatikusan elérni. Úgy látszik kizár az elméjéből.

- Csodálatos... – nyögött fel Ginny. – És Terry? Valószínűleg ő látta utoljára.

- Van elképzelésed, merre lehet a fiú?

- A hollóhátas klubhelységben. Nem tudom a jelsz...

- Én igen. – Tom megpördült és gyorsan elindult a Hollóhát felé. – Mi a fenén vesztek össze?

Ginny megjelent mellette, szinte futva próbált lépést tartani vele. – Rajtad. Terry Voldemort kurvájának és gonosz szadista alaknak nevezett. És mint mindig, a mi drága Harrynk robbant. Oda-vissza átkozta Terryt. – A Ginny arcán feltűnő vigyor mutatta, milyen jól szórakoztatja a hollóhátas a Sötét Nagyúrra magára tett megjegyzése, még ha a harc maga nem is.

- Annak a gyereknek szüksége lenne komoly dühvisszafogás-órákra. – motyogta Tom a bajsza alatt, hangos nevetést kiváltva a társából. – Itt is vagyunk. Férgek. – mondta a gyönyörű arany sas képének. Mikor a kép kivágódott, belépett. – Mr Boot. Kölcsönvehetném önt egy percre?

- Természetesen, professzor. – Terry Boot kilépett a folyosóra, és megmerevedett, mikor meglátta Ginnyt, aki gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt rá.

- Hol van Harry, Terry? – kérdezte Ginny halk, fenyegető hangon.

- Nem tudom. – válaszolta Terry, túlságosan is gyorsan.

- Hazudsz, Terry.

- Tudnunk kell, Mr Boot. Az igazgató szeretne vele beszélni. – vágott közbe Tom hidegen.

- Utoljára abban a lánymosdóban rejtőzködött a másodikon. – válaszolta Terry, és a hangja elárulta, mit gondol Harryről és a búvóhelyéről.

- Köszönöm, Mr Boot. – bólintott Tom és kivezette Ginnyt a folyosóra, a hollóhátas hallótávolságán kívülre. – Akkor én elmegyek érte.

- Rendben. Én majd úgy teszek, mintha még mindig keresném a Griffendél körül, megzavarom a tanárokat.

- Ön csodálatos lány, Miss Weasley. – lehelte Tom.

- Csak menj és keresd meg Harryt, te hülye. – válaszolta Ginny vigyorogva, aztán elszaladt a Griffendél torony irányába.

* * *

- Valaki lejött a csövön... – mormogta Malazár hirtelen.

- Ki az? Tudod? – kérdezte Harry, felpillantva a teáscsészéjéből.

- Ide csak két ember tud lejönni, kis Griffendél. – válaszolta Malazár mosolyogva.

- Aha... tényleg... – Harry megvakargatta a fejét és _igazán_ hülyének érezte magát. – Kíváncsi lennék, mennyi az idő... – lepillantott a törött órájára, amit egy hete véletlenül a falhoz vágott és még nem volt ideje kicserélni.

- Kit érdekel, mennyi az idő?

- Mindenkit, aki csak él.

Malazár felvonta a szemöldökét. – Erről beszélek.

- Tomot érdekli. Biztos már vacsoraidő van, vagy ilyesmi.

- Nem, nem. Szóltam volna, ha valami olyan fontos folyna odafent, mint például a vacsora.

- Honnan tudnád? – kérdezte Harry fintorogva.

- Fenti képektől.

- Nem tudtam, hogy tudod használni őket...

- Én ilyen különleges vagyok.

- Úgy érted, ilyenre csináltad őket.

- Így is lehet mondani.

Harry a szemeit forgatta és letette a teáscsészéjét, mikor látta, hogy elfordul az ajtógomb. – Szia! – szólt ki vidáman, mikor Tom bedugta a fejét a résen.

Tom csúnyán nézett rá. – Van valami fogalmad róla, mennyire idegessé tettél?

- Miért idegeskedtél miattam? Tudok magamra vigyázni. – vágott vissza Harry.

- A fél iskola téged keres, Harry.

- És?

- És? Nem tudtalak elérni. Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy nem valamelyik hülye halálfalóm rabolt el vagy hogy nem vágott fejbe valami feldühödött hollóhátas, miután kiátkoztad belőle a szuszt?

Harry felsóhajtott. – Sajnálom. Azért jöttem le ide, hogy el tudjak bújni az elől a hollóhátas elől és megfeledkeztem az időről.

- Hogy feledkezhettél meg az időről!

Harry felmutatta a törött órát a csuklóján. – Eltört, emlékszel? És Malazár nem hisz az órákban, legalábbis nekem úgy tűnik... – dühösen az alapítóra nézett.

Malazár felhorkant. – Én szívesen használom, ha van ilyenem, de semmi okot nem láttam rá, hogy legyen egy ilyenem, ha nincs szükségem rá, hogy tudjam, mennyi az idő. Ha azt akarod, hogy legyen itt egy, vegyél magadnak.

- Vennék is, de amint láthatod, Piton megtiltotta, hogy elhagyjam a Roxfortot, egészen addig, amíg úgy nem gondolja, hogy most már elhagyhatom, mert mindig annyi bajt kavarok. – válaszolta Harry dühösen.

Tom összevonta a szemöldökét. – Azt hittem Dumbledore általában nem hagyja, hogy ilyesmit csináljon.

- Dumbledore-nak általában nincs egy megbízhatatlan halálfaló a tanári karában. – húzta el a száját Harry. – Nem mintha én nem tudnék magamra vigyázni. Hiszen eddig is jól megvoltam. Egyébként miért gondolták azt hirtelen, hogy ha lemegyek a Roxmortsba mindjárt végem is van?

- Éppen kifutottál a szerencséből. – válaszolta Tom szárazon, mire Malazár felhorkant és Harry elvigyorodott. – Na, gyere, te semmirekellő. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy Gin egész este az elterelésükkel kínlódjon.

Harry felállt és elgondolkodva kinyújtózott. – Tom? A szobádban ugye van egy láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg?

- Jaj ne... Most milyen hülyeséget találtál ki?

Harry elvigyorodott. – Meglátod.

Malazár elnevette magát Tomon, mikor a férfi sóhajtva a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Mit vétettem?

* * *

Dumbledore felpillantott, mikor valaki lekapta a fejéről a sapkáját. – Hóborc...

- A konyhában van, professzor. – jelent meg az igazgató mögött Tom. – Sajnálom. Nem akartam megijeszteni. – Ártatlanul bocsánatkérő mosolyt villantott az idős varázslóra.

- Semmi baj. Azt mondta, Hóborc a konyhában van?

- Természetesen. A Szürke Dáma most ment el mellettem. Azt hiszem, a Véres Bárót kereste.

- Értem... – Dumbledore összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Valami baj van, igazgató úr?

- Nem, nem... – Dumbledore elgondolkodva megkerülte a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzort.

_A pincébe! _Szólalt meg Harry Tom elméjében, aztán végigszaladt a folyosón. _El kell ismerni, hogy Dumbledore mindig képes megtalálni a legnevetségesebb kalapokat. _Tette hozzá, lenézve a kezében tartott sapkára, ami neonrózsaszín volt lila bolyhokkal.

_ Bizony..._

Harry gyorsan megrántotta a kölcsönvett seprűje nyelét, mikor meglátta maga előtt a fekete hajú férfit. Megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Tom látótávolságon belül volt, mielőtt közelebb repült Pitonhoz és a fejére ejtette a sapkát.

A csíny tökéletesen sikerült. Piton gyászos fekete talárja neonrózsaszín alapon lila bolyhossá vált. A sapkából bohócsipka lett, minden csúcsán csilingelő csengettyűkkel. A bőre vörösre, a haja aranyszőkére változott.

Piton sikolya végigkövette Harryt és Tomot a pince folyosóin, ahogy menekültek és Harry veszettül vihogott.

_ Ördögien gonosz vagy, Harry Potter._

_ Nagyon szépen köszönöm. Ez egy nagy bók a Sötét Nagyúr szájából!_

_ Természetesen azért még gyakorolnod kell, hogy olyan gonosz legyél, mint én..._

_Akkor talán jobb, ha már kezdem is!_ Harry valami port fújt Tom arcába, aztán elrepült, még mindig veszettül vihorászva.

- HARRY POTTER! ÉN TÉGED MEGÖLLEK!_ –_ sikoltott fel Tom, és a hangja a végén már egészen magasba ívelt. Kétségbeesetten nézett le a mellkasára, ami határozottan nagyobbnak tűnt. – _Megölöm_ azt a kölyket. – mordult fel. – Rajtam használni a nemváltoztató port! Az átkozott.

* * *

Harry Ginnyvel, Dracoval, Blaise-zel, Pansyval és Theodore-ral együtt sétált be a nagyterembe. Vigyorgott és próbált nem nézni a tanári asztal felé.

- Mi történt Piton professzorral? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Draco, miközben Harryn kívül mindenki azon erőlködött, hogy ne nevesse el magát a szerencsétlen bájitaltan professzor láttán.

Harry rávigyorgott a férfira. Megátkozta a sapkát, hogy még három napig ne lehessen levenni, és a csíny többi része is ahhoz kötődött. – Tudhatná már, miféle bajokba keveredek, ha nem hagynak békén. – jegyezte meg vidáman kacsintva, aztán indult, hogy elfoglalja a helyét a Griffendél asztalánál, próbálva nem tudomást venni a Tom által felé küldött gyilkos pillantásokról. A férfi kicsit szélesebb ruhát vett fel, hogy elrejtse a kis problémáját. _Nem szereted, ha téged is megtréfálnak, ugye, Voldi?_

_Na várj csak, Potter._

_És azt hiszem, annak se örülsz túlságosan, hogy nincs ellenszered, ugye?_

_Majd visszaadom, mikor a legkevésbé számítasz rá. _ Fenyegette meg Tom, miközben Harry leült Hermione mellé.

A griffendélesek meg se próbálták elrejteni a Piton legújabb öltözete láttán érzett jókedvüket. Ginny leült Harryvel szemben és döbbenten rázogatta a fejét. – Harry, majd ne felejts el emlékeztetni rá, hogy a jó oldaladon maradjak!

A griffendélesek egy emberként bámultak Harryre. – Ezt _te_ csináltad, haver? – suttogta Ron rémülten.

- Marcus is besegített egy kicsit. – válaszolta Harry nemtörődöm hangon.

- Meddig fog tartani? – kérdezte Dean.

- Kedd estig, körülbelül vacsoraidőig. – válaszolta Harry mindentudóan mosolyogva. – Kivéve, ha addig bocsánatot kér, és én úgy érzem, hogy komolyan is gondolja. De, - a smaragd szemek most hidegen megcsillantak. – Erről ő nem tud. Ne is mondja el neki senki.

- Harry... – Neville megrázta a fejét. – Mondtam már, hogy hősként tekintek rád?

Harry a villájára szúrt egy galuskát. – Nem, újabban még nem. Csak úgy ösztönösen tudtam.

A csapat felnevetett, és Harry ártatlanul lapátolni kezdte a galuskát a szájába.

* * *

Aznap késő este Harry lábujjhegyen belopózott Tom szobájába. Kezében egy kis üveget tartott, aminek az oldalára szívecskét karcoltak. Halkan beslisszolt Tom hálószobájába, és látta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szinte békésen alszik az ágyon. Harry tudta, hogy mindig meztelenül alszik, és kénytelen volt az ajkába harapni, nehogy felnevessen. _Majd nehogy elfelejtsem megemlíteni neki, hogy egész jó nő lenne belőle._

Harry letette az üvegcsét Tom éjjeliszekrényére, és mellé tett egy levelet is, amiben bocsánatot kért a csínyért, és biztosította Tomot, hogy _tényleg_ szereti, valamint bocsánatot kért azért is, hogy korábban annyira ráijesztett, mikor Malazárral teázott.

Aztán a fiú lehajolt, puha csókot nyomott Tom szájára, és a szobából kilibbenve visszasietett a Griffendél toronyba és a saját ágyába.

* * *

- Ma este?

- Még öt perc. – bólintott Harry Ron kérdésére és vigyorogva figyelte, amint a griffendélesek megint mind Piton felé fordultak. A smaragdszemű fiú már folyamatosan célozgatott rá, hogy mikor vége lesz a bűbájnak, valami olyasmi történik, ami mellett eltörpül a sapka, a talár, a haj és a bőr hatása is.

Tom felkuncogott a griffendéles asztal osztatlan figyelme, és az említett figyelem a bájital professzorra tett hatása láttán. _Reménykedjetek, hogy nem lesz annyira ideges, hogy korábban elmenjen._

_Nem hiszem, hogy ez problémát okozhatna._

_ Hogyhogy?_

_ Rábeszéltem a házimanókat, hogy tegyenek róla, hogy végigülje a vacsorát._

_Ugye nem..._

_Még két perc._

_Harry James Potter, attól tartok, félreismertelek._

_Éppen ideje, hogy ezt be is valld. _ Válaszolta Harry, és hátradőlt a székében, hogy jobban lássa Pitont. Tom felkuncogott.

- Mennyi még? – kérdezte Neville.

- Harminc.

- Jól van. Senki ne pislogjon! – sziszegte gyorsan Dean.

És ekkor, mindannyiuk szeme előtt, eltűnt a talár és a sapka, csakúgy, mint Piton bőrének és hajának élénk színe. Ezzel csak az az egy gond volt, hogy így Pitonon csak egy szál fekete selyem alsónadrág marad.

A griffendélesekből, a hugrabugosokból és a hollóhátasokból kirobbant a nevetés, míg a mardekárosok a tenyerük mögé rejtették a mosolyukat és a vihogásukat.

Piton megpróbált felállni és elmenni, de gyorsan rájött, hogy ez nem fog sikerülni, mert a ragasztó bűbáj a helyén tartotta. Szemei rátaláltak a Kis Túlélőre és olyan gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, amilyet ilyen körülmények között képes volt előállítani.

Harry ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy felálljon, és mélyen meghajoljon a diákok felé, mire azok lelkesen megtapsolták, és még hangosabban nevettek, mert eddigre már az egész iskola tudta, ki a felelős Piton ruháinak állapotáért. A fiú felemelte a kezét, hogy lecsendesítse a hallgatóságát. – Professzor, a szék abban a pillanatban elengedi, amint bocsánatot kér tőlem az elmúlt hat év során tanúsított viselkedéséért. – tájékoztatott mindenkit.

Piton összecsikordította a fogait. – Bocsánatot kérek azért, ahogyan az apád miatt kezeltelek. – bökte ki kelletlenül.

Harry bólintott és meglendítette a pálcáját. A professzoron megjelent a szokásos fekete talárja és a székről eltűnt a ragasztó bűbáj. A nagyteremben mindenki a professzor után bámult, mikor az kiment.

Mikor a tanárok ajtaja becsukódott a denevérszerű férfi mögött, a nagyteremben kitört az éljenzés.

- Hat év után végre sikerült rávenned, hogy bocsánatot kérjen tőled. – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – De muszáj volt pont így?

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Miért, hogyan másként tudtam volna még megtenni?

Hermione megrázta a fejét, miközben a diákok körülvették Harryt és gratuláltak neki. – Nem tudom.

Harry rávigyorgott a körülötte álló diákokra.

- RENDET, RENDET! – kiáltott fel Dumbledore. A terem azonnal elcsendesedett és mindenki az igazgató felé fordult. A férfi nem látszott túl boldognak Harry csínyétől. – Mr Potter, kérem jöjjön az irodámba.

Harry felállt és az elcsendesedett tömegen átvágva követte az öreget.

* * *

- Ez helytelen volt és gyerekes. – hordta le őt Dumbledore, miután mindketten leültek. Most nem kínálta meg Harryt teával vagy citromporral, nem mintha a fiú elfogadta volna.

- Piton professzor az elmúlt hat év során velem szemben tanúsított viselkedése is helytelen és gyerekes volt. Mindig úgy terveztem, hogy ezt helyrehozom, még mielőtt itt hagynám az iskolát. Ha ezek után is úgy érzi, hogy szemétkednie kell velem, legalább jó oka lesz rá. – vágott vissza Harry hidegen.

- Brutus professzor vett rá erre?

Harry fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit. – Azt hiszi, hogy mindig, ha olyasmit csinálok, ami nem tetszik magának, vagy nem akarja, hogy azt tegyem, az Marcus hibája. Hagyjon végre békén. Ezt teljesen magamtól találtam ki. – És nem is hazudott, mert Malazár csak _megemlítette_, hogy ha sikerülne rávennie a kínzóit, hogy bocsánatot kérjenek tőle, az javítana a hangulatán.

- De Harry, eddig még soha nem hallottam róla, hogy rátámadtál volna a tanáraid...

- Nem? És az mi volt, mikor elsőben megtámadtam Mógus professzort? Vagy harmadikban Pitont?

- Ez most teljesen más. Ez komoly.

- Akkor rúgjon ki. – sziszegte Harry, és a szemei fenyegetően villogtak. – Tegye meg, ha meri. Rúgjon ki. Adja meg Pitonnak ezt az örömet. Már éppen ideje lenne, hogy leszokjon a velem szembeni részrehajlásáról, professzor. Már nagyfiú vagyok, és tudja mit? – Harry hirtelen felállt. – Már elegem van abból, hogy Harry Potter legyek, a Kis Túlélő, aki mindig elfelejt meghalni. Belefáradtam, hogy ártatlanul nézzem, ahogy mindenki meghal körülöttem. Ez az igazi énem, és maga kénytelen lesz megbirkózni vele, _éppúgy, mint mindenki más_. – ezzel Harry megfordult és kiment az irodából, bevágva az ajtót a maga mögött.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Ez nem szerepelt a tervemben...


	24. Chapter 24

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**24. fejezet**

Harry egyáltalán nem lepődött meg Piton meglepett, aztán dühös arckifejezésén, mikor belépett a bájital tanterembe. És furcsa, de ez egyáltalán nem szórakoztatta, mint ahogy korábban hitte volna. _Nézzenek már oda. Az a vén hülye még mindig megpróbál megmenteni._

_És ez miért lepett meg? _ Kérdezte Tom, „meghallva" Harry gondolatát. _Ha kirúgnak, eltörik a pálcádat. Ha eltörik a pálcádat, nem tudsz legyőzni._

_És minél tovább vagyok itt, annál nagyobb hatalma lesz felettem Dumbledore-nak. Igen, igen, tudom. _ Harry felsóhajtott és leült Draco mellé, aki megkérte, hogy üljenek együtt, mikor találkoztak a nagyteremben.

- Miért nem voltál reggelizni? – mormogta Draco.

Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Mert nem volt kedvem. Miért?

- A fél iskola azt tárgyalta, hogy végre sikerült kirúgatnod magad.

A fekete hajú fiú felhorkant. – Dumbledore nem fog kirúgni, amíg Voldemortot meg nem öltem.

Draco felsóhajtott. – Piton nem tűnik boldognak.

- Tudom. És nem is lep meg. Mindenki más kirúgott volna azért a kis trükkömért. Hermione mondta, hogy még McGalagony se volt boldog, mikor megtudta, hogy maradhatok.

- Talán legközelebb Dumbledore-t kellene megtréfálnod. – morogta oda nekik Theodore az előttük levő székről, miközben Piton éppen Ronon töltötte ki a mérgét, aki sugdolózni mert Hermiónéval.

- Ez jó ötlet. – értett vele egyet Blaise, szintén hátrahajolva, hogy bele tudjon kapcsolódni a beszélgetésbe.

- De annak nagyon jó csínynek kellene lennie... – morogta Harry, és megvakargatta a fejét. – És én teljesen kifutottam ötletekből...

- Dumbledore-t semmi se zavarja. – sóhajtott fel Blaise.

- Csak a Sötét Nagyúr. – mondta Draco elgondolkodva.

- Később megbeszéljük. – sziszegte hirtelen Theodore, figyelve, ahogy Piton feléjük fordult. Blaise és ő visszazökkentek a helyükre, míg Harry és Draco sietve kipakolták a többi alapanyagot.

Piton előrejött Harry és Draco asztaláig. – Gondolom, ön kérte meg rá Pottert, hogy ide üljön, Mr Malfoy?

- Igen, tanár úr. – nézett fel a férfira Draco, míg Harry megpróbált nem tudomást venni róla. Piton szintén kerülte Harry tekintetét.

- Akkor talán vigyázhatna, hogy ne keveredjen újabb bajba. – javasolta Piton, aztán előrement, és egy pálcalendítéssel megjelenítette a táblán az aznapi tananyagot.

Harry felsóhajtott és elővette a bogarait. – Mindig ilyen nehéz vele.

Draco, Blaise és Theodore felkuncogtak.

* * *

- _ Dumbledore_-t akarjátok megtréfálni? – nézett végig Tom gyanakodva a három griffendélesen és a négy mardekároson.

- Természetesen. – bólintott Draco, és felkapott egy teasüteményt.

- Úgy kell neki, Marcus. – jegyezte meg Ginny, fejét Theodore vállán nyugtatva.

- Igen, úgy értem, Dumbledore-nak már évekkel ezelőtt ki _kellett_ volna rúgnia Harryt, de nehogy megsértődj, Harry. – Seamus egy gyors bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Harryre Blaise mellől.

Harry csak legyintett. – Nem, ebben igazad van. Én is megmondtam neki.

- Csak bajba fogjátok keverni magatokat... – nyögött fel Tom, és megdörzsölte a szemét.

- Ugyan már. _Harry_ arathatja le az összes babérokat. _Mi_ csak segítünk. – nyugtatta meg Pansy.

- És rád is szükségünk van, hogy ötletekkel szolgálj nekünk! – mondta Harry vidáman, és nekidőlt a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

- És hogy kapcsolatba lépj a Sötét Nagyúrral. – tette hozzá Draco.

- Miért van szükségetek Voldemortra? – húzta össze Tom a szemöldökét.

Harry felhorkant. – Ugyan, Marcus, ki az az _egyetlen ember_, aki mindenkinél jobban képes kihozni Dumbledore-t a béketűréséből?

Tom elsápadt, aztán gyorsan megrázta a fejét. – Remélem csak vicceltek! Voldemort nem szokott hülyéskedni!

- Akkor talán beöltöztethetnénk Voldemortnak valaki mást... – mormogta Ginny elgondolkodva.

- Ez jó ötlet... – értette egyet Draco, és gyanakodva szemlélte Harryt, akinek láthatóan problémái akadtak vele, hogy visszatartsa a nevetését. – Potter...

- Elnézést, csak... – Harry elnevette magát. – Nem hiszem, hogy a jó öreg Voldi akár _ebbe_ is belemenne!

Blaise ide oda kapta a pillantását a rémült Tom, és a vigyorgó Harry között, aztán felvonta a szemöldökét. – Valahogy olyan érzésem van, hogy van itt valami, amiről mi nem tudunk...

- Mégpedig? – kérdezte Ginny kedvesen.

Draconak hirtelen tágra nyíltak a szemei. - ...Én azt hiszem, nem is kell már megterveznünk ezt a csínyt, ami végig itt volt az orrunk előtt...

Harry hisztérikusan nevetni kezdett, mire Tom felnyögött. – Csak bízd rá a mardekárosokra...

- Azt hiszed... – Pansy pillantása végigfutott a három mardekáros fiún, aztán ő is tágra nyílt szemmel Tomra nézett. – Kegyelmes uram?

- Én megmondtam! – nevetett Harry. – Mondtam, hogy karácsonyig rájönnek!

- Fogd be. – mordult rá Tom a Kis Túlélőre, aztán bosszúsan végignézett a mardekárosokon és a tátott szájú Seamuson. – Köztünk maradjon.

- Ó, milyen ironikus... – kuncogott fel Theodore. – A Sötét Nagyúr maga tanítja nekünk a sötét varázslatok kivédését.

- Ez megmagyarázza azt is, miért olyan ideges mindig, mikor Harry azt mondja, hogy Voldi... – jött rá Seamus, aztán ő is elnevette magát.

- Most miért nézel így rám? – fintorgott rá Harry a fenyegető képet vágó Sötét Nagyúrra. – Én nem segítettem nekik rájönni, Tom.

Tom felsóhajtott. – Nem is hiszem, hogy ezt tetted.

- Tom? – kérdezte Draco, mikor már kezdtek megnyugodni.

- Az igazi neve – magyarázta Ginny, - Tom Denem. Mikor csak tehetjük, Tomnak hívjuk Voldemort helyett.

- Azt hiszem, ez érthető. – bólintott Theodore.

- Várj csak, hogy érted azt, hogy Voldemort nem hülyéskedik? – kérdezte hirtelen Seamus a Sötét Nagyúrtól. – Harry azt mondta, hogy te segítettél neki Pitonnál!

- Nem önszántamból. – mordult fel Tom, és csúnya pillantást vetett Harryre, aki elvigyorodott.

- Talán nem, de nyáron _bevásároltál_ Fred és George varázsviccboltjában! – vágott vissza Harry. Erre megint mindenki elnevette magát.

Hirtelen kopogtak az ajtón és mindannyian elhallgattak. Kis idő múlva megint kopogtak.

- Cseréljetek helyet. – parancsolta Tom, és felkelt, hogy kinyissa az ajtót. Harry és Seamus leültek Ginny két oldalára, míg Theodore Blaise mellé ült. A mardekárosok megpróbálták rendbe szedni magukat, míg a griffendélesek elterpeszkedtek és Ginny Harry vállára hajtotta a fejét, mint ahogy korábban Theodore-éra. Tom bólintott aztán kinyitotta az ajtót. – Perselus. Micsoda meglepetés.

Mikor Piton bepillantott a szobába, két láthatóan kíváncsi tekintet fogadta, ezen kívül négy másik, amely megpróbált nem kíváncsinak látszani és egy, aki úgy tett, mintha nem létezne. Ha tudtam volna, hogy a diákokat szórakoztatod, későbbre halasztottam volna a látogatásomat. – tájékoztatta a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzort.

- Ugyan, azt hiszem, már úgyis indulni akartak. – válaszolta Tom, és egy gyors pillantást vetett a diákokra, ami jelezte, hogy jobb, ha tényleg mennek.

- De még nem fejeztem be a teámat. – válaszolta Harry, miközben a mardekárosok, Seamus és Ginny felálltak.

- Harry... – szólt rá Ginny a fiúra, aki erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Magaddal viheted a teádat. – javasolta Tom. _Harry, kérlek._

Piton összeszorította a száját. – Potter maradhat. – mordult fel, és a pillantása lyukat égetett a fiú hátába.

- Merlinre... – Tom megdörzsölte a szemeit. – Gyere be, Perselus. Harry, a teád jobb, ha a csészédben marad, kivéve persze, ha megiszod, a többieknek pedig: viszlát, holnap találkozunk. – felsóhajtott és hátralépett, hogy beengedje Pitont és kiengedje a diákjait.

Ginny ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, aztán lehajolt, és Harry fülébe súgta. – Bajkeverő. Teljesen kikészíted azt a szerencsétlen embert. Viselkedj, kérlek.

-Természetesen. – mosolygott rá Harry. – Mondd meg Ronnak, hogy ne várjon meg csak azért, hogy lehordjon, amiért ma nem figyeltem rá, jó?

- Jó, jó... – Ginny megrázta a fejét, aztán követte a többieket kifelé. – Jó éjt, Marcus.

- Jó éjt, Miss Weasley. – válaszolta Tom, aztán becsukta az ajtót. – Kérlek, ülj le, Perselus. Kérsz egy kis teát?

- Dumbledore. – horkant fel Harry, mire Tom csúnyán nézett rá.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, a fiú ártatlan mosolya láttán. – Csúfolódsz az igazgatóval, Potter? – kérdezte semleges hangon.

- Miért, nem az _én_ hibám, hogy Marcus pont úgy hallatszik, mint ő, mikor teával kínál valakit. – vágott vissza Harry.

Piton szája halvány mosolyra húzódott. – Tényleg?

- Magasságos Merlin, hiszen ti ketten _viccelődtök _egymással. Közeledik a világ vége? A pokol tüze nem aludt ki még? – tátotta el a száját Tom.

- Ilyen az, mikor egy halálfaló mugli kliséket használ. – horkant fel Harry, és megrázta a fejét.

- A pokol nem mugli fogalom, Mr Potter. – mutatott rá Piton.

- Miért, mennyi olyan aranyvérű varázslót ismer, aki megemlítené a mindennapi beszédben? – kérdezte Harry.

Piton megrázta a fejét. Ebben a fiú nyert.

- A poklon és a teán kívül, akartál még valamit, Perselus? – vágott közbe Tom.

- Hát, részben Mr Potterhez jöttem, mert szerettem volna tőle rendesen is bocsánatot kérni.

- _ Tényleg_ kialudt a pokol tüze... – suttogta Harry döbbenten.

- Miből gondolta, hogy itt van? – kérdezte gyanakodva Tom.

- Abból, hogy Mr Potter és Miss Weasley kapcsolata nem több barátságnál. – válaszolta Piton nyugodtan. – Míg Mr Potter és a te kapcsolatod szorosabb annál, hogy egyszerű barátság legyen.

Tom gyors pillantást vetett Harryre. _Mondtam, hogy fogd vissza magad!_

_Hopp._ Harry bocsánatkérően rámosolygott. Aztán hirtelen eszébe ötlött valami, és Pitonhoz fordult. – Kérem, nyugtasson meg, hogy nem mondta el Dumbledore-nak. – suttogta. Tom is tágra nyílt szemmel nézett a kémre.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. – Halloween óta semmit sem mondtam rólatok Dumbledore professzornak.

- Miért nem? – kérdezte Tom kíváncsian, miközben Harry közelebb csúszott hozzá. A Sötét Nagyúr hagyta, hogy Harry hozzá bújjon, míg ő figyelmesen szemlélte a halálfalót.

- Azt mondta, hogy Mr Potternek köszönhetem, hogy a Nagyúr még nem tud a kémkedésemről? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

- Harry rám parancsolt, hogy ne mondjam el. – bólintott Tom, és átölelte a fiút.

Piton most Harryhez fordult, és feneketlen fekete szemei kíváncsiságot tükröztek. Harry válaszul csak megvonta a vállát. – Már évek óta nem gyűlöltem, professzor. Tisztelem a munkájáért most még inkább, és nem hagyom, hogy még egy ártatlan ember meghaljon, ha képes vagyok ezt megakadályozni. – a hangja halk volt és őszinte, és ez meglepte a bájital professzort.

- Alábecsültelek. – ismerte el Piton, aztán újra Tomra emelte a szemét. – Nem tetszik nekem, ahogy Dumbledore játszik az embereivel, és nem szeretem, ha állandóan felügyelnek.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Jól tudod, hogy Voldemort is szorosan rajta tartja a szemét az emberein.

- De ő nem játszadozik velük. – motyogta Harry. – Legalábbis a követőivel nem. Úgy értem, igen, használja a Cruciatus átkot, ha nem tetszik neki valami, de nem tologatja őket ide-oda, mint a sakkbábukat, előreküldve egyiküket-másikukat, hogy meghaljon, miközben neki lehetősége adódik közelebb jutni az ellenségéhez, vagy egy nappal tovább élhet. Ő inkább magában dolgozik, bár lehet, hogy csak azért, mert nem bízik meg senkiben. – a fiú felpillantott a döbbent fekete szemekbe. – Így van?

Piton a kollégájára nézett. – Mikre tanítod? Ez majdnem mardekárosnak hangzott.

Harry csúnyán nézett rá, míg Tom felkuncogott. – Harry agya egyszerre griffendéles és mardekáros. A pillanat hatása alatt hajlamos hülyeségeket csinálni, de ha elgondolkodik valamin, nagyon fondorlatos tud lenni.

Piton újra Harryre emelte a pillantását, és összehúzta a szemeit. – Észrevettem. – jegyezte meg fanyarul.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ha ettől jobban érzi magát, elárulhatom, hogy nem ön volt az egyetlen, akit megtréfáltak.

- Nem?

- Marcus nőként ülte végig a vacsorát. – bólintott Harry, aztán felsikoltott, mikor az említett férfi ujjai rátaláltak az oldalán egy csiklandós pontra. Piton megrázta a fejét, és elnyomott egy mosolyt, miközben a fiú megpróbált elmenekülni a tanár elől. – Kegyelem! Kegyelem! Jajjj! Ott ne! – visongta Harry tehetetlenül.

- Nem szoktam megkegyelmezni a griffendéleseknek. – vágott vissza vigyorogva Tom.

_De közönségünk van! _ Nyögte ki gondolatban Harry.

_Jól van, na._ Tom abbahagyta a csiklandozását és hátradőlt a kanapén, míg Harry megpróbált újra lélegzethez jutni.

- Szemét. – nyögte ki Harry.

- Köszönöm. – mosolygott rá Tom, aztán újra Pitonra nézett. – Ha hirtelen abbahagyod a kémkedést Dumbledore-nak, rájön, hogy baj van.

- Az utóbbi időben egyébként se volt mit elmondanom neki. – mutatott rá Piton.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. – Tom megvakargatta a fejét. – Ahogy szerintem sejted is, a nagyúr már a visszatérése óta gyanakszik rád. Ez volt a fő oka, amiért megparancsolta, hogy vállaljam el ezt az állást, mikor a Weasley ikrek felajánlották.

Piton bólintott. Ő is így gondolta.

- Talán... – pislantott fel Tom, - tehetnénk egy próbát?

- Egy próbát? – kérdezte Piton és összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Igen... – hümmögte Tom. – Csak hogy biztosak lehessünk benne.

- Köpd már ki, Marcus. – parancsolt rá Harry.

Tom egy gyors mosolyt villantott a fiúra, aztán megint Pitonhoz fordult. – Van valami olyan információd, amit még nem mondtál el a Sötét Nagyúrnak?

- Semmi, ami a hasznára lehetne. – ismerte el Piton Harryre pislantva.

- A főhadiszállás. – bólintott Harry.

Tom összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mi van a főhadiszállással?

- Dumbledore a Titokgazda. – magyarázta Piton.

Tom felsóhajtott. – Ez nem olyasmi, amivel sokat segíthetnél. – bólintott szomorúan, és láthatóan azt kívánta, bárcsak másként lenne.

Harry megcsípte. – Hé te, hagyd már abba.

A Sötét Nagyúr megdörzsölte a karját, és Piton szemébe nézett. – Holnapra van tervezve egy támadás Bristolban. Hat órakor.

_De én azt hittem fél hatra volt tervezve..._

_ Csitt. Ez egy teszt. Kíváncsi vagyok, megpróbálnak-e megállítani._

_Ja..._

- Én... értem... – Piton érzelemmentesen nézett a két varázslóra. – Ha ez minden, akkor talán mennék is, és Mr Potter is jobban tenné, ha velem jönne.

_Azt hiszem, szeretne veled négyszemközt beszélni, szerelmem. _ Mondta Tom a fiúnak.

_ Micsoda meglepetés._ Vágott vissza Harry fanyarul. – _Tényleg _kezdek fáradt lenni.

- Mondja az, aki ma reggel elaludt. – tette hozzá Tom, majd ő is felállt és megölelte Harryt. – Aludj jól, kölyök.

- Ron horkolása mellett nem hiszem, hogy sikerülne. Biztos, hogy nem költözhetek hozzád?

- Én valószínűleg még hangosabban horkolok, mint Mr Weasley.

- _ Senki _nem horkol hangosabban, mint Ron. – vigyorodott el Harry, és rákacsintott a Sötét Nagyúrra. – Holnap az órán találkozunk.

Tom felhorkant és kikísérte Harryt az ajtóhoz, ahol Piton várt rájuk. – Reggelinél találkozunk, Perselus. – mondta a bájital professzornak, és beleborzolt Harry hajába. Aztán kitessékelte őket és becsukta az ajtót a hátuk mögött.

- Gondolom, beszélni akart velem, tanár úr? – kérdezte Harry, felpillantva a férfira.

- Igen. Elkísérlek a klubhelyiségetekig. – válaszolta Piton. Harry bólintott és mikor elindultak, Piton feltette az első kérdését. – Csinált veled valamit?

- Úgy érti megpróbált-e kihasználni? – Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Nem. És nem hiszem, hogy megúszhatná, ha megpróbálná. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy legalább annyi átkot tudok már, mint maguk.

- Ezt kétlem..

- Hát, nem készültem a közeljövőben kipróbálni. – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Nem, Marcus tökéletes úriember. Már úgy értem, egy halálfalóhoz képest.

Piton megrázta a fejét. – És melyik oldalon állsz ebben a háborúban?

- Nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne változtatni a helyzetemen, mint a Kis Túlélő, Aki Egyszerűen Képtelen Meghalni, tanár úr. Ezen még Voldi se tudna változtatni. – válaszolta fiú komolyan.

Piton meglepve pillantott rá. – Tényleg nem?

Harry elfintorodott. – Nézze, Piton professzor, én soha nem kértem, hogy belevegyenek ebbe a háborúba. Soha nem vágytam hírességre, vagy vagyonra, vagy ilyesmikre. Sokkal szívesebben lennék Neville Longbottom, mint Harry Potter, és ez komoly.

- Azt hiszem, ez érthető. – bólintott Piton, meglepve ezzel Harryt. – És mik a nézeteid?

- Még nem álltam oda egyik oldal mellé se ebben a háborúban. Azért harcolok, hogy életben maradjak, hogy megvédjem azokat, akik engem védenek, a barátaimat. Így élek. Láttam már a mugli- és a varázslóvilág árnyoldalát is. De láttam a jót is. Azt kell, hogy mondjam, valahol mind emberek vagyunk. Nem értek egyet Voldi aranyvérűségi mániájával, de, csakúgy, mint ön, én se szeretem, ahogy Dumbledore megpróbál manipulálni. – mikor elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját, Harry megállt, és belenézett a professzor meglepett fekete szemeibe.

- Ha lehetőségem adódik csatlakozni Voldemorthoz, és így Marcus mellett maradhatok, nem mondom biztosan, hogy nem fogok így dönteni. De ha ez a döntés csak további gyilkosságokhoz vezetne, akkor inkább Dumbledore mellett maradok. – a fiú vállat vont. – A jövő még bizonytalan. Majd meglátjuk. – ezzel a Kövér Dámához fordult. – Aranyfüst. Jó éjt, Piton professzor.

Piton megfordult, és elindult vissza a pincék felé, hogy alaposabban is elgondolkodjon a beszélgetésükön.


	25. Chapter 25

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**25. fejezet**

- Harry?

A fekete hajú fiú megfordult és végignézett a két alakon, akiket korábban a legjobb barátainak tartott. – Igen?

- Csak szeretnénk beszélni veled. – mormogta Hermione, fejével a fiúk hálóterme felé intve.

Harry megvonta a vállát. Miért is ne? Neville és Dean hazamentek a karácsonyi szünetre, Seamus a faluban volt Blaise-zel, Dracoval, Pansyvel, Ginnyvel és Theodore-ral. Harry csak azért nem ment, mert már semmi bevásárolnivalója nem akadt, kivéve egyet, de erősen kételkedett benne, hogy azt Roxmortsban megtalálná.

- Rendben. – Hermione karon ragadta a zöld szemű griffendélest és vonszolni kezdte a szobájuk felé, míg Ron duzzogva követte őket. Még mindig nem tette túl magát Harry és Gin „kapcsolatán", és azok minden alkalmat megragadtak rá, hogy az orra alá dörgöljék.

Harry leült az ágyára, miközben Ron bezárta az ajtót maguk mögött és némító bűbájokat is tett rá.

Mikor Ron végre mellé lépett, Hermione idegesen rámosolygott Harryre. – Van egy... hírünk a számodra...

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Megint együtt vagytok, és most szeretnétek összeházasodni. – jelentette ki nyersen.

Hermione elvörösödött, míg Ron hidegen végigmérte, amiből Harry azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy Hermione némító bűbájt tett a vöröshajúra. – Hát, nem ennyire egyszerű... – motyogta a bozontos hajú lány.

- Kár.

Ron még rondábban nézett rá. – Emlékszel még, mikor Ron elvitt Roxmortsba a születésnapomra?

- Nagyjából... – bólintott Harry. Ő nem tudott menni Piton büntetőmunkája miatt, és különben is a következő hétvégén az egész ház megünnepelte az iskolaelsőjük születésnapját.

- Hát, az úgy van, hogy egy kissé berúgtunk... – Hermionénak elcsuklott a hangja, és megint élénken elvörösödött.

Harry megmerevedett, mikor kezdett neki összeállni a kép. A szemeit lassan Ronra emelve felállt. – Mi történt, Herm?

- Egy kissé kicsúsztak a dolgok a kezünkből és... ésmostterhesvagyok.

A smaragd szemek fenyegetően a vöröshajúra szegeződtek. – Az erkölcs nagy védelmezője, aki mindent megtesz, hogy még csak _eszembe se jusson_ szexelni a drágalátos húgával, teherbe ejti a volt barátnőjét annak születésnapján? – Harry hangja lágy volt és fenyegető.

Ron elsápadt, és elbújt Hermione háta mögött.

- Nézd, Harry, nem olyan veszélyes a helyzet...

Harry pillantása megenyhült egy kissé, ahogy a lányra nézett. – Szeretlek, Herm, de jobb lenne, ha hagynád, hogy ezt nyugodtan elintézhessem Roncimoncival.

Hermione megakadt. – Semmi átkozódás.

A varázsló dühösen összeszorította az ajkait. – Semmi végleges, életveszélyes, vagy nem megfelelőképpen zavaró átok, különösen nem olyan, ami nyilvánvalóvá tenné az indítékomat. – ellenkezett.

Hermione felsóhajtott, aztán bólintott, és odébb lépett, kiszolgáltatva Ront Harry gyilkos pillantásának. – Drága Ronald. Lássuk, mit tudsz felhozni a védelmedre? _Finite Incantatem._ – kérdezte Harry édeskés hangon.

- Segítség? – vinnyogta Ron.

Harry szemei megvillantak. – **RONALD DUKE WEASLEY, TE TÖKKELÜTÖTT HÜLYE! MI A FÉSZKES FENÉT GONDOLSZ TE MAGADRÓL! GONDOLKODSZ TE EGYÁLTALÁN! TUDOD TE EGYÁLTALÁN, MI AZ, HOGY JÓZAN ÉSZ! LÉTEZIK OLYASMI, AMI KÉPES ÁTHATOLNI AZON A TOMPA AGYADON! BÁRMI! MINDAZOK UTÁN, AHÁNYSZOR ELKAPTÁL MÁR GINNY MIATT, FOGOD MAGAD ÉS FELCSINÁLOD HERMIONÉT,  MIKOR PEDIG ANNYI MÁS CSAJ VAN MÉG EBBEN A KIBASZOTT ROXFORTBAN! MEG TUDNÁLAK ÖLNI!**

Harry elégedetten látta, ahogy Ron egy nyöszörgő rongycsomóvá válik a szoba padlóján. Hermionéra is mély hatást tett a dolog. Harry már régen nem ordítozhatott egy ilyen jót, még Malazárral se, úgyhogy alaposan kiélvezte a helyzetet, miközben lehajolt, és Ron szeme közé szegezte a pálcáját. Mikor újra megszólalt, a hangja suttogó-halk volt, de semmivel se kevésbé félelmetes, mint mikor még kiabált.

- Amit most mondok, jobb lesz, ha jól az eszedbe vésed, Weasley. Ha meghallom, hogy még egyszer zaklatni mered Hermionét ezzel az idióta rajongásoddal, amit most tenni készülök, semmi se lesz ahhoz képest, amit majd akkor teszek veled.

Ron bután bólintott és Harry mosolya még jegesebbé vált.

* * *

Tom rámosolygott az asztalnál vele szemben ülő Perselus Pitonra. – Vagyis megtaláltad?

- Nem volt egyszerű, Marcus. – Perselus ingerülten átnyújtotta a kezében tartott pergament, amire egy cím volt felírva. – És most légy oly kedves, és mondd el nekem, miért van ennyire nagy szükséged Potter címére?

- Van néhány dolog, amit... meg kellene beszélnünk... Harry rokonaival. – A Sötét Nagyúr zsebre vágta a pergament.

- Tényleg? – Perselus hangjából sütött a hitetlenkedés.

- Eeegen... – az idősebbik férfi hidegen elvigyorodott.

- Mit tervezel, Marcus? – mordult fel Perselus, belefáradva a férfi játékába.

Tom megrántotta a vállát, és hirtelen zárkózott lett az arca. – Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy Harry kiváltságos életet él a rokonaival? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

Perselus arca elsötétült. – Hát persze. – gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Az az átkozott Kis Túl-

- Nem.

- Tessék?

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Perselus, túl jól ismered már Harryt ahhoz, hogy még mindig a régi előítéletek alapján ítéld meg.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét, de el kellett ismernie, hogy a vele szemben ülő halálfalónak igaza van. Az elmúlt két és fél hétben, mikor jobban megismerte a Potter kölyköt, rájött, hogy nem a beképzelt, hangoskodó, buta, arrogáns griffendélessel áll szemben, aki annyira hasonlít az apjára, hanem egy csendes, briliáns, udvarias, majdhogynem mardekáros fiatalemberrel. Az igazat megvallva még a fiatal Miss. Weasley is olyan mardekáros vonásokat kezdett mutatni, hogy nem egyszer megdöbbentette vele a bájital tanárt.

- Ha jól emlékszem, az apád erőszakos volt? Gyűlölt téged és az anyádat? – a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár hangja meglepően lágy volt.

Perselus kábultan bólintott. – Sokat ivott. – mormogta.

- Te és Harry nem különböztök olyan sokban, kivéve, hogy az ő nagybátyja nem iszik, és neked nem volt verekedős hajlamú unokatestvéred. – a férfi kékeszöld szemei jegesek lettek.

Perselus összeszorította az ajkait. – Ez tényleg így van?

Az idősebbik férfi lassan felállt, és hirtelen öregnek és fáradtnak látszott, pedig Perselus még soha nem látta ilyennek. – Mi mardekárosok vagyunk, Perselus, és már korábban is mondtam, hogy kis híján Harry maga is az. Nekünk nem nehéz elkendőznünk a valós énünket. Nem nehéz felvennünk egy maszkot, ami eltakar minket, és valaki teljesen mást mutat. Harrynek meg kell felelnie a hírnevének. Az a fiatalember megtudta, hogy meg kell mentenie a világot, aztán szembenézett a halállal, egyedül, _tizenegy évesen._ – a kékeszöld szemek dühösen megvillantak, de Perselus észrevette, hogy ezúttal nem rá, hanem saját magára dühös.

- De hiszen tudod. – szomorú mosoly. – Mindenki tudja. A Kis Túlélő. Gyűlöli ezt a nevet. Gyűlöli magát. – az idősebb varázsló lepillantott a másik férfira. – Harry nem akar bosszút állni, csak sodortatja magát az árral. De én elhatároztam, hogy megmutatom annak a fattyú _ unokatestvérének_, miért vagyok én halálfaló és nem mugliimádó hülye. – A hangja halálosan jeges lett és a professzor megborzongott. – A Dursley család megbánja még azt is, hogy csúnyán mert _nézni_ Harry Potterre.

Mikor Perselus újra a férfi szemébe nézett, rájött, hogy többé már nem kékeszöld, hanem _vörös_, és kis híján felsikoltott. _ Magasságos Merlin..._ Most jött csak rá, mennyire rosszul áll a világos oldal.

- Tátva a szád, Perselus. – Tom elvigyorodott, a dühe egyetlen szempillantás alatt elpárolgott, eszébe juttatva Perselusnak, miért is hiszik sokan őrültnek ezt a férfit.

A professzor fejet hajtott. – Kegyelmes uram, senki nem lenne olyan bolond, hogy mugliimádó hülyének higgyen téged. – mormogta.

A Sötét Nagyúr megkerülte a kettejük között álló asztalt, és Perselus elé állva az ujjával megemelte az állát. A szemeit fenyegetően összehúzva sziszegte – Nehogy megint csalódnom kelljen benned, Perselus Piton. Bánni fogod, de nem sokáig.

- Bocsáss meg nekem, kegyelmes úr, de nem vagyok hülye. Én is látom, hogy a világos oldalnak nincs esélye. Hűséges leszek hozzád.

Tom kurtán bólintott, aztán elengedte a fiatalabb férfit, és mire visszaült a saját székébe, már megint nyugalom áradt belőle. – Jó választás.

Perselus nyelt egyet, aztán úgy döntött, hogy megkockáztat egy kérdést. – Gondolom, tisztában van vele, kegyelmes uram, hogy Pot- Harry nem akar mészárlást?

A Sötét Nagyúr felsóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét. – Tudom.

- És?

A férfi szemeiben gúnyos mosoly villant, ahogy Tom a kíváncsian végigmérte a professzort. – Mióta érdekel Harry lelkiállapota, Perselus? Most meglepődtem.

Perselus összeszorította az ajkait. – Ő a diákom, kegyelmes uram. Amíg itt él ebben az iskolában, kötelességem vigyázni rá.

- Heh. De gondolom egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni. És hogy mit szándékozok tenni Harry kérésével kapcsolatban, hogy ne legyen esztelen öldöklés? Úgy terveztem, hogy amennyire tudok, engedek neki. De ha Dumbledore tovább fogja erőltetni a dolgot, Harry kénytelen lesz felülbírálni a gyilkolásról alkotott elképzeléseit, ha valaha is be akarja fejezni a háborút.

Perselus felsóhajtottk, és bólintott. Erősen kételkedett benne, hogy Dumbledore feladja, amíg ilyen sokan támogatják. Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Kegyelmes úr, tudom, hogy már sikerült az oldaladra állítanod néhány griffendélest. Nem lenne hasznos többet is megnyerni közülük és a másik két házból? Különösen a szüleiket.

- Ezzel voltak problémáink. – a Sötét Nagyúr szemei sötéten megvillantak. – Például hogy a többi tanár egyáltalán nem bízik bennem.

- Meglátom, mit tehetek. – mormolta Perselus.

- Tökéletes.

* * *

- Képtelen vagy visszafogni magad, ugye, Harry? – kuncogta Hermione, mikor Harry végül rácsukta az ajtót a fiúk hálótermének közepén ücsörgő óriási paprikára.

- Heh. Túlságosan is jól szórakozol rajta, ha hirtelen ilyesmit csinálok. – vigyorgott rá Harry.

Hermione felnevetett. – Hát az biztos, hogy hiányoztál!

Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy Hermione nincs egyedül ezzel az érzéssel. – Aha, te is hiányoztál nekem. – nyelt egyet.

Hermione átkarolta a vállát, és magához ölelte. – Lekísérsz a kórházi szárnyba?

Harry bólintott. – Jól vagy?

A lány biztatóan elmosolyodott. – Igen. Madam Pomfrey csak rendszeresen ellenőrizni akar, hogy ha mégis valami probléma lenne, azonnal tudjon róla.

Harry bólintott. – Hogyne. – oltalmazóan átölelte a lány derekát. – És reménykedjünk, hogy Ginny nem lát meg minket. – tette hozzá kacsintva, miközben elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.

Hermione a szemeit forgatta. – Tudom, hogy nem jártok együtt. Ginny azzal a helyes barna mardekárossal jár.

Harry elnevette magát. – Te, Hermione Granger, túlságosan is sokat gondolkodsz!

- Valójában nem is. Csak láttam őket jóéjtpuszit adni egymásnak, miközben te boldogan figyelted a jelenetet. Már majdnem azt hittem, hogy hármasban vagytok, de később rájöttem... – a lány hirtelen elhallgatott.

Kiléptek a folyosóra, és Harry gyorsan körülnézett. – Mire?

Hermione lesújtóan végigmérte Harryt. – És ha már itt tartunk, mi jutott eszedbe, összeszűrni a levet Brutus professzorral?

Harry elsápadt. – Ja, hogy az...

- Igen, Harry. Az.

- Nem mondhatod el senkinek! Bajba kerülhet! – könyörgött neki Harry.

Hermione felsóhajtott. – Úgy érted, Dumbledore kirúgja az iskolából? Nem mondom el senkinek, hogy egy tanárral jársz.

- Kösz, Herm.

- Viszont!

- Francba...

Hermione kedvesen rámosolygott a fiatalemberre, aki még mindig védőn ölelte magához. – Nem fér a fejembe, miért nem bízik benne a többi tanár?

Harry felsóhajtott. – Tudom, hogy ettől ki fogsz akadni.

- Nem hiszem, hogy tudnál még valami olyasmit mondani, amitől kiakadnék, Harry.

Harry elvigyorodott, aztán újra elkomolyodott a tekintete, és a szeme sarkából a lányra nézett, miközben tovább folytatták az útjukat a kórházi szárny felé. – Ő egy halálfaló. Egy igazán _kiváltságos_ halálfaló.

Hermione hümmentett. – Ez megmagyarázza, miért lettek hirtelen annyira barátságosak hozzád a mardekárosok.

Harry bólintott, megnyugodva, hogy a lány nem ugrott neki. _Hát persze_, emlékeztette magát, _Herm nem az a fajta, aki kiakad ilyesmitől. Először mindent alaposan átgondol._

- És Voldemortot is rávette, hogy hagyjon téged békén? – kérdezte Hermione.

_Hermione mindig pontosan tudja, mit kell kérdeznie._ Rándult össze gondolatban Harry. – Ez komplikált.

Hermione hirtelen megtorpant és elhúzódott Harrytől, hogy jobban láthassa, mindeközben felrakva egy némító bűbájt maguk köré. Mikor a bűbáj megszilárdult, Hermione halkan megszólalt. – Ugye nem esküdtél fel _ Voldemortra_, Harry?

- Nem. – válaszolta Harry az igazságnak megfelelően. – De többé már Dumbledore-ban sem vagyok olyan biztos.

- _Harry_... – kétségbeesés.

- Várj, Hermione. Adj lehetőséget, hogy elmagyarázzam, jó? – kérlelte Harry. Hermione egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, aztán bólintott, hogy folytassa. – Nem akarok háborút. Nem akarok felesleges halált. Ezt te is tudod. Minél tovább harcolunk, annál többen halnak meg. Én békét akarok. _Mindenki_ békét akar, még Voldemort is. Már belefáradtam Dumbledore hosszú sakkjátszmájába. Ha kénytelen leszek színt váltani, hogy megszerezzem a békét, akkor megteszem.

- Képes lennél annak a férfinak a pártjára állni, aki _ meg akar ölni!_ – kérdezte Hermione hitetlenkedve.

- Már nem akar. Többé már nem. Nyáron sikerült... fegyverszünetet kötnünk, vagy valami ilyesmit. Ginny kényszerített, hogy beismerjem, hogy Marcus tetszik nekem, és Marcust is kényszerítette, hogy beismerje, hogy én tetszem neki. Voldemort nem akarta elveszíteni a legjobb emberét, úgyhogy _kénytelen_ volt egyezséget kötni.

- Milyen jó _neked_, Harry. – Hermione hangja jeges volt.

Harry hirtelen összevonta a szemöldökét. – Hermione Granger, ha egyetlen _átkozott _pillanatra is elhiszed, hogy én csak úgy félreállok, és hagyom, hogy Voldemort megölje az összes muglit és mugli származásút, kénytelenek leszünk megkérni Madam Pomfreyt, hogy a fejedet is megvizsgálja. Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem akarok értelmetlen öldöklést? Voldemort nagyon jól tudja, meddig mehet el, mielőtt még ellene fordulnék.

- Harry, _kicsoda_ valójában Marcus Brutus? – kérdezte Hermione hirtelen.

Harry becsukta a száját, és csúnyán nézett a lányra.

Hermione szemei hirtelen tágra nyíltak, és a lány elsápadt.

Harry megpördült, és szemtől szembe találta magát egy dühös Tom Denemmel. A némító bűbáj megrázkódott, és elhalványult, mikor Hermione megtántorodott, és megmarkolta Harry vállát. Harry átkarolta a lányt, és csúnya pillantást vetett a vörös szemű Sötét Nagyúrra. – Ne ijesztgesd.

- _Ne ijesztgesd._- gúnyolódott Tom dühösen.

_-_ Tom. – mordult fel Harry halkan.

A Sötét Nagyúr megmerevedett, és a zöld szemekbe nézett. _ Bepánikoltál, Harry!_

- Nem volt szükségem a segítségedre! – vágott vissza a fiú mérgesen. – Tudok magamra vigyázni! – újra a remegő Hermione felé fordult és erővel lenyugtatta magát. – Gyere. Mielőtt még elájulsz.

- Csak le szeretnék ülni... – motyogta a lány, szemeit még mindig a Sötét Nagyúron tartva.

- Ne törődj Tommal. Csak túlságosan aggódott értem. – mondta Harry hidegen, miközben megfordította a lányt, és megint elindultak az ispotály felé.

Tom összevonta a szemöldökét, és kis távolságról követni kezdte a két hetedévest, tudva, hogy Harry érzi őt, de nem törődik vele. Óvatosan megpróbált belelátni Harry elméjébe. _Mi baja van?_

A griffendéles fiú fáradtan felsóhajtott. _Ron néhány hónapja teherbe ejtette._

_Ugyanaz a Ron, aki állandóan zaklat téged és Gint, nehogy szexeljetek? Aki minden adandó alkalommal erkölcsi nevelést ad neked? Akinek a legjobb barátodnak kellene lennie? Az a Ron?_

_Igen, az lenne az._

_Magasságos Merlin. Ha nem ígértem volna meg Ginnek, hogy nem ölök meg senkit a családjából, most megfojtanám._

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

- Harry? – suttogta Hermione halkan.

- Jól vagy?

- Igen. – a lány megállt. – Beszélgettetek?

- Hm? Igen. Éppen azt mondta, hogy megölné Ront, ha nem ígérte volna meg Ginnynek, hogy nem teszi.

- Ginny is benne van ebben...?

- Ravasz kis fruska, az a gyerek. – értett egyet Tom, miközben felzárkózott hozzájuk Harry másik oldalán. Hermione ijedten felkiáltott, és közelebb húzódott Harryhez, de nem állt meg, ment tovább.

- Nem foglak bántani, Granger. Harry nem engedné.

- Kizárt dolog. Herm a családhoz tartozik. – vágott vissza Harry.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy nem érdekel a még élő családod, elég nagy családod van. – horkant fel a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Mondja az árva a halálfalókból álló családjával. – motyogta Harry, hogy csak Hermione hallja.

A lány felkuncogott, és felpillantott a mellettük haladó férfira. A szemei megint kékeszöldek voltak, a haja pedig világosbarna. A bőre világos volt, de nem halálosan sápadt, mint amilyennek Harry leírta a naplóban látott Denemet. Magas volt, vékony és izmos a hullámzó talár alatt. Eddig még soha nem nézte meg igazán, nem volt rá oka. De most látta, hogy _tényleg_ jól néz ki, nem úgy, mint aki a hetvenes éveiben jár.

Hirtelen kékeszöld szemek kapcsolódtak az őt kutató barnákba és Hermione pirulva elfordult. Harry a szemeit forgatta.

- Tessék. – Tom kinyitotta előttük az ispotály ajtaját.

- Miss. Granger! Mr. Potter! Mi történt? – kiáltott fel Madam Pomfrey, miközben gyorsan elindult feléjük, észre sem véve a professzort.

- Marcusnek sikerült egy kissé ráijesztenie Hermre útközben. – magyarázta Harry, leültetve a fáradt Hermionét az egyik ágyra.

Madam Pomfrey helytelenítően végigmérte a professzort, mikor észrevette. – Legyen egy kissé óvatosabb, Brutus professzor. Eddig azt hittem, csak Piton professzor szokása szívinfarktust okozni a diákoknak.

Tom lesütötte a szemét és úgy tűnt szégyelli magát. Ezt látva Hermione felkuncogott, és Harry elvigyorodott.

- Ő is csak ember, mint te vagy én. – mormolta Harry Hermione fülébe.

Hermione bólintott. _Ez olyan furcsa helyzet..._

- Jól van. – Madam Pomfrey megint Hermionéra fordította a figyelmét. – Általában Mr. Weasley szokta lekísérni... – jött rá hirtelen.

- Ron jelenleg el van foglalva. – mordult fel Harry, és a szemei dühösen felvillantak. Érezte, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr is dühös, de Tom sokkal jobban tudta álcázni az érzéseit.

- El van foglalva? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey hitetlenkedve. – Mit tettél vele, meztelenül felakasztottad a nagyteremben?

- Talán majd a jövő héten. – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan. – Ma azt tanulja, milyen is pontosan az, hogy „paprikavörös".

- Ráadásul _süket_ paprika. Harry alaposan ráordított. – fejezte be Hermione könnyedén, és a szemei huncutul csillogtak, miközben a barátjára nézett. – _Tényleg_ felakasztod meztelenül a nagyteremben?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Dumbledore ki fog akadni. Megint.

Madam Pomfrey megrázta a fejét. Ő is a Roxfortnak ahhoz a nagyobb részéhez tartozott, akik úgy gondolták, hogy Harryt ki kellett volna rúgni a Piton professzorral játszott trükkje után. Azóta már jó pár diákkal is elbánt, akik korábban felidegesítették, és bár egyik se volt olyan komoly, mint amit a professzorral tett, mégis mindegyikért kirúgás járt volna, és nem kapott érte semmit, csak némi leckéztetést Dumbledore-tól, amit Harry egyszerűen elengedett a füle mellett.

- Ha Albus Dumbledore egyszer csendesen viseli valamelyik csínyedet, én megeszek egy citromport. – mordult fel Tom.

- Marcus, ha az a férfi kirúgna engem, meztelenül körbetáncolnám a Roxfortot. – vágott vissza Harry.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki tudnék találni valamit.

- Még hogy nem szokott hülyéskedni.

Hermione felkuncogott, míg Madam Pomfrey felsóhajtott. – Ti ketten...

- Ki mondta, hogy hülyéskedem? – kérdezte Tom a diákját, miközben Hermione kétrét görnyedt a nevetéstől.

- Ha nem hülyéskedsz, annál rosszabb. Az _komoly_ büntetést von maga után.

- Gondolod, hogy az öreg képes lenne kirúgni _engem_?

- Meg kell mondanom, hogy igen.

- Még akkor is, ha a helyemben kényetlen lenne a Weasley ikreket alkalmazni?

- Szerintem legfeljebb Voldemortnál állna meg.

Ettől Hermione csak még erősebben nevetett, Tom is felkuncogott, és Madam Pomfrey csúnyán nézett rájuk, amiért így megnehezítik a munkáját.

- Hogy _Voldemort _tanítsa a sötét varázslatok kivédését? Képtelenség.

- Miért lenne az? – Harry úgy tett, mintha pálca lenne a kezében és Marcushoz fordult, arcát ronda dühös maszkká torzítva. – Helytelen válasz. _Crucio!_

Tom eljátszotta, hogy összecsuklik a fájdalomtól.

- Kifelé! Mind a ketten! – parancsolt rájuk Pomfrey, erőlködve, hogy ő is el ne mosolyodjon. Hermione nyüszített a nevetéstől és az oldalát szorongatta, miközben a nővér kihessegette őket a teremből.

_Működött?_

_Micsoda?_ Nézett fel Harry Tomra, miközben nekidőltek az ispotály ajtaja előtt a falnak.

_Sikerült meggyőzni, hogy megbízhat bennem?_

_Direkt akarod magad mellé állítani a griffendéleseket. _Jelentette ki Harry.

_És te nem bánod._

_Nem is mondtam, hogy bánom._

Hosszú csend ereszkedett rájuk, miközben mindketten elgondolkodtak.

_Szóljak, Perselusnak, hogy csak Weasleyt zaklassa, Grangert pedig hagyja békén?_

_Kérlek._

_Szívesen._

_Korábban mit csináltál?_

_Perselussal beszéltem._

_Miről?_

_Nem sok mindenről._

_Tom..._

_Bár sikerült felidegeskednem..._

_Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem szórtál rá főbenjáró átkot itt az iskolában..._

_Nem szórtam. De Perselus már tudja, ki vagyok valójában._

_Erre fogadni mertem volna._

_Mire? Hogy kinek meddig tart kitalálni?_

_Heh._

_Tudod, azok, akik rendszeresen találkoznak velem, könnyebben rájönnek._

_És még könnyebben rájönnek, ha kicsúszik a kezedből az a bűbáj és átlátszódnak rajta a vörös szemeid._

_Nem az én hibám, hogy senki másnak nincsenek vörös szemei!_

_Tom, szerelmem, senki más nem akar olyan szemeket, mint neked vannak. Ijesztőek._

_Úgy vettem észre, te nem bánod._ Tom mosolyogva és éhesen pislantott a mellette álló griffendélesre.

_Hagyd abba._

_Sajnálom. _A kékeszöld szemek megint a szembeni falra szegeződtek. _Korábban nem akartalak feldühíteni. Én csak... féltelek._

_Különösen, ha Gin nincs mellettem, hogy megmentsen._ Válaszolta Harry mosolyogva.

_Igen, különösen akkor. _Tom elakadt, aztán folytatta. _Ha dühös vagy, nincs semmi baj, csak mikor megijedsz vagy félsz valamitől, olyankor kezdesz pánikolni. És ha pánikolni kezdesz, könnyen visszaesel._

Harry meglepve nézett fel a férfi arcába._ Ez úgy hangzott, mintha tudnád._

_Tudom is._

Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Tom egy mugli árvaházban élt. A második világháború idején. Megborzongott és közelebb húzódott Tomhoz.

A férfi átkarolta Harry vállát és magához ölelte. _Meg foglak védeni. Esküszöm._

_És a barátaimat?_

_Azokat is._

_Még a mugli születésű barátaimat is?_

Tom tétovázás nélkül válaszolt. _Mindet, az utolsó szálig, függetlenül a származásuktól, a bőrszínüktől vagy akármi mástól._

Harry kénytelen volt hinni neki.


	26. Chapter 26

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**26. fejezet**

- Most rendesen meg vagyok zavarodva. – jelentette be Ginny az ajtóból, mikor meglátta a Tom szobájában összegyűlteket.

Harry odaintett neki Tom öléből, nem törődve az ingerült Sötét Nagyúrral, aki mindenáron ki akarta tenni onnan. – Gyere be! Légy udvarias Herm-mel!

- Udvarias, Harry? – kérdezte Draco, átható pillantást vetve a barna hajú lányra, amit az ugyanolyan hidegen viszonzott.

Harry felnyögött, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Hülyék vesznek körül. Segíts, Tom!

Ginny volt az első, aki észrevette az elszólást. – Hé! – tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a griffendéles lányra, aztán vissza a Tom ölében ülő fiatalemberre. – Ő már tudja, és Dumbledore még nem ölt meg mindannyiunkat?

- Úgy emlékszem, Harry megkért titeket, hogy legyetek udvariasak. – jegyezte meg Tom könnyedén. – Nem hiszem, hogy a bámulás, különösen tátott szájjal, még udvariasnak számít.

Hangos csattanás hallatszott, ahogy többen is becsukták a szájukat, aztán a mardekárosok és griffendélesek mind leültek a saját helyükre, távol tartva magukat Hermionétól.

Harry kérlelő pillantást vetett Hermionéra, aki erre a szemét forgatta, de bólintott.

- Rendesek lesztek Herm-mel, vagy rajtatok próbálom ki a legújabb csínyemet. – tájékoztatta a barátait megjátszott komolysággal Harry.

Blaise rémületet tettetett. – És miért tennél velünk ilyet!

- Mert nem szép dolog rátámadni egy terhes nőre. – jött Tom udvarias válasza Harry háta mögül.

- Terhes! – minden szem Hermione felé fordult, aki elpirult, és lehajtotta a fejét, gondolatban tervezgetve, milyen szörnyűségeket tehetne a Sötét Nagyúrral ezért a bejelentésért.

- Még akkor is, ha mugli származású... – tette hozzá elgondolkodva Tom. Az ezt követő rémült kiáltás mindenki tudtára adta, hogy Harrytől már meg is kapta érte a magáét, valószínűleg az oldalába mélyedő könyök formájában.

- De hát hogyan, Hermione? – kérdezte az idősebb lányt aggódva Ginny.

Hermione kérlelőn Harryre nézett, és a zöld szemű fiú újra magára terelte a figyelmet. – Ron volt az. Mikor a születésnapján elvitte Roxmortsba. Az a szemét leitatta. – a smaragd szemek hevesen megvillantak, miközben a fiú beszélt.

- Majd tőlem jól megkapja Ron a magáét. – jelentette ki Seamus, aki Blaise tiltakozása ellenére is talpra ugrott.

- Ezzel már nem kell törődnöd. – szólalt meg Hermione hidegen. – Harry néhány órája paprikává változtatta.

A többiek rémülten meredtek Harryre. Draco szélesen elmosolyodott. – Paprikavörös Weasley. Jól csengő név.

- Jól van. – megint mindenki Harry felé fordult. – Draco, intézd el, hogy ha a házad többi része visszatér, tudjanak róla, hogy Hermione az én védelmem alatt áll. Ez érvényes a hollóhátas és a hugrabugos embereidre is.

- Igen, anya. – válaszolta Draco a szemeit forgatva.

- Miért, mi van akkor, ha a te védelmed alatt állok? – kérdezte a barátjától Hermione.

- Megparancsoltam a követőimnek, hogy a gyerekeik jól viselkedjenek Harry körül. – válaszolta az ölében ülő fiú helyett Tom.

- Nem mintha Harry az ő csínyeivel nem volna elég félelmetes. - jegyezte meg Theodore.

- Senki se mer vele ujjat húzni. – értett egyet Pansy.

- És hogy mitől érzem magam olyan különlegesnek? – vigyorodott el gúnyosan a fekete hajú griffendéles.

- Harry, szerelmem, te különlegesen különleges vagy. – horkant fel Tom, és magához ölelte a fiút. Harry elvigyorodott, miközben a mardekárosok, Ginny és Seamus hangosan fütyültek. Hermione megmosolyogta őket.

_Teljesen mások, mint ahogy képzeltem volna őket. _ Ismerte be magában.

Valaki kopogott.

- Tudjátok, milyen bosszantó? – panaszkodott Ginny, miközben a csapat Hermione nagy csodálkozására helyet cserélt.

- Muszáj lesz találnunk egy bűbájt, ami elárulja, ki áll az ajtó előtt, hogy ne üljünk át feleslegesen. – értett egyet vele Harry, aki most Hermione és Ginny között ült a kanapén. Seamus nyelvet öltött rájuk, és közelebb bújt Blaise-hez. A fiúk a szünet előtti utolsó nap hozták nyilvánosságra a kapcsolatukat, úgyhogy most nyugodtan ülhettek egymás mellett.

- Utállak titeket. – tájékoztatta őket Theodore, miközben leült Blaise mellé.

- Ezt meg miért csináltátok? – kérdezte Hermione, ahogy Tom a sürgető kopogást figyelmen kívül hagyva lassan elindult az ajtó felé.

- A látszatért. Nem tudjuk, ki áll az ajtónál. Ha mondjuk Dumbledore lenne az, akkor jó nagy bajban vagyunk, ha így talál minket. – magyarázta Harry halkan.

- Csend. – parancsolta a Sötét Nagyúr, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót.

Perselus Piton, aki a szokásosnál is sápadtabbnak tűnt, szó nélkül megkerülte, és belépett a szobába. Tom elcsodálkozott, de aztán becsukta és levédte az ajtót, Harry pedig ugrott, hogy nyugtató teát rendeljen a professzornak. A többiek döbbenten figyelték a jelenetet.

- Beszélj. – parancsolta Tom, miután Harry átadta a teát.

- Dumbledore iderendelt néhány aurort, hogy kutassák át a szobádat. – magyarázta Perselus. – Azt hiszem megpróbál megszabadulni tőled.

- Gyanakszik valamire? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry. A többiek csendesen figyeltek, Hermione szemei döbbenten tágra nyíltak.

- Rájött, hogy hiányoznak információk. – válaszolta Perselus, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve Tomra.

A Sötét Nagyúr tekintete elsötétült. – A fenébe. – az őket figyelő társaságra nézett. – Azt ajánlom tűnjetek el mind. Harry, vidd magaddal azokat a könyveket. Ha muszáj, kérd meg Mardekárt, hogy vigyázzon rájuk.

- Rendben. – A fiatalember eltűnt Tom szobájában, hogy magához vegye az illegális dolgokat, amiket ő bízott a Sötét Nagyúrra. Egy ládában voltak, amit lekicsinyített, és zsebre vágott, aztán visszament a nappaliba. – Megvagyok. – bólintott a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

Tom szemei végigsiklottak a felszedelőzködött társaságon aztán megállapodtak Perseluson. – Perselus, szerintem jobb, ha most te is mész. Ha rájön, hogy figyelmeztettél...

- Rendben. – a bájital tanár egy fáradt sóhajtással felkelt, aztán hirtelen észrevette Hermionét, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Professzor? – kérdezte Harry lágyan, mire mindenki felé fordult. – Talán segíthetne nekem azzal a főzettel, amin a legutóbb dolgoztunk?

A mardekárosok gyorsan felkapták a fonalat. – Nem csak Harrynek voltak vele problémái. – jegyezte meg Draco. – Azt hiszem, ránk is ránk férne egy kis segítség.

- És Ginnynek se ártana, ha egy kissé előbbre haladna a tanulásban. – mormogta Hermione, csatlakozva a játékhoz.

- Valóban? – Perselus bólintott, és intett az ajtó felé.

Ahogy a társaság kiszállingózott, Harry gyorsan megölelte Tomot. :Légy óvatos, Tom. Dumbledore ravasz.: Sziszegte figyelmeztetően, mire a Sötét Nagyúr halványan elmosolyodott.

- Te is vigyázz magadra. – válaszolta Tom, aztán kitaszigálta a szobából. _A rejtekúton vidd őket._

_Én is szeretlek. _Nevetett fel magában Harry, aztán intett a csapatnak, hogy kövessék a falikárpit mögé.

- Senki se ismeri úgy ezt az iskolát, mint a mi Harrynk. – morogta Draco elismerően.

- Azt hiszem, Mr. Malfoy, előbb a Sötét Nagyúrral kell megküzdenie, aha a magáénak akarja vallani Mr. Pottert. – mutatott rá Perselus.

- Te is utálod, mikor igaza van? – ugratta Harry a szőke fiút, mikor végül Perselus irodája mellett előjöttek az átjáróból.

- Kopj le, Potter. – vágott vissza Draco. A többiek elnevették magukat, és Perselus kinyitotta az iroda ajtaját, aztán betessékelte őket.

- Megkérdezhetem, Miss. Granger miért csatlakozott a mi kis partinkhoz? – kérdezte a professzor, halkan becsukva az ajtót maga mögött.

Harry Hermionéra pislantott, hogy engedélyt kérjen, de a lány csak tehetetlenül megrántotta a vállát. Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, de aztán Perselushoz fordult. – Úgy tűnik, nemrégen Ron teherbe ejtette. Én meg leordítoztam, paprikává változtattam, aztán lekísértem Hermionét a kórterembe a napi ellenőrzésre. Közben beszélgetni kezdtünk Tomról, ő meg egyszer csak megjelent, hogy megnézze, mitől vagyok dühös. – a fiú vállat vont.

- Ez már a _második _eset, hogy eltévesztetted! – kiáltotta Ginny bosszúsan.

Harry pislogott, míg a többiek megpróbálták nem elnevetni magukat, és Perselus is elnyomott egy mosolyt. – Izé, Gin, én általában tudom, mit csinálok. Herm már tudta, úgyhogy feltételezhetjük, hogy Piton _is _ tudja, vagy nem?

- Harry, legutóbb, mikor beszéltünk, Piton professzor még nem tudott a dologról. – mutatott rá Theodore.

- Hé, nem az én hibám, hogy ti mindig le vagytok maradva.

- Most _olyan_ kedvem lenne megátkozni téged. – mordult fel Ginny.

- Az a legjobb csíny, amire nem számítasz. – vágott vissza Harry.

Perselus a szemét forgatta. – Ez mind nagyon kedves, viszont attól tartok, van itt egy rakás kijavításra váró dolgozat. Segítetek, vagy mehettek Dumbledore-hoz.

- _Én_ segítek. – jelentkezett Draco azonnal.

_- _Én is. – értett egyet Theodore, mire Blaise és Pansy is bólintottak.

Hermione felsóhajtott. – Ha megengedi, tanár úr...

Perselus az asztalán halomban álló pergamenek felé intett a kezével, mire azok átrepültek a távolabbi asztalokhoz. – Akkor gyerünk. – mikor ezek öten dolgozni kezdtek, a férfi visszafordult Harry, Ginny és Seamus felé. – És ti hárman?

- Seam majd segít nekem. – parancsolt rá a barátjára Blaise. Seamus hálás sóhajjal elindult a fiú felé.

Perselus most a maradék kettőhöz fordult. – Szóval?

- Tanár úr, nekem _tényleg_ szükségem lenne a segítségre... – motyogta Ginny.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Segítsen neki. – javasolta. – Tom és én úgy gondoljuk, hogy udvariasabb lehetne a mi kis társaságunkkal szemben. Hogy a többieknek több okuk legyen újragondolni Dumbledore nézeteit, meg a hasonlókat. Különösen, ha Ron-on vezethetné le a feszültségét.

Perselus csúnyán nézett rá. – Kinek kell Dumbledore? Hiszen itt vagy _te_.

- Ó, csak nem úgy gondolja, hogy már megint manipulálni próbálom? – ugratta őt Harry. Ő és Perselus kezdtek barátokká válni, bár a kapcsolatuk inkább csak egymás ugratásából és vitákból állt. Harry mégis észrevette, hogy Perselus sokszor hallgat rá, sőt sokszor egyet is ért vele.

- Pedig.

- Ah, de biztosíthatom, nem vagyok olyan rossz, mint Dumbledore. – válaszolta Harry.

- Ez igaz. – Perselus Ginnyhez fordult. – Hozz egy üstöt meg a hozzávalókat. Segítek. – parancsolt a lányra, és a készletek felé intett. Mikor a lány elindult összeszedni a szükséges dolgokat, Perselus Harryhez fordult. – Miből gondolod, hogy irigyelni fognak, attól, hogy néhány diákkal kevesebbet eszek meg reggelire?

Harry elvigyorodott. – Pletykák. Pletykák, amik azonnal elindulnak, mikor a diákok visszatérnek. Nem számít, melyik ház tagjai, ott lesznek. Roxfortot a pletyka táplálja, tanár úr. És az iskola szakadását is a pletyka fogja táplálni.

- Miféle pletyka? – kérdezte Hermione egy papír fölé hajolva. A többiek is kíváncsian figyelték őket.

- Az igazság. – vont vállat Harry. – Hogy egy halálfaló van a tanári karban. Hogy Voldemort erőfölényben van. Hogy egyre kevésbé bízom Dumbledore-ban. – Harry smaragd szemei huncutul megvillantak. – A kétely magvai már csírázni kezdtek. Bármit is teszek, Dumbledore fedezi. A mardekárosok utálják. A hollóhátasok is kezdik megkérdőjelezni. A griffendélesek is elgondolkodnak majd rajta. A hugrabugosok hűsége is kezd meginogni. A tanárok megkérdőjelezik Dumbledore döntéseit. Sokan vannak, akik szeretnék, ha engem eltanácsolnának az iskolából.

- Ezt már hónapok óta tervezed... – suttogta Ginny tátott szájjal. – És nekünk fogalmunk se volt róla. – a mardekárosok ugyanolyan döbbentnek tűntek, mint a vörös hajú griffendéles.

- Igen és nem. – ismerte be Harry. – A csínyek csak a magam kedvéért kezdődtek, de végül ez lett belőle. A végeredmény viszont Tomnak segít.

- Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy egyszerű csíny az egész iskolát a te oldaladra állíthatja. – Draco hümmentett egyet. – Azt hiszem, Harry Potter, te mindnyájunkon túlteszel.

- Dray, ha őszinte akarok lenni, ebben az esetben még _ magamon_ is túltettem.

- Ugye majd emlékeztetsz, hogy a jó oldaladon maradjak. – mormogta Ginny, miközben megkészítette az üstjét.

- Engem is. – értett egyet vele Perselus, és ezzel Harryt is beleértve mindenkit megdöbbentett. – Ha még egyszer azt mondanám, hogy egy griffendéles a világ legrosszabb teremtménye, valaki vágjon fejbe, és emlékeztessen Potterre – tette hozzá.

Harry elvigyorodott, míg a többiek elnevették magukat. – A helyében ezt nem mondanám a jelenlétemben, tanár úr. Még a végén szaván fogom.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. – Neked nem dolgod volt azzal a valamivel, amit a nagyurunk szobájából hoztál el?

Harry a szemét forgatta. – De, de. Vacsoránál találkozunk.

* * *

Tom dühösen nézett Dumbledore-ra, mikor a ragyogóan mosolygó férfit meglátta az ajtóban. – Segíthetek valamiben, professzor?

- Igen. Nézd, Marcus, ezek az urak itt, - mutatott Dumbledore a háta mögött álló aurorokra, és Tomnak meg kellett erőltetnie magát, nehogy valami durva megjegyzést tegyen az „urak" titulusra - szeretnék átkutatni a szobádat.

- És ha nem engedem?

- Akkor tán kénytelenek leszünk elrángatni a minisztériumba a gyanúval, hogy Tudodkinek dolgozol. – vágott vissza az egyik auror.

- Nem, fogalmam sincs, kinek. – válaszolta unottan Tom. Mikor csak bamba tekinteteket kapott válaszul, a szemeit forgatta és felsóhajtott. – Voldemort, ti marhák. Mondjátok már ki a nevét. – mikor amazok a név hallatán ugrottak egyet, elvigyorodott. – A halálfaló-üggyel kapcsolatban pedig: biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy nincs rajtam a sötét jegy. Ezt nyugodtan ellenőrizhetitek. Nem a Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozom.

- Tényleg nem? – válaszolta Dumbledore hitetlenkedve.

Tom kihívóan felvonta a szemöldökét. – Tényleg nem. Muszáj mindig kétségbe vonnia a szavamat, mikor pedig igazat beszélek? Miért van a magas rangú embereknek mindig ez az idegesítő szokásuk, hogy szívesebben hiszik el a hazugságot, mint az igazságot?

Az aurorok nem tűntek boldognak ettől a megjegyzésétől, nem mintha Tomot ez érdekelte volna.

- Marcus, ezzel csak a magad dolgát nehezíted.

Tom csúnyán nézett rá, de hátralépett, hogy beengedje őket. A két aurort sikerült elgáncsolnia, és ártatlanul mosolygott rájuk, mikor azok dühösen felé fordultak. Dumbledore könnyedén átlépte a kinyújtott lábát, mire Tom úgy tett, mintha csak nyújtózkodott volna.

Sötét pillantással figyelte, ahogy a két auror elkezdte szétszedni a szobáját. _Tényleg azt hiszik, hogy a szobámban tartom a sötét mágiás tárgyaimat?_

A panaszkodó hangra Harry felkuncogott. _Nem tudják, szabadidődben hol élsz. Akár azt is hihetik, hogy _nincs _is saját házad, amiben a dolgaidat tartsd._

_Milyen jó, hogy itt vagy nekem, és elmagyarázhatod a nyilvánvalót._

_Nélkülem úgyse mennél semmire, ezt te is tudod._

_Nagyon jól tudom, mit tennék nélküled, Potter. Ha jól emlékszem, úgy harminc vagy negyven éve összeírtam egy listát. Ha nagyon akarnám, szerintem még megtalálnám._

_Seggfej!_

_Beszéltél Perselussal arról, hogy legyen rendesebb?_

_Aha. Beleegyezett. Amint a diákok kezdenek visszatérni, elkezdjük a pletykák terjesztését. Esetleg..._

_Esetleg mi?_

_Lenne rá mód, hogy egy-két ember közülünk rajta lehessen a visszafelé tartó vonaton? Így a pletyka már azelőtt szárnyra kapna, hogy a vonat ideér._

_Jó ötlet. Majd meglátom, mit tehetek. _Tom magában elvigyorodott. _Talán néhány halálfalóm nem bánná, ha a gyerekeik és néhány barátjuk meglátogatná őket a szünetben._

_Hadd találjam ki: téged is beleértve._

_Talán. Akkor elraktározhatnám az összes sötét mágiás dolgomat, amit ezek a hülyék keresnek._

_Ha! Vagyis nem tudod!_

_Azt hiszem, amint ezek elmennek, összehívok egy gyűlést. Te boldogulsz Mardekárral?_

_Hogyne. Vigyázz, hogy Pitont ne hívd. Jelenleg mindenkit magánál tart, és így Dumbledore nehezebben teszi rájuk a mancsát._

_Tudom. _Tom elakadt, és a szemei végigsöpörtek a szobán, miközben az aurorok a vállukat rángatták. – Készen vannak végre? – mordult fel. Hallotta, hogy Harry elneveti magát.

- Igen. – az egyik férfi felállt és leporolta magát. – Megvagyunk. Semmit nem találtunk.

- Én szóltam előre. Manapság az őszinték semmi tiszteletet nem kapnak. – horkant fel Tom. – Magasságos Merlin.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét. – Rendben van. Köszönöm, hogy időt szakított ránk, Marcus.

- Ó, hát ez csak _természetes_. Ha legközelebb jönnek, figyelmeztessenek előre. Majd teszek róla, hogy legyen nálam valami gyanúsabb tárgy is, mint például a saját pálcám.

Miután az aurorok távoztak, Dumbledore összevonta a szemöldökét. – Ugyan...

- Tudja, Dumbledore, nem hiszem, hogy itt töltöm a szünet fennmaradó részét. Nem elég otthonos. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megérti.

- Természetesen. – nyögte ki Dumbledore, tudva, hogy ez ellen nem tehet semmit.

- Tudtam, hogy megérti! – mosolygott rá győzelemittasan Tom. – Viszlát, Dumbledore. Talán vacsoránál találkozunk, talán nem. Majd meglátjuk.

- Igen, meglátjuk. – Ezzel az idős igazgató is kilépett a szobából, aztán megfordult, és nézte, ahogy a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár becsukja az ajtót a háta mögött. A védőbűbájok azonnal a helyükre ugrottak, és Dumbledore-nak olyan érzése támad, hogy a másik korábbra tervezi a távozását, mint ő szeretné. Felsóhajtott, és elindult vissza az irodája felé. Az aurorok már elhagyták az iskolát.

* * *

- Malazár?

- A szellem bekukucskált a szobába, végigmérte a griffendélest, aztán a teste többi részét is behúzta maga után. – Zaklatottnak tűnsz.

- Fogalmam sincs, mit vegyek Tomnak karácsonyra, és most úgy néz ki, hogy nemsokára indulunk is.

- Miért?

- Hogy aztán a hazaúton pletykákat terjeszthessünk a vonaton. – vonta meg a vállát ártatlan képpel Harry.

- Malazár hátradőlt a székén, és a gondolataiba merült fiúra függesztette a tekintetét. – Mindketten tudjuk, mi az az ajándék, amit Rowle a legnagyobbra értékelne...

Harry felsóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. – Még nem... én...

- Tudom, tudom. – Malazár egy kézlegyintéssel félbeszakította, és Harry mosolyogva elhallgatott. – Tudod már, hova mentek?

- Biztos valami halálfalóhoz, hogy Tom biztos lehessen benne, hogy jól megleszünk.

Malazár bólintott. – Akkor gondolkozz tovább. Közben meg kérdezz ki néhány halálfalót, mit vennének neki karácsonyra, ha meg kellene ajándékozniuk.

- Gondolom, ez jó ötlet...

- Hát hogyne lenne jó ötlet?

- Hiszen te javasoltad. Igen. – Harry elmosolyodott. – Ezt már mondtad.

- Jó tudni, hogy végre odafigyelsz arra, amit mondok. – horkant fel a szellem. – Na, és mi az a láda, amit ledobtál az ágyam mellé?

- Jaj, abban az én sötétebb témájú könyveim és tárgyaim vannak. Eddig Tom rejtegette őket, de gyorsan el kellett őket tüntetni, mert Dumbledore elhívott néhány aurort, hogy sűrű fésűvel átfésüljék a szobáját.

- Találtak valamit?

- Semmit. Tom nem véletlenül a zseniális Sötét Nagyúr. Persze Dumbledore nem tudja, hogy az évszázad legokosabb diákjával van dolga, különben mágikusan is átvizsgálta volna a szobát, vagy erősebb bűbájokat használt volna a védővarázslatok felderítésére.

- Akkor jó. – Malazár halkan felsóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, hiányozni fogtok ti ketten.

- Ó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy túléled. Úgy értem, ha _ eddig_ kibírtad... – válaszolta Harry huncutul.

Malazár összevonta a szemöldökét. – Te, kis Griffendél, mindenki felett állónak képzeled magad.

- Nem igazán. Úgy értem, itt vagyok a Titkok Kamrájában, ami az iskola alatt van. De mivel a szobám fent van a Griffendél toronyban...

- Hallgass, te!

Harry felnevetett. – Ne aggódj, Malazár. Te is hiányozni fogsz nekem.

- Hmph.

- Ja, és korábban paprikává változtattam Ront.

- Paprikává?

- Igen! Képzeld, leitatta Herm-et a születésnapján, aztán, mint egy féltékeny volt-szerető, rákényszerítette magát, és teherbe ejtette.

Malazár felhorkant. – Paprika. Ez a legjobb, amivel elő tudtál állni?

- Nem, csak már amúgy is kezdett olyan piros lenni, én meg megígértem Herm-nek, hogy nem csinálok vele semmi sötétet, életveszélyeset, vagy ilyesmit. Miért?

- Sokkal jobb dolgok is vannak, mint egyszerűen paprikává változtatni a kölyköt.

- Na de ez már _azután_ volt, hogy süketre kiabáltam, és bepisilt az ijedtségtől...

- Tényleg?

- Aha, volt egy sötétebb folt a nadrágja elején...

Malazár hangosan felnevetett. – Ez szép lehetett. A griffendéles, aki bepisilt, aztán paprikává változtatták. Le kellett volna fényképezned.

- Miért, meg akartad nézni?

- Nem. Viszont eladhattad volna egy újságnak...

Harry hanyatt esett az ágyon a nevetéstől.

_Ah, kis Griffendél, micsoda látvány, mikor nevetsz. Azt hiszem Rowle boldog lenne már attól is, ha ilyen nyíltan nevetni látna. A legtökéletesebb karácsonyi ajándék._

- Hé, Malazár?

- Most meg mi van?

- Milyen színű volt a szemed, mikor még éltél?

- Vörös.

- Vörös?

- Igen. Körülbelül olyan, mint a házad színe.

- Hű... – Harry megvakargatta a fejét. – És milyen színű volt Godrik szeme?

- Miért?

- Csak kíváncsi vagyok.

Malazár felsóhajtott. – Zöld. Ugyanolyan, mint a tiéd.

- Ironikus.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy a szemetek színe pont olyan, mint a másik házának a színe. És mi van Helgával és Hedviggel?

Malazár elvigyorodott. – Hedvigé sárga volt, Helgáé sötétkék.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Furák voltatok ti négyen.

- Azt hiszem, ez így van.

- Viszont ez aranyos.

- _Aranyos?_

- Hogy egymás szemének színét választottátok a házatok színének. – vigyorgott Harry. – Vagyis te meg Godrik egymásba voltatok esve?

Malazár felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ezt meg miből gondolod?

- Ó, több mindenből. A kedvenc színetekből, abból, hogy mindig róla beszélsz, abból a képből, amit most elfelejtettél eltüntetni a kandallópárkányról...

Malazár hirtelen a kandalló felé fordult, és valóban ott állt Godrik képe. – Nagyon ügyes.

- De ez aranyos.

- Fogd be.

Harry elnevette magát. – És Helga meg Hedvig?

- Ha jól emlékszem, szerelem első látásra. Úgy hallottam, napokkal egymás után haltak meg.

- Ez kedves.

- De rólad legalább már tudom, hogy homokos vagy.

- Hé!

- Jaj, menj, keresd meg a barátaidat, kis Griffendél. – legyintett a fiú felé Malazár. – Meséld el nekik, hogy elutaztok. Tréfálj meg valakit. Vagy mittudomén.

- Jól vagy?

A szellem vállat vont. – Miért ne lennék?

Harry összeszorította a száját, de aztán felkelt. – Rendben van. Ha visszajövünk, lejövök hozzád, Griffendél szavamra.

- Nem mintha az sokat érne.

- Mondod te. – Harry felsóhajtott. – Boldog karácsonyt, Malazár. – Én... – mikor a szellem ránézett, Harry elakadt, és ismeretlen okból el is pirult. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is hiányzol neki... – suttogta, aztán menekülve elhagyta a szobát.

Malazár elgondolkodva mosolygott utána. – Egy Griffendél mindig tudja, mit kell mondania.


	27. Chapter 27

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**27. fejezet**

- Tom és én kifőztünk egy újabb tervet.

- Ti ketten túlságosan könnyen találtok ki ilyeneket.

Harry rámosolygott Ginnyre, míg a többiek nevettek, és Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét. – Igen, ez azt hiszem, így van. De ez a mostani jó lesz. Előremozdítja a „Nagy Tervet".

- Nagy Tervet? – kérdezte Hermione a homlokát ráncolva.

- Megdönteni Dumbledore-t és véget vetni a háborúnak. – Draco Harryre függesztette a szemét, és hátradőlt a székében. – Szóval?

- A karácsonyi szünet fennmaradó részét az iskolán kívül töltjük. – jelentette ki Harry szemében huncut csillogással.

- Miért? – Blaise megrázta a fejét. – Hogyan segít ez rajtunk, már azon kívül, hogy kikerülünk Dumbledore ellenőrzése alól?

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Mit terveztünk a téli szünet végére?

- Pletykákat terjesztünk.. – Pansy összevonta a szemöldökét. – De Harry, én még mindig nem értem.

- Hát persze! – csillantak fel Hermione szemei, mikor a lány végre rájött a megoldásra. – A vonat! Sokkal nehezebb lesz visszavezetni a pletykákat a terjesztőjéhez, ha az iskolán kívülről érkeznek!

- Pontosan! – Harry odahajolt a lányhoz, és megölelte.

Draco a szemeit forgatta. – Akkor azt hiszem, az udvariasság úgy kívánja, hogy a szünetre felajánljam szerény hajlékomat Mr. Potternek és Weasley kisasszonynak, mivel ők voltak az okai, amiért egyáltalán itt maradtam.

- Nekem is! Nekem is! – integetett hevesen Theodore.

- Rendben... – húzta el a száját Draco.

- Hát _én_ itt maradok. Legalább _egy _belső összekötőre szükségetek lesz, hogy tudjátok, ha történik valami. – sóhajtott Blaise. A mardekáros fiú mellett ülő Seamus egyetértően bólogatott.

- Rendben van. – Harry előhúzott a zsebéből egy darab régi pergament, és átnyújtotta az ír fiúnak. – Seamus Finnigan, ha ezt elveszíted, élve foglak megnyúzni.

Seamus idegesen bólintott, és átvette a Tekergők Térképét. Blaise a szemeit forgatta. – Úgy viselkedsz, mint Longbottom, Seam.

A többiek felnevettek, mikor Seamus elvörösödött.

Perselus megköszörülte a torkát. – És mi lesz Granger kisasszonnyal?

Hermione ijedten nézett fel a professzorra, míg Harry elgondolkodó arcot vágott. – Nem hagylak itt, Herm. Kizárt dolog.

- Apa talán őt is beengedi... – javasolta Draco.

_Tom?_

_Most dolgom van, szerelmem._

_Utánanéznél, hogy Lucius Malfoy hajlandó lenne-e Herm-et is befogadni a szünetre?_

_Parancsoljak rá?_

_Tom..._

_Várj. _Tom elhallgatott, és Harrynek olyan érzése volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr éppen Luciussal beszél.

- Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Tom most kérdezi Luciustól, hogy jöhetsz-e velünk. – válaszolta a zöld szemű fiú.

- Ó... – Hermione megvakarta a fejét. – Akkor jó. Ti ketten, meg az a kapcsolatotok...

- Ühüm... – bólogatott Harry még mindig Tomra figyelve.

_Azt mondja, Draco döntse el. Miben egyeztetek meg?_

_Várj. _Harry Dracora nézett. – Lucius azt mondja, rajtad áll.

A fiú ezüstös szemei végigfutottak Hermione alakján, aztán a Malfoy örökös bólintott. – Velünk jön. Nem hagyom magára a Griffendél toronyban azzal a menyéttel.

- Jé, Draco Malfoy, soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen úriemberként tudsz viselkedni. – ugratta őt Hermione. Draco elhúzta a száját.

_Herm is jön a Malfoy kúriába velem és Ginnel együtt. Ted is meghívatta magát. Bini és Seam itt maradnak a Roxfortban. Azt hiszem Pan is úgy tervezte, hogy itt marad._

_Jól van. Értesítem a szüleiket._

_És te?_

_Ó, Lucius már régen meghívott karácsonyra. Minden évben ezt teszi._

_Csodálatos._ Harry újra a barátaihoz fordult, míg Tom felnevetett. – Akkor minden rendben?

- Még be kell csomagolnunk... – nyafogta Draco.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Akkor induljunk. Ted, ellenőrizd, hogy Draco valóban _becsomagol_, és nem áll meg, hogy tudomisén, _tollászkodjon_?

- Én nem szoktam tollászkodni!

- Ó, dehogynem. – Theodore rákacsintott Harryre. – Én benne vagyok.

- Fantasztikus. Te is csomagolj össze. Bini, Seam, Pan, maradjatok itt Piton professzorral, hogy eltereljétek Dumbledore figyelmét, ha jönne, hogy utánanézzen a halálfalók jövendő vezetőinek.

Erre mindenki elnevette magát, míg Perselus, Pansy, Seamus és Blaise bólintottak.

- Köszönöm. Gin, segítenél Herm-nek pakolni?

- Hogyne. Biztos, hogy neked nincs szükséged segítségre?

- Nekem? – Harry sértett pillantást vetett a lányra. – Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy lesz segítségem.

Hermione felhorkant. – Már majdnem sajnálom Ront.

- Hermione Granger, azt hiszem, mégiscsak van benned valami mardekáros! – kiáltott fel Seamus meglepetten.

- Hát, persze. – kacsintott Harry. – Csak jól titkolja. Herm, Gin, ti velem jöttök. Dray, Ted, menjetek ti is a dolgotokra!

- Mikor lett ő a főnök? – mordult fel Theodore, mikor ők öten elváltak Harryéktől.

- Mikor járni kezdett Tudodkivel. – vágott vissza halkan Draco. Theodore drámaian felsóhajtott, mire Ginny és Hermione, akik még mindig hallótávolságon belül voltak, elnevették magukat.

- Az a fiú. – sóhajtotta Harry a fejét rázogatva.

- És mit csinál... eh... – húzta össze a szemöldökét Hermione.

- Mit csinál Voldemort?

Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Próbálom nem kideríteni. Furán jár az esze annak a pasinak.

Ginny felhorkant. – Úgy érti, Tom kizárta őt az elméjéből, hogy képes legyen koncentrálni. – magyarázta az iskolaelsőnek.

Harry dühös pillantást vetett a vörös hajú lányra. – Ebből elég! Kapsz öt másodperc egérutat!

Ginny nevetve futni kezdett a folyosón, nyomában Harryvel. Hermione utánuk mosolygott.

* * *

A diákok a bejárat előtt várakoztak, körberakodva az elvinni kívánt dolgokkal. Luciust várták, hogy értük jöjjön.

- Ez a legjobb festmény, amit eddig láttam. – mormogta Ginny, a Harry által a falra varázsolt dolgot szemlélve.

- És ez az oka, amiért ilyen késő este indulunk. – értett egyet Draco, a _dolgot_ piszkálva.

Hermione a fejét rázta. – Mondtam már mostanában, hogy te vagy a legjobb, Harry?

- Azt hiszem. Hé! Dray! Ne maszatold el a festéket!

Draco vigyorogva visszahúzta a kezét. – Csak szerettem volna én is rátenni a kézjegyemet, Har.

Harry rávicsorgott. – Még hogy a „griffendélesek meg a beceneveik". Mit akartál hozzátenni, Malfoy?

- Tudod, ez a „Jövendő halálfalók" egy kissé enyhe megfogalmazás. Valami olyat akartam odaírni, hogy „Azért jöttünk, hogy kiirtsunk" vagy valami ilyesmi...

- „Kapd be, Dumbledore, te kurva?"

- Apa!

Mindannyian megfordultak, és egy biccentéssel üdvözölték Lucius Malfoyt, aki válaszul maga is biccentett. – Ki csinálta?

- Harry. Ez az ő, izé, búcsúajándéka. – válaszolta Theodore, aki még mindig Ginny csomagján ült, a lánnyal az ölében.

Lucius meglepetten pislantott Harryre. – Nem hittem a változásában, Mr. Potter.

- Tényleg hülyeség mindent elhinni, amit hall az ember. Úgy értem, mostanában _annyi_ pletyka kering rólam! – horkant fel Harry. – De most komolyan, srácok, a „kurva" szó nem a legmegfelelőbb...

- Élvenc kecske? – javasolta Hermione.

Harry elvigyorodott, míg mindenki más értetlenül meredt az iskolaelsőre. – Aberforth. Gondolhattam volna, hogy még emlékszel rá.

- Aberforth Dumbledore... – Lucius bólintott. – Úgy látszik, őt is megváltoztatta, Mr. Potter. Ez dicséretes.

- Herm valójában nem _változott_ meg. Csak szeretne még többet írni Ronra. – nevetett Ginny.

- Engem nem lehet megváltoztatni. – értett egyet vele Hermione. – Bár most már úgy tűnik, örökre Harry oldalán maradok.

- Miért, ki más oldalán maradhattál volna? – kérdezte Draco.

Harry a falidísz felé intett. – Természetesen Ronald oldalán. Nem lett volna túl sok választása...

- Akkor fejezzétek be az igazgatónak szánt üzenetet, és gyerünk. – szólt rájuk Lucius.

- Írjad, Dray. – mondta Harry, jót szórakozva a mardekáros fiú könyörgő nézésén.

Draco izgatottan felsikkantott, aztán az apja helytelenítő pillantását figyelmen kívül hagyva a Harry által elővarázsolt vörös festékkel felírta az üzenetet Ron Weasley bőrére és mellette a falra.

Harry elgondolkodva nézett Pansyre, Blaise-re és Seamusra. – Azt javaslom, egy darabig tartsátok magatokat távol Dumbledore-tól. Piton professzor majd falaz nektek. Ha Dumbledore nagyon nevetségessé válna, hívjatok, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki tudunk menteni titeket a szünet fennmaradó részére. – Luciusra pillantott megerősítésért, és a szőke férfi bólintott. – Jól van. Ne feledjétek: csak diszkréten terjesszétek a pletykákat, _ne kapjanak el_. Erre van a térkép. Akármit is tesztek, nem lehet rátok visszavezetni, csak énrám. Ez majd még jobban összezavarja Dumbledore-t.

- Megértettük, Harry! – nyögött fel Blaise. – De most már tényleg _menjetek_!

- Kirúgtak a saját iskolámból. – sóhajtott fel Harry.

- Jaj, hallgass már. – Hermione átölelte Harry vállát. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már nagyon várod, hogy találkozhass azzal, aki Malfoyéknál vár.

- Ez igaz. – Harry elmosolyodott. – Rendben. Dray, befejezted?

Draco még egy utolsó igazítást végzett a „művön", aztán visszadobta az ecsetet a vödörbe, és Harry eltüntette az egészet. – Rendben van. Gyerünk haza.

- Kicsinyítsétek le a dolgaitokat. Hoztam magammal zsupszkulcsot, nehogy a legfiatalabb boszorkányunk kirekesztettnek érezze magát. – mormolta Lucius, és feltartotta a botját.

- Ez érdekes lesz. Még soha nem voltam a Malfoy kúriában. – örvendezett Harry.

- Még nem _teljesen_ normális. – sóhajtott szomorúan Draco. – De már dolgozunk rajta.

Harry rávicsorgott, míg a többiek elnevették magukat, még Lucius is elmosolyodott.

- Gyertek. – a szőke férfi feltartotta a botot, és mindenki köré csoportosult, megragadva a hozzájuk közelebb eső végét. – Indulás a kúriába.

Ezzel mindannyian eltűntek, még az a három is, aki az iskolában maradt, ők beolvadtak az árnyékok közé. Csak Ron maradt ott a falra akasztva.

* * *

- Ez érdekes lesz, mondja ő. Még soha nem voltam a Malfoy kúriában. – ugratta a fiút Theodore, miközben Harry szorosan Tomhoz tapadt. A Sötét Nagyúr csak vigyorgott, mint egy idióta, amit meg Lucius talált végtelenül szórakoztatónak.

Ginny könyökével oldalba bökte a barátját. – Jaj, hallgass már. Harry még soha nem volt ilyen boldog.

- Tényleg nem. – rázta meg szomorúan a fejét Hermione. – Még korábban sem, mikor még beszélgettünk egymással.

Ginny az ajkába harapott. – Biztos azért, mert most felszabadult az elvárások alól. – mormogta tudva, hogy nem csak ez áll a dolog mögött.

- Gondolom, megint együtt töltitek az éjszakát? – kérdezte hirtelen Theodore.

Harry megmerevedett, mire Tom szorosabban magához ölelte, és Ginny erősen a fiú oldalába vágta a könyökét. Mondta neki, hogy ne említse ezt Harry előtt!

_Harry? Szerelmem?_

_Én... el kell mondanom nekik, Tom. Malazárnak igaza van... _válaszolta Harry óvatosan.

Tom gyengéd csókot lehelt a fiú feje búbjára. _Most? Biztos vagy benne?_

_Ha tovább várok, teljesen elvesztem a bátorságomat. _Válaszolta Harry határozottan.

Tom felsóhajtott, és végignézett a négy diákon és Luciuson, akik óvatos kíváncsisággal figyelték őket. Ginny dühösen meredt Theodore-ra, aki fintorogva dörzsölgette az oldalát. Hermione a homlokát ráncolta, próbálva megérteni a helyzetet. Draco ügyesen leplezte az érzéseit. – Lucius, átmehetnénk a szalonba? Mindannyian?

- Természetesen, kegyelmes uram. – hajolt meg Lucius.

Harry idegesen felnevetett. – Kegyelmes uram. Milyen pórias.

Tom megint homlokon csókolta, nem is kísérletezve a visszavágással, ami mindenkit meglepett. – Mutasd az utat, Lucius. Gyertek.

Lucius összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán megfordult, és átvezette a többieket a mélyzöld és kék árnyalatú szalonba. Hermione és Ginny el voltak ragadtatva, de Draco és Theodore teljesen érzéketlenek voltak a helyiség pompájára. Tom túlságosan aggódott Harryért, hogy ilyesmivel foglalkozzon, a fiút pedig lekötötte az idegeskedés.

Tom leült egy sötétzöld karosszékbe, és az ölébe vonta Harryt. A fiú Tom vállára hajtotta a fejét, becsukta a szemét, és azt kívánta, bár valahol máshol lenne, bármi mást csinálna. Tom megvárta, míg mindenki leül, és kíváncsian végigmérte őket, aztán kirántotta a fiút az álmodozásból. – Harry?

A fiú üres tekintettel végignézett a szobán. – Azt hiszem, ideje, hogy elmagyarázzam, miért van az, hogy Ginny mindig elhallgattat titeket, ha a szexről kezdtek beszélni, ugye?

Ginny az ajkába harapott. – Nézd, Harry, nem kell, hogy...

- Gin, húgocskám, kérlek, hallgass. – figyelmeztette őt Harry, és Ginny hangos csattanással becsukta a száját. – Az ötödik és hatodik év közti szünetben, Sirius halála után mindig odakint járkáltam, gyakran sötét sikátorokban bújtam el. Persze ügyet se vetettem a környezetemre, úgyhogy nem meglepő, hogy egyszer Dudley és a bandája elkapott és megerőszakoltak. – mindezt teljesen monoton hangon mondta. Tom szorosabbra vonta a karjait a derekán, de a fiú nem emelte fel a pillantását a kezeiről.

Draco és Theodore rémültnek látszottak, Lucius viszont majdnem semleges arcot vágott, leszámítva a szemében megcsillanó sajnálatot. Ginny szomorúan rágcsálta az alsó ajkát, és Theodore kezét szorongatta. Hermione arcán könnyek csillogtak.

- Harry? – suttogta a barna lány.

Harry fátyolos pillantással nézett fel. – Most undorodtok tőlem? – kérdezte rekedten.

- Nem! – Hermione felpattant, és haragosan a Kis Túlélő szemébe nézett. – Harry James Potter, ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy undorítóként, vagy hasonlóként utalsz magadra, felpofozlak.

- És nem semmi pofonjai vannak. – motyogta Draco, aztán Harryre mosolygott. – Hermnek igaza van. Nem te vagy undorító, Harry, hanem azok, akik ezt tették.

- Én mondtam. – mosolygott rá Harry barátaira Tom.

- De...

- Jaj, hagyd már abba, Harry. Még mindig szeretünk, úgyhogy felejtsd el az egészet. – mordult rá Ginny. – És nem csak Hermione érez késztetést rá, hogy felpofozzon.

- Ő is nagyot tud ütni. – szólt közbe Theodore. – Ugyan, Harry. Hogyan utálhatnánk azért, hogy megerőszakoltak, mikor sokkal egyszerűbb lenne azért utálnunk téged, hogy te vagy a Kis Túlélő?

Harry furcsa hangot hallatott, valahol félúton a zokogás és a nevetés között. – Ez igaz.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most mindenki aludni tér. – vágott közbe Lucius.

- Szerintem is, hosszú nap volt ez a mai. – értett egyet Hermione, elnyomva egy ásítást.

- Túl sok izgalom. – sóhajtotta Ginny, Harryre mosolyogva, aki viszont gyanakodva szemlélte őket. – Jó éjt, testvérkém.

Harry szája is mosolyra húzódott. – Jó éj, Gin.

- Mi az, nekem senki nem kíván jó éjt? – kérdezte Draco sértődötten.

- Jól van, na. Jó éjt, Menyétképű.

- Ezt csak most az egyszer úszhatod meg, megértetted? – figyelmeztette őt Draco.

- Jaj, hagyjátok már békén. – nevetett Theodore. – Jó éjt, Harry, kegyelmes úr.

- Jó éjt, Ted. – válaszolta a két fekete hajú varázsló kórusban.

- Mint a Weasley ikrek. – motyogta Draco megborzongva, aztán Teddel a nyomában elhagyta a szobát. Harry, Ginny és Hermione elnevették magukat.

- Jó éjt, Gin, Hermione. – köszönt el tőlük Tom mosolyogva.

- Jó éjt, Tom. – válaszolta Ginny, aztán elindult a barátja után.

Hermione elmosolyodott. – Megölelhetlek, Harry? – kérdezte halkan.

Harry megvárta, míg Tom elengedi, aztán felállt, és szorosan megölelte a bozontos hajú lányt. – Kösz, Herm. – suttogta bele a hajába.

Hermione elengedte, aztán szigorúan végigmérte a varázslót. – Szívesen, de ha még egyszer ilyen hülyeségeket kezdesz beszélni, fel _foglak_ pofozni.

- Tudom. Teljesen megrémültem. – ugratta őt Harry.

Hermione a szemeit forgatta, aztán beleborzolt Harry hajába, és szigorúan végigmérte Tomot. – Azt ajánlom, vigyázzon rá, Mr. Denem, vagy velem gyűlik meg a baja. – jelentette ki komolyan.

Tom fejet hajtott. – Ebben nem kételkedem, de nem szándékoztam bántani Harryt.

Hermione elmosolyodott. – Én sem hiszem, de szeretnék biztosra menni. – biccentett a férfinak. – Jó éjszakát.

- Jó éjt, Herm. – válaszolta Harry.

Hermione arcon csípte. – Jó éjt, Harry. Aludj jól. – köszönt el a fiútól, aztán ő is kilépett a szobából.

Harry Tomhoz fordult. – Mit mosolyogsz?

- Azt hiszem, kedvelni fogom Miss Grangert.

- Persze, persze. Nem sokan mernek megfenyegetni téged. – forgatta a szemeit Harry.

Tom felállt, és átölelte Harry vállát. – Alszol velem?

Harry az ajkába harapott, aztán lassan bólintott. – Szükségem lesz valaki horkolására, hogy ébren tartson. – motyogta.

Tom elnevette magát, aztán elindult végig a folyosón, mutatva az utat a szobájukig. – Ha már Mr. Weasleyről beszélünk, mit csináltatok vele? Tudom, hogy megint volt valami gonosz ötleted...

Harry elvigyorodott. – Felakasztottuk a bejárat elé, és festettünk rá egy üzenetet.

- Meghagytatok azért valamit a méltóságából?

- Hát, az alsóneműjét rajta hagytuk, de Herm átváltoztatta fűszoknyává, és valami ismeretlen okból tett rá egy szorítógyűrűt. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Jobb, ha nem tudom, honnan szerezte.

Tom felnevetett. – Jobb, ha én se. Mi volt az üzenet?

- Jaj, csak a szokásos „Kapd be, Dumbledore, te élvenc kecske. A jövendő halálfalók." Hisz tudod. – válaszolta Harry ártatlan arccal.

Tom kinyitotta a szobájuk ajtaját, és homlokon csókolta Harryt. – Tudod, hogy kell haragot tartani, ugye?

- Van benne gyakorlatom.

- Sajnálom.

- Jaj, hallgass már. – Harry lábujjhegyre állt, és arcon csókolta a Sötét Nagyurat, aztán berohant a fürdőszobába és magára zárta az ajtót.

Tom a szemeit forgatta, és becsukta a szoba ajtaját. – Ez volt az eddigi legrosszabb csókom!

- Túléled. – szólt ki a fürdőből Harry.

Tom kuncogva levetette a palástját, és egy székre akasztotta. Az ingje is a széken landolt, aztán elindult az ágy felé.

Harry kilépett a fürdőszobából. – Te is mész?

- Nem. Gyere ide. – Tom megveregette az ágyat maga mellett.

Harry felsóhajtott, és levetette a saját ingjét, amit aztán a szoba közepére dobott, és bemászott Tom mellé.

- Muszáj volt ott hagynod?

- Természetesen.

- Kölykök.

- Csak nem abban a tévedésben voltál, hogy nem vagyok az?

- Reméltem, hogy nem vagy az. – sóhajtotta Tom, aztán magához húzta Harryt, és csókot nyomott a feje búbjára. – Aludj jól, Harry.

- Te is, Tom. – válaszolta a fiú mosolyogva, fejét Tom mellkasára hajtva. _Szeretlek._

_Én is szeretlek, és most aludj. _Sóhajtotta Tom.

De addigra Harry már mélyen aludt.


	28. Chapter 28

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**28. fejezet**

Lucius haragos tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a rózsaszín hajú fia újra meg újra körbekergeti Harry Pottert a könyvtárban. A Sötét Nagyúr mellette kuncogott.

- Kegyelmes uram, bocsássa meg a kíváncsiságomat, de hogyan bírja ki Mr. Potterrel?

- Nem adok rá okot, hogy megtréfáljon. – válaszolta Tom nevetve.

- Értem. – Lucius fejcsóválva figyelte, ahogy a két fiatal varázsló kirohan a folyosóra.

- És nem mindig csak viccelődik. – tette hozzá a vörös szemű varázsló, aztán visszafordult a saját könyvéhez.

Lucius fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. Ezt ő is tudta. Tegnap este láthatta a fiatalember szemében, miközben velük beszélt. Vagy ma reggel, mikor mindenki olyan óvatosan járt-kelt körülötte, mintha tojáshéjon lépkednének, míg végül ki nem művelt mindenkivel valamit. Mostanra pedig már fogócskává fejlődött a dolog.

- Ha ez segít, Harry megígérte, hogy nem törnek el semmit. – jegyezte meg Tom, mintha tudná, mi jár Malfoy eszében.

_Hát ez nem lep meg._ Gondolta Lucius. – Ettől nem is tartok, kegyelmes uram. Minden értékeset eltettem, mikor meghallottam, hogy három griffendélest kell vendégül látnom.

A Sötét Nagyúr hangosan felnevetett, aztán egy ritka mosolyt küldött Lucius felé. – Bölcs döntés.

- Az én bölcsességem semmi a tiédhez képest, kegyelmes uram. – válaszolta Lucius.

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Talán én nem is vagyok annyira bölcs. Hiszen beleszerettem Harry Potterbe. – hátradőlt és egyenesen a hideg szürke szemekbe nézett. – Mondd, Lucius, bolondnak tartasz ezért?

- Nem az én dolgom ezt megítélni.

- Mégis arra kérlek, hogy mondd el, mit gondolsz. Mit gondoltok mindannyian. – mondta Tom most már élesebb hangon, és fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit.

_Miből gondoltam, hogy előbb vagy utóbb megkérdezi tőlem?_ Lucius felsóhajtott. – A legtöbben azt hiszik, hogy végül mégis elment az eszed, kegyelmes uram, bár vannak olyanok is, akik úgy képzelik, hogy ez csak egy újabb támadási kísérlet.

- És te mit gondolsz, Lucius?

- Kegyelmes uram, én is úgy hittem, hogy elment az eszed, de Draco naponta írt nekem Mr. Potterről, és most, hogy találkoztam vele, kezdem úgy érezni, hogy nem is olyan rossz ötlet.

- Nem rossz ötlet? – ismételte a Sötét Nagyúr hitetlenkedve.

- Két dolog akadályoz abban, hogy átvedd a hatalmat a varázsvilág felett, kegyelmes uram. Harry Potter és Dumbledore. Sokkal többen fogják követni Harry Pottert, mint Dumbledore-t, mert Harry Potter a megmentőjük, nem Dumbledore. – magyarázta Lucius.

Tom kutatóan meredt a halálfaló szemébe, aztán bólintott. – Igen. – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán folytatta. – Mondd, Lucius, miért nevezed Harryt Mr. Potternek vagy Harry Potternek? Miért nem egyszerűen Harrynek?

- Mert... zavarna, kegyelmes uram. – motyogta Lucius lehajtott fejjel. Remélte, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ezt nem veszi észre.

- Van ennek valami köze Dobbyhoz, a házimanóhoz? – kérdezte Tom vigyorogva.

- Talán. – válaszolta Malfoy hidegen.

A vörös szemű férfi felnevetett, aztán megint a könyve felé fordult. – Harry szavaival élve: kihevered.

Lucius csúnyán nézett rá.

* * *

- Mi az, Hermione? – kérdezte Theodore.

Hermione elővette a jelvényt, és vigyorogva felmutatta. – MAJOM! Nem akarsz csatlakozni?

- Jaj ne, már megint a Házimanó Felszabadítási Front. – nyögött fel Ginny, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

- A Házimanó Fel- Micsoda? Nem! – Theodore haragosan összevonta a szemöldökét. – Hagyd békén a házimanókat, Hermione.

- De egyenlő jogok illetnék meg őket! – vitatkozott Hermione.

- Nagyon jól megvannak úgy, ahogy vannak. – vágott vissza Theodore.

- De Dobby...

- Teljesen más eset. – vágott közbe hidegen Harry, aki éppen belépett a szobába, nyomában Dracóval. – Tedd el azokat, Herm. Ez a Malfoy kúria, nem a Roxfort.

Hermione felsóhajtott, aztán visszakicsinyítette a jelvényt, és elcsomagolta.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Ginny, mikor Harry fáradtan lehuppant egy székbe.

- Egyszerűen csak fáradt vagyok, semmi más.

Ginny gyors pillantást vetett Dracóra, míg Hermione élesen végigmérte a hollóhajú fiút. Draco tehetetlenül megrántotta a vállát.

- _Harry_. – sóhajtotta Ginny kétségbeesetten. – Mi lenne, ha végre hajlandó lennél beszélni velünk?

Harry belemotyogott valamit a karjaiba, amit a felhúzott térdén nyugtatott.

- _Harry_. – mondták most már kórusban Hermione és Ginny.

- Megtaláltam Dursleyék címét Tom tegnapi nadrágja zsebében. – mondta halkan a fiú.

- És nem tudod, mit keresett ott? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – De azt hiszem, nem nehéz kitalálnom.

- Ugyan már! – csattant fel Draco. – Ne mondd, hogy még mindig törődsz azzal a rohadék unokatestvéreddel vagy a nénikéddel vagy bácsikáddal. Hát nem ők hagytak magadra London közepén?

- Most nem erről van szó...

- HAGYD ABBA A MÁRTÍRKODÁST! – ordított rá Draco dühösen. – Azt hittem, ebből már _kigyógyítottalak_, Potter!

Harry összeszorította az ajkait. – Nem próbáltam mártírkodni, Malfoy. – mondta hidegen.

- Nem. Érdemlik. Meg. – szótagolta a szőke fiú. – Ezerszer jobb vagy náluk. Miért akarod, hogy tovább éljenek?

- Mert most nem csinálnak semmi rosszat.

- Dehogynem, Harry. – vágott közbe halkan Hermione. – Az, amit Dudley és a bandája veled tett, amit Vernon és Petunia tettek, mindig hatással volt rád, még az iskolában is. Az augusztusi tréfáid nem oldottak meg semmit.

- De én nem ölök embereket.

- Ez mind szép és jó, Harry, de vannak gonosz emberek, Harry, és te sokat szenvedtél már tőlük.

- A gyilkosság rossz dolog. – vitatkozott Harry.

- Néhány ember megérdemli a halált. – mordult fel Draco.

- Mint például a szüleim? – kérdezte halkan Harry, de a szemei fenyegetően csillogtak. – Vagy Sirius? Ők is megérdemelték, amit kaptak, Draco?

A Malfoy örökös tehetetlenül felsóhajtott. – Nem ítélhetek olyanok felett, akiket soha nem ismertem.

- Mégis ítélkezel Dursleyék felett.

- Merlin szakállára, velük nem kell találkoznom ahhoz, hogy lássam milyen emberek, Harry!

- Ezúttal miért kiabáltok? – Tom lépett a szobába, fenyegetően összehúzott szemmel. Lucius némán követte.

- Potter megint mártírt játszik. – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Draco.

Tom pislogott néhányat, aztán felnyögött. – Merlinre... Most éppen kit próbálsz megmenteni, Harry?

Harry csúnyán nézett Tomra. – Dursleyékat.

Tom megmerevedett. – És miből gondolod, hogy veszélyben vannak?

- Te, - mondta Harry jeges hangon, és felállt, - Tom Denem, megszerezted a címüket. De nem tőlem kérdezted, úgyhogy azt kell hinnem, hogy egy olyan házibulit tervezel, amin én nem lehetek jelen.

- És ha így van? – kérdezte Tom ugyanolyan jeges hangon.

- _Mi a fészkes fenéért nem kérdeztél meg engem?_ – csattant fel Harry. – _Miért nem lehet, hogy a változatosság kedvéért egyszer **tőled** tudjak meg valamit!_

- Harry... – Tom tett egy lépést a fiú felé.

- Ne. – sziszegte Harry, aztán megpördült, és kiviharzott a szobából.

- ...Tom? – suttogta Ginny.

Tom szemei hidegen megvillantak. – Akkor rohadjon meg magában. – köpte, aztán ő is megfordult, és visszament arra, ahonnan jött.

A többiek összenéztek.

- Na, ez nem volt egy egyszerű nap... – nyögött fel Hermione a tenyerébe temetve az arcát.

- Ez nem vicc. – Draco levetette magát egy székbe, figyelmen kívül hagyva az apja helytelenítő nézését. – És most mit csináljunk? Ez a kettő nem valami egyszerű eset.

- Én azt javaslom, hogy ne próbáljunk beleavatkozni. – jegyezte meg Lucius, hanyagul a falnak támaszkodva.

- Lehet, Mr. Malfoy, hogy ez működik a maga Voldemort nagyurával, de nem fog működni azzal a Tom Denemmel, akit én ismerek, se pedig Harryvel. – csattant fel Ginny, és dühösen a férfira nézett. – Ha hagyjuk, hogy magukban füstölögjenek, ki tudja, milyen hülyeséget művelnek?

- Ahogy Tomot ismerem, megöl valakit, ahogy meg Harryt, megöli magát. – morogta Theodore.

- Beszélnünk kell Harryvel... – értett egyet vele Draco. – De ő senkivel se hajlandó beszélni.

- Ez nem igaz. – Ginny elgondolkodva dörzsölgette az állát. – De Malazár most nincs itt, úgyhogy neked kell helyettesítened, Hermione. – fordult az idősebbik boszorkány felé, aki bólintott. – Jól van. És ki vállalja, hogy beszél Tommal?

- Kellemetlen ezt mondanom, Gin, de rád sokkal valószínűbb, hogy hallgat, mint bármelyikünkre. – mutatott rá Theodore, miközben Hermione elindult megkeresni Harryt. – Mi csak a követői vagyunk. Te meg családtag vagy.

- Családtag? – kérdezte Lucius.

- Gin az oka, hogy a nagyúr és Harry összejöttek. – magyarázta Draco. – Ő fedezi a kapcsolatukat az iskolában, úgyhogy mind a nagyúr, mind Harry gyakorlatilag a családjukba fogadták.

- Igen. – Ginny kacsintott egyet. – És lehetséges, hogy Tom egyszer még arra is rá tud venni, hogy csatlakozzam hozzá. – Ezzel a lány megfordult, és Lucius, Draco meg Theodore nevetésétől kísérve kiment a szobából.

* * *

Hé, te! – Hermione leült Harry mellé a Malfoy kert közepén álló szökőkút szélére. – Szép kilátás.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és végighúzta az ujját a víz felszínén. – Aha.

- Még emlékszem egy vidám, boldog, mindig mosolygó fiúra elsőből. – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Illetve inkább kettőre. Elválaszthatatlan jó barátok voltak, mindig mindent együtt csináltak, mint például megmentettek egy utálatos, okoskodó kislányt egy trolltól. – a lány Harryre nézett, aki lehajtotta a fejét. – Veled kapcsolatban soha semmi nem mehet rendben, ugye, Harry? Mikor már azt hiszed, minden jól alakul, megint rossz irányba fordulnak a dolgok.

- Akkor ketten vagyunk, nem? – motyogta Harry. – Te a nem várt gyerekeddel meg én, aki szerelmes vagyok egy férfiba, aki látni se akar.

- Nézd Harry, most éppen mérgesek vagytok egymásra. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy Tom nem akar...

- Dehogynem. Utál engem. Egyenesen gyűlöl.

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét és megrázta a fejét. – Ezt miből gondolod?

- Mert folyamatosan erre gondol. Hallom a fejemben.

- Tudod mit?

- Jaj, ne anyáskodj már felettem!

- Mesélek neked egy másik történetet.

- Felőlem.

Hermione szomorú pillantást vetett a barátjára. – Emlékszem egy idősebb fiúra is, egy fiúra, aki szembenézett a halállal, és a saját szemével látta a gonosz újjászületését. Emlékszem, hogy ez a fiú, aki valamikor mindig mosolygott, és viccelődött a barátaival, hirtelen ordítozni kezdett velük, mindenkivel. Csúfneveket aggatott rájuk, azt mondta, gyűlöli őket. De tudod mit? Nem gondolta komolyan. Egyszerűen csak dühös volt a világra, amiért az ő vállára rakta ezt a terhet. Dühös volt, mert ezzel kapcsolatban senki nem kérdezte az ő véleményét.

Harry az ajkába harapott, és elfordította a fejét. – Hagyj békén, Herm.

Hermione a karjaiba vonta Harryt. – Nem hagylak, mert nem gondolod komolyan. Most éppen mérges vagy, és ha mérges vagy, mindig butaságokat beszélsz. Olyasmit, amit nem gondolsz komolyan.

Harry megfordult, és fejét a lány vállára hajtva sírni kezdett.

* * *

- Tom Rowle Denem, azonnal nyisd ki ezt az átkozott ajtót.

- Azt mondtam, hagyj békén, nem akarok beszélni senkivel.

- Jobban szeretnéd, ha rekedtre ordítoznám magam? Nem megyek el csak mert te belelovaltad magad a nyűgös kisgyerek szerepbe! – az ajtó kivágódott, és Ginny szemben találta magát egy fenyegetően vicsorgó Sötét Nagyúrral. Egy nagyúrral, aki többé már nem tudott ráijeszteni. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy beengedsz?

Tom dühösen felhorkant, de hátralépett, hogy a lány bemehessen mellette, aztán bevágta az ajtót a háta mögött. – Mi a francot akarsz, Ginevra?

Ginny lámpát gyújtott, és rámosolygott. – Mindig sötétben húzod meg magad, mikor próbálsz nem sírni?

Tom a lány torkára fogta a pálcáját. – Mit akarsz?

Ginny felvonta a szemöldökét. – Te is tudod, Tom, hogy ha most megölsz, később nagyon megbánod, úgyhogy hagyd abba a fenyegetőzést. Untat.

- Nők. – sziszegte a férfi dühösen, aztán otthagyta a lányt, és levágta magát az ágyra. – Tűnj el, Gin. Nem akarok beszélni veled.

- Hát akkor majd hallgatsz. – jelentette ki határozottan, kezeit csípőre téve Ginny. – És figyelni fogsz, vagy fejbeváglak azzal a párnával.

- Ne gyerekeskedj, Ginevra.

- Csak figyeld, mit beszélsz! Álszent!

- Fogd be a szád! – parancsolt rá Tom, és dühösen felpattant.

Ginny haragosan összeszorította a száját. – Ne akard megmondani nekem, mit csináljak, mikor te még saját magadra se hallgatsz. Miért vagy dühös Harryre?

- Mert a hátam mögött kutakodott utánam. – vágta rá Tom gondolkodás nélkül.

- Szemet szemért. _Valójában_ miért vagy dühös Harryre?

Tom hidegen meredt a lányra.

- Akarod, hogy megmondjam, miért vagy dühös rá? – kérdezte Ginny jeges hangon. Mikor a férfi nem válaszolt, folytatta. – Azért vagy dühös, mert Harrynek igaza van. Valaki máson keresztül próbáltál információt szerezni a családjáról, és nem mondtad el neki, eszedbe se jutott elmondani neki. Sőt fogadni mernék, hogy egyáltalán nem tervezted, hogy valaha is elmondd neki. Valószínűleg csak az újságokból tudta volna meg Dursleyék halálhírét. – Ginny megrázta a fejét. – Komolyan, Tom egy hetven-valahány éveshez képest marha hülye tudsz lenni, ha szeretetről meg emberekről van szó.

- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz.

- Biztos vagy benne? – Ginny megrántotta a vállát. – Rendben van. Biztos igazad van. Hiszen mit tudhatok _én _a _szeretetről_ vagy az _emberekről_? Úgy értem, igaz, hogy van egy fiúm, meg hogy egy szerető családban nőttem fel, de úgy látszik mégse tudom, miről beszélek. – Összehúzott szemmel a Sötét Nagyúrra meredt, aki hidegen állta a pillantását. – Hadd hívjam fel a figyelmedet valamire, Tom. Harry törékeny, éppúgy, mint te. Harrynek szar élete volt, éppúgy, mint neked. Ha valaki támadni meri azt az életet, amit Harry a magáénak vall, ő visszaüt, _éppúgy, mint te_. Nem, Harryt nem érdekli Dursleyék sorsa, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy szívesen veszi, ha valaki leöldösi őket anélkül, hogy őt értesítené róla.

- Mondd csak, Tom Denem, hogy érezted volna magad, ha valaki fogja magát, és megöli az apádat, anélkül, hogy szólna neked, csak mert úgy gondolja, hogy ezzel segít rajtad? – tette hozzá a lány halkan, aztán megfordult, és kilépett a szobából.

* * *

- Szóval?

Ginny felsóhajtott, és fáradtan leült a kanapéra Theodore mellé. – Szóval most vagy megöl, amiért sértegetni mertem őt és az intelligenciáját, vagy elszégyelli magát, és bocsánatot kér Harrytől.

- Miss. Weasley, önnek jó idegei vannak. – jelentette ki Lucius a teáját iszogatva.

- Griffendéles vagyok, uram, nekünk csak idegeink vannak. – válaszolta Ginny nyersen.

- Tudod, hogy te nem vagy rendes griffendéles. – horkant fel Draco.

- Ezt miből vezetted le?

- Nem csak jó idegeid vannak.

Ginny gyorsan Theodore szájára csapta a kezét, mikor a mardekáros már nyitotta volna, hogy ő is hozzászóljon a beszélgetéshez. – Hallgass, fiú. – Theodore dühösen rámeredt, míg a másik kettő elnevette magát.

- Legalább _valakinek_ jó kedve van. – mordult fel Hermione, ahogy Harryvel együtt beléptek a szobába. – Miről beszélgettek?

- Mijük van a griffendéleseknek. – magyarázta Ginny, még mindig Theodore száján tartva a kezét. – Jól vagy, Harry?

Harry vállat vont. – Nem fogok leugrani a csillagvizsgáló toronyból, ha ezt kérdezed.

- Remélem is, különösen, hogy elég messze van innét. – jegyezte meg Tom az ajtóból.

Harry megpördült, és dühös pillantást vetett a férfira, míg mindenki más idegesen figyelte őket. – Mit akarsz?

Tom felsóhajtott. – Elcsesztem. Beszélnem kellett volna veled. Sajnálom.

Harry összefonta a karjait a mellkasán. – Ezt begyakoroltad, vagy komolyan gondolod?

Tom már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, mikor hirtelen arcon találta egy párna. Megpördült, és gyilkos pillantást vetett Ginnyre, aki erre megrántotta a vállát. – Mondtam, hogy figyelj oda, nem? Nem kiabálhatsz.

- Én nem...

- De igen. – szakította félbe Ginny. – És most hogyan bizonyítod be Harrynek, hogy komolyan gondoltad, amit mondtál?

Tom egy hosszú pillanatig mérgesen meredt a lányra. Ginny állta a pillantását, a szemei veszélyesen villogtak. Tom végül sóhajtva feladta, és szomorúan Harry felé fordult. _Tényleg sajnálom, szerelmem. Beszélnem kellett volna veled, igazad van, és nem gondoltam komolyan, amit korábban mondtam. Tudod, hogy tényleg fontos vagy nekem. És nem lett volna szabad veszekednem veled. Ez... hülyeség... volt tőlem..._

Harry állta a pillantását. _Te egy kapitális faszfej vagy, Tom Denem. Utálnom kellene téged._

_De?_

Harry közelebb lépett, és szorosan megölelte Tomot. _De már belefáradtam a gyűlölködésbe, és különben is túlságosan szeretlek._

_Hmm, gondolom ez az előnyömre válik. _Vigyorgott Tom, és egy csókot nyomott Harry feje búbjára.

_Dehogy. _Horkant fel Harry, és gonoszul vigyorogva kibontakozott a Sötét Nagyúr öleléséből.

- Most mire készülsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva Tom.

- Elégtételt veszek. – válaszolta Harry vidámat, és zöld szemei huncutul megvillantak, miközben pattintott egyet az ujjával.

Tom felnyögött, mikor hirtelen mikulásvörös haj hullotta az arcába, és a szobában tartózkodók hisztérikusan nevetni kezdtek. – Vörös haj?

Harry boldogan bólogatott. – Mindenhol, és nem is tüntetem el, amíg vissza nem megyünk az iskolába.

- ...Harry...

- Kegyelmes uram? – kuncogott Lucius. Tom felé fordult, és kisöpörte a hajat az arcából, hogy gyilkos pillantást vethessen a halálfalóra. – Azt hittem, téged nem szokott megtréfálni.

- Ó, Tom hazudott. – Harry legyintett egyet. – Egyébként imádnivaló vagy ezzel a frizurával, drágám.

Tom feltartotta a kezét. – Öt másodperced van, hogy eltűnj innét.

- De _tényleg _imádnivaló. – szólt közbe mosolyogva Ginny.

- Neked is. Öt. – ezzel lehajotta az egyik ujját.

- **_BÚJÓCSKA!_** – kiáltotta Harry vidáman, aztán kirohant a szobából.

- Tom a hunyó! – tette hozzá Ginny, aztán ő is elrohant egy másik ajtón keresztül.

Theodore, Hermione és Lucius rémületére Draco is nevetve követték a példáját.

Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy a másik férfi levetette magát egy székre, és egy elővarázsolt hajcsattal copfba fogta a haját. – Kegyelmes uram?

- Egy szót se, Lucius. – mordult fel Tom, és a szürke szemű férfire fogta a pálcáját. – Egyetlen kibaszott szót se.

Lucius elnevette magát.


	29. Chapter 29

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**29. fejezet**

- Dursleyékhez mész? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ginny. – Tom nélkül?

Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Aha.

- Azt hittem megesküdtél, hogy többé nem mész vissza oda. – Hermione összepréselte az ajkait. – Mi ez a hirtelen változás?

Harry sóhajtva végigszántott a haján. Tudta, hogy a négy barátjából éppen Hermione és Ginny az, akik a legkevésbé tudják ezt megérteni. – Mert vissza kell mennem, oké? És nem mondhatjátok el Tomnak.

- Várj, várj, várj. – Draco hideg szürke szemei szinte átszúrták a Kis Túlélőt. – Úgy akarsz odamenni, hogy Tomnak nem is szólsz?

- Igen. – vont vállat újra Harry. – Miért?

- _Meghibbantál_! – lépett most oda Ginny, és egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett. – Hogy egyedül menj, azt talán még meg tudom érteni, de hogy odamenj anélkül, hogy szólnál bárkinek...

Harry ingerülten félbeszakította. – Nehezen. Hiszen nektek is elmondtam, nem? Csak nem akarom, hogy Tom utánam jöjjön.

- Ez öngyilkosság!

- Nem az. – sziszegte Harry. – Ha szükségem lesz a segítségére, szólok neki. Ha neki lenne szüksége rám, szól. Ez is egyike a kapcsolatunk csodálatos előnyeinek.

- Akkor is úgy gondolom, hogy őrültség. – Hermione felsóhajtott. – De nem igazán tudunk visszatartani, ugye?

Harry elmosolyodott. – Nehezen. Félreátkoználak az utamból.

- Jól van akkor. – horkant fel mérgesen Ginny. – De ha egy órán belül nem jössz vissza, szólok Tomnak.

- Három óra.

- Másfél.

- Legyen kettő.

Ginny összehúzta a szemeit. – Másfél óra, Harry.

- Két óra.

- Egy és háromnegyed óra. Hagyjátok abba a vitatkozást. – vágott közbe Draco.

- Rendben. – értett egyet a két griffendéles, dühös pillantásokat vetve egymásra.

- Viszlát! – nevetett fel Theodore. – Jobb, ha elmész, mielőtt még lejár az időd, Harry.

- Igazad van. – bólintott Harry. – Viszlát. – azzal megfordult, kisietett a szobából és elindult a bejárati csarnok felé, ahol véget értek a hoppanállásgátló varázslatok.

- Akkor én megyek is Tomért. – jegyezte meg Ginny vigyorogva.

Theodore és Draco azonnal ráfogták a pálcájukat, míg Hermione a fejét rázva felnyögött. – Nézd, Ginny, most ígérted meg, hogy vársz egy óra negyvenöt percet, mielőtt beszélsz Tommal.

- És Gin, drágám, _utálnálak_ lekötözni. – tette hozzá Theodore.

- Nem mondjátok komolyan. – tátogott Ginny. – Elvárnátok, hogy itt üljek, míg Harry egyedül elmegy Dursleyékhez?

- Hát persze hogy nem! – válaszolta gúnyosan Draco. – Azért fogjuk rád a pálcánkat, hogy gyorsabban odajuttassunk!

- Hé, ti ketten, hagyjátok abba a fenyegetőzést. Ginny, _ülj le_. – szólt közbe határozottan Hermione, és a székre mutatott. Ginny csúnyán nézett rá, de leült. – Nézd, Harry már nagyfiú. Ha úgy döntött, hogy megy, és szembenéz Dursleyékkel, egészségére. Adj neki esélyt, hogy szembenézhessen a démonjaival.

- Te akarod mindenáron boldognak látni Harryt és Tomot. – tette hozzá Theodore. – Lehet, hogy Harrynek éppen erre van szüksége.

- Pontosan! – Hermione felsóhajtott. – Kérlek, Ginny. Adj Harrynek egy esélyt.

- Jól van, na. – Ginny durcásan leült. – De akkor se tetszik.

- Mi ez, PMS? – mordult fel Draco, helyet foglalva a saját székében.

Hirtelen egy párna csapódott a fejéhez, és megpördülve szembetalálta magát a vigyorgó Ginnyvel. – Persze, édesem.

- Jaj de jó. – nyögött fel Draco.

Hermione és Theodore elnevették magukat.

* * *

Harry idegesen végignézett a Privet Drive-on, és előlépett a hetes és kilences számú ház közti fa mögül. Nem sok minden változott azóta, hogy utoljára itt járt. Még mindig minden ház tökéletes volt. Még a hórakások is tökéletesek voltak.

A pillantása a négyes számú házra vándorolt, és megrándult. Vernon autója ott állt a felhajtón, pedig ez most nagyon nem hiányzott neki. Úgy időzítette a látogatását, hogy akkor jöjjön, mikor Vernon dolgozik. _Jól van. Végül is megpróbáltam. _Sóhajtott fel Harry, aztán átvágott az utcán a Dursley ház felé.

- Harry!

Harry megpördült és elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta a néhány méterrel távolabb álló töpörödött kis öregasszonyt. A nő közelebb lépett hozzá. – Jó napot, Mrs. Figg.

- Mit keresel itt? Miért nem vagy az iskolában? – kérdezte Arabella Figg döbbenten. De mielőtt még Harry megszólalhatott volna, megrázta a fejét, és összeszedve magát a döbbenetből, válaszolt is a kérdésére. – Nem, várj csak. Most téli szünet van, ugye? Hol laksz most? Biztosan nem itt...

- Nem, Malfoyéknál vagyok. – válaszolta a varázsló vállat vonva.

- Malfoyéknál! – Arabella rémülten a mellére szorította a kezét. – Magasságos Merlin, Harry. Mi jutott eszedbe?

Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Draco a barátom, és meghívott engem, meg Ginny Weasleyt a szünetre. És Hermione Grangert is, mikor rájött, hogy vele akarunk maradni.

- Hogy egy Malfoy meghívjon egy mugli származásút? Az apja nem lett dühös? És mi van Tudodkivel?

- Nem, Mr. Malfoy meglepően jól viselte. Azt hiszem, kezd kikerülni Voldemort befolyása alól. – válaszolta Harry megnyugtató mosollyal. – Mindenesetre csak azért jöttem, hogy boldog karácsonyt kívánjak Dursleyéknek.

- A helyedben én vigyáznék. – figyelmeztette őt Arabella, és megfenyegette Harryt az ujjával. – Az az utolsó húzásod Vernon életébe került. Dumbledore fedezett, de akkor is butaság volt.

Harry döbbenten eltátotta a száját. – Vernon meghalt? Úgy értem, örökre vége?

- Igen. – úgy tűnt Arabella nincs elragadtatva tőle. – Petunia halálra dolgozza magát, és Dudley teljesen összetört. Úgy tűnik, magát okolja a történtekért.

Harry képtelen volt eltüntetni az arcán elömlő mosolyt. – Ó, értem. Köszönöm, Mrs. Figg. Akkor megyek, és beköszönök hozzájuk...

Arabella összepréselt ajkakkal figyelte, ahogy Harry végigmegy a járdán a következő ház felé. – Van valami furcsa abban a fiúban. – döntötte el, aztán megfordult és elindult, hogy közölje Dumbledore-ral, mit hallott. Ez érdekes, hogy a fiú egy ismert, és magas rangú halálfaló házában lakjon.

Közben Harry bekopogott a négyes számú ház ajtaján, és gondolatban vállon veregette magát a jó munkáért. Ezen most Dumbledore elgondolkodhat egy kicsit.

Kinyílt az ajtó, és a nyílásban megjelent Dudley kövér képe. Az unokatestvérek egy hosszú percig egymásra meredtek, aztán Dudley arca csúnya vicsorba torzult. – Te kibaszott ringyó! Most megöllek!

Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, és hideg nyugalommal nézett vissza rá. – Beengedsz, vagy az életed fennmaradó részét disznóként töltöd, Dudley.

Dudley azonnal meghátrált a fenyegetés elől, és szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, hogy beengedje Harryt. – Te buzi.

- Ne kísérts. – mordult rá Harry, aztán lassan elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott egy ötlet. – Hé, Dudley, tudod mit? A pasim élvezi öldösni azokat, akik engem sértegetnek.

Dudley rémülten becsukta a száját, és egy utolsó dühös pillantást vetve a vigyorgó varázslóra bevezette Harryt a konyhába, ahol Petunia néni éppen vizet melegített a teához.

- Szia Petunia néni. – mondta Harry kedvesen.

Petunia felsikoltott, és a tűzhelyhez hátrált, ami, mivel már égett a tűz a teáskanna alatt, meggyújtotta a pulóvere ujját. Harry leült az asztalhoz, és vigyorogva nézte, ahogy a nő rémülten csapkodja a füstölgő pulóvert, hogy kioltsa a lángokat, amiket korábban már Harrynek is el kellett viselnie.

Mikor a lángok kialudtak, Petunia gyűlölködő pillantással Harry felé fordult. – Mit akarsz, fiú? – sziszegte.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és megpörgette a pálcáját az ujjai között, inkább azt figyelve, mint a szobában tartózkodó két muglit. – Van számodra egy ajánlatom.

- Én nem kötök egyezséget a magadfajtákkal. – sziszegte Petunia.

Harry megrántotta a vállát és felállt. – Jól van. Végül is a te életedről van szó.

- Nem! Ülj le, ülj le! Kérsz egy kis teát? Süteményt? – kérdezte gyorsan Petunia, és a szemei tágra nyíltak a rémülettől. Dudley a falhoz hátrált, mintha azt hitte volna, hogy eltűnhet benne, ha elég erősen megpróbálja.

Harry mosolyogva visszaült a székre. – Nem, köszönöm. Nem szándékoztam sokáig maradni. Dudley, te meg nem tudsz varázsolni, úgyhogy a helyedben én felhagynék a próbálkozással, hogy eggyé váljak a fallal. – tette hozzá kegyetlenül.

Dudley felnyögött.

Petunia rémülten leült Harryvel szemben, és idegesen összefonta a kezeit az ölében. – Mit akarsz?

Harry mosolya tovább szélesedett. – Mikor a nyáron otthagytatok Londonban, békét kötöttem Voldemort nagyúrral, és azóta valahogy barátok lettünk. Mikor meghallotta, hogyan bántatok velem, egészen elborzadt, és tervezni kezdte, hogyan dönthetné a fejetekre a házat. Lebeszéltem róla, de bármilyen jó barátok is legyünk, már nem tudom sokáig kordában tartani. – Itt megállt, és felpillantott, hogy lássa, milyen hatással vannak a szavai a nagynénjére. Amit látott, elégedettséggel töltötte el.

Petunia idegességében a kezeit tördelte. Nem volt hülye, megértette, miről beszél a fiú, és megrémült. Az unokaöccse, akit hagyott bántalmazni, sőt időnként be is segített a férjének, összeállt az évszázad legnagyobb Sötét Nagyurával, és a gonosz varázsló egyáltalán nincs elragadtatva attól, amit Harrynek gyerekkorában el kellett viselnie. – Mi-mit akarsz akkor? Vernon halott és...

- Ennek tökéletesen tudatában vagyok. – vágott közbe Harry hidegen. – Én csak egy egészen egyszerű dolgot akarok, és ha megadod, életed fennmaradó részét békében élheted le, már persze ha nem futsz bele Voldemortba, mikor éppen rossz kedvében van.

- Mondd, mi az. – suttogta a mugli megnyalva az ajkát.

- Dudley. – mondta a zöld szemű varázsló, elejtve a bombát, aztán hátradőlt, hogy kiélvezze a hatását.

Dudley rémülten felsikoltott, és kimenekült a szobából. Petunia levegőért kapkodott, és ijedtében a szája elé kapta a kezét. A szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől. Az ő élete vagy a fiáé. – Én... – elakadt, és az ajkába harapott, miközben a szeméből hullani kezdtek a könnyek.

- Talán jobb, ha előre figyelmeztetlek, hogy ha nem adod nekem Dudleyt, hagyom, hogy Voldemort véghezvigye, amire készült, és akkor _mindketten_ meghaltok. – tette hozzá élvezettel Harry. _Merlinre, de megváltoztam! Élvezem, hogy a nagynénémet kínozhatom? Tényleg kezd kiütközni rajtam Tom hatása, na, nem mintha bánnám..._

- De miért? – kérdezte Petunia hirtelen, megtörve ezzel Harry gondolatmenetét. – Mit tett Didli, amit én nem? Hiszen ő egy kis angyal. Mindig mi buzdítottuk, hogy bántson téged. Miért ő, és miért nem én?

Harry pillantása hirtelen jegessé vált, és hidegen végignézett a nőn. – Angyal? _Angyal?_ Hát ő egyáltalán nem angyal, erről biztosíthatlak, és megérdemli a halált. – sziszegte a fiatalember.

- Didli igenis angyal! – kiáltotta Petunia, és felugrott, az unokaöccse fölé tornyosulva.

- Fogalmad sincs, mit csinált. – mormogta Harry. Ő se hitte, de ez most bebizonyította, hogy igaza volt. _Persze ha mégis tudja, akkor lehet, hogy csak nem érdekli. Ebben az esetben hagyhatnám, hogy Tom intézze el őket._

- Akkor miért nem mondod meg nekem? – vágott vissza Petunia. – Mondd meg, mit tett Didli, ami annyira szörnyű, hogy hagyod, hogy az a... az a... az a _szörnyeteg_ megölje!

Most Harry is felpattant, és veszedelmesen megvillantak a szemei. – _Ne_ nevezd így.

- Bármilyen megható is látni, hogy ennyire szíveden viseled az én jó híremet, attól tartok ezzel már elkéstél. – szólalt meg most valaki az ajtóból.

Harry és Petunia egyszerre pördültek a beszélő felé. Tom állt a konyha ajtajában, hátrakötött vörös hajjal, és egyik kezével Dudley vállát markolta. – Mit keresel itt, Tom? – kérdezte Harry erőltetetten nyugodt hangon.

- Utánad jöttem. – válaszolta a Sötét Nagyúr nyugodtan, és felvonta a szemöldökét. – El kell ismernem, hogy már egész ügyesen tünteted el a nyomaidat, de tudhatnád, hogy ellenem nincs esélyed.

Harry rávicsorgott. – Ezt látom, de hadd tájékoztassalak, hogy köszönöm szépen, de tudok magamra vigyázni.

- Mondod te. – Tom elengedte Dudley vállát. – Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, üljenek le. – javasolta.

A reszkető és láthatóan halálra rémült Dudley ijedten leült az anyja mellé, aki kis idő múlva szó nélkül követte a példáját.

Harry kíváncsi pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra, aki most a hangosan sípoló teáskanna felé intett, és mágikusan kitöltött maguknak négy csésze teát. Miközben Tom leült a Harry korábbi széke melletti helyre, a csészék lassan az asztalra lebegtek. _Ülj le, szerelmem._ Javasolta gondolatban, kedvesen. Harry szótlanul leült, és belekortyolt a csészéjébe.

- Te vagy Voldemort, ugye? – kérdezte végül a nő, megtörve a csendet.

Tom elvigyorodott. – Igen.

- De én... én azt hittem...

- Hogy Harry megakadályozta, hogy idejöjjek? – vonta fel Tom a szemöldökét, és a mugli bólintott. – Nehezen. Egyszerűen csak elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy ide készül. – Éles pillantást vetett Harryre, és Harry visszavicsorgott.

- Nem _felejtettem el_ megemlíteni. Sőt, kifejezetten megmondtam a többieknek, hogy fogják be a szájukat.

- Be is fogták. – mosolygott rá kedvesen Tom. – Csak hallottam, mikor beszéltél velük.

- Gondolhattam volna. – Harry visszatette a csészéjét az asztalra. – Piszok.

- Kölykök... – horkant fel Tom, aztán hátradőlt, és végignézett Dursleyékon. – Vernon hol van?

- Halott. – válaszolta Harry.

Tom ijedten a fiú felé fordult. – Hogyhogy?

Harry Dudley felé fordult, aki erre haragos vörösre vált. – A malac kicsinálta nekünk.

Tom pislogott néhányat, mire gondolatban lefordította magának Harry kódolt szavait, aztán hangosan felnevetett.

- Ez egyáltalán nem nevetséges. – morogta Harry.

- Harry, drágám, mondtam már, hogy különleges képességed van arra, hogy hülyeségeket csinálj, és megölesd magad körül az embereket? – kuncogta Tom.

- Fel nem foghatom, mi olyan nevetséges ezen. – a fiatalabbik varázsló védekezően maga köré fonta a karjait, és hátradőlt a széken, szemét a csészéjén tartva.

Tom összevonta a szemöldökét. – Bocsáss meg.

Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott, de nem nézett fel. – Nem számít.

- Ti ketten _lefeküdtetek egymással_? – szólt közbe Dudley gonosz hangon.

- _Nem_. – válaszolta fagyosan Harry, és dühös pillantást vetett az unokatestvérére.

- Miért, mi azzal a probléma? – kérdezte Tom nyugodtan, és az asztalra könyökölt.

- Hogy mi? Ez undorító. – jelentette ki Dudley, és lesajnálóan végigmérte a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Miért lenne undorító, ha két férfi saját elhatározásából alszik együtt, ha azt, hogy egy csapat fiú megerőszakoljon egy másikat, nem tartod annak? – kérdezte Tom halkan.

Dudley megmerevedett.

- Ezzel arra célozgat, hogy Didli megerőszakolt valakit? – kérdezte Petunia dühösen, és a szemei fenyegetően villogtak. Csak akkor hőkölt hátra, mikor Tom felé fordult.

- Én nem _célozgatok_ semmire, Mrs. Dursley. Csak ismertetem a tényeket.

- Tom... – suttogta Harry.

- Hallgass, Harry. – vágott vissza Tom, de nem vette le a szemét Petuniáról. – Ezzel azt akarom mondani, hogy a fia és a bandája múlt nyáron megerőszakolták Harryt.

- Akkor se érnék hozzá ahhoz a szörnyszülötthöz, ha fizetnél érte! – kiáltotta Dudley.

- Ezt könnyen kideríthetjük. – mondta Tom, és nyugodtan előhúzott valamit a zsebéből. – Perselus volt olyan kedves, és kölcsönzött nekem egy üveg Veritaserum-ot.

- Kölcsönözte, vagy kényszerítetted, hogy odaadja? – morogta Harry sötéten, de közben magához intette Dudley eddig érintetlenül álló teáját, hogy Tom beleönthesse a főzetet.

- Milyen szomorú, hogy nem bízol bennem, Harry. – sóhajtott fel a Sötét Nagyúr, miközben kimért két cseppet, aztán hagyta, hogy Harry visszaadja a csészét Dudleynek. – Igyon, Mr. Dursley.

- Mi ez az izé? – Dudley gyanakodva méregette a csészéjét.

- Tanultál latinul, fordítsd le magadnak. – szólt rá Harry, és hátradőlt a székében.

- Nem emlékszem. – csattant fel Dudley, és gyilkos pillantást vetett az unokatestvérére.

- Igazságszérum, idióta. – vágott vissza Harry.

Tom gyengéden Harry vállára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa, és Harry elhallgatott. – Ha lenne olyan kedves, Mr. Dursley...

- Nem értem, miért kell éppen _nekem_. – motyogta Dudley, de nagyot nyelt a teájából.

Mindenki csendben várt, míg a Veritaserum hatni kezdett. Mikor Dudley szemei lecsukódtak, Tom bólintott. _Harry, beleöntenél a teájába négy cseppet a bal zsebemben levő üvegből?_ Kérdezte gondolatban, aztán hangosan is megszólalt. – Mi a neved?

- Dudley Dursley. – morogta Dudley monoton hangon, miközben Harry közelebb varázsolta a csészét és beleöntötte az ellenszert.

- Jól van. És most válaszolj: megerőszakoltad múlt nyáron Harry Pottert?

- Igen.

Petunia rémülten meredt a fiára. – Dudley...

- És marha jó volt. Apának igaza volt. – fejezte be Dudley. Harry megrándult, miközben letette a csészét Dudley elé.

Tom megfordult és Harryre meredt, de a fiú nem nézett a szemébe. – Az apád, Dudley?

- Aha. – Dudley halványan elmosolyodott. – Ő is állandóan baszogatta a kis szemetet, még mielőtt elment volna abba a diliházba.

Tom szemeiből ekkor már sütött a düh, de mikor megszólalt, a hangja még mindig nyugodt volt. – Köszönöm, Dudley. Igyál még egy kis teát.

- Rendben. – Dudley ellenkezés nélkül beleivott a teájába. Mikor magához tért, rémülten az anyjához fordult. – Anya?

- Hallgass. – válaszolta a holtsápadt Petunia. – Csak... hallgass. – Aztán Tomhoz fordult, aki szinte közömbösen figyelte őket. – Elviheted.

- Örömmel. – Válaszolta Tom, és előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy lekicsinyítse a fiút, aki most bőgni kezdett. – Élvezet önnel üzletet kötni, Mrs. Dursley. – tette hozzá, aztán felállt és kezet nyújtott.

- Sz-számomra a megtiszteltetés. – dadogta Petunia, de felkelt, és elfogadta a felkínált kezet. Aztán Harryhez fordult. – Harry... én... én annyira sajnálom. Nem tudtam róla.

Harry hanyagul megrántotta a vállát. – Ami történt, megtörtént.

- Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem fogod Dumbledore-t idézni a jelenlétemben. – motyogta Tom, zsebre vágva a mini Dudleyt.

- Azt hiszem, ez inkább te voltál. – válaszolta mosolyogva Harry.

Tom csúnyán nézett rá.

Petunia Harryhez lépett, aki még mindig a székén ült, és a fiú nagy meglepetésére megölelte. – Annyira rosszul bántunk veled. _Én _is olyan rosszul bántam veled, de...

Harry az ajkába harapott, és viszonozta a nagynénje ölelését. – Nem a te hibád. – És ez igaz is volt. Petunia nem tehetett semmit a fia és a férje viselkedése ellen, ha még csak nem is tudott róla, és valójában nem is Harryt gyűlölte, hanem azt a világot, amely elrabolta tőle a nővérét. A fiú most már értette.

_Mennünk kellene, Harry. Azt hiszem Gin nemsokára elkezd keresni, hogy elmondja nekem, hova mentél. _Hallotta Harry Tom halk hangját a fejében.

Harry elmosolyodott, és elhúzódott a nagynénjétől. – Rendben. Most mennünk kell.

Petunia szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Megértem, ha semmi kedved hozzá, de ha mégis, nyugodtan látogassatok meg. – Egy gyors pillantást vetett Tomra. – Békésen?

- Harry megesketett, hogy nem öllek meg. – biztosította Tom a nőt.

- Meglátjuk. – sóhajtotta Harry, és ő is felállt. – Még lehet, hogy eljövök.

Petunia szemei felcsillantak. – Akkor jó. És most menjetek.

Tom kinyújtotta a kezét Harrynek, aki belekapaszkodott, és egy szempillantás múlva dehoppanálltak a házból.

* * *

- Ha! Egy szót se kellett szólnom! – kiáltotta Ginny, mikor a két varázsló belépett a dolgozószobába.

- Hallgass, Gin. – motyogta Draco.

- Hogy ment? – kérdezte Hermione csendesen.

- Emlékszel még, mikor mindent állattá változtattam? – kérdezte vidáman Harry.

- ...Igen... – Hermione gyanakodva pislantott. – Miért?

- Dudley véletlenül megölte Vernont. – Harry, arcán _nagyon_ elégedett mosollyal, levetette magát egy fotelbe.

- Hát ez marha jó! – nevetett Ginny. Theodore és Draco elvigyorodtak, míg Hermione tehetetlenül felsóhajtott.

Tom elvigyorodott. – És hoztunk magunkkal valamit.

- Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem beleket, vagy ilyesmit? – kérlelte Hermione.

Tom elfintorodott. – Mintha hajlandó lennék beleket tartani a zsebemben. Tönkretenné a ruhámat!

- Biztos, hogy nem vagy Malfoy? – ugratta Ginny.

- Ő Denem. – biztosította őt Harry. – A vérében van.

- Most azt hiszed, hogy magadról, hogy marha mulatságos vagy, ugye, Potter? – mordult fel Tom, és elővette a zsebéből a miniatűr Dudleyt. – Akkor talán nem is kéred az unokatestvéredet?

- Nem igazán. – vont vállat Harry. – Elszórakozhatsz vele.

Erre a mini Dudley felsikoltott, és vékonyka hangján rémülten könyörögni kezdett Harrynek, hogy mentse meg az életét. A négy másik roxfortos diák döbbenten figyelte a jelenetet.

Tom dühösen szemmagasságba emelte a fiút. – Ha nem hallgatsz el azonnal, megtudhatod, milyen fájdalmas is lehet az élet. – Fenyegette meg őt a Sötét Nagyúr.

Dudley befogta a száját.

- Nem mintha egyébként nem tudná meg. – tette hozzá vigyorogva Harry.

- Segíthetek? – kérdezte Draco.

- Én is! – tette hozzá Theodore.

Harry döbbenten nézett a két fiúra, míg Ginny elnevette magát, és Hermione rémült arcot vágott. – Vicceltek?

- Nem igazán. – vont vállat Theodore.

- Különben is, a halálfaló újoncoknak meg kell kínozniuk és ölniük valakit, mielőtt megkaphatnák a sötét jegyet. – tette hozzá könnyedén Draco.

- Miért is nem lep meg? – motyogta Harry, és egy helytelenítő pillantást vetett Tomra.

- _Nem_ fogom megváltoztatni az évek óta jól működő rendszert, csak mert te finnyás vagy rá. – mondta Harrynek Tom, aztán a két mardekáros fiú felé fordult. – Meglátjuk. De egyiktek se kapja meg a sötét jegyet, csak miután elvégeztétek az iskolát.

- Megértettük. – bólintott a két fiú.

- Én is segíteni akarok. – szólalt meg hirtelen Ginny, és barna szemei furcsán felcsillantak.

- Ginny! – kiáltott fel rémülten Hermione.

- Ó, szóval végül mégis csak elkötelezted magad? – ugratta őt Tom, figyelembe se véve Hermionét.

- Azt mondtam, segíteni akarok a kínzásában, de egy szót se szóltam arról, hogy felvenném a sötét jegyedet, Tom. – mutatott rá Ginny.

- És választottál már, melyik oldalra állsz? – kérdezte halkan Harry.

Ginny elmosolyodott. – Igen. Hiszen valakinek rajtatok kell tartani a szemét.

- Mintha _mi _nem tudnánk megtenni. – motyogta Draco, és ingerült pillantást vetett Ginnyre.

- És képesek vagytok rá? – kérdezte Ginny kedvesen.

Draco csúnyán nézett rá.

- Jaj, hagyd már, Herm. – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry, mire mindenki a barna hajú griffendéles felé fordult, aki teljesen rémültnek látszott. – Már akkor tudtad, hogy mindannyian meg vagyunk rontva, mikor csatlakoztál a csapathoz.

- Na, de megkínozni és megölni egy fiút? – suttogta Hermione.

- Az a _fiú_ éppen az a fajta szemét, amit ki kell irtanunk. – sziszegte Draco.

- Semmi szükségünk rá, hogy megerőszakoljon egy másik fiút is. – szólalt meg halkan Ginny. – És nem lepne meg, ha megtenné, vagy ha már megtette volna.

- Ginnek igaza van, Hermione. – mondta Theodore. – És nem, nem azért mondom ezt, mert a barátnőm.

Erre mindenki elnevette magát, még Hermione is.

- Kegyelmes úr? – mindannyian az ajtóban álló Lucius felé fordultak. – Van itt néhány halálfaló, aki találkozni akar veled.

Tom Harryre pislantott. – A hajam.

Harry felállt, és komolyan a szemébe nézett. – Csak ha veled mehetek.

Erre mindenki döbbenten felkapta a fejét, Tomot is beleértve.

- Miért?

- Mert úgyis meg kell, hogy szokjanak? – válaszolta Harry. – Tudom, hogy mindannyian hallottak már róla, hogy megingott a Dumbledore-ba vetett hitem, de Lucius az egyetlen, aki ennél többet tud.

- És mi lesz a kémekkel? – kérdezte csendesen Tom, miközben visszacsúsztatta az ideges Dudleyt a zsebébe. – Hallgass, Dursley.

- Az egyetlen, akiről tudok, Piton. – Harry gyors pillantást vetett Hermionéra és Ginnyre, akik bólintottak. – És ő megint a mi oldalunkon áll.

- Perselus volt az egyetlen gyanús emberünk. – értett egyet Lucius.

- Kik vannak itt? – kérdezte Tom.

- Bella, Rodolphus, Antonin és Féregfark. – válaszolta Lucius.

Tom felsóhajtott és lemondóan Harryre nézett. – Nem megátkozni őket.

Harry elhúzta a száját, de bólintott. – Rendben.

Tom bólintott. – Akkor jó. Harry és én megyünk, és beszélünk velük. Lucius, maradj itt, és foglald el ezeket a kölyköket. Harry, hozd rendbe a hajam.

Harry elmosolyodott, és Tom fejére fogta a pálcáját, halkan motyogva a bűbájt, ami visszaváltoztatta a hajat, és lehetővé tette Tomnak, hogy azt csináljon vele, amit akar, például kopaszra változzon, ha felveszi Voldemort alakját, mert eddig arra sem volt képes. Ahogy a haja normálisra váltott, Tom gyorsan átalakult Voldemort nagyúrrá, és elvigyorodott, mikor Ginny és Hermione rémülten megrándult.

- Hagyd ezt abba. – szólt rá Harry, és oldalba bökte a Sötét Nagyurat, mire az rávicsorgott. – Most pedig gyerünk.

Voldemort bólintott, és kivezette a fiatalabbik varázslót a dolgozószobából, végig a folyosón, oda, ahol a halálfaló gyűléseket tartották. Mikor beléptek, a négy halálfaló felállt, és meghajolt.

- Ke-kegyelmes u-u-uram? – dadogta Féregfark, idegesen bámulva Harryt. Bellatrix Lestrange és Antonin Dolohov döbbenten figyelte a fiút. Rodolphus Lestrange nyugodtan állt.

- Harry a mi oldalunkon áll. – tájékoztatta a halálfalóit Voldemort. – És megadjátok a neki kijáró tiszteletet.

- És pontosan milyen tisztelet jár neki? – csattant fel Bellatrix, szemét Harryéba mélyesztve. Harry ugyanolyan gyűlölködve nézett vissza rá.

- Nem illik hozzád ez a féltékenykedés, Bella. – figyelmeztette őt Voldemort. – És Harryt ugyanolyan tisztelet illeti, mint engem.

Bella szemei vadul megvillantak, de nem hagyott fel Harry dühös bámulásával. Harry rámosolygott. – Nem hiszem, hogy hallgatna rád, Tom.

- Bellatrix. – Voldemort hangja jeges volt.

Bellatrix a Sötét Nagyúrra kapta a szemét, és azt vette észre, hogy az ingerült férfi egyenesen ráfogja a pálcáját. Ijedtében nyelt egyet. – Bocsánatodat kérem, kegyelmes uram, Potter úr. – suttogta, és lehajtotta a fejét. A pillantás viszont, amit Harryre vetett, miután Voldemort elfordult világosan mutatta, valójában _mennyire_ sajnálja. Harry a szemeit forgatta.

- Üljetek le. Mondjátok el, miért jöttetek ma ide. – parancsolta a Sötét Nagyúr, leülve egy királyinak tűnő, magas támlájú székbe. A halálfalók sietve visszaültek a székükbe, míg Harry Voldemort mellé lépett. _Te nem ülsz le?_

_Nem. Nem akaródzik idevarázsolnom egy széket, és inkább állok, mint hogy veled szemben üljek le. _Válaszolta Harry.

_Ahogy gondolod._

- Furcsa pletykákat hallottunk, kegyelmes uram. – kezdte Antonin.

- Pletykákat? – Voldemort összehúzta a szemeit. – Pletykák mindig vannak. Mi olyan fontos ezeken a pletykákon?

- Azt mondják, egy magas rangú halálfaló dolgozik a Roxfortban. De ezt a halálfalót mi nem ismerjük. – mondta Bella.

Harry erre képtelen volt visszatartani a nevetését. A négy halálfaló ingerülten, Voldemort mosolyogva figyelte.

- Mondja, Potter úr, mi olyan nevetséges ezen? – kérdezte udvariasan, de a fogait csikorgatva Bellatrix.

- Elmondhatom nekik? – kérdezte Harry vigyorogva Voldemortot.

- Ha nagyon _muszáj_. – sóhajtotta a Sötét Nagyúr, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Ezek a pletykák igazak is, meg nem is. – magyarázta türelmesen Harry. – Perselus Piton a Roxfortban dolgozik, csakúgy, mint a Sötét Rend egy másik tagja. Aki jelenleg is itt tartózkodik, ebben a szobában.

- Te lennél az? – kérdezte kedvesen Bellatrix.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Én nem _dolgozom_ a Roxfortban, Bellatrix. Én ott _tanulok_. Ez különbség.

- Kegyelmes úr? – Rodolphus döbbenten meredt Voldemortra. – A Roxfortban voltál?

Ez a megjegyzést kizökkentette Bellatrixot a szempárbajból, amit Harryvel kezdett, és ő is a Nagyúrra meredt. – Kegyelmes uram, ez nagyon veszélyes!

- Ezt én is nagyon jól tudom, Bella. De több diák is segít engem, és nem csak a diákok.

- De Dumbledore nem bízik a mardekárosokban. – mormogta Féregfark, aztán felkapta a fejét, és aznap először, Harry szemébe nézett. – Kivéve ha... Potter úr, ön segítette a Nagyurunkat?

- Talán. – Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – És talán nem én vagyok az egyetlen.

- A Weasley lány. Ő túlságosan is sötét egy griffendéleshez képest. Biztos ő is segített...

_Azt hittem, azt mondtad, buta._

_Azt mondtam, hogy halálra idegesít. Egy szóval sem említettem, hogy buta lenne. _Válaszolta Voldemort ingerülten. – Nagyon ügyes, Féregfark. – sziszegte aztán hangosan. – Nagyon, nagyon ügyes. Dumbledore nem nagyon gyanakodhat Harry Potter és Ginevra Weasley auror barátjára, vagy igen?

- Nem, hát persze, hogy nem, kegyelmes uram. Nagyon okos, kegyelmes uram. – értett vele egyet Féregfark, mire Bella undorodva elhúzta a száját.

- Nem az én ötletem volt. – vallotta be Voldemort, valahogy mégis fenntartva a magasztosság látszatát. – Fred és George Weasley találták ki.

- Sikerült az _egész_ Weasley famíliát magad mellé állítani! – kérdezte meglepetten Antonin.

- Nehezen. – válaszolta Harry. – Ez a három egyszerűen csak elég mardekáros ahhoz, hogy elgondolkodtatónak tartsák a Sötét Rend mondanivalóját is, csakúgy, mint a világos oldalét.

- Elég mardekárosak, vagy elég nyílt gondolkodásúak? – kérdezte Rodolphus.

- Gin, Fred és George elég mardekárosak. Seam és Herm elég nyílt gondolkodásúak. – válaszolta Harry, és közben úgy döntött, hogy a felesége ellenére, Rodolphust kedveli.

- Ez érdekes. Nyílt gondolkodású griffendélesek. – motyogta magában Rodolphus, és elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát. – Ki hitte volna? – vigyorogva Harryre nézett.

Harry visszavigyorgott. – Na ki?

- Kegyelmes úr, eldöntötte már, hogyan győzi le Dumbledore-t? – kérdezte Bellatrix, megint magára vonva a figyelmet.

Voldemort Harryre pillantott, aki bólintott, és komoly pillantást vetett a halálfalókra. – Ez az én dolgom. Igen, van rá tervünk és nem, nem avatlak bele titeket. Jelenleg a diákok dolgoznak rajta, és ez így is marad.

Bellatrix _nem_ tűnt boldognak.

- Ez minden? – Voldemort lassan felállt, és végighordozta a szemeit a társaságon.

- Természetesen, kegyelmes uram. – válaszolta Bellatrix, Antonin és Féregfark. Rodolphus összevont szemöldökkel figyelte Harryt.

- Valami baj van, Rodolphus? – kérdezte Voldemort kedvesen, de figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Lestrange-re.

- Nem, kegyelmes uram. – válaszolta Rodolphus, és meghajolt a Sötét Nagyúr előtt. – Csak azt szerettem volna tudni, lehetséges-e, hogy még egy kicsit itt maradjak, és beszéljek Potter úrral.

- Rodolphus. – sziszegte dühösen Bellatrix.

Voldemort Harryre pislantott. _Ahogy gondolod, szerelmem._

_Nem bánom. Rodolphus tetszik nekem. _Vonta meg a vállát Harry.

- Rendben van. Rodolphus, te itt maradhatsz, és ha gondolod, te is, Bella, amíg a férjed is itt van. – döntött Voldemort. – Féregfark, Antonin, ti elmehettek.

- Köszönöm, kegyelmes uram. – válaszolta Rodolphus, míg a másik két varázsló dehoppanált.

- Köszönöm, kegyelmes uram. – visszhangozta Bellatrix minden meggyőződés nélkül.

Voldemort bólintott. _Leviszem az unokatestvéredet a pincébe. Vidd magaddal Lestrange-ékat a dolgozószobába, és szólj Luciusnak, hogy jöjjön utánam._

_Rendben. _Mosolyodott el Harry, míg Voldemort megpördült, és kisietett a szobából. – Kövessetek. – parancsolt rá a két halálfalóra.

Bellatrix dühös pillantást vetett rá. – Nem fogok hallgatni...

Rodolphus a feleségére fogta a pálcáját. – Elég legyen, Bella. Ha továbbra is így akarsz viselkedni, jobb, ha most hazamész.

Bellatrix rondán nézett rá, de becsukta a száját.

Rodolphus bólintott Harrynek. – Mutassa az utat, Potter úr.

Harry elhúzta a száját. – Harry, ha kérhetem. Ha Voldemort a közelben van, hívj csak Potter úrnak, ha muszáj. Máskülönben hívj Harrynek.

Rodolphus halványan elmosolyodott. – Legyen akkor Harry.

Harry bólintott, és mutatta az utat a dolgozószoba felé. – Lucius?

A Malfoy család feje megfordult, és Harryre nézett. – Igen?

- Tom kéri, hogy csatlakozz hozzá a pincében.

- Mit akar ott lent?

Harry elvigyorodott. – Azt hiszem, le akarta láncolni Dudleyt, mert már unta a nyafogását.

A szobában tartózkodó diákok erre elnevették magukat, még Lucius is elmosolyodott. – Rendben van. Szólj neki, hogy megyek. – kérte a férfi, aztán kisietett a szobából.

_Már megy._

_Jól van._

Harry magában elmosolyodott, aztán Lestrange-ékhoz fordult. – Üljetek le. Kérlek.

- A barátaid? – kérdezte Ginny, aki idegesen figyelte Bellatrixot. Theodore átölelte a vállát, és védelmezően magához húzta.

- Olyasmi. – értett egyet Harry. – Ezek itt Rodolphus és Bellatrix Lestrange. – mutatta be őket. – Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Draco Malfoyt már biztosan ismeritek.

A Malfoy örökös udvariasan biccentett. – Rodolphus bácsi, Bellatrix néni.

- Mindig elfelejtem, hogy Narcissa és Bellatrix testvérek... – morogta Harry, mire Draco meglepett pillantást vetett rá. – Mi van? A Black házban láttam, a falikárpiton.

- Mikor jártál te a Grimmauld téren? – kérdezte Bellatrix.

- Nem tartozik rád. – vágott vissza a három griffendéles szinte egyszerre. Aztán összevigyorogtak.

- Namost, ez itt Theodore Nott. A hozzá dörgölőző vörös boszorkány a hírhedt Ginevra Weasley. – folytatta Harry.

- Ó, szóval most már hírhedt is vagyok? – szakította félbe vigyorogva Ginny.

- Heh. – Harry ingerült pillantást vetett rá, aztán Hermione felé intett. – Ő pedig Hermione Granger.

- Egy _sárvérű_ a Malfoy kúriában! – sikoltott fel rémülten Bellatrix.

- Vigyázz a szádra. – szólt rá élesen Harry, és figyelmezető pillantást vetett a halálfalóra. – Ez elfogadhatatlan. Herm itt vendég, csakúgy, mint te.

Bellatrix Harryre vicsorgott. – Vigyázz, hogyan beszélsz azokkal, akik idősebbek és különbek nálad, pici Helli.

- Úgy emlékszem, egyszer már figyelmeztettelek, hogy tisztelettel viselkedj Harryvel szemben, Bella. Ne akard, hogy másodszor is figyelmeztesselek. – hallották most meg Tom hangját az ajtóból. Skarlát szemeit fenyegetően a boszorkányra szegezte.

- Nem vettem észre, mikor bejött, kegyelmes uram. – mondta Bellatrix, és mélyen meghajolt.

- Gondolom, éppen ez volt a célja. – vágta rá Ginny, mielőtt még Theodore-nak sikerült elhallgattatnia.

- Ginny! – sziszegte Hermione.

- Ezt nem kellett volna, Ginevra. – jegyezte meg könnyedén Tom, aki most Harry székéhez lépett.

- Sajnálom, Tom, de ezek ketten soha nem fognak kijönni, és Bella nem lesz hajlandó tisztelni valakit, aki ennyivel fiatalabb nála, kivéve, ha jó oka lesz rá. – mutatott rá Ginny, és hideg pillantást vetett Hermionéra, aki már nyitotta a száját, hogy megint leteremtse.

Tom összevonta a szemöldökét, csakúgy, mint Bellatrix. – Nagyon okos, kislány.

Harry felállt, és Tom karjára tette a kezét, mikor az már nyitotta a száját, hogy Bellatrixre ordítson. _Hadd próbáljak meg valamit._

_Rendben._ Sóhajtotta Tom.

Harry megfordult, és Bella elé lépett. – Jobb ha tisztázunk valamit, Bellatrix. Nem kedvellek, és nem hiszem, hogy valaha is kedvelni foglak. És ha továbbra is így fogsz viselkedni velem szemben, megtudhatod, pontosan _mennyit _javult a Cruciatusom két év alatt. Elég érthető voltam?

- Tökéletesen. – köpte Bellatrix.

- Harry James Potter! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Mikor próbáltad te...

- Jaj, hallgass már, Hermione. – pördült most felé Harry. A szemében égő tűz láttán a lány azonnal becsukta a száját. – _Tényleg_ semmi szükségem rá, hogy végighallgassam, mennyire helytelen, hogy főbenjáró átkokat használok.

- Még ha azok csak gyenge próbálkozások is. – motyogta magában Bellatrix.

Harry a szeme közé bökte a pálcáját. – Adj rá okot, és _esküszöm_, megbánod.

- Bella, ne idegesítsd, Harryt. – parancsolt rá Lucius. – És gyere velem. Narcissa már keresett.

Bellatrix felállt, és dühös pillantást vetett Harryre, aki mostanra már majdnem olyan magas volt, mint ő. Aztán szó nélkül kisietett, követve Luciust a nővére szobájába.

Mindenki csendben figyelte, ahogy Harry fáradtan visszaül a székébe. – Kérlek, ne bámuljatok rám. – morogta.

A diákok azonnal elfordultak, és egymással kezdtek beszélgetni. Rodolphus összevont szemöldökkel figyelte Harryt. – Jól vagy?

- Fáradt. – válaszolta Tom, és a szék karjára telepedve gyengéden Harry vállára tette a kezét.

- Lucius megöl, ha megtudja, hogy helytelenül használod a bútorait. – motyogta Harry, és fejét Tom oldalának döntve lehunyta a szemeit.

- Túléli. Le szeretnél feküdni? – kérdezte halkan a Sötét Nagyúr, átölelve a fiú vállát.

- Jól vagyok.

Tom a szemeit forgatta, és Rodolphusra nézett, aki halványan mosolygott. – Miért mosolyogsz?

- Mert már megint vörös a hajad. – válaszolt Harry a halálfaló helyett, aki erre még szélesebben elvigyorodott.

Tom felnyúlt, a szeme elé húzott egy hajtincset, hogy jobban megnézhesse, és felnyögött. – Harry...

- Jól áll neked. – válaszolta a fiatalember halkan, aztán ásított egyet.

- Biztos, hogy nem akarsz lefeküdni?

- Igen. – válaszolta Harry ingerülten.

Tom felsóhajtott, és a vidáman csacsogó társaságra nézett. – Ti meg milyen összeesküvést szőtök megint?

- Csak csínyeket. – jött a válasz.

- Ki ellen?

- A Főnix Rendje ellen.

- Meg Dumbledore...

- ...a tanárok...

- ...más diákok...

- ...és te ellened.

Tom csúnyán nézett Ginnyre, míg mindenki más elnevette magát, még Rodolphus és Harry is. – Ellenem meg miért?

- Mert te is tanár vagy. – válaszolta a vörös hajú lány vigyorogva.

- Magasságos Merlin, Harry. Miért tanítod meg mindenre? – panaszkodott Tom.

Harry felhorkant. – Én szinte semmire se tanítottam. Mindent Fredtől és George-tól tanult.

- Tudhattam volna. Majd emlékeztess rá, hogy a fejükre robbantsam a viccboltjukat, ha legközelebb az Abszol úton járunk.

- Hé, Tom? – szólalt meg hirtelen Ginny. – Ha a bátyáim csatlakozni akarnának, bevennéd őket?

- De kénytelenek lesznek betartani a szabályokat. – válaszolta Tom. – És semmi viccelődés.

- Ez az utóbbi szabály nem fog tetszeni nekik. – szólt közbe Hermione, mire Ginny gyengéden fejbe csapta. – Mi van? Tényleg nem.

- Ez most költői kérdés volt, vagy komoly? – kérdezte Tom, mielőtt még a két boszorkány komolyan összeveszne.

- Fogalmam sincs. Múlt héten kértek meg, hogy kérdezzem meg tőled, ha alkalmam adódik. – válaszolta Ginny, levéve a szemét az ingerült Hermionéról.

- És tegnap nem adódott? – kérdezte Tom.

- Dühös voltam rád.

- Tegnapelőtt este.

- Túl fáradt voltam.

- Mindenre van kifogásod?

- Attól tartok, igen.

Tom a szemeit forgatta, míg a többiek elnevették magukat. – Látom. – Most lepillantott Harryre, aki láthatóan elaludt az oldalának dőlve. – Miért is menne az ágyba, mikor én is jó párna vagyok? – sóhajtotta, aztán lehajolt, és gyengéden homlokon csókolta Harryt, majd Rodolphusra nézett, aki már megint mosolygott. – Mi van?

- Boldognak tűnsz, kegyelmes uram. – mondta Rodolphus, mintha ezzel megmagyarázna bármit is. – Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy megélem, hogy boldognak lássalak.

Tom összevonta a szemöldökét. – Aha...

- És ez nem valami gyengeség. – gondolkodott el a férfi. – Ez inkább erőssé tesz. Barátaid vannak, akik majdnem egyenrangúak veled, és van valaki, akit szeretsz. Olyanok, akikre számíthatsz.

Tom egy hosszú percig csendesen figyelte a férfit, aztán bólintott. – Azt hiszem, így van.

- Bella féltékeny. Remélte, hogy őt fogod szeretni, nem valaki mást.

- Ezt én is tudom, de kénytelen lesz hozzászoktatni magát a dologhoz. – válaszolta Tom határozottan.

- Igen, én is úgy hiszem. – sóhajtotta Rodolphus. – És kénytelen lesz legyőzni a Harry iránti gyűlöletét, vagy egyszer csak azt veszi észre, hogy halott.

- Túlságosan is hasznos ahhoz, hogy megöljem. – vágott vissza Tom.

Rodolphus a fejét rázta. – Az lehet, kegyelmes uram, de Harry egyáltalán nem kedveli őt, és nem hiszem, hogy hasznosnak találná. Ha így folytatja, a fiú megöli.

Tom lenézett az ölében alvó fiúra. – Éppen ettől félek. Harry nem gyilkos.

- De könnyen azzá válhat. – sóhajtott fel sajnálkozva Rodolphus. – Kénytelen leszek beszélni Bellával.

Tom bólintott. – De miért zavar ez téged ennyire. Tudom, hogy te és Bella nem szerelemből házasodtatok össze.

- Harry nyugtalanít engem. Érdekes fiatalember. És már egészen felnőtt. Már nem az a kis kölyök, akivel két éve először találkoztam, aki gyenge átkokat lövöldözött ránk és eltorlaszolt ajtók mögött rejtőzködött. – ismerte be Rodolphus.

Tom gyengéden megsimogatta Harry haját. – Változnak a dolgok.

- Talán túlságosan is.

- Talán...

* * *

- Le kellene zuhanyoznod.

Harry csúnyán nézett Tomra. – Túl fáradt vagyok hozzá.

- Akkor fürödj meg.

Harry Tomra pislogott. – Inkább zuhanyzok. – Megfordult, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, de az ajtóban megállt, és elvigyorodott. – És ha nekem le kell zuhanyoznom, akkor neked is.

- Még jó, hogy én is így terveztem. – morogta Tom közvetlenül Harry háta mögül.

Harry megpördült, és kis híján elvesztette az egyensúlyát. A Sötét Nagyúr elkapta és talpra állította. – Nincs szükségem a segítségedre. – morogta a fiú sötéten, de hagyta, hogy Tom a fürdőszobába vezesse.

- Meg tudsz állni a lábadon?

- ...nem...

- Akkor fogd be a szád és hagyd abba a panaszkodást. – válaszolta Tom, és lehúzta Harry ingjét.

Harry a kezére csapott, és odébb húzódott, fáradt pillantást vetve Tomra. – Hagyd abba. És miért nem zuhanyozhatok reggel?

Tom felsóhajtott. – Mert holnap hajnalban ide látogat a miniszter, és szalonképesnek kell kinézned, még ha nem is vagy az.

Harry eltátotta a száját. – Caramel? Itt? De miért? Lucius nem küldhetné el innen?

- Nem igazán. Szeretnék biztosan tudni, melyik oldalon áll Lucius. Meg én. – válaszolta egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.

- Már úgy érted, hogy Marcus Brutus? Nem hiszem, hogy Tom Denem hűségét bárki is megkérdőjelezné. – vágott vissza Harry, és lassan lefejtette magáról a nadrágját.

- Érdekes. Harry Potterét sem. – vágott vissza Tom, lehúzva a saját ingjét, és szépen letéve az asztalkára Harryé mellé.

Harry nyelvet öltött rá, aztán lerántotta az alsóját, és beállt a zuhany alá. – Hülye Caramel.

Tom elnevette magát, és letette a nadrágját az ingjeik mellé, aztán lehajolt, és összeszedte Harry szétszórt ruhadarabjait, hogy azokat is a többi mellé rakja. Mikor megint Harryre nézett, a fiú ingerülten figyelte. – Mit nézel így rám?

- Ne takarítgass utánam.

- Ne adj rá okot. – vágott vissza Tom, és a fiatalabb varázsló elé lépett.

Harry felhorkant, és visszalépett a zuhany alá. – Rendmániás.

* * *

_Nyissssssz:)_

* * *

PMS - Premenstruációs szindróma, legalábbis Csacsi szerint :) Igaz, néhány óra gondolkodás után nekem is ez volt a véleményem... :)

**Vágatlan verzió itt: **http// www. livejournal .com / users / enelen/ 6536 . html


	30. Chapter 30

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

* * *

**30. fejezet **

- Lucius?

Lucius felnézett, és látta, hogy a fiatalok, Harryvel az élen, mind ott ácsorognak előtte. – Igen, Mr. Potter?

Erre a megszólításra Harry elhúzta a száját. – Csak azt szeretnénk tudni, hogy van-e olyan szoba itt a kúriában, amit nyugodtan szétzúzhatunk.

Luciusnak minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy ne tátsa el a száját. Tom viszont összevont szemöldökkel meredt Harryre. – Mit találtatok ki már megint ti öten?

- Harry ötlete volt! – szólaltak meg egyszerre négyen is, mire Harry ingerülten végignézett rajtuk.

- _Ezt _valahogy gondoltam.

- Szükségünk lenne egy szobára, ahol párbajozhatunk. – magyarázta Harry türelmesen. – Griffendélesek a mardekárosok ellen. Gin lesz a bíránk.

- Szabad egyáltalán párbajoznia, Miss. Granger? – kérdezte Lucius, ahogy a szemei végül megállapodtak a terhes boszorkányon.

- Madam Pomfrey szerint még másfél hónapig nyugodtan párbajozhatok. – jelentette ki Hermione. – Különben is, valakinek csak meg kell tanítania a fiának, hogy nem ő a legjobb.

Lucius ingerülten meredt a boszorkányra, míg mindenki más elnevette magát, még Tom is elmosolyodott. A férfi hirtelen a fiához fordult. – Ha veszítesz, nagyot fogok csalódni benned, Draco.

Draco gyorsan lehiggadt. – Értettem, apám.

- Ugyan, Lucius! Ez nem igazán tisztességes. – kuncogott Tom. – Hiszen Harry Potter ellen kell küzdenie.

Lucius dühösen a Sötét Nagyúrra meredt. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy te a griffendélesekre fogadsz, kegyelmes uram?

- Hát persze.

- Szeretnétek _nézni_ is? – kérdezte Ginny szélesen mosolyogva. – Esetleg fogadást kötni?

- Aha, Ginnél elhelyezhetitek a feltett összeget. – mondta Harry huncutul.

- Ez érdekes lenne. – értett egyet Tom, és felállt. – Lucius?

- A miniszter egy órán belül megérkezik. – válaszolta feszülten Lucius.

- És akkor? – húzta el a száját Harry. – Itt senkit se érdekel a miniszter, Lucius. Majd valamelyik házimanó odavezeti.

- Megfélemlítés. Ravasz. – morogta Theodore.

- Miért lenne ez megfélemlítő? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben Lucius felállt, és intett, hogy kövessék.

- Megmutatjuk neki, hogy mi olyan erő vagyunk, amivel számolnia kell. Még csak tizenhét évesek vagyunk, te meg terhes vagy. Mit gondol majd a miniszter a jövőbeli gyerekekről? – válaszolta Draco hidegen.

- A miniszter nem tudja, melyik oldalon állunk, Draco. – vágott közbe Harry. – Így nem is ijed meg.

- De amit ma lát, azon később elgondolkodhat. – magyarázta Ginny. – Most még nem tudja, melyik oldalon állunk ebben a háborúban, de mikor megtudja, kénytelen lesz újragondolni a stratégiáját.

- De már úgyis mindenki tudja, hogy Harry erejével számolni kell. – vitatkozott Hermione.

- De nem tudják, _mekkora erővel_. – válaszolta Ginny, és gonoszul megvillantak a szemei. – Azt csak nagyon kevesen tudják.

Harry vállat vont. – És sajnálom, de azok nem ti vagytok. – Ezzel otthagyta őket, és felzárkózott Tom mellé. A többiek döbbenten meredtek utána.

- Ennek biztos köze van ahhoz, hogy tavaly olyan sokszor eltűnt. – morogta magában Hermione.

- Tavaly sokszor eltűnt? – fordult Draco kíváncsian a sötét hajú boszorkány felé. – Minden magyarázat nélkül?

- Aha. – lépett közelebb Ginny. – És nem mehettünk vele, mert mindig vitte a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegét is.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit csinálhatott olyankor...

- És ki nem? – Ginny ingerülten rúgott egyet. – Halálra idegesített.

- Itt is vagyunk. – mondta Lucius, félbeszakítva a vendégei szóbeli és mentális beszélgetését. – Ezt a szobát kifejezetten párbajozásra építtettük. Néha a halálfalók használják.

- Akkor talán nekünk is megfelel. – döntött Harry, mire a barátai elnevették magukat, és Lucius csúnyán nézett rá. – Jól van. Dray, Ted, bal oldalra, Herm, te velem jössz jobbra. Tom, Lucius, ti varázsoljatok széket magatoknak. Gin, állj melléjük, és szólj, ha kezdhetünk.

- Velünk végezteti a munkát. – mordult fel Lucius, miközben elővarázsolt magának egy széket Tom széke mellé, aztán mosolyogva leült.

Ginny rájuk mosolygott, aztán a készülődő párbajozók felé nézett. – Hé, Tom, ha még lesz idő, párbajoznál Harryvel?

- Miért? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr kíváncsian.

- Mert szeretném látni, mennyire bírtok egymással. – vont vállat a vörös hajú boszorkány, aztán visszafordult a többiek felé. – Kettő kettő ellen vagy egy egy ellen, segédekkel?

Azok négyen összenéztek, aztán bólintottak. – Egy egy ellen, segédekkel. – mondta Draco, miközben Theodore és Hermione hátraléptek, hogy helyet adjanak Harrynek és neki.

- Így egyáltalán nem kell párbajoznom! – kiáltott fel Hermione vidáman.

- Ha gondolod, veszíthetek is. – válaszolta Harry, Ginny felé pislantva.

- Ez nem nevetséges, Harry.

Ginny a szemeit forgatta. – Mivel nem tudjuk, mikor jön a miniszter, jobb, ha vigyáztok. Csak legális átkokat használjatok.

- Honnan nézve legális? – kérdezte Draco kedvesen.

- Nem vagyok hajlandó politikai vitába bocsátkozni veled, Draco, úgyhogy fogd be. – vágott vissza Ginny, mire mindannyian elnevették magukat.

- És nem használunk állatokat. – vágott közbe Harry, csúnya pillantást lövellve Draco felé.

A Malfoy-utód vállat vont. – Nem mintha az nagy hasznomra lett volna.

- Azt akarod, hogy Harry rád uszítson egy kígyót? – kérdezte Hermione.

Draco elakadt. – Jól van. Semmi állat. És semmi csalás.

- Mint például, hogy előbb kezdünk, mint ahogy befejezi a számolást? – ugratta őt vigyorogva Harry.

- Miért kellene ezt is meghatározni? – kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva Theodore.

- Mert ha _én _csalhatok, akkor _ő_ is csalhat, és most _fog_ is. – mordult vissza Draco, szemeit Harryn tartva.

A zöld szemű fiú bólintott. – Jól van. Gin, ha felkészültél...

Ginny komolyan bólintott. – Hajoljatok meg. – parancsolt rájuk. Minkét fiú ünnepélyesen meghajolt. – Pálcákat készenlétbe. Háromra kezdtek. Egy... Kettő... Három!

- _Silencio! Protego!_

_- Stupor!_

_- Piroinitio!_

Draco elugrott a tűzgolyó útjából, és egy pillanatra mind a ketten csak bámultak egymásra. Harry körül ott ragyogott a pajzsa, ami korábban eltérítette Draco kábító átkát. Draco némán meredt Harryre.

- _Invito_ Draco pálcája. – mondta végül Harry. Malfoy pálcája a kezébe repült, és ő zsebre vágta, majd bólintott, mikor Theodore és Draco helyet cseréltek.

- Hajoljatok meg. – szólt rájuk Ginny. Mindketten meghajoltak. – Pálcákat készenlétbe! Egy... Kettő...

* * *

- Maga is hallja a kiabálást? – kérdezte Cornelius Caramel, a mágiaügyi miniszter Arthur Weasley-t, akit egy auror helyett küldtek vele.

Arthur enyhén félrefordította a fejét, és hallgatózott, de a kérdést végül az eléjük küldött házimanó válaszolta meg. – A fiatal Draco úrfi és a barátai unalmukban párbajoznak, miniszter úr.

- Egyedül! – vágott közbe döbbenten Arthur. Albus már említette, hogy valószínűleg Ginny és Hermione is Draco Malfoyyal és Luciussal együtt hagyták el az iskolát két napja.

- Nem, uram. – válaszolta nyugodtan a házimanó. – Brutus professzor és Lucius úr felügyelik a párbajt.

- Nem mintha ez engem megnyugtatna... – motyogta magában Arthur.

Caramel elgondolkozva összevonta a szemöldökét. – Brutus?

- Az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár a Roxfortban. – válaszolta Arthur. – Úgy tűnik, a lányom szereti, már nyáron megismerkedtek, Harrynél. A fiam szerint viszont szörnyű, és halálfaló.

- Ez nagyon súlyos vád. – mutatott rá komoly hangon Caramel.

- Tudom. De hát ismeri a mai fiatalokat. Minden tanár, akit utálnak, halálfaló, és a vérükre szomjazik. – mondta a vörös hajú férfi erőltetetten könnyed hangon. – Biztos csak túlságosan titkolózó, mint Piton.

- Itt vagyunk, uraim. – szólalt meg hirtelen a házimanó, és megállt egy csukott ajtó előtt. Résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy beláthassanak a szobába.

- _Capitulatus!_

_- Finite! Invito_ Theodore pálcája.

- Miért mindig az Invito bűbájt használod! – kiáltott fel Theodore, miközben a pálcája Harry kezébe repült.

- Mert az nem vág téged hanyatt, neki Dracónak? – vont vállat Harry, és visszadobta a két mardekáros pálcáját, majd meglendítette a sajátját, megszüntetve a némító bűbájt Dracón. – És vendégeink vannak.

Erre mindenki az ajtóban álló két férfira nézett. – Apa! – sikkantott fel Ginny, aztán odarohant, és a többiek mosolygásától kísérve szorosan átölelte az apját.

- Arthur. Cornelius. – biccentett feléjük udvariasan Lucius, aki közben felállt, és Tommal együtt elindult az ajtó felé. A többiek követték őket.

- Ah, Lucius, jó téged újra látni. Csodálatos. Remélem, hogy... ah... Tudjukki mostanában nem tart a hatása alatt? – ömlengett Caramel, és izgatottan rázogatta Lucius kezét.

- Egyáltalán nem. – biztosította őt Lucius. – Ismeri Marcus Brutust? Ő pedig Theodore Nott. – mutatta be a két mardekárost, hátrébb lépve, hogy Tom és Theodore is kezet rázhasson a miniszterrel.

- Hogyne, hogyne. Ő pedig a fiad, Draco. És Harry! Édes fiam! – ezzel megölelte Harryt.

_Rosszabb, mint emlékeztem. Fogadok, hogy egy kétéves is képes lenne Imperius alá helyezni_. Gondolta Harry sötéten, aztán ő is hátralépett. – Én is örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk, miniszter úr. Ő pedig, - itt Hermione felé intett. – Hermione Granger. Nem hiszem, hogy már találkoztak.

- Ó, örülök, hogy megtudhattam végre a szépség nevét! – mosolygott rá Caramel, és kezet rázott a lánnyal.

- Átmehetnénk a fogadószobába? – kérdezte Lucius hidegen.

- Remek ötlet, Lucius. Remek ötlet. Természetesen! Mutasd az utat...

Hermione, Ginny és Harry hátramaradtak Arthurral, aki a homlokát ráncolta. – Éppen a _Malfoy_ rezidenciára? Miért? – megrázta a fejét.

- Draco nem olyan rossz, apa. – vitatkozott Ginny.

- Ha sikerül jobban megismerni, egész kedves. – értett egyet vele Hermione. – És még Lucius se annyira seggfej.

Harry a fejét rázta. – Seggfej. Hát ez jó. Mióta beszélsz ilyen csúnyán, Hermione?

- Hallgass.

- Dumbledore professzor nem mondta, hogy te is eltűntél, Harry. – folytatta halkan Arthur.

Harry vállat vont. – Szerintem nem akarta, hogy mindenki megijedjen.

- Tudod, megtalálták Ront. - tette hozzá komoly hangon Arthur, és összeráncolta a homlokát.

Hermione és Ginny Harryre mutattak. – Ő csinálta.

- Mit csinált? – kérdezte Caramel, mikor beléptek a vendégszobába.

Harry vállat vont. – Egy művészi kompozíciót a Roxfort bejáratánál.

- Művészi? – horkant fel Theodore.

- Szerintem bűbájos volt. – jegyezte meg Hermione halkan, leülve Theodore mellé a díványra.

- Hermione! – fordult most Arthur tágra nyílt szemmel a mugli származású boszorkány felé.

- _Ez_, - vágott közbe Harry határozott hangon. – egy családi vita, amit jobb lenne, ha későbbre halasztanánk, hacsak, - itt a kedvenc székében ücsörgő Lucius felé fordult. – Lucius kölcsön nem adja a társalgóját egy kis időre, míg elrendezzük ezt a dolgot?

- Szívesen. Ha megígéritek, hogy nem tesztek tönkre semmit, nincs ellenvetésem. – válaszolta Lucius nyugodtan, de közben gyilkos pillantást lövellt Arthur felé.

Harry komolyan bólintott. – Ezt megígérhetem. Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Herm, ha lennétek szívesek... – miközben az említett három felkelt, odabiccentett a többieknek. – Miniszter, Lucius, Marcus. – azok biccentettek felé, és Harry kivezette a másik hármat a szobából.

- Megkomolyodott az a fiú! – kiáltott fel döbbenten Caramel.

Theodore és Draco összevigyorogtak.

* * *

- Kérlek, üljetek le. – mondta Harry udvariasan, mikor becsukta a szoba ajtaját maga mögött. Arthur leült egy kényelmes karosszékbe, míg a lányok egy kétszemélyes kanapéra huppantak le. Harry a kanapé karfáján helyezkedett el, Hermione mellett.

- Nem szabad a karfára ülni, Harry. – szólt rá Hermione.

- Amiről Lucius nem tud, azért nem is lesz mérges. – válaszolta Harry vigyorogva.

Arthur elmosolyodott. – Ez igaz. De, - az arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. – magyarázatot kérek.

- Ron teherbe ejtette Hermionét. – mondta Ginny indoklásképpen.

Arthur döbbenten meredt a lányra. – Teherbe ejtette?

- A születésnapján leitatta, és teherbe ejtette. – bólintott Harry, hátradőlve a kanapén, és Hermione vállát átölelve gyengéden magához húzta.

Hermione dühös pillantást vetett a barátjára. – Muszáj ilyen nyersen kifejezned magad?

- Nem muszáj. – mosolygott rá Harry, aztán Arthur felé fordult, aki a fejét rázogatta. – Mr. Weasley?

Arthur felsóhajtott, és végigsimított a haján. – Szeretném hinni, hogy ez nem igaz, de attól tartok, ez lehetetlen. – megrázta a fejét. – De akkor is, ragasztó bűbájjal felakasztani a bejárat elé, ez egy kicsit sok, nem?

Harry Hermione szájára tapasztotta a kezét, sikeresen elhallgattatva a boszorkányt, és előrehajolt. – Művészet, Mr. Weasley. Művészi alkotás volt.

- De nem helyes művészet. – mutatott rá nyugodtan Arthur, állva Harry pillantását.

- És ugyan mi a „helyes", Mr. Weasley? Ahogy én tudom, teherbe ejteni egy boszorkányt egyáltalán nem helyes, Ronald pedig pontosan azt tette. Válaszul én is elkészítettem a saját művemet, ami véletlenül éppen a volt barátom volt, felakasztva a bejárat elé. A megbocsáthatatlan, cserébe a megbocsáthatatlanért.

Arthur összevonta a szemöldökét. – És az üzenet?

Harry zavartan nézett rá. – Milyen üzenet?

- Nem te hagytad ott azt az üzenetet, amiben azt írtad, hogy ezt a „művet" a „jövendő halálfalók" készítették?

- Micsoda! Nem! – Harry döbbent képet vágott. – Magasságos Merlin, nem! S_oha_ nem állnék össze Voldemorttal! – gyorsan elnyomta a vigyorát, mikor a név hallatán Arthur megrándult.

_Mintha a hölgy túl sokat tiltakozna._

_Fogd be, Tom._

Tom gondolatban felnevetett, éppen, mikor kopogtak az ajtón.

- Gyere be! – szólalt meg Ginny, míg Harry még mindig a rémültet játszotta, és Hermione száján tartotta a kezét, Arthur pedig próbálta feldolgozni a hallott információkat.

Tom lépett be a szobába, és felvonta a szemöldökét. – Kínozza a diákjaimat? Nahát. – Megrázta a fejét, és beljebb lépett, becsukva az ajtót a háta mögött.

Arthur összevonta a szemöldökét, és lassan felállt. – Azt hiszem, az igazgató örülni fog, ha megtudja, hogy egy ismert halálfaló házában bujkál.

- Csak ha megtudja. – válaszolta Tom, és unott pillantást vetett a ráfogott pálcára. – Eressze le a pálcáját.

- Hagyja őt békén, Mr. Weasley. – mondta Harry halkan, és ő is felállt. – Nem éri meg.

Négy szempár szegeződött a zöld szemű fiúra. – Nem éri meg? – ismételte bután Arthur.

- Hányszor kell még a szavamat adnom, míg a Rend végre elhiszi, hogy Marcus nem rossz ember? – kérdezte a Kis Túlélő halkan, szemét a vörös hajú varázslón tartva.

Arthurnak már nem volt alkalma válaszolni, mert ekkor hirtelen egy rémült kiáltást hallottak a folyosóról. A szobában tartózkodók összenéztek.

- A bejárati csarnok. – mormogta Tom.

- Ginny, Hermione, Harry, ti maradjatok itt. – parancsolta Arthur, és elindult kifelé a szobából.

- Ginny, Hermione, maradjatok. Én megyek. – vágott vissza Harry, és ő is gyorsan Tom után rohant, mielőtt Arthur még szólhatott volna ellene valamit.

Arthur felsóhajtott, mikor Ginny és Hermione ingerülten visszaültek a helyükre. – Jól van. – motyogta, aztán a másik kettő után szaladt.

* * *

Harry elnevette magát. Theodore és Draco felhorkantak, próbálva visszatartani a saját kitörni készülő nevetésüket. Caramel és Arthur rémültnek tűntek. Lucius és Tom nyugodtan figyelték a jelenetet.

Ronald Weasley az egyik bokájánál fogva lógott a mennyezetről, miután beleakadt a kúria védőbűbájába.

- Jaj Ron, te idióta! – nyögte ki végül Harry, aztán Luciusra pillantott. – Engedd le.

Lucius egy hosszú pillanatig dühösen meredt a fiúra. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, mire a halálfaló a lógó alak felé intett. Ron lassan a földre ereszkedett.

- És most, Mr. Weasley, volna olyan kedves, és elmagyarázná nekünk, miért jött ide? – kérdezte halkan Tom, és előrehajolt, hogy a földön ücsörgő Ron szemébe nézhessen.

- Hermione! – kiáltotta Ron hirtelen, mikor észrevette a lányt, akiért jött.

- Merlinre, Ron! Nem okoztál még elég botrányt! – kiáltott rá Ginny, a bátyja és Hermione közé lépve.

Ron rávicsorgott.

Harry letérdelt a fiú mellé. – Miért jöttél ide?

- Hogy elvigyem Hermionét ebből a házból. – sziszegte amaz.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, és Hermione felé fordult. – Mondd, Herm, veszélyeztetve érzed itt magad?

Hermione meglepetten pislogott. – Hát persze hogy nem! Szeretek itt lenni!

Harry újra Ron felé fordult. – Nincs rá szüksége, hogy megmentsd, Ron. Nyugodtan visszamehetsz az iskolába. Próbálj meg egészben maradni az úton.

- Mi...

- Viszlát, Ronald. – mondta Hermione. – Itt nem látunk szívesen.

Ron felnézett a négy felnőtt varázslóra. Lucius és Tom hidegen meredtek vissza rá. Arthur rettenetesen dühösnek, Caramel pedig zavarodottnak tűnt. – De...

Harry lehajolt, és Ron fülébe suttogta. – Menj el, Ron. Ha tovább maradsz, lehet, hogy nem úszod meg ilyen könnyen. Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki dühös rád, és a többiek nevében nem ígérhetek semmit. Érthető voltam? – hátradőlt, hogy Ron szemébe nézhessen.

A vörös hajú varázsló rémültnek tűnt. – Te most...

- Nem, Ron, ez nem fenyegetés volt. Csak leszögeztem egy tényt. – Harry lassan felállt. – Nagy hülyeséget csináltál, és most kénytelen vagy elviselni a következményeit. Nőj fel.

- Ugyan, Harry... – kezdte Tom halkan.

- Nem fenyegetem őt, Marcus. Csak kényszerítem, hogy szembenézzen az igazsággal. – válaszolta Harry, a szemét továbbra is Ronon tartva. – Utoljára mondom, Ron. _Menj el._

Ron dühösen meredt rá. – Halálfaló. – köpte, aztán egy hangos csattanással dehoppanált a szobából.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, míg a szobában tartózkodók felszisszentek. _Mit szólsz hozzá? Ron elkezdi helyettem a pletykák terjesztését._

_Harry..._

Harry erőltetett mosollyal a többiek felé fordult. – Elnézést kérek, Ron nevében is. Mi hárman most éppen nem jövünk ki valami jól.

- Ó, hát persze. – bólogatott megértően Caramel, és gyengéden Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Megtörténik az ilyesmi, édes fiam. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz.

- Én is remélem. – válaszolta szomorúan Harry.

Arthur összevonta a szemöldökét. – Molly és én elbeszélgetünk majd Ronnal, még a szünet vége előtt.

Harry bólintott. – Köszönöm, Mr. Weasley.

Caramel egy gyors pillantást vetett az órájára. – Ó, lassan vissza kell mennem a minisztériumba. Sajnálom, de tárgyalásom lesz. – sóhajtotta szomorúan.

- Természetesen, miniszter úr. Megértjük, hogy ön elfoglalt ember. – nyugtatta meg Lucius. Mindenki más bólintott.

- Igen, igen. Mennünk kell, Arthur.

Arthur gyorsan megölelte a két griffendéles lányt, és kezet rázott Harryvel, aztán bólintott a miniszternek, és egyetlen hangos csattanással mindketten dehoppanáltak.

- Törölhettük volna az emlékeiket arról, hogy te is itt voltál, Harry. – törte meg a csendet Draco.

Harry mosolya vigyorrá szélesedett. – Aha, de ha így tettünk volna, akkor Molly karácsonyi ajándékát csak késve kaptam volna meg, az pedig egyszerűen elfogadhatatlan.

Erre mindannyian elnevették magukat.


	31. Chapter 31

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

**V á g o t t v e r z i ó !**

* * *

**31. fejezet**

Harry rámosolygott a mellette békésen alvó Sötét Nagyúrra. Gyengéden végigfuttatta az ujját a férfi állán.

- Harry? – pislogott rá Tom álmosan. – Mi a baj?

Harry vállat vont, és felnézett az ágy másik végében álló órára. Ahogy a mutatók éjfélre ugrottak, a fiú újra az idősebbik varázsló felé fordult. – Csak gondoltam, nem adhatnám-e oda a karácsonyi ajándékodat?

Tom pislogott néhányat, aztán ő is az órára nézett. – Az éjszaka kellős közepén járunk, Harry.

Harry arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. – Vagy mégsem.

A Sötét Nagyúr sóhajtott egyet, és megsimogatta Harry arcát. – Hát persze, hogy odaadhatod az ajándékodat, kedvesem. Sajnálom.

Harry lassan újra elmosolyodott, és lehajolva szájon csókolta az idősebbik férfit. _Jó._

_Szóval hol ez az ajándék?_- kérdezte Tom ravaszul, mikor Harry elhúzódott.

_Valami anyagi tulajdonra vágytál?_ Válaszolta Harry még mindig mosolyogva.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Mit talált ki már megint, Mr. Potter?

- Tudod, hogy szeretlek, igaz? – válaszolta Harry, hirtelen komolyra váltva.

- Természetesen. De mi köze annak... – Tom szemei döbbenten tágra nyíltak, mikor végre rájött, miről van szó. – Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen. – Harry hirtelen megfordult, és valahogy sikerült magára rántania Tomot. – A tiéd vagyok. Pont.

Tom élesen felszisszent, és komolyan Harry szemébe nézett. Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy Harry nem készül bepánikolni, bólintott, és lehajolva gyengéden szájon csókolta a fiút.

* * *

_Nyisssssssssz!_

* * *

Arra ébredtek, hogy valaki hangosan dörömböl az ajtón. – Hé, fiúk! Ébresztő, ébresztő!

Tom az ajtóhoz vágott egy meggyújtatlan gyertyát. – Távozz, démon!

Harry felkuncogott, és kimászott az ágyból, míg a folyosóról behallatszott Ginny nevetésének visszhangja, és távozó léptei. – Gyere, Tom. Ajándékok.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét és elvigyorodott, élvezettel legeltetve a szemét a másik meztelenségén. – Már úgyis megkaptam az egyetlent, ami ért is valamit.

Harry elvörösödött, és gyorsan a nadrágjáért nyúlt. – Kelj fel, Tom.

Tom felkuncogott és felállt, majd nagyot nyújtózott.

- Micsoda _látvány! _– nevetett Harry, közelebbről is szemrevételezve Tom hátsóját. – Honnan van ez a tetoválás?

Tom hátranézett, a farkcsontján tekergő sötétbarna kígyóra. – Az nem tetoválás.

- Akkor micsoda? – Harry átmászott az ágyon, és végigfuttatta az ujját a kígyón.

Tom megborzongott, szembefordult a zöld szemű fiúval, és elvigyorodott, mikor az gyorsan visszaült. – Anyajegy.

- Mardekár utódja. Tudhattam volna. – Harry kiegyenesedett, magához húzta Tomot, és megcsókolta. _Boldog karácsonyt!_

Tom óvatosan elhúzódott, mikor megérezte a nyakára nehezedő súlyt, és lepillantott. – Mi ez?

Harry elmosolyodott, és feltartotta a tükröt, pedig Tom meg mert volna esküdni, hogy eddig az nem volt a szobában, hogy a férfi jobban szemügyre vehesse a nyakán az ezüst láncot. – TRD... Harry, én ezt nem hordhatom az iskolában.

- Dehogynem. Képzeld azt, hogy Marcus Brutus vagy. Nem kell átváltoznod, csak képzeld, hogy most az vagy. – javasolta Harry vigyorogva.

Tom elhúzta a száját és lehunyta a szemét. _Marcus Brutus vagyok. _Kinyitotta a szemét, és lepillantott a nyakláncra, amin most a MJB betűk álltak. – Vagyis attól függ, mit mutat, hogy ki vagyok? – nézett fel Harryre.

- Nem. Attól függ, kinek gondolnak. Vagy kinek hisznek. – Harry elmosolyodott. – Na és hol az _én_ ajándékom?

Tom felsóhajtott, és letette a tükröt az éjjeliszekrényre. – Gondolom, most is odaadhatom. Úgy _volt_, hogy csak ma éjjel... – tette hozzá, és felhúzta a nadrágját.

- Miért?

- Halálfaló gyűlés. – a Sötét Nagyúr hozzávágott egy kis dobozkát. – Akkor nyisd ki.

Harry a homlokát ráncolva felpattintotta a doboz fedelét, és elakadt a lélegzete, mikor meglátta a benne levő nyakláncot. – Ez csodálatos, Tom. De mi olyan különleges rajta?

Tom kiemelte a láncot a dobozból, és Harry nyakára kapcsolta. Egy ezüst Sötét Jegyet formázott, keresztbe tett vörös és zöld pálcákkal. – Ezzel magadhoz hívhatod a halálfaló tanoncokat.

- Várj csak! A _miket_! – Harry megpördült és Tom szemébe nézett.

Tom feltartotta a kezében levő másik nyakláncot, ami olyan volt, mint Harryé, de a pálcák nélkül. – Ezeket Ginnek, Dracónak, Theodore-nak, Pansynek és Blaise-nek adom ma éjjel. Ennek a csapatnak a félhivatalos neve a „halálfaló tanoncok". Te fogod vezetni őket. Vagy ilyesmi.

- Tom, én nem akarom...

- Csitt, Harry. – Tom a fiú szájára tette az ujját, és az arca hirtelen komollyá vált. – Nem te parancsolsz nekik, hanem neked fognak jelentést tenni mindarról, ami az iskolában történik, te pedig továbbadod a jelentést nekem, ha úgy érzed, hogy fontos. Meg akarod szüntetni a kínozz-meg-valakit-hogy-bevegyünk szokást, hát kénytelen vagyok kitalálni helyette valami mást. _Te_ vagy ez a valami más. Segítesz nekem, szerelmem?

Harry felsóhajtott, és végighúzta az ujját a nyakláncon. – Az iskola körül ez valami mássá válik?

- Láthatatlanná válik, de arra is vannak rajta bűbájok, hogy elvegyék mások figyelmét, ha játszadozni kezdenél vele, nehogy kíváncsiskodjanak, mi az. Csak azok látják, akiknek a bőrébe van égetve a sötét jegy, vagy a nyakukon hordják.

Harry lassan bólintott, a szemeit az ikerpálcákon tartva. – Értem...

Tom Harry álla alá csúsztatta az ujját, és felemelte a fiú fejét. – Harr-

- Uuuuuraiiiiim! Csak önökre vááááááárunk! – kiabált át Ginny az ajtón.

- Nyughass, Gin! Dolgunk van! – kiabált vissza Harry dühösen.

- Végre!

Harry gyors csókot nyomott Tom szájára, aztán kirohant a folyosóra. – Ginevra Weasley! Megöllek!

Tom kidugta a fejét a folyosóra, és még éppen látta, ahogy a két gyerek futva megkerüli a sarkat, Ginny vadul vihorászott, Harry pedig megpróbálta megfojtani.

* * *

- Szóval mivel voltatok elfoglalva ti ketten? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor Ginny és Harry kifáradtak, és végre csatlakoztak a másik háromhoz meg Tomhoz a karácsonyfa alatt a legnagyobb nappaliban.

- Ajándékokat cseréltünk. – válaszolta Tom vállat vonva. – És ha már az ajándékokról van szó, azok között van a számomra is valami?

- Hány éves is vagy? – kérdezte Ginny gúnyosan, mikor Theodore mindenki számára kiosztott egyet az egyforma csomagolású kupacból.

- Lássuk csak, ezek a közös ajándékok... – Theodore bólintott. – Draco, megmagyarázod?

A Malfoy utód bólintott. – Jól van, Theodore, Pansy, Blaise és én már évek óta mindig közös ajándékokat adunk. Mindenki szerez valamit mindenki másnak, és kicseréljük őket. Idén úgy döntöttünk, hogy védőamulettes karkötőket csinálunk. Pansy szerezte a karkötőket, mi hárman pedig a különböző amuletteket. Megszavaztuk, hogy nektek is adunk karkötőket, Gin, Harry. Pansy végül rábeszélt, hogy utólag még Hermionénak is csináljunk egyet.

- Kegyelmes uram, ez az ajándék tőlem, Pansytől és Blaise-től van. – tette hozzá Theodore, miközben kiosztotta a csomagokat.

- Ki hitte volna? A mardekárosok képesek egyetérteni valamiben! – viccelődött Ginny, mire a barátja, aki éppen neki nyújtotta az ajándékát, könnyedén fejbe vágta vele.

- Akkor nyissuk ki. – javasolta Tom, mikor Theodore visszaült a helyére.

Mindenfelől szakadó papír hangja hallatszott. – Mire vannak a különböző amulettek? – kérdezte Harry, a karkötőjére kapcsolt mütyürkéket szemlélve.

- Arra, hogy... – Draco elakadt, és a Harry mögött ülő Tomra nézett. – Kegyelmes uram?

Theodore-ből kitört a nevetés, mikor meglátta a Sötét Nagyúr arcát. – _Reméltük_, hogy tetszeni fog...

Harry hátrafordult, hogy belelásson a Tom ölében levő, még mindig félig becsomagolt tálba, és ő is elnevette magát. – Citrompor? Hogy jutottatok hozzá? Ez mugli édesség!

- Blaise szerezte. Anyjának van egy mugli barátnője, az rendelte meg nekünk. – válaszolta vidáman Theodore.

- Nem megölni a barátaimat. – figyelmeztette a szeretőjét Harry, és megrázta az ujját.

A Sötét Nagyúr csúnya pillantást vetett Theodore-ra. – Nem kifejezetten a _megölésükre_ gondoltam...

- A sötét varázslatokat se gyakorold rajtuk. Se a mugli kínzó módszereket.

- Mi van még! – kiáltott fel Tom, a fiú komoly zöld szemébe nézve.

- Nevetsz egyet a viccen, és megköszönöd. – javasolta Ginny, és kinyújtotta a kezét egy másik ajándékért, de Theodore rácsapott.

- Esetleg odaadhatnád Dumbledore-nak, valami méreggel megfűszerezve. – tette hozzá Hermione ártatlanul, aztán Dracóra nézett. – Szóval mire jók ezek az amulettek? – kérdezte, megtörve a csendet, míg mindenki döbbenten nézett rá.

- Eh... ja! Igen, elnézést. A bájital üvegcsét mintázó amulett az enyém, a legtöbb végzetes méreg ellen védelmet nyújt. Theodore-é, ami úgy néz ki, mint egy villám, a gyengébb világos varázslatok ellen van megbűvölve. Blaise-é, az üvegpohár alakú, segít, hogy ne rúgjatok be. – magyarázta a szőke fiú.

- Ezzel már egy kissé elkéstünk, nem? – vigyorgott rá Ginny Hermionéra, aki csúnyán nézett rá.

- Blaise azt mondta, éppen innen jött az ötlete. Nem akarta, hogy a történelem megismételje önmagát. – válaszolta Theodore vállat vonva.

- Ez csodálatos. Köszönöm, - mondta Harry halkan, és felhúzta a karkötőjét. A két lány egyetértően hümmögött, és követték a példáját.

Draco lehajolt, felkapott egy kicsike csomagot a kupacból, és odadobta a Sötét Nagyúrnak, aki könnyedén elkapta. – Ez tőlem van. Apa mondta, hogy neked adhatom.

Tom bólintott, és kicsomagolta a dobozt. Köszönetet mondott a Malfoy utódnak, és kiemelte belőle a kicsi, ezüst kobrát formázó gyűrűt, ami üdvözlésül rásziszegett. Tom válaszolt a sziszegésre.

- Azért van, hogy hordd, nem azért, hogy beszélgess vele. – morogta Harry, végigpillantva az ideges társaságon.

Tom felkuncogott, és felhúzta a gyűrűt a jobb mutatóujjára. – Az ember azt hinné, hogy mostanra már megszokták.

- Hallgass, te. – Harry felállt, és összeszedte az ajándékokat, amiket ő vett a többieknek. – Dray. – a szőke fiú ölébe dobott egy vékony, hosszúkás dobozt. – Nyisd ki. Szeretnélek egyenként látni benneteket, amikor kinyitjátok az ajándékokat.

- Ő már csak ilyen válogatós. – jegyezte meg Tom, mikor Draco nyugodtan bontogatni kezdte a csomagolópapírt.

- Fogd be. – vágott vissza Harry.

- Hű... – Draco meredt szemmel bámult a dobozban levő ajándékra. – Ez csodálatos, Harry. Köszönöm.

- Vedd fel! – sürgette Harry vadul vigyorogva.

Draco előhúzta a fehérarany nyakláncot, a ráakasztott „D" alakú medállal. A „D" sűrűn ki volt rakva gyémánttal és smaragdokkal.

- Magasságos Merlin, Harry! Mennyit költöttél te miránk? – motyogta Tom, míg Draco felkapcsolta a nyakláncot, és becsúsztatta a pizsamája alá.

Harry vállat vont. – Nem olyan sokat. Némelyiket a Potter család széfjében találtam. A születésnapomra megkaptam a kulcsot. – Egy nagy méretű ajándékot dobott oda Hermionénak. – Bontsd ki.

Hermione elvigyorodott, és kibontotta a papírt, majd mikor látta, mi az, felsikkantott, és a fiú nyakába vetette magát. – Jaj, köszönöm! Mikor láttam a könyvesboltban, nem volt pénzem megvenni!

Harry nevetett, és szorosan megölelte. – Én is úgy gondoltam. És szívesen.

Ginny lehajolt, és felkapta a könyvet. Bűbájos gyermekek nevelése mugli származásúak számára. – Na, itt egy könyv, amit Hermione nem talál meg a könyvtárban.

Mindenki elnevette magát, miközben Hermione visszaszerezte a könyvét, és a kanapén hátradőlve szorosan magához ölelte.

Harry egy kis dobozkát nyújtott Theodore-nak. – Sajnos fogalmam se volt, mit vegyek neked. – tette hozzá bocsánatkérően mosolyogva.

Theodore kibontotta az ajándékot és rámosolygott a fekete hajú fiúra. – Ez megfelel. Édességből soha nem elég!

- Szerintem se. – válaszolta Harry nevetve. Megvárta, míg mindenki megnyugszik, aztán egy kicsike dobozt nyújtott át Ginnynek.

Ginny kinyitotta, és elakadt a lélegzete. – Francba... – suttogta, és elöntötték a szemét a könnyek.

- Olyan vagy, mintha a húgom lennél, Ginny, komolyan. Hajlandó vagy legalizálni? – kérdezte halkan Harry.

Ginny felugrott, és szorosan megölelte a fiút. – Igen. Igen, igen, igen, igen.

Theodore felemelte az elejtett dobozkát, kihúzott belőle egy, a Potter család címerét mintázó aranygyűrűt, és körbemutatta a többieknek. – Hé, Gin, ha ezt a bal gyűrűsujjadon fogod hordani, azzal jól ráijeszthetsz Ronaldra.

Ginny még mindig könnyezve elnevette magát, és elhúzódott Harrytől, hogy visszaszerezze a gyűrűt a barátjától. – Köszönöm, Harry.

A Kis Túlélő gyengéden homlokon csókolta. – Később majd aláírhatjuk a papírokat. Luciusnál vannak. – Ginny bólintott, és megtörölte a szemét. – És most ülj le.

Ginny megint elnevette magát. – _Te_ ülj le. Most én is kiosztom a saját gyengécske ajándékaimat.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jók lesznek. – mondta Draco.

Ginny vállat vont, és kiosztott mindenkinek egy-egy egyforma közepes méretű csomagot, Tomnak pedig egy könyv alakút. – Akkor nyissátok ki.

Egy darabig csak a repedő papír hangja hallatszott, aztán Tom rémülten felsikkantott. – Miért kell mindenkinek _viccelődni_ velem! – Ezzel felemelt egy fekete naplót, ami éppen úgy nézett ki, mint az a régi, ami kinyittatta Ginnyvel a titkok kamráját, és egy üveg láthatatlan tintát.

Mindenki elnevette magát. – Mert szeretünk, Tom. – válaszolta Harry, előhúzva egy csokibékát Ginny ajándékából.

Tom beleborzolt Harry hajába. – Hallgass.

- Úgy gondoltam, szükséged lesz egy újra, mert Harry eléggé tönkretette a régit azzal az agyarral. – mondta Ginny vállat vonva. – A tinta meg azért van, mert ez majd remélhetőleg visszatart attól, hogy ezt is a korábbi módon bűvöld meg.

- Vitare már úgyis meghalt. – motyogta Tom, és letette a naplót meg a tintát a nagy tál citrompor mellé.

- Jóóól van! – Hermione felugrott, és felmarkolta a saját ajándékait, míg Ginny visszaült a helyére, csendesen nevetgélve Tom duzzogása miatt. A lány gyorsan kiosztotta az ajándékokat.

- Jé, Herm. Ezek sokkal jobbak, mint azok a _határidőnaplók_. – jegyezte meg Harry, belelapozva az ezüst és arany színű naplójába. A többiek is naplót kaptak: Dracóé ezüst-zöld volt, Theodore-é ezüst-vörös, Ginnyé pedig vörös-arany színű.

Tom elvigyorodott, és biccentett Hermionénak. – Fogalmam sincs, hogyan jöttél rá, de köszönöm.

Hermione vállat vont. – Megláttam a korábbit, mikor először mentem meglátogatni téged.

- _Rajztömb_! – ráncolta a homlokát Ginny. – Mióta vagy te művész?

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ha _mindenáron_ tudni akarod, tíz éves korom óta.

- Erről nem is tudtam... – húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Én is meg akarom nézni a műveidet.

Tom vállat vont. – Később.

- És velünk mi lesz! – kiáltotta sértődötten Ginny.

Tom megint vállat vont. – Először el kell rejtenem néhányat.

Harry arca élénkvörössé vált, és ingerülten a Sötét Nagyúr lábára csapott, míg a többiek elnevették magukat. – Szemét.

- Kéri valaki Seamus ajándékait? – kérdezte Theodore.

- Igen! – válaszolták egyszerre mindannyian.

Mindannyian kaptak egy-egy egyforma dobozkát, amiben megint csak varázsló édesség volt.

- A kreativitás hiánya. – jegyezte meg Theodore, és rámosolygott Harryre meg Ginnyre. Erre megint mind elnevették magukat.

- _Invito_. – motyogta Tom, magához intve egy könyv formájú ajándékot, amit aztán átnyújtott Hermionénak. – A többiek később kapják meg a sajátjukat.

Hermione mosolyogva kibontotta az ajándékot, de lehervadt a mosolya, mikor meglátta, mi van a csomagban. Kíváncsian felemelte a „Legális sötét varázslatok a kevésbé sötétek számára" című könyvet.

- Drága Granger kisasszony, ha kívánja, vegye úgy, hogy ez a könyv jó olvasmány lesz az óráimra. Egyébként meg jusson eszébe, hogy most már ön is tagja egy csapatnak, amelynek tagjai mind tudnak legalább _néhány_ sötét varázslatot, legálist és illegálist vegyesen. A könyv tartalmazza az ellenvarázslatokat is, úgyhogy nem kell kétségbe esnie, ha valaki úgy dönt, hogy átkot szór önre. – magyarázta Tom nyugodtan.

Hermione elgondolkodott, aztán bólintott. – Köszönöm.

- Van itt még valami... – motyogta Theodore, és előhúzott négy vastagon becsomagolt ajándékot. – Öhm, Őfenségességének, az Ikrektől... – lehunyta a szemét, úgy nyújtotta át az ajándékot, mintha tartana Tom reakciójától.

Harry nevetett, és továbbadta a csomagot Tomnak. – Mit kaptál tőlük?

Tom kibontotta, és azonnal felderült az arca. – Óóó. Varázsvicc csomag.

Harry és Ginny összenéztek, aztán reménytelenül felnyögtek.

- Hermionénak, Mollytól, Arthurtól és az Ikrektől. – dobta oda Theodore a következő csomagot.

A bozontos hajú boszorkány kibontotta a csomagot, és előhúzta belőle a szokásos Weasley pulóvert, egy csomag házi készítésű cukorkát és egy pálcát, ami, mikor meglengette, egy nagy csattanással átalakult a pálcák történetéről szóló könyvvé. – Végre rájöttek. – Mindannyian elnevették magukat.

- Jól van. Ginnynek anyától, apától és az Ikrektől.

Ginny elvette a csomagot, és _nagyon_ óvatosan kinyitotta. Ő is kapott egy pulóvert és egy csomag édességet. Az Ikrek egy, az ő üzletükbe szóló kupont küldtek húsz galleon értékben, és egy bagolyposta katalógust. – Ez csodálatos.

- Harry, ugyanez a banda. – dobta oda Theodore a csomagot.

Harry vigyorogva kibontotta. Kapott egy Weasley pulcsit, egy csomag cukorkát és egy könyvet a vicces bájitalokról. – Óóó.. Kár, hogy már kibékültem Pitonnal.

- Nem mintha ez visszatarthatna. – bökte ki Hermione a cukorkáját szopogatva.

- Csukott szájjal rágjál. – vágott vissza Harry, magára húzva a pulóvert.

- És Harry Potter végre felöltözött! – kiáltott fel Ginny. Válaszul egy csomagoló papír gombócot kapott az arcába, mire elnevette magát.

- Még nem végeztünk.

Mindannyian megfordultak, és látták, hogy Lucius és Narcissa állnak az ajtóban, karjukban csomagokkal.

- Hát akkor gyertek be. – javasolta Harry, míg Theodore és Draco félrehúzódtak, hogy helyet csináljanak a Malfoy házaspárnak.

Narcissa elhaladtában Draco kezébe nyomott egy csomagot, és megállt, hogy szemügyre vegye a nyakláncot, ami előcsúszott a fiú pizsamája alól. – Ez aranyos. Kitől van?

- Harrytől. – mosolyodott el Draco, visszadugva a láncot a helyére.

Narcissa rámosolygott a fekete hajú fiúra. – Nagyon kedves. – mondta, és leült a fia mellé. Harry visszamosolygott rá.

Draco gyorsan körbepillantott, aztán rávetette magát az ajándékára, képtelenül rá, hogy visszatartsa a gyerekes kíváncsiságát, de senki nem tett rá megjegyzést. – Hű... – mormogta, mikor előhúzta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. – Ez csodálatos. Köszönöm, anya, apa.

- Boldog karácsonyt, Draco. – válaszolta Narcissa, és átölelte a fia vállát.

Lucius rámosolygott a fiára, és átnyújtott egy ajándékot Tomnak. – Kegyelmes uram.

Tom lassan kibontotta az ajándékot, figyelembe se véve Harry sürgető bökdösését. – Ez kedves tőletek, Lucius, Narcissa. Köszönöm. – mormogta, majd felállt, és a vállára terítette a fekete selyem köpenyt.

Mikor visszaült a helyére, Harry közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban megnézhesse a kígyót formázó ezüst kapcsot. – Ez _tényleg_ szép.

Narcissa elmosolyodott, és átnyújtott neki egy hasonlóan nagy csomagot. – Jó.

Harry kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, és kibontotta a csomagot. Egy mohazöld selyemköpeny volt benne, ezüst griff kapoccsal. – Köszönöm. – nyögte ki, és ő is magára vette a köpenyt. Tom elmosolyodott, és az ölébe húzta a fiút.

- Szívesen. Miss. Granger. – Lucius most Hermionénak nyújtott egy ajándékot.

- Köszönöm. – sóhajtotta a sötét hajú boszorkány, mikor kiemelt belőle egy mélybíbor selyemköpenyt. Az ő csatja arany griffmadarat formázott. – Ez csodálatosan szép.

A következőt Ted kapta Luciustól. Az ő köpenye sötétbarna volt, ezüst kígyó kapoccsal. – Köszönöm. Az enyém már úgyis kezdett elkopni.

- Örülök, hogy hasznodra lehettünk. – válaszolta Narcissa kacsintva, és átnyújtotta Ginny ajándékát.

Mikor Ginny kicsomagolta, egy sötétvörös köpenyt talált benne. A csatja arany griffet mintázott. Szótlanul biccentett a Malfoy családnak, felvette, és magához szorította. Theodore lecsúszott mögötte a földre, és magához húzta a lányt. – Fázol?

- Nem. – Ginny Luciusra pislantott. – Melegítő bűbáj?

A szőke férfi halványan elmosolyodott. – Igen.

Ginny bólintott, és Harryre pislantott, aki elvigyorodott. – Jól van. Nálad vannak a papírok, Lucius?

Lucius előhúzott a zsebéből egy darab pergament, és egy tollal együtt átnyújtotta Ginnynek. – Láthatnám a gyűrűt, Miss. Weasley?

Ginny lehúzta a gyűrűt az ujjáról, és átnyújtotta, aztán a hivatalos iratok fölé hajolt, és olvasni kezdte őket. Mikor végzett, aláírta, és visszanyújtotta a szőke varázslónak, cserébe visszakapva a gyűrűjét. – Köszönöm.

- Szívesen. – Lucius biccentett Harrynek, és zsebre vágta a pergament. – Még ma elküldöm a minisztériumba.

Harry bólintott. – Tegyél róla, hogy Molly és Arthur ne tudják meg.

- Természetesen.

- Ja, igaz. Állítólag a fiúm vagy. – forgatta a szemeit Ginny. – Ez már olyan fárasztó.

Harry elnevette magát. – Mi lenne, ha most reggeliznénk?

- Már megterítettek a kisebbik ebédlőnkben. – jelentette be Narcissa.

Mindannyian elindultak az ebédlő felé, de Tom hátrahúzta Harryt. Lucius is a szobában maradt.

- Kegyelmes uram? – kérdezte, mikor végre magukra maradtak. Harry is kíváncsi pillantásokat vetett Tomra.

- Lucius, Harry a helyettesem. Ő lesz a halálfaló újoncok vezetője.

- És mi is engedelmeskedünk neki. – bólintott Lucius. – Értettem.

- _Ezt_ nem említetted. – motyogta a homlokát ráncolva Harry.

- Biztos kiment a fejemből. – válaszolta vállat vonva Tom.

- Az is kiment a fejedből, hogyan kell szaladni? – kérdezte a fiú kedvesen.

Tom gyors csókot nyomott a fiú homlokára, és kisietett a szobából.

Lucius felkuncogott, meglepve ezzel Harryt. – Jó hatással vagy rá.

Harry bólintott. – És ő is jó hatással van rám, azt hiszem. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy túléltem volna ezt az évet, ha nyáron nem szaladunk egymásba.

Lucius mosolyogva a varázsló vállára tette a kezét. – Az az igazság, hogy nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy a halálfalók hogyan élték volna túl ezt az évet, ha nem szaladtok egymásba a nyáron.

Harry felnevetett, aztán beszélgetve elindultak ők is a többiek után.

* * *

- Ezt nem veszem fel.

- Hiszen ez csak egy fekete talár.

- Akkor se veszem fel.

- Jaj, hagyd már abba. Mindenki másnak is ilyet kell hordania.

- Én nem „mindenki más" vagyok.

Tom és Harry dühösen meredtek egymásra.

- Miért kell ekkora jelenetet rendezned miatta?

- Már elegem van a fekete talárokból. Iskolában is csak azt hordjuk. Miért nem vehetem fel az új köpenyemet?

- És mivel? A mugli ruháiddal? Azt már nem!

Harry csúnyán nézett rá.

- Jól van, megegyezhetünk. Felveszed azt az átkozott talárt, és felveheted a köpenyedet is.

- És semmi fehér álarc.

- Nem is akartam rád fehér álarcot adni, Harry. Te vagy a vezetőjük, tudniuk kell, kire kell figyelniük.

- Jól van. – Harry kirántotta a talárt Tom kezéből, és letette az ágyra a köpenye mellé, aztán levetette a pulóverét.

Tom a fiú mögé lépett, és magához szorította. – Ne haragudj rám. – suttogta a fülébe.

Harry felsóhajott, és lehunyta a szemét, fejét Tom vállára hajtva. – Nem vagyok mérges rád, Tom. Csak egy kicsit ideges vagyok. Nem tudtam, hogy így ki kell állnom a halálfalók elé, legalábbis nyárig nem.

- Sajnálom, szerelmem, de úgy tűnt, jobb, ha már most elintézzük.

- Tudom. És jó, hogy lesz egy olyan rendszerünk is, amit Dumbledore nem tud lenyomozni. – sóhajtott fel a fiú megint, és elhúzódott az ölelésből. – Mivel foglalod el Herm-et?

- Narcissa megmutatja neki Draco régi kisbabaruháit meg játékait, és kiválasztják, mi lenne jó belőlük a kicsinek.

Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott, és magára húzta a talárt. – Szegény Herm.

- Mit tesz majd Dumbledore, ha megszületik a kicsi? Nem maradhat a hálótermében.

- Fogalmam sincs. Még soha nem jutott az eszembe... – Harry végigfuttatta a kezét a haján, és előhúzta a sötét jegyet mintázó láncot a talárja alól. Aztán felkapta a köpönyegét, és a vállára terítette, könnyedén bekapcsolva a csatot. Megpördült és Tomra nézett. – Hogy nézek ki?

- Egyszerűen ellenállhatatlan vagy. – mormogta Tom, és lehajolva szájon csókolta a fiút.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Akkor készen is vagyunk?

- Még nem egészen.

- Nem?

- Nem. – Tom lehunyta a szemét, és lassan átalakult Voldemort nagyúrrá. – Most már készen vagyunk. – sziszegte.

Harry megborzongott. – Tegyél meg nekem egy szívességet, és maradj a szokásos „Tom" alakodnál, amikor csak lehet.

Voldemort hidegen felnevetett. – Természetesen. Ez az alak csak azért van, hogy ijesztgessem vele az embereket.

- Működik. – bólintott Harry.

Voldemort vigyorogva összeborzolta a haját. – Elnézést.

Harry felhorkant. – És soha többé ne borzolj a hajamba, mikor így nézel ki. Marha ijesztő.

Voldemort megint felnevetett, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Majd igyekszem észben tartani.

:Csak menjek utánad, ugye:

:Igen... Miért váltottál át párszaszóra? Nem mintha panaszkodnék:

:Ebben a formádban sokkal természetesebbnek hat, ha párszaszóul beszélsz.:

:Válogatós.:

:Fogd be, Voldi.:

:Mit is mondtam neked erről a megszólításról:

:Ígérem, hogy a halálfalók előtt nem nevezlek Voldinak. Hagyd abba a nyafogást.:

:Én nem _nyafogok_.:

:Dehogynem.:

:Nem igaz.:

:De igen.:

:Nem igaz.:

:De igen.:

:Nem igaz.:

:De igen.:

:Nem igaz.:

:De igen. Ide jövünk:

:Igen. Már mindenkinek itt kell lennie. Az újakat Lucius hozza majd be, mikor parancsot adok rá. Készen vagy:

Harry mély lélegzetet vett és bólintott. :Készen vagyok.:

:Jól van. És, Harry:

:Igen:

:Én _nem szoktam nyafogni_.: mondta Voldemort, ezzel kitárta az ajtót, és besietett a terembe.

Harry ronda pillantást vetett rá, aztán követte.

* * *

**Vágatlan verzió itt: **http // www .livejournal .com /users /enelen / 7003. html 


	32. Chapter 32

**Béta: Csacsi**

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

**

* * *

32. fejezet**

Mikor a két új jövevény belépett az elsötétített szobába, a halálfalók azonnal elcsendesedtek, és mindannyian térdre estek.

A magasabbik alak, Voldemort nagyúr igazi szörnyeteg volt. Nem is annyira a tisztelet volt az ok, ami miatt a halálfalók nem pillantottak rá. Inkább a félelem... és a tény, hogy ronda volt, mint a bűn.

Az alacsonyabbik, Harry Potter, oda nem illő felsőbbrendűséggel nézett le rájuk. Egyikük se akart hinni Bellatrixnek, Féregfarknak, Rodolphusnak és Antoninnek, mikor azok bizonygatták, hogy Harry Potter átállt a sötét oldalra, de most már kénytelenek voltak elfogadni ezt az őrült mesét.

Harry megállt Voldemort jobbján, és a homlokát ráncolta. :Egész szép társaságot gyűjtöttél össze, Tom.: szólalt meg párszaszóul, hogy idegesítse a halálfalókat.

:Látom tanulsz.:

:Fogd be.:

- Álljatok fel. – parancsolta Voldemort, és elvigyorodott, mikor látta, milyen gyorsan teljesítik a parancsát.

:Csokibékákat kellene osztanod azoknak, akik először ugranak talpra.: jegyezte meg hanyagul Harry.

Voldemort tátott szájjal bámult a szeretőjére. :Mondd, hogy viccelsz.:

:Csak részben.:

:Magasságos Merlin, Harry, hallgass végre.: panaszkodott a Sötét Nagyúr, aztán újra a halálfalók felé fordult, akik közül most többen is azon kínlódtak, hogy elfojtsák a feltörő kuncogásukat.

:Fogadok, hogy többen is vigyorognak a maszkjuk mögött.: ugratta őt Harry. :Mert egy pillanatra úgy tátogtál itt, mint a partra vetett hal.

:Talán meg kellene _büntetnem téged_: sziszegte Voldemort figyelmeztetően.

:Ugyan, Tom. Lehetne rosszabb is. Például hívhatnálak „Voldi"-nak angolul.:

:_Eszedbe_ se jusson.: dörrent rá dühösen Voldemort a vigyorgó fiúra, aztán újra a halálfalói felé fordult. – Mi olyan nevetséges, Féregfark?

- Semmi, kegyelmes uram. – válaszolta a kopaszodó férfi rémült hangon. – Csak szerettem volna jelenteni, hogy magammal hoztam Naginit, mert megfenyegetett, hogy megesz, ha otthon hagyom, uram.

- Jól van. – bólintott Voldemort. :Nagini:

:Édesek vagytok ti ketten.: sziszegte a kígyó, aki ekkor csúszott be a körbe Walden Macnair és Augustus Rookwood közül.

:Köszönöm, Nagini. De azt hiszem, ezzel csak zavarba hoztad Tomot.: válaszolta Harry.

:Azt soha nem nehéz.:

Harry a tenyerébe kuncogott, és felpillantott, csak hogy lássa, amint az említett férfi vörös szemei dühösen merednek rá meg a kígyóra. A halálfalók zavartnak tűntek.

_Később szépen hosszan elbeszélgetünk, te és én._

_Jaj de jó!_

- Amint már bizonyára sokan hallottátok, - kezdte Voldemort enyhén ingerült hangon, amitől Nagini és Harry kígyó-nevetőgörcsöt kaptak. – Harry Potter úgy döntött, hogy csatlakozik hozzánk, és ezzel elveszi Dumbledore egyetlen megmaradt reményét is.

:Bambadore:

Voldemort Harry szájára tette a kezét, és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Elég.

_Jól van, jól van. Már nem vagyok ideges. Most már jó leszek. _Ígérte Harry komoly hangon.

Voldemort egy hosszú pillanatig bámult a fiú smaragd szemeibe, aztán bólintott, és elengedte. :Te is, Nagini.: tette hozzá, hideg pillantást vetve a kígyóra.

:Rendben, Tom.: sóhajtotta Nagini, és Harry lába köré tekeredett.

:El fogsz gáncsolni.: motyogta Harry.

:Majd félrecsúszom.:

Voldemort felsóhajtott, és kirekesztette a beszélgetést a gondolataiból. – Mr. Potter a helyettesem lesz, és a halálfaló tanoncok vezetője. Ha parancsol nektek valamit, megteszitek. Nem érdekel, ha ez a parancs az lesz, hogy fordítsátok magatok ellen a pálcátokat, és mondjátok, hogy „_Adava Kedavra_", megteszitek.

- Egyébként ezt nem fogom parancsolni. – vágott közbe Harry, félbeszakítva a Naginivel folytatott vitáját.

Voldemort csúnyán nézett rá.

- Kegyelmes uram? – mormogta az egyik halálfaló tiszteletteljesen.

- Igen, Perselus?

Harry felkapta a fejét, és a bájital tanárára nézett.

- Kik azok a halálfaló tanoncok?

- Nagyon jó kérdés, barátom. – sziszegte Voldemort megnyugtató hangon, és a kezével intett Luciusnak, aki a terem végéből nyíló ajtó előtt állt.

Lucius kinyitotta az ajtó egyik szárnyát, és azon besorjáztak az eddig kint várakozó, csuklyával eltakart arcú alakok, majd megálltak a halálfalók gyűrűjének közepén.

- Vegyétek le a csuklyátokat. – parancsolta Harry, mikor Voldemort gondolatban figyelmeztette, mit tegyen.

A tizennégy alak fejéről lekerült a csuklya, felfedve a kilétüket. Fred, George, és Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Monstro, Vincent Crack, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal és Millicent Bulstrode állt előttük. Mindannyian Harryt figyelték, és kétségbeesetten próbáltak nem nézni a mellette álló Sötét Nagyúrra.

Amennyiben Harry meglepődött némelyik iskolatársa választásán, nem mutatta. Ehelyett előrelépett, és végignézett a társaságon, megint csak Voldemort utasítását követve, bár némileg megváltoztatta a dolgot a saját kedvére. – Hadd legyek most őszinte. Ha egyszer csatlakoztok hozzánk, az egy életre szól. Ha rájövünk, hogy kémkedtek, nagyon gyorsan belehalhattok.

- Bár nem kapjátok meg a sötét jegyet, mégis kötelességetek engedelmeskedni nekem és Voldemortnak. És bár nem kell engedelmeskednetek a halálfalóknak, jó, ha hallgattok a szavukra, mert sokkal tapasztaltabbak, mint ti vagytok. Ha szólnak, hogy valamit nem jól csináltok, érdemes hallgatni rájuk. Természetesen a halálfalóktól is elvárom, hogy ezekkel a megjegyzésekkel segítsék az újakat, ne pedig félrevezessék őket. – nézett végig a körön Harry, majd a pillantása megakadt Bellatrix őrült szemein.

- És most, hogy ismeritek a szabályokat, - folytatta Harry, megint az előtte álló csoportra pillantva. – Még mindig hajlandóak vagytok csatlakozni a halálfalókhoz?

- Még van _választásunk_? – kérdezte Lisa, a hetedikes hollóhátas lány hitetlenkedve.

- Hallottál már a emléktörlő bűbájokról? – vágott vissza jegesen Theodore.

- Theodore! Lisa! – hallgattatta el őket Harry. – Igen, Lisa, még mindig van választásotok. Mindenkinek van választása. Ha úgy döntötök, hogy csak támogatni fogtok minket, még mindig jó, ha tudjuk, pontosan kik is vagytok. Nem szükséges csatlakoznotok ahhoz, hogy segíthessetek. – válaszolta gyengéden.

- Pontosan mit kívántok tőlünk? – kérdezte Mandy, egy hatodikos hollóhátas.

Harry Voldemortra nézett, aki unottan figyelte a beszélgetést. :Hát _semmit_ nem mondanak nekik, mielőtt idehoznák őket:

:Általában hagyom, hogy maguk jöjjenek rá a dolgokra. Ha elszarják, meghalnak.: jött az érzelemmentes válasz.

:Gondolhattam volna.: motyogta Harry, és hideg mosollyal visszafordult a csapat felé. – Általában csak információra lesz szükségem, ahonnan éppen hozzájuttok, és mindannyian azt fogjátok csinálni, amihez a legjobban értetek, hogy pontosan mi is az, azt majd később megbeszéljük. Ez a seggfej mögöttem valószínűleg megpróbál majd megölni, ha elszarjátok.

A teremre halálos csend borult, mikor Voldemort előrelépett, és maga felé pördítette Harryt. :Minden más halálfaló már régen halott lenne ezért.:

:Én nem egy „más halálfaló" vagyok. A szeretőd vagyok és a helyettesed. Ha úgy érzem, hogy felbasztál, és nem tetszik, ahogy az ügyeidet intézed, igenis sértegetni foglak. _Tudtad_, hogy ez lesz, már akkor is, mikor rám bíztad ezt a csoportot! Most akkor miért vagy mérges: sziszegte vissza dühösen Harry.

:Nem tűröm, hogy sértegetni merészelj a saját-:

:Már megtettem, Tom. És most mit lépsz? Végigfektetsz a térdeden, és elfenekelsz:

Voldemort ajaktalan szája hideg mosolyra húzódott. :Drága Harry, _ez_ egy _igen_ csábító ötlet.:

:Erre mérget veszek.: Harry kifújta a szeméből a belelógó hajtincset, és elvigyorodott, mikor az orba vágta a Sötét Nagyurat. :Befejezted a leckéztetésemet:

:Nem, de ez nem a legmegfelelőbb hely és idő, és Gin úgy néz rám, mintha meg akarna ölni. Később majd szép hosszan elbeszélgetünk a problémáról.:

:Ó, és _aztán_ végigfektetsz a térdeden, és elfenekelsz: forgatta a szemeit Harry, és Voldemort visszanyelte a nevetését. :Csak annyit ígértem meg, hogy nem foglak „Voldi"-nak nevezni előttük, emlékszel? Igazán nem haragudhatsz valamiért, amit meg se tiltottál.:

Voldemort tehetetlenül felsóhajtott. :A fene a mardekáros gondolkodásodba. Jól van, folytasd. De semmi csúfnevekkel illetés.:

:Igenis, Tom.: motyogta Harry a szemeit forgatta, és újra a tizennégy várakozó újonc felé fordult. – Mi van, másik fejem nőtt, vagy mit bámultok? – kérdezte, mikor látta azok hitetlenkedő nézését.

- Azt hiszem, inkább az a furcsa, hogy a meglévő még a _nyakadon _van. – morogta Fred. George hevesen bólogatott.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Nem ajánlom, hogy tőle hallótávolságon belül csúfolni merjétek Voldemort nagyurat. Azt hiszem, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki túlélheti.

:Kétségkívül.: tette hozzá Voldemort. A többieknek, úgy tűnt volt elképzelésük arról, mit is mondhatott, mert mindannyian megborzongtak.

Harry tehetetlenül vállat vont, és hideg mosolyt villantott a várakozó csoportra. – Szóval?

- Mintha azok után, hogy így belekeveredtem, még hajlandó lennék kiszállni. – motyogta Ginny ingerülten. A többi tizenhárom egyetértően bólogatott, fellélegezve, hogy a lány helyettük is válaszolt.

- Csodálatos! – Harry a Sötét Nagyúrhoz fordult, és a szemöldökét felvonva kinyújtotta a kezét.

- Akartál valamit? – kérdezte hidegen Voldemort, mintha még mindig dühös lenne, amiért Harry csúfnevet aggatott rá.

- Igen, Voldemort. Reméltem, hogy odaadod azokat a nyakláncokat, amiket a talárod belső zsebében rejtegetsz. – válaszolta semleges hangon a fiú.

Voldemort csúnyán nézett rá, de átnyújtotta a nyakláncokat.

- Köszönöm. – a fiú újra a többiek felé fordult, akik közül többen is próbáltak nem elvigyorodni. – Jól van. Miután felteszitek a nyakláncot, csak azok láthatják, akik kezére rá van égetve a sötét jegy, vagy akik hasonló nyakláncot viselnek. Ha nekem vagy Voldemortnak szükségünk lesz rátok valamiért, a nyakláncok felmelegednek. Ilyenkor a legjobb, ha jöttök és megkerestek engem az iskolában, később pedig, ha az iskolának vége, a nyakláncra koncentrálva hoppanáltok. Megértettétek?

- És velünk mi lesz, Harry? – kérdezte George.

- Titeket kettőtöket valószínűleg csak a nagyobb gyűlésekre fogunk hívni, ilyenek pedig nem nagyon lesznek, amíg tart a tanítás. Ha valami információhoz juttok, küldjétek el Ginen keresztül, ő majd értesít minket. – döntött Harry. Az ikrek és Ginny bólintottak. – Jól van. Gin, te vagy az első.

Harry sorban szólította az összes halálfaló újoncot, és a nyakukra tette az új láncokat. Mikor befejezte, a maradék nyakláncokat visszaadta a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

_Vidd ki őket a nagyobbik ebédlőbe._ Parancsolta Voldemort, és a pillantása megállapodott Perselus alakján. – Perselus, kövesd a halálfaló újoncokat.

Perselus bólintott, míg Harry intett Dracónak. – A te házad. Mutasd az utat a nagyobbik ebédlőbe. – Draco kimérten bólintott, és a csapat élére állt. Harry hátramaradt Perselussal, aki a sor legvégére állt, és mikor kiértek a teremből, megszólalt.

- Nem mintha nem bízna benned.

- Tudom. Valahogyan ki kell játszanunk Albust. – Perselus fáradt sóhajjal leemelte az arcáról a maszkot. – Egész jól intézted a dolgot.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, tanár úr. Idegesítő volt.

- Erre fogadni mernék. – szólt közbe Fred.

- Hogy vetted rá, hogy ne öljön meg? – kérdezte George. Mindenki kíváncsian felé fordult.

Harry vállat vont. – Felhívtam a figyelmét a tényre, hogy nem tiltotta meg, hogy seggfejnek nevezzem. Csak annyit mondott, hogy ne hívjam „Voldi"-nak.

A társaság felnevetett, még Perselus is elnyomott egy mosolyt. – És Harry _megtartja_ az ígéreteit. – mutatott rá Seamus.

- Hát itt vagyunk. – mondta Draco, kinyitva az ebédlő ajtaját.

- Hát itt vagytok! – mordult rájuk Hermione. – Miben sántikáltatok? Halálfaló gyűlés?

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – És ha igen?

Harryn és Perseluson kívül mindenki összerándult, mikor Hermione újra kinyitotta a száját, mintha azt várták volna, hogy kiabálni kezd velük. Ehelyett felsóhajtott, és azt mondta: - Csak ne hagyjatok megint magamra Narcissával. Az a nő megőrült.

Erre mindenki elnevette magát, bár Draco megpróbált sértődött képet vágni az anyjára tett megjegyzés miatt, és nem sikerült neki. Mindannyian helyet foglaltak az asztal körül. – Legalább szereztél valami gyerekruhát? – kérdezte Harry.

Hermione mosolyogva bólintott. – A ládámban vannak. Hogy ment a gyűlés? – tette hozzá, végigpillantva az arcokon.

- Harry seggfejnek nevezte a Sötét Nagyurat. – jelentette Fred.

- És még mindig a nyakán van a feje. – tette hozzá George.

- Harry! – húzta össze a szemöldökét Hermione.

A zöld szemű varázsló durcásan hátradőlt a széken. – Jaj, ne kezdd te is. Már ő is eleget ordítozott velem-

- Nekünk nem _tűnt_ ordítozásnak. – jelentette ki Theodore segítőkészen.

- Ted, ha nem hallgatsz el magadtól, én _fogom be_ a szád. – figyelmeztette őt Harry.

- Hé, hé! – emelte fel a kezét Draco, mikor Ginny és Hermione is ugrott, hogy csatlakozzanak a vitához. – Karácsony van. Hagyjátok abba egymás idegesítését, kérlek.

- Különben se olyan nagy eset. – szólt közbe Pansy. – Mi van akkor, ha Harry seggfejnek nevezte a Sötét Nagyurat? Már sok mindennek nevezte. Ez most mitől olyan különleges eset?

- Mert ez most egy halálfalókkal teli teremben történt. – válaszolta egy hang az ajtóból. Hermionén és Harryn kívül mindannyian felugrottak, és meghajoltak Voldemort előtt, aki ekkor lépett be a szobába. A férfi nem vette le a szemét Harryről. – És önnek, Mr. Potter, igazán több esze lehetne.

Harry hátradőlt a székén, és kedves mosolyt villantott Voldemortra. – De nincs. Nem volt kitől tanulnom az udvarias viselkedést, emlékszel?

Voldemortnak megrándult az arca, és a férfi felsóhajtott. – Igazad van. Üljetek le. – tette hozzá határozott hangon, mikor ő is leült a Harry melletti üres székre.

- Elmenjek? – kérdezte Hermione felállva.

- Nem, maradj. – nézett rá a Sötét Nagyúr. – Meg kell beszélnünk a Roxfort kérdését, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is sokat segíthetsz, még ha nem is vagy az én emberem. – Harry megbökte a férfi karját, mire az ronda pillantást vetett rá. – Jól van, a _mi _emberünk. Kérlek, ne bökdöss, Harry. Gin, ha még egyszer a lábamba rúgsz, megfojtlak.

A két említett összevigyorgott, míg az asztal körül üllők próbálták elfojtani a nevetésüket.

- Dumbledore. – mondta Voldemort hidegen. Mindenki elhallgatott, és újra felé fordították a figyelmüket. – Dumbledore mindig is problémát jelentett a sötét oldal számára ebben a háborúban. A világos oldal egytől egyig felsorakozott mögötte.

- Ez azért nem mindig igaz. – mormogta Hermione.

Harry elgondolkodva bólintott. – Miután újjászülettél, két éve, sokan ellene fordultak, amiért hitt nekem.

- Kár, hogy nem tudjuk megismételni ezt a dolgot... – sóhajtott Millicent.

- Nem. – Harry szemei furcsa tűzben égtek, ahogy végigpillantott az asztalnál üllőkön. – Ez az utolsó dolog, amit akarnék.

- Marha szemét volt. – értett vele egyet Ginny, és egy halvány mosolyt villantott Harryre.

- És elvesztettem Siriust. – tette hozzá halkan Harry.

Voldemort felsóhajtott, úgy döntött, hogy ebben a körben már úgyis oda a jó híre, és megölelte Harryt. Csúnya pillantásokat vetett azokra, akik erre döbbenten bámultak rá.

- Szükségünk lenne valamire, ami megint megkérdőjelezné a szavahihetőségét. – mormogta Blaise.

- A vicceiteket már kipróbáltátok rajta? – kérdezte hidegen Mandy.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű! Semmi nem képes őt felidegesíteni. – vágott vissza Seamus dühösen.

- Dolgozunk valamin, de csak lassan haladunk vele. – tette hozzá Blaise, összevonva a szemöldökét.

- Mint például? – sziszegte Lisa.

- Mint például becsempészni Voldemortot az iskolába. – mondta Harry halkan, mégis mindannyian felé kapták a fejüket. – Ha folytatjátok ezt a vitatkozást, sarokba állítalak, és úgy is foglak kezelni titeket, mint valami négyéveseket. – A fiú fel sem emelte a fejét a Sötét Nagyúr válláról. – Kérlek, viselkedjetek felnőtt varázslókként és boszorkányokként. Nem a gyerekes viselkedésetekért lettetek kiválasztva, hanem az érettségetekért. És ha egyszer beléptetek, életetek végéig a csapat tagjai lesztek. Hermione az egyetlen ennél az asztalnál, akinek joga van vitatkozni. Ő nem viseli a sötét jegyet, neki nem parancsolunk. Ha még egyszer rátok kell szólnom, hogy viselkedjetek felnőtt módjára, az nem lesz kellemes. Érthető voltam?

Kórusban „igen"-t feleltek, és mindannyian zavartan elfordították a fejüket.

Harry sóhajtva elhúzódott a szeretője öleléséből, és felállt. – Álljatok fel. Hermione, Piton professzor, maradhattok.

A halálfaló tanoncok felálltak. A három hollóhátas (Morag, Lisa és Mandy), Vincent, Gregory és Millicent mindannyian az asztal egyik oldalán ültek, az asztal végén Perselussal, aki mellett Hermione ült. A hollóhátasok és a mardekárosok között egy üres szék volt, csakúgy, mint a hollóhátasok és a Sötét Nagyúr között, aki az asztalfőn ült Harryvel. Ginny, Theodore, Blaise, Seamus, Pansy, Draco, Fred és George az asztal másik felét foglalták el.

- Jól van. És most mindenki lépjen hátra az asztaltól. Én mondom meg, hogy ki hova ülhet, és kénytelenek lesztek megbékélni vele. – Harry hideg pillantást vetett az ingerült halálfaló újoncokra, akik hátraléptek. – Blaise, te ide ülsz mellém. George, te ülsz mellette, aztán Mandy. Theodore, ülj Mandy mellé. Gregory, te jössz Theodore után. Hagyjatok ki egy széket. Morag, te ülsz az üres szék mellé és Draco, te ülsz Morag mellé a sor végére. – parancsolta Harry, és bólintott, mikor mindannyian a helyükre mentek. Egyelőre senki se tűnt boldognak.

_Tedd Gint mellém. Nem bízom benne. _Figyelmeztette őt Voldemort.

_Természetesen._ Harry a bal oldalára nézett. – Lisa, te Piton professzor mellett ülsz az asztal végén. Tanár úr, ugye megígéri, hogy nem harap?

- Természetesen. Senkinek nem harapom le a fejét. – biztosította a fiatal hollóhátas lányt Perselus.

- _Ülj le_, Lisa. – parancsolta Harry, és bólintott, mikor a lány leült. – Pansy, te ülsz Lisa mellé. Fred, te mész Pansy mellé. És ha panaszkodni mersz, amiért az asztal másik oldalára ültettelek, mint George-t, megátkozlak. Most pedig ülj le. Millicent, ülj Fred mellé. Seamus, Millicent mellé, ha kérhetem. Üres szék. Aztán Vincent. Gin, te ülj Voldemort mellé, hogy fejbe vághasson, ha nem viselkedsz rendesen.

- De jó. – motyogta Ginny, miközben leült a székére, és ingerült pillantást vetett a vigyorgó Sötét Nagyúrra.

- Hagyjátok abba. – figyelmeztette Harry a húgát és a szerelmét, sötét pillantást vetve rájuk. – Fred! – húzta össze hirtelen a szemöldökét. – Tizenkilenc éves vagy. Ha továbbra is játszani fogsz a gyűléseken, elvesztheted néhány testrészedet. Úgy legalább egyszerűbb lesz megkülönböztetni titeket egymástól George-zsal.

Csend ülepedett a szobára, mikor Harry végigpillantott az asztalnál ülőkön. Végül bólintott, és mindenki nagy meglepetésére, ment, és leült Gregory és Morag közé.

- Öhm, Harry? – Draco áthajolt a mellette ülő hollóhátas fiú előtt, és csodálkozó pillantást vetett a hollóhajú fiúra.

- Azért ültettelek szét, hogy rávegyelek titeket az együttműködésre. – válaszolta Harry fáradtan. – És tekintve, hogy én se vagyok sokkal jobb nálatok, akár csatlakozhatom is. – Előredőlt, és végignézett az asztalnál ülőkön. – Nézzetek a jobb és a bal oldalatokon ülőre. Aztán nézzetek arra, aki veletek szemben ül. Nem érdekel, ha különböző házakhoz tartoztok, meg kell tanulnotok együttműködni, vagy magatokra maradtok.

- Ha mondjuk egyszer csak szembetalálnám magam egy csapat ellenséggel, úgy, hogy csak Morag van mellettem, a legutolsó, amit szeretnék, ha vitatkozni kezdenénk rajta, ki a felelős a történtekért. Ha Ginnel kerülnék hasonló helyzetbe, azonnal egymásnak vetnénk a hátunkat, és harcolnánk a túlélésért. A vitát meghagynánk későbbre.

- Nem mondom, hogy a szomszédotok legyen a legjobb barátotok, csak annyit akarok, hogy _tanuljatok meg együtt dolgozni_. Mostantól egy csapatba tartoztok, de mivel ennek a csapatnak át kell tudnia verni egy egész iskolát, nem bánom, ha a folyosókon egymás torkának ugrotok. Az iskola és a gyűlések két különböző kategóriába tartoznak. Az iskolában azon vitatkozhattok, amin csak akartok. De Merlin mentsen titeket attól, hogy ezt a vitát a gyűléseken is folytassátok!

- Mi nem ellenségek vagyunk, hanem bajtársak. Ugyanazon az átkozott oldalon állunk! Ha az itt ülők valamelyikével problémátok van, ezt a problémát az ajtókon kívül hagyjátok. George, ha még egyszer meglátom, hogy engedély nélkül előveszed a pálcádat, eltöröm. – A fiú smaragd szemei, csakúgy, mint a többieké a vörös hajúra fordultak, aki, úgy látszik, megpróbált ellebegtetni egy süteményt a kandallópárkányon álló tálcáról.

- Azt hiszem, tarthatnánk egy kis szünetet. – javasolta Perselus halkan.

- Jól van, tartsunk. – nyögött fel Harry, és hangos csattanással az asztalra ejtette a fejét.

Hangos talársuhogás hallatszott, ahogy az összes halálfaló tanonc és Hermione megrohanták a tálakat, amiket a házimanók korábban otthagytak nekik.

Voldemort Harryhez sétált, és elfoglalta Gregory üresen maradt székét. – Fáradtnak látszol.

Harry fáradt mosolyt villantott a szerelmére. – Az én hibám, hogy éjfélig fennmaradtam. Túlélem.

A Sötét Nagyúr gyengéden kisimította Harry szeméből a belelógó hajfürtöt. – Várhattam volna holnapig azzal a gyűléssel. A karácsony mindig kimerítő esemény.

- Nem. Úgyse tudtam volna aludni az idegességtől. Jól vagyok.

- Nem úgy nézel ki. – Ginny egy szendvicsekkel megrakott tálat és egy csésze teát tett a legújabb bátyja elé, majd ő is leült Morag székébe. – Talán jobb lenne, ha lefeküdnél, testvérke. Tudom, hogy terveket akartál kovácsolni, de nem hiszem, hogy bármire is jutunk itt a Malfoy kúriában. Túl sokan félnek itt lenni. És ha már a félelemről van szó, - Ginny a Sötét Nagyúrra mosolygott, - már attól is halálra rémülnek, hogy te a szobában vagy, Tom.

Voldemort felsóhajtott. – Észrevettem. De úgy tűnik, erről nagyon gyorsan elfeledkeznek, mikor sikerül egymás torkának ugraniuk.

- Akkor mit javasolnátok? – motyogta bele Harry a teájába, amit megpróbált úgy a szájába önteni, hogy nem emelte fel a fejét az asztalról.

Ginny elvette tőle a teáscsészét, és letette a helyére. – Először is, azt javaslom, hogy ülj fel, mielőtt inni próbálsz. – Harry ronda pillantást vetett rá. – Mondd meg nekik, mely tanárok állnak a mi oldalunkon. Magyarázd meg, mit tervezünk a pletykákkal. Adj nekik lehetőséget, hogy gyorsan kapcsolatba léphessenek veled, ha megtudnak valamit. És hagyd, hogy a házak közötti ellenségeskedés magától megoldódjon.

Harry felnyögött, és kétszer az asztalba verte a fejét, mielőtt Voldemort fel nem emelte, és megint magához nem szorította. – Elég. Nem szeretném, ha szétvernéd az agyad a bútoron, Harry.

- Igenis, Voldi. – motyogta Harry a szemeit forgatva. Rémülten felkiáltott, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr kezei könyörtelenül csiklandozni kezdték az oldalát. – Kegyelem! Kegyelem! Hagyd abba! – sikoltotta nevetve.

Voldemort abbahagyta a csiklandozását, és szorosan magához ölelte a fiút. – Mit is mondtam azzal a névvel kapcsolatban?

Harry felkuncogott, és megadóan lehunyta a szemeit. – Hogy ne hívjalak úgy.

Voldemort felsóhajtott, és egy gyors csókot nyomott Harry sebhelyére. – Egyél. Attól jobban leszel.

Harry huncut mosolyt villantott rá, és egy szendvicsért nyúlt.

- Tudnod kell, hogy én _képes vagyok_ olvasni a gondolataidban.

Harry elhúzta a száját, és úgy döntött, hogy inkább megeszi a szendvicset.

Ginny elnevette magát. – Akkor ezzel a te gondjaidra is bízom Harryt, kegyelmes uram. – a lány csúfondárosan meghajolt a Sötét Nagyúr előtt, és visszatért az étellel megrakott tálcákhoz.

:Tom:

:Igen:

:Lehetne Gin a segédem:

:De csak a halálfaló tanoncok között.:

:Tudom. Mint ahogy Lucius is csak a halálfalóknak parancsol.: sóhajtotta Harry, és átadott a férfinak egy szendvicset. Voldemort elvette tőle. :De jó lenne, ha volna valaki, akivel értekezhetnek, aki nem én vagyok, neki pedig jó oka van a közelemben lenni.:

:És megbízol benne.:

:Igen. Ráadásul ő hatodikos. Jövőre is a Roxfortban marad. És mivel a húgom, bármikor meglátogathatom.:

:Már ha addigra napvilágra kerül a kapcsolatunk.:

:Az biztos.: jelentette ki Harry határozottan. :Jövőre nem fogom őt elválasztani Tedtől. Joguk van rá, hogy egymással legyenek, ha akarnak.:

:Igaz...: A Sötét Nagyúr felnézett, és látta, hogy lassan mindenki befejezi az evést. :Vissza a dolgunkhoz, drágaságom.:

:Kezdek rájönni, miért szereted annyira a Cruciatust használni.:

Voldemort hidegen felnevetett, ahogy felállt. :Ez nem lep meg.: jegyezte meg, aztán a rémülten figyelő fiatalokra nézett. :Gondolod, hogy rájuk ijesztettem:

:Az attól függ. Összepisilték magukat:

Voldemort Harryre vigyorgott, és megrázta a fejét, aztán újra a többiekre nézett. – Jól van. Mindenki a helyére.

Lökdösődve a helyükre rohantak, próbálva elkerülni, hogy utolsónak érjenek oda, míg a Sötét Nagyúr lassan az oldalsó asztalhoz sétált, hogy ő is egyen valamit.

Harry utána mosolygott, és megrázta a fejét. – Hogyan csinálja?

- Gyakorlat. – válaszolta a mellette ülő Gregory.

- Csak az lehet. – értett egyet vele Harry, aztán végignézett az asztalnál ülőkön, kizárva az agyából a kígyószerű férfit. – Jól van. Először elmondom az alapokat, később majd onnan folytatjuk. Már említettük, hogy van egy tervünk Dumbledore megbuktatására. Csak azt nem tudjátok, hogyan segíthettek benne. – Harry elhallgatott, és beleivott a teájába. – Mikor a szünet végén vonatra ültök, szeretném, ha elkezdenétek terjeszteni a pletykákat.

- Pletykákat? – forgatta a szemeit Lisa.

Harry átható pillantást vetett rá. – Igen.

Lisa ijedten felsikkantott, mikor Voldemort áthajolt a válla felett. – Még mindig itt vagyok, Miss. Turpin.

- Hagyd abba. – Harry egy dühös pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra, és az asztalfőnél álló üres székre mutatott. – Menj, ülj le.

Voldemort megfenyegette a griffendélest az ujjával. – Légy udvarias az idősebbekkel szemben.

- Képmutató. – vágott vissza mosolyogva Harry.

- Akkor másként fogalmazok. Az idősebbekkel és a feljebbvalóiddal szemben. – javította ki magát a Sötét Nagyúr, és visszatért a székéhez.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, aztán biccentett Hermionénak, aki már alig bírta magában tartani a mondandóját. – Tiéd a terep, Herm.

Hermione rámosolygott. – Idd a teádat, Harry. – parancsolta, és Harry vigyorogva engedelmeskedett. – A pletykák, amiket el akarunk terjeszteni, tulajdonképpen igazak. Mivel a Roxfortban borzasztóan gyorsan terjed minden pletyka, reméljük, hogy olyan gyorsan sikerül majd elterjesztenünk őket, hogy Dumbledore nem fogja tudni megállapítani, honnan erednek. Minél több helyről „szivárognak", annál nehezebb lesz őket visszavezetni az eredeti forrásra.

- És mik ezek a pletykák? – kérdezte Mandy előredőlve.

- Három dolog. – vette át a szót Ginny könnyedén, míg Harry hátradőlt, és hagyta, hogy a barátai átvegyék az irányítást. – Először is, hogy egy halálfaló tanít a Roxfortban.

- De hiszen mindenki tudja, hogy Piton professzor halálfaló! – kiáltott fel Millicent, aztán bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett a professzorra.

- De azt nem mindenki tudja, hogy Brutus professzor is egy igen magas rangú halálfaló. – szólt közbe Draco. – Valójában még mi sem tudtunk volna róla, ha Theodore apja el nem árulja véletlenül. Harry erősítette meg a dolgot.

Tizenhét szempár fordult a szundikáló fiú felé, aki fáradtan rájuk mosolygott. – Mit gondoltok, _ki_ vett rá, hogy átálljak? Nem Voldemort, az az egy biztos.

- Tudod, még mindig itt vagyok. – szólalt meg ingerülten a Sötét Nagyúr az asztal végéről.

- Köszönöm, ennek én is a tudatában voltam. – válaszolta Harry, és lehunyta a szemeit.

- A következő pletyka pedig, - szólt közbe gyorsan Theodore. – az, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr közel áll a győzelemhez. Ez legalább jól felidegesíti Dumbledore-t.

- És végül, de nem utolsósorban, azt kell elterjesztenünk, hogy Harry bizalma Dumbledore-ban kezd megrendülni. – fejezte be Blaise.

- Jajj... – mormolta Morag. – Ez jókora pofon lesz neki.

- És ami még rosszabb, igaz is. – Harry erőlködve felült, és megint végignézett a társaságon. – Ha valami jelentenivalótok van nekem vagy Voldemortnak, javaslom, hogy keressetek meg engem, ha tudtok. Ha nem sikerül, Brutus és Piton professzorok szívesen adnak büntetőmunkát. Ha pedig nem akartok büntetőmunkát vállalni, és találkoztok Ginnel, ő a barátnőm és a helyettesem. Beszéljetek vele.

- Várj csak, mióta! – tátotta el a száját döbbenten Ginny.

- Voldemort és én úgy öt perce döntöttük el.

- Mi az, hogy a „helyettesed"? – mondta Fred fenyegető hangon.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Merlin szerelmére, Fred, nyughass. Majdnem olyan rossz vagy, mint Ron. – Fred elsápadt. – Az, hogy Gin a helyettesem, csak annyit jelent, hogy van valami hatalma felettetek. Ha azt mondja, hogy újabb pletykát kell terjesztenetek, hallgassatok rá, ugyanúgy, ahogy rám hallgatnátok. De neki nincs hatalma a halálfalók felett, mint nekem. Éppígy a halálfalók vezetőjének, Lucius Malfoynak sincs több hatalma felettetek, mint Féregfarknak, úgyhogy ne hagyjátok, hogy parancsolgasson.

- Nem mintha Féregfark próbálna _valakinek_ is parancsolgatni. – motyogta Hermione.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Nagini szerint mostanában kezd a fejébe szállni a dicsőség.

- Micsoda! Én miért nem hallottam erről? – mordult fel Voldemort, és dühösen Harryre nézett.

A fekete hajú fiú elmosolyodott. – Túlságosan el voltál foglalva azzal, hogy mindenkinek megparancsold, hogy hallgassanak rám. Nagini sok érdekes dolgot elmesélt nekem.

- És remélem, nem akarod itt hangosan elismételni őket? – válaszolta Voldemort, vörös szemeit fenyegetően összehúzva.

- Most nem. Talán majd később, mikor nem leszel a közelben.

- Harry...

- Hé. Csak vicceltem. – Harry a szemeit forgatta, és tehetetlenül a levegőbe emelte a kezeit, mire többen felnevettek.

- Minden újabb információt akkor közlünk, amikor éppen hozzájutunk, csakúgy, mint a további terveket. – vágott közbe hirtelen Voldemort, félbeszakítva a nevetgélést. – Harryvel valószínűleg azt is megbeszélhetitek az iskolában, hogy mire lennétek a legalkalmasabbak.

- Például ha jók vagytok bájitaltanból, segíthettek Piton professzornak, ha szüksége van rátok. Ha jók vagytok a párbajozásban, megoldjuk, hogy gyakorolhassatok Brutus professzorral. Ha jól tudjátok kezelni a pletykákat, - biccentett Lisa és Pansy felé. – Akkor elvárom, hogy értesítsetek arról, amiről éppen szó van, és ti feleltek a pletykák terjesztéséért is. Ha széles baráti körrel rendelkeztek, akkor már most megkérlek titeket, hogy próbáljátok őket a mi oldalunkra állítani. Minél több emberünk van az iskolában, annál jobb. Még jobb, ha a fiatalabbak közül is kezdtek követőket szerezni, bár nyakláncot csak a tizenhét éven felüliek kaphatnak, érthető okokból.

Harry végignézett a komoly arcokon, és biccentett. – Az értekezletnek vége. A vonaton találkozunk.

- Perselus, maradj itt. – parancsolta Voldemort, felemelve a hangját, hogy érteni lehessen a székcsikorgásban. A halálfaló bólintott, és Harryhez sétált, míg Ginny Voldemorthoz fordult.

- Idd meg ezt. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy egy kis ideig még ébren kell lenned. – javasolta Perselus, és átnyújtott egy bájitallal teli üvegcsét.

Harry elmosolyodott, és átvette a főzetet. – Köszönöm, tanár úr. Megmentette az életemet. – Egyetlen kortyra lehajtotta a frissítő bájitalt, aztán felállt, és kinyújtózott. – Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ez ennyi munkával jár.

- Később jobb lesz. – vigasztalta őt Hermione, és a vállára tette a kezét. – Biztos sokkal könnyebben fog menni, ha majd nem lesznek a közelben felnőttek, meg én. Veled akarnak dolgozni, nem Tommal, Piton professzorral, vagy velem.

Harry gyengéden a lány kezére tette a kezét. – Ha úgy gondoltuk volna, hogy jó halálfaló lennél, akkor bekerültél volna a csoportba, Herm.

- Tudom. De nem lennék az. És terhes is vagyok. Jelenleg inkább csak zavarlak titeket.

- Semmi bajunk veled. – biztosította őt Harry. – És erről jut eszembe. Tom és én azon gondolkodtunk, mit csinál majd Dumbledore, ha megszületik a kisbabád. Nem maradhatsz a hálóteremben.

- Nem. Saját szobát kapok a Toronyban.

- Hiszen úgy egyáltalán nem fogsz tudni aludni! – kiáltott fel rémülten Harry.

- Minden rendben lesz, Harry, meglátod. – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Egyébként is, már majdnem az iskolaév végén lesz, úgyhogy nem lesz probléma.

- Mindjárt a RAVASZ vizsgád előtt. – mormogta Draco, mikor ő, Pansy, Blaise és Seamus is a közelükbe értek.

- Ön jó tanuló, Miss. Granger, de kizártnak tartom, hogy alvás nélkül, a gyerekre felügyelve megcsinálhatná a RAVASZ vizsgát. – mutatott rá Perselus.

- Úgyhogy majd benyújtok egy kérvényt, hogy én is mellé költözhessek a szobába. – jelentette be Ginny, aki most a testvéreivel és a visszaváltozott Tommal a nyomában csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Ginny, ne! – rázta a fejét Hermione.

- De. – mondták a többiek kórusban.

- És egyébként is sok segítséget kapsz a kicsihez. – jelentette be Seamus. – Mert kizárt dolog, hogy mindent rád hagyjunk.

- Ha szükséged lesz egy kis szabadidőre, majd felvisszük a szobánkba. – tette hozzá halkan Harry. – Hiszen ő Ron gyereke _is_, neki is ki kell vennie a részét a gondozásából. Ha Neville-nek és Dean-nek nem tetszik, alszanak a klubhelységben a kanapén vagy a fiatalabb fiúk szobájában.

- És Millie meg én is szívesen vigyázunk a drágára éjjel. – tette hozzá Pansy. – Millie-nek van egy kistestvére, mikor otthon van, ő vigyáz rá. Biztos örömmel segít majd.

Hermione könnyes szemmel nézett végig rajtuk, aztán Harry vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Köszönöm, - suttogta halkan.

- Átmehetnétek a nappaliba. Perselus és én szeretnénk megbeszélni valamit. – javasolta Tom.

Harry biccentett Dracónak, aki átvette az irányítást. – Gyere, Herm. Majd ha leültünk, kényelmesebben kibőgheted magad a vállamon. – mondta a karjában tartott lánynak.

Hermione felnézett, és a könnyeit törölgetve elnevette magát. – Egek, Harry. Mihez is kezdenék nélküled?

Harry elvigyorodott. – Hát például nem barátkoztál volna össze Ronnal, az biztos.

Hermione megint felnevetett, ahogy követték a többieket a nappaliba. – Milyen igaz!

Mikor mindannyian kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, az ikrek elővették Harryt. – Mondd csak, Harry, testvér...

- Miért van az, hogy a húgocskánk...

- Az édes kis Ginny Weasley...

- Egy aranyos kis gyűrűt hord...

- Ami éppen úgy néz ki, mint a Potter család címere...

- A bal kezén?

Harry hátradőlt, és rávigyorgott az ikrekre, míg Draco, Hermione, Theodore és Ginny elnevették magukat. – Először is, Teddel jár, nem velem, úgyhogy ezt akár ki is verhetitek a fejetekből.

- Mi is ezt gondoltuk. – mondta Fred és George kórusban.

- Az a gyűrű volt a karácsonyi ajándéka.

Harry vigyorogva nézte, ahogy az ikrek integetnek, hogy folytassa végre.

- Ugyan már. – Ginny ingerült pillantást vetett a hollóhajú fiúra. – Most már hivatalosan is testvérek vagyunk. Csak azért hordom a bal gyűrűsujjamon, hogy Ront idegesítsem vele.

- Hát ez... végül is...

- ...így már érthető...

Mindannyian elnevették magukat, mikor az ikrek mosolyogva megrázták a fejüket.

- Jól van. – dőlt előre hirtelen Harry, és ezúttal komoly volt az arca. – Fred, George, még mindig jártok a Rend gyűléseire?

- Már amire tudunk. – bólintott Fred.

- Van úgy, hogy túlságosan leköt az üzlet ahhoz, hogy el tudjunk menni.

- Vegyetek fel valakit. – javasolta Draco, mintha ez lenne a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog a világon.

- Elég sok pénzünk van, Mr. Malfoy, de mégsem elég ahhoz, hogy felvegyünk még valakit azon a kettőn kívül, aki már nálunk dolgozik, és ők aránylag olcsón vállalták a munkát, mert a barátaink. – vágott vissza Fred.

- Akkor majd én kifizetem. Azt akarom, hogy a Rend minden találkozójára elmenjetek, hogy megszerezhessétek az információkat, amikhez Piton nem jut hozzá. – vágott közbe nyugtatólag Harry.

- _Annyi_ pénzed van? – kérdezte döbbenten George. Fred se tűnt kevésbé meglepettnek.

- Ott van a három Potter széf, mindaz, amit a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat bevételeiből elküldtetek, meg a Black család széfje. Még ma nyithatok egy másikat is, amihez ti is hozzáférhettek.

- Merlinre, Harry...

- Ja, és Gin, majd adok neked is egy kulcsot a fő széfhez. – tette hozzá Harry. – Mint a húgomnak, neked is éppen annyi jogod van hozzá, mint nekem.

- Ha annyi pénzed van, miért nem öltözöl rendesen? – kérdezte Pansy.

Harry vállat vont. – Azt mondják, nincs semmi stílusérzékem.

- Még a szünet vége előtt elviszünk az Abszol Útra. – jelentette ki Draco határozottan. – Téged is, Gin. Meg Hermionét.

Hermione oldalba bökte Harryt, mire az felnyögött. – Ez mind a te hibád. Te kezdtél a mardekárosokkal barátkozni.

Harry ingerült pillantást vetett rá. – És te voltál az, aki _követted _a példámat.

- És hallottál engem panaszkodni?

Harry megint felnyögött, mire mind elnevették magukat.

* * *

**Bocsika mindenkitől, hogy csak most tettem fel a múlt heti adagot is, de a nagy többség úgyis olvasta az LJ-men, ugye? Jövő hétfőn viszont nem lesz újabb fejezet, mert egyszerűen nincs időm fordítani. Később lesz, de akkorra meg úgy néz ki, hogy más dolgom is adódik... Konkrétan a "Falakon túl" Enahma sztori hatodik fejezete. Majd meglátom, mit tehetek...**

**NLN **


	33. Chapter 33

**Béta: Csacsi **(aki nélkül már régen abbahagytam volna, úgyhogy őt szidjátok :)

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

**

* * *

**

**33. fejezet**

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, és elindult a vonat folyosóján a fülke felé, ahonnét érezte Lisa nyakláncának hívását. Mikor korábban egymásba futottak a peronon, a lány a kezébe nyomott egy üzenetet, hogy mikor elindulnak, keresse meg őt. Erőltetett mosollyal felrántotta a fülke ajtaját.

- Hát itt vagy! Nehéz volt megtalálni minket? – kérdezte Lisa, miután talpra ugrott.

Harry körülnézett. Mandy és Morag is a fülkében voltak, közöttük pedig a dühös tekintetű Terry Boot ült. Lisa két oldalán a Patil ikrek foglaltak helyet. – Mit akarsz, Lisa? – kérdezte Harry, nekidőlve a behúzott ajtónak.

- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésére, Potter. – csattant fel Terry.

- Terry! – Mandy ingerült pillantást vetett a fiúra. – Azt mondtad, viselkedni fogsz.

- Nem tudtam, hogy az a fontos ember, akivel beszélnem kell, éppen _Potter_!

- Ezt nem is kellett tud-

- Elég. – parancsolta halkan Harry. Mandy szája egy csattanással becsukódott, és a lány a mellettük elszáguldó táj felé fordította a figyelmét. – Terrynek minden oka megvan rá, hogy utáljon. Hát legyen. – Újra Lisára nézett, aki még mindig idegesen ácsorgott a fülke közepén, míg Terry döbbenten figyelte a jelenetet. – Gondolom jó okotok volt rá, hogy ide hívjatok.

- Te vagy az utolsó, akiről el tudtam volna képzelni, hogy Tudodkinek dolgozik. – mondta Parvati, mielőtt még Lisa megszólalhatott volna. – De Padma és én mégis szeretnénk csatlakozni hozzátok.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry nyugodtan.

- Mi miért?

- Miért akartok csatlakozni hozzánk?

- Nem vagyunk hülyék. A minisztérium lassan teljesen Tudodki kezébe kerül. Dumbledore már nem képes úgy a kezében tartani a dolgokat, mint valamikor. – mondta Padma éles hangon.

- Aha. – bólintott Harry. – A saját bőrünk mentése szép dolog, de ha Dumbledore mégis képes lenne összefogni a világos oldalt, akkor mi van? Visszaszaladtok hozzá?

- Ez nem fog megtörténni. – jelentette ki Padma határozottan. Parvati nem tűnt ennyire biztosnak a dolgában.

- Azt kérdeztem, mi lesz, ha megteszi. Ebben a háborúban semmi sincs kőbe vésve, Miss Patil. Ha a világos oldal megint kezdene megerősödni, mit tennétek? Visszamennétek hozzájuk?

Az ikrek ideges pillantást váltottak. – Mi... – kezdte Parvati.

- Én nem Voldemort vagyok. Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatjátok, amit gondoltok. – tette hozzá Harry megnyugtató hangon. – Én nem ölök meg valakit, csak mert nem azt mondja, amit vártam.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne. – mondta hosszú hallgatás után Parvati.

Harry bólintott. – Akkor gondolkodj el rajta. A halálfalók közül nem lehet kilépni. Ha rájövünk, hogy megpróbáltok ellenünk fordulni, nagy a valószínűsége, hogy gyorsan belehaltok. A támogatóink viszont azt teszik, amit akarnak. – most Terryhez fordult. – És azt hiszem, ez a kis előadás rád is vonatkozik.

- Nincs szükségem előadásokra. Nincs szükségem kilépési lehetőségekre, de nem akarok _veled _dolgozni. – köpte Terry.

- Akkor nem lehetsz halálfaló. Vagy félreteszed az ellenszenvedet, vagy maradsz csak támogató. Te döntesz. – Harry megfordult, és az ajtóra tette a kezét. – Ez minden?

- Igen. – hajtott fejet Lisa. Morag és Mandy követték a példáját.

Harry bólintott. – Akkor tegyetek róla, hogy azok a pletykák elterjedjenek. – Kilépett a fülkéből a folyosóra. _A francba is, ez **idegesítő**_!

_Utálom magamat ismételni, de én megmondtam._

_Utálatos vagy. _Harry hátrasimította a haját, és elindult a folyosón. _Úgy sajnálom, hogy nem vagy a vonaton!_

_Tudom, Harry. És én is sajnálom, hogy nem lehetsz itt. Ezek az átkozott tanári megbeszélések rettenetesen **unalmasak**!_

_És mit csinálnál, ha ott lennék? Elrejtenél az asztal alá?_

_Hogy neked milyen jó ötleteid vannak!_

Harry csendesen felnevetett és megrázta a fejét. _Tinédzser hormonok. És most törődj a magad dolgával, mielőtt Dumbledore megkínálna egy adag citromporral, hogy visszanyerje a figyelmedet._

_Fúúj..._

Harry a szemeit forgatta, és belépett a saját fülkéjébe. Draco, Theodore, Hermione és Ginny mind távol voltak, hogy a pletykákat terjesszék, és információkat gyűjtsenek. A fiú ásított, és hirtelen támadt egy ötlete.

- Jól van, és most alszunk! – mondta az üres fülkének, aztán varázsolt magának egy párnát és összetekeredett az ablak melletti ülésen.

* * *

- Harry? Harry, ébredj... 

Harry álmosan Ginnyre pislogott. – He?

Ginny mosolygó arca élesebbé vált, mikor a lány az orrára csúsztatta a szemüvegét. – Már a Roxfortban vagyunk, drágám.

- Miért nem ébresztettetek fel hamarább? – Harry gyorsan felállt, és egy pillanatra elszédült. – Fenébe...

- Mert úgy néztél ki, mint akinek jót tenne egy kis alvás. – válaszolta Hermione.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Csak nehezítitek az életemet. Ted és Dray merre vannak?

- Mikor utoljára láttam őket, Crackre és Monstróra veszekedtek valamiért. – mondta Ginny, miközben ő és Hermione kivezették a zöld szemű fiút a fülkéjükből.

- Miért is nem lep meg? – nyögött fel Harry, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. – Mondd, Herm, mi a jelszó a prefektusi fürdőhöz?

- Miért? – kérdezte gyanakodva Hermione.

Harry vállat vont. – Mert tetszik a felszereltsége.

Ginny nevetett, de Hermione rosszalló pillantást vetett a barátjára. – Nem lenne szabad megmondanom.

- Akkor majd Draytól megkérdezem. Vagy Pantól.

Hermione felnyögött. – Jól van! – közelebb hajolt, és a fülébe súgta a jelszót. – Pihepuha.

Harry elmosolyodott, és gyorsan megölelte a lányt, aztán beugrott az előttük álló hintóba. – Kösz, Herm.

- Ne idegeskedj. Akkor se tudná, mi az, hogy szabály, ha ráülne és összetörne alatta. – mondta Ginny, és bemászott Harry mellé az ülésre.

Hermione felnevetett, és követte őket, becsukva az ajtót maga mögött. – Tudom.

- Hol vannak a fiúk, mikor szükségem lenne rájuk? – motyogta Harry, a hintó tetejére emelve a szemeit, mikor végre elindultak.

Hermione és Ginny hangosan felnevettek, mire Harry elmosolyodott.

* * *

Harry és Hermione elalvás előtt még a bájital munkájukon dolgoztak, pár nappal az iskolakezdés után, mikor a klubhelység ajtaja kivágódott, és a portrélyukon bemászott a rémült Seamus és a szokatlanul sápadt Blaise. – Harry! A kórházi szárnyba! 

Harry nyugodtan felállt, míg a többiek az ajtóban állókra meredtek, gyilkos pillantásokat vetve a mardekárosra. – Minek?

- Ginnyt megtámadták!

Harry gyorsan összenézett Hermionéval, és sietve elindult a portrélyuk felé. – Amíg megyünk, elmondjátok. – parancsolta sziszegve, a szeme sarkából figyelve, ahogy Hermione gyorsan összepakolja a dolgaikat.

- Jó. – bólintott Seamus, és elindult kifelé. Blaise Harry mellé lépett.

- Amit eddig tudunk, az annyi, hogy Ron akkor kapta el, mikor egyedül elindult visszafelé a könyvtárból. Amiatt a gyűrű miatt dühöngött, amit te adtál neki. Mikor meghallotta Madam Cvikker hangját, aki kijött, hogy megnézze, mi ez a zaj, elszaladt. McGalagony rettenetesen dühös. – magyarázta gyorsan Blaise.

- Megtalálta már valaki Ront? – kérdezte Harry nyugodtan, de a szemei veszélyesen megvillantak.

- Nem.

- Akkor egyedül megyek tovább. _Találjátok meg_. – parancsolta a fekete hajú fiú, és elsietett Seamus mellett.

Seamus és Blaise összenéztek, aztán gyorsan elindultak a másik irányba.

_Most **megölöm** őt, Tom!_

_Harry, szerelmem, nyugodj meg. Az iskola területén nem gyilkolászunk. Legfeljebb megtépjük egy kicsit._

_Hogy támadhatott rá a saját **húgára**!_

_Ha tőlem várod, hogy elmagyarázzam, hogyan is működik egy őrült elméje, akkor... most hogy belegondolok, a megfelelő embertől kérdezed. De ha azt akarod, hogy megmondjam, hogyan működik Ronald Weasley elméje, akkor túl sokat vársz tőlem. _Válaszolta megnyugtató hangon Tom.

Harry megállt a kórházterem ajtaja előtt, és vett egy mély lélegzetet. _Jól van. Kösz. Nem gyilkolászok_.

_Megkapja, ami jár neki, szerelmem. Te csak törődj Ginnel, mint egy aggódó szerelmes és mi, többiek majd megkeressük és megöljük, akarom mondani, megtépjük neked Mr. Weasleyt_

Harry vigyorogva megrázta a fejét, és belépett a kórterembe. – Ginny?

- Mr. Potter. – McGalagony professzor hidegen végigmérte a fiú. – Most azonnal megfordul, és visszamegy a klubhelyiségébe. Miss Weasley alszik.

- Nem megyek sehova, – vágott vissza Harry. – amíg nem láttam a barátnőmet. És most komolyan, ha nem akarja, hogy inkább megkeressem Ront, és megint felakasszam a bejárat elé a falra, akkor jobb, ha hagyja, hogy itt maradjak. – tette hozzá hidegen.

McGalagony ijedt hangot hallatott, és döbbenten meredt az előtte álló fiúra.

- Ugyan, ugyan Harry, édes fiam. Semmi szükség ilyen fenyegetésekre. – hallottak most egy vidám hangot Harry háta mögül.

Harry megfordult, és rövid mosolyt villantott Dumbledore-ra. – Professzor, el kell néznie, hogy most nem egészen vagyok magamnál. Az egyik legjobb barátom az előbb támadta meg a húgát, az én barátnőmet, egy gyűrű miatt, amit én adtam neki. Azt hiszem, jogomban áll őt fenyegetni.

Az igazgató megdöbbent a kedvenc diákja hangjából kicsendülő, nehezen visszatartott dühtől, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, és megértően bólintott. – Természetesen. De talán jobb lenne, ha nem a tanáraid előtt tennéd.

Harry bólintott, és bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett McGalagonyra. – McGalagony tanárnő, bocsánatot kérek, amiért ilyen durván beszéltem.

McGalagony alig láthatóan biccentett. – Elfogadom a bocsánatkérését. De, Potter, honnan tudta, hogy... mi okozta ezt a vitát? Még mi sem tudjuk, mi történt pontosan.

Harry vállat vont. – Egy kis kígyótól hallottam. Kérem, tanárnő, láthatnám Ginnyt?

- Természetesen. – mondta Dumbledore, mielőtt McGalagony megint visszautasíthatta volna Harry kérését. – Poppy, ha lenne olyan kedves, és megmutatná Harrynek az ágyat? Minerva, beszélnünk kell.

Harry maga felé fordította a pálcáját, és magában elmotyogott egy bűbájt, miközben követte Madam Pomfreyt a terem másik végébe. Dumbledore és McGalagony hangja azonnal élesebbé vált.

- Albus, a folyosónak azon a részén nincsenek képek! Ha lennének, már mi is kikérdeztük volna őket! – kiáltott fel idegesen McGalagony.

- Nem, nem... De Mr. Gilmer szerint Zabini és Finnigan urak voltak azok, akik szóltak Harrynek. Mr. Zabini lehetett az, aki elmesélte Harrynek, mi történt pontosan.

- Irma azt mondta, ő csak Miss Weasleyt és a bátyja hátát látta, mielőtt elmenekült a folyosóról. De nem látott egyetlen mardekárost sem.

- Erre nem tudok magyarázatot adni, Minerva. Talán valami rejtett átjáróban álltak.

- Akkor miért nem segítettek Miss Weasley-nek?

Ezen Harry is elgondolkodott, miközben a testvére mozdulatlan testére meredt. A lány szokatlanul sápadt bőrén kékülő zúzódások tűntek fel.

- Sajnos erre sem tudok magyarázatot. – sóhajtotta Dumbledore. – És mondja, Minerva, mi ez a dolog a gyűrűvel?

- Úgy tűnik, Mr. Potter egy családi pecsétgyűrűt adott Miss Weasleynek karácsonyra. A gyűrűsujján hordta.

- Értem. Talán rávehetjük, hogy áttegye egy másik ujjára...

- Albus, mit teszünk Mr. Weasleyvel?

- Ötven pont, amiért rátámadt egy diáktársára. – jelentette ki Dumbledore határozottan.

- Albus, hiszen ezért el kellene tanácsolnunk!

- Ugyan, Minerva, nem gondolja, hogy ez egy kissé túl szigorú büntetés volna?

Harry felszisszent, és véget vetett a bűbájnak. _Úgy bánik velünk, mint a kedvenc ölebeivel! Ront ezért páros lábbal kellett volna **kirúgnia**!_

_Tudom, szerelmem, de most Dumbledore-ról beszélünk..._

_Ezért elbánok vele. Most már személyes ügyem._

_Eddig nem volt az?_ Kérdezte viccesen Tom.

_Eddig is az volt. De most túl messzire ment._

_Én is éppen ezt gondoltam, mikor megtudtam, mit tett Vernon. Nem furcsa, mekkora befolyással vannak ránk azok, akiket szeretünk?_

Harry hidegen felnevetett. _Milyen igaz._

A fekete hajú fiú ijedten ugrott egyet, mikor egy ráncos kezet érzett a vállán. – Nem akartalak megijeszteni, édes fiam. – mormogta Dumbledore gyengéden, és elővarázsolva egy széket, leült Harry mellé. Harry nem emlékezett rá, ő mikor ült le, de ez nem is volt fontos. – Gondolkodsz?

- Ron végzetét tervezem. – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan, de zöld szemei továbbra is a húga nyakán levő nyakláncra tapadtak, amit a mellette ülő férfi nem láthatott. A lánc halvány vörösen derengett.

_Azt jelenti, hogy fizikailag veszélyben van. Egy nyílt, vérző seb okozhatja, vagy egy zúzódás a fején. Majd később emlékeztess rá, hogy elmagyarázzam az összes színt._

_Mi jelenti a halálos veszélyt?_

_A fekete. Remélem, ezt a színt nem fogod látni._

_Én is remélem._

- Harry. – Dumbledore dorgáló hangja visszarántotta a fiút a valóságba.

- Sajnálom, professzor. – mormogta Harry, egyáltalán nem sajnálkozó hangon. – Még mindig ideges vagyok egy kicsit.

- Ez tökéletesen érthető. De, Harry, kérlek, hagyd, hogy mi intézzük Mr. Weasley ügyét.

Harry fél kézzel beletúrt a hajába, még mindig Ginny Jegyén tartva a szemét. Az izzás lassan halványodott. – Mi történik most Ronnal, professzor? Legalább néhány napra el kellene őt távolítani azért, amit tett, nem? Az, hogy olyan súlyosan megsebesített egy másik diákot, hogy az eszméletlenül fekszik a kórházi szárnyban, elég súlyos bűn, különösen, ha tekintetbe vesszük, milyen közeli rokonságban állnak.

- Levontunk érte néhány pontot. – válaszolta Dumbledore, és egy kissé idegesnek tűnt.

- És a ház többi tagját bünteti egyetlen egyén bűneiért. Milyen griffendéles megnyilvánulás, professzor. – csattant fel Harry. – Ki kellene rúgniuk. Még a szünet előtt el kellett volna tanácsolnia engem is. Attól tartok, professzor, kezdi elveszteni a korábbi határozottságát.

- Mr. Potter! – kiáltott fel döbbenten McGalagony nem messze a hátuk mögül. Úgy tűnt, mégsem ment el, ahogy Harry gondolta.

Harry megfordult, és végigmérte a házvezető tanárát. – Ön is egyetért velem, McGalagony professzor. Tudom, hogy így van. – megfordult, és Dumbledore szemébe nézett, míg McGalagony csak tátogott mögöttük. – Mondja, hogy legalább a szüleit figyelmeztette.

- Természetesen így van. – bólintott Dumbledore. Úgy tűnt, nem nagyon örül Harry viselkedésének.

- Akkor holnap reggelre felkészülhetünk egy rivallóra. Majd varázsolok magamnak füldugókat. – mondta Harry könnyedén, és rámosolygott Ginnyre, aki vigyorogva figyelte a vitát. A bátyja láthatóan könnyedén elbánt az igazgatóval. – És _te_ mióta vagy ébren, drága Ginny?

Mindannyian a fiatal boszorkány felé fordultak, aki fájdalmasan rájuk mosolygott. – Ó, csak körülbelül akkortól, mikor mondtad, hogy Ron végzetét tervezed. Meddig voltam eszméletlen?

- Nagyjából tizenöt percig. – válaszolta Madam Pomfrey éles hangon, miközben Ginny ágya mellé lépett, és elkezdett ellenőrző bűbájokat szórni a lányra.

- Hol van Ron? – kérdezte Ginny, miközben Harry átnyújtott neki egy pohár vizet. – Kösz, Harry.

- Annyit tudok, hogy Bini és Seam elmentek megkeresni. – vont vállat Harry. Dumbledore és McGalagony ideges pillantást váltottak. – De rájuk parancsoltam, hogy _ne _öljék meg. Csak üssék le, és zárják be valami mély, sötét helyre. Talán az első emeleten levő volt-nincs szekrénybe...

McGalagony és Madam Pomfrey ijedt sikkantását hallva Ginny felkuncogott. Dumbledore pillantásával borotválni lehetett volna. – Tudod, hogy legrosszabb esetben is csak Piton professzor irodájába viszik le.

- Akkor talán nekem is le kellene mennem, hogy megmentsem Piton professzort. – jegyezte meg könnyedén Harry, mire Ginny megint felkuncogott, de a másik két boszorkány is elmosolyodott rajta. – Örülök, hogy már jobban vagy. A frászt hoztad rám.

- Hé, nem én kértem, hogy fejbecsapjanak!

- Igen, tudom. – mondta Harry komolyan. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy ennyire kiakad attól az átkozott gyűrűtől, szóltam volna, hogy ne mászkálj egyedül.

- És ha már erről van szó, Miss Weasley, - vágott közbe Dumbledore. – Szeretném, ha egy másik ujjára húzná azt a gyűrűt.

Ginny éles pillantást vetett az igazgatóra. – Kirúgja a bátyámat?

Dumbledore nem válaszolt, csak összeszorította az ajkait, és komoran végigmérte a lányt a félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

- Nem? Akkor ez az én válaszom is, professzor úr. – Ginny pillantása ellágyult, mikor újra a fogadott testvére felé fordult. – Menj vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Most már tudod, hogy jól vagyok. Tegyél róla, hogy Hermione ne rohanjon le ide, és ne fárassza ki magát.

Harry felsóhajtott és bólintott. – Természetesen. – mondta, és sötéten figyelte, ahogy Dumbledore is feláll mellette. Lehajolt, és gyengéden arcon csókolta a lányt. – Tom is örül, hogy jól vagy. – tette hozzá sziszegve.

- Mondd meg neki, hogy Ron többé nem tartozik a családomhoz. – sziszegte vissza Ginny, aztán viszonozta a csókot. – És most menj. – tette hozzá hangosan.

Harry kedvesen rámosolygott, aztán sarkon fordult, és kisietett a teremből. Hallotta, ahogy Tom felujjong a fejében, és felkuncogott. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a válla felett a húgára – Ginny közben már lehunyta a szemeit -, és észrevette, hogy a nyaklánca még mindig halványvörösen dereng, de már sokkal gyengébben, mint korábban, aztán becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

Dumbledore az ajtó előtt várt rá. – Lenne olyan kedves követni engem az irodámba, Mr. Potter?

- Nem. – mosolyodott el jegesen Harry. – Semmi kedvem beszélni önnel, professzor. Dolgom van, például vissza kell tartanom a terhes barátnőmet attól, hogy túldolgozza magát. Vagy esetleg nem ártana visszatartanom a mardekáros barátaimat attól, hogy megöljenek egy bizonyos rágcsálót, akit túlságosan is tökéletesnek tartott ahhoz, hogy rendesen megbüntesse. És talán önnek se ártana, ha gyorsan megírná azt a levelet Weasleyéknek, mielőtt még _én_ írok nekik. – Ezzel Harry hátat fordított az igazgatónak, és eltűnt az egyik falikárpit mögött.

Dumbledore idegesen felhorkant, és dühösen elindult az irodája felé. _Ez a fiú teljesen kicsúszott a kezemből!

* * *

_

Senki nem tudta, hogyan került Ronald Weasley másnap reggel a reggelihez. Bár ha a halálfaló tanoncokat kérdeznénk, akik hajnalig keresték a szökött griffendélest, kiderülne, hogy ez csak azért fordulhatott elő, mert még a Tekergők Térképének segítségével sem voltak képesek megtalálni a varázslót. Arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy Ron vagy kiszökött az iskolából valamelyik átjárón keresztül, vagy óvatosságból elbújt a Szükség Szobájában, és bezárta az ajtót maga mögött.

Mikor szerda reggel Ron belépett a nagyterembe, gyilkos pillantások és hirtelen csend fogadta. Az iskola nagy része már hallott a támadásról, a pletyka most is gyorsan terjedt, és úgy tűnt, mindannyian ellene fordultak, legalábbis addig, míg Ginny nem hajlandó megbocsátani neki. Mikor megpróbált leülni a griffendélesek asztalához, Ron azt vette észre, hogy egyszerűen nincs helye. Ahányszor meglátott egy üres helyet, valaki mindig odébb csúszott, és elfoglalta előle. Persze az se sokat segített rajta, hogy annyira szélesek voltak a vállai.

- Van itt még szabad hely? – kérdezte erőltetett vidámsággal a hetedéves griffendéleseket.

Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, Dean és Hermione gyilkos pillantást vetettek rá.

- Ülj a földre, Ron. – javasolta Harry. – Az még nem dühös rád.

Ron döbbenten tátogott. – De, Harry...

- Menj, ülj le a földre, mielőtt még valaki megátkozna. – csattant fel Parvati. – Jaj, és Harry? – tette hozzá halkan, a halálfaló tanoncok vezetőjére pillantva. – Reggeli után beszélhetnék veled?

- Természetesen, Parvati. A főlépcsőn elbeszélgethetünk. – válaszolta Harry könnyedén.

- Nincs ott egy kissé hideg? – ugratta őket mosolyogva Hermione.

- Nem lesz gond. Csak egy percre van szükségem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry is szeretne minél gyorsabban visszatérni Ginnyhez. – válaszolta Parvati mosolyogva.

- Úgy látszik, Parvati drágám, már túl jól ismersz. – sóhajtotta Harry, mire hallótávolságon belül mindenki elnevette magát, kivéve Ront, aki még mindig partra vetett halat játszott.

- Ronald Weasley! – hallottak most egy női kiáltást a nagyterem ajtajából. Mindenki a dühös Molly Weasleyre kapta a szemét. Ron rettenetesen elsápadt, és lekuporodott a Griffendél asztala mögé.

Harry intett a Weasley család matrónájának, és szélesen elmosolyodott. – Itt van, Mrs. Weasley! Megpróbál elbújni a szegény, szerencsétlen griffendélesek mögé!

- Áruló! – sziszegte Ron, aztán térdre zökkent, és mászni kezdett az asztal másik oldala felé.

- Testvérverő! – csattant fel Seamus, és a másik fiúra fogta a pálcáját. – Ha még egy millimétert mászol, megátkozlak, Ron.

Ron körülnézett, de senkit nem látott, aki hajlandó lett volna segíteni neki. A többi hetedikes griffendéles is a fejére fogta a pálcáját, sőt még néhány alsóbb évfolyamos is. Az anyja szikrázó szemekkel közeledett az asztalok között.

- És én még egy rivallóra számítottam. – hümmögte Harry, majd mosolyogva visszafordult a reggelijéhez.

- Azonnal kelj fel a földről! – parancsolta Molly, megállva a legkisebbik fia felett. Ron gyorsan talpra szökkent, de holtsápadtnak látszott. – Merlin nevében, mondd meg nekem, mi késztetett rá, hogy bántsd a húgodat! – kiáltotta Mrs. Weasley, és a hangja visszhangot vert az elcsendesült nagyteremben. Ha eddig valaki nem figyelte volna a látványosságot, hát most az is felkapta a fejét.

- Ő...

- SEMMI NEM MAGYARÁZHATJA MEG EZT A VISELKEDÉST! – kiáltott rá Molly Ronra, aki gyorsan befogta a száját.

- Egy gyűrűt hord a gyűrűsujján! – kiáltott vissza Ron, míg Molly levegőt vett. – Harry családi pecsétgyűrűjét!

Molly kíváncsian Harryhez fordult. – Harry?

A zöld szemű fiú éles pillantást vetett Ronra, amiért őt is belevonta a veszekedésbe, aztán vállat vont. – Karácsonyra adtam neki, és mondtam, hogy azt csinál vele, amit akar. Nekem nem kellett semmire, és van belőle még három másik a családi széfben.

Molly gyengéden rámosolygott a fiatal varázslóra. – Ez érthető, drágám. Tudom, hogy közel álltok egymáshoz. Valószínűleg isteníti azt a gyűrűt.

Harry gyorsan bólintott. – Aha. És nem is akarja másik ujjára húzni. Dumbledore professzor megkérte tegnap, de ő visszautasította. Olyan kedves... – álmodozó pillantást vetett a reggelijére.

Ron undorodó képet vágott. Hermione, Seamus és a mardekárosok, akik tudtak a hamis kapcsolatról, a tenyerük mögé rejtették a vigyorukat. Piton is halványan elmosolyodott. Tom a mennyezetre emelte a szemét, mintha türelemért imádkozna. Mindenki más boldogan sóhajtott, vagy elhúzta a száját.

Molly elkapta Ron fülét, és gyilkos pillantást vetett rá. – Azonnal töröld le azt a kifejezést a képedről, fiatalember! Most azonnal velem jössz, és bocsánatot kérsz a húgodtól!

- De anya, még nem is reggeliztem! – panaszkodott Ron, miközben kivonszolták a nagyteremből.

- Jó! – válaszolta Molly élesen, aztán eltűntek a folyosó kanyarulatában.

A nagyteremben megint kitört a hangzavar.

Hermione meglengette a kezét Harry szemei előtt. – Föld hívja Harryt. Harry, szállj le.

Harry sóhajtva felpillantott. – Mit meg nem adnék érte, ha láthatnám, mi következik most. Ginny borzalmas lesz, ebben biztos vagyok.

A griffendélesek felnevettek.

* * *

- Harry? – szólalt meg Parvati halkan, aztán közelebb lépett a fiatal varázslóhoz, aki a lépcsősor tetejéről nézte, ahogy egy csapat diák Hagrid kunyhója körül toporog. 

- Néha hiányzik, hogy olyan fiatal és naiv lehessek. – mormogta Harry vágyakozva, aztán a griffendéles boszorkány felé fordult, miközben egyetlen mozdulattal feldobott egy némító bűbájt. – Vagyis elhatároztad magad. – Ez nem kérdés volt.

- Igen. Csatlakozom a halálfalókhoz. Átgondoltam az egészet, és nem látok okot rá, hogy valaha is visszatérjek a világos oldalra, ha az ennyire korrupt és ilyen rosszak a vezetői. – bólintott Parvati, aki most közelebb lépett Harryhez, és ő is kinézett az erőre.

- Nem tudod, a testvéred már döntött? – kérdezte Harry halkan, miközben óvatosan belenézett Tom elméjébe, hogy megtudja, mi történt a többi nyakékkel. A Sötét Nagyúr minden további nélkül átadta neki a kívánt információt, és folytatta a tanítást.

- Nem. Valószínűleg ő is megkeres téged, ha majd dönt.

- Értem. – Harry megszüntette a némító bűbájt. – Gyere velem.

Parvati bólintott, és követte Harryt Tom szobájához. :A világosság vége.: sziszegte Harry párszaszóul.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Parvati, mikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó.

- Brutus professzor szobájában. – válaszolta Harry vállat vonva, aztán Tom asztalához lépett, és sorba kihúzogatta a fiókokat. – Hova tette az az idióta...

- Várj csak, miért Brutus professzor...? – kérdezte gyorsan Parvati. – És nem lesz baj előle, hogy turkálsz a holmija között?

- Ő egy halálfaló, úgyhogy először is, nekem dolgozik. Másodszor pedig: nem érdekli. Ha nem akarná, hogy itt legyek, nem tudnám a jelszót. – sóhajtotta Harry. – Aha! Itt vannak! Ezek az átkozott izék... Úgy emlékeztem, azt mondta, hogy a harmadik fiókba tette...

Parvati idegesen piszkálta a ruhaszegélyét, és végignézett a csupasz szobán. – Nem valami sok minden van itt.

- Ami van, azt a hálószobájában tartja, de a legtöbbet inkább otthon. Semmi értelmét nem látta, hogy ide cipelje őket, ha csak egyetlen évig marad. Különösen, hogy a legtöbb dolog csak bajba keverné. – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan, mire a sötét hajú lány idegesen elmosolyodott. – Parvati, nyugodj meg. Marcusnak jelenleg órája van, úgyhogy semmi oka rá, hogy ide jöjjön. És tényleg nem zavarná, ha itt találna. Én is mindig itt vagyok, és még egyszer se hordott le érte.

- Jó, Harry, de te olyan vagy, mintha a főnöke lennél... vagy... ilyesmi...

- Inkább a barátja vagyok. – javította ki Harry. – És az, hogy Voldemort alvezére vagyok, még soha nem tartotta vissza Pitont attól, hogy leordítson, ha elrontok egy bájitalt, vagy igen?

- Igazad van, tényleg nem. – sóhajtotta Parvati.

- Na, erről beszélek. És most gyere ide, és ülj le. – mutatott a mellette levő kanapéra.

Parvati még egy ideges pillantást vetett az ajtóra, aztán leült a mutatott helyre.

- Jól van. – Harry nyugodtan lehuppant a lány mellé. – Már említettem az a „semmi visszalépés" dolgot, úgyhogy szerencséd van. Még három dolog, mielőtt elintézzük. Először is, a halálfalók nem parancsolnak neked. Csak három emberre kell hallgatnod: rám, Voldemortra és Gin Weasleyre.

- Ginnyre miért? – kérdezte Parvati a tenyerébe hajtva a fejét.

- Mert ő a helyettesem a halálfaló tanoncok között, akikhez most csatlakozol, és ez lenne a második dolog, amit el akarok mondani. A harmadik pedig az, hogy a gyűléseinken, vagy mikor komoly dolgokról van szó a halálfaló tanoncok között, arra kérlek, hogy ne hozd elő a házak közti előítéleteket. A kviddicskupáról vitatkozz a saját szabadidődben, ne az enyémet pazarold.

- Értettem. Honnan fogom tudni, hogy kik a halálfaló tanoncok?

- Ülj fel. – szólt rá mosolyogva Harry. A boszorkány kiegyenesedett, és a fiú a nyakára kapcsolta a Sötét Jegyet formázó nyakláncot. – Minden halálfaló tanonc ilyet visel. Ezeket a nyakláncokat csak az láthatja, akinek ugyanilyen van a nyakán, vagy aki a kezén viseli a Sötét Jegyet.

Parvati bólintott, és szemügyre vette a legújabb ékszerét. – Egész jól néznek ki, annak ellenére, hogy a Sötét Jegy van rajtuk.

Harry felnevetett. – Ebben egyetértünk. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy Voldemort képes rá, de tényleg ügyesen megcsinálta. – végighúzta az ujját a saját nyakláncán.

- Óóó... A tiéd másmilyen... – Parvati előrehajolt, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vehesse, és Harry mosolyogva tűrte. – Mik ezek a keresztbe fordított pálcák? Ezzel különböztetitek meg a többitől?

- Úgy valahogy. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ez a fő nyaklánc, bár Gin láncához is hozzátettünk még néhány bűbájt, hogy ő is képes legyen a többieket irányítani, de az övé úgy néz ki, mint a tiétek. A pálcák viszont engem és Voldemortot jelentenek. Zöld és piros, mint Mardekár és Griffendél. Vagy, ahogy Gin egyszer ugratott minket, mint kettőnk szeme.

Parvati felnézett, és a szemüvegen keresztül Harry szemébe nézett, aztán visszahúzódott a helyére, és bólintott. – Tényleg illik a szemedhez. A Sötét Nagyúrral még nem találkoztam, úgyhogy az övéről nem tudok véleményt mondani.

Harry felkuncogott. – Hát akkor én megmondom: az övéhez is.

- Jól van. – Parvati kisöpörte a haját a szeméből. – Még valami?

Harry elgondolkodva dobolt az állán az ujjaival. – Aha, igen. A nyakláncok felizzanak, ha Voldemort vagy én hívunk titeket. Itt az iskolában, olyankor próbáljatok megkeresni engem vagy Gint. Az iskolán kívül a nyakláncok úgy viselkednek, mint a Sötét Jegy. Koncentrálj az izzásra, és hoppanálj. Egyenesen a gyülekezőhelyre visz téged. Javaslom, hogy mikor vége az iskolának, szerezz magadnak egy fekete talárt, felhúzható csuklyával. A színes ruhák szépek, de Voldemort ragaszkodik az uniformishoz.

Parvati felkuncogott. – Az alapján, amit mesélsz róla, nem is tűnik olyan rossznak.

Harry elnevette magát. – Már tudom is, milyen pletykával fogom ijesztgetni legközelebb az embereket. „Voldemort egy kedves, vicces pasi."

Erre Parvati is felnevetett. – Tényleg olyan szemét, mint ahogy hallottam?

Harry olyan gyorsan komorodott el, hogy a lány szinte megijedt tőle. – Néha rettenetes tud lenni, de nem mindig rossz. Próbálj a kegyeibe férkőzni, és egész rendes lesz veled. Idegesítsd fel, és megtudod, miért fél tőle mindenki ennyire. Néha szinte kedves, és ha azt hiszi, nem látja senki, képes emberien viselkedni. Nem olyan gonosz, de jobb, ha számolsz vele, hogy nagyon gyorsan dühbe gurul.

- Akkor nem csoda, hogy ilyen jól kijöttök egymással. – motyogta Parvati.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Valószínűleg igazad van. – Felállt, és kinyújtózkodott, majd lenézett a lányra. – Azt hiszem ideje indulnunk. De még egy utolsó dolgot el kell mondanom.

- Igen? – kérdezte a boszorkány, és ő is felállt.

- Hermione Granger, bár nem viseli a Sötét Jegyet, maga is egy támogatónk, aki legalább olyan mélyen benne van az ügyeinkben, mint bármelyik másik halálfaló vagy halálfaló tanonc. Ha valamit szeretnél a tudtomra hozni, neki is nyugodtan elmondhatod. Én is és Voldemort is tökéletesen megbízunk benne.

Parvati bólintott. – Jó. Ez azt jelenti, hogy legalább van valaki a szobánkban, akinek a segítségével titokban is tarthatom veled a kapcsolatot.

- Már nem sokáig. – válaszolta ingerülten Harry. – Ha megszületik a kicsi, külön szobába költöztetik.

- Ezt meg ki találta ki! – kérdezte Parvati dühösen, szemeit összehúzva.

- Dumbledore. Gin már kérvényezte, hogy ő is mellé költözhessen, hogy segíthessen neki. A hetedéves fiúhálóban vagy a hetedéves mardekáros lány hálóteremben is hajlandóak vagyunk befogadni a kicsit, ha Herm-nek és Ginnek túl fárasztó lenne egyedül foglalkozni vele.

- Még jó, hogy Ron hajlandó vigyázni a gyerekre. – sziszegte Parvati. – Az az undorító szemét, teherbe ejtette az akarata ellenére.

- Ugyan, Ron nem is tudja, hogy felajánlottuk a segítségünket. Seamus és én döntöttük el, azzal, hogy ha Neville és Dean panaszkodnának, átköltözhetnek máshova. – válaszolta nyugodtan Harry, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Jó. Majd értesítem Hermionét, hogy Lavender és én is segítünk neki, ha akarja, ha nem! – fújt dühösen Parvati, és ő is kilépett Tom szobájából.

Harry felkuncogott. – Annak a szegény gyereknek több nénikéje meg bácsikája lesz, mint amennyivel még tudna mit kezdeni!

Parvati mosolyogva meghúzogatta a Sötét Jegyet formázó nyakláncát. – Nem is baj. Hiszen a gyerekeké a jövő. – a lány kacsintott, és elindult a folyosón. – És hogy mihez kezd majd _veled_, Harry Potter?

- Hát ez már igazán csak azon múlik, hogy Hermione beváltja-e a fenyegetését, miszerint engem jelöl ki keresztapának. – válaszolta nevetve Harry.

Parvati szemei huncutul felcsillantak. – Minden gyerek megérdemli, hogy kényeztessék egy kicsit, Harry. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te erre tökéletesen megfelelsz.

A boszorkány megfordult, és sietve elindult a torony felé, valószínűleg megkeresni a testvérét vagy Lavendert, de még hosszan hallotta maga mögött Harry nevetését.

* * *

- Hol voltál? – kérdezte Ginny, mikor Harry halkan belopózott a kórterembe. 

Harry rámosolygott a lányra, és az ágya szélén ülő Mollyra. – Parvatival beszélgettünk valamiről.

- Még jó, hogy nem vagyok az a féltékeny típus. – motyogta Ginny, mire Molly nagy csodálkozására mindketten elnevették magukat.

Harry varázsolt magának egy széket, és mosolyogva leült a lány ágya mellé. – Hogy ment a dolog Ronnal?

- Megmondtam neki, hova dugja fel magának. – válaszolta Ginny szélesen mosolyogva, figyelemre sem méltatva az anyja éles pillantását.

- Ginny, ne kelljen... – kezdte Molly.

- Tudod, ő még nem tud arról a másik dologról, és ugyan már meg akartam őt kérni, hogy mondja el anyának, de hát én mostanában nem találkoztam vele. Szerinted megharagudna, ha elmondanánk?

- Ki? – mordult fel Molly, aztán Harryhez fordult, aki tűnődő képet vágott. – Megmagyarázná nekem valaki, miről van szó?

- Ó, szerintem nem örülne neki, mert úgy nem láthatná, mekkorát robban az anyukád. – mondta végül a húgának Harry vigyorogva. – Keressem meg?

- Az jó lenne. – bólintott komolyan Ginny.

- Kiről beszéltek! – kiáltott rájuk Molly, mikor Harry szó nélkül felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Miért kell nektek így megnehezítetni Mrs. Weasley dolgát? – kérdezte Hermione, aki ekkor lépett be a kórházterem ajtaján.

- Éppen téged kerestünk. – lépett mellé Harry, aztán a saját, üresen maradt székéhez vezette. Molly kíváncsi pillantásokat vetett rájuk. – Gondoltuk, hogy elmondjuk Mrs. Weasleynek a tudodmit, de aztán rájöttünk, hogy valószínűleg szeretnéd látni a reakcióját.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy feledkezhettem meg róla, hogy tudsz gonosz is lenni, Harry. – sóhajtotta Hermione, és megrázta a fejét.

- Biztos, mert mostanában inkább csak Ron irányában élem ki ezt a hajlamomat. – válaszolta Harry.

Molly hangosan megköszörülte a torkát. – Valaki. Légyszíves.

Hermione Harryre nézett, aki elhúzta a száját. – Miért mindig nekem kell elmondanom?

- Talán mert ha valaki hirtelen haragjában meg akarna átkozni, te vagy a legügyesebb a kivédésében? – válaszolta kedvesen Hermione.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, és óvatos pillantást vetett Mollyra. – Ugye nem átkoz meg?

Molly összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mi folyik itt?

- Már biztos tudja, hogy a születésnapján Ron elvitte Hermionét a Három Seprűbe, ugye?

- Igen, természetesen. Tőlünk kért rá pénzt.

- Csak mert akkor leitatta... – Harry megvakargatta a tarkóját. – És amilyen féltékeny kis szemét, amióta csak szakítottak, valahogy rávette Hermionét, hogy feküdjön le vele...

Molly arca kezdett egyre vörösebbé válni. – Ha ezzel azt akarjátok mondani, amit szerintem mondani akartok, akkor a következő tizenkét évben szobafogságban lesz.

- Terhes vagyok. – bólintott Hermione, mikor rájött, hogy Harry végre szembekerült valakivel, akinek még ő sem merte elmondani a hírt.

Molly azonnal a karjaiba vonta Hermionét, és a fiatal boszorkány az idősebbik vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Ó, Hermione, úgy sajnálom... – könnyes szemmel nézett fel Harryre. – Akkor ezért akasztottátok fel karácsony előtt a falra.

- Úgy döntöttünk, hogy szüksége lesz egy kis időre, hogy átgondolhassa, amit tett. – motyogta sötéten Ginny.

Molly végül elhúzódott Hermionétól, és mélyen a lány szomorú barna szemébe nézett. – Ne merd azt hinni, hogy neked és a kicsinek nem lesz hely a családunkban. Elvárom, hogy gyakran meglátogassatok minket.

Hermione elmosolyodott. – Igenis, Mrs. Weasley.

- Molly. – javította ki az idősebbik boszorkány. – Nemsokára megajándékozol egy unokával. Azt hiszem, jogodban áll Mollynak nevezni engem. Ez rád is vonatkozik, Harry. – tette hozzá, felnézve a Hermione széke mögött álló fiúra.

- Igen, Molly. – válaszolta Harry, és az ujjaival végigszántott a haján. – De szerettem volna kérdezni valamit.

A három boszorkány kíváncsian nézett rá. – Igen? – kérdezte Molly.

- Most, hogy már tudod, miket tett Ron, nem gondolod, hogy megérdemelné, hogy eltanácsolják az iskolából? – a zöld szemek nyugodtan az övébe mélyedtek.

Molly elgondolkodva összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán bólintott. – Igen, azt hiszem. Miért?

- Ó, csak végeztem egy kis felmérést. Eddig Dumbledore az egyetlen, aki itt akarja őt tartani.

- Ki mindenkivel beszéltél? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione.

- Néhány tanárral, diákokkal minden házból és évfolyamból, Mollyval... – a fiú vállat vont. – Még Hagrid is úgy döntött, hogy Ront ki kellene rúgni, és a terhességről még nem is tud. Legalábbis nekem nem említette, és mindannyian jól tudjuk, mennyire nem képes Hagrid titkot tartani.

- Ha valaha is szükségetek lenne a Roxfort lakóinak véleményére egy bizonyos dologban, szóljatok Harrynek. Huszonnégy órán belül megszerzi az információt. – ugratta őt Ginny a fejét rázogatva. – Mindenki _te _kérdeztél meg?

- A tanárokat igen. – Harry végigsimított a haján. – A diákok véleményét mások mesélték el nekem, miután tegnap végigkutattuk érte az iskolát.

- Hé! – villant meg Ginny szeme. – Múlt éjjel mind Ront kerestétek?

- De senki nem találta meg. – sóhajtott fel Hermione.

- Meddig voltatok fel? – kérdezte gyanakodva Molly.

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy most rettenetesen vágyom az ágyam után. – válaszolta Harry mosolyogva.

- Nem lenne szabad olyan későn a folyosón kóborolnotok. – dorgálta meg Molly.

- Megértettük. – Harry megint végigsimított a haján. – De felesleges megleckéztetned. Hermionétól már megkaptuk a magunkét. Csodálatos iskolaelső, - büszke pillantást vetett a boszorkányra. – És azt kell, hogy mondjam, ezek a hangulatváltozásai is csak az előnyére szolgálnak.

Harry gyorsan elugrott a felé irányzott ököl útjából, és elnevette magát.

Mikor mind a négyen lenyugodtak, és Harry is biztonságosnak ítélte, hogy visszatérjen a korábbi helyére, Hermione háta mögé, Ginny végre úgy döntött, hogy felteszi a kérdést, ami láthatóan már régen foglalkoztatta.

- Anya?

- Igen, Ginny?

- Mit tennél, ha valamelyikünk, és most a bátyáimról is beszélek, átállna a sötét oldalra? – kérdezte a fiatal boszorkány óvatosan.

Molly összevonta a szemöldökét, és hosszan elgondolkodott, és mikor megszólalt, látszott, hogy óvatosan megválogatja a szavait. – Azt hiszem, ez attól is függ, hogy mi venne rá erre a lépésre. Miért kérdezed?

Ginny Harryre pillantott, hogy mit szól mindehhez, és megdöbbent a fiú szemében megcsillanó eltökéltség láttán. – Gin miattam kérdezi, Molly.

Molly lekapta a pillantását a lányáról, és a fiúra nézett, akit mindig is a saját családjához tartozónak érzett, és nyelt egyet. – Miért?

- Ez az év felettébb fárasztó volt, Molly, és egyes felelős személyek olyan döntéseket hoztak, amik megkérdőjelezik a beléjük vetett bizalmamat. – válaszolta óvatosan Harry.

Molly megértő pillantást vetett rá. – Dumbledore mostanában furcsa döntéseket hoz, ugye?

- Nem akarta eltanácsolni Harryt.. – válaszolta Hermione. – Az után, amit Piton professzorral művelt, felvonszolta Harryt az irodájába, hogy beszéljenek.

- Mondtam neki, hogy ezért ki kellene rúgnia, de azt mondta, nem fog. – fejezte be Harry, kezét Hermione vállára téve. – És az sem tetszik, ahogy Marcussal bánik, csak mert bizonyos jelek arra mutatnak, hogy halálfaló.

- És az? – kérdezte Molly kedvesen, érezve, hogy ezek a dolgok már régen nyomják Harry lelkét, csak eddig nem volt lehetősége beszélni róluk. Szánakozva nézett a fiúra.

- Hát tulajdonképpen igen, de nem viseli a Sötét Jegyet. – sóhajtotta Harry, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Nem lenne szabad ezt elmondanom.

- Segít, ha megfogadom, hogy nem beszélek róla? – kérdezte kedvesen Molly.

Nem Harry volt az egyetlen, aki erre eltátotta a száját. – Tényleg megtennéd, anya? – suttogta döbbenten Ginny.

- Természetesen. Harry a családhoz tartozik, és a családnak össze kell tartania. – jelentette ki határozottan Molly.

- És mi van, ha azt mondom, hogy én is halálfaló vagyok? – kérdezte élesen Harry.

- És az vagy? – vágott vissza Molly ugyanolyan hangon. Harry higgadtan bámult vissza rá, és a nő felsóhajtott. – A családnak össze kell tartania. Csak szeretném tudni, hogy nem túl elhamarkodottan döntöttél-e így.

- Tudjátok, örülök, hogy feltettem egy némító bűbájt, mielőtt leültem ide. – motyogta Hermione. – Harry, amit eddig kikotyogtál, már jóval nagyobb bajba keverhet, mint amire a kis játékaid képesek.

Harry hidegen felnevetett. – Gondoltam, hogy te raktad fel azt a pajzsot. Tudod, hogy nem mondtam volna egy szót se, ha nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ott van.

- Vagyis _tényleg_ halálfaló vagy... – mormogta Molly, de nem tűnt rémültnek, dühösnek, vagy ingerültnek, mint Harry gondolta volna.

- Nem az. – jelentette ki Ginny büszkén. – Ő Voldemort jobbkeze.

Harry rosszalló pillantást vetett a húgára, de eltátotta a száját, mikor meglátta a félelemmel vegyes tiszteletet Molly szemében. – Molly? Jól vagy?

Molly halványan elmosolyodott. – Nagyon is. Arthur és én már ezer éve megpróbáltunk átállni, de az a Malfoy-Weasley vita mindig az utunkba állt.

- Viccelsz... – suttogta Ginny döbbenten.

Harry a szerelmére összpontosított. _Tom? Mi a fenét csináljak vele?_

_Bízol benne?_

_Én... _Harry lehunyta a szemét, és megdörzsölte az orrát. _Nem tudom. A Weasley család mindig is a világos oldal nagy támogatójának számított._

_Akkor vagy megbízol benne, vagy leellenőrzöd._

_Nem tetszenek nekem a te ellenőrzési módszereid. Ezt te is tudod._

Harry szinte érezte, hogy Tom a szemeit forgatja. _Képes vagy a Legilimenciára, nem?_ Válaszolta bosszúsan.

A zöld szemű varázsló úgy döntött, hogy erre nem válaszol, és komolyan Molly szemébe nézett. A három boszorkány kíváncsian figyelte. – Meg kell bocsátanod, Molly, ha ezt nem hiszem el fenntartások nélkül.

- Nem is vártam mást. – válaszolta a boszorkány nyugodtan.

- Harry... – figyelmeztette Ginny.

- A megegyezésetek még mindig áll. – vágott vissza Harry, ingerült pillantást vetve a lányra. Aztán újra Mollyra nézett. – Javasolták a Legilimenciát, amennyiben hajlandó vagy vállalni.

Molly ijedt arcot vágott. – Nem kifejezetten ezt vártam, de azt hiszem, nincs ellenvetésem.

- Gin? – pillantott óvatosan a húgára Harry.

- Ha bántani mered, megölöm.

Tom gúnyosan felhorkant, és Harry elhúzta a száját. – Értettük. – tette hozzá hangosan, előhúzva a pálcáját a ruhaujjából. _Néha olyan gyerekes tudsz lenni._

_Van kinek megszólalni._

- Elég erős az a pajzs, Hermione?

- Igen.

Ginny felkapta a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényről. – Megduplázom.

- Köszönöm. – motyogta Hermione. Ginny rámosolygott, és elmormolta a bűbájt.

- Molly? – nézett most Harry a fogadott anyjára.

Molly letette a pálcáját maga mellé az ágyra, és bólintott. – Én készen állok.

- _Legilimens!_ – mondta Harry, csak arra összpontosítva, hogy megtudja, kinek az oldalán áll, semmi másra.

Elöntötték az emlékek és az érzések, és Harrynek erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne merüljön el bennük. Molly egy újságkivágást lengetett Dumbledore szemei előtt, és könnyek csurogtak az arcán... Dumbledore komoly tekintettel beszél, és ő próbál nem felsikoltani... Percy, amint hátat fordít Arthurnak... Harry ötödik éve előtti nyár, mind az asztal körül ülnek, és követelik, hogy mondják el nekik az igazságot... Az ikrek, amint kijelentik, hogy csatlakoznak a Rendhez, és ő nem tartja vissza őket... Arthur, amint megpróbálja megvigasztalni... És hirtelen, ő maga, amint elmondja Mollynak, hogy nem bízik Dumbledore-ban, és a büszkeség, szeretet, és aggodalom, amit iránta érez...

Harry elhúzódott tőle, és lehunyta a szemét, mintha gondolkodna. _Tom?_ Hívta a Sötét Nagyurat remegő hangon. A Legilimenciája nem volt éppen a legjobb, de Tom képes lesz kiszűrni, ha megpróbálták átverni.

A Sötét Nagyúr hosszan hallgatott, miközben végignézte, amit az előbb Harry látott. _Nem érzek semmi trükköt, szerelmem. De mégis azt javaslom, ne mondj neki semmi többet itt a Roxfortban. Hívd meg őt és Arthurt ebédelni a hétvégén, vagy ilyesmi._

_Jó ötlet._ Harry halkan felsóhajtott, és végignézett a három boszorkányon. – Egyelőre megbízunk benned, de ez nem a megfelelő hely és idő erre a beszélgetésre.

- Ebben egyetértünk. – bólintott Molly.

- Javasolhatnám, hogy ebédeljünk együtt valamikor a hétvégén? – mormogta Harry.

- Arthurral együtt, természetesen. – értett egyet vele Molly.

- Hogyne. Különben is, meg kell bizonyosodnotok róla, hogy jól bánok a lányotokkal.

A három vörös hajú nő felnevetett. – Ó, igen. Ginny, hogy bánik veled?

Ginny kedves mosolyt villantott a bátyjára, és tekergetni kezdte a gyűrűt az ujja körül. – Éppen úgy, ahogy elvárom tőle.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagy rá, Harry. – ugratta őt Hermione.

Harry ingerült pillantást vetett rá. – Bármennyire is élvezem, hogy az én számlámra viccelődjetek egész nap, Hermionénak és nekem tíz perc múlva bűbájtan óránk van, és egyikünknél sincsenek könyvek.

- Jaj, ne... – nyögött fel Hermione.

Harry megveregette a vállát. – Lehozom a te cuccaidat is, Hermione, ne aggódj. Csak menj, és foglalj nekünk helyet, mielőtt még Dray megelőz.

- Dray eddig a tanárokon kívül még soha senkit nem tudott megelőzni. – mondta Ginny vigyorogva, mikor megszüntették a némító bűbájt. – Ó, és Harry?

- Hm?

- Mit tervezel Ron ellen? – Ginny kérdésére Molly és Hermione is felkapták a fejüket, és a három boszorkány félelemmel vegyes élvezettel nézte, ahogy Harry arca gonosz vigyorra húzódik.

- Egyelőre hagyjuk, hogy biztonságban érezze magát. – válaszolta óvatosan Harry. – De igen, vannak _terveink_ Mr. Weasley számára...

* * *

_Következő frissítés valamikor januárban. Ha minden igaz, 9-én. _


	34. Chapter 34

**Nagyon megkésve, de annál nagyobb szeretettel:)**

**Béta: a csodálatos és utolérhetetlen Csacsi, aki bármely pillanatban képes azonnali javításokat eszközölni :)**

**

* * *

34. fejezet**

Harry ágyának függönyei össze voltak húzva, hogy jelezze, nem vágyik társaságra. Egy érdekes könyvet olvasott, amit Neville éjjeliszekrényén talált. Az öt griffendéles fiú már régebben megegyezett, hogy ha valamelyiküknek szüksége van valamire a másiktól, kölcsönvehetik, azzal a kikötéssel, hogy ha a tulajdonos kéri, minden további nélkül visszaadják.

Harrynek persze melege volt a zárt helyen, úgyhogy levetette a pólóját, ami most összegyűrve feküdt az ágy végében. Tom először megjegyzéseket tett rá, de mivel most el volt foglalva egy dupla büntetőmunkával, és az egyik diák kérdezett tőle valamit, visszatért a maga dolgához.

Harry ki se nézett a különbejáratú barlangjából, mikor hallotta, hogy valaki bejön a hálóterembe, és matatni kezd a szoba másik sarkában. Csak akkor kapta fel a fejét, mikor az illető megszólalt.

- Hé, Harry? Nem láttad a mérgező növényekről szóló könyvemet? – kérdezte Neville.

Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott, becsukta a kérdéses könyvet, és kidugta a fejét a függöny mögül. – De igen, nálam van. Kéred? – nyújtotta oda.

Neville szeme megakadt valahol félúton Harry arca és a könyv között. – Harry, nem mintha kíváncsiskodni akarnék, de miért van rajtad egy sötét jegyet ábrázoló nyaklánc?

Harry az ágyra ejtette a könyvet, míg a másik kezével ijedten a medálhoz kapott. – Te látod? – suttogta.

- Öhm, igen. – bólintott lassan Neville.

Harry elkáromkodta magát, mire Neville elvörösödött, aztán eltátotta a száját.

- Úgy érted, nem lenne szabad látnom? – suttogta Neville egy percnyi halálos csend után.

Harry felállt, és gyorsan végigvette, melyik griffendélest kockáztathatná meg. – Nem. Elméletileg láthatatlannak kellene lennie. Kérlek, maradj itt. Mindjárt visszajövök. – Harry figyelmeztető pillantást vetett a másik varázslóra, és Neville bólintott. A zöld szemű fiú kisietett a hálóteremből, és leszaladt a lépcsőn, imádkozva, hogy Neville legyen az egyetlen, aki látja a láncot.

Harry kidugta a fejét a fal mögül, és lepillantott a klubhelységbe. Gyorsan végignézett az ott tartózkodókon, és elmosolyodott. – Seamus! Szükségem lenne rád egy kicsit! Sajnálom, Dean. – tette hozzá gyorsan, mire a sötét bőrű varázsló elmosolyodott.

Seamus egy bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Deanre, és a többi diákot megkerülve – akik közül sokan a meztelen felsőtestű Kis Túlélőre meresztették a szemüket – Harryhez lépett, eltakarva őt a kíváncsiskodók elől. – Mi a baj, haver? Úgy nézel ki, mint aki kísértetet látott, talán csak egy kicsit kevésbé vagy sápadt.

- Seamus, ha be vagy rúgva, megöllek. Gyere velem. – sziszegte Harry, azzal csuklón ragadta a fiút, és felrángatta magával a hálótermükbe.

Mikor felértek, Harry gyorsan némító bűbájt vetett a csukott ajtóra, és Neville felé fordult, aki zavartan pillantott egyikről a másikra. Seamus gyorsan lehajtott egy üveg kijózanító főzetet. – Vedd úgy, hogy halott vagy, Finnigan. Mit mondtam neked az ivásról? – mordult fel Harry, és fáradtan megmasszírozta a halántékát.

- Hogy rosszat tesz nekem? – Seamus vigyorogva Neville-hez lépett. – Szóval, mi olyan sürgős?

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és a rendetlen talárja fölött lógó sötét jegyre mutatott. – Látsz valamit, Neville?

- Seamus, fordítva lóg rajtad a nyakkendő. – válaszolta Neville egy perc elteltével.

Harry megfordult, és sóhajtva a hajába markolt, míg Seamus gyorsan megigazította a nyakkendőjét. – Vagyis csak az enyém látszik. Seamus, vedd le azt a vackot!

Seamus elgondolkodva Harry hátára meredt, mikor hirtelen leesett neki, miről beszél a másik. – Látja a medálodat?

Neville egyikről a másikra nézett, és Harry sötéten bólintott. – Várj, Seamus, neked is van egy olyan? – Harryre meredt. – Azt akartad megmutatni?

Harry sóhajtott, és hanyatt vágta magát az ágyán, Neville könyve mellett. – Igen. De Neville, _nem mondhatod el senkinek_. – könyörgött, míg Seamus tehetetlenül lehuppant a saját ágyára.

- Miért engem választottál, hogy leellenőrizd, Harry? – panaszkodott az ír fiú.

- Azért, Seam, mert ha eddig nem vetted volna észre, a fiúd családjáról köztudott, hogy Voldemortot támogatják.

- _Nem_ vettem észre. – csattant fel Seamus.

- Hé! – Neville feltartotta a kezét. – Nézzétek, nem akarom elmondani senkinek! Ne öljétek már egymást!

- Sajnálom. – motyogta a két fiú.

Neville a szemeit forgatta, leült Harry mellé, és felkapta a könyvét. – Csak azt mondjátok meg, miért.

- Mert Dumbledore egy seggfej. – volt Seamus válasza.

Neville felkuncogott. – A régi jó Seamus. De tényleg csak ennyi?

- Hát, Blaise családja tényleg elég sötét. És mikor megkérdezte, nem akarnék-e csatlakozni a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, már úgyis gyanús volt, hogy Harry átállt, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, a világos oldalnak semmi esélye. – mormogta Seamus halkan.

- Seamus, te már ötödikben is azt hitted, hogy Harry sötét lett. Ez most miben volt más?

- Nem tagadtam le, mikor megkérdezte. – sóhajtotta Harry, majd felállt, és az ablakhoz lépett.

- Aha. – bólintott Neville, és a barátja hátára meredt. – És te miért álltál át?

- Több oka is van. Dumbledore az egyik, és a legnagyobb. – Harry felsóhajtott. – És van valaki Voldemort oldalán, aki nagyon fontos nekem..

- Ginny? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Neville. Nem hitte volna, hogy Ginny a sötét oldalra állt.

- Nem. – Harry élesen felnevetett. – Már a szünet előtt is mondtad, hogy szerinted nem úgy kezelem Ginnyt, mintha a barátnőm lenne.

- Úgy kezeled, mintha a húgod lenne. – értett egyet vele Neville.

- Azért, mert valóban a húgom. – volt Harry érzelemmentes válasza.

- Harry! – Seamus felült, és döbbenten meredt Harryre. – Nem akarod...

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. – Már év elején megegyeztünk, hogy ha valakit nem sikerül átvernünk azzal, hogy Ginny a barátnőm, és valamelyikünket kérdőre vonják, akkor elmondjuk az igazságot. – Neville felé fordult, aki kíváncsian figyelte. – Brutus professzorral járok.

Neville elgondolkodva hümmentett, és lenézett az övében tartott könyvre. – Akkor azért töltesz vele annyi időt. Kezdem érteni.

- Hű, Neville! Mikor lettél ilyen laza? – suttogta Seamus.

Neville és Harry összenéztek, aztán mindketten elnevették magukat. – Merlin, Seam! Hol éltél te az elmúlt két évben? – nevetett Harry.

Seamus sértődöttnek tűnt.

* * *

- Longbottom mit keres itt? 

- Draco! – Ginny szigorúan a szőke fiúra nézett, miközben csatlakozott a Tom szobája előtt összegyűlt társasághoz.

- Nem tudsz viselkedni? – ugratta őt Hermione.

- Befognátok végre? – Harry hidegen végigmérte a társaságot, és az ajtó felé fordult. :A világosság vége.:

A portré meg sem mozdult.

:A világosság vége:

A kép még mindig nem mozdult.

_Tom!_

_Most meg miért nyafogsz?_

_Nem működik a jelszó!_

_Micsoda?_ Kinyílt az ajtó, és a professzor haragosan a képre mordult. – Most meg miért nem engeded be őket?

- Szigorú parancs jött az igazgatótól. A diákokat tilos beengedni a tanárok szobájába.

- Aha, akkor csak ő próbálja megnehezíteni az életünket. Gyertek be, üljetek le, én addig elbeszélgetek az ajtónállómmal. Harry, kitöltenéd a teát?

- Igenis, Marcus. – forgatta a szemét Harry, de bevezette a nagy csapat griffendélest és mardekárost a nappaliba, míg Tom vitatkozni kezdett a képpel. – Üljetek le. Neville, a helyedben én nem ülnék oda, az Marcus széke. Draco, hagyj neki helyet.

- Hogy látsz minket, mikor háttal állsz nekünk! – kiáltotta Draco, de odébb húzódott a kanapén, hogy Neville is leülhessen.

Harry elvigyorodott, és az asztalra lebegtette a teás tálat, hogy mindenki önthessen magának, aztán lustán ledőlt Marcus helyére, és lehunyta a szemét.

- Mozdulj onnan, lustaság. – parancsolta Tom, és a szobába lépve bevágta a portrét maga mögött.

- Tegyél róla. – vágott vissza Harry, ki sem nyitva a szemét.

Tom sóhajtva felkapta a fiút, és letette a padlóra. Aztán vigyorogva leült a székébe, míg a többiek nevettek. – Mi volt ez, Harry?

Harry ravaszul elmosolyodott, visszacsúszott Tom ölébe, és a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Nem mersz visszadobni a földre.

- Most éppen túl fáradt vagyok hozzá. – döntött Tom, és a pálcáját meglendítve töltött magának egy csésze teát.

- Merlinre, mit csináltál, ami ennyire kifárasztott, Marcus? – kérdezte Ginny fintorogva.

- Meglátogatott engem.

Tomon és Harryn kívül mindannyian felsikkantottak, mikor Malazár megjelent Tom széke mögött. Tom nyugodtan tovább szürcsölte a teáját. Harry rámosolygott a szellemre. – Helló, Malazár.

- Kis Griffendél, Rowle, azt hiszem, van egy ötletem, hogyan oldhatnánk meg a problémátokat.

- Ne aggódj, Neville. Malazár jó fiú. – mormogta Harry a barátjának, miközben felállt, hogy Tom követhesse Malazárt a fal egy csupasz részéhez.

- Taszítsd meg. – parancsolt rá Malazár az utódjára.

Tom ingerülten a szellemre pillantott, de engedelmeskedett. A fal hátracsúszott, feltárva a mögötte húzódó alagutat.

- Mi van ott lent, Malazár? – kérdezte Harry, Tom mellé lépve, míg a többiek biztonságos távolságban körbevették őket.

- Miért nem mész le és nézed meg? – javasolta Malazár ravaszul.

Harry és Tom összenéztek, aztán Harry bólintott, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

- Harry! – kiáltott rá Hermione, és előrelépett.

Tom a boszorkányra nézett, míg Harry folytatta az útját lefelé. – Nem lesz semmi baja, Hermione.

- Én is megyek! – kiáltott fel Ginny, és Harry után indult.

Tom elkapta a derekát, és Malazárra nézett. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy jobb, ha nem mennek le mind egyszerre. – Mardekár?

Malazár összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán bólintott. – Ő mehet, de senki más.

- Akkor menj. - engedte el Tom a vörös hajú boszorkányt, aki rövidesen eltűnt odalent.

- Mi van ott? – kérdezte Theodore. – Miért mehet le Harry és Ginny, és mi miért nem?

- Griffendél szobája. – válaszolta Malazár nyugodtan. – Csak az utódjának biztonságos belépni, bár később beengedhet másokat is, akiben megbízik. Gin a Potter címert viseli. Ő is biztonságban lesz.

- Harry Griffendél utódja? – suttogta döbbenten Blaise.

- Meglepődtél? – kérdezte Seamus a barátját. – Azt hittem ez nyilvánvaló.

- Neville, mi a baj? – suttogta Hermione, Neville vállára téve a kezét. A fiú remegett.

- _Ketten_ vagyunk? – nyikkant fel Neville.

Nyolc szempár fúródott a rémült griffendélesbe.

- El is felejtettem, hogy két lánya volt... – mormolta Malazár. – Jocosa Afrikába költözött, és teljesen eltűnt. Csodálom, hogy még emlékszik rá a családotok.

- A nagyanyám a születésnapomon mondta el. – válaszolta remegve Neville.

A szellem bólintott. – Ha akarsz, lemehetsz.

Neville gyorsan az ajtóhoz ugrott, és futva elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

- És most? – mormolta Pansy.

- Most várunk. Harry majd szól, ha lemehetünk. – döntötte el Hermione, visszatérve a székéhez és teájához.

A többiek összenéztek, aztán mindannyian visszatértek a helyükre. – Tom? – szólalt meg Seamus, aki észrevette, hogy a professzor még mindig a lépcső tetején állt.

Tom leült a földre az ajtó előtt. – Én inkább itt maradok.

A másik hat aggódva összenézett, míg Malazár az utódja vállára tette az egyik ezüstös kezét. Tom nem mozdult.

* * *

- Neville követ minket. – mormogta Harry a húgának, miközben folytatták az útjukat lefelé a csigalépcsőn. 

Nemsokára Neville lihegve felzárkózott melléjük. – Nem tudtam, hogy te is a leszármazottja vagy, Harry.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. – Igazából én sem. Persze kitalálhattam volna. Malazár már Halloween óta célozgatott rá.

- De hát neked mindig is lassú volt a felfogásod. – sóhajtott fel drámaian Ginny, mire a bátyja játékosan fejen legyintette.

- Világosságot látok az alagút végén. – nevetett rájuk Neville, és a vörös függönyre mutatott, ami egyre nagyobbnak tűnt, ahogy közeledtek hozzá.

- Nem akarok úgy hangzani, mint Herm, de ne futkossatok a lépcsőn. – mondta komolyan Ginny. A két varázsló összenézett, aztán elnevették magukat.

- Tényleg, Neville, melyik oldalról örökölted a Griffendél utódja címet? – kérdezte könnyedén Harry.

- A nagyanyáméról. Vagyis hogy az apáméról. – Neville vállat vont. – Te is az apádtól örökölted, nem?

- Azt hiszem. Mivel a Potter címer védi Gint, szerintem eléggé messzire megy vissza a családban.

- Valószínűleg így van. – értett egyet vele Neville. Aztán, - Hogy lehet, hogy Mardekár bírja Marcust?

- Semmi tapintat. – nyögött fel Ginny.

- Griffendéles örökség. – bólintott fintorogva Harry. – Neville, miért nem mondod el te?

- Ő Tudodki, ugye?

Harry elmosolyodott. – Voldemort szavaival élve, „Nem, fogalmam sincs, ki".

Neville és Ginny elnevették magukat. – Ezt meg kinek mondta? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Az egyik aurornak, aki a szünet előtt jött átkutatni a szobáját.

- Nem mondod komolyan!

- Dehogynem. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Abból a pasiból teljesen hiányzik az önfenntartás ösztöne.

- Azt hiszem, elég erős hozzá, hogy ne legyen rá szüksége. – mormolta Neville.

- Talán. – Harry átkarolta Neville vállát. – Ha ettől jobban érzed magad, rekedtre ordította magát Bellatrixra, azért, amit a szüleiddel csinált. Egyáltalán nem örült neki.

- Tényleg? – Neville reménykedő pillantást vetett Harryre.

Harry fájdalmasan elmosolyodott. – Emlékszem, még régebben mondta, hogy soha nem engedte, hogy az emberei az őrületbe kergessék az ellenséget, aztán úgy hagyják őket. Ha ott lett volna, megölték volna őket, hogy megmentsék ettől a sorstól.

Neville bólintott. – Jobb, ha meghalnak, mint ha megőrülnek. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy eljön az az idő, mikor egyet fogok érteni Tudod... – Harryre pislantott, és látta, hogy vigyorog. – Jól van, Voldemorttal.

Harry elnevette magát. – Már éppen ideje!

- Itt vagyunk. – mormogta Ginny a varázslók háta mögül, és ez elhallgattatta a testvérét.

Három lépésre a vízesésszerű folyadéktól megálltak, de nem láttak át rajta. Úgy tűnt, Harry az egyetlen, aki közelebb mer menni hozzá. Összevonta a szemöldökét. – Vér.

Neville felnyögött, Ginny pedig felszisszent. – És át kell mennünk rajta, ugye?

Harry nem válaszolt, hanem átlépett a függönyön.

Ginny és Neville rémülten összenéztek, aztán utána ugrottak. – Harry!

Mikor rátaláltak, Harry egy szellemszerű alak előtt állt. A férfi metszően végigmérte őket. – Mit akartok?

- Malazár küldött le ide. – válaszolta nyugodtan Harry. – Szükségünk lenne egy helyre, ahol nyugodtan találkozhatnánk anélkül, hogy az igazgató megtudja.

- Malazár szobája nem jó? – mordult rájuk a szellem, aki közben kerülgetni kezdte őket. Harry volt az egyetlen, aki nem követte a szemével.

- Nem mindenki párszaszájú, Godrik. Szerintem ezt neked is tudnod kell.

- Figyelj a szádra, fiú! – kiáltott rá Griffendél Godrik, Harry arcába hajolva.

- Adj egy tükröt, és menni fog. – vágott vissza Harry.

- Harry... – nyögött fel Ginny.

- Te... – úgy tűnt, Godrik nem talál szavakat.

- Abból, amit Malazár mesélt rólad, valami egészen másra számítottam. – sóhajtotta Harry. – Úgy látszik, túlságosan sokáig voltál bezárva. De hát körülötted nem keringtek legendák, amik ide vezették volna az utódodat. Nem kellene ilyen meglepettnek lennem.

- Mikor vált a hülyeség a bátorság szinonimájává? – motyogta magában Ginny.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Épp az előbb.

Godrik egy hosszú pillanatig döbbenten meredt a zöld szemű fiúra. Aztán, lassan elmosolyodott. – Már régen összefüggnek egymással.

- Ezzel kapcsolatban megbízom az ítéletedben. – döntötte el Harry. – Végül is az idő állítólag bölccsé tesz.

- És te valahogy mindig a kivétel vagy. – viccelt Neville.

- Pontosan! Én _mindig_ is ilyen bölcs voltam!

- És mindig ilyen is marad. – horkant fel Ginny.

Godrik felkuncogott. – Attól tartok ti hárman könnyedén elbántok velem. Nevetek is van?

A három griffendéles összenézett. Küldetés teljesítve.

- Neville Longbottom. – jelentkezett Neville.

- Ginevra Weasley. – mosolyodott el Ginny. – Bár hallgatok a Ginre vagy a Ginnyre is.

- Harry Potter. – hajolt meg Harry. – Bár nekem szintén több nevem van, és nem mindegyik kellemes.

- Ez igaz. Seggfej, vágottfejű...

- Gin. – nézett Harry a szemüvege felett a lányra, mire Ginnyből kitört a nevetés. – Mi van?

- Egy pillanatra úgy néztél ki, mint Dumbledore. – válaszolta Neville, míg Ginny próbálta összeszedni magát.

Harry felnyögött. – Más se hiányzott.

Godrik rájuk mosolygott. – Mintha említettétek volna Malazárt?

- Ja, igen. Odafent van az utódjával, és néhány másik barátunkkal. – bólintott Harry.

- Tényleg? Miért nem megy fel valamelyiktek, hogy lehívja őket?

Ginny és Neville Harryre néztek, aki lehunyta a szemét. _Tom? Mi a baj?_

_Hmm? Ja, semmi._

_**Aggódsz **értem?_

_Igen._

_Hát nem kell. Gyertek le mindannyian. Malazár is. Igaz is, mondd meg Malazárnak, hogy Godrikból egy megkeseredett vénember lett, míg itt élt egyedül..._

_Miért van az az érzésem, hogy te tudsz valamit, amit én nem?_

_Nem értem, Tom, hiszen én **sok mindent** tudok, amit te nem..._

_Éppen ettől félek. Mindjárt lent leszünk._

_Jaj, és majd át kell mennetek egy vízesésen, ami úgy néz ki, és a szaga is olyan, mint a vérnek._

_És az?_

_Már amennyire én meg tudom állapítani, nem. De szólj Hermionénak._

_Szólok._

_Köszönöm. _Harry mosolyogva kinyitotta a szemét. – Jönnek.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? – mordult rá Godrik, aki közben a babzsáknak látszó fotelekhez vezette őket.

- Malazár utódja megpróbált megölni, mikor még kisbaba voltam, és az átok visszapattant. Most mentálisan össze vagyunk kapcsolódva, és rájöttünk, hogyan manipuláljuk úgy ezt a kapcsolatot, hogy beszélni tudjunk egymással. Nagyon hasznos. – magyarázta Harry, miközben, kiválasztva egy zöld zsákot, lehuppant rá.

- Megpróbált megölni? – Godrik egyáltalán nem örült ennek a hírnek.

- Igen.

- Miért?

- Egy prófécia miatt, amiből azt következtette ki, hogy meg fogom dönteni a hatalmát. – vont vállat Harry. – Ez már a múlt.

- Úgy látszik ez a prófécia badarság. – mordult fel Godrik.

- Majd meglátjuk. – válaszolta Harry. – Egyes részei már valóra váltak.

- Az az érzésem, hogy te is csak annyira hiszel a jóslatokban, mint mi. – mondta Ginny Godriknak.

- Badarság. – értett egyet Godrik.

- Én eddig két próféciát láttam életemben, és ebből egy valóra vált, úgyhogy el kell néznetek nekem, ha még mindig hiszek egy kicsit annak, ami rólam és Tomról szól. – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

- A hit nem griffendéles tulajdonság. – szólalt meg valaki az ajtóban. – Szia Godrik.

- Malazár. – válaszolta feszülten Godrik.

- Jaj, ne kezdjétek, ti ketten! – Harry egyik szellemről a másikra nézett, figyelmen kívül hagyva a többieket, akik lassan leszállingóztak a szobába. – Malazár, te egész szünetben Godrik után sóhajtoztál, Godrik, te meg amióta lejöttünk, folyton szemétkedsz velünk, csak az után hagytad abba, hogy Malazárt említettük. Hagyjátok abba az ellenségeskedést, úgyis csak ti hisztek benne.

- Akkor _ezért_ emlegetted mindig Mardekárt! – csapott a homlokára Ginny. – Tom, teljesen megrontottad a szegény kisfiút!

- Nem igazán kisfiú. – horkant fel Tom, aki közben leült a szeretője mellé, és az ölébe vonta. – Griffendél és Mardekár elég nagyok már, hogy nélküled is meg tudják oldani a problémáikat, Harry. Nyughass. – Harry nyelvet öltött rá, és duzzogva hátradőlt az ölében. – És még rám mondod, hogy gyerekes vagyok.

- Én nem ülök a földre! – jelentette ki Draco, undorral méregetve a babzsák fotelt, miközben Seamus és Blaise helyet foglaltak Neville mellett.

Ginny előrenyúlt, kirántotta alóla a lábát, és a fiú nagy csattanással elterült a földön. – Most már igen. – Draco dühösen meredt a lányra. Theodore csendben leült a barátnője mellé.

- Griffendéles örökség. – szólt közbe segítőkészen Neville.

- Ha nem lennél olyan messze, odavágnék. – figyelmeztette őt Ginny.

- Nem lenne szabad verned az embereket, Gin. – mondta Hermione, elővarázsolva magának egy széket Ginny mögött. Fáradtan leült, és a másik boszorkány vállára tette a kezét.

- Jól vagy, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, azonnal elfeledkezve róla, hogy ő most duzzog.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. – Igen, de nem igazán örülök neki, hogy visszafelé is meg kell másznom azokat a lépcsőket.

Godrik mellé lépett, és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Ha majd vissza akartok menni, mutatok egy másik utat. Az a Griffendél toronyba vezet, és nincsenek lépcsői.

- Hány út vezet innen kifelé, Godrik? – kérdezte kíváncsian Ginny.

- Négy. – mondta a szellem, és a négy fal mindegyike közepén látszó boltívek felé intett.

- Egy vezet Tom szobájába. Egy a Griffendél toronyba. Hova vezet a másik kettő? – mormolta Ginny elgondolkodva.

- A konyhába és a pincébe.

Ginny és Harry összenéztek. – Tarthatnánk itt a megbeszéléseket, már ha Godrik megengedi? – Harry a szellemre nézett. Az kényszeredetten megállt Malazár mellett.

- Miféle megbeszéléseket? – kérdezte gyanakodva Godrik. – Nem szeretném, ha itt szőnétek összeesküvéseket a többi ház ellen.

- Nem. Csak Ron ellen. – válaszolta hidegen Theodore.

- És Dumbledore ellen. – tette hozzá Seamus.

- Többek között. – szólt közbe nyugodtan Tom.

Godrik összevonta a szemöldökét. – Magyarázatot kérek.

- Ron a bátyám. – válaszolta nyugodtan Gin. – Teherbe ejtette Hermionét, miután leitatta. Aztán, néhány nappal ezelőtt, megvert a folyosón, mert Harry nekem adta a családi gyűrűjét, mint testvérének.

- Biztos nem segít a dolgokon, hogy azt hiszi, együtt járunk. – sóhajtotta Harry, és megmasszírozta a homlokát.

- De hát nem árulhatjuk el Dumbledore-nak, hogy Tommal jársz! – vágott vissza Ginny.

- Ki az a Dumbledore? – kérdezte Godrik, végignézve a félkörben üllőkön, miközben ő is lehuppant Pansy mellé.

- A jelenlegi igazgató. – válaszolta Malazár, leereszkedve a másik szellem mellé. Godrik csúnyán nézett rá.

- Elkényezteti a griffendéleseket. – mondta undorodva Blaise.

- És ez _miért_ baj? – vágott vissza hidegen Godrik.

- Mert hetente legalább egyszer mondom neki, hogy ki kell rúgnia azért, amit eddig elkövettem, és már Ront is el kellett volna tanácsolnia, még szeptemberben, mikor rájöttünk, hogy Herm terhes, vagy legalább legutóbb, mikor rátámadt Ginre a folyosón. Még az _anyja_ is egyetért velünk. Dumbledore még csak nem is értesítette volna Mollyt és Arthurt a támadásról, ha nem fenyegettem volna meg, hogy én magam írok nekik. – magyarázta nyugodtan Harry.

- És úgy hisszük, hogy Dursleyékről is tudott. – tette hozzá halkan Tom, szorosabbra vonva a karjait Harry körül.

- Tom, _mindenki_ tudott Dursleyékről, mire azt a szülinapi partit rendeztük Harrynek és Neville-nek. – mutatott rá Hermione. – Úgy értem, a parti végére már mindenki tudta, hogy ott hagyták egyedül Londonban.

- Kik a Dursleyék? – vonta össze zavarodottan a szemöldökét Godrik.

- Anyám nővérének családja. – mormogta Harry, lehunyva a szemét. – Dumbledore az ő gondjaikra bízott, miután Tom megölte a szüleimet.

- Nem mintha azt, amit csináltak, gondoskodásnak lehetne nevezni. – csattant fel dühösen Ginny. – Egy átkozott gardrób nem helyettesíti a hálószobát!

- Köszönjük, Miss Weasley. – Tom figyelmezető pillantást vetett Ginnyre. _Harry?_

_Jól vagyok. Tényleg._

Tom felsóhajtott, és gyengéden megcsókolta Harry feje búbját, majd a fiúéra hajtotta a fejét. _Hát persze._

- És mindenkit manipulál, hogy jobban megfeleljen neki. – szólt közbe halkan Neville. – Dumbledore tényleg azt csinálja. Harryből is fegyvert akar csinálni, már évek óta.

- A gonosz Sötét Nagyúr ellen. – tette hozzá Seamus gúnyosan.

- Aki nem is annyira szemét. – szólalt meg most Hermione.

- Most nem tudom, hogy sértődjek meg, vagy érezzem megtisztelve magam. – motyogta Tom.

- Érezd magad megtisztelve. Hermionéról van szó, és még dührohamot kap, ha megsértődsz. – javasolta Draco vigyorogva. Hermione áthajolt Ginny felett, és fejbe csapta.

- Mit hordtál te össze nekem arról, hogy nem verjük a többieket? – nevetett Ginny.

Hermione tehetetlenül megrántotta a vállát. – Dühroham. Sajnálom.

Körben mindenki felnevetett, de Tom csak halványan elmosolyodott, míg Harry egyáltalán nem reagált.

- Jól vagytok, ti ketten? – kérdezte Pansy, gyanakodva méregetve a Sötét Nagyurat és az ölében ülő fiatal varázslót.

- Harry elaludt. – nézett fel Tom.

- Hát nem csodálom... – Seamus megvakarta a fejét. – Múlt éjjel nem tudott aludni, úgyhogy lement a klubhelységbe. Mire felébredtem, és utána mentem, már eltűnt.

- Akkor _ezért_ nem tudott figyelni bájitaltanon... – mormogta Draco. – Folyton elszundikált, és majdnem elrontotta a főzetét. Piton professzornak nagyon meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy ne ordítson rá.

- Miért nem tudott aludni? – pillantott Hermione jelentőségteljesen Tomra.

- Fogalmam sincs.

- Biztos a holnapi ebéd miatt aggódik. – nyögött fel Ginny. – Jaj, én meg az a nagy szám!

- Mi van? – nézett rá értetlenkedve Theodore.

- Kérdeztem valamit anyától, ami aztán oda vezetett, hogy megbeszéltük, ki melyik oldalon áll ebben a háborúban. – panaszkodott Ginny. – Harry, anya meg apa megegyeztek, hogy holnap egy étteremben megbeszélik, milyen feltételekkel hajlandók csatlakozni a halálfalókhoz.

- Hű! – Draco döbbenten bámult a Weasley lányra. – Gin, _téged_ még megértlek. Még a _testvéreidet _is megértem. De hogy a _szüleid_!

- Pedig nem is olyan meglepő. – motyogta Tom gúnyosan.

- És a nyaklánc? – vágott közbe Seamus, Neville-re, aztán Tomra pillantva. – Az is idegesíthette, nem?

Tom alig láthatóan bólintott. – De igen.

- Mi van a nyaklánccal? – kérdezte Draco.

- Nincs olyan érzésed néha, hogy a mardekárosok mindenből kimaradnak? – mormogta Blaise Seamus mellől.

- Látom. – válaszolta Neville. – Látom Harry nyakláncát, de nem látom például Seamusét.

- De _miért_? – motyogta Ginny.

- Azt hiszem, most már értem. – mondta Tom, előhúzva Harry nyakláncát a ruhája alól. – Griffendél, te látod?

- Igen.

Seamus bólintott, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr rápillantott, és előhúzta a saját medálját. – És ezt látod?

Godrik összevonta a szemöldökét. – Csak a kezedet látom.

Tom bólintott. – Akkor a griffendéles vérvonal okozza. Neville látja a medált, mert rokonok. Ginny, látja Ron a láncodat?

- Öh... nem hiszem... – Ginny megvakarta a fejét. – Nem tudom. Azt tudom, hogy anya nem látta. Mikor meglátogatott, nem volt eltakarva.

- Akkor csak az alapítók vérvonala.

- Ha a szokott rokoni kapcsolatok okoznák, Neville az enyémet is látná. – mutatott rá Draco. – Negyedik unokatestvérek vagyunk, vagy valami olyasmi.

- Akkor jó. Minden aranyvérű család rokonságban áll egymással. – nyögött fel Tom. – Mindig elfelejtem.

- Jó, hogy a rokonság nem számít, - sóhajtott Hermione. – Mindannyian nagy bajban lennétek.

- Köszi, Hermione. – mordult rá Theodore.

- Hé, én nem vagyok halálfaló tanonc. Csak támogató. – vágott vissza játékosan Hermione.

- Azt hiszem, most már én is az vagyok. – hümmögött Neville, mire mindenki meglepetten pislogott rá. – Mi az? Harry a családhoz tartozik. Olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne.

- És én? – kérdezte Ginny szélesen mosolyogva.

Neville elvigyorodott. – És Gin olyan, mintha a húgom lenne, különösen most, hogy Harry a családjába fogadta.

- De jó! – Ginny rávetette magát Neville-re, és szorosan megölelte a fiút, aki először ijedten összerezzent, aztán elnevette magát.

- Egy nagy, boldog család, hmm? – mormogta álmosan Harry.

- Felébresztettelek? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Ginny.

- Igen, de egyébként is mennünk kellene aludni. – mosolygott rá Harry, és megpróbált felállni.

Tom visszahúzta a fiút az ölébe. – Nem. Úgy tűnik, a hálótermetekben nem vagy képes aludni, úgyhogy ma éjjel velem maradsz.

Harry tehetetlenül felsóhajtott. – Ezzel a logikával nem tudok vitatkozni.

- Majd azt mondjuk Ronnak, hogy megint a kanapén alszol. Deannek meg azt, hogy leléptél Ginnyvel. – nyugtatta meg Seamus Harryt, aki erre elnevette magát.

- Szörnyű vagy, Seamus. – kuncogott Neville, miközben felsegítette Ginnyt.

- Pedig nem. Ha Ron azt hiszi, hogy velem van, megpróbál minket levadászni, de egyáltalán nem fogja őt izgatni, hogy Harry a kanapén alszik. Dean biztos aggódna Harryért, és lemenne megnézni, hogy minden rendben-e van, ha azt hiszi, hogy lent maradt a klubhelységben, de ha azt hiszi, hogy velem van, rá se fog hederíteni. – mutatott rá Ginny huncutul vigyorogva, aztán Theodore-hoz fordult, hogy elköszönjön tőle.

- Harry, Tom, valószínűleg nem jó ötlet visszamenni Tom szobájába. Ha Dumbledore úgy dönt, hogy leellenőrzi a tanárokat... – mormogta Hermione aggódva.

- Majd itt lent alszanak. – jelentette ki komolyan Godrik. – Reggel Harry visszatérhet a Toronyba, Tom pedig a saját szobájába. Senki nem fog tudni semmiről.

- És mostantól, ha nem tudsz aludni, Harry, lejössz ide, és megkeresel engem. Értve? – mondta komolyan Tom.

Harry ásítva bólintott, és Tom talárjába temette az arcát. _Aha._

- A hálószoba ott van, - mutatott Godrik a terem egy elfüggönyözött részére.

- Köszönjük, Griffendél. – biccentett Tom, és Harryvel a karjában felállt. _Kapaszkodsz?_

_Ühüm._

- Jó éjszakát, - köszönt el a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Jó éjt, Harry, Tom. – mondta a négy mardekáros és Seamus.

Ginny és Hermione megölelték a két varázslót, és adtak nekik egy-egy jóéjtpuszit. Neville biccentett a Sötét Nagyúr felé, és elköszönt Harrytől.

Aztán a griffendélesek és a mardekárosok elváltak egymástól, és külön utakon elindultak a saját szobáik felé. Tom az elfüggönyözött részhez vitte Harryt. Mindkettőjükről lehúzta a talárt és az inget, aztán becsúszott az ágyba Harry mellé, aki addigra már megint aludt.

- Jó éjt, Harry. Szép álmokat. – mormogta Tom, és a fiút átölelve elaludt ő is.

* * *

_Tényleg bocs a késésért, de mostanában se időm, se különösebb kedvem nem volt fordítani. Ha minden igaz, most egy darabig legalább időm lesz :) Viszont ha kedvem nincs, egy ekkora adag az egész napomat elveszi. Igen. Tegnap kilenc órán keresztül kotlottam ezen a tizenhárom oldalon... "Pathetic, Potter ...ehm, Riddle."_

_NLN _


	35. Chapter 35

**Béta: Csacsi **

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

**

* * *

**

**35. fejezet**

**---**

_Nyisssszz!_

_---_

Harry visszamászott a helyére, és hevesen szájon csókolta. – Jó reggelt, Tom.

- És milyen gyönyörű is ez a reggel. – válaszolta a Sötét Nagyúr kábultan. – Ez meg honnan jutott eszedbe?

- Túlságosan nyugodtnak tűntél. – válaszolta Harry, és egy kissé elhúzódott a másiktól, hogy nyugodtan kinyújtózhasson.

Tom felhorkant. – És még te nevezed magad griffendélesnek.

- Én azért vagyok griffendéles, mert elég bátor vagyok hozzá, hogy kimutassam a mardekáros oldalamat. – vágott vissza Harry huncutul, aztán felkelt, és keresgélni kezdte az ingét és a talárját.

- Elég bátor, vagy elég bolond. Lehet válogatni. – motyogta Tom, és megint lehunyta a szemét.

Harry odadobta a Sötét Nagyúrnak az ingét, és felnevetett, mikor az annak arcára hullt, és Tom felkiáltott. – Ébresztő, ébresztő, lustaság!

Tom rávicsorgott, és felült, hogy magára húzza az inget. – Csúfolódsz velem, Potter?

- Nem. – válaszolta Harry kedvesen. – Csak ugratlak.

- Marha nagy különbség.

- Hát, igen. A „csúfolódsz velem" két szó, míg az „ugratlak" csak egy.

- Erről eszembe jutott, miért is utálok veled ébredni. – nyögött fel Tom.

Harry nevetve a szerelmére dobta a férfi talárját. – Hé! Én is szeretlek!

Tom felállt, és figyelmen kívül hagyva a ruhát, amit a fiú rádobott, megállt Harry mögött, és a kisebbik varázsló derekára fonta a karját. – Tudod, hogy szeretlek.

Harry mosolyogva szembefordult vele. – Legalábbis remélem.

Tom lehajtotta a fejét, és gyengéden szájon csókolta. A fiú hívogatóan kinyitotta a száját, és Tom nyelve örömmel fogadta a meghívást.

Kicsit később Tom elhúzódott, és mély lélegzetet vett. – Azért mosd meg a szád, mielőtt rálehelsz valakire. Még mindig spermaízed van.

- Én szeretem az ízét. – válaszolta Harry durcásan.

- Én is, drágám, de veszélyes lehet, ha valaki más is megérzi. Könnyen Dumbledore irodájában találhatod magad, Veritaserummal túladagolva. – sóhajtotta Tom.

A zöld szemű varázsló a Sötét Nagyúr vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Alig várom, hogy vége legyen ennek az évnek.

- Hidd el nekem, én is így vagyok vele.

- Elhiszem.

Tom halványan elmosolyodott, és hátralépett. – Ha most elmész, még lesz időd megátkozni Mr. Weasleyt, amíg alszik.

- Hétvége van, Tom. Egészen délig ráérek álmában megátkozni Ront. – motyogta Harry, és lesimította a talárját.

Tom felkuncogott, és magára terítette a saját talárját. – Akkor menj. Öltözz ki szépen Mollynak meg Arthurnak.

- És zuhanyozzak le, meg mossak fogat is. Igen, tudom. – mosolyodott el Harry, és Tom felnevetett. – Szép napot, szerelmem.

- Viselkedj rendesen.

- Úgy látszik elfelejtetted, kivel beszélsz. – horkant fel Harry, aztán kilépett a hálószobát takaró függöny mögül.

Tom elnevette magát mögötte.

- Jó reggelt, kis Griffendél. – köszönt rá Malazár, míg a mellette álló Godrik csak biccentett.

- Jó reggelt, Godrik, Malazár! – köszönt vissza Harry vidáman. – Melyik ajtó vezet a Toronyba?

- A jobb oldali. – mormogta Godrik, és az utódjához lépett. – Két alagút vezet felfelé. A bal oldali lehoz ide, a jobb oldali pedig felvisz a Toronyba.

- És hogy működik? – kérdezte Harry, követve a szellemet a vérrel elfüggönyzött ajtóhoz.

- Levegővel. Mágia irányítja. Mindkét irányba a levegőre lépve fogsz tudni közlekedni. Azt hiszem, a barátnőd, Hermione valami lifthez vagy mihez hasonlította. – magyarázta Godrik.

- Az egy mugli megoldás. Olyan kis dobozkákról van szó, amiket kötelek és elektronikus motorok hajtanak, és ezek szállítják a muglikat fel és le a többemeletes házakban. – magyarázta Tom mosolyogva, miután ő is kilépett a hálószobából. – Jó reggelt, Mardekár, Griffendél...

Godrik biccentett Mardekár utódjának, aztán újra Harryhez fordult, míg Malazár beszélgetni kezdett Tommal. – Ez érdekes. A muglik mindig is tudták, hogyan oldják meg a problémáikat mágia nélkül.

- Tudom. – Harry a beleborzolt a hajába. – Hány ember mehet vele egyszerre?

- Kettő, de ez a méretüktől is függ. Te, Neville meg Gin talán egyszerre is mehettek vele, elég kicsik vagytok. Hermione viszont jobban teszi, ha csak egyedül megy, úgy biztonságosabb.

- Természetesen. És milyen sűrűn lehet használni?

- Vájatok úgy fél percet a csapatok között. Nincs meghatározva, hogy mikor indulhat a következő, de nagyjából eddig tart, míg a levegő megint eléggé összesűrűsödik.

Harry bólintott. – És mondtad, hogy vezet egy út a konyhához is…

- Igen. A gyertyás-rózsás kép mögött van elrejtve. Miért?

- A csapatunkban vannak hollóhátasok is. Ha beleegyezel, hogy itt tartsuk a megbeszéléseinket, akkor nekik is meg kell mutatnunk, hogy juthatnak ide.

Godrik felsóhajtott. – Annyit ígérhetek, hogy gondolkodom rajta.

- Én pedig ígérem, hogy nem foglak ezzel idegesíteni. – mosolygott rá Harry. – Viszlát később, Godrik.

- Érezd jól magad, Harry. – biccentett Godrik, és Harry átlépett a vérfüggönyön.

---

- Szórakozz jól! – köszönt el tőle Ginny vidáman, mikor ő, Hermione és Harry megálltak az előcsarnokban.

- Ne hagyd magad kinyírni. – tette hozzá Hermione.

- Marha vicces. – motyogta Harry, és megrángatta az új barna talárját. A Luciustól és Narcissától kapott sötétzöld selyemköpenyt viselte felette.

- Jaj, hagyd már abba. – Hermione előre lépett, és félreütötte a kezét, aztán szorosan megölelte. – Minden rendben lesz. Nincs miért aggódnod.

- Nem te készülsz találkozni a barátnőd _szüleivel_, Herm.

- Nem, de ők a családod, Harry. – mutatott rá Hermione.

- Ha már semmi mást nem tudsz tenni, mondd ki Ron nevét, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz. – javasolta Ginny, és barna szemei huncutul megvillantak.

- Ez igaz. – Harry könyörögve Hermionéra nézett. – Herm, a kedvemért, kötözd le Ginnyt egy székhez, amíg nem vagyok itt. Valahogy rossz érzésem van azzal a lánnyal kapcsolatban.

- Hé!

- Hát persze.

- _Hé!_

- Jó szórakozást. – köszönt el Hermione, majd Ginny karját elkapva elindult visszafelé. A fiatalabbik boszorkány úgy tett, mintha el akarna szabadulni Hermionétól, valószínűleg, hogy a feje tetejére állítsa az iskolát.

Harry nevetve integetett utánuk, aztán az ajtón kilépve elindult Roxmorts felé. Molly aznap reggel küldött egy baglyot, amiben értesítette, hogy fél tizenkettőkor találkozhatnak a Foltozott Üstben. Úgy gondolta, hogy Roxmortsból fog oda hoppanálni. Illetve, tulajdonképpen Tom említette ezt a lehetőséget.

_Légy óvatos._ Szólalt meg hirtelen Tom hangja Harry fejében.

_Mi baj?_

_Rossz érzéseim vannak. Ígérd meg, hogy nagyon, nagyon óvatos leszel._

_Ki akarna rám támadni, Tom?_

_Valaki, aki semleges, vagy éppen a mi oldalunkat támogatja, de nem tudja, hogy átálltál? Vagy éppenséggel a Rend is lehet, ha úgy gondolják, hogy kicsúsztál a kezükből._

_Gondolod, hogy megtennék?_

_Nem tetszett nekem, ahogy Dumbledore figyelt téged ma a reggelinél._

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált visszaemlékezni rá, hogyan nézett rá ma reggel Dumbledore. Tom azonnal küldött neki egy rövid emlékfoszlányt az igazgatóról, amint az elgondolkodva méregeti. _Aha. Jól van, óvatos leszek. Köszönöm._

_Szívesen. Most pedig hadd foglalkozzam ezzel a büntetőmunkával..._

_Büntetőmunkával?_

_Frics elkapta a mardekárosokat tegnap éjjel, miközben hazafelé lopakodtak. Fogalmam sincs, mit keresett a pincében, de ott volt, és elkapta őket. Draco rábeszélte, hogy hozzám hozza őket a büntetőmunkára, azt mondta, azért, hogy „elfoglaljon"._

Harry felkuncogott, aztán, mikor megérezte, hogy kiért a hoppanálásgátló bűbájok hatóköréből, megállt. _Ne bánj velük túl szigorúan, szerelmem. Ha visszajöttem, találkozunk._

_Természetesen._ Tom elhallgatott, aztán mikor újra megszólalt, Harry hallotta a hangján, hogy ingerült. _Bár ha Mr. Nott nem hagyja abba a nyafogást, talán soha többé nem látod őket._

_Ha megölöd, odafigyelj rá, hogy jól eltemesd a testét. _Javasolta Harry játékosan. _És minden szemtanúnak töröld az emlékezetét, mert azt megmondhatom, hogy ha Gin megtudja, megöl._

_Fantasztikus. Megölöm Tedet, és Gin megöl engem. Aztán te megölöd Gint, és átveszed a világ feletti hatalmat. Éreztem, hogy itt valami csapda van!_

Erre Harry hangosan felnevetett. _Hát persze, hogy van. _Válaszolta, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját, magára fogta, és felkészült az áthelyezés furcsa érzésére.

Mikor újra érezte, hogy egészben van, körülnézett, és megnyugodva felsóhajtott. A Foltozott Üstben volt, ahogy tervezte is, mindjárt a kandalló mellett.

- Mr. Potter! Micsoda meglepetés! – kiáltotta Tom, a kocsma fogatlan tulajdonosa.

Harry rámosolygott. Mindig is bírta Tomot. A férfi mindig kedves volt hozzá, mikor ellátogatott a fogadóba. – Jó napot, Tom. Molly és Arthur Weasleyvel van találkozóm ebédre.

- Akkor korábban ért ide. – biztosította őt Tom, és szélesen elvigyorodott. – Miért nem választ egy asztalt, én majd odaküldöm őket, ha megérkeznek.

- Fantasztikus! Kaphatnék egy üveg vajsört addig?

- Hogyne. Azonnal küldök egyet.

- Köszönöm. – vigyorgott rá vissza Harry, majd megfordult, és a kocsma hátsó sarkában levő asztalhoz sétált.

Miközben elhelyezkedett, már meg is jelent egy felszolgáló boszorkány egy nyitott üveg vajsörrel. Megköszönte, és már emelte volna a szájához, mikor megakadt a pillantása a halványan izzó karkötőjén, amit megbűvöltek, hogy csak ő láthassa. Letette a vajsört, hogy jobban megnézhesse a karkötőt, és látta, hogy a bájitalos üveg alakú medál halván vörösen világít. _Tom?_ Gondolta, óvatosan szemezve a vajsörrel.

_Valami baj van?_

_Kérdezd meg Dracót, mit jelent, ha a bájitalos medál világít._

_Az, ami a karkötődön van?_

_Igen, az._

_Várj egy kicsit. _Tom egy pillanatra megszakította a kapcsolatot, hogy beszélhessen Dracóval. Mikor visszatért, Harry pánikba hajló idegességet hallott a hangjában. _Ha vörös, azt jelenti, hogy valami, amit megérintesz, vagy harminc centiméteren belül van, mérgezett és a medál nem tudja semlegesíteni. Ha zöld, akkor mérgezett, de a medál semlegesíti. Jól vagy?_

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és csúnya pillantást vetett az üvegre._ Igen, jól vagyok. Viszont valaki határozottan meg akar mérgezni. Még szerencse, hogy észrevettem ezt a halvány vörös izzást, mielőtt még ittam volna. Jó lesz, ha máskor jobban odafigyelek._

_A Roxfortban vagy olyan helyeken, mint az Odú vagy a Malfoy kúria, nem kell tartanod a mérgezéstől._

_Tudom. De mégis. Ha a Rend rámszállt, ki tudja, mit találnak ki._

_Ez igaz. _Tom elhallgatott, úgy tűnt, valaki másra figyel. _Pansy javasolta, hogy ha már úgyis az Abszol Úton vagy, menj el a Medál Mágiába. Hátha találsz valamit, amire szükséged lehet. De ha így van, akkor kéri, hogy vegyél a többieknek is._

Harry felnevetett. _Meglátom, mit tehetek._

- Harry?

_Most mentem!_ Tette hozzá Harry, aztán kinyitotta a szemét, és rámosolygott Arthurra és Mollyra. – Megelőztelek.

Arthur nevetett, míg Molly mosolyogva lehajolt, és megölelte. – Hozzá sem értél ehhez a vajsörhöz? – kérdezte az üvegre pillantva.

- Megmérgezték. – válaszolta Harry, és vállat vont.

- De ki akarna téged megmérgezni, Harry? – kérdezte aggódva Mollyra, miközben ő és Arthur leültek.

- Ugyan, Molly. Erre mindannyian tudjuk a választ. – vonta össze a szemöldökét Arthur.

Harry kérdő pillantást vetett Mollyra. – Nem, még nem mondtam el neki, miért jöttünk. – erősítette meg Molly.

Harry mosolyogva vállat vont. – Nem baj. Majd én elmagyarázom, miután rendeltünk.

Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére most másik boszorkány vette fel a rendelést, és ő is hozta ki nekik. Mielőtt elment, Harry megkérte, hogy vigye magával a vajsört, és az minden további nélkül engedelmeskedett.

Mikor a sótartóért nyúlt, Harry óvatos pillantást vetett a karkötőjére, és elmosolyodott, mikor az nem izzott fel. _Hála Merlinnek._

_Aha._

- Szóval miért vagyunk itt? – kérdezte Arthur, miután Harry megsózta a krumplit.

Harry letette a sótartót, és a pálcáját előhúzva némító bűbájt vetett maguk köré. Aztán eltette a pálcát, és biccentett Mollynak.

- A múltkor Ginny megkérdezte, mit tennénk, ha kiderülne, hogy ő, a bátyjai, Harry vagy Hermione átállna a sötét oldalra. – kezdte Molly, és elgondolkodva megforgatta a kezében a tökleves poharat. – És Harry bevallotta, hogy ő átállt.

Arthur döbbenten pillantott Harryre, de a fiú éppen a kolbász felaprításával volt elfoglalva. – Akkor most Tudodkinek dolgozol?

- Nem. – nézett fel a homlokát ráncolva Harry. – _Vele_ dolgozom. Én vagyok a helyettese.

Arthur felsóhajtott, és a feleségére nézett. – És te elmondtad neki, hogy mi a bajunk Albussal.

- Nem mondta el, hogy pontosan mi történt. – motyogta Harry, visszatérve a kolbászhoz. – Csak azt említette, hogy szerettetek volna átállni.

Arthur felnyögött. – Molly...

- Arthur, felejtsd már el egy kis időre Lucius Malfoyt, légy szíves...

- Valójában az lenne a legjobb, ha Luciust teljesen rám bízná. – vágott közbe Harry, éles pillantást vetve a majdnem-nevelőapjára. – Felejtsd el, hogy egyáltalán létezik.

- Jól van. De mi lesz ezzel a mugliimádós dologgal? – kérdezte Arthur idegesen.

Harry az asztalba verte a fejét. – Arthur, segítene, ha azt mondanám, hogy a lányuk viszont az én helyettesem?

- Ginny halálfaló! – kérdezte Arthur döbbenten.

Harry ingerült pillantást vetett rá. – Halálfaló tanonc. Ha Voldemort nem bánja, hogy ő a helyettesem, nem gondolod, hogy veletek is ki tudna jönni?

- Hermione is halálfaló tanonc? – kérdezte kíváncsian Molly.

- Nem. A terhessége könnyű célponttá teszi. Ő csak egy barátunk, aki emellett pontosan tudja, hogy mi folyik közöttünk. – mordult fel Harry. – Egyéb kérdés?

- Hogyne. Milyen hierarchia szerint épülnek fel a halálfalók? Már említetted, hogy te vagy Tudodki helyettese, és hogy Ginny a _te_ helyettesed. Ez hogy működik? – kérdezte előrehajolva Arthur.

- Jól van. Voldemort az egésznek a fő vezetője. Én vagyok a helyettese, tehát rám is mindenki ugyanúgy hallgat, mint rá. Viszont ha valamit megbeszélünk a halálfaló tanoncok között, akkor elfogadja, mert azokat teljesen rám bízta. Ginny csak a halálfaló tanoncok között a helyettesem. Lucius pedig Voldemort helyettese a halálfalók között. – magyarázta Harry nyugodtan.

- Vagyis, ha mondjuk Malfoy kitalálja, hogy a halálfaló tanoncok csináljanak meg neki valamit, akkor nem kell engedelmeskedniük? – kérdezte Molly.

- Bingó.

- És csatlakozhatnék a halálfaló tanoncokhoz? – könyörgött neki Arthur.

Harry felkuncogott. – Ezt még meg kell beszélnem Voldemorttal. Jelenleg a csapatunkhoz igazából csak diákok tartoznak. Nem tudom, hogy ezt ő így tervezte, vagy csak így jött össze.

- Nem is szólhattál bele? – kérdezte aggódva Molly.

- Karácsonyig még csak nem is tudtam, hogy újabb csapatot tervez. Persze értem, hogy miért tette. A diákok nem viselhetik a sötét jegyet.

- Ez igaz. Akkor neked sincs? – kérdezte Arthur.

- Igen is meg nem is. A miénk egy kicsit más. Ezt leszámítva csak abban különbözünk a halálfalóktól, hogy egy kicsit másként közelítjük meg a dolgokat. Én egy kissé barátságosabb környezetet képzeltem el, míg Voldemort a megfélemlítésre hajt. – Harry elvigyorodott. – Bár attól tartok, ezt a legutóbbi gyűlésünkön egy kissé elrontottam.

- Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Arthur mosolyogva.

- Állandóan félbeszakítottam, aztán még seggfejnek is neveztem. – válaszolta könnyedén Harry. Arthur hangosan felnevetett, míg Molly, úgy tűnt, nem bírja eldönteni, hogy nevessen, vagy lehordja érte. – Ugyan, Molly. Már Voldemort és Hermione is lehordott érte, úgyhogy te már nyugodtan nevethetsz.

- Csak nehéz elhinni, hogy ezt túlélted. – válaszolta Molly.

- Aha, mindenki ezt mondja. – bólintott Harry.

- Harry! – hallottak most egy vidám női hangot a némító bűbáj körén kívülről. Mikor megfordultak, szembetalálták magukat a szélesen mosolygó Narcissával, és a mellette fintorgó Luciussal.

Harry elvigyorodott, és kérdően a Weasley házaspárra tekintett. – Ugye nem bánjátok? Egyszer úgyis meg kell tanulnotok kijönni egymással.

- Jó. – motyogta Arthur, összefonva a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, és intett Luciusnak és Narcisszának, kiterjesztve a némító bűbáj hatását az újonnan érkezettekre is. – Mi szél hozott az Abszol Útra?

Narcissa, aki közben már leült, felmutatta a kezében tartott táskát. Lucius és Arthur közben lyukat égettek egymásba a szemeikkel. – Draco mondta, hogy itt lesztek. Ezt pedig Hermionénak vettem, ha majd kéri.

Harry elvette a táskát, belepillantott, és előhúzott belőle egy bölcső fölé függeszthető kis játékot. Elvigyorodott. – Imádni fogja. Jéé, egy bölcső.

- Olyan izgatott vagy, mintha az apja lennél. – mordult fel Lucius.

- Keresztapja. – javította ki Harry. – Végre eldöntötte, hogy én leszek a kicsi keresztapja. Azt hiszem, Parvati beszélte rá...

- Jó. – mosolyodott el Narcissa. – Én is mondtam neki, hogy te lennél a legjobb.

Harry elvörösödött, és zavartan kotorászni kezdett a táskában. – Öhm, kösz, Narcissa.

- Harry, felvilágosítanál légy szíves, mit keresel te itt Arthurral és a _kedves_ feleségével? – húzta el a száját Lucius.

- Elég, Lucius. – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry, de a férfi még mindig gonoszul méregette Arthurt. – Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy óvodás. Ha én ki tudok jönni Voldemorttal, akkor nektek is képesnek kell lennetek az udvariasságra. – morogta, letéve a táskát. Mikor felpillantott, Molly, Arthur és Narcissa azon erőlködtek, hogy ne nevessék el magukat Luciuson, aki tátott szájjal bámult Harryre. – Mi van? – nézett Narcisszára. – Draco elmondta, miért vagyok itt, te pedig nem szóltál róla Luciusnak?

- Persze, hogy nem. Én mardekáros vagyok. – válaszolta Narcissa.

- Tényleg? Én meg már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy ez valami női dolog, mert Molly ugyanezt csinálta Arthurral. – válaszolta Harry, ingerült pillantást vetve a szőke nőre.

- Tényleg női dolog. – bólintott Lucius.

- Kipróbáltad, mi? – motyogta Arthur.

- Az összes hölgyön, aki karácsonykor a házamban tartózkodott. – válaszolta Lucius hidegen vigyorogva.

- Lucius! – mordult fel Harry, szemeivel lyukat égetve a halálfaló fejébe, míg Molly Arthurt próbálta visszaültetni a helyére, mert mindenáron a másik férfi torkának akart ugrani.

Lucius Harryre pillantott, hogy válaszoljon, de hirtelen elsápadt. – Bocsánat. – suttogta ijedt hangon.

Harry összehúzta a szemét, amit közben vörösre változtatott. – Arthur és Molly azon gondolkodnak, hogy csatlakoznak a sötét oldalhoz, ezért vagyunk most itt. Narcissa, kérlek, legközelebb, ha ilyen adódik, tájékoztasd őt korábban. – Narcissa idegesen bólintott, míg Harry a Weasley házaspárhoz fordult. – Arthur, ülj le.

Mikor végre mindenki lenyugodott, Harry visszaváltoztatta a szemét az eredeti színére. _Na jó, néha a megfélemlítés is hasznos lehet._

_Egy null a Sötét Nagyúr javára! Én mondtam! És mondd meg Luciusnak, hogy ha még egyszer így mer viselkedni, megátkozom._

_Tom..._ sóhajtotta Harry.

_És szólj Mollynak és Arthurnak, hogy fel vannak véve a halálfaló tanoncok közé. Valami azt súgja, hogy jobban kijönnének azzal a csapattal, ahova a családjuk többi része is tartozik, és Gin is **el** **lesz** **ragadtatva** tőle, hogy parancsolgathat nekik. _

_Fantasztikus. _Harry körbenézett a valahogy túl csendes asztaltársaságon. – Lucius, Voldemort nagyúr szeretné, ha tájékoztatnálak, hogy amennyiben még egyszer így viselkedsz, megátkoz.

Lucius megborzongott. – Értettem.

- Molly, Arthur, ha valóban csatlakoztok hozzánk, Voldemort és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy a halálfaló tanoncok közé teszünk titeket. Azt mondja, Ginny el lesz ragadtatva tőle, hogy parancsolgathat nektek. – tette hozzá Harry, mire Molly, Arthur és Narcissa elnevették magukat, míg Lucius az ajkába harapott, nehogy elvigyorodjon. – Sajnos nincs nálam egyetlen nyaklánc sem, úgyhogy a sötét jegyetekre várnotok kell egy kicsit.

Molly bólintott. – És megkérdezhetném, hogy pontosan mivel is foglalkozik ez a te csoportod? Ezt nem igazán mesélted el.

Harry felsóhajtott, és végigsimított a haján. – Hát, mivel majdnem minden tagja diák, inkább csak az apróbb roxforti ügyekkel foglalkozunk. A legfőbb feladatunk információkat szerezni, úgyhogy azt hiszem, nyugodtan mondhatom, hogy mi vagyunk a sötét oldal fő információszolgáltatói és kémei.

Arthur és Molly összenéztek. Aztán Molly megszólalt. – Azt hiszem, nem baj, ha Ginny szórakozik egy kicsit. Csatlakozunk a halálfaló tanoncokhoz.

- Csodálatos. – sóhajtotta Harry.

- De nem változtathatnánk nevet? – kérdezte Arthur. – A jelenlegi elég hosszú, ráadásul gyanús is. Ez nem olyasmi, amiről nyilvánosan is lehet beszélni.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Voldemort választotta, nem én. Ha van jobb ötletetek, hallgatom.

- Hát, nem is tudom, lehetne mondjuk „Juniorok"? – javasolta Arthur.

Harry elvigyorodott. _Hmm? Juniorok. Jól hangzik._

_Utálom._

_Te bajod._

_Harry, nee..._

_És már megint nyafogsz, Voldi. _Nevetett Harry. – Nekem tetszik, de Voldemort utálja, úgyhogy ezt fogjuk használni. Köszönöm, Arthur. – jelentette ki Harry vidáman, mire megint mindannyian elnevették magukat.

_Neeeeee..._

_Ha-ha._

_Utállak._

_Én is szeretlek, drágám. _Kuncogott Harry. – És ha már itt vagyunk, Molly, Arthur, nem szeretnétek találkozni azzal a két Juniorral, akik itt dolgoznak az Abszol Úton?

- Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy minden Junior a diákok közül való. – mondta Molly gyanakodva.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Majdnem. – Intett Tomnak és megszüntette a némító bűbájt. – Fizetek.

- Harry, nem kellene... – kezdte Molly.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Molly. Te és Arthur a családhoz tartoztok. Én fizetek. – jelentette ki határozottan.

- Furcsa társaság. – mosolygott rájuk Tom. – Nyolc galleon, hat sarló az ebéd... és még két sarló lesz a vajsör, Mr. Potter.

Harry gyors pillantást vetett Mollyra, aki már nyitotta a száját, vagy azért, hogy megint szóljon valamit az ellen, hogy ő fizet, vagy hogy megemlítse, hogy a vajsör mérgezett volt. Elővette a pénzeszacskóját. – Itt is van. Nagyon finom volt az ebéd.

- Örülök, - bólintott Tom.

Mikor mindannyian felálltak, Harry Malfoyékhoz fordult. – Lucius, Narcissa, velünk jöttök, vagy inkább másmerre?

- Hát, mivel Lucius valószínűleg nem szívesen megy a közelébe annak az üzletnek, azt hiszem, jobb, ha most hazamegyünk. – sóhajtotta Narcissa, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. – Harry, felvetted a köpenyt!

Harry rávigyorgott. – Igen. Tökéletes viselet ilyenkor. A Roxmortsba vezető úton szinte el is felejtettem, hogy tél van.

- Csodálatos. – Narcissa gyorsan megölelte, és arcon csókolta. – Add oda Hermionénak azt a táskát, és mindenki mást is üdvözlünk.

- Hogyne, Narcissa. Most pedig jobb, ha mész, mielőtt még Lucius toporzékolni kezd. – kuncogott Harry.

Lucius csúnyán nézett rá. – Az méltóságomon aluli viselkedés lenne. – Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Hallgass. Gyere Narcissa. Harry, Arthur, Molly, viszontlátásra. – búcsúzásul mindegyiküknek biccentett.

- Később találkozunk. – bólintott Harry, és zsebre vágta a lekicsinyített, babaholmikat tartalmazó táskát. – Gyertek. – vigyorgott rá Arthurra és Mollyra.

- Mutasd az utat. – javasolta Arthur, karon fogva Mollyt.

Harry dudorászva kivezette őket a kocsmából, és végig az úton a kilencvenhármas számig. Úgy félúton Arthurnak végre leesett, hova mennek. – Egek, - mormogta.

Harry elvigyorodott, és megállt az üzlet előtt. – Aha. Gyertek be. – azzal kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett, könnyedén elhajolva a felé lendülő óriási ököl útjából. – Hé! Most meg le akarjátok ütni a fejemet!

A vörös hajú ikrek kikukucskáltak a dolgozószobájuk ajtaján, és elvigyorodtak. – Gondoltuk, egy ekkora pofon észhez térít. – válaszolta Fred.

- És aki ide belép, annak nem is árt, ha észhez térítik. – motyogta Molly, mikor Arthur becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött.

- Anya! Apa! – kiáltottak fel döbbenten az ikrek.

- Harry, hogy voltál képes rábeszélni őket, hogy ide jöjjenek? – kérdezte George.

- Csak megemlítettem nekik, hogy itt találkozhatnak a másik két Juniorral, aki nincs a Roxfortban. – mondta huncutul Harry.

- Juniorral? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Fred, úgyhogy Harry jelentőségteljesen megbökdöste a nyakláncát. Az ikrek elkerekedett szemmel bámultak rá. – Azt akarod mondani...

- ...hogy anya és apa...

- ...ők is... Juniorok lettek?

- Igen. – Harry óvatosan körülnézett az üzletben, és mikor úgy döntött, hogy tiszta a levegő, Arthurra vigyorgott. – Tényleg jó ez az új név.

- Óóhh... – az ikrek ájulást tettettek.

- Nyughassatok, ti ketten. – nevetett Harry. – Molly, Arthur, akkor itt is hagylak titeket ezzel a két lököttel. Fred, George, avassátok be őket az alapokba. – tette hozzá, komoly pillantást vetve az ikrekre.

- Hogyne, Harry. – bólogatott George, míg Fred eltűnt a dolgozószobában. – De ha vársz egy kicsit, Fred mindjárt hoz valamit, amit Roncimoncinak készítettünk.

- Ha már Ronról van szó, hallottatok a legújabb ügyéről? – kérdezte Harry.

- Most meg mit csinált? – nézett rá Fred gyanakodva, kezében egy dobozzal.

- Megverte Ginnyt a miatt a gyűrű miatt. – válaszolta dühösen Harry.

Az ikrek összevonták a szemöldöküket. – Kap tőlünk egy baglyot. – mordult fel Fred.

- Nagyon, nagyon nem fog neki örülni. - tette hozzá hidegen George.

- Nesze. – nyújtotta át a dobozt Fred. – Tedd a párnája alá, és mikor lefekszik, ragaszd össze a függönyt.

- Szabad tudnom? – kérdezte Harry kuncogva, miután zsebre vágta a dobozt is.

- Pókok. – mondták kórusban az ikrek.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Teszek róla, hogy megkapja. Millió köszönet. – biccentett. – Most pedig itt is hagylak titeket a szüleitekkel. Én még megyek bevásárolni. – És az ikrek tiltakozását figyelmen kívül hagyva kilépett az üzletből, megint elhajolva a meglendülő ököl útjából.

Harry gyorsan megkereste a Mágikus Medált, és belépett. Az ajtó belső felén egy medál lógott. Az alá akasztott pergamen szerint rablás ellen védett. A szemeit forgatva beljebb lépett az élénk hangulatot árasztó üzletbe, amelynek pedig ő volt az egyetlen látogatója. Rámosolygott a pult mögött ülő nőre, aztán nézelődni kezdett a polcok között.

Rengeteg amulett volt, ami a szépség megőrzésére és hasonló dolgokra szolgált, amire neki nem igazán volt szüksége, bár a lányok talán örülnének neki. A legszélső polc a háztartásban segítő medálokat tartalmazott, és némelyik láttán Harry kis híján felnevetett. Miféle házban lehet szükség a mennyezetet portalanító amulettre?

Válogatás közben megakadt a szeme egy átlátszó medálon, ami a terhességtől védett, és gyorsan végigolvasta a leírást. Nem volt szó arról, hogy zavarná a már meglévő terhességet, úgyhogy úgy döntött, megkérdezi. Most, hogy a húga Theodore-ral jár, szerette volna, ha van valami védelme, és talán nem ártana venni egyet Pansynek és Hermionénak se, már amennyiben nem károsítja Hermione kisbabáját. Soha többé nem fognak véletlenül teherbe esni.

- Elnézést.

- Miben segíthetek, uram? – kérdezte a boszorkány, kidurrantva a rágóját.

- A terhesség elleni medálról szeretnék kérdezni. Nem árthat ez a már meglévő terhességnek?

A boszorkány nagyot nézett, úgy látszik, nem várt ilyen kérdést egy _fiútól_. – Miért? Teherbe ejtette a barátnőjét?

Harry csúnyán nézett rá. – Nem. Viszont az egyik barátnőmet teherbe ejtette a volt barátja, és ha lehet, a jövőben szeretném elkerülni az ilyen helyzeteket.

A boszorkány végigmérte, aztán felsóhajtott. – Nem, ez _általában_ nem árt a már meglévő terhességnek. Vehetsz belőle, de jobb lesz, ha konzultál egy gyógyítóval, mielőtt viselni kezdi.

- Köszönöm. – mosolygott rá Harry, azzal visszatért a terhesség elleni medálokhoz, és elvett belőlük hármat. Aztán ment tovább, de bár sok mindent talált a lányok számára, nem volt köztük semmi, ami neki vagy a barátainak megfelelt volna.

Befordult egy másik sorra, és eltátotta a száját. Ezen a részen minden medálnak valami olyan hatása volt, amit jól tudnának használni. Megakadt a szeme a sebesség, az erő, az intelligencia növelésére szolgáló amuletteken, amelyek mindjárt egymás mellett helyezkedtek el. Elvigyorodott, és mindegyikből vett egyet a maga, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Pansy Theodore, Blaise és Seamus számára. Aztán gondolt egyet, és úgy döntött, hogy Neville-nek is vesz egy karkötőt, és egyet-egyet mindegyik amulettből is. Ez jó karácsonyi ajándék lenne, még ha egy kissé elkésett is. Nem mintha nem lenne rá pénze. Minden medál csak egy-két sarlóba került.

A következő érdekes amulett, amelyen megakadt a szeme, nem a karkötőre illett. Ez egy függő volt, amely bármilyen nyelvet a viselője anyanyelvére fordított. Éppígy képes volt a beszédet is megváltoztatni, hogy a tulajdonosa olyan nyelven szólaljon meg, ahogy csak akar. Ha elég sokat játszott vele az ember, valószínűleg idővel meg is tanulta az adott nyelvet.

_Hé, Tom, mit szólnál, ha kifúratnám a fülem?_

_Magasságos Merlin! Mit találtál ki már megint?_

_Van itt egy marha jó amulett, ami fordítóként működik, de ez egy fülbevaló._

_Azért, mert kapcsolatban kell lennie a véráramoddal, hogy működjön. _Sóhajtotta Tom.

_Azt meg hogy csinálja? Úgy értem, nem gyógyul be egy idő után a lyuk?_

_Általában igen. Ez a fajta fülbevaló viszont inkább belenő a füledbe, és a tested részévé válik. Ha ki akarod venni, megteheted, és aztán a lyuk benő._

_Ez jó..._

_Az a jó, hogy nincsenek szülei, Mr. Potter, vagy azt hiszem, ezért alapos büntetést kapna._

_Hé, te is tudod, hogy már felnőtt vagyok. És **vannak** szüleim. Mollynak és Arthurnak hívják őket._

Harry szinte érezte, hogy Tom a szemeit forgatja. _Igen, igen, elnézést, hogy elfelejtettem. Ha akarod, vedd meg. Igazad van, már felnőtt vagy. És ha nem tetszik, egyszerűen kiveszed._

_De jó! Szeretlek!_

_Igen, mindig ezt mondod..._ Motyogta Tom, aztán lezárta a kapcsolatot, hogy folytathassa a saját munkáját.

Harry vigyorogva a növekvő kupachoz csapta a fordítót. Aztán folytatta a keresést. Itt megint nem talált semmi érdekeset, bár látott néhány amulettet, ami tetszhetne a barátainak, és gondolatban megjegyezte, hogy a születésnapok előtt jó lesz ide is ellátogatni.

Egy újabb soron megtalálta a bájitalok, átkok, csonttörés és _Exmemoriam_ ellen védő medálokat. Neville számára vett abból a kettőből, amit a mardekárosoktól kaptak. Aztán eszébe jutott Lockhart, és vett egyet-egyet az emlékezettörlés elleniekből is. Ha szerencséje van, ez talán Neville-nek is segíthet.

Kicsit lejjebb Harry talált egy medált, ami Veritaserum ellen védett. Elgondolkodva megforgatta a kristályt, és figyelte, ahogy az szivárványként veri vissza a fényt. _Ez úgy néz ki, mint az az üveg, amivel negyedikben Piton fenyegetett..._

_Szóltál valamit, Harry?_

_Találtam egy medált Veritaserum ellen, Tom._

_Kölcsönvehetném a szemedet egy pillanatra?_ Kérte Tom, és Harry gondolkodás nélkül átengedte neki. _Ez a Veritaserum standard üvegje, Harry. Szerintem ez egy hasznos amulett, bár fogalmam sincs, hogyan sikerült belefoglalniuk az ellenszérum hatását. Vedd meg._

Harry a kosárra nézett, amiben a szokásosnál jóval kevesebb amulettet látott, és felszisszent, mikro meglátta az árat. _Két galleon egyetlen medálért!_

_Tudtam, hogy nehéz megcsinálni. Az ilyen amulettek mindig drágák, de megéri. És ez nem az a fajta hely, ahol hamisítványokat árulnak. Ha nem is veszel belőle mindenkinek, legalább magadnak szerezz egyet. Téged mindenki szívesen kikérdezne Veritaserummal._

_Tudom, tudom. Tudom, mi jár a fejedben. _Sóhajtotta Harry, azzal vett egyet-egyet mind a nyolc barátjának, és magának. _A mardekárosok még mindig ott vannak?_

_Aha._

_Akkor mondd meg nekik, mit viszek, és szólj, hogy ezért bezsebelek tőlük egy-egy galleont. Ha látod Hermet és Seamust, nekik is szólhatsz. Ha nem, akkor majd én beszélek velük._

_Gin és Neville?_

_Neville még nem is tudja, hogy miről van szó. Ha ki tudja fizetni azt a galleont, jó, ha nem, azt se bánom. Tulajdonképpen ő is családtag. Weasleyék pedig már elég szegények anélkül is, hogy elkérném tőlük azt a galleont ezért az amulettért, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Gin kiveheti a Potter széfből is._

_Igaz._

_Te is akarsz egyet?_

_Nem, köszönöm. Ha egyszer véletlenül elkapnának, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy először megölnek, és csak utána jut eszükbe, hogy kikérdezhettek volna. Erre a valószínűtlen esetre pedig már évtizedekkel ezelőtt jól felkészültem._

_Hogy te milyen csodálatos varázsló vagy!_

_Egyébként is, a karkötők nem az esetem._

_Meg hülye is vagy. Most már foglalkozz a diákjaiddal. _

_Igenis, Harry. _Válaszolta Tom ártatlanul. _Ahogy óhajtod, Harry._

Harry felkuncogott, és befordult az utolsó sorra. A pillantása megakadt egy lángnyelv alakú medálon, és azt is a többihez csapta. A következő, egy fagy ellen védő medál mellett majdnem elment, de aztán eszébe jutott, milyen hidegek a pincék, és vett egyet-egyet a mardekáros barátainak.

A következő amulett, ami megtetszett neki, lehetetlenné tette a viselője mágikus úton való követését. A magyarázó szöveg szerint ez láthatatlanná változtatja a viselőt az olyan mágikus térképek számára is, mint amilyen a Tekergők térképe, kivéve, ha megbűvölik, hogy látszódjon (bűbájért érdeklődni az eladónál). Belegondolva, mi történne, ha valaki rátenné a kezét a tekergők térképére, vagy készítene egy hasonló térképet valami más területről, Harry gyorsan vett ebből is egyet-egyet.

Megtalálta a részegség elleni amulettet is, és vett belőle egyet Neville-nek. Nem mintha tartott volna tőle, hogy a fiú leissza magát, de nem lehetnek elég óvatosak, és végül is ez Neville.

A sor legvégén voltak azok az amulettek, amik segítségével át lehetett látni a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegeken, bájitalokon és varázslatokon. Úgy látszik, ez valami hasonló volt, mint Rémszem Mordon mágikus szeme, de Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy az a szem átlátott a bájitalokon és a varázslatokon. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott rajta, mit ábrázolhat az a majomszerű állat, amit a medál formázott. Eszébe jutott, ahogy Hermione rájuk parancsolt, hogy olvassák el a Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük könyvet az RBF előtt, és hirtelen rájött, mi ez az állat. Ez egy demiguise volt, általában ennek a bőréből készültek a láthatatlanná tevő köpönyegek. Büszkén, hogy még mindig emlékszik rá, elindult vissza a pulthoz, hogy vegyen egy karkötőt Neville-nek, megkérdezze, milyen bűbájjal működik a követésgátló medál, és persze, hogy fizessen.

A boszorkány felnézett, és gyorsan eltüntetett egy magazint, ami gyanúsan a Szombati Boszorkányra emlékeztetett. – Ennyi?

- Igen. – Harry letette a kosarát a pultra, és a kupac tetejére tett az akasztóról egy karkötőt is. – Azt hiszem, még sok is.

A boszorkány elmosolyodott. – Azt látom. Utólagos karácsonyi ajándékok?

- Nem igazán. Néhány barátom karácsonyra mindenkinek vett karkötőket és néhány medált. – felmutatta a csuklóján most látható karperecet. – És valaki javasolta, hogy nézzek be ide, ha már úgyis a közelben ebédelek a barátnőm szüleivel.

- Jaj. – borzongott meg a boszorkány.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Azt hiszem, segített valamit, hogy már egyébként is kis híján a családba tartozom, úgyhogy megbíznak bennem. Viszont az a barátom javasolta, hogy vegyek még medálokat. Azt hiszem, idén nem kapnak születésnapi ajándékokat.

- Ez nem rossz ötlet. – óvatosan kiöntötte a pultra az amuletteket, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét, mikor meglátta a Veritaserum ellen védőket. – Nofene. Ezeket már évek óta nem láttam.

- Tényleg? Én azt hittem, ezek különösen népszerűek...

A boszorkány szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Ezeket még az üknagyanyám csinálta, de hogy hogyan, azt senki nem tudja. Mivel ezek _valóban_ népszerűek lennének, a nagyapám megbűvölte őket, hogy csak az láthassa, akinek nagyon szüksége van rájuk. – A szeme megakadt a sebhelyen. – És azt hiszem, ön ebbe a kategóriába tartozik, Mr. Potter.

Harry zavartan lesimította a haját, és elfintorodott. – Valószínűleg.

- És néhány darab a barátainak. Jó. Valószínűleg nekik is szükségük lesz rá. – ezzel fél áron adta őket a többihez. – A híres varázslók olcsóbban kapják. Csak ne áruljon be az apámnak.

Harry felkuncogott. – Nem szándékoztam. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy még mindig kifizettessem velük azt a galleont, amit készültem, vagy kérjek tőlük fél galleont, ami nem is tudom, mennyi...

- Nyolc sarló, tizenöt knút. Én kifizettetném velük azt a galleont. Ha elvesztik, úgy még mindig ön nyer.

Harry felnevetett. – Fogadok, hogy a mardekárba járt.

- Hogy találta ki? – vigyorgott rá a boszorkány, kiszámlázva a többi amulettet is, ezeket teljes áron. Mikor a követésgátló medálhoz ért, megállt. – Gondolom, kéri a bűbájt is?

- Igen. – bólintott Harry.

A nő lehajolt, és előhúzott egy kis könyvecskét. – Egy elég, vagy kilencet kér?

- Csak egyet. Minél kevesebbet tudnak, annál jobb nekem. – döntött Harry, mire a másik felnevetett. – És vissza is lehet csinálni?

- Igen. Arra is ott van a bűbáj.

- És lehetséges távolabbról elvégezni a bűbájt?

A boszorkány elgondolkodó pillantást vetett rá. – Igazság szerint még soha nem próbáltam. Ha rájön, megkérhetném, hogy értesítsen? A legtöbben csak a maguk számára veszik, de jó lenne tudni, hátha valaki még rákérdez.

- És mi van, ha mondjuk, az ellenségem tudja a semlegesítő bűbájt? Képes elvégezni rajta?

- Nem. Minden amulett úgy készült, hogy a tulajdonosa mágiájához kötődik. Ha ajándékként veszik, akkor egyformán kötődik az ajándékozó és a megajándékozott mágiájához is, amíg a megajándékozott megbízik az ajándékozóban.

- Érdekes... – hümmögte Harry, végigsimítva a haján. – Jó nehéz bűbáj lehet.

- Az is. Már húsz éve próbálom megfejteni, de még mindig nem sikerült. Ez idegesítő.

- Lefogadom. – mosolyodott el Harry. – Akkor mennyi?

- Összesen tizennyolc galleon, három sarló. Huh.

- Mi baj? – kérdezte Harry, kiszórva a pénzét a pultra.

- Könnyen lehet, hogy ezzel megdöntötte a költekezési rekordot. Várjon csak, hívom apát. – azzal felpattant, és felszaladt a hátsó lépcsőn.

Harry elmosolyodott, és kiszámolta a kívánt összeget, eltéve, ami nem kell. Az erszénye hirtelen nagyon könnyűnek tűnt.

Mire befejezte, a fiatal boszorkány visszatért egy varázslóval, aki nagyjából a hetvenes éveiben járhatott. – Örvendek a találkozásnak, Mr. Potter. – mondta a férfi, és kezet rázott Harryvel. – A nevem Haden Chipper. Ő a lányom, Odele, gondolom elfelejtett bemutatkozni, mint ahogy a névtábláját is _megint_ fent felejtette.

- Nem az én hibám, hogy a másik taláromon van. – mordult fel Odele.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Tényleg olyan nagy szám az, hogy én költöttem itt eddig a legtöbb pénzt?

Haden felnevetett. – Számunkra igen. A legutolsó rekorderünk választhatott egy amulettet ingyen. Ha gondolja, válasszon még valamit ön is. Odele mondta, hogy vett egy rakás Veritaserum elleni medált, úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy van itt olyasmi, amire ne lenne pénze, de szeretnénk kedveskedni valamivel.

Harry elgondolkodott. _Te szeretnél valamit, Tom?_

_Hogyne, nagyon szeretném, ha végre békén hagynál. Utálom a karkötőket, emlékszel?_

_Jaj. _Harry gondolatban megölelte a Sötét Nagyurat, aztán újra Chipper felé fordult. – Fogalmam sincs. Van valami jó amulettjük egy tizenhét éves számára, aki még mindig iskolába jár, és a világ minden varázslója és boszorkánya őt üldözi, vagy azért, hogy megöljék, vagy pedig azért, hogy megmentse őket?

Odele elnevette magát. – Úgy látom, nem örül a rajongásnak.

- Tulajdonképpen utálom. – bólintott Harry.

Most Hadenen volt a sor, hogy elgondolkodjon. – Ha gondolja, egy ideje dolgozom egy amuletten, ami láthatatlanná teszi az emberek számára, ha egyedül szeretne maradni. A maga által leírt extrém helyzetekben még nem próbáltuk ki, de működnie kellene. Persze be lehet állítani, hogy bizonyos emberekre ne legyen hatással, és be lehet szüntetni a működését, mikor nincs rá szükség. De attól tartok, ezt nem lehet karkötőn hordani.

Harry hümmentett. – Ez is olyan, aminek kapcsolatban kell lennie a vérárammal? – Haden meglepett pillantást vetett rá. – Egy barátom magyarázta. – mondta a Kis Túlélő idegesen.

- Okos barátja van. Igen, kapcsolatban kell lennie a vérárammal, hogy működjön. Látom, hogy beszerezte a fordítót, de ezt a bűbájt nem is fülbevalóra találtam ki. Ez valójában egy tetoválás része, úgyhogy valószínűleg soha nem kerül majd forgalomba.

- Apa szereti ezeket a lehetetlen találmányokat. – bólintott Odele, besöpörve Harry pénzét.

Harry úgy tett, mintha elgondolkodna, és óvatosan megbökte Tomot. _Még mindig mérges vagy rám?_

_Nem is voltam rád mérges, szerelmem. Csak az előbb itt volt Dumbledore, muszáj volt neki megnézni, mit csinálok ezzel az átkozott büntetőmunkával. Sajnálom, hogy úgy rád ripakodtam._

_Tökéletesen meg tudlak érteni. Hallgatóztál?_

_Miért tennék ilyet?_

_Mert mardekáros vagy, és mert **mindig** azt csinálod._

Tom felkuncogott. _Igen, hallgatóztam. Az a tetoválás valószínűleg fájdalmas lesz, de megéri. Ha tényleg akarod, csak rajta._

_De csak ha olyasmi lesz, ami neked is tetszik. _Fejezte be a gondolatot Harry, visszafojtva a nevetését.

_Hát persze. _

Harry újra Chipperre pillantott. – Tulajdonképpen tetszik az ötlet. Érdekesnek tűnik, és különben is szeretek frászt hozni a barátnőmre.

- Már persze ha látható helyre teszi. – mondta Odele huncutul vigyorogva.

- Attól függ, mit nevez láthatónak. – vágott vissza Harry, mire a lány elnevette magát.

Haden kuncogva egy zacskóba seperte Harry amulettjeit. – Ha gondolja, a fordítót is beletehetem a fülébe.

- Ha megtenné. – bólintott Harry.

- Szívesen. Odele, vigyázz az üzletre. Mr. Potter, kérem, kövessen... – azzal elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

- A tetoválás csak egy meghatározott képpel működik? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem. – mosolyodott el Haden. – Bármi lehet, már persze bizonyos határokon belül.

- Ez érthető. – Harry beleborzolt a hajába. – És meg tudná csinálni, ahogy egy baziliszkusz és egy főnix harcol egymással?

- Attól tartok, még soha nem láttam baziliszkuszt, képen sem. – sóhajtott fel Haden, azzal kinyitott egy ajtót, és betessékelte rajta Harryt.

_Az a kép, ami Vitare-t ábrázolja, még mindig valamelyik zsebedben van._

_Tényleg? Kösz, Tom._

_Úgy tudtam, hogy nem tetszik... _motyogta Tom.

Harry gondolatban gyorsan megölelte a szerelmét, aztán elővette a képet a zsebéből, és elmosolyodott, mikor Vitare, a baziliszkusz rásziszegett. – Van egy képem, amit az egyik auror barátom adott még a karácsonyi szünetben.

- Akkor talán meg tudom csinálni. – a férfi kinyújtotta a kezét, és Harry átadta neki a képet. – Ez csodálatos. És a barátja rajzolta? – Harry bólintott. – Elismerésem. Igen, most már meg tudom csinálni. Szeretné, ha a baziliszkusz és a főnix mozogna?

- Azt is lehet?

- Természetesen.

- Akkor igen.

Haden elvigyorodott, és félretette Tom képét, nehogy összegyűrődjön, majd átnyújtotta az amulettes táskát Harrynek. – Kérem, üljön le, és először elintézzük a fülbevalót, aztán a tetoválást.

- Mi van megbűvölve a tetoválásban? A tinta? – kérdezte Harry, a zsebébe gyömöszölve a lekicsinyített táskát.

- Igen. Ezt eltalálta. – Haden a fiatal varázsló vállára tette a kezét. – Melyik fülébe kéri a fülbevalót? Bal vagy a jobb?

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, aztán elvigyorodott. – A balba, ha lehet.

- Jól van. A cimpára, vagy feljebb?

- Feljebb, azt hiszem. – döntötte el Harry.

- Rendben van. – Haden Harry füléhez tartotta a fülbevalót. – Felkészült?

- Igen.

---

Fáj a hátam. – jelentette ki Harry, miután belépett Tom tantermébe. Draco, Theodore, Pansy és Blaise még mindig ott voltak, de mostanra már Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Neville és Perselus is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Mondtam, hogy fájni fog. – szólalt meg a Neville asztalán ülő Tom. Úgy tűnt, egy sötét varázslatokat tartalmazó könyvből magyaráz valamit a fiúnak.

- Harry Potter! Az egy _fülbevaló_! – kiáltott rá dühösen Hermione, aki észrevette az ezüstös csillogást Harry fülében.

Harry elvigyorodott, és óvatosan megbökdöste a fülét. – Igen.

- Óóó... Vettél egy fordító amulettet. De jó neked! Én túlságosan félek. – sóhajtotta Pansy.

- Na, de ő griffendéles. – horkant fel Draco, mire Ginny játékosan fejbe legyintette. A lány Theodore mellett ült, és Perselus magyarázatát hallgatta valamiről.

- Mit hoztál nekünk? – kérdezte Blaise.

- Ki mondta, hogy hoztam valamit? – vágott vissza Harry, majd elővette Narcissa ajándékát, és a még mindig rosszallóan néző Hermione kezébe nyomta. – Nesze, ezt Narcissa küldi. Mindenkit üdvözöl.

- De jó. – motyogta Draco gúnyosan.

Hermione felsikkantott, és Harry nyakába vetette magát. – Köszönöm!

- Hé, ez fáj. – válaszolta Harry halkan. Hermione azonnal félrehúzódott. – Köszönöm. _Tényleg_ fáj a hátam. És különben is, ezt Narcissától kaptad, nem tőlem.

- Na jó, Harry, áruld el, most mit műveltél magaddal? – mordult rá Ginny.

- Kitetováltatta a hátát. – válaszolta a fiú helyett Tom.

Szavait döbbent csend követte, és mindenki Harryre bámult.

- MIT CSINÁLTÁL! – sikoltott fel Hermione.

Harry összerándult. – Kösz, Marcus. Kitetováltattam a hátam, Hermione. És ne merj velem kiabálni.

- Aha, úgyse tudja már visszacsinálni. – mutatott rá Neville. – Megnézhetjük?

Harry felsóhajtott, leszórta magáról a köpenyt és a talárt, aztán megfordult. A főnix és a baziliszkusz a háta közepén csatáztak egymással. A kép egy nagyjából huszonöt centiméteres négyzetben helyezkedett el. Haden azt mondta, hogy ha a fájdalom elmúlik, valószínűleg el fogják tudni hagyni az eredeti helyüket.

- Magasságos Merlin, Harry. Ez csodálatos. – mormogta Theodore, megtörve a csendet. A hangja mintha a többieket is felriasztotta volna, mert hirtelen mind beszélni kezdtek, és mindenki, beleértve Perselust és Hermionét is, egyetértett abban, hogy tetszik nekik a kép.

Tom a meztelen felsőtestű fiúhoz lépett, és felmutatta a kezében tartott üveget. – Ez valamennyire elmulasztja a fájdalmat. – mondta gyengéden. – Bekenjem?

- Kérlek. De csak óvatosan. – sóhajtott fel Harry hálásan.

- Gyere, ülj fel az asztalra. – Tom az egyik asztalhoz vezette Harryt, és leültette. Lecsavarta az üveg tetejét, és kenegetni kezdte a tetoválást a kenőccsel. _Nagyon jól áll neked. Jó választás. _

Harry a karjára hajtotta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét. _Biztos, mert olyan csodálatosan rajzolsz._

Tom halkan felkuncogott. – Alszol, Harry?

- Nem. Csak nagyon, nagyon ellazultam. Látod, ha _tényleg_ halálfaló lennél, biztos vagyok benne, hogy most minden probléma nélkül kiüthetnéd a többieket egy széleskörű _Stupor_ral, és probléma nélkül elvihetnél Voldinak. És most végre lenne olyan szíves megbízni Marcusban, igazgató úr?

Harryt és Tomot leszámítva mindenki ijedten fordult az árnyékból előlépő igazgató felé. – Lenyűgöző.

- Csak hogy tudja, professzor, a Mágikus Medálban vettem egy amulettet, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy átlássak a láthatatlanná tévő varázslatokon. – motyogta Harry.

- Nekünk is vettél? – kérdezte Pansy.

- Amint Marcus befejezi a hátam kenegetését, megkapjátok. Viszont Ginnyn, Neville-n és Hermen kívül mindannyian jöttök nekem egy galleonnal.

- Miért pont ők nem? – panaszkodott Seamus, miközben ő és a mardekárosok a zsebeikben kotorásztak a pénz után.

- Ginny a barátnőm, Herm megkért, hogy legyek a gyereke keresztapja, Neville számára pedig ez az egész egy megkésett karácsonyi/születésnapi ajándék. – magyarázta Harry a szemeit forgatva. – És egyébként se kapjátok meg mindjárt az összeset. Némelyikkel még szeretnék eljátszadozni egy kicsit. – tette hozzá, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy mindannyian látták, miközben a háta mögött álló Dumbledore felé pillantott.

- Megvagyok. – mondta Tom, és hátrébb lépve, rácsavarta a tetőt az üvegre.

- Köszönöm. – sóhajtotta Harry, és óvatosan kinyújtózott. – Már sokkal jobb.

- Egyébként mi az? – kérdezte Ginny, a Tom kezében tartott üveg felé bökve.

- Vick's Vapo-Rub. – jelentette ki vidáman a Sötét Nagyúr, és eltette az üveget a fiókjába. Hermione, Seamus és Harry összenéztek, aztán kirobbant belőlük a nevetés. Tom a homlokát ráncolta. – Mi van? Ez tényleg jó a mágikus tetoválásokra.

- És ezt honnan tudod? – mordult fel Harry. – Nehogy azt mondd, hogy neked is van.

Tom játékosan felvonta a szemöldökét. – Talán van, de jól titkolom.

- Ezt nem akartam tudni, Marcus. – nyögött fel Ginny, a tenyerébe temetve az arcát.

- Akkor nem kellett volna rákérdeznetek. – vágott vissza Tom, visszatérve a korábbi helyére, Neville asztalához. – Segíthetünk valamiben, igazgató úr?

- Ó, csak szerettem volna meglátogatni néhány tanáromat és diákomat. – válaszolta Dumbledore kedvesen mosolyogva.

- Hát hogyne. – motyogta Harry, végigkutatva a zsebeit a nagyobb medálos zacskó után. – A kémkedés, úgy tudom, mardekáros vonás, professzor. És azt hittem, ön griffendéles. – kihívóan az öreg szemébe nézett. A szobában tartózkodók felszisszentek, és halálos csendben várták, mit tesz erre az igazgató.

Dumbledore szigorú pillantást vetett Harryre a félhold szemüvege fölül. – Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Mr. Potter.

- És mikor akar végre kirúgni, _uram_? Meddig mehetek még el, mielőtt tesz ellene valamit? – csattant fel Harry, és a szemei dühösen megvillantak.

- Harry... hagyd abba... – suttogta Hermione.

- Ha megölök egy diákot, akkor kirúg végre? Vagy őt is csak egy szükséges áldozatnak tekintené a csúf, kopasz Voldi elleni őrült háborújában? – gúnyolódott tovább Harry.

Dumbledore szemei fenyegetően villogtak. Már minden ép eszű varázsló meghátrált volna, de Harryt ez már nem érdekelte. – Helytelenül viselkedik, Mr. Potter. – figyelmeztette őt az igazgató.

- Mindig ezt mondja, de még egyetlen átkozott lépést sem tett ellene. Ugyanúgy állandóan a kedvemben jár, mint Piton a mardekárosainak. – folytatta Harry, figyelemre sem méltatva a halálra vált hallgatóságát.

- Egy hónapra ki vagy tiltva az iskolából. Szedd össze a holmidat, visszaviszlek Dursleyékhoz. – mondta végül dühösen Dumbledore.

- Már marhára ideje. – motyogta Harry a szemét forgatva, és a barátaihoz fordult. Odadobta a zacskót Tomnak, akinek épphogy csak sikerült elkapnia. – Marcus, biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is szét tudod osztani. Herm, vigyázz magadra. Ne erőltesd túl magad. Marcus, azt az egy amulettet vizsgáltasd át Madam Pomfreyvel, mielőtt odaadod Hermnek. Ginny, próbálj nem bajba keveredni, és ne nagyon verd a többieket. Seam, - odadobta a fiúnak az ikrektől kapott dobozt. – Az ikrek azt mondták, hogy tegyük be Ron párnája alá, és ragasszuk össze a függönyét. Szeretném tudni, mi történik. Blaise, vigyázz rá, amíg nem vagyok itt, és ne hagyd, hogy túlságosan leigya magát. Az az amulett mintha nem sokat segítene rajta.

- Seam még azt is túl tudja inni. – szólalt meg Pansy erőltetetten mosolyogva.

- Ez igaz. Seam, hagyd abba az ivás. Piton professzor, maga meg mosolyogjon többet. – Harry végignézett a szobában tartózkodókon. – Hé, olyan képet vágtok, mintha meghalt volna valaki. Egy hónap múlva visszajövök.

Hermione zokogni kezdett, és Harry karjába vetette magát. – N-n-nem mehe-hetsz el... – sírta.

Harry magához ölelte, és megcsókolta a feje búbját. – Nem lesz semmi baj, Herm. Ne idegeskedj. – a barátaira nézett, és eltátogta, hogy „vigyázzatok rá". Mindannyian bólintottak, még Perselus is.

- Gyerünk, Mr. Potter. – szólt rá Dumbledore jeges hangon.

- Önnek egyáltalán nincs szíve, professzor. – vágott vissza Harry, kibontakozva Hermione karjaiból.

- Te pedig most már két hónapra vagy eltiltva. – csattant fel Dumbledore.

- Hopp. – Harry Hermionéra mosolygott. – minden rendben lesz, hidd el nekem. – A lány bólintott. Harry felvette a talárját, és a karjára terítette a köpenyét. – Viszlát, mindenki! Márciusban találkozunk! – köszönt el mosolyogva, aztán követte az igazgatót.

Tom hosszú percekig csendben bámult a kezében tartott zacskóra. Aztán hirtelen az asztalra csapott az öklével. – Az a _rohadék_! Átkozott vénember! – a szemei visszaváltoztak vörösre, és furcsán fénylettek, mintha könnyesek lennének. – Hermione, gyere ide. – mondta végül gyengéden. Hermione a karjába vetette magát, és Tom talárjába rejtette az arcát. Tom lehunyta a szemét, és csendben sírt. – Fenébe vele.

A többiek elfordultak, próbálva visszatartani a saját könnyeiket. Perselus lerogyott egy székre, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Bolond.

- Ez egy akkora marhaság. – motyogta Draco, ledobva a tollát az asztalra, az osztályozásra váró dolgoztatok mellé.

- Ez nem marhaság. – sóhajtotta Neville. – Ez Harry.

- Marhára ugyanaz. – mordult fel Ginny, és dühösen megtörölte az arcát.

- Nem egészen. – sóhajtott fel Seamus is, a kezében tartott dobozra pillantva. – Végre megmondta neki a magáét. Ideje, hogy mi is tegyünk valamit. Ginny, most már te vagy a főnök. Most mit csináljunk?

A lány dühös barna szemei végigmérték a Juniorok csoportját. – Most? Most bosszút állunk, Harry Potter módra.

* * *

_Vágatlan verzió itt: http // enelen. livejournal. com / 7285 . html _

_Vigyázat, két darabban van, kattintsatok a linkre a folytatáshoz! _


	36. Chapter 36

**Béta: Csacsi **

**Jelmagyarázat:**

_Gondolatok_

:Párszaszó:

**

* * *

**

**36. fejezet**

Mikor Petunia ajtót nyitott a kopogásra, szembetalálta magát a dühös Dumbledore-ral és a vigyorgó Harry Potterrel, aki mögött ott állt az utazóládája is. Azonnal rájött, hogy itt valami nincs rendjén. – Miben segíthetek, uraim?

- Két hónapra kitiltottak az iskolából. – válaszolta vidáman Harry, és az invitálást meg sem várva belépett az előszobába. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen jó szórakozás a vénembert piszkálni, már évekkel ezelőtt megtettem volna. Megyek, felviszem a ládát a szobámba, rendben, Petunia néni?

Petunia kábultan bólintott, aztán az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Mit csinált?

- Képtelen volt csukva tartani a száját, mikor jobb lett volna, ha csendben marad. – magyarázta ingerülten Dumbledore.

- Más szavakkal, addig ingereltem, míg végre elege lett belőlem, és hazaküldött. – tette hozzá Harry, és már jött is lefelé. – Remélem nem leszek útban, Petunia néni.

- Nem, semmi gond... – mormogta Petunia. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találunk neked elfoglaltságot.

- Fantasztikus! Két hónap múlva találkozunk, professzor!

Dumbledore komoran kinyújtotta a kezét. – Felfüggesztettek, Harry, ezért erre a két hónapra át kell adnod nekem a pálcádat.

- De hiszen már nagykorú vagyok! – kiáltott fel Harry, most már ő is elkomorodva.

- És fel vagy függesztve.

- Mi van, ha Voldemort ránk támad!

- Ez nem valószínű. – válaszolta nyugodtan Dumbledore. – És a Rend tagjai különben is figyelni fogják a házat.

- Ó, most már _sokkal _nyugodtabb vagyok. – csattant fel dühösen Harry, de előhúzta a pálcát a ruhaujjából, és átnyújtotta. – Reménykedjünk, hogy Mundungus nem indul megint beszerzőútra.

Dumbledore elvette, és a zsebébe csúsztatta a pálcát. – Reméljük. – ezzel megfordult, és kilépett az ajtón. Két hónap múlva érted jövök. Szeretném, ha addigra javítanál a magaviseleteden.

- Álmodozzon nyugodtan. – vágott vissza ingerülten Harry. – És professzor? – Dumbledore megfordult, és kíváncsian ránézett. – Csak mert nem vagyok a Roxfortban, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tudok felfordulást csinálni az iskolában. A pálcámmal vagy anélkül, de messze nem vagyok tehetetlen.

- Ezt fenyegetésnek szántad, Harry? – kérdezte kedvesen Dumbledore.

Harry szemei megvillantak. – Nem, igazgató úr. Ez ígéret. – ezzel a másik varázsló arcába vágta az ajtót.

Az unokaöccse üres arckifejezése láttán Petunia felsóhajtott. – Gyere, segíts vacsorát főzni.

- Nem tudtam, hogy te tudsz _főzni_. – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Harry.

Petunia a válla felett végigmérte a fiút. – Már hogyne tudtad volna.

Harry lesütötte a szemét. – Sajnálom.

Petunia elmosolyodott, és átölelte az unokaöccse vállát. – Mi történt?

- Végre sikerült rávennem, hogy tegyen valamit ellenem, amiért olyan szörnyen viselkedtem. – vont vállat Harry. – Most komolyan, már hónapokkal ezelőtt ki kellett volna rúgnia, de szüksége van rám, úgyhogy nem tette. – A fiú idegesen a hajába borzolt. – De most egy kicsit félek. A barátnőm, Herm terhes, és nem tudom, mit csinál majd nélkülem. Azt hiszem, tud magára vigyázni, de félek, hogy Ron kitalál majd valamit ellene, most, hogy nem tudom megakadályozni.

Petunia a konyhaasztalhoz vezette a fiút, leültette egy székre, majd ő is leült mellé. – Mi köze ennek a Ronnak Hermhez?

- Ő a volt fiúja, aki féltékenységből teherbe ejtette. – sóhajtotta Harry.

Petunia megborzongott. – Ez nem valami jó keverék. És általában sikerül visszatartanod attól, hogy ártson neki?

- Igen is meg nem is. Ron néha nagyon hülye tud lenni, de ha éppen képes gondolkodni, akkor eszébe jut, hogy ha igazán feldühítenek, senki nem képes megállítani, úgyhogy általában visszafogja magát. Idén, ahányszor csak butaságot csinált, és én rájöttem, mindig kellemetlen helyzetbe került. És valószínűleg az is visszatartotta, hogy a diákok nagyobb része is utálja.

Petunia bólintott. – De most, hogy nem vagy ott, félsz, hogy nem lesz, ami visszatartsa, és azt csinál, amit csak akar.

- Úgy valahogy. Ugyan szóltam a barátaimnak, hogy vigyázzanak Hermre és Ginre, akit nemrég megvert, mert adtam neki egy gyűrűt karácsonyra, de amitől igazán félek, az az, hogy mit csinál majd Ron, amíg rá nem jön, hogy mindenképpen utoléri a bosszú, akár ott vagyok, akár nem. – Harry fáradtan megmasszírozta a homlokát.

Petunia együttérzően rámosolygott. – Érthető, hogy ez idegesít, de a jelen helyzetedben sajnos semmit nem tehetsz ellene. – a nő felállt. – Ülj csak nyugodtan. Én főzök vacsorát.

Harry elgondolkodva figyelte, ahogy a nagynénje kutatni kezd a hűtőszekrényben. – Mióta vagy ilyen megértő?

Petunia elnevette magát. – Mióta anya lettem. Ha még emlékszel, Harry, soha nem jöttél hozzám a problémáiddal, igaz, főleg azért nem, mert általában én okoztam őket, vagy nem gondoltad, hogy meghallgatnálak.

- És meghallgattál volna? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

Petunia szomorúan felpillantott. – Néha talán igen. Általában nem.

- Vernonról szóltam volna, de megfenyegetett, hogy megöl, ha árulkodni merek. – motyogta Harry, és fáradtan az asztal lapjára hajtotta a fejét. – Szinte örülök neki, hogy meghalt. Tudom, hogy a férjed volt, meg minden, de igazán nem tudom sajnálni, hogy már nincs itt.

A nagynénje felkuncogott, és a tűzhelyre tett egy lábast. – Néha még én is örülök, hogy meghalt. Máskor viszont hiányzik.

Harry felkapta a fejét. – Kevés a pénzed?

Petunia rámosolygott. – Nem. A házat már kifizettük, és a Grunningstól kapok Vernon után nyugdíjat. Emellett még dolgozom is egy élelmiszerboltban a városban. Meg hát az is segít, hogy Dudley eltűnt valahova. – kacsintott Harryre.

Harry felkuncogott. – Jó. Nem szeretném, ha hirtelen az utcán találnád magad.

- Ez nem valószínű. Valójában elég pénz bejön Vernon nyugdíjából ahhoz, hogy dolgoznom se kelljen, de jobban szeretem, ha van mit csinálnom.

- Igen, ismerem ezt az érzést. – sóhajtott fel Harry. – De én mit csináljak, amíg te dolgozol? Nem igazán hoppanálhatok el innen szórakozni...

- Tudod mit? Én hétfőtől péntekig reggel tizenegytől délután ötig dolgozom. Ha elég korán felkelsz, és szeretnél elmenni valahová, elvihetlek autóval. Visszafelé viszont valószínűleg egyedül kell jönnöd. Egyébként meg nyugodtan itthon maradhatsz, azt csinálsz, amit csak akarsz. Ha gondolod, erre a két hónapra munkát is kereshetsz magadnak.

- Talán. – sóhajtotta Harry. – Kár, hogy errefelé nincsenek varázslók. Taníthatnám a kölyköket önvédelemre.

Petunia elgondolkodva hümmögött. – Éppen mostanában költözött oda az üzletünkkel szembe egy keleti harcművészetet oktató iskola. Tanulhatnál karatét, vagy ilyesmit. Terítsd meg az asztalt.

Harry elgondolkodva felállt, és mindkettőjük elé kipakolta az ezüst evőeszközöket, tálakat és csészéket. Úgy tűnt, Petunia valami párolt húst készített. – Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy tudsz főzni. – ugratta a nagynénjét, miközben kitöltött két pohár tejet.

- Ez _igenis_ főzés. – vágott vissza mosolyogva Petunia, majd gyorsan szétmérte a lábas tartalmát a két tálba.

- Viccelsz? Ez nem főzés, ez párolás! Még _Dudley _is képes lett volna rá! – nevetett Harry, és leült Petuniával szemben.

- Ez kérdéses. Először valahogyan a tűzhely közelébe kellett volna jutnia.

A varázsló felkuncogott. – Igaz.

Összevigyorogtak a nagynénjével, aztán csendben enni kezdtek.

---

- Mi az ott a kezedben? – kérdezte Petunia az ajtóból. Harryt átköltöztette Dudley régi szobájába, mert azt már úgyis kitakarította, és ott puhább volt az ágy. Harry meztelen felsőtesttel feküdt az ágyon, és a feje felett tartott fényképalbumot bámulta.

- Anya és apa fényképei vannak benne. – sóhajtotta Harry, és félrehúzódott, hogy a nagynénje leülhessen.

Petunia ijedten nézett a fényképalbumra. – Hiszen ezek mozognak!

Harry elvigyorodott. – Minden mágikus fénykép mozog. – Felkapta az éjjeliszekrényről a baziliszkusz képét, és Petunia kezébe nyomta. – Ezt Tom rajzolta nekem a karácsonyi szünetben. Nem csodálatos?

Petunia alaposan megnézte a képet. – Nagyon tehetséges. Kár, hogy mások legyilkolásában éli ki.

Harry szomorúan felsóhajtott. – Tudom. – Visszatette a képet az éjjeliszekrényre, és halványan elmosolyodott. – Alig néhány órája láttam utoljára, és már hiányzik.

- Akkor tényleg szereted.

- Igen. – Harry a torkán levő láthatatlan nyakláncba akasztotta az ujját. – Tudom, hogy a legtöbben csak a gyilkost látják benne, de én látom azokat a tulajdonságait is, amiket senki más előtt nem mutat ki. Nem akarja, hogy gyengének nézzék. – A fiú lehunyta a szemét. – Ne is törődj velem. Már megint hisztizek.

Petunia a vállára tette a kezét. – És meg is van rá minden okod.

- Kösz. – suttogta a fiú kiszáradt szájjal.

- És hogy még jobban elrontsam a hangulatod, mikor fúrattad ki a füled?

Harry felpillantott, és elvigyorodott. – Ma délelőtt. És tetoválásom is van.

- Mutasd!

Harry felült, és megfordult, hogy a nagynénje lássa a képet a hátán. – Baziliszkusz és főnix. Szerintem ez jól szimbolizálja a varázsvilágban jelenleg folyó háborút.

- Gyönyörű. – nézett végig rajta elismerően Petunia. – Van valami különösebb oka, hogy kitetováltattad magad?

- Aha. – Harry szembefordult a nagynénjével. – A tinta el van varázsolva, hogy taszítsa tőlem az embereket, ha éppen egyedül akarok lenni.

- Illik hozzád. – Petunia felállt, és gyengéden homlokon csókolta. – Most már aludj, Harry.

- Jó éjt, Petunia néni.

- Jó éjt. – a nő lekapcsolta a villanyt, és becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

Harry letette a fényképalbumot a baziliszkusz képe mellé, becsúszott a takaró alá, és hosszú ideig csak bámult a mennyezetre. – Ilyen lenne, ha valakinek van családja? – mormogta.

Mikor senki nem válaszolt, Harry végre elsírta magát.

---

Mikor Harry belesett a konyhába, a nagynénjét a tűzhelynél találta, éppen szalonnát és tojást sütött. A pulton hangosan kotyogott a kávéfőző. – Jó illata van.

Petunia felpillantott. – Nem tudsz aludni?

- Nem. – Harry elővett két csészét, és mindkettőjüknek töltött a kávéból. – Azt hiszem, túl sok minden jár az eszemben.

- Talán. – mosolygott rá Petunia. – Megterítesz?

- Ez lesz a legújabb specialitásom? – horkant fel Harry, de letette a kávéscsészéjét, és indult az evőeszközökért.

- Hát valamit csak kell csinálnod, ha már itt vagy.

- Legközelebb majd észben tartom, hogy ne jöjjek le, amíg nincs megterítve az asztal. – viccelődött a fiú.

A nagynénje nevetve a tányérokra lapátolta a kész reggelit. – Belőled kitelik!

Már éppen enni kezdtek, mikor hirtelen berepült egy bagoly az ablakon, és huhogva Harry vállára szállt. – Szia kislány. – mormogta Harry, felajánlva Hedvignek egy darab szalonnát, aztán leoldotta a lábáról a levelet. – Aha... Seamtól jött...

Petunia felnézett. – Egy barátod?

- Ühüm. Egy évfolyamba járunk. Megkértem, hogy tréfálja meg egy kicsit Ront a nevemben. – Kibontotta a levelet, és gyorsan átolvasta.

Petunia egy percig csak figyelte az unokaöccse vállán ülő baglyot, aztán ő is felé nyújtott egy darab sült szalonnát. A bagoly gyanakodva Harryre pislantott, de a fiút teljesen lekötötte a levele, úgyhogy végül átrepült az asztal felett, és Petunia vállára huppanva elfogadta a felajánlott ételt. A mugli mosolyogva megsimogatta a madarat. – Milyen szép vagy.

- Hedvignek hívják. – ejtette le végül az asztalra a levelet Harry, és felvette a villáját. – Seam azt mondja, minden tökéletesen sikerült. Az volt a vicc, hogy pókokat varázsoltak köré az ágyban, és összeragasztották a függönyeit. _Rettenetesen_ fél a pókoktól. Azt tervezik, hogy még a nap folyamán időnként átváltoztatják a tárgyait pókká, hogy még jobban ráijesszenek. Kár, hogy nem láthatom. – vigyorodott el.

Petunia elmosolyodott. – Jó szórakozás lehet.

- Hé, Hedvig? Ha látod Ront, megcsípnéd a kedvemért? – kérdezte Harry a baglyot. Hedvig helyeslően huhogott. – Köszönöm.

Petunia hümmentett, és Harry meztelen mellkasára mutatott. – Nincsenek ingjeid?

A fiú elvörösödött. – Kettő is van, ami jó rám, de mindkettő piszkos. A barátaim elvonszoltak vásárolni a karácsonyi szünetben, de csak varázsló ruhákat vettünk.

- Akkor ma elmegyünk bevásárolni.

- Petunia néni, ez igazán nem szükséges...

- Már hogyne lenne szükséges. Két egész hónapig maradsz itt. Kell, hogy legyen valami rendes ruhád. – Alaposan végigmérte a fiút. – És már tudom is, hogy hova megyünk. Fejezd be a reggelit, és öltözz fel.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Jól van, na. Fenébe...

---

Harry felnézett az ijesztő nagyságú üzletre. A feje felett levő tábla állítása szerint Harrod's volt a neve. – Én félek. Megvárlak az autóban. – döntötte el Harry, azzal megpördült, és elindult visszafelé.

Petunia felnevetett, elkapta, és bevonszolta maga után az üzletbe. – Gyere. Ez szórakozás.

- Szórakozás? Te szórakoztatónak találod a vásárlást? – nyögött fel Harry a szemeit forgatva. – Nők.

- Jaj, hagyd már. – Petunia megállt a fiatalembereknek való ruhák előtt. – Legalább öt pólóra és három nadrágra lesz szükséged. Vegyél valami alsóneműt is.

- Mennyit költhetek? – horkant fel Harry, undorodó pillantást vetve egy rettenetesen narancssárga ingre.

- Maradj száz fonton belül. – válaszolta Petunia, aztán elindult a másik irányba. – A női részlegen leszek odafent. Gyere fel utánam, ha végeztél. És próbáld fel a ruhákat, mielőtt megveszed!

Harry elhúzta a száját. – Mi van, ha nem találok annyi ruhát? – motyogta magában. Aztán még egy utolsó ronda pillantást vetett a narancssárga ingre, és elindult a polcok között. _Jól van. Dray szerint jól nézek ki zöldben és szürkében, de hát ő elfogult. Herm szerint vehetnék fel zöldet és világos barnát. Gin szereti a zöldet, a szürkét és a feketét. _Harry fáradtan körülnézett. _Azt hiszem, veszek egy-egy pólót minden színben, és még egy zöldet. Nadrágot pedig veszek szürkét, feketét és barnát... Kivéve, ha találok valami jó farmert..._

Megállt egy újabb állvány mellett, amin a korábbi narancssárgánál visszafogottabb színű pólók voltak. Megakadt a pillantása egy feketén, aminek a hátát egy vörös kínai sárkány díszítette. Leemelte az állványról. – Miért is ne. Azt mondta, vegyek legalább ötöt, és nem hiszem, hogy találok annyit. Óóó, nézzük csak, barnák. – Leemelt egyet azokból is, és megfordította. A hátán a sárkány helyett két ezüst és szürke kard látszott, X alakban összeérintve. – Tetszik.

Ezen a részen már nem talált többet, ami tetszett volna neki, úgyhogy Harry tovább sétált, és figyelmesen végignézte a polcokat. Az egyiken talált egy szürkét, amin zöld kígyó tekergőzött egy vörös rózsa körül, az elején pedig felirat volt a Macbeth-ből „Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under't."– Milyen mardekáros. – kuncogott a fiú, és azt is a karjára csapta a másik kettő mellé.

Ugyanazon a polcon talált egy másik feketét, az elején égővörös felirattal: „Something wicked this way comes". A felirat alatt árnyékolt, véres tőr látszott. _Ez lenne a Macbeth részleg? Már _komolyan... Óó... Egy kék póló volt a sor végén, rajta egy fortyogó üst, felette Adava Kedavra-zöld felirat: „Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble".

- Jól van! Ez már öt! Most jöhetnek a nadrágok! – nevetett magában Harry, és már indult volna a nadrágok részlegéhez.

- Már megint magadban beszélsz, Harry? – kérdezte egy fenyegető, halk hang.

Harry megmerevedett, és ijedten az előtte álló nagydarab fiúra nézett. – Malcolm...

- Mit csináltál Nagy Dével, te torzszülött? – csattant fel Malcolm, és közelebb lépett a nála sokkal kisebb fiúhoz, aki erre remegni kezdett.

- Hozzá sem értem. Esküszöm. – mondta gyorsan Harry. – Hagyj békén.

- De tudod, hol van. – sziszegte Malcolm, és megrázta Harryt a pólója elejénél fogva. A varázsló kezében tartott ruhák a földre hullottak.

- Nem tudom! Engedj el!

- Hazudsz!

- Engedd el, kölyök. – szólalt meg valaki Malcolm háta mögött.

- Ki a fene vagy te? – fordult meg Malcolm ingerülten.

Harry érezte, hogy felmelegszik a kezén a karkötő, és meglátta a polcok között álló Rodolphust, aki egyenesen rájuk szegezte a pálcáját. – Rodolphus... – suttogta.

A halálfaló elvigyorodott, és megszüntette a láthatatlanná tévő varázslatot. – Adok neked három másodpercet, hogy letedd a földre, és elmenekülj, mielőtt megöllek. – figyelmeztette a fiút jeges hangon. – Egy...

Malcolm rémülten felsikoltott, leejtette Harryt, aki megtántorodott, és a földre zökkent, aztán a nagy darab fiú rémülten futni kezdett az ellenkező irányba. – Anyu!

Rodolphus letérdelt a Kis Túlélő elé. – Jól vagy, Harry?

A fiú idegesen felnevetett. – Honnan...? – suttogta, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit.

- A Nagyúr parancsolta, hogy vigyázzunk rád. – gyengéden felemelte Harry állát. – Harry?

Harry felzokogott, és a halálfaló fekete ingjébe temette az arcát. Rodolphus felsóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét, és átölelte a fiatalabb varázslót. Lucius, aki szintén egyike volt azoknak, akik a fiút figyelték, említette, hogy Harry unokatestvére és a bandája csináltak valamit a fiúval néhány évvel ezelőtt. Bármi is volt az, általában nem volt hatással a varázslóra, de néhány dologtól kiakadhatott. És Lucius figyelmeztette őket, hogy ha valamitől kiakad, bánjanak nagyon gyengéden a fiatalabbik urukkal.

Néhány pillanat múlva Harry elhúzódott, és a homlokára tolta a szemüvegét, hogy megtörölhesse a szemét. – Sajnálom.

- Ugyan. – mormogta Rodolphus, és összevonta a szemöldökét. – Kimerültnek tűnsz.

- Az vagyok. – mosolygott rá halványan Harry. – Nem lesz baj belőle, ha meglát valaki?

- Talán. – kacsintott rá felállva Rodolphus. – De csak ha felismernek. – Azzal kezet nyújtott Harrynek.

Harry mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és a helyére igazította a szemüvegét. – Igaz. Nincsenek rólad mostanában készült fényképek. – elfogadta a felkínált segítséget, és hagyta, hogy az idősebbik varázsló talpra rántsa. – Ki mindenkit ragasztott még rám Tom?

- A halálfaló felkuncogott, és lehajolt a fiú elejtett holmijáért. – Luciust, a testvéremet és Antonint.

- Csak négyet? – vakarta meg a fejét Harry.

- Váltjuk egymást. Ketten figyeljük a házatokat. Ha elmentek otthonról, feldobunk egy Sarlót, és aki veszít, az követ téged. – Rodolphus szemei felcsillantak. – Ma én vesztettem.

Harry felkuncogott. – Szinte sajnállak, de azért mégsem.

- Miért is nem lep meg. – sóhajtotta Rodolphus, mire a fiú elnevette magát. – Akkor menjünk a nadrágokhoz?

Harry elfintorodott. – Utálok vásárolni! – jelentette ki, de mutatta az utat.

- Hát nem is tudom. Az előbb úgy tűnt, élvezed.

A fiatalabbik varázsló csúnyán nézett a másikra. – Nem igaz.

- Ha ön mondja, Potter úr.

Harry játékosan a karjába bokszolt. – Seggfej.

- Ön sérteget engem.

- Ha jól emlékszem, legutóbb, mikor Tom ezt mondta, az ölébe borítottam a teámat...

Rodolphus horkanva felnevetett. – Magasságos Merlin, te _tényleg_ mindent megúszol!

- Majdnem. – értett egyet vele Harry, aztán megtorpant az ujjatlan pólóknál. – Nem vettem magamnak zöldet...

- És szeretnél egyet?

- Igen. – Harry elgondolkodva végignézett a soron. – És Petunia néni említett egy harcművészeti iskolát a városban, ahol elszórakozhatnék, amíg ő dolgozik. – A pillantása visszavándorolt oda, ahol Malcolm megtámadta. – Talán nem is olyan rossz ötlet.

Rodolphus bólintott. – Elvette a pálcádat.

Harry felhorkant. – Eltanácsoltak. Hát persze, hogy megpróbálja megakadályozni, hogy bajt keverhessek.

- Pálca nélküli mágia. – mondta hirtelen a halálfaló.

Harry felkapta a fejét, és a szemei tágra nyíltak. – Azt hittem, az csak mítosz.

Rodolphus összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem az. Csak nagyon nehéz. Viszont már láttad korábban is.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem láttam.

- Már hogyne láttad volna. Az animágusok is azt használják az átváltozáskor.

Harry eltátotta a száját.

- Majd megkérem Féregfarkat, hogy nézzen be hozzád, ha az megfelel.

Harry vállat vont. – Ha magával hozza Naginit is, akkor jól van. Vele jól kijövünk. – Elvigyorodott. – És valószínűleg a patkánynak is jót tesz majd.

Rodolphus felkorkant, aztán felmutatott egy smaragdzöld izompólót. – Ez megfelel?

Harry határozatlanul felpillantott, aztán vissza a kezében tartott fekete, hátul lyukas darabra. – Aha, azt hiszem, az jó lesz. Zöld... – indult, hogy a másikat visszategye a helyére.

- Szerintem a nagynénéd megveszi neked mindkettőt, Harry. – vigyorgott Rodolphus, és a karjára terítette a pólót a többi mellé.

A fiú jó darabig bámult a kezében tartott darabra, aztán odaadta Rodolphusnak. – Köszönöm. – mormogta, mikor az idősebbik varázsló elvette, és a többihez csapta. Aztán megfordult, és mutatta az utat a nadrágokig, ahol azonnal a melegítők felé vette az irányt.

Rodolphus elvigyorodott. – Mindig csak melegítők, hm?

Harry vállat vont. – Azokat könnyű levetni meg felhúzni.

- És nincs zsebük.

- Úgy látszik, nem nézted meg eléggé. – a másik megjátszott döbbent arckifejezése láttán Harry elvigyorodott. – Különben is aranyvérű vagy. Honnan tudnál a melegítőkről?

- Mit gondolsz, mi van rajtam? – mordult fel a halálfaló.

Harry felnevetett, és leemelt a polcról egy szürke nadrágot. – Nézd, ez jó.

- Melyik? – Rodolphus átkukucskált Harry válla felett, és bólintott. – Ez érdekes. – Egy fekete kígyó tekergett a nadrág bal szárán. – Megveszed?

- Azt hiszem igen. – Harry a Rodolphus karján levő rakásra tette a nadrágot.

- Jól van. És most, - Rodolphus Harry vállára tette a kezét, és elhúzta őt a melegítőktől. – Azt hiszem, már így is elég ilyened van otthon. Vegyél inkább vászonnadrágot.

- Farmert. – javította ki Harry, és undorodva végigmérte a mellette kiállított vörös farmereket. – Ez olyan ronda. Egy farmer legyen kék.

- Úgy látszik, itt nem úgy gondolják. – kuncogott Rodolphus, követve a fiút a polcok között. – Sárga alapon pöttyös...

Harry undorodva elhúzta a száját. – Legalább tudom, mit vegyek Dumbledore születésnapjára.

- Ha megéli.

- Igaz. – Harry leemelt az akasztóról egy farmert, elgondolkodva végignézett a mesterségesen fakított lábszáron, aztán visszatette a helyére. – Miért nem tarthatnak kékeket?

- Ott látok feketét. – jegyezte meg Rodolphus, és mutatta is őket. Harry csúnyán nézett rá. – Csak szóltam.

- Kék kell. – Harry végignézte a következő sort, aztán elvigyorodott. – Itt is vagyunk. Nézd, az jó.

- Nekem éppen olyannak tűnik, mint a többi, Harry...

- Fogd be. – Harry a többihez tette, aztán összevont szemöldökkel körülnézett. – És most még egy melegí...

- Vegyél még egy farmert.

- Jól van. – Harry visszafordult a korábban átnézett sorhoz, és megint végigtúrta. Előhúzott még egy nadrágot, és a többihez rakta. – Kész!

- Alsóneműk?

- Francba.

- És még fel is kell próbálnod mindezt.

- Jaj ne. – sóhajtott fel Harry, míg Rodolphus kuncogott, és elindult az alsóneműk részlege felé. – Fehéret. Csakis egyszerű fehéret. Na! – Felkapott egy csomagot, és a halálfalóhoz vágta, akinek éppenhogy csak sikerült elkapnia, aztán átviharzott a zoknikhoz.

- Miért van az az érzésem, hogy nem akaródzik vásárolnod? – kérdezte Rodolphus, beérve a zoknik között válogató fiút.

- Biztos mert ennyire jó a megfigyelőképességed. – vágott vissza Harry, előhúzva egy elviselhető zoknikból álló csomagot, amit aztán a Rodolphus karján jókorára növekedett halom tetejére rakott. – Esetleg hozhatnánk egy kosarat?

- Menj inkább a próbafülkékhez. Cipeltem én már többet is.

Harry felhorkant. – Mikor Bella még rá bírt venni, hogy elmenj vele bevásárolni, he?

- Eltaláltad. – bólintott a halálfaló, és követte Harryt a próbafülkékhez, amihez megint át kellett menniük a nadrágok között.

Harry megállt a fekete bőrből készült nadrágok mellett. – Szerinted vegyek egyet?

- Szeretnél egyet?

Harry elgondolkodott, aztán végigtúrta a sort egy ráméretezett nadrág után. – Aha. Jó lesz felvágni Dray előtt.

Rodolphus elnevette magát.

---

Petunia Harry előtt lépett be a házba, mert a fiú cipelte az összes csomagot. Megállt a ház előtt, és körülnézett, hátha meglátja a két halálfalót, akik a házat figyelték, vagy legalább a Főnix Rendjének tagját. Petunia sikolyára viszont elejtette az összes csomagot, és rémülten rohant be a nappaliba. Petunia a karosszékben ülő kígyószerű szörnyalakra meredt. – Jó napot. – sziszegte az.

- Voldemort! – Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Változz vissza!

Voldemort gonoszul felkuncogott. – Lehet, hogy nem akarok, kis Harry Potter.

Harrynek tágra meredtek a szemei, és gyorsan a nagynénje és a fotelben ülő szörnyeteg közé lépett. :Tom? Válaszolj:

A férfi egy pillanatra összezavarodott, aztán gyorsan elleplezte egy félvigyorral. – Azt hiszed, ez majd megment?

_Ez nem Tom! _Harry fenyegetően összehúzta a szemét. – Mit akarsz?

- Már megint butaságokat kérdezünk, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte az, és felállt.

Harry a torkán levő Sötét Jegy felé nyúlt, és koncentrálni kezdett, hogy magához hívja Rodolphust és a testvérét, Rabastant, akik valahol odakint voltak. – Nem igazán. Ki vagy?

A férfi hidegen felnevetett, és az ifjú varázslóra emelte a pálcáját. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már régen tudod, vagy ennyire hülye lennél, fiú?

Petunia halkan felsikkantott. – Harry...

- Nem vagyok elég hülye ahhoz, hogy bedőljek egy szélhámosnak! – kiáltott fel Harry dühösen, és a szeme sarkából hirtelen megpillantotta a két halálfalót. – Rodolphus! Rabastan!

A Lestrange fivérek megszüntették az őket láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt, az előttük álló férfira fogták a pálcájukat, miközben beléptek közé, és fiatal uruk közé. – Dobd el a pálcádat, és vesd le az álarcot. – parancsolt rá Rabastan.

- Vidd a nagynénédet a konyhába. – javasolta halkan Rodolphus.

Harry bólintott, majd a kezét gyengéden a nagynénje karjára téve kivezette őt a nappaliból, át a konyhába. A csaló közben mindenféle képtelenségeket kiabált a két halálfalóra. – Ülj le az asztalhoz. Mindjárt visszajövök, rendben? – Petunia kábultan bólintott, úgyhogy Harry visszaszaladt a nappaliba. – Szóval?

Rodolphus a megkötözött férfira mutatott, akit Rabastan látható élvezettel rugdosott a földön. – Nem ismerjük, Potter úr.

- Rabastan, hagyd abba. – parancsolta gyorsan Harry. A fiatalabbik Lestrange azonnal hátrébb lépett, de továbbra is fenyegetően meredt a férfira. Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, és letérdelt a férfi mellé. – Én se ismerem. – Kényszerítette a foglyot, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Minek jöttél ide?

- Hogy megöljelek, mégis mi másnak! – csattant fel a férfi, és Harry látta, hogy hiányzik az egyik foga.

- Miért? – kérdezte a fiú nyugodtan.

- A Sötét Nagyúr úgyis eltapos téged, fiú. Eltapos, mint egy semmi kis szemetet.

Harry felállt. – Biztos egy a támogatóitok közül. Mit szokott Voldemort csinálni az ilyesféle hülyékkel? És miért nem jött be a Főnix Rendjének tagja megnézni, mi folyik itt?

- Az a hülye vérfarkas? Megátkoztam, hogy elvérezzen!

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig döbbenten meredt a férfira, aztán fenyegetően megvillantak a szemei. – _Mit_ csináltál a keresztapámmal?

- Megöltem. Jó lassú halála volt.

- Hol? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

- Valahol ott hátul.

- Rabastan, nem érdekel hogyan, öld meg, de előtte tegyél fel némító bűbájokat. Rodolphus, segíts megmenteni Remust. – sziszegte Harry kilépve a szobából. Rodolphus követte a konyhába. – Petunia néni, ne menj a nappaliba. Mi megyünk, megnézünk valamit hátul. – mondta gyorsan Harry, aztán kivezette a halálfalót a hátsó ajtón.

Remus Dursleyék házának hátsó udvarán feküdt, sápadt volt, tele vágásokkal, és a fű nagy darabon vöröslött körülötte. Felpillantott a konyhaajtóban álló két varázslóra. – Harry, mögötted. – suttogta rekedten.

- Remus. Édes Merlin. – Harry gyorsan a vérfarkashoz rohant, aztán szomorúan Rodolphusra pillantott. – Tudsz vele tenni valamit?

A halálfaló a vérfarkas dühös szemeibe nézett, aztán felsóhajtott. – Először bele kell egyeznie, Harry. A gyógyító varázslatokhoz szükség van együttműködésre.

Harry a haldokló varázsló fölé hajolt, és a szemébe nézett. – Remus, kérlek. Bízz meg Rodolphusban. Ő a barátom.

- Nem bízhatok egy halálfalóban. – sziszegte Remus.

- Kérlek, ne tedd ezt velem. Nem veszíthetlek el téged is. Kérlek, Remus. – könyörgött neki Harry, és a szemét elfutotta a könny.

Remus felnézett a fiú szomorú zöld szemébe, aztán egy tehetetlen sóhajjal bólintott, és becsukta a szemét.

Rodolphus közelebb lépett, és óvatosan letérdelt a vérfarkas mellé. – Húzódj hátrébb, Harry. – figyelmeztette. Mikor Harry engedelmeskedett, a halálfaló Remus szívére fogta a pálcáját, és halkan motyogni kezdett.

Remus élesen felszisszent, és összerándult, de aztán a testét borító vágások gyógyulni kezdtek, majd elhalványodtak, és lassan a bőre is egészségesebb színt öltött. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a fájdalom kifejezése átadta a helyét a gyanakvásnak. – Honnan tudhatom, hogy te valóban Harry Potter vagy?

- Nem tudhatod. – állt fel Rodolphus. – Megyek, megnézem, hogy van a nagynénéd.

Harry elfintorodott. – Tegyél meg egy szívességet, és előbb tisztítsd meg a nadrágodat. Szívbajt kap tőled, ha ilyen véresen belépsz.

A halálfaló felhorkant. – Muglik. – de azért gyors tisztító bűbájt vetett az udvarra, magára, Harryre és Remusra, és csak azután ment be.

- Ha tényleg nem bízol bennem, kérdezz tőlem valamit, amire csak én tudhatom a választ. – javasolta Harry, mikor Remus nyögve felült.

A vérfarkas óvatosan felnézett. – Ki volt az egyetlen ember, akivel jártam a suliban?

Harry felsóhajtott, és a hajába borzolt. – Sirius, de titokban tartottátok. Mikor Peter hetedikben rájött és jelenetet rendezett, törölnötök kellett az emlékezetét, nehogy terjeszteni kezdje.

Remus összeszorította az ajkait. – Hol van a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása?

Harry gyors pillantást vetett a hátsó ajtóra, hogy meggyőződjön róla, Rodolphus nem hallhatja őket, és csak aztán szólalt meg. – A Grimmauld tér tizenkettőben. Az volt Sirius gyerekkori otthona, de a végrendeletében a Rendre hagyta.

Remus szomorúan felsóhajtott. – Harry, mibe keveredtél már megint?

A fiú felállt, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy a keresztapját is felsegítse. – Ez hosszú és komplikált történet. Gyere be, igyál meg velünk egy teát. Attól tartok az a csaló halálra rémítette Petunia nénit.

- Csaló? – mormogta Remus, miközben követte a fiatal varázslót a házba.

- Az a pasi nem Voldemort volt. A sötét oldalt támogatta, de nem volt rajta a Sötét Jegy. – mordult fel Harry.

- És csodálatosan illik neki a piros. – szólalt meg Rabastan vidáman a konyhaajtóban. Tetőtől talpig ellepte a vér. Petunia teljesen elzöldült, míg Rodolphus, úgy tűnt, megpróbálta tisztára varázsolni az öccsét.

- Rabastan! – Harry fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit, és a halálfaló mosolya azonnal lehervadt. – Pucold le magadról azt a vért!

- De Potter úr...

- GYERÜNK! – ordított rá dühösen Harry. Rabastan gyorsan elmormolta maga felett a tisztító bűbájt. – Ugye a nappalim nem úszik a vérben!

Rabastan láthatóan elsápadt a fiú dühös tekintete láttán. – Azonnal kitisztítom, Nagyúr... – suttogta, aztán rohanva elhagyta a konyhát.

Rodolphus vigyorogva végigmérte a fiút. – Úgy látszik, tanultál valamit a Sötét Nagyúrról.

- Ugyan. – horkant fel Harry. – Remus, ülj le. Te is, Rodolphus. Petunia néni, jól vagy?

- Inkább rosszul vagyok. – mormogta halkan Petunia.

Remus átnyújtott neki egy üvegcsét. – Ez segíthet, Mrs. Dursley.

- Köszönöm. – suttogta a mugli, aztán egyetlen korttyal lenyelte a gyógyszert. Elfintorodott, de határozottan jobban nézett ki tőle.

- Miért nem működtek a házon levő védőbűbájok? – kérdezte Harry Remustól, miközben készíteni kezdte a teát.

- A minisztérium és Albus úgy gondolták, hogy nem lesz rájuk szükségünk... – mormogta Remus.

Harry felszisszent. – Hát miért is lenne. Azok a _bolondok_! – belerúgott a konyhaszekrénybe. – Kit érdekel, hogy a nagynéném még mindig itt lakik! Hiszen csak egy _mugli_!

- Harry. – Rodolphus emelkedni kezdett a székből, de Remus a vállára tette a kezét.

- Ne törődj vele. Dühös. – sóhajtotta Remus, figyelve, ahogy a fiatalember dühösen fel-le futkos a konyhaszekrény előtt. – Mikor ilyen, úgyse tehetsz ellene semmit.

Rodolphus hátradőlt, és megrázta a fejét. – Ebben kénytelen leszek rád hallgatni.

- Mi történt? Mintha lemaradtam volna valamiről. – kérdezte Remus.

- Mikor otthagytuk Londonban, összefutott Voldemorttal. – motyogta Petunia monoton hangon. – Valahogy sikerült kiegyezniük, és most egymásba szerettek...

- Én azt hittem, Ginnyvel jár! – kiáltott fel Remus.

- Az csak álca. – mormogta Harry a keresztapja háta mögül, miközben letette Remus teáját. Remus meglepetten pillantott rá. – Gin a húgom, nem a barátnőm, Remus. Segít titokban tartani a kapcsolatunkat.

- Végem van. Mindannyiunkat átvertél. – sóhajtott fel Remus.

- Nem igazán. – Harry intett Rabastannak, aki eddig az ajtóban ácsorgott. – Ülj le. Most teázunk. Mikor végeztek itt?

- Mi éjszakáig vagyunk. – mondta Rabastan, miközben helyet foglalt. – Aztán Lucius és Antonin cserélnek le minket.

- Én még két órát vagyok. – sóhajtotta Remus, és a csészéjébe szürcsölgető Harryt figyelte.

Harry bólintott. – Rodolphus, Rabastan, mikor elmentek, vigyétek magatokkal azt a szemetet, kivéve, ha már eltüntettétek?

- Még nem, Nagyúr. – rázta meg a fejét Rabastan. – Walden szereti a hullákat. – Megborzongott.

Harry levette a szemüvegét, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. – Fantasztikus. Majd emlékeztessetek rá, hogy kerüljem el a házát. – mikor a két halálfaló felkuncogott, Remusra nézett. – Kérdezz.

- Miért? – kérdezte halkan a vérfarkas.

- Mert már elegem van belőle, hogy én vagyok az átkozott Harry Potter, a Fiú, aki a Francnak se Akar Meghalni. Elegem van belőle, hogy hőst játsszak, vagy éppen az őrültet, az aznapi _Reggeli Prófétá_tól függően. Mikor találkoztam Tommal Londonban, ő lehetővé tette, hogy egyszerűen csak saját magam legyek, mármint miután megegyeztünk, hogy nem öljük meg egymást. – Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Aztán a születésnapomon Gin összehozott minket, és ennyi.

Remus fáradtan rámosolygott. – Tényleg ennyi?

Harry furcsa pillantást vetett a varázslóra. – Nem. Abból is elegem van, hogy Dumbledore sakkbábuját játsszam. Már olyan régen irányítja az életemet, hogy teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy az enyém.

- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is lett volna olyanod. – szólalt meg valaki az ajtóból.

- Kegyelmes uram! – kiáltott fel egyszerre Rabastan és Rodolphus, miközben Harry futva megkerülte az asztalt, és a szerelme karjába vetette magát. – Tom!

A Sötét Nagyúr szorosan magához ölelte, és a fiatalabbik varázsló hajába temette az arcát. – Hála Merlinnek. Jól vagy. – suttogta. – Ma már háromszor is majdnem rám hoztad a szívbajt.

Harry felkuncogott. – Elnézést.

A Sötét Nagyúr megcsókolta a fiú sebhelyét, aztán felkapta, és a fiatalabb varázsló rémült sikolyát figyelmen kívül hagyva Harryvel az ölében leült a fiú üresen hagyott helyére, és szorosan magához vonta. Biccentett a gyanakodva figyelő vérfarkasnak. – Mr. Lupin. Szerencséje, hogy Harry már régebben megtiltotta, hogy bántani merjem.

- Ne is fenyegesd. – szólt rá Harry. – Remus, ne bámulj olyan csúnyán. – A két varázsló még egy utolsó fenyegető pillantást vetett egymásra, aztán mindketten félrenéztek. – Most komolyan. Úgy viselkedtek, mint valami hatéves kölykök.

- Hat? Jé. Nőttem! – ugratta őt Tom, és megcsókolta Harry tarkóját. – Tudtad, hogy az előtérben hagytad az új ruhatáradat?

- Kicsit feldobja a szobát. – vágott vissza könnyedén Harry. – Azt hittem, ezt te is tudtad.

- Harry, én már láttam, mit nevezel te díszítésnek, és személy szerint én elég félelmetesnek tartom. – motyogta Tom, mire az asztal körül mindenki felnevetett. Gyors pillantást vetett Remusra, aki a leghangosabban nevetett. Úgy látszik ő _pontosan_ tudta, miről beszél a Sötét Nagyúr. – Szóval, Mr. Lupin, hitte volna, hogy egyszer még egy asztalnál ül két halálfalóval, egy muglival, a keresztfiával, velem, és jókat fog nevetni?

Remus elhallgatott, és furcsa pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra. – Ha még a múlt héten azt mondta volna nekem valaki, hogy ez megtörténik, tettem volna róla, hogy helyet kapjanak a Szent Mungóban.

- Harry, nem ugyanezt mondtad nekem te is Londonban? – mormogta Tom elgondolkodva.

- De, valami ilyesmit... – Harry úgy helyezkedett, hogy láthassa Tom arcát. – Nem jöttél korábban.

- Először Rodolphus időben odaért hozzád. – Hálásan biccentett a halálfalónak. – Másodszor és harmadszor pedig valaki éppen az utamban volt.

- Milyen először? – kérdezte Petunia, aggódó pillantást vetve az unokaöccsére. – Harry, történt valami a Harrod's-ban?

Harry vállat vont. – Malcolm és én elbeszélgettünk egy kicsit. – Tom szorosabbra vonta a karjait a fiatal varázsló körül.

- Az nem _beszélgetés_ volt. – mordult fel Rodolphus.

- Ugye nem bántott? – kérdezte Petunia.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Csak Dudleyről kérdezősködött. Egy üzletben voltunk, Petunia néni. Mit tehetett volna?

- Elég sokat, szerelmem. – mormogta gyengéden Tom. – Kérlek, nyugodj meg, csak tudni akarta.

Harry Tom vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Sajnálom. Hosszú volt ez a mai nap.

Tom összenézett Petuniával, aztán óvatosan felállt. – Gyere, Harry. Alszol egy kicsit vacsora előtt, jó? – Kivitte a fiút a szobából. A konyhában még hallottak egy halk lebegtető bűbájt, és Harry csomagjai is követték őket felfelé a lépcsőn.

Remus a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Ez olyan átkozottul furcsa.

- Nagyon. – bólintott Rodolphus.

- Remus, ha nem bánod, hogy megkérdezem, miért csak egyetlen emberetek figyeli a házat? – kérdezte Rabastan a teáját szürcsölgetve.

- A társamat az utolsó pillanatban elhívták valami auror ügyben, és mindenki más el volt foglalva valamivel. – sóhajtotta Remus.

- Túlságosan elfoglaltak ahhoz, hogy megvédjék a _Megmentőjüket_, aki teljesen védtelen? – Rodolphus teljesen feldühödött. – Még jó, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ránk parancsolt, hogy vigyázzunk rá!

Tom elgyötört arccal jött vissza a konyhába. – Lupin, téged keres. – fáradtan leült. – Rabastan, miért nem vetted észre, mikor ez a szemét bejött a házba?

- Hátulról jött be. – válaszolta Remus, mielőtt elindult felfelé a keresztfiához.

A Sötét Nagyúr végigsimított a haján. – Utálom ezt mondani, de jobb, ha találtok még két halálfalót, hogy hárman legyetek egy csapatban. Egy ember elölről, a másik hátulról figyelje a házat. Rodolphus, ha Harry elmegy, mostantól te fogod követni. A másik csapatból pedig azt akarom, hogy Lucius kövesse. Figyelmeztesd őket.

- Igenis, kegyelmes uram. – mondta a két halálfaló kórusban.

- Tom? – szólalt meg hirtelen Petunia. A Sötét Nagyúr felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ha Rodolphusnak és Luciusnak úgy egyszerűbb, maradhatnak a házban is. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy úgy könnyebben szemmel tudnák tartani Harryt, és legalább lenne kivel beszélgetnie.

Tom Rodolphusra pillantott. – Ha nekik is megfelel, felőlem lehet. Azt hiszem, ez könnyítene a dolgon. Köszönöm, Petunia.

A nő bólintott. – Én is jobban érezném magam, ha tudnám, hogy mikor legközelebb hazajövünk, és egy idegent találunk a nappaliban, van a házban valaki, aki segíthet.

- Kegyelmes uram? – szólalt meg hirtelen Rabastan, mire mindannyian felé fordultak. – Javasolhatnék egy fedőtörténetet arra az esetre, ha egy másik rendtag is eljönne meglátogatni Potter urat?

- Lucius küldhetett egy testőrt, hogy vigyázzon rá, miután a fülébe jutott ez a legutóbbi támadás, és hogy milyen gyenge a ház védelme. Mindenki tudja, hogy kedveli Harryt, és a minisztérium úgyis csak legyintene a Rend tiltakozására. – javasolta Rodolphus.

Tom bólintott. – Intézd el. Se Harry, se én nem fogunk panaszkodni. – A Sötét Nagyúr a Harrytől karácsonyra kapott medállal játszott. – Rodolphus, említetted, hogy megpróbálod megtanítani Harryt a pálca nélküli varázslatokra?

- Szüksége van valami módszere, hogy megvédje magát, kegyelmes uram. – bólintott Rodolphus. – Tudom, hogy ő meg akarta próbálni a harcművészeteket, de valami mágikus védelemre is szüksége lesz.

- Egyetértek. Majd szólok Luciusnak, hogy kölcsönözzön neki egy erről szóló könyvet. Miután elolvasta, szólj Féregfarknak, hogy jöjjön, segítsen neki tanulni.

- Értettem.

A Sötét Nagyúr lassan felállt. – Most mennem kell, de jövő hétvégén visszajövök, valószínűleg valamelyik iskolai barátjával. – figyelmeztette őket. A két halálfaló bólintott. – Vigyázzatok rá.– tette hozzá sokkal halkabban, majdnem kérlelően.

- Úgy bánunk majd vele, mintha a fiunk lenne. – ígérte Rodolphus.

- Kivéve, ha megint ordítani kezd. – motyogta Rabastan. – Akkor majd úgy bánunk vele, mint veled.

Rodolphus dühösen oldalba vágta a könyökével, de Tom elnevette magát. – És talán az is lesz a legjobb. Esetleg megpróbálhatod észben tartani, hogy ne kendd össze a házat vérrel.

Rodolphus vigyorogva felhorkant, míg Rabastan összevonta a szemöldökét. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy úgy leordít, már korábban feltakarítottam volna.

- Most már tudod. – ugratta őt Rodolphus vigyorogva, míg Tom nevetett.

Petunia rájuk mosolygott. – Harry igazából nem bánta, csak én. Amennyiben én nem látom, őt valószínűleg nem érdekli.

- Pontosan. – bólintott Tom. Megállt, aztán mélyet sóhajtott. – Lup- na jó, _Remus_ban megbízhattok. Harry úgy gondolja, hajlandó lehet csatlakozni hozzánk. – tehetetlenül az égre emelte a szemét. – Griffendélesek!

A másik három felnevetett, különösen, mikor meghallották Harry és Remus kiáltását, hogy „Mardekárosok!"

Tom mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. – Attól tartok, egyszer még ez a kölyök lesz a vesztem. – kacsintott egyet, aztán indult, hogy elköszönjön Harrytől.

- Igazad volt, - ismerte be Rabastan. – Harry tényleg jót tesz a Nagyúrnak.

Rodolphus elégedetten hátradőlt a székben. – Én mondtam.

Petunia felnevetett, mikor Rabastan játékosan vállon bokszolta a testvérét.

* * *

A Macbeth fordítások:

1) lásson ártatlan virágnak s légy a kígyó alatta

2) Gonosz lélek közeleg

3) Szikra pattan, olthatatlan, ég a munka, forr a katlan...


	37. Chapter 37

**Köszönet Csacsinak**, aki nagyon szuper béta, és még érti is, mit akarok írni :) Bocs a késésért, és előre is bocs, mert folytatás valószínűleg egy darabig nem lesz. Fránya szakdolgozat:,(

És itt a fic:

* * *

**37. fejezet**

- Ez legalább fejleszti az összpontosítási képességedet, ami fontos a pálca nélküli varázslatokhoz. – ugratta őt Lucius.

- Hm? – Harry fél szemmel felpillantott. – A meditáció segít a pálca nélküli varázslásban?

- A pálcád nélkül is meg kell tanulnod összpontosítani a mágiát, Harry. Meg kell tanulnod koncentrálni, hát persze hogy segít a meditáció. Mit gondolsz, miért súgják az ösztöneid, hogy meditálj?

- Mert egyébként életveszélyesek a dührohamaim. – mosolyodott el Harry, és Lucius felkuncogott. – Nem tudok meditálni. Gyakorolunk?

- Mondta már, hogy kit hoz magával este? – Lucius feltápászkodott, és körülnézett, hogy ne maradjon a szobában semmi, amit eltörhetnének, vagy ami komolyabb sérüléseket okozhat.

- Azt hiszem Hermet. – nyögte Harry felállva. – Mondott valamit, hogy szüksége lesz zsupszkulcsra.

- Már most?

- Igen. – a fiú felborzolta a haját, és megigazította a fekete Macbeth pólóját. – Aggódom érte.

- Harry, te már mást se csinálsz, csak aggódsz Hermionéért. – mutatott rá Lucius. – Készen vagy?

- Első kör. – bólintott Harry.

A két varázsló meghajolt egymás előtt, aztán védekező tartást vettek fel. – Ha! – Lucius rúgott egyet Harry felé, aki ügyesen kivédte, és csendben viszonozta. Egyszer megjegyezte, hogy nevetségesnek tartja a visongást, amit a harcosok művelnek, amitől a mestere, aki általában visszafogott és komoly volt, röhögőgörcsöt kapott. Még jó öt percig folytatták hasonló módon.

Hirtelen Harry megszólalt. – Speciális kör.

Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét, de előhúzta a pálcáját, és küldött egy gyors rontást a fiúra, amit Harry ügyesen elkerült, és a szőke férfi felé rúgott. Lucius egy magas rúgással és egy alacsonyan küldött átokkal válaszolt. Harry kivédte a rúgást, és elugrott az átok útjából. Mikor Harry visszahuppant a matracra, Lucius megpróbálta kirúgni alóla a lábát, és egy újabb rontást küldött a fekete hajú varázslóra. Harry felszisszent, és gyorsan odébb gurult, épphogy csak elkerülve Lucius következő rontását.

Ez addig folytatódott, míg Luciusnak végre sikerült eltalálnia Harryt egy Furunculussal, és a becsapódástól a fiú fenékre esett. A rontást semlegesítette a karkötője, de sikerült megütnie magát.

Hirtelen egy sikkantást hallottak az ajtóból, és a következő pillanatban Hermione landolt Harry ölében. – Ez elképesztő volt! De veszélyes is!

Harry felnevetett, és arcon csókolta Hermionét. – Merlin, de jó látni téged! – rávigyorgott az ajtóban ácsorgó Tomra. – Meg téged is!

Tom bólintott. – Dumbledore odalent van.

Harry megmerevedett, és a szemei fenyegetően összeszűkültek. – Mi a francot akar?

- Azt hiszem, azzal az ürüggyel tolta ide a képét, hogy valakinek szavatolnia kell Herm biztonságát. – sóhajtotta Tom, fáradtan végigsimítva a haján.

- Akkor jobb, ha lemegyek, és elijesztem. – mormogta sötéten a fiatal varázsló, azzal feltápászkodott, és Hermionét is felsegítette.

- Harry. – Lucius a vállára tette a kezét. Közben már átalakult Saber Upwooddá, Lucius Malfoy alkalmazottjává, akit azért küldött, hogy vigyázzon Harryre, és megvédje, ha valami sötét varázsló meg akarná ölni. – Ügyes voltál. Sokkal jobb, mint tegnap.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Kösz, Saber.

A halálfaló mosolyogva összeborzolta a haját. – Menj. Én is mindjárt indulok.

Harry átkarolta Hermione vállát. – Szóval, hogy vagy?

- Hiányzott a legjobb barátom. – vallotta be Hermione, és a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Meg vagy izzadva.

Harry hangosan felnevetett. – Miért, mire számítottál?

Hermione elmosolyodott. – Milyen buta vagyok. – Ő is a fiú hajába borzolt. – Még a hajad is vizes!

- Attól tartok, ez a hátránya Saber kedvenc hobbijának Imád seggre ejteni. – sóhajtotta a konyhába lépve, mire a boszorkány elnevette magát. – Igazgató úr. – biccentett sötéten az idős varázsló felé.

- Ó, Harry, édes fiam! Örülök, hogy újra látlak. – Dumbledore ragyogó mosolyt villantott a fiúra. A konyhaasztalnál ült Petuniával. Tom is leült melléjük, megelőzve a fiatalokat, de nem látszott túl boldognak.

- Biztosíthatom, hogy ez nem kölcsönös. – válaszolta Harry jeges hangon.

Dumbledore elkomorodott . – Most miben sántikálsz, édes fiam?

- Jelenleg azon dolgozom, hogyan tudnám mágia nélkül is elintézni az ellenségeimet, még akkor is, mikor az ellenfelem egyetlen szóval is a túlvilágra röptethet. – jelentette ki Harry, miközben előzékenyen Hermione alá tolt egy széket, majd ő is leült.

- Én, ah, értem... – Dumbledore hirtelen az ajtóra pillantott, és Harry tudta, hogy Lucius is leért a konyhába. – Ön bizonyára Mr. Upwood.

Lucius Harry mögé sétált. – Igen. – Azzal egy törülközőt dobott Harry fejére. – A barátnődnek igaza van. Le vagy izzadva.

Harry egy sötét pillantást vetett a testőrére, és a törölközőbe törölte az arcát. – Elnézést, amiért a darabjaimat a padlón hagytam. Ugye nem vágódtál el rajtuk?

- Nem. Vigyázz a szádra. Még mindig képes vagyok téged egyetlen szóval a túlvilágra röptetni. – válaszolta Lucius monoton hangon, amit ő és Rodolphus Saberként használt.

- Nem is rossz ötlet. – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Dumbledore.

Lucius közömbösen az igazgatóra meredt, míg Harry bosszúsan hámozgatta magáról a pólóját. – Nem bírom magát.

Hermione visszanyelte a nevetését. Tom elvigyorodott és Petunia is a teájába prüszkölt. Dumbledore-nak elakadt a szava. Harry a szemeit forgatva Lucius képébe vágta a pólót. – Saber, légy udvariasabb a vendégekkel.

Lucius a szennyesbe küldte a pólót. – Nem az én vendégem.

- Akkor azért viselkedsz olyan szörnyen.

- Gondoltad, hogy másképp fogok viselkedni?

- Nem. Nem igazán. – Harry megdörzsölte a haját a törölközővel. – Mindig ilyen pokróc volt a modorod. Ha hirtelen megváltoznál, a szívbajt hoznád rám.

Dumbledore rémült képet vágott. Petunia és Hermione halkan nevettek. Tom, arcán széles mosollyal hátradőlt a széken, úgy élvezte a műsort. – Azt kell hogy mondjam, Harry, mostanra már senkit sem tisztelsz. – jegyezte meg a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Senkit nem tisztelek a beosztása miatt. – bólintott Harry. – Kivéve talán téged és Hermionét, mindenki kedvenc iskolaelsőjét. – felállt, és a vállára dobta a törölközőt. – Most pedig, ha megbocsátotok, megyek, és átöltözöm. Úgy emlékszem, Marcus, hogy moziba akartuk vinni Hermionét.

- Ó igen, majdnem elfelejtettem. – vigyorgott rá Tom Hermionéra, miután Harry kilépett a konyhából. – Remélem, nem baj?

Hermione megjátszott ingerültséggel felhorkant, és sértett szemeket meresztett Tomra. – Hogy nem baj? Már hogyne lenne baj! Az persze senkit sem érdekel, hogy én Saberrel kettesben akartam tölteni a napot?

- Nem hiszem, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet. – kuncogott Petunia. Lucius vicsorgott.

- Semmi ötlet nem tetszik neki, aminek nem az a vége, hogy a hátsó felemen kötök ki. – mordult fel Harry, visszatérve a konyhába.

Hermione megfordult, és nagy szemeket meresztett a barátjára. – Átkozom a napot, mikor Ginnel kezdtél járni. – mormogta, és alaposan végigmérte a fiút.

A varázsló a fekete bőrnadrágot vette fel a fekete izompólóval, aminek a hátán a kivágás tökéletes keretbe foglalta a tetoválását. – Ha ez megnyugtat, te láttad előbb. – nevetett, aztán Tomra nézett, aki döbbenten bámult rá. – Hé, Marcus, van otthon valaki?

- Lelépett. – válaszolta Tom szórakozottan. – Merlinre, hol szerezted _ezt _a cuccot?

- Harrod's-nál. – válaszolta mosolyogva Petunia. – Elvigyelek titeket?

- Nem, a Grimbusszal készültünk menni. – válaszolta Harry, talpra segítve Hermionét. – De köszönjük az ajánlatot.

- Szívesen. – állt fel Petunia. – Kér még teát, igazgató úr?

- Igen, köszönöm. – motyogta Dumbledore. Ő is Harryt bámulta.

Saber lehajolt, és Harry fülébe suttogta. – Ha látótávolságon kívül érünk, átveszem Hermionét. Tönkreteszed a pasi idegeit. – mormogta franciául.

- Észrevettem. – válaszolta Harry vigyorogva, szintén franciául. – És ha még emlékszel, éppen erre megy ki a játék.

- Igen. – felegyenesedett. – Most indulunk, vagy csak egy hónap múlva?

- Attól tartok, egy hónap múlva Herm már nem lesz itt. – motyogta Tom, és Hermione mellé lépett. – Menj előre, Saber.

- Akkor te zárod a sort. – válaszolta Lucius monoton hangon.

- Nem hiszem.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, és a karját nyújtotta Hermionénak. – Lady Granger?

Hermione felkuncogott, és Harry karjába csúsztatta a kezét. Aztán hagyta, hogy Harry kivezesse a házból. – Gondolod, hogy utánunk jönnek?

- Miután Saber befejezte a monológját arról, hogy nem azért fizetik, hogy lehetővé tegye az ellenem tervezett támadásokat, és rájönnek, hogy mi már le is léptünk, igen.

- POTTER! – kiáltott fel Lucius, viharosan kirohanva a házból. Tom zavarodott mosollyal lépkedett mögötte. – MIT MONDTAM A NÉLKÜLEM VALÓ FUTKOSÁSRÓL?

- Hogy szükséged van Lucius pénzére, mert valamiből el kell látnod az öt gyerekedet, meg a beteg feleségedet. – ugratta őt vigyorogva a fiatal varázsló.

- Miss Granger, jobb, ha odébb megy. – mordult fel Lucius. – Kénytelen leszek megmutatni ennek a kölyöknek, pontosan merrefelé helyezkedik el a táplálékláncon.

Harry Hermionéra kacsintott, és elengedte a kezét. Aztán Luciushoz rohant, és elhajolva egy rúgás elől az idősebbik varázsló gyomra felé lendítette az öklét. Lucius elkapta a kezét, és a csuklóját megcsavarva hanyatt vágta Harryt a pázsiton. – Francba!

Hermione és Tom kuncogtak. Lucius megborzolta Harry haját. – Az a nadrág lassított le, egyébként sikerült volna. Ne keseredj el. – A kezét nyújtva felsegítette Harryt a földről, míg Tom leintette a buszt.

- Kösz a figyelmeztetést, Saber. – sóhajtotta Harry, és az ötös számú ház kertjében botocskát faragcsáló Tonks felé intett. A lány mosolyogva visszaintegetett.

- Nem valami ügyesen bújnak el, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione, megragadva Harry karját, mikor a Grimbusz befordult a sarkon.

- Láttad őt, mielőtt intettem?

- Öh... Tényleg nem.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Az jó búvóhely, de mindig ugyanott ülnek. Én se találtam volna meg, de valamelyik nap Tonksnak rikítórózsaszín volt a haja, és azóta már nem is olyan jó az a hely. Szóltam neki, most már mindig barnára változtatja a haját.

Hermione kuncogott. Követték Tomot a második emeletre, ahol mind a négyen le tudtak ülni egymás mellé, Hermione Luciussal, Harry Tommal.

Mikor útnak indultak, és mindannyian összeszedték magukat, Harry előrehajolt, és Hermione fülébe súgta. – Mit szólsz rá, hogy te viheted Sabert az első mugli stílusú filmjére?

Hermione felhorkant. – Ez érdekesnek ígérkezik. Külön moziba megyünk?

- Igen, azt hiszem, Marcus ilyesmit tervez.

- Milyen édes. És a szódátokat is egy pohárból fogjátok inni?

- Kinek van szüksége szódára? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr halk, szuggesztív hangon.

Hermione arca élénkvörösre váltott, míg Harry oldalba bokszolta a barna hajú férfit. – Semmi érzéked a helyes viselkedéshez.

- Miért, azt hitted, hogy van neki? – kérdezte Lucius.

- Már nagyon az idegeimre mész. – figyelmeztette Tom a halálfaló helyettesét, aki erre elvigyorodott.

- Csak azért beszél így, mert tudja, hogy most úgyis megússza. – mutatott rá Harry mosolyogva.

- Tudom. – mordult fel Tom ingerülten, és hátradőlt. Harry és Hermione összenéztek, aztán kitört belőlük a nevetés. Lucius halkan köhintett.

A busz hirtelen megállt, és Stan Shunpike dugta fel a fejét az emeletre. – London, mozik! – kiáltotta, és rávigyorgott a társaságra. Mikor nyitotta a száját, hogy a szokásos módján üdvözölje Harryt, Lucius jeges hangon rászólt, hogy fogja be a száját, vagy halálra átkozzák. Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott az az incidens ötödikben, mikor Tonks valami egészen hasonlót mondott, de inkább nem említette Luciusnak.

A társaság felkelt, és kisorjázott a buszból, Hermione Harry mellett középen, Tom elől, és Lucius zárta a sort. – Utálom a Grimbuszt. – nyögött fel Hermione, mikor végre a járdán álltak.

A három varázsló viszont azt figyelte, ahogy egy eltakart arcú varázsló is leszáll a járműről. – Azt hiszem, mégis egy filmre megyünk be. – mormogta Harry halkan, hogy csak a társai hallják. – Mielőtt bárki bármit iszik vagy eszik, én vagy Herm végigfuttatjuk rajta a karkötőnket. Nem tetszik nekem az az alak.

- Egyetértek. – válaszolta Tom és Lucius egyszerre.

Hermione zavarodottan körbepillantott. – Milyen alak?

- Menj tovább, Herm, eltűnt a tömegben. – suttogta Harry.

- Vagy a kedvenc igazgatónk küldte, vagy egy másik átkozott támogatónk lehet. – sziszegte Lucius dühösen.

- Gondoljátok, hogy minket követ? – kérdezte Hermione halkan, és a szemei rémülten tágra nyíltak.

- Nem lehetünk biztosak benne. – mormogta Tom. – Lehet, hogy meg akarja ölni Harryt, de az is lehet, hogy éppen azért küldték, hogy megakadályozza Harry meggyilkolását. Nem tudhatjuk.

- Lehet, hogy csak moziba jött. – makacskodott Hermione.

- Varázslógöncökben van, Herm. Nem a műsor érdekli. – motyogta Harry, és előhúzott valamit a zsebéből. – Tudtok valami varázslatot, amivel el lehet intézni, hogy ez mindannyiunkat védje?

Tom a fejét rázta. – Nincs ilyen bűbáj. Ez egyszemélyes.

- Francba. – Harry visszadugta a zsebébe a Fredtől és George-tól kapott medált.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Elmagyaráznád neki, Marcus? Saber, gyere velem jegyet venni. – válaszolta Harry, a testőre karjára téve a kezét. Lucius bólintott, és beálltak a jegypénztár előtti sorba. – Mi van? – kérdezte a fiú, látván a halálfaló bosszús arckifejezését.

- Valami bűbájt vagy mást használ, hogy láthatatlanná váljon. Hirtelen eltűnt. – motyogta Lucius.

- Hol láttad utoljára? – kérdezte Harry a száját alig mozgatva, miközben a szemei máris a tömeget pásztázták.

- Három fára attól a helytől, ahol álltunk.

Harry arrafelé fordította a pillantását. A csuklóján a láthatatlanság elleni medál hirtelen felmelegedett, jelezve, hogy működik, és egy pillanattal később észrevette az eltakart arcú férfit. – Látom. Marcust és Hermet figyeli.

Lucius a karkötőjére fonta a kezét. – Majd én figyelem. Mi következünk.

Harry bólintott, és hátat fordított a jelenetnek. – Ez unalmas. Utálok sorban állni.

Lucius felhorkant, aztán felszisszent. – Fenébe!

Harry azonnal a gyanús férfi felé fordult. Az elővette a pálcáját. _Tom! Hasra!_

Tom azonnal lerántotta Hermionét a járdára, miközben a csuklyás varázsló egy vörös fényű átkot küldött feléjük. _Mi a franc!_

- Mégse Dumbledore embere. – sziszegte Harry, figyelve a körülöttük kialakult rémült futkosást. Hermione odakapta a fejét, ahonnan az átok jött, és gyorsan a karkötőjére szorította Tom kezét, a támadójukra mutatva. – Gyere.

- Maradj mögöttem. – sziszegte Lucius parancsolóan. Harry mögé lépett, vigyázva, hogy a halálfaló továbbra is a medálhoz érhessen. – És francba az egész óvatossággal, ezt már úgyis látták a muglik, nem? – tette hozzá, miután csatlakoztak Tomhoz és Hermionéhoz, akik addigra már megint álltak, Hermione Tom háta mögött.

A Sötét Nagyúr a támadóra fogta a pálcáját. – A számból vetted ki. – válaszolta, aztán újra a csuklyás férfi felé fordult. – Mit akarsz?

Harry medálja hirtelen lehűlt, jelezve, hogy a férfi már szabad szemmel is látható. – Engedd el. – mormogta Luciusnak, aki engedelmeskedett. A fiú gyorsan végigpásztázta a területet maguk mögött, hátát Malfoyénak vetve.

- Álljatok félre! Én csak a diákokat akarom! – vágott vissza a másik varázsló. Rekedt, fensőbbséges hangon beszélt, ami valahonnan ismerős volt Harrynek. A fiú összenézett a homlokát ráncoló Hermionéval.

- Ismerjük ugye? – suttogta Harry, miközben Tom és Lucius visszakiabáltak, hogy eszükben sincs féreállni.

- Igen, - sóhajtotta Hermione, gyanakvó pillantásokat vetve maga köré. – De ki-

- _Protego! _– kiáltotta Lucius és Tom egyszerre. Harry inkább érezte, mint látta, ahogy az átok lepattant a pajzsukról.

- Csak védekeztek? – kérdezte Hermione.

- A jelenlegi stratégiánk, hogy kiismerjük az ő stratégiáját. – válaszolta Lucius. – Így vagyunk kiképezve.

Tom egyetértőn bólintott. – Eszünkben sincs vakon támadni. Ha többen lennénk, vagy nem kellene titeket védenünk, már szórnánk rá az átkokat, és imádkoznánk, hogy valamelyik eltalálja.

- Jó rendszer. – jegyezte meg Harry. – Majd megemlítem a Junioroknak is.

- Tedd azt. – mormogta Tom, aztán felemelte a hangját, hogy a támadó is hallja. – Ki vagy? És miért akarod bántani ezt a kettőt?

- Semmi közöd hozzá!

- Percy! – kiáltott fel Harry, akinek hirtelen beugrott, honnan ismeri a hangot. – Mi a francot akarsz tőlünk, Weasley?

- Fogd be, Potter! – vágott vissza Percy.

Harry összehúzta a szemét. _Tom, óvatosan csúsztasd a kezembe a pálcádat._

_Miben sántikálsz?_ sziszegte Tom, de közben már nyújtotta is a pálcát.

Harry elmormogott egy láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt. _Meglátod. Foglald el._ Válaszolta, aztán kilépett Lucius mögül.

- Harry valami őrültségen töri a fejét. – sziszegte Tom a társainak, aztán újra Percyre kiáltott. – Kinek dolgozik, Weasley?

- Magamnak! – vágott vissza Percy. – Adjátok át Pottert és Grangert!

- Ennyire kellek neked, Percy? Milyen kedves. – mormogta Harry, Percy tarkójába nyomva Tom pálcájának hegyét. – Dobd el a pálcádat, vagy megöllek, megértetted?

Percy pálcája csattanva a járdára hullott. – Átkozott.

- _Invito!_ – kiáltott fel Lucius, és a pajzsot megszüntetve elkapta Percy pálcáját.

_Attól tartok vége a mozikirándulásnak. _Sóhajtotta Harry. – Indulj, Percy. Egyetlen rossz mozdulat, és élvezettel _Adava Kedavrázlak _át a pokolba.

Lucius előhúzta a zsebéből a vészhelyzetekre tartogatott zsupszkulcsot. – Hermione, Marcus, fogjátok meg. Még az idén, Harry.

- Fogd be, Saber. – vágott vissza Harry a többiekhez lépve. – Ha bármivel is próbálkozol, Percy, meg fogod bánni. – figyelmeztette a fiút, mikor az a lánc felé nyúlt. Harry is megmarkolta, aztán bólintott Luciusnak.

- Teleportálás aktív. – mondta Lucius, ingerült pillantást vetve a jelszót kitaláló fiúra.

Hirtelen érezték, hogy valami megrántja a köldöküket, majd a Privet Drive-i ház konyhájában találták magukat.

- Ó, egek! – kiáltott fel a szívéhez kapva Petunia.

Dumbledore felállt, és a társaságra fogta a pálcáját. – Mi folyik itt?

- Úgy tűnik a Rend nem egészen megfelelő védelem Harry számára. – csattant fel Lucius, zsebre vágva a láncot, miközben Tom talpra segítette Hermionét.

Harry Percy vállára hajolt, Tom pálcáját még mindig a fiú nyakán tartva, és Dumbledore tátott szája láttán elvigyorodott. – Megtámadtak, professzor úr. – mondta gúnyosan. – És ha Marcus meg Saber nem lettek volna ott, ha én és Herm nem látnánk át a láthatatlanná tévő varázslatokon, már halottak lennénk. Hát nem kedves?

- És jobb is lenne a varázsvilág számára. – motyogta Percy, most már egyáltalán nem rekedt hangon. Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy csak álcázásképpen használta azt a hangot.

- Próbára teszed a türelmemet, Percy. – jegyezte meg a hollóhajú fiú vidáman.

Dumbledore elképedt. – Percy Weasley!

Harry lehúzta a csuklyát Percy fejéről, vigyázva, hogy a pálcáját továbbra is a nyakán tartsa. – Nagy mosolyt a vén szőrmóknak, Percy. – gügyögte.

- Igazgató úr! – kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten Percy. – Uram, Potter halálfaló!

- Jé, tényleg? – mosolygott Harry. – És hogy csináltam?

- Ugyan, Percy, attól tartok félreértettél valamit... – mondta Dumbledore komoly hangon. Nem tette el a pálcáját, de most egyenesen Percyre szegezte.

- A saját szememmel láttam! Tudjukkinek dolgozik!

_Szerelmem, lehetséges, hogy Percy halálfaló? _

Tom szemei egy pillanatra tágra nyíltak. _Francba. Igen, attól tartok, tényleg az..._

_Óóó, jól van. Már csak azt kell megtudnunk, mit szól majd Gin, ha megölöm az árulásért._

_Nem hiszem, hogy ezek után bármit is szólna._

_Igaz._ Harry sértett kifejezést erőltetett az arcára, míg Dumbledore egyikükről a másikra nézett. – Ez fájt. Én? Halálfaló? Lehetetlen!

- Akkor hol tanultál meg úgy settenkedni? – csattant fel Percy.

Harry Dumbledore-ra fintorgott. – Ugyan már. Professzor, ezt nem hiheti el. Végül is éppen ön volt az, aki elintézte, hogy kiképezzenek a csatákra.

A szobában tartózkodó boszorkán és két sötét mágus rémülten felszisszent. – Micsoda! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Mikor?

- Tavaly. – sóhajtotta Dumbledore és bólintott. – Harryt valóban az én utasításomra képezték ki.

Harry boldogan hümmögött, és csak úgy, véletlenül felhúzta Percy bal ruhaujját, mire a varázsló rémülten felkiáltott. Erre mindannyian odakapták a fejüket. – Ez egy szép tetoválás, Percy. Csak nem Volditól kaptad? – kérdezte gúnyosan, miközben Hermione rémülten megragadta Tom karját. A Sötét Nagyúr gyengéden megölelte a lányt. Lucius a vörös hajú halálfalóra fogta a pálcáját.

Dumbledore fenyegetően összehúzta a szemét. – Kinél van a pálcája?

- Sabernél. – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan, Percy nyakába nyomva Tom pálcáját. A varázsló felszisszent. – És nálam van Tom pálcája, mert maga elvette az enyémet.

Dumbledore egy pillantással elhallgattatta a diákját. – Percy, nagyon veszélyes helyzetbe kerültél.

- Uram, kérem! Én az ön oldalán állok! Megmondhatom a neveiket is! A halálfaló tanoncok neveit!

- A _mik_ neveit? – suttogta Dumbledore döbbenten.

- A halálfaló tanoncokét, professzor. Ezek a halálfalók egy újabb csoportja. Potter a vezetőjük. Nincs rájuk égetve a sötét jegy. – mondta gyorsan Percy. – Egy nyaklánc van rajtuk, amit csak a többi halálfaló és a halálfaló tanoncok láthatnak. Potter nyakán most is ott van az övé. – A Harry nyakában lógó medál felé intett.

- Micsoda? – Harry teljesen feldühödött. – Őrültség! Igazgató úr, ez a _halálfaló_, - fröcsögte, - kis híján megölt engem és Hermionét! Ne mondja, hogy elhiszi a meséjét! Hogy én _Voldemortnak_ dolgozzam!

- Harry! Nyugodj meg! – kiáltott fel Hermione, mikor a lámpa pislogni kezdett.

- Halálfaló söpredék. – csattant fel Harry, aztán visszadobta a pálcát Tomnak, és kirohant a szobából.

- Percy, meg kell, hogy mondjam, hogy ezek komoly vádak. És attól tartok, minden eddigi információnk ellene szól annak, amit állítasz. – sóhajtotta Dumbledore, miközben Hermione a barátja után indult. – Csakúgy, mint a tetteid.

- Kérdezzen ki Veritaserummal, igazgató úr. Kérem, uram! – könyörgött Percy.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Percy, most el kell küldenünk téged a minisztériumba, de abban biztos lehetsz, hogy részt veszek majd a tárgyalásodon, és elintézem, hogy mindent megkérdezzenek, amit javasolsz.

- De uram-

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét, véget vetve a további vitának. – Ennyit tehetek érted, Percy, sajnálom. – Most Tomra és Luciusra nézett. – Mr. Upwood, ideadná, kérem, Percy pálcáját?

Lucius átnyújtotta a pálcát Tomnak, aki Dumbledore kezébe nyomta. – Tessék, Albus. – mondta nyugodtan.

Dumbledore biccentett, és zsebre vágta, aztán előhúzott egy másik pálcát. – Úgy látszik nem tanácsos elvenni Harry pálcáját. Marcus, tegyél róla, hogy visszakapja, és figyelmeztesd, hogy továbbra sem léphet be az iskola területére, amíg le nem jár a büntetése.

- Természetesen, professzor. – bólintott Tom, és a zsebébe csúsztatta a pálcát.

Dumbledore bólintott, és a kétségbeesett Percy mellé lépett. – Akkor indulunk is a minisztériumba, Percy. – sóhajtotta, és a fiúval együtt dehoppanált.

- Te hallgattattad el? – kérdezte Harry Luciustól, mikor az visszatért a szobába. Hermione aggódva követte.

- Igen. Még ma éjjel lépnünk kell. – bólintott Lucius, miközben Tom odadobta Harrynek a pálcáját.

- Még ma éjjel elintézzük. – döntött Harry. – Herm, te úgy teszel, mintha a mai nap feszültsége túlságosan kifárasztott volna, és szeretnél visszatérni a Roxfortba, ami azt jelenti, hogy Brutus professzornak is mennie kell veled. Én annyira dühös vagyok Percyre, hogy a végkimerülésig gyakorlok majd Saberrel. Petunia néni, ma este nem vacsorázom itthon. – mindenki bólintott, hogy érti. – Jól van. Herm, Marcus, gyertek, köszönjetek el tőlem és Sabertől. – tette hozzá, azzal kirohant a szobából, Luciussal a nyomában.

Hermione az ajkába harapott, és Tomra pislantott. – Ő és a többiek elmennek megölni Percyt a börtönbe?

- Talán ellenzed? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Marcus, ha megtehetném, még segítenék is nekik. – mordult fel Hermione, aztán megfordult, és követte Harryt és Luciust a gyakorlószobáig.

Tom elvigyorodott. – Megáll az eszem. – kacsintott Petuniára. – Majd vigyázok, hogy egyben jöjjön vissza.

- Ebben nem kételkedem. Ha késik, Rodolphus és én majd kitalálunk valamit. – bólintott Petunia.

- Még akkor is, ha csak holnap jön vissza velem?

- Az a fiú _utál _időben felkelni hétvégén! – panaszkodott Petunia, a mosatlan edényekhez téve Dumbledore csészéjét.

- Észrevettem. – kuncogott Tom, aztán indult, hogy megkeresse a másik három mágust.

---

Harry önelégülten vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy az iskolában tartózkodó Juniorok egyenként beszállingóznak a Szükség Szobájába. Mindannyian meglepődtek, mikor ott találták. – Üljetek le. Még mindig el vagyok tiltva, úgyhogy nem lenne szabad itt lennem. Gin, beszélhetnék veled egy pillanatra négyszemközt, amíg a többiek helyet foglalnak? – tette hozzá, aggódó pillantást vetve a lányra.

Gin követte Harryt egy árnyékos sarokba, és szorosan megölelte. – Mindannyiunknak nagyon hiányoztál!

- Nekem is hiányzott az iskola. – biztosította őt Harry.

- Valami történt.

- Egy halálfaló átállt tőlünk, miután megpróbált megölni engem és Hermionét, aztán elárult minket Dumblinak. Jelenleg a minisztériumban tartják fogva, és Lucius jóvoltából némító bűbáj is van rajta, de kénytelenek leszünk véglegesen elhallgattatni. Egyelőre én vagyok az egyetlen, akit név szerint kiadott, de említette a nyakláncokat is.

- Akkor kénytelenek leszünk még jobban megbűvölni őket, hogy biztonságosabbak legyenek. – sóhajtotta Ginny. – Ki az áruló?

- Percy. – mormogta Harry, idegesen végigfuttatva a kezét a haján.

Ginny szemei megvillantak. – Nem tartozik a családomhoz. Senki nem törhet a bátyám és a nővérem életére.

Harry szorosan megölelte. – Kösz, Gin.

- Egyébként jól vagy? – kérdezte a lány, miután elhúzódott.

- Aha. A pálcámat is visszakaptam. – kacsintott rá Harry, és Ginny felhorkant. – Gyere. Legalább öt embert kell találnom, aki eljön velem erre a küldetésre.

- Hagyja, hogy _mi_ csináljuk? – kérdezte meglepetten Ginny, mikor visszafordultak az elcsendesedett társasághoz.

- Minket árult el. Különben is már akkor megfogadtam, hogy megölöm Percyt, mikor azt az első átkot kilőtte a keresztfiamra, Hermre és Marcusra. – jelentette ki Harry. Ginny bólintott, és mindketten megálltak a Juniorok előtt.

- Mindannyian hallottátok, mikor mondtam, hogy aki elárul minket, azt megöljük, de nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, hogy mindannyian felfogtátok, miről is van szó. Tudom, hogy néhányan tökéletesen tisztában vagytok a dolog lényegével, úgyhogy ne nézz rám olyan csúnyán, Dray. – Harry rávigyorgott a barátjára, aztán újra elkomorodott. – Egy halálfaló ma megpróbált megölni engem és Hermione Grangert London mugli részében, mikor moziba mentünk.

- És mindketten jól vagytok? – kérdezte Parvati rémülettől tágra nyílt szemmel. Az iskola legnagyobb része tudta, hogy az iskolaelsőjük terhes, mert többé már nem használhatott mágiát az órákon.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Igen. Brutus professzor és Lucius Malfoy is velünk voltak, ők vigyáztak ránk.

- Hála Merlinnek. – sóhajtotta a griffendéles boszorkány, és fejét Lisa vállára hajtva lehunyta a szemét.

- Harry? Elmondanád, miért vagyunk itt? – kérdezte Draco. – Tednek és nekem tíz perc múlva büntetőmunkán kell lennünk.

- Mintha túl gyakran lennétek büntetőmunkán ti ketten. – horkant fel Harry a fejét rázogatva. – A lényeg az, hogy mikor visszavittük a halálfalót a nagynéném házába, és ő szembetalálta magát Dumbledore-ral, információkat adott ki a csapatunkról. Eddig még csak engem árult el, de ha nem teszünk ellene valamit, ebben a szobában Parvati az egyetlen, akit nem rángatnak majd a minisztérium elé. Voldemort ránk bízta ezt a munkát, mert mi vagyunk azok, akiket a leginkább érint ez az árulás.

- Harry, ha téged már elárultak, és Dumbledore bevisz a minisztériumba vallatásra, mindenképpen végünk van. – mutatott rá Mandy.

- Nem így van. – szólalt meg most Ginny. – Harrynek és nekem megvan rá a módszerünk, hogy ellenálljunk a vallatásuknak.

- És azt hiszem, ezt lehetővé kell majd tennünk minden Junior számára. – Tette hozzá gyorsan Harry. – Már a támadás alatt rájöttem, hogy néhány dolgot egységesítenünk kell, különösen ezen a csoporton belül. Legközelebb, mikor az Abszol Úton járok, majd teszek róla. – Végignézett az előtte ülő tizenkét diákon. – Szükségem van legalább öt emberre, akik ma velem jönnek erre a támadásra. Dray, Ted, induljatok a büntetőmunkára. Siessetek.

A két mardekáros fiú meghajolt a zöld szemű varázsló előtt, aztán kirohantak a szobából.

- Én veled megyek. – jelentette ki határozottan Ginny.

Harry bólintott. – Gondoltam. Add ide a pálcádat, megbűvölöm, hogy a minisztérium ne tudja érzékelni a vele végzett varázslatokat. – Még legalább négy ember.

- Harry, ki volt ez a halálfaló? – kérdezte Blaise.

- A bátyám, Percy. – válaszolta Ginny, míg Harry a pálcáját bűvölte meg, hogy legalább az éjszaka folyamára megszüntesse rajta a minisztérium korlátozásait.

- Egy _griffendéles_ halálfaló! – kiáltott fel Morag.

- Nem ő az első. – motyogta Harry, visszaadva a húgának a pálcát. – Peter Pettigrew például majdnem tizenhét éve halálfaló, és ő is griffendéles volt. Az apám bandájába tartozott. Az egyik legjobb barátja volt.

- _Én_ megyek. – jelentette ki Seamus.

- Ittál? – kérdezte komolyan Harry.

- Nem. Azóta nem ittam, hogy te elmentél. – válaszolta határozottan Seamus. A mellette ülő Blaise bólintott.

- Jól van. Gyere ide, meg kell néznem a pálcádat.

- Miért?

- A minisztérium nem csak a kiskorúk varázslását tiltó bűbájokat tesz rá, Seam. – horkant fel Pansy. – _Mindenféléket_ tesznek rá. Egyébként én is megyek.

- Akkor állj ide te is. Gondolom a szüleid már levették a korlátozásokat a pálcádról?

- Aha. Még akkor, mikor kaptam. – jelentette ki Pansy, és odaállt Ginny mellé, míg Harry Seamus pálcájával volt elfoglalva.

- Lisa és én is jövünk. – jelentette ki Parvati, miközben mindketten felálltak.

- És én. – tette hozzá Blaise talpra kecmeregve. – Valakinek rajta kell tartania a szemét Seamuson.

- Mindenkinek rajta kellene tartania a szemét Seamuson. – horkant fel Harry, visszaadva a fiú pálcáját, és átvéve Lisáét. – Gin.

- Jól van. – Ginny a társaság elé lépett. – A többiek fedezzék azokat, akik velünk jönnek, különös tekintettel Parvatira és Pansyre, mert ők prefektusok. Herm és Nev tudják, hogy fedezniük kell a griffendéleseket, ugye? – pillantott Harryre, aki szórakozottan bólintott. – Jól van. Aki nem jön velünk, elmehet. Harry kivételével mindannyian találkozunk holnap, vagy még ma éjszaka, miután visszajöttünk, és mindenről beszámolunk.

Miután mindenki elment, Ginny Harryhez lépett. – Hogy gondolod a dolgot?

- Kinél van a térkép? – emelte fel a hangját Harry.

Seamus átnyújtotta a régi pergament. – Egyébként kösz. Nagyon hasznos volt.

- Szívesen. – vigyorodott el Harry, és az üres pergamenhez érintette a pálcáját. – Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok.

Parvati és Lisa felsikkantottak, mikor a pergamenen tintacsíkok jelentek meg, és lassan kirajzolódott a Roxfort, valamint a benne tartózkodó emberek. – _Mi_ ez? – suttogta Parvati.

- A Tekergők Térképe. – válaszolta Harry, a ruhaujjába csúsztatva a pálcáját. – Az apám és a barátai készítették, mikor még ide jártak. Ez a leghasznosabb dolog, ami eddig a kezembe került, kivéve talán a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegemet. – kacsintott.

- Magasságos egek, Harry. – motyogta Lisa a fejét rázogatva.

- Jól van akkor. – kezdte Harry komoly hangon, mire mindannyian felé fordultak. – Most kockáztatnunk kell, mert sajnos csak egyetlen helyet ismerek az egész iskolában, ahonnan tudunk hoppanálni, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az őrzője örülni fog, ha ennyi emberrel jelenek meg nála.

- _Létezik_ ilyen hely? – kérdezte Lisa.

Ginny rémülten meredt Harryre. – Azt mondtad, Malazár mindenki mást megöl, aki oda mer menni!

- Várjatok, ez a Titkok Kamrája? – tátotta el a száját Blaise. – Harry, ez őrültség!

- Van jobb ötletetek? – kérdezte tőlük kedvesen Harry.

- Most mind meghalunk... – nyöszörögte Seamus.

- Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen gyerekes. – horkant fel Harry, és a térképet zsebre vágva előhúzta a pálcáját. – És most, mivel ahogy már említettem, nekem nem szabadna itt lennem, lekicsinyítem magamat. Gin, te viszel magaddal, vezesd a többieket a bejárathoz.

- Harry, nem maradhatnék inkább itt? – nyafogta Seamus.

Harry fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit. – Malazár lesz a legkisebb problémánk, ti szerencsétlenek. Gondoljátok, hogy olyan nagyon egyszerű lesz bejutni a minisztériumba, megtalálni a börtöncellákat, átjutni az őrök között, megtalálni Percyt és megölni őt? – sziszegte. – Én egyáltalán nem aggódom Malazár miatt, azt hiszem, mindaddig, amíg jól viselkedtek, képes leszek őt lebeszélni arról, hogy megöljön titeket. Ti csak a minisztériummal törődjetek, a veszélyes Alapítók legyenek az én gondom, megértettétek?

- Igen. – sóhajtották a többiek még mindig rémült szemekkel.

- Hugrabugosok. – horkantotta Harry, aztán magára fogta a pálcáját. – _Minuta_ _Harry._

Gin óvatosan felemelte a bátyját. – Feltehetlek a vállamra?

- Ahogy a kezeid remegnek, azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb. – válaszolta Harry vékonyka hangon. Erre a nevetséges hangra mindannyian elmosolyodtak, míg Ginny a vállára ültette a fiút, ahol az felállt, és belekapaszkodott a hajába.

- Azt hiszem Harrynek igaza van. Törődjünk mi csak a minisztériummal, és hagyjuk rá Malazárt. – jelentette ki Ginny határozottan. – Kövessetek. Ha valaki a közelünkbe jön, Harry majd figyelmeztet.

- Aha. Ha semmi más lehetőségünk nem marad, majd szólok, hogy szóródjatok szét. – bólintott Harry.

- És hogy találunk meg titeket újra? – kérdezte Pansy.

- A nyakláncotok felmelegszik. Csak kövessétek, mint ahogy ide is követtétek őket. – válaszolta a vékonyka hang valahonnan Ginny kontyából. – És most induljatok.

- Hallottátok a főnököt. – viccelt Blaise, miközben mindannyian felsorakoztak a szobából kilépő Ginny mögött.

- Harry, ne rángasd a hajamat. – sziszegte Ginny.

- Akkor ne kapdosd annyira a fejed. – vágott vissza a varázsló.

Ginny halkan elkáromkodta magát, mire Harry felvihogott. A mögöttük jövő Juniorok elmosolyodtak.

- Egyébként mindannyian úgy néztek ki, mintha az akasztófa alá indulnátok. Viselkedjetek természetesen, vagy rontást küldök rátok. – figyelmeztette őket Harry.

- Mondja a tökmag. – ugratta őt Ginny, miközben a többiek erővel lenyugtatták magukat, és halkan beszélgetni kezdtek.

- Gin, voltál már nyakszirten átkozva _Crucióval_? – kérdezte könnyedén Harry.

- Nem. És nem is nagyon szeretném kipróbálni.

- Akkor ne nevezz tökmagnak. Marcus tizenkét óránál.

Ginny elvigyorodott, és integetett a Sötét Nagyúrnak. A többiek ijedten felpillantottak, mikor a férfi megállt mellettük. – Hova mentek?

Harry felmászott Ginny feje tetejére és elvigyorodott. – Úgy tűnik, egyenesen a halálba viszem őket.

- És ezt hogyan sikerült elérned? – kérdezte Tom, intve, hogy ne álljanak meg.

- A Kamrába visz minket. – panaszkodott Pansy, miközben Harry visszacsúszott Ginny kontyába.

- Ó, igaz is, Malazár mondta nekünk, hogy ha bárki mást leviszünk magunkkal, megöli. – bólintott a Sötét Nagyúr.

- És le tudod beszélni Harryt róla? – kérdezte reménykedve Seamus.

- Nem. Ő griffendéles. Képtelenség a lelkére beszélni. – rázta a fejét Tom.

- Ezt hallottam. – szólalt meg Harry.

- És mit tudsz tenni ellene, apróság?

- Úgy megbillentem a hátsó feledet, hogy Dumbledore irodájáig repülsz.

- Mondja a véraláfutásos fenekű.

- Csak mert nem tudom legyőzni Luciust a harcművészetekben, még nem biztos, hogy téged se tudlak megverni.

- Ó, igen, de ez a nadrág lelassít, nem tudtad?

- Szeretnéd, ha levetném, mielőtt neked megyek?

- És az a talár is akadályozni fog.

- Ó, értem, csak meztelenül akarsz látni, te szemét.

- Talán így van.

- Hagyjátok már abba. – motyogta Ginny, míg a mögöttük jövő négy Junior elnevette magát.

- Gin nem szeretne meztelenül látni. – vonta le a következtetést Harry.

- Nagyon úgy tűnik.

- Szétszóródni! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry.

Blaise és Seamus beugrottak egy falikárpit mögé, és azonnal csókolózni kezdtek. Parvati és Lisa elindultak visszafelé. Pansy emelgetni kezdte a kárpitokat, mintha Seamust és Blaise-t keresné. Ginny és Tom folytatták az útjukat.

McGalagony jelent meg a kanyar mögött. – Ó, Marcus, hát itt vagy. Albus beszéli szeretne veled.

- Köszönöm, Minerva. – biccentett Tom. – Miss Weasley, holnap az előcsarnokban találkozunk.

- Ott leszek, Marcus. Már alig várom, hogy láthassam Harryt!

- Ebben biztos vagyok. – kacsintott rá Tom és elindult Dumbledore irodája felé, miközben McGalagony lehordta Pansyt, amiért a kárpitokat feszegeti, és belebotlott Seamusba és Blaise-be. Miután nekik is jól megmondta a magáét, befordult a sarkon, és eltűnt szem elől.

A Juniorok futva felzárkóztak a vezetőikhez, és nemsokára ott álltak a második emeleti lányvécé előtt. – Myrtle már megint bőg.– nyögött fel Lisa.

- Fantasztikus. – motyogta Harry elhúzva a száját, és újra felmászott Ginny feje tetejére. Bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett a Juniorokra – Sajnálom. – mondta, miközben Ginny egyenesen a vécé ajtaja felé indult.

- A bejárat egy _lányvécében_ van? – kérdezte döbbenten Blaise. – Azt hittem Malazár férfi!

- Az is. – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry. – De jobb, ha nem keresel logikát Mardekár Malazár gondolkodásában.

- Fúj. – fintorodott el Pansy, a vizes talárjára pillantva.

- Lányok. – horkant fel Seamus, becsukva az ajtót a társaság mögött.

- Mit kerestek itt? – röppent ki hirtelen eléjük Myrtle, és helytelenítő pillantást vetett rájuk.

- Myrtle... – kezdte Parvati.

- Velem vannak, Myrtle. – szólalt meg Harry, aztán leugrott Ginny fejéről. – _Primitivus magnitudo._ – A földre már a rendes méretében ért le. Felnézett a nagy szemeket meresztő Myrtle-re. – Ugyan, drágám, nem kellene ennyit sírnod. Szebb vagy, mikor mosolyogsz. – mondta felállva.

- Óóóh... – kuncogott Myrtle, aztán eltűnt az egyik fülke ajtaja mögött.

A többiek döbbent arca láttán Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Tetszem neki. – súgta, aztán a mosdókhoz fordult. :Tárulj fel.: Parancsolta.

A háta mögül ijedt hangokat hallott, mikor a mosdó a padlóba süllyedt. – Azta. – suttogta Seamus.

Ginny megragadta Harry karját. – Én félek.

- Rossz emlékek. – mormogta Harry, és szorosan magához ölelte. – Gin, nem lesz semmi baj, megígérem. Én is itt leszek melletted.

Ginny felnézett a bátyja aggódó zöld szemébe, és bólintott. – Jó. – Az ajkát harapdálva hátrébb lépett. – És most nincs itt se napló, se baziliszkusz, se semmi.

Harry kedvesen rámosolygott. – Bingó. – Végignézett a többi Junioron. – Másodikban Gin nyitotta ki a Kamrát, Voldemort egy visszatérési kísérletének köszönhetően. Most előjöttek a rossz emlékei, meg minden. – magyarázta, kielégítve a kíváncsiságukat. Mindannyian bólintottak, hogy értik. – Jól van. Én megyek előre. Gin, te jössz utánam. A többiek olyan sorrendben jönnek, ahogy nekik tetszik, kivéve Pansyt, ő jöjjön utoljára. A Kamra magától becsukódik utánunk. Mindenki értette?

- Igen. – morogták.

- Jól van! – Harry integetett nekik, aztán egy kurjantással beleugrott a csőbe, mire mindenki elmosolyodott.

- Úgy néz ki, mintha nagyon otthon lenne. – vigyorgott Ginny a cső szájához lépve. – A másik oldalon találkozunk. – tette hozzá, aztán belemászott a csőbe, és a fiúnál jóval nyugodtabban elindult.

Mikor az aljára ért, szembetalálta magát a kezét nyújtó Harryvel, és a fintorgó Mardekár Malazárral. – Ugorj. – kuncogta Harry, és talpra húzta, alig valamivel azelőtt, hogy Parvati is leért. Ginny félreállt az útból, míg Harry gyorsan felsegítette a másik lányt is, majd sorban a többieket, míg végül Pansy is leért.

- Jól van! – Harry az őt lesújtó pillantással méregető Malazár mellé szökkelt, figyelemre se méltatva a nem igazán szívélyes fogadtatást. – Fiúk-lányok, ez itt a hírhedt Mardekár Malazár. Malazár, ők a Juniorok közé tartoznak. Ginnel, Seam-mel, Pan-nal és Binivel már találkoztál. A másik két hölgy Lisa Turpin és Parvati Patil, hollóhátas és griffendéles.

- Ha nem hagyod abba a pattogást... – mordult fel Malazár.

- Igen, igen, tudom. Levágod a kedvesebbik részeimet. Köszönöm, Malazár. – horkant fel Harry, egy pillanatra sem maradva egyhelyben.

- Szöcskét vacsoráztál, Harry? – horkant fel Seamus.

- Nem, csak engem próbál kihozni a sodromból, úgyhogy jobb, ha be is fejezzük a társalgást. – mordult fel Malazár, és elindult a Kamra felé. – Kövessetek.

- Ugye milyen aranyos fickó? – vigyorgott Harry a szellem után fordulva, aztán gyorsan kivédte az Alapító által felé küldött rontást.

A Juniorok összevigyorogtak, aztán a vezetőjük után indultak.

---

- Esküszöm, az a csúszda minden alkalommal koszosabb, ahányszor csak lecsúszok rajta. – panaszkodott Harry, a földre dobva a talárját.

Seamus elismerően füttyentett. – Buliba készülsz, szépségem?

Harry rávigyorgott a fiúra. – Készül_tem_, de tudod, sajnos közbejött egy halálfaló.

- Mit szólt a szerencsés kiválasztott, mikor meglátott ebben a cuccban? – kérdezte Pansy, lecsüccsenve a kandalló előtti székre. Még mindig volt egy órájuk, mielőtt biztonságosan betörhettek a minisztériumba, úgyhogy mindannyian Mardekár hálószobájában gyűltek össze, halálra idegesítve vele a szellemet.

- Tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal. – kuncogta Harry.

- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy bűnöző. – tájékoztatta a fiatalembert Malazár, aki ekkor jelent meg a fiú mögötti falban. – És mikor szerezted azt a tetoválást?

- Tetoválásod is van? – sikkantotta Parvati. – Mutasd!

- Griffendélesek. – mordult fel Malazár, miközben Harry hátat fordított nekik, és megmutatta a tetoválását Parvatinek és Lisának.

- Milyen kedves vagy ma. – horkant fel Harry. – Godrik még mindig nem hajlandó veled lefeküdni?

- Erről jut eszembe. Te már lefeküdtél Rowle-vel? – vágott vissza Malazár gúnyosan.

A szobában megfagyott a levegő. Ginny, Pansy, Blaise és Seamus aggódva pislogtak Harryre. A két mardekáros és Seamus már hallott róla, mit tett Harryvel az unokatestvére, bár eredetileg lemaradtak a történetről. Lisa és Parvati zavarodottan figyelték őket.

- Látod, Malazár, most elárultad a nagy titkot Lisának és Parvatinek! – panaszkodott Harry, aztán a két lányhoz fordult. – Gin nem a barátnőm. Marcus Brutussal járok.

- Akkor _ezért _van bejárásod a szobájába! – tátotta el a száját Parvati.

- Ez az egyik oka. – bólintott Harry. – De továbbra is kitartok amellett, hogy én parancsolok neki.

- Perverz.

- Nem igazán. – vont vállat Harry. – Nem szívesen van alul.

A két lány izgatottan felsikkantott, míg a Harry másik négy barátja aggódva figyelte a fiút. – Harry? – szólalt meg végül halkan Ginny.

A zöld szemű varázsló halványan elmosolyodott. – Jól vagyok, Gin. Már túltettem magam rajta.

Ginny megnyugodva felsóhajtott. – Egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy azonnal robbanni fogsz.

:Elmondtad nekik.: Sziszegte Malazár, megállva Harry mellett, míg Parvati és Lisa összedugták a fejüket.

:Igen...: Harry a két pletykafészekre nézett. – Ha ezt terjeszteni meritek, kénytelen leszek átvenni Voldemort halálfaló-_Crució_zási szokását, lányok.

A két lány elsápadt. – Igenis, uram.

- Köszönöm. – biccentett Harry, aztán leült az ágyra, és felnézett Malazárra. :Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.:

Malazár elfintorodott. :Nem hajlandó.: Elkeseredetten leült Harry mellé az ágyra. :Ez olyan bosszantó.:

:Lehet, hogy még mindig nem bocsátott meg neked, amiért elmentél világot látni.:

:Azt mondta, hogy már megbocsátotta...:

:Akkor lehet, hogy valami más a baj. Akarod, hogy beszéljek vele:

:Kérlek.:

Harry felállt, és kinyújtózott. :A szobájában van:

:Igen. Soha nem mozdul ki onnan.:

Harry bólintott, aztán a többiekhez fordult. – Hé, srácok? – A Juniorok felkapták a fejüket. – Most jutott eszembe, hogy el kell még intéznem valamit, amíg itt vagyok. Mire indulnunk kell, visszajövök. Malazár megígérte, hogy senkit nem belez ki.

:Fúj.: horkant fel Malazár.

:Csitt, te.: Vigyorgott rá Harry, aztán újra a Juniorokra fordította a figyelmét. – Kérdés?

- Csak egy. Van ennek valami köze Marcushoz? – kérdezte Pansy erőltetett komolysággal, de a szája széle jól láthatóan megrándult.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Bármennyire is meglepő lesz ez a számodra, de nem. Valójában a családomat érintő dologban kell eljárnom. – mondta rejtélyesen, aztán kisietett a könyvszekrény mögötti rejtett átjárón keresztül.

- Senki nem ismeri úgy ezt az iskolát, mint a mi Harrynk. – sóhajtotta Blaise.

- Igaz. – bólintott Ginny. – Nagyon igaz.

---

- Godrik? Beszélhetnék veled?

- Hogy jöttél be? – kérdezte gyanakodva Godrik. – És nem tiltottak ki téged véletlenül?

- Malazár szobájából jövök. A kitiltással kapcsolatban pedig igazad van. Viszont be kellett jönnöm, elintézni néhány dolgot. És beszélnem kell veled.

- Ezt már mondtad. – Godrik az egyik szék felé intett. – Ülj le és beszélj.

Harry csúnyán nézett rá, és nem ült le. – Godrik, miért kell olyan nagyon megnehezítened Malazár dolgát?

- Mi van, ha semmit nem akarok attól a kígyótól? – csattant fel Godrik. – Egyébként is, miért állsz te az ő oldalán!

- Mert segített feldolgozni a problémáimat. – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan. – Mikor szükségem volt valakire, akivel nyugodtan kiabálhatok, hagyott kiabálni. Mikor szükségem volt valakire, akinek elmondhattam, mi történt velem, meghallgatott. Mikor rám jött a sírás, hagyott sírni. Mindent tud rólam. Ha szüksége van a segítségemre, hát segítek neki. És most légy szíves, áruld el, valójában mi a bajod.

- Ez a bajom. – sziszegte Godrik, és elfordult.

Harry elé lépett. – Te is tudod, hogy valójában nem ez a baj. Egyébként is, ez nem lehet az oka. Már akkor is ugyanolyan kígyó volt, mikor a Roxfortot építettétek. Mi bánt téged?

- Semmi. – szipogta Godrik.

- Az volt a baj, hogy elindult világot látni? Vagy az, hogy évszázadokig feléd se nézett? Mi a baj, Godrik?

- Egyébként is, miről kellett neked Malazárral beszélned? – vágott vissza Godrik.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Csak próbálod megkerülni a kérdést.

- Nincs itt semmiféle kérdés.

- A sírba viszed! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry.

Godrik úgy nézett rá, mint akit pofon ütöttek. – Már régen halott, Harry.

- És hiányzol neki, ugyanúgy, mint ő neked. Miért nem szeded végre össze magad, és mondod el végre valakinek, miért vagy olyan átkozottul keményfejű?

- Nem vagyok keményfejű.

- Pedig esküdni mertem volna rá.

- Gúnyolódni mersz velem?

- Nincs miért félnem egy ilyen beszari alaktól. – válaszolta jegesen Harry.

- Hallgass. Nem tudsz te semmit.

- Nagyon is sokat tudok. – válaszolta Harry. – Csak azt az egyet nem tudom, de próbálom kideríteni, miért viselkedsz olyan szemét módon azzal a férfival, aki évszázadok óta többet jelent ér neked a világ minden kincsénél.

- Nem vagyok köteles neked semmit elmondani, kölyök.

- Pedig nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy valakinek el kell mondanod. – horkant fel Harry. – Mert már kezd elegem lenni belőle, hogy az ősöm egy ilyen szerencsétlenség.

- Vigyázz a szádra! – ordított rá a fiúra Godrik.

- Kényszeríts rá. – vigyorodott el Harry, és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Ha _mersz_.

- Már nagyon az idegeimre mész, te kis kurva. – tornyosult fölé fenyegetően az Alapító.

Harry felszisszent. – Nagyon örülnék neki, ha többé _nem_ szólítanál így.

- Miért ne? – csattant fel Godrik. – Talán zavar téged, Utódom?

- Igen. És, tekintve, hogy úgy húsz perc múlva le kell vezényelnem egy támadást, és nem szeretnék könnyek között az embereim elé állni, kénytelen vagyok szépen megkérni téged, hogy tartózkodj ettől a szótól.

Godrik megmerevedett. – Könnyek között... Micsoda? – összevonta a szemöldökét. – Téged megerőszakoltak?

Harry a mennyezetre emelte a szemeit. – Talán, de most nem az én szar életemről van szó. Most azt próbáljuk kideríteni, miért nem vagy hajlandó szóba állni Malazárral.

- Ki erőszakolt meg?

- Nem tartozik rád. Válaszolj a kérdésemre.

- Addig nem, amíg te nem válaszolsz az enyémre.

- Akkor akár örökké itt meredhetünk egymásra, de jelenleg nincs időm veled vitatkozni. Menj, kérdezd meg Malazártól, ha mindenáron tudni akarod. Akkor legalább beszélsz vele. – morogta Harry, aztán megfordult, és távozott ugyanarra, amerre bejött.

- Utódok. Kellenek a fenének. – horkant fel Godrik, és eltűnt a hálószoba függönye mögött.

---

:Még a szokásosnál is nehezebben ment.: nyögött fel Harry, mikor belépett Malazár szobájába.

Malazár aggódva pillantott rá. :Mondott neked valamit, ugye? Sápadt vagy.:

:Semmi bajom. Viszont ha jönne, és azt kezdené firtatni, hogy ki erőszakolt meg, legyél már olyan mardekáros, hogy előtte kiszeded belőle, mi a franc baja van.: motyogta Harry, fáradtan végigsimítva a homlokán. :Most viszont nagyon szükségem lenne egy ölelésre.:

Malazár felhorkant, átkarolta a fiút, és elmosolyodott, mikor Harry a szemét lehunyva a vállára hajtotta a fejét. :Mit mondott neked, kis Griffendél:

Harry megrázta a fejét, és kibontakozott az ölelésből. :Talán majd elmondom, mikor visszajöttünk. Most nem. Indulnunk kellene.:

Malazár bólintott. :Bármi is volt az, ne idegeskedj rajta. Vegyél példát Rowle-ról, és vezesd le a célpontodon.:

Harry keserűen felnevetett. :Az nagyon fájna Percynek, és aztán senki másnak nem maradna esélye vele játszadozni.:

- Hé, Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Ginny.

- Csak az idegeim. – vont vállat Harry.

- Valóban? – mondta Ginny hitetlenkedve.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Valóban. Ha ezt elcsesszük, Voldi alaposan hátsón billent érte. – Végigsimított a haján. – Vagy átad Luciusnak. Majd ami éppen az eszébe jut.

- Ugyan, nem tenné. – válaszolta Seamus. – Túlságosan is kedvel téged.

- Ez igaz. – kuncogott Blaise.

- Egyébként, ha téged felképel érte, mit gondolsz, velünk mit fog csinálni? – ugratta őt Lisa.

Harry összenézett Malazárral. :Lehet, hogy elküldi őket Godrikhoz.: jegyezte meg az Alapító.

Harryből kitört a nevetés. – A tökéletes büntetés! Szinte látom.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte gyanakodva Pansy.

Harry elvigyorodott, míg Malazár diszkréten nevetgélt a háta mögött. – Ez a párszaszájúak titka.

- Ez nem igazság! – kiáltott fel Ginny, és a bátyjának ugrott.

Harry megint felnevetett, mikor egy csomóban a földre zuhantak. – Lehet, hogy most te győztél, de úgyse mondom el soha!

- Harry!

Harry szemei huncutul villogtak. – Ideje mennünk.

- Nem kelek fel rólad!

- Nem is kell. – mondta Harry, aztán gyorsan a hátára fordította a lányt, és felállt. – Korábban kell felkelnie annak, aki bármit is ki akar szedni belőlem, Miss Weasley.

- Jajj... – nyögött fel Ginny, és nagy nehezen talpra kecmergett. – Csaltál.

- Mardekáros vagyok. Amit csak tudok, a magam hasznára fordítom. – válaszolta Harry, magához hívva és felöltve a talárját. – Mindenki változtassa át a talárját olyanra, amit az avatásakor is viselt. Parvati, gyere ide, megcsinálom a tiédet.

Mikor mindannyian átváltoztak, és az arcukba húzták a csuklyájukat, Harryre néztek, aki még mindig az egyszerű fekete talárt viselte, csuklya nélkül. – Helyezkedjetek körbe, és fogjátok meg egymás kezét, aztán koncentráljatok rám. Egy hangot se akarok hallani. Ha _én _nem tudok koncentrálni, mindannyiunkat félbeszakíthatom.

:Sok szerencsét.: mondta Malazár, félrehúzódva a hoppanálási körtől.

Harry elmosolyodott, és koncentrálni kezdett a barátai mágiájára. Már egyetlen ember hoppanálása is veszélyes volt, másokkal hoppanálni egyenesen őrültség. Szükség volt a többiek bizalmára, és egy nagyon erős varázslóra, aki végre tudta hajtani ezt a műveletet.

Harry összefogta a társai mágiáját, és lehunyta a szemét. – _Apparate Omnes!_

---

Harry óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és megnyugodva kiengedte a levegőt. – Mindenki egy darabban van?

Hat „Igen" választ kapott.

- Jól van. Ugyanaz a sorrend, mint mikor a csövön mentetek le. Egy hangot se halljak. Pálcákat elővenni. Kövessetek. – parancsolt rájuk suttogva Harry, aztán megfordult, és áthaladt az üres előcsarnokon a liftekhez. _Tom? Bent vagyunk._ Értesítette a Sötét Nagyurat és mutatta a többieknek, hogy szálljanak be mellé.

_Mondtam, hogy meg tudod csinálni._

_Eegen. És most merre?_

_Fel az aurorok szintjére... Nem emlékszem, hányadik emelet..._

Harry a szemeit forgatva rácsapott a „Rettenetes sietség" feliratú gombra. _Még jó, hogy én tudom. _Jegyezte meg, miközben egy hivatalos női hang zendült fel a liftben.

- Kérem adja meg a kívánt szint számát. – mondta a hang, és az ajtók bezárultak.

- A második emeletre megyünk. – válaszolta Harry. A lift azonnal megmozdult, és ő rávigyorgott a többiekre. – Fel a fejjel. Ha valamit elrontunk, a legrosszabb, ami történhet, hogy az aurorok megátkoznak minket.

- Hagyd abba a mosolygást. A frászt hozza rám. – motyogta Ginny a csuklyája alatt.

Harry vállat vont, és előre fordult. _Lesznek őrök?_

_Valószínűleg. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy a mi aurorunk ma bent van._

_Van aurorunk?_

_Meglepődtél, ugye? Igen, van egy auror a mi oldalunkon. Nem is akármilyen. A neve Cassidy Hayes. Hosszú vörös haja van, már ha látnád._

_Lehet, hogy egyszer már találkoztam vele, mikor itt voltam..._ Harry elgondolkodott, és csak akkor kapta fel a fejét, mikor a felvonó lassítani kezdett.

- Második emelet, Varázsbűn Üldözési Főosztály, Varázs... – kezdte a hang, miközben az ajtók kinyíltak.

- Köszönöm. – mondta Harry, és mosolyogva intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék. Az ajtók becsukódtak mögöttük, és ő a társaság élére állva elindult. – Figyelmeztetés. Ha szétszóródnánk, kövessétek a nyakláncotokat. – Mondta halkan. Mindannyian bólintottak, hogy megértették, és ő végigvezette őket egy folyosón, amiről mindkét oldalon ajtók nyíltak, majd megállt az egyik előtt, amin egy felirat hirdette: tárgyalásra váró gyanúsítottak.

Harry betaszította az ajtót, és belesett a sötét folyosóra. Az egyik oldalon cellák sorakoztak, amik messziről bűzlöttek. Becsukta az ajtót, és az embereire pillantott. – Remélem, mindenki ismer legalább egy láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt. Most szükségetek lesz rá. – figyelmeztette őket komoran. Azok bólintottak. – Jól van. Végezzétek el a bűbájokat. Pan, Bini, Seam, ti feleltek érte, hogy Lisa és Parvati ne vesszenek el.

- Értettük, uram. – mormogta Pansy, míg a varázslók bólintottak.

Harry várt, amíg mindenki láthatatlanná nem vált, aztán újra kinyitotta az ajtót, és végigsietett a cellák előtt, miközben a szemei ide-oda járva keresték a Weasley fiút.

Percy egy nagyjából félúton levő cellában volt. Egy távoli sarokban ücsörgött összekuporodva, és hangtalanul sírt. Harry tudta, hogy a némító bűbáj még mindig a helyén van. – Szegény Weasley. – mormogta, és halkan kinyitotta az ajtót. Percy felkapta a fejét, és a szemei reménykedve felcsillantak. – Szegény kicsi áruló. – tette hozzá Harry, megszüntetve a láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt. – Tudhattad volna, hogy a sötét oldalt életed végéig szolgálnod kell.

- És _itt _van az életed vége. – szólalt meg Ginny hidegen mosolyogva, miután ő is megszüntette a bűbájt, aztán hátratolta a csuklyáját. Percy úgy elsápadt, mint egy szellem. – Nem lett volna szabad ilyet tenned, Percy.

Harry megveregette a lány vállát, és a többiekre nézett. – Őröket mindkét oldalra. Lisa, Parvati, ti mentek. A figyelmeztetés az, hogy szétszóródni. – A lányok bólintottak, és kiléptek a folyosóra. – Pan, dobj fel egy némító pajzsot. Nem szeretnénk felverni senkit. – Pansy elvigyorodott, és megtette, amire kérték. Seam, te őrzöd az ajtót. Ha figyelmeztetnek, zárd be. – Seamus bólintott, és az ajtó mellé állt, kidugva a fejét a folyosóra.

Harry újra a rémült halálfaló felé fordult, akinek Ginny egészen eddig sértéseket suttogott. – Percy, Voldemort mondta, hogy eddig még egyszer se próbáltad a Cruciatust. Hát ezen segítenünk kell. – Előhúzta a pálcáját, és a feltápászkodó fiatalemberre fogta. – _Crucio_.

---

Harry hidegen mosolyogva kilépett a folyosóra, és becsukta az ajtót maga mögött. Percy a saját vérében és ürülékében feküdt a sarokban. Pansy és Blaise Weasley vérével felírták a falra, hogy „A sötét oldalt életed végéig szolgálod". – Óvatosan. – mormogta Harry, elindulva a kifelé vezető irányba.

- Innen nem tudunk hoppanálni? – suttogta Ginny.

- Nem. Le van védve. A kinti folyosó viszont nincs. – szűrte a fogai között, ahogy közelebb értek a kijárathoz. Harry kiterjesztette a mágiáját, emberek után kutatva a folyosón. Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy sehol senki, kivezette őket az ajtón. – Körbe. – sziszegte, megvizsgálva a folyosó a korábbinál gyengébb védelmi rendszerét. Át tudja vinni a társaságot, de azzal megszólaltatja a riasztót. Ezzel viszont nem törődött.

_Vigyázz, hogy a célodat ne tudják bemérni._

_Értettem._ – Koncentrálni. – figyelmeztette a többieket Harry. – Egy hangot se. Visszatérünk Malazár szobájába. – a társaság bólintott, és Harry érezte, hogy a mágiájuk csatlakozik az övéhez. Összefogta őket, és lehunyta a szemét. – _Apparate Omnes!_

Mikor eltűntek, az épületben megszólalt a riasztó.

---

- Ahogy látom, jó munkát végeztetek. – jegyezte meg Tom, mikor megjelentek Malazár szobájában.

Harry gyorsan elkapta Ginnyt, aki erőtlenül térdre esett. A lány enyhén zöld volt, csakúgy, mint a többiek. – Arra van a mosdó. – mutatta az irányt. – Több vécé is van. – Az öt hetedéves sietve eltűnt az ajtó mögött, míg Harry talpra segítette Ginnyt, és Tomra pillantott. – Hozhatnál abból a hányinger elleni főzetből. – javasolta, aztán átkísérte Ginnyt a mosdóba.

Tom csendesen kiosztotta a bájitalos üvegeket. Harry gyengéden simogatta a húga hátát, míg az próbált mélyeket lélegezni. – Mindenki rosszul lesz az első támadás után. – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr halkan, átnyújtva a bájitalt Harrynek, aki aztán segített Ginnynek meginni. A lány hálásan Harry vállának dőlt.

- Harry nem lett rosszul. – Mondta Parvati.

- Láttam már ennél sokkal rosszabbat is. – sóhajtotta Harry, még mindig a húga hátát simogatva. – _Átéltem_ már sokkal rosszabbat is. Nekem már nincs hányingerem. – mosolygott rájuk. – Gyerünk, üljünk le a hálószobában. Gin, vigyelek?

- Kérlek. – suttogta a lány gyenge hangon.

Harry egyik karját Ginny térde alá csúsztatta, a másikkal átölelte a hátát, és óvatosan felállva követte a Juniorokat a szobába, majd Ginnyvel az ölében leült egy nagy plüssfotelbe. Tom leült mellé a karfára, és meglengetett egy üvegcsét az orra előtt. – Ha nem veszed be azonnal, később nagyon meg fogod bánni, ezt elhiheted nekem. – figyelmeztette.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, de engedelmesen lenyelte a főzetet, aztán elfintorodott. – Fúj.

- Mi volt az? – kérdezte Pansy, átkarolva a térdeit.

- Segít a mágikus kimerültség ellen. A hoppanálás már magában sem egyszerű dolog, de a hoppanáló körök nagyon kimerítők, még a ti segítségetekkel is. Harry kettőt is elvégzett, egy láthatatlanná tévő bűbájjal, egy Cruciatus átokkal és egy halálos átokkal megtetézve, ha jól tudom?

- Igen. – Harry a Sötét Nagyúr oldalának dőlt, és szorosan magához ölelte Ginnyt. – És most kezdek elfáradni. Kösz, Marcus.

A Juniorok halkan felkuncogtak. – Olyan kergének érzem magam. – tájékoztatta őket Lisa.

- Ezért nem szeretem ezt a főzetet. – morogta Tom, átkarolva Harryt és Ginnyt. – Mindenki rettenetesen vihogós lesz tőle egy egész órára.

- Biztos igazad van. – motyogta Harry elhúzódva a szerelmétől. – De biztonságban vissza kell juttatnunk a többieket.

- Menjetek az én szobámon keresztül. – javasolta Godrik, aki hirtelen megjelent a könyvespolcok közti ajtóban. Malazár csúnyán nézett rá.

- Most túl fáradt vagyok hozzá, hogy veletek vitatkozzam, úgyhogy fogjátok be. – dörrent rájuk Harry. Aztán Ginnyre nézett, aki úgy látszik, elaludt. – Seam, Parvati, rátok bízhatom Ginny ágyba szállítását?

- Igen. – mondták azok mosolyogva.

- Nagyon jó. Seam, gyere, vedd át. – sóhajtotta Harry és óvatosan felállt.

Ginny felriadt, mikor Harry átadta a másik fiúnak. – Havvy? – nyögte.

- Aludj nyugodtan, húgocskám. Holnap találkozunk. – mondta Harry gyengéden, kisimítva a lány haját az arcából, aztán visszaváltoztatta a ruháját.

Tom kikapta Harry kezéből a pálcát, és megtartotta a fiút, mikor az megszédült. – Semmi mágia, Mr. Potter. Már így is eléggé ki vagy merülve.

- Elnézést. – motyogta Harry félrehúzódva, és valahogy sikerült talpon maradnia. – Marcus, vissza kell vezetnünk Lisát. Nem tudja az utat.

A kisereglő mardekárosokat és griffendéleseket figyelve Godrik felhorkant. – Lisa velem jön. – mondta ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon. – Tegyél róla, hogy az a kis szörnyeteg aludjon is valamennyit. – tette hozzá, jeges pillantást vetve Tomra.

Tom a karjába kapta a tiltakozó Harryt, amin a jelenlevők jól szórakoztak. – Parancsára, Griffendél. Harry, fejezd be a nyafogást. – Harry magában motyogott valamit, aztán Tom vállára hajtotta a fejét. A Sötét Nagyúr felkuncogott. – Csitt, szerelmem. – suttogta, és megcsókolta a fiú sebhelyét, aztán biccentett a két szellemnek és a hollóhátasnak. – Jó éjt.

- Jó éjt.

Tom rámosolygott a karjaiban alvó fiúra, és elindult a szobája felé vezető úton.


	38. Chapter 38

Öh, egy kicsit régen volt már az utolsó fejezet, ugye? O:) Pedig az első két oldalt még februárban fordítottam XD

Bétázva nincs, mert annyit már nem mertem várni vele. Remélhetőleg a következő fejezet gyorsabban elkészül.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**38. fejezet**

A szemét kinyitva Harry egyenesen az őt figyelő vörösekbe pillantott. – Tom?

- Jó reggelt, kedvesem. – mosolyodott el Tom. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Kábán. – mondta Harry rövid töprengés után. Aztán nagyot sóhajtva Tom vállára ejtette a fejét. _Megöltem valakit, ugye?_

- Igen. – Tom végigfuttatta a kezét Harry kócos haján. – Megbántad?

_Még nem tudom_. A fiú elhúzódott a meleg ölelésből, és sóhajtva felült. – Jobb, ha most gyorsan hazamegyek. Ha Dumbledore-nak úgy jár az agya, ahogy gondolom, nemsokára keresni fog.

- Ugyan, semmi reggeli? Nem akarod látni, mit szól az iskola? – Tom is felült, és magához húzta a fiatalabb varázslót. – Végignézhetnéd, ahogy Ronaldnak eldurran az agya.

Harry az ajkába harapott, hogy elnyomja a mosolyát. – Ez igaz. Jó lenne. De mi lesz akkor Dumbledore-ral?

- Majd üzenünk Rodolphusnak és Petuniának, hogy tegyenek úgy, mintha még mindig aludnál, vagy valami.

- Tudunk nekik ilyen gyorsan üzenni? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

Tom huncutul rámosolygott, és orron csókolta. – Hát persze. Öltözz át, és kicsinyítsd le magad-

- Szóval most már szabad? – szakította félbe Harry, és fintorogva megdörzsölte az orrát.

- Azt hiszem. – bólintott Tom. – Különben meg még reggeli előtt megállunk a pincében.

- Aha, egy _bájitalért_. Gondolhattam volna. – horkant fel Harry, majd felállt és kinyújtózott. – Mindenem... fáj...

Tom felkuncogott, és ő is felkelt. – Szólhattam volna, hogy a mágikus kimerültség ezt teszi.

- De nem szóltál. Te már csak ilyen gonosz vagy. – mordult fel a fiú sötéten, majd tisztító bűbájt szórt a széken heverő pólójára, meg a még mindig rajta lévő nadrágra. – de legalább ez a nadrág már nem olyan szűk, mint volt. – tette hozzá elgondolkodva, mire Tom elnevette magát. – Hé, hol a köpenyem?

- A vért nehéz kivenni a ruhából. – sóhajtotta Tom, és idegesen végigsimított a haján. – Vannak rá varázslatok, de ha azt akarod, hogy működjenek, egy órán belül el kell végezni őket, és mire végre leértünk ide, már túl fáradt voltam hozzá, úgyhogy egyszerűen bedobtam a köpenyedet a tűzbe. – Elfintorodott. – Sajnálom. Ha akarod, adhatok egyet.

A fiú vállat vont. – Úgy nézek én ki, mint akit érdekel? Annyi fekete köpenyem van, hogy azt se tudom, mit kezdjek velük, Tom. Nem nagy veszteség. De most azért elviszek egyet.

- Milyen könnyedén veszed a dolgot. Majd próbálj meg iskolai köpeny nélkül vezetni egy ilyen támadást, és meglátod, mire mész. – morogta Tom, és a fiúhoz vágta a szekrényből előkapott köpenyét.

- Hé, minden fekete köpenyem iskolai köpeny, szerelmem. De rajtaütésekre mostantól majd csak vöröset hordok, jó? – válaszolta Harry a szemét forgatva, majd magára rángatta a köpenyt.

Tom felhorkant, és vigyorogva megrázta a fejét. – Nem megy a szemedhez. Hordjál inkább barnát. Úgy legalább, ha akarod, elég, ha hagyod megszáradni rajta a vért, úgyse fog látszódni.

Harry elnevette magát. – Viseltél már vöröset csatában?

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. – Én _mindig_ vörösben vagyok támadáskor. A halálfalók úgy könnyebben megtalálnak.

- Mintha azok a szemek meg a hullafehér bőröd nem árulnának el úgyis.

- Csúfolódsz Voldemort nagyúrral? – sziszegte megjátszott dühvel a Sötét Nagyúr.

Harry rávigyorgott. – Igen.

Tom fenyegetően elindult a fiú felé. – Talán nem ártana téged végigfektetni a térdemen, és jól elfenekelni. – suttogta és szájon csókolta a fiút.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és a magasabb férfi dereka köré fonta a karját. _Merlinre, tedd azt. _Nyögött fel, miközben Tom nyelve végigsimított az övén.

Tom Harry fenekére tette a kezét. _Én is szeretném, de most el kell küldenünk azt az üzenetet._ A csókot megszakítva Harry homlokának döntötte a fejét.

_Fenébe._

_Bizony._ Tom szomorúan elmosolyodott és csókot lehelt Harry sebhelyére. _Töpörítsd össze magad és mehetünk._

_Francba. _Motyogta Harry, de már húzta is elő a pálcáját. _– Minuta Harry._

A Sötét Nagyúr felemelte a fiút és a vállára ültette, megvárva, hogy Harry kényelmesen elhelhelyezkedjen és elbújjon, aztán kisietett a szobából.

---

Harry hangtalanul nevetgélve kiugrott Tom ruhaujjából és elbújt a Sötét Nagyúr tányérja alatt. Megkérte Tomot, hogy szórjon rá némító bűbájt arra az esetre, ha megfeledkezne magáról és megszólalna.

_Most éppen miben mesterkedsz? _Kérdezte Tom felvonva a szemöldökét.

_Betartom az ígéretemet. _Nevetett Harry, és láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt szórt magára.

_Nehogy elkapjanak. _Figyelmeztette őt Tom, szájához emelve a poharát.

_**Te **pedig vigyázz, mit eszel_. Ugratta Harry, aztán elindult az asztal másik vége felé a tanárokat zaklatni.

Tom pohara megállt a levegőben, néhány milliméterre a szájától. A férfi gyanakodva összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán a biztonság kedvéért a pohárra és a tányérjára is rászórt egy általános rontáselhárító bűbájt. Némi gondolkodás után odahajolt az éppen elhelyezkedő Perselushoz. – Vigyázz, mit eszel és iszol. A jómadár itt szórakozik az asztalon. – figyelmeztette. Perselus bólintott, és ő is elhárító bűbájt szórt az tányérjára és poharára. – Elküldted?

- Köszönöm a figyelmeztetést. – sóhajtotta Perselus. – És igen, elküldtem, megkapták, válaszoltak.

- Nagyon jó. – Tom hátradőlt, és tojást pakolt a tányérjára.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan Perselus a kiflijét vajazgatva.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a _Próféta _megírja. – válaszolta Tom titokzatosan, mikor hirtelen hangos csipogást hallottak az asztal másik végéből. A Sötét Nagyúr gyanakodva odapillantott, aztán vigyorogva felhorkant.

Dumbledore eltűnt. A helyén most egy óriás, öregecske csirke ült. A teremben kitört a nevetés.

- És a bosszú lecsap. – hümmögte Perselus. – Szegény... – minek is hívja őt Mr. Potter? – Dumbli.

Tom rávigyorgott a férfira. – Az attól függ. Én már mindenféle rondaságokat hallottam tőle.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. – prüszkölt bele Perselus a poharába.

Tom csúnya pillantást vetett rá. Már készült, hogy visszavágjon valamivel, de Bimba professzor éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy retekké változzon, mire újból felharsant a nevetés.

- Legalább valaki jól szórakozik. – jegyezte meg Perselus. A csirke ingerülten kapirgált az asztal szélén. A tanárok nagy része eltolta maga elől a tányérját.

- Túlságosan ellustultak. – vont vállat Tom, és kezében egy szalonnaszelettel hátradőlt a széken. Egy fényvillanás láttán megmerevedett, majd gyorsan levette a rontást az ételről, mielőtt a szájába tömte. _Ez nem nevetséges._

_De hát csaltál. Megbűvölted a tányérodat, hogy ne engedje megátkozni az ételt. Kénytelen voltam mást kitalálni. _Kuncogott Harry.

_Túl se élném a szégyent, ha sikerülne elkapnod._

_Már hogyne élnéd. Végülis **te** tudod, ki a tettes. Senki más nem tudja._

_Mégis mit terveztél csinálni velem?_

_Vörös hajat, szerelmem._

_Mi ez a mániád a vörös hajjal?_

_Hát az jól megy a szemedhez..._

_Akkor legyen inkább zöldeskék, ha kérhetlek, most az illik a szememhez._

_Óóó... _Kuncogott fel Harry hirtelen.

Ezúttal, mikor Tom meglátta a villanást, sóhajtott, és engedelmesen megette az ételt. A teremben újra kitört a hangzavar. Még Perselus is felhorkant mellette. – Jól van, na. Mit csinált velem? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr a férfitől.

- Gyönyörű rózsaszín hajad lett, Marcus. – mondta Perselus komoly arccal, tenyere mögé rejtve a vigyorát.

Tom ingerült pillantást vetett a bájital tanárra. – Nevess nyugodtan. Ígérem, hogy nem öllek meg érte.

Farkasszemet néztek. Úgy egy percig bírhatták, mikor végre perselusból is kitört a nevetés.

Tom megtapogatta a feje tetejét, és felnyögött. _De miért tüskés?_

_Képtelen voltam ellenállni a kísértésnek. Nézd..._

Perselus rémülten felkiáltott, ahogy a talárja sárgára változott. – Potter! Tudom, hogy ez Potter műve!

Perselus vádaskodása csak tovább fokozta a teremben a jókedvet, néhányan a padokról is legurultak a nevetéstől, hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy Harry Pottert felfüggesztették.

Tom a töklevét kortyolgatva megrázta a fejét. – Ez is csak neked juthat eszedbe, hogy egy... ilyesmit ráfogj az egyetlen diákra, aki jelenleg nem tartózkodik az iskolában.

Perselus pislogott kettőt, aztán ő is gyorsan beleivott a töklevébe. A talárja visszaváltozott feketére. – Imádom a töklevet. – sóhajtott fel megnyugodva.

- Visszaváltozott a hajam az eredeti állapotára? – kérdezte Tom.

- Háát... már nem rózsaszín... – válaszolta Perselus, de nem pillantott a Sötét Nagyúrra.

_Harry!_

_A tüskéid között jól el tudok majd bújni, úgyhogy csitt. _Válaszolta Harry, visszamászva a Sötét Nagyúr ruhaujjába. _Egyébként pedig, jönnek a baglyok._

_Észrevettem. _Válaszolta kelletlenül Tom, figyelve, ahogy Flitwick professzor leönti a mellette ülő retket töklével. A kezeit visszakapott Bimba csöpögős ölelésbe vonta a bűbáj professzort.

Minerva felsóhajtott, és Dumbledore csőréhez emelte a poharát, éppen, ahogy az első baglyok kezdtek leszállni az asztalokra.

Tom átnyújtott az előtte ülő bagolynak öt knútot az újságért, aztán a főcímre pillantott.

„**A SÖTÉT OLDALT ÉLETED VÉGÉIG SZOLGÁLOD"**

**Megöltek egy halálfalógyanús foglyot a minisztériumban**

_Jól_ _hangzik. _Biccentett Tom a falon hagyott üzenetre.

_Végülis **ezt **mondjuk az újoncoknak is._

_Igaz. _Tom végignézett a hirtelen elcsendesedett termen. Sok diák és tanár arcán látszott rémület. Néhányan sírtak. A Mardekár asztala elégedett képet vágott. Tom örömmel látta, hogy a griffendéles és hollóhátas Juniorok ugyanolyan rémültnek tűntek, mint a társaik. Ginnyt viszont mindtha egyáltalán nem érdekelte volna a bátyja halála.

A nagy csendben Ron hangja különösen hangosan csattant, mikor észrevette, hogy a húga nemtörődöm arcot vág. – Ginny, hát téged ez egyáltalán nem izgat? Percyt _megölték_.

- Percy halálfaló volt. – válaszolta nyugodtan Ginny.

- De _átállt. _Itt azt írják, hogy azért vitték be, mert tudott volna neveket mondani, de némító bűbáj hatása alatt ált. – sziszegte Ron, felállva.

- Akkor is halálfaló volt. – válaszolta Ginny, a szájához emelve a töklevét.

- _Reducto! – _kiáltott fel dühösen Ron.

Ginny felsikított, ahogy a pohár szétrobbant a kezében. Tágra nyílt szemmel kapott a torkához, amiből ömlött a vér.

_GINNY! _Ordította Harry. _NE! MEGÖLÖM!_

Tom elkapta az apró alakot, ahogy az kiugrott a hajából, és átnyújtotta Perselusnak. – Vigyázz, hogy ne csináljon semmi hülyeséget. – sziszegte. A halálfaló bólintott, és Tom kisietett a teremből a tanári bejárón keresztül Ron után, aki a vér láttán rögtön menekülőre fogta a dolgot. A diákok egy része átkokat küldött utána, de egyik sem talált és senki nem követte, mert mindenki inkább Ginnyvel volt elfoglalva, akit most Madam Pomfrey vett a pártfogásába.

Tom koncentrált, hogy megtalálja a menekülő griffendélest, és észre is vette őt, ahogy Roxmorts felé futott. – Idióta! – mordult fel, átrohanva a kapun, és előhúzta a pálcáját. – _Capitulatus! Locomotor Mortis!_

Mikor elkapta a fiú pálcáját és látta, hogy az elvágódik a földön, Tom lefékezett. Zsebre vágta a pálcát, és megállt a fiatal varázsló felett. – Lám, lám, Mr. Weasley, azt kell, hogy mondjam, ezúttal alaposan elbaszta. Ha meg nem sértem, mégis hova készült? – kérdezte, hátára fordítva Ront.

- Haza akarok hoppanálni. – nyögte ki Ron. – Engedjen el.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy _nagyon _gyorsan megláthatja az otthonát, Mr. Weasley. – bólogatott Tom gonoszul mosolyogva. – Bár, amennyiben a húga súlyosan megsérült, a pálcáját talán nem látja viszont.

Ron összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Engedjen el.

- És ha megteszem, önként visszajössz velem az iskolába?

Ron kelletlenül felmordult. – Igen.

Tom összeszorította az ajkait. – Csak hogy tudja, Mr. Weasley, mindössze egyetlen varázslót ismerek, aki képes pálca nélkül hoppanálni, de az inkább egy kígyóra hasonlít, nem önre. Úgyhogy nem ajánlom, hogy megpróbálja. – figyelmeztette, majd felállt. – _Finite incantatem._

Ron nyögve talpra kecmergett, aztán hagyta, hogy a professzor visszavezesse az iskolába. Dumbledore az előcsarnokban várta őket Perselussal és McGalagonnyal együtt. – A húgom ugye jól van, professzor úr? – kérdezte gyorsan Ron.

- Nagyjából. – bólintott Dumbledore. – Ön viszont most hazamegy. Hol a pálcája?

Ron vicsorogva Tom felé fordult. – Brutus professzornál van, uram.

Tom figyelmeztetően megszorította a fiú karját, és Dumbledore-ra nézett. – Kicsapják, vagy csak felfüggesztik?

- Felfüggesztjük egy hónapra. – válaszolta nyugodtan Dumbledore. – A pálcát, Marcus.

Tom dühösen az igazgató kezébe vágta a pálcát. – Úgy látszik, jobban kedveli a felfüggesztést, mint a kicsapást, Albus. Nem csoda, hogy a diákjai úgy gondolják, mindent megúszhatnak. – csattant fel, aztán az igazgatót félretolva elindult befelé.

Perselus jeges pillantást vetett az igazgatóra, aztán követte a kollégáját. – Marcus! – Tom lassított, hogy Perselus beérhesse. – A jómadár a húgával ment. – mormogta.

- Jól van. – Tom végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján, megszüntetve a Harry által rászórt bűbájt. – Mennyire rossz a helyzet?

- Túléli. – válaszolta Perselus kelletlenül.

- Ez nem túl biztató, Perselus. – mondta Tom a férfi felé fordulva.

- Az üvegszilánkok elkerülték a fő ütőereit, de az egyik belefúródott a gégéjébe, és Poppy nem biztos benne, hogy helyre tudja hozni... – mondta Perselus, kerülve a Sötét Nagyúr pillantását.

- Francba. – sziszegte Tom, és futni kezdett. _Harry?_

_Megölöm. Az egész iskolát kifestem a vérével. A fejét karóra tűzöm a kviddicspálya közepén. _Motyogta Harry a fejében.

_Harry, szerelmem, az iskola területén nem gyilkolunk. _Sóhajtotta Tom, lefékezve a kórterem előtt. Mély lélegzetet vett, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Poppy megpördült, már nyitotta a száját, hogy rákiabáljon, aztán, mikor látta, hogy ki a jövevény, gyorsan be is csukta. – Ezek a kis szörnyetegek azt hiszik, Miss Weasley gyorsabban meggyógyul, ha ők is itt vannak. – motyogta a javasasszony a felvont szemöldöke láttán.

Tom bólintott, és hagyta, hogy becsukódjön mögötte az ajtó. – Hogy van? Perselus említette, hogy a gégéjét is eltalálta...

Poppy sajnálkozva megrázta a fejét. – Attól tartok, nem tehetek semmit. Merlinnek hála, túléli, de valószínűleg soha többé nem szólalhat meg. Végülis lehetséges, hogy meggyógyul, de... – nem folytatta.

- Csodálatos. – motyogta Tom sötétten.

- Mit készül tenni Albus Mr. Weasley-vel, nem tudja? – kérdezte Poppy, miközben mutatta az utat a terem hátsó része felé.

- Felfüggeszti egy hónapra. – válaszolta Tom gúnyosan. – Albus túlságosan kesztyűs kézzel bánik a diákokkal.

Poppy fáradtan bólintott. – Szinte hiányzik Mr. Potter. Ő most jól megmondaná a magáét Albusnak.

- Majd én megmondom a magamét az igazgatónak. – Mordult fel Hermione, mikor beléptek Ginny külön szobájába. Ginny egyetértően integetett, mivel bólogatni nem tudott a nyakát tartó merevítőtől.

- Én is megmondhatnám neki a magamét, dehát nekem nem lenne szabad itt lennem! – szólalt meg Harry vékonyka hangon Ginny feje felül.

Tom felvonta a szemöldökét, míg Poppy éles pillantást vetett rá. – Azt hittem rejtőzködsz.

Poppy a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzorra kapta a pillantását. – Tudta, hogy itt van. – motyogta.

Tom felsóhajtott. – Hermione és én hoztuk magunkkal tegnap. – bólintott, leülve a terhes boszorkány melletti székre. – Harry.

- Mi van? Elegem van már belőle, hogy úgy tegyek, mintha nem lennék itt. És ha nem tartasz vissza, Ron soha többé nem látná az otthonát. – válaszolta a fiatalember dühösen.

- Roxfort területén nem gyilkolászunk. – sóhajtotta Tom és Hermione kórusban.

Poppy felkuncogott. – Valahogy úgy tűnik, mintha ezt gyakran ismételnétek.

- Eleinte Marcust figyelmeztettük, hogy nem ölheti meg a diákokat, akármennyire idegesítsék is, de igen, mostanában engem kellett figyelmeztetniük. – bólintott Harry. – Mi lesz Ronnal? Kirúgja végre Dumbledore?

- Nem. Csak felfüggesztik egy hónapra. – motyogta Tom sötéten.

- MICSODA? – Harry leugrott Ginny fejéről, és toporzékolni kezdett az ágy melletti asztalon. – De hiszen akkor még előttem visszakerül! Mi van, ha megint bántani fogja Gint?

- Harry, Ron egy egész hónapig a Roxforton kívül lesz. – kuncogott Hermione. – Gondold csak végig. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Molly és Arthur örülnek majd a látogatásodnak.

Harry fél lábbal a levegőben, kimerevedett, majd jeges mosoly ömlött el az arcán, ahogy lassan Ginny felé fordult. – Gin, megölhetem?

Gin egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, aztán intett, hogy nem.

- De miért nem? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

Ginny ingerülten felsóhajtott, aztán segítségkérő pillantást vetett Tomra.

A Sötét Nagyúr pislogott egyet. – Magadnak is akarsz belőle. – vonta le a következtetést.

Ginny intett, hogy igen, és elmosolyodott.

- Aha. Akkor maradunk a kínzásnál. – döntött Harry. Aztán felpillanott Poppyra, aki arcán azonosíthatatlan kifejezéssel állt az ajtóban. – Madam Pomfrey, ugye nem mondja el az igazgatónak?

Poppy vállat vont. – Mit mondanék el? Az, hogy mi történik az iskola falain kívül, már nem az én problémám. Bár ha Mr. Weasley-t az iskolában kapják a felfüggesztése ideje alatt, akkor fel lehetne függeszteni egy újabb hónapra, vagy esetleg ki lehetne rúgni. – vállatvont, aztán rájuk kacsintott, és az ajót becsukva magukra hagyta őket.

- Esküszöm, ez a nő mardekáros volt. – motyogta Harry.

- Ez nem igaz, mert hollóhátas volt. – szólt közbe Tom. A három diák döbbenten bámult rá. – Mi van? Az én évfolyamomba járt.

- Kár, hogy olyan erősen kötődik a világos oldalhoz. – sóhajtotta Harry. – Pedig jópofa.

- A gyógyítók nem nagyon passzolnak a sötét oldalra. – vont vállat Tom. – Eltérnek a nézeteink.

- Aha, az a ti ölj-meg-mindenkit-aki-nem-szimpatikus nézetetek. – ugratta őt Harry.

- Te se úgy nézel ki, mint aki így gondolkodik. – nevetett rá Hermione a miniatűr kis túlélőre.

- Én különleges vagyok. – horkant fel Harry, leüllve az asztal szélére. – Különben is, én inkább csak hülyéskedem, nem vagyok gyilkos típus.

- Fene se hitte volna. – dőlt hátra Tom vigyorogva.

- Hé! Mi lett a hajaddal?

- Ne nyafogj. Nem voltam hajlandó tovább tűrni azt a nevetséges hajviseletet, ezt már akkor megmondtam, mikor csináltad. – vágott vissza Tom nyugodtan. – Különben is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a te kis csapatod úgyis elterjeszti a halálfalók között, hogy egy pillanatra égnek álló rózsaszín hajam volt a reggelinél.

- Miért, hallottad te a halálfalókat arról beszélni, mi történt Perselus ruhájával? – kérdezte Harry.

- Igen, emlegetik, mikor azt hiszik, hogy nem hallom. Nem csoda, hogy nem lepődtek meg rajta, milyen engedékeny vagyok veled.

- Hát igen, én vagyok az egyetlen, akivel előfordul, hogy megússza, ha kifiguráz téged.

- _Előfordul! _– köhintett Hermione.

Harry rávicsorgott. – Szerencséd, hogy én nem vagyok olyan hirtelen haragú, mint a jó öreg Voldi.

- Elnézést, hogy közbeszólok, - horkant fel Tom. – De olyan vagy. Csak mint már említetted, nem vagy annyira gyilkos típus.

- Nem, ő inkább kifigurázós típus. – ugratta a fiút Hermione.

- Gin, ne sírj. – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry, majd az ágyra ugorva megölelte a lány ujját.

- Azt hiszem, ő is szeretne hozzászólni. – suttogta Hermione, a lány karjára téve a kezét.

Ginny könnyes szemmel integetett.

Tom körülnézett. – Hol a pálcád, Gin? Eszembe jutott egy bűbáj, amit már régebben láttam, és arra szolgál, hogy a konkrét gondolatokat kiírja a fejed fölé.

Gin előhúzta a pálcáját a párnája alól, és kérdően a Sötét Nagyúrra pislogott.

- Később úgyis meg kell majd tanulnod koncentrálni, hogy képes legyél a nonverbális varázslatokra, úgyhogy veheted ezt gyakorlásnak is, jó? – mondta Tom. – Ehhez majd egy kicsit erősebben kell koncent... – Tom összevont szemöldökkel Harryre pillantott, mert Hermione felkuncogott. – Miért néz így rám?

- Már tavaly megtanítottam a DS-t a nonverbális varázslatokra. – jegyezte meg Harry önelégülten.

- Miért is nem lep meg? – nyögött fel Tom. – Jól van. A varázsige „_Ostentatio_ _Mens_". A pálcádat magad felé fordítsd.

Ginny magára fogta a pálcáját, és hangtalanul mozgatni kezdte az ajkait. Egy pillanat múlva a feje felett megjelent egy kérdés: „_Működik?_"

Harry és Hermione megtapsolták, míg Tom bólintott. – Ügyes vagy, Gin.

„_Kösz, Tom. Meddig fog tartani?"_

- Sajnos halvány gőzöm sincs. Kénytelenek leszünk magunk kitapasztalni, kivéve persze, ha a könyvtárosunk hajlandó utánanézni.

Hermione belebokszolt a Sötét Nagyúr karjába. – Ez nem volt szép tőled.

- Ha! Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki mindent megúszhat!

- Én pedig nem vagyok halálfaló, köszönöm szépen. – vágott vissza Hermione, büszkén kihúzva magát.

- Remélem is, hogy nem. – Kinyílt az ajtó, és Poppy állt ott, összehúzott szemmel. A háta mögött Perselus pálcát fogott rá.

- Halgatózott. – Magyarázta a komor bájital tanár, becsukva az ajtót maguk mögött.

Hermione elsápadt, míg Ginny dühös pillantást vetett a nőre. „_Fogadok, hogy Dumbledore-hoz akart szaladni!_"

Harry leugrott az ágyról és visszaváltoztatta magát az eredeti méretére. – Ezt tervezte? – sziszegte, miközben Tom – kissé megkésve – némító bűbájt szórt a szobára.

- Először igen. – Válaszolta Poppy bátran kihúzva magát. – Végülis, jó, ha Albus tudja, hogy halálfalók járnak az iskolában, különösen, ha ön, Mr. Potter, egy közülük.

- Rám már úgyis gyanakszik. – horkant fel Harry. – Percy volt olyan kedves, és beköpött, mielőtt Lucius elhallgattatta. De hogyan is mondta, _először_?

- Igen. – válaszolta Poppy.

- Ezt el is magyarázná? – kérdezte Tom, lustán forgatva a pálcát az ujjai között.

Poppy komoran rámosolygott a professzorra. – Hogyne, Voldemort, ha már ilyen szépen megkért.

Hirtelen öt pálca szegeződött a javasasszonyra. – Honnan tudta? – kérdezte Harry, fenyegetően összehúzva a szemeit.

- Ó, hát Tom Denemet soha az életben nem tudnám elfelejteni. Nem olyan egyszerű. – kezdte Poppy lassan. – Mikor itt kezdtél dolgozni, gyanús volt, hogy te vagy az, de se a kinézeted, se a viselkedésed nem hasonlított rá, ráadásul évtizedekkel fiatalabbnak is tűnsz, úgyhogy végül nem törődtem a hasonlóságokkal. Viszont most említetted, hogy velem jártál iskolába, és én nem emlékszem egyetlen Marcus Brutusra sem abból az időből... – vállat vont.

- Hollóhátas, mi? – horkant fel Harry, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve Tomra.

- Mondtam. – vigyorgott rá a Sötét Nagyúr a szeretőjére, aztán a szeme újra hidegen a javasasszonyra villant. – Mit jelentsen az, hogy _először_, Poppy?

- Azt, hogy míg se az idősebb Tom Denem, akit valaha ismertem, se Voldemort, akiről most tudok nem törődött senkivel annyira, hogy segítsen nekik, mikor rászorultak, az a Tom Denem, aki az első négy évben a barátom volt, segített volna. – mondta halkan Poppy, és a szemei szomorúan csillogtak. – És bár igazad van, Tom, mi, gyógyítók nem értünk egyet a módszereiddel, én mégsem akarlak beárulni Albusnak, és ezzel véget vetni ennek a változásnak, ami veled történt, különösen, hogy senkit nem bántasz a Roxfortban.

Harry és Tom összenéztek. _Én bízom benne. _Döntött Harry.

_Én-_

_Merlin szerelmére, Tom, ő volt az egyetlen barátod az iskolában, és most hajlandó adni neked egy újabb esélyt! Szükséged van itt valakire, aki veled egyidős._

_De Harry, Poppy Pomfrey?_

_Igen, Tom, Poppy Pomfrey. Különben is, jó hatással lesz rád._

_Nem szeretem ezt a leereszkedő hangnemet, fiatalember._

Harry felnevetett és eltette a pálcáját. – De hülye vagy.

Poppy szemei tágra nyíltak a rémülettől, mikor meglátta a Sötét Nagyúr hideg mosolyát. – Tom...

- _Hülye_, Harry? Ez a _legjobb_, amivel elő tudsz jönni? – kérdezte Tom jeges hangon.

Csak Harry és Ginny nem ijedt meg a Sötét Nagyúr hangjától és pillantásától. – Tulajdonképpen nem, de mivel _hölgyek _is vannak jelen... – válaszolta Harry.

„_Jaj, hagyjátok már abba, ti ketten._" Szólt rájuk Ginny, belebegtetve a betűit a két varázsló közé. „_Teljesen felidegesítettétek Herm-et._"

- Hopp. Ezt nem akartam. – mondta Tom ijedten. – Azt hittem, ennél jobban ismersz, Herm.

Poppy és Perselus arckifejezése láttán Harry felnevetett, míg Hermione újra oldalba vágta a Sötét Nagyurat. – Hé, Tom, ez majdnem olyan muris volt, mint mikor seggfejnek neveztelek a gyűlésen!

- Harry, te voltál az egyetlen, aki azt murisnak találta. Engem idegesített, a többiek meg kis híján szívbajt kaptak. – vágott vissza Tom.

- Nagininek is nagyon tetszett.

- Róla el is hiszem. – nyögött fel Tom, kétségbeesetten megrázva a fejét. – Fogalmam sincs, hogyan bírtam megőrizni az ép eszemet mellettetek.

Harry halkan köhintett, míg a többiek elmosolyodtak. – Tom, te nem vagy normális. Ezt már megbeszéltük.

- _Túlságosan_ is normális vagyok!

- És úgy beszélsz, mint egy kétéves. Esetleg három, ha még toporzékolsz is hozzá. – ugratta őt Harry.

Tom vállat vont és toppantott a lábával, mire mindenki elnevette magát. – Mi van? Egy mardekáros minden lehetőséget megragad.

- Vehetem úgy, hogy megbíztok bennem? – kérdezte Poppy.

- Aha! – Harry leült Ginny ágya szélére. – Úgy döntöttem, hogy Tomnak szüksége van egy vele egykorú barátra a Roxfortban.

- _Te_ döntöttél úgy? – kérdezte Poppy.

- Nem vagyok normális, emlékszel? – válaszolta Tom, visszatérve a saját székéhez. – Harry dolga felügyelni a mentális fejlődésemet.

„_Többek között."_

- Mondani szerettél volna valamit, Gin? – kérdezte Tom vigyorogva.

„_Meg is tettem."_

- Kegyelmes uram, azt hiszem, Miss Weasley egyszerűen csak ugratja. – szólt közbe halkan Perselus.

„_Ugyan, professzor, Tom nagyon jól tudja. Csak szemétkedik."_

- Mostanában sokat szemétkedek, nem? – bólintott Tom.

Hirtelen kopogtak, mire mindenki rémülten megmerevedett. – Látod. Mondtam, hogy szükség van arra a némító bűbájra. – jegyezte meg Harry, majd gyorsan lekicsinyítette magát és elbújt Ginny keze alatt.

- Okostojás. – vágott vissza Tom, megszüntetve a bűbájt, és bólintott a nővérnek, hogy nyissa ki az ajtót.

Poppy feltárta az ajtót. – Molly! Arthur! – kiáltott fel boldogan, majd kevésbé vidáman, - Igazgató úr.

- Most megmondhatod neki a magadét. – suttogta Tom Hermione fülébe, miközben a három új jövevény besétált a szobába.

- Ginny! – kiáltott fel Molly, majd könnyek között megölelte a lányát.

„_Egyedül hagytátok Ront?" _méltatlankodott Ginny.

- Fred és George mellette vannak. – nyugtatta meg őt Arthur.

- Kitől tanulta azt a bűbájt, Miss Weasley? – kérdezte Dumbledore ártatlanul, Hermionéra pillantva.

„_Marcustól, professzor úr."_ Magyarázta Ginny.

Dumbledore gyors pillantást vetett a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárra. – Ó, értem... Marcus, nem hallott véletlenül Harry felől ma reggel?

A szobában lévők mind az igazgatóra néztek, és Tom összehúzta a szemeit. – Kellett volna?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam, mivel úgy tűnik, nincs a Privet Drive-on.

- Hol máshol lehetne? – mormogta Hermione.

- Én is erre lennék kíváncsi, mivel az árnyéka még ott van.. – Dumbledore vállat vont és rájuk mosolygott. – Ha megtudnak valamit róla, szóljanak. Viszlát. – ezzel az igazgató magukra hagyta őket.

Poppy becsukta utána az ajtót, és Tom gyorsan feldobott egy újabb némító bűbájt.

- Ezt meg hogyan csinálja? – kiáltott fel Harry, miután Ginny elengedte. – Perselus, azt mondtad, hogy Rodolphus és Petunia falaznak nekünk!

- Harry, nyugodj meg! – parancsolt rá Hermione.

- Albust ismerve, biztos felrakott valami bűbájt a házatokra, ami figyeli a mágikus rezgéseidet. – jegyezte meg Poppy.

- Nem. – rázta meg a fejét elgondolkodva Tom. – Egy bizonyos erőhatáron túl a varázslóknak már nincs megkülönböztethető mágikus rezgésük.

- _Ezért_ figyelmeztetett engem a minisztérium, mikor Dobby elejtette a pudingot? Mert nincs saját mágikus rezgésem? – kérdezte Harry felháborodva.

Tom kedvesen rámosolygott. – Igen.

- Aghr! – Harry mérgesen belebokszolt a matracba, és seggre esett.

- Kár, hogy Saber nincs itt. – ugratta őt Hermione.

- Állítólag te vagy a _kedvesebb_. – panaszkodott Harry.

- Kicsoda Saber? – kérdezte Molly az apró varázslóra mosolyogva.

- Jaj, csak a testőröm, akit Lucius küldött rám. Az a mániája, hogy rendszeresen seggre ejt a saját szórakoztatására. – jegyezte meg Harry, visszaváltoztatva magát a rendes méretére. – Mikor elmentek, mehetek én is veletek? Szeretnék elbeszélgetni egy kicsit Freddel és George-zsal. És ha jobban belegondolok, Ronnal is.

- Hát, nem is tudom... – válaszolta Arthur elgondolkodva.

„_PARANCSOLOM, hogy vigyétek magatokkal._" Jelentek meg Ginny szavai a levegőben.

- Én nem akartam rájuk parancsolni, Gin, - Harry a mennyezetre emelte a szemét. – Kezd a fejébe szállni a hatalom, kisasszony.

„_Te választottál a helyetteseddé._"

- Ezt eddig is tudtam, köszönöm.

- Jaj, hagyjátok már abba. – kuncogott Molly. – Harry, hát persze, hogy jöhetsz. Mindig szívesen látunk az Odúban.

- Mondtam. – nyújtott nyelvet a húgára Harry.

„_Fogd be._"

- Mondd csak, Harry, volt valami közöd Percy halálához? – kérdezte hirtelen Arthur, és a szobában mintha esett volna néhány fokot a hőmérséklet.

- Igen. Én öltem meg. – válaszolta hidegen Harry. – Miért kérdezed?

- Volt rá valami különösebb okod? – kérdezte Arthur ugyanolyan jeges hangon.

Harry feltartotta a kezét, megakadályozva, hogy Ginny ráförmedjen az apjára. – Gin, hadd intézzem el én, kérlek? – a lány bólintott és hátradőlt, de a szeme aggodalmat tükrözött. – Azért öltük meg, mert elárult minket és információkat adott a Főnix Rendjének a Juniorokról, köztük engem is elárult. Mindennek a tetejébe megpróbált megölni Hermet és engem a mugli London közepén, bár úgy látom, ezt nem említették meg abban a cikkben. Gondolom Dumbledore se említette az Auroroknak.

- Megtámadott téged és _Hermionét_! – kiáltott fel döbbenten Molly. – Hermionét miért?

- Mert a legjobb barátom? Mert velünk volt? – Harry vállat vont és Tomra pillantott. – Neked van ötleted?

- Nem hiszem, hogy csak azért, mert ott volt. Percy felajánlotta nekem és Sabernek, hogy elmehetünk.

- De lehet, hogy csak azért, mert nálatok volt pálca. – mutatott rá Hermione.

- Nem... – Harry elgondolkodva megrázta a fejét. – A halálfalók ismernek olyan sötét varázslatokat, amelyek a világos oldal minden varázslójával szemben előnyt biztosítanak a számukra. Még a legtöbb sötét mágus se veheti fel a versenyt egy halálfalóval.

- Mi nagyon sokat gyakoroljuk a párbajozást. – bólintott Perselus. – És egymás ellen harcolunk.

- Kiszámíthatatlanság. – mormogta Hermione a Sötét Nagyúrra pislantva, aki kényelmesen hátradőlve hagyta, hogy a többiek találgassanak. – Azt mondtad, hogy a kiképzésetek szerint először az ellenfél gyengeségeit kell kiismernetek.

- Nem egészen. Bizonyos szempontból ők voltak számbeli fölényben, úgyhogy a legjobb az volt, ha kivárják, míg lehetőség mutatkozik a támadásra. – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Lehetséges lett volna rátámadni Percyre, és talán be is jött volna a dolog, ismerve ezt a kettőt, aki velünk volt, de így nem lett volna, aki minket védjen, így ez nem lett volna jó megoldás.

„_Már megint helyette beszélsz._" Panaszkodott Ginny.

- Ő akarja. – vont vállat Harry.

Tom elhúzta a száját az ágyhoz kötött lány nézése láttán. – Így gyorsabban tanul.

- Hé!

Tom komoly pillantást vetett a szeretőjére. – Így van, és jobb, ha ezt te is tudod.

- Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz rá. Merlinre, néha olyan szemét tudsz lenni!

- Ez a dolgom.

- Jobb, ha nem estek megint egymás torkának. – figyelmeztette őket Poppy. – Nélkületek is elég lehetőségem van szívrohamot kapni.

- Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni, csak mert megmondtam az igazat.

- És én se kérek megint bocsánatot, amiért halálfalók előtt kicsúfoltam.

- Tudod is te, mit jelent bocsánatot kérni!

„_Mi a FENE van ma veletek?_"

Harry és Tom összenéztek, aztán Harry vállat vont. – Szexuális frusztráció.

Ginny egy hosszú pillanatig csak bámult a fiúra, míg Hermione kuncogott, a felnőttek pedig rémült pillantásokat vetettek rájuk. „_Sajnálom. És ha tegnap éjjel nem fárasztoddad volna ki magad, most nem lenne ilyen problémád._"

- Ginny! – kiáltott fel Molly rémülten.

- Szeretném látni, hogy te képes lennél-e mindenkit oda-vissza hoppanálni a minisztériumba. – vágott vissza Harry. – Egyébként nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki kifáradt. – Hermione még mindig kuncogott, Perselus a mosolyával küzdött, míg Tom elégedett vigyorral dőlt hátra a székében. Poppy fel volt háborodva. Arthur elgondolkodva nézett Harryről Tomra és onnan Ginnyre. Mollyt teljesen megrémítette a téma.

„_Én nem voltam fáradt._"

- Alig álltál a lábadon.

„_Nekem hányingerem volt!_"

- Várjatok, várjatok! – vágott közbe Arthur. – Ginny, te Harryvel mentél a minisztériumba?

„_Összesen heten voltunk._" Bólintott Ginny.

- Képes voltál _hat_ másik diákot odahoppanálni? – suttogta döbbenten Poppy. – Remélem vett be életesszenciát, Mr. Potter.

- Igen, a szemétláda megitatott vele. – válaszolta Harry. – És szerintem Perselus csinálta, mert borzalmas íze volt.

- Ma mindenkibe belekötsz, ugye? – kérdezte Perselus, akit túlságosan szórakoztatott a dolog ahhoz, hogy felkapja a vizet.

- Aha.

- Rajtunk vezeti le a mérgét, nehogy megölje Ronaldot. – magyarázta Tom.

- Tényleg, a fenébe. – motyogta Hermione.

- Gin magának akar egy darabot, emlékszel? – válaszolta Harry. – És még szerencsénk, hogy ő nem Walden Macnair.

Perselus és Tom voltak az egyetlenek, akiket nem zavart össze ez a megjegyzés. – Erre nem akartam emlékezni, Harry. – panaszkodott Tom.

- Aha. – Harry nyelvet öltött a Sötét Nagyúrra.

- Mégis mit csinál Macnair? – kérdezte Arthur.

- Nem akarod tudni. – válaszolta Tom, Harry és Perselus kórusban.

- Egyáltalán hogy lett belőle halálfaló? – motyogta Harry.

- Benne van a nevében. – válaszolta Tom, eltakarva a szemeit.

- Ó, szóval ő adta az ötletet ahhoz a megnevezéshez!

- Harry, mikor a „halálfaló" elnevezést kitaláltam, ő még meg se született.

- Rájöttem! – szólalt meg Arthur hirtelen, meglepve mindenkit, kivéve a Sötét Nagyurat és helyettesét.

- Már éppen ideje. – motyogta Harry.

- Csak húsz percig tartott. – vigyorgott Tom.

- Ugyan, mindig eltereltük a figyelmét. Ne csúfold.

- Igaz. És nem is mindjárt kezdtünk utalgatni rá.

- Hát nem is _lehetett_. Dumbli is itt volt, emlékszel?

- Eegen, pedig megpróbáltam elfelejteni.

- Fogd csak rá a gyenge emlékezetedre.

„_Befognátok egy pillanatra?_"

- Igaz is, Arthur nagy bejelentésre készül. – ugratta őt Harry, és rávigyorgott a nagyon sápadt választott apjára. Molly zavarodottan figyelte a férjét.

- Voldemort. – nyögte ki Arthur rémülten.

Harry megtapsolta. – Hé, Tom, elkapott!

- Meg foglak átkozni. – motyogta, majd Arthur felé biccentett. – Igen.

Molly felhördült. – Merlin szakállára!

- Miért nem mondtad meg nekik, mikor felvetted őket? – kérdezte ingerülten Hermione.

- Sokkal érdekesebb, ha mindenki magától jön rá. – válaszolta vidáman Harry.

- Mardekáros. – köhögte a tenyere mögött Perselus.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Nem vagyok mardekáros, hanem a Sötét Nagyasszony.

Molly, Arthur és Poppy bámultak, míg Perselus köhögőgörcsöt kapott, Tom legurult a székéről a nevetéstől, Hermione és Ginny pedig könnyesre röhögték magukat. „_Harry, ez egy BORZASZTÓ vicc volt!_"

- Akkor meg miért nevettek rajta? – kérdezte Harry.

- Azért, mert olyan rossz. – nyögte ki Tom, visszamászva a székére. – Merlinre, honnan szeded ezeket?

- Csak úgy eszembe jutnak, mint minden más tinédzsernek. – válaszolta Harry, felpillantva a másik háromra, akik valahogy nem értették a dolgot. – Ugyan már, csak nem hittétek, hogy valóban Ginevra Weasley-vel járok?

- Azt hiszem, le kell ülnöm. – motyogta Poppy, magához hívva egy széket.

- De akkor mire van a gyűrű? – kérdezte Arthur, míg Molly a szemeit dörzsölgette.

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét a Sötét Nagyúr felé és felvonta a szemöldökét. – Miből gondolod, hogy nálam vannak? – kérdezte gonoszul Tom.

- Tom, tudod, hogy nem verhetsz át, mikor láttam, ahogy ma reggel zsebre vágtad. – horkant fel Harry a szemeit forgatva.

- Csaltál. – panaszkodott a Sötét Nagyúr, de átnyújtotta a pergameneket.

Harry továbbadta őket Arthurnak. – Ez volt Gin karácsonyi ajándéka. Az _igazi _fiúja javasolta, hogy hordja a gyűrűt a gyűrűsujján, csak hogy Ront idegesítse vele.

- Egy kicsit túl jól működött az ötlet. – tette hozzá Hermione.

- Végem van. – rázta meg a fejét Arthur, továbbadva az iratokat a feleségének.

- Ó, Harry, ez csodálatos. – sóhajtotta Molly, visszaadva a pergamenköteget a fiúnak, aki mosolyogva a szeretője kezébe nyomta.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Poppy.

- Harry a húgává fogadta Gint karácsonykor. – magyarázta Tom.

- Szörnyen aranyos volt tőle. – sóhajtotta Hermione boldogan.

- Hermione! – kiáltott fel Harry elvörösödve.

- Az volt, te is tudod. – mormogta Tom.

- Tom!

- Azt hittem, már túltetted magad ezen az állandó piruláson. – ugratta őt Tom.

Harry Ginhez fordult. – Gin, szemétkedik velem!

A lány halkan kuncogott. „_Hát hallgattasd el._"

Harry pislogott néhányat. – Ó. Jó. – Aztán felkelt, majd Tom ölében elhelyezkedve szájon csókolta a Sötét Nagyurat.

Tom átkarolta Harry derekát, és lehunyta a szemét. _Meg tudnám szokni._

Harry vigyorogva elhúzódott. _Mindig ezt mondod._

_Biztos, mert mindig ezt is gondolom, kedvesem. _Válaszolta, majd felvonta a szemöldökét. _De azt hiszem, ezt egyszer már megbeszéltük._

_Talán. _Harry hátranézett Ginnyre. – Működött?

„_Olyan jól néztek ki így ketten._"

- Ginny! – kiáltott fel döbbenten Molly.

- Egyszer talán még téged is beveszünk. – javasolta Tom.

Ginny elnevette magát. „_Nem hiszem, hogy anya beleegyezne, Tom._"

- Kár. Pedig meghívhattuk volna Luciust is. Jó kis négyes buli.

- Szerencséd, hogy tudom, hogy csak viccelsz. – horkant fel Harry.

„_És hogy Harry nem féltékeny típus._" Tette hozzá Ginny.

- Pedig az. – válaszolta Tom. – Ez valami Griffendéles vonás. JAJJ!

Harry ártatlanul rámosolygott a szerelmére. – Meg mered ismételni?

- Nem, köszönöm. – nyögött fel Tom, Harry vállára téve a kezét. – Szörnyű kölyök vagy.

- Mindig ezt mondod.

„_Hát nem édesek?_" kérdezte Ginny, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy egyik varázsló se látja.

- De igen... – mondta Molly, míg Hermione és Poppy bólintottak. Arthur bizonytalanul vállat vont, míg Perselus a plafonra emelte a szemét.

- Kösz. – szólalt meg Harry. – Te pedig, kis húgom, elfeledkeztél róla, hogy nekem hátul is vannak szemeim.

- Hogyan csinálod! – kiáltott fel Hermione.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Családi titok.

Tom felkuncogott. – Az bizony.

- Látod, most te csaltál.

- Halgass, kölyök.

„_Mi a fenéről beszéltek?_" kérdezte Ginny ingerülten.

- Az Adava Kedavra, ami visszapattant rólam gyerekkoromban, elosztotta közöttünk a képességeinket. – magyarázta Harry. – Ezért tudok párszaszóul.

„_A Griffendél család pedig képes keresztülnézni a feje hátulján?_" kérdezte Ginny.

- Nem. A Griffendél család metamorfmágus. – válszolta nyugodtan Tom. – Harrynek valóban vannak szemei a feje hátulján, hogy rajtatok tudja tartani őket.

A szobában lévők nagy része eltátotta a száját. „_Akkor ezért tudsz olyan könnyen átváltozni!_" vonta le a következtetést Ginny.

- Aha, de többnyire csak egyszerű bűbájt használ. – motyogta Harry.

- Arra várok, hátha valami nagyokos tanár végre megpróbálkozik egy ellen-bűbájjal. – bólintott Tom. – A tömeges pánik jó muri, ha előre el van tervezve.

- Tényleg nagyon szemét vagy. – döntötte el Hermione, majd Harryhez fordult. – Harry, de ha metamorfmágus vagy, miért nem váltasz alakot gyakrabban?

- Mert ahhoz sokat kell gyakorolni, és különben is, a tizenhetedik születésnapomig nem nagyon voltam képes rá, valószínűleg Tom támadása miatt. – magyarázta Harry. – Egyébként is, mint jó mardekáros, az előnyeimet inkább megtartom magamnak, míg fel nem tudom használni őket.

„_Vagy mint jó jövendő Rendtag._" Mordult fel Ginny.

- Szóval Herm elmondta neked. – vont vállat Harry. – Eegen, ez is egyike volt azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket Rémszem szajkózni szokott.

- És te a szívedre vetted. – sóhajtott fel Tom. – Griffendélesek. AU!

- A mardekárosok mindig ilyen nehezen tanulnak? – kuncogott Harry.

- Úgy látszik. – bólogatott fáradtan Tom. – Ne csipkedj, te sárkány.

Molly megmosolyogta a két varázslót. – Harry, azt hiszem, beszélni akartál az ikrekkel.

- Inkább csak szerettem volna megválaszolni néhány kérdésüket, de igazad van. – ártatlanul felpillantott. – Szerintetek se csipkedjem Tomot?

- Jobb lenne, ha nem tennéd. – bólogatott Arthur.

- Francba.

Tom felkuncogott, és magához húzta Harryt egy csókra. :Ezen a héten is látogassalak meg:

:Ne. Még meg kell állnom az Abszol Úton azokért a karkötőkért. És mielőtt még elölről kezdenéd azt a régi vitát, te is kapsz egyet.:

:A karkötő nem az én _stílusom_.:

:Akkor veszek neked egy koronát. Jól fog állni a kedvenc fehér kígyóbőrödhöz.:

:A koronával nem tévedhetsz nagyot.:

:Szörnyű vagy.: kuncogott Harry, kibontakozva Tom öleléséből. – Majd ne lődözz rontásokat a diákokra.

- Én majd vigyázok rá. – ígérte Hermione vigyorogva.

- Te vagy a legjobb. – a fiú arcon csókolta Hermionét, majd gyengéden megölelte. – Vigyázz magadra.

- Igen, drágám.

- Hé, Tom ugyanolyan féltékeny típus, mint én! – figyelmeztette őt viccesen Harry, aztán Ginny ágyához lépett. – Ajánlom, hogy kikerülj innét, mire legközelebb jövök felforgatni a Roxfortot, különben nagyon ingerült leszek.

„_Igenis, Harry._"

Harry gyengéden homlokon csókolta a lányt. – Teszek róla, hogy Ron megfizessen ezért.

„_És meg ne merd ölni, amíg én nem jutok hozzá._" Figyelmeztette őt Ginny.

- Igen, igen, tudom. Te nem vagy Walden.

„_Mondd el! Na!_"

- A sugárban hányás a világ egyik legundorítóbb dolga, drága Gin, úgyhogy ezzel a magyarázattal sajnos várnunk kell addig, amíg képes leszel kimászni innét. – mondta Harry, megfenyegetve a lányt az ujjával. Perselusra nézett. – Miután leléptem, tegyél róla, hogy Ted feljöjjön ide. Ha muszáj, mondd, hogy én parancsoltam. – Perselus bólintott, és Harry a mellette álló javasasszonyra pillantott. – Poppy, nagyon hálás lennék érte, ha beengedné Theodore Nott-ot látogatni, ahányszor csak erre jár, kivéve persze az iskolaidőt.

- Ha nem idegesíti fel. – válaszolta komolyan Poppy.

- Azt hiszem, Ted látogatásaiban a legidegesítőbb az lesz, mikor elbúcsúzik. – válaszolta Tom, majd nyögve feltápászkodott. – Harry, te egyre nehezebb vagy.

- Elkérgesedett a seggem a sok hanyatt eséstől.

- Ez megmagyarázza, hogy mitől olyan kemény. Jaj, várj. Az a _nadrágod_ volt!

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, míg Hermione és Ginny kuncogtak. – Azt hittem, tetszik a nadrágom.

- Nagyon szép a nadrágod, drágám, de jobban tetszene, ha _nem_ lenne rajtad.

- Hölgyek előtt így beszélni. – csettintett Harry.

„_Ugyan, Harry. Mutasd már azt a cuccot._"

- És add vissza a taláromat, kölyök. – tette hozzá Tom.

- Micsoda, már a _ruháit_ is kölcsönveszed? – nevetett Hermione.

- És? Az enyém véres volt. – motyogta Harry, majd a talárból kibújva Tom képébe vágta a ruhadarabot. – Nesze, nyafkaság.

:Csak azért nyafogok, mert nem jutottam hozzá a hétvégi szexemhez.: Vágott vissza Tom, lekicsinyítve, aztán zsebre vágva a talárt.

:Néhány napig talán még kibírod.:

- Harry James Potter! Ez egy _tetoválás!_ – kiáltott fel Molly.

- Nézd csak, tükör nőtt a hátam mögött! – nevetett Harry, majd rávigyorgott a választott anyjára. – Igen, ez egy tetoválás. És most mit csinálsz ellene?

- Semmi se működik, elhiheted. – szólt közbe Hermione. – Egy kicsit se tűnt úgy, mintha sajnálná, mikor mesélte, milyen fájdalmas volt.

Poppy közelebb hajolt a fiú hátához, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a tetoválást. – És általában melyik győz, a főnix vagy a baziliszkusz?

Harry vállat vont. – Valamikor mindig a főnix győzött volna. Most viszont általában a baziliszkusz győz. – mondta halkan.

- Vagyis a hangulatodtól függ. – vonta le a következtetést Arthur és Harry bólintott. – Ügyes.

- Én is így gondoltam. – bólintott Harry. – Megyünk?

- Igen. – mosolygott rá tehetetlenül Molly.

- Töpörödj össze, kölyök. – parancsolt rá Tom a szemeit forgatva. – Valószínűleg a hajadban utazik majd, Molly. Az a kedvenc bújóhelye.

- Semmi baj. – bólintott Molly, majd lehajolt az apróságért és a vállára ültette.

Harry mindenkinek integetett, aztán felmászott Molly kontyába. _Jól van. Viszlát!_

- Azt mondja, készen van. – tájékoztatta vigyorogva Tom a két Weasleyt.

- Viszlát. – köszönt el Molly, és követte a férjét kifelé a szobából.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Mivel nincs bétázva, de még helyesírás-ellenőrzőm sincs, szinte félek, mit gondoltok mostanra rólam  Mindegy, a „Popsy" Pomfrey-t legalább észrevettem és kijavítottam. Huh XD Egy helyen, legalábbis :P Egyébként meg a felénél beleuntam az átnézésébe, késő van már és még a kádat is ki kell súrolnom... ugh... :( Úgyhogy ez a teljesen nyers verzió...

-- Guessless-nek és Feketekavicsnak hála, hogy a „revitalizer"-t nem élesztőnek fordítottam kínomban XD Ja, meg anyámnak, aki még emlékezett rá a századszori Páratlan év-olvasásból

-- És most már valóban nagyon remélem, h jó a szöveg... egy másodpercem van még itt a tanári szobában, ahol mennek a gépek, úgy kb. addig XD Még jó, h protekciós vagyok :P Gyorsan post...


	39. Chapter 39

Nagyon bocsi a késésért, állandóan kikapcsolgatták a gépet, és most jöttem legközelebb :( Megint bétamentes...

**39. fejezet**

Mikor Harry belépett a szobába, Ron éppen egy levelet olvasott, több másik pedig szerteszét hevert mellette az ágyon. Úgy tűnt, észre sem veszi a fiatalabb varázslót.

- Látom, Frednek és George-nak sikerült visszafogniuk magukat. – jegyezte meg Harry és vállával az ajtómelléknek dőlve kényelmesen összefonta a karjait a mellén.

Ron felnézett. – Mit akarsz, Harry?

Harry az ágyhoz lépett és felemelt róla egy levelet. Percytől jött, októberi dátummal. – Látom, leveleztetek Percyvel. Ezért akadtál úgy ki, mikor Ginnyt nem érdekelte, mi történt vele?

Ron kikapta a levelet Harry kezéből, és a többi tetejére csapta. – Talán.

Harry hidegen elmosolyodott. – Rólam is írt, ugye? – Ron megmerevedett, de nem nézett fel. – Abban a levélben, amit az előbb olvastál? Úgy tűnik, az a legújabb.

- Írt dolgokat, igen.

- Talán halálfalónak is nevezett, ugye, Ron? Esetleg azt írta, hogy egy újabb csoportot vittem a sötét oldalra? – kérdezte Harry könnyedén.

Ron felkapta a fejét. – Honnan...

- Ezt mondta Dumbledore-nak is, miután megpróbált megölni Hermionét és engem.

Ron összehúzta a szemeit. – Soha nem bántaná Hermionét. Megmondtam, hogy fontos nekem.

- Én nem vagyok az? Most úgy megbántottál, Ron.

- Mostanában nagyon szemét voltál velem. – mutatott rá Ron.

- Megérdemelted. – mondta Harry halkan, mire Ron egy csattanással becsukta a száját. – Teherbe ejtetted Hermionét, mikor nem akarta, folyton megpróbáltál szétvállasztani engem és Ginnyt, aztán Ginnyre is rátámadtál. Ezek mindegyike már magában is megbocsáthatatlan. Mondd meg nekem, Ron, szerinted mi tart vissza attól, hogy ezúttal megöljelek azért, amit Ginnyvel tettél? Elveszítette a hangját, Ron. Soha többé nem fog tudni megszólalni. – Közelebb hajolt, egészen a vörös hajú fiú arcába, de nem emelte fel a hangját. – Mi tart vissza?

- A szüleim... – kezdte Ron hirtelen kiszáradt szájjal.

- Molly és Arthur egyáltalán nincsenek tőled elragadtatva. Gondolod, hogy engedték volna, hogy egyedül feljöjjek hozzád, ha féltenének?

- Én... Dumbledore...

- Neki semmi köze ahhoz, ami az iskola falain kívül történik.

- A Rend...

- Túlságossan leköti őket mindenféle őrült varázsló hajkurászása, és annak kiderítése, hová tűntem el az éjjel.

Ron megrázta a fejét. – Pálca nélkül úgysem tudod megtenni.

- Egy ideje tanulom a pálca nélküli harcot és Dumbledore különben is visszaadta a pálcámat, miután Percy ránk támadt.

- Meg fogsz ölni. – nyíltak tágra rémülten Ron szemei. – Percynek igaza volt, ugye? Te _tényleg_ halálfaló vagy...

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ügyes következtetés. – Lassan leereszkedett az ágy szélére, de a pillantását nem vette le a volt barátja rémült barna szemeiről. – Szeretnéd hallani, hogyan halt meg Percy, Ron? Tudod, ezt elmondhatom. Én öltem meg.

- Te... nem... – rázta meg a fejét Ron.

- A sötét oldalt életed végéig szolgálod. – suttogta Harry. – Aki csatlakozik, egész életében sötét varázsló lesz, vagy pedig nagyon gyorsan meghal a másik oldalon. Percy elárult minket, ezért megöltük. Ez mindig is így ment.

- Te Imperius alatt állsz, vagy-vagy-vagy _valami_! – sikoltott fel Ron.

- Ugyan, Ronald, tudom, hogy ennél több eszed van. Ha Voldemort nem volt képes befolyásolni negyedikben, miből gondolod, hogy most könnyebb neki?

- Akkor te nem Harry Potter vagy!

Harry hidegen felkacagott, egész jól utánozva a Sötét Nagyúr gonosz nevetését. – Remus is ezt mondta, tudod? Gyerünk, Ron, kérdezz valamit, amiről csak én tudhatok.

- Mi-mikor követtük a p-pókokat, m-mit láttunk?

- Ez úgy hangzott, mint Mógus professzor. Az erdőben pedig egy Akromantula kolóniát találtunk, akik Hagrid barátai voltak. Meg akartak enni minket, de akkor jött apád régi Ford Angliája és megmentett minket. – mondta Harry nyugodtan. – Újabb kérdés?

- Mi volt az első cso-csokibéka-kártyádon?

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Dumbledore. És nagyon meglepődtem, hogy a varázslóvilágban mozognak a fényképek. Te meg azon lepődtél meg, hogy a mugli fényképek _nem tudnak_ mozogni... – elkalt a hangja, és megrázta a fejét, hogy megszabaduljon az emléktől. – Azóta annyi minden megváltozott...

Ron fojtott hangot hallatott. – Miért? Miért csatlakoztál Tudodkihez?

Harry felállt. – Mindegyikünknek megvolt rá az oka. Te viszont már nem vagy velem olyan jó barátságban, hogy megtudhasd az enyémet. Most azt mondanám, hogy kérdezd meg Ginnyt, ő miért tette, de ezzel már elkéstél egy kicsit. – Gyengéden a tenyerébe zárta a másik varázsló arcát, és szomorúan a szemébe nézett. – Szegény, szegény Ron. Mind magadra hagytunk. Az egész családod átállt a sötét oldalra, te pedig leragadtál a másikon. Milyen szomorú látvány.

- Harry...

- Most pedig remélem megértesz, de nem hagyhatom, hogy kifecsegd a titkainkat. Természetesen megtarthatod a leveleidet, de senkinek nem mutathatod meg őket. – Mondta halkan Harry, aztán Titoktartó bűbájt szórt az ágyon ülő fiúra. – Percy sírva halt meg. A saját vérében feküdt, és bőgött, mint egy gyerek. Kétszeresen is áruló volt, barátom. Először elárulta a családodat és a világos oldalt, aztán elárult engem és a sötét oldalt. Az árulók halált érdemelnek, Ron. És ki tudja, talán te leszel a következő? – tette hozzá a sötét mágus, kilépve a szobából. Inkább érezte, mint hallotta, hogy Ron követi.

- Még mindig életben van? – kérdezte George, mikor Harry belépett a nappaliba.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Mintha említettem volna, hogy Gin is szeretett volna hozzáférni, George.

- Elég rövid az esze. – legyintett Fred.

- Ez igazán sajnálatos. Nektek kettőtöknek mintha közös lenne az eszetek.

- Mi ütött beléd? – mordult fel Fred.

Harry sóhajtott és leült. – Sok minden.

- Szexuális frusztráció. – szólt közbe Arthur, mire a felesége oldalba vágta. – Au! Molly, ezt miért kaptam?

Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Igen. – hátradőlt a székén. – Nyugodtan gyere le, Ronald. Nem igazán értesz a lopakodáshoz.

Ron kidugta a fejét az ajtó mögül, és szembetalálta magát a családja négy pálcájával, valamint Harry hátával. – Heló?

- Tegyétek le. – mondta Harry kemény hangon. Mikor senki nem engedelmeskedett, felállt. – Mit is mondtam?

Ron rémülten figyelte, hogy mind a négyen elrakják a pálcáikat. – Kösz, Harry.

Harry végre felé fordult, de a pillantása semmi jót nem tükrözött. – Nem neked segítek, Ron. Ha most megölnénk, az nem vezetne semmire, csak egy újabb temetést jelentene. Egyelőre hagyjuk, hogy folytasd az ámokfutásodat, pedig két szóval megszabadulhatnánk tőle.

Ron összehúzta a szemeit. – Hozzáértél a húgomhoz, _úgy_?

- Álszent! – kiáltott fel Fred és George.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Nem is járok Ginnel, Ron. Nem valami jó a megfigyelőképességed. – megint hátat fordított a fiúnak és leült.

- Harry, biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt ezt elmondani neki? – kérdezte halkan Arthur.

- Igen. – mosolygott rá Harry a férfira, míg a döbbent Ron leült az anyja és Harry között félúton a földre. – Szórtam rá egy bűbájt, ami megakadályozza, hogy bárkinek elmondja, mit hallott ebben a házban. – magyarázta a zöld szemű varázsló. – És úgy van beállítva, hogy csak Voldemort vagy én tudjuk feloldani, vagy megváltoztatni.

- Marha jó. Kösz a bizalmat, Harry. – motyogta Fred.

Harry felhorkant. – Dumbledore-ban nem bízom, hogy nem próbál meg valami aljas módszerrel információhoz jutni. Ha közületek valakire gyanakodni kezd, és felhasznál arra, hogy levegyétek a bűbájt Ronról, végünk van.

- Igaz. – sóhajtotta George.

- Mikor lettél ennyire okos? – panaszkodott Fred.

- Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy erre válaszolok, ugye? – kacsintott rá Harry az ikrekre, de aztán gyorsan elkomorodott. – Percy köpött Dumblinak a nyakláncokról. Nektek kell majd kiderítenetek, ha valamelyik rendtag rájön, hogyan lehetne őket észrevenni. Egy darabig persze jobb lesz, ha inkább elrejtjük őket a ruhánk alatt.

- Mi mindig úgy horduk. – válaszolták az ikrek, míg Molly és Arthur gyorsan eldugták a sajátjukat.

- Te nem rejtegeted. – motyogta Molly összeszorítva az ajkait.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Rám már úgyis gyanakszik. Nem érdekel.

- Nem kellene bizonyítékot is szolgáltatni neki. – vágott vissza Molly.

- Akkor bízzunk benne, hogy nem fogják felfedezni. – vigyorgott Harry.

A konyhából jövő hangos csattanásra mindannyian megmerevedtek, de aztán mind az öten a konyhaajtóra fogták a pálcáikat.

Az ajtóban hitelen megjelent egy rikítónarancssárga fej. – Szervusz!

- Tonks! – kiáltott fel elkeseredetten Molly. – Mit vertél le?

- Egy lábast a tűzhelyről. – válaszolta Tonks mosolyogva. – Látod, Harry, én megmondtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy itt leszel!

Harry felnyögött és visszaült a székre. – Kis híján szívrohamot kaptunk tőled, Tonks. Elég pszichopata futkos utánam, nem hiányzol még te is közéjük.

- Bocs... – a lány a Harry széke mögött ülő, gyanús képet vágó Ronra pillantott. – Nem ölted meg?

- Nem. Bár nagyon csábító volt a lehetőség. – válaszolta Harry mosolyogva. – Dung ezúttal időben jött?

Tonk elfintorodott, és beletúrt az erszényébe. – Igen, a fenébe. Reméltem, hogy elfeledkeztél róla.

- Csak nem _fogadásokat köttök_? – kérdezte felháborodottan Molly.

- Nem. – válaszolta Harry és Tonks kórusban, de Tonks már számolta is a pénzérméket Harry kinyújtott tenyerére.

- Arra fogadni, hogy Dung mennyire megbízható...

- ...egyszerűen nevetséges.

Tonk az ikrekre kacsintott. – Harry kezdte.

- Harrynek azt se lett volna szabad tudnia, hogy ott vagytok! – kiáltott fel Molly.

- Molly, nyugodj meg. – sóhajtotta Harry, elpakolva a pénzt. – Egy nap rózsaszín hajjal jelent meg. Többet nem csinál ilyet.

- _Remélem_ is, hogy nem!

- Én is tudok magamra vigyázni!

- Ez igaz, és még barátai is vannak. – tette hozzá Tonks, beleborzolva Harry hajába. – Mint például az a halálfaló a nyolcas ház fájának tetején.

- Micsoda! – Harry megpördült, és éles pillantást vetett a lányra.

Tonks gyanakodva végignézett a társaságon. Az egyetlen Weasley, aki nem kapta a pálcájára a kezét, Ron volt, és ő is valószínűleg csak azért, mert nem volt nála pálca. – Ja. Mordon látott egy halálfalót azon a fán a hét elején. Ő és egy másik halálfaló huszonnégy óránként cserélkeznek. Egyelőre még nem csináltak semmit, csak figyelnek.

Harry felnyögött és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Elfelejtettem, hogy Rémszem is benéz néha...

- Várj! Te tudtál róluk? – kérdezte rémülten Tonks.

- Igen. – Harry felpillantott az ujjai résein keresztül. – Ő mentett meg engem és Petunia nénit, mikor az a Voldemort-utánzat benézett teára.

- Én azt hittem, hogy _Remus_ segített. – mondta gyanakodva Tonks.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Miért, elhitted volna, hogy két halálfaló megállította egy Voldemort-utánzatot?

- ...Nem...

- Na látod. Úgy döntöttünk, egyszerűbb, ha azt mondjuk, hogy Remus végzett vele.

- De _miért _segítenek? – kérdezte hirtelen Tonks.

- Fogalmam se. – vont vállat Harry. – De Saber barátai, úgyhogy valószínűleg Lucius küldte őket. Nem fogom őket arról faggatni, miért segítenek nekünk.

- Talán arra várnak, hogy gyengül a ház körül a védővarázslat. – szólt közbe Arthur.

- Talán ha egyáltalán _lennének_ védőbűbájok a házam körül. – vágott vissza Harry, és a szemei dühösen villogtak.

- A minisztérium úgy döntött, hogy felesleges, miután mindüket állatokká változtattad. – magyarázta Tonks.

- Volna némi mondanivalóm a minisztérium számára. – motyogta a fiú sötéten. – És nem túl kedves.

- Ugyan, Harry, ne kapd fel a vizet... – kezdte Arthur.

- Nem kapom!

- Pedig nagyon úgy néz ki. – szólalt meg valaki a konyhaajtóban.

Öt pálca fordult a betolakodó felé, míg Harry csak rávicsorgott. – Fogd be, Saber.

Rodolphus felvonta a szemöldökét. – Kényszeríts rá. – Körbenézett a rá pálcát fogó társaságon. Csak Tonks tette el a magáét. – Ezúttal mi a bűnöm?

- Rájuk ijesztettél. – motyogta Harry unottan. – Olyan megbízható, amilyen egy Lucius által rendelt testőr csak lehet. – nyugtatta meg a Weasley családot.

- Ez nem jelent sokat. – morgott Arthur, de végül ők is leeresztették a pálcáikat.

- Tudjátok mit? Tartsunk házibulit! Elegen vagyunk hozzá. – javasolta Tonks.

- Marha jó lenne. – húzta el a száját Harry. – Egy darabig egymáson gyakoroljuk a rontásainkat, aztán mindenki kényelmesen hátradőlve figyelheti, ahogy Saber kirugdossa alólam a lábaimat.

- Szükséged van a gyakorlásra. – világosította fel őt Rodolphus, majd elfoglalta a helyét Harry széke mögött, Ron mellett. – Helló, Paprika.

Ron elvörösödött. – Fogd be, rohadék.

- Most megsértődtem. – sóhajtotta Rodolphus. – A kisfiúknak meg kellene tanulniuk vigyázni a szájukra Mr. Weasley. – tette hozzá, a fiatal varázslóra fogva a pálcáját. – Különösen, ha fogalmuk sincs, kivel állnak szemben.

:Rodolphus.: Sziszegte Harry figyelmeztetően párszaszóul. Minden halálfaló ismerte a nevét párszaszóul, aki részt vett az első háborúban, mert eleget hallották. Rodolphus leengedte a pálcáját és a fiatal vezérre nézett. – Hogyan találtál meg egyáltalán?

- Egy kis kígyó árulta el.

- Kinézem belőle. – Harry ingerülten végigsimított a haján. – Azért jöttél, hogy hazarángass, ugye?

- Nem. Azért jöttem, hogy végezzem a dolgom, sikamlós kis védencem.

- Ez úgy hangzott, mint Lucius.

- Mert Luciusnak dolgozom.

- És ez mindent _megmagyaráz_, mi?

- Miért, talán nem?

Arthur köhintett, míg Molly gyorsan felugrott. – Teát? – kérdezte a nő.

- Segítek! – ajánlotta Tonks.

- Te is vendég vagy, Tonks. – szólt rá Harry halkan, Molly nagy megkönnyebbülésére. – De szerintem Ron segíthetne, ő úgyis otthon van. – jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Ronra.

Ron dühösen meredt vissza. – Szerintem meg nem kellene parancsolgatnod nekem a saját házamban.

- Mozdulj, Ronald. – parancsolta Molly. – És hagyd békén Harryt. Ő ugyanúgy otthon van itt, mint te.

És Ron mozdult, a többiek kuncogása közepette.

Tonks leült az ikrek mellé a kanapéra. Rodolphus nem mozdult Harry széke mögül. – Ülj le. – morogta Harry.

Rodolphus felvonta a szemöldökét. – Inkább állok, köszönöm. – Harry a szemeit forgatta.

- Szóval, Arthur, Molly, gondolom elmentetek meglátogatni Ginnyt? – kérdezte Tonks.

- Igen. Él, de valószínűleg örökre néma marad. – válaszolta szomorúan Arthur.

- Úgy kell annak a kis... – morogta Ron, aki egy tál lángossal a kezében éppen belépett az ajtón. Mikor szembetalálta magát Harry pálcájával, megmerevedett. Rémülten nézett fel a dühös zöld szemekbe.

- Gyerünk, Ron fejezd be azt a mondatot. Legalább lesz egy jó okom, hogy megátkozzalak.

- Harry... – kezdte Rodolphus.

- Fogd be, Saber. – válaszolta élesen Harry, és felállt. Mindenki mozdulatlanul figyelte, ahogy a szoba közepén álló vörös hajú fiúhoz lép. – Gyerünk, Ron, szeretném hallani, milyen nevet találtál ki a húgodnak.

Ron összehúzta a szemeit. – Halálfaló kurvájának készültem nevezni, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy te az vagy! – mondta dühösen.

Harry gyomron vágta Ront, és a fülébe suttogott. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem ezt akartad mondani, igazam van? – suttogta a fekete hajú fiú. – És örülj, hogy Tonks is itt van, különben ezért _Cruciatus_-t szórtam volna rád. – Elengedte Ront és figyelte ahogy a fiú a gyomrát markolászva a földre esik. – _Ne_ merd még egyszer ezt mondani rá. – sziszegte, aztán kiment a konyhába segíteni Mollynak.

- Soha nem fogja megtanulni visszafogni magát. – sóhajtotta tehetetlenül Rodolphus.

- Ha Harry Potter valaha is megtanulja visszafogni magát...

- ...mi csatlakozunk Tudjukkihez. – jelentette ki Fred és George.

Tonks elnevette magát. – Nem is akartok lehetetlent, ugye?

Az ikrek összenéztek, aztán vállat vontak. – Nem.

- Ron, menj fel a szobádba. – parancsolta Molly, aki éppen akkor lépett be, háta mögött a még mindig füstölgő Harryvel. Mindketten teáscsészékkel és kancsókkal megrakott tálakat vittek.

- De anya...

- A szobádba. – szólt rá Arthur is.

- Kivéve persze ha képes leszel udvariasan viselkedni. – tette hozzá elgondolkodva Molly.

Harry felhorkant. – Azt megnézném.

- Harry! – nézett rá döbbenten Molly, miközben Ron elindult vissza a szobájába. – Ezt nem kellett volna.

- Hopp. – rántotta meg a vállát Harry, és letette a kezében tartott tálat.

Rodolphus Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Arthur, Molly, kölcsönvehetjük a hátsó kertjüket egy kis időre?

- Mire? – kérdezte gyanakodva Molly.

- Edzeni. – válaszolta Harry. – Szeretné tudni hányszor kell seggre ejtenie mire lenyugszok egy kicsit.

- Én meg _ezt_ nézném meg! – jelentette ki Tonks.

- Mi is! – kiáltottak fel az ikrek.

- Akkor a tea várhat egy kicsit. – döntött Molly, és Arthur bólintott.

Harry rávicsorgott a vigyorgó Rodolphusra. – Meg foglak ölni.

- Hogyne. Ezt meg én nézem meg. Gyere, Potter.

Harry lerángatta magáról a pólóját és a székére dobda, aztán Rodolphus után ment a kertbe. Tonks és a négy Weasley kíváncsian követték őket. – Jaj, a fenébe, megint ez a nadrág van rajtam...

- Nem baj. Legalább kipróbálhatod, milyen gyors vagy benne. – vágott vissza Rodolphus megállva a kert közepén, és feldobott egy védőfalat, ami visszadobja őket, ha nekimennek, és felszívja a varázslatokat, ha Harry a speciális kört kérné.

Harry a szemeit forgatva átváltoztatta a bőrnadrágot egy kényelmesebbre. – Amilyen szerencsém van, még el is szakítom. – Visszacsúsztatta a pálcáját a karján lévő tokba, és biccentett az őt figyelő sötét mágusnak. – Első kör.

---

Ron az ablakban állva figyelte az alatta folyó gyakorlatot. El kellett ismernie, hogy Harry meglepően jól teljesített ahhoz képest, hogy csak két hete tanulta a dolgot. Bár ha valaki _semmi_ mást nem csinál, csak gyakorol – és Ron gyanította, hogy ez történt – valószínűleg bárki képes lenne elérni ugyanezt. Ugyan Harry egyetlen csapása sem érte el az ellenfelét, Ron mégis biztos volt benne, hogy a volt barátja bármely más varázslóval fel tudná venni a versenyt. Ha viszont annak a varázslónak pálcája is van, az már teljesen más, különösen, ha Harrynek nincs.

Ron kinyitotta az ablakát, és még éppen meghallotta, ahogy Harry „speciális kör"-t kér. Meglepve vette észre, hogy a Malfoy-rendelte testőr a rúgások és ütések mellett most már átkokat és rontásokat is küld a fiatalabb varázslóra. Harry viszont nem húzta elő a pálcáját, csak kivédte a fizikai és elkerülte a mágikus támadásokat.

- Merlin szakállára... – suttogta magában Ron, és lepillantott a többi nézőre. Anyja idegesen rágta a körmeit. Apja, úgy tűnt, csak enyhén izgul a fiúért, aki már évekkel ezelőttől a családhoz tartozott. Fred és George a testőrnek, míg Tonks Harrynek szurkolt.

Ron az asztalán heverő levelekre pillantott. _Ha Harry megakadályozta, hogy kiadjam őt és a halálfaló-tanonc barátait a Rendnek, akkor kénytelen leszek magam lépni. Amint visszatérek a Roxfortba, elintézem őket. Fredet, George-ot, anyát és apát majd lerázom valahogy._

_---_

Kedd délután Harry megint megjelent az Odúban. A zöld izompólóját viselte egy új farmerrel, kezében pedig egy Mágikus Medál feliratú szatyrot tartott. Mellette Rodolphus az új karkötőjét nézegette. Nagyot nevetett, mikor megtudta, hogy Lucius és a Privet Drive-on őrködő másik négy halálfaló is kénytelen lesz viselni őket, ha jót akarnak.

- Hé, milyen jó illatok szállnak erre! – jegyezte meg Harry belépve a konyhába.

- Harry! – Molly rámosolygott a vendégekre. – És Saber. Örükök, hogy látlak. Ebédre jöttetek?

- Nem. – Harry mondta Harry . – Csak ezeket a karkötőket hoztuk neked, Arthurnak, Frednek és George-nak. Aztán elvisszük Ront a Roxfortba.

- A többiek odafent vannak. – mondta Molly a két sötét mágusnak. – Menj, hívd le őket, addig én befejezem a szendvicseket.

- Jó. – Harry Rodolphus kezébe nyomta a táskát. – Te maradj itt és vigyázz ezekre. Ha Mollynak segítségre van szüksége, segíts neki. Megértetted?

- Ne ugassak és csóváljam a farkamat? – kérdezte Rodolphus jeges hangon.

- Ha tudod. – válaszolta Harry vigyorogva, majd gyorsan kiugrott a szobából és Rodolphus pálcájának hatásköréből.

- Szemtelen kölyök. – motyogta Rodolphus maga elé, és leült az asztalhoz.

Molly felkuncogott. – Néha borzalmasan tud viselkedni, ugye?

Rodolphus mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. – Szemtelen kölyök, de fantasztikus varázsló, és van néhány nagyon jó ötlete. És lassan teljesen emberivé változtatja a Nagyurat.

Molly kacsintva az asztalra tette a szendvicseket. – Észrevettem.

- Tudom, hogy rólam beszéltek! – panaszkodott Harry, a tiltakozó Ront vonszolva. Fred és George követték őket. – Arthur azt mondja, mindjárt jön. _Ülj le_, Ron.

- Ha! Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akit úgy kezelsz, mint egy kutyát! – kiáltott fel Rodolphus, míg Ron duzzogva elhelyezkedett az asztalnál.

Harry gyilkos pillantást vetett a testőrére. – Saber...

A halálfaló arcáról egy pillanat alatt eltűnt minden érzelem. – Ne Saberozz engem. – vágott vissza monoton hangon.

Harry felhorkant, majd leült Rodolphus és Ron közé. – Ne adj rá okot.

- _Ezt _meg hogy csinálod? – kérdezte Fred elképedve rodolphust.

_- _Még _Harry _se tud ilyen képet vágni. – csóválta a fejét George.

Rodolphus elgondolkodó pillantást vetett a fiatal urára. – Dehogynem.

Harry vállat vont, és a szendvicsébe harapott. – Ha akarok, hogyne tudnék. Csak soha nem akarok.

- De láttam már, amikor megpróbáltad! – kiáltott fel George, kivéve Fred kezéből a szendvicset.

- Dehogy láttad. – Harry huncut mosolyt küldött a fiúra. – És reménykedj, hogy nem is fogod.

- Félelmetes úgy. – bólogatott Rodolphus, átadva a táskát Harrynek, mikor Arthur belépett a szobába.

- Kösz. – Harry letette a szendvicsét, és egy szinte észrevehetetlen mozdulatot tett Ron felé a pálcájával. – Ron nem hallja és nem látja, amit csinálunk, úgyhogy vegyétek úgy, mintha itt sem lenne.

- Jó. – Arthur komoran biccentett és leült.

A zöld szemű varázsló előhúzott négy karkötőt a táskájából, és kiosztotta őket. – Minden Juniornak vettem ilyen karkötőket, és néhány halálfalónak is, akikben megbízom. Percy támadása után úgy döntöttünk, hogy szükség van rájuk.

- Aranyosak. – sóhajtotta Molly, felhúzva a sajátját.

- És mostantól kötelező viselet lesznek a Juniorok számára. – tette hozzá Rodolphus.

Harry bólintott. – Úgy vannak megbűvölve, hogy ha valaki felhúzza őket, onnantól más nem láthatja. Azt javaslom, soha ne vegyétek le, mert nagyon hasznosak, és ha leveszitek őket, újra láthatóvá válnak. Hogy ezt bemutassa, levette a sajátját. Az övén jóval több medál lógott, mint a többiekén.

- Hé, a tiéden több van! – kiáltottak fel az ikrek.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. – Nincs annyi pénzem, hogy mindenkinek megvegyek minden medált, ami nekem van. – elakadt. – Vagyis tulajdonképpen van pénzem, de nem teszem. Ha több kell, menjetek, vegyetek magatoknak.

- Elmagyaráznád, mire jók a medálok? – kérdezte Arthur, felhúzva a karkötőjét. – Attól tartok, nem mindegyiket értem.

- Hogyne. – Harry letette a táskát a földre, és felhúzta a karkötőjét. – Csak azokat mondom el, ami a tiéteken is van. – tette hozzá, körbenézve a társaságán. – Szóval. Az, amelyik úgy néz ki, mint egy bájitalos üvegcse, megvéd a legtöbb halálos méregtől. Azért jobb, ha figyelitek. Ha vörösen izzik, harminc centiméteren belül valami méreg található, amit nem tud kivédeni.

- Az a vajsör... – mormogta Molly.

Harry rámosolygott. – Pontosan. Ha zölden izzik, azt jelenti, hogy harminc centiméteren belül méreg van, de a medál semlegesíti. – A többiek bólogattak, hogy értik. – A villám alakú darab a kisebb rontásoktól véd. Saber és én már kipróbáltuk, pontosan melyektől, és mikor gyakorlunk, csak azokat szórja rám, úgyhogy nem szükséges lerágnod a körmeidet, Molly.

Molly a többiekkel együtt elnevette magát. – Azért én még mindig nem bírom nyugodtan nézni, hogy a fiaim egyikére rontásokat küldjenek, még ha tudom is, hogy nem lesz semmi bajuk.

- Most meghatottál. – kuncogott Harry, aztán újra elkomolyodott. – A borosüveg-alakú medál részegség ellen véd. Seamus viszont már bebizonyította, hogy egy bizonyos mennyiségen felül ez sem használ, úgyhogy jobb, ha vigyáztok, mennyit isztok. Egyébént pedig, _soha_ nem akarok olyat látni, hogy valamelyik Junior ittasan jön a találkozóra, kivéve talán Seamust, de vele is ordítoztam már érte eleget, úgyhogy talán már megjött az esze. – Megint elnevették magukat.

- A kérdőjel az _Exmemoriam_ ellen véd, de a támadó számára úgy fog tűnni, mintha működött volna a bűbáj. Ha ilyennel kerültök szembe, tegyetek úgy, mintha hatott volna, de később szeretném tudni, ki és mit akart törölni az emlékezetekből, ezért azonnal értesítsetek, amint tudtok. – A négy Weasley bólogatott. – Az a helyes kis négyzet a nyíllal megakadályozza, hogy követőbűbájt tegyenek rátok. Én viszont megbűvöltem őket, hogy én és Voldemort még mindig meg tudjunk találni titeket.

- Ti meg tudtok találni? – kérdezte Arthur.

Harry bólintott. – Igen. A sötét jegy és a nyakláncaitok követőbűbájt tartalmaznak, de csak nekem és Voldemortnak működnek. Ha hívunk, akkor ti is ránk találtok a jegyet követve.

- Megmutatnád nekünk azt a bűbájt? – kérdezte Fred.

- Nem. – vigyorodott el Harry. – Namost. Ez az állatka itt lehetővé teszi, hogy átlássatok a láthatatlanná tévő bűbájokon, bájitalokon és köpenyeken. Nekem elhihetitek, hogy ez az életeteket mentheti meg.

- Percy? – kérdezte Molly ijedten.

Harry komoran bólintott. – Az utolsó, az az átlátszó üveg, ami úgy néz ki, mint egy Veritaserum-os üvegecske, a nagyon ritka anti-Veritaserum medál. Többé már nem készítik, és nem olcsók. Ha elvesztitek, megöllek.

- Mibe kerülnek? – kérdezte George.

- Két galleon darabja. – válaszolta Harry felkapva a szendvicsét.

- Két galleon egy _medálért_! – kiáltottak fel az ikrek meglepetten.

- Működnek egyáltalán? – kérdezte Molly, ugyanolyan döbbent arccal, mint a fiai.

- Perselus kipróbálta őket. – bólintott Harry. – Nyolcszor, nyolc különböző emberen, nyolc különböző medált. Tökéletesen működnek. – végignézett az asztalon ülőkön. – Ront magammal viszem a Roxfortba, és tanítás után szabadon engedem. Ha szerencsénk van, egy újabb hónapra eltiltják. Javaslom, hogy tegyetek úgy, mintha nem tudtatok volna róla, hogy eltűnt itthonról. Mostanában szokása, hogy nem jön le enni, ugye?

- Igen. – sóhajtotta Molly. – És olyan csökönyös, hogy az utóbbi időben már nem is próbáljuk meg levonszolni a lépcsőn.

- Fantasztikus. – vigyorgott Harry. – És most, üzentek valamit Ginnek vagy Hermionénak?

- Találkozol velük?

- Órák után gyűlést tartok. – bólintott Harry.

- Csak üdvözöljük őket, azt hiszem... – vakarta meg Molly a fejét, aztán végignézett a családján, akik bólogattak.

Harry felállt és kinyújtózott, majd Ron felé lendítette a pálcáját. – Akkor megyünk is. Gyere, Ron, elviszünk kirándulni.

- Nem akarok menni sehova. – jelentette ki Ron, miközben Rodolphus felkapta a Mágikus Medálos táskát.

- Engem nem érdekel, mit akarsz és mit nem akarsz. Kelj fel. – parancsolta Harry. – Jössz magadtól, vagy választhatod a fájdalmasabb módszert is, Ron. – Ron fintorogva felállt. – Jól van. Gyere, nem akarok a házon belül hoppanálni.

- Én nem tudok hoppanálni. – jelentette ki Ron jegesen.

- Ezért majd én hoppanállak titeket. – vágott vissza Harry.

- Ez veszélyes! – kiáltott fel meglepetten Fred.

- Tudom, de nem lesz semmi bajunk. – Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Higgy nekem, két emberrel hoppanálni szinte semmi az után, hogy hattal hoppanáltam.

- Hát _ezt _ténylegmegnézem. – döntött George. Fred, Molly és Arthur bólintottak, és feláltak.

- Miért kell nektek _minden_ újat megnézni, amit csinálok? – panaszkodott Harry, kilépve az udvarra.

- Mert mindig kitalálsz valami érdekes újdonságot. – nevetett Fred.

- Muris. – horkant fel Harry, megállva az udvar közepén. – Mozogj, Saber. Nem akarok egész nap itt állni.

- Egyszerűen alul vagyok fizetve. – morogta Rodolphus, megragadva Harry és Ron szabad kezét, hogy bezárja a kört.

- Luciusnak panaszkodj, ne nekem. – vágott vissza Harry. – És most mindenki hallgasson. Ha elvonjátok a figyelmemet, még itt hagyok valakiből valamit. – Mindenki elcsendesedett. Ron rémülten összeszorította a szemeit. Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és lehunyta a szemét. – _Apparate Omnes_!

- Hát nem hagyott itt senkit. – mormogta Arthur megnyugodva, miközben mindannyian a három varázsló hűlt helyét bámulták. – De fogalmam sincs, hova hoppanálnak, ha a Roxfortba mennek...

- Apa...

- ...most Harryről beszélünk.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy...

- ...ki tud rázni _valamit_ a nem létező ruhaujjából.

- Azt hiszem...

---

- Túl gyakran jöttök ide.

Ron rémülten felsikoltott, mikor meglátta Mardekár Malazár fenyegető alakját. Harry gyorsan befogta a száját, és rámosolygott a szellemre. – Ugyan, Malazár, tudom, hogy hiányoztam.

- Majd pont. Miért hordasz hülyéket a szobámba?

- Ezúttal csak egyet hoztam. – vágott vissza Harry. – Azért hoztuk ide Ront, hogy meghosszabbítsuk a büntetését.

- Tudtam! Hát ez nem fog megtörténni. – mondta gyorsan Ron. – Megmondom az igazgatónak, hogy te vonszoltál ide. Hogy te... – Ron ájultan zuhant a földre. Rodolphus állt felette komor arccal.

- Köszönöm. Mielőtt elengedem, majd törlöm az emlékezetét. – sóhajtotta Harry. – Rodolphus, ez Mardekár Malazár. Malazár, ez itt Rodolphus Lestrange, Saber Upwoodnak álcázva.

Rodolphus meghajolt. – Megtiszteltetés, hogy megismerhettem, Mardekár.

Mardekár mosolyogva nézett Harryre. – Tényleg csak egy hülyét hoztál.

Harry elnevette magát. – Én mondtam!

Rodolphus vigyorogva megrázta a fejét. – Ezzel meg mit csinálunk? – kérdezte, oldalba bökve Ront.

Harry mosolya gonosz vigyorrá vált. – Elengedjük a pincében, még az órák vége előtt. Aztán kivárjuk a tanítás végét Godrik szobájában, ahol majd a gyűlést tartjuk.

- Ó, szóval végül beleegyezett, hogy ott tartsátok az összejöveteleiteket? – kérdezte Malazár, miközben Rodolphus végigvágta a hátán a vösör fiút, mint egy zsák krumplit.

- Igen. Úgy látszik, Tom túl sokat idegesítette vele. – kacsintott rá Harry a szellemre, aztán kinyitotta a két Alapító szobája közti ajtót Rodolphusnak. – Később találkozunk, Malazár.

- Jól van, kis Griffendél.

---

- Tisztességtelen előny! – kiáltotta Harry, mikor Rodolphus kiugrott Godrik ülőalkalmatosságai közül az egyenletesebb terepre, hogy könnyebben tudjon rontásokat szórni.

- Akkor ne dobálj azokkal! – kiabált vissza a halálfaló, elhajolva a következő párna elől.

- Dehogynem! – jelentette ki a fiú, és egymás után két párnát is eldobott. Az egyik eltalálta a férfit. – Talált!

- Csaltál! – méltatlankozott Rodolphus, és gyorsan átkot küldött az ellenfelére.

Egy hirtelen felhangzó kuncogásra mindketten kimerevedtek. – Közönségük van, uraim. – hallották Tom hangját.

Harry kisimította a haját a szeméből, és az ajók közelében összegyűlt Juniorokra nézett. Tom és Perselus a Tom szobája felé vezető átjáróban állt. – Már vége is a tanításnak? – kérdezte a fiú könnyedén.

„_Igen, te seggfej." _Válaszolta Ginny. „_Miért pont az én osztályom mellett kellett elengedned Ront?_"

- Személyes okokból? – vont vállat Harry. – Gyertek, üljetek le és meséljétek el, mi történt Mr. Weasley-vel.

- A te „személyes okod" halálra ijesztette az osztályomat. – vicsorogta Perselus.

- Mintha ahhoz külső segítségre lenne szükséged. – horkant fel Harry. – Sikerült véletlenül megátkoznod?

- Miss Weasley elintézte helyettem. – morogta Perselus, elővarázsolva egy széket magának és Hermionénak, aki, csakúgy, mint Neville, lejött a többi griffendélessel együtt.

- Gratulálok, Gin. – nevetett Harry, és büszke pillantást vetett a húgára.

„_Kár, hogy egy Stuporon kívül mást nem küldhettem rá._"

- Tényleg kár. – szólalt meg Hermione is, elfoglalva a helyét Perselus mellett. – Köszönöm, tanár úr.

Harry mosolyogva nézte, ahogy lassan mindenki leül a párnákra. Ginny és Tom Harry háta mögé álltak, szemben a székeken ülő Hermionéval, Perselussal és rodolphussal. Dracót Blaise és Pansy húzták le maguk közé. Ahogy Harry előre tudta is, mindenki a saját házának tagjaival ült egy kupacban.

- Miért csináljátok ezt már megint? – kérdezte Harry. – Csak mert most új helyen vagyunk és van közöttünk néhány új ember is, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem lehetünk barátok. Aki puffon ül, mindenki keressen helyet valamelyik más házból való mellett, kivéve Neville-t, aki maradhat, ahol van. Gyerünk.

Egy kollektív sóhajjal a Juniorok felálltak, és helyet cseréltek. A tiltakozó Dracót most is a két mellette ülő rántotta le maguk közé: Lisa és Mandy.

- Köszönöm. – biccentett Harry. – Van néhány új dolog, amit el szeretnék mondani. Először is, új nevünk van, amit egy új tagunk, aki jelenleg nincs itt, javasolt. Mostantól Junioroknak hívnak minket. – Tom arckifejezése láttán mind elnevették magukat, míg Harry oldalba vágta a férfit. – Hagyd abba.

- Utálom azt a nevet.

- Már mondtad. – forgatta a szemeit Harry. – Másodszor, üdvözöljük körünkben Parvati Patilt. Nev és Herm csak támogatókként vannak itt, Voldemort és én is megbízunk bennük. Herm jobbján láthatjátok Piton professzort és a személyi testőrömet, - Harry elfintorodott. – Saber Upwoodot, aki harcművészetekre tanít engem. Velünk van továbbá Brutus professzor... – a Sötét Nagyúr oldalba vágta Harryt, mire a fiú elhúzta a száját. - ...aki most szeretne elárulni valamit, amit remélhetőleg egyiktek sem fog terjeszteni.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ettől tartanunk kellene. – jelentette ki önelégülten Tom, és hirtelen Voldemorttá változott.

A legtöbben rémülten felkiáltottak, és néhány ember elsápadt. – Szeretném, ha ezt nem csinálnád többet. – sóhajtotta Harry, aztán előrelépett, hogy újra magára terelje a figyelmet. – Voldemort egész évben a tanárotok volt. Most már igazán késő megijednetek, különben se érdemes.

- Nem mindegyikünk jár az órájára. – csattant fel Morag dühösen.

„_És szerintetek ez minket érdekel?_" vágott vissza Ginny, és Harry mellé lépett. „_Akkor is egész évben itt tanított. Ha most, hogy tudjátok, hogy Voldemort az iskolában van, úgy döntötök, hogy elszaladtok, csak szóljatok. Azt hiszem, segíthetünk rajtatok!_"

- Hagyd, Gin. – mormogta Harry. – Nézzétek, srácok. Bizonyítékotok van rá, hogy...

- Eszébe ne jusson befejezni azt a mondatot, Mr. Potter. – sziszegte dühösen Voldemort.

Harry egy gyors vigyort villantott a szerelmére. – Bizonyítékotok van rá, hogy Voldemort nem is olyan rossz pasi. – fejezte be. Voldemort ingerülten felszisszent, mire azok a Juniorok, akik eddig nem ismerték, döbbenten bámultak rá. Harry megfordult, és gonoszul a Sötét Nagyúrra vigyorgott. – Hiszen te mondtad, hogy az én csoportom előtt már úgysincs semmi tekintélyed, Tom!

- Nem azért mondtam, hogy tovább rontsd! – nyafogta a Sötét Nagyúr, a többiek nagy mulatságára. – Gonosz, gonosz kölyök vagy!

- Nem kellene magadat ismételned. – ugratta őt Harry.

- Merlin! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Parvati, a két vitatkozó sötét mágusra bámulva.

Harry rávigyorgott. – Valami baj van?

- ...nem... – nyöszörögte a lány tágra meredt szemmel. Lisa ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy felsikoltson.

Voldemort felnyögött, és a tenyerébe ejtette az arcát. – Csak mondd el nekik, Harry. Még a végén szívrohamot kapok miattad.

„_Óó, elmondod nekik AZT?_" kérdezte Ginny izgatottan.

_Így nem csókollak meg._

_Egyáltalán nem csókolsz meg._

_De Tom..._ panaszkodott Harry, aztán Ginnyre mosolygott. – Menj, ülj a fiúd mellé, és szálj le rólam, te csirkefogó.

Ginny hangtalanul felujjongott, és az új emberek nagy meglepetésére Theodore ölébe vetette magát. „_Juj!_" Theodore hálásan biccentett Harrynek, és átölelte Ginnyt.

:Kacér.: sóhajtotta Tom, átkarolva Harry derekát, és magához húzta a fiút. :Átváltoztam, most boldog vagy:

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. :Igen, köszönöm.:

:De akkor se csókollak meg a kölykök előtt.:

:Tudom.: Harry végignézett a Juniorokon. – A legtöbb ember kénytelen volt erre magától rájönni. Szórakoztató figyelni őket. Ti szerencsésnek mondhatjátok magatokat, amiért Tom úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha rendesen viselkedtek. AU!

Tom elvigyorodott. – Nem kinevettetni engem. – parancsolta a többiek nevetése közepette, miközben Harry a megharapott fülét dörzsölgette.

- Néha olyan piszok vagy. – jegyezte meg a fiú, aztán a Juniorokra, halálfalókra, Neville-re és Hermionéra nézett. – Elég a szórakozásból, emberek. Dolgunk van. – Míg Tom elengedte, és hátralépett, hogy helyet adjon neki, a többiek elhallgattak. – Mostanra már mindannyian tudtok a szombati támadásról, és arról, hogy már elintéztük az ügyet. Valószínűleg már a következő napi támadásról is tudtok, amiben Gin elvesztette a hangját, Ronald Weasleyt pedig egy hónapra kitiltották az iskolából. Idefelé elengedtem a folyosón, hátha sikerül szereznünk neki egy újabb hónapi eltiltást. Perselus, Tom, tudjátok már, mi lesz vele?

- Nem. Miután felélesztették, Dumbledore felvitte az irodájába. Arról zagyvált, hogy fogalma sincs, hogyan került ide. – válaszolta Perselus. – Ha gondolod, felszaladhatok megnézni, mi a helyzet.

- Tedd azt, kérlek. Tudom, hogy óvatos leszel. – bólintott Harry. Perselus felált, meghajolt, aztán kisietett a mardekáros átjárón keresztül. – Míg Piton professzor utánanéz Ron helyzetének, tudtok valaki olyanról, aki szeretne csatlakozni?

- A nővérem. – jelentkezett Parvati. – Megkeresett, miután te elmentél.

- Susan Bones és Dean valamelyik nap arról beszélgettek a Szükség Szobája előtt, hogy átállnak. – tette hozzá Seamus. – Múlt éjjel megkérdeztem Deant, és bevallotta, hogy azóta fontolgatja, hogy hallotta a vonaton terjedő pletykákat. Azt hiszem, ő és Sue is szívesen beszélnének veled.

- Terry is szeretne veled beszélni. – tette hozzá Morag. – És azt mondta, rendesen fog viselkedni. Varázslóeskü.

Harry és Tom összenéztek. _Lehívjuk őket most? Egyszerűbb lenne kiosztani a karkötőket meg mindent, ha mindenki itt van, akinek kell._

_Igaz. De a nyakláncokért még fel kell mennem._

_Menj. _Harry mosolyogva körülnézett, míg Tom eltűnt a szobája felé vezető lépcsőn. – Morag, felszaladnál Terryért és Padmáért?

- Hogyne, Harry. – bólintott Morag, és kiszaladt a szobából.

- Seam, menj, hozd le Dean-t. A térkép kinél van?

„_Nálam. Keressem meg Susan-t?_"

- Igen, kérlek. Várj egy kicsit, Seam. – parancsolta Harry, figyelve, ahogy Ginny működésbe hozza a térképet.

„_Susan és Dean a pincében vannak..._"

- Mi a fenét csinálhatnak _ott_? – motyogta Harry. – Jól van, Bini, menj te is Seam-mel, keressétek meg őket. – Blaise és Seamus felálltak és kisiettek a pince felé vezető átjárón. – Fantasztikus. Egyéb hírek? Mi van a pletykával?

- _Rengeteg_ ember gyanakszik már rád. – szólalt meg Hermione. – Szinte állandóan jön valaki, aki azt akarja tudni, hogy valóban megrendült-e a hited Dumbledore-ban.

- És mit mondsz nekik? – kérdezte a zöld szemű varázsló.

- Azt, hogy én úgy tudom, téged is idegesít, milyen sokat megenged neked és Ronnak Dumbledore.

- Az emberek egyre kevésbé bíznak Dumbledore-ban, a tanárok is, és olyanok, akik pedig biztosan a világos oldalon állnak. – bólogatott Mandy. – Hallottam, mikor egy harmadéves azt mondta a barátjának, hogy attól tart, jobb, ha a közeljövőben beszélnek a mardekárosokkal.

- Már nem vagyunk annyira elszigetelve. – értett egyet Millicent. – Már minden évfolyamból láttam mardekárosokat más házak tagjaival sétálni. Igaz, hogy kevesebb köztük a griffendéles, mint a hugrabugos vagy a hollóhátas, de azt hiszem, ez várható volt.

- A griffendélesek lesznek az utolsók, akik otthagyják Dumbledore-t. – bólintott Harry. – Kár értük.

- Tehetek egy javaslatot? – szólalt meg hirtelen Neville. Legtöbben döbbenten pillantottak rá.

- Hallgatlak. – bólintott Harry.

- Kellene egy újabb pletyka. Griffendél utódja gyanakszik Dumbledore-ra.

„_Még hatásosabb lenne, ha azt mondanánk, hogy Griffendél UTÓDAI._" Tette hozzá Ginny.

Harry kérdő pillantást vetett a társára, mire az bólintot. – Akkor ez lesz a következő feladatotok. Griffendél mindkét utódja bizalmatlan Dumbledore-ral szemben.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy _mindkettő_? – kérdezte Rodolphus.

- Nev és én is a Griffendél családból származunk. – vont vállat Harry. – Viszont nem kell elárulnunk, _kik_ az utódok, sőt, szerintem jobb lenne, ha nem mondanánk meg, - Neville bólintott. – de ez jó ötlet volt, Nev.

Perselus közben visszatért, nyomában Seamussal, Blaise-zel, Deannel és Susan Bonessal. – Nem hosszabbítják meg a büntetését. – mondta Perselus.

- MICSODA! – kiáltott fel Harry. Belerúgott egy babzsákba, és a falhoz vágta. – Rohadék. – Felpillantott az őt gyanakodva figyelő Perselusra és a vele érkezett diákokra. – Üljetek le, kérlek. Dean, Susan, köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek. Perselus, nem említette, _miért_ nem rúgják ki?

Perselus leült. – De igen. Mr. Weasley-nek fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan került az iskola területére, ezért aztán nincs értelme külön büntetést kiszabni rá.

Harry szemei felvillantak. – Mire ennek vége, egy karóra tűzöm a fejét annak a rohadéknak. – sziszegte.

- Örülök, hogy ebben végre egyetértünk. – jegyezte meg Tom, visszatérve a szobába. – Morag, Miss Patil, Mr. Boot, üdvözlöm önöket. Foglaljanak helyet. Harry, egy szóra?

Harry közelebb lépett Tomhoz, míg a három új jövevény leült. – Mi van?

A Sötét Nagyúr átölelte a fiút, és lehunyta a szemét. _Le kell higgadnod, szerelmem. Így nem sokra mész, csak ártasz mindenkinek. Hidd el nekem._

Harry Tom vállára hajtotta a fejét, és nyelt egyet. _De olyan tehetetlennek érzem magam. Ő ér vissza előbb, és tudom, hogy kitalál valamit, és..._

_Csitt, Harry.Majd, ha ez történik, kitalálunk valamit. Most viszont van itt négy újabb ember, akit fel kell venned és tizenhét másik, aki aggódik érted. Felejtsd el most Ront egy kis időre. Majd később kitaláljuk, hogyan öl... öh, **tépjük **meg._

Harry erőtlenül felnevetett és elhúzódott. – Néha olyan gonosz vagy.

- Már mondtad. – bólogatott Tom, majd elkapva Harry kezét, beleszórta a nyakláncokat. – Tartsd meg őket. Egyszerűbb, ha nálad vannak, és nem kell mindig hozzám futkosnod értük, különösen most, hogy Dumbledore rászólt a képekre.

- Oké. – Harry végigsimított a haján. – akkor majd később levezetem az idegességemet Roncimoncin.

- Látod, így kell ezt! – borzolt bele a hajába gyengéden Tom. – Gyere, kölyök.

Harry, nyomában a Sötét Nagyúrral, visszalépett a körbe. – Nem kellett volna így kiakadnom. De ha nem találunk ki semmit, amivel egy újabb hónapra kitilttathatnánk, szeretném, ha mindannyian csapatokban járnátok.

- Miért, szerinted tudja, kik vagyunk? – húzta el a száját Draco.

- _Tudom_, hogy tudja, kik vagyunk. Percy írt neki, és mindenkit beköpött, akit karácsonykor vettünk fel.

„_MICSODA! AZ A KIBASZOTT, SEMMIREKELLŐ..._"

- Ginevra! – szólt rá élesen Tom. A boszorkány elakadt, és óvatos pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra. – Fogja vissza magát, hölgyem.

„_Elnézést. Akkor nem k-izé. Folytathatom a füstölgést?_"

- Nem folytathatod. Még vacsora előtt vissza kell mennetek. – mondta Harry halkan.

- Tudod mit, ha a Paprika a Szent Mungóba kerül, nem jöhet vissza. – jegyezte meg Pansy gonoszul.

Harry elvigyorodott, míg többen elnevették magukat. – Ezt még meg kell beszélnem Mollyval és Arthurral. Abban nem kételkedem, hogy Fred és George szívesen megrendeznének egy kis balesetet a kedvünkért... – megint nevettek.

- Vagy esetleg ráuszíthatjuk Naginit. – tette hozzá elgondolkodva Tom. – Ő is szívesen segítene nekünk.

„_És ez elintézné a szükséges két hétre?" _kérdezte Ginny. „_Úgy értem, mi van, ha ugyanazt a gyógyítót kapja, mint apa?_"

- Ginnek igaza van. – értett egyet Harry. – Már feltalálták Nagini mérgének ellenszerét. – nézett szomorúan a mögötte álló Sötét Nagyúrra.

Tom hidegen elmosolyodott. – Lehet, hogy az _egyiknek_ feltalálták, de biztos, hogy nem _mindegyiknek_.

Harry döbbenten pislogott egyet, aztán mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. – Többet nem foglak cikizni a kis kedvenced miatt. Majd a héten valamikor elhozatom őt Féregfarkkal, és megbeszélem vele a dolgot.

- Jól van. – bólintott Tom. – Saber, intézd el, hogy megjelenjen.

- Igenis, kegyelmes uram. – hajtott fejet Rodolphus.

Harry vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy Susan, Dean, Terry és Padma rémülten Tom felé kapták a fejüket. – Igen, ez itt Voldemort. Tom, megtennéd, hogy leengeded az álcádat egy kicsit?

A Sötét Nagyúr vállat vont, és megszüntette Marcus Brutus álarcát. :Rájuk ijeszthetek:

:Kérlek, ne. Utálom, mikor Voldemortnak nézel ki.:

:Megsértettél.:

:Úgy sajnálom.: jegyezte meg gúnyosan Harry, aztán újra a diákok és halálfalók felé fordult. – Dean, Susan, Padma, Terry, gyertek ide. Gin, te is.

Ginny Harry mellé lépett, de útközben rávágott a Sötét Nagyúr kezére, míg a másik négy gyanakodva megállt Harry előtt. „_Ha ijesztgetni mered őket, megátkozlak._" Figyelmeztette a férfit a vörös hajú lány.

Tom fenyegetően összehúzta a szemét. – Parancsolgatsz nekem, Ginevra?

„_Igen. Ne ijesztgesd őket._"

:A helyedben én hallgatnék rá, szerelmem.: kuncogott Harry.

Tom a szemeit forgatta. – Jól van, jól van. Álljon a helyére, Miss Weasley.

Ginny vigyorogva elfoglalta a helyét Harry jobbján. „_Kösz, bátyó._" Jelent meg a felirat a zöld szemű varázsló orra előtt.

Harry elvigyorodott, és megölelte a lányt. – Szívesen, húgocskám. – suttogta, aztán az előttük álló négy jelentkezőre nézett. – Hadd fejezzem ki magam érthetően. A sötét oldalt nem hagyhatjátok ott. Ha azután gondoljátok meg magatokat, hogy megkaptátok a Jegyet, _meg fogunk ölni_ titeket, mint Percy esete is mutatja, aki volt olyan kedves, és lehetővé tette, hogy bemutassuk a világnak, mi történik az árulókkal. Ezt tudva, vállaljátok, hogy Juniorokká, halálfaló-tanoncokká váltok?

- Igen. – monták azok négyen.

„_A Junioroknak szerencsére nincs a karjukra égetve a sötét jegy._" Folytatta Ginny. „_Nekünk a jegyet formázó nyakláncaink vannak._"

- Mindegy, milyen formában kapjátok meg a jegyet, mindenképpen kötelesek vagytok engedelmeskedni Voldemortnak és nekem. – vette át a szót Harry. – Ha én vagy Voldemort parancsolunk valamit, megteszitek. A Junioroknak Ginevra is parancsolhat, mivel ő a helyettesem. A halálfalóknak főnöke, Lucius Malfoy nem parancsol nektek. Nem kell engedelmeskednetek neki, vagy más halálfalóknak, bár néha talán jobb, ha megteszitek.

- Miután felvettétek, a láncok úgy fognak viselkedni, mint a sötét jegy. – mondta Tom előrelépve, és Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Ha szükség van rátok, felizzanak. Ha felizzanak, koncentráljatok rájuk, és elvezetnek ahhoz, aki hívott titeket, hármunk közül valakihez. Ismerve a szabályokat, még mindig csatlakozni akartok hozzánk?

- Igen. – bólintottak azok, bár ezúttal jóval lassabban.

- A Juniorok többnyire információkat gyűjtenek, előre meghatározott pletykákat terjesztenek és követőket gyűjtenek az iskolában. Valószínűleg, amíg be nem fejezitek az iskolát, nem kell majd részt vennetek a támadásokon. Ha mégis, ti dönthettek, mentek-e. Még mindig fel akarjátok venni a sötét jegyet?

- Igen. – mondták azok nyugodtan.

Harry két nyakláncot átadott Ginnynek, és mindketten előreléptek, hogy a jelentkezők nyakára tegyén a láncokat. Miután végeztek, visszaléptek a helyükre, és Harry újra megszólalt. – Én hoztam még egy rendelkezést, amellyel Voldemort nem ért egyet, de a Juniorok számára kötelező érvényű. Mikor találkozóra jöttök, vagy más komoly elintéznivalótok van egy másik Juniorral, minden személyes vitátokat félreteszitek. Ha ezt megszegitek, rájöttök majd, hogy én sem riadok vissza attól, hogy erőszakkal kényszerítselek engedelmességre. Nekem elhihetitek, hogy a _Cruciatus_ nem túl kellemes szórakozás. – figyelmeztette őket komoran. – Leülhettek.

_Óó, félelmetes. _Ugratta őt Tom, mikor a négy új Junior kissé ijedten visszatért a székéhez.

_Hallgass._ Vágott vissza Harry, Ginny vállára téve a kezét. – Maradnál még egy kicsit?

„_Hogyne._"

- Köszönöm. – Harry a távolabb ülő Rodolphusra pillantott. – Saber, a táskám?

- Odadobjam? – kérdezte meglepetten a halálfaló.

- Nem, te szerencsétlen. Használd a pálcádat. A fa pálcádat, ha kérhetem. – vágott vissza csípősen Harry.

Rodolphus elfintorodott, míg a többiek elnevették magukat. – Már túlságosan hozzászoktam, hogy minden mugli módon csináltatsz velem. – panaszkodott, de előhúzta a pálcáját és odalebegtette a táskát a vezetőjéhez.

Harry mosolyogva elkapta a csomagot. – Hopp. – mondta, mire megint felnevettek. Elővett tizenegy karkötőt a táskából, és hatot átadott a húgának. – Oszd ki a bal oldalon ülőknek. Én kiosztom a többieknek, Perselusnak meg annak a bambának.

Ginny elfintorodott. „_Nem gondolod, hogy foglalkozhatnák én a Juniorokkal, míg te elintézed azt a kettőt?_"

- Nem hiszem, hogy Perselus sok gondot okozna...

„_Add ide őket._" Ginny kikapta a maradék öt karkötőt a fiú kezéből, és nekifogott a kiosztásuknak.

Harry vállat vont. – Gin most kiosztja a Juniorok számára kötelező karkötőket. Az elsőket tőlem kapjátok, de állandóan hordanotok kell, és ha elvesztitek, személyesen szórok rátok Cruciatust, úgyhogy jobb, ha vigyáztok rájuk. – figyelmeztette őket, aztán Perselushoz lépett. – Te is kapsz egyet.

- Megtudhatnám, miért? – kérdezte a bájital tanár, de elvette a karkötőt.

- Mert marha hasznosak, és megmenthetik az életedet? – szólt közbe Hermione, közelebb hajolva a professzorhoz.

- Jól van, te vitatkozz vele. – sóhajtotta Harry. – Én megyek és letámadom Tomot... – megfordult, és elindult vissza a Sötét Nagyúr felé, de úgy, mint aki az akasztófa alá megy.

- Én azt nem veszem fel. – figyelmeztette Tom a helyettesét, mikor Harry még csak félúton volt odafelé.

- Dehogynem. – válaszolta Harry. – És ezt már többször is megbeszéltük.

- Én. Nem. Hordok. Karkötőket. – jelentette ki Tom jeges hangon, mikor Harry megállt előtte.

- Sajnálattal közlöm, önnyafogósságoddal, de _egyetlen_ koronát sem árultak az üzletben. _Karkötőik_ voltak, úgyhogy ezt kell felvenned.

- Nem.

- Tom, nem vagyok hajlandó ezen vitatkozni.

- Nem veszem fel.

- Akkor a gyűlés után hazamegyek. – jelentette ki Harry határozottan.

Tom döbbenten eltátotta a száját. – Nem tennél ilyet.

Harry meglógatta a karkötőt az orra előtt. – Vedd fel.

Tom taktikát váltott. – Neeem akaroom. – nyafogta.

- Tom Rowle Denem, már hetvenkét éves vagy! Ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy kisgyerek. – szólt rá Harry hidegen. – Vedd fel ezt az átkozott karkötőt.

- Nem.

Ginny áthajolt Harry válla felett. „_Gyerünk, Tomika. Ha nem veszed fel a karkötőt, ma éjjelre Harry az enyém, igaz, Harry?_"

- Ó, hogyne. Gin és én már annyit ter...

Tom kikapta a karkötőt Harry kezéből és felrántotta a karjára. – Boldog vagy?

- Aha. – vigyorodott el Harry. – És most jobb, ha meg se próbálod levenni. Nem fog menni.

- Rám varázsoltad! – kiáltott fel dühösen Tom. – Vedd le!

- Mindazok után, amit azzal szenvedtem, hogy felvetessem veled? Nem hiszem. – válaszolta Harry, és a vigyorgó társasághoz fordult. – Ezek a karkötők, amik miatt Voldi annyit nyafog, általunk fontosnak tartott varázserejű medálokat tartalmaznak. Miután felvettétek, minden karkötőt csak a viselője láthat. Biztosíthatlak, csakúgy, mint Hermione és Tom, már ha abbahagyja a bőgést, amiért hordania kell a karkötőt, hogy ezek az életeteket menthetik meg. – a többiek elnevették magukat, különösen, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr éppen ezt a pillantást választotta arra, hogy duzzogva a földre csüccsenjen.

- Édes vagy. – mosolygott rá a szerelmére Harry, aztán Tom tiltakozását figyelmen kívül hagyva újra a Juniorok felé fordult. – És most, gondolom szeretnétek tudni, mire jók?


	40. Chapter 40

Sziasztok! Kissé megkésve, de annál nagyobb szeretettel - valamint új fordítóval, remélhetőleg lassan visszaállunk majd az aránylag rendszeres (érts: gyakoribb, mint havonkénti) frissítésre.Egyelőre itt, nálam.

**Fordította: Herika** meg én, a legeslegvégén kb. egy oldalt :)

**Béta: Csacsi **meg én, de Csacsi a megmondhatója, h nem értek hozzá, és még angolul se tudok :)

_Gondolatban beszéd (Tom-Harry)_

_"Gin szövege"_

Remélem mindenkinek tetszeni fog, nem maradtak hibák a szövegben, meg ilyesmi. A további fordításért Herikát tessék idegesíteni, de vegyétek figyelembe, hogy miután ő leadja a szöveget, egy hétvégére van szükségem, hogy átnézzem, aztán ugyanúgy egy hétvége, hogy Csacsi átnézze, hét közben sajnos nem tudunk dolgozni rajta. Így a fordítástól mindenképpen legalább két hetet csúszik a frissítés - és a következő fejezet még nincs meg.

Hát ennyi...

NLN_  
_

* * *

**40. fejezet.**

- Harry!

Még épp időben felnézett, hogy észrevegye a vörös és barna villanást, mielőtt Gin és Hermione a karjába vetették magukat.

- Meg akartok ölni? - nevetett, és olyan erősen szorította magához őket, ahogy csak tudta.

- Nektek órán kellene lennetek - szólalt meg Harry háta mögül Dumbledore. Rosszalló pillantással méregette a két griffendéles boszorkányt.

„_Piton professzor és Brutus professzor felmentett az óráról, hogy találkozhassunk Harryvel„_ válaszolta Gin, és mindketten elengedték Harryt.

Úgy tűnt, Dumbledore mondani akar valamit, de Harry megelőzte.

- Jellemző rájuk. Tessék, segíthettek felvinni a dolgaimat a szobámba. Akkor még időben odaérhetünk az ebédre. Közben meséljétek el, mit mulasztottam. - Mondta a srác boldogan, miközben az összezsugorított bőröndjét Hermione, az összezsugorított seprűjét meg Ginny kezébe nyomta.

A lányok felnevettek, karjukat Harryébe fűzték, és elindultak az iskola irányába, maguk mögött hagyva Dumbledore-t.

- Szóval mit mulasztottam vasárnap óta? - kérdezte Harry suttogva, mikor elindultak a toronyba vezető lépcsőn.

- Nem sokat - nyilatkozott Hermione.

„_Lavender még mindig epekedik Ronért"_ jelentette ki Gin undorodva. „_Én személy szerint abban reménykedem, hogy soha nem lesz jobban."_

- Tudom, kedves - Harry fél kézzel ölelte át húgát.

„_Ja, és Luna mondta, hogy alkalomadtán váltana veled néhány szót.„ _tette hozzá Gin.

- Betöltötte a tizenhetedik születésnapját? - sziszegte Harry, mélyen Gin szemébe nézve.

„Pénteken." bólintott Gin.

- Akkor még a héten szakítok rá időt.

- Szeretni fogod az e heti jelszót. - tájékoztatta Hermione a varázslót, ahogy elértek a Kövér Dáma portréja elé.

- Megijesztesz. Mi az?

- Isten hozott, Harry.

A portréajtó hintázva kinyílt, és a Kövér Dáma mosolyogva nézett le rájuk. - Tényleg, isten hozott!

- Kinek az ötlete volt? - siránkozott Harry, miközben átmászott a portrélyukon. Megfordult, és a két boszorkánynak is segített átjutni.

- Egy harmadéves javasolta, és a Kövér Dámának annyira megtetszett, hogy úgy döntött: megtartja egy a hétre.

„_A Roxfort nagyon büszke, hogy visszakapott."_ tódította Gin. „_Mert te vagy az egyetlen, aki Dumbledore-t is képes megleckéztetni."_

- És mindenki számára izgalmassá teszed az életet. Senki sem tudja, ki lesz a következő. - értett egyet Hermione, ragyogó mosollyal.

Harry sóhajtva a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

- Gyere, csomagoljunk ki. - javasolta Hermione gyengéden, és karját a varázsló karjára téve. - Minél hamarabb visszapakolsz, annál hamarabb mehetünk ebédelni.

- Azt hiszem, inkább elbújnék az ágyam alá. Az minden bizonnyal biztonságosabb lenne. - panaszkodott Harry a fiúk hálótermébe vezető lépcsősorra lépve.

---

A nap hátralévő részében Harryt folyamatosan hátba veregették, mindenki, akivel csak találkozott köszönt neki, és minden tanár, akivel órája volt, apró ajándékokkal lepte meg.

Bimba professzor egy nagy öleléssel, valamint egy tábla Mézesfalás csokoládéval köszöntötte, amikor meglátta.

Hagrid egy üveg vajsört nyomott a kezébe, és Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére egy kicsi tündért, amit a félóriás akkor kapott el, mikor meglátogatta féltestvérét a Tiltott Rengetegben. A tündér elhelyezkedett Harry hajában, és ott is maradt a nap további részében, időnként fel-felzümmögve.

Harry kedvence mindenesetre mégis az volt, mikor vacsorához készülődve a Nagyterembe lépett, és szembetalálta magát Tom forró ölelésével, aki elszalasztotta az ebédet, mert Dumbledore kitalált számára valami elfoglaltságot. - Nagyszerű, hogy újra köztünk vagy, te ördögfióka - mondta Tom, miután elengedte.

-Hát, nem is tudom, most nincs, aki megterítse Petunia néninek az asztalt. - felelte Harry csillogó szemekkel.

Tom kuncogott. - Eredj, ülj a barátaid közé, vakarcs.

Harry végignézett a Griffendél asztalon, és leült Neville és Gin közé. - Ez a világ legjobb napja. - döntötte el.

- Azt elhiszem - kuncogott Dean az asztal másik végéről. - Hány pontot is gyűjtöttél ma össze, hm?

Harry pislogott néhányat, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megszámlálja rajta a tanárokat, akik ma pontokat adtak neki. Nos, Hagrid húsz pontot adott, mert segítettem neki a beszélő menyétek körül, Bimbától tíz pontot kaptam, mert segítettem Nev-nek megkeresni a kesztyűjét, Flitwick tíz pontot adott, mert segítettem neki levenni egy könyvet az asztaláról, mikor megkerestem, hogy megtudjam, milyen leckéket mulasztottam. Trelawneytől kaptam öt pontot, amikor kinyitottam előtte az ajtót, McGalagony szintén adott öt pontot, amiért segítettem Trelawney-nek, és Piton huszönötöt adott, mikor meglátogattam őt, hogy odaadjam neki az eddig elmulasztott házi feladatokat.

- Piton pontot adott neked?! - Lavendernek tátva maradt a szája meglepetésében.

- Súlyos, mi? - Harry vállat vont. - Hm, az így összesen hetvenöt pont.

Harry meghökkent tekintetétől az egész Griffendél asztal felmorajlott a nevetéstől. - Szörnyen népszerű vagy ma, haver - ugratta Dean.

- Ez arra emlékeztet, amikor ötödévben te voltál mindenki kedvenc diákja - kuncogott Parvati. - Kivéve, hogy ezúttal még _Piton_ is a te oldaladon áll.

- Én még mindig nem térek magamhoz a megdöbbenéstől, hogy még _Trelawneytól_ is kaptál pontot. - mondta Hermione. - Mindig azt hittem, az a nő _utál_ téged.

„_Ugyan. Harry éppenséggel hasznos számára a halálozási lista vezetéséhez.„_ vigyorgott Gin. „_Nos, Mr. Potter, most, hogy újra Ön a Roxfort legnépszer__űbb varázslója, mi a terve?"_

- Emlékeztetek mindenkit, hogy visszatértem - vigyorgott Harry gonoszul, amikor egy hangos pukkanás érkezett a Hollóhát asztalától, és mindenki, aki krumplit evett, sassá változott.

A terem nevetésben tört ki, amikor az évfolyamelső Anthony Goldstein, aki nem szerette a krumplit, rávigyorgott Harryre. - Rendben, Potter, mi az ellenvarázslat?

Harry, aki nevetéstől még nem tudott megszólalni, válasz gyanánt feltartott egy darab kekszet. A madarak azonnal rávetették magukat a kekszekre, de nem változtak vissza.

Ekkor egy, a többieknél okosabb madár repült fölé, és kiragadta Harry kezéből a kekszet. Leejtette a földre, és mikor csipegetni kezdte, egy harmadéves hollóhátas lánnyá, név szerint Geneva Sheparddá változott vissza. A maradék hollóhátasok követték a példáját a teremben levők nagy derültségére.

- Nem is akarom tudni, hogy csináltad - fuldokolta Seamus nevetve. - De úgy gondolom, túl sok időt töltöttél a Weasley ikrekkel.

Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett az ír varázslóra. - Akkor jobb, ha vigyázol azzal a tejsodómártással, nem? - A Griffendélesek újabb nevetőhullámban törtek ki, és Harry gonoszul elmosolyodva ült vissza a helyére. - Legyetek óvatosak, mit esztek, oroszlán barátaim. Harry Potter visszatért a Roxfortba.

A teremben újra elszabadult a nevetés.

---

Harry kidugta a fejét a Godrik szobáját rejtő véres függöny mögül és a döbbenettől a földbe gyökerezett a lába, mikor szembetalálta magát egy „I_sten hozott Harry"_ -t zengő kórussal.

A fiú felnevetett, és vigyorogva lépett a szobába. - Mi ez az „Isten hozott" badarság? Mindannyian jól tudjátok, hogy valójában soha nem is mentem el.

- De most illő körülmények között tértél vissza. - pontosított Morag. - Gyere, van némi kajánk, amire még nem tetted rá a ragadós kezed.

Harry nevetgélt. - Hm, nem bízol bennem? Ez roppant hízelgő.

„_Seggfej!"_ hordta le Gin boldog csámcsogás közepette.

Harry rákacsintott, és maga elé vett némi eleséget. - Látjátok, ezért kedvellek titeket. Megfordult már a fejetekben valaha is, hogy akár arra is megkérhetném a házimanókat, hogy mindent, amit elcsentek a konyháról, bűvöljenek meg?

- Igen, és pontosan ezért használok olyan bűbájt, ami ellenáll az összes kicsiny csínyednek. - felelte Tom Harry háta mögé lépve, miközben köré fonta karjait. - Végül is te csak egy rakoncátlan kölyök vagy.

- És mégis szeretsz - vágott vissza Harry, majd hátrafordult, és megcsókolta a Sötét Nagyurat.

Tom egy önelégült vigyorral Harry alsó ajkába harapott, és elhúzódott. - Ez igaz.

- Hé, Harry - szólalt meg Seamus. Harry és Tom ránéztek. - Gyűlésre hívtál, vagy partira? - kérdezte az ír fiú. A kezében egy csészét tartott, amiben Harry feltételezése szerint csak rum vagy lángnyelv whisky lehetett.

- Igyál nyugodtan - legyintett Harry -, de biztosan vedd be a kijózanító bájitalod, mielőtt aludni mész, vagy holnap reggel én nevetek rajtad.

- Értettem, főnök - értett egyet Seamus, és boldogan kortyolt a csészéjébe.

- Túl engedékeny vagy velük. - morgott Perselus, amint belépve csatlakozott Harryhez és Tomhoz.

- Engedélyezek nekik egy kis mókát - vont vállat Harry.

- Úgy vettem észre, te nem csatlakozol a mókázáshoz - pontosított a halálfaló.

- Túlságosan is kellemesen érzem magam, ahhoz, hogy berúgjak. - kacagott a fiú.

Perselus felhorkant. - Honnan szerzett Mr. Finnigan kijózanító bájitalt? Ez nem olyasmi, amit az órán tanítok.

- Harry készített neki egy adagot a nyár folyamán - felelt Tom.

- Aztán megtanítottam neki, hogyan készítse el magának, hogy akkor is meglegyen a nyugalmam, ha kifogyott. - értett egyet a kamasz fiú.

Perselus furcsálló pillantást vetett rá. - Értem. - Visszanézett a diákokra. - Vissza kell térnem az irodámba. Jó éjt Nagyúr, Harry. - Elindult, majd megállt. - Oh, Mr. Potter?

- Igen?

- Húsz pont a Griffendélnek, amiért képes volt megtanítani egy osztálytársának, hogyan főzzön meg egy bájitalt. - mondta a bájital professzor, mielőtt távozott.

Harry felkuncogott. - Megáll az eszem. Több pontot adott nekem ma, mint az egész háznak, amióta csak az iskolában vagyok

Tom felhorkant. - Perselust ismerve, az nem túl sok.

- Valóban nem… - mosolyodott el Harry azt figyelve, hogy Vincent Crack és Gregory Monstro csókolózik az árnyékos sarokban. – Tudtam, hogy járnak!

- Bájos - rázta meg a fejét Tom. -Mellesleg ki adta ezt a helyes kis tündért?

- Hagrid. Úgy tűnik, minden tanár örül, hogy visszakapott. - mosolygott Harry.

- Valóban így van. Roxfort nem Roxfort a bajkeverésed nélkül, ugye tudod?

- Tudom. - Harry felsóhajtott. - Hiányzott ez a hely. Jó volt együtt lenni Petunia nénivel meg Saberrel a Privet Drive-on, meg áthoppanálni az Odúba, de azt hiszem, ez a hely az otthonom. - behunyta a szemét, és odadőlt a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. - És ők itt a családom.

- Tudom, szerelmem - suttogta Tom megpihentetve állát Harry feje búbján. - Tudom.

---

A következő két nap állandó nevetéssel, hülyéskedéssel telt, és a tanárok Harry legapróbb megnyilvánulásait is pontokkal jutalmazták. Ám pénteken Ront kiengedték a Szt. Mungóból, és egy órával vacsoraidő előtt az igazgató visszahozta az iskolába.

Harry a bejárati ajtóban találkozott velük, hidegen nézte őket. - Igazgató - bólintott az idősebb varázslónak. - Ron, válthatnék veled néhány szót?

- Nem tudom... - felelt az idősebb fiú óvatosan. Jobb kezében erősen szorította a pálcáját.

- És ha megígérem, hogy nem bántalak az elkövetkező egy órában? - érdeklődött finoman Harry. A vöröshajú varázsló dühösen meredt rá. - Figyelj, Ron, csak beszélni akarok veled, semmi több. Griffendéles becsületszavam.

- Az nem mond sokat. - feleselt Ron.

- Rendben. Akkor szavamat adom, mint Griffendél utódja. Csak beszélj velem - bólintott Harry, és szeme sarkából figyelte a Dumbledore arcára kiülő meglepetést.

Ron a földet rugdosta. - Rendben. Menjük a Szükség szobájába. És _én_ döntöm el, milyen formájú lesz a szoba.

Ahogy óhajtod. - Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és előre ment tudván, hogy bármi is történjen, Ron nem akarja őt a háta mögött tudni.

Ron egy mélyvörös és aranyszínű szobát hívott elő, két első osztályú karosszékkel és megnyugtató világítással. Harry egy elismerő hümmögéssel ledobta magát az egyik székbe. Ron jóval óvatosabban foglalta el a másikat. - Mit akarsz, Potter?

- Jaj. Azt hittem, barátok vagyunk, Ron. - mondta Harry megbántott hangon.

- Nem barátkozom olyannal, aki kígyókat ereszt rám - vágott vissza Ron mérgesen.

- Hoppá. - Harry egy bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett a másikra. - Annyira sajnálom, Ron.

- Add elő a mondandód, Potter - köpte Ron.

Harry tragikusan felsóhajtott. - Én csak megpróbálok kedves lenni veled. Te meg olyan undok vagy.

Ron előhúzta pálcáját és Harryre szegezte. - Beszélj!

Harry rosszallóan bámult a pálcára. - Rendben. Csak figyelmeztetni akartalak - Lassan felállt, smaragd szemei veszélyes hűvös tűzben égtek. Amikor újra megszólalt, hangja jeges volt. - Vedd a szavam, Ronald Duke Weasley, ha megtámadod bármelyik emberemet, olyan visszavágásban lesz részed, amelyhez képest Nagini támadása semmiségnek tűnik majd. A pokolba Albus Dumbledore figyelő szemeivel, a pokolba a Főnix Rendjével. Ha bántod az embereimet, megöllek.

Ron kitágult szemmel figyelte, amint a hollóhajú fiú elhagyja a szobát.

---

Amikor végül Ron besétált a Nagyterembe vacsorázni, csak az asztal végén levő utolsó helyre tudott leülni. Harry az asztal közepén ült, két oldalán Neville és a húga, Hermione pedig vele szemben. A hatod és hetedévesek, mind a „kis túlélő" körül nevetgéltek azon, amit a varázsló mondott, és Harry arca fénylett az örömtől. A többi asztalnál ülők is ugyanúgy nevetgéltek, habár Ron gyanította, nem Harry viccein.

Ron a tanári asztal felé nézett. Az igazgató óvatos pillantásokat vetett Harryre. A többi tanár időnként küldött egy vigyort Harry, vagy egy másik kedvenc diákjuk felé, aztán folytatták a társalgást a szomszédjukkal. Brutus és Piton suttogva beszélgettek és időnként körbefutatták szemüket a teremben ülő diákokon. Egyszer-egyszer rosszalló pillantást vetettek Dumbledore-ra, majd figyelmük visszatért az előző beszélgetésre.

Hirtelen Ron szembetalálta magát Brutus professzor tekintetével. A professzor rosszallóan ránézett, majd visszafordult Pitonhoz, és mondott neki valamit. A bájital tanár összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá, és Ron gyorsan a tányérját kezdte tanulmányozni. _Ezek ketten nem harcoltak egymással még az év elején?_

- Min gondolkozol? - érdeklődött Harry, a vele szemben levő helyre csusszanva.

- Azon, hogy inkább visszamehetnél a rajongói klubodhoz. - köpte Ron egy répát döfködve.

Harry megvonta a vállát. - Beszélj Lavenderrel, Ron. Bár ez nem az én ügyem, de oda van érted. – A fiú felállt - Túlságosan sokat foglalkozik a kinézetével, és számomra túl pletykás is. Neked meg szükséged van egy barátnőre, aki távoltart a bajtól.

Miután befejezte mondanivalóját, Harry otthagyta, Lavenderhez lépett, és pár szót váltott vele. Annak arca felderült, amikor Harry Ronra mutatott, és gyorsan átköltözött a fiúhoz.

_Mire játszol, Potter?_ kérdezte magában Ron volt legjobb barátját, mikor Lavender elfoglalta az üresen maradt helyet vele szemben

---

- Miért csináltad ezt? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor Harry visszaült hozzájuk.

- Már beteg voltam a nyafogásától, hogy mennyire hiányolja Ront, és hogy vajon ma hogy néz ki a haja. Akkor már jobb, ha egymással vannak elfoglalva, mint hogy minket bosszantsanak – vont vállat Harry.

- Így most majd nekünk fog nyafogni. Kösz Harry. – Panaszkodott Parvati, mielőtt .rontásmentesítette a vacsoráját. A Harry visszatérését követő nap a legtöbb diákot a könyvtárban találta, ellenvarázslatok keresgélésével, hogy soha ne maradjanak védtelenek Harry csínytevésével szemben. A tanárok bűbájokat helyeztek a tányérjaikra, hogy visszaverjék Harry praktikáit, miután a két mardekároson kívül már mindegyiküket sikerült elkapnia.

- Akkor végy magadhoz némi sajtot, és tömd a szájába – javasolta Dean, és megkaparintott egy gombócot Hermione tányérjából, akinek soha nem volt megátkozva az étele.

- Dean! – csapott Hermione a kezére, amikor a fiú rávigyorgott. – Olyan gusztustalan vagy. Csukd be a szád, és nyeld azt le.

- Csak mert Herm tányérjából loptad, Dean, még nem jelenti, hogy az nincs megátkozva. – Mondta Harry figyelmeztetően.- Amilyen peched van, előfordulhat, hogy az ellenbűbáj Herm evőeszközein van, nem a tányéron.

Harry őszinte élvezetére, és a mindenki más undorára, Dean visszaköpte gombócát a tányérjára.

- Most csak hülyéskedsz.

- Valóban. Egyébként ma nem raktam rontást a Griffendéles kajákra. A Mardekár viszont jobb, ha vigyáz. – mondta Harry széles mosollyal. Az egész asztal felnevetett körülötte, miközben elővette pálcáját és megszabadította Dean tányérját a gombóc maradványaitól. -Különben is, ez már a szádban volt előbb. Ha kiköpöd, még nem menekülsz meg a hatásától. Komolyan, Dean, azt hittem, ennél azért jobban ismersz.

A Mardekár asztalától érkező nevetés zaja azt mutatta, hogy az egyik elsőéves nem volt elég elővigyázatos az ételével, és majommá változott. A Terem megtelt nevetéssel, amint Harry egy, a Hugrabug asztaláról való kekszet lustán odareptetett a szegény főemlőshöz.

Figyelmeztettelek. – mondta Harry a normális állapotba visszaváltozott diáknak. Az bocsánatkérőn biccentett Harrynek, aki visszaintett, és leült a helyére.

„_Miért nem hagyod, hogy maguktól találják ki, melyik asztalon van az ellenszer?„_ érdeklődött Gin a sütőtöklevét kortyolgatva.

- Mert túl nagy kavarodást okozna. – Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Képzeld el, ha a fél Hugrabug keresztülmászna a Griffendél asztalán, csak mert azt hiszik, a mi kekszeinkben van valamelyik tréfám ellenszere.

„_Oh. Igazad van."_

- Hát persze, hogy igaza van. _Harryr__ől_ van szó. – vihogott Parvati.

- Aha, kösz, Parvati – motyogta Harry ég felé emelve szemét. A lány rákacsintott.

- Kit tréfálsz meg legközelebb?- érdeklődött Seamus.

- Úgy gondoltam, most adok néhány hét pihenést mindenkinek, aztán hirtelen támadok újra. Meglátjuk, mennyien lustulnak el. – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

- Szörnyű egy kölyök vagy – nevetett Hermione.

- Téged ismerve, április elsején, bolondok napján fogsz lecsapni – kacarászott Neville. – De valami olyasmivel, ami ellen nem is gondoljuk, hogy védekeznünk kellene.

- Ez a gyerek tud valamit - sóhajtotta Harry, egy újabb nevetési hullám közepette. Beletemette arcát a kezébe, és Neville-re nézett. - Gyanítom, rajtad kell tartanom a szemem, nehogy kiszivárogtasd a tervem.

- Ugyan már. Ezt még Crak és Monstro is kitalálná! – nevetett Neville.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Tudom. Kettőjüknek együtt már van egy agya. – A diákok újra felnevettek, amint Harry újra az ételre fordította a figyelmét, és diszkréten levette a rontást a tányérján levő gombócról, amit, jól tudta, Gin átkozott meg, mikor nem figyelt oda.

„_Hé!"_

- Harry rávigyorgott a húgára. – Korábban kell felkelnie annak, aki túl akar járni a nagy Harry Potter eszén! – jelentette ki villájával húgára bökve.

Egy felvillanó fény keretében Harry egy kicsi griffmadárrá változott. Tom tűnt fel Gin mögött a semmiből, és a terem kirobbanó nevetésben tört ki. – Én győztem.

"_Csaltál!"_

- Sosem részletezted, hogy ételen keresztül kell őt megátkozni, csak hogy meg kell átkoznunk – pontosította a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése professzor higgadtan, és felemelte a griffet. - Tudod, egész csinoska. Lehet, hogy megtartom.

_Ha azonnal nem változtatsz vissza, megcsíplek!_ Figyelmeztette Harry a Sötét Nagyurat mentálisan, amikor a diákok újra fulladozni kezdtek a nevetéstől.

- Marcus, kérem, változtassa vissza Mr. Pottert az eredeti formájába – mondta Dumbledore komoly hangon, amikor a tanár háta mögé ért.

Tom a szemeit forgatva letette Harryt a földre és elmotyogta az ellenátkot. – Harry rosszallóan nézett az igazgatóra. –Ugyan, Professzor. Meg akartam csípni.

Az igazgató egy éles pillantással elhallgattatta Harryt, majd Tom felé fordult.

– Beszélhetnénk, Marcus?

- Ez csak egy tréfa volt, igazgató úr. – mondta Harry hűvösen. – Senki sem sérült meg.

- Köszönöm, Mr. Potter. - Dumbledore még egy éles pillantást vetett rá, hogy végre befogja a száját.

- Ha Marcust a tréfáiért akarja felelősségre vonni, akkor ugyanez áll mindenki másra is az egész iskolában, aki ugyanezt játszotta, vagy legalábbis megpróbálta az elmúlt héten. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy adhatok önnek egy listát, ha kívánja. – folytatta Harry égő szemeit Dumbledore-ra szegezve.

- Harry, elég. – sziszegte Tom.

- Szeretné, ha újra felfüggeszteném, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte Dumbledore hűvösen.

Harry a Griffendél és a Mardekár asztalnál levő barátaira nézett. – Nem, uram. Valakinek kordában kell tartania a diákokat, ha már úgy tűnik, ön nem képes rá.

Nyomasztó csend hullott a teremre, ahogy Dumbledore és Harry farkasszemet néztek. Végül Dumbledore engedett. – Mr. Potter, Marcus, ha kérhetném, mindketten kövessenek az irodámba.

Harry Gin vállára tette a kezét, amikor a lány fel akart emelkedni, és megrázta a fejét. – Maradj itt. – motyogta, mielőtt megfordult, és követte a két felnőttet.

- Ez a fiú tényleg tudja, milyen egy kivonulás – mondta Bimba Flitwicknek, amint a Nagyterem újra hangokkal telt meg.

---

- Belefáradtam, hogy állandóan veszekednem kelljen veled, Harry – sóhajtotta Dumbledore, amikor az asztala mögé ült. Harry és Tom leült vele szemben.

- Ez meglepetés – motyogta a fiú.

- Harry – morogta Tom a fiatal varázslóra nézve, mielőtt Dumbledore megszólalhatott volna.

Harry a Sötét Nagyúrra nézett. _Mi van?_

_Nem szállítgatlak ide-oda, ha újra felfüggesztteted magad, úgyhogy pofa be._

Harry elfordult, és Fawkes-re nézett. – Sajnálom.

Dumbledore meglepetten nézett az SVK professzorra, ám a férfit túlságosan is lefoglalta, hogy körülnézzen az irodában, ahogy általában tette, mikor ott volt. - Valójában belefáradtam a veszekedésbe, mindkettőtökkel.

- Bocsássa meg a szemtelenségem, igazgató, de amennyiben elmondhatom, egyáltalán nem kéne vitáznia Marcussal, ha nem kreálna folyton ürügyeket, csak azért, mert azt gyanítja, hogy Voldemortnak dolgozik. – mondta Harry zavartalanul, az idősebb varázslót nézve. Dumbledore meglepetten nézett vissza rá. – Mondjon csak egyetlen egy példát, ami bizonyítékul szolgál arra, hogy Marcus halálfaló.

A Főnix Rendjének vezetője rosszallóan meredt Harryre. Pokolba, a fiatalembernek igaza van. Marcus Brutus soha nem adott okot, hogy azzal gyanúsítsa, halálfaló. Mindene, ami volt, csak Perselus szava, és Perselus sem volt olyan nyilvánvalóan megbízható mostanában. De ott a tény, hogy az előtte ülő férfi nyilvánvalóan utálta őt...

- Marcus, csak úgy kíváncsiságból, miért gyűlölsz engem? – kérdezte hirtelen Dumbledore.

Tom pillantása vágott. – Mert ön találkozásunk első pillanata óta nem bízott bennem. Nem tudok kedvelni egy olyan személyt, aki még esélyt sem ad. – válaszolta.

_Brutálisan öszinte, Tom. Igazi szörnyeteg vagy_ – kuncogott Harry az elméjén keresztül.

_Ő kérdezte. –_ volt a válasz.

Dumbledore figyelte, hogy a vele szemben levő két varázsló körülnéz az irodájában, időnként rövid mosolyt váltva. Hirtelen mindent megértett, és csodálkozott, miért tartott ennyi ideig, hogy észrevegye. Egy sóhajjal leült, és elmosolyodott. – Értem.

Harry szeme az igazgatóra szegeződött, szinte abban a pillanatban, hogy elmosolyodott.

– Igazgató úr, van valami különleges oka, hogy mosolyogjon?

Dumbledore pislogott párat. – Képes vagy már kontrollálni a metamorf képességed?

Harry egy ideig tétovázott, mielőtt óvatosan megszólalt.

– Az esetek többségében igen. Van ugyan nehézségem néhány dologgal, és ez fárasztó, de egyre jobban megy. Miért?

-Szemek a fejed hátsó részén. – felelte Dumbledore, és a szemei újra csillogtak. - Még akkor is láttál, amikor nem is figyeltél rám.

- Mindig tartsd szemmel az ellenfeled. – motyogta Harry, és Dumbledore úgy érezte, hogy ezt akár Rémszem is mondhatta volna.

- Akkor az ellenfeled vagyok? – érdeklődött az öreg igazgató majd' hogy nem szomorúan.

- Hát aligha a barátom, uram. – vont vállat a fiú. Tom szeme meglepetten megvillant. – Ne nézz így rám, Marcus. Dumbledore professzor tudatában van, hogy az elmúlt év túlnyomó részében félig sem volt baráti a viszonyunk.

Dumbledore sajnálkozva bólintott. – Ha megkérdezhetem, hogy találtad ki, hogy egy alapító leszármazottja vagy?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Mardekár Malazár mondta.

Tom szeme kitágult meglepetésében. _Harry…_

Dumbledore sóhajtott. _Azt hittem, elrejtettem azokat a festményeket, de hát sejthettem volna, hogy Harry megtalálja._ Gondolta enyhén bosszankodva. – Értem. Feltételem, felismerte a vérvonalat. – Harry bólintott. – Szóval akkor, Miss Weasley valójában kivel randevúzik?

Harry lassan pislogott néhányat. – Velem, uram. Azt hittem, ezt tudja.

Dumbledore rámosolygott. – Valóban?

- Nem – vágott közbe Tom, meglepetést okozva ezzel Harrynek. - Theodore Nott udvarol neki.

- Marcus – szisszent fel Harry ingerült pillantást vetve a professzorra.

A kékeszöld szemű férfi felvont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre. – Már tudja, különben nem kérdezte volna.

- Milyen igaz – értett egyet Dumbledore, ahogy Harry egy nyögéssel a kezébe temette az arcát. – Mindazonáltal – küldött a két varázsló felé egy súlyos pillantást. – Roxfort nem tolerálja a tanár/diák kapcsolatot, ahogy azt bizonyára mindketten jól tudják.

- Harry nagykorú, igazgató úr . Sem Ön, sem a Roxfort nem tehet túl sokat ellene – mutatott rá higgadtan Tom.

- Igazgató úr – szólalt meg Harry hirtelen. Dumbledore meglepetten nézte a fiú szemében fellobbanó intenzív zöld fényeket. - Ha kirúgja Marcust, vele megyek, és gyanítom, nem én leszek az egyetlen.

Dumbledore hosszú ideig nézte a fiatalembert, mielőtt egy fáradt sóhajjal félrefordult. – Egyikőtöket sem szeretném újra iderángatni, mert kicsúszik a tréfálkozás a keze közül. Harry, abba kell hagynod az iskola elleni támadásokat.

- Minden tiszteletem az öné, uram, de csak fel akarom hívni mindenki figyelmét, mi folyik körülöttünk. Háborúban állunk Voldemorttal. Az utolsó dolog, amire szükségünk van, egy mérgezett étel okozta meglepés. – mondta Harry. – Vegye úgy, hogy csak felkészítem rá az egész iskolát.

Dumbledore hűvösen figyelte. – Megkérlek, fejezd be, Harry.

Harry szemei összeszűkültek. – Igen, uram. – mondta végül.

- Köszönöm. Marcus, ön sem tréfálkozhat a diákok rovására. Ön egy tanár, és aszerint kell viselkednie.

- Értettem, uram. –bólintott Tom. Harry a kapcsolatukon keresztül érezte a férfin átsuhanó bosszúságot.

- Köszönöm, uraim. Távozhatnak. – biccentett a két varázslónak Dumbledore.

- Jó éjt, igazgató úr – bólintott Tom és felállt. Vetett egy pillantást a sötét ábrázatú Harryre, és felsóhajtott. - Na, gyere.

Harry még mindig bosszúsan motyogott valamit a bajsza alatt, és szintén felállt.

- Mi ez a tekintet? – ugratta Tom, karját a Harry válla köré fonva. – A griffendélesek nagyon rossz vesztesek.

Harry finoman beleboxolt a magasabb varázsló oldalába, mielőtt átölelte a derekát, és hozzádőlt.

- Seggfej.

Tom kuncogott, majd kitolta Harryt az irodából és Dumbledore figyelő szemei elől. – Menjünk és nyugtassuk meg a barátaid, hogy nem vagy újra felfüggesztve. - Hirtelen megállt. – Igazgató úr?

- Igen, Marcus? – mosolygott rá Dumbledore.

- Nagyra értékelném, ha megmondaná az ajtónállómnak, hogy engedje meg a diákjaimnak, hogy újra meglátogathassanak.

- Még mindig tudok neked szerezni egy új festményt. – viccelt Harry. – Talán keríthetek egy oroszlánt.

- Nem hiszem. Egyetlen oroszlán sem tartózkodhat az _én _hálószobám közelében.

Harry rávigyorgott. – Ezzel már elkéstél.

- Ön Griffendéles, nem oroszlán, Mr. Potter. Az nem ugyanaz. – vágott vissza Tom, mielőtt visszanézett az igazgatóra, aki elhaló mosollyal figyelte őket. – A festmény, igazgató úr.

- Feltéve, hogy mindenki távozik takarodó előtt. – értett egyet Dumbledore.

-Köszönöm – bólintott Tom, és Harryvel együtt kisétált az irodából_. - Miért árultad el neki, hogy Mardekár mondta, hogy leszármazott vagy?_

_Malazár említést tett valamilyen képekről, amiket akkor szokott használni, ha valami fontos dolgot akar megtudni. Kitaláltam, hogy ezek a festmények őt ábrázolják, és hogy Dumbledore is tud róluk. Biztos ő rejtette el őket._

_És neked megvan az a rossz szokásod, hogy mindent kikutatsz._ – Tom szórakozottan rázta meg a fejét egyetértése jeléül. - _Olyan vagy, mint egy kisgyerek_.

_Pofa be _- vágott vissza mosolyogva Harry. – Hé, tudod mit?

- Mit?

- Mostantól adhatok neked jóreggeltpuszit.

- Ne menjünk annyira messzire.

- Az akkor lenne, ha az osztályteremben ölelgetnélek, Marcus. Azt hiszem, épp itt az ideje egy jó reggelt csóknak.

- Jobb ötletem van – mondta pajkosan Tom. Elég közel hajolt, hogy a száját Harry füléhez tehesse. – Jó reggelt szex.

Harry felnevetett. – A tanári asztalon? Azt hiszem, Dumbledore mindkettőnket megölne, és elfelejtené az olyan kedves dolgokat, mint a kirúgás, vagy a kicsapás.

Tom vállát vonogatta. – Igaz. Kénytelenek leszünk a Griffendél asztalát használni.

Harry felhorkantott, és eltakarta a szemeit. – Szörnyű vagy.

- És?

Harry elmosolyodott és fejét Tom vállára hajtotta. - Semmi és. Isten hozott, Harry.

- Ez a jelszó? – kérdezte Tom szórakozottan, amikor a festménylyuk feltárult.

- Fogd be, seggfej, - morogta Harry, és beengedte Tomot.

- Csak csodálkoztam, mit gondolhat Mr. Weasley erről.

- Harry felkacagott. – Jó kérdés.

_"Harry! Marcus!"_ - futott eléjük Gin. –„_Nem vagytok kicsapva, felfüggesztve vagy kirúgva?"_

- Izgulsz? – érdeklődött Tom vidáman. – Au! – tette hozzá, mikor Harry a lábára lépett.

- Légy jó. – figyelmeztette Harry mielőtt Ginre mosolygott. – Még itt vagyunk, de a jó öreg Dumbli rájött, hogy a kapcsolatunk nem igazi, így holnap reggel a Nagyteremben meglepetésszerűen Ted nyakába ugorhatsz, ha akarsz.

„_Oh, fantasztikus. Mindig is szerettem volna a szívbajt hozni rá!"_

- Mardekár vérnek kell folynia a családban. – döntötte el Tom. – És most, miután megóvtál a kirúgatástól, vár rám néhány osztályozni való dolgozat.

- Kapok egy csókot, mielőtt mész? Kérlek? – könyörgött Harry lágyan.

- Kölykök – mormogta Tom, mielőtt lehajolt, és betakarta Harry száját a sajátjával.

Gin elismerően füttyentett, mire a két férfi ingerült pillantást vetett rá. – Foglalt. – Mondta Harry bosszúsan.

„_Oh, folytassátok nyugodtan. Csak hadd kapjam el__ő a fényképezőgépem."_

- Bocs, Marcus. Meg kell ölnöm a húgom.

Tom kuncogott. – Csak annyira, hogy képes legyen megjelenni a hétfői órámon.

- Hát az lehet, hogy a hétvégét újra a gyengélkedőn tölti, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ott lesz. – biztosította szerelmét Harry.

- Csak Poppy ölne meg, - csókolta meg Tom Harry sebhelyét. - Nincs gyilkolászás az iskola területén.

- Igenis, Marcus. – Harry égnek emelte a szemét.

"_Na, gyere már. Mindent hallani akarok!„_ rángatta meg Gin Harry karját.

- Rendben. – Harry elfordult a Sötét Nagyúrtól, és engedelmesen követte húgát oda, ahol Hermione, Seamus és Neville ült.

- Csókolózni a klubhelyiség közepén. Mi ütött beléd, Harry Potter? – ugratta Seamus.

- Dumbli rájött. – Harry megvonta a vállát, és leült Hermione mellé, Gin pedig Neville mellé telepedett.

- És nem rúgta ki? - suttogta Hermione rémülten.

- Nem, dehogy. Azt mondtam, ha kirúgja Marcust, vele megyek, és talán nem én leszek az egyetlen.

- Francba. Szívesen megnéztem volna, hogy mész, Potter. – fröcsögte a Seamus háta mögötti székből Ron.

- Biztos így van, paprika. – köpte Seamus. – Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy akkor újra megtámadnád Gint.

- Amilyen hitvány vagy – értett egyet Neville.

- Fogjátok be. – mondta Ron figyelmeztetően, és pálcáját Harryre szegezte, aki előrelépett.

- Potterrel van elszámolnivalóm, nem veletek.

- Remélem is, hogy csak velem, Weasley. – felelt Harry hűvösen. – És pontosan te voltál az egyik oka, hogy olyan keményen harcoltam a Roxfortban maradásért. Úgy tűnik, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes felügyelni téged.

Ron arca eltorzult a méregtől. – _Piroinitio!_

Harry felkapta a bal karját, amelyen a karperecét hordta, a másikkal ugyanabban a pillanatban előkapta pálcáját. – _Locomotor Mortis!_

- _Protego! Stupor!_ – Intett Ron, és olyan varázslatot használt, amit eddig nem látott, hogy Harry testőrei használtak.

- _Finite! Reducto!_ – vágott vissza Harry összeszűkült szemmel. – _Capitulatus!_ – tette hozzá, mikor a taroló átok áthatolt Ron védelmi pajzsán.

Bal kezével elkapta a fűzfa pálcát, és dühösen meredt a vöröshajú fiúra. – Te is tudod, hogy ezt meg kellene tartanom.

Hermione Harry mellé állt, kezét nyújtotta a pálcáért. – Add azt nekem. Parvati velem jönnél? McGalagony professzorhoz visszük Ronaldot, és megkérjük, hogy vegye el a prefektusi jelvényét. Ezzel most túl messzire ment.

Harry felsóhajtott és átnyújtotta a pálcát. Parvati felállt és hozzájuk sétált. - Te is gyere, Harry. – utasította a sötét hajú lány, és előhúzta pálcáját.

- Miért? – kérdezte Ron gyanakvóan.

- Mert ő a legerősebb varázsló a Griffendélben, és az szeretném, ha segítene szemmel tartani téged, ha megpróbálnál valami mókásat. – vágott vissza Parvati.

"_Na, menj. Egyébként sem mondhatnál semmit, miel__őtt Herm visszajönne"_– mutatott rá Gin.

- Na, jó – sóhajtott Harry, és elrakta pálcáját.

- Nehogy eltedd! –sikoltotta Parvatti

Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Azt hiszem, inkább seggbe rúgom, ha próbálkozik, mint megátkozom. Jobban érzem magam, ha fegyvertelen.

Hermione is összehúzta a szemeit. – Ne aggódj miatta, Parvati. Harry mostanában mindig felkészült. – Harry hűvösen elmosolyodott.

- Rendben. Hermione te vezetsz. Harry az utolsó. – sóhajtott Parvati tehetetlenül.

- Rendben. – Harry rosszindulatúan méregette Ront. – Ha bármivel próbálkozol, a segged a falba rúgom. Tudod, hogy megteszem.

Ron nyelt egyet, és bólintott. Épp eleget látta Harry „edzéseit", hogy tudja, a fiú valószínűleg pálcája érintése nélkül is képes megölni.

Amikor a portrélyuk becsukódott a négy hetedéves mögött, az ötödéves prefektuslány, Jolie Marion felállt. – Szeretném szavazásra kérni a többi Griffendélest, ha már így alakult. Szeretném megszavaztatni, hogy Harry Potter legyen az új hetedéves prefektus Ronald Weasley helyett. Emeljétek fel a kezetek, ha egyetértetek.

A klubhelyiségben minden kéz a levegőbe emelkedett. Jolie vigyorogva leült. Elvégezte a dolgát.

- Ezt tuti beszervezzük. – mondta Dean előrelépve, elorozva Harry székét. – Milyen idősnek kell lennie?

"_Nagykorúnak." _felelt Gin a prefektuslányt figyelve. "_Kedvelem __őt. Beszélj róla Harrynek."_

- Fogok.

---

- Jöjjön be – Szólt ki McGalagony, mikor Hermione bekopogott.

Az iskolaelső határozottan bevonult, de lépései bizonytalanabbá váltak, mikor látta, hogy az igazgató is ott ül, és együtt teázik az igazgató-helyettessel.

Harry tehetetlenül nyögött fel, mikor meglátta az igazgatót. _Túlzottan sokat látom ma ezt a férfit_.

- Miss Granger. Mit tehetek önökért? – kérdezte McGalagony szigorúan.

Hermione összeszorította száját, és letette Ron pálcáját az asztalra a két professzor közé. – Azt kérném, fossza meg Ronald Weasleyt a griffendéles prefektusi pozíciójától. Túllépett minden határt.

- Kérem, magyarázza meg, mit ért ezalatt. – mondta Dumbledore, szemüvege fölött átnézve.

- Ok nélkül megtámadta Harryt verbálisan. Seamus és Neville Harry védelmére kelt, és Ron azt mondta nekik, hogy neki csak Harryvel van elszámolnivalója. Harry az felelte, ez jó dolog, mert úgy tűnik, ő az egyetlen, aki kontrollálni tudja Ront. Erre Ron varázslattal próbálta meg Harryt felgyújtani. Harry védte magát, és lefegyverezte Ront. – Magyarázta Hermione könnyekkel küszködve, ahogy visszaemlékezve úgy tűnt neki, Ron kész volt megölni a legjobb barátját.

McGalagony komoly pillantásokkal méregette Ront, mialatt Dumbledore Parvatira nézett, aki idegesnek tűnt, aztán Harryre, aki egyszerre látszott bosszúsnak és unottnak. – Úgy történt, ahogy a kisasszony mondta?

- Igen, uram – értett egyet Parvati remegve.

- A fontos részletekben, igen – felelte Harry, miután újra végiggondolta.

- Mr. Weasley, mit tud felhozni mentségére? – kérdezte McGalagony

- Harry megfenyegetett, mikor ma visszajöttem az iskolába! – tört ki Ron.

- Mr Potter… - sóhajtott fel McGalagony, és a fal mellett álló, látszólag teljesen unatkozó sötét hajú varázslóra nézett.

- Megmondtam Ronnak, ha bántja akár egyetlen barátomat is, megtorlom – válaszolta Harry. - Ez az igazság, és ha már kérdezi, már a múltban is megtettem. Rájöttem, hogy Ron ejtette teherbe Hermionét, ezért kifüggesztettük a bejárati ajtó fölé. Amikor első alkalommal támadta meg Gint, rávettem az összes Griffendélest, hogy ne engedjék leülni maguk közé. Amikor másodszor támadta meg Gint, nem tehettem semmit, mivel nem voltam jelen, különben megtettem volna.

- És a gyakori Odúban tartózkodásod alatt? – érdeklődött Dumbledore komoran.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Soha nem értem Ronhoz rossz szándékkal a felfüggesztésem, és az ő iskolai visszatérése között.

- Ron meredten bámult Harryre. – Nem igaz! Megütöttél!

- A kurvámnak nevezted Gint. - Felelte Harry fagyosan. – Megérdemelted. Még Tonks is egyetértett, hogy az több volt, mint durva.

- Elnézést – köpte Ron. – Inkább Brutus professzort kellett volna mondanom. Bár lehet, hogy éppen fordított a helyzet.

Harry szemei megvillantak, de ott maradt, ahol volt, falnak támaszkodva. – Hagyd ki ebből Marcust. – mondta veszélyesen halk hangon.

- Ez több a soknál, Mr. Weasley! - mondta McGalagony mérgesen. – Miss Granger, egyetértek a kérésével. Mr. Weasley, ön az elkövetkező héten minden este jelentkezik nálam büntetőmunkára.

- De…

- Fogd be, Ron. – utasította Harry, és Ron ijedten becsukta a száját.

McGalagony megrázta a fejét, és visszanézett az iskolaelsőre és prefektusra. – Miss Granger, Miss Patil, van ötletük, melyik hetedéves fiút szeretnék Mr. Weasley helyére?

Hermione és Parvati egyszerre mutatott Harryre, aki meglepetten pislogott. – Én?

- Te vagy a legerősebb varázsló a Griffendélben. – ismételte Parvati. – És minden házból vannak barátaid.

- Ahogy Gin két hónappal ezelőtt rámutatott, ha huszonnégy órán belül szükségünk van Roxfort tanulóinak véleményére valamiről, kérdezzünk téged. Ha képes lennél néha visszafogni magad, azt kell mondanom, jobb iskolaelső lennél, mint Anthony. – tette hozzá Hermione.

- De hát pont most mondtad, hogy nem vagyok képes rendesen viselkedni! – vitázott Harry.

- Nos, nem támadtad meg Ront Marcus inzultálása miatt. – mosolygott Hermione. – Azok az önvédelmi edzések csodát műveltek az önkontrolloddal.

- Ha-ha, vicces. – morgott Harry.

- Nekem semmi problémám ezzel az érveléssel. – döntött McGalagony. – Igazgató úr?

- Bátran állíthatom, hogy Harryből csodálatos prefektus válna. – mondta Dumbledore mosolyogva. – Mr. Weasley, kérem, adja át a jelvényét Mr. Potternek.

Ron az igazgatóra meredt. – Uram, mi van azzal, amit Percy mondott? – kiáltotta, megragadva jelvényét. – Lehet, hogy Tudjakinek dolgozik!

- Harry egy csalódott sóhajt eresztett meg. – Ne már megint! Esküszöm, ha még egy valaki azt állítja, hogy Voldemortnak dolgozom, megyek, és felakasztom magam!

- Kérlek, ne. – motyogta Hermione. – Jobb szeretlek élve.

- Most már tényleg elég, Mr. Weasley. – kiáltott fel McGalagony. – Adja át a jelvényét Mr. Potternek.

Ron megpördült, és Harryhez vágta a kitűzőt. Harry összerezzent, mikor az megszúrta a kezét. Meredten bámult a bal csuklójára, mielőtt a vágásra nézett volna. – Tudod, Ron, nem kedvelem az olyan embereket, aki megpróbálnak megmérgezni. – Ron megmerevedett, és elsápadt. – Szerencsém, hogy elővigyázatos vagyok. Noha valójában nem gondoltam volna, hogy szükségem van erre a barátaim körében. – Felnézett a három, pálcájukat Ronra szegező emberre, és Hermionéra, aki a sírás szélén állt. – Elmehetek a gyengélkedőbe?

- Add oda a kitűzőt Miss Patilnak, mielőtt mész – utasította Dumbledore.

Harry óvatosan átnyújtotta a kitűzőt, mielőtt távozott volna a gyengélkedő irányába. Még nem jutott messzire, mikor meghallotta McGalagony hangját, ahogy kiabálni kezd ex-barátjával.

_Rendben vagy?-_ Visszhangzott Tom aggódó hangja az elméjében.

_Igen szerelmem, jól vagyok. A medál zöld, nem vörös .- _ Mondta Harry megnyugtatóan.

_Szedd a lábaidat._ - Utasította a Sötét Nagyúr. – _Már mondtam Poppynak, hogy jössz._

_A gyengélkedőn vagy? – _érdeklődött Harry, megszaporázva a lépteit.

_Te mondtad azt, hogy szükségem van itt egy barátra. Poppy és én kezdünk összejönni. Mondhatom, fura élmény._

_Lefogadom_ – felelt Harry, és belökte a gyengélkedő ajtaját, mikor megérkezett. – Itthon vagyok, drágám! – kiáltott fel.

- Nem vicces. Ülj le. – szólt rá Poppy erélyesen, a legközelebbi ágyra mutatva. – Nagyon szerencsés fiatalember vagy.

Harry egy nyögés keretében leült. – Ja, biztos. Ha olyan igazán szerencsés lennék, egyáltalán nem kéne itt lennem.

- Igaz – értett egyet Tom, majd leült mellé, és magához ölelte, mikor Poppy kezelésbe vette a sebet. - Minden rendben, szerelmem?

- Jól vagyok. – motyogta Harry. – Miért ne lennék?

- Harry, sápadt vagy és izzadt, és az érzelmi állapotod is gyatra. Mit mondott? – érdeklődött Tom. Poppy aggódva figyelte őket, míg a sebet tisztította. Nem volt túl mély, és a medál már elpusztította a méreg legnagyobb részét, mielőtt Harry kapott belőle.

- Arra utalt, hogy a kurvád voltam. – motyogta a fiatal varázsló becsukott szemmel, és arcát Tom mellkasába fúrta.

A Sötét Nagyúr szemei megvillantak. – Merlin óvjon, de most megyek, és megölöm azt a kis szemétládát. – elhúzódott, hogy Harry szemébe nézhessen, mikor Poppy végzett. – Senki kurvája nem vagy, világos?

- Igen. – suttogta Harry, és szemei megteltek könnyekkel.

Tom felsóhajtott, újra magához vonta a fiút, és erősen megölelte. – Oh, Harry…

Poppy leült az ágyra a fiú mögé, és körkörös mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az igazgató ez alkalommal kicsapja. Valóban Mr. Weasley kezdte, vagy ki volt tervelve?

- Mr. Weasley tette. – felelt Tom. – Percy biztos megmondta, hogy bármi áron el kell tennie Harryt láb alól.

- Hát persze, hogy azt mondta. Én egy kibaszott halálfaló vagyok, emlékszel? – nevetett fel Harry keserűen, kibújva a Sötét Nagyúr öleléséből. Dühösen törölte meg könnyáztatta szemeit. - Vissza kell mennem a klubhelyiségbe. – motyogta, és óvatosan felállt.

Tom Harry derekára csúsztatta kezeit, és az ölébe húzta Harryt.

- Nem mész sehova, míg meg nem nyugszol.

- Ne, Marcus, tényleg…

- Itt maradsz, Harry – erősködött Marcus. – Baráti utasítás.

Harry fájón felnevetett, ellazult az idősebb varázsló mellkasának dőlve, és becsukta szemeit.

– Szörnyű vagy. - Tom mosolyogva csókolta meg a fiú sebhelyét, mikor a gyengélkedő ajtaja kinyílt, és belépett rajta McGalagony, Hermione és Parvati.

-Harry? – kérdezte Hermione lágyan. – Jól vagy?

- Fizikálisan, igen. – sóhajtott Tom. – Az érzelmi állapota miatt aggódom.

Hermione szemei kitágultak. – Ó, istenem, elfelejtettem. Harry…

- Jól vagyok, Herm. – sóhajtott Harry a lányra nézve. – És személy szerint, én is inkább elfelejteném.

- Miről van szó? – kérdezte McGalagony, mikor Hermione felmászott az ágyra Tom mellé, és óvatosan megölte Harryt. Parvati megdöbbenten nézte, mialatt Poppy a gyógyászati felszerelését pakolta arrébb.

- Ne - suttogta Harry, mikor Tom válaszra nyitotta száját.

A Sötét Nagyúr befogta Harry száját, és éles pillantást vetett az igazgató-helyettesre.

- Az unokatestvére megerőszakolta őt az ötöd- és hatodév közötti nyár folyamán. Még mindig nincs túl rajta egészen. Ne harapj, te vipera. - Harry legyőzötten hunyta be a szemét.

McGalagony elborzadtan nézett rá, míg Parvati Tom másik oldalára ült, hogy megölelje Harryt, ahogy korábban Hermione is tette. Poppy szomorúan csóválta felét, ahogy odébb tette bájitalos fioláit.

- Miért nem mondta soha egyikünknek sem, Mr. Potter? - kérdezte a Griffendéles házvezető szelíden.

- Nem akartam, hogy bárki is tudjon róla - motyogta Harry. - Marcus is csak véletlenül találta ki.

McGalagony csípősen nézett az SVK tanárra. - Fogadni mertem volna.

- Nem akarom ezt hallani - vágott vissza hűvősen Tom. - Egyikünknek sem ön az anyja, és mindketten elég idősek vagyunk ahhoz, hogy meghozzuk a saját döntéseinket.

Harry kuncogott. - Ez úgy hangzott, mintha azon kaptak volna, hogy valami rosszat tettél.

A szobában levő négy boszorka elmosolyodott, mikor Tom savanyú arcot öltött. - Aha, rendbe jöttél. Tűnés innen, terrorizáld az elsőéveseket.

- Úgy nézek én ki, mint Piton professzor? - érdeklődött Harry arcon csókolva Tomot. - Lökött.

- Fekete haj, villogó szemek, szökőár-szerű temperamentum… nem tudom, egész jól illik rád a leírás. - ugratta Tom. Hermione és Parvati kacagva felhemperedett, még McGalagony és Poppy is elmosolyodott.

Harry megfordult a Nagyúr ölelésében, és rosszallóan nézett rá. - Az ölelések kedvesek, de én egy csókot akarok.

- Mi vagy te, kétéves? - sóhajtott Tom, mielőtt lehajolt és szájon csókolta Harryt. - _Bár kétévesnek meglehet__ősen szexi vagy._

_Fogd be_ - vágott vissza Harry karját Tom nyaka köré fonva. - _Néha tényleg utállak_.

_Biztos vagyok benne. - _Tom mosolyogva elhúzódott, és Harry újra a mellkasához hajtotta fejét. - Tégy meg egy szívességet, és ez alkalommal ne rajtam aludj el.

- Dugulj el - mormogta Harry csukott szemmel.

- Tom felsóhajtott és a két idősebb boszorkányra nézett. - Segítenének?

- A pácienseimet megilleti az összes kényelem - tájékoztatta barátját Poppy.

- És a túlzott fény - tette hozzá Harry.

- Az is. - Értett egyet a medimágus. - Könnyebben észreveszem, amikor valaki felébred. Az első dolguk, hogy eltakarják a szemüket, vagy felnyögnek.

- Nagy a kísértés, hogy egy vak beteget kívánjak önnek - tájékoztatta a medimágust Harry.

- Hangos zene. - mondta Parvati ördögi vigyorral. - Az első dolguk lenne befogni a fülüket.

- Ooh, milyen kedves - kacagott Hermione. - Akkor talán Madam Pomfrey lejjebb venné a világítást. - Mindenki nevetett, még Harry is.

- Jobb? - kérdezte szelíden Tom, mikor mindenki lehiggadt.

- Igen, köszönöm. - bólintott a fiú mosolyogva.

- Biztos?

- Túl vagyok rajta, Marcus - bökte oldalba Harry a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Úgy vélem, számomra megengedhető, hogy aggódjak érted - felelte Tom, és megcsókolta Harry sebhelyét.

Harry McGalagonyra nézett, aki odahúzott magának egy széket, hogy leüljön.

- Professzor, mi fog történni Ronnal?

- Ki fogják csapni. - felelte McGalagony. - És azt hiszem, egy Minisztériumi kihallgatás is vár rá. Annak a méregnek meg kellett volna ölnie téged.

- Tudom. - Harry megtapogatta karkötőjét. - Újra meg kell köszönöm Dray-nek. - McGalagony kérdőn nézett rá. - Mindannyiunk kapott tőle egy védőamulettet, amely megvéd a legtöbb halálos méreggel szemben. Egy közös ajándék volt tőle, Pantől, Binitől és Tedtől. A méreg talizmán már másodszor mentette meg az életem.

- Melyik volt a másik alkalom? - suttogta Hermione.

- Aznap, mikor felfüggesztettek. - vont vállat Harry. - Valaki megmérgezte a vajsöröm, mikor együtt ebédeltem Mollyval és Arthurral.

- O, istenem. Miért nem mondtad el?

- Mert mikor visszaértem, mindjárt fel is függesztettek, Herm. És tényleg nem volt valami nagy cucc. - Ránézett a védőamulettes karkötőre. - Remek mentőmellény.

- Én akkor sem kedvelem ez a karperecet - bosszankodott Tom, Harry, Hermione és Parvati őszinte élvezetére.

- Marcus, te vagy az egyeten, aki látja, úgyhogy fejezd be a nyafogást. - szidta Harry a szerelmét, majd megmarkolta Tom csuklóját, és megrántotta a láthatatlan láncot.

- Akkor te honnan tudod, hol van? - kérdezte Tom gyanakvón.

- Mivel nekem is olyan van, és ennél feljebb nem mehet a csuklódon, te buta. – Válaszolta a zöld szemű varázsló, elengedve a karkötőt. És ha nem tiltakoztál volna olyan hevesen, nem nekem kellett volna rád húzni. Akkor én sem tudnám, melyik csuklódon hordod. Úgyhogy a te hibád.

- Utálom a logikádat. - morogta Tom, és állát Harry fejére támasztotta. - Várjuk csak, akkor te most prefektus vagy?

- Ha már itt tartunk. - McGalagony elővett a talárja zsebéből egy vadonatúj prefektus jelvényt, és óvatosan átnyújtotta Harrynek. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy képes felelősségteljesen viselkedni, Mr. Potter.

- El vagyunk átkozva. - nyögött fel Tom, mikor Harry az iskolai talárja elejére tűzte a jelvényt. A fiú belekönyölt.- Ez visszaélés a hatalommal!

- Ugyan már, Marcus. Tanár vagy, kinőttél már a nyafogásból. Biztos megtalálnád a módját, hogy elérd, ne könyököljek beléd, ha tényleg akarnád.

Tom haragosan vonta össze szemeit. - Újra mondom: Utálom a logikádat.

A kórteremben kirobbant a nevetés.

---

A rémálmokkal teli éjszaka után Harry még éppen időben ébredt, hogy elérje az ebédet. Eddigre már olyan sokszor körbejárt Ron eltiltásának híre, hogy már mindenki unni kezdte, de az új griffendéles prefektus megjelenése újraindította a pletykát.

Harry leült a szokásos helyére Gin és Neville közé. – Kérlek, ne bámuljatok rám. Elég sokan csinálják egyébként is. – morogta a körülötte ülőknek, míg megpakolta a tányérját pulykahúsos szendvicsekkel.

„_Szörnyen nézel ki, bátyó."_ Tájékoztatta őt Gin. „_Jól vagy?"_

- Igen. – mormogta Harry, de idegesen lehajtotta a fejét.

Hirtelen megjelent Tom, és letérdelt a fiú mellé. – Mi a baj?

Harry vállat vont. – Azt hiszem, csak fáradt vagyok.

- Nem csak az az oka, te is jól tudod. Mi a baj?

Harry ideges pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra. De Hermione volt az, aki válaszolt. – Túl sokan bámulják. – mormogta. Harry bólintott.

- Nagyon fura kölyök vagy. – Tom felállt. – Gyere. Ebédeljünk nálam.

- Mehetünk mi is? – kérdezte Neville.

- Nem. – a Sötét Nagyúr megázta a fejét. Harry felállt. – Szeretnék egy kis időt tölteni Harryvel egyedül. – A griffendélesek egyetértőn bólogattak, és Tom átölelte Harry vállát. – Jó így?

- Igen. – bólintott Harry. – Később találkozunk. – búcsúzott el a barátaitól, aztán hagyta, hogy Tom kivezesse a nagyteremből, el a figyelő szemek elől.

- Mindig ilyen szégyenlős volt? – kérezte Parvati, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr és a helyettese eltűntek az ajtó túloldalán.

- Csak ha rossz éjszakája van. – válaszolta elgondolkodva Hermione. – És még akkor is az egész iskolának őt kell figyelnie ahhoz, hogy ilyenné váljon. Ilyenkor Ron és én elmentük vele a konyhába, vagy a hálóterembe vittük neki az ételt. De azt hiszem, Marcus ötlete nem is olyan rossz.

„_Ez azért van, mert __ő Marcus, és szereti." _ Magyarázta Gin, beleharapva a Harry tányérján maradt szendvicsbe. „_És nagyon egyforma a gondolkodásuk."_

- Azért remélem nem _teljesen_ egyforma. – motyogta Hermione.

A griffendélesek összevigyorogtak.


	41. Chapter 41

**Fordította: Herika**

**Béta: én és Nivett**

**Külön köszönet Enahmának, aki annyit segített, hogy ő se tudja (akkor pedig senki se :), valamint TTB-nek, aki nem is tud róla, mennyit segített a „ha valami nem megy, akkor nem megy" megjegyzésével abban az interjúban :)**

Bocs a késésért, én ültem raja ilyen sokáig. Van viszont egy következő fejezet is, nem ittfelejteni!

--NLN

::Párszaszó::

_gondolatátvitel_

**41. Fejezet**

A Ron kicsapását követő vasárnapot az iskolaelső és a két hetedéves griffendéles prefektus számára teljesen elrontotta a McGalagonnyal és Dumbledore-ral folytatott megbeszélés az ebédszünetben.

- Üljetek le. - mondta komoran Dumbledore a három diáknak. McGalagony már helyet is foglalt egy aprólékosan kifaragott, meglehetősen kényelmetlennek tűnő, egyenes hátú széken.

A három diák összenézett, és előrébb lépett. Parvati egy kényelmes plüss vörös színű karosszéket varázsolt magának McGalagony mellé. Harry varázslata nyomán kék és zöld székek tűntek fel Hermione és önmaga számára, majd mindhárman tisztelettudóan leültek. Előttük feltűnt egy tálca szendvics, amiből a két lány engedelmesen vett egyet-egyet. Harry az igazgatóthoz fordult. - Nem akarok tiszteletlen lenni, uram, de miért kéretett ide minket? - érdeklődött a hollóhajú fiú.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. - Ma reggel levelet kaptam a minisztertől Mr. Weasley tárgyalása ügyében. - Elhallgatott, ivott egy korty teát, mintha tesztelni akarná a türelmüket.

Harry belement a játékba. - Egy levelet, uram?

- Igen.

- És mit… - folytatta Harry, mikor Dumbledore újra gondolataiba merült - tartalmazhatott az a levél, ami miránk tartozhat? - Úgy döntött, még jobban utálja Dumbledore szemében megjelenő csillogást, mikor visszatartja az információkat. - Úgy értem, ha Ron haláláról van szó, akkor az sajnos aligha érint minket. Kivéve talán Hermet, mivel neki közölnie kell majd a gyermekével. És ha erről van szó - tette hozzá Harry egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után -, felteszem, nekem is itt kell lennem, mint keresztapának vagy valami ilyesmi. Hogy Parvati miért van itt, arról a legcsekélyebb fogalmam sincs. Hiszen amennyire _én_ tudom, Gin a keresztanya. - Lustán körülnézett a szobában. Hermione csendesen nevetgélt bele a szendvicsébe, míg Parvati, és McGalagony természetesen komolyak próbáltak maradni. Dumbledore elnézően mosolygott.

- Mr. Potter, gondolom most kissé túlzott, ugye? – kérdezte az igazgató komolyhangon, de csillogó szemmel és mosolyogva.

Harry megvonta a vállát. - Nem.

- Harry, te akkora seggfej vagy. - Kuncogott Hermione. - Igazgató úr, elmondaná, kérem, mi áll a levélben?

Dumbledore mosolya elhalványult. - Mr. Weasley tárgyalása tizennyolcadikán, szerdán lesz megtartva. Mindhármukat tanúként kérték fel ellene. Az aznapi órákról felmentést kapnak, és közvetlenül reggeli után indulnak. Visszatérésük attól függ, mennyi ideig húzódik a tárgyalás. Természetesen én is elkísérem önöket.

- Mi van McGalagony professzorral? - kérdezte Hermione szelíden. - Ő is a szobában volt.

- Nem hagyhatjuk az iskolát igazgató vagy igazgatóhelyettes nélkül, Miss Granger. - mondta ünnepélyesen McGalagony. –Nekem is mennem kellene, de ez most nem lehetséges.

- Nem bízhatnak meg egy másik tanárt, hogy felügyelje az iskolát, míg önök távol vannak? - érdeklődött Parvati. - Egy igazgatóhelyettes-helyettest.

- Ilyen nincs - felelte McGalagony.

Harry magába fojtotta azon véleményét, hogy ez mekkora marhaság. Végül is a Sötét Rendben is csak egy ember volt, aki átvehette a vezetők helyét, ha azokkal valami történne.

_Ó, igen, de nekünk két vezetőnk van, Harry. Ez benne a trükk. _Hallotta a fejében Tom válaszát

- A megfelelő ruházat mindhármuktól elvárt. Legjobb az ünnepi dísztalár lenne. - Dumbledore szavai visszatérítették Harry figyelmét a való világba.

- Uram, Hermet és engem korábban elvonszoltak Malfoyék, hogy illő ruházatot szerezzünk be magunknak bármiféle nem várt alkalomra. - Harry szeme a mellette ülő boszorkányra tévedt. - Parvati?

- Én felvehetem az ünnepi talárom – felelte Parvati.

Harry felvonta szemöldökét. – Azt a rózsaszín talárt karácsonyi bálról?

Parvati meglepetten pislogott néhányat. - Ühüm, igen. Emlékszel rá?

- Igazán csinos volt, de a színei nem egy bíróságra valóak. - felelte Harry és elgondolkozva a mennyezetre emelte a szemét. - Ha az igazgató úr megengedi, ma elviszlek Roxmortsba, és nézhetünk valami kevésbé csillogót. Talán burgundi színűt.

- Ez igazán nem…

- Természetesen visszafizeted. - tette hozzá Harry, zöld szemeivel szigorúan ránézve.

- Én… rendben. Ha az igazgató úr beleegyezik. – sóhajtotta a fiatal lány, és Dumbledore-ra pillantott.

- Végül is, miért ne? - egyezett bele Dumbledore. – Nos, ez minden. Akkor most el is mehetnek. Az ebéd majdnem véget ért, így biztos vagyok benne, hogy elújságolhattok mindent a barátaitoknak, aztán Miss Parvati és Mr. Potter talán elindulhatnának Roxmortsba.

- Hát, nem is tudom, talán akár most is lemehetnénk, és magára hagyhatnánk Hermet. Biztosra veszem, hogy képes megvédeni magát a barátainktól. – Horkantott fel Harry, miközben felállt.

- Rémes vagy - nevetgélt Hermione és szintén felállt. Parvati megeresztett egy kuncogást miközben eltüntette a székeket.

- Én is meg tudtam volna csinálni. - motyogta Harry és felajánlotta karját Hermionénak, aki egy mosollyal elfogadta.

- Hoppá. - Parvati vigyorogva vállat vont, és némi erőszakkal belekarolt Harry szabad karjába. - Lekísérne minket, uram?

- Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, amikor elindultak az ajtó felé. - Félő, hogy csak hölgyeket vezetek bárhova.

- Azt sugallod, hogy én nem vagyok hölgy?

- Nem. Én állítom. Parvati, te nem hölgy vagy. Te egy rémes, aláva… - a becsukódó ajtó elvágta a vitájukat.

McGalagony szomorúan mosolygott Dumbledore-ra. - Bevallom, Mr Potter nagyon fog hiányozni.

Dumbledore bosszús pillantást vetett helyettesére. – Csak jól esik tudnod, hogy van olyan diák, aki mer sértegetni engem.

McGalagony felnevetett. - Lehetséges. - Aztán gyorsan elkomolyodott. - Feltételezem, még nem kérdezted?

- Ha jól emlékszem, auror szeretne lenni.

- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem kerülhet be az aurorprogramba az ő eredményeivel.

- Hátha mégis. Hiszen _ő _Harry Potter.

- Akkor sem…

- Majd meglátjuk. Megérdeklődöm, hogy engednék-e vagy sem. Ha igen, akkor nem fogom őt kérdésekkel nyaggatni. Ha nem, akkor természetesen megkérdezem. - Dumbledore hátradőlt a székében, és kinézett az ablakon. - Ugye tudod, hogy ő lesz a legfiatalabb?

- Tudom. Ám biztos vagyok benne, hogy bele fog egyezni. Nem mintha nem lenne gyakorlata benne.

- Az idős igazgató szomorkásan mosolygott helyettesére. – Tudom, én tudom.

- Igyekezzünk. Marcus szeretne velünk beszélni. – mormogta Harry Parvatinak, amint beléptek a griffendél klubhelyiségébe a boszorkány új dísztalárjával. – Mondd meg Hermnek, hogy ő is jöjjön le.

- Rendben. – bólintott a Junior és felsietett a lányok hálóhelyiségébe.

Harry felsóhajtott, leült az egyik szabad fotelbe és belebámult a kandallóba. Egy elsőéves lépett hozzá. – Öhm, Harry Potter? – Kérdezte idegesen.

Harry ránézett. – Enid, igaz? – a fiatal boszorkány bólintott. – Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte Harry biztatóan elmosolyodva.

- Öh, azt reméltem, hogy segíteni tudnál a bájital feladatommal.

Harry egy gyors pillantást vetett a leányhálóhelység felé, és látta, hogy még egyik barátja sem jött 0le. – Rendben. Na, milyen munkát adott fel az a csúnya Piton?

- Enid idegesen kuncogott, és elővett egy maszatos macskakaparással teleírt pergament. - Harminc centiméteres tekercset két a Feledékenység főzetről. És utalt rá, hogy ez szerepelni fog az év végi vizsgán. Átolvasnád, és megmondanád, hogy mennyire szörnyű?

Harry összeráncolta homlokát, ahogy a tekercsre koncentrált. – Szívesen, ha adsz nekem pennát és tintát. – mondta végül. – Azt is javasolnám, hogy írd át egy kicsit rendezettebb külalakban, mert Piton a macskakaparásért is le fog vonni pontokat. – A zöld szemű varázsló felnézett és észrevette a csalódást Enid szemeiben. – Sajnálom. Csak azt mondom, amit ő fog. Elárulom, hogy annyiszor piszkált a kézírásom miatt, hogy már kívülről fújom a szövegét. Felmondjam? – vigyorgott.

Enid felnevetett, majd elszaladt tintáért és lúdtollért. – Tessék. Egyébként igazad van. Állandóan az írásommal van baja. Még akkor is, ha az olyan rendes, amilyen csak lehet. Már feladtam a próbálkozást, hogy javítsak rajta.

Harry a lányra kacsintott. – Hadd áruljak el egy titkot. – Harry előrébb hajolt a lányhoz. – Minél tisztább a kézírásod, annál kevesebb pontot von le tőled. Például, ha el tudja olvasni, akkor egy ponttal kevesebbet von le, mintha nem tudná, de mindig fog levonni. Hermionének bámulatosan szép az írása, de még tőle is von le pontokat. Egyszerűen csak nem szereti a griffendéleseket.

Enid nevetésben tört ki, Harry visszaült, átolvasta a papírt, feltüntette a hibákat és javaslatokat tett. Úgy öt perccel később lejött Hermione és Parvati.

- Be kell vallanom, sosem hittem volna, hogy eljön az a nap, mikor azt kell látnom, hogy _te_ segítesz valakinek _bájitaltanban_. – ugratta Hermione üdvözlésképpen, a szék háttámlájára hajolva.

- Ginnek is segítek, mióta nyáron meglátogatott, és idén megmutattam Seam-nek is hogyan kell elkészíteni a kijózanító bájitalt. – felelte Harry nyugodtan, miközben észrevett valami hibát. - Te is tudod, hogy valójában nagyon is jól tudom ezt az anyagot.

- Tudom – tette Hermione szelíden Harry vállára kezét. – Induljunk el nélküled, vagy megvárjunk?

- Várjatok. Valószínűleg egyébként is elfoglalt. Úgy emlékszem, említett valamit Dumbli látogatásával kapcsolatban. – mormogta Harry, miközben összehúzott szemmel olvasott valamit, majd leírta, hogy milyen hibát talált, és mit javasol.

- Óh, rendben. Gyere Parvati, üljünk le. – nevetett Hermione, és előrébb lépett, hogy elfoglalja a plüss karosszékek egyikék. Mellesleg, kinek a papírjai azok, Harry?

- Enid Cloughé – felelte Harry.

Hermione egy pillantást vetett a sarokban ülő kislányra, akit könyvek és pergament tekercsek vettek körül. – Vannak barátai? Tudsz róla valamit?

- Egy hugrabugos és egy mardekáros, bármilyen meglepő is ez. – válaszolta Harry fölényes kézmozdulattal. Mindkettő lány. Az egyikük Kamila Vance, Emmeline Vance lánya a Rendből, a másik, Babette Kern, egy alsóbbrendű halálfaló, Serge Kern lánya.

- Pont a közepében. – hümmögött Parvati. – Érdekes egyveleg. – És ismered az ő oldalát?

- Nem, dehogy. – vetett egy gyors mosolyt a Juniorra. – Sosem foglalkoztam vele, hogy kitaláljam. Egyébként is mugli származású. Már, ha jól tudom. Az anyja nem sokkal Enid születése után eltűnt.

- Harry, hogy tudod ezeket kideríteni? – kérdezte Hermione döbbenten.

A varázslótanonc megvonta vállát. – Megvannak a módszereim. – pusztán ennyit mondott, és felállt. – Hadd adjam ezt vissza Miss Cloughnak. – átsétált oda, ahol Enid üldögélt.

- Úgysem fogja elárulni neked. – kuncogott Parvati. – Ne meredj úgy a fenekére, bármilyen formás is!

Hermione felnevetett. – Oh, istenem. Rémes egy csaj vagy Parvati. Csak Marcus meg ne hallja, hogy így beszélsz szegény Harryről, mert a végén még megátkoz.

- Valójában jobban aggódom, mit tenne Harry. – pontosított Parvati. - De most tényleg, neked is be kell ismerned, hogy fantasztikusan néz ki. Úgy értem én már negyedévesen is helyesnek tartottam, de Merlinre, mostanra káprázatossá vált.

- Ezt hallottam. – szólt hátra Harry a vállai fölött.

- Fred és George megint telefüleket küldött neked? – vágott vissza Hermione.

-Nem – kacsintott Harry. – Tudod, vannak más módok is. – Ezzel visszafordult Enid felé.

- Káprázatos és titokzatos. – sóhajtott Parvati. – Csak sajnos már foglalt.

Hermione kuncogott. – Néha egyetértek veled. Borzasztóan éreztem magam tavaly, mikor szakítottam Ronnal, és Harry említette, hogy egy ideig ő sem randizik. Úgy értem, Ron után ő volt a következő pasi a listámon.

- Meg vagyok hatva. – válaszolt Harry mikor Eniddel együtt visszasétált hozzájuk. – De teljesen komolyan mondtam. Ha nem futok bele Marcusba az Abszol úton a nyáron, nem randiznék idén senkivel.

- Harry,csak úgy kíváncsiságból, randiztál volna Hermmel, ha kitaláltad volna előre, hogy Ron teherbe akarja ejteni őt, és csak ezzel tudod megakadályozni? – érdeklődött Parvati.

Harry homlokát ráncolva elgondolkozott. – Igen. – Döntött egy pillanat múlva. - Még ha abban az időben éppen Marcusszal jártam volna, akkor is, vagy legalábbis úgy tettem volna, csak hogy megvédjem őt.

Hermione felugrott, és szorosan, könnyes szemmel megölelte Harryt. – Édes Merlin. Harry, fogalmad sincs, mennyit jelent ez nekem!

Harry behunyta a szemét, és erősen magához szorította legjobb barátját. – Húgomként szeretlek Herm. Bármit megtennék érted, csakúgy, mint Ginért. Kinyitotta szemét és rámosolygott Parvatira. – Pontosan úgy, mint bármelyik barátomért. Akár még csinos dísztalárokat is veszek nekik a tárgyalásra.

Parvati ledöbbenve nézett Harryre. – Nem akarod, hogy visszafizessem.

Harry kacsintott egyet, amint Hermione hátrébblépett, és mosolyogva megtörölte szemeit. – Egyáltalán nem. Valójában, agyoncsapnálak, ha megpróbálnád. Tudom, hogy az a talár nem volt olcsó.

Parvati felsikoltott örömében, Harry nyakába ugrott, és még erősebben megölelte, mint Hermione. – Oh, Harry Potter, te vagy a legjobb!

Enid a három hetedévesre nevetett. – Hogy ti milyen dilisek vagytok!

Harry rákacsintott a kislányra. – Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy pontosan ezt teszi az emberrel hét együttöltött év, főleg, ha közben végig tisztában vagy a másik tökéletlenségével.

Enid megrázta a fejét. – Engem nem kedvel a többi griffendéles.

- Miért nem? – kérdezte Hermione aggódva.

- Mert egy talpnyaló mardekáros a barátja. – morogta Harry. - Herm, te is biztos jól emlékszel, hogy viszonyultunk az mardekárosokhoz első éves korunkban.

- Hogyne, de idén a mardekárosok közel sem olyan rosszak, mint a mi időnkben voltak. Úgy értem, Draco volt_ szörnyű_. – felelte a lány homlokráncolva.

- Cyrus York majdnek olyan rémes, mint Dray volt - bizonygatta Harry. – Ő és Ula Thorald pontosan olyan, mint Dray és én voltunk elsőben. Mindig egymást marják. Ráadásul Hooch azt mondta, hogy még a kilátásaik a Kviddics csapatba való felvételre is egyformák. Némi szerencsével, mindketten megszerzik Dray és az én pozíciómat, mint fogó, és ez soha nem fog véget érni.

- De te és Malfoy most már barátok vagytok. – mondta halkan Enid. Szemei reménnyel teltek meg. – Talán Thorald és York is tisztázhatják a dolgaikat, és akkor nem lesz olyan rossz…

- És a többi griffendéles hogy viselkedik veled, Enid? – kérdezte Hermione, és lehajolt hogy a kislány szemébe nézhessen.

- Hát, ők csak nem vesznek rólam tudomást. Bár Thorald legjobb haverja, Rockwell meg szokott dobálni engem a tantermekben. – Enid tehetetlenül megvonta a vállát.

Hermione felnézett Harryre. Szemei segítségkérően meredtek a fiúra, aki megvonta a vállát. Hermione visszanézett a kislányra. – És mi a helyzet a mardekárosokkal?

- Legjobb barátom Babs, de ő túl sok fejmosást kap, mert egy 'idióta griffendélessel' és egy 'mamlasz hugrabugossal' barátkozik. Valójában ők sem kedvelnek. – mondta a kislány a kandallóba bámulva.

Hermione könyörgéssel felérő pillantást vetett Harryre, aki felsóhajtott és letérdelt Enid elé. – Enid, nézz rám. – Várt, míg a kislány a szemébe nézett, majd folytatta. – Elég jól ismerem a mardekárosok nagy részét, és megkérhetem őket, hogy hagyják békén Babettet, ami valószínűleg neked is segít. Szeretnéd, ha megpróbálnám?

Remény költözött Enid kék szemeibe, és a kislány összecsapta kezeit. – Tényleg? Megtennéd?

- Természetesen. És Herm, Parvati vagy én valószínűleg elbeszélgetünk a griffendélesekkel is. – Enid örömteli sikollyal vetette magát Harry nyakába és szorosan megölelte, félbevágva ezzel Harry további mondandóját. Harry vigyorogva viszonozta az ölelést. – Hé, sikerült Harry Pottert az oldaladra állítanod. És bizonyított tény, hogy én mindent megtehetek.

A három boszorkány felnevetett. Enid elengedte Harryt, hogy fel tudjon állni. – Félelmetes vagy. – mondta a lány a hetedéves fiúnak.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Úgy tűnik. Hermnek, Parvatinak és nekem most el kell mennünk egy megbeszélésre Brutus professzor irodájába, de utána lesétálok a mardekárosokhoz és magam ordítom le a fejüket azoknak a porontyoknak, oké?

A kicsi lány mosolyogva bólintott. – Aha, rendben. Köszönöm.

- El van intézve. Ezért vagyok. – felelte Harry kacsintva, mielőtt karját nyújtotta a két hetedéves boszorkánynak. – Hölgyeim? Elkésünk a megbeszélésről. Csak remélhetem, hogy Marcus nem harapja le a fejem.

- Harry, híreim vannak számodra. – vágott vissza Hermione, mialatt Parvatival együtt belekarolt Harryba. – Marcus nem tenne veled rosszabbat, mint hogy ráhúzzon egyet arra a szexi fenekedre.

Harry gonoszul vigyorodott el. – Tényleg tudni szeretnétek, _valójában_ mit tenne?

- Nem. – nevetett össze a két lány, amikor mindhárman elhagyták a klubhelyiséget, és elindultak lefelé a Nagyterem irányába.

- Harry, pont ezért kéne összeragasztanunk a szádat. - Vihogott Parvati. – Túl _piszkos_.

- Mondja az, aki pár pillanattal ezelőtt nevezte a fenekem 'meglehetősen formás'-nak. – ugratta a varázsló. – Már vártam, mikor kezded el csorgatni a nyálad.

Parvati szabad kezével Harryére csapott. – Rémes egy alak vagy.

- Azt hittem, ezt már tudtad.

- Tudta is. Csak eddig nem vitte át ezt a tudást a gyakorlatba. – tájékoztatta őt Hermione.

- Tudod, halvány fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. – tagadta Harry mosolyogva és bólogatva.

Hermione egy gyors csókot nyomott barátja arcára. – Nem is vártam mást.

- Azt hiszem, ez sértés akart lenni. – panaszkodott Harry, amint megálltak Tom szobája előtt. **:Megjött a szépséged.: **

A portré megfenyegette őket az ujjával, de kinyílt, és beengedte őket.

- Utálom ezt a képet. – közölte Harry, magára hagyta két lányt, és hátulról magához ölelte Tomot. A férfi éppen teát töltött magának, mikor Harryék megérkeztek.

- Tudod, jó dolog, hogy nem vagyok ijedős típus. – mormolta Tom. Letette a teáskannát, majd meggfordulva az ölelésben egy csókkal viszonozza azt. _Kölyök_.

_Nem tudhatod._ – vágott vissza Harry arrébb húzódva. – Herm, Parvati, foglaljatok helyet. Én megyek, és keresek még csészéket.

- Koszosak. – mondta Tom, amint Harry eltűnt a konyhában, és a két boszorkány elhelyezkedett a kanapén.

- Erre való a varázslat.

- Sosem tanultam meg azt a bűbájt.

- Ez mindent megmagyaráz. – mondta Harry visszafelé jövet kezében további három csészét hozva, letette a nappali asztalára, ahová Tom rakta a kannát, tejet és cukrot, majd elfoglalta a szokásos helyét.

- Tudod, nem hiszem, hogy továbbra is kedvellek. – panaszolta Tom, míg a három diák elkészítette a teáját. – Állandóan _inzultálsz_.

- Ez az egyetlen dolog, amire jó, nem tudtad? – felelte Hermione.

Harry kiöltötte nyelvét a lányra, majd elhelyezkedett Tom ölében, hátát egy békés sóhajjal a férfi mellkasának döntve. – Mondani akartál valamit nekünk?

Tom szabad kezével átölelte Harry derekát. – Igen. A tárgyalásról. – komolyan nézett rájuk. – Vannak bűbájok minden tárgyaló teremben, amelyek semmissé teszik az olyan bűbájokat, mint például a láthatatlansági és a fedőbűbájok. Parvati, Harry, a ti nyakláncaitok láthatóvá válnak. Csakúgy, mint mindhármotok védőbűbájos karkötője.

- Mit javasolsz? – érdeklődött Parvati, míg Harry becsukott szemmel átkozta a minisztert a fogai között.

- Le kell vennetek a nyakláncokat. Nincs más megoldás arra a varázslatra. – A karkötők rendben lesznek, de azt javaslom, rejtsétek el őket az ingetek alá, és ne hozzátok senki tudomására, pontosan milyen bűbájokat rejtenek. Szükségetek lehet rá, különösen Veritaserum esetén, ha úgy gondolják, hogy visszatartotok valamit. Semmi szín alatt ne vegyétek le. – felelte a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Tom, megfordultál valaha is a tárgyalótermek egyikében? – érdeklődött Hermione idegesen babrálva karkötőjével.

- Egyszer, fiatalabb koromban. – bólintott Tom. – A védelem még nem volt olyan jó, mint most. A minisztériumból kaptam az információt.

- Lehetséges, hogy képes lennék megtörni azokat a bűbájokat, Tom – mormogta Harry. – Legalább is a kettő közül az egyiket. Ezek nem úgy készültek, hogy téged vagy engem visszatartsanak, ezek normális boszorkányok és varázslók távoltartására készültek.

- Felőlem akkor teszteled őket, amikor csak akarod, szerelmem, de megkérlek, valami olyannal teszteld, ami nem sodor bajba. – Sóhajtott Tom, és megcsókolta Harry nyakát. – Rajzolj valamit a kezedre, vagy viselj valamilyen gyűrűfélét, és teszteld a védelmet azokon. Ha felül tudsz emelkedni rajtuk, nagyszerű. Ha a mágiád nem képes áthatolni rajtuk, az sem probléma. Vannak módszereink hasonló esetekre.

- Azt tudom.

- Csak ne próbáld meg megszüntetni őket. _Tudom_, hogy akkor bajba kerülnél.

- És miből gondolod, hogy valami ekkora bolondságot tervezek? - kérdezte Harry megbántott hangon, mire a két boszorkány felnevetett.

- Mivel griffendéles vagy, és már rengeteg esztelen dolgot elkövettél.

- Tudod, most akár meg is sértődhetnék ezen, de történetesen tudom, hogy a mardekárosok maguk is elkövettek néhány meglehetősen nagy ostobaságot.

- Valóban?

- Valóban. - Harry eltekeredett, és egy gyors csókot nyomot Tom állára. - De elég intelligens vagyok ahhoz, hogy ezt a tudást megtartsam magamnak.

- Egy intelligens griffendéles. Hova fordul ez a világ?

- A sötétségbe. - válaszolta Harry gonoszul. - Muszáj lemennem a Mardekárosok közé, és rekedtre ordítani magam néhány elsőévessel még a takarodó előtt.

- Én azt hittem, egyszerű prefektus vagy, nem iskolaelső - gonoszkodott Tom, amikor Harry felállt.

Harry megfordult és szerelmére kacsintott. - Néha jó példával kell elől járni, kedvesem. Végül is egy _tanárral_ randizom.

- És megígérte egy griffendélesnek, hogy lehordja életének megkeserítőit. - tette hozzá Parvati, mikor felállt és megfordult, hogy felsegítse Hermionét.

- Tudom. - Mosolygott Tom a zöldszemű varázslófiúra, amikor Harry a konyhába vitte a három teáscsészét. - Ő jó kölyök, az esetek nagy részében.

- Ezt hallottam.

Tom tehetetlenül megvonta a vállát a két lány felé fordulva. - Mit tehet ilyenkor egy pasas?

- Egy pasas megállja, hogy a háta mögött sértegesse a barátját. - felelt Harry, visszasétálta szobába, és egy gúnyos sötét pillantás vetett Tomra.

- Barát. - Ez a az szó, amit sosem gondoltam volna, hogy hallom kettőtök kapcsolatában. - sóhajtott Hermione mosolyogva.

- Hé, ő kezdte. - bökött Harry hüvelykujjával Tom felé.

- A legkevésbé sem vagyok meglepve. - vágott vissza Hermione. - Gyere, Harry. Jó éjt, Tom.

- Jó éjt hölgyeim. - felelte Tom, és sóhajtva felállt. Harryhez sétált, és ujjával megemelte a fiú állát. – Jó légy.

- Én? Griffendéles vagyok, emlékszel? - ugratta Harry.

Tom megrázta a fejét. - Tudom. - lágyan megcsókolta Harryt, majd ördögien elmosolyodott. - Na, eredj. Érezd jól magad azokkal a mardekárosokkal. Mutasd meg nekik, _valójában hogyan_ intézzük _mi_ a dolgokat.

- Ó, pontosan ez a tervem. - válaszolta ugyanazzal a mosollyal Harry. - Holnap reggelinél látjuk egymást.

- Rendben. Akkor holnap. - Tom kuncogva figyelte, hogy a három diák elindult a maga útján az előcsarnok felé, mielőtt visszatért a szobájába gondolkozni.

Harry magában dúdolászott, mikor belépett a mardekáros klubhelyiségbe. Szokás szerint mindenki elnémult, míg biztosak nem lettek, hogy biztonságos folytatni a beszélgetést. Harry rendkívül különlegesnek érezte magát, amiért azon kevés nem mardekáros egyike volt, aki körében a mardekárosok biztonságban érezték magukat. Tudta, hogy ez azért van, mert a szüleik kijelentették, hogy ő megbízható, de akkor is, ez különlegessé tette őt.

Látogatásához ugyanakkor szüksége volt a figyelmükre, így hát hangosan füttyentett. Minden szem rászegeződött, és Harry hűvös tekintettel pásztázta őket. - Beszélnem kell az elsőévesekkel. Idebenn vannak?

- Legtöbbjük. - mondta egy sötét hajszínű, szorosan befont copfos spanyol lány. De Kern a hálóteremben van. Akarod, hogy lehívjam?

_Paloma Chelton_. - látta el információval Tom. - _Meglehetősen szelíd mardekároshoz képest_.

_Köszönöm, szerelmem. _- sóhajtott hálásan Harry. - Kérem, tegye azt, Miss Chelton. Találkozzuk a folyosón. A többiek jöjjenek velem. - Begörbített ujjával intett a másik négy elsőéves felé.

Mind a négyen felálltak, és követték az utasítást. Ők még nem kerültek vele szemtől szembe, és még óvatosak voltak, pont úgy, ahogy Harry várta. Tom kihasználta az időt, hogy nevet adjon az arcokhoz, így Harry sem volt teljesen elveszett. _Az az eléggé undok kinézetű szőke, Cyrus York, a klikkjük vezetője, vagy olyasmi. Igazad volt, mikor Dracohoz hasonlítottad. A közvetlenül mellette levő barna, a legjobb haverja, Morgan Munro. Ők ketten már az első héten kész rémálom voltak, egészen addig, míg be nem bizonyítottam nekik, velem nem kukoricázhatnak._

_Nem hiszem, hogy tudni akarom._

_Valószínűleg nem. Ordibálások tömkelege, szülők berendelése megbeszélésre…_

_Jaj._

_Aha. Egyébként a feketehajú lány, Juno Baddock, egy negyedéves húga. Úgy viselkedik, mint valami királynő. Gondolj Panre, és akkor közel jársz. Az utolsó fiú tele szeplőkkel, Iven Stanton. Ő olyasmi, mint 'Bini. Csendes, nem okoz sok gondot, viszont rendkívül intelligens. - _magyarázta Tom. A rejtekajtó kinyílt, és Paloma lépett ki rajta egy magas, rövid szőke hajú lánnyal, aki úgy tűnt, nemrég sírt. _Babette Kern, biztos, te is ismered. Bár jobb szereti, ha Babsnak hívják._

_Életmentő vagy, Tom._ - sóhajtott Harry megkönnyebbülten, mialatt a csoportot a sötét folyosón keresztül egy üres tanterembe vezette, amelyről tudta, hogy közel van a klubhelyiséghez. - Keressetek egy széket és üljetek le. - Utasította őket, mielőtt egy erős kihallgatás-gátló védelmet helyezett el. Azután rájuk nézett.

Babs a lehető legmesszebb ült a többi mardekárostól. Cyrus és Morgan komisz pillantásokat vetettek rá. Juno úgy tett, mintha a szőke lány nem is létezne, míg Iven és Paloma a griffendéles prefektust figyelték. Harry a maga részéről megpróbálta kordában tartani a vérmérsékletét, míg odahúzott magához egy iskolapadot és ráült. - Ez egy szomorú nap, mikor a mardekárosok nem tudnak még pillantást sem vetni a másikra támogatásért. - mondta halkan. - Nem csak szomorú, de szánalmas is. Ezért engedjétek meg nekem, hogy én legyek az első, aki az idei mardekárosokat szánalmasnak hívja.

- Mit tudsz te rólunk? - csattant fel Morgan Harryre nézve. - Te egy griffendéles vagy!

- Én? - morrant Harry. - Én a Sötét Rend második számú vezetője vagyok, Mr. Munro. Úgy vélem, tudok egy vagy két dolgot rólatok. - A barna hajú fiú elnémult. - Ugyanakkor látok egy megosztott házat, és a mardekárosok nem lehetnek megosztva egy olyan iskolában, ahol bármikor griffendélesekbe ütközhetnek. Ha ez megtörténik, akkor ők felmorzsolódnak. Ne próbálja tagadni ezt, Mr. York. - tette hozzá Harry, mikor Cyrus felkelt. A szőke megvetően nézett rá, de visszaült. – Ki akarsz kezdeni velem? Összetörhetlek, ha ezt akarod.

- Te hetedéves vagy. Persze, hogy megteheted, hogy a te szavaddal éljek „összetörj minket". - vitázott Cyrus. Egy hetedéves Hugrabugos is összetörhet minket.

- Amikor én voltam elsőéves, akkor a hetedévesek nem tudtak sikert elérni egy elsőéves mardekárossal. - válaszolta Harry nyugodtan. - Nem tudnám megmondani, hogy ez azért volt-e, mert féltek Draco Malfoytól és a bandájától, vagy azért mert Draco és a bandája tényleg képes volt ellenállni nekik. Kétlem, hogy valaha is megtudom, és egyébként sem érdekel. De hadd áruljam el, ismerek néhány hatodévest, aki készségesen elfogadná a kihívást, ráadásul egyikük néma. - Szemei villogva meredtek a mereven bámuló arcokba, majd a magányos mardekáros szomorú tekintetével találkozott. - Ez elfogadhatatlan.

- Ugyan, fogd már be. - mondta Juno hűvösen, és hátrarázta válla felett a haját.

Harry fenyegető mosollyal nézett a lányra. - Szerencséd, hogy a Roxfortban vagyunk. A védővarázslatok jelenleg nem engedik át a _Cruciot._ - Juno elsápadt. - Jobban ügyelhetne, ki van a közelében, mikor kinyitja a száját, Miss Baddock. Ha ezt bármely másik halálfalónak mondta volna, feltételezem, hogy a védővarázslat ide vagy oda, már rég _cruciatus_ alatt állna.

Juno hideg pillantással méregette. - Az apukámat nem érdekli, mit mondok neki.

- Apád Trent Baddock, igaz? - érdeklődött Harry szelíden, és némi koszt piszkált ki a körmei alól.

Juno fölényes pillantást eresztett meg. - Természetesen. A belső kör tagja.

- Gyanítom, el kell vele beszélgetnem, hogy neveli a lányát. Ő egy elkényeztetett kicsinyes szuka. - mondta Harry nyugodt hangon, még mindig a körmét piszkálva.

Juno dühösen felállt, és pálcát rántott az idősebb varázslóra. - _Stupor!_

Harry fagyosan nevetett fel, mikor a varázslat visszapattant a korábban felrakott védőpajzsáról. - Ez a _legjobb_, amire képes vagy? Hogy ez milyen_ kínos_! Leugrott az asztalról, szemei hevesen megvillantak. - Semmi egyéb nincs a tarsolyodban? Mi van a kivéreztető átokkal? Vagy például a taroló átokkal, arra az esetre, ha volt eszem és felhelyeztem egy védőpajzsot? - A lány asztala fölé hajolt, és a halálra rémült arcába meredt. - Miss Baddock, meg kell tanulnia, hogy visszafogja az indulatait. Ez a fajta kirobbanás akár meg is ölheti. Ostoba. Nagyon ostoba. Nőlj fel.

Harry tekintete átvándorolt oda, ahol Cyrus és Morgan vihorásztak, és egy hangtalan némító bűbájt szórt mindkettőjükre. - Soha ne engedjék elterelni a figyelmüket, uraim. Ha ez egy másik varázsige lett volna, mostanra halottak lehetnének. Ezt jobb, ha észben tartják, mielőtt kinevetnek másokat. - Mindkét fiú megmerevedett, és rémülten bámultak vissza rá. Harry kihúzta magát és az ajtó felé fordult. - Kaptok egy hetet, hogy javítsátok kapcsolataitokat a házatokban és az évfolyamotokban, mielőtt visszatérek, hogy megmutassam, hogy intézzük a dolgokat a Sötét Rendben, kicsi kígyóim. - mondta a hetedéves fiú tisztán érthetően, szemeivel még mindig az ajtó felé fordulva. - Mr. Stanton, csak, mert háttal állok, még nem jelenti, hogy nem látom, ahogy pálcájával engem vett célba. - tette hozzá megfordulva, és a ledöbbent arcokba vigyorgott. - Kövessetek. Visszakísérlek a klubhelyiségbe.

A hat mardekáros felállt és rosszkedvűen elsétált Harry előtt. A bejárattól körülbelül három méternyire egy hűvös hang állította meg a menetet. - Nocsak, nocsak. Mit keresnek _mindannyian_ a hálókörleten kívül?

Harry morcos ábrázattal lépett közéjük. - Perselus.

A bájitalmester szeme meglepetten viszonozta a prefektus pillantását. - Harry. Mit csinálsz ezekkel a jómadarakkal?

- Tanítom őket - vont vállat a fiú.

Perselus fagyosan felnevetett. - Nincs kétségem, hogy meg is érdemlik.

- Nem kétséges. Jó éjt Perselus.

- Jó éjt, Harry. - Bólintott a halálfaló fiatalabb urának, majd eltűnt a pince homályában.

Harry szemei követték az elenyésző alakot egy pillanatig, mielőtt a rövid séta végetért a mardekáros klubhelyiségnél. – Ballentwag. - motyogta. A fal félrecsúszva kinyílt és a beengedte a kis csoportot.

Draco sétált hozzá. - Megtudhatnám, mit követtek el? - érdeklődött, miközben áteresztette az elsőéveseket.

Harry levette a némító bűbájt a két fiúról, mielőtt a Juniorra mosolygott. - Csak figyeld, hogy péntekig elkezdik-e bevonni dolgokba Miss Kernt. Amennyiben a dolgok nem változnak, tájékoztass bájitalóra alatt, és akkor újra elbeszélgetek velük, talán ez alkalommal Marcus társaságában. Majd' _meghal,_ hogy megfélemlítse Munrot és Yorkot már az első órájuk óta.

- Lefogadom. Mindkettő _szörnyeteg._

Harry elvigyorodott. - Küldj rájuk rontást alkalmanként, ha nem figyelnek kellőképpen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel megpuhulnak.

Draco felnevetett. - Te valódi szörnyeteg vagy, pláne, ha nem figyelsz oda a vérmérsékletedre- Olyankor örülök neki, hogy a barátod vagyok és nem az ellenséged.

Harry a vállát vonogatta. – Kár, hogy ezt a leckét Percy és Ron sosem tanulták meg, nem? - Szemei vidáman megvillantak, mikor megfordult, hogy távozzon. - Jó éjt, Dray.

- Jó éjt, Har.

- Harry tréfás-bosszúsan felhorkant. - Griffendélesek és az ő francos beceneveik. - sóhajtott, majd kilépett a folyosóra.

Draco nevetése egészen Godric szobájáig követte.

- Csak remélhetjük, hogy ez bejön. - sóhajtott Harry, és lerogyott a kandalló előtt álló szabad fotelbe. - Enid, ha Miss Kern azt mondja, hogy a viselkedésük nem javult e hét végéig, kérlek, tájékoztass, és én boldogan tépem ki a kicsi szívüket.

Enid egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézte, mielőtt elkacagta magát. Hermione összevonta szemöldökét. - Harry, ez egy kicsit túlzás volt.

- Marcus mondta, hogy már az első órán katasztrofálisak voltak, és már megértem, miért. Ezt kapd ki. Miss Baddock úgy képzelte, hogy képes rám szórni a kábító átkot. A legcsekélyebb fogalmam sincs, mit tervezett, miközben ájult vagyok, bár abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy ő tudta.

- Miért próbált elkábítani? - kérdezte Parvati szórakozottan, míg Enid magát próbálta nyugtatgatni.

- Elkényeztetett kicsinyes szukának neveztem. - mondta Harry vállvonogatva. A bejelentés erős nevetési ingert váltott ki Enidből.

- Ó, magasságos… - tette kezét Hermione a saját homlokára. - És aztán mit tettél?

- Csak egy nonverbális némító varázst küldtem Munrora és Yorkra, mert Baddock balszerencséjén nevettek.

- Definiáld a 'balszerencsét'.

- Ó, csupán csúnyán néztem rá, és megemlítettem, hogy az emberek többsége egy halálnál rosszabb átokkal torolta volna meg, valamint azt is említettem, hogy a jó öreg Voldi valószínűleg alaposan megkínozta volna ezért a tettéért… - egy pillanatig elgondolkozott. - Vagy talán ez már az után volt, hogy azt mondta, fogjam be…

Enid fejét rázogatva figyelte a varázslófiút. - Te rémesen aljas vagy.

- Nem, tényleg nem - húzogatta vállát Harry zavartan. - Csak egy kissé elvesztettem az önuralmamat.

- Én még emlékszem azokra az időkre, mikor az önuralmad elvesztése végtagok elvesztésével is járt. - kommentálta Dean Harry széktámlája mögött áthajolva. - Úgy vélem, sokat változtál tavaly óta. Kár, hogy nem ölted meg azokat a kis taknyosokat.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon megpróbálnak-e Dumblihoz menni, és bemagyarázni neki, hogy megfenyegettem őket. - mondta Harry vidáman hátradőlve foteljébe.

- Jaj ne, megint egy titoktartási varázslat. - nyögött fel Hermione. - Sosem kellett volna megtanítanom neked.

Harry elmosolyodott. - Na, de miért nem? Már _annyi_ szeméttel kevesebb lenne, ha képes lennék távol tartani az embereket az árulkodástól.

- Ooh, Megtanítasz? - könyörgött Enid.

Harry megrázta a fejét, mikor Hermione mérgesen fújt egyet. - Ez negyedéves tananyag, kicsim. Várj még egy pár évet, és ígérem, visszajövök, és megtanítalak rá, oké?

- Jó, rendben. - Bólintott Enid. - Szóval akkor, most a griffendélesekkel fogsz vitázni?

Harry felvonta a vállát. - Még át kell gondolnom egy kissé a megközelítést. A mardekárosok legjobban a fenyegetőzésre reagálnak, azt tudom. Mi a helyzet a griffendélesekkel, Herm?

- Te nem griffendéles vagy? - ugratta Dean.

- Én csak félig vagyok griffendéles - felelte Harry dölyfösen. – és félig mardekáros is vagyok, így én nem reagálok túl jól semmire.

- Vettem észre. - Dörmögte Hermione sötéten.

Harry rávigyorgott. - Viszont remekül reagálok Marcusra.

- Ó, szóval ez a gyengeséged? - Dean felnevetett, és megbökte Harry karját. - Hát legyen. Legközelebb, ha azt akarom, hogy Harry megtegyen valamit, emlékeztessetek rá, hogy Brutus professzorhoz forduljak segítségért.

- Csak az az egyetlen probléma, hogy Harry és Marcus túl gyakran gondolkodnak egyformán. - Fennáll a lehetőség, hogy amennyiben Harry nem akar valamit megcsinálni, Marcus nem fogja erőltetni. - Sóhajtott fel Hermione. - Harry, halvány fogalmam sincs, hogyan küzdj meg a griffendélesekkel. Ha kihasználod a gyengeségeiket, akkor valószínűleg sikert érsz el. Csak azt kell kitalálnod, mik a gyengéik.

- Hát ez nem lehet probléma _Harry_ számára. - szögezte le Parvati. - Ő _mindent_ tud.

Harry elgondolkozva túrt bele hajába, míg a körülötte álló a három boszorkány és az egyszem varázsló nevettek. - Thorald családjának legtöbbje Rendtag. - mormogta, mire a másik négy elhallgatott. - Rockwell családja tele van sötét varázslóval és boszorkánnyal, akiknek a többsége lenézi őt, amiért a Griffendél-házba került. Hermione, melyik az a két név, amelyik erről egyből az eszedbe ötlik?

Hermione tágra nyílt szemmel bámult Harryre. - Ágas és Tappmancs. Harry, te is tudod, hogy mik a gyengéik!

Harry behunyt szemmel, fáradtan sóhajtott fel. - Igen.

- Harry? - hajolt előre Hermione, és aggódó arccal érintette meg Harry térdét. - Jól vagy?

Harry gyengén elmosolyodva nézett fel a lányra. - Igen, sajnálom. Egy pillanatra azt hittem, Szipák fejét láttam a tűzben. A fiatal fiú kinyújtózkodott és felállt. - Megyek, lefekszem. Miss Thoralddal és Mr. Rockwell-lel majd holnap foglalkozom. Jó éjt. - Megfordult, és elindult felfelé a fiúk hálótermébe.

- Ki az a Szipák? - kérdezte Enid, mikor a csoportra nehezedő csönd már túl elviselhetetlen lett.

- Egy nagyon bátor férfi, aki meghalt, hogy megvédje Harryt. - rázta meg fejét szomorúan Hermione. - Szipák valószínűleg nem értene egyet Harry néhány választásával, mostanság.

- Én azt hiszem, Hermione, ha ez a Szipák tényleg annyira törődött Harryvel, és tudná az okokat, akkor végső soron nem bánná. - ellenkezett Dean egy vállrándítással. - Megyek, elteszem magam holnapra. Jó éjszakát mindenkinek.

- Dean! - szólt utána Hermione. A fekete fiú kíváncsian visszafordult. - Mondd el ezt neki, kérlek. Igazán nem akarunk holnap reggel egy rosszkedvű Harryt.

Dean rábólintott. - El van intézve. - Majd magukra hagyta őket a gondolataikkal.

Harry az idiótákról mormogott valamit, mikor szerda reggel belépett a klubhelyiségbe. Előző éjjel végül volt alkalma, hogy elbeszélgessen Ula Thoralddal és Ronan Rockwell-lel, pontosan a hétfő éjszaka esedékes Friccsel eltöltendő büntetőmunkájuk előtt. Megállt, mikor észrevette Hermionét és Parvatit. Mindkét lány a tárgyaláshoz illően és csinosan volt felöltözve, mivel Dumbledore közölte velük, hogy közvetlenül reggeli után fognak indulni.

Hermione haja ki volt egyenesítve, és féloldalas szoros kontyba volt fogva. Világoskék talárja elegánsan körülölelte alakját, könnyűszerrel elrejtve terhességét. Szemét sötétkékkel húzta ki, ajkára egy árnyalati rózsaszín pírt tett. A Malfoytól kapott sötétbíbor köpenyt átvetette a vállán, mert március közepe ellenére még mindig kicsit csípős volt az idő.

Parvati befont sötét haját a feje tetején viselte, mint valami koronát. Az ő dísztalárja modern, sötét mályva, majdnem bíborszínű volt. Vörösesbarna hímzett virágminta húzódott végig a nyakkivágásán és mandzsettáján. Szeme sötétibolyára volt festve, ajka sötétpiros, közel bíborvörös. A sötét vörös és aranyszínű köntöse válla körül lebegett, hogy megvédje a hidegtől. A Sötét Jegyet formázó medált nem lehetett látni sehol.

Mindketten csodásan néztek ki. - sóhajtotta Harry mosolyogva. - Semmi kétség, el fogjátok bűvölni a bíróságot.

- Te sem panaszkodhatsz, te is káprázatosan nézel ki.

Harry a sötétzöld talárját viselte ezüst kígyókkal a mandzsettán. A kígyók eredetileg mozogtak, ami könnyen elvonta a figyelmet, így Harry korábban elkábította őket. Egy bájitallal megnövesztette haját, amely így könnyebben kezelhető volt, és egy fekete csattal fogta össze, hogy ne lógjon az arcába, bár néhány hajtincs így is az arca körül szálldosott. Sebhelye, mint mindig, élesen kirajzolódott a homlokán. Szemüvegét kontaktlencsére cserélte. Sötét Jegyet formázó medálját biztos helyre, az erszényébe rejtette, ami az övén lógott, és helyére egy repülő főnixet ábrázoló nyakláncot akasztott. Ő is a Malfoyéktól kapott köpenyt viselte.

- Köszönöm, Parvati. - Kezével a nyakában lógó medálhoz nyúlt. Kipróbálok egy kis tesztet ezen, úgyhogy majd jelezzetek, hogy eltűnik-e vagy sem.

- Mi van, ha nem egyszerre szólítanak? - kérdezte Hermione aggódva, miközben csatlakoztak a többi reggelire készülődő griffendéleshez. Mindannyian kerülték az egyenesen rájuk szegeződő tekinteteket.

- Nem tudom - vonta meg a vállát Harry. - Majd kitalálunk valamit. - Nyakláncához érintette kezét. - Biztonságban vannak a karkötőitek?

- Igen, főnök! - zümmögték. - Harry rájuk vigyorgott.

„_Bámulatosan__ néztek ki mindhárman_" - kiáltotta Gin, mikor meglátta őket. Ő, Seamus, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Theodore és Padma a nagyterembe vezető lépcső alján várták őket.

- Jé, köszi, Gin - felelte Harry álszemérmesen.

Gin rácsapott Harry karjára. „_Időnként olyan szörnyű vagy_."

- Ezt nézd meg Draco. A mi kicsi Harrynk teljesen felnőtt. Ez alkalommal már nem volt szüksége a segítségünkre, hogy felöltözzön. - mondta Pan szipogva.

- Ha-ha, Pan. Vicces. - morogta Harry a lányra pillantva.

- Váu! - hallatszott egy hang a csoport hetedéves és Gin fölött. Mindannyian odanéztek, ahol Enid állt, és száját tátva bámult rájuk.

Harry visszaintett. - Ugyan már, mire fel ez a tekintet?

- Irigy vagyok. - bosszankodott az ifjú griffendéles - Én sosem tudnék ilyen jól kinézni.

- Ugyan, ne aggódj. - biztatta őt Harry. - Majd Pan gondoskodására bízunk, és ő semmi pillanat alatt felhívja rád a srácok figyelmét. - Nálam is bejött. - Gyorsan félreugrott, mert Pansy megkísérelt egy csattanós pofon adni neki.

- Mivel tudom, hogy ebben a ruhában nem tudsz gyorsan futni, Potter, adok neked öt másodperc előnyt. - Mondta a fiatal lány sötéten.

- Adj öt percet, és _lehet_, hogy engedélyezem. – szólalt meg egy vészterhes hang Pansy háta mögött.

- Marcus! A szívbajt hozod rám! - kiáltott a mardekáros lány, mikor megfordulva a professzor pillantotta meg.

- Ez volt a cél. - válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr hűvösen.

- Kissé rosszkedvű, mert a mai óráján nem lesz alkalmam keveredést okozni. – jegyezte meg Harry ragyogó mosollyal, és megnyugtatásképpen Pansy vállára ejtette kezét. – Jó reggelt, Marcus.

Tom előrenyúlt és mellkasához húzta Harryt, mielőtt erősen megcsókolta. A csókot felkiáltás követte: - Ez nem fair. Meg akartam kapni a mai vad szexfantáziám óra alatt.

Harry arcát Tom mellkasába fúrta, és tehetetlenül kuncogott, míg a háta mögötti csoport majd' megpukkadt a röhögéstől.

Hogy te _**mekkora **_barom vagy, Tom!

_És te így is szeretsz. Kár._

- Marcus, nem túl normális dolog, hogy mindezt teli tüdőből ordítod reggeli előtt az előcsarnokban. - mondta Blaise a férfinek, és megpróbált újra normálisan levegőt kapni.

- Csak a nemtetszésemet akartam kifejezésre juttatni. – felelte a Sötét Nagyúr siránkozva.

- Nos, az stílusosan sikerült, Marcus. Kérlek, ne tedd ezt többé. – javasolta Harry fáradtan, és hátrahajolt, hogy jobban lássa a Nagyurat. Ő tényleg nem tűnt elégedettnek, hogy Harrynek el kell mennie a tárgyalásra.

Tom szeme megvillant és már nyitotta a száját, azzal a nyilvánvaló szándékkal, hogy újra teli tüdővel kürtölje szét kínos mondanivalóját. Harry ehelyett inkább magához húzta Tom fejét és megcsókolta_. Hé!_

_Ez a leggyorsabb út, hogy befogjam a szád, seggfej._ Vágott vissza Harry elhúzódva, hogy a szerelmére nézzen. - Nem érdekel, mennyire nem tetszik, kérlek, ne tedd még egyszer.

- Oh. Rendben… - Sóhajtott Tom és erősen megölelte a fiút. _Emlékezz, hogy minden jogod megvan, hogy ne válaszolj egy kérdésre, ok?_

_Tom, mit tudsz, amit én nem?_

_Sok mindent tudok, de bajsejtelmeim vannak ezzel a kihallgatással kapcsolatban. Nem kell válaszolnod mindenre. Emlékezz erre._ Felelte Tom, és aggodalom szűrődött át a kapcsolatukon keresztül.

_Rendben, szerelmem_ – sóhajtott Harry arrébb húzódva. – Minden rendben lesz, Marcus. Fantáziálni nélkülem is tudsz, csak nem leszek ott, hogy közben engem bámulj.

_Az nem ugyanaz. _– A Sötét Nagyúr szomorkásan megrázta a fejét. – Várj egy kicsit, Harry. – előhúzott valamit a zsebéből, és Harry markába helyezte, majd köré zárta a fiú kezeit. – Ne merd elveszíteni, hallod?

- Igen. – Bólintott Harry komolyan.

Tom megcsókolta Harry sebhelyét. – Viselkedjen a tárgyaláson, Mr. Potter. Komolyan gondolom.

- Ez is terveztem. Ne aggódj.

Egy rövid szomorkás mosoly futott át Tom arcán. - De én aggódom, kölyök. Azért vagyok. – mondta lágyan, mielőtt hátat fordított szerelmének és barátainak és a Nagyterembe sétált.

Harry kinyitotta kezét, és szájtátva nézett a benne levő gyűrűre. – Oh, Merlin…

A Juniorok és Hermione közelebb léptek. – Harry, ez az, amire _gondolok_, hogy az? – szisszent fel Draco.

Harry mosolyogva húzta fel a gyűrűt a gyűrűsujjára. – Ez a családi címere.

- Káprázatos – motyogta Parvati.

- Még sosem láttam, hogy viselte volna. – nézett Hermione Harryre. – Vagy igen?

Harry megrázta a fejét, és egy hosszú pillanatig nézte a gyűrűt ragyogó mosollyal arcán. – Na, gyerünk emberek. Éhen halok.

A többek rábámultak, majd megvonták válluk, mielőtt követték őt, és szétszéledtek a saját asztalaik felé.

Gin bátyjával szemben ült, és vastag betűkkel írta ki feje fölé: _**„Ti ketten pokolian szexien néztek ki együtt."**_

Harry összehúzott szemmel nézett a lányra. – Köszönjük, Gin.

„ Óh, és Colin végül lekapott egy képet kettőtökről, miközben csókolóztok.

- Colin Creevey! – fordult a szerencsétlen hatodéveshez Harry, mérges ábrázattal. – _Adsz _majd egy másolatot belőle.

Egy teljes perc is eltelt, mielőtt a Griffendélesek felfogták, hogy valójában miről beszél Harry, és kitört belőlük a nevetés, mialatt Colin bólintott. – El van intézve, Harry!

Harry visszafordult a reggelijéhez, miközben asztal körül ülők leadták rendeléseiket a kép egy másolatára. _Köszönöm szépen._

_Csak ez az egyetlen darabom van, szóval tényleg ne veszítsd el, oké?_

_Természetesen. Drága kincsként fogom őrizni._

_Tudom. Használt ezt a kis kísérletezésedre, ha akarod._

_Óh, álszent._

_Egyben zsupszkulcs is a Mardekár Kúriába, abban az esetben, ha valaha szükséged van rá._

_A családodnak van egy __**kúriája**_

_Hát persze, hogy van. Elviszlek oda nyáron, mit szólsz hozzá?_

_Rendben!_ mosolyogta el magát Harry._ Van a zsupszkulcshoz jelszó is?_

_Igen, és elővigyázatosságból párszaszóval kimondva aktiválódik._

_És a jelszó…_

_Tulajdonképpen a 'Voldi' az._

_Tartozol nekem tíz galleonnal, ugye tudod._

_Valóban?_

_Aha! Kimondtad, hogy Voldi._

_Azt hiszem, drága porontyom, az alku úgy szólt, hogy nekem kell Voldiként hivatkoznom saját magamra._

_Ó, a francba. Egyszer úgy is elkaplak, Denem!_

Tom halkan kuncogott elméjükbe. _Efelől semmi kétségem. És most edd meg a reggelid._

Dumbledore reggeli végén komoly arckifejezéssel lépett a három Griffendéleshez. – Az irodámban van a zsupszkulcs, amit használni fogunk. Kérem, kövessenek. – A három diák szó nélkül sorakozott fel az igazgató mögött. Harry ment elől, őt követte Hermione, a sort Parvati zárta.

- Uram, hova fogunk érkezni a zsupszkulccsal? Az átriumba? – érdeklődött Harry nyugodt hangon.

Dumbledore visszanézett a fiúra. – Igen. – Szeme megakadt a Harry nyakában lógó medálon, és rámeredt. – Honnan szerezted ezt a medált, Harry?

- Hm? – Harry lágyan végigfuttatta ujjait a főnixen. – A családi örökségemben volt. Miért?

Dumbledore bólintott. – Ez egy régi Rend medál, ez minden. Már nem használjuk ezeket.

- Óh… - Harry huncut pillantást vetett a válla fölött Hermionéra és Parvatira. Ő volt a Sötét Rend második számú vezetője, és egy Főnix Rendjés medált viselt. Hogy miket tud a végzet produkálni? _Te tudtad_. Vádolta szerelmét Harry.

_Hát persze. Ez egy kitűnő álca. Nehéz megkérdőjelezni egy személyt, aki a Rend medálját hordja, még akkor is, ha a karján a Sötét Jegyet viseli. Tudom, hogy Perselusnak is van egy, amelyet láthatatlanná tevő bűbáj alatt tart. Mindenki felismeri ezeket, aki az első háború idején életben volt. _– Értett egyet Tom.

- Cukorpenna. – mormogta Dumbledore, és az ajtót védő vízköpő arrébb ugrott. Az igazgatót követve elindultak felfele a lépcsőn.

_Talán akkor a továbbiakban is viselnem kéne._

_A teljes gyűléseken nem_

_Nem. A teljes gyűlésekre nem. Vagy, ha mégis, majd láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt szórok rá._

Tom gondolatban vállat vont._ Gondolod, hogy Dumbli valaha be akar iktatni téged?_

_Gondolod, élni fog olyan sokáig?_

_Sajnálatos módon, igen. Az az alak minden, csak nem ostoba. Ő szinte mindent képes túlélni. Noha idővel meg fogom találni a gyenge pontját. Addig pedig ússzunk az árral._

_Én mindig úszom az árral._

- Gyertek ide. – Dumbledore kinyújtott egy öreg csizmát. – Kérlek, fogjátok meg. – Harry és Parvati Hermione két oldalára állt, és mindketten megfogták a könyöke alatt. A lány mindkettőjükre ránézett, de hangosan nem mondott semmit. – Egy…kettő…három. – Hirtelen rántás éreztek a köldöküknél, és az iroda eltűnt a színek forgatagában.

A forgalmas Átrium közepére érkeztek. Dumbledore a csizmát egy ládába lökte, majd a biztonsági őr asztalához vezette őket. – A Weasley tárgyalásra jöttünk. – Mondta az asztalnál ülő varázslónak. – Szükségünk lesz jelvényekre is.

Az őr egy szenvedő sóhajt hallatott, majd felállt, és leemelt a polcról egy kitűzőkkel teli dobozt. Az őr gyorsan keresztülfuttatta rajtuk a biztonsági rendszert (aranyszínű pálca pásztázott végig rajtuk tetőtől talpig, leolvasta a pálcájukat és elkészítette a jelvényt), csak egyszer állt meg egy hosszú pillanatig, mikor Harryre nézett. Harry visszanézett rá, mire az idős varázsló gyorsan elfordult, és folytatta a jelvénykészítést. Mikor végzett, útjukra engedte őket.

Dumbledore a liftek termébe vezette őket, beterelte őket az egyik lefelé menőbe. Harry meglátta Rita Vitrolt és egy másik riporternek látszó nőt, mire az igazgató nagy mulatságára megpróbált elbújni Dumbledore mögött.

Mikor a lift megállt, az igazgató előreengedte a riportereket, mielőtt a diákokkal együtt ő is elhagyta a liftet. Menet közben ismét megszólalt. – Bocsánatot kérek, amiért ezt elfelejtettem megemlíteni az iskolában, de a láthatatlanná tevő bűbájok, a fedő- és egyéb varázsok a tárgyalóteremben hatástalanok lesznek. Ha van valami, amit ilyenformán kívántok elrejteni, akkor jobban teszitek, ha most elrakjátok. – Visszafordult hozzájuk, és meglepve látta, hogy egyikük sem akart semmit sem gyorsan eltüntetni. Kíváncsian megemelte szemöldökét.

- Olvastam a tárgyalótermeknél használatos védővarázsokról egy könyvben – felelt Hermione a kimondatlan kérdésre mindentudó hangon. – Beszéltem róla Harrynek és Parvatinak hétfőn.

- É-éértem. – Dumbledore visszafordult. Harry hátranyújtotta a kezét, és Parvati nagy csodálkozására Hermione belecsapott. Az út hátralévő részét ezután azzal töltötték, hogy megpróbálták elmagyarázni Parvatinak a high-five és a low-five jelentését.

Dumbledore bevezette őket a terembe, és kíváncsian nézett vissza rájuk. Amikor semmilyen furcsa medál jelent meg egyikükön sem, felsóhajtott, és négy számukra lefoglalt székhez vezette őket. A tárgyalóterem ugyanolyan volt, mint amilyenre Harry az ötödik évéből emlékezett, és ettől megborzongott.

- Fázol? – suttogta Hermione.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Emlékek. Itt tartották az én kihallgatásomat is ötödikben.

Hermione szem tágra nyílt, mikor megértette. - Oh.

Harry lenézett a kezére és képtelen volt elnyomni az arcán átfutó vigyort. _Működött!_

_Hm? Átjutottál a minisztérium biztonsági rendszerén, szerelmem?_

_Aha._

_Oh, nagyszerű._ – Kuncogott Tom._ – Mindig jó tudni._

_És Dumbli zavartnak látszik, mert egyikünk medálja sem tűnt fel, pedig azt hiszem __**tényleg**__ látni akarta őket._

_Na még mit nem. Mintha olyan elővigyázatlanok lennénk, hogy kockáztatnánk a te vagy Parvati lebukását. Erre vágyna?_

_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy igen. Ó várj, csendet kérnek. Ne átkozz meg senkit sem, szerelmem._

_Francba._

Harry elmosolyodott és elzárta a kapcsolatot, hogy a tárgyalásra tudjon koncentrálni.

Pontosan úgy, ahogy Harry gondolta, nem sokkal azután, hogy Caramel csendre szólította fel őket, az ajtó kinyílt, és két auror bevezette Ront. Harry jót mulatott, mikor észrevette, hogy egyikük Kingsley Shacklebolt a Rendből, a másik pedig Cassidy Hayes az ő oldalukon álló halálfaló auror. A két auror leültette Ront a székbe, és mellé álltak. A széken levő láncok nem aktiválódtak, valószínűleg azért, mert az aurorok elérhető közelségben maradtak. Harry diszkréten bólintott Cassidy felé, mikor a férfi megkereste őt a szemeivel.

Hermione könyökével megbökte Harry oldalát, és odahajolt. – Shackleboltot ismerem, de tudod, ki a másik?

- Cassidy Hayes. – Felelte Harry dörmögve. – Az esetem kapcsán még ötödikes koromból emlékszem rá. Amikor Arthur behozott engem, először az emeletre mentünk, és ő egy levelet, vagy valami mást diktált éppen. Mindenesetre a nevét az asztaláról olvastam.

- Óh. – bólintott Hermione elgondolkodva, és Parvatihoz fordult, hogy továbbadja az információt. Valószínűleg egyébként is az ő kérdését tolmácsolta. Harry ezúttal is bebizonyította, hogy pontosan tud mindenről.

A fiú Dumbledore felé fordult és cseppet sem volt meglepődve, mikor meglátta a Rend medálját az idős férfi nyakán. – _Régi_ medálok, professzor úr? – kérdezte Harry némileg csipkelődve.

Dumbledore egy gyors mosolyt eresztett meg felé. – Az első háború idején használtuk ezeket. Még mindig vannak a tagok közül olyanok, akik hordják, bár nem túl divatosak, hogy a ti szóhasználatotokkal éljek. Néhányan persze mégis hordjuk. – sóhajtott fel. – Ez után a tárgyalás után váltanék veled néhány szót az irodámban.

- Természetesen, uram. – bólintott Harry, végighordozva a pillantását az összegyűlteken. – Néhány riporter máris írt, a többiek a szomszédjukkal beszélgettek. – Harry rosszallóan húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Mért nem kezdjük?

- Madam Bones még nincs itt. – jött a válasz Alastor „Rémszem" Mordontól, aki Harry mögött foglalt helyet. – Valami visszatartja odafenn az irodájában.

- Ez azért van, mert nem volt elég óvatos, he? – nézett hátra Harry a nyugalmazott Aurorra, majd még egyszer találkozott a nyíltan viselt, ám elrejtett Főnix Rend medál látványával. – Helló, Rémszem.

- Potter. – bólintott Rémszem. – Remélem jól vagy.

- Óh, csak amennyire őrült varázslókkal, és ex-legjobb barátokkal körülvéve lehetek. – vonta meg vállát Harry. – És te?

Rémszem halványan elmosolyodott. – Még élek.

- Az is valami. – vont vállat Harry. – Mi szél hozott ide?

- Albus. – Rémszem is megvonta a vállát.

- Aha. – bólint Harry megértően. – Ez _mindent_ megmagyaráz. – vigyorgott. – Rémszem, úgy gondolom, emlékszel még Hermione Grangerre és Parvati Patilra? Herm, Parvati, ő Rémszem Mordon. És higgyetek nekem, mikor azt mondom, hogy képes _rémesen_ morcos lenni. - Hermione és Parvati halkan felkuncogtak.

Rémszem felhorkant. – Potter, ez a vicc már akkor is elavult volt, mikor először mondtad.

- Elképzelhető. De értsd meg, Rémszem, amíg képest nevetést okozni, még nem halott.

Rémszem hümmögött, majd hirtelen előrekapott. Harry hátrahőkölt az elérhető hatótávolságból, szeme kíváncsian meredt Rémszemre. – Jó reflexek. Sokkal jobbak. – kommentálta Rémszem. – Vethetnék egy pillantást a nyakláncra? Elfelejtettem, milyen ijedős vagy

Harry haragosan vonta össze a szemöldökét, de engedte Rémszemet. – Nem vagyok ijedős Alastor. Csak belefáradtam, hogy hagyjam magam fejbecsapni, csak mert elszúrtam valamit.

Az ex-auror egy mosolyt villantott rá. – Úgy tűnik, Lilyé volt.

- Te látod a különbséget? – érdeklődött tágra nyílt szemmel, kíváncsian Harry.

- Részletek. – válaszolt Rémszem, és megkopogtatta a fejét. – Emlékezned kell a részletekre. James főnixének a farka csorba volt. Lilyé nem.

- Aha, értem. Nem tudtam, _volt _köztük különbségHagyd abba a kritizálásom.

- Az a dolgom, hogy kritizáljalak.

- Ebben az esetben az én dolgom, hogy nehezebbé tegyem a munkád.

- Látod, Albus. Pontosan ezért utáltam tanítani is. Idegesítőbb kölyköt még nem hordott a hátán a föld. – magyarázta a mosolygó igazgatónak.

- De legalább nem nekem kellett vesződnöm vele. – válaszolta Dumbledore.

- Ah, az igazgató úr egész évben vesződik velem. Te pedig addig, míg Madam Bones megérkezik. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz kezelni engem, hacsak tényleg ki nem öregedtél. Túl öreg vagy már, Rémszem? Ez a probléma? – ugratta Harry, maradéktalanul jól érezve magát. Az idős auror mindig nagyszerű vitapartner volt, jól le lehetett rajta vezetni a feszültséget. Tom rossz érzéseinek megvolt az a rossz szokásuk, hogy valóra váltak, és Harry ez természetesen nyomasztotta. Azt is észrevette, hogy Tom nyitva hagyta a kapcsolatukat, arra az esetre, ha történne valami. Nem tudta biztosan, hálás-e ezért vagy inkább bosszantja.

- Csak úgy kíváncsiságból, ti ketten barátok vagy affélék vagytok? – kérdezte Parvati.

- Rémszem és én kissé közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz, tavaly. – bólintott Harry. – Azt nem mondanám, hogy barátok vagyunk, mivel Rémszemnek nincsenek barátai, de ismerősök vagyunk.

- Akkor se mondanálak a barátomnak, Potter, ha fizetnél érte.

- Egyébként sincs szükséged pénzre. – vágott vissza Harry.

- Ah, megérkezett Madam Bones. – közölte Dumbledore.

Harry visszafordult. – Rajtad tartom a szemeim Rémszem, szóval meg se próbálkozz semmilyen tréfás dologgal.

Rémszem elvigyorodott, és jelzett valamit kezeivel Harry feje mögött. Harry visszajelzett, és az ex-auror mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

Egy utolsó személy helyet foglalt Rémszem mellett, mialatt Caramel újra megkísérelte rendre utasítani a tárgyalótermet. Harry Arthur Weasleyre vigyorgott. – Ideértél az előadásra? – ugratta.

- Vagy valami olyasmi. Te még mindig élsz?

- Én majdnem halott ember vagyok. – felelt Harry drámaian színpadias suttogással. – Ha a segítség egy cseppet is később érkezik…

- Harry hagyd abba a melodramatikát. – sziszegte Hermione. – Arthur, ez a seggfej teljesen rendben volt. A bűbájos karkötője megállította a mérget.

- Merlinnek hála az apró dolgokért. – lehelte Arthur, miközben Harry szelíden oldalba bökte Hermionét a könyökével.

- Kérem, csendesedjenek el! – kiáltotta Caramel még egyszer. Amikor úgy tűnt semmi nem változik, segélykérően nézett Dumbledore-ra.

- Felkérhetnénk Rémszemet, hogy énekeljen. Az magára vonná a figyelmet. – Viccelt Harry, mikor Dumbledore felállt. A fiú könnyedén elkapta a fejére célzó kezet, és rávigyorgott az ex-aurorra. – Pedig igaz.

- CSENDET! – kiálltotta Dumbledore. A teremben szinte azonnal teljes csend lett, és az igazgató Caramel felé bólintott, mielőtt visszaült.

- Szeretném, ha én is tudnék ilyet. – mormogta Harry sötéten. Dumbledore rámosolygott.

A miniszter köszönetképpen bólintott, és újra az összegyűltekhez fordult. – Ronald Duke Weasley, önt azzal a váddal állítottuk a bíróság elé, hogy ok nélkül megkísérelt meggyilkolni egy jó varázslót. Mit tud felhozni mentségéül?

Ron, aki már korábban, amíg Madam Bones-ra vártak, kiszúrta magának Harryt, gyűlölettel nézett a zöld szemű varázslóra. - Nem érzem magam bűnösnek, uram, csak azt tettem, ami minden törvénytisztelő állampolgár kötelessége.

- És mi lenne az, Mr. Weasley? – érdeklődött Madam Bones.

- Megpróbáltam megállítani Tudjukkit. – csattant fel Ron. – Mivel Harry Potter átállt a sötét oldalra!

Harry összeszűkült szemmel meredt az egykor legjobb barátjára, miközben a termet hangok árasztották el. Amennyire tudta, némán és pálca nélkül megerősítette a titoktartási bűbájt a vöröshajú fiún.

- Rendet! Azt mondom, rendet! – kiabálta Caramel. Ezúttal is Dumbledore-ra nézett segítségül. Dumbledore gyors pillantást vette Harryre, majd egy sóhajjal odabiccentett a miniszternek.

Az igazgató oldalba bökte Harry. – Harry, próbálj meg rendet teremteni.

Harry rosszallóan meredt Dumbledore-ra, majd lassan felállt, figyelembe véve egy csúnya ötletet. Hermione, aki viszont úgy tűnt, ismeri az észjárását, figyelmeztetően megrántotta a karját. A fiú vállat vont. – Rendet! – szólt nyugodtan. És annak ellenére, hogy nem emelte fel a hangját, a terem igen gyorsan elcsendesedett, és minden szem rászegeződött. Biccentett miniszternek és leült a helyére, és hirtelen hálás volt, hogy Hermione megállította.

A miniszter köszönetképpen bólintott, majd lenézett Ronra, aki ezt nem vette észre, mert túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy Harry bámulja. - A bíróság szeretné az emelvényre szólítani Harry James Pottert.

- Minden rendben lesz. – suttogta Hermione bátorítóan, mikor Harry felállt.

Harry némán bólintott és lassan elindult az emelvény felé. Megcsavarta az ujján levő gyűrűt, és azonnal jobban érezte magát. _Tom… _- emlékezett. _Rendben! Én Harry Potter vagyok, A Fiú, Aki Túlélte! Egyik a világos oldalt jelképező két főalak közül. Ron csak egy seggfej. _ Mondta magának, mikor kiállt az emelvényre. Bólintott Cassidynek, aki elővarázsolt neki egy egyenes háttámlájú párnázott széket, leült, és szemeit Caramel miniszterre és Madam Bones-ra szegezte.

- Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley azzal vádolja önt, hogy sötét varázslóvá vált. Mit hoz fel mentségére? – érdeklődött Madam Bones.

- Nem bűnös. – felelte Harry határozottan. – Ronald Weasley nyilvánvalóan téved. – Észrevette, hogy Madam Bones tekintete megakadt a nyakában viselt Főnix Rendjés nyakláncon, és némán éljenzett magában.

- Téved? – érdeklődött Caramel.

- Ronald rendszeresen leveleket kapott az idősebb bátyjától, Percy Weasleytől, egészen Percy haláláig. Percy ültette el Ronald fülébe azt a nyilvánvaló képtelenséget, hogy már hónapok óta halálfaló vagyok. Miniszter úr, bizonyára emlékszik, hogy Ronald karácsony előtt is halálfalónak nevezett, mikor ön meglátogatta a Malfoy kúriát? – Kérdezte Harry nyugodt hangon, és megállta, hogy Ronra nézzen.

A miniszter szemei kitágultak. Nyilvánvalóan képes volt felidézni az incidenst. Bólintott. – A bíróság megkéri az esküdtszék tagjait, hogy emeljék fel kezüket, ha úgy találják, Mr. Potter bűnös az ellene felhozott vádban.

Egy kéz sem emelkedett meg.

Caramel bólintott. – Mr. Potter, ön tisztázta magát minden vádpont alól. Mégis, tudna maradni még egy pillanatig?

- Természetesen, miniszter úr. – értett egyet Harry. Pillantása a barátaira rebbent. Hermione _rendkívül_ megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.

- Mr. Potter, megtámadta önt Mr Ronald Weasley pénteken, március tizenharmadikán, tizenkilenc óra ötvennyolc perckor azzal a szándékkal, hogy megölje önt? – kérdezte Madam Bones.

- Nem nevezném támadásnak, asszonyom. Hozzámvágta a prefektusi jelvényét, amely méregbe volt mártva. – felelte Harry szelíden.

- Igaz, hogy annak tűje felsértette az ön bőrét?

- Igen, asszonyom. – bólintott Harry.

- Hogyhogy nem lett önnek baja, Mr. Potter? Ez nem volt tisztázva az iratokban.

- Van egy védőamulettes karkötőm, amelyet egy barátomtól kaptam karácsonyra, egy olyan bűbájjal, amely megvéd engem.

- Láthatná a bíróság ezt a karkötőt, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte Madam Bones éhes szemmel.

- A bíróság _nem láthatja_ a karkötőmet, asszonyom. - Felelte Harry határozottan. Az emberek újra felzúgtak.

- Csendet – kiáltotta Caramel. Ez alkalommal hallgattak rá. – Mr. Potter, miért tagadja meg a bíróságtól, hogy szemügyre vegye a karkötőjét? – érdeklődött a miniszter haragos pillantással.

- Remélem a bíróság elnézi nekem, de van egy őrült, aki a véremre pályázik. Alig hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, megmutatni egy olyan karkötőt, amely már egyszer megmentette az életemet. A legjobb védelem az, amit titokban tartanak. – mondta Harry a megbánás jele nélkül. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Rémszem felé bólint. Az idős auror szerette, ha idézik a figyelmeztetéseit. Ebből látta, hogy sikerült megfelelően Harry fejébe vernie őket.

Madam Bones suttogott valamit Caramelnek, mielőtt a férfi újra megszólalt. – Elfogadható. – Mondta végül, jóllehet kelletlenül. – Mr. Potter, ön visszatérhet a helyére.

- Köszönöm, miniszter úr. – Mondta udvariasan Harry és felállt. Köszönetképpen bólintott Cassidynak, mikor a férfi eltűntette a széket, majd visszasétált, hogy elfoglalja székét. Mikor odaért, lerogyott rá, és egyik kezével eltakarta a szemeit. – Soha többé. – mormogta sötéten. – Rémszem, milyen undok főzeted van a flaskádban ez alkalommal?

A nyugalmazott auror előrenyújtotta az üveget. – Szép munka.

Harry befogta az orrát és legurított a torkán egy nyeletet. Vágott egy fintort, mielőtt visszaadta az üveget. – Kösz. Erre szükségem volt.

Hermione homlokráncolva nézett Harryre. – Mi van abban?

- Szupertitkos Speciális Őrültségi Tinktúra Megzavarodott Egyének Számára. – felelt Harry vállvonogatva. – Legalábbis én így hívom. Különféle alkoholokat kever össze leginkább véletlenszerű sorrendben minden egyes reggel, és megbűvöli a flaskát, hogy kitartson egy teljes napig. Meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy nem rendelkezik ízérzékelő szervvel.

- Én pedig meg vagyok győződve, hogy fiatalabb korodban valakinek szappannal kellett volna kimosnia a szádat. – morogta Rémszem, és nagyot kortyolt az üvegéből.

- Harry, nem te voltál az aki, mindig azt papolta, hogy a körülötted levők ne részegedjenek le? – pisszegte Parvati Hermione háta mögül.

- Ez a fiú nem részegedik le. Immúnis. – tájékoztatta őket Rémszem.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Pszt. Hallani akarom Ron ítéletét.

- Harminc év Azkaban.

- Ezügyben nem fogadok veled, Rémszem. Ez az első részvételem egy tárgyaláson. – vágott vissza Harry, szemét továbbra is Ronra függesztve. A vörös hajú fiú visszanézett rá, mire Harry egy önelégült vigyort eresztett meg felé, amit a bíróság többi tagja elől egy gyors fedőbűbájjal takart el. Harry boldog volt, hogy a terem korlátozó bűbájai rá nem hatnak. Megcsavarta a gyűrűjét, és békésen elmosolyodott.

Ron, ahogy Rémszem előrevetítette, harminc évet kapott az Azkabanban. Az agg aurornak kellett elmagyaráznia a lányoknak, hogy azért nem kapott életfogytiglanit, mert _valójában_ nem ölt meg senkit. Egyik boszorkány sem értette meg ezt, még az után sem, hogy kétféle módon is kifejtette, végül Harry mondta neki, hogy adja fel.

- Szóval, Rémszem, egyéb ok, amiért követsz minket? – érdeklődött Harry, miután kiléptek a liftből az Átriumba.

- Alastor visszatér velünk az iskolába. – mondta Dumbledore magyarázatképpen.

- Én is így gondoltam. – bólintott Harry. _Tom, kedvesem, Rémszem érkezik vacsorára._

_Remek. Csak ez az iskola lehet __**tele**__ pszihopatákkal!_

_Gúnyolódunk? – _ugratta Harry könnyedén, és megfogta Dumbledore zsupszkulcsát, amelyet eléjük tartott.

_Jelenleg a hetedévesek vannak itt, és nincs közöttük __**egy Harry Potter se.**_

_Sajnálom szerelmem. Máris jövök vissza. Talán beugrom hozzád, miután Dumbledore befejezte a megbeszélését velem._

_Megbeszélés? Milyen megbeszélés?_ kérdezte Tom gyanakodva, miközben a zsupszkulcs működésbe lépett.

Harry várt a válasszal, míg újra szilárd talajon álltak. _Az, amit úgy döntött, szüksége van lefolytatnia velem. Pszt._

- Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey megkért, hogy küldjem le, mihelyt visszatértünk, hogy biztos lehessen benne, hogy a zsupszkulcs nem okozott semmiféle zavart az állapotában. Miss Patil, miért nem kíséri el őt? Harry, foglalj helyet. – javasolta Dumbledore, és elfoglalta helyét az asztala mögött, miután Rémszem is leült egy székbe, amelyet magának készített.

Harry elfoglalta a széket, amit Dumbledore varázsolt számára, miután a két boszorkány távozott. Akárcsak Rémszem, ő is elutasította mind a citromport, mind a teát. – Uram, foghatnánk olyan gyorsra, amilyenre csak lehetséges? Megígértem Marcusnak, hogy benézek hozzá, mikor visszaérünk, hogy megállítsam, nehogy még több haját kitépje. – Mondta a fiú, miután Dumbledore kitöltötte a teáját.

- Ah, és hogy megkapja a fantáziáját? – érdeklődött Dumbledore csipkelődve.

- Hogy őszinte legyek, uram, ez az ő napirendje, nem az enyém. Engem igazán nem érdekel, hogy álmodozik az órán, vagy a dolgozatokat osztályozza. – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

Dumbledore kuncogva rázta meg fejét. – Mertem remélni.

- Albus – morrant Rémszem figyelmeztetően.

Harry hosszan meredt az ex-aurorra, míg az igazgató újra lehiggadt. – Miért vagyok itt? – kérdezte a fiú óvatosan, és felváltva nézte a két idős varázslót. – És miért gondolom, hogy nem fog tetszeni?

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Mert valószínűleg tényleg nem fog tetszeni. – A tekintete most komor volt. – utána érdeklődtem az auror programnak a te iskolai eredményeivel. Szokásuk, hogy elutasítják azokat a diákokat, akiknek folt van a múltjában. McGalagony professzor és én reméltük, hogy ennek ellenére felvesznek téged, de megtagadták.

Harry lassan pislantott párat. – Öhm,… értem.

- Te is tudod, hogy Marcus úgy tervezi, hogy jövőre itthagy minket, és neked a Roxfortban a _legbiztonságosabb_… - folytatta Dumbledore.

Harry behunyta szemét, és megvakarta orrnyergét. – Szóval azt akarják, következő évben átvegyem a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése állást, igaz? – motyogta.

- Igen – mondta Dumbledore.

Harry fáradtan nézett fel rá. – Én csak azt tudom, amit diákként tanultam itt a változó képességű tanároktól. Hogyan taníthatnám én a többi tanulót, uram? Mindketten tudjuk, hogy amíg élek, soha nem fogok rendesen viselkedni. Miért pont én lennék a megfelelő ember erre az állásra?

- Többet tudsz, mint a volt tanáraid többsége, Potter. – hordta le Rémszem. – Nem csak tudással, de tanítási tapasztalattal is rendelkezel. Mellesleg Albusnak igaza van. Biztosabb neked itt a Roxfortban.

- És a Rend támaszpontja is itt van, Harry. – tette hozzá Dumbledore.

Harry összerándult. – A Rend? Mi köze ehhez?

- Jaj, ugyan már. Számon tartunk, mióta ötödéves korodban csatlakozni akartál hozzánk.

- Remus azt mondta, csak akkor csatlakozhatok, ha nagykorúvá válok. – felelte Harry gyanakodva. – Én még nem vagyok tizennyolc.

- Még. – értett egyet Dumbledore.

- Egyébként is a szavazás megtörtént. – vitatta Mordon. – Úgy tűnik, mindenki egyetértett, hogy felvegyünk, mielőtt az iskola befejeződik. Támadásnak vagy kitéve a legváratlanabb helyeken, a legváratlanabb személyek által.

- Sokkal jobban ki leszel téve a nyilvánosságnak, mint most, Harry. Miután Percy és Ron megkérdőjelezték a hűséged, az újságok majd' meghalnának egy sztoriért. Amennyiben a Rend tagja vagy, ezt a sztorit nem kapják meg. A Rend megvéd a sajtótól. – tette hozzá Dumbledore előrehajolva.

Harry lassan felállt. – Szükségem van gondolkodási időre. – motyogta. – Ha nem bánják?

- Hogyne. – egyezett bele az igazgató mosolyogva. – Harry, tudom, hogy szereted Marcust, de van néhány dolog, Főnix Rend-beli dolog, amelyről nem beszélhetsz neki.

Harry hűvös pillantást vetett az idős férfire. – Én tudom, mi az, hogy titok, és képes vagyok azt megtartani. – Megfordult, és az ajtóhoz ment. – A vacsoránál találkozunk. Ott megkapják a válaszom. - Hagyta, hogy az ajtó becsapódjon utána.

Tom nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felnézzen, mikor a zöld szemű fiú belépett az elsőéves Mardekáros-Griffendéles órájára. Viszont azonnal _befejeződtek_ az apró párbeszédek, mikor a tanulók észrevették, ki áll az ajtóban. A Sötét Nagyúr halkan felsóhajtott. – Segíthetek önnek, Mr. Potter? – érdeklődött, de még mindig nem nézett fel a dolgozatból, amit éppen osztályozott. Jól érezte Harry nyugtalanságát, és ez lassan megőrjítette.

- Azon tűnődtem, hogy elrejtőzhetnék-e az irodájában, míg véget ér az órája, professzor. – felelte a fiatal varázslófiú hűvösen.

Tom felnézett, és Harry zavaros tekintetével találkozott. – Nos, rendben. Ne törjön össze semmit.

- Igen, uram. – bólintott beleegyezőn, mielőtt félrecsúsztatta az irodába vezető ajtót. Lerogyott Tom kedvenc foteljébe a nappaliban és nagyot nyögve behunyta szemeit. – _Pokollá válik az életem._

_Az életed 1981. Halloweenje óta pokol_. – válaszolta Tom gyengéden. - _Az órának körülbelül tíz percen belül vége, szerelmem. Azután rögtön jövök, rendben?_

_Igen. Persze…_

_Visszavetted már a nyakláncod?_

_Mi? Oh, nem… Meg kéne tennem…_ - Harry elővette a pénzeszacskóját, amibe a Sötét Jegyes nyakláncot rejtette, és magára öltötte. A következő tíz percet azzal töltötte, hogy a két nyaklánccal babrált, és megpróbált nem gondolkodni.

Miután a kölykök kisorjáztak a tanteremből, Tom belépett. – Tudtad, hogy azt akarják, csatlakozz a Rendhez. – mutatott rá, mikor furcsa pillantással megállt Harry széke előtt.

- Még nem vagyok tizennyolc, Tom. Bosszant, hogy megint elferdítik miattam a szabályokat.

- Miattad mindig meg fogják csavarni a szabályokat, szerelmem. - sóhajtott Tom, letérdelt a szék elé és kezébe vette Harry kezeit. - Nézz rám. - Harry felnézett a hamis kékeszöld szemekbe. - Tudom, hogy utálsz különlegesnek lenni, Harry. Tudom, hogy inkább elásnád magad egy apró lyukba, és néha elrejtőznél. Nos, vedd úgy, hogy a Roxfort a te lyukad, és a Rend a te sziklád, amely eltakarja azt.

- Akkor inkább legyél te a szikla, kösz szépen. - morogta Harry sötét hangon.

Tom elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta Harry kezeit. - Nos én nem lehetek. Tényleg nem. Hivatalosan nem. A Sötét Rend mindig meg fog védeni téged, és ezt te is tudod, de te a világosság gyermeke vagy, és ők erősen ott is akarnak tartani.

- Tehát azt mondod, fogadjam el az állást, és csatlakozzam a Rendhez. - sóhajtott fel Harry félrenézve.

- Igen. Több emberre van szükségünk a Roxfortban. Szemmel tarthatod Gint. Szükségünk van valakire, akiben Dumbli teljesen megbízik, mind a Rendben, mind a Roxfortban. Perselusban nem bízik meg teljesen. Arthur, Molly, Fred és George nincsenek a Roxfort falain belül, ahogy a keresztapád sem. Te bizonyos fokon mindig élvezni fogod a Rend bizalmát, és rajonganak érted a roxforti diákok és a tanári kar. Én nem azt mondom, hogy vonulj vissza tőlünk, csak azt kérem, hogy segíts nekem megszerezni azokat az információkat, amire szükségünk van.

- Tudom, tudom… - húzta el kezeit Tomtól, majd előrehajolt, hogy megölje őt, és arcát az idős varázsló talárjába fúrta. - _Csak olyan hirtelen jött, ez minden. Egyik baj követi a másikat, ahogy a mondás mondja. Tegnap éjjel azok a nyavalyás elsőévesek, aztán a bírósági meghallgatás, és most ez._

- Shh… - Tom karjaiba vonta Harryt, beleült a karosszékbe a fiú alá, így Harry az ölébe került. - Kimerültél. Aludj egy kicsit.

- A következő órád…

- El fogom rendezni, mikor elkezdődik. Aludj, kölyök.

Harry gyengén felkuncogott, belebújt a meleg ölelésbe és becsukta szemeit. - Rémes vagy…

Tom csak mosolygott, és megcsókolta Harry feje búbját.

- Harry! - Hermione szorosan megölte Harryt, mihelyt az ásítozó fiú feltűnt könyökénél a folyosó bejáratánál. - Hol voltál?

Harry pislogva nézett barátaira. Hermione és Parvati már visszaöltötték az iskolai egyenruhájukat. Ő a bíróságon viselt talárjában maradt, bár a köpenyét Dobbynak adta, hogy tegye el. - Aludtam egyet Marcus irodájában.

„_ALUDTÁL!"_ - kiáltotta Gin. - „_Miért csak aludtál?"_

- Kimerültem. - válaszolta egy vállvonással Harry, visszatartva egy másik ásítást, és kezét Hermione vállára tette. - Nem tudtam, hogy a tárgyalások ilyen fárasztóak lehetnek.

- Fogalmad sincs róla. - szólalt meg egy hang a csoport háta mögött. Harry kivételével mindenki nagyot ugrott, és Draco elsápadt, ahogy Rémszem megjelent a látómezejükben.

Harry újra ásított egyet. - Ne ijesztgesd a barátaimat, Rémszem.

Az ex-auror körbepillantott a négy mardekárosból, hét griffendélesből és két hollóhátasból álló csoporton. - Potter, Albus megkért, hogy jöjjek érted. - mondta végül Harryre nézve, míg a többi diák idegesen összerándult.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és elengedte Hermionét. - Oh, rendben. Később találkozunk. - Álmos pillantással intett a többieknek, és követte Rémszemet.

- _Tényleg_ annyira fáradt vagy? - érdeklődött óvatosan Rémszem.

Harry megvonta a vállát. - Igen. - Rémszem kutató pillantással végigmérte őt, és a prefektus gonosz kacsintással felelt, mielőtt visszaöltötte magára az álmos kábult tekintetet. - Ha nem kellene sehol máshol lennem, _tényleg korán_ bújnék ágyba.

Rémszem megeresztett egy nevetést. - Biztos ezt tennéd. Egész biztos. Cukorpenna. - A vízköpő elmozdult az útjukból és Rémszem mutatta az utat felfelé a kör alakú irodába, ahol Dumbledore mosolyogva üdvözölte őket.

- Kicsit fáradtnak tűnsz, Harry. - tette szóvá Dumbledore és intett a két varázslónak, hogy üljenek a szoba közepén levő kicsi asztal köré.

- Csak egy kicsit. - értett egyet Harry, és helyet foglalt. - Mindenesetre gondolkodtam az ajánlatán.

- És? - Nézett rá Dumbledore, mikor ő is leült.

- Igen, hajlandó vagyok már most csatlakozni a Rendhez. - bólintott Harry bágyadtan. - És igen, itt fogok tanítani jövőre, de vannak feltételeim.

- Ahogy nekem is. Rögtön át is vehetjük őket. - bólintott az igazgató komolyan. - Ami a Rendhez való csatlakozást illeti, szombaton lesz egy gyűlésünk a Grimmauld téren. Ha képes vagy megoldani, akkor iktatnánk be. Máskülönben egy hónapot kell várnunk. Szabad vagy a hétvégén?

Harry elgondolkodva vakargatta nyakának hátsó részét. - Igen. Valójában semmi különöset nem terveztünk. Ám szükségem lesz egy ürügyre, amit a barátaim bevesznek. És, uram, ne felejtse el, hogy a barátaim fel mardekáros, úgyhogy valami ésszerű lenne a legjobb.

- Megkérem Remust, hogy holnap küldjön neked egy ebédmeghívást, jó lesz? - mondta elgondolkozva az igazgató.

- Csak úgy? - meredt Rémszem Dumbledore-ra, majd Harryre nézett. - Mit szólsz egy ebédmeghíváshoz_ velem_ ezena hétvégén? Hogy információkat cserélhessünk, mert tényleg nem volt lehetőségem, hogy beszélgessek veled.

Harry felhorkant. - Hollóhátasok. - Megrázta a fejét és visszatartott egy ásítást. - Rendben. Biztos jobb, ha nem ásítozom ki a fejemből. Vasárnap, Londonban?

- Vasárnap Londonban. - bólintott Rémszem komolyan.

- Akkor ezt elintéztük. - mondta Dumbledore boldogan, és összeütögette kezeit.

- Briliáns. - mondta Harry unott hangon. Ő és Rémszem összenéztek.

- Szóval, azt mondod, vannak feltételeid a tanítással kapcsolatban? - folytatta Dumbledore túlfűtött hangon.

Harry elgondolkozva töprengett, villáját lazán markolta tányérja felett. - Igen. Először is, azt akarom, hogy engedje hogy Herm, jövő évben az iskola területén maradhasson.

- Van egy elfogadható indokod?

- Tényleg van egy pár. Elsőnek, ő is csakúgy, mint én nagyobb biztonságban van a Roxfortban. Ő a legjobb barátom, és ha Voldemort ki akar csalni, valószínűleg őt használja. Másodszor, a gyermekei is biztonságban vannak a Roxfortban. Mindkét keresztszülője itt lesz, és az apja az Azkabanban van. Nem díjazom az ötletet, hogy hazaküldjük a szüleihez. - mondta Harry keményen, és a kimerültség minden jele eltűnt szeméből.

- Érthető. Felajánlok neki egy szobát év végén.

- Nem most?

- Nem. Voltaképpen jobb, ha még senkinek nem árulod el, hogy itt fogsz tanítani a következő évben.

- Marcusnak elmondom - vitázott Harry.

Dumbledore szigorú pillantást vetett rá. - Ésszerű indok?

- Ő az a varázsló, akinek átveszem az állását. Ha pontosan tudom, mit tanít, és tanított idén, akkor jobb tantervet tudok felépíteni most, és később variálhatom. Szeretném látni, hogyan irányítja az óráit, és megszerezni jegyzeteit a diákokról, _mielőtt_ hasztalannak titulálja, és tűzbe veti azokat. - válaszolta Harry.

Az igazgató gondolkodott egy ideig, majd sóhajtva bólintott. - Nos, rendben. Elmondhatod Marcusnak, de senki másnak sem.

- Megbeszéltük.

- Van még más feltételed?

- Igen. - Harry letette a villáját. - Marcus, - természetesen, ha feltételezzük, hogy kapcsolatunk még fennáll - meglátogathat, vagy én látogathatom meg őt bármikor, kérdés nélkül, az ésszerűség keretein belül.

Dumbledore összehúzta száját. - Kérlek, határozd meg, mi az, hogy ésszerű.

- Nem tanítási óra közben. Ha van más kötelezettségem, mondjuk Rendgyűlés, vagy büntetőmunka, akkor első a kötelesség. Előbb a munka, aztán a szórakozás, ha így jobban tetszik.

Dumbledore megfontolta, majd bólintott. - Ez elfogadható. - Mindazonáltal jobban szeretném, ha legalább éjszakára a kastélyban maradnál.

- Természetesen. – bólintott Harry. – Önnek vannak feltételei?

- Az egyik az volt, hogy ne mond el senkinek. A másik a csínytevési szokásaid. - Dumbledore éles pillantással nézte a Kis Túlélőt. – Nem akarom látni többet.

- Szabadon fogom alkalmazni a tantermemben. – vágott vissza Harry. – Megtréfálhatom őket, ha hozzátartozik a tantárgyhoz. Nem tréfálom meg az egész iskolát, bármennyire is csábító, jó ok nélkül, sem anélkül, hogy önnel meg nem beszéltem előbb.

Dumbledore bólintott. – Beleegyezem, addig, míg a csínyeid csakis az osztálytermeid belsejében hatásosak, kivéve, ha az egész iskolát érintik.

- Elfogadható. – döntött Harry. Hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Igazgató úr, úgy vélem, hosszú ideje ez volt az első eredményes párbeszédünk.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Valóban. Biztos vagyok benne, tudod, merre van a tanári szoba?

- Az, amelyik a negyedik emeleten van? A fákkal teli szurdokot ábrázoló kedves festménnyel szemben? – érdeklődött könnyedén Harry.

Az idős férfi kék szemei vadul pislogtak. – Az lenne az. Minden szombaton reggel négykor tanári értekezletet tartunk. Gondolom, tudod, hogyan szerezd meg a jelszót.

- Nem probléma. Azt akarja, hogy részt vegyek?

- Ha képes vagy felkelni olyan korán. – bólintott Dumbledore. – Ha nem, az sem baj. Bejelentem az alkalmazásod első alkalommal, mikor részt tudsz venni.

Harry bólintott. – Nos, rendben. – Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak látszott, és lassan felállt. – Igazgató úr, Rémszem, ha megengedik, azt hiszem, elteszem magam holnapra.

- Természetesen. – egyezett bele Dumbledore, mikor Rémszem bólintott. – De mondd Harry, _tényleg_ fáradt vagy? – akarta tudni az igazgató.

Harry lassan pislogott párat. – Hát persze, uram. Halálosan. Jó éjszakát.

- Jó éjszakát. – köszönt Rémszem szélesen vigyorogva. Miután becsukódott az ajtó Harry mögött, az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Jó választás, Albus. Nem kérdés, fog még neked gondot okozni.

- Te edzetted őt. Tényleg fáradt volt? – kérdezte Dumbledore elkeseredve.

- Aha. Kimerült, de alaposan rá is játszik. Láttam, legyőzött két teljesen képzett és pihent aurort, miután egyhuzamban negyvennyolc órát talpon volt.

Dumbledore megeresztett egy hangot, valahol a horkantás és a nyögés között. – Nincs szüksége, hogy bekerüljön az aurorprogramba.

- Mondtam. Amit nem tanult meg tőlem, megtanulta a Londonban eltöltött ideje vagy a felfüggesztése alatt. Valószínűleg szerezhetünk neki egy auror engedélyt, ha tényleg akar egyet.

- Említsd meg neki ebéd közben. – válaszolta az igazgató bosszúsan. – Korábban azt mondtad, hogy ő nem tud lerészegedni?

- Sosem láttam őt ittasnak. – biccentett Rémszem. – Pedig elég nagy adagot eltüntetett az üvegemből. Vagy immúnis, vagy különleges alkoholtűrő szintje van. Amennyire én emlékszem, James nem bírta a szeszesitalokat. Mi a helyzet Lilyvel?

- Fogalmam sincs róla. Sosem láttam őt kapatosnak, bár azt sem láttam, hogy alkoholt ivott volna. – sóhajtott Dumbledore, és megdörzsölte állát. – Elképzelhető, hogy csak jól bírta az alkoholt, és ezt a képességét továbbadta Harrynek.

- Lehetséges. Habár most, hogy van az a bűbája a részegség ellen…

Dumbledore hirtelen felkapta a fejét. – Te képes vagy átlátni azon a láthatatlanná tevő bűbájon?

- Sokféle láthatatlansági bűbájon át tudok látni, Albus, és ezt te is tudod.

- Milyen más bűbájok vannak még ott, Alastor?

Rémszem egy apró furcsa mosollyal jutalmazta az igazgatót, miközben felállt, hogy távozzon. – Legjobb védelem a titok, Albus. Jó éjszakát.

Az igazgató haragosan vonta össze tekintetét, miután az auror elhagyta az irodáját. _Hogy milyen lehetetlen az a két alak!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Az előző fejezetet is most tettem fel!**

**Fordította: Herika**

**Béta: én és Nivett**

**:párszaszó:**

_gondolatok_

„_Giny beszéde"_

_°°_fawkes beszéde_°°_

**42. Fejezet**

Harry egy nyögéssel ébredt a néma riasztóra. – _Tempus_ – motyogta, mikor végre megtalálta a pálcáját. Még túl korán volt a pálcanélküli varázsláshoz. A villogó számok azt mutatták, hogy reggel három óra negyvenöt perc volt_. Mi késztet téged és a többieket, hogy ilyen korán felkeljetek?_

_Hé, nem az én határoztam meg az időpontot. _– vágott vissza Tom elég éber hangon.

_Rohadt szemét_ – nyögte Harry miközben kikászálódott az ágyból és elvonszolta magát a szekrényéig. – _Arra a következtésre jutottam, hogy utálom a fekete színt._

Tom felhorkant. - Lef_ogadom, hogy így van_. _Roppant kellemetlen, hogy pont ez az a szín, amit állandóan viselünk._

_Utállak._

_Nem, nem utálsz, csak morcos vagy, mert korán kellett felkelned. Tíz perc múlva találkozunk._ – tette hozzá, mielőtt a maga részéről lezárta a beszélgetést.

_Te miért nem nyögsz és panaszkodsz? Ez szívás._ – nyafogott Harry, miközben kihúzott egy talárt és magára kapta. Felkapta az ágya mellől a vizespoharat, egy nagyot kortyolt, mielőtt felhúzta régi edzőcipőit és kiosont a hálóteremből.

Harry nagy bosszúságára a klubhelyiség nem volt teljesen üres. – Thorald kisasszony. – üdvözölte az elsőévest, áthajolva a lány széke felett.

Ula felkiáltott és felugrott, majd megfordult és előrántotta pálcáját. – Potter. – suttogta, mikor felfogta, ki volt az.

Harry udvariasan biccentett. – Jó reflexek. – Megfordult és a portrélyuk felé sétált. - Ugye tudod, hogy valószínűleg inkább az ágyban kéne lenned?

- Igen. – felelte szelíden a lány.

Harry a válla fölött nézett vissza rá. A fiatal leány olyannak tűnt, mint akit egy pusztító golyó talált oldalba. Előrángatott a zsebéből egy üvegcsét. – Tessék. – Odadobta a lánynak, aki meglepetten kapta el. – Egy evőkanállal igyál meg belőle. Ez álommentes altató, és úgy néz ki, hogy szükséged van rá. Aludj még egy kicsit. Ha később beszélni akarsz valakivel, keress meg engem vagy valamelyik másik prefektust. – Rákacsintott a lányra, mielőtt kislisszolt a szobából.

Harry amilyen gyorsan és csendesen csak tudott végigosont a kihalt folyosókon, időnként rápillantott a Tekergők Térképére, hogy ellenőrizze az irányt. Az összes tanár összegyűlt már a teremben, és egy gyors _„Tempus"_ időbűbáj elárulta neki, hogy az értekezlet el fog kezdődni, mielőtt odaér. Felsóhajtott. Ezen nem tud segíteni.

Amikor elérte az üléstermet, kíváncsian pillantott le a térképre. Az ő saját kicsi alakja azt mondta a szemben lévő falnak:"Gáncsold el őket". Harry megvonta a vállát, és eltette a térképet. - Gáncsold el őket.

A fal eltűnt a szeme elől, és Harry szembetalálta magát egy teremnyi tanárral, akik mind őt nézték. – Harry! Boldog vagyok, hogy el tudtál jönni. – hívta be Dumbledore derűsen. – Gyere, gyere be. Úgy tűnik, Marcus foglalt neked egy helyet…

Harry besurrant a helyére, szeretője mellé és idegesen pillantott körbe. Úgy tűnt, megzavarta őket valamiben. Tom a fiú térdére tette egyik kezét, és megnyugtatóan rámosolygott.

- Mr. Potter volt olyan kedves, és elfogadta a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése pozíciót a jövő évre. – jelentette be az igazgató, amivel visszanyerte a terem figyelmét. - Megkértem, hogy jöjjön el az értekezletre, hogy megtapasztalja a dolgok hangulatát, és remélhetőleg összebarátkozik a jelenlegi tanáraival, illetve leendő munkatársaival.

Harry sötét pillantást vetett a férfire. Ezt az utóbbit korábban nem említette. _Az agyamra megy ez a vénember._

- Üdvözlünk hát, és Isten hozott. – mondta Madam Cvikker, aki Poppy mellett ült. A tanárok zöme egyetértően rábólintott és hümmögött, a többség meglepetésére még Piton is. Nyilvánvalóan még nem mindenki vette észre, hogy megszűnt az ellenségeskedés diák és a professzor között.

- Igen, igen. – Bólintott Dumbledore csillogó szemmel. – Nos, hogy mindenki itt van, el is kezdhetjük. Van olyan tanulónk, aki problémát okoz?

- A szokásos. – sóhajtott McGalagony. – York, Munro, Rockwell és Thorald. Úgy tűnik egyre rosszabbak.

_Tényleg?_

_Nem az én óráimon._

_Hát persze, hogy nem. Épp elégszer ijesztetted ki a szart is belőlük, és lefogadom ugyanannyira félnek tőled, mint Perselustól._

Mr. Cauldwell szintén kilóg a sorból mostanában. – közölte Bimba. – Mellesleg nem igazán tudom, miért. Nem beszél velem.

- Ő valóban csendes az én osztályomban. – felelte Sinistra. - Habár, lehet, hogy csak azért, mert akkorra már elfáradt.

- Okoz nehézséget Mr. Cauldwell más órákon is? – érdeklődött Dumbledore

- Az én óráimon senki nem viselkedik neveletlenül. – mondta Perselus hidegen.

- Ez azért van, mert megfélemlíted őket. – motyogta Harry. A tanári kar egyöntetűen elmosolyodott erre az állításra, miközben Perselus a fejét rázta. Harry egy önelégült vigyorral válaszolt.

- Cauldwell egy kissé problémássá vált. – szólalt meg egyszer csak egyetértőn Flitwick. – Mostanában mindent igyekszik mások hibájának feltüntetni.

- Talán azt reméli, hogy miután Mr. Potter végez, átveheti a helyét. – indokolta Perselus gúnyosan.

- Hát akkor attól félek, rossz módszert választott. Én nem emlékszem, hogy másokra szoktam volna fogni a hibáimat. – vágott vissza Harry nyugodtan.

- Nem, helyette minden második szabályt áthágtál. – válaszolta Perselus.

Harry felhorkant. – Na nézd csak, ki beszél.

A tanárok idegesen figyelték, hogy a két régi ellenfél egy hosszú percig meredt egymásra, mielőtt Perselus egy sóhajtással feladta. – Rendben, te nyertél.

Harry győzelmes vigyorral boxolt a levegőbe. – Ha! Sosem fogsz legyőzni engem.

Perselus felhorkant. – Álmodj csak, kölyök.

Mindenki megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel a nyers kedveskedés hallatán. Perselus mindenkit inzultált, mindegy miért, de sosem használta ezt a félkedves hangszínt azzal a személlyel, akit utált.

- Nos, hogy a reggeli párbajon is túl vagyunk… – ugratta őket Dumbledore, amiért mindkét hollóhajú varázslótól sötét pillantásokat kapott válaszul. – Cauldwell talán csak fel akarja hívni magára a figyelmet. Selena próbálj meg vele újra beszélni. Ha továbbra sem lesz képes viselkedni, valaki küldje hozzám. Mindenki bólintott egyetértése jeléül, mialatt Harry a körmét piszkálta. És most, van valakinek javaslata York, Munro, Rockwell és Thorald esetére?

Amikor senki nem lépett elő javaslattal, Harry előrehajolva megszólalt. – Uram, én nemrég elbeszélgettem velük a házak közötti rivalizálásról, de inkább csak Miss Kern, Vance és Clough került szóba. Próbáljam lebeszélni őket az órákon való csatározásról is?

Dumbledore egy kutató pillantást vetett a fiúra, míg a többek meglepődve néztek rá. Egyikük sem hallott erről a beszélgetésről. – Miért is ne?

- Beszéltél velük arról, hogy hogyan viselkednek Clough-gal, Vance-szal és Kernnel? – kérdezte McGalagony komolyan.

Harry bólintott. – Enid elmondta nekünk – Hermnek, Parvatinak és nekem -, hogy a többiek kiközösítették őket a barátságuk miatt, ezért én elbeszélgettem mind a mardekárosokkal, mind a griffendélesekkel.

- Hát nem úgy tűnik, mintha ez sokat segített volna. – közölte Bimba.

Harry szemei összeszűkültek. – Értem.

- Miss Clough fordult hozzád? – érdeklődött kíváncsian McGalagony.

- Azért jött, hogy segítsek neki a bájital feladatában – felelte Harry egyetértve, és egy rosszalló pillantás vetett Perselusra. – Herm és én szedtük ki belőle, mivel Herm tudni akarta, miért ült teljesen egyedül.

- Értem...

- Még egyszer elcsevegek velük – ígérte Harry.

A diákproblémákon túljutva, a tanári kar áttért egy sor további megvitatandó munkára, RBF és R.A.V.A.SZ vizsgák előkészületeire, és további más kisebb feladatokra. Harry meglepve jött rá, hogy a tanárok legalább annyira utálnak házi feladatot javítani, amennyire a diákok utálják elkészíteni azt, éppen ezért a leterheltségük majdnem olyan rossz volt, mind a diákjaiké. Mikor Vector professzor panaszkodni kezdett az elmaradás miatt, Harrynek támadt egy ötlete.

- Van egy kérdésem. – mondta, mikor Vector befejezte.

Mindenki felé fordult. – Folytasd. – bólintott Dumbledore.

- Tudják, mikor Marcust teljesen elárasztja a javításra váró munka, ő rendszerint megkér engem vagy Gint, hogy segítsünk benne, és egy alkalommal Herm, Dray Ted és Blaise is segített Piton professzornak némi javításban, mikor meglátogattuk őt, és ő Ginnek és nekem segített pár bájitalban. – mondta Harry körülnézve. – Ha a leterheltség ilyen fokú, és nem győzik az eljövendő RBF és R.A.V.A.SZ vizsgák miatt, miért nem kérnek meg néhány hatod- és hetedéves diákot, hogy segítsenek az alsóbb évfolyamos diákok munkáinak javításában? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vannak köztünk néhányan, akik szívesen kisegítenénk önöket.

- Albus, most az egyszer egyetértek az SVK tanárválasztásoddal. – közölte Rowell Professzor, a mugli ismeretek tanár. – Tényleg, miért nem gondolt rá egyikünk sem _ezelőtt_?

- Én általában megvárom, hogy a diákok ajánlják fel a segítségüket. – vallotta be Flitwick. – Még soha nem jutott eszembe, hogy én kérjem őket, hogy segítsenek.

- Hát nem is. Mi vagyunk a tanárok. Nem kellene diákok segítségére szorulnunk. – felelte Trelawney fontoskodva.

- Trelawney professzor, nem annyira a fiatal diákokról, mint inkább a hetedévesekről van szó. Ekkorra már a többségünk felnőtt, aki azt szeretné, ha akként is kezeljék őket. – vágott közbe Harry szelíden.

- Kitűnő meglátás, Harry. – mondta Dumbledore széles mosollyal. – Sibyll, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Brown vagy Patil kisasszonyok boldogan segítenének kegyednek.

- Trelawney szeme felragyogott. – Talán. – volt a homályos válasz.

Tom mosolygott és megszorította Harry lábát, mikor Dumbledore befejezettnek tekintette az értekezletet. – _Hát nem briliáns vagy? Herm örökké szeretni fog, hogy tennivalót szereztél számára._

_Tudom._ – Harry lecsúsztatta egyik kezét a lábszárán, és összefűzte ujjait a Sötét Nagyúréval.

- További szép napot mindenkinek. – mondta Dumbledore felállva. – Hamarosan találkozunk reggelinél. Harry, tudnál még egy kicsit maradni?

- Hát persze, igazgató úr. – bólintott beleegyezően Harry, mialatt a többi tanár szedelőzködni kezdett.

- Odakint megvárlak. – mormogta Tom, még egyszer finoman megszorította a kezét, mielőtt távozott volna Poppyval.

- Mint tudod, a kollegáim Albusnak hívnak. – magyarázta Dumbledore miközben Harry mellé ült, Tom korábban elhagyott helyére. – Tudtam, hogy könnyen be tudsz majd illeszkedni.

- Erre fogadni mertem volna. – vágta rá Harry a székében hátradőlve.

Dumbledore halványan elmosolyodott. – Mivel te még technikailag diák van, nem szükséges mindenegyes tanári értekezletünkön részt venned, de szívesen látunk, ha szeretnél. Minden szombaton reggel négykor van, kivéve, ha közbejön valami.

- Rendben – bólintott Harry. – Végül is hozzá kell szoknom, hogy ilyen istentelen órában kelljek fel.

- Valóban. – kuncogott Dumbledore és felállt. – Nos, nem akarlak feltartani. Menj, mielőtt Marcus lyukat éget az ajtóba a pillantásával.

- Nem ez lenne az első alkalom. – Harry vállvonogatva felállt.

- Oh, és Alastor megkért, hogy közöljem, találkozz vele délben a Foltozott Üstben – tette hozzá hirtelen Dumbledore. Harry megfordult és az idős férfire nézett. – A gyűlés nem kezdődik el egy óra előtt, szóval feltételezem, ez azt jelenti, hogy tényleg veled akar ebédelni. Természetesen, engedélyezem, mivel biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyikteknek sem esik baja, de figyelmeztetlek, hogy légy óvatos. Különösen, ha nem akarod felhívni magadra a sajtó figyelmét.

Harry rövid mosollyal válaszolt. – Hát majd álcázva megyek. Köszönöm, professzor.

Az idős igazgató elmosolyodott. – Még az év vége előtt ráveszlek, hogy Albusnak hívj.

- Uram, ismerve önt már a hétvégén el fogja érni, hogy Albusnak nevezzem, ha másért nem, hát azért, hogy megszabaduljak a nyaggatásától.

A zöld szemű varázsló magára hagyta a nevetgélő Dumbledore-t.

- Potter?

Harry felnézett a Perselustól korábban kölcsönzött bájital könyvből. A könyv nem volt éppen legális, ahogy a tanár említette, de nagyon érdekes olvasmánynak bizonyult. – Thorald kisasszony. Miben segíthetek?

Ula gyors pillantás vetett válla fölött oda, ahol a legjobb barátja, Ronan Rockwell kiabált Victor McKinleyvel, egy másik elsőssel. – Azt mondtad, beszélhetek veled, ha szükségét érzem, igaz?

- Természetesen. – Harry becsukta a könyvét és felállt. – Gyere az emeletre. Valami azt súgja nekem, nem akarod, hogy a barátaid meglássanak a 'gonosz, sötét új prefektussal' beszélni.

- Honnan tudod, hogy így hívunk? – érdeklődött Ula, és követte Harryt a hálókörletükbe.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Én sok mindenről tudok, Miss Thorald. – felelte, mielőtt bekukkantott a hálóterembe. Neville az ágyában feküdt, és a mellkasán tartott könyvet olvasta. – Hello, Nev.

Neville felnézett, mikor Harry bevezette az elsőévest. – Oh, hello Harry. Melyik kis szörnyeteg ez? – kérdezte könnyedén és rámosolygott az ijedt elsőévesre.

- Ula Thorald. – felelte Harry és letette Perselus könyvét és éjjeliszekrényére.

Neville kíváncsian nézett a lányra. – Akkor te vagy az, akire Marcus panaszkodni szokott?

- Egyikük. – értett egyet Harry.

- Ki az a Marcus? – kérdezte Ula, és felváltva nézte a két hetedévest.

- Brutus professzor. – tisztázta Harry. - Ülj le az ágyra. Nev, nem bánod, ha kirúglak?

Neville nagyot sóhajtott, miközben felállt. – _Nem igazán._ Elmehetek megkeresni Deant, és segítek neki abban csillagászati ábrában.

Harry kuncogott, majd miután látta, hogy barátja távozott, bezárta mögötte az ajtót. Leült Neville ágyára. – Beszéljen, Miss Thorald. Hallgatom.

Ula lesütötte a szemét, és Harry takaróját piszkálgatta. - Én… - Megrázta a fejét.

Harry felsóhajtott és átült a kislány mellé, karját a lány válla köré fonva. – Mi a baj, Ula?

A kislány felpillantott, és meglepetten látta, hogy a máskor hideg tekintet most részvétet áraszt felé. – Tegnap este levelet kaptam a mamitól. Azt írta, hogy neki és a papinak el kell utaznia Boszniába, vagy hova, és így nekem a nagypapi házában kell töltenem a nyarat, és ő _utál _engem! Legutóbb, mikor mami és papi otthagyott vele, bezárt egy szekrénybe három napra, csak mert összetörtem egy vázát, amitől már évekkel azelőtt meg akart szabadulni. A nagynénikéje (-?-) adta neki, de ő utálta azt a vázát. Én nem gondoltam, hogy törődni fog vele, de mégis _törődött_. És most együtt kell töltenem vele a nyarat, és túl sok házi feladatot kaptam, és York ellopta az SVK tankönyvem, és nem akarja visszaadni, és egyáltalán nem tudtam aludni az éjjel. - robbant ki a kislányból. - Ez nem fair.

Harry elmosolyodott az utolsó jelzőre. – Semmi sem fair, Ula. Ez az élet egyik nagy leckéje. - Szabad kezével elgondolkodva túrt bele a hajába. - Mondtad a mamádnak és a papádnak, hogy nem kedveled a nagyapád?

- Igen. Azt mondják, hogy ő egy kedves ember, és nekem meg tanulnom, szeretni őt. Ula arca gonosz vigyorrá torzult. – Majd ha már halott lesz, biztos megszeretem.

Harry gonoszul felkacagott. - Nagyapád egy kicsit a nagybátyámra emlékeztet. - közölte bizalmasan. - Olyan boldog voltam, mikor megtudtam, hogy múlt nyáron meghalt.

- Hogyan halt meg? - kérdezte Ula meglepett pillantással.

- Egérré változtattam őt és a nagynéném, mikor elhagytam a házuk. - vonta meg vállát Harry. - Az unokatestvérem rálépett.

Ula felvihogott. – Milyen szánalmas. Miért nem változtatta vissza magát?

- Mugli volt. - felelte Harry szelíden. - Azt mondod, Cyrus York vette el az SVK könyved?

Ula pislogott néhányszor. - Aha. Ronan és én sarokba szorítottuk őt ebéd előtt, de aztán Munro és Stanton a segítségére siettek, úgyhogy megmenekült.

Harry bólintott. - Szeretnéd, hogy visszaszerezzem a könyved?

- Oh, igen. Ez nagyszerű lenne.

- Jó. Ugyanakkor a házi feladat minden tanuló problémája, higgy nekem, mikor azt mondom, ez nem is lesz jobb. Azt javaslom, aznap este végezd el, mikor kaptad, már ha tudod. Szintén megoldhatja az időbeosztási gondjaidat egy kis házon belüli béke. Ha te és az osztálytársaid hadilábon álltok egymással, ez nagyon megrontja a légkört, és úgy nehéz lesz tanulni.

- Miért ragaszkodsz annyira ahhoz, hogy barátkozzunk össze Clough-al? - kérdezte Ula gyanakodva.

- Miért ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy utáld őt? - vágott vissza Harry. Ula összevonta szemöldökét. - Hermione Grangert, az iskolaelsőt minden griffendéles kerülte az első évünk első felében, mert olyan mindentudó volt. Ronald és én kezdettől fogva utáltuk őt, de most ő a legjobb barátom. - rövid csend után felsóhajtott.

Váratlan robaj hallatszott a lépcsőn, az ajtó kivágódott, és belépett a sápadt Neville. - Harry gyere le! Hol van Herm?

- Könyvtárban. - felelte Harry, felpattant és gyorsan az ajtó felé iramodott. - Miért?

- Ooh… - nyögte Neville, miközben megmarkolta Harry karját, és elkezdte kivonszolni a szobából. - Siess! - Ula kíváncsian követte a két varázslót.

- Basszus! - sziszegte Harry a klubhelyiségből vált romhalmazra tekintve. Átkok repkedtek két csoport között, amellyé a háza vált, míg ő az emeleten volt. Harry láthatta a barátait az egyik oldalon több másikkal együtt, és erőteljesen a Világos oldalhoz tartozó embereket a másik oldalon. - ELÉG! - kiáltotta.

Pálcák fordultak a hollóhajú varázsló felé, mialatt ő barátságtalan arccal lépkedett lefelé a lépcsőn. - Maradj ki ebből, Potter. - Evan Abercrombie, egy negyedéves szólalt meg a szoba Sötét oldaláról.

Harry egy apró tűzfészekhez lépett, amely épp most kapott lángra a szőnyegen, és nyugodtan eloltotta. - Úgy viselkedtek, mint egy csapat elsőéves. Azok szoktak teljesen felesleges dolgokon civakodni. A vizsgák okoznának ilyen feszültséget? – a hangja érzelemmentes volt.

- _Pavio!_ - kiáltotta az egyik diák.

Harry az átok útjába kapta a kezét, és megszüntette. - Úgy vélem, azt mondtam,_ elég_. - sziszegte felnézve. Tekintete félelmetesen fagyos volt, miközben egyik kezét felemelte a levegőbe, egészen a feje fölé. - _Capitulatus._ - Ötvenkét pálca tűnt fel egy csomóban a lábánál, és ötvenkét korábban harcoló diák, nézett rá félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel. - Nev, légy szíves keresd meg nekem McGalagony professzort.

- Rendben. - A hetedéves fiú átrobogott a romhalmazon, és a portrélyukon.

- Úgy tűnik, ezzel el is vesztettétek nekünk az idei házkupát. Remek munka. - mondta Harry hidegen. – És reménykedjetek, hogy sikerül mondanotok egy _nagyon _jó okot erre az egészre, vagy személyesen fogok gondoskodni róla, hogy mindannyiótok a lehető legrosszabb büntetést kapja. Valójában, úgy emlékszem, Frics panaszkodott, hogy nincs ideje kitakarítani a trófeaszekrényt, pedig nagyon koszos poros már. Piton professzornál pedig mindig vannak tisztításra váró üstök. Hagrid is említette, hogy jól jönne neki egy kis segítség a Tiltott rengetegben tett körútjain. Ráadásként még Madam Cvikkerre is ráférne a segítség, hiszen a könyvtár sem a legtisztább…

Harry felsorolása a lehetséges büntetésekről félbe szakadt, mikor a portrélyuk újra kinyílt, és belépett rajta McGalagony és Neville. Az átváltoztatás professzor körülnézett a csatatéren és a szoba két részén elkülönült sápadt diákokon, mielőtt Harryre nézett. – Ha szabad kérnem, Mr. Potter, elmagyarázná, mi történt itt? – kérdezte feszülten.

Harry kíváncsi pillantást vetett Neville-re és a fiú megrázta a fejét. Harry felsóhajtott. – Professzor, fenn voltam a szobámban, mikor Neville értem jött. Azt mondta, hogy jöjjek le, és amikor leértem, az a látvány fogadott, amit ön is lát, plusz néhány átok repkedett a szoba két része között. Lefegyvereztem a kedves tanulóit és elküldtem magáért Neville-t. – válaszolta nyugodtam – Nem jöttem rá a nyitjára, miért kezdtek el átkokat szórni egymásra, és őszintén szólva nem is érdekel.

McGalagony összeszorította ajkait. – Hát persze, hogy nem. Menj az igazgató úrért, mialatt én _megkísérlem _megszerezni azt az okot.

Harry bólintott és odalépett hozzá. – Thorald velem volt, még ha most a barátai között áll is. Őt felmentheti a büntetés alól. – tette hozzá halkan, hogy mások ne hallhassák.

McGalagony meglepetten nézett rá. – Természetesen.

- Köszönöm. – A fiú Neville-hez lépett, és karját a másik utód vállára csúsztatta. – Gyere. Nem akarsz itt lenni, mikor az öreg vadmacska felrobban. – javasolta és szemei pajkosan megcsillantak. – A két varázsló ideges kuncogások és McGalagony szórakozott 'hmm'-je mellett távozott.

Mikor az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Harry éles pillantást vetett Neville-re. – Mi történt?

- Fogalmam sincs, tényleg. Eleinte úgy tűnt, mintha Abercrombie és Harcourt iskolai dolgokról vitázna. De aztán kiderült, hogy ők sötét és világos eszmék miatt harcoltak. A ház többi tagját is bevonták ebbe, és mielőtt észbe kaptunk volna, már átkok repkedtek, és azok, akik középen ragadtak, elmenekültek az emeletre, az életüket féltve.

- A megosztott ház – mormogta Harry. – Sosem gondoltam, hogy ilyen messzire jutunk. Ez visszataszító.

Neville bólintott. – Nevetséges. Persze, most már tudjuk, ki melyik oldalon áll. – Harry felé villantott egy gyors vigyort, és a zöld szemű utód felnevetett.

- Talán tudjuk. Talán nem. Mindazonáltal érdekes, hogy _képesek voltak e_miatt harcolni. Ezért mérges vagyok Parvatira és Deanre. Azt hittem elég érettek ahhoz, hogy kimaradjanak egy ilyen balhéból. – Harry megrázta a fejét és a megállt a folyosó közepén. – Elküldhetlek Hermért és Ginért a könyvtárba? Vidd vissza őket a Griffendélbe, de _kérlek_, ne ijeszd meg őket. Mondd el nekik, mi történt, de azt is, hogy már el van intézve.

- Természetesen. – Neville elhúzott a másik irányba. – Találkozunk fenn, tesó.

Harry sunyin elmosolyodott. – Igen. – Szórakozottan megrázta a fejét, miközben szétváltak. – Tesó. Tényleg.

_Nézhetlek, mikor megölöd őket?_

_Oh, még segíthetsz is._ – felelte Harry elméjén keresztül mérgesen. – _Merlin nevére, mi vette rá őket, hogy csatlakozzanak ehhez a harchoz!_

_Ne engem kérdezz, hogy működik egy Griffendéles agya, Harry. Ez nem az én erősségem._

Harry felsóhajtott, és megállt a vízköpők előtt. – Cukorpenna.

A vízköpőszobrok félreugrottak és a lépcsők a bezárt irodaajtóhoz vitték Harryt, ahol bekopogott. – Gyere be, Harry. – hívta Dumbledore.

Harry kinyitotta az ajtót és udvariasan nézett az igazgatóra. – McGalagony professzor küldött. Azt hiszem, a segítségére van szüksége, griffendélesek megcsonkításában.

Dumbledore kérdően nézett Harryre, mégis felállt és gyorsan az ajtóhoz lépett. – Magyarázd el, mi folyik, míg odaérünk.

Harry bólintott és felvette a lépést az igazgatóval, miközben elindultak a Griffendél torony irányába. – A szobámban voltam Miss Thoralddal, mikor Neville berontott és azt mondta, menjek le a klubhelyiségbe. Úgy tűnt, a tanulók két pártra szakadtak egy s más ok miatt, és megindult egymás pokolba átkozása. A klubhelyiség kész romhalmaz volt, mikor magára hagytam McGalagonyt, hogy ordibáljon velük.

- És hányat átkoztál meg te? – kérdezte Dumbledore ugratásként.

- Meglepő módon egyet sem. Csak elvettem a pálcájukat és kioltottam a szőnyegen keletkezett tüzet. – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Ők nem az én problémám, noha egy kicsit sért, hogy még az esélyét is elvesztettük annak, hogy idén megnyerjük Házkupát.

Dumbledore egyetértőn hümmögött. – Hát, igen.

_- _Professzor, kérdezhetnék… - kezdte Harry hirtelen. Dumbledore kíváncsian nézett rá. – Uram, beszélhetnék önnel vacsora után? Ez eléggé, hogy is mondjam, kényes dolog. – Megérintette az anyja Főnixes medálját, amelyet a tárgyalás óta továbbra is hordott.

Dumbledore bólintott. – Természetesen. – A portrénál lelassultak. – Kedves Dáma. – biccentett az igazgató a festménynek.

A kövér dáma rámosolygott. – Igazgató úr. – felelte, mielőtt kilengett, és jelszó nélkül kinyílt előtte.

- Eszem megáll… - mormogta Harry és követte az agg varázsló a klubhelyiségbe, ahol a tanulók azzal foglalatoskodtak, hogy varázslat nélkül rendet rakjanak. Hermione és Neville komoly arccal álltak McGalagony mellett, míg Gin késznek látszott, hogy megöljön valakit. – Nos, úgy tűnik, a dolgok rendben vannak itt. Én azt hiszem, megyek a mardekárosokat kínozni. – mondta a zöld szemű varázsló vidáman, majd megfordult és mosolyogva elhagyta a klubhelyiséget.

Harry este, mikor lement vacsorázni a nagyterembe, már sokkal jobban érezte magát. Miközben a Neville és Gin közötti szokásos helyére sétált, megállt Ula, Ronan Rockwell és Storm Ambrose mögött. – Miss Thorald, remélem megtanultad, hogy a könyveknek időnként lába kél, ezért jobban szemmel kell tartanod azokat. - Erőteljesen lecsapta az SVK könyvet a lány elé az asztalra. – Nem szeretek griffendéles könyvekbe botlani, miközben a mardekáros barátaimhoz megyek beszélgetni. Vigyázz jobban a cuccodra. – Tette hozzá figyelmeztetően mielőtt folytatta útját a helyére.

- Szörnyeteg. – motyogta Ronan a prefektus hátát figyelve. – Mit képzel, ki ő?

Ula kinyitotta a könyvének felső borítóját és elvigyorodott. Egy ragasztóbűbájjal rögzített jegyzet volt betűzve az első lapra.

„_Említettem Yorknak, hogy esetleg megölöm őt, ha még egyszer elkapom egy olyan könyvvel, ami nem az övé. Kénytelen volt visszaadni egy hollóhátas könyvét is. Azt hiszem, ez a fiú egy könyv fetisiszta."_

„_Este beszélek a Főnix Rendjének vezetőjével, és meglátom, hogy van-e lehetőség, hogy a szüleid legalább egyike itthon maradhasson a nyáron. Ha ez nem lehetséges, kérlek, holnap kilenc előtt értesíts, van-e olyan másik rokonod, akinél szívesebben maradnál, mint a nagyapádnál, és majd meglátom, rá tudom-e beszélni a szüleidet, inkább oda küldjenek téged a nagyapád helyett, mikor beszélek velük. Ha ez nem működik, beszélek még néhány ismerőssel, és meglátjuk ki tudunk-e találni valamit számodra."_

„_Vésd eszedbe, amit a házon belüli békéről mondtam, kislány. És tartsd észben, hogy mindig itt vagyok, ha szükséged van egy vagy két külön_ fülre."

'_A gonosz, sötét, új prefektus.'_

- Oh, ugyan már, Ronan. – ugratta a boszorkány a könyvét félretéve. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ő egy agy és erő nélküli hülye korcs. Úgy értem, végül is csak _egyetlen_ pálcanélküli lefegyverző bűbájra képes.

Ronan szelíden megboxolta Ula karját. – Csak azért kedveled most, mert visszaszerezte azt a hülye könyvet. – Majd reggelre jobban érzed magad, ebben biztos vagyok.

Ula megvonta a vállát. – Majd jobban érzem magam, mikor végzek a házi feladatommal.

- Boáá. – Grimaszolt Ronan. – Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz rá. – Ula felnevetett.

Az asztal másik részén Harry Deanhez és Parvatihoz beszélt, miközben az ételét piszkálta. – Nem vagyok boldog. Mindketten _rendkívül_ hálásak lehettek, hogy ma este és holnap más dolgom van, mint hogy megöljelek titeket.

- _Sajnáljuk, _rendben – sziszegte Dean, megvillanó sötét szemekkel.

Harry felnézett, és a fekete bőrű fiú megmerevedett az érzelemmentes tekintettől. – Csak hadd jegyezzem meg, hogy szörnyen dühös vagyok mindkettőtökre. Marcus is szörnyen dühös mindkettőtökre. Gin is szörnyen dühös mindkettőtökre. Ez alkalommal még tartózkodom attól, hogy valami sérülést okozzak, de vegyétek figyelembe, hogy ez az első és az utolsó figyelmeztetésetek, és ha újra belekeveredtek valami hasonlóba, nem fog érdekelni, _ki _kezdte, addig foglak _cruciózni_, míg már sikoltozni sem tudtok, mert berekedt a torkotok. Világos? – kérdezte hűvösen.

Parvati és Dean némán bólintott.

- Jobban is teszitek.

Neville nyugtatóan tette Harry vállára kezét, és a zöld szemű fiú ránézett. – Az iskolának vannak fülei.

- A világnak is vannak fülei és szemei. Csak mindig tudni kell a módját, hogyan zavard meg őket. – válaszolta Harry széles mosollyal.

„_Hagyd abba Rémszem idézgetését.'_" – morogta sötéten Gin, az ételét bökdösve.

- Nem. – vigyorgott önelégülten Harry. – A szex remek feszültségoldó, nem tudtad?

Gin haragosan fordult bátyja felé, miközben a csapat griffendéles a Kis Túlélőn nevetett. – _„Hagyd abba az idézgetésemet"._

- Nem.

- Akkor most már levezetted a feszültséged? - érdeklődött Seamus.

- Nem.

- Akkor hol voltál? – kérdezte meglepődve Hermione.

- A pincében. Vissza kellett szereznem valamit Yorktól és a kis haverjaitól. És elbeszélgettem velük még egyszer. Higgy nekem, amikor azt állítom, ez az egész dolog nem segített a rossz kedvemen. – felelte Harry vidáman mosolyogva.

„ _NAGYON fura egy figura vagy. Miért mosolyogsz, ha annyira dühös vagy?"_

- Kontrollálom a dühömet. – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Ja igen, és mert Dumbledore figyel minket.

Öt szempár fordult a tanári asztal felé. Dumbledore valóban őket figyelte.

Harry felállt. – Valójában egy megbeszélésem van a vén bolonddal, szóval, majd később látjuk egymást.

- Túl sok megbeszélésed van vele mostanában. – jegyezte meg Seamus gyanakodva.

- Megszervezzük a jó öreg Voldi bukását, ha tudni akarod. Valamit kezdeni kell az időmmel. – Kacsintott Harry, mielőtt a tanári asztal felé indult. – Igazgató úr.

Dumbledore mosolyogva felállt. – Hát akkor kövess. Ne vesződjünk most az irodámmal. – javasolta, és Harryt a tanári bejáraton túli folyosóra vezette.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Rendben van.

- Egy kérdés. – mondta Dumbledore, és a folyosóról egy terembe vezette Harryt. – A többi griffendéles úgy tűnik, azt hiszi, hogy a lefegyverző bűbájod, amit alkalmaztál, pálca nélküli volt.

- Igen. – értett egyet Harry óvatosan.

- Tehát az volt?

- Elvesztettem az önuralmamat. – Harry sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte orrnyergét. – Épp elég kiképzésben volt részem, hogy kontrolláljam magam, olyannyira, hogy sikerült az erőmet egy célra irányítani. Saber említette egyszer, miután a képébe robbantam, hogy képes lehetek ilyesmire, szóval megpróbáltam.

- Érdekes. Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy mivel a pálcádat nem használhatod Voldemort ellen, előnyödre szolgálhat, ha megtanulsz pálca nélkül varázsolni.

- Csak jól fel kell bőszítenie, mielőtt ráuszít, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy képes leszek tenni valamit. – morogta Harry sötéten, és leült a fallal szemközti egyik székbe.

- Talán mégsem. – sóhajtott Dumbledore, és ő is leült a Harryvel szembenéző székbe. – Valami Renddel kapcsolatos dologról akartál velem beszélni?

Harry komolyan bólintott. – Mint már említettem, korábban beszéltem Ula Thoralddal, és ő azt mondta, nem akar a nagyapja házába menni nyárra, de a szülei oda akarják küldeni, mert el kell hagyniuk az országot. Az feltételezem, hogy ez valami Rend-béli ügy miatt van, különben valószínűleg őt is magukkal vinnék.

- Harry, arra próbálsz kérni, hogy ne küldjem el őket, igaz? – sóhajtott Dumbledore.

- Ha ez lehetséges. – értett egyet Harry.

- Nem. Szükségünk van rájuk Boszniában. Galatea családja benne van a kormányban, és szükségünk van rá és Xylonra, hogy befolyásolják őket, hogy inkább velünk s ne ellenünk legyenek.

- Most hova tartoznak, semlegesek?

- Túlnyomórészt.

- Tehát Semlegesek/Sötétek. – következetett Harry. Dumbledore bólintására Harry felnyögött. – Akkor meg kell próbálnom rábeszálni Xylont és Galateát, hogy engedjék Ulát valahova máshova.

- Harry, _miért_ nem akar a nagyapja házába menni? Én úgy tudom, egészen rendes ember.

Harry szomorúan fejrázással felállt. – Professzor, mostanra tudnia kellene, hogy mindenkinek több arca van. Ulának megvannak az okai, és én önként nem fogom kiadni. Ő rám bízta azokat, és én megértem őt. Megteszek mindent, hogy segíthessek.

- Mi van, ha Galatea és Xylon nem egyezik bele?

Harry zöld szemei hűvössé váltak, mikor az igazgató kék szemeivel találkoztak. – Nem fogja a nyarat a nagyapja otthonában tölteni, ha bármi beleszólásom lehet az ügybe. Ön ugyanolyan jól tudja, mint én, hogy mindent elérek, amit akarok, ha egyszer teljesen belevetem magam. Tegyen meg egy szívességet, és most az egyszer ne avatkozzon közbe. – Mondta a fiú nyugodtan, mielőtt magára hagyta volna az idős varázslót gondolataival.

Vasárnap délelőtt tizenegy óra volt, mikor végül Harry felébredt Neville hangjára, amely őt szólítgatta. Fáradtan dugta ki a fejét a függöny mögül. – Mi van?

Neville elmosolyodott. – Jó reggelt. Herm küldött fel, hogy meggyőződjek róla, felkeltél.

- Idő? – motyogta Harry a szemét dörzsölgetve, és vakon tapogatózott, hogy elérje a szemüvegét.

- Tizenegy.

Harry felnyögött, és felvette a szemüvegét. – Francba.

- Még nem késtél el, Harry. – nyugtatta meg Neville az ajtóhoz sétálva. – De jobb lesz, ha készülődsz. Fogalmam sincs, hogy fog reagálni Rémszem, ha elkésel.

- Nekem van. – morogta Harry, mikor az ajtó becsukódott és ő kikászálódott az ágyból. – _Reggelt._

Tom mentális hangja könnyed és boldog volt. – _Neked is jó reggelt. Jobban érzed magad?_

_Elkábítottál._ – panaszkodott a fiú a szekrényéhez menet, hogy mugli ruhába bújjon.

_Igen._ – Értett egyet a Sötét Nagyúr. – _Szükséged volt alvásra és ez mindketten tudtuk._

_Brrr. - _Harry felborzolta haját és előhúzott egy farmert és a fekete Macbeth pólóját. – _Lehet, hogy inkább veled aludtam volna._

_Nem. Megijesztetted volna a hálótársaidat vagy valaki mást, mikor nem találtak volna. Egyébként is, most hogy Dumbledore tud a kapcsolatunkról, __**sokkal**__ nehezebb számodra az éjszakai kiruccanás. És most már prefektus vagy. Szükség van ott rád, mint ahogy azt tegnap bebizonyítottad. Nélküled, sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna, mint egy romba döntött klubhelyiség._

_Fogd be. Én is tudom._ – Sóhajtott Harry tehetetlenül._ – Nem tudok várni, míg elérkezik a nyár. Imádni fogom, ha újra magam körül tudhatlak._

Tom kuncogott._ – Tudom, szerelmem. Most pedig fejezd be a készülődést. Találkozunk a gyűlés után._

_Nem előtte?_

_Nem. Várnak az osztályozásra váró papírok. Természetesen Gint leküldheted._

_Emlékezni fogok rá. Nem Teddel van?_

_Ted másik büntetőmunkát szerzett be._

_Mit csinált __**ez**__ alkalommal!_

_Hírek szerint halálra rémisztett néhány hugrabugost Bimba előtt_

_Ez a fiú… - _sóhajtott Harry a szemeit forgatva és felmarkolta piperecikkeit_. - Hát akkor…_

- Potter!

Harry megfordult és fáradt pislantott néhányat az első évesre. – Miss Thorald. Mit tehetek érted?

Ula felvonta szemöldökét és egy összegyűrt papírgombócot vágott a fiú fejéhez. – Ne pakolj dolgokat az én könyvembe, Potter. – Csattant fel, mielőtt visszafordult volna barátai felé, akik a könyveikkel üdögéltek.

Harry egy vállvonással felkapta a papírt és kisimítgatta, miközben elhagyta a klubhelyiséget, és a konyha felé igyekezett.

„_Elfelejtettem, hogy ellopta Solita Heatcliffe könyvét is. Valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy az enyém._

_Nincsen más rokonom Angliában, van egy nagybátyám Amerikában és mami családja Boszniában. Ezért küldenek folyton a nagypapihoz._

_Megígérem, hogy kedvesebb leszek Cloughoz, de remélem tudod, hogy semmivel se leszel képes rávenni, hogy kedveljem is._

_Thorald."_

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és a levelet a dzsekije belső zsebébe dugta. – Ez a lány…

„_Harry!"_ – tűnt fel a fiatal varázsló szeme előtt, mire megállt és hátrapillantott a válla felett.

- Gin. Hello. – mosolygott Harry a húgára, mikor ő mellé érkezett és hangosan fújtatott.

„_Az a Thorald lány olyan nyafka_." – morgott Gin, intett Harrynek, hogy folytassák az utat.

- Oh, nem is tudom. Mostanában egy kicsit jobban megértjük egymást.

„_És ezt a nagy egytértést fejezi ki a papírdobálás is?"_

- Tulajdonképpen igen. – Harry alig észrevehetően elmosolyodott. – Erről jut eszembe, Marcus megkért, hogy küldjelek le hozzá.

„_Nem én tettem!"_

Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt húgára, miközben a konyhába vezető folyosóra értek. – Én ilyet nem is állítottam.

Gin szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. _„Nos, akkor jó."_

- Na, eredj. Hadd szerezzek magamnak reggelit, mielőtt el kell indulnom, hogy Rémszemmel találkozzam. – kuncogott a fiatal fiú, és megcsiklandozta a körtét. Úgy tűnt, a festmény Ginre nevet, amint a lány intett egyet, és Harryt magára hagyta Dobbyval, a házimanóval.

Rémszem megmerevedett, mikor egy szőke hajú, arany szermű, mugliruhát viselő fiatalember csúszott a vele szemben lévő székbe. – Segíthetek?

A fiatalember felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte az auror egy bizonyos módon, amit Rémszem bizonytalanul ismert fel. – Szóval akkor tényleg működik?

Rémszem azon a ponton volt, hogy rákiabál a fiatalemberre, mikor meglátta a két nyakláncot a fiú torkánál, olyat, amilyen az egész világon csak egyetlen személynek van. – Harry? – suttogta.

Harry gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Jó napot, Rémszem.

Az exaurorr némileg elmosolyodva megrázta a fejét. - Albus említett valamit, hogy metamorfmágus vagy.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és óvatosan körbepillantott. - Ismerek egy igazán remek kávézót a mugli Londonban, aminek egészen tisztességes menüje van…

Rémszem felhorkant és felállt. – Hát akkor menjünk.

A megkönnyebbülés végigszárnyalt Harry arcán, miközben elhagyták a Foltozott Üstöt, és elindultak az apró kávéházba, ahol ő és Tom annyi időt eltöltöttek a nyár folyamán. Mindketten leültek, és leadták rendelésüket a pincérnőnek. – Hé, Rémszem? – kezdte Harry miközben egy szélharangjátékra figyelt, ami egy lakás egy nyitott ablakában lógott lejjebb az utcában.

-Igen?

- _Valójában_ miért kérted, hogy együtt ebédelj velem? - nézett fel Harry az exaurorrra. - Te mindig csak okkal cselekszel.

Rémszem lassan bólintott, összegyűjtve gondolatait. - Bízol bennem, igaz?

Harry összeszűkült szemmel nézett a férfire. - Többnyire igen.

Rémszem gyengén elmosolyodott. - Hülye kérdés. Elnézést kérek.

Harry megrázta a fejét. - _Miről van szó,_ Alastor? Úgy érzem, a húsz kérdéses játékot játszom veled újra.

Az exauror előrenyúlt, és mivel ez alkalommal Harry ellenállt a vágynak, hogy hátrahúzódjon, megmarkolta a Sötét jegyet formázó medált. - Tégy meg egy szívességet, és ne viseld ezt a gyűlésen.

Harry hátrahőkölt és megragadta az állítólag láthatatlan nyakláncát, miközben dühösen bámult a férfire. - Te látod. Miért?

- Ez egy jó varázslat, majdnem tökéletes. - vonta meg a vállát Rémszem. - Kivéve, hogy nem létezik olyan láthatatlanná tévő varázsige, legyen sötét vagy világos, amelyen nem tudok átlátni. - Rákoppintott keménykalapjára, amely a hamis szemét fedte.

Harry feltartotta csuklóját, amelyen az amulettes karkötőt viselte. - Ezen is?

Rémszem bólintott. - Jól elrendezett bűbájok. Te választottad ki magadnak?

Harry összeráncolta homlokát és lustán tapogatta a két nyakláncot. - Igen, többnyire. Rémszem, hogy lehetséges, hogy a medál nem mutatja meg a nyakláncokat?

- Tesztelted?

Harry lassan bólintott. - Van… néhány barátom, akiknek van amulettes karkötője, de nincs nyaklánca. Egyikük sem látta a medált.

Az exauror elgondolkodva hümmögött. – Talán...

Félbeszakította őket az ételük érkezése. Miután a pincérnő lepakolta és távozott, Harry éles pillantást vetett mentorára. - Nos?

- A ti medáljaitok, azt hiszem, inkább az egyszerűbb, törvényes láthatatlanná tévő bűbájok és bájitalok esetében hatnak. Azok a bűbájok, amik a nyakláncodon vannak, sokkal bonyolultabbak és illegálisak is. Ezek a medálok nem ilyen erős varázslatok ellen készültek. - magyarázta Rémszem, miközben megvajazott egy kiflit.

Harry bólintott. Tom említette ezt. A varázslat valójában szoros kapcsolatban állt azzal ami a karkötőt védte, kivéve, hogy az legális_ volt_, habár sötétnek osztályozták. - Nem mondtad el Dumbledore-nak. - mormogta a teáscsészéjét bámulva.

- Nem.

- Miért nem?

- Megvannak az okaim.

- Alastor, mit mondtam arról, hogy játsszuk ezt a játékot?

- Azt, hogy eléggé megveted.

- _Alastor_.

Az exauror egy gyors mosolyt vetett Harryre, amire a fiatal férfi haragosan összevonta szemét. - Mikor volt a legutolsó alkalom, mikor halálfaló támadás volt?

- Amikor Percyt megölték. - felelte Harry azonnal.

Rémszem lassan bólintott. - Igaz. Az előtt?

- Amikor fel voltam függesztve.

- Magad mondtad, hogy azok egyike sem volt halálfaló. Csak a sötét oldal támogatói.

Harry megmerevedett, majd lassan összeráncolta homlokát. – Az volt… az az egy… igazi Halloween előtt… igaz?

Rémszem bólintott. - A Rend rengeteget találgatta, hogy Voldemort miben sántikálhat. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a megoldás egész idő alatt itt volt az orrunk előtt?

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Nem, nem igazán. Ő most… el van foglalva… más… egyéb dolgokkal…

Rémszem bólintott, bár nem úgy tűnt, mintha hinne Harrynek. - A tavalyi év kész rémálom volt. Havonta volt támadás, néha kétszer is egy hónapban. Senki nem akart kimenni az utcára, és amikor megtették, akkor is óvatosak voltak. Emlékszel, tudom. Voldemort tombolt, mert nem tudta megszerezni a próféciát. De a nyár után a dolgok lenyugodtak. Először azt hittük, kivárja az idejét, arra vár, hogy meggyengüljön a védelmünk. Úgy tűnik, ez is történt. Aztán téged ott hagytak Londonban, habár először ezt senki nem tudta.

- Ő sosem támadott. - mormogta Harry, tehetetlenül rázva fejét. - Vagyis, dehogynem, de sosem Londonban. Sose hozzám közel.

- Azt reméltük, csak nem tudta, hogy hol vagy. Molly csaknem szívbajt kapott, mikor Ginevra követte Hedviget Londonba, hogy lássa, hol tartózkodsz. Biztosra vettük, hogy az a nagy mozgolódás a nyomodra vezeti. De lám csak, lám, ő sosem jött. Azt hittük, talán csak elbújt. Hogy utolérte a lassú öregkor. Talán London szabaddá vált tőle.

- De hát az elmúlt évben azt is támadta. - felelte Harry előrehajolva.

- Ennek nem volt semmi értelme - értett egyet Rémszem. - A vén kígyó még Albust is összezavarta, mire az iskola újra elkezdődött.

- Aztán megérkezett Marcus…

- Igen. Marcus Junius Brutus. Érdekes neve van, tekintve a hozzákapcsolódó történelmet. Albus tartott tőle, de Fred és George a barátai voltak, és biztosították Albust, hogy ő egy jó ember. Nagyon megbízható. Miután alkalmazva lett, Piton jött hozzánk, _figyelmeztetett_ Brutusra. A férfi halálfaló volt. De akkorra az iskola megkezdődött és Albus nem igazán tudta kirúgni őt, és egyébként sem talált másvalakit, hogy átvegye az állást. Szóval Brutus maradt. És ti is barátok voltatok. A Rend megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, annak ellenére, hogy Piton újból és újból figyelmeztetett.

- És mi volt Halloween előtti üggyel? A minisztérium elleni támadás?

- Először egy csomó nyugtalanság és aggodalom. De nézzük csak, a Rendtagok nem voltak célpontok. Valójában a majdnem mind kívül voltak, mikor a halálfalók lecsaptak. Akiket utolért a csapás, többnyire a politikai rendszer korruptabb tagjaik voltak. Majdnem olyan volt, mintha Voldemort azt mondaná, megváltoztatta véleményét a 'jó fiúk' megtámadásával kapcsolatban, vagy valami hasonló. Mintha csak megpróbálta volna a világunkat egy jobb hellyé változtatni. Vagyis ez az, amit néhány tag gondolt.

Harry lassan bólintott. - Igen. Van néhány teljesen más elgondolása a jövőről, mint a Rendnek, de azok is összeilleszthetők néhány ponton. Az ő módszerei esetleg kicsit durvábbak, de _nagyon_ különböznek attól, amilyen talán az első háborúban volt, vagy legalábbis amit a világos oldal gondolt, hogy milyen volt. Például nem bocsátotta meg, hogy az ellenfeleit az őrültségig cruciózták. Valójában megvetette azt a fajta tettet.

- Még akkor is, ha kiváltságos halálfalók tették? - kérdezte Rémszem. Hangja nyugodt volt, de egyetlen fekete szeme heveny gyűlölettel telt meg.

Harry szemei megvillantak. - Bellatrix maga is az őrületbe lett volna cruciózva, ha már nem lenne benne. Szelíden megrázta a fejét. - Nem mondaná el nekem, mit tett vele azért a tettéért, és én őszintén szólva nem is igazán akarom tudni.

Rémszem bólintott. - Akkor tehát valóban egy hideg, szívtelen szörnyeteg?

Harry összeráncolta homlokát, miközben újra elbámult az exauror mögött a szélharangjátékra. - Már nem olyan szívtelen többé. A dolgok változnak. Nem olyan rossz most, mint amilyen korábban volt.

- Azok a halálfalók figyelték a házad…

- Tonks mondta, hogy láttad őket. - értett egyet Harry. – Szólnom kellett nekik, hogy költözzenek arrébb.

- Szóval _ez volt az oka_, amiért eltűntek. - Rémszem szomorú mosollyal rázta meg a fejét. - Azt hittük, a házad védelmének gyengéi után kutatnak. Amikor eltűntek, felkészültünk egy támadásra, de az sosem érkezett meg.

- És még inkább összezavarodtatok. - Harry felhorkantott. - Ki gondolta, ha összedolgozunk, Voldi és én túl tudunk járni a vén Dumbli eszén?

- Voldi?

- Becenév. - mosolyodott el Harry pajkosan. - Ő utálja.

- Nem kétlem.

- Alastor? _El fogod mondani_ Dumblinak? Hiszen éppen arra készül, hogy beiktasson egy magas rangú halálfalót a Rend kulcspozíciójába. - Harry átható pillantást küldött az exaurorra, ami Rémszemet Dumbledore-ra emlékeztette.

- Tudod, hogy mindig megkérdőjeleztem Pitont. Ha Albusnak meglehet a saját kicsi kémje, nekem is lehet. Amennyire_ én_ látom, csakis a segítségünkre vagy Voldemort seregében. Miért vessünk véget neki? - Rémszem megvonta a vállát. - Egyébként is a Világos oldalnak szüksége van rád, bármennyire is utálod ezt bevallani. Nélküled elveszünk. Azkabanba küldésed vagy a halálod elveszi mindazt a jót, ami ezen a nyáron eljött. Nem akarok még egy hasonló háborút, amilyen tizenhét évvel ezelőtt volt. Senki sem akar.

Harry nehéz sóhajt eresztett ki. - Nem, gyanítom, senki sem. Még Voldemort sem örülne egy olyasféle vérontásnak.

- Csak ne add át az_ összes_ titkunkat.

Harry gyors mosolyt küldött mentorának, ami Rémszemet még gyanakvóbbá tette a tinédzserrel szemben, mint korábban. - Ki, én?

- Nem, a házimanók a zsebemben. Igen, te!

Harry kacsintott. - Megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

- Kölyök. - morogta Rémszem. Nem tehetett róla, de elmosolyodott, mikor Harry felnevetett. - Van még egy dolog, ami arra késztetett, hogy ne beszéljek Albusnak arról a nyakláncodról.

- Mi? - Harry gyanakodva ráncolta össze szemöldökét.

- Boldog vagy. Szabad. Nem emlékszem, hogy láttalak volna valaha is ilyennek. A jövő reményével töltötted meg öreg, összetört szívemet. - Rémszem rákacsintott Harry arcára kiült meglepett tekintetre - Elintéznéd a számlát?

- Oh… rendben… - Harry megforgatta szemeit és kutatni kezdett a pénztárcájában némi mugli pénz után, miután magához intette a pincérnőt. - Seggfej.

- Albus és én arról beszélgettünk, milyen jó lettél.

- Miben jó? – Harry szórakozott pillantással fordult az exauror felé, miközben elsétáltak a kávéháztól. A Sötét Jegyet formázó medálját Harry biztonságos helyre rejtette – Bajkeverésben?

Rémszem egy gyors mosolyt villantott a fiatalabb varázsló felé. – Nem. Milyen jó aurorrá váltál a tőlem, és a Sabertől kapott edzés után.

Harry megvonta vállát. – Számít ez? Ha nem fognak felvenni, nem sokra megyek vele.

- Nem kerülhetsz be a kiképzésbe.

- Hova akarsz most kilyukadni, Rémszem. - morgott Harry, aranyszemei elkeskenyedtek, ahogy mentorára nézett.

- Nem vehetsz részt a kiképzésen, de dokumentálhatunk téged.

Harry megmerevedett és a járdára fordította figyelmét. - Értem.

- Megfontolod? Végül is jó ötlet lenne, ha dokumentálva lennél.

- Miért?

- Nos, legalább kézzelfoghatóvá tennéd, hogy tudod tanítani a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tárgyat, és segíthetsz megvédeni az iskolát feltételezve, hogy Voldemort valaha is megtámadja. – Ennél a résznél az idős varázsló hangja nevetéssel telt meg.

- Igaz…

- Gondolkodj ezen.

- Akarnák, hogy szolgáljak is? – Harry visszanézett Rémszemre.

- Valószínűleg nem. Úgy értem, nem jobban, mint ahogy más állampolgárt kérnének, kivéve természetesen, ha nyilvánvalóvá teszed, hogy szeretnéd.

- Fontolóra fogom venni – ígérte Harry, mielőtt témát váltott. – Úgy tűnik, kifejlesztettem egy tendenciát, hogy mindig késve érkezem az értekezletekre.

- Mindig? – érdeklődött Rémszem nyugodtan, beletörődve a témaváltásba.

- A tegnapi értekezletről is elkéstem. – Harry beletúrt kezével a szőke hajába. – Természetesen csak azért, mert a lehető legkorábban kell tartani, hogy a rosszcsontok aludjanak még, mikor a tanári kar tagjai nem érnek rá felügyelni őket.

Rémszem szórakozottan felhorkantott, miközben a Grimmauld tér 12 láthatóvá vált. – És téged ismerve, el fogod mondani mindenkinek, hogy mikor vannak ezek az értekezletek, csak azért, hogy _képesek _legyenek pusztítani.

- Csábító, de azt hiszem Dumbli kinyírna. Egyébként is meg van tiltva, hogy bárkinek is elmondjam, hogy Roxforti állásra alkalmaztak, tehát nem igazán tudom megmondani nekik, _miért_ ismerem az időpontot.

- Vagy egyszerűen csak nem akarsz harcban állni a diákokkal, mikor _te leszel_ a tanár. - vádolta Rémszem, miközben besétáltak a házba.

Harry rákacsintott. – Legnagyobb részt. Akarsz menni elsőként? Azt hiszem, sokkolhatnám a többieket, ha mögötted érkeznék. Találj ki valami ártatlan történetet, az utcán találtál rám, és behoztál. – javasolta a fiú, arany szemei csillogtak a pajkosságtól.

- Te, Potter, egy rémálom vagy. – nyilatkozott szelíden az exauror, miközben Harryt lefelé vezette a konyha irányába. Harry úgy tett, mintha a hely új és bámulatos lenne számára.

- Ah, itt vagytok végre – mondta Dumbledore, mikor Rémszem belépett a konyhába. Mikor Harry lépett be, az igazgató megmerevedett és zavart pillantást vetett Rémszemre. A Rend többi tagja sem viselkedett sokkal jobban.

- Ő egy régi barátom. – mondta Rémszem nyugodtan. – Odakint futottam össze vele.

- Jó kis hely ez. – döntötte el Harry, és az asztal körüli emberekre mosolygott. – Otthonos. – Harry hangja elfulladt az utolsó szónál, és félrenézett arcán a még mindig hamis mosollyal. Sirius egyik képét felakasztották a kandalló feletti palástra.

- Harry? – suttogta Remus, félig felállva.

Harry előhúzta pálcáját és megfordította a képet, mielőtt halványan rámosolygott a még élő keresztapjára. – Hello.

Dumbledore kuncogott. – Ti ketten ez alkalommal még engem is átvertetek. Nagyon ügyes. Harry, kérlek, változz vissza, és ülj le Remus és Molly kozé.

- Persze. – Harry megvonta a vállát, és útközben megváltoztatta az alakját. Mikor leült pótanyja és keresztapja közé, már újra önmaga volt, és megtapintotta a Főnixes medálját.

- Mi ez? – Remus odahajolt, hogy jobban lássa, és felszisszent. – Hol találtad ezt? - kérdezte óvatosan.

Harry finoman húzott egyet a nyakláncon, sikeresen visszaszerezte az a keresztapja fogásából. - Családi örökség. Egy ékszerdobozban volt. Rémszem azt mondta, hogy anyáé volt.

- Igen. Ez Lilyé volt – értett egyet Rémus, és visszaült. – Albus, miért van itt Harry?

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és elfordult Rémszemtől, akivel beszélgetett. Rémszem egy óvatos kacsintás küldött Harrynek, miközben elindult, hogy leüljön Kingsley Shackebolt és Emmeline Vance közé. – Eldöntöttük, hogy Harryt most iktatjuk a Rend tagjai sorába.

- Albus, ne! – kiáltotta Molly.

- Dehát Molly, már szavaztunk ez ügyben. – mondta Dumbledore megnyugtatóan.

- Ő túl fiatal. – vágott vissza Molly. – Az a szavazás arról szólt, hogy lássuk, felvennénk-e őt Percy nyilatkozata után is, nem arról, hogy _most_.

- Molly…- kezdte Dumbledore.

Harry megrázta a fejét az igazgató felé, aztán Molly felé fordult, elkapta annak tekintetét. – Elég. – mondta erélyesen. – Ez az én döntésem, és keresztül fogom vinni, nem számit, mit mondasz.

Molly azonnal visszakozott. – Rendben.

Rémszem szemei kitágultak, és egy gyors vizsgálódó pillantást vetett a Weasley család nőtagjára. Nem látta ugyan rajta a Sötét Jegyes medált, mint Harry többi barátján, és majdnem az összes hetedéves mardekároson, de ez nem akadályozta meg, hogy el ne töprengjen, egykori diákjának információhálózata milyen mélyen beépült. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egy Weasley a Sötét Rend tagjává váljon, bár természetesen a kapcsolatuk Harryvel erőteljesen arra az útra terelte őket.

- Egyéb érv? – érdeklődött Dumbledore szelíden.

Harry éles pillantást vetett Perselusra, mikor a férfi el kezdte kinyitni a száját. – Ne merészeld.

Perselus összehúzott szemmel nézett a fiúra. – Albus, te tudod, hogy évek óta ellene voltam, hogy Pottert a Rend tagjai közé fogadjuk.

- Igen, tudom. – bólintott Dumbledore szorongva. – Perselus, biztosan megérted… -

- Oh, ugyan már, Perselus, - szólt közbe Harry nyugodt hangon. – Nem hiszem, hogy azt akarod, hogy emiatt az ostobaság miatt véget érjen a fegyverszünetünk.

Perselus kissé összerezzent. – Beleegyezem. Iktasd be a kölyköt. – köpte, és elfordult a fagyos zöld szemektől.

Harry megbántottnak tűnt. – Azt hittem, porontynak nevezel, Perszi.

Perselus megborzongott. – Kis szörnyeteg, akkor. – morogta, még mindig nem Harryre nézve. Harry győzelmesen elmosolyodott, a többi Rendtag szórakozására.

- Másvalaki? – kérdezte Dumbledore kuncogva. – Nem? Akkor nagyszerű. Remus, kérlek, felkísérnéd Harryt az emeletre, míg én mindenkit elrendezek?

- Természetesen. – bólintott Remus felállva, és kivezetette Harryt a szobából.

- Remi? – suttogta Harry, mikor végre kiértek a konyhából. A vérfarkas visszanézett rá. – Pontosan mi történik egy ilyen beiktatás alatt?

- Mindegyik különböző. – Remus megvonta a vállát. – De alapjában szembenézel Fawkes-szal és Albusszal, akik eldöntik, hogy amit mondasz, azt úgy is gondolod. - A borostyán színű szemek fogvatartották Harryét. – Légy óvatos.

Harry szórakozottan bólintott, és megcsavarta a Tomtól kapott gyűrűt. – Tudom.

Remus megragadta a kezét, és homlokráncolva figyelte az puszta ujját. Harry bólintott, és Remus újra lenézett a kezére. A vérfarkas szeme kitágult, mikor a gyűrű láthatóvá vált. - Ő adta ezt neked?

- Igen.

- Tedd el.

- Nem. - Harry elhúzta a kezét, és a farmernadrágja zsebébe dugta. - Nem veszem le. Ha Dumbli rángógörcsöt kap ez miatt, tegye.

- Ez Mardekár családi címere, Harry. - sziszegte Remus sürgetően. - Ha Albus meglátja, nagyon dühös lesz.

- Nincs rá bizonyítéka. – válaszolta erélyesen Harry, és nem nézett a keresztapjára. – Ne kezd te is, Remus. Már megmondták, hogy vegyem le. Ha nem hallgattam Marcusra, miből gondolod, hogy rád hallgatni fogok?

Remus meghátrált. - Igazad van. – Rámutatott a folyosón levő egyetlen zárt ajtóra. – Menj be. Nekem vissza kell mennem. – Megfordult, hogy elmenjen.

- Remus. – Harry szelíden a férfi vállára tette a kezét, megállítva ezzel. – Ne menj el megbántva, kérlek. Ugye tudod, hogy szeretlek, igaz?

A vérfarkas fájdalmas szemmel nézett vissza a válla felett. – Tudom, hogy soha nem vehetem fel vele a versenyt.

- Nem. Rémus nem. – Harry hevesen megrázta a fejét. – Ez más. Úgy szeretlek, mintha az apám lennél. Marcust úgy szeretem, mint a szerelmem. Mindkettő más. Megkérhetlek, hogy ne hasonlítsd össze a kettőt?

Remus felsóhajtott és szorosan megölelte Harryt. – Néha elfelejtem, pontosan mennyi idős vagy. – mormogta, mikor Harry belecsimpaszkodott. – Aztán meg elfelejtem, kivel is állok szemben. – Elhúzódott és Harry szemébe nézett. – Erős vagy, tudom. Ne hagyd, hogy megtudják, milyen erős. Tudom, hogy ügyes leszel.

Harry erőteljesen bólintott, aztán megfordult és besétált a szobába. Remus szomorkásan sóhajtott mielőtt visszament a konyhába.

Harry egy beárnyékolt helyen találta magát. Az ajtó, az egyetlen fényforrás, bevágódott mögötte. Megpróbálta előhúzni pálcáját, csak azért, hogy felfedezze, hogy az eltűnt. Valójában az egyetlen tárgyi dolgai, amik úgy tűntek, hogy megvannak és magával hozott, a gyűrű az ujján, a fülbevalója, és a Főnix Rendes medál a nyakán. A karkötője eltűnt, ugyanúgy, mint a ruhái. Megmerevedett, fülelt. LANKADATLAN ÉBERSÉG! Kiabálta a fejében Rémszem hangja.

A hang arra késztette, hogy megforduljon, és homályosan felismerte, hogy Dumbledore és Fawkes sétálnak felé, halvány ködszerű izzás hullámzik körülöttük. Nem csökkentette védelmét, óvatos tekintettel figyelte kettőjük közeledését.

- Hello, Harry. – kezdte Dumbledore vidáman, míg Fawkes trillázott.

- Igazgató úr. Fawkes. – biccentett kissé Harry.

- Isten hozott a a Világosság Sötét oldalán. – üdvözölte Dumbledore. - Itt szembe fogsz nézni a legrosszabb rémálmaiddal.

- Miért? – vágott vissza Harry. – Mi köze a rémálmaimnak a Rendhez való csatlakozáshoz?

- Szeretjük tudni, ki is vagy. – érkezett a vidám válasz.

- Vagyis, más szavakkal, abszolút semmi. – motyogta Harry sötéten. – Mesés. Pontosan az, amire számítanom kellett volna egy vén bolondtól.

Az idős igazgató szemei csillogtak a sötétségben. – Sok szerencsét, Harry. – Elhalványult, majd eltűnt.

Harry szemei ide-oda jártak maga előtt_. Rémálmok? Mint például? Dementorok? Elveszíteni Marcust? Elveszíteni Mollyt vagy Arthurt, vagy Gint, vagy valamely másik Weasley egyikét? Elveszíteni Remust? Hermionét?_

_- _Voltaképpen eléggé kiábrándító.

Harry megfordult és elborzadva kiáltott fel. Ott állt előtte James Potter, Lily Potter és Sirius Black, és undorodva figyelték. – Ne…

- Tényleg, Harry. Annyira csalódtunk benned. – mondta Lily elítélő hangon. – Nagyon, nagyon csalódottak vagyunk.

Harry megrázta a fejét és szorosan összezárta szemeit. – Ők nem igaziak, te idióta. – motyogta fennhangon. – Tudod, hogy ők nem valóságosak.

- Nem valóságosak? – Sirius hideg kacajt eresztett meg, amely úgy hangzott, mint egy ugatás. – Micsoda naivság! Hát persze, hogy valódiak vagyunk!

- Nem. – Dumbli megmondta, hogy rémálmok vagytok. A legrosszabb rémálmaim. Várjunk csak, miért beszélek hozzájuk? Ők nincsenek itt.

- Nincs menekvés – gúnyolódott James.

Harry szemei tágra nyíltak, és összehúzott szemmel nézett az apjára, eszébe jutott egy ötlet. - _Te _csalódtál _bennem_? Azok után, ahogy az iskolában bántál Perselusszal? Kettőtök közül egyikkötőknek sincs joga, hogy elítéljen engem. És anya – fordul a vörös hajú boszorkányhoz. – Miért gondolod, hogy te jobb vagy? Annyira jó kislány voltál az iskolában, de soha, egyetlen percre sem fordult meg benned, hogy a testvérednek _hiányzol_? Nem, persze, hogy nem. Te ahhoz túlságosan _tökéletes_ vagy. – mosolygott megvetően.

A három alak hátrébb húzódott és néztek ki, mint akit megütöttek. – Petunia sosem igényelte, hogy mellette legyek. – nyilatkozott Lily.

- Pipogyusz megérdemelte. – mondta James erélyesen. Sirius bólintott.

- Oh, igen? – vágott vissza Harry. – Nos, találgassunk. – Minden rossz, amit ti okoztatok annak a két embereknek, visszaütöttek rám. Elviseltem a hibáitok következményeit, és engedjétek, hogy elmondjam nektek, sokkal inkább rokonszenvezek Perselusszal és Petunia nénivel, mint veletek. Ne _merészeljétek_ azt mondani, hogy ti csalódtatok bennem!

Három kiáltás töltötte be a levegőt, és az alakok elenyésztek. Helyükön Voldemort volt. – Nahát, nahát. Csak nem a kicsi Potty. Egy kis séta? Szükséged van egy kis társaságra? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt elintézhetem. Elvégre, vannak emberek, akik majd' _meghalnak_, hogy találkozzanak veled.

Harry hátat fordított a Sötét Nagyúrnak. – Félig sem vagy olyan ijesztő, mint a valódi.

A Sötét Nagyúr képe ezzel a sziszegéssel tűnt el. **:Nem vagy egyenrangú velem:**

Harry összeszorította ökleit. **:Szeretnéd:**

- Milyen undok dolgokat csinálsz _ez_ alkalommal, fiú? – Vernon Dursley kiabált Harry mögül.

Harry összeszorította szemeit. _Ő nincs itt, Harry. Halott, emlékszel?_

- Meztelenül futkározni körbe-körbe. Milyen szánalmas.

Harry megugrott, mikor nagybátyja megérintette a vállát. Szembefordult a férfivel, szemei lángoltak. – Te _halott_ vagy! Dudley megölt téged! _Sajt_ után kutass, te szörnyeteg!

Vernon gonoszan mosolygott. – Mit gondoltál, mit érsz el ezzel?

- Nyilvánvalóan, az akarta, hogy elmenj. – Dudley Dursley hangja szólalt meg Harry mögül, miközben súlyos kezeit Harry vállára ejtette. – Ez is a kis értéktelen varázslatos trükkjeinek egyike, nem gondolod?

Harry szemei újra összezáródtak, és megmarkolta az ujján lévő gyűrűt, amit Tom adott neki. _TOM!_

A képek elhalványultak, és Harry kinyitotta szemeit, hogy kitalálja, ez alkalommal, kivel kerül szembe. Tom, az ő Marcus alakjában figyelte őt, és szomorúan rázta meg a fejét. – Nem tudom megtenni ezt, Harry. Túl nagy a feszültség. Sajnálom. - Félrefordult.

Harry megrázta a fejét, figyelmen kívül hagyva a könnyeket. – Ezelőtt nem zavart téged.

- Akkor biztosan nem voltam eszemnéll. Viszlát, Harry.

Harry megtekerte az ujján levő gyűrűt, és védekezőn hajtotta le fejét. – Marcus nem hagyna el engem a valóságban. – suttogta.

- Olyan biztos?

Harry felnézett, és néhányat pislognia kellett. Egy fehér szoba közepén állt, ami fényesen ki volt világítva. Előtte az asztalnál Dumbledore ült, Fawkes-szal a vállán. Harry hirtelen egy fekete selyem talárban találta magát. – Igen. – Felelte az igazgatónak, miközben letörölte a könnyeket, amelyek még mindig hullottak. – Csak mert félek valamitől, attól az még nem lesz valóságos.

- Hát ez nagy igazság. – mosolygott Dumbledore és intett neki, hogy foglalja el a szemben levő széket. – Ülj le, gyermekem.

Harry homlokráncolva rázta meg a fejét. – A pálcám?

- Később visszakapod. Foglalj helyet. – válaszolt erélyesen az igazgató. – Remek. – Hátrahajolt, és az előtte levő fiúra nézett. – Érdekesnek találtam, hogy a nyakláncod volt az egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, amit magadnál tartottál abban a szobában, valamint az a gyűrű, amit feltétezésem szerint Marcustól kaptál. Hogyhogy nem a pálcád?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Másfajta önvédelemre is felkészítettek, uram. Az hogy a pálcám nélkül vagyok, még nem tesz gyámoltalanná.

- Igen gyámoltalannak tűntél a nagybátyáddal és az unokatestvéreddel szemben. – jegyezte meg Dumbledore könnyedén. Észrevette, hogy Harry megmerevedett. – Volna kedved elmagyarázni azt a bizonyos félelmet nekem?

- Nem. - Harry az ajkába harapott.

Az igazgató megvonta a vállát. – Hát, rendben. Nos hát, félsz, hogy Lily, James és Sirius csalódottak lennének a választásaid miatt, de Remus nincs köztük?

- Ismerem Remus véleményét a döntéseim többségéről, uram. Nem tudok attól félni, amiről tudom, hogy tény.

- És félsz, hogy Marcus elhagy téged?

Harry szünetet tartott. – Talán ez nem olyan biztos tény, mint ahogy szeretném, hogy legyen. Sokkal inkább félek Remus halálától, mint a csalódottságától, azt hiszem.

- Értem. – bólintott Dumbledore. – A Sötét Szoba nem tud mit kezdeni a halállal, ami valószínűleg szerencsés dolog. Egy ideig még benn lettünk volna, ha így van

Harry a szájába harapott. – Nem kétséges.

- Mindenki benn lett volna egy darabig, azt hiszem…

- Még maga is? – érdeklődött Harry.

Az idős férfi szomorkásan elmosolyodott. – Igen, még én is.

Harry szórakozottan bólintott. - Uram, a szoba a dementorokat sem tudja utánozni?

- Nem. Ez egy másik dolog, amitől általában mindenki fél.

- Szóval nem foglalja magában az általános félelmeket.

- Pontosan.

- De akkor miért jelent meg előttem Voldemort? Ő a varázsvilág közös rémálma.

- Nem igaz. Sokak, akik követik őt, nem félik Voldemortot. A halálfalói félnek tőle, igen, de nem a támogatói, akik soha nem találkoztak vele szemtől szembe.

- Bárki, akinek szembekerül vele, félne tőle.

- Hát nem mindenki. A dementorok olyan félelmek, amelyek beleépültek minden ember lelkébe, mert ők maguk a félelmek, nem számít, hogy kik ők, vagy kit támogatnak, éppúgy, mint a halál. És mindenkinek, akinek szembe kell néznie azokkal a dolgokkal, van félnivalója. – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan.

- Akkor Voldemort fél a haláltól?

- Gondolkodj.

Harry elgondolkozva túrt bele a hajába. – Igen. Ő hallhatatlan akar lenni, tehát fél tőle. Szemöldökráncolva nézett az igazgatóra. – De ő nem fél mások halálától, csakis a sajátjától. Ez szintén általános?

- Ez is csak halál.

Harry megvonta a vállát. - Rendben. Értem az álláspontját.

Dumbledore komolyan bólintott. – Harry James Potter, azért vagy itt, hogy csatlakozz a Főnix Rendjéhez. Mi vagyunk az a szervezet, akitől azt várják, hogy harcoljon a Varázsvilág sötétségével és segítsen a Világos Oldalnak. A mi feladatunk, hogy elpusztítsuk a Sötét Nagyurat, Voldemortot. Értesz engem?

- Igen. – válaszolta Harry szilárdan.

- Egyetértesz ezzel az alapítvánnyal?

Dumbledore legnagyobb meglepetésére és élvezetére, Harry szünetet tartott, hogy átgondolja. Egy hosszú perc után a fiú bólintott. – Igen.

- A Főnix Rendjének részeként életedet a világos oldal szolgálatába kell állítanod. Érted ennek a jelentőségét?

- Messzemenőkig.

Dumbledore egy megértő mosollyal jutalmazta. – Ez olyan valami, amit meg tudnál tenni?

- Sosem volt választásom, uram – hangzott a száraz felelet.

- A Főnix Rendjének minden tagja a halállal néz szembe, ahogy te is. Megérted, hogy elveszítheted néhányukat, akik közel állnak hozzád?

- Igen – suttogta Harry bólintva.

- Azok, akik közel állnak hozzád, akkor is, ha nincsenek benne a Főnix Rendjében, célpontokká válhatnak. Megérted ezt?

- Igen, uram.

- És bármilyen ismeretnek, amit a Főnix Rendjének tagjaként nyertél, a Főnix Rendjén belül kell maradnia, kivéve, ha másképp mondják, beleértve azt a tényt, hogy tag _vagy_. Megérted ezt?

- Igen, uram.

- És el tudod fogadni ezt a szabályt?

Harry tétovázott egy pillanatra. – Ha az így szerzett ismereteim megmenthetik valaki életét, akiért aggódom, el fogom mondani neki, még akkor is, ha azt mondták, ne tegyem. – döntött.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Legalább őszinte vagy. – Finoman megrángatta szakállát. – Légy üdvözölve a Főnix Rendjében, Harry James Potter. Megfeleltél.

Harry hátrahanyatlott a székébe, és behunyta a szemeit. – Ez a hét túlságosan stresszes volt. – motyogta sötéten.

Dumbledore kuncogott. – Efelől nincs kétségem, drága fiam.

- Észrevettem ám, hogy nem kér elnézést a feszültségért, amit okozott. – mondta a fiú tompán.

- Talán azt nem is sajnálom. – Dumbledore felállt, megzavarta Fawkest, aki átrepült Harryre, és elhelyezkedett annak ölében.

- Fawkes… - mormogta Harry, kinyújtotta kezét és végigfutatta a főnix hátán. Egy bizsergés futott rajta keresztül, kinyitotta a szemeit, és kíváncsian pillantott a madárra.

Fawkes trillázott egyet és Harry megdöbbentett jött rá, hogy kezdi érteni a jelentését.  
°°Jobban érzed magad?°°

Harry pislogott néhányat. – Igen, köszönöm. Hogyhogy megértelek?

- A Rend néhány tagja képes megérteni Fawkest, habár ő dönti el, kik azok. – magyarázta Dumbledore egy mosollyal. – Gyere. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhány ember halálra aggódta magát miattad.

- A dolgaim? - érdeklődött Harry és nem mozdult. Nem akarta felzavarni Fawkest, aki nyugtató hangon dúdolt, ami úgy tűnt, nem jelent semmit.

- Fel fogják váltani a talárt, mikor elhagyod a szobát. Gyere, Fawkes.

°°Mindig megzavar, mikor kényelmesen érzem magam. Vén dilis°° - panaszkodott Fawkes, és Harry öléből, ahol eddig pihent átszállt a fiú vállára.

Harry nevetett, és lábra állt. - Észkombájn.

°°Naná, hogy az.°°

Dumbledore kuncogott és kivezette Harryt a szobából. Mikor Harry kilépett az ajtón, érezte, hogy valami rácsúszik a bőrére. Amikor lenézett, a normális ruhái visszatértek a karkötőjével egyetemben. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és felemelte kezét hogy végigfuttassa Fawkes tollain.

Amint beléptek a konyhába, a helyiség megtelt hangokkal. Úgy tűnt, a Rendből mindenki, Perselus kivételével, neki éljenzett. A kém közben, mint kiderült, visszatért az iskolába.

Fawkes odaénekelt egy °°Sok szerencsét, Harry°°-t mielőtt magára hagyta, hogy újra visszatérjen pihenni Dumbledore vállára.

Harry a Rend általa is ismert tagjai körében találta magát. Molly szorosan megölelte őt, mialatt Arthur büszkén mosolygott Remus mellett. Mundungus Fletcher megpaskolta a hátát (és figyelmen kívül hagyta Molly rosszalló pillantásait), míg az ikrek és barátjuk, Lee Jordan összeesküvést szőttek a sarokban. Fred rákacsintott a Rend legfiatalabb tagjára, mielőtt visszafordult konspirálni. Tonks boldogan pattogott körülötte és Kingsley hullafáradtnak tűnt, ahogy megpróbálja lecsillapítani.

-Gyere, Harry! Ülj le, ülj le! - hívta Tonks. - Van _süteményünk_!

Harry nevetett a bohóckodásán. - Tonks, miért nem teszel egy szívességet Kingsleynek és ülsz le te magad is?

Kingsley és hálás mosolyt villantott a fiúnak, miközben Tonks megvonta a vállát és elfoglalt egy széket. Mundungus leült mellé és szinte azonnal bevonta őt egy vitába, így Kingsley végre felszabadult. - Kösz, Harry. Azt kell mondanom, kész rémálom, mikor őt osztják be a társamnak.

- Ő a partnered a minisztériumban? - érdeklődött Harry kíváncsian, mikor Molly elment, hogy szerezzen egy kis süteményt.

- Igen. - bólintott Kingsley. Párba rendeztek minket, így nem soha nem kaphatnak rajta egyedül. Valahogy Tonks mellett végeztem. Soha nem pihethetem már ki magam.

Harry kuncogott. - Nem, én se nagyon hiszem...

- Tessék. - Molly átnyújtott Harrynek egy süteménnyel megrakott tányért. - Egyetek, mielőtt mind elfogy. – javasolta, és átadott egy másik tányért Kingsleynek.

- Köszönöm, Molly. - vigyorgott Harry. - Ha megbocsátotok nekem, el kell kapnom Xylon és Galatea Thoraldot egy szóra, mielőtt elszöknének.

- Mivel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte Molly gyanakodva.

- A lányukkal. - Harry megvonta a vállát és átsiklott a tömeg között a két Thorald irányába. Galatea hosszú, barna hajat viselt, ami megcsillant a gyenge gyertyafényben. Xylon haja a lányáénál világosabb, aranybarna színű volt. A fiú úgy ítélte, hogy Ula a vékony testalkatát az apjától örökölte, de sötét bőrszínét az anyjától. - Xylon és Galatea. - mondta Harry üdvözlés gyanánt.

A család úgy nagy rohanásban volt, amely ugyanabba az irányba vezetett, mint a Weasley családé, és Harry észrevette, hogy Galatea szerezte meg az elsőbbséget. - Mr. Potter. Örvendek, hogy végre ismerősként köszönthetem. - mondta a nő, és kézfogásra nyújtotta kezét a fiúnak.

Mikor Harry mindkettőjükkel kezet fogott, felvetette a kérdését. - Nemrég beszéltem a lányukkal, Ulával az iskolában. Beszélt nekem a problémáiról, és ezek egyike nagyon komolynak tűnt.

- Hogy Boszniába megyünk. - húzta össze ajkát Galatea.

- Igen. - mosolyodott el kissé Harry. - De Dumbledore elmondta, hogy ezen nem fog változtatni, és ismerve a Rendet, feltarthatják önöket, vagy veszélybe kerülhetnek, így jobb Ulának, ha az Egyesült Királyságban marad. Ez érthető és elfogadható. Az aggaszt engem, hogy a nagyapjával marad.

- Papi egy csodálatos ember. - ellenkezett Galatea. Xylon egyik lábáról a másikra állt, és úgy tűnt kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

Harry szemei megkeményedtek. - Az embereknek több mint egy oldala is lehet, Galatea, különösen a hatalmi pozícióban levő embereknek. Ula okkal fél tőle. Az a tapasztalatom, hogy egy gyermek megérzése gyakran félelmetesen pontos dolog.

- Nincs máshova mennie. - válaszolta a sötéthajú nő.

- Mindketten a Főnix Rendjének tagjai. Rengeteg hely van, ahova mehet. Csak annyit kell tenniük, hogy megkérdezik, akad-e valaki, aki felügyelne rá a nyár folyamán, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy válogathatnak az ajánlatokban. - hangzott a könnyed felelet.

Galatea szemei felvillantak. - Akár még maga is, Mr. Potter?

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. - Mi a szerelmem házában maradnánk, miután nekem nincs, de igen, úgy gondolom, mindketten hajlandóak lennénk magunkhoz venni őt a nyárra.

- És ki a _szerelme_? - kérdezte a nő meglehetősen aljasul.

Harry felhúzta a szemöldökét. - Marcus Brutus, és nem tetszik a hangszíne.

Hogy a kérdésre adott válasz, vagy a hűvös dorgálás volt e az oka, Harry nem tudta biztosan, de ez többé-kevésbé elhallgatta őt. Xylon elgondolkodva hümmögött, megtörve a csendet, amit a felesége okozott. - Talán ezt elintézhetjük. Azt hiszem, először szeretnék találkozni Brutus professzorral.

- Kétlem, hogy Marcus bánná - vonta meg a vállát Harry. - Ameddig nem zavarja az osztályzásban és Ula megígéri, hogy nem okoz bajt.

Xylon elmosolyodott. - Érhető. - Megvakarta az állát. - Próbáljuk meg, és hozzunk össze egy találkozót jövő hétvégén?

Harry átnézett oda, ahol Dumbledore és Rémszem beszélgetett. Gyorsan jelezte kérését Rémszemnek, hogy küldje hozzá az igazgatót, és elmosolyodott, mikor az exauror bólintott, és elkezdte tolni a férfit abba az irányba, ahol Harry és Thoraldék álltak. - Ez meg kell beszélnünk Dumbledore-ral. - magyarázta Xylon érdeklődő tekintete láttán.

- Mit tehetek hármotokért? - kérdezte Dumbledore széles mosollyal, mikor ő és Rémszem csatlakozott hozzájuk. Fawkes újra elhelyezkedett Harry vállán, és a fiú szórakozottan simogatta őt.

- Dumbli, emlékszel még, hogy mondtam, szeretnék találni egy jó helyet a nyárra Miss Thorald számára, hogy ne kelljen a nagyapjához költöznie. - mondta Harry szelíden.

Dumbledore egy pillantást vetett a fiúra. - Igen. Mi a frászt főztél ki ez alkalommal?

Harry megbántottnak tűnt. - Milyen rossz véleménnyel van rólam.

- Dugulj el, Potter. - morogta Rémszem sötéten. Harry gyors grimaszt küldött felé.

- Albus, azt hiszem, Harrynek van egy remek ötlete. - mondta Xylon, mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Galatea nem tervezi, hogy egyhamar megszólal. – De szeretném tudni, hogy ki lenne a megfelelő személy, hogy felügyelje Ulát. Miután Harry ötlete volt az egész, én személy szerint úgy vélem, ő megfelelő gyám lenne erre a rövid időre. Számomra nyilvánvaló, hogy ő gondoskodni fog róla, mivel már így is sokat tett azzal, hogy megkeresett minket a problémával, és a lányunk is hallgatni fog rá, hiszen hozzá fordult segítségért.

Dumbledore kutató pillantást vetett Harryre. - Értem… és Harry, mit szólsz hozzá, te?

- Egyetértek, de mivel Marcusnál töltöm a nyarat, így ezt vele is egyeztetnem kell. Kétlem, hogy bármilyen problémát csinálna ebből, de miután nem vagyok gondolatolvasó, meg kell kérdeznem. - felelte a fiú könnyedén.

°°Lefogadom, hogy igent fog mondani, mert tudja, hogy sose bocsátanád meg neki, ha akadékoskodna.°° - ugratta Fawkes.

- Csitt. - Harry éles pillantást vetett a főnixre. - Rémes egy madár vagy.

Xylon tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte az eszmecserét, éppúgy, ahogy Galatea. Rémszem kissé lenyűgözöttnek tűnt. - Szóval Fawkes kiválasztott téged, hogy megértsd őt. - Az egykori auror megrázta a fejét. - Miért is vagyok meglepődve?

Harry megforgatta szemeit. - Mert idióta vagy. - Elkapta Rémszem flaskáját, mikor a férfi előhúzta, hogy igyon belőle, és egy pajkos mosollyal eldugta a háta mögé. - És nem figyelsz eléggé.

Fawkes elrepült Harry válláról, mikor Rémszem kék szeme vadul kezdett forogni körbe-körbe a szemüregében. - Add azt vissza, Potter.

Harry kacsintott. - Valójában, azt terveztem, hogy elvégzek rajta néhány tudományos tesz... HÉ! – a fiú elugrott a dühös ex-auror útjából, és a rendtagok nagy mulatságára, megpróbált eltűnni a tömegben.

- Az a fiú. - kuncogott Dumbledore. – Ilyenkor mindig eltöprengek, hogyan élhetett ilyen sokáig.

- Hogy _csinálta_, uram? - suttogta Galatea az üldözést figyelve.

- Egy jó adag szerencsével. - döntött az igazgató. - És, ó igen, ő egy nagyon erős és meglehetősen briliáns fiatalember.


	43. Chapter 43

**Fordította: Herika**

**Béta: én és Nivett**

Kulcsok, amikre szükséged lehet:

_gondolatok (Tom-Harry párbeszéd)_  
:párszaszó:  
-„leírt gondolatok" (Gin beszéde)  
°°Főnix beszéde°°

Szerző megjegyzése: Mindannyian utálni fogtok a fejezet vége miatt… (_meg engem is, ha nem frissítek gyorsan - NLN_:)

**43. Fejezet**

- Merlin nevére, mit _műveltél_ magaddal!

Harry szégyenlős mosollyal borzolta fel tüskés, rózsaszín és vörös színben pompázó haját. – Felhúztam Rémszemet. – Lezuttyant a Hermione melletti székbe, aki mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét. – Mi van? Szerintem megérte. Amilyen képet vágott, az egyszerűen megfizethetetlen volt. Ha lett volna nálam egy fényképezőgép, lekaptam volna. És erről jut eszembe... - Felállt és átsétált oda, ahol Dennis és Colin játszottak Robbantós Snapszlit, otthagyva a nevető Hermionét. – Colin, az a film már elő lett hívva?

A Griffendél ház fotósa gyors pillantás vetett Harryre. – Van egyáltalán valami fogalmad róla, milyen nehéz téged megtalálni?

- Nem. Én mindig tudom, hol vagyok.

- „_Kivéve, mikor nem."_ – tette hozzá Gin, miközben átsétált és a bátyja mellé állt. Előhúzott két fényképet a Colin mellett lévő iratgyűjtőből. – „_Tessék. Adj egyet Marcusnak is."_

- Rendben. - Harry rávigyorgott a képre. Akkor lett felvéve, mikor megcsókolta Tomot, hogy elhallgattassa a Sötét Nagyurat. Be kellett ismernie, ezen meglehetősen _szexinek tűnt._ – Fogadjunk, még jobb lett volna, ha önmaga lenne. – suttogta húgának, mielőtt elcsúszott előtte.

- Így van. – Jelent meg Gin álmodozó képe előtt.

Harry nevetett és eltette a fotókat a farmerja hátsó zsebébe. Odalépett az asztalhoz, ahol az elsőévesek többsége ült a házi feladatát készítve és levigyorgott rájuk. – Hello rosszcsontok.

- Húzz el a francba, Potter. – köpte Ronan, és egy dühös pillantást vetett a prefektusra.

- Akkor te most éppen bosszús vagy, mert nem iskerült megúsznotok a klubbhelyiségbeni párbajozás következményeit. – kacarászott Harry. – Meglehetősen szánalmasak vagytok, ha engem kérdezel.

- Volt valami tényleges oka, hogy ide jöttél? – sziszegte Storm Ambrose, átdobva ezüstös hajfürtjét a válla felett és egy csúnya pillantást vetett Harryre.

- Aha! – Harry megeresztett egy ragyogó mosolyt. – Thorald, Brutus professzor váltani akar veled néhány szót és megkért, hogy vonszoljalak le hozzá, ha kell akár rugdosva és ordibálva. – Harry nagyot sóhajtott.

- Mi vagy te, egy színész? – kérdezte Ronald gorombán, miközben Ula gyorsan a táskájába lökte cuccait. – Már csak azért, mert nem látok itt egy szinpadot sem.

Harry megvonta vállait. – Nem, nem vagyok színész. Habár te bohócnak tűnsz. És Harry pálcájának egy pöccintésére a fiatal varázsló fel volt öltöztetve egy pöttyös bohóc felszerelésbe, kiegészítve a hatalmas cipőkkel, piros orral, és szivárványszínű hajjal.

A klubhelyiség kicsattanó nevetésben tört ki a dühös aranyvérű láttán, míg Ronan lassan felállt és megpróbált fenyegető arckifejezést vágni, mialatt előhúzta a pálcáját. – Ezért még elkaplak, Potter.

Harry csak a szemeit forgatta. – Ugyan már. Rémszem Mordon másfél óráig üldözött, és a legtöbb, ami tőle tellett, hogy sikerült néhány különböző színre változtatnia a hajamat. Te mit tervezel? Elkábítasz? Ulára nézett, aki megpróbált nem nevetni. – Gyere, Thorald. Brutus vár. Kinyújtotta nyelvét Ronanra, és kivezette Ulát a szobából, miközben csendesen felhúzott maga mögött egy pajzsot, hogy leblokkolja a fiútól érkező átkot.

Kinn a folyosón végül Ula elnevette magát. - Rémes vagy!

- Ő váltotta ki belőlem – felelte Harry, és megvakarta a fejét.

- Tényleg Rémszem adta neked ezt a nevetséges hajstílust? – akarta tudni az ifjú boszorka.

- Aha. Elfutottam azzal a hülye alkoholos flaskájával. – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Már el is felejtettem milyen remek móka volt szemétkedni vele.

- Barátok vagytok?

- Tanított nekem néhány dolgot az elmúlt évben. - mondta az idősebb griffendéles ravaszul.

- Oké, rendben. Mit akar tőlem Brutus professzor?

- Ő semmit. – mosolyodott el csintalanul Harry. - Nos, valójában MÉG semmit. Még nem mondtam neki semmit.

- Te tényleg rémes _vagy. _

- Cöcö. – Harry megforgatta szemeit és megállt az SVK professzor szobája előtti csettintgető portré előtt. Ne csettintgess nekem. Figyelj, látod, gardedámom is van.

- Egy _gardedám!_ Ha! Nekem elsőévesnek tűnik! – vágott vissza a portré fontoskodva.

- Elsőévesek is lehetnek gardedámok. – vitázott Harry.

- De nem számodra. Még nem láttam olyat, aki megfelelő gardedám lett volna a szá-

- Miért kell nektek folyton ilyen hangosan vitázni? – zúgolódott Tom, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. – Harry, miért van veled ez a kis rémség? –nézett Ulára óvatosan. A lány önelégülten vigyorgott.

- Szeretsz engem, igaz? – érdeklődött Harry negédesen.

- Jaj ne... - nyögött fel Tom, és megvakarta orrnyergét. – Rendben, befelé, mindketten. –Hátrébb lépett, hogy beengedje őket.

Harry vidáman vezette be Ulát, és a kislány félve nézett körül. – Hol vagyunk?

- Marcus magánlakosztályában. – felelte Harry boldogan, és levetette magát Tom kedvenc karosszékébe.

- A Sötét Nagyúr mogorván nézett szeretőjére. – Kifelé a székemből. És áruld el, mi a frászt csináltál ez alkalommal, te ördögfióka. Szünetet tartott, majd gyorsan előrenyúlt és belemarkolt Harry hajfürtjébe. – Miért érezted szükségét, hogy átfesd?

- Rémszem berágott, hogy elloptam tőle az elmebajosok számára készített Szupertitkos Különlegesen Őrült Formuláját. – Harry megvonta a vállát. - Ezért megátkozott. Voltaképp jó párszor. Ez volt az egyetlen, ami fogott is.

- És te nem szabadultál meg tőle?

- Nekem tetszik!

- Én viszont utálom. Szabadulj meg tőle. És tűnj el a székemből! – Harry nyöszörgött, de béketűrően arrébb sétált a másik székhez, mialatt Ula kuncogott. Tom átható pillantással ült le a székébe. - Szóval?

Harry szemöldökráncolva nézett a férfire, és lebontotta kapcsolatuk korlátjait, de észrevette, hogy Tom viszont felhúzta a saját mentális falait. – Mi a baj?

A Sötét Nagyúr átnézett Ulára, aki kíváncsian figyelte őket. – Semmi.

- Marcus, _mondd el_ nekem – sziszegte Harry.

- Ez magánjellegű.

- Nem tudok beszélni veled, mikor ilyen vagy. – kiáltotta Harry bőszen.

- Visszamehetek a klubhelyiségbe, ha akarjátok. – ajánlotta fel udvariasan Ula.

Tom egy hosszú pillanatig nézte, mielőtt megrázta a fejét és felállt. – Maradj itt. Gyere velem, Harry. – Elindult a hálószobába, és behúzta az ajtót a fiatal szerelme mögött.

**:Tom, mi az:** - suttogta Harry, megpihentetve kezeit a Sötét Nagyúr mellkasán, és belenézett annak kékeszöld szemeibe.

Tom kieresztett egy elfulladt hangot, majd szorosan megölelte Harryt. – Megölöm őt, amiért belekényszerített ebbe.

Harry behunyta szemeit és beletemette arcát a sötétzöld talárba. – Azt hittem blokkoltalak.

- Az, hogy láttad azokat a szörnyetegeket, megszakította. – mormogta Tom. – Azt hiszem, megijesztettem a húgod. – Várt egy cseppet. – Miért félsz attól, hogy elveszítesz engem?

- Mert az meg fog ölni engem? – Harry felnézett az aggódó kékeszöld szemekbe. ­­– Tudom, hogy nem hagynál el saját akaratodból, te piszok, úgyhogy ne nézz így rám. Ez csak…

- Egy félelem. – bólintott Tom. – Tudom. De soha, semmi nem lesz képes elszakítani engem tőled. Soha. – suttogta vadul. – Egyszer és mindenkorra az enyém vagy.

Harry bágyadtan bólintott. – Nem állt szándékomban nyugtalanítani téged.

- Örülök, hogy megtörtént. – vágott vissza Tom. – Inkább most kell megtudnom ezeket a dolgokat, mint később. – Gyengéden rámosolygott a fiúra, és megcibálta Harry egyik hajfürtjét. – Komolyan gondoltam, hogy szabadulj meg ettől.

A fiú gyengéden rámosolygott. – És én meg komolyan gondoltam, hogy nekem tetszik.

- Legalább válassz valamilyen normálisabb színeket. Talán zöldet és ezüstöt.

- Vöröset és aranyat.

- Feketét és zöldet.

- Vöröset és ezüstöt.

- Rendben. – bólintott Tom és finoman megcsókolta Harry sebhelyét, miközben a fiú a hajával foglalkozott. – Sokkal jobb. Legalább most már rád bírok nézni.

Harry kuncogott. – Aljas vagy. Igaz is! Tessék, itt vannak azok a képek, amiket Collin végre előhívott. Gin küldött egyet neked. – Elővette a fotók egyikét a hátsó zsebéből és átnyújtotta a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

Tom szemöldökét ráncolva nézett a fényképre. – Átkozottul szexisen nézel ki.

Harry egy gyengéd cuppanós csókot nyomott rá. – Nem adsz magadnak elég elismerést.

- Elég elismerést adok magamnak, de melletted semmi vagyok. – Magához húzta Harryt egy szilaj csókra. – És ne vitatkozz velem.

- Piszok dög.

- Poronty.

Harry felkacagott és elkezdte húzni a Sötét Nagyúr kezét. – Gyere. Még nem mondtam el neked, miért van itt ez a kis szörnyeteg.

- Várj, várj. Ezt bekeretezem.

- Mit teszel vele, az ágyad mellé állítod?

- Nem, az íróasztalomra a dolgozószobámban.

- Neeee…

- Vagy talán az osztályteremben levő asztalra. Tudod, vad szexfantáziák…

- Te egy szörnyeteg vagy – nyilatkozott Harry, kitárta a hálószoba ajtaját és, rámosolygott Ulára, aki épp a bájital esszéjével birkózott. – Hát nem egy szörnyeteg?

- Ő a tanárom. Nem inzultálhatom őt. – felelte Ula, és vigyorgott, mikor Tom kijött a hálószobából és Harry dereka köré fonta karjait, magához húzva a fiút.

- Dehogynem – felelte Harry. – Gyámjaid egyike lesz ezen a nyáron.

- Micsoda? – Ula döbbenten meredt a varázslóra.

- Harry, szerelmem, én lemaradtam – tette hozzá a Sötét Nagyúr nyugodtan.

- Xylon eldöntötte, hogy a legalkalmasabb személy, akire Ulát hagyhatja nyáron, az én vagyok – magyarázta Harry. - És mivel én a te házadban tartózkodom ezen a nyáron, úgyhogy valószínűleg időnként rád hárul majd a felügyelete.

- Te viccelsz – lehelte Ula, és a döbbenten bámult a Fiúra, Aki Túlélte. – Nem kell mennem a nagypapihoz?

- Megmondtam, hogy találni fogok más lehetőséget – mondta Harry fényesen ragyogó szemmel.

- Király! – Ula felpattant, Harryhez rohant, aki megölelte a kislányt.

Harry érdeklődve nézett Tomra, mikor a férfi elindult a konyha felé. – Marcus?

A Sötét Nagyúr rávigyorgott a fiúra. - Mostanra megszoktam, hogy ilyesfajta dolgokat teszel. Végül is szórakoztatóan hangzik. – Besurrant a konyhába. – De lehet, hogy hozzá kell tenned azt a tényt, hogy én egy sötét varázsló vagyok, és kapcsolatban állok Voldemorttal, szerelmem.

Ula megmerevedett. – Micsoda?

Harry kieresztett egy frusztrált sóhajt, és kényszerítette a kislányt, hogy ránézzen. – Ula, nézz rám. Marcus egy magas rangú halálfaló, rendben? Sokat foglalkozik Voldemorttal, és van rá esély, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr meglátogatja a kúriát, mikor ott vagyunk. Ha inkább beszélnél a szüleiddel, hogy küldjenek valahova máshova, nem bánom. Csak tudd, ha velünk maradsz, az egyben azt is jelenti, hogy találkozni fogsz néhány halálfalóval.

Ula megfordult és ránézett Tomra, aki kékeszöld szemével hűvösen figyelte őket a konyhaajtóra támaszkodva. – Te halálfaló vagy?

Tom megvonta a vállát. - Valami olyasmi.

- Ha egy kicsivel is nehezebbé teszed, mint amilyen most, soha nem bocsátok meg – mondta Harry figyelmeztetően.

- Harry azt kéred tőle, töltse a nyarát az én házamban. Azt hiszem, joga van megtudni _mindent_. Ha pánikba esik, szórhatsz rá memóriatörlő bűbájt – szidta lágyan szeretőjét a Sötét Nagyúr, mielőtt visszafordította tekintetét az elsőévesre, aki Harry kezét szorongatta.

- Mi az, amit egyikőtök sem mond el nekem? – suttogta Ula, és összeszűkült szemmel nézett tanárára.

Tom ajka egy hideg, önelégült mosolyba kunkorodott. – Bátor, kicsi Griffendéles. – gúnyolódott.

- Hagyd abba – parancsolta Harry élesen. – Ne törődj vele, Ula. Az a szokása, hogy ijesztgeti az embereket. Mardekáros jellemvonás, gondolom.

Tom élesen felhorkant, és újból eltűnt a konyhában. – Csak mondd meg neki, Potter.

Ula esedezve nézett fel az aggódó szemekbe. – Mi az? Ígérem, nem fogok kiborulni tőle.

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig bámult a szürke szemekbe, mielőtt bólintott. – Ő Voldemort Nagyúr.

Ula megpördült, hogy konyha irányába nézzen. Onnan csörömpölés hallatszott. – Nem viccelsz?

- Nem. Teljesen komoly.

Ula felkandikált a Fiúra, Aki Túlélte. – És te szereted őt? És ő szeret téged?

- Griffendélesek!

- Fogd be, Denem! – vágott vissza, mielőtt bólintott. - Igen.

- Csak vékony vonal van szerelem és gyűlölet között – mondta Tom kidugva fejét a konyhából, és rájuk vigyorgott. – És minél erősebb volt a gyűlölet, annál erősebb lesz a szerelem is, ha egyszer átlépjük azt a vonalat.

- Te olyan hülye vagy – sóhajtott Harry, és tehetetlenül a mennyezetre emelte a szemét.

Tom rákacsintott. – Mintha eddig nem tudtad volna. – Újból eltűnt a konyhában.

- Nem fog bántani engem? – érdeklődött Ula suttogva.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – A legrosszabb, hogy megtréfál téged.

- Én nem tréfálok meg embereket!

- Bátorkodom ellenkezni.

- Sokat bátorkodsz.

- Oh, menj, baszogasd Dumblit!

- Brrr…

Ula kuncogott. – _Biztos_, hogy te vagy Tudjukki?

- Azt akarod, hogy bebizonyítsam? – kérdezte hűvösen Tom, kidugva fejét a konyhából.

- Nem különösebben. – válaszolt Harry.

- Naná – egyezett bele Ula. – Hogy bizonyítod be, hogy te vagy Tudjukki?

- Először is, ne nevezz úgy. Ha nem tudod nekem azt mondani, hogy Voldemort, akkor hívj azon a fránya valódi nevemen.

- Tom. – javasolta Harry, mikor Ula zavartan nézett.

- Oh. – Ula visszanézett a Sötét Nagyúrra, aki eltűntette a fedőbűbáját. – Mindenki képes magának vörös szemeket csinálni.

- Igaz. – Tom hidegen elmosolygott. – De ezt nem mindenki tudja. – És hirtelen, Voldemort állt a konyhaajtóban.

Ula rémülten felsikoltott, és Harry mögé ugrott. – A rohadt életbe!

Harry megrázta a fejét a szeretője felé, és mosolyra húzódott a szája. - Most boldog vagy?

- Nem. – Voldemort odasiklott a fiúhoz és a mögötte elbújt kislányhoz.

Harry felvont szemöldökkel nézett a férfire. – Neked valami _nagy _baj van az agyaddal, Denem.

Voldemort finoman végighúzta ujját Harry arcán. – És? – mormolta.

- Nincs és. – Harry megvonta vállát, és addig dőlt, hogy ajka elérje a Sötét Nagyúr száját. Voldemort Harry köré fonta karjait, és becsúsztatta villás alakú nyelvét Harry szájába. _Oh, a francba, ez csúcs…_

Egy felvillanó fény arra késztette őket, hogy nagyon gyorsan szétváljanak, és bosszúsan nézzenek a fényképezőgépes boszorkára. – Zsarolás. – javasolta ördögien.

Voldemort visszaváltozott emberi alakjába. – Na, pontosan ezért utálom ezt a gyereket! – mondta mérgesen, mielőtt üldözőbe vette a lányt.

Ula őrültnek tűnő nevetést hallatott, ahogy körbe körbe futott a szobában. – Nem tudsz megfogni! Nem tudsz megfogni!

Harry felhorkant és levetette magát Tom kedvenc foteljébe, hogy onnan figyelje a játékot. - Hé Voldi, vesztésre állsz egy tizenegy évessel szemben.

- Fogd be, Potter! – vágott vissza Tom. – Esküszöm, akkor is elkapom!

Harry nevetett.

- Megváltoztattad a hajad! – sikoltotta Hermione, mikor Harry leült vele szemben a Griffendél-ház asztalánál. Ula a barátai körében ült le az asztalhoz és boldogan mosolygott.

- Aha. Marcus rohamot kapott tőle. Utálja a rózsaszínt. – felelte Harry egy kacsintás keretében.

„_Szóval, mit akart Marcus azzal az ördögfiókával_?" – érdeklődött Gin, és kíváncsian nézett át a mellette levő varázsló felett.

- Nos, igazából inkább én akartam, hogy beszéljenek egymással. – vonta meg vállát titokzatosan.

- Bökd ki, Potter – utasította Seamus.

- Mit is? – kérdezte Harry ártatlan arccal.

- Tudod, mi látjuk azokat az apró szarvakat, igaz? – ugratta Parvati, miközben Gin Harry feje fölé tartotta kezét, és szarvakat mutatott vele.

Harry vigyorgott. – Este elmondom.

„_Miért nem-"_

Harry határozottan megrázta a fejét, mosolya elillant. – Este. Ne kérdezd újra. – sziszegte élesen.

- Dumbledore – mormogta Neville a tanári asztalt figyelve.

- Ne nézzetek oda. – Harry égre emelte a szemét, mikor a körülötte levő összes griffendéles megfordult, hogy arra nézzen, ahol Dumbledore ült és az asztalra mosolygott. – Griffendélesek.

Neville finoman megpaskolta utódtársa karját, miközben a körülötte levő többi griffendéles felnevetett a kijelentésre. – Harry, ebben az esetben elfelejtetted, hogy te is griffendéles vagy.

- Talán, de én _eszesebb_ vagyok, vagy legalábbis úgy tűnik. – motyogta A Fiú, Aki Túlélte.

- Harry Potter működőképes aggyal. Mivé lett a világ? – sóhajtotta Dean tehetetlenül.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Hát, lassan vége is lesz.

- Caramel hatalma véget ér. – tette hozzá Colin Creevey vigyorogva. – Harry át fogja venni a Minisztérium vezetését, nem igaz, Harry?

- Csábító, de nem. – Harry vállat vont.

- Miért nem?! – kiáltotta Dennis Creevy több meglepett griffendéles kiáltása között.

- Politika nem az én asztalom. – Harry megvonta vállát. – Ezen a nyáron belevetem magam életem munkájába, és nekiviselkedem az Aurorképzőnek.

- De hát belőled jobb miniszter lenne! – mondta egy ötödéves Dennis mellett, akinek Harry nem tudta a nevét.

- De hát már így is mindent tudsz, amit egy auror – érvelt Seamus, mialatt Harry belekortyolt töklevébe.

„_Mínusz a papírmunka."_ – értett egyet Gin.

- Egy auror barátom azt mondja, hogy a minisztérium párokra osztotta az aurorokat. Némi szerencsével olyan társat kapok, aki szereti a papírmunkát. – mondta Harry vigyorogva. A körülötte levők nevettek.

- Ó, nem – suttogta Hermione.

- Mi az? – Harry gondterhelt pillantást vetett a lányra.

- Ki lett a Tonks partnere?

Harry pislogott párszor, mielőtt felhorkant. Mindenki, aki ismerte Tonksot, visszafojtott lélegzettel várta, hogy megtudja, ki lett a lány partnere. – Miből gondolod, hogy tudom?

- Mivel Tonks és te barátok vagytok. – felelte Hermione előrehajolva. – Na, gyerünk, bökd ki. Kit kapott, hogy kínozzon?

Harry vállat vont. – Azt a kopasz fickót Ron tárgyalásáról. Kingsley Shackleboltot.

Hermione nevetésben tört ki, míg Gin arcát tenyerébe temette bátyja mellett. Mindenki más csak zavartan pislogott.

- Tonks a legügyetlenebb és legszeleburdibb auror, akivel csak összeakadhatsz – magyarázta Harry. – Ezzel szemben Shacklebolt inkább nyugodt és elgondolkozó. Esküszöm, a legfurcsább páros, amit valaha is láthatsz.

Ez a magyarázat forgószélszerű nevetésként söpört végig a Harry körül ülő griffendéleseken, és Harry vigyorogva hátradőlt. Dumbledore elkapta pillantását, és bátorítóan rámosolygott. Harry körbehordozta tekintetét a tanári asztalon. McGalagony rámosolygott, és felé emelte a poharát. Flitwick fényesen mosolygott, majd a tanulók élvezetére leesett a székéből. Hagrid sugárzott a boldogságtól. Firenze, aki Hagrid mellett ült, komolyan bólintott felé, mielőtt visszamerült volna a félóriással folytatott társalgásába. Tom és Perselus suttogva beszélgettek, de mindketten küldtek a fiúnak egy gyors mosolyt, Perselus kisebbet, mint Tom.

_A mai reakciójuk alapján, nevén tudok nevezni minden egyes rendtagot a tanári karból_. – jelentette ki Harry szerelmének. – _Úgy értem, még azok is elárulták magukat, akikről nem is tudtam_.

_A tanárok kedvelnek téged. Már mondtam ezelőtt is. Azok, akik a Rend tagjai, büszkék rád. Azok alapján, amit a beavatásodból láttam, nem volt egy könnyű teszt, amin átmentél. – _válaszolta Tom.

_Igaz... Tom, eláruljuk a Junioroknak az új pozíciómat?_

_- Meg akarod tenni?_

_- Azt hiszem, megérdemlik, hogy tudják. – _Döntött Harry egy pillanattal később, szemei végigsiklottak a különböző Házakon, ahol az emberei ültek, beleértve a griffendéleseket is, aki azokról az aurorokról beszélgettek, akiket ismertek vagy akikről hallottak. – _Legalább azt elmondom nekik, hogy hova tűntem el Dumblival. És egy kicsivel több szabadságot ad velük. Nem fogják elvárni, hogy állandóan körülöttük legyek._

_Igaz. Beszámolsz nekik Miss Thorald látogatásáról is?_

_Igen. Szükség van rá, hogy tudjanak róla, arra az esetre, ha gyűlést hívunk össze a kúriába, és ő is ott lesz._

_Veszélybe kerül, ha meglátja az arcukat._

_Talán igen, talán nem. –_ Harry elgondolkozva rázta meg a fejét, és az asztalánál levő kis csoport elsőévesre bámult. – _Még nem jártatta rólad a száját._

_Talán mert még nincs bizonyítéka._

_Megvan az a fényképe._

_**Nálam**__ van az a fénykép._

_Gondolom igazad van. De attól még tény marad, hogy nem szólt róla Dumblinak. Bizonyíték ide vagy oda, mindenki tudja, hogy Dumbli belekötne ebbe. Add fel a vitát, szerelmem._

_Nos, legyen ­­­-_ sóhajtott mentálisan Tom._ – Kölyök._

_Szörnyeteg._ – Harry pislogott, mikor Gin megbökte a karját. – Hm?

„_Megint elmerültél a saját kicsi világodban."_

- Aha. Történetesen szeretek ott lenni. Semmi stressz, tudod?

Gin a szemeit forgatta. – „Jaj_, dugulj el_."

Harry vigyorgott. – Hát dugíts el. – Felnevetett, mikor Gin belekönyökölt az oldalába.

Harry felpillantott az öreg iskolaépület terveiből, amit Godrik mutatott neki, mikor első Juniorok átléptek a Mardekár bejáraton. – Keressetek magatoknak helyet. – szólt rájuk, mielőtt visszafordította figyelmét a diagramra. – Még sosem láttam ezt a folyosót ezelőtt – említette, és rámutatott egy folyosóra, amely úgy tűnt egy, a könyvtárba vezető hátsó bejárat.

- Rowena szobája – mondta Godrik. Az ő vérvonala kihalt már évekkel ezelőtt. Habár te képes lehetsz átjutni rajta, ha akarsz.

- Az ajtó a könyvtárban van?

- Igen.

- Hol?

- Van ott egy vízköpő hátul a történelmi részlegben. A te kis térképed talán meg tudná mutatni neked az átvezető utat.

- Kétlem – rázta meg fejét Harry. – Az nem olyan hely, amit a Tekergők megtaláltak volna.

Godrik megvonta a vállát. – Nos, én nem ismerem a befelé vezető utat. Kérdezd Malazárt.

- Ezt fogom tenni. Hol van Helga szobája?

- Kettes számú üvegház – felelte Godrik, és rámutatott egy alagútra, amely kifelé vezetett az épület alatt.

- Várjunk csak, ez rajta van a térképen… - Harry előhúzta a Tekergők Térképét. – Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok! – mormogta, és rákoppintott pálcájával a pergamenre, mielőtt kiterítette az ősi tervek mellé. – Figyelj, látod? Ámbár Fred és George azt mondta, hogy Frics tud róla.

- Nem lepne meg – vonta meg a vállát Godrik. - De az nem jelenti azt, hogy valaha járt volna ott lenn. A szobáinkba vezető bejáratokon való átjutás közismerten nehéz. Malazáré párszaszót igényel, az enyémhez az szükséges, hogy elsőként valaki a vérvonalamból lépjen át azon a vérfüggönyön, mielőtt bárki más megtehetné. Rowena átjárójához, ahogy emlékszem, az szükségeltetik, hogy felolvassanak valamelyik könyvből vagy valami hasonló. Helgáéhoz hűséges barátokra vagy hasonlókra volt szükség.

Harry megvakarta feje búbját. – Gyanítom, megfűzhetnénk Hermet, hogy felolvassa a vízköpőnek könyvtárban lévő összes könyvet. Valamelyik biztos beindítja.

Godrik felhorkant, és egy szórakozott pillantást vetett utódjára. – Valóban rémes kölyök vagy.

Harry rákacsintott. – Csíny letudva! – mondta a Tekergők Térképének, mielőtt visszatette volna talárjába. – Na, nézzük, irányítás alá tudom-e vonni ezt a bandát, hm?

- Megpróbálod kinyitni a többi szobát? – kérdezte az idős szellem, Harry mellé suhanva, miközben a fiú elindult egy csoport Junior felé, oda, ahol Hermione, Neville és Perselus ült és beszélgetett.

- Ha épp unatkozni fogok – bólintott Harry. – Talán jó ötlet összebarátkozni az alapítók mindegyikével, ha már a varázslóvilág fölötti hatalom átvételét tervezzük.

- Jó ötlet. – mondta Tom a szobába lépve. A puffokon ülő csoport szinte azonnal elcsendesedett és mindenki felnézett rá. Tom pislogott néhányat. - Mi van?

Gin azt terjesztette, hogy az előbb még mindenfélével dobálóztál, és tömeggyilkossággal fenyegetőztél. – mondta Harry mosolyogva.

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Megígérem, hogy nem átkozom meg egyikteket sem Harry jóváhagyása nélkül – válaszolta unott hangon.

- Nem túl megnyugtató – mutatott rá Pansy. – Parvati, Dean, azt javasolnám, fussatok, míg tudtok.

- Nem kell, már beszéltem velük – mondta Harry és egy hideg mosolyt küldött a két Junior felé.

- Mármint úgy érted, hogy megfenyegetted őket? – felelte Seamus vigyorogva.

- _„Nos, Tom, akkor miért __voltál__ olyan pipa korábban?"_ – kérdezte Gin a megszokott módon, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr elfoglalta helyét, és ölébe húzta fiatal szeretőjét.

- Én borítottam őt ki. – mondta Harry és előrehajolt. – Amivel el is érkeztünk mai találkozónk céljához.

- Tehát okkal _vagyunk_ itt – mormogta Draco, és megforgatta szemeit.

- Aha. – Harry egy gyors grimaszt küldött barátjának, mielőtt lehiggadt. – Herm, Parvati emlékeztek, Dumbli megkért, hogy maradjak, mikor visszaértünk a tárgyalásról, igaz?

- Aha – bólintott Hermione. – Egyébkéntmit akart? Elfelejtettem megkérdezni.

- Azt akarta, hogy csatlakozzam a Főnix Rendjéhez.

- Basszus…

- Fenébe!

- Semmiképp!

- De azt hittem, hogy ahhoz nagykorúnak kell lenned!

- Jól hitted! – Bólintott Harry és nyugodtan tekintett körbe.

- Elfogadtad? – suttogta Morag

- Muszáj volt. – felelte Tom nyugodtan, állát Harry jobb vállán pihentette és körbenézett a diákokból és egyetlen tanárból álló tagok során. – Mellesleg, több emberre van szükségünk a Renden belül.

- Különösen ilyen magas beosztásban... – mormogta Hermione. – Harry, ugye tudod, hogy Dumbledore után te vagy a legfontosabb tagja a Főnix Rendjének?

- Tisztában vagyok vele.

- Ha ezután rájönnek, hogy melyik oldalon is állsz valójában… - suttogta Blaise, de nem fejezte be a gondolatot, miközben mindenki rémülten meredt a Sötét Rend két vezetőjére.

- Oh, a francba… - suttogta Pansy. – Ezt elbasztuk.

- Nem fognak. – felelte Tom erélyesen. – Mivel az iskola egyetlen tanára sem fog rájönni semmire velem kapcsolatban, vagy hogy Harry érintkezésben áll Voldemorttal.

- Akkor talán egy támadásfélét kéne intézned az iskola ellen az év végén. – javasolta hirtelen Hermione. – Minden évben ezt teszed.

- Nem, ez egy jó móka, ami összezavarja a Rendet. – mondta Harry derűsen. - Rémszem azt mondja, megpróbálják kitalálni, miben mesterkedik Voldi.

- Mit mondtam arról, hogy így nevezel? – sziszegte Tom Harry fülébe.

- Hogy ne tegyem. – felelte Harry, mialatt majdnem mindenki mosolygott. – De mégis így hívlak, mert tudom, hogy idegesít.

- Valóban? – horkant fel Tom, és ujjait csiklandozva futtatta végig Harry hasán, tehetetlen nevetésre kárhoztatva ezzel az ölében ülő fiút. A csoport vigyorogva vagy nevetve figyelte őket.

- KEGYELEM! KEGYELEM! – vihogott Harry, majd a Sötét Nagyúrnak hátradőlve elernyedten pihegett, mikor a férfi végre abbahagyta. – Hát ez aljas volt tőled.

- Hallgass. – felelte Tom gyengéden.

- Na várjunk csak, akkor ma a Rend egyik gyűlésére mentél? – ébredt rá Lisa.

- Azt hittem, Rémszemmel mentél ebédelni – kiáltotta Draco ingerülten.

- Úgy is volt. – Harry szemöldökráncolva nézett a csoportra. – Alastor és én együtt ebédeltünk, aztán mentünk a gyűlésre. Megvolt a beavatásom, Tom kapott egy szívrohamot, túl vagyok egy partin, és Alastor átkán, amiért elloptam a laposüvegét, majd visszajöttem.

- Kifelejtetted, hogy beszéltél Thoraldékkal. – mormogta Tom, mialatt a körülöttük levő csoport a fiúra bámult.

- Várj csak, Ula Thorald szülei? Mi dolgod volt velük? – kérdezte Parvati.

_- „Van valami köze ennek, hogy korábban leráncigáltad magaddal Tom szobájába, nem igaz"? _– kérdezte Gin, mogorván nézve bátyjára.

Harry komolyan bólintott. – Szülei nyáron Boszniába készülnek a Rend megbízásából, és neki nem volt kedve a nagyapja házába menni. A szülei úgy döntöttek, miután beszéltem velük erről, hogy velem maradhat, de én ezt a nyarat a Mardekár Kúriában töltöm Tommal.

- El kellett mondanunk neki, mi folyik itt. – morgott Tom.

- És nem borult ki! – szisszent Dean.

- _Utálja_ a mardekárosokat! – értett egyet Parvati.

- Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy engem is utál, emlékszel? – pontosított Harry, nézésével újra elcsendesítve a szobát. - De hozzám fordult a problémájával.

- Miért nem akart a nagyapjával maradni? – kérdezte lágyan Susan.

-A leírása Vernonra emlékeztetett – mondta szűkszavúan Harry.

Azonnali düh-kiáltások hallatszottak a Griffendélesek köréből, a Mardekárosok többségétől és néhány Hollóhátastól, amely mind a férfire irányult. Még Perselus szemei is gyűlölködve szűkültek össze.

- Ki az a Vernon – kérdezte Terry Boot szorongva.

_-„Harry nagybátyja"_ – csattant fel Gin.

- Nincs egyetlen Mugli sem, aki szörnyetegségben felülmúlja. - sziszegte Hermione dühkitörése ritka példájaként.

- Égjen a lelke örökre a pokol tüzén. – értett egyet Dean hidegen.

- Áment rá – bólintott Seamus.

Az a néhány ember, akik nem tudtak Harry gyalázatos gyermekkoráról, óvatosan tekintettek fiatal vezetőjükre. A fiú behunyta szemeit, és Tom szorosan ölelte őt, fülébe motyogva valamit. Harry bólintott, kinyitotta szemeit, amelyek mentesek voltak minden érzelemtől. – Nyugalom – mormogta szelíden, mindenki figyelmét visszaszerezve.

_- „Nagy tesó-"_ – kezdte Gin, nyilvánvalóan aggódva.

Harry élesen megrázta a fejét, elhallgattatva ezzel a lányt. – Főleg azért mondtuk el nektek ezt, mert Ula valószínűleg ezen a nyáron a kúriában lesz, így nektek tudnotok kell a jelenlétéről. Ezt vegyétek figyelembe. Azonkívül, amint tudjátok, már benne vagyok a Rendben, ezért azt is tudnotok kell, hogy Dumbli találkozóra hívhat az irodájába, vagy egy másik Rendtag, aki a tanári kar tagja megkérhet, hogy maradjak ott óra után, vagy valami ilyesmi. Ha megtudok bármit, amiről tudnotok kell, ti is tudni fogjátok, de ne nyaggassatok e miatt. Világos?

- Igen – mondták kórusban a Juniorok.

- Hermione? Neville? – kérdezte Harry, éles pillantást vetve a két barátjára.

- Értjük, Harry – értett egyet Neville, míg Hermione szigorúan bólintott.

- Köszönöm. – bólintott Harry. – Van még valami megvitatnivaló? Luna?

A különös hollóhátas rámosolygott, miközben leeresztette kezét. – Korábban beszéltem Michael Cornerrel, és ő említett valamit arról, hogy a halálfalóknak bizonyos dolgokban igazuk van, de Anthony azt mondta neki, hogy fogja be, és pontot vont le tőle, mielőtt elmondhatta volna nekem, mire gondolt – mondta, és hangja úgy hangzott, mintha mérföldekre járna.

Harry bólintott. - Akkor beszélni fogok vele. Köszönöm.

- Anthony mostanában folyton körülötte kering – motyogta Padma. – Gyanítom, ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért.

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtott Harry. – Padma, Terry lássuk, el tudjátok-e érni, hogy Anthony abbahagyja. Ha ez nem működik, szóljatok Hermnek, és ő is fut egy kört. – Mindhárman bólintottak. – Rendben. Elkapom Michaelt egy beszélgetésre holnap vacsora előtt. Ha hárman sem tudjátok elérni Anthonynál, hogy abbahagyja, tudassátok velem, majd én elintézem.

- Ha Harry nem képes elintézni, akkor senki sem! – nyilatkozta Theodore, amivel beszerzett magának csattanos csókot barátnőjétől, és egy enyhén bosszús pillantás Harrytől és Tomtól, míg mindenki más nevetett.

- Még valami?

- Óh, várj csak, igen! – kiáltotta Hermione. A figyelem a lányra irányult, és Harry bólintott, hogy folytassa. – Voltaképpen két dolog. Madam Pomfrey kérte, hogy mai vagy a holnapi nap egyikén nézz be hozzá, amint alkalmad adódik.

- Értettem – egyezett bele Harry. - És a másik dolog?

- Hm, végül is hagytam, hogy Madam Pomfrey elárulja nekem a baba nemét, amióta annyit piszkáltál ez miatt az elmúlt héten…

- „_Mondjad! Mondd már_"! – szólalt meg Gin és csillogó szemmel hajolt előre. A többi diák szintén előredőlt úgy figyelt, kivéve Lunát, aki azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy áhítattal bámulja a mennyezetet.

- Nos? – kérdezte Harry, és vigyorgott legjobb barátja arcán kiülő pír láttán.

- Ikrek. – suttogta Hermione. – Egy fiú és egy lány.

Godrik szobája nevetésben tört ki és gratuláltak, mialatt Harry felpattant és átrohant barátnőjéhez, hogy megölelje. – Úgy tűnik jó sok dolgod lesz – suttogta mosolyogva.

- Ha! Nem én leszek az egyedüli, Mr. Potter! – vágott vissza Hermione boldogan mosolyogva. – Emlékezz rá, hogy te és Gin lesztek a keresztszülei.

- Ah, a pokolba. A kis szörnyetegek – motyogta Harry kacsintva.

- A nyarad egy részét a kúriában töltöd, igaz? – érdeklődött Tom Harry vállainak dőlve, amíg Gin szorosan megölelte Hermionét.

- Hát, valójában azt gondoltam, hogy a nyár egy részét az Odúban fogom tölteni – motyogta Hermione Ginre nézve.

Gin sajnálkozva rázta meg a fejét. – „Charlie _meghívott minket nyaralni magához, mivel ez az utolsó évem a kastélyban, és Ron nélkül megvan hozzá a pénzünk is, tudod?"_

- A francba…

Harry vigyorgott. – Gyere, maradj velünk a nyár egy részében, Herm. Boldogok lennénk, ha ott lennél velünk, és a szüleid valószínűleg boldogok lesznek, hogy megszabadulnak tőled.

Hermione nevetett. – Igaz.

- Hermione, mi a terved, hol fogsz lakni jövő évben? A szüleiddel? – kérdezte Parvati.

- Gyanítom, igen. – sóhajtott Hermione. – Talán vállalhatok rész-állást a fogászati rendelőjében, mint recepciós vagy valami, hogy fizethessem a költségeket.

-Hermione, nem… - Parvati megrázta a fejét. – Maradhatsz velünk, ha akarsz.

- Vagy velünk. Anyám imádni fogja, ha velünk leszel – tette hozzá Draco.

- Maradhatsz az én házamban – vágott közbe Pansy, Draco vállának dőlve. - Végül is, szükségem van rá, hogy _valakihez_ beszéljek. Tudod, a Parkinsonok nem dolgoznak.

- „_Nem, ő anyával és apával marad az Odúban"_ – felelte Gin.

Harry rámosolygott Hermionéra, amikor ő könnyes szemmel nézett végig barátai mindegyikén. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz egy hely, ahol maradhatsz, és emberek, akik segítenek vigyázni a porontyaidra, Herm. – mondta Harry.

Hermione gyanakvóan nézett rá, figyelmen kívül hagyva könnyeit. – Mit vettél a fejedbe, Potter?

- Miből gondolod, hogy a fejembe vettem bármit is? – érdeklődött Harry ártatlanul.

- Mert te még nem ajánlottál fel nekem egy helyet. – Hermione felnézett Tomra, aki önelégülten vigyorgott. – Egyiktek sem.

- Ez azért van, mert még nem mondhatom el – felelte Harry könnyedén. – És még meg kell kérdeznem először néhány embert.

- Ő egy alattomos griffendéles. – tette hozzá Tom a gyanakodó csoportnak, akik őt és a szerelmét nézték. – De nem ő az egyetlen. Találkozó berekesztve. Gyerünk Harry. Menjük, keressük fel Poppyt.

- Remélem, megéri a fáradozásom… - mormogta Harry sötéten, miközben engedte Tomnak, hogy a Hollóhátas bejárat felé vezesse, amelyik közelebb volt a gyengélkedő kórterméhez.

- Huh – Hermione mogorván bámult a két varázsló után, miután eltűntek. – Mi folyik itt?

Perselus egy együtt érző mosolyt villantott a boszorkára. – Nem mondhatja el neked.

Az összes Junior, Hermione és Neville rábámult a halálfalóra. – Mit tudsz te, amit mi nem? – kérdezte Draco hűvösen.

- Tudom, hogy azt mondták Harrynek ezen a hétvégén, hogy két dolgot is titokban kell tartania, és ő már el is árulta nektek ezek egyikét – felelte Perselus rejtélyesen. – És, abban is biztos vagyok, ha újra átvizsgálod az auror követelményeket, valamint figyelembe veszed Urunk apró célzását, te is rájöhetsz, mielőtt elmondják neked. Jó éjt. – Intett egy aprót, és ördögi mosollyal távozott a pince felöli lépcsők irányába.

- _„Ti nem utáljátok, amikor rajtad kívül mindenki ismeri a titkot, és neked nem árulják el?" _– panaszkodott Gin.

- Auror… – ráncolta össze homlokát Hermione. – Ki tervezi, hogy auror lesz belőle? Valaki?

- A nagynéném mellett kapok állást a Mágikus Törvények Végrehajtási Osztályán – rázta meg Susan a fejét. – Habár, ez nem igazán az, amit keresel.

- Ooh, tudnál pár jó szót szólni az érdekemben, Sue? – kérdezte Seamus. - Én is pont oda készülök.

- Persze – mosolygott a hugrabugos.

- Ez mind nagyszerű, de _senki_ nem törekszik arra, hogy aurorrá váljon? – könyörgött Hermione.

- Apa mindig azt mondta, hogy a Sötét Rendnek mindig problémát okozott, hogy aurorokat a mi oldalunkra állítsa, és nem túl sok sötét varázsló vagy boszorkány akar auror lenni. Számunkra ez nem megfelelő munkatípus – felelt Draco, mikor senki nem válaszolt Hermionénak.

Hermione tehetetlenül felsóhajtott. – Akkor a könyvtár. Ki jön velem?

- _„Várj csak, Piton azt mondta, vegyük figyelembe Tom célzását. Mit is mondott_?"– vágott közbe Gin.

- Valami olyasmit, hogy nem Harry az egyetlen alattomos griffendéles – jegyezte meg Vincent Crak összezavarodott tekintettel.

- Dumbledore! – zihálta Pansy. – Harry állandóan panaszkodik, hogy milyen mardekáros-szerű is ő!

- Hát persze! És Dumbledore-nak kellett azt is mondania Harrynek, hogy ne mondja el senkinek, hogy a Rend tagja lett – suttogta Hermione.

- Dumbledore a Főnix Rendjének vezetője? – kérdezte zavartan Morag.

_- „Aha!"_ – bólintott Gin. – _„Valójában még az első háború idején alapította."_

- Ez nagyon összeesküvés-szagúnak tűnik – panaszkodott Padma.

- Vajon mi mást tart még ellenőrzése alatt Dumbledore? – érdeklődött Parvati a gondolattól is elhűlve.

- Nem tudom. Az iskolát? – motyogta Millicent vállvonogatva.

- Tudod, hogy az A.K.P. nem szeret rossz iskolai rekordokkal elfogadni embereket. – tette hozzá Luna, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha be lenne lőve.

- Az A.K.P? – kérdezte Mandy zavartan, míg Hermione bosszúsan összehúzta szemeit.

- Az Auror Képző Program – bólintott Luna.

Hermione tekintete visszavándorolt a Hollóhátasra. – Luna, azt állítod, lehet, hogy Harry jelentkezését nem fogadják el Aurornak, mert fel volt függesztve?

- Igen – bólintott Luna mosolyogva.

- Azt hiszem, igaza lehet – mormolta Morag, és döbbenten nézett Hollóhátas társára. – Mondd Luna, mikor lettél te ilyen okos?

- „_Ő mindig ilyen okos volt."_ – morogta Gin. – _„De Harry volt az egyetlen, aki ezt tényleg észrevette."_

Luna rámosolygott a másik hatodévesre. – Azt mondta, azt hiszi, okosabb vagyok, mint amilyennek mutatom magam – értett egyet a lány. – Mennem kell, még be kell fejeznem a kivédés házim… - tette hozzá a boszorka, mielőtt hirtelen megfordult és lassan elsétált a konyha közelébe vezető kijárat felé.

- Kivédés… - suttogta Susan tágranyílt szemmel. – Tom csupán erre az egy évre van itt, igaz?

- Francba! – kiáltotta Hermione a hugrabugosra nézve. – Dumbledore megkérte Harryt, hogy tanítson itt jövő évben!

- És ő azt akarja, hogy maradj itt az iskolában… - suttogta lenyűgözve Dean.

- Megengedné azt Dumbledore? – kérdezte Parvati.

- Ez Harry, akiről beszélünk – horkant fel Neville. – Ha ő akar valamit, akkor eléri, és kész, emlékszel?

- Oh, Merlin, imádom azt a pasit néha... – sóhajtott Hermione, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Kopp, kopp – jegyezte meg Harry, és bedugta a fejét az ajtón, Poppy irodájába.

- Ah, Harry, micsoda meglepetés – mondta Dumbledore vidáman a helyéről, szemben ülve a mediboszorkány asztalával.

- Igazgató úr – bólintott a férfi felé Harry, mielőtt a boszorkányhoz fordult. – Poppy, Herm azt mondta, szeretné, ha beugranék.

- Igen – állt fel Poppy. – Itt van a könyv, amit kölcsön akartál kérni.

Harry bólintott együttműködően. – Mesés. –Belépett a szobába, mialatt a nő hátrament a saját szobájába, hogy előhozza neki a kölcsönzött könyvet. – Igazgató úr, mi szél hozta idelenn? – érdeklődött a fiú.

- Csak teázgatok a kollégával – mondta Dumbledore széles mosollyal, és rákacsintott.

- Kémkedünk? – ugratta Harry vigyorogva. – Nade Dumbli!

Az igazgató kuncogott. – Albus.

- Dumbli – vágott vissza Harry. – Ez egy becenév, mint a Voldi és a Persi.

Az igazgató nevetett rajta. – És általában mit csinál Perselus, mikor így hívod? Korábban nem tűnt túl boldognak.

- Óh, hát rám néz, és azt mondja, ne hívjam őt így. Én meg valahogy újra megteszem. Azt hiszem, mostanra már hozzászokott – vonta meg vállait Harry.

- Mostanra? – Dumbledore felhúzta a szemöldökét. – _Mióta_ vagytok ti ketten barátok?

- Oh, elcsípett Marcus szobájában, az után a bizonyos csíny utáni napon. Tisztáztuk a dolgainkat, és azóta valamiféle baráti viszony van köztünk – válaszolta könnyedén a fiú. – Nos, azt mondom baráti, de ezt a szó persze nem található meg Perselus szótárában – tette hozzá vigyorogva.

Dumbledore felkuncogott. – No, ez nem.

- Tessék. Poppy visszaérkezett a könyvvel, amelynek a címe: Egy kezdő útikalauza a mágikus gyógyítás felé volt– Sajnálom, hogy eddig tartott. Megint rápakoltam néhány dolgot a tetejére.

- Lássuk csak, talán tisztábban kéne tartania a szobát – ugratta Harry, és kinyújtotta egyik kezét a könyv után.

Poppy gyengéden rácsapott a kézre, mielőtt beletette a könyvet. – Kezdem megérteni, miért hív Marcus folyton kölyöknek.

Harry vigyorgott. – Mert az is vagyok

Dumbledore kuncogott és felállt. – Nos, váltanom kéne veled egy szót Harry – mondta. – Holnap reggelinél találkozunk, Poppy.

- Természetesen, Albus – bólintott mosolyogva Poppy. – Jó éjt, Harry.

- Jó éjt, Poppy. – Harry rákacsintott, mielőtt követte az igazgatót az irodából. – Egy szót öregségemmel?

Dumbledore szórakozott pillantást vetett Harryre. – Úgy tűnik, egy ideje már barátkozol a tanári karral.

Harry vállat vont. – Marcus összebarátkozott Poppyval, míg én távol voltam, aztán megkért, hogy legyünk barátok. – Személy szerint azt hiszem, jóval boldogabb, hogy így lát engem ott, mint páciensként.

- Valószínűleg – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Gyógyító varázslatot tanulsz?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Miért ne? Tudom, hogy védjem meg magam mind pálcával, mind nélküle. Tudom, hogy rejtőzzem el az érzékelés elől. A legtöbb bájitalt meg tudom főzni bármely könyv vagy személy segítsége nélkül. Valójában a gyógyítás az egyetlen olyan dolog, amit még nem tanultam.

Dumbledore furcsa pillantást vetett rá. – Milyen jól megy az átváltozás?

- Nem olyan jól, mint Tonksnak – vallotta be Harry. – De elég jó vagyok. Marcus eleinte sokat segített nekem, mióta olvasott róla, de sok mindent felfogtam egyedül is. Miért?

- Csak töprengtem.

- Hát persze – mondta Harry szarkasztikusan.

Dumbledore rámosolygott. – Cukorpenna. – A vízköpő félreugrott nekik, és az igazgató az irodájába vezette a Kis Túlélőt. – Foglalj helyet – javasolta, és rámutatott egy nagy bolyhos szürke kanapéra, ami a semmiből tűnt elő. – Teát?

- Nem, köszönöm – felelte Harry leülve.

Dumbledore bólintott, miközben ő is leült az asztala mögé. – Megváltoztattad a hajad színét?

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. – Marcus panaszkodott. Utálja a rózsaszínt.

Dumbledore kuncogott. – Ezen nem vagyok meglepve. Habár Alastor úgy tűnt, azt gondolja, hogy nem leszel képes megváltoztatni a színét.

Harry szélesen elvigyorodott. - Alastor nyilvánvalóan elfelejtette, _hogy ő_ volt az, aki tanított. A bűbájnak azt a részét blokkoltam.

- Gondolhattam volna. – Dumbledore mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét. – Azért érdeklődtem a metamorfmágus képességed iránt, mivel Tonks felajánlotta, hogy segít neked, ha szükséged van rá.

- Nem. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Rendben leszek vele. Ha netán bármi gondom lenne valamivel, ígérem, küldök neki egy baglyot.

- Jó. Rendben… - Dumbledore belekortyolt a teájába. – Úgy vettem észre, te és Miss Thorald együtt érkeztetek a vacsorára. Pont egy időben Marcusszal.

- Igen. Lecipeltem Ulát egy beszélgetésre Marcusszal. Azok ketten első naptól kezdve eléggé lenézik egymást. Ula szeret gondot okozni az óráján, és Marcus szeret pontokat levonni és büntetőmunkát kiosztani – bólintott Harry.

- És te mindenesetre meghívtad Miss Thoraldot, hogy maradjon Marcus házában?

- Nos, igen – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Ula megtanult elviselni engem, és Marcus beleegyezett, hogy megpróbál kijönni vele, ha Ula is megerőlteti magát. Tehát megkértem, hogy intézzék el a dolgaikat, aztán ő megint kezdett rosszcsonttá válni, és ezzel minden rendben is volt.

Dumbledore szórakozott mosollyal rázta meg a fejét. – Azt hiszem, te mindig is furcsa módját választottad a dolgok rendezésének.

- Naná, hogy azt teszem.

- Harry. – Dumbledore előrehajolt, hirtelen komollyá vált. – Minden este gyakoroltad az okklumenciát, igaz?

Harry egy kíváncsi szemöldökráncolással bólintott. – Igen, uram.

Az igazgató felsóhajtott. – Értem.

- Valami baj van, uram?

Dumbledore elnézett fölötte, mielőtt bólintott. – Azt reméltem, van valamiféle betekintésed Voldemort tevékenységébe mostanság.

Harry zavartan pislogott néhányat, mielőtt a szemei kitágultak. – Megpróbálja kitalálni, miért nem intézett valami támadást…

- Pontosan.

Harry felnézett a mennyezetre. – Uram, lehetséges, hogy szövetségeseket gyűjt és teszteli a hűségüket? Úgy értem, mostanra biztos megtanulta, hogy nem tud hozzámférni, amíg az iskolában vagyok. Ha én ő volnék, kivárnám az időm, míg egy kicsivel jobban megértem az ellenségem, és alkalmam nem nyílik, hogy hozzáférjek egy olyan helyen, ami nem olyan jól védett, mint a Roxfort.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Ez nagyjából ugyanaz, mint amire mi jutottunk.

Harry bólintott, miközben eszébe jutott egy ötlet. – _Tom, lehetséges, hogy néhány emberem megkapja a Sötét jegyet, miközben mégis Junior marad?_

_- Milyen gonosz terveket főzöl jelenleg?_

_- Adjunk Dumbledore-nak néhány további kémet…_

Tom lelki szemei kitágultak a meglepetéstől. – _Te egy zseni vagy. Kit javasolnál?_

_- Dracót, mivel korábban azt mondta, hogy elzárkózik az esztelen gyilkolás elől, Theodore-t, mivel Ginnel randizik, és Blaise-t, mivel Seamusszal jár._

_- Briliáns. Tedd azt. Megyek és beszélek Theodore-ral, Baise-zel és Dracóval._

- Min gondolkodsz? – érdeklődött Dumbledore, szemei megakadtak azon a csintalan mosolyon, ami Harry szája sarkán húzódott meg.

- Uram, nem gondolja, hogy szükségünk lenne néhány újabb kémre a Rend számára?

Dumbledore megdöbbent. – Ezt magyarázd meg.

- Nos, Dray, Bini és Ted mindannyian eltökéltek, hogy halálfalóvá váljanak és apáik is azt akarják. – magyarázta Harry előrehajolva. De Dray nem ért egyet Voldemort esztelen gyilkolási rohamaival, Bini Seammel jár és Ted pedig Ginnel randizik. Ha éppen szándékában állna, valószínűleg átállíthatná őket a mi oldalunkra, és megkérhetné őket, hogy kémkedjenek nekünk, ha egyszer megkapják a jegyet.

Dumbledore elgondolkozva ráncolta homlokát. – Úgy véled, több kémre van szükségünk?

- Igen – bólintott Harry. – Perselus azt mondta nekem, hogy ő már nem tartozik Voldemort kedvencei közé, és hűsége meg van kérdőjelezve. Egyébként is, mivel Perselus tanár is, nem tud mindig menni. Voldemort készíthet terveket az ő tudta nélkül, csak mert ő nem tud megjelenni. Jobb lenne, ha több, mint egy fülünk lenne a halálfalók között

Dumbledore hosszú pillanatig nézett Harryre, mielőtt lassan bólintott. – Tudod, milyen terveik vannak a jövőre nézve?

Harry könnyedén elmosolyodott. – Dray célja, hogy az iskolai felügyelő-bizottság tagjainak egyike legyen, és ahogy én tudom mind 'Bini, mind Ted minisztériumi állást keresnek. Talán a miniszter személyzetének tagjaiként, mint az apáik.

Dumbledore kissé elmosolyodott. – Bíznak benned?

- Azt hiszem.

- Rá tudnád venni őket, hogy elárulják neked, mikor kapták meg a Jegyüket?

- Valószínűleg nem.

- Miért nem? – Az agg varázsló rosszalló arcot vágott.

- Uram, emlékeznie kell, én Harry Potter vagyok, minden halálfaló rémálma. Ahogy ők tudják, valószínűleg egyenesen a Minisztériumba megyek, ha egyszer megtudom, hogy ők felvették a jegyet, és bezáratom őket.

Dumbledore hatalmasat sóhajtott. – Igaz…

- Megkérhetnénk Gint, hogy segítsen. – mormolta a fiú. – Talán ő rá tudja venni Tedet, hogy elárulja neki, mikor lett megbélyegezve, és Dray meg 'Bini is azzal egy időben vehették fel a Jegyet.

- Miss Weasley beleegyezne ebbe?

Harry becsukta a szemét, mintha a lehetőségeket mérlegelné. – Igen. – Kinyitotta a szemeit és bólintott. – Ha szavatolni tudná neki, hogy Ted bántatlan marad, és megengedi neki, hogy jövő évben meglátogathassa az iskolában, azt hiszem, meg fogja tenni, amit csak tud, hogy segítsen.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Ha Mr. Nott beleegyezne, hogy csatlakozik a Rendhez, természetesen engedélyezném, hogy szinte bármikor meglátogathasson az iskolában bárkit, akit szeretne.

- Akkor hát, uram, azt hiszem, ezzel elnyeri Gin segítségét – mosolyogta el magát Harry.

Az igazgató bólintott. – Fel tudnád őt hozni ide holnap ebédidőben?

- Természetesen, Dumbli.

Dumbledore kuncogott. – Nagyon jó. Utadra engedlek, és hozzákezdhetsz a könyvedhez. Mindenképpen menj Poppyhoz, ha bármilyen kérdésed van.

- Igen – bólintott Harry és felállt. – Jó éjt, professzor.

- Jó éjt, Harry.

'_Sally-Anne-Perks, akit mágikus gyógyításra tanítok, mivel gyógyító akar lenni, szombaton az aktuális világhelyzet miatti aggodalmával jött hozzám. Bizonytalan a háborúban elfoglalt helyzetét illetően, mivel elég sok mindent elfogad a Sötét Rend hitéből, csak azt nem, ahogyan vezetik őket. Minden kedden és csütörtökön itt van benn egy órát vacsora előtt. Miért nem ugrassz be ezen a héten?'_

Harry gyengéden dobolt a könyv fedőborítójának belső oldalán, mialatt a cetlit bámulta, amit Poppy hagyott neki. – Nev? Ismersz egy Sally-Anne Perks nevű lányt?

Neville felnézett a növénytan könyvéből. – Aha. Ő egy hugrabugos a mi évfolyamunkon. Kedves lány. Szelíd természetű és nagyon jól bánik a növényekkel. Miért?

Harry rámosolygott a másik utódra. – Madam Pomfrey azt mondja, hogy megosztott a sötét és a világos oldal között.

Neville elgondolkozóan bólintott. – Tetszenek neki az elgondolásaitok, de nem szereti a módot, ahogy intézitek, igaz?

Harry szórakozottan rázta meg a fejét. – Igen. Piszok kis gondolatolvasó.

A kerek arcú varázsló nevetett. – Oh, tehát ráéreztem.

- Igen, igen – mormogta Harry, miközben pálca nélkül meggyújtotta az üzenetet.

Neville megugrott és leesett az ágyáról. – Ne _csináld _ezt!

Harry bocsánatkérő arcot vágott. – Bocs. Folyton elfelejtem, milyen nyugtalanító másoknak, mikor nem használom a pálcámat.

- Nem a pálca nélküli varázslás a nyugtalanító, hanem nézni, hogy a kezedben gyújtasz fel dolgokat– panaszkodott Neville, visszamászott az ágyára és leporolta könyvének borítóját. – Egyébként hogy csinálod?

- Tűztaszító bűbáj – vont vállat Harry. – Az, amelyik úgy néz ki, mint a láng. Igen hasznos.

- Aha – mosolyodott el Neville szomorkásan. – Elfelejtettem.

Harry kuncogott. – Nem mondom el senkinek.

Neville megforgatta szemeit. – Most meg medimágiát tanulsz?

Harry megvonta a vállát és lenézett a könyvre. – Nem akartam, de Madam Pomfreynak kénytelen volt a kezembe nyomni ezt a könyvet, hogy eljuttassa benne az üzenetét, mivel Dumbli épp ott volt. Úgy gondolom, talán nagyon is hasznomra lesz a jövőben, szóval miért ne.

- Igaz. A jövődben, mint egy auror – felelte Neville szarkasztikusan.

- Ahogy mondod – kacsintott rá Harry, és felcsapta a könyvet az első lapon. – És most hagy olvassam el ezt. Kedden jelenésem van a Gyengélkedőn, és legalább úgy _tehetnék_, hogy ez iránt érdeklődőm… - Megvakarta feje búbját. – Na és ha unalmas, legalább jutok némi alváshoz is, nem igaz?

Neville felnevetett, mialatt Harry behúzta a függönyét.

- Heló Anthony! – mondta vidáman Harry, miközben beugrott az iskolaelső és Michael Corner közé. – Mit művelsz?

Anthony Goldstein mogorván bámult, miközben Michael megragadta az alkalmat és meglépett. – Szemmel tartom Michaelt, Harry.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry ártatlanul, nagyranyílt szemmel és döbbent pillantással.

- Furcsa dolgokat mondogat.

- Miféle furcsa dolgokat?

- Arról beszél, hogy csatlakozik Tudjukkihez – suttogta Anthony.

- Oh. És az hogy utána lopakodsz, megóvja őt attól, ilyen szamárságokat beszéljen? – érdeklődött Harry még mindig ártatlan arcot vágva.

Anthony megmerevedett. – Oh. Nem, nem, igazán…

Harry rámosolygott. – Majd én beszélek vele.

- Rendben. Tedd azt… - motyogta Anthony, megvakarta fejét és hátat fordított, hogy szemöldökráncolva elsétáljon.

Harry megfordult és átsétált Lunához, aki megveregette a rémülten néző Michael hátát. – Helló, Michael – mondta vidáman a zöld szemű varázsló.

- Ne vigyél az igazgatóhoz – könyörgött Michael suttogva. – Kérlek, nem gondoltam semmit, mikor beszéltem. Kérlek, Harry…

Harry vidámsága szinte azonnal eltűnt, helyét hideg tekintet váltotta fel. – Michael, nem a folyosó a legalkalmasabb hely arra, mikor az ingadozó hitvallásodról akarsz beszélni. Kövess. – Megfordult és Tom szobájának irányába indult.

- Ne, kérlek, esküszöm, semmit nem gondoltam, mikor én-

- Michael, van rá tíz másodperced, hogy befogd. Ha bármelyik tanár meghall téged, ahogy így viselkedsz, el kell, hogy vigyelek Dumbledore-hoz –sziszegte Harry a válla fölött átnézve. – Luna, kövesd Anthonyt. Gondoskodj róla, hogy összefusson Hermmel.

- Rendben, főnök. – Luna hirtelen szalutált neki és Michael legnagyobb meglepetésére, elszökdécselt, hogy elkapja az iskolaelsőt.

- Egy nap ez a lány a szívbajt fogja rám hozni – Döntötte el Harry a fejét rázva. :Kígyóbőr.: - tette hozzá Tom szobájában portréjához érkezve.

- Ne mondd, hogy ma ő a gardedámod – vágott vissza a festmény.

- Ha nem nyílsz ki, lyukat átkozok a fejed közepébe – fenyegette meg Harry, és előhúzta pálcáját.

A portré nagyon gyorsan kinyílt.

Harry rávigyorgott Michaelre, miközben eltette pálcáját. – Néha csak így lehet velük elbánni. Gyere be.

- Ez hol van? – kérdezte Michael és követte Harryt befelé.

- Az én szobám – mondta Marcus, és meztelen felsőtesttel kilépett a fürdőszobából. – Harry, soha nem kopogsz?

- Nem – felelte a fiú vállvonogatva. – Foglalj helyet, Michael.

- Miért kell mindig idehoznod a barátaidat az én szobámba? – nyafogott a Sötét Nagyúr és a konyhába sétált.

- Mert ez a hely védve van Dumbli kis kémei elől – mondta Harry, elhelyezkedett Tom kedvenc fotelének karfáján, és rámosolygott az ideges Hollóhátasra. – Nem akarunk megátkozni téged.

- Miért vagyok itt? – kérdezte Michael élesen.

- Komolyan gondolod a Voldemorthoz való csatlakozást? – mondta Harry válaszként.

Michael megmerevedett, szemei kitágultak.

- Minket nem zavar – tette hozzá Tom, és egy teás tálcával tért vissza. – Csak tudni szeretnénk. Letette a tálcát az asztalra, felvette a csészét, amit magának készített a konyhában, majd visszaült a karosszékébe, szemeit a hollóhátasra szegezte.

- Ne azt mondd, amit úgy gondolod, hallani akarok, Michael – tette hozzá Harry erélyesen. – Az igazat mondd. Komolyan csatlakozni akarsz Voldemorthoz?

Michael kitágult szemmel nézett a távolba két varázsló között. – Igen…

- Sosem hittem volna, hogy Lovegood hasznos lesz, hogy követőket találjon a diákok között – motyogta Tom és belekortyolt a teájába.

Harry megforgatta szemeit. – Marcus ez azért van, mert te egy idióta vagy. ­– Harry rámosolygott Michaelre. – Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad az igazat. Most pedig engedd meg, hogy eláruljak _neked _egy csipetnyi igazságot. Én vagyok a Sötét Rend második számú vezetője, és Luna Lovegood nekem dolgozik.

- A szóbeszédek _igazak_? – suttogta Michael döbbenten.

Harry önelégülten elmosolyodott, és előrehajolt, hogy töltsön magának teát. – Pontosan ez az oka, hogy elkezdtük terjeszteni őket.

- Lehetetlen!

- Nagyon is lehetséges. – Harry egy éles pillantást vetett a hollóhátasra. – Michael, a legostobább dolgok egyike, amit valaha is tettél, hogy, nyíltan hirdeted Voldemort melletti hűséged, különösen ebben az iskolában. Dumbli tudomást fog róla szerezni és addig fondorlatoskodik, amíg vissza nem szerez, mint a Világos oldal egyik harcosa, azt garantálom.

- És ő tudomást_ fog_ szerezni róla. – tette hozzá komolyan Tom. – Önnek igen óvatosnak _kell _lennie, hogy mit mond, Mr. Corner. Ön nagyon szerencsés volt, hogy Mr. Goldstein túl elfoglalt volt, miközben követett, hogy eszébe jusson figyelmeztetni egy tanárt vagy az igazgatót.

- Szintén szerencséd volt, hogy Luna hozzám jött – értett egyet Harry.

Tom előrehajolt. – Mr. Corner, teljesen biztos abban, hogy csatlakozni akar Voldemorthoz? Nincs kihátrálás? Követni fogja a Sötét Rend törvényeit?

A fiú határozottan bólintott, jóval biztosabban, most, hogy tudta, olyan emberekkel van, akik az ő oldalán állnak. – Abszolút.

Harry bólintott. – Holnap van egy megbeszélésünk. Megmondom Lunának, hogy hozzon magával. Addig, tartsd a _szádat_ csukva a preferenciáidat illetően. Ha Anthony zaklat téged, amiben kételkedem, de ha mégis, mondd meg neki, hogy beszéltem veled, és rámutattam az elméleted hibáira, vagy valami hasonló ostobaságot. Értetted?

A hollóhátas határozottan bólintott. - Rendben. Miért holnap? Miért nem ma?

- Mert a griffendélesek többsége és a tanárok elfoglaltak lesznek a szombat esti harc miatt kiosztott büntetőmunkákkal. Engem meg az fog lekötni, hogy ellenőrzés alatt tartsam azokat a griffendéleseket, akik nem harcoltak, mert én vagyok az egyetlen prefektus, aki nem kapott büntetőmunkát. – Mogorván elmosolyodott. – Később találkozunk, Michael.

- Rendben. – Michael bólintott és felállt. – Vacsoránál látjuk egymást. – Megfordul és kisétált, a festmény legnagyobb bosszúságára, ahogy Tom és Harry leszűrhette az alig hallható kiabálásból.

Harry felsóhajtott és becsusszant Tom ölébe. – Jó estét, kedvesem. Milyen volt a napod? – Kérdezte, és fejét a Sötét Nagyúr mellkasán pihentette.

- Oh, teljesen rendben volt. De lássuk csak, néhány perccel ezelőtt ez a kis szörnyeteg, akit ismerek, magával cipelte az egyik évfolyamtársát a szobámba, mialatt éppen az átöltözéssel voltam elfoglalva, és még nem is fejeztem be egészen – felelte Tom, letette a teáscsészéjét az asztalra maga mellé, mielőtt az ölében lévő alak köré fonta karjait. – És hogy telt a te napod?

- Oh, későn keltem, nem reggeliztem, majdnem elkéstem Átváltoztatástanról, volt egy igen megerőltető értekezletem az igazgatóval, a húgommal és McGalagonnyal, majdnem elkéstem Bájitaltanról, mert elhúzódott a megbeszélés, aztán vadásznom kellett néhány hollóhátasra, hogy egyiküket megmentsem. És most az a pasas, akit igazán kedvelek, azért panaszkodik, mert megzavartam a vacsorához való átöltözés közepén – felelte Harry tompán. – És most elvárják tőlem, hogy Hermionéval együtt felügyeljem a Griffendél ház maradékát, mert a többi prefektust elfoglalja a büntetőmunka.

- Sajnálom, szerelmem – sóhajtott Tom. – Ez tényleg nem a te napod volt, nem igaz?

- Tom, mostanra már megszoktam – mormolta Harry és lehunyta a szemét. – Szükséged van segítségre az öltözködésben?

- Személy szerint, most nem különösebben érzek hozzá kedvet, hogy megmozduljak – felelte a Sötét Nagyúr, és gyengéden végigsimított Harry feje búbján levő vörös és ezüst tüskéken. – Miért nem szundítasz egyet, hmm?

- Mennünk kell a vacsorához – felelte Harry, de nem mozdult.

- Dumbledore megtehet egy szívességet – válaszolta Tom erélyesen. – Időben felébresztelek a vacsora végéhez, rendben?

Harry mosolyogva dörzsölte meg arcát, és beleásított Tom mellkasába. – Oké.

Tom rámosolygott, és beállította pálcáját, hogy vacsora vége előtt felébressze őt, mielőtt fejét a széke hátának döntötte és lehunyta a szemét.

- Hol voltál! – sziszegte Hermione, mikor Harry becsusszant szokásos helyére Neville és Gin közé.

- Bocs. Elaludtam Marcuson – motyogta Harry.

-„Túl sok időt töltesz azzal, hogy alszol rajta."

Harry csúnyán nézett a húgára. – Dugulj el.

- Tessék. – Hermione kinyújtott egy darab pergament, amely úgy volt megbűvölve, hogy egyedül Harrynek nyíljon ki. – McGalagony ejtette le ezt még a vacsora kezdetén. – Elég eszeveszetten nézett ki.

- Kösz… - Harry a pecsét alá csúsztatta ujjait és kinyitotta.

'_Mr. Potter,_

_Kérem, azonnal jöjjön az irodámba. Figyelmeztesse a barátait, hogy ma este nem tudja őket kisegíteni._

_Dumbledore.'_

Harry felszisszent és felállt. – Köszönöm, Herm. Lehet, hogy nem érek vissza, csak későn. Gin, Nev, kérlek, segítsetek Hermnek kordában tartani a porontyokat. Végigjártatta szemét hármukon, akiket a családjának nevezett.

- Természetesen. Mi a baj?

- Nem hiszem, hogy tudni akarom – felelte Harry mogorván, mielőtt megfordult és gyorsan kisietett a teremből.

_Harry?_

_Terveztél valami késői rajtaütést? Bármilyen támadást? Akármit?_

_Nem. Átfutottam volna rajtuk veled. Mi a baj?_

_Nem tudom._

Tomnak egy másodpercébe került, hogy átnézze Harry emlékét a levélről. – _Ez nem hangzik jól._

_Dettó. – _Harry beletúrt a hajába. – _Tom, meg vagyok rémülve._

A Sötét Nagyúr egy mentális öleléssel és egy szeretet hullámmal válaszolt.

_Köszönöm_. – suttogta a fiú, megállva Dumbledore irodája előtt. – Cukorpenna. – suttogta, és felrohant a mozgó lépcsőn, amint az átjáró kinyílt. Egy pillanatra megállt a csukott ajtó előtt, aztán bekopogott. Mikor senki nem válaszolt, bedugta a fejét az ajtón. – Fawkes? - suttogta, észrevéve a főnixmadarat Dumbledore székének háttámláján.

°°Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?°° - Kérdezte Fawkes, mikor Harry belopakodott a szobába.

- Nem mentem egyenesen vacsorázni. Elaludtam – válaszolta Harry. – Mi folyik itt?

Fawkes felröppent, hogy a fiú vállán landoljon. - °°Azt mondták, vigyelek magammal. Leeresztenéd egy pillanatra a pajzsodat? °°

- Igen, persze. Bocsánat. – mormogta Harry és leeresztette mágikus védelmét az olyan dolgok ellen, mint például a zsupszkulcs és a kényszerű hoppanálás. Lucius mutatta meg neki, hogyan kell létrehozni egyet, mialatt fel volt függesztve.

°°Ugyan, ez egy okos dolog. Készen állsz?°°

- Igen - bólintott Harry zsibbadtan, és behunyta szemeit.

Forró légörvény keletkezett és Harry úgy érezte magát, mint akit egy röpke pillanatig tűz vesz körül. - °°Most már felnézhetsz.°° - javasolta Fawkes, mikor az érzés megszűnt.

Harry tekintete Szent Mungo Fogadóbejáratára esett. – A Szt. Mungoba? Volt ott egy támadás? – suttogta a vállán levő madárnak annak teljes tudatában, hogy biztosan őrültnek néznék, ha azt látnák, hogy egy főnix-szel beszélget.

- Harry – Remus futott a fiúhoz és a főnixhez, és Harry szíve megkönnyebbült, a keresztapja látványára. – _Végre._ Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

- Elaludtam vacsora előtt, és Marcus hagyott aludni – mormogta Harry. – Mi folyik itt?

- Gyere. – Remus átkarolta Harry szabad vállát egyik kezével, és mutatta az utat a szárnyas ajtón keresztül, az információs pulton túlhoz, egy szűk folyosón lefelé egy ajtóhoz, amelyet aurorok vettek körbe.

- Nevezze meg magát és uticélját – parancsolta az egyik auror, szürke hajú, hidegtekintetű férfi.

- Én Remus Lupin vagyok és ő itt Harry Potter. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy beszéljünk Albus Dumbledore-ral – válaszolta Remus határozottan.

- Van engedélyük – mondta egy másik auror, miután átnézte a kezében lévő űrlapot.

- Rendben. – mondta az előző auror, akivel beszéltek, majd félrelépett és átengedte őket. – Bemehetnek.

Remus bevezette Harryt. Mikor az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Fawkes üdvözlően felzengett, Dumbledore megfordult, hogy rájuk nézzen, de nem mosolygott. – Üdvözöllek, Harry.

De Harry nem nézett az igazgatóra. Ő az idős férfi mögötti ágyra nézte. Vagy még inkább, az ágyban fekvő embert

- Sirius?


	44. Chapter 44

Nem, ez nem frissítés, csak egy kis javítás! Herika felhívta a figyelmemet arra az aprócska tényre, h nálam is hiányoznak a tagolások... :( Pedig voltak :( Na mindegy, biztos valami FFN trükk már megint.

A lényeg viszont annyi: arra szeretném megkérni a kedves olvasókat, hogy ha ilyesmit észleltek, írjátok már bele a "review"-ba, nem fogok megsértődni, és úgy legalább tudom, hogy mit kell kijavítanom. Köszi!

NLN

-------------

**Fordította: Herika**

Béta: én és Nivett

--------------

Kulcsok, melyekre szükséged lehet.

_Gondolatok _

„_Gin beszéde"_

**:párszaszó:**

**°°**Főnix beszéde**°°**

**44. Fejezet.**

- Sirius?

A tompa szürke szemek felragyogtak a hosszú fekete hajfürtök mögül. – Harry?

- Oh, Merlin… - Harry néhányszor megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon, aztán felnézett az igazgatóra, aki komoly arccal nézett rá. – Uram?

- Eredj. – Az igazgató odábblépett egy kicsit, mikor Fawkes átrepült az ő vállára.

Harry pislogott párat, mielőtt az ágyhoz lépett és lenézett arra a férfire, akit mindannyian halottnak véltek. – Valóban itt vagy?

- Ezt én akartam kérdezni. – ugratta Sirius, de mosolya nem érintette a szemeit. Felemelte az egyik kezét, és lágyan végighúzta Harry arcélén.

A cirógatás akár végszó is lehetett volna, Harry azonnal lehajolt és szoros ölelésbe fonta keresztapját. – Sirius!

Sirius karjai szorosan zárultak a fiú köré, és Harry lehunyta szemeit. – Igazi vagy. Merlinnek hála, igazi vagy. – suttogta.

_Tom! Tom! Életben van! Életben van!_ – sikoltott Harry boldogan, és képzeletben megölelte szerelmét.

Tom óvatosan mosolyodott el. – _De hogy lehetséges ez? És miért nem tűnik Dumbledore boldognak?_

Harry szemei azonnal kinyíltak, és megfordult, hogy Sirius ölelésében az igazgatóra nézzen. – Valami még mindig nincs rendben – mondta éles hangon. – Mi az?

- Harry, Siriust még nem tisztázta a Minisztérium – sóhajtott Remus. – A minisztérium még nem tisztázta őt, de a halála egyébként is hatályba helyezte végakaratát.

Harry szemei megkeményedtek. – Legalább rendeznek számára egy tárgyalást? – sziszegte.

- Szökött bűnöző – motyogta Sirius. – Nem, nem kapok tárgyalást.

A zöld szemek vészterhesen megvillantak. – Lesz tárgyalás. Még akkor is, ha erőszakkal kell megrohamoznom a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot, akkor is lesz tárgyalásod.

- Harry, ez nem így működik… - sóhajtott Sirius.

- Oh, dehogynem – vágott vissza Harry, Dumbledore-ra szegezve szemeit. – Igazgató úr, kapok engedélyt, hogy elmehessek a miniszterhez?

- Nem szükséges, nem szükséges! – Szólalt meg egy bosszantóan vidám hang, és Caramel besétált az ajtón, melyet egyikük sem látott kinyílni. Őt Amelia Bones követte. A miniszter undorodó pillantást vetett az ágyon fekvő férfire, de ez elhalványult, mikor tekintete a Kis Túlélő hideg szemeivel találkozott. – Harry, édes fiam! Milyen nagyszerű, hogy újra látlak!

Harry hideg mosolyt eresztett meg a férfi felé. – Aligha értek egyet önnel, uram. Tudja, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy azért jött ide, hogy a keresztapámat Azkabani fogságra ítélje, egy olyan bűnért, amit sosem követett el. Ha ez így van, félek, _nagyon_ rossz viszonyban vagyunk.

- Harry – sziszegte Remus élesen, és egy figyelmeztető pillantást küldött Harrynek.

De Harryt túlságosan lekötötte, hogy farkasszemet nézzen a most már ideges Caramellel. – Nos?

- Mr. Potter, meg kell értenie, hogy bizonyítékra van szükségünk, hogy felmentsük Mr. Blacket minden vád alól – mondta Madam Bones csitító hangon.

Harry lassan felállt, egyik kezét továbbra is első keresztapja vállán nyugtatta. – A bizonyíték csakis az agyamban van, asszonyom. Láttam Peter Pettigrew-t. Életben van, Voldemortnak dolgozik. – A fiú figyelmen kívül hagyta a név okozta rándulásokat. – Több forrásból hallottam, hogy a szüleim az utolsó pillanatban megváltoztatták a titokgazdát. Láttam Sirius Blacket fáradhatatlanul dolgozni a Főnix Rendjének. És emlékszem, mikor Siriust megátkozták, és átesett a függönyön a Rejtélyügyi Főosztályon, mert voltam olyan bolond és meggondolatlan, hogy csak úgy odarohantam.– fejezte be kiabálva.

- Harry… - suttogta Sirius. Felemelte kezét, és megszorította Harry karját.

Harry mérgesen megrázta a fejét. – Sirius Blacket olyan bűnért küldték az Azkabanba, amit sosem követett el. Ha újra el akarja ítélni őt és az Azkabanba zárni, akkor megint igazságtalan lesz, hiszen egy jó embert zárt be. – Szemei összeszűkültek. – És engem az ellenségükké tesz.

- Harry! – szólalt meg Sirius. – Ennyi elég.

_Harry _– mondta figyelmeztetően Tom.

Harry összeszorította ökleit és lenézett a lábára. – _Ha visszakerül az Azkabanba, leromboljuk a Minisztériumot._

_Fog vissza magad. Nem gondolkozol racionálisan_ – válaszolta Tom megnyugtatóan, és egy nyugtató hullámot küldött a fiú felé.

Harry becsukta szemeit és ellazította magát. – _Rendben. Sajnálom._ – Tom megkönnyebbül kuncogással válaszolt, miközben a fiú újra a körülötte levő teremre figyelt. Madam Bones és Caramel halkan suttogva beszélgettek, kicsit messzebb kerülve a négy rendtagtól. – Sajnálom, hogy elvesztettem az önuralmam – motyogta Harry az ő négyfős társaságának, miközben Fawkes elhelyezkedett a vállán.

°°Aggodalmat keltett volna, ha másképp történik°° - nyilatkozta Fawkes.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Valószínűleg.

Sirius szúrós pillantást vetett a fiúra, de Harry azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a két tisztviselőt figyelje. Az animágus túlfűtött tekintetét az igazgatóra fordította. – Te beiktattad őt – sziszegte dühösen.

Harry keze megszorította keresztapja vállát, mikor Dumbledore bólintott. – Szükséges volt – felelte az igazgató mintegy magyarázatként.

- Kérlek, ne légy mérges – kérte Harry esedező suttogással, miközben arca érzelemmentes maradt.

Sirius szomorúan nézte keresztfiát, miközben a fiú tovább figyelte a hivatalnokokat. – Nem rád vagyok mérges, Harry.

- Az én választásom volt. – Harry lenézett Siriusra. – Kérlek ne légy pipa Dumblira sem, oké? Molly már lehordta – mosolygott szomorúan.

- Nos, ha Molly már kikiabálta magát… – Sirius tehetetlenül vonta meg a vállát, amin Harrynek kuncognia kellett.

- Mr. Potter, ön jó összefoglalót tartott – mondta Madam Bones végül. – Ám felteszem, nem esküszik meg bármire veritaszérum alatt?

- Valóban nem vagyok hajlandó bevenni. – értett egyet komolyan, miközben bólintott.

_Mikor nőtt ő fel?_ gondolta Sirius tehetetlenül, miközben a két minisztériumi hivatalnok megfordult, hogy újra beszéljenek egymással. _És honnan van ez a gyűrű_… Óvatosan nézte Harry gyűrűsujján levő gyűrűt. Úgy tűnt van rajta egy torzító bűbáj, mivel nem tudta pontosan kivenni, miféle volt. Valami fajta családi címernek tűnt.

- A minisztérium nem engedheti meg magának, hogy Harry Potter az ellenségévé váljon – sóhajtott tehetetlenül Caramel. – Sirius Black tisztázva lett minden vád alól.

Dumbledore halványan elmosolyodott, míg Remus boldogan felkiáltott, és megölelte a meglepett Siriust. Harry az animágusra kacsintott, és végigsimított Fawkes tollain, mielőtt szertartásosan bólintott Caramelnek és Madam Bonesnak – Köszönöm.

- Természetesen. – Madam Bones halványan elmosolyodott. – Abból, amit az unokahúgom elmondott nekem, ha ön ellenünk van, egyben azt is jelenti, hogy a Roxfort többsége is ellenünk van. Ez nem olyasmi, amit ki akarunk hívni magunk ellen.

Harry tehetetlenül vonta meg a vállát. – Nem az én hibám, hogy olyan ésszerű vagyok. - Egy csintalan pillantást vetett az igazgatóra.

Dumbledore kedvesen elmosolyodott.- Felteszem, nem.

- Ha! Beismerted! – kiáltotta Harry gyerekesen, miközben figyelt arra, hogy ne zavarja a vállán levő főnixmadarat. Mindenki nevetett a szobában, még Caramel is, aki idegesen húzkodta kalapját.

- Nos, Mr. Black, ön mentesül a minisztérium tüzetes vizsgálata alól – mondta Madam Bones. – Habár úgy vélem, a Szt. Mungó személyzete szívesen itt tartaná éjszakára.

- Természetesen – egyezett bele Sirius mosolyogva. Harry elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a mosoly ezúttal kissé a szemeit is megérintette.

- Jó éjt, uraim – tette hozzá a boszorkány, maga előtt vezetve Caramelt kifelé. Miután kiért, becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Harry Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Kérem, maradhatok éjszakára, uram? Kérem, kérem, kérem, kérem, kérem?

- Na ez az a régi Harry, akit ismerek és szeretek – szólalt meg Sirius.

Az igazgató éles pillantást vetett Harryre – Rendben. Reggel visszajövök, hogy összeszedjelek.

- Délután – feleselt Harry. – Kivéve, ha az előtt elengedik Siriust.

Dumbledore rosszallóan meredt a fiúra, de Harry állta a tekintetét, addig, míg végül feladta. – Rendben. Gyere Fawkes. A Rend tudomására kell hoznunk. – Megfordult, hogy távozzon, miközben Fawkes átrepült az ő vállára. – Jó éjszakát, uraim. Remus ne hagyd itt benn magára Harryt, legalábbis addig, míg Siriusnak vissza nem adják a pálcáját.

- Igen, uram – mondta Remus, míg Sirius bólintott. Dumbledore még utoljára rájuk mosolygott, mielőtt távozott.

Mihelyt az ajtó becsukódott, Harry az ágyra rogyott, maga alá temetve Sirius lábait. – Ez egy olyan hosszú nap volt!

Sirius felkacagott és előrehajolt, hogy beleborzoljon Harry tüskés hajába. – Tetszik ez a stílus. Miért változtattad meg?

Remus elnevette magát, miközben Harry vigyora még szélesebb lett. – Rémszem ízlését dicséri.

- Ez előtt más színű volt – ugratta a vérfarkas.

Harry szemei csintalanul ragyogtak. – Marcus utálja a rózsaszínt. – Remus újra nevetésben tört ki.

Sirius kíváncsi pillantást vetett keresztfiára. – Marcus?

Harry szemei idegesen pillantottak kezeire, hogy megállapodjon a gyűrűjén. – Marcus Brutus. Vele járok – válaszolta olyan hangon, amely figyelmeztetőként bizsergett át Siriuson.

- Mit nem mondasz el nekem? – kérdezte gyanakodva Sirius. Figyelmen kívül hagyta Remus ideges integetését a fiú háta mögött.

Harry nyugodtan nézett fel az óvatos szürke tekintetbe. – Miből gondolod, hogy nem mondok el neked valamit?

- Az a tekintet – válaszolta Sirius. – Holdsáp, ne is ábrándozz róla, hogy leállítasz engem.

Remus felnyögött, és tehetetlenül a levegőbe lendítette a kezeit. – Én megpróbáltam!

Harry megrázta a fejét a borostyánsárga szemű férfi felé, mielőtt visszanézett Siriusra, aki percről percre gyanakvóbbá vált. – Marcus Voldemort legfelsőbb embere.

Feszült csend terült el a szobán, mialatt Sirius és Harry nézték egymást. Remus aggódva figyelte őket, lélegzetét is visszatartotta.

Sirius meglehetősen hirtelen elmosolyodott. – Egy másodpercre megfogtál. Voldemort fő embere. Ez jó.

- Sosem vicceltem a Sötét Renddel – válaszolta hűvösen Harry, és felállt. – És soha nem is fogok.

Sirius mosolya elhalványult. – Akkor ő kém, mint Pipogyusz – mondta enyhén undorodó tónusban.

- Nem az. – A fiú tekintete érzelemmentes volt.

Sirius szemei összeszűkültek, miközben szokás szerint az értelmes gondolkodás helyett a haragot választotta. – Akkor megtiltom, hogy találkozz vele.

- Már nem utasítgathatsz engem. – csattant fel Harry. – Nagykorú vagyok. És Remus már jóváhagyta, mialatt te épp halott voltál.

Sirius tekintete Remus felé fordult, aki egyikükre sem nézett rá, majd visszapillantott Harryre. – Akkor Remus legyen inkább a keresztapád. Én nem akarok az lenni mostantól.

Valami, amit az animágus nem tudott nevén nevezni átsuhant Harry arcán, arra késztetve Siriust, hogy visszavonja szavait. Ám mielőtt megtehette volna, Harry megpördült, és méltóságteljesen elhagyta a szobát.

Remus egy méreggel telt pillantást vetett Siriusra. – Ügyes húzás, Tapmancs. A legelső dolog, amit teszel, miután felébredsz, hogy összeveszel a keresztfiaddal, aki, csak hogy emlékeztesselek rá, éppen most harcolta ki a szabadságodat a Minisztertől és a Varázsbűn-Üldözési Főosztály vezetőjétől. Gratulálok.

Sirius érezte, hogy haragja újra feltámad a Remus szavaiban felcsengő szarkazmus hallatán. – Nem fogom megengedni, hogy a keresztfiam egy halálfalóval találkozgasson!

- Nincs választásod!

- Már választottam is!

- Akkor talán mégis inkább a pokolban kellett volna maradnod! – a Remus szemében felvillanó veszélyes csillogás emlékeztette Siriust Remus vérfarkas mivoltára, valamint arra a bozontos hajú, elárult szemű fiúra, akit változatlanul szeretett.

Sirius összeráncolta homlokát, mikor rájött, hogy az árulás volt, ami Harry arcán átsuhant egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy elment. – basszus…

- Végre rájöttél? – kérdezte Remus hidegen.

Sirius megzavarodott pillantást vetett barátjára. – Mi történt vele?

Remus arckifejezése ellágyult. – Felnőtt, és szerelmes lett, Sirius…

De Sirius megrázta a fejét. – Nem, valami más… valami bántja őt… - Szemeivel megkereste Remust. – Ki bántotta őt?

- Bán… é-én nem tudom... nem egészen… - Remus megrázta a fejét, miközben leült az ágy szélére. – De van jelentősége. Annyira másképpen viselkedett az elmúlt évben…

Sirius kezeibe temette arcát.. – Ezt nagyon elbaltáztam, igaz?

- Azt kell mondanom, igen – válaszolta Remus bűntudat nélkül.

- De hát Holdsáp, egy halálfaló? - Szemei esedeztek, ahogy régi barátjára nézett.

Remus szomorkásan nézte. – Még annál is rosszabb…

Sirius szemei egy pillanatra kitágultak, mielőtt hirtelen újra megkeményedtek. – Mondd el.

A vérfarkas felsóhajtott. – Marcus nem igazán halálfaló…

- Hát akkor ki ő?

- Voldemort.

Sirius egy másodpercre megmerevedett, aztán hevesen megrázta a fejét. – Remus Voldemortnak nincs szíve.

- Találkoztam vele, Sirius – sóhajtotta Remus esdeklően. – Más, mint az első háborúban. Ő_ törődik_ Harryvel, Tappmancs.

Sirius megrázta a fejét. – Ennek semmi értelme, Holdsáp, ez _Voldemort,_ akiről beszélünk. Az egész életünkben ellene harcoltunk.

- Te is elismernéd, ha láttad volna őket – bizonygatta Remus. – Mostanában nem is hajtott végre rajtaütéseket. Minden teljesen csendes. Csak azért, mert Harry megkérte, hogy ne tegye.

- Ezt nem tudom felfogni – Sirius újra megrázta a fejét. – Ez egyszerűen nem megy.

Remus tehetetlenül sóhajtott fel. – Csak, kérlek, Tappmancs, légy vele elfogulatlan. A halálod csaknem megölte őt. Sokáig olyan volt, mint egy zombi…

Sirius bólintott. – Mit gondolsz, kinn van?

Remus felállt. – Megnézem. És, Tappmancs?

- Igen?

- Kérlek, ne lovagolj azon, hogy Voldemortot szereti. El fogod veszíteni Harryt, ha nem hagyod abba.

Sirius nagyot nyelt. – Tudom. Ha- lenézett összekulcsolt kezére. – Ha igazán olyan boldog, akkor úgyse nagyon tehetek semmit.

- Megtanulhatnád végre visszafogni a vérmérsékletedet – ugratta Remus, mielőtt kisurrant a szobából, hogy lássa, ott van-e még a keresztfia.

* * *

Tom felsóhajtott, mikor észrevette a kandallója előtt összegömbölyödött alakot. – Maradnod kellett volna – mormolta, és bezárta az ajtót. 

- Nem akar engem. Mit számít akkor? – válaszolta Harry tompán.

- Mérges volt és döbbent. – Tom letelepedett a szőnyegre Harry mögé, és mellkasához húzta a fiút. – A múltban ugyanezt csináltad te is.

A fiatalabb varázsló szorosan belekapaszkodott szerelmébe. – Utál engem.

- Dehogyis. – Tom karjaiba vonta Harryt, és fejét a vörös és ezüst hajon pihentette. – Kezdesz ésszerűtlenné válni.

- Én nem… - motyogta Harry a sötétzöld talárba.

A Sötét Nagyúr felsóhajtott. – De igen, ám egy ideig még úgysem fogod beismerni. Gyere, takarodó van.

- Itt fogok maradni.

- Nem, nem fogsz.

- Inkább maradnék itt.

Tom elhúzódott a fiútól és felállt. – Én meg a játékmacimat akarom. És mivel úgy látszik, én vagyok az idősebb, az én kívánságom teljesül. Gyerünk.

Harry egy kicsit felkuncogott, és hagyta, hogy Tom felsegítse. – Nem vagyok a játékmackód, seggfej.

- Nem? – Tom felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a zöld szemű varázslóra, miközben mutatta az utat a hálószobába. – Hát akkor mi vagy?

- A kölyköd – válaszolta Harry és mosolyogva döntötte fejét Tom vállára.

- Hmm, azt hiszem igazad van – felelte a Sötét Nagyúr könnyedén, mielőtt ledöntötte Harryt a lábairól, és az ágyra lökte.

- Hé! – Harry felnevetett, és magára rántotta Tomot. – Szörnyeteg.

- Mintha eddig nem tudtad volna – sziszegte Tom, mielőtt hevesen Harryéhoz nyomta az ajkát.

_Igen…_

Tom elhúzódott és mosolyogva hátradőlt. – Aludj.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry duzzogva.

A Sötét Nagyúr megrázta fejét. – Egy, a szex nem old meg mindent. Kettő, mindketten fáradtak vagyunk egy feszültségekkel teli pokoli nap után. Aludj.

- Olyan ünneprontó vagy – motyogta a fiú, és lehúzta magáról talárját és pólóját, majd lehajította a földre, mielőtt bemászott a takarók alá. – Azt gondoltam, hogy akkor alszom el, miközben éppen bennem vagy…

- Azt sugallod, hogy unalmas velem a szex, te kölyök? – vágott vissza Tom, miközben felszedegette Harry szétszórt ruháit, s saját talárjával és ingével együtt betette a szennyesbe.

Harry ördögi mosolyt küldött felé. – Bizonyítsd be, hogy tévedek.

- Aludj – válaszolta Tom nyugodtan, mielőtt becsúszott a takarók alá a fiatal varázsló mellé.

- Oh, trotty.

- Akkor az bűzlik itt annyira?

Harry kuncogott, és odabújt a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. – Valószínűleg. Téged ismerve, megint elfelejtetted lehúzni a WC-t.

Tom a szemeit forgatta, és intett kezével, hogy eloltsa a fényeket. – Talán inkább _te _voltál, aki elfelejtette leöblíteni.

- Bah. Pont úgy bűzlik, mint a te fingod.

A Sötét Nagyúr kuncogott. – Aludj már, kölyök.

- Oké, büdöske – csiripelte Harry, és behunyta szemeit. Tom lágy nevetésére aludt el.

* * *

- Remus! Micsoda meglepetés! És Sirius! – Dumbledore rámosolygott a két tekergőre. Éppen reggelizni menet futott össze velük. – Hol van Harry? 

- Ő és én egy kicsit összekaptunk tegnap éjjel – válaszolta Sirius elvörösödve.

A mediboszorkány a recepción azt mondta, hogy dehoppanált a Szent Mungóból – mormogta óvatosan Remus. – Fogalmunk sincs, hol van. Valójában, azt reméltük, hogy visszajött ide.

- Én nem láttam őt – sóhajtott Dumbledore.

- A szobámban van – mondta könnyedén egy hang Dumbledore háta mögött.

A három férfi villámgyorsan mozdult meg, hogy lássa a beszélőt, és Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Jó reggelt, Marcus. Gondoltam, hogy ott rejtőzködhet.

Tom elvigyorodott a Sirius arcán feltűnő rémület láttán. – Van valami az arcomon, Black?

- Marcus – intette Remus. A Sötét Nagyúr bűnbánat nélkül vonta meg a vállát.

- Ő jól van? – kérdezte Sirius esdeklően, úgy döntve, jobban aggódik Harry jólléte miatt, mint azon, hogy Voldemort a Roxfortban van.

Tom hideg pillantást vetett az animágusra. – Talán. Mit számít az neked?

- Ugyan, Marcus. – Dumbledore a Sötét Nagyúr vállára ejtette kezét, aki azonnal lesöpörte azt. – Miért nem kíséred Siriust és Remust a szobádba, hogy beszélhessenek Harryvel?

- Mi van, ha nem akarom? – vágott vissza Marcus.

_Hozd őket_…– motyogta Harry álmosan.

- Marcus. – Az igazgató hangszíne figyelmeztetésként csendült a másik három varázsló fejében.

Tom gúnyos mosolyt vetett a férfire. – Menjen, szerezzen magának citromport, Albus, mielőtt megőrjít. Gyere, Remus, és hozd a kutyádat is – Megpördült és elindult visszafelé a folyosón a szobája felé.

Remus rámosolygott Dumbledore-ra, aki szórakozott arckifejezetéssel figyelte a visszavonuló SVK tanár hátát. – Szép napot, Albus. _Na_, gyere, Tappmancs. Megrántotta kábult barátja karját, és valahogy sikerült magával vonszolni a Sötét Nagyúr után.

A tekergők végül a Tom ajtaját őrző mogorva portré előtt érték utol. – Hát ez meg milyen szokás nálad, hogy állandóan férfiakat hozol a szobádba? - Kérdezte felháborodva a kép.

- Kezdem azt gondolni, hogy egy oroszlán jobb ötlet lenne – mondta hűvösen Tom. – Azok nem _beszélnek vissza_! És most _mozdulj!_

- Nyugalom, nyugalom – válaszolta a festmény és kinyílt.

- Befelé – utasította Tom a tekergőket. Követte őket, majd becsapta maga után a festményt.

- Tudod, hogy a csapkodás nem segít rajta. – jegyezte meg szelíden Harry, miközben kilépett a hálószobából. Nem törődött vele, hogy felhúzzon magára egy pólót, és vörös-ezüst haja még a szokásosnál is jóval kuszább volt, mutatva, hogy éppen csak most kelt fel. – Hello, Remus.

Sirius úgy érezte, arcon csapták, mikor Harry a vérfarkasra mosolygott, figyelmen kívül hagyva őt. – Harry…

- Azt hittem lemondtál rólam, Black – mondta Harry csípősen, összeszűkült szemmel nézve a férfire.

- Hamarabb beszéltem, mint ahogy gondolkodtam! – kiáltotta vadul Sirius. – Sajnálom!

- A sajnálat nem old meg mindent – csattant fel Tom, mielőtt beszáguldott a konyhájába.

Harry szemei csillogtak. – Dühös rád, Black.

- Meg fog ölni engem? – vágott vissza Sirius a mérgével küszködve.

- Nem. – Harry, kíváncsi pillantással az arcán döntötte oldalra fejét. – Nem engedném neki. Miért?

Sirius zavartan pislogott párat. – De…

- Nem vagyok dühös. Csak megbántott. Ő a dühöngős fajta.

- De még mennyire. – motyogta Remus.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Nagyon.

- Ezt hallottam! – szólt Tom kidugva fejét a konyhaajtóból, és ránézett a vérfarkasra.

- És mit szándékozol tenni ez ügyben? – ugratta Harry.

Tom összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a fiúra. – Ki tudok találni pár dolgot. – Harry erre elnevette magát.

Kopogás hallatszott az ajtón, és Harry olyan hirtelen hagyta abba a nevetést, hogy a szoba néma csendbe borult. – Majd én kinyitom… - mormogta Harry.

- Vegyél fel egy pólót – utasította Tom élesen, mielőtt az ajtóhoz lépett.

Harry a szemeit forgatta, de visszament a hálószobába. Sirius szemei kitágultak a hátán levő tetoválás láttán, és mondott volna valamit, ha meg nem állítja ebben a legújabb látogató hangja. – Black!

A két tekergő megfordult, hogy ránézzen Perselusra, aki most lépett be a szobába. – Pipogyusz – vágott vissza metszőn Sirius.

- Ne már megint. – nyögte Harry visszasétálva a hálószobából, miközben magára húzta zöld izompólóját. – Soha nem nősz fel, Sirius? 'Reggelt, Persi.

- Mit mondtam neked, erről a megszólításról? – dörögte összehúzott szemöldökkel Perselus a fiúnak.

Harry ártatlanul elmosolyodott – Hogy ne használjam.

Perselus reménytelenül felnyögött, miközben Tom és Remus nevetett. Sirius zavartan nézett egyikükről a másikra. – De…

- Perselus és én barátok vagyunk – mondta Harry élesen, visszanyerve ezzel Sirius figyelmét. – És ti ki fogtok jönni egymással, vagy mindkettőtöket megátkozlak.

Perselus elborzadva rázkódott meg a lehetőségtől, és egyetértése jeléül bólintott. – Rendben.

Tom felhorkant. – Én helyedben elkezdenék barátságosan viselkedni, Black – mondta figyelmeztetésképp, miközben visszament a konyhába.

- De nem vagy a helyemben, ugyebár Brutus? – vágott vissza Sirius.

- Nem. De ő jobban ismer engem – jegyezte meg Harry, és leült Tom székének karfájára.

Sirius egy hosszú pillanatig bámult Harryre, mialatt Perselus és Remus csendben leültek a kandalló előtt elhelyezett székekre. Harry érzelemmentesen nézte az arcát, miközben olyan nyugalommal várta a válaszát, amilyet Sirius sosem látott eddig a keresztfián, vagy akár Jamesen a múltban. Még Lilynek is volt egyfajta temperamentuma, amit nem tudott kordában tartani. Ez egy griffendéles jellegzetesség lehetett, amennyire Sirius tudta, tekintve, hogy még Holdsápnak is akadt gondja a saját természetével, legalábbis amikor működésbe lépett.

- Ülj le – utasította Tom visszatérve a teáskészlettel. – Utálom, mikor emberek állnak a szobám közepén, és hülyén bámulnak. – Nem, mintha…

- Marcus! – szólalt meg Harry figyelmeztetően. Tom felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. _Tudom, hogy mérges vagy rá, de kérlek, próbálj meg lehiggadni. Ő még mindig a keresztapám._

_Nem kell hogy vele éljek! – _vágott vissza hűvösen Tom.

_Oh? Tehát nem szeretsz engem?_

_Nem ezt mondtam!_

_Hát akkor mit mondtál?_

_Én... ARGH!Rendben!_ Tom erős csattanással tette le a készletet a dohányzó asztalra és duzzogva leült a székébe.

Harry gyengéden beleborzolt a Sötét Nagyúr hajába, mielőtt előrehajolt, hogy töltsön magának egy csésze teát. _Én nyertem_. Tom sértődötten csúszott még lejjebb a székében.

Sirius leült Remus mellé, és megrázta a fejét. A vérfarkas nyomatékosan megbökte őt. – Látod? – sziszegte.

- Igen. Látom. Ettől még nem kedvelem őt – motyogta Sirius. Mire Remus csak a szemeit tudta forgatni.

- Marcus – szólalt meg hirtelen Perselus.

Tom komolyan nézett a férfire. – Igen?

- Albus küldött, hogy megnézzem, szükséged van e valakire, hogy átvegye egy első órádat.

A Sötét Nagyúr Harryre nézett. – De döntesz.

A fiú egy hosszú másodpercig meredt a teájára, mielőtt megrázta a fejét. – Menjél csak. Ha rájuk eresztjük Perselust, azok a szegény negyedévesek soha el nem múló lelki sebeket szereznek.

- Valószínűleg – horkantott fel Tom, és egy szórakozott pillantást vetett halálfalójára.

Perselus megrázta a fejét. – Nem az én hibám, hogy azok a kölykök teljesen gerinctelenek.

- Óh, higgy nekem Perselus, van nekik. Csak elolvad, mikor te ott vagy – ugratta Harry, miközben Tom felállt és a szobájába ment, hogy összeszedje könyveit az osztályhoz.

- Komolyan mondod?

- Aha. – Harry pislogott párat. – Talán téged kéne magammal cipelnem a zsebemben, tudod? Mindjárt jobban el tudnék bánni azokkal a porontyokkal.

Sirius legnagyobb meglepetésére, Perselus felnevetett.- Talán. – Felállt. - Albus arra is megkért, hogy közöljem veled, elvárja, hogy megjelenjél a délutáni óráid mindegyikén. Szeretné, ha megjelennél az ebédnél is, mivel a kis barátaid nyaggatták őt miattad.

- Sajnálom hogy lemaradtam róla. – sóhajtotta Tom, mikor visszatért a könyvvel és egy rakás papírral.

- Hát azt én is. – kuncogta mosolyogva Harry.

Tom Harry vállára tette egyik karját. – Rendben leszel?

- Igen.

- És ha ez a hü- bocsánat, ha _Black_ az idegeidre megy, akkor kirúgod őt, igaz?

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Igen. Indulj. És ne átkozz meg egyetlen diákot sem.

Tom megpróbálkozott egy ártatlan pillantással. – Nem akartam _megátkozni_ egyet sem…

- Nincs csonkítás sem.

- Francba.

Harry felkacagott, és kinyújtózott, hogy megcsókolja a férfit. – _Rendben leszek._

_Azért én még aggódhatok._

_Igen, tudom. Köszönöm._

Tom beleborzolt a fiú hajába. – Szeretlek, kölyök

- Én is téged, te szörnyeteg – válaszolta Harry. – Perselus, leellenőriznéd, hogy valóban bemegy-e órára?

- Nem vagyok a bébiszitteretek. – felelte Perselus nyugodtan. – Nekem is el kell jutnom a saját osztályomba. Gyere, Marcus. Mielőtt elkésünk.

- Nem fogunk elkésni – válaszolta a Sötét Nagyúr, miközben követte a bájitaltanárt az ajtóhoz.

- Lehet, hogy te nem késel el. Nekem még le kell mennem a pincébe.

- A griffendélesekkel van órád. Vonj le tőlük pontot, és mondd nekik, hogy_ ők_ késtek el.

- Albus rohamot fog kapni.

- És _az_ mióta zavar téged?

- Igaz.

Az ajtó becsukódott a két sötét varázsló mögött, elvágva kettőjük párbeszédét. Remus és Sirius pillantást váltottak, mielőtt Harryre néztek, aki becsusszant Tom székébe és nyugodtan, a kandallóban táncoló lángokat figyelve kortyolgatta teáját.

- Honnan szerezted azt a pólót? – érdeklődött Sirius egy hosszú másodpercnyi csend után.

- Petúnia néni vette nekem, mikor néhány hónappal ezelőtt ott voltam – nézett fel Harry keresztapjára. – Mialatt fel voltam függesztve.

- Fel lettél _függesztve?!_

- Igen – vonta meg a vállát Harry. - Végül csak sikerült felbosszantanom Dumblit. Az a férfi olyan, mint valami tank. Semmi sem befolyásolja.

- Te _szándékosan_ csináltad!

- Aha – vigyorgott Harry. – Elvi kérdést csináltam belőle.

- Elvi kérdést?

- Igen, persze.

Sirius Remushoz fordult. - Miért nem állítottad le?

- Sirius, ő griffendéles eltökéltséggel rendelkezik. Semmi nem állíthatja le. – válaszolta Remus, és előrehajolt, hogy elkészítse teáját. – Hogy vagy, Harry? Nem igazán volt alkalmunk beszélgetni, mióta visszatértél az iskolába.

- Jól vagyok – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Ismersz minden izgalmas részletet, ami történt.

Remus vetett a keresztfiára egy sokatmondó pillantást. – Hát akkor miért nem avatod be Siriust is?

- Nem muszáj megtennie – rázta meg a fejét Sirius.

Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Barátja vagyok az összes mardekárosnak az évfolyamomból, mivel hála Marcusnak, mindegyikük szülei azt mondták nekik, hogy legyenek barátságosak – válaszolta. Sirius rámeredt, és a fiú egy apró mosolyt eresztett meg. – Oh, ez még nem a legjobb része.

- Hát akkor melyik? – érdeklődött Sirius alig hallhatóan, mint aki nem biztos, hogy tudni akarja.

Harry elfintorodott. – Ron teherbe ejtette Hermionét a születésnapján, az ikrek júniusban várhatók. Gin és én leszünk a keresztszüleik. És Ron az Azkabanban van, mert megpróbált megölni.

- MICSODA!

- Tappmancs… - sóhajtott Remus tehetetlenül, mikor az animágus felugrott és elkezdett járkálni fel és alá a kanapé előtt, ahol eddig ült.

- Megölöm azt a kis szarost!

Harry megpihentette arcát egyik kezén, és rámosolygott a keresztapjára. – Olyan biztos?

Sirius abbahagyta a járkálást és a keresztfiára meredt. – Miért?

- Mit miért?

- Tudod te, hogy miről beszélek. Miért próbált Ron megölni?

- Percy buzdította fel, hogy megtegye. – Harry szemei veszélyesen villantak meg. -Feltételezem, azért, mert csatlakoztam Voldemorthoz.

Sirius megnyalta száját, miközben a keresztfiát nézte. – Ez még nem ok, hogy megöljön valakit.

Harry elgondolkozva bámulta teáját. – Nem, gondolom, nem. – Felnézett az előtte álló varázslóra. – Remus elbeszélgetett veled egy kicsit, miután elmentem, igaz?

- Igen. – Egy pillanatra megállt, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – Ki bántott?

Harry megmerevedett, és a szín kifutott arcából. – Mi?

Sirius letérdelt a padlóra a fiatal varázsló elé. – Mielőtt elmentél, úgy néztél ki, mint akit elárultak. Valaki bántott téged, nem igaz?

- Sirius… - Remus erőteljesen megrázta a fejét, próbálva rávenni a barátját, hogy hagyja békén Harryt.

De Sirius bosszús pillantást vetett rá, aztán kezét Harry térdére téve felnézett a fiú viharos zöld szemeibe. – Harry?

Harry kieresztett egy elfojtott zokogást, belevetette magát keresztapja karjaiba.

Sirius elhelyezkedett a földön karjában Harryvel, és megnyugtatóan suttogott, miközben a fiú sírt.

Tom mentálisan ellenőrizte, és mikor biztos volt, hogy Harry rendben lesz, egy szeretethullámot küldött a fiú felé, majd újra az osztályára fordította a figyelmét.

- Sajnálom – motyogta Harry végül, és lassan elhúzódott.

- Semmi gond. – mondta neki Sirius határozottan. – Inkább azt szeretném megtudni, mi zaklatott fel.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Ne, már rendben vagyok. Marcus segített nekem túllépni rajta. – Felnézett keresztapja szürke szemeibe. – Siri, tudom, hogy nem kedveled őt, meg minden, de kérlek, megpróbálod? Ő számomra a világ, tényleg. – Szünetet tartott, apró mosoly suhant át a szemein. - Nos, ő, a Weasleyk és Herm, meg az összes többi barátom. És te meg Remus.

Sirius vigyorogva borzolta fel a fiú haját. – Azt hiszem, meg fogom próbálni.

- Azt hiszed?

- Igen, azt hiszem. Ha megint hülyének fog nevezni, előfordulhat, hogy megátkozom.

Harry nevetett. – Figyelmeztetnem kell őt!

- Tedd azt! – kacsintott Sirius. – Én meg megpróbálom nem sértegetni őt vagy bármi mást.

- Vagy, ha már megsérted őt, mellőzd az olyan megjegyzéseket, hogy ő Sötét varázsló – mondta Harry komolyan. – Dumbli jelenleg csak gyanakszik, és nem akarunk neki további bizonyítékokat szolgáltatni.

Sirius felemelt szemöldökkel nézte az ölében levő fiatalembert. – Nem? Hogy sikerült ezt eltitkolni előle?

- Nagyon nehezen. – értett egyet Harry. – De Gin és én nyár óta a barátai vagyunk, és a Weasley ikrek javasolták őt az állásra. Azt hiszem, ahogy telt az idő, egyre többen kedvelték meg és ez segít.

- Beleértve Pipogyuszt? – érdeklődött Sirius.

- Perselus. – Harry a szemeit forgatta.- Most tényleg, ha én kijövök vele, te is biztos abba tudod hagyni, hogy azon a nevetséges néven nevezd őt.

- De annyira jól illik rá – nyafogott Sirius.

- Óh, hagyd abba, Tappmancs – fenyegette Remus. – Viselkedj végre a korodnak megfelelően.

- Jaj. – Harry felkacagott, mikor Sirius megkísérelt úgy kinézni, mint egy kivert kutya. – Remus, _szörnyű_ vagy.

- Tudom! – sírta az animágus – Amióta felébredtem, csak bánt engem!

Harry rábámult kettőjükre. – Felébredtél? Sirius, mióta voltál a Szent Mungóban?

- Kérdezd Holdsápot. – Sirius megvonta a vállát.

Harry rosszalló arccal mered a Sirius mellett levő vérfarkasra. – Szóval?

- Öhm, tavalyi iskolai év vége óta? – Remus beletúrt a hajába, óvatosan nézve a fiúra. Ugyanazon a napon tért vissza a függöny mögül, amelyiken beleesett, csak egy évvel később…

- Miért nem _mondta_ el nekem valaki? – kiáltotta Harry. – És ki tudott róla?

- Hát, természetesen Albus, és én. És azt hiszem, Rémszem – válaszolta Remus. – És Albus azt mondta nekem, hogy ne mondjam el neked. Úgy értem, nem voltunk biztosak benne, hogy Sirius valaha is felébred, Harry! – tette hozzá gyorsan, látva, hogy a zöld szemek dühösen elsötétedve figyelik őt.

Sirius szorosan ölelte át Harryt. – Harry, abból, amit hallottam, kómában voltam. Körülbelül egy órával azelőtt ébredtem fel, mikor megjöttél.

- Te voltál az első, aki megtudta – értett egyet Remus. – És, hogy tudjad, én harcoltam Albusszal, amiért nem árultuk el neked. De igazad van, tényleg olyan, mint egy tank.

Harry erre felvihogott. – Mondtam.

- Igen. Mondtad. – Remus szórakozottan rázta meg a fejét. – Tudod, sosem fogok hozzászokni az érzelem-megnyilvánulásaidhoz.

- Gyorsan változnak. – értett egyet Harry. – Marcus folyton mondja nekem, keressek egyet, és azt tartsam meg.

- Ebben egyetértek Marcusszal. – mondta Sirius.

Harry döbbenten pislogott néhányszor. – Nahát! Valamiben egyetértesz a pasimmal? Hihetetlen! – kiabálta meglehetősen hirtelen.

Sirius elmosolyodott. – Igen, igen. – Újra beleborzolt Harry hajába. – És egyébként mi a helyzet ezzel a tetoválással?

- Ooh, láttad? Tetszik? – érdeklődött a fiú, ragyogó szemmel.

- Valójában nem volt alkalmam, alaposabban szemügyre venni – vonta meg a vállát Sirius.

Harry elvigyorodott, kiugrott az animágus öléből, hogy lehúzhassa a pólóját. Nos?

Sirius kuncogott, felállt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. A baziliskus és a főnixmadár beszüntették harcukat annyi időre, hogy a varázslóra nézzenek, majd visszatértek, hogy tovább csípjék és harapják a másikat. – Bámulatos. Nem hiszem, hogy azokat az állatokat választottam volna magamnak, de neked illik.

Harry rámosolygott keresztapjára, és visszavette magára a pólóját. – Aha. Baziliskus a Főnix Rendjében.

Sirius felhorkant. – Te nem vagy Baziliskus, Harry. Csak egy _nagyon_ furcsa griffendéles.

- Talán. – Harry szemei pajkosan csillantak meg. – Akarsz tudni egy titkot?

- Naná – vigyorgott Sirius.

- Hé, Remus, fogadni merek, ezt az egyet még _te_ sem tudod – szólította meg Harry a vérfarkast.

- Nem is hiszem, hogy képes lettél volna megtartani egyet. – vágott vissza mosolyogva Remus.

- Találd ki, mi leszek jövő évben.

- Auror – válaszolta könnyedén Sirius.

Harry vigyorgott. – Dehogyis. Én fogom tanítani a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését a kis csibészeknek.

- Mióta! – kiáltotta Remus, míg Sirius csak bámult a fiúra.

- Ron tárgyalása óta. Dumbli elmondta, hogy az Auror Képző Program nem fogadja el a jelentkezésem, mert fel voltam függesztve, így felajánlotta, hogy helyette tanítsak itt.

- Feltételezem, biztonságosabb – sóhajtotta Remus.

- És nem lenne szabad elárulnom senkinek. – tette hozzá Harry. – De hát mindannyian tudjuk, mennyire vagyok jó a szabályok betartásában.

- Tehát, hány barátodnak mondtad már el? – kérdezte szórakozottan a vérfarkas.

- Egynek sem. Csak tettem rá néhány utalást – mosolyodott el Harry ördögien. – És azt hiszem, mostanra már ki is találták, ha összedolgoztak, de biztosra azért nem mondhatom.

- Néhány utalást? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Sirius.

- Nos, igen. Perselus és Marcus szintén adtak párat. Én valószínűleg csak kettőt, ha egyáltalán annyit. Vicces volt.

- Piton célzásokat tett? – ráncolta össze homlokát Sirius.

- Aha! Még mindig faszfej, de már egyre kevésbé. – bólintott Harry vidáman.

- Kedvesebb faszfej…

- Bingó!

- Az ott cukor a teádban? – kérdezte Remus szórakozott hangon.

- Talán. – Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Vagy talán más is volt ma reggel.

- Harry! – kiáltotta Sirius szemében nevetéssel, amely tönkretette a szemrehányást. Remus menthetetlenül felröhögött.

Harry ártatlanul nézett fel Siriusra. – Most mi van? Esküszöm, nem csináltam semmit.

- Nem is kell tenned azért semmit – mutatott rá Remus nevetés közben.

- Nos, néha igen. Attól függ, hogy mennyire izgult fel a partnered – válaszolta Harry komolyan. – És hogy ki van felül.

- Te egy kis szörnyeteg vagy – kuncogott Remus, míg Sirius vonított a nevetéstől.

- Nem._ Én_ egy _kölyök_ vagyok – jelentette ki Harry, mielőtt mindkét keresztapja hahotázásától kisérve visszament a hálószobába a talárjáért.

* * *

- Öhm, Harry, az a kutya melletted… - intett Hermione a Harry mellett ücsörgő fekete kutya felé. 

Harry elvigyorodott, és megvakarta a kutyát a füle mögött. – A neve Szipák. Remus hozta. – A tanári asztal felé bólintott, ahol Remus ült McGalagony mellett.

„_Oh, Merlin_…"- Gin lehuppant a Harry mellet lévő egyetlen szabad helyre, és a kutyát nézte. – _"Ő… Harry, pont úgy néz ki, mint Tapmancs…"_

- Aha. – Harry mosolyogva bólintott. – Hát nem nagyszerű!

Hermione előrehajolt, és Harry homlokára tette a kezét. – Harry, azt hiszem, nem ártana megnézetned magad Madam Pomfrey-vel.

- Dehogyis. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Jól vagyok.

- Miért szerzett neked Lupin professzor egy kutyát? – érdeklődött Neville, és leült a kutya másik oldalára.

- Csak. – Harry szemei ördögi fénnyel ragyogtak fel. – Oh, nézzetek Drayre. Úgy néz ki, mint aki szellemet lát!

A griffendéles csoport arrafelé nézett, ahonnan Draco krétafehér arccal közeledett feléjük. – Harry, az a kutya pont úgy néz ki, mint egy másik, amit korábban láttam. – sziszegte a mardekáros becsusszanva egy szabad helyre Hermione és Parvati közé.

- Talán, mert ő _az _a kutya, akit korábban láttál. – mondta Harry, és baromira élvezte a játékát. – Nem az vagy, Szipák?

A kutya leugrott a padról, visszaváltozott Siriusszá, és őrültként mosolygott keresztfiára. – Talán.

Hermione nagyot kiáltott. Neville leesett a padról. Draco szája elnyílt a döbbenettől. Gin meglepetten bámult az animágusra. A teremben levő többi diák sikoltozott, leesett a padjáról vagy szimplán elájult.

Dumbledore éles pillantást vetett a két őrülten nevető fekete hajú varázslóra, és felállt. – Megkérhetnék mindenkit, hogy nyugodjon meg? Harry, Sirius ez durva volt. – Tette hozzá.

- Sajnálom, Dumbli! – mondta Harry nevetve. – De nem tudtunk parancsolni magunknak! – Sirius egyetértőn bólintott, és kitörölte a könnyeket a szeméből.

- Biztos vagyok benne – rázta meg fejét Dumbledore, nyilvánvalóan mosollyal küszködve. – Mindenki legyen szíves leülni.

Sirius visszamászott helyére keresztfia mellé, beleborzolt Harry hajába, és rákacsintott Hermionére és Ginre. – Később mindent elmagyarázunk – ígérte.

Az igazgató megvárta, hogy terem elcsendesedjen, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – Múlt éjjel, Sirius Blacket, Harry Potter keresztapját, felmentették minden vád alól. A hét fennmaradó részére a Roxfortban marad, talán tovább is. Fogadjuk őt szeretettel. Draco, kérlek, visszamennél a saját asztalodhoz?

- Ezt később megmagyarázod, Harry – sziszegte Draco, mielőtt visszatért a saját asztalához.

- Barátságos kölyök – mondta Sirius, és kivett egy zsemlét az előtte levő kosárból.

- Oh, csak nem nagyon bírja elviselni, ha korábban halott emberek hirtelen visszatérnek az életbe. – mondta komolytalanul Harry. - Minden rendben, Nev?

- Aha – bólintott Neville. – Csak egy cseppet megijedtem. – Megbökte Sirius karját. – Tudom, hogy láttalak keresztülesni azon a függönyön.

- Megtörtént. – Harry előre hajolt, hogy lássa barátját. – A pokol láthatóan nem kedvelte. Előző évben visszadobta.

„_És eddig hol volt?"_ – kérdezte Gin, és homlokráncolva nézett bátyjára.

- A Szent Mungóban – felelte könnyedén Sirius. – Kómában voltam. Tegnap ébredtem fel.

- _Ezért_ hívtak el téged! – realizálta Hermione.

- Igen. – Harry megvakarta tarkóját. – Hogy ment?

- Rendkívül jól. – jegyezte meg Seamus. – Nos, miután Gin megfenyegette őket, hogy követi a példádat, és mindannyiukat kígyóvá változtatja, ha nem viselkednek.

Harry összevont szemöldökkel nézett húgára. – Tényleg?

„_Természetesen. Nem akartam szarakodni velük, mikor éppen azon aggódtam, mit akar tőled ez alkalommal Dumbledore_" – válaszolta Gin.

- Te vagy a legjobb testvér – sóhajtotta Harry, és szorosan megölelte Gint.

- „_Nem tudok… lélegezni…"_

Mindenki nevetett, miközben Harry elengedte. – Csak beszéld le Tedet arról, hogy megöljön, rendben? – Theodore felé biccentett, aki összeráncolt homlokkal, rosszallóan nézett rájuk a mardekáros asztaltól.

„_Mondd meg az őrkutyádnak, hogy segítsen_" – vágott vissza Gin. _„Sirius, egyébként, hogy vagy?"_

- Holtan. – Sirius megvonta a vállát. – Tényleg nem tudok, mit mondani. Kivéve, hogy eddig senki nem szólt, hogy te nem beszélsz.

„_Nem tudok. Ron belerobbantott egy poharat az arcomba, mikor nem törődtem Percy halálával"_ – válaszolta Gin a tányérját bámulva.

Harry megölelte a lányt, míg Sirius felmordult. – Ez már kettő... nem, három ok, hogy megöljem. Azt hiszem vége van.

- Az Azkabanban van. Mit tudnál tenni? – mutatott rá Hermione nyugtalanul.

- Hé, Harry Potter az ő oldalán van. Ő már bebizonyította, hogy _bármit _meg tud csinálni. – mutatott rá Dean. – Úgy értem, valóban. Harry létezik akármi, amit _nem_ tudsz véghezvinni?

Harry pislogott párat, mielőtt szemei elsötétedtek. – Igen. Nem tudok, mindig mindenkit megvédeni.

- Néha szükséges, hogy hátradőlj, és engedd, hogy a többi ember megtanulja, hogyan védjék meg magukat – mutatott rá Sirius. – Nem hibáztathatod magad valamiért, amely fölött nincs hatalmad.

Harry pislogva meredt keresztapjára, mielőtt felsóhajtott. – Elfelejtettem, hogy neked mindig mindenre van válaszod.

- Majdnem – értett egyet Sirius.

_Úgy döntöttem, kedvelem őt_ – közölte hirtelen Tom.

_Oh?_

_Igen. Tudja, hogy birkózzon meg a kedélyállapotoddal._

_És te nem?_

_Én meg tudok vele birkózni, de nem mindig vagyok ott. Egyébként, azt hiszem, adnom kell neki __**némi**__ elismerést. Ő __**Griffendéles**_

_Tudod, jó dolog, hogy most nem sértődtem meg._

_Egyébként sem vagy griffendéles._

_De igen, az vagyok._

_Dehogyis. Te Mardekáros vagy Griffendéles színekben. Ez a különbség – _válaszolta könnyedén Tom és mentálisan megcsókolta Harrysebhelyét_.- Fejezd be az ebéded, kölyök._

_Dugulj el, szörnyeteg – _Harry a szemeit forgatta, és belebökött a krumplijába. – Hé, Siri?

- Igen?

_- _Nem hiszem, hogy Marcus továbbra is utál téged.

„_Marcus utálta őt?"_ – kérdezte Gin elhűlve.

- Igen. De már rendben van.

- Mit tettem jól? – érdeklődött Sirius.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Tudod, hogyan birkózz meg a hangulatváltozásaimmal.

- Na_, az_ már egy szép teljesítmény – értett egyet Hermione. Én _még _nem tudom, hogy tartsam kontroll alatt, és már hét éve vagyunk barátok. Fogalmam sincs, Marcus hogyan boldogul néha.

- Detto – jegyezte meg Neville.

Sirius vállat vont. – Nem kell, hogy ellenőrzés alatt tartsd, Hermione. Csak hagynod kell, hogy kitombolja magát, és segítened kell, ha szüksége van rád.

- "_Valóban? Az a nagy titok?"_

- Aha – kacsintott Sirius a két boszorkára. – Remus legalábbis mindig ezt csinálja velem.

A körülötte levő Griffendélesek nevetésben törtek ki, és Harry fejét rázva mosolygott. – _Boldog vagyok, hogy visszatért._

_Örülök, hogy boldog vagy._

_Köszönöm, szerelmem._

_Természetesen._

* * *

- Tartsd távol magad az üstöktől, ha már idebent akarsz maradni, Black. 

- Segíteni készültem a keresztfiamnak a feladatban, Black.

- Ebben az esetben menj ki a folyosóra. Elég üstöt robbantott már fel a segítséged nélkül is.

- Bármilyen mókás is nézni, ahogy egymást marjátok, kérlek, fejezzétek be – mondta Harry meglehetősen unott hangon.

A két varázsló megfordult, hogy ránézzen. – Miért? – követelődzött Sirius.

- Azért, mert az egész osztály titeket néz, és annyira zavarjátok Tedet, hogy mindjárt elfelejti beletenni a denevérszárnyat a főzetébe. – jelentette ki Harry tárgyilagos hangon.

Theodore azonnal a bájitalára fordította figyelmét. – Köszi, Harry!

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Javaslom, hogy ne is vedd őket figyelembe. És, Piton professzor, ön is jól tudja, hogy ebben az évben egyetlen üstöt sem robbantottam fel, úgy hogy ez az érvelés nem ért semmit.

Perselus rosszallóan nézte. – Akkor, ne engedd neki, hogy bármit is felrobbantson – utasította, mielőtt visszasétált az osztály elé.

- Olyan, mint egy gyerek, aki nem kapta meg, amit akart. – jelentette ki Sirius.

- És te meg egy általános iskolai zsarnokra emlékeztetsz engem – mondta Harry nyugodtan, mielőtt Perselus vissza tudott volna vágni. – Sirius, kérlek, ülj le, és most az egyszer hagyd békén Piton professzort. Zavarod az osztályt, különösen Anthonyt.

- Aha! Köszönöm Harry! – kiáltotta Anthony, és visszanézett a bájitalára, amely elkezdett átbugyborékolni az üst széle fölött.

Hogy csinálod ezt? – kérdezte Sirius, és leült abba a székbe, amit Harry az óra kezdetén varázsolt neki.

- Szemek vannak a feje hátulján – mormogta Hermione, és óvatosan hozzáadta a patkánynyálat. – És majdnem tökéletesen ismeri a bájitalt, amin éppen dolgozunk.

- Oh… - bámult Sirius Harryre, akit teljesen lekötött, hogy felaprítson egy hozzávalót. – Mikor tanultad meg a bájitaltant?

- Tavaly – válaszolta Harry. – Rémszem segített a nyár folyamán, miután megkértem.

- És még mindig neki vannak a legrosszabb jegyei az osztályban – sóhajtotta Hermione a fejét rázva.

- Hoppá – vigyorgott Draco a boszorkányra. – Az én hibám.

- Ted és Bini segített neked – mormolta Harry homlokráncolva. Majd kissé hátradőlt, és beleejtett valamit a mögötte levő üstbe. – Figyelj oda, Morag.

- Oh, igen, sajnálom… - A hollóhátas beletette Harry kinyújtott kezébe a sietve összevágott hozzávalókat.

- Semmi baj – mosolygott Harry, aztán nekifogott kiegyengetni a rosszul összeaprított darabokat.

Sirius pislogott párat. – Lily tehetségét örökölted a bájitalokkal.

- Oh? – Harry érdeklődve felkapta a fejét.

- Igen. James alig tudta elkészíteni a saját bájitalát, nemhogy az enyémet figyelje. Remus volt az, aki mindig megóvott attól, hogy valamit felrobbantsak. Lily mindig segített a szomszédainak a dolgokban – magyarázta Sirius.

- Lett valamikor jobb apa?

- Lehetett volna, ha több ideje lett volna tanulni. Nem tudom – felelte Sirius lesütött szemmel.

Harry megnyugtatóan tette kezét Sirius karjára. – Lefogadom, még mindig felrobbant dolgokat a mennyben. Anya valószínűleg éppen most is kiabál vele.

Sirius elvigyorodott. – De ő biztos alig figyel, mert most éppen arra próbál rávenni, hogy csinálj egy kis kavarodást Piton óráján.

- James biztos nem tudja, mennyi kavarodást okozott Harry azzal, hogy nem volt itt. – horkantott fel Draco.

- Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezte Sirius, azon erőlködve, nehogy rákiabáljon a fiúra.

- Mindenki Harry tudására támaszkodik, meg arra, hogy úgyis szól, mielőtt felrobbanna valami. – válaszolta Draco. – Mikor felfüggesztették, az első hónapban minden órán robbanások voltak. Rémálom volt.

- Valójában inkább szórakoztató volt – jegyezte meg Blaise.

- Csak azért mondod, mert te sose rontottál el semmit. – panaszolta Parvati, miközben Hermione megakadályozta őt, hogy megint rossz dolgot csináljon.

- Piton professzor elkezdte mondogatni nekem, hogy ne járjak órára – nevetett Hermione. – Nem akarta, hogy bármi történjen velem, ami árthat a babáknak.

- Erről senki se szólt nekem. – panaszkodott Harry.

- Nem akartuk, hogy aggódj – jegyezte meg Hermione és rámosolygott. – Már amúgy is elég sok minden járt az agyadban.

- Például hogy hogyan ne landolj állandóan a seggeden. – prüszkölte Draco.

Harry belekönyökölt a fiúba. – Te meg tudod verni az apádat?

- Fogd be, Harry.

Harry felvihogott és Siriusra kacsintott, akinek arcán meglepődött arckifejezés ült. – A Mardekárosok nem _mindannyian_ rosszak, Sirius.

- Addig, amíg tudod, hogy beszélj velük – értett egyet Hermione.

- Vagy a neved Harry Potter – tette hozzá Parvati.

- A _griffendélesek_ azok, akik rémesek – jegyezte meg Theodore.

- Mondja az, akinek griffendéles a barátnője – horkantott fel mellette Blaise.

- Óvatosan, Blaise. Neked meg a fiúd griffendéles – vágott vissza Theodore.

- Pofa be, Teddy mackó.

- Hát tegyél róla, Fingó fiú.

- Tudjátok, ha tudtam volna, hogy a becenevetek sértegetésre ad módot, sosem adtam volna nektek – mondta Harry hangosan.

- Bocs, Harry – mondta kórusban a két mardekáros, miután összenéztek.

- Készítsétek a fránya bájitalotokat.

- Igen, Harry.

Azt hittem, Potter Nagyúrnak fogod nevezni, mikor rád kiabál – ugratta Draco.

- Oh, igen. – Theodore és Blaise visszanéztek Harryre, aki összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett Dracora. – Sajnálom, Potter Nagyúr.

Később még megöllek, Malfoy – motyogta Harry mielőtt visszanézett az előtte levő másik kettőre. – Bájitalok.

- Igen, Potter Nagyúr.

- Ne hívjatok Nagyúrnak!

- Igen, Potter Nagyúr.

- Argh!

A terem nevetésben tört ki. Sirius elképedt, mikor látta, hogy Perselus elrejt egy mosolyt. – _Eszem megáll. A szemétnek mégis van humorérzéke…_

* * *

- Nem ma este van az a megbeszélésed? – érdeklődött Hermione az órák után a klubhelyiségben, miközben Gin Siriust szórakoztatta. 

- Nem vihetem Siriust. Útban lesz – suttogta Harry.

- Menj, amíg Gin szórakoztatja.

- Hogyan?

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ismersz legalább _egy_ láthatatlanná tevő bűbájt – ugratta Parvati suttogva, hátradőlve a széke háttámlája fölött. – Dean egyébként is indulni akart, hogy összeszedje Seamet a könyvtárból. Menj ki vele.

- Kösz – sóhajtott Harry mielőtt némán végrehajtotta a Láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt. A biztonság kedvéért hozzátett egy némító bűbájt, majd felkelt, és lopva átment a szobán az ajtó mellé, oda, ahol Dean állt. Megérintette a fekete fiú vállát, és Dean rávigyorgott.

- Hát akkor, induljunk – jegyezte meg Dean, mielőtt kilépett a portrélyukon keresztül.

- Oh, igen. Azok a karkötők… - sóhajtott és követte hálószobai lakótársát. Amikor eltűntek a Kövér Dáma szeme elől, Harry megszabadult a némító varázslattól. – Kösz, haver.

- Hát persze. Bár nem tudom, hogy a keresztapád nem változik-e át, mert akkor jobb, ha elrejted a szagodat.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Dean, ez határozottan Mardekáros volt! – Dean felnevetett, és megrázta a fejét. – Hagy koncentráljak egy cseppet… - mormolta Harry. Megállt és lehunyta szemeit. Dean megállt vele együtt, és szórakozottan nézte, hogy Harry lassan átváltozik saját normál alakjából azzá a Marcusszá, amit Tom használt. - _Rendben?_

_Igen. Megígérem, hogy egy darabig nem távozom. Mellesleg jó választás. Poppy nem fog kikészülni._

_Egyébként, lehet, hogy Poppy kikészül._ – Harry felhorkant, kinyitotta szemeit, és megszabadult a láthatatlanságtól. – Mi ez a tekintet?

- Professzor, ön te tele van meglepetésekkel – válaszolta Dean, megfordult, és újra elindult.

Harry elvigyorodott, és felvette vele a lépést. – Hát, voltaképp szeretek magas lenni…

Dean vigyorgott. – És őt tökéletesen tudod utánozni is.

- Aha. – Harry zsebre vágta kezeit, és törölte arckifejezését. – Hogy csinálom?

Dean vetett rá egy pillantást, és felnyerített. – Ez _vicces!_

- Ah! Meg vagyok sértve!

- Sajnálom, uram – vigyorgott a fiatal varázsló.

- Griffendélesek. – Harry tehetetlenül felsóhajtott, ami újra nevetésre sarkalta Deant. - Ez az a pont, ahol szétválunk. Kösz, Dean.

- Viszlát később, Marcus! – nevetett Dean és nézte, ahogy Harry lefelé lépked a lépcsőkön, ügyelve arra, hogy pontosan úgy lépkedjen, ahogy szerelme teszi. – _Ez egyáltalán nem olyan könnyű. Normál esetben nem azt tanulmányozom, hogyan mész._

_Tudom. Helyette a fenekem tanulmányozod._

_Hát az egy igen formás fenék._

_Figyelj a környezetedre, kölyök._

_Szeretlek._

_Én is téged._

Harry kissé elmosolyodott, és bedugta fejét a gyengélkedőbe. Poppy éppen dolgozott valamin a bájitalos szekrényénél. – 'Estét – mondta, és belépett a kórterembe.

- Áh! Jó estét, Marcus. – mosolygott rá Poppy.

- Még egyet találhatsz. – felelte Harry mielőtt behunyta szemeit, és gyorsan visszaváltozott előző alakjába, valamint felvette vörös és ezüstszínű haját. Úgy találta, könnyebb volt visszatérnie ahhoz az alakhoz, ami egy ideje jóval ismerősebb volt.

- Merlin szakállára! – lehelte Poppy szívére szorított kézzel. – Harry!

A fiú rákacsintott. – Családi titok, emlékszel? El kellett szöknöm Sirius elől, hogy beszélni tudjak Sally-Anne-nel.

- Mióta vagy képes ilyen teljes átváltozásra? – érdeklődött a mediboszorkány lehiggadva.

- Karácsony óta, de normál esetben nincs rá szükségem. – Beletúrt a hajába. – Szükséged van segítségre?

- Nem – mosolyodott el Poppy. – Elolvastad azt a könyvet?

- Voltaképp igen. – Harry leült a nőhöz legközelebbi ágyra. – Igen informatív. Sajnálom, nem hoztam vissza…

- Ne törődj vele – felelte Poppy. – Van egy másik kópiám, és biztos vagyok, hogy előbb utóbb visszaszerzem tőled. Van bármilyen kérdésed?

- Valójában igen. – Harry összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá. – Egyszer azt mondták nekem, hogy csak azt lehet meggyógyítani, aki megbízik benned, de a könyvben erről nem igazán volt szó.

- Arra nem ez a legjobb könyv – értett egyet Poppy.

- Tehát, el tudnád ezt magyarázni? Úgy értem, miért van szükséged a bizalmukra? Mindig szükséged van a diákok bizalmára?

- Valójában ez attól függ. Szükséged van a bizalmukra, mert különben a mágiájuk küzdhet ellened. Ha te erősebb vagy, mint a beteged, ami általában érvényes, valószínűleg nem lesz annyira szükséged a bizalmukra. Te felülmúlod az övéket, és azok nem küzdenek veled.

- Tehát a varázslat sikere a páciens hangulatától függ?

- Igen.

- Ez nem jelenthet problémát?

- De igen. – Poppy elmosolyodott. – A Szent Mungó személyzetében például mindig van néhány nagyon erős orvos öntudatlan betegek számára, arra az esetre, ha szükség van a segítségükre a megfelelő varázslatok alkalmazásánál. Ez kész rémálom volt a háború alatt.

- És tavaly?

- Voltaképp tavaly nem annyira. Akkoriban nem lendült vissza annyira a dolgokba, mielőtt megszüntette a támadásokat, így nem volt annyira nehéz.

- Küldenek orvosokat az aurorokkal, igaz? – kérdezte nyugtalanul Harry.

- Az orvosok általában csak útban vannak – sóhajtotta Poppy, és megrázta a fejét. Bár a legtöbb auror legalább alapszinten ért a Medimágiához, és képes a bajtársát öntudatánál tartani, míg a gyógyítók odaérnek a Szent Mungóból.

- Feltételezve, hogy ők képesek _megtalálni_ a sérült bajtársukat!

- Az orvosok nem erőszakosak, Harry – sóhajtott Poppy. Az aurorok vannak harca képezve. Az orvosok a gyógyításra. Harc közben csak zavarják egymást. És a halálfalók a legkevésbé sem bánnák.

- Minden halálfalótól elvárt, hogy megtanulja a medimágiát. Megértették, hogy az életüket mentheti meg.

- És mi van akkor, ha elveszítik a rajtaütést? Haljanak meg, ha nem képesek elhoppanálni?

_Nem. Mágikus kómába helyezik magukat, és akkor csatlakoznak újra hozzánk, amikor tudnak_ – jegyezte meg Tom, mikor Harrynek nem volt válasza.

- Nem tudod? – érdeklődött Poppy, és a fiúra nézett.

- Mágikus kómák – vont vállat Harry. – Fogalmam sincs, mit jelent.

A mediboszorkány elmosolyodott. – Azt nem tartalmazta az a könyv. Az önmaguk által előidézett mágikus kómák halottnak mutatják a boszorkányt vagy varázslót, de meggyógyítják őket. Bár az aurorok nem használják azokat, mert úgy tudják, hogy hibázhatnak. Valójában illegálisak.

- Nem csoda, hogy a halálfalók használják őket – mosolygott a fiú. – Gondolom, jobb holtan, mint az Azkabanban. Tudod, mi folyik körülötted a kómában?

- Fogalmam sincs.

_Voltaképp foszlányos._ – jegyezte meg Tom. – _Van némi elképzelésed, mi történik, de nem túl tiszta._

Poppy rámosolygott. – Mit mond?

- Oh. – Harry megvakarta tarkóját. - Azt hiszem, ezen még dolgoznom kell, ha ilyen nyilvánvaló, hogy vele beszélek. Azt mondja, töredékes látás. Van elképzelésed, mi történik, de valójában nem vagy ott.

Poppy bólintott. – Öntudatlan éned ellenőrzés alatt tart. Érdekes.

- Azon töprengek, a Rendtagok közül hányan értenek a medimágiához… - mormolta Harry szórakozottan.

- Szerintem kérdezd meg Albust.

- Az lesz. Gyere be, Sally-Anne.

A szőke hugrabuggos idegesen lépett be a kórterembe. Hosszú haja copfokba fogva lógott válla felett. Egyiket hátrasöpörte maga mögé, és ijedten mosolyodott el. – He-helló…

- Harry nem fog megharapni téged, Sally – mondta Poppy, visszatette bájitalait a szekrényébe, és leporolta kezeit, mielőtt megfordult és rámosolygott a lányra.

- Nem harapok embereket. Gusztustalan foltokat hagy – értett egyet Harry, kiérdemelve ezzel egy csapást Poppytól. – Hé!

- Nagyszájú. – Poppy a szemeit forgatta. – Miért nem mentek be az irodámba, hmm?

- Jó ötlet. Az iskolának fülei vannak – válaszolta Harry könnyedén alábukva a következő csapás elől, és nevetve szaladt be az irodába.

Poppy felsóhajtott, és rátette kezét Sally-Anne vállára. – Menjünk, drágám. Csak beszélni akar veled.

- R-rendben. – A hugrabugos idegesen bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a gyógyító boszorkány az irodába vezesse.

Harry pislogva guggolt egy rés előtt a könyvszekrény és a szekrény között, mikor a két boszorkány belépett. – Merlin nevére Harry, mit csinálsz? – csattant fel Poppy.

- Poppy, van neked egy murmáncod? – kérdezte Harry, figyelmét nem fordította el a sötét helyről.

- Nahát, igen, van. Miért?

- Vemhes?

Poppy összeráncolta homlokát, és odasétált, hogy átnézzen Harry válla fölött. – Csirkefogó! Azon töprengtem, hol volt!

Harry megvonta a vállát és hagyta, hogy a mediboszorkány hozzáférjen a murmánchoz. – Gyönyörű.

- Köszönöm. – Poppy rámosolygott a fiúra, aztán a szerencsétlen murmánchoz fordult. – És hogy jutottál ki?

- Az ajtón? – jegyezte meg Sally-Anne, majd átsétált és megcirógatta a szegény állatot.

- Nem. Az bűbájjal van kezelve ellene. Nem akartam, hogy a kórteremben mászkáljon.

- Jó ötlet. Egy olyan valaki kéne oda, mint Hagrid… - mormolta Harry, és eltűnt Poppy hálószobájában. – Tudtam, hogy rendetlenség volt idebenn!

- Harry James Potter! Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz! – kiáltotta mérgesen Poppy, és követte a fiút.

Harry homlokráncolva állt a könyvszekrény előtt, az előtt meg egy halom ruha.  
- Megtaláltam a lyukadat.

- Mit? – Poppy meglepetten pislogott Harryre, s a dorgálás elhalt a nyelvén.

- A lyuk, Poppy. – Harry szemét forgatta, és előhúzta pálcáját. Rászórt egy tisztítóbűbájt a ruhakupacra, feltárva a széttúrt könyveket, a közöttük lévő lyukkal, ami a falban lévő lyukhoz vezetett.

– Oh, hogy az a...! Hogy került az oda!

– Én fel tudok sorolni néhány okot – felelte Harry sötéten. Akarod, hogy eltorlaszoljam?

– Poppy maga is meg tudja oldani – bizonygatta Sally-Anne a hálószoba ajtajából. Harryre bámult. – És nem kéne az ő hálószobájában lenned. Ez durva.

– Sally, ez rendben van – válaszolta Poppy. – Harry, igen, kérlek, tedd meg. Úgy gondolod, tudod, hogy került oda?

- Másik kíváncsi állat lehet. – Harry bólintott, pálcáját a lyukra irányította, és elvarázsolta, hogy az bezáródjon. – Vagy Dumbli játszik megint mardekárost. Egészen jól megy neki.

- Dumbledore professzor egy jó ember! – szólalt meg Sally-Anne megbotránkozva.

- Te nem ismered őt úgy, ahogy én – sóhajtott Harry, és eltette pálcáját. - Megoldva. Megtoldottam még néhány extra varázslattal, arra az esetre, ha valóban Dumbli a tettes.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtott Poppy, mielőtt letette Csirkefogó nevű murmáncát. – Nincs több szoba elhagyás.

- Mintha hallgatna rád. – horkantott fel Harry.

- Tudom. Egy kis szörnyetegre emlékeztet, aki Harry Potter néven fut – ugratta a mediboszorkány, és beleborzolt Harry hajába.

A fiú elvigyorodott. – Duh. – A fiú Sally-Anne-hez fordult, aki még mindig őt bámulta. – Poppy azt mondja, hogy fontolóra veszed a Sötét Rendet.

- Poppy! – A hugrabugos rémülten meredt mentorára.

- Én nem egy világos varázsló vagyok, Miss Perks – mondta Harry hűvösen. – Ne foglaljunk helyet odakinn az irodában? Épp most mutattál rá, hogy nem kéne idebenn lennem.

- _Ilyen módon _kellett elmondani neki? – reklamált Poppy, miközben követte a döbbent hugrabugos lányt az irodába.

- Griffendéles vagyok Poppy. Mi nem rendelkezünk tapintattal.

- Te igen, Harry. Tudom, mert én már_ találkoztam_ a tapintatoddal.

- Állandóan elfelejtem, kivel beszélek – horkantott fel Harry, helyet foglalt Sally-Anne-nel szemközt, míg Poppy a lány mellé ült. – Poppy hívott ide, mert úgy véli, szükséged van rá, hogy beszélj velem, és én egyetértek. A medikusok szokásos ellenérve a sötét oldallal szemben, ahogy Voldemort mondta, az, hogy utálják az állandó gyilkolást. Én történetesen egyetértek ezzel.

- Te nem lehetsz sötét! – nyilatkozta Sally-Anne. – Te Harry Potter vagy!

Harry felsóhajtott, és előhúzta medálját az inge alól. Feloldotta róla a láthatatlanságot a két boszorka számára. – Voldemort másodkeze vagyok a Sötét Rendben, Miss Perks. Ne vegyél mindent készpénznek. Jelenleg is két tanárod van, aki halálfaló, és egy támogatónkkal dolgozol.

- Ámbár, én nyíltan világos vagyok – értett egyet Poppy.

- Aligha jó ötlet másnak lenni,_ mint_ nyíltan világosnak ebben az iskolában, Poppy – mutatott rá Harry és eltette a nyakláncát. – Dumbli egy rémálom, ha a hűségedben kételkedik.

- Cirka ezt mondta Marcus is – vonta meg a vállát Poppy.

Harry felhorkant. – Gondoltam. – Visszanézett Sally-Anne-re, aki tágra nyílt szemmel bámult. – Egy kis létszámú csoportot ellenőrzök, akik nyilvánosan Gyakorló Halálfalókként ismertek, bár csakis azért, mert Percy Weasley elfordult, és 'kitálalt', hogy úgy mondjam. Bizalmasan Junioroknak hívnak minket, és legfőbb dolgunk az információszerzés a Sötét Rend számára, valamint támogatók szerzése. Mi kivételes esetektől eltekintve nem portyázunk, és nem űzzük Voldemort játékát, mármint a crutiatus átok használatát, ha valaki valami rosszat tesz.

- Ez a halálfalók egy jóval szelídebb csoportja – tisztázta Poppy.

- Igen, és nem. Nálunk egy kicsit másképp folynak a dolgok. Természetesen ez jó világos varázslók és diákok számára. Mi valóban nem viselünk Sötét Jegyet, tehát tökéletes kémek lehetünk. Példának okául én a Főnix Rendjének tagja vagyok, de csakis az embereim tudnak valódi oldalamról, mert nincs Sötét Jegyem, ami ellenem szólhatna.

- És te amúgy is egy megbízható személy vagy – vágta rá Sally-Anne.

- Nem vagyok. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Mielőtt elhallgattattuk, Percy Weasley halálfalóként nevezett meg. Dumbli csak azért tesz úgy, mintha bízna bennem, mert még szüksége van rám, de már nem sokáig, elhiheted.

- Mikor volt a legutolsó alkalom, mikor kihasznált? – érdeklődött Poppy szórakozottan.

Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. - Miből gondolod, hogy valaha is kihasznált?

- Valójában – A kórteremben felcsendülő hirtelen hangorkán megakadályozta Poppyt, hogy befejezze, amit meglehetősen összefüggéstelenül mondani akart. – Sajnálom, Harry.

Harry bólintott. – Tegyétek a dolgotokat. Miss Perks, fontold meg az ajánlatom és később keress meg. Vagy szólj Poppynak, és ő értesít, hogy újra eljöjjek. – Felállt és kinyújtózott.

- Köszönöm – suttogta Sally-Anne.

- Ez a dolgom – válaszolta vállat vonva Harry. – Poppy, magam is kitalálok. Menj csak.

- Rendben. Kapj fel egy könyvet, és vidd arra az esetre, ha Albus elkap – utasította Poppy, mielőtt kisietett a kórterembe.

Sally-Anne pálcájával odahívott egy könyvet és átadta Harrynek. – Próbáld ezt –javasolta, mielőtt mentora után sietett.

Harry lepillantott. Harci idők gyógyító varázslatai volt a cím. A fiú elvigyorodott, összezsugorította és zsebre tette, mielőtt kilépett az irodából.

Kamila Vance, Enid és Babette hugrabugos barátnője, valamint Ula voltak a két egymás melletti ágyon. McGalagony a harcra kész Enidet és Babettet tartóztatta fel. Enid látta meg Harryt elsőként. – Harry! – szólalt meg, kiszabadította magát az igazgatóhelyettes markából, és odafutott hozzá.

Harry megmerevedett. – Enid. Mi történt?

Rockwell valamilyen sötét varázslatot használt rajtuk – kiáltotta Babette dühösen. – Megölöm azt a kis rohadékot!

- Nem fogod! – válaszolta határozottan Harry. – Itt fogsz maradni. Poppy ismered az ellenszerét?

- Igen – bólintott felé a javasasszony.

- Jó. – Visszanézett a két elsőévesre, akik előtte álltak, mióta McGalagony eleresztette Babettet. – Rockwell átkozta meg őket? Hol?

- Az irodám előtti folyosón – sóhajtott McGalagony. – Elfutott.

Harry szemei megvillantak. – Akkor elkapom. Enid, Babs, maradjatok itt – utasította őket. Mindkét lány bólintott, ő meg kiszaladt az ajtón. _Tom! Bármilyen ötlet, hol található Ronan Rockwell!_

_Nem, de nem is hagytam el a szobám. Akarod, hogy megkeressem?_

Harry elővette a Térképet._ – Nem, meg fogom őt találni _– mondta és aktiválta a térképet._ – Ámbár megtennéd, hogy megmondod Dumblinak, menjen a gyengélkedőre? Az irodájában van._

_A kedvedért talán igen. Miért?_

_Képes lesz rá, hogy lenyugtassa Babset és Enidet, és valószínűleg segíthet Poppynak, ha szüksége van rá._

_Oh, rendben._

_Köszönöm, szerelmem._

_Hát persze. Természetesen._

Harry lenézett a térképre, szemeivel őrült tempóban kutatva a kóbor első éves után._ – Jobban meggondolva, __**te**__ kapd el Rockwellt. Az irodád előtt van. Én értesítem Dumblit._

_Köszönöm. __**Való igaz**__, hogy nem akartam vacsora előtt azzal a vén dilissel vesződni…_ - sóhajtott Tom.

Harry felhorkant, és megtorpant a vízköpők előtt. – Cukorpenna! – sziszegte. Mikor a kőszobor félreállt az útból, felszaladt a lépcsőn, kettesével szedve a fokokat. A tetején megállt, s bekopogott az ajtón.

_Elkaptam! Hová kéred?_

_A kórházi részlegbe, kösz. _– válaszolta Harry, miközben az igazgató megszólalt, hogy jöjjön be. Bedugta a fejét, és felvillantott Remus és Sirius felé egy gyors mosolyt. – Igazgató úr, szükségünk van önre odalenn a gyengélkedőn. Rockwell sötét varázslattal átkozta meg Vance-ot és Thoraldot.

- És hol van Mr. Rockwell? – érdeklődött nyugodtan Dumbledore, miközben felállt, és Harry felé iparkodott. Remus és Sirius követte őt.

Harry hagyta, hogy az igazgató felzárkózzon mellé, miközben útjukat a gyengélkedő felé vették. – Marcus elment érte, uram.

- Tudod, milyen varázslatot használt?

- Nem. Csak addig maradtam, míg megbizonyosodtam, hogy Poppy ismeri az ellenszerét.

- Értem. És mi lett volna, ha nem?

-Akkor Merlinhez fohászkodtam volna, hogy vagy én, vagy McGalagony professzor ismerje, amíg valaki mást küldünk ön után, és hogy megkeresse Rockwellt.

- Tudod, mi ütött Mr. Rockwellbe?

- Nem, uram, bár van egy pár igen jó feltevésem – jegyezte meg Harry, mielőtt kinyitotta a gyengélkedő ajtaját a három felnőttnek. – _Tom?_

_Majdnem ott vagyok. El kellett kábítanom, hogy abbahagyja a rugdosásomat._

_Oh, jaj…_ - sóhajtott fel Harry lélekben, és figyelmét visszafordította a jelenbe. Kamila már ébren volt, mialatt Poppy rászórta az ellenátkot Ulára. Dumbledore egy zavaros történetet kapott a két ébren lévő boszorkánytól. Ahogy Harry gyanította, Ula békét kötött a három baráttal és Ronan meghallotta, vakon kiszórt pár átkot, majd elszaladt.

Sirius a vállára tette kezét. – Hol voltál? Egyik pillanatban még üldögéltél és Hermionéval beszélgettél, a másikban eltűntél.

- Volt egy előre megbeszélt találkám Poppyval – felelte Harry. – Úgy tűnt, jól szórakozol Ginnel, ezért úgy döntöttem nem zavarlak.

- …oh…- Sirius fancsali arccal bólintott.

- Nem azért, mert nem szeretem, hogy velem vagy, Sirius – mondta Harry pontosan leolvasva keresztapja pillantását. – Valójában, szeretem, de van néhány dolog, amit meg kell tennem anélkül, hogy követnél, és ez azok egyike volt.

- Megmondhattad volna.

- Ahogy már mondtam, úgy tűnt, jól elvagy Ginnel.

Tom ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy besétáljon a gyengélkedőre, maga mögött lebegtetve Ronant. – Marcus! – kiáltotta McGalagony.

- El van kábítva – morogta Tom. – Beleuntam, hogy rugdosott

Harry elvigyorodott. – _Finite Incantatem, Stimula!_

- Harry! – panaszkodott a Sötét Nagyúr, mikor mind a _stupor,_ mind a _mobilicorpus_ közel egy időben ért véget. Az elsőéves egy hangos 'huppanással' esett a földre, és felnyögött.

Harry odalépett, és megállt a fiú fölött. – Jó estét, Mr. Rockwell. Van némi fogalmad, mekkora slamasztikába keverted magad? – kérdezte derűsen.

- Harry. – Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Mozgás. Keljen fel, Mr. Rockwell.

Harry visszasétált hátra, ahol Tom a keresztapjai mellett álldogált. – Milyen bosszúálló kis dög vagy! – morogta Tom.

- Harry? – szólalt meg Ula az ágyából. – Hol van Harry?

- Hoppá. A gyerek hív. – Harry rákacsintott szerelmére és keresztapjaira, mielőtt átsurrant a lány ágyához. – Helló, kislány. Hogy érzed magad?

Ula felpillantott rá. – Ronan utál engem, igaz?

- Nem tudom. – Elővarázsolt magának egy széket, és beleült. – Mi történt?

- Én csak sétáltam egyet, és belefutottam Cloughba, Kernbe és Vance-ba McGalagony irodája előtt. Kern tudni akarta, mit kerestem arra, én meg csak mondtam, hogy Marcus irodájába megyek, mivel azt gondoltam, hogy ott vagy. Megkérdezték, miért akarok beszélni veled, én meg elmondtam, hogy meghívtál, hogy maradjak veled a nyáron, mert a szüleim elhagyják az országot. És azután Ronan megátkozott minket, és elszaladt – válaszolta Ula, és hirtelen körülnézett. – Marcus jól van?

- Igen –mosolygott Harry. – McGalagony professzor lehozott titeket, és mivel én pont itt voltam, én mentem és kértem Marcust, hogy keresse meg Mr. Rockwellt, mialatt én az igazgatóért megyek.

- Mi fog történni Ronannal?

- Halvány gőzöm sincs. Szeretnéd, hogy megtudjam?

- Kérlek. – Ula óvatosan bólintott.

Harry felállt és átsétált Dumbledore-hoz. – Nos?

Az igazgató rámeredt. – Nos, mi?

- Mit fog tenni Mr. Rockwellel? – érdeklődött Harry semleges hangon.

- Nem hiszem, hogy elmondom neked – válaszolta az igazgató.

Harry kieresztett egy sóhajt. – _Albus._

Az igazgató szemei vidáman megvillantak. – Büntetőmunka minden este az elkövetkező öt napban.

- Kivel?

- Piton professzorral.

- Jaj. – Harry összerándult, mielőtt megfordult és visszasétált Ula ágyához. – Büntetőmunkát kap Pitonnal az elkövetkező öt napra

Ula felkuncogott. - Remek.

- És Marcus még engem nevezett bosszúállónak – kuncogta Harry fejét rázva.

- _Igaza_ van – vágta rá Ula.

- Harry? – Enid megállt Ula ágyának végénél. – Thorald tényleg veled fog maradni ezen a nyáron?

- Igen. Meghívta ezt a kis szörnyeteget a házamba, mielőtt tiltakozhattam volna – mondta Tom, miközben Enid mögé lépett, és megállt.

Enid felnézett rá, és elkezdett kacagni. – Professzor, az orra…

- Mit csináltál? – akarta tudni szerelmétől.

Harry vigyorgott. – Semmit. Bár, biztos vagyok benne, megtalálod a tettest, ha a hátad mögé nézel.

- BLACK!

- Hoppá! – Sirius rákacsintott az elsőéves lányra és Harryre, mielőtt kimenekült a kórházi részlegből, Tommal a nyomában.

- Ó jaj… - Remus utánuk mosolygott.- Valakinek meg kellene próbálnia megmenteni Siriust...

- Menj, próbáld meg. – nevetett Harry. – De nem javasolnám.

- Hm. Szexuális frusztráció – bólogatott Poppy. Harry kivételével mindenki zavartan nézett rá.

A Kis Túlélő leesett a székéről. - Poppy!

- Tessék?

- Itt hölgyek is _jelen_ vannak!

A javasasszony csak nevetett.


	45. Chapter 45

**Fordította: Herika**

**Béta:** ezúttal fordított felállásban, vagyis nagyrészt Nivett, kisrészt én :)

Kulcsok, amire szükséged lehet:

_Gondolatok (Tom-Harry párbeszéd)_  
:párszaszó:  
-_„leírt gondolatok" _(Gin beszéde)  
°°Főnix beszéde°°

**45. Fejezet**

-_ Ez_ egy érdekes hét volt – tájékoztatta Harry a Juniorok csoportját, a támogatókat, Perselust, és Tomot. A tinédzser vezető a kör közepén állt, kezeit összekulcsolta a háta mögött, miközben végignézett a körülötte ülőkön.

- Te tudod – motyogta Seamus. Blaise oldalba vágta a könyökével, mire Harry halványan elmosolyodott.

- Először is, szeretném üdvözölni Remust, aki most először vesz részt a gyűlésünkön. – mondta Harry, és a vérfarkas felé bólintott.

- Voltaképpen, első alkalommal _teljes jogú_ tagként – jegyezte meg Remus.

- Igaz. Valamint üdvözöljük körünkben Michael Cornert. Ő azért van itt, hogy beiktassuk. Gin? Marcus? – Harry válla fölött odapillantott, ahol a Sötét Nagyúr és az ő második számú embere ült. Mindketten felálltak, és megálltak kétoldalt. – Michael, idejönnél? Állj elém.

A hollóhátas lassan felállt és odalépett a a Kis Túlélő elé. – Fájni fog? – érdeklődött csendesen.

Harry felvont szemöldökkel nézett a fiatal varázslóra, míg a körülöttük levő Juniorok elrejtették kuncogásukat. Tom szemei végigpásztáztak a körön. – Elég – adta ki az utasítást halotti hangon. A szobára azonnal csönd hullott.

- Köszönöm – mormogta Harry, és az előtte álló tanulóra összpontosított. – Nem. Mi a dolgokat kicsit másképp intézzük. Az én csapatom másképp működik, mint Voldemorté. Te csak egy nyakláncot kapsz, mindenki számára ez a legjobb … - Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, és a konyha felé vezető ajtóra kapta a pillantását.

Poppy és Sally-Anne léptek be a terembe, mire a Juniorok fele pálcájukkal a két boszorkányra szegeződve, felemelkedett. Poppy bosszús pillantást vetett a diákokra, miközben a remegő hugrabugos és a pálcák közé lépett. – Tegyétek el azokat – utasította őket. – Senki nem mozdult.

- Hűség Cruciatus átok nélkül. Neked volt igazad – mormogta Tom olyan hangon, amely mindenkihez eljutott.

- Ez azért van, mert én briliáns vagyok, te meg nem – ugratta Harry könnyedén. – Poppy, Sally-Anne, legyetek üdvözölve. Juniorok lépjetek vissza.

A csoportnyi Gyakorló Halálfaló óvatosan visszatért helyére, szemüket le nem vették volna a két újonnan érkezőről, miközben Tom átsétált hozzájuk Harryvel. – Ez mindjárt más. – morogta Poppy meglehetősen sötéten.

- Hitted volna, hogy nevelhetőek? – viccelt mosolyogva Harry. – Ezt láttam, Dray.

- Francba – motyogta a szőke mardekáros, és eltette pálcáját, miközben a többiek körülötte kuncogtak. A szobában levő feszültség szinte azonnal megenyhült.

- Miss Perks, feltételezem, Poppy azért hozta le, mert döntésre jutott? – érdeklődött Tom hűvösen.

- Igen, professzor – értett egyet a Hugrabugos.

Tom bólintott, és felvont szemöldökkel nézett a mediboszorkányra. – Poppy, Merlin nevére, hogy találtad meg az ide vezető utat?

- Harry mondta el nekem hogyan jutok ide. – válaszolta higgadtan a javasasszony, és nyugodtan nézett a kékeszöld szemekbe. – Miért? Nem bízol bennem?

- Oh, fejezd be – horkant fel égre emelt szemmel Harry, és visszanézett a körre. - Poppy egy támogató, és ennek a szörnyeteg szeretőmnek egy barátja –tette hozzá, miközben hüvelyujjával megbökte a Sötét Nagyurat, aki haragosan vonta össze szemöldökét. – Sally-Anne Michaellel együtt csatlakozik hozzánk. Remek időzítés. – Az utolsó mondat a két boszorkánynak szólt.

- Jó – bólintott Poppy határozottan.

Harry elmosolyodott. Poppy, ha megtenné, hogy helyet foglal Perszi mellett?

- Potter… - mordult fel Perselus, miközben elővarázsolt egy széket az asszonynak.

Harry rákacsintott, mielőtt visszafordult Sally-Anne felé. – Sally-Anne, megkérhetlek, hogy állj Michael mellé?

– A Sal is megfelel, Harry – motyogta Sally-Anne idegesen mosolyogva mielőtt odasietett Michael mellé.

Tom és Harry váltott egy pillantást, mielőtt visszatértek eredeti helyükre. – Sal, épp azt mondtam Michaelnek, hogy az öreg Voldi halálfalóival ellentétben, mi a Sötét Jegyünket nem a karunkba égetve hordjuk, hanem a nyakunkon viseljük. Az én nyakláncom már korábban megmutattam neked.

- Igen – bólintott Sally-Anne. Egy kicsivel nyugodtabbnak látszott. Valószínűleg azért, mert rájött, hogy Harry jól bánik a körülötte levő emberekkel, és ő bízott Harryben.

Harry bólintott, és meglehetős hirtelenséggel felhagyott minden mosollyal és szelídséggel. – A Juniorok nem mindannyian olyan aktívak bizonyos dolgokban, mint a rajtaütések, hacsak az illető nem óhajt benne részt venni. Mi túlnyomó részben információkat gyűjtünk, szóbeszédeket terjesztünk, és szabotáljuk például a Főnix Rendjének terveit.

-_„És összezavarjuk őket"_ – tette hozzá derűs mosollyal Gin.

- A Junioroknak nem kell összezavarniuk a Rendet, az a mi munkánk – válaszolta higgadtan Tom.

-_„Akkor te és a tieid bekaphatják."_

- Mi vagy te, ötéves? – érdeklődött Harry a szemét forgatva, mialatt a körben levő többiek közül páran elrejtették vigyorgásukat. Még a két beiktatás alatt álló is küzdött a feltörő jókedv ellen. – Hatalmas Merlin. Gin, te ismered a halálfalókat, és tudod, hogy jobb pozícióban vannak nálunk, hogy összezavarják Dumblit. Marcus, viselkedj, vagy agyoncsaplak.

- Milyen tiszteletlen – felelte csípősen a Sötét Nagyúr, mialatt Gin csendesen köhécselt a kezébe.

Harry körbefordult, és egy bosszús pillantással Tom karjára csapott, ami előhozta a nevetést a kör tagjaiból. – Látod, mit tettél?

- Te vagy az, aki azt akarta, hogy a gyűléseid barátságosak legyenek – felelte Tom derűsen.

- Fogd be, te szörnyeteg – mordult Harry. – Ne akarjátok elérni, hogy szabadkezet adjak neki – tette hozzá némileg hangosabban az embereinek. A szoba azonnal elcsendesedett, ami elérte, hogy mind Sally-Anne, mind Michael egy óvatos pillantást vessen Tomra. Harry tehetetlenül rázta fejét. – Ő nem rémisztően veszélyes – jegyezte meg a beiktatandóknak.

- Veszélyes vagyok, de kezelhető – válaszolta Tom.

Harry felhorkantott, de ejtette a kérdést. – Vissza a kézenfekvő feladathoz. – Komollyá vált zöld szemmel fordult az előtte álló két hetedéveshez. – A Sötét Rend egész életre szól. Aki megszökik, mindegy milyen okból teszi, megöljük. Percy Weasley megszökött, és ő halott. Remélem, ez érthető.

- Igen, uram – értett egyet lágyan Michael, míg Sally-Anne bólintott, szemei véletlenszerűen vándoroltak a Sötét Nagyúr és Harry között.

_-„Három embernek kell felelnetek_" – vágott közbe Gin szigorúan, felhívva ezzel magára a figyelmet. – „_Voldemortnak, aki a Sötét Rend vezetője, Harrynek, aki az ő helyettese, és nekem, aki Harry helyettese vagyok. Lucius Malfoynak, aki a halálfalók második számú vezetője, nincs hatalma felettetek, bár meglehet, olykor másképp szeretné. Tehát, nektek csakis három embernek __kell__ felelnetek, bár azt javaslom, szenteljetek figyelmet, ha valaki tanácsot ad nektek."_

- A Sötét Jegyes medálok ugyanúgy viselkednek, mint az eredeti Sötét Jegyek – folytatta Tom hűvösen, kékes szemei oda és vissza cikáztak a két újonc között. – Ha Harrynek, Voldemortnak vagy Ginnek szüksége lesz rátok, felizzanak. Koncentráljatok az izzásra, és ez segíteni fog megtalálni, hogy hol vannak. Gyakran kell hoppanálni, hogy eljussatok a híváshoz, és persze ez rendszerint egy találkozó lesz.

Harry határozottan visszanyerte Sally-Anne és Michael figyelmét, mikor újra megszólalt. – A Juniorok sok mindenben különböznek a halálfalóktól. A medálok és a feladataink ezek egyike. A másik, hogy mi nem vasököllel intézzük itt a dolgokat. Minden nézeteltérés el van felejtve a munka alatt. Ha bármelyik Juniort rajtakapom, hogy harcol találkozó alatt, vagy amikor megvitatnak egy feladatot, vagy bármi mást, ami ezzel a csoporttal kapcsolatos, ígérem, ugyanúgy elbánok vele, mint Voldemort, és szükség esetén átveszem a módszereit is. Az nem lesz bájos, és igen, Michael, akkor fog fájni.

Mindkét fiatal elsápadt, és óvatosan bólintott. – Megértettem – felelte Sally-Anne gyenge hangon.

- Jó. – Harry halványan rámosolygott a két újoncra. – Ismeritek a törvényeinket. Még mindig Juniorok akartok lenni?

- Igen – válaszolta Sally-Anne határozottan.

Michael bólintott, és úgy tűnt, megrázza magát a kábulatából. – Nagyon is, igen.

Harry átnyújtott egy nyakláncot Ginnek, és mindketten a két legújabb Junior nyakába akasztották a láncokat. – Van még egy dolog, amit át akarok adni nektek, mielőtt leültök – mormogta Harry, miközben átkutatta a zsebeit.

Tom önelégülten vigyorgott és meglóbálta három megbűvölt karkötőt a fiatalabb varázsló arca előtt. – _Ezeket_ keresed, drágám?

Harry mogorván nézett rá, és kikapta a karkötőket a kezéből. – Mondtam már, hogy ne lopdoss, seggfej – morogta, mielőtt újra Sally-Anne-re és Michaelre összpontosított, és kinyújtotta feléjük a két karkötőt, hogy elvegyék. – Megbűvölt karkötők. Ezek egységesek a Juniorok számára. Ezt a kört én veszem, minden pótlást és bármi mást, amit akartok, ti. Mindegyiken varázslat van, hogy amíg magadon tartod, csakis a viselőik számára váljanak láthatóvá. Azt javaslom, sose vegyétek le, személyesen bizonyíthatom a tényt, hogy megmentheti az életeteket. Kérdezzétek meg a többieket, hogy melyik bűbáj, hogyan hat, vagy később gyertek hozzám.

- Csinos… - döntött Sally-Anne, magára húzva a sajátját. Míg Michael némán tette ugyanezt.

Harry elmosolyodott. - Pontosan így gondoltam. Leülhettek. - Odalépett, ahol Poppy ült, és kinyújtotta felé a harmadik karkötőt. – Úgy gondoltuk, hasznát venné egynek, Poppy.

Poppy mind meglepettnek, mind hálásnak tűnt, mikor elvette a karkötőt. – Mindkettőtöknek köszönöm – bólintott Harry és Tom felé.

- Természetes – felelte Tom, miközben Harry visszatért a körbe. – Ez tűnt egyedül tisztességesnek, ha már Hermnek és Nevillenek is van, és ők szintén nem tagok.

- Néhány dolog fontos pár ember számára – mormolta Harry visszaérve a kör közepébe. – Most, hogy az új tagjaink be lettek osztva, térjük vissza egy pár dologra, amit tudnotok kell. Először is, a múlt hétvégén be lettem iktatva a Főnix Rendjébe – mondta Harry nyugodtan, és körbenézett a körön. - Remus és Perselus szintén Rendtagok, ahogy az idősebb Weasleyk is, akik Juniorok.

- Második, és egyben a legfontosabb, Marcus személyazonossága, amit valószínűleg tudnotok kéne, Sal, Michael – tette hozzá Harry, mielőtt a Sötét Nagyúrra nézett, aki a körben levő eredeti széke mellett állt. – Tom?

Tom átváltozott a Tom Denem féle emberi alakjába. Mind Sally-Anne, mind Michael rémülettől tágra meredt szemmel nézett, mikor a dermesztő vörös szemek rájuk pillantottak. – Azt hiszem, leginkább Voldemort Nagyúrként ismertek – jegyezte meg.

- Vagy Voldiként – tette hozzá Seamus vidáman.

- Részeg vagy, Finnigan? – érdeklődött Tom könnyedén a diákjától.

Seamus egy óvatos pillantást vetett Harry felé. - …nem…

- SEAMUS! – ordította Harry, amitől mindenki felugrott. – Kifelé – sziszegte, és rámutatott a Griffendél felé vezető kijáratra. – Később beszélünk.

Seamus megnyikkant és kimenekült, miközben Harry összeráncolt homlokkal figyelte a visszavonuló hátát.

- Még egy szabály – jegyezte meg Tom meglehetősen szórakozott hangsúllyal. – Sose gyere ittasan a gyűlésre.

Blaise felsóhajtott. – Mondtam neki, hogy elkapod – jegyezte meg a kör közepén álló zöld szemű fiú felé, amíg a többiek megnyugodva ültek le újra.

- Szeretnéd, hogy beszéljek vele? – érdeklődött Tom könnyedén.

- Nem! – kiáltotta Harry és Blaise egyidőben, és mindketten a Sötét Nagyúrra néztek.

- Ülj le, és maradj csendben, mielőtt egy teljes testkötöző átkot szórok rád – parancsolta Harry a Sötét Nagyúrnak élesen, összeráncolt homlokkal. – És fejezd be a Juniorjaim fenyegetését.

- Igen, anya. – Tom felhorkant, megforgatta szemeit és mosolyogva leült.

- Szörnyeteg – mormogta bosszúsan Harry, és visszanézett az előtte levő csoportra. – Remus van valami beszámolnivalód?

A vérfarkas elmélkedő pillantást vetett keresztfiára, mielőtt megrázta a fejét. – Semmi olyan, amit már nem tudsz – vonta meg a vállát, miközben Harry újra összeráncolta homlokát. – Mi a helyzet Siriusszal?

A zöld szemű varázsló sóhajtott, és beletúrt a hajába. – Nincs benne a személyiségében, hogy számunkra többé váljon egy támogatónál, és elég megerőltető, hogy megbízzunk emberekben, akik nincsenek felesketve – mormolta a fiú. – Nem mintha nem bíznék hármótokban, bízom az életemmel, de _akkor_is nagyobb biztonságban érzem magam, ha csak azoknak adom át a titkainkat, akik halálfalók vagy Juniorok.

- Megértjük, Harry – mondta Poppy mosolyogva. Hermione és Neville is bólintott egyetértése jeleként.

- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Harry halványan. – Sirius jó ember és túlzottan hűséges. Remus, a te álláspontod? Te régebb óta ismered.

Remus végighúzta kezét az állán. – Elkaptad a lényeget. Támogatni fog téged, Harry, de nem igazán tudom elképzelni, hogy valaha is csatlakozna. Nem igazán mernék rábízni minden egyes apró titkot, mivel felszínre törhet a természete, és lehet, hogy elárul téged – válaszolta a férfi őszintén, egy percnyi gondolkodás után.

Harry bólintott. – Rád hagyom, hogy megosztod-e vele a valós helyzetedet vagy sem, ahogy gondolod. Valójában – Harry szemei hűvösen pásztázták körbe a teremben levő csoportot. – Mindenkire rábízom, hogy megossza a Sötét Rend béli szerepét azzal, akivel szeretné, csak azt kérem, hogy mások neveit, vagy a csoportunk nevét ne mondjátok meg nekik. Tényleg azt akarom, hogy csábítsatok embereket az oldalunkra. Ha az, hogy elárulod neki a szereped, betereli őket a karámba, csodálatos. Csak legyetek_ óvatosak_. – Egy éles pillantást vetett Michaelre, és a fiú összerándult. – Az egész világ tele van fülekkel és szemekkel, és ez az iskola meglehetősen veszélyes hely, ahhoz, hogy kinyissátok a szátok, és bármiről beszéljetek.

- „_Van bárkinek egyéb beszámolnivalója?"_ – érdeklődött Gin.

- Az utolsó értekezletünk nem volt olyan régen – mutatott rá Blaise. – A legfontosabb dolog, ami azóta történt egészen mostanáig, a keresztapád visszatérése volt.

- Igen – mordult Draco. – Mi volt a helyzet azzal?

Harry elvigyorodott. – Az ici-pici Draco szörnyen megrémült? – ugratta gügyögő hangon. Mindenki nevetett, még Draco is mosollyal küszködött. - Nos, komolyan? – higgadt le Harry. – Úgy látszik, a függöny visszalökte őt a múlt év végén, és a Szt. Mungóban volt elhelyezve, mivel eszméletlen volt. Tegnap tért magához, és Dumbli üzent értem.

- És azután összekaptak Marcus miatt, de sikerült a dolgokat elrendezni – tette hozzá mosolyogva Remus.

– Ki akarna harcolni _miatta_? – kérdezte Pansy szórakozott hangon.

Tom összeráncolta szemöldökét, míg mindenki más újra felnevetett. – Nagyszerű dolog, hogy nem érzem magam megsértve ezáltal, Miss Parkinson.

- Harry mindenképpen jobban néz ki – szúrta közbe Parvati, és elutasítóan meglendítette a kezét.

Harry vigyorgott. – Én, és a 'meglehetősen formás' fenekem, ahogy emlékszem.

- Miért nem fordulsz meg, hogy vethessünk a fenekedre egy remek pillantást? – javasolta Padma, miközben kacsintott.

- Ez most egy gyűlés vagy egy modell bemutató? – érdeklődött Remus, ami valamennyi diákot harsogó nevetésre késztetett. Tom mosolyogva rázta a fejét, míg Perselus és Poppy elrejtették vigyorgásukat.

- Végre valaki feltette azt a kérdést, amire már hónapok óta kíváncsi voltam.

- Jó estét Malazár – kiáltotta derűsen Harry. Tomon kívül mindenki más óvatosan vizslatta a szellemet. – Godric korábban ment el.

- Miért tőrödnék vele?

**:Tényleg nem tudom, miért próbálkozol még mindig, Harry:** - kommentálta Tom. **:Te is tudod, hogy soha nem fogják megoldani:**

Harry tehetetlenül vonta meg a vállát, mialatt a Malazár az utódját bámulta. – Szükséged van valamire Malazár?

Az alapító visszanézett Harryre. – Valójában, igen. McGalagony utánad kutat, kicsi Griffendél. Az a kis szörnyeteg, akit adoptáltál, a könyvtárba küldte őt, mondván, hogy valószínűleg vagy ott vagy, vagy pedig a mardekáros klubhelyiségben.

- Nem az én szobámban? – érdeklődött Tom.

- Az volt az első hely, amit ellenőrzött volna. – mormogta Harry. – Rendben. Köszönöm, Malazár. Minden bizonnyal Ulának is meg fogom köszönni, amikor legközelebb látom őt. – Körülnézett a körülötte levő komollyá vált arcokon. – Ha ez minden?

- Igen, én is úgy vélem – bólintott Tom és felállt. – Értekezlet elnapolva.

- Gyere ide, Rowle – utasította Mardekár, mikor mindenki talpra állt.

- Uh, oh – vigyorgott Harry Tomra. – Érezd jól magad Malazárral, szerelmem.

- Szórakozz jól Minervával – vágott vissza a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Hát persze. – A fiú intett szeretőjének, mielőtt követte Dracot, Blaise-t és Pansyt. - Hé, 'Bini, szólnál Seamnek, hogy elbeszélgetnék vele holnap?

- Oh, nézhetem? – érdeklődött Draco.

- Nem, Draco, nem – vágott közbe Blaise. – Persze, megmondom neki, Harry. Azt hiszen jobb is ha most megyek, és megkeresem.

- Szórakozz jól – javasolta Harry, mikor a mardekáros kocogásra váltott.

- Tuti!

Pansy egyik karjával átkarolta Harry vállát, miközben elindultak lefelé a dohos folyosón, amely Godric szobájából a pince további részére vezetett. – Szóval, szexi fiú, később megmutatod azoknak a Griffeseknek a nagyon formás feneked?

- Ugyan, valószínűleg csak a szűk farmerja teszi. – horkantott Draco vigyorogva. – Marcus az egyetlen személy, akinek szemlére bocsátja a fenekét.

Harry átkarolta mindkettőjük vállát, és közel húzta őket egyfajta bizalmas megjegyzés erejéig. – De Marcus sosem dicséri úgy a fenekem, ahogy a hölgyek teszik. Mit gondoltok be kéne szereznem egy lányt ráadásként, hogy méltányoljon engem?

- Hmm. Én hajlandó vagyok – ajánlotta Pansy ravaszul. – És fogadnék, Draco is.

- Úgy nézek ki neked, mint egy lány? – morgott Draco.

- Igen – mondta kórusban Pansy és Harry, mielőtt vihogásban törtek volna ki.

- Azok a gyönyörű formájú arccsontjaid teszik – jegyezte meg Harry.

- És azok a bámulatos ezüst szemek – tette hozzá Pansy.

- És az a _selymes_, szőke haj, amibe egyszerűen _muszáj_beletúrni. – sóhajtott Harry, miközben végigsimított a szőke fiú haján.

- Rendben, most már elég – húzódott el Draco a barátaitól mogorva arccal. – Nagyon viccesek vagytok.

- Tudjuk – vágták rá kórusban, mielőtt újra felnevettek.

- Mindkettőtöket megvetlek. Szörnyűek vagytok. Tűnjetek a szemem elől. Ha megint meglátlak, még valami törvénytelenhez kell folyamodnom.

- Milyen magabiztosan mondta nekünk, nem, Pan?

- Naná. Annyira rémült vagyok, azt hiszem, összevizeltem magam.

- Tudom! Nézz ide, remegnek a térdeim!

- Fúj! – nyögött Draco, és tehetetlenül rázta meg a fejét. – Harry, azt hittem nőt akartál fogni.

- Oh, igen. – Harry megvonta a vállát, és Pansyre vigyorgott. – Szóval, mit mondasz? Megyünk, és elrejtőzünk az árnyékban, és kihasználjuk egymást? Megígérem, hogy nem mondom el a szüleidnek, ha te is megígéred, hogy nem mondod el Marcusnak. – Szuggesztíven mozgatta a szemöldökeit.

- A nevetségesebb dolgok közül, amit hallottam magától az évek során, Mr. Potter, ez felülmúlja mindegyiket! – szólalt meg egy éles hang a csapat háta mögül.

Harry és Pansy megfordultak, karjuk még mindig a másik vállán, vigyorogtak, míg mellettük Draco nevetésben tört ki. – Hello, McGalagony tanárnő. Hogy érzi magát ezen a kellemes estén?

McGalagony mogorván nézett a diákokra. – Maguk meg mit mászkálnak erre?

- Átvizsgáljuk a folyosókat olyan gonosztevők után, akik összeesküvést szőnek, hogy átvegyék az iskola feletti hatalmat, míg mi itt beszélgetünk – tájékoztatta Harry pléhpofával az igazgatóhelyettest. – Dray tájékoztathatja, amíg Pansy és én ellenőrizzük amott azt a sötét sarkot.

- Gonosztevők, valóban. – McGalagony felhorkant, és szórakozottan megrázta a fejét, amíg Pansy vonított a nevetéstől, és Draco megpróbálta magát megnyugtatni. – Honnan szedi ezeket a dolgokat, Potter?

- Délutáni rajzfilmek – felelte Harry derűsen. – Petunia néni hagyta, hogy a TV előtt lógjak, mikor fel voltam függesztve. – Nagyon szórakoztató volt, különösen mivel Saber sosem látott effajta műsort ezelőtt. – Draco újra elkezdett nevetni. – Szüksége van valamelyikünkre valamiért, professzor? – fejezte be Harry vigyorogva.

- Igen – bólintott McGalagony. – Azt reméltem, válhatok magával egy pár szót az irodámban.

-_ Ez_ alkalommal mit tettél, Harry? – kérdezte Pansy hamisan elkeseredve, és kicsúszott Harry fogásából.

Harry rémülten pillantott a fiatal boszorkányra. – Azt gondolod, tudomást szerzett a… a _tudodmiről_? – kérdezte hangos suttogással.

Pansy arca rémületet sugárzó maszkká változott. – Oh, nem… - nyögte, mielőtt esedező tekintettel nézett az igazgatóhelyettesre. – Professzor, kérem, ne büntesse meg Harryt azért. Az én hibám, esküszöm. Ő csak rosszkor volt, rossz helyen.

- Megfelelő idő, megfelelő hely, téves személy – tisztázta Draco, erőt gyűjtve magában. Mikor McGalagony szórakozott arckifejezéssel felé fordult, Draco tekintete rémültté vált. – Esküszöm, nem csináltam semmit, azzal kapcsolatban!

McGalagony bősz pillantást vetett Harryre. – Oh, na akkor jöjjön, maga bajkeverő.

Harry nevetett, miközben a két mardekáros csintalan mosolyt váltottak. – A professzort nem könnyű átverni, gondolom – rázta meg a fejét sóhajtva. – Nos, rendben. Akkor majd holnap találkozunk.

- Viszlát, Harry! – mondta Pansy boldogan, megmarkolta Draco karját, és lefelé vezette a folyosón egyenesen a Mardekár körlete felé.

- Ne hagyd, hogy túl sokat változtasson rajtad, Har! – tette hozzá Draco, és hangjában nevetés bujkált.

Harry mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét. – Hello, McGalagony professzor.

McGalagony elmosolyodott, és intett Harrynek hogy lépjen mellé, miközben elindult kifelé a pincéből. – Nehézkes megtalálni önt, Mr. Potter. – Úgy tűnt, akármerre kerestem, éppen csak elszalasztottam.

- Colin is említett valami hasonlót egyik nap. Úgy vélem, csak túl nagy ez az iskola. – Szemei pajkosan csillantak meg. – Vagy csak nagyon jó vagyok a rejtőzködésben, ha azt akarom, hogy ne találjanak meg.

- Biztos vagyok benne hogy, az utóbbi – értett egyet McGalagony. A nő kíváncsian nézett rá. – Valami rosszban _mesterkedtek_ maguk hárman?

- Pan, Dray és én? – kérdezte Harry. McGalagony bólintott. – Nem. Valójában, Dumbli megesketett, hogy kívül maradok a bajokon.

- És maga hallgat rá? – kérdezte a nő nem enyhén döbbenten.

Harry vállat vont. – Igen. Tesztelni a türelmét, mókás dolog meg minden, de nem vagyok rá különösképpen kíváncsi, hogyan kezelne most engem. Egyébként is – kunkorodott fel hűvösen a szája sarka – Sirius helyettem is követ el csínyeket.

- Valóban – értett egyet McGalagony, és megállt egy festmény előtt, amit Harry ezelőtt még sosem észlelt. – A változás elkerülhetetlen.

- Pontosan. – Bólintott a fekete hajú fiatal nőt ábrázoló festmény, mielőtt a kerete megugrott és kinyílt.

- A szobái? – érdeklődött lágyan Harry, miközben a tanára befelé ösztökélte őt. Nézte, ahogy bólintott, mielőtt megállt a portrélyukon túl, hogy körülnézzen.

- A nappali szoba zöld és kék színű volt, a kőfalak valahol a zöld és kék között voltak. Minden egyes asztal sötét színű fából készült, ami úgy fénylett, mint amit nemrég tisztítottak meg. A padló, Tométól eltérően, nem volt szőnyeggel borított, csak egyszerű kő. Nem igazán volt semmilyen személyes tárgy a szobában, ámbár volt egy hatalmas könyvszekrény a fal mentén, ami dugig volt könyvekkel, főképp átváltoztatásról szólóval, bár volt néhány más témájú is, amit tanítottak az iskolában. A kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz, és belsejében volt egy McGalagonyt valamint egy fiatalabb férfit ábrázoló kép, akik karjaikkal átölelték a másikat, amint barátságosan üldögéltek egy köpenyen. A konyhának azon a része, amire Harry rálátott a lengőajtó alatti és feletti résen át, halvány zöld színű volt, fehér fa konyhaszekrénnyel. A hálószobaajtó zárva volt, így Harry nem láthatott be oda.

- Barátságos – döntötte el Harry, és bólintott. – Kedveli a zöldet? – Nézett vissza a tanárára, és elmosolyodott, mikor ő elfintorodott.

- Igen. Legalább tudom, hogy nem fog kevesebbre tartani ezért engem, hmm? – vágott vissza kötekedve, mielőtt elmosolyodott. – Foglaljon helyet. Kér inni valamit?

- Igen, egy kis sütőtöklé remek lenne – döntötte el Harry, mialatt helyet foglalt egy sötétzöld karosszékben, és elvigyorodott, amikor belesüllyedt abba.

McGalagony letett egy csésze sütőtöklevet az asztalra Harry széke mellé, és leült szemben vele egy kék székbe egy csésze teával. – Kényelmes? – ugratta érdeklődve.

- Oh, igen. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ön az a típus, aki megeteti a székeivel azt a személyt, aki beleül, de feltételezem, ez lehetővé teszii a látogatók kínzását, anélkül hogy megszökjenek – válaszolta a fiú derűsen, és belekortyolt az italába.

McGalagony felnevetett. – Nos, azért van itt, hogy beszéljen, és nem azért, hogy kínozzák.

Harry engedte, hogy feje oldalra billenjen, és kíváncsi arckifejezés üljön ki az arcára. - Miről, professzor?

McGalagony kissé elmosolyodott. - A magánlakosztályomban tartózkozik, Mr. Potter. Bizonyára képes Minervának szólítani.

Harry pislogott néhányat, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – Akkor azt hiszem, Harrynek kéne szólítania… - szünetet tartott, míg McGalagony bólintott. – Arról van szó, hogy Albus azt akarja, barátkozzam össze a tanárokkal, igaz?

- Bizonyos mértékig, igen – válaszolta McGalagony, és újból bólintott. – De én szeretném önt egyébként is jobban megismerni. Ahogy szombaton említette, már felnőtt.

A fiú halványan elmosolyodott. – Igaz… - Ismét a kandalló köpenyén levő képre pillantott. – Azon a képen, ki az önnel?

McGalagony megfordult a székében, hogy ő is nézhessen a képre. – A bátyám, Reynold. Most Franciaországban él, a barátjával, Jeffel. – Visszanézett Harryre, aki elmélázónak látszott. – Azt lehet mondani, hogy ő a legjobb barátom.

Harry lassan bólintott. – Hiányzik?

- Valahol igen, valahol nem… - McGalagony megvonta a vállát. – Tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Valójában boldog vagyok, hogy Tudjukki hatókörén kívül él.

- Oh, igen, Voldemort. – Harry felsóhajtott, figyelmen kívül hagyva az átváltoztatástan tanár megborzongását a nevet hallva. – Csaknem megfeledkeztem róla.

McGalagony egy meghökkent pillantást vetett rá. – Hogy éri azt el?

- Megfeledkezni Voldemortról? – a boszorkány bólintott, és újból összeborzongott. – Tevékenység hiánya? Elmélkedni más dolgokon? – Harry vállat vont. – Vágyálom?

- Minden bizonnyal – sóhajtott McGalagony.

Harry ismét oldalra billentette a fejét, és McGalagonyra nézett. – Minerva, miért rezzen össze, amikor valaki kimondja, hogy Voldemort?

A tanárnő szemöldökét ráncolva nézett a diákjára. – Mindig is ezt tettem.

- De most már annyi ember mondja már ki a nevét. Albus, Sirius, Remus, Herm, Marcus, Gin, Luna, Fred, George, Nev, Ernie, Rémszem, Tonks, Poppy és én állandóan ezt mondjuk.

- Ön, Sirius, Remus és Albus sosem félték a nevet, és maga mindenki másra ráragasztotta – válaszolta McGalagony sötét pillantással.

- Vélhetően. Mégis, botor dolognak tűnik, félni egy névtől. – Harry megvonta a vállát. – Ez nem olyan, hogy a jó öreg Voldi egyszer csak megjelenik a levegőből, csak azért, mert kiejtette a nevét.

Az igazgatóhelyettes halványan elmosolyodott. – Az igaz, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy valaha is kellemesen érzem magam azzal a névvel kapcsolatban.

- Szoktassa magát – sóhajtott a fiú tehetetlenül, és megvonta a vállát.

McGalagony összeszorította ajkait. – És mi történt a DS-sel? Idén nem találtam senkit sem a hálókörlete felé rohanni éppen takarodó előtt.

- Oh. – Harry elvigyorodott. – Hozzáértő tanár. Egyetértettünk, hogy senkinek nincs rá szüksége idén, mivel Marcus tudja, miről beszél, és képes megtanítani az anyagot.

McGalagony elmosolyodott. – Értem. És mi a helyzet a következő évvel? Gondolja, hogy hozzáértő tanáruk lesz?

- Oh, Nem tudom. – A fiú beharapta alsó ajkát. – Lehet, hogy elfogadható lesz. Végül is, remélem, hogy az. Legalábbis Rémszem szerint.

A boszorkány kuncogott, míg Harry röviden elmosolyodott. – Remekül fogja csinálni, efelől nincs kétségem. Több mint alkalmas erre a posztra. Végül is már van gyakorlata abban, hogyan taníthatja meg a fiatalabbakat a sötét varázslatok elleni védekezésre.

Harry bólintott. – Tudom, de ettől még nem érzem magam jobban.

- A diákok már ismerik és tisztelik magát – tette hozzá McGalagony. – És maga is ismeri őket. Ami nagyobb előny, mint ami a legtöbb Védelem tanárnak jutott.

- Oh, de _mindig_mindenki ismer _engem_ – motyogta Harry szemét forgatva. McGalagony újra kuncogott. – De igaza van, úgy hiszem, tényleg előnyben vagyok. Én ismerem őket, ők ismernek engem, és Marcus adott pár tippet néhány tanulóval kapcsolatban. Például, már most tudom, hogy Rose Zellert a Hugrabugban és Geneva Shepardot a Hollóhátban soha ne tegyem párba, mert ők legjobb barátok, és ez, attól való félelmükben, hogy bántják a másikat, nem engedi, hogy kibontakozzon a teljes képességük.

McGalagony mosolyogva bólintott. – Érthető. Szerencsés vagyok, hogy nálam nem ugyanabban az osztályban vannak.

- Nem mintha ez nagyon zavarna jelenleg. Még csak harmadévesek. Egészen hatodikig nem tanuljuk, hogyan transzfiguráljunk másik embert – válaszolta Harry önelégülten elvigyorodva.

Az átváltoztatástan professzor felhorkant. – Valóban. – Megrázta a fejét. – Fogja folytatni a DS-t? Az egy hasznos csoport volt.

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy egy klubot csinálok belőle – mondta Harry elgondolkozva. – Természetesen nyitott lenne minden ház számára, de valószínűleg teszek egy korhatár limitet, habár nem tudom még, hogy az mi legyen. Szükségem volna segítségre, mert így többen lesznek, mint amit már megszoktam, hogy tanítsak, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudok szerezni segítséget, ha szükségem lenne rá.

- Olyat, mint a Párbajszakkör öt évvel ezelőtt? – javasolta könnyedén McGalagony.

- Oh, Merlin, nem! – Harry megvonta a vállát. – Elég volt azt túlélni, nem szeretném feleleveníteni újra.

McGalagony kuncogott. – Nem. Gyanítom, nem. Habár megkérdezhetné Perselust.

- Igen, valószínűleg meg is fogom, ha ezzel több mardekárost is rávehetnénk, hogy jöjjön – simította végig állát Harry. – Talán Flitwick professzor? Hallottam, hogy remek párbajozó volt.

- Igen. lehet, hogy hajlandó lenne segíteni neked. – értett egyet McGalagony. – Ha jobban belegondolok, valószínűleg el lesz ragadtatva, ha megkérdezed tőle.

- Valószínűleg – egyezett bele Harry kényszeredetten. – Másvalaki? Minél több embert szerzek, annál jobb. – Beletúrt a hajába. – Tudom, hogy Herm imádni fogja, hogy segíthet, bébik ide vagy oda…

- Itt fog maradni a következő évben? – érdeklődött McGalagony meglepetten.

- Igen – bólintott Harry. – Elértem, hogy Albus engedélyezze, de ő még nem tudja. Ami arra emlékeztet, hogy még beszélnem kell Madam Cvikkerrel, hogy Herm kisegítené őt.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tanári kar bármelyike örömmel üdvözölné Miss Grangert, ha ő felajánlaná segítségét.

- És én biztos vagyok abban, hogy a tanári kar többsége nem bánná a gyermekfelvigyázást – egyezkedett Harry, és szemei pajkosan csillantak meg.

- Muszáj lesz, nem? – kuncogott McGalagony. – Vissza a DS-hez. Ugyanazt a nevet fogja megtartani?

- Nem tudom. Össze kéne hívnom egy gyors megbeszélést a jelenlegi tagokkal és megkérdezni. Nos… - Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. – Összehívnék egy megbeszélést, de senki nem gyanítja, hogy jövőre én fogok itt tanítani.

- Kérdezze másképp – javasolta McGalagony. – Kérdezze meg őket, hogy mit gondolnak, érdemes-e folytatni a DS-t a Roxfortban, miután maguk végeztek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy örömmel visszajönnek, és segítenek a tanításban azokon napokon, mikor szabadok. Vagy tarthatná a klubot hétvégenként, így _sok_ ember el tud jönni.

- Még Rend tagok is? – kérdezte vigyorogva Harry.

- Talán. Végül is mindig van valami, amit érdemes gyakorolni – egyezett bele az igazgatóhelyettes szintén mosolyogva.

- Ez egy jó ötlet. Gondolkozni fogok róla – bólintott Harry. – Köszönöm Minerva. Tényleg nem sokat gondolkoztam róla. Ez egy jó módja volna, hogy megengedjük mindenkinek, tanulóknak és diplomásoknak, hogy kapjanak egy esélyt némi extra gyakorlásra. És Albus mentségként használhatná, hogy jóval diszkrétebb módszerrel kapjon híreket.

- Mi, nem gondolja, hogy az elég diszkrét, hogy havonta egyszer elmegyünk egy találkozóra? – nevetett McGalagony.

- És folyton megtörténik, hogy véletlen emberek kísérelnek meg felosonni az irodájába – horkantott fel Harry. – Én észreveszem őket, és kétlem, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen.

- Van benne valami. Tarthatnánk a gyűléseket az iskolában, miután a klub feloszlik.

- Oh, úgy érti, nem marad az iskola védtelenül, mikor magának és Albusnak is távoznia kell, igaz?

- Igen. – McGalagony mogorván nézett Harryre, aki önelégülten mosolygott a válasz hallatán. – Magával mindig csak a baj van, Harry Potter

- Mondták már – értett egyet a zöld szemű varázsló derűsen. McGalagony nevetett. – Azt hiszem megvitatom ezt Albusszal holnap vagy csütörtökön.

- Tudja, felhozhatná ezt szombaton, az értekezleten.

- Megtehetném – bólintott lassan Harry. – De előbb át akarok rajta futni Albusszal, nehogy rossz ötletnek találja, és ellenezze.

- Azt hiszem, ezt megértem. Természetes, hogy először mindent el akar simítani, nem? – ugratta McGalagony.

- Igen, azt hiszem – vigyorgott Harry. – Ha van egy áttekinthető ötleted, az emberek jóval szívesebben értenek vele egyet, igaz?

- Igaz. - McGalagony előhúzott a talárja zsebéből egy órát, és összeráncolta szemöldökét. - Most vissza kellene küldenem a klubhelyiségbe.

- Oh, rendben. - Harry felsóhajtott, és felállt. - Minerva, élmény volt magával beszélgetni.

- Hasonlóképpen, Harry - értett egyet McGalagony és szintén felállt. - Meg kéne ismételnünk.

- Egyetértek - döntött Harry. - Örülök, hogy ezt lesz kivel megvitatnom a dolgokat jövő évben is.

- Nem beszél erről Marcusszal? - kérdezte McGalagony és hangjában aggodalom érződött.

- Oh, persze, hogy beszélünk erről. - Harry megvonta a vállát. – De, amikor a következő évről beszélek vele, az elég lehangolja. - A fiú újra vállat vont. - Nem látjuk egymást olyan gyakran, meg minden, tudja?

McGalagony egy pillanatig elhallgatott, mielőtt lassan megszólalt, bár viselkedése azt sugallta, egyáltalán nem akarja azt mondani, amit mond. – Hívja meg őt ebbe a klub félébe, mármint úgy értem, ha Albus beleegyezik. Akkor tudni fogja, hogy legalább minden hétvégén látni fogja őt.

Harry lassan bólintott, és szemöldökét összeráncolva nézett a házvezetőjére. - Ha nem bánja, hogy megkérdem, miért nem kedveli Marcust?

McGalagony egy megriadt pillantást vetett a fiúra. - Ő csak… emlékeztet valakire, akit egykor, míg a Roxfortba jártam, megismertem, és akadt vele némi problémám.

- Kire emlékeztet? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

McGalagony vár egy pillanatot, mielőtt válaszolt. - Tom Denemre.

Harry szemei kimeredtek. - Együtt járt vele iskolába, igaz? - mormogta elmélázó hangon.

- Igen - sóhajtott McGalagony. - Negyedéves voltam, amikor ő végzett.

Harry bólintott. - Mókásnak hangzik. Mindenesetre, szerencsés _vagyok_, amiért nem voltam vele együtt az iskolában.

McGalagony gyengén felnevetett. - Érthető.

Harry végszónak vette, és elmosolyodott. - Denem egy szörnyeteg. Bármilyen ostoba dolgot is tett, azt javaslom, ne engedje, hogy felzaklassa. Holnap találkozunk, Minerva.

McGalagony bólintott. – Rendben. Ne maradjon fenn már túl sokáig, Harry.

- Ugyan. Utam egyenesen az ágyhoz vezet. Ha később ébredek, mint Sirius, ő tréfál meg engem. - válaszolta Harry kacsintva, és elvigyorodott. Kilépett a szobából a folyosóra, és hagyta, hogy a festmény kilengve csukódjon be mögötte.

----

- Hello, mindenki - köszönt Harry a Szükség szobájába lépve, és rávigyorgott az összegyűlt DS tagokra.

- Harry, van annak oka, hogy összehívtál mindannyiunkat? - Tudod, van egyéb dolgom is, amit csinálhatnék - morogta Zacharias Smith.

Harry hidegen mosolyodott el. - Sosem mondtam, neked, hogy jönnöd kell, Zacharias. A saját döntésed volt. Ha van valami más, amit inkább tennél, hát tedd. Nem tartalak vissza - jegyezte meg a Kis Túlélő hideg hangon, és a pillantásával, amit Zachariasra vetett, ölni lehetett volna.

- Bármi egyéb panasz? - kérdezte Hermione szelíden a terem első részéből, ahol ült. Mindenki a fejét rázta, míg Harry beslisszolt a terem elejére.

- Csak kérdeztem - motyogta Zacharias. - Megegyeztünk, hogy idén nem találkozunk, mivel Brutus valóban tudja, mi a faszt csinál.

- „_Igen, miért__ kell__ találkoznunk, nagy tesó?"_ - kérdezte Gin.

- Várjunk csak, úgy érted, Harry az egyedüli, aki felvetette az ötletet? - kérdezte Hermione, és furcsa pillantást vetett Harryre.

- Igen. - Harry homlokráncolva nézett a legjobb barátjára. - Mire fel ez a pillantás? _Mindent_ meg kell vitatnom ezek után legalább egyiktökkel, mielőtt cselekszem?

Hermione és Gin egy pillantást váltottak. - Igen - mondták kórusban, amivel kiérdemeltek egy nevetést a DS tagok többségétől.

- Képzelem. - Harry tehetetlenül forgatta meg szemeit, mielőtt figyelemkeltés végett felemelte kezét. - Nézzétek, azért hívtam össze ezt a találkát, hogy a jövő évről beszéljünk.

- Azt hiszed, jövő évben egy rossz tanárt kapunk, Harry? - kérdezte aggódva Denis Creevy.

- Nem. - Harry megrázta a fejét, és mindenki megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. - Valójában, én tudom, ki fog itt tanítani jövő évben, és ő megfelelő lesz.

Azok a DS tagok, akik egyben Juniorok is voltak egy pillantást váltottak, míg a terem hangokkal telt meg.

- Ki az, Harry? - kiabálta túl Ernie MacMillan a többi hangot.

Harry egy cseppet elmosolyodott. - Voltaképpen megtiltották, hogy elmondjam nektek. Csak bízzatok bennem, amikor azt állítom, hogy hozzáértő lesz.

- Miért kéne érdekelnie _bennünket_, ki fog tanítani itt jövőre? - nevetett Terry Boot. - Mi_levizsgázunk_.

- A kisöcsém jövőre kezd, Terry - vágott vissza élesen Ernie. - _Én_ tudni akarom, hogy mit fog tanulni.

- Fiúk, fiúk! - kiáltott Hermione élesen, míg Harry fájdalmas pillantással rázta a fejét. - Mik vagytok ti, három évesek? Engedjétek, hogy Harry elmondja, amit akar. Amennyire _mi_ tudjuk, ennek valamilyen köze kell, hogy _legyen_ hozzánk, Terry, akár hetedévesek vagyunk, akár nem.

- Jó meglátás. Csak azért, mert elhagyjuk a Roxfortot, még nem jelenti, hogy nem jöhetünk vissza, vagy hogy nem érint minket mi folyik itt - értett egyet Leana Moon a helyéről, ahol ült, legjobb barátja, Sally-Anne Perks mellől.

- Én a Roxfort után a Mágikus Játékok és Sportok Főosztályára megyek, Leana, szóval engedtessék meg nekem, ha nem hiszem, hogy annyira érint engem, ami a Roxfortban történik.

- Amíg Voldemort szabadon kószál, a Roxfort a legbiztonságosabb hely Angliában, ahol lehetsz - jegyezte meg Neville csendesen, amivel eléggé megijesztett pár embert. Mindenki felé fordult, és döbben nézett rá, kivéve néhány Juniort és Hermionét, akik jobban ismerték annál, hogy meglepődjenek a felszólalásán, vagy azon, hogy nevén nevezi a Sötét Nagyurat. - Úgy vélem, Terry, nem számít, hova mész ez után. A Roxfort mindig fontos lesz számodra.

- Jól mondtad, Nev - bólintott Harry. - Mindenesetre, ez nem csak titeket érint. Mindenkit érinteni fog, aki valaha is a Roxfortban volt, és még azt a néhány embert, aki másik varázsló iskolába járt.

-_„Oké, milyen őrült ötletet agyaltál ki ez alkalommal, Harry?"_ - kérdezte Gin enyhén bosszús pillantással.

- Tegnap beszéltem McGalagony tanárnővel, aki megemlítette a DS-t, és ez elgondolkodtatott minket, hogy formáljuk át egy egész iskolát érintő klubbá, mint amilyen Lochart párbaj szakköre volt - válaszolta Harry, és elmosolyodott, mikor az öt évvel ezelőtti események felemlegetésére mindenki összerezzent. - Amikor azon gondolkodtunk, megtartsuk-e ugyanezt a nevet vagy sem, McGalagony az javasolta, említsem meg a jelenlegi DS tagoknak, hogy talán olyan messzire is elmehetünk ezzel, hogy összehozunk egy hétvégi szakkört, és meghívjuk a régi tagokat, akik levizsgáztak, hogy jöjjenek el a találkozókra, abban az esetben, ha még többet szeretnének tanulni, vagy csak segítenének a tanításban.

– Nyitottá tennéd minden egykori Roxfortos számára? Volt DS tag vagy sem? - suttogta lenyűgözve Dean.

- Igen, valóban ez volt az alapötlet - bólintott Harry. - Szóval felvetettem az ötletet Dumblinak vacsora közben, és azt gondolta, hogy ez annyira nagyszerű, hogy a klub jövő évben létre fog jönni. - Mindenki éljenzett.

- Elő kell állnunk egy új névvel, Harry? - kérdezte esdeklő hangon Orla Quirke, egy negyedéves Hollóhátas, mikor a zajok végre elhaltak.

Harry kieresztett egy sóhajt, és nekitámaszkodott a mögötte levő falnak. - Igen, muszáj. Hadd magyarázzam meg, mit akarok elérni a DS-sel jövő évben, és talán akkor tisztább képet kaptok - javasolta a kamaszkorú vezető, és elmosolyodott, mikor mindenki rábólintott, és leültek a helyükre, arra az esetre, ha a magyarázat egy ideig elhúzódna. - A jövő évi csoportot egy Párbaj Szakkörhöz hasonlítottam, mivel ez az, amivé válni fog. Mindenegyes tanuló számára meg lesz hirdetve, még a mardekárosoknak is, és minden boszorkány és varázsló számára az Egyesült Királyságban, nem számít a vizsgájuk-

- Még a halálfalók is? - kérdezte hűvösen Lavender Brown.

- Ha viselik a Sötét Jegyet, meg kell fontolnunk, hogy beengedjük-e őket, de ha tiszták, nincs jogunk megtagadni tőlük a belépést - válaszolta Harry határozottan. - Sötét varázslatok ismerete még nem tesz halálfalóvá.

- Ez igaz - bólintott Michael Corner. - Az auroroknak is meg kell tanulniuk néhány Sötét varázslatot az edzésük során, mert csak így tudják azokat felismerni.

- És ők is használtak főbenjáró átkokat az első háborúban Voldemort és a halálfalók ellen, hogy kiegyenlítsék a számlát.

- Néhány használt, de nem mindenki - mormogta Neville.

- Oh, ez igaz - fordult Hermione bocsánatkérően Neville felé. Az utód egy apró mosolyt villantott fel válaszul.

Harry szeretettel mosolygott rá az előtte levő csoportra. - Na rajta, mindenki. Megkaptátok a tervezett alapötletet. Van valami egyéb ötlet? Különösen név tekintetében?

- „Talán használhatnánk Cho eredeti ötletét. Defenzív Szakkör?' - javasolta Gin szelíden.

- Nevezhetnénk továbbra is DS-nek - értett egyet Colin ragyogó mosollyal.

- Hívhatnánk A Lockharténál Mindenképpen Jobb Párbajszakkörnek! – kiabált közbe Padma Patil.

Erre a javaslatra a szükség szobája nevetéssel telt meg, miközben Harry szórakozottan a fejét rázta. - Talán valami rövidebbet, Padma.

- Defenzív Szakkör – javasolta Luna légies hangon, amelynek valahogy sikerült áttörnie a körülötte elhelyezkedő féktelen csoporton.

- Támogatom! – Lotus Vanger kiáltott, egy másik hatodéves Hollóhátas a csoport hátuljából.

- „_Én is."_ – tette hozzá határozottan Gin. – _„Még mindig hívhatjuk röviden DS-nek. Ez egy rövid név, ami első látásra elmond egy kicsit a csoportról_".

- Jól mondod – bólintott Harry. – Kitűnő ötlet, Luna. – Tudtam, hogy újra előrukkolsz valamivel nekem. – Rákacsintott a hollóhátasra, amivel a többi tagot megnevettette, míg Luna csak halványan elmosolyodott. – Ötletek?

- Miért akarsz most hirtelen mindent egyenesbe tenni? – kérdezte gyanakodva Terry.

- Dumbli jóvoltából lesz egy értekezletem a tanárokkal, hogy lássam, mely tanárok lesznek hajlandóak segíteni nekem, hogy jövő évre mindent összehozzak – válaszolta Harry folyékonyan. – A gyűlés most hétvégén lesz, tehát ez a legjobb alkalmunk, hogy még ma mindent összecsapjunk.

- Rendben, mit fogsz tanítani? – sürgette Hermione. – Elő kell állnod egy vázlattal.

- Nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Harry. A DS sosem úgy működött, mint egy osztály, vagy valami ahhoz hasonló. A találkozások alkalmával fogok előállni azzal, mit is akarok csinálni. Ez az, amilyen a DS mindig is volt, és minden ilyen is _fog_ maradni. Amit igazán tudni akarok, ki hajlandó nekem segíteni a tanításban? Emlékezzetek, ez nem csak a mi generációnkat fogja érinteni, hanem a vizsgázók korábbi generációit is, akiket nekünk kell tanítani.

- Én természetesen segíteni fogok – mondta Hermione határozottan.

- Rám is számíts – értett egyet Anthony Goldstein.

- Rám is – kiáltotta Justin Flinch-Fletchley miután váltott egy pillantást Ernie Macmillannal.

- Miért nem választasz valakit a Mardekárból, Harry? – javasolta Ernie. – Akkor lenne segítséged a tanárok közül minden egyes házból. Ha valaki kellemetlennek érzi, azt, amit aznap tervezünk tanítani, cserélhetne egy másik személlyel a házából.

- Úgy gondolom, a tanítást a korábbi DS tagokra kellene hagyni – vágott közbe Zacharias.

- „_Úgy gondolom, a fejedet a seggedbe kéne dugnod, és a szádat meg __befogva__tartanod_" – javasolta élesen Gin, miközben megfordult, hogy Zachariasra nézzen.

- Egyébként úgy terveztem, hozzáteszek a tananyaghoz sötét varázslatokat is. Szükségem lesz egy mardekáros segítségére – szúrt közbe Harry nyugodtan. Minden szem visszafordult felé, habár Gin továbbra is sötét pillantásokat vetett Zacharias felé. – Elvégre könnyebb harcolni azzal, amit megértesz.

- „_Rémszem hasonmás"_ – panaszkodott Gin.

- Talán – mosolyodott el Harry a vállát vonva. – Az aurorok is tanulnak sötét varázslatokat, mert jobban harcolnak, ha tudják, mit várjanak. Magam is ismerek néhány sötét varázslatot, és úgy találtam, az tényleg segít a sötét varázslókkal szemben, amikor szembetalálkoztam velük, mert ismertem a varázslatot, és tudtam, hogyan védjem meg magam azok ellen. – Az állítást követő csend fullasztó volt. – Egyébként, Sal a te segítségedre is szükségem lesz ebben.

- Az enyémre? – suttogta Sally-Anne döbbent pillantással az arcán.

- Igen. És Leanáéra. Medivarázslatokat is szeretnék felvenni a tananyagba, és ti mindketten a Szent Mungóba mentek ez után, igaz? – Mindkét hugrabugos bólintott. – Akkor ti nagyszerű segítség lesztek. Nincs kétségem, hogy Poppy segíteni fog, de más segítségének is örülnék, abban az esetben, amikor őt elhívják.

- Poppy? – kérdezte Owen Culdwell, egy negyedéves hugrabugos.

- Számodra Madame Pomfrey – válaszolt Harry, és szemei szórakozottan megvillantak. – Sajnálom. Mindig elfelejtem, hogy egyike vagyok azon kevés diáknak, akik elég vakmerőek, hogy őt, vagy Piton professzort a keresztnevén szólítsák.

- Mi van Marcusszal? – ugratta Hermione.

- Észrevehetted, hogy majdnem _mindenkinek_hagyja, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa – felelte száraz mosollyal Harry.

_- „Harry az egyetlen, akinek azt is elnézi, ha másképpen hívja."_ – jegyezte meg Gin, majd lebukott egy párna elől, amit Harry vágott hozzá. – _„Mi van? Ez igaz."_

- Akkor kaplak el, mikor a legkevésbé várod, te ördögfióka – ugratta Harry kedvesen, mielőtt figyelmét visszafordította a vigyorgó DS-re. – Nem jut eszembe semmi más, de tudassátok velem péntekig, ha bármelyiktöknek igen. – Harry elvigyorodott, mikor mindenki bólintott, vagy hangot adott beleegyezésének. – Nagyszerű. Akkor végeztünk. Eredjetek, és tegyétek azt ti szörnyetegek, amit ilyenkor szerdán vacsora után tenni szoktatok.

A terem újra megtelt nevetéssel, majd mindenki felkelt és elindult az ajtó felé.

---

- Elmondod nekem újra, miért vagy fenn ilyen korán?

Harry mogorván nézett keresztapjára. – Értekezletre kell mennem, Siri. Nem hiszem, hogy téged is ott akarnak tudni.

- Nos, jövök. Egy pillanatra sem engedlek ki a látókörömből.

- Nagyszerű. – A fiú megállt a csupasz fal előtt, amelyről tudta, hogy tanárai fogadószobáját rejti maga mögött.

- Tanári fogadó? Ez egy _tanári_ értekezlet, Harry? – kérdezte kötekedőn Sirius.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfit. - "Gáncsold el őket" – mondta a falnak, és átlépett a bejáraton, mikor az feltűnt.

- Oh, ne. Az a tökfilkó nem lehet itt! – kiáltott fel azonnal Perselus.

- Megmondtam – tájékoztatta Harry a keresztapját, miközben helyet foglalt Tom mellett, és előkészítette azt a kis halom jegyzetet, amit magával hozott. – 'Reggelt, szerelmem.

- Észrevettem, hogy lehagytad a 'jót' – jegyezte meg Tom, miközben egy csókot nyomott Harry arcára.

- Aligha tud 'jó' lenni, mikor ilyen piszok korán fenn vagyok, nem gondolod? – vágott vissza Harry, mielőtt rámosolygott Poppyra és Perselusra, aki egymás mellett ültek.- Ez nem fog menni, Perszi. Már próbáltam.

- Te, Harry, griffendéles vagy.

- Ezért én, Perselus, tudnám, _hogyan_ harcoljak egy griffendélessel.

- Természetesen megtréfálod őket, - mondta boldogan Sirius, lepuffanva a Harry melletti üres székre.

- Ez az, ahogy egy T_ekergővel_ harcolsz, Siri. A griffendéleseknek szüksége van egy jó alapos ütésre a fején – vágott vissza a zöld szemű fiú, amikor a bejárat újra kinyílt. – Oh, jó reggel, Minerva.

- Jó reggelt, Harry – bólintott McGalagony a fiatal varázslóra, és elfoglalta az üres széket az asztalfőn, miközben Sirius csak bámult kettőjükre. – Kicsit feszültnek tűnsz.

- Valóban? – Harry megforgatta szemeit, és belebökte hüvelykujját Siriusba.

McGalagony felvillantotta legvékonyabb mosolyát, amellyel úgy tűnt, eléggé meglepett néhány további tanárt. – Beszéltél velük?

- Igen. És Albusszal is – bólintott Harry. – Ha már a vén dilisről beszélünk, ő hol van? - Észrevetted, hogy ez egyszer korán jöttél, igaz? – érdeklődött Tom szelíden.

- Pofa be, rémpofa.

- Tom vigyorgott. – Normál esetben, Albus sosem érkezik, míg nincs közelebb négyhez, te ördögfióka.

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy fogd be?

- Nem voltál, elég kedves – válaszolta a Sötét Nagyúr könnyedén, mielőtt egy éles pillantást vetett Siriusra. – Láttam a pálcát, Black. Tedd el, mielőtt eltöröm.

- Másikat fog szerezni – jegyezte meg Perselus hidegen.

- Akkor azt is eltöröm.

- Oh, ti ketten, rémesek _vagytok_! Hol van a magasabb tekintély, mikor szükség van rá? – kiáltott fel Harry, amikor újra nyílt az ajtó, és ez alkalommal Albust engedte be.

- Emlegetett szamár - motyogta Tom, amely Harryt csendes kuncogó rohamra sarkallta.

Albus Harryre és Siriusra mosolygott, miközben elfoglalta normál helyét. – Jó reggelt, Sirius. Ez igazán meglepetés.

- Felébredt, miközben éppen kilopakodtam. Nem működhetett az altatóital, amit Perszi adott – sóhajtott Harry, és rákacsintott a bájitaltan professzorra, aki eltakart egy vigyort.

- Hé! – kiáltott fel Sirius, és csúnya pillantásokat vetett mindenkire, aki nevetett.

Albus kuncogott. - Nos, meg fogjuk oldani. Egyéb probléma, gyerekek?

- Igen. Ott az a kölyök a hetedéveseim között, aki abszolút egy _rémálom_ – jegyezte meg Tom azonnal. Harry beharapta ajkát, hogy fel ne vihogjon.

- Oh, azt hiszem, tudom, kire gondolsz, Marcus – szólt közbe Perselus. – Majdnem felrobbanó üstöket okoz az _én_osztályomban.

- Csak a gond van vele – értett egyet Tom.

- És ki ez a fiatalember? – érdeklődött McGalagony és bosszús tekintettel nézett a két tanárra, míg Harry a karjába temette arcát, és vállai rázkódtak a nevetéstől.

Tom és Perselus pillantás váltottak, mielőtt kórusban hangoztatták: Sirius Black.

Erre az asztal nevetéssel telt meg. Sirius csak bosszúsan nézett. – Úgy vélem, aligha vicces. Mellesleg nem úgy tűnt, hogy bármely értékes üstöd közelében voltam, Piton.

- Nem, mert Harry jó munkát végzett, hogy távol tartson tőlük – adott igazat Perselus, mikor mindenki lehiggadt.

- Rémesek vagytok, ti ketten – jelentette ki Harry.

- Hát, köszönjük, drágám – válaszolta Tom, és megrezegtette szempilláit Harry felé. Harry könnyedén rácsapott a karjára.

- Egyéb _diákokkal_kapcsolatos probléma? – kérdezte végül Albus, még mindig őrülten mosolyogva.

- Thorald kezelhetőbb, de York, Munro és Rockwell még mindig egymás torkát marják – sóhajtotta Hooch.

- Harry? – Nézett McGalagony az asztalnál levő legfiatalabb varázslóra.

Minden szem Harry felé fordult, aki sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. – Talán újra megpróbálok beszélni velük, de azt hiszem, ez minden, amit tehetek.

- Akkor a régimódi utat kell választanunk – mormolta Perselus. – Tudasd velem, ha Munro, és York nem hagyják abba ezt az ostobaságot, és_ én fogok_ velük szót váltani.

- Akkor én Rockwellel fogok foglalkozni – értett egyet McGalagony, miközben a többi tanár és Harry bólintott.

- Jó. Más valami? Semmi? – Albus Harryre és Tomra nézett. – Xylon és Galatea Thorald ma eljönnek, hogy beszéljenek kettőtökkel, igaz?

- Igen. Tizenegy órában állapodtunk meg – értett egyet Harry, míg Tom bólintott. Ula gyaníthatóan csatlakozni fog hozzánk ebédre.

- Csodálatos. Bánnátok, ha én is csatlakoznék hozzátok? – érdeklődött az igazgató.

- Azt hiszem, Albus, az lenne a legjobb, ha Minerva venne részt – javasolta Tom. – Elvégre, ő Ula házvezetője.

- És az enyém – tette hozzá Harry. – Ő képes lenne enyhíteni bármely aggodalmat, amit Xylon és Galatea támasztanak.

Albus McGalagonyra nézett, aki bólintott és a két szeretőre mosolygott. Nos, akkor jó. Minerva csatlakozni fog hozzátok ebédre. Az délben lesz?

- Igen – hagyta jóvá Tom. – Amennyiben a megbeszélés elhúzódik, időben értesítelek a hopp hálózaton, Minerva.

- És én szerét ejtem, hogy értesítsem Ulát – tette hozzá Harry, mikor McGalagony nyitotta a száját, hogy kétség kívül feltegye ezt a kérdést.

McGalagony halványan elmosolyodott. – Akkor ezt a szakértő kezeire bízom.

- Mind a négyre, remélhetően – motyogta Tom. Harry újra megcsapta a karját, miközben McGalagony sötét pillantást vetett a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárra.

- Jó. Jó – bólintott Albus csillogó szemekkel. – Harry, van valami bejelentenivalód?

Harry bólintott. – Igen, köszönöm, Albus. – Körbenézett az asztalon, miközben tekintete komollyá vált.

- Minerva és én beszélgettünk kedden, és felmerült a DS témaköre. Minerva tudni akarta, hogy jövő évben újra elindítanám-e, mivel én leszek az SVK tanár. Ez, mint kiderült, jó terv volt, és Albus jóváhagyta, szóval átfutottam rajta a jelenlegi DS tagokkal. A klub egy hivatalos Roxforti szakkörré alakul, és hétvégenként lesz megtartva. Minden tanuló, és bármely varázslóképző iskolában levizsgázott boszorkány vagy varázsló számára, aki jelenleg az Egyesült Királyságban tartózkodik, nyitott lesz.

- Bármilyen boszorkány vagy varázsló? – kérdezte Firenze.

- Nem diszkriminálunk, habár az volt elhatározva, hogy azokat, akik Sötét Jegyet viselnek, egyedi esetekként kezeljük – javasolta Albus.

Harry bólintott. – Továbbá, így mindenből tanulhatunk egy kicsit, és azok, akinek nincs mindig lehetőségük, hogy kipróbálják párbajtudásukat, gyakorolhatnak. Voldemort visszatért. Felkészültnek kell lennünk – mondta a fiú hűvösen. – Mindenesetre, szükségünk van tanárokra, akik segítenek a dolgokat valamennyire ellenőrzés alatt tartani. Poppy, szeretném kérni a segítségét, mivel mind Albus, mind én egyetértettünk, hogya medimágia alapismerete mindenki számára lényeges. Perselus, a te segítségedet is kérném, hogy bevonjuk a mardekárosokat.

Poppy bólintott. – Gondolom, beszéltél, Sallyvel?

- Igen. És Leana Moonnal. Mindketten készek segíteni – hagyta jóvá Harry.

- Úgy gondolom, segíteni fogok neked – döntött Perselus.

- Igen. Én nem Lockhart vagyok – tette hozzá Harry ártatlanul, amely előcsalogatott egy adagnyi nevetést az asztal körül ülő személyzet tagjaiból.

- Hála Merlinnek ezért – értett egyet a bájital tanár.

- Valóban. – Harry Flitwickhez fordult. – Flitwick professzor, ugye szintén hajlandó lenne segíteni?

Az aprócska tanár majdnem leesett a székéről. – Boldogan!

- Nagyszerű – értett egyet Harry. – Bárki mást is szívesen látunk, aki jönni óhajt. Minden házból lesz egy korábbi DS tag az évfolyamomból, aki segíteni fog nekem bármilyen varázslat tanításában, és hogy a dolgok úgy folytatódjanak, ahogy ezt normál esetben a DS-ben tettük, amit, gondolom, aránylag gyorsan megértetek, de az olyan dolgokhoz, mint a párbaj gyakorlása, szükségem lesz minden segítségre, amit csak megkaphatok.

- Természetesen – értett egyet Perselus. – Megtartod a DS nevet? Úgy látom, hogy feleleveníted a 'Dumbledore Serege" állapotot, és nem hiszem, hogy ezzel túl sok mardekáros fog egyetérteni.

- Pontosan – hagyta jóvá Harry. – Ezért hívtam össze először a DS gyűlést. Az új név Defenzív Szakkör, vagy röviden DS.

- Griffendélesek – mormogta Tom, kiérdemelve ezzel Harrytől egy ütést az oldalába.

Albus kuncogott, és az értekezlet lassan áthúzódott a gyakorlati dolgok, házi feladat, R.A.V.A.Sz és RBF vizsgák előkészületei felé. Mire az értekezlet befejeződött, Sirius álomba merült.

- Oh, felébreszthetem én? - érdeklődött Tom ördögien, miközben a tanári kar tagjai a dolgaikat szedegették össze.

- Várj. - Perselus előhúzott egy fiolát a zsebéből, és csillogó szemmel megrázta. - Öntsd ezt rá, és állj hátra.

- Nekem ebben nincs részem - sziszegte Harry, miközben félreállt az útból, mikor Perselus odadobta az üvegcsét Tomnak, aki ügyesen elkapta. Néhányan a tanárok közül felhagytak azzal, amit csináltak, hogy figyeljék a két mardekáros bajkeverését.

- Nem, dehogyis. Még azt is mondjuk majd, hogy megpróbáltál megállítani minket, szerelmem - ígérte Tom, és kinyitotta a fiolát. Aztán Lockharthoz méltó széles mozdulattal az animágus fejére öntötte a bájitalt, és hátraugrott.

Sirius egy hangos 'Rrrowr!'-val ébredt. Szemei gyorsan váltottak szürkéből sárgászölddé, és a pupillái elkeskenyedtek. Háromszög alakú fülek keresgélték a kiutat a hajából, miközben az emberi fülek eltűntek. Mikor felállt, egy hosszú farok volt látható, ahogy a háta mögött csapkodott körbe-körbe, szemei ide-oda cikáztak Tom és Perselus között, akik mindketten rávigyorogtak. - Miau! - köpte, majd megmerevedett, és szemei kitágultak a rémülettől.

Albus volt az első, aki nevetni kezdett. Flitwick, Bimba, Poppy, Hagrid, Hooch és Rowel követték a példáját, de néhányan előttük tartották magukat az asztalnál.

- Én megmondtam - jegyezte meg Harry a vállát vonogatva a macska-ember felé.

- Miau, raowr!

- Perselus, add oda neki az ellenszert - utasította McGalagony, egyik kézzel elrejtve mosolyát.

- Először el kell készítenem - mondta Perselus ártatlan hangon, amely harsogó nevetésre késztette az összes tanárt, Harryt is beleértve.

- Nos, Black, úgy látszik, egy időre rejtőzködni kényszerülsz - tanácsolta Tom, és intett kezével az animágus felé, miközben karját Harry dereka köré fonta. - Szórakozz jól - tette hozzá, mielőtt kivezette fiatal szeretőjét a szobából.

Sirius egy sor sziszegést és „miau"-t küldött a két távozó alak után a tanárok legnagyobb szórakozására.

- Ágyban kellett volna maradnod - tanácsolta Perselus Siriusnak, mielőtt kifordult a szobából.

Mindenki más a teremben újra nevetésben tört ki, mikor az animágus egy másik sort eresztett ki, amelyeknek átkoknak _kellett_ volna lenniük.

----

- Isten hozta - jegyezte meg mosolyogva Harry, mikor Galatea és Xylon megtették első lépéseiket az iskola épületében. - Rémszem, tudom, hogy ott vagy - tette hozzá, és odanézett, hogy az ex-auror rejtőzött egy láthatatlanná tevő bűbáj alatt Xylon mellett.

Rémszem a fiúra mosolygott, és visszavonta a bűbájt. - Biztos akartam lenni, hogy Xylon és Galatea rendben megérkezik.

- Nem, te jelenteni akarsz valamit Dumblinak, de a te érdekedben úgy teszek, mintha hinnék neked - vágott vissza Harry könnyedén, mielőtt a vendégeire nézett, akik mindketten mosolyogtak. - Marcus irodájába vezetlek titeket.

- Potter! - kiáltotta Rémszem. Harry újra megfordult és szemét nagy szemeket meresztett a férfi kezében lévő flaskára. - A tied. Az enyémet meg ne lopdosd többé - utasította, aztán odadobta a vigyorgó fiúnak a flaskát. - Megváltoztattad a hajad?

Harry mosolya önelégült vigyorrá szélesedett, miközben az üveget talárja zsebébe rejtette. - Marcus gyűlöli a rózsaszínt - jegyezte meg mielőtt intett Thoraldéknak, és megfordult, hogy vezesse őket az iskolában.

Rémszem halvány mosollyal rázta meg a fejét a visszavonuló fiúra. - Az a fiú egy szörnyeteg - döntötte el, aztán maga is besétált az iskolába, Albus irodájába igyekezve.

-----

- Isten hozta - mondta Tom mosolyogva, mikor Xylon és Galatea belépett az irodájába. Harry követte őket, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. - Marcus Brutus vagyok - nyújtotta kézfogásra kezét.

- Meg kell mondanom, nem a legjobb dolgokat hallottam Önről - mondta Galatea gőgösen, éppen akkor, mikor Xylon megrázta a Sötét Nagyúr kezét.

- Attól tartok, mostanában tényleg nem történik túl sok jó dolog körülöttem - értett egyet nyugodtan Tom, és indítványozta nekik, hogy üljenek le az asztala előtt levő fekete plüss székekre. Harry a harmadikba csusszant, amely az asztal mellett volt, szemben Thoraldékkal. Tom az asztala mögötti székre ült.

- Délig beszélgethetünk, - kezdte Harry. - akkor McGalagony professzor és Ula csatlakozik hozzánk ebédre. Ez így megfelel önöknek?

- Rendben - egyezett bel Xylon, mielőtt Galateának esélye lett volna tiltakozni.

Galatea bosszús pillantással rázta meg a fejét a férje felé, mielőtt megszólalt. - Hol fognak tartózkodni?

- A családi kúriámon - felelte Tom könnyedén. – Dundee közelében van, elég területtel körülötte kviddicsre, vagy akármire, amit tenni szeretne. Félek, belül nincsen túl sok, amit csinálhat, de ezt természetesen orvosolhatjuk.

- Ulának nincs seprűje - mondta Galatea feszülten.

Nekem van néhány Nimbus 2000-sem, amelyek csak egyszer-kétszer lettek használva. - Természetesen szívesen látott rajtuk. Nekem ritkán van rájuk szükségem.

- Néhány barátom alkalomadtán meg fog látogatni a nyár folyamán - tette hozzá Harry. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lebonyolíthatunk néhány kviddicsjátszmát. Hermione Granger szintén ott fog tartózkodni a nyár legnagyobb részében, szóval az ikreiről is gondoskodnunk kell.

- Miss Granger az iskolaelső, igaz? - érdeklődött Xylon.

- Igen - mosolyodott el kissé Harry. - Segíteni fog rávenni Ulát, hogy elkészítse a nyári feladatát. Ő valójában meglehetősen jó ebben.

- Csak _meglehetősen_ jó? - morgott Tom. - Azt hittem, jobb volt, _meglehetősen_.

- Nos, igen… - vigyorgott rá Harry a szeretőjére. - Csak megpróbálok udvarias lenni.

- Első alkalom.

- Te akarod, Marcus - figyelmeztette a fiú, és egy ujját az SVK tanár arcába lökte.

A Sötét Nagyúr megemelte szemöldöké. - Nem újdonság.

Xylon rámosolygott a két szeretőre, de Galatea nem találta szórakoztatónak. - Mi van a többi személlyel, akik ott lesznek?

Harry és Tom összepillantottak. - Tulajdonképpen, csak az iskolai barátaim. - Harry megvonta a vállát. - És talán a Roxfort mediboszorkánya, Poppy Pomfrey. Ő és Tom barátok, és tőle tanulok medimágiát.

Tom bólintott. - Nem tartottam a kapcsolatot azokkal az emberekkel, akikkel együtt jártam iskolába, és a legtöbbjük egyébként is meghalt az első háború idején, tehát ők nem jönnek.

- Hova járt iskolába? - kérdezősködött Galatea.

- Roxfortba - felelte a Sötét Nagyúr nyugodtan. - Levizsgáztam, mielőtt maguk megszülettek.

Harry tenyere végével a homlokára csapott, mikor Galatea levegő után kapkodott, és Xylon szemei kitágultak. _Jobbat nem is mondhattál volna, Tom._

_Azt reméltem, ezzel elérem, hogy békén hagyjon - _felelte Tom. - Még valami, Mrs. Thorald?

Galatea gyorsan összeszedte magát. - Igen. Mi a helyzet a büntetéssel? És természetesen a jutalmazással.

Tom arca megrándult, mikor Galatea a büntetéseket említette, de nyugodtan válaszolt. - Ha Ula valami rosszat tesz, talán rá fogok ordítani. Ha úgy vélem, hogy a cselekedet többet igényel, mint kiabálás, a sarokba fogom ültetni. - Harryre nézett. - Hacsak nincs valami egyéb javaslatod.

- Kétkezi munka. - Harry elvigyorodott. - Legalábbis Molly így csinálja. Fogd be segíteni a könyvtárban portörlésre, vagy valami ilyesmi.

Tom fintorgott. - Nincs 'segítség', amikor a könyvtár portörlése jön szóba. A házimanók nem lépnek be oda.

- Tökéletes. Ha úgy dönt, hogy valami teljes őrültséget tesz, akkor portalanítania kell a könyvtárat. - döntött Harry. Tom a szemeit forgatta.

- Magának vannak házimanói? - érdeklődött Galatea.

- Igen - bólintott Tom. - Tíz. A családjaik századok óta állnak a családunk szolgálatában. A legfiatalabb, Blinky, már húsz éve szabad. - Harry döbben pillantása láttán rámosolygott. - Ő kérdezte.

_Úgy, tehát te kedves vagy a __**házimanóidhoz**__, de a __**halálfalóidhoz**__nem?_ - cukkolta Harry.

_A házimanóim megbízhatóak. Egyébként is, anyám mindig kedves volt velük, tehát ők is mindig kedvesem hozzám. Én __**kedvelem**__ őket_ - válaszolta Tom ingerülten.

Galatea elgondolkozva bólintott. - Értem. És milyen fajta ételeket készítenek a házimanói normál esetben?

Tom megvonta a vállát. - Elég sok mindent. A házamban szabály van a túl sok cukor ellen, de ez az egyetlen dolog, ami tiltott. Ha enni akar valamit, csak kérnie kell a házimanók egyikétől, és elé fogják vinni. Valójában eléggé hasonlatos a Roxforthoz.

- Akkor rendben - határozott Galatea. - Mit terveznek, mit csinálnak a lányunkkal, ha valahol máshol kell lenniük?

- Esély van rá, de nem leszünk bárhol másutt. Úgy értem, nekem lehet, hogy értekezletre kell mennem, de soha nem fogjuk elhagyni a házat egyidőben - mondta Harry elgondolkozva. - Ha már ez szóba került… - Harry megvonta a vállát és Tomra nézett. - Úgy vélem, hozom a Roxfortba. Dumbledore professzor mondott erről valamit múlt évben, hogy ez egy biztonságos ház a nyár folyamán, arra az esetre, ha valahol támadás történik, és nincs más hely, ahova mehetnél. Nem bánná, hogy itt hagyjuk Ulát, ha közbejön valami.

- Ez igaz - bólintott Galatea. - És van rá bármilyen mód, hogy kapcsolatba lépjünk Ulával?

- Biztonsági okokból, nem kapcsolódom a hopp-hálózathoz - válaszolta Tom. - De szívesen látjuk, ha bármikor, amikor szükségét érzi, küld egy baglyot. Dundee-ben van egy bagoly postahivatal, attól tartok, oda kell írniuk, de naponta legalább egyszer ellenőrizni fogjuk, hogy van-e valamijük.

- Nem enged be a birtokára baglyokat? - érdeklődött Xylon.

- Valamelyik ősöm paranoiás volt - mondta Tom, és kieresztett egy hosszú fájdalmas sóhajt. -_Minden_ ellen védelem van, mint például a mugliriasztó bűbájok, és feltérképezhetetlenek vagyunk. Baglyok nem léphetik át, sőt a vadvilág legtöbbje nem lépheti át, az embereket be kell mutatni a védelemnek, hogy beléphessenek, nem lehet hoppanálni, és sosem kapcsolódtunk a hopp hálózathoz, satöbbi. Valójában, ha valaki _képes_is lenne eljutni a területre, minden oldalon egy mérföld van a nyílt terület és a vár, valamint a várat védő fal között, tehát bárkit láthatunk közeledni jóval azelőtt, hogy eléri a varázslattal ellátott határvonalat.

Harry mosolyogva forgatta szemeit, míg Xylon kuncogott. - Legalább Tudjukki sosem lesz képes megtámadni az otthonát.

- Igen, ez az egy jó van a védelemben - értett egyet Tom és Harryre nézett. - Be kéne oda zárnom téged, Harry. Végül is mindannyian tudjuk, hogy te vagy az a dolog, amit Voldemort ezen a világon a legjobban akar.

- Milyen szépen beszélsz Marcus - nyögött fel Harry. Belül egészen elégedett volt, és ezt egy mentális öleléssel hozta szerelme tudtára, amit a másik viszonzott.

- Mikor megérkezik a lista a Roxfortból a következő évre szükséges dolgokról, elviszik Ulát az Abszol útra, hogy beszerezze azokat? - vágott közbe Galatea összepréselt ajakkal.

- Igen - egyezett bele Harry. - Fizethetünk is a holmikért, ha szere–

- Nem - vágott közbe élesen a boszorkány. - Ulának van külön bankszámlája, amit az iskolai dolgaira használ. Azt az egyet kérem, hogy legyenek biztosak, csak azokat vásárolja meg, amik szerepelnek a listán.

- Persze - egyezett bele Tom nyugodtan. - Ez nem lesz probléma.

- Jó - bólintott Galatea. - Hát akkor, elvárnak valami fizetséget azért, hogy ott tartózkodhat a házukban?

- Nem - felelte Harry rosszallóan. - Ez számomra szívesség egy barátnak. Durva lenne, ha elvárnánk, hogy fizessenek Uláért, hogy velünk maradjon, mikor nem kérjük Hermet, hogy fizessen, és ő két kisbabát hoz. Nem bébiszitterkedünk Ula felett, csak megengedjük, hogy nyáron itt maradjon, ahogy bárki megkérne egy barátot, hogy ott aludhasson egy éjszakára.

- Tehát, úgy kezeli ezt, mint egy ott alvást? - érdeklődött Galatea hidegen.

- Igen - válaszolta Harry ugyanolyan hideg tónusban. Ő és Galatea egy ideig nézték egymást, míg Tom tehetetlenül nézett felfelé, és Xylon a fejét rázva felnyögött.

Az iroda ajtaja kinyílt, és beeresztette McGalagonyt és Ulát. Mindketten megálltak az ajtóban, és a jelenetet bámulták. - Visszajöjjünk később? - kérdezte McGalagony.

Tom intett a pálcájával, és elővarázsolt két kék széket. - Nem, jöjjenek beljebb - mondta, mielőtt szolidan Harry tarkójára 'csapott'. - Elég.

Harry sötét pillantás vetett szeretőjére, mielőtt megfordult, és rámosolygott a két újonnan érkezőre. - Jó napot, Minerva, Ula - mondta, miközben Tom elővarázsolt egy asztalt a szoba közepére, indítványozta mindenkinek, hogy költözzenek át a székükkel oda, és maga is így tett.

Ula meglepetésében, hogy Harry keresztnevén nevezte az igazgató helyettest, eltátotta a száját, míg McGalagony magatehetetlenül megrázta a fejét. - Jó napot Harry, Marcus, Galatea, Xylon.

Ula közelebb helyezkedett székében Harryhez, és ugrásra készen várta, az alkalmat, hogy beszélhessen. - Hogyan érted mindezt el?

Harry kacsintott. - Az én titkom.

- Jaj, ugyan már, Harry.

- Hogyisne.

- Valójában, ő sem tudja - jegyezte meg Tom, és vigyorogva megborzolta Harry haját.

- Nem tanított meg a mamád, hogy ne hallgatózz? - kérdezte Ula.

- Voltaképpen, az anyám meghalt, miközben életet adott nekem - volt a válasz. - Igaz, kissé szomorú, de így legalább megúsztam azokat a dolgokat, amiket az anyák szoktak megtanítani a gyerekeiknek. - kacsintott Tom.

_- Ez mindent megmagyaráz_ - Harry felhorkantott, amivel egy nevetést csalt elő az első évesből, és mosolyokat Xylontól és McGalagonytól.

- Mi mindent? - vágott vissza Tom

- Két szó. Tisztító bűbájok.

- Fogd be. - A Sötét Nagyúr a homlokát ráncolta, amivel újra megnevettette Ulát.

Harry az asztal körül ülő felnőttekre kacsintott. - Marcus nem tudna megfelelő tisztító bűbájokat szórni, ha nem égetnéd bele az agyába az utasításokat.

- Világnyi fájdalomra pályázol, kölyök - figyelmeztette Tom.

- Nincs fenyegetőzés az étkezőasztalnál - mondta Ula, és ujját rázta a Sötét Nagyúrra.

- Oh, most te vagy az anyám? - érdeklődött Tom, és a fiatal boszorkányra mosolygott.

- Aha!

- Hetven év késésben vagy, kicsim. - Harry felhorkant, mikor az asztal a Roxfort házimanó populációjának jóvoltából étellel telt meg.

Ula kacarászott. - Marcus piszok öreg.

- Igen. Köszönöm. – Tom felvonta a szemöldökét. - Harry, te _bánod_?

- Dehogy, egyáltalán nem - felelte Harry vidáman. - Ideadnád a krumplit, szerelmem?

- Hova kérnéd? - válaszolta Tom ugyanolyan vidámsággal. - Abba az őrült hajadba, a talárodra, vagy az öledbe?

- Voltaképpen a tányéromra - mondta a Kis Túlélő vigyorogva, és egy néma begyűjtőbűbájjal magához hívta a krumplit.

- Sosem tanított meg az anyád, hogy asztalnál ne használj begyűjtő bűbájt? - kérdezte szárazon Tom.

- Nem. A nagynénémmel nőttem fel, aki egy mugli - jegyezte meg derűsen Harry, miközben átnyújtotta Ulának a burgonyás tálat.

– Ez megmagyarázza, miért olyan jó az asztali modora, mint Alastoré - sóhajtott McGalagony.

- Óh, erről jut eszembe! - Harry előhúzta új flaskáját a talárja zsebéből, és csettintett ujjával. Dobby feltűnt a semmiből, és Harry odahajolt, hogy súgjon valamit a fülébe, mielőtt átnyújtotta neki a flaskát. Dobby egy vigyor keretében eltűnt.

- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte Tom óvatosan.

- Valami, amit Rémszem adott nekem ma reggel - válaszolta Harry boldogan.

- Egy pukkanás után Dobby ismét feltűnt a flaskával, átnyújtotta Harrynek. - Tessék, Harry Potter uram - mondta izgatottan.

- Köszönöm, Dobby - felelte Harry. Miközben Dobby eltűnt, ő visszaült, és húzott egy kortyot a flaskából. Miután megrázkódott, azt mondta. - Igazi! - egy varázslatot szórt a flaskára, hogy teli tartsa.

- Kérlek, mondd, hogy ez nem az, amit gondolok, hogy az - mormolta Tom, és szemét körültekintően a flaskán tartotta.

Harry arca felragyogott. - Szupertitkos Speciális Őrültségi Tinktúra Megzavarodott Egyének Számára.

- Neeee… - nyögte Tom, és arcát a kezeibe temette.

- Mi az? - nézett Ula kíváncsian a flaskára. - Kaphatok én is?

Harry elmosolyodott, és a flaskát a zsebébe csúsztatta. - Attól tartok nem, Ula. Még túl fiatal vagy.

- Engedélyezte ezt Albus? - kérdezte McGalagony szárazon. - Mert amennyire én tudom, diákok számára nem _engedélyezett_alkohol birtoklása az iskolában.

– Harry! - sikította Ula, szélesre tágult döbbent szemekkel.

Harry hangosan felsóhajtott. - Oh, rá fogom beszélni őt erre, Minerva.

- Én is attól félek. - sóhajtott McGalagony.

Tom elvigyorodott, és feltartotta a flaskát. - Azt hiszem, ezt el kell, hogy kobozzam, Mr. Potter.

– Marcus! - Harry a férfi felé kapott, és megpróbálta elkapni az üveget, de Tom könnyedén kartávolságon kívül tartotta őt.

Hogy lerázza Harryt, Tom előredőlt, és megcsókolta a fiút. - Ülj le. Csak akkor fogod visszakapni, ha Albus engedélyezi. - Az asztalon keresztül ránézett McGalagonyra. - Jól hangzik?

- Igen - értett egyet az átváltoztatástan professzor.

Harry puffogva ült vissza székébe. – Gonosz dög.

- Mmhm - bólintott Tom, hátradőlt, és a palackot az íróasztala felső fiókjába helyezte. - Ha megpróbálod visszaszerezni, a következő alkalommal, mikor meglátom, gyorsított tanfolyamban részesítelek alkohol felrobbantásában- tette hozzá.

– Ooh! Nézhetem? - érdeklődött Ula, és Harryről a Sötét Nagyúrra nézett.

– Talán, biztonságos távolságból - egyezett bele mosolyogva Tom.

- Nem fogod a flaskámat felrobbantani! - kiáltotta Harry.

- Akkor az az asztalomban marad, míg Albus nem hagyja jóvá - felelte Tom derűsen.

Xylon mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Harry és szeretője civakodnak a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár asztalának legfelső fiókja felett. Rápillantott Galateára, aki összeráncolta homlokát, és kezét a térdére tette. - Rendben lesznek.

– Nem kedvelem Brutust - morogta Galatea.

- Ha ez téged jobb érzéssel tölt el Galatea - jegyezte meg McGalagony, és előrehajolt, hogy beszéljen a párhoz. - Én sosem kedveltem Marcust, de nagyon jól végzi a munkáját, és az összes diák szereti őt. Nem fog neki problémát okozni, hogy gondját viselje Ulának, és Harry is le fogja őt foglalni.

- Te nem kedveled őt? - súgta vissza Galatea.

- Valóban, nem kedvelem - értett egyet McGalagony. - És mégis rábízom magam annyira, amennyire képes vagyok, ami tudjuk, nem sok, de megbízom benne, hogy képes bármilyen gyereknek a gondját viselni.

- Tehát azt mondod, hagyjuk vele a lányunkat?

- Nem. Én azt mondom, hogy vele biztonságban lesz.

Galatea óvatosan nézett vissza az asztal túlsó oldalán ülő a professzorra. Igaz, hogy ritkán hallgatott Ulára, de természetesen azért törődött az egyetlen gyermekével. Nem nagyon értett a gyerekekhez, nem úgy, mint Xylon, de ezen már nem lehetett segíteni. - Legyen. Ula azzal a kettővel maradhat - döntött végül. - De egyetlen panaszt is hallok róluk, egyenes visszamegy az apámhoz.

McGalagony biccentett és az asztal másik oldalán levő három emberre nézett. Mindannyian úgy viselkedtek, mint a gyerekek, ételt dobáltak a másikra._Ula rendben lesz._


	46. Chapter 46

**Fordította: Herika**

Béta: hát egyelőre csak én...

A teljes fejezetet itt találjátok: enelen. insanejournal. com /2372 .html #cutid1 - persze szóközök nélkül. Két darabban, kövessétek a linket!

**46. Fejezet**

- Azért én mindig is tudtam, hogy ez hülyeség.

- Mindig?

- Nos, mióta olvastam róla.

- Vagyis úgy tíz perccel ezelőttől?

- Fogd be, Tom.

Poppy nevetett kettőjükön. – Hát igen, ez valóban hülyeség. Ez egy jó öngyógyító varázslat, de sosem volt nagyon elterjedve. Meglehetősen reménytelen volt.

- M_eglehetősen _reménytelen? Poppy, ki a fene cipel magán _sarat?_

_- _Hát, hasznos, ha beleesel a sárba – kuncogott Tom.

- Ó, biztos. Sajnálom, Mr. Sötét Varázsló úr, ha majd megátkoz, legyen szíves figyeljen oda, hogy pontosan abban a pocsolyában landoljak, hogy meg tudjam magam gyógyítani. Most már értem.

- Nem, a lényeg, hogy távol tartsd magad a sötét varázslókról. Azt hittem, ezt tudod.

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem. Életemben hányszor futottam bele egy Sötét varázslóba?

- Csak akkor egyszer. Remélem.

- Tom, utálok rámutatni a nyilvánvalóra, de te futottál_ belém_.

- Ó, abbahagynátok végre ezt? – kuncogott feléjük Poppy. – A varázslat nem volt annyira hasztalan, amikor az utak még sárból készültek, Harry.

- Nem csoda, hogy hasztalanná vált. Úgy értem, mikor láttál utoljára földutat?

- Roxmorts – mondta kórusban Tom és Poppy.

Harry mogorván ráncolta össze szemöldökét. – Tudjátok, tényleg utálom mindkettőtöket.

- Te vagy az, aki feldobtad a labdát.

- Fogd be Tom.

- Á, a kávéház előtti napok emlékei…

- Ó, úgy érted, ahol egyikünk azt mondta volna a másiknak minden második mondatánál, hogy fogja be?

- Most ahogy mondod, már nem is tűnik annyira kellemesnek_._

- Te akartad.

- Reménytelenek vagytok ti ketten – kuncogott fejet rázva Poppy. – Váltsunk témát, Harry. Tudod már, hogy fogja elnevezni Hermione a babákat?

- Azt hittem már tudod.

- Ó?

- Mostanában_ itt_ tölti minden napját – panaszkodott a fiú.

- Hát, sajnálom – válaszolta a mediboszorkány, de egyáltalán nem hangzott úgy, mintha tényleg sajnálná. – De ez a te hibád.

- Az _én_ hibám! – Harry egy rémült pillantást vetett rá. – Hogy lehetne az én hibám, hogy ő mindig itt van?

- Gyerünk, ki vele. Te olvastad azt a könyvet a mágikus babákról. Te mondd meg nekem.

Harry összeráncolta homlokát. – Minden, amit a könyv mondott az volt, hogy az anyának a bébik születése előtt négy-öt hónappal abba kell hagynia a varázshasználatot, mert a csecsemőknek szüksége van arra az erőre, hogy létrehozzák a saját varázsképességüket.

- Pontosan – bólintott Poppy. – A növekedő gyermekek felhasználják az őket körülvevő varázslatot, habár főképp az anyjukét, és az a saját képességévé fejlődik, amely általában olyan méretű, mint a szülőké. Ezt már a genetika dönti el. Amikor a gyermek összegyűjtötte az anyától és az őt körülvevőktől, akik törődnek vele, a szükséges mágiát, megszülethet.

Harry pislogott néhányat. – Még mindig nem látom, miért az én hibám ez?

- Azok a gyermekek korán fognak megszületni, nem igaz? – hajolt előre Tom.- Mivel Harry és én önkéntelenül is segítünk nekik, hogy összegyűjtsék a szükséges mágiát.

- Pontosan – mosolygott Poppy.

- Milyen korán? – suttogta Harry nagyra nyílt szemmel.

- Nem tudjuk – sóhajtott a mediboszorkány. – Kapcsolatba léptem ez ügyben egy barátommal a Szent Mungóból, de ő is azt mondta, hogy most szokatlan körülményekkel állunk szemben. Egy helyen van a világ három legerősebb varázslója, és mindhármuk érdeklődik azok után a gyermekek iránt. Ha nem ikrek volnának, azt kellene mondanom, hogy két-három hónappal korábban, kettőtöktől és Albustól függően. Valójában, az ikrek általában később szoktak megszületni, hiszen nekik tovább tart, hogy elérjék a megfelelő szintet. Ugyanakkor ők ikrek, ám itt vagytok ti hárman, szóval az időzítés lehetetlen.

- Úgy gondolja, hogy hamarosan bekövetkezik – következtetett Harry. Poppy óvatosan bólintott. – Milyen korán? Néhány nap? Vagy néhány hét?

- Valamikor ezen a héten.

- Egy hónappal korábban jönnek – mormogta Harry. – Nem veszélyes ez?

- Nem, varázserővel bíró gyermekek számára – válaszolta Tom a mediboszorkánynak, aki bólintott. – Varázserejük támogatja őket egészen addig, amíg nem tudják támogatni magukat.

- Ó… - Harry megvakarta a tarkóját. – Kérdezhetek?

- Ki vele – mondta Poppy.

- Tom és én párszaszájúak és metamorfmágusok vagyunk. Nev szintén metamorfmágus, csak ő még nem érte el képessége teljes mértékét. Azok a képességek is átadódnak az ikreknek? Úgy értem, ha ők a mi mágiánkból táplálkoznak…

- Erre nem gondoltam… - suttogta Poppy a döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemmel.

- A mágikus adományok annyira ritkák. – Tom elgondolkozóan értett egyet. – És normál esetben, azt hiszem a gyermek úgy választana, hogy a vér szerinti családból táplálkozzon, szóval a képességeket onnan szerezné, de a vér szerinti család nincs itt, Hermionét kivéve…

- Tehát ez egy jó kérdés – döntötte el Poppy, és felállt. – Bánná bármelyiktek, ha szólnék a Szent Mungó-beli barátomnak? Lehet, hogy ő tud valamit, amit én nem.

- Felőlünk – bólintott Harry. – Már_ én_ is kíváncsi vagyok.

- Valóban – bólintott Tom, és némán visszavette fedőbűbáját, hogy Marcusnak nézzen ki.

Poppy a kandallóba dobott egy csipetnyi hopp-port. – Szent Mungó, Pihenő szoba – mondta, mielőtt a fejét a zöld lángok közé dugta. Úgy tűnt, beszél valakihez a másik végen, bár sem Harry, sem Tom nem tudta kivenni, mit mond. Az egész csak néhány percet vett igénybe, mielőtt visszahúzódott és helyet csinált egy új személynek, hogy átjöjjön a kandallón keresztül.

Poppy medivarázsló barátja egy egyenes tekintetű, fakókék szemű férfi volt piszkos barna hajjal, valószínűleg a kandallóbeli utazás miatt. Olyan embernek látszott, aki már sok halált látott életében és belefáradt az őt körülvevő világba. Mosolya szomorú volt, miközben leporolta citromzöld színű talárját. – Poppy.

- Johnnie – mosolygott rá Poppy. – Marcus, Harry, ő Johnnie Anderson. Johnnie, ők itt Marcus Brutus és Harry Potter.

Johnnie szeme tágra nyíltan meredt a két sötét hajú varázslóra, miközben udvariasan feléjük biccentett üdvözlésképpen. – Örvendek – mormogta, mielőtt visszanézett a mediboszorkányra. – Azt mondtad, van egy kérdésed?

- Foglalj helyet – invitálta Poppy kedvesen, és lenyomta őt egy fotelbe, ami hasonlatos volt ahhoz, amelyben ő ült ezelőtt. – Teát?

- Poppy, nem maradhatok tovább néhány percnél, te is tudod.

- Hát persze. Teát?

- Igen, rendben – sóhajtott sorsába beletörődve Johnnie.

Poppy elmosolyodott, és a szekrényhez lépett, amelynek tetején a teáskészlet állt. – Harry lennél olyan kedves, és elismételnéd a kérdésed Johnnie-nak?

Harry bólintott, és kissé előrehajolt. – Herm ikreiről beszélgettünk, és Poppy mondta, hogy korán fognak érkezni, lévén, hogy olyan hosszú ideig voltak a közelemben, és mivel feltöltődtek a varázserőmmel. Na már most, én párszaszájú és metamorfmágus is vagyok. Lehetséges, hogy a bébik átveszik a képességeimet?

Johnnie hosszú ideig döbbenten bámult a Fiúra, Aki Túlélte. – Én sosem vettem ezt fontolóra…

- Tehát fogalma sincs? – érdeklődött Tom nem túl rosszindulatúan, miközben Poppy egy csésze teát nyújtott át a férfinek, majd újra leült a karosszékébe.

- Nem… - rázta meg a fejét Johnnie. – Ez annyira furcsa esemény. A legtöbb gyermeket csak néhány más személy veszi körbe arra az időre, amikor ők összegyűjtik a mágiát, tehát csak a szülőkből és a közeli rokonokból szedik össze, ugye értik – magyarázta. – Ez olyan valami, amihez mi a Szent Mungóban ragaszkodunk – főleg az anya biztonsága érdekében. Az, hogy Miss Granger a Roxfortban tartózkodik, eleve megnehezíti, hogy jóslásokba bocsátkozzunk… de, ikrek esetében, és ilyen lehetőségekkel, amikor azok a képességek nem a családjuktól származnak...

- Ne kezd újra a „_csináljuk történelmet"_ játékodat, Johnnie. Félek, Harry megátkoz téged – jegyezte meg szelíden Poppy, és belekortyolt a teájába, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát. Harry enyhén bosszúsnak_ látszott_ Johnnie szóhasználata miatt.

A medivarázsló egy bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Harry felé. – Sajnálom, Mr. Potter. Nem úgy értettem, hogy azt javasoljam, hogy vessük alá a barátját egy kísérletnek, vagy ilyesminek.

- Persze. És, kérem, szólítson Harrynek. Utálom, amikor Mr. Potternek szólítanak – felelte a fiú, és undorodva vakarta meg az orrát.

- Mondtam, hogy meg fogod kedvelni – mondta a teremben levő egyetlen boszorkány.

- Poppy… – sóhajtott fel Harry tehetetlenül.

Johnnie nevetett, és mosolya felderítette egész arcát. – Valóban…

Mindannyian elhallgattak, mikor a kórterem bejárati ajtaja döngve kicsapódott. – Most meg mi van? – mordult Poppy. Felállt, és gyorsan az irodaajtóhoz sietett.

- Poppy! – szólalt meg Minerva hangja.

- Mi- Ó! Miss Granger!

Harry és Tom összenéztek, mielőtt gyorsan felálltak és követték a javasasszonyt kifelé a kórterembe. – Herm? – kérdezte Harry.

- Elfolyt a magzatvize – mondta Minerva. – Lehoztuk őt, amilyen hamar csak tudtuk.

- Jó dolog, hogy pont itt voltam, mi Poppy? – ugratta Johnnie, miközben megkerülte Harryt és Tomot, aki az ágy mellett várakozott.

- Rendkívül jó dolog – értett egyet Poppy megkönnyebbülten. – Harry, Marcus, Minerva, Ginevra, meg kell kérnem mindnyájatokat, hogy lépjetek hátra. Szükségünk van a szobára.

Tom és Minerva bólintottak, és félrevonszolták a két tanulót a barátjuktól, miközben Johnnie behúzta a függönyt az ágy körül. A két tanár váltott egy pillantást, mielőtt Harryt és Gint az irodába terelte. – Üljetek le – javasolta Tom, és mielőtt elindult, hogy még több teát szerezzen, megtisztította a csészéket.

Mindkét diák aggódó pillantást vetett a bezárt ajtóra, mielőtt leültek egymás mellé a kanapéra. – „_Rendben lesz?"_ – kérdezte Gin, miközben szeme mindenfelé cikázott.

- Minden rendben lesz vele – biztosította Minerva a leányt. – Már két gyógyító is itt van, hogy segítsen neki.

- Nekünk most csak az a dolgunk, hogy csendben üljünk – értett egyet Tom, és két csésze teát lebegtetett a diákokhoz, a harmadikat pedig Minervának nyújtotta át. Ő maga a negyedik csészével a Minerva melletti székbe ült. – Most úgyis csak útban lennénk. Poppy vagy Andersen gyógyító jönni fog, és értesít, amikor minden rendben.

- Úgyse tudsz megnyugtatni. – tájékoztatta Harry a szeretőjét. Átkarolta Gin vállát, és félig átölelte reszkető lányt. – Idd meg a teádat, Gin. Marcus valószínűleg megfűszerezte Nyugtató Elixírrel.

- Természetesen – értett egyet Tom, és belekortyolt a saját teájába.

- Éppen most ismeri be, hogy begyógyszerezte őket – mutatott rá Minerva.

- Hé, mind a négyünket begyógyszereztem – válaszolta a Sötét Nagyúr játékosan, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, mikor az átváltoztatástan professzor kiköpte a teáját, amibe éppen akkor kortyolt bele. – Ugyan már, Minerva, nem mondhatja, hogy maga nem ideges.

- Hát hogyne lenne ideges – motyogta Harry sötét ábrázattal bámulva az érintetlen teáját, míg húga egy nagyot kortyolt az övéből. – Csak sohasem fogja beismerni.

Minerva összepréselte ajkait. – Természetesen nem – mondta, mielőtt még egyet kortyolt teájából és lenyelte.

- Harry, idd a teád – utasította Tom.

Harry felvont szemöldökkel nézett a Sötét Nagyúrra. – Kösz, most nem akarok teát.

_- „Akkor változtasd át rummá, és fogd be"_ – motyogta Gin a fejét a bátyja vállán pihentetve. – _„A lényeg egyébként is az, fogd magad, és idd meg azt a hülye bájitalt."_

- Tudja ő azt. Csak most durcás – válaszolta Tom, miközben Harry azt tette, amit Gin javasolt, és teáját valamifajta alkoholos itallá változtatta. Belekortyolt az italába, és megrázkódott.

- Mivé változtatta? – kérdezte Minerva gyanakodva.

- Lángnyelv-whiskyvé – suttogta Harry, és megrázta a fejét. – Merlin, folyton elfelejtem, milyen erős ez a cucc…

- „_Mikor volt NEKED LÁNGNYELV-WHISKYD_"? – kérdezte Gin élesen.

- Rémszem – vonta meg a vállát Harry, és még egyszer beleivott az italba.

- Tudhattam volna… - sóhajtott tehetetlenül Minerva. – Egyedül Alastor adna egy kiskorú tanulónak lángnyelv-whiskyt.

Tom legyintett egyet felé. – Túl késő már panaszkodni, Minerva.

- Valószínűleg, így igaz – értett egyet Harry, és elkapta a Gin kezéből kihulló csészét. – _Gondoltam_, hogy álomitalt éreztem a csészénkben.

- Azért észrevettem, hogy te megszabadultál a sajátodtól – felelte Tom, és halványan elmosolyodott. Minerva szórakozottan rázta meg a fejét.

- Gin Freddel és George-dzsal nőtt fel. Az ember azt hinné, hogy már megtanulta, hogy mindent leellenőrizzen – vigyorgott Harry. – Egyébként is, én olvastam azt a könyvet, amit Poppy adott, mármint, hogy a szülés eltarthat egy darabig. Ha a várakozás további része olyan idegölő lesz, mint ahogy elkezdődött, nem vagyok biztos, hogy a nyugtató elixír elégséges lesz. Úgy vélem, jobb, ha _egyikünk_ átalussza.

- De nem te? – érdeklődött Minerva, és szemöldökét ráncolta a kamaszkorú varázsló felé. – Azt gondoltam, hogy kap a lehetőségért, hogy átaludhassa a megpróbáltatást.

- Minerva, ismerve magam, én álmomban is csak izgulnák. Jobb, ha ébren vagyok, hogy megbirkózzam az érzelmeimmel. Legalább, ha ébren vagyok, képes vagyok bizonyos nyomást gyakorolni rájuk.

- Jó érv – bólintott Tom. – Folyton megfeledkezem a heves vérmérsékletedről.

- Tudod, azt hiszem, rád hagyom Gint, mikor végül felébred – döntött Harry derűsen. – És ő szintén tombolni fog.

- Csodálatos. Ki sem tudom várni – felelte Tom hasonló tónusban a szeretőjének. – Minerva kuncogott.

- Minerva? – nézett át Harry elkomolyodva a házvezető tanárára. – Herm azt mondta, hogy fog kapni egy saját szobát, és Gin mondta, hogy meg akarja osztani vele. Ki lett ez dolgozva?

Minerva felsóhajtott. – Nem. Albus óvatos, mert ez mindkettőjüktől rengeteg alvást vonna el.

Harry összeszorította a száját. – Akkor el fogok vele beszélgetni erről. Nem most, de minden bizonnyal, mielőtt Herm visszaköltözne a körletbe.

- Jó ötlet – értett egyet Minerva. – Legalább rád hallgatni fog.

- Albus nem hallgat már magára? – kérdezte Tom aggódva.

- Hallgat ő rám most is, éppúgy, mint eddig, ami nem túl sok. Meghallgatja az ötleteimet, de a végén azt teszi, ami szerinte a legjobb.

- Perselus elmondta, hogy vele is pont ezt teszi – mormolta elgondolkodva Harry. – Miért hallgat rám, és magukra miért nem?

- Mert te egy kész rémálom vagy? – vetette fel Tom.

- Fél tőled. – felelte határozottan Minerva. – Fél attól, amit tehetsz, ha nem jár eléggé a kedvedben.

Harry ijedten pillantott rá. – Miért én? Ez tényleg nem olyan, mintha valami erőkülönbség lenne kettőnk között. Jobban aggódnék Voldemort miatt, mint én miattam.

- Mert te a határvonalon egyensúlyozol – mormolta Tom elgondolkozva. – Megragadtál a Világos és a Sötét között, sokkal gyakrabban, mint ahogy az neki még kényelmes. Ha jobban erőlteti, lehet, hogy átesel a Sötét oldalra.

Minerva bólintott. – Harry, én tudom, hogy utálja, ha ilyen dolgokat mondanak, de tényleg maga ennek a háborúnak a döntő tényezője. Albus és V-Voldemort körülbelül egyforma erősek. Manapság maga az egyedüli olyan mágikus erővel bíró személy a világban, aki ugyanolyan erős, mint ők.

Harry tátott szájjal bámult a nőre. – _Te sosem mondtad nekem ezt!_

_Sosem gondoltam rá, ilyen formában – _válaszolta Tom és mentálisan vállat vont. – _Eleinte szólhatott arról, hogy elnyerjem az erődet, de most már kevésbé érdekelne, ha én nyerném meg ezt a háborút, azért, mert te az én oldalamon vagy, vagy nem._

- Minerva, tudod, mit tenne Albus, ha csatlakoznék Voldemorthoz? – érdeklődött Harry, mikor újra megtalálta a hangját.

- Visszaszerezné. Mit gondol, miért akarja jövőre itt tartani?

- Szemmel akar tartani – nyögte Harry, és a fejét fogta. – Ó, olyan hülyének érzem magam, amiért nem láttam ezt előre… Mi ütött ebbe az emberbe, hogy az életemmel játszik?

- Ő mindenki életével játszik – pontosított Minerva finoman. – És ugyan senki sem szereti túlzottan, de hát mit tehetnénk ellene?

- Nincs választásunk – értett egyet sóhajtva Harry. – Tudom. – Felnézett a két felnőttre, akik mindketten aggódva nézték. – Rendben vagyok, tényleg. Mostanra már majdnem megszoktam Albustól.

- Nem kéne – motyogta Tom sötéten. – Vannak olyan percek, mint ez, amikor szívesen elröpíteném ezt az embert a holdra.

- Ó, visszajönne – mondta Minerva egy apró mosollyal.

- Tudom – nyögte a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Olyan, mint én – értett egyet Harry ragyogó mosollyal. Minerva nevetett, míg Tom egy rosszalló pillantás vetett a fiúra.

-

- Még éltek? – kérdezte Poppy, amikor bedugta fejét az irodába.

- Alig – válaszolta Tom, és morgolódva felállt.

Harry letette a könyvet, amit olvasott, és megfordult, hogy felébressze Gint, míg Tom Minervát ébresztgette. – Ébredj, ébredj, kis hugi.

-_ „MI-"_

- Marcus begyógyszerezett téged.

- „Meg fogom ölni!"

- Jé, kösz Harry – motyogta Tom. – Később ölj meg, Gin. Gyerünk, nézzük meg, hogy van Hermione.

- _„Herm?"_ – Odanézett, ahol Poppy állt az ajtóban. Felpattant, és mint a rakéta kiszáguldott a javasasszony mellett.

- Bocs – sóhajtotta Harry, megrázta a fejét, és a két tanár vezetésével kiment a kórterembe.

- Miért nem spicces? – mormogta Minerva sötéten.

- Bűbájos karkötő – válaszolta Harry vállvonogatva, miközben beléptek az elfüggönyözött területre, ahol Hermione tartózkodott. – Helló, Herm. Hogy vagy?

- Nagyon, nagyon üresnek érzem magam – sóhajtotta a boszorkány. Egyik csecsemőjét szorosan a mellkasához fonva tartotta, és hátát támasztva üldögélt. Gin mellette ült, és a másik gyermeket tartotta. – Gyere, szeretnéd megfogni a keresztlányodat? Tartok tőle, hogy Gin ért először Galvinhoz.

Harry boldogan szabadította meg fiatal nőt az apró gyermektől. – Galvin?

- Igen – bólintott Hermione fáradtan. – Gin kapta Galvin Sol Grangert. A tied Gerda Selma Granger.

Harry mosolyogva bámult lefelé az aprócska alakra. – Bámulatosan szép, Herm.

- _„Galvin egy kis szörnyeteg_" – tájékoztatta őket Gin, és kiráncigálta a haját a kisfiú markából. – _„Nem, Gal, ereszd el… Au!"_

- Gal? – kuncogott fejét rázva Hermione. – Alig tizenöt perces, és máris van beceneve.

- Imádnivalók – Mondta Minerva a kedvenc diákjának, amikor megérkezett, és megállt Gin mögött, majd óvatosan segített a lánynak visszaszerezni a haját a gyermek mancsából.

- Aludj egy keveset, Hermione – javasolta Tom halkan, miközben karjaival átölelte Harry derekát, és állát a fiú vállán pihentette. – Pokolian nézel ki. Semmi nem fog történni a kis porontyaiddal.

- Semmi baj nem érheti ez a kis angyalt – értett egyet határozottan Harry.

-_„Se ezt a kis démont." _– bólintott Gin.

- Ó, rendben. – Hermione mosolyogva bújt be az ágyába – 'Éjt.

- Aludj jól, Herm – mormolta Harry és a keresztlányát dédelgette. – _Annyira édes._

_Most egy darabig mást se fogok hallani, csak az áradozást erről a porontyról?_

_Valószínűleg _–értett egyet Harry, és finoman elhúzódott a Sötét Nagyúrtól. – Marcus, megfognád Gerdát? Meg kell beszélnem az igazgatóval, hogy kit tesz Hermmel egy szobába.

„_És hogy ki marad fel velük éjjelente" –_ javasolta Gin. _„Mivel mind a hetedéves mardekárosok, mind a griffendélesek felajánlották, hogy átveszik őket, ha túl sok lesz belőlük."_

- Az, hogy Gerda és Galvin kivel fogja az éjszakát tölteni, az anyjuktól függ, és nem Dumblitól – mondta Harry hűvösen. – De igen, ez szintén olyasmi, amit meg kell megbeszélnünk.

Tom lágyan megcsókolta Harry homlokát és óvatosan átvette Gerdát. – Eredj. Majd én megvédem ezt a kis rosszcsontot a porcicáktól, míg távol vagy.

Harry elvigyorodott, és búcsút intett.

-

Harry bedugta a fejét Albus irodájába, és homlokát ráncolva bámulta valakinek a tarkóját, akit nem ismert. – Itt van Dumbledore professzor?

- Valamit megszerez nekem – mondta boldogan az idegen, és csillogó kék szemmel, mosolyogva fordult Harry felé.

Harry szeme szélesre tágult a felismeréstől. – Abeforth Dumbledore?

A férfi vidáman bólintott. – Harry Potter. Nagyszerű, hogy újra találkozunk. Albus mindig magasztosan beszél rólad!

Harry kábán bólintott, miközben az említett visszaérkezett az irodája mögötti másik szobából. – Abeforth, kit bosszantasz ez alkalommal? – kérdezte könnyedén.

- A kedvenc időtöltésedet – válaszolta szívélyesen Abeforth.

Dumbledore felnézett oda, ahol Harry állt az ajtóban. – Harry! Gyere be, gyere csak –mosolygott derűsen, miközben Harry bearaszolt az irodába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. – Mit tehetek érted?

Harry ráfókuszált a férfire, akihez jött, és összeráncolta homlokát. – Albus, váltanék magával néhány szót Hermionéről.

Albus az asztalán levő órára pillantott. – Majdnem takarodó. Majd holnap reggel beszélünk – mondta nyugodtan.

- Ma fogunk beszélni – vágott vissza Harry hidegen. – Most nincs időm erre a játékra.

- Nyugodtan beszélgethettek egy keveset – mondta Abeforth ragyogó mosollyal. – Én nem bánom.

Albus felsóhajtott. – Foglalj helyet, Harry - javasolta, és maga is óvatosan leült az asztala mögé. Harry az Abeforth melletti székbe ült. – Mi van Miss Grangerrel?

- Az ikrei fél órával ezelőtt megszülettek – mondta Harry pléhpofával, és figyelmen kívül hagyta az igazgató döbbent tekintetét, mikor folytatta. – Beszéltem Minervával korábban, és azt mondta, hogy nem engedélyezi, hogy Gin vele maradjon a külön szobában.

- Ez igaz – mondta Albus feszülten.

- Miért nem? – kérdezte kihívóan élesen a fiú.

- Megvan rá az okom – felelte az igazgató visszavonhatatlan tónusban.

- Azt mondja, elvárja, hogy Hermione maga viselje a gondját azoknak a gyermekeknek? Albus, ez őrültség! Egy gyerek is éppen elég rossz lenne a R.A.V.A.Sz-szal és az iskolaelsői teendőkkel, de azt kéri tőle, hogy ügyeskedjen a normál iskolai időbeosztása és az ikrek között – kiáltotta Harry felbőszülten.

- Miss Weasley nem oszthatja meg vele azt a szobát – mondta erélyesen Albus.

- Akkor ki teheti? – sziszegte Harry villogó zöld szemmel. – És jobb, ha van valaki, mert nem hagyom, hogy a legjobb barátom egymaga gondoskodjon a gyermekeiről.

Az igazgató megállt, és úgy tűnt, rádöbbent, hogy ezzel a kérdéssel vékony jégre lépett. – Nem tudok egyetlen olyan griffendéles leányról sem, aki segíthetne Miss Grangernek, és közben tartani tudná a lépést a tanulmányaival – válaszolta körültekintően.

Harry összepréselte a száját. – Akkor talán beköltözhetne egy Hollóhátas vagy Mardekáros lány, hogy segítsen neki az év további részében.

- Egyetlen diákot sem költöztetek át – válaszolta határozottan Albus.

- Akkor egy fiút.

Albus összehúzta a szemét. – Magad ajánlod erre a pozícióra?

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig fontolgatta, mielőtt bólintott. – Ha ez az egyetlen mód, akkor igen. Felajánlom magam.

- Hát akkor ezzel meg is vagyunk. Értesítem Minervát, hogy győződjön meg róla, hogy a szoba holnapra elkészüljön – bólintott Albus csillogó szemmel.

_Újra bezárt téged. Most nincs más választásod, minthogy az éjszakát a szobádban töltsd._

_Vannak még kártyáim, Tom_ – mutatott rá Harry ravaszul, miközben felállt. – Rendben. Ó, és Albus? Van egy apró személyes jellegű kérdésem, mielőtt elmegyek.

- Kérdezz csak – válaszolta az igazgató könnyedén.

- Hisz abban, hogy egy nőnek megvan hozzá a joga, hogy maga döntse el, kire meri rábízni a gyermekeit? – érdeklődött a fiú ártatlan arccal.

- Természetesen.

Harry egy hűvös mosolyt villantott a férfi felé. – Jó. Akkor úgy veszem, nem fog panaszkodni, amikor a hetedéves mardekáros lányok vagy a többi hetedéves griffendéles él a lehetőséggel, és vigyáznak az ikrekre éjjelente.

Albus szemei elkerekedtek. – Pont most mentünk át ez-

- Mi csak azt vitattuk meg, ki maradhat, és ki nem egy szobában Hermionével Albus, és nem azt, hogy kinek van megengedve, hogy az ikrekkel töltse az éjszakát. Most értett egyet vele, hogy _ez Hermionétől_ függ – pontosított a Kis Túlélő. – Jó éjszakát Albus, Abeforth.

- Jó éjszakát! – mondta boldogan Abeforth, miközben Albus tehetetlenül meredt az ajtóra, amikor Harry becsukta maga után. – Kedvelem őt, Albus. Az én házamban kellett volna lennie.

Az igazgató bosszúsan sóhajtott fel. – A fenébe vele. Minden alkalommal, amikor azt hiszem, hogy erősen tartom, kicsúszik az ujjaim közül. Hogy _merészeli_ ezt tenni!

- Hát úgy, hogy ő egy született mardekáros – mondta Abeforth ravaszul. – Gondolom, most az az egyetlen mentő körülményed, hogy annyira gyűlöli Voldemortot.

- Kösz Abe. Sokkal jobban érzem magam, tudva, hogy ha megbocsát Tomnak, az számomra a háború elvesztését okozza – morogta szárazon az igazgató. Albus összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

Talán _te_ vesztesz, de _én_ nyerni fogok – válaszolta Abeforth könnyedén.

-

Az az ember egy rémálom – motyogta Harry, és visszasétált oda, ahol Poppy, Minerva, Tom és Gin üldögélt, és felügyeltek Hermionéra és az ikrekre.

-„_Mit mondott?"_ – érdeklődött Gin, miközben Harry elhelyezkedett Tom ölében.

- Én fogom megosztani a szobát Hermionével. Nem egyezett bele senki másba – sóhajtotta Harry, majd Tom mellkasának dőlt, és behunyta a szemét.

- És mi van azzal, hogy a babák más tanulókkal töltsék az éjszakát? – kérdezte Minerva, miközben Gin dühében a székbe bokszolt.

- Ez az anya döntése – válaszolta Harry szelíden. – És hadd mondjam el, nem volt könnyű elérnem, hogy beleegyezzen.

- Efelől nincs kétségem - sóhajtott Minerva, és felállt. – Vissza kell mennem az emeletre.

- Valószínűleg nekünk is kéne – nyögte Harry, és nem tűnt boldognak, hogy meg kéne mozdulnia.

- Ha Poppy beleegyezik, a jóváhagyásomat kapják, hogy itt tölthetik az éjszakát – javasolta Minerva.

- Semmi akadálya – rázta meg a fejét.

-_„Köszönöm, tanárnő, Madam Pomfrey. Tényleg igazán nincs kedvem megmagyarázni Reginának, miért késtem megint" _– sóhajtott Gin és becsukta a szemét.

- Valószínűleg jobb, ha én nem tudom – kuncogott az igazgatóhelyettes. – Marcus, maga itt marad?

- Itt ragadtam – felelte Tom, jelzett fejével Harry felé, aki az álomba merülés szélén állt a Sötét Nagyúr ölében.

- Párna – mormolta Harry, és közelebb bújt az őt tartó férfihez. Tom csak megrázta a fejét, és megcsókolta a fiú homlokát.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta Minerva mosolyogva. – Jó éjszakát, mindenkinek.

-„'_Éjt"_ – mondta Gin, miközben Tom biccentett a nő felé.

- Jó éjszakát, Minerva – mondta Poppy, miközben a szigorú boszorkány kifelé ment a elfüggönyözött területről az ajtó felé. Na akkor, szükségünk van három ágyra…

- Kettőre – pislantott Harry fél szemmel a mediboszorkányra.

- Ó, hát akkor két ágy – sóhajtotta tehetetlenül Poppy, és intett pálcájával, hogy a függöny még két ágyat vonjon körbe. – Alvás – parancsolta szigorúan.

- _„Utasítgat, amikor mi NEM is vagyunk páciensek"_ – panaszkodott Gin, majd felállt és átsétált az egyik ágyhoz.

- Duh – értett egyet Harry, megpróbált felállni, és hatalmasat bukott.

Tom kuncogott, és felnyalábolta Harryt. – Eredj aludni, Harry.

- Párna – egyezett bele Harry, becsukta a szemét, és fejét Tom mellkasán pihentette. A Sötét Nagyúr pusztán mosolygott.

-

Harry a többi diák hangjára ébred, aki az elfüggönyözött területen kívül voltak. Körülnézett, és észrevette, hogy Gin és Herimone csendesen beszélgetnek, miközben az ikreket etetik a cumisüvegből. Szintén feltűnt, hogy Tom elment. – 'Reggelt – motyogta felülve, és nyújtózkodott.

-Voltaképpen délután – jegyezte meg Hermione vidáman. – Már majdnem ebédidő.

- Ó – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Tehát Marcus órán van.

_- „Igen." – _értett egyet Gin._ – „Itt járt korábban Dumbli, és mindkettőnknek szabadnapot adott, hogy segíthessünk Hermnek Gerda és Gall körül. De Tomot elküldte az órára. Azt mondta azért, mert nincs senki, aki helyettesítse őt, de lefogadom, hogy azért mert együtt aludtatok."_

- Meg kell, hogy mondjam, vesztett csatát vív, ha megpróbál minket szétválasztani – horkantott fel Harry, kimászott az ágyból, és leült a Hermione ágya melletti szabad székbe. – Gin, véglegesen hozzáragadtál Galvinhoz, vagy mi?

- Igen. Kistestvérnek akarja – kuncogott Hermione. – Éhes vagy?

Harry vállat vont. – Úgy vélem, miért? Az a bébiételféle jó?

Hermione felnevetett, és Ginre hagyta, hogy válaszoljon. _–„Ez csak tej, te idióta. Ott van némi péksütemény és krémsajt a melletted levő asztalon."_

- Ó. – Harry elvigyorodott, magához vett egy kis kaját, míg a boszorkák nevettek. – Mi folyik odakinn?

- „_Bájital baleset_" – vont vállat Gin. – _„Miért?"_

- Csak csodálkozom, hogy a barátaink nem jöttek le megnézni Hermet – felelte Harry szelíden, és felállt. – Elmegyek, megfürdöm.

- Nehogy beleess– ugratta Hermione.

- Persze, hogy nem – horkantott fel Harry, intett, és átlépett a függönyön.

- Végre már fenn? – érdeklődött Poppy. Egyik kezében egy tégely kenőcsöt tartott, és azon munkálkodott, hogy rákenje egy harmadéves hugrabugosra az ágyban. Két másik hugrabugos, egy fiú és egy lány idegesen állt az ágy mellett.

- Aha, azt hiszem – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Bájitalos égési sérülés?

- Igen – bólintott a fiatal lányt – Egy módosításon dolgoztunk, és Tony felrobbantotta a Zagyválófőzetét.

- Nem tudtam, hogy lehetséges felrobbantani a Zagyválófőzetét… - pislogott Harry, és megvakarta a tarkóját. – Ó, jó. Biztos nem próbálkoztam elég kitartóan. – Vállat vont, és tovább sétált a fürdőszoba felé, miközben egy újabbat harapott a péksüteményéből.

Poppy elmosolyodott, megrázta a fejét, mialatt a három hugrabugos meredten bámult Harry után. Mialatt ők azzal foglalták el magukat azzal, hogy megpróbálják kiszámítani a Kis Túlélőt, addig a javasasszony képes volt harc nélkül rákenni a harmadéves lány karjára az égéscsillapító balzsamot, ami haladásnak számított, mert általában csípni szokott. _Talán máskor is elhívhatnám, hogy elvonja a pácienseim figyelmét._ – kuncogott halkan. – Minden rendben. Ti hárman miért nem mentek egyenesen a Nagyterembe. Az óráknak már majdnem vége.

- Köszönjük, Madam Pomfrey! – mondták kórusban, és kiszaladtak a kórteremből.

Harry visszafelé sétált a kórterembe, miközben Poppy éppen a balzsamot tette félre. – Kirúgta ma reggel a barátainkat?

- Miből gondolod, hogy egyáltalán beugrottak? – kérdezte könnyedén Poppy.

Harry szemöldökét felhúzva nézett a boszorkányra. – Ismerem a barátaimat, Poppy. – Egyébként pedig egy kis kígyó mondta nekem.

- Akkor majd agyon kell csapnom az a kis kígyót – kuncogott a mediboszorkány. – Igen, kirúgtam mindnyájukat. Hermione még nem nézett ki úgy, mint aki kész vendéget fogadni, és te sem voltál még ébren.

- Á. Úgy vélem, akkor meg kéne köszönnöm – sóhajtotta Harry, és leült az ágyra a javasasszony mellé. – Úgy öt perc múlva vége a tanításnak?

- Kettő – korrigált Poppy. – Segíts nekem ezekkel az ágyakkal, vagy menj, bosszantsd Hermionét és Ginevrát.

- Bármit, csak ne bevetni az ágyat – felelte Harry viccelődve, mielőtt felugrott, és visszament a függönyön túlra. Poppy felnevetett, miközben ő visszalépett a kisegítő szobába. – Visszajöttem!

- „Ó, a francba" – sóhajtott Gin. Hermione felnevetett, mikor Harry szórakozott pillantást vetet a húgára.

- Tessék, Harry, fogd meg Gerdát. Azt hiszem, magam is elvonulok fürdeni – szólt Hermione.

Harry odalépett, és átvette tőle a gyermeket. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem kell segítség?

- Jól vagyok – sóhajtott Hermione, de megengedte, hogy Harry felsegítse. – Hát, végül is, talán Dumbledore professzor megfelelő személlyel rakott össze. Megfoghatnád a bébit _és_ felsegíthetnél.

- „_A multifeladat Harry egyik specialitása"_ – értett egyet Gin derűsen.

- Akarod látni, hány feladatot tudok ellátni egyszerre? – kérdezte Harry csípősen, miközben Hermionét a függönynyíláshoz vezette. – Biztos, hogy rendben leszel?

- Igen – mosolygott Hermione, és egy gyors csókot nyomott Harry arcára, mielőtt kislisszolt a kórteremből.

Harry felsóhajtott, és leült az egyik szabad fotelbe. – Ez meg fogja nehezíteni az életet.

- „_A babák, vagy az, hogy Hermmel kell maradnod?"_

- Mindkettő, tényleg. – Harry karjába emelte Gerdát, és odaadott neki egy ujjat, hogy szopja. – Úgy értem, nem mintha nem örülnék Gerda és Gal közelségének…

- _„Csak mindannyiunk számára jóval nehezebbé teszi az életet, tudom_" – bólintott Gin. – _„Legalább még mindig meglátogathatod Tomot, ha szükségesnek érzed. Nem hinném, hogy bánni fogja, ha átviszel egy babát."_

- Azonnal bánni fogja, mihelyt a bébik elkezdik felébreszteni az éjszaka közepén – felelte Harry derűsen. – De azt hiszem, igazad van.

Gin rosszkedvűen vonta meg a vállát_. – „Bárcsak tudnék szólni hozzájuk."_

Harry szeme megkeményedett. – Ne aggódj, fogunk számodra találni egy varázslatot hugi.

„_És bosszút állunk Ronon?"_

- Hát persze. Azon gondolkodom, hogy meglátogathatnánk a nyáron. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Molly és Arthur elengedne.

„_Jobb is."_

- Még mindig utasíthatod őket, hogy engedjenek el – ugratta Harry.

„_Megtehetném" _– értett egyet Gin, miközben Hermione visszaérkezett, őt pedig Poppy követte.

- A horda megérkezett – mondta Poppy, miközben Harry visszasegítette Hermionét az ágyba. – Nem engedem be őket egyszerre, szóval jobb lesz, ha kiválasztotok három embert.

„_Ted?" _– kérdezte Gin.

- Persze. És Parvati – egyezett bele Hermione. – Harry?

- Nev – döntött Harry egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után.

„Kéred az egyik rosszcsontot?" – ajánlotta Gin Hermionénak.

- Igen, persze – mosolyodott el Hermione, s elvette Galvint, amikor a függöny kinyílt, és Theodore beszáguldott. Gin azonnal megölelte őt.

- Tudtam, hogy ez fog történni – sóhajtott Parvati, mikor belépett Neville-lel.

Madam Pomfrey irányítása alá vonta a tömeget – jegyezte meg Neville.

- Kitaláltam – sóhajtotta Harry.

- Hogy vagy Herm? – kérdezte Theodore, mikor Gin egyszer elengedte.

- Sokkal jobban – mosolygott a lány. – Köszönöm.

- Ó, imádnivalók – kiáltotta Parvati, és leült az ágyra Hermione mellé. – Megfoghatom?

- Igen – adta át Hermione Galvint.

- Van nekik nevük is? – érdeklődött Neville, miközben áthajolt Harry vállán, hogy Gerdára mosolyogjon.

„_Galvin és Gerda"_ – mondta Gin, miközben Harry Neville-nek nyújtotta Gerdát. – _„Hát nem tökéletesek?"_

- Lehetetlenné vált már? – kérdezte Theodore Harryt és Hermionét.

Harry fejét rázva kuncogott, miközben Hermione tehetetlenül kacagott. – Nem, amennyire én tudom, rendben van.

„_Harry mindössze fél órája kelt fel"_ – tette hozzá Gin csintalanul.

- Lusta – ugratta Parvati a prefektust. Harry nyelvet öltött a lányra. – Szóval Gin, akkor összeköltözöl Hermmel?

- Nem, Harry fog velem maradni – sóhajtott Hermione, mialatt Gin csúnya arcot vágott.

„_Dumbli nem hiszi, hogy tudnám folytatni a tanulmányaimat és vigyázni az ikrekre"_ – mondta nekik a vöröshajú lány mérgesen.

- Nem hiszem, hogy erről van szó – jegyezte meg Neville. – Azt hiszem inkább azért, mert te nem hívhatsz segítséget.

„_Akárhogy is van, ez nem FAIR"_

- Az élet nem fair – jegyezte meg Tom belépve a szobába, Mollyval mögötte. – Poppy adott még öt percet mielőtt lecsap rátok. – tette hozzá.

- Rendben – bólintott Parvati, miközben Molly átvette Gerdát Neville-től.

- Ó, csodálatosak – sóhajtotta Molly. – És te hogy vagy, Hermione?

- Voltaképpen egész jól – mondta Hermione mosolyogva. – Harry hagyd abba a rángatózást, és öleld már meg.

Harry vágott egy grimaszt. – Olyan nyilvánvaló vagyok?

- _„Igen"_ – válaszolta Neville, Hermione, Parvati, Molly, Gin és Theodore, míg Tom csak vigyorgott.

- Egye fene. – Harry megvonta a vállát, és a szeretőjéhez sétált. – Nem ébresztettél fel, mikor elmentél – vádolta.

- Fáradt voltál – vágott vissza Tom könnyedén, még mindig mosolyogva. – És úgy tűnik, szükséged volt az alvásra.

- Hülye szörnypofa – sóhajtotta a fiú, és átkarolta a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Csibész kölyök – felelte Tom, miközben szorosan ölelte Harryt, és állát az ifjú varázsló feje búbján pihentette. – Hogy érzed magad ma délután, Hermione?

- Ó, tulajdonképpen egész jól – felelte a bozontos hajú boszorkány, mielőtt Mollyra nézett. – Jól hiszem, hogy a szüleim nem tudtak eljönni?

- Elmentem az irodájukba, és megkérdeztem őket róla – felelte Molly. – Mindketten elfoglaltnak látszottak.

Hermione megvonta a vállát. – Valami hasonlóra számítottam. A hét közepe nem a legjobb időpont számukra.

- Azt mondták, hogy megpróbálják, és a hétvégén meglátogatnak.

- Mm – vigyorgott Harry Hermionéra. – Elviszlek téged oda ezen a hétvégén, ha Poppy beleegyezik az utazásba.

- Ezt élmény lesz, nézni – ugratta Theodore. – Harry versus Madame Pomfrey.

„Majdnem olyan jó, mint Harry versus Dumbli!" – értett egyet Gin.

- Ti akartátok – mordult Harry és sötét pillantást lőtt a pár felé.

- Itt az idő gyerekek – szólt Poppy, és bedugta a fejét. – Ki a következő három? – érdeklődött, mikor Theodore, Parvati és Neville kiosont.

- Dray, Pan, és Millie – döntött Harry, mikor Tomtól megtudta, kik vannak még odakinn. – Az után pedig, azt hiszem, Bini, Seam és Dean jöhetnek be.

- Rendben – forgatta a szemeit Poppy, és kiment, hogy behívja a következőket.

- „_Hát ez egy hosszú ebéd lesz_" – sóhajtotta Gin, mikor a három mardekáros belépett. Mindenki nevetett.

-

A csütörtök hátralevő részében és az azt követő pénteken Gin és Harry tovább segédkezett Hermionének a gyengélkedőn. Szombaton, miután kikönyörögték a szigorú matróna jóváhagyását, Hermione és Harry fogták az ikreket, elmentek meglátogatni a nagyszüleiket, és a csoport élvezte a teát és a hosszú kikapcsolódást. Aztán vasárnap Harry és Hermione beköltöztek új szobájukba, amely Griffendél klubhelyiségéhez csatlakozott egy rövid átjáróval, amely a kandalló mellett nyílt. A Griffendél-ház majdnem minden tagja, beleértve a szigorú McGalagonyt és a meglepően elragadtatott Tomot, segített a költözésben. Még Harry sem találta ki, miért volt a szerelme olyan boldog, de mivel segített, valamint nyugodt is volt, megengedte neki, hogy maradjon.

Ám a hétfő az osztályba való visszatérés napja volt:

- A csecsemők egy kész rémálom – nyugtázta Harry, amikor hétfő reggel leült szokásos helyére húga és Neville közé a Griffendél asztalánál.

- Te voltál az, aki meg akartad osztani velem a szobát – mutatott rá Hermione. Ha Harry rosszul nézett ki, akkor Hermione pokolian. A szeme alatti karikák csészealj méretűek voltak, és úgy tűnt, bármelyik pillanatban elalszik. Ezt felülmúlandó, Galvin, az ikrek közül kétségtelenül a jóval lármásabb, hangosan sírt, és félelemmel telve kapaszkodott az anyjába.

- Ó, már látom, ki kelt fel az éjszaka – ugratta Seamus, mikor Parvati átvette Galvint az anyjától, és finoman rázni kezdte.

- Köszönöm, Parvati – sóhajtott Hermione megkönnyebbülten, és hálásan elvette a csésze kávét, amit Dean szó nélkül nyújtott felé, miközben ő maga Seamusnak válaszolt. – Voltaképpen Harry a felszínesebben alvó, szóval mindig ő volt az, aki felkelt.

- Megszoktam, hogy a rémálmok miatt felébredek az éjszaka közepén – bólintott Harry, és két üveget húzott elő, amelyből egyet Parvatinak nyújtott. – Hermione több alváshoz szokott, mint én.

- Nahát, Harry – suttogta Lavender, és áhítatosan nézett Harryre, miközben A Fiú, Aki túlélte egyszerre etette Gerdát és saját magát. – Született tehetség vagy.

Harry fintorgott. - Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy tudom, hogy viseljem gondját magamnak és bárki másnak, aki velem van - motyogta, mielőtt egy szelet szalonnát tömött a szájába.

_- „Add nekem azt a gyereket, és edd meg az ételed"_ - utasította Gin a bátyját.

- Kösz, Gin. Életmentő vagy - sóhajtott Harry, és hálásan nyújtotta át keresztlányát.

„_Szóval, srácok, mi lesz az első órátok ma reggel?" -_ érdeklődött Gin, miközben a karjában tartott babát etette.

Harry és Hermione fáradt pillantást váltottak. - Bájital.

- Grrr - mondta Lavender kacsintva. - Lefogadom, Piton a régi jó rém lesz.

Harry vállat vont és eltakart egy ásítást. - Dumbli már beszélt minden tanárral, az ikrekkel való bánásmódról. Azt hiszem, Piton professzor rendben lesz, amíg nem okozunk sérülést az osztályban.

- Tulajdonképpen egészen szelíd ebben az évben - mutatott rá Parvati, miközben Galvin feje fölött kortyolt a vizéből.

- Igen - értett egyet Hermione, miközben néhány tojást tologatott, amiket Dean tett a tányérjára. - Ha túl rosszul alakul, még mindig ki tudom vinni az ikreket, azt hiszem.

- Nem, egyedül nem fogod - kiáltott fel Parvati, és rémült pillantással fordult Hermione felé. - Nem vagy abban az állapotban.

- Nem fogja - értett egyet határozottan Harry, és keményen nézett a barna hajú anyára. - Most jobb jegyeim vannak bájitalból, mint neked Herm. Ha az ikreknek szünetre van szükségük, _én fogom_ elvinni őket.

- És hova mész? - vágott vissza Hermione mogorva képpel.

„_Mindig elmehet Piton irodájába"_ - mutatott rá nyugodtan Gin. _-„Tudod, hogy igaza van, Herm."_

- Ó, fogjátok már be mindketten - mordult sötéten Hermione, mielőtt visszafordult az ételéhez. Körülötte mindenki elvigyorodott, tudva, hogy győztek.

-

Eltelt egy hét, mielőtt Hermione kiengedte volna az ikreket, több mint egy órára a látómezején túlra, és még akkor is, az egyik keresztszülőjének vele kellett lennie. Noha ők önként ajánlkoztak az ikrek vigyázására, és bosszankodtak Hermione védelmező hajlamán, mindketten igen szórakoztatónak találták. Harry is meghatónak érezte, és miután neki elég sanyarú gyermekkor jutott, gyakran mondta a Juniorjainak, hogy hagyják békén Hermionét. Persze egészen addig nem hallgattak rá, amíg el nem kezdett fenyegetőzni is. Ezután végre rend lett.

Az elsők, akikre éjjel rá merte bízni az ikreket, Pansy és Millicent voltak, de csakis azért, mert Millicent tudta, hogy kezelje a kisgyermekeket – állította a lány. Az egész éjjelt aggódással töltötte, és egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Következő éjjel, mikor a griffendéles fiúknál voltak, Harry begyógyszerezte barátját, aztán átmeneti megkönnyebbülés végett átlógott Tom szobájába.

Harry meglepődött, hogy mikor belépett a szobába, a szeretője és a rendszerint gyanakvó igazgatóhelyettes együtt teáztak. Bizonytalanul, hogy mit is tegyen, megmerevedett az ajtóban.

Tom rámosolygott a fiatalemberre. – Jó estét, Harry. Mit tehetek érted? – kérdezte szívélyesen.

- Már elmúlt takarodó – tette hozzá szigorúan Minerva, és zord pillantást vetett a fiúra a szemüvege fölött.

Harry hirtelen szükségét érezte, hogy idegesen megrázkódjon, de elnyomta a késztetést. – Nos, az ikrek a griffendéles fiúkkal vannak, és végre elértem, hogy Herm is aludjon. Nem igazán szerettem volna az ikrekkel tölteni az éjszakát – úgy értem, halálosan imádom őket, meg minden, de olyan _nehezen kezelhetőek!_

Minerva ajka apró mosolyba rándult, míg Tom egyik keze mögé rejtette vigyorát. –Igen, Mr. Potter, a kis gyermekek_ rendszerint_ nehezen kezelhetőek – jegyezte meg a boszorkány szárazon. – De ez nem magyarázza meg, miért nincs a szobájában Miss Grangerrel.

- Mert nincs ínyemre az ötlet, hogy megfojtson, mikor felébred és rádöbben, hogy begyógyszereztem őt? – felelte Harry szelíden.

Tom nevetésben tört ki, míg Minerva éles pillantást vetett a diákjára. – És miért cselekedett volna így?

Tom magához intette Harryt, miközben ő válaszolt szerelme helyett. – Azért mert az utóbbi összes éjszakát az ikrek miatti aggódással töltötte, és fel-alá járkált a szobájukban – válaszolta kuncogva a Sötét Nagyúr és az ölébe húzta Harryt. – Bizonyára észrevette, hogy sem Harry, sem Hermione nem úgy tűnt, mintha aludtak volna _bármennyit is._

Minerva elgondolkozóan ráncolta össze a homlokát, mialatt Harry lehunyta a szemét és fejét Tom vállán pihentette. – _Köszönöm, szerelmem_ – gondolta a Nagyúr felé halványan mosolyogva.

- Aludj – mormolta Tom, és karjaival szorosan átölelte a fiút.

Minerva kettőjükre mosolygott. – Azt hiszem, hogy magamnak is azt tanácsolom, hogy menjek aludni – mondta felállva. – És Harry?

- Mm? – pislogott fel álmosan a nőre.

- Megjegyzés kedvéért, nem helyeslem, hogy begyógyszerezi az osztálytársát. Megjegyzésen kívül, megdicsérem, hogy biztosította, nem fogja a kimerültségig aggódni magát.

Harry elmosolyodott. –'Éjt, Minnie.

Minerva némileg bosszúsan nézett rá, majd kivonult a szobából.

- Ágyba, kölyök – kuncogott Tom.

- Mmm… itt kényelmes, kösz.

- Biztos vagyok benne – csókolta meg Tom Harry homlokát ringatva. – Hát akkor, aludj.

Harry egy elégedett sóhajjal simult még jobban bele a Sötét Nagyúr ölelésébe.

-

/kivágott rész/


	47. Chapter 47

**Fordította: Herika**

**Béta: **Enelen és egy ismeretlen jótevő :)

Ez a vágott verzió, a vágatlant itt találjátok: http / enelen. insanejournal. com / 2934.html

**Kulcsok, amikre szükséged lehet: **

_Gondolatok (Tom-Harry párbeszéd)_  
**:párszaszó:**  
„_leírt gondolatok" _(Gin beszéde)  
°°Főnix beszéde°°

**47. Fejezet**

Harry a vizsgázó Juniorokra mosolygott, akik a szokásos helyükön helyezkedtek el a körben. Hermione és Neville székeken ültek a körtől távolabb, ölükben egy-egy babával.

- Ez lesz az utolsó gyűlésünk a Roxfort területén – kezdte, miközben a körön kívül sétált. – Mostantól kezdve a gyűléseket vagy a Mardekár Kúrián vagy a Malfoy kúrián tartjuk. A nyaklánc égni kezd, amikor a hívás érkezik, ahogy azt mostanra már ti is jól tudjátok.

- Harry, miért nincsenek itt a hatodévesek? – kérdezte Terry sötéten.

- Terry, miért kérdőjelezel meg engem? – vágott vissza Harry nyugodtan, és megállt, hogy belenézzen a másik szemébe. Terry fordult félre először, és Harry biccentett, majd folytatta a járkálást. – Hogy válaszoljak Terry kérdésére, a hatodévesek azért nincsenek itt, mert ez őket nem érinti. Az ő számukra a gyűlések továbbra is a Roxfortban lesznek megtartva. Ti mindnyájan kinn lesztek a való világban, és így a találkozókra is a való világban kerül sor.

Harry megállt a kör végén átellenben Neville-lel és Hermionéval és körülnézett.  
- Mostantól kezdve a teljes Halálfaló gyűléseken vesztek részt, és meg van rá az esély, hogy én nem mindig leszek ott. Amennyiben ez bekövetkezik, természetesen Voldemort az egyetlen, akire hallgatni fogtok, mint ahogy az ilyen dolgokat mindig is együtt terveztük. Ahogy a dolog a Juniorok számára megszokott, nem lesz elvárva tőletek, hogy bármilyen rajtaütésen részt vegyetek. Helyette azt várják el, hogy információkat szerezzetek a Sötét Rend számára, embereket toborozzatok, és bármilyen igényelt módon segítsetek.

Ha nekem lesz szükségem tőletek bármire, a magam módján fogok kapcsolatba lépni veletek. Szokatlan üzeneteket kaphattok, szokatlan módon és szokatlan időben. Az én jegyem mindig az egymást keresztező zöld és vörös pálcák. Voldemort jegye a Sötét Jegy. Azok a szimbólumok fogják elárulni számotokra, kitől érkezett az üzenet. Ha bármelyikőtöknek szüksége van rá, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen egy másik taggal, de a másik nem számít rá, elfogadható módon küldj üzenetet nekem vagy Voldemortnak. Ha nem tudsz kitalálni elfogadható utat, küldj nekem egy baglyot, és én remélem, hogy előbb jutok hozzá, mint a Rend.

Gyűlésekről hiányozni, vagy megbocsáthatatlanul késve érkezni a gyűlésekre nem a legjobb módszer, különösen, ha én nem vagyok ott. Ha én nem vagyok jelen, akkor Voldemort szabályai az irányadóak, és én garantálom, hogy Crucióval fog sújtani, amennyiben nincs az ízlésének megfelelő mentségetek. Azt kell mondanom, jól tennétek, ha összeállítanátok néhányat arra az esetre, ha _tényleg _elkap, de valószínűleg úgyis rájön, ha hazudtok. Akkor jártok a legjobban, ha valóban elmentek a gyűlésre. Amennyiben én vagyok az, aki rajtakap a hiányzáson vagy a késésen, valószínűleg megússzátok átok nélkül, de nem mentem meg a hátsótokat, ha Voldemort bepipul. Ezt tartsátok észben.

- Kérdések?

- Mi van Blaise-zel, Dracóval és velem? – érdeklődött Theodore.

- Ti Juniorok vagytok – biztosította a három mardekárost Harry. – Voldemort előtt nekem feleltek. Alkalmanként elmehettek rajtaütésekre, hogy biztosítsátok az álcátokat, de minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy ez ne történjen meg. Hogy úgy mondjam, éppen elég megerőltető lesz az is, hogy megpróbáljatok megállni Dumbli előtt.

- Amennyiben sürgős, hogy kapcsolatba lépjünk veled, hogyan tegyük? – kérdezte Lisa. – Életet fenyegető információk vagy valami?

- Biztos vagyok benne, mind kitaláltátok, hogy hol fogok dolgozni szeptembertől – villantott fel feléjük egy rövid, játékos mosolyt. – Ha annyira sürgős, gyertek közvetlenül hozzám. Egy gyors ürügy, mint mondjuk egy csipetnyi információ a Rend számára, ami még Dumblit is kielégíti. Már megmondtam neki, hogy vannak barátaim a végzős osztályban, akik felajánlották a segítségüket, hogy információt szereznek a minisztériumban, de nem óhajtanak csatlakozni a Főnix Rendjéhez. Még elégedett is lesz magával, hogy leleplezi a kapcsolataim egyikét.

- De légy óvatos egy ilyen akcióval – tanácsolta finoman Hermione. – Dumbledore közelről fog figyelni téged.

Harry mogorván bólintott. – Kérlek, próbáljatok meg más módot találni arra, mint hogy beszaladjatok és elkapjatok. Ez később megnehezítené az életeteket.

Gerda hangosan felgagyogott, mint aki egyetért a keresztapjával, mire mindenki elnevette magát.

Harry átsétált és elvette a bébit Neville-től, aki megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Hát nem vagy imádnivaló? – gügyögte, miközben ringatta őt, és visszasétált a körben őt megillető helyére. – Más valami?

A hetedéves csoport összenézett. – Nem – vonta meg a vállát Susan, és visszanézett Harryre.

-Úgy vélem, rendben vagyunk.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Nagyszerű. És most figyelmeztetésként. Valami vadat tervezek az évzárónkra, mivel meg tudom úszni. Ne lepődjetek meg, mégha szeretnétek is úgy viselkedni – mozgatta szuggesztíven a szemöldökét. – Elmehettek.

- Rémes vagy – nyilatkozta Hermione, és a barátjához sétált. Galvin békésen aludt a karjaiban. Neville mögé sétált, és hálásan nyújtotta át a babatáskát Harrynek.

- Meg vagy lepve? – érdeklődte Harry kötekedve. Kihúzott egy üveget a táskából, és odaadta a karjában levő apró lánynak, mielőtt a vállára akasztotta a táskát.

- Nem kéne – értett egyet Hermione. – Akkor visszamegyünk a szobába?

- Úgy gondolom. Nev, azt mondtad, el kell menned, hogy beszélj Perselusszal, igaz?

- Igen… - Neville idegesen pillantott végig a visszavonuló Juniorok hátán.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Pan!

A mardekáros mosolyogva nézett vissza Harryre. – Mizujs főnök?

- Felvinnéd Nev-et Perselushoz, és meggyőződnél róla a kevemért, hogy nem harapja le a fejét?

- Persze!

Harry bólintott Neville-nek, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha előbb érkezett volna a karácsony.  
– Akkor eredj! Ha Persi szemétkedik veled, küldd hozzám, majd én egyenesbe teszem.

- Ha az a férfi egyenes, akkor én egy varangyos béka vagyok – morgott Hermione, miközben Neville búcsút intett és elfutott, hogy utolérje Pansyt.

- És én még csodálkoztam, hogy mi ez a brekegés – ugratta Harry fényesen ragyogó szemmel. Gyakorlott könnyedséggel hajolt el Hermione csapása elől. – Állj! Meg fogod ijeszteni szegény Gerdát.

- Elrontod azt a gyereket – sóhajtotta Hermione, és a Griffendél felé vezető levegővel működő lift felé intett.

- Tudtad, hogy ez lesz. – vágott vissza Harry könnyedén, és követte a lányt. – És, gyakorlatilag én _mind_ a kettőjüket elrontom.

- Ugye tudod, hogy kész rémálmok lesznek, mire időssebbé válnak. Te és Gin mellett.

- Á, és mardekárosok lesznek, ha Marcusnak bármi beleszólása is van.

- Ha már itt tartunk, hol van Marcus? Általában ott szokott lenni a gyűléseken.

- Utolsó pillanatban összehívott értekezlet vagy valami ilyesmi. Azt hiszem Dumbli akart vele szót váltani. – Harry megvonta a vállát, és az emelvény felé intett. – Indulj el felfelé, Herm!

- Nem, menj te elsőnek! Én sosem tudom kinyitni azt az ajtót. – sóhajtott Hermione tehetetlenül.

- Ó, igen. – A zöld szemű varázsló halványan elmosolyodott, és rálépett a légpárnára. Néhány pillanattal később ő és Gerda függőleges irányban felemelkedtek a Griffendél Toronyhoz. A csecsemő vidáman kacarászott útközben. Harry a kislányra vigyorgott. – Látod, te és én imádunk ezen a dolgon utazni, nemde kicsim? A mami csak butus.

Mikor a elérte a toronyban a leszállóhelyet, kilépett a szilárd talajra, és elindult a lépcsőkön lefelé a klubhelyiség felé. Ott viszont rengeteg mosoly és egy nagyon dühös húg várta. „_Hol voltál?"_ – kérdezte Gin mérgesen.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Sétálj el velem a szoba felé! – mormogta, és szabad karját a lányéra tette. Ginny egy pillanatig rosszalló arccal nézett rá, mielőtt bólintott, de követte a bátyját. A kandalló közelében volt egy titkos átjáró, amelyik egy megbűvölt folyosóra vezetett. Amikor kiértek a klubhelyiségből, Harry ismét megszólalt. – Összehívtam egy gyűlést.

„_Nem akartad, hogy ott legyek?"_ – kérdezte a fiatal boszorka sértődött arcot vágva.

- Nem erről van szó, Gin.. – Harry megállt, fél karjával átölelte a vörös hajú lányt, miközben Gerda badarságokat gagyarászott. – Beszélnem kellett a hetedévesekkel a tanévet követő gyűlések végett. Tudniuk kellett néhány dolgot, amelyek miatt neked és Lunának nem kell aggódnotok. Ez minden.

- Á, a testvéri szeretet – sóhajtotta Hermione a hátuk mögül. A Juniorok két vezetője csúnyán nézett a vigyorgó lányra.

- Igen, Herm? – érdeklődött Harry udvariasan, mikor a bámulás kezdett unalmassá válni.

Hermione mosolya elhalványult. – McGalagony tanárnő odakinn van, és minket keres, Harry. Azt mondja, hogy Dumbli beszélni óhajt velünk.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. – Rendben. Gondolom, nincs értelme, hogy elkerüljük.

_- „Hülye, vén habokós, mindent elront"_ – panaszkodott Gin, miközben Harryvel együtt elindultak Hermione nyomában.

- Nahát, neked is feltűnt? – kérdezte Harry szárazon.

- „_Aha."_

- Á, na végre – mondta Minerva, amikor meglátta őket.

- Csak két percébe került, tanárnő – felelte Harry vigyorogva. – Szóval a „ na végre" az egy rossz kifejezés.

- Maga, Mr. Potter veszélyt jelent az iskola épelméjű emberei számára – közölte Minerva.

- Remélem, magát nem számítja közéjük, professzor – válaszolta Harry ugratásképpen.

Minerva tehetetlenül rázta meg a fejét. – Na, mozgás, maguk ketten!

Harry aprót rázott a fején Gin felé, mikor a lány kinyitotta a száját, hogy megkérje, hagy menjen velük. A vörös hajú lány összevonta szemöldökét, de csendben maradt. Harry szomorkás mosolyt villantott felé, mielőtt Hermione nyomában követte a házvezetőjét kifelé a klubhelyiségből.

-hp-

- Kérlek, foglaljatok helyet – mondta könnyedén Albus, amikor az igazgatóhelyettes bevezette a két hetedévest az irodájába.

Harry azonnal leült, és éles pillantást vetett az igazgatóra. Hermione ugyanakkor megállt, hogy körülnézzen. – Herm – mormogta Harry, mikor az Iskolaelső elindult a fal mentén álló könyvespolc irányába.

Hermione megijedt, és visszasietett a Harry melletti szabad székhez, miközben halványan elpirult. Galvin kacagott, miközben Harry elrejtett egy mosolyt. – Fogd be, Harry!

- Nem is mondtam semmit.

- _Gondoltál_ rá.

- Khmm.

Minerva megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a két diák és a mosolygó Albus figyelmét. – A saját idejükben vitatkozzanak!

- Elnézést – felelte Harry, mielőtt tekintete összetalálkozott a higgadt igazgató csillogó kék szemével. – Mizujs?

- Úgy vélem, el kéne mondanod Miss Grangernek, mit fogsz csinálni a jövő évben – válaszolta Albus.

Harry égnek emelte szemét, mielőtt a legjobb barátjához fordult. – Herm, biztos vagyok benne, van egy biztos tipped. Mit gondolsz, mit fogok csinálni a jövő évben?

Hermione egy pillanatig pislogott a Fiúra-Aki-Túlélte, mielőtt válaszolt. – Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését tanítasz itt a Roxfortban.

Harry hátradőlt a székében, és elégedett vigyort küldött az igazgató felé. – Megmondtam, hogy ki fogja találni. – Gerda hangosan felsikított, mint aki egyetért a keresztapjával.

Albus sóhajtott. – Megmondtad. – Hermione felé fordult, aki elgondolkozva ráncolta össze a homlokát. – Harry azt kérte, hogy engedjük meg, hogy te is itt maradj a jövő évben. Természetesen körbejárta a tanári kart is, és elintézte, hogy mindig legyen valami tennivalód.

Harry bólintott, miközben Hermione szemei könnyekkel teltek meg. – Emlékezz, Herm, családtag vagy – mondta lágyan. – És amúgy is szükségem lesz segítségre a dolgozatok osztályozásakor.

Hermione valahol a zokogás és a nevetés közti hangot hallatott. – Rémes _vagy._

- Köszönöm.

Ez alkalommal Hermione _valóban_ nevetett.

-hp-

- Hol _van_? – sziszegte Morag Neville-nek.

- Harry? – Neville megvonta a vállát. – Fogalmam sincs. Nem árul el nekem mindent.

Mandy, még mindig előrenézve, hátradőlt a székében. – Harryt ismerve, ne számítsunk semmi jóra. Nézd, Marcus az egyetlen, aki nem tűnik nyugtalannak, hogy hiányzik.

- Mandy, megtennéd, hogy – kezdte Susan megfordulva, de megmerevedett, és eltátotta a száját, amikor meglátott valamit.

- Mi - Mandy megfordult, hogy körülnézzen, és amikor meglátta, a szeme tágra nyílt. – Ó, a pokolba, mondd, hogy az nem…

- De – suttogta Susan elborzadva.

Lavender, Gregory, Neville és Morag szintén megfordultak, hogy körülnézzenek. Amikor Lavender elkezdte nehezebben szedni a levegőt, Mandy felrázta magát a kábulatából, és sietett biztosítani a griffendéleseket, hogy ez csak _Harry_ és nem _Voldemort_.

A Nagyterem ajtajában álló látvány akár szórakoztató is lehetett volna, de inkább elborzasztó volt az ott álló lapos orrú, vörös szemű, hajlott hátú, és ezáltal alacsonyabb Voldemorttal, akinek orra hegyén bizonytalanul ült hatalmas kerek szemüvege, a Griffendél-ház talárját viselte, és homloka közepén egy ragyogó, villám alakú sebhely volt. Az egyetlen hiányzó dolog, a Sötét Nagyúr nagyon sápadt feje búbján levő híres hajtincs volt.

Ahogy az emberek elkezdtek forgolódni, hogy rájöjjenek, mi az, amit a hat végzős és a nagyszámú tanári gárda a döbbenet és a rémület keverékével bámul, Tom felállt, jelzett az ajtóban álló varázslónak, és rámutatott a saját fejebúbjára. A hamis Voldemort felnyúlt, hogy megérintse a fejét, majd megmerevedett, szeme kitágult a döbbenettől, hogy mit felejtett el. Letépett egy darabot a talárja ingujjából, és átalakította egy laza parókává, mielőtt a fejére hajította. Tom felnyögött és visszaült a helyére, amikor az ál Sötét Nagyúr elindult a padok közt, szélesen mosolyogva és integetve. Albus addig figyelte a diákját, amíg az le nem leült, mielőtt megszólította.

– Harry, volt ezzel valami célod? – érdeklődött szárazon.

- Hm? – Harry félszegen ficeregve pislogott az igazgatóra. – Igen, de majd a beszédemben magyaráznám el, ha nem bánja, Dumbli. – A körülötte levő diákok megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel a kérdésre adott, Harry-szerű választ hallva.

- Nos, legyen – sóhajtott Albus, és elfoglalta az emelvényt. – Újabb év, kiváló diákokból álló végzős osztályok.

- Egy lehetséges kivétellel – jegyezte meg Seamus, és a tőle jobbra levő, előtte ülő fiúra mutatott. Harry megfordult, és bosszús pillantással pöckölte meg szobatársa homloka közepét. A Nagyterem nevetéssel telt meg.

- Igen, nos, Mr. Potterre és rám vár egy hosszú, kedves beszélgetés a bizonyítványosztó ünnepség után – kuncogott Albus. Felemelte a karjait, ahogy a nevetés elhalt.

– Üdvözlöm a családtagokat, barátokat és diákokat a Roxfort 1998-as év Végzős Osztályainak Diplomaosztó Ünnepségén. - A bejelentést hangos taps követte, és Albus várt, hogy elcsendesedjen, mielőtt folytatta. – Hosszú, kemény út volt ez mindannyiunk számára, de azt tudom mondani, hogy megérte. Minden pillanat egy új kaland volt, és ha nem is volt új, legalább nem volt unalmas!

És most átadom a színpadot Miss Hermione Grangernek, a mi Iskolaelsőnknek, aki beleegyezett, hogy megtartja az Elsők beszédét. – Albus meghajolt, majd a közönség tapsa közepette ismét elfoglalta a helyét, miközben Hermione mosolyogva foglalta el az emelvényt.

- Diáktársaim, Családtagok és barátok! Köszöntök mindenkit – mosolygott, mikor néhány ember megéljenezte, majd megvárta a csendet, mielőtt ismét megszólalt. – Úgy emlékszem a legelső roxforti napomra, mint egy izgalmas új felfedezésre. Olyan sok tanulnivaló akadt! Visszaemlékszem az első barátaimra, Harry Potterre és Ron Weasleyre, az első kalandunkra a Bölcsek Kövének megmentésére. Mind azt hittük, hogy Piton professzor úr volt az, aki segített Voldemortnak, mivel olyan szemétláda volt – mosolygott Hermione, mire a terem megtelt nevetéssel, és Perselus tehetetlenül megrázta a fejét. – Ma már tudom, mindannyian tévedtünk. Akkor fiatalok és bolondok voltunk.

Ahogy teltek az évek, sok dolgot megtanultunk. Én tanultam a barátságról, bátorságról, bizalomról, megértésről és magamról. A többi diák – nem kétlem – más dolgokat tanult meg. Láttam a halált, harcoltam a gonosszal és túléltem, hogy beszélhessek róla. Szembenéztem a félelmeimmel, kötöttem barátságokat olyan emberekkel, akik a legjobbak ezen a világon, és néhány olyannal is, akik a legrosszabbak. Őszintén elmondhatom, hogy úgy nőttem fel, míg a Roxfortban voltam, ahogy sehol máshol nem tettem volna.

Gyermekből nő lettem. Egy kibírhatatlan mindentudóból, olyan ember, aki képes beismerni, hogy nincs mindenre válasza. Egy magányosból a legjobb barát. Követőből vezető lettem. Olyanból, aki nem tudja megvédeni magát, olyanná váltam, aki képes megvédeni a többieket. Kész vagyok szembenézni a világgal, és készek azok is, akik ma itt állnak velem. Csak remélhetem, hogy a világ készen áll ránk. – Hermione bólintott a hallgatóság felé, akik éljeneztek, miközben lelépett a színpadról, és visszasétált helyére, Anthony mellé.

Minerva egy biccentéssel foglalta el a dobogót. – Köszönöm, Miss Granger. Ez gyönyörű volt – mondta, miközben együtt tapsolt a közönség többi tagjával. Amikor ismét csend lett, újra megszólalt. – Örömömre szolgált, hogy tanítottam a végzősök osztályát. A maguk módján mindannyian megállták a helyüket, és valami egyedit hoztak létre az osztálytermemben. Persze néhányan egyedibbek, mint a többiek. – Itt vetett egy pillantást Harryre, aki válasz gyanánt elvigyorodott. – És ha már itt tartunk, úgy hiszem, most Mr. Potter beszéde következik. – A nő felsóhajtott, mielőtt visszatért székéhez.

Harry magabiztosan lépdelt fel a színpadra, vörös szeme veszélyesen megvillant, ahogy elfoglalta helyét. – Üdvözlök mindenkit! Először is talán elnézést kell kérnem, hogy megijesztettem azokat az embereket, akik teljesen rémültnek tűntek. Marcus és én megpróbáltuk a humorra helyezni a hangsúlyt, hogy ne okozzon túl nagy kalamajkát. Minthogy senki nem ájult el, úgy veszem sikerült, nem igaz? – Harry halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy erre a megjegyzésre a többiek felnevettek.- De, ahogy mondtam, ennek a nevetséges külsőnek oka volt. Az ok voltaképpen teljesen egyszerű. Úgy gondolom, tudatában kell lennetek, ki az, akivel szembenéztek.

„A nevem Voldemort" – mondta nekem egykor egy tizenhat éves fiú. Ez a fiú emlék volt. Egy olyan fiú emléke, aki több mint ötven évvel ezelőtt a Roxfortba járt. Akkoriban Tom Denemnek hívták, és egyike volt a Roxfort legragyogóbb diákjainak. Legalább három tanár van mögöttem, aki Tommal egyidőben járt az iskolába, és Dumbledore professzor úr tanította neki az átváltoztatástant. Többször mondták, mint ahogy számon tudnám tartani, hogy Tom jónak indult, de történt valami, és elromlott. Voldemort Nagyúrrá vált.

Jó pár alkalommal néztem szembe Voldemorttal és Tom Denemmel. Egyik sem volt kellemes, és egyikük sem olyan, akit barátnak nevezhetnék. Valójában, _mindkettő_ az ellenségem. – Harry szünetet tartott, hogy körülnézzen a merev arcok tengerén. – Szinte hallom, hogy azt kérditek tőlem, már megint mire való ez a beszéd, ettől most vajon elindulok az üldözésére, hm?

Jövőre elindítok egy csoportot a Roxfortban, amely minden szombaton, ebéd után fog kezdődni. Ez a csoport nyitva lesz bárki számára, minden boszorkány és varázsló számára az Egyesült Királyságban, nem számít a kora vagy a végzettsége, mindössze annyit kérünk, hogy tudja, hogyan kell használni egy pálcát – mosolygott. – Ebben a csoportban – néhány tanárral és néhány társammal a végzősök közül – megtanítunk mindent, amire úgy véljük, szükséged van ahhoz, hogy tudd, hogyan harcolj Voldemorttal. Olyan türelmesen fogunk tanítani, ahogy csak tudunk, mert _hisszük_, hogy ez fontos. Tudod, nem lesz mindig ott egy auror, hogy megvédjen téged, amikor jön Voldemort és bekopogtat az ajtódon. A Főnix Rendje sem lesz mindig képes, hogy a megmentésedre érkezzen, amikor te épp odakinn vásárolgatsz. És, hadd mondjam meg, azok a halálfalók nem fogják elég hosszú időre leállítani a támadásukat, hogy hatszor vagy hétszer kísérletezz egy pajzsbűbájjal, mert csak _nem akar_ sikerülni. Tudnod kell, hogyan végezz el egy pajzsbűbájt elsőre, és hogyan védjél meg másokat, akik nem tudnak pajzsbűbájt megidézni.

Arra kérlek titeket, hogy segítsetek nekünk a Voldemort elleni harcban. Ígérem, hogy ott fogok állni a frontvonal élén, de tudnom kell, hogy lesz ott _valaki_ mögöttem, aki elküldi a fenébe azt a halálfalót, aki mögém lopódzik, míg én öt másikkal harcolok. – Felsóhajtott, és hirtelen visszaváltozott önmagává, amire a teremből általános felhördülés volt a válasz. – És most, hogy túl vagyunk azon a dolgon, amire fontos volt, hogy figyelj, úgy gondolom, ismét önmagam leszek, hogy elmondjak minden mást – jegyezte meg, és miközben beszélt, a transzfigurációt a „parókán" is befejezte. – Anthony kedvesen lemondott a beszédéről, és hagyta, hogy magukhoz a Weasley ikrekhez is méltó csínytevést hajtsak végre, akik, gondolom, itt vannak valamerre. Jusson eszetekbe, hogy megnézzétek, mit esztek és isztok!

Mindenesetre, mindazon bámulatos dolgok után, amiket Herm mondott, tényleg nem tudok elgondolni semmit, ami felülmúlná azt. Úgy értem, ki tudna Hermione fölé kerekedni? Nos, Ronnak sikerült, de őt most inkább figyelmen kívül hagyjuk – rávigyorgott Hermionéra, aki felmutatta neki a középső ujját. – Nem mintha panaszkodnék, Herm. Végül is így hozzájutottam két gyönyörű keresztgyerekhez!

- Harry James Potter, mihelyt rád teszem a kezem, te halott leszel! – kiáltotta túl Hermione a nevetőket, miközben maga is vigyorgott.

Harry meghajolt. – Nagyszerű volt tanulni minden egyes tanártól, aki csak létezett. A rejtélyes és kissé bolond Trelawney-től, a szigorú, sosem mosolygó – akkor-sem-mosolyog-ha-a-földgolyó-legnagyobb-viccét-mondod-neki McGalagonyig! A vad és őrült Dumbledore-tól, akiről mindannyian tudjuk, hogy nincs érzéke a színösszeállításhoz, a szarkasztikus, gonosz, ultra szemét Pitonig, aki tuti, hogy színvak, mivel szekrényében nincs más, csak fekete! Az ici-pici Flitwicktől az extra magas Hagridig! A gonosz varangy Umbridge-től, aki nem tanított meg nekünk semmit, a kedves vén Lupin vérfarkasig, aki mindent megtanított nekünk, amit csak tudott! A túlzottan is paranoiás és csak kismértékben őrült Rémszemtől kezdve, aki azt nyilatkozta, nem fél semmitől, a reszkető Mógusig, aki félt a saját árnyékától is! A vad és különc Lockhardtól, akinek fogalma sem volt róla, mit csinál, és a döglött legyet sem tudta volna megátkozni, a bámulatos és fegyelmezett Brutusig, aki személyesen ismer néhány sötét varázslót, és még le is tudná őket győzni! – kiáltotta a fiú, szivacsként itatva fel a nevetést, amely a tanárokkal kapcsolatos minden egyes vad meghatározást követett. – A Roxfortban eltöltött időm minden pillanatát imádtam. Valójában annyira, hogy hagytam, hogy az igazgató úr rábeszéljen, hogy tanítsak itt jövő évben, így mindenki biztosítottnak érezheti, lesz legalább még egy hozzáértő tanárunk a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése pozícióra.

- Most, hogy eleget beszéltem, és elértem, hogy újra vidámak legyetek azok után, hogy olyan komoran kezdtem, miért nem ültök mindnyájan vissza, és hagyjátok, hogy a tanári kar tegye a dolgát! - Harry éljenzések közepette hagyta el a színpadot, és vigyorogva elfoglalta a helyét.

- Köszönjük Mr. Potternek, a maga rendhagyó módján megtartott beszédét – mondta Albus, miközben a négy házvezető fellépett a pódiumra. Megvárta, míg elhal az általános nevetés, mielőtt újra beszélni kezdett. – Azok számára, akik sosem voltak még egy Roxforti évzárón, hadd nyújtsak egy általános tájékoztatót. Én és a négy házvezető nyújtjuk át a bizonyítványokat. Utána néhány nagyon speciális jutalmat osztok ki. És mindennek a legvégén tartunk egy bankettet a ház falai között, melyre szívesen várunk minden elvegyülni vágyót.

- Akkor a végzős diákok listáján elsőként: Mr. Anthony Goldstein! – Anthony felállt a helyéről és átvette bizonyítványát Albustól, kezet rázott az agg igazgatóval, mielőtt végigment a soron, és kezet rázott minden házvezető tanárral. – Miss Hermione Granger! – szólította Albus, mikor Anthony visszaindult a székéhez. Hermione is végigment a házvezető tanárok során, de kézrázás helyett ölelést kapott a saját házvezető tanárától.

Hanna, Terry, Ernie, Draco, Pansy, Padma és Parvati ugyanezt a szisztémát követték, és a két Patil lány valamint Hanna kézrázás helyet szintén ölelésben részesült a saját házvezető tanárától. Amikor Harry következett, átvette a bizonyítványt, majd az igazgató nagy örömére, erősen megölelte Albust, majd tovább folytatva megölelte és arcon csókolta Minervát és Bimba professzort, medveölelésben részesítette Flitwick professzort, majd megölelte Perselust és megpaskolta a fejét. Felnevetett, amikor a bájitaltanár morgott valamit a foga között. A terem többi tagja vele nevetett, amikor Harry visszabaktatott a helyére, míg Perselus felnézett, mintha türelemért rimánkodna.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Minerva átvette a vezetést. Ábécésorrendben hívta maga elé a többi tanulóját, majd ugyanezt tette Bimba, Flitwick és Perselus is. Minden tanuló, az ez előtt látott példát követte, tehát a lányok megölelték kedvenc tanáraikat, feltéve, hogy az nem az ellenségesen bámuló bájitalmester volt, és mindenki mindenkivel kezet rázott. A fiúk közül csak Neville és Seamus ölelték meg a házvezetőjüket.

Amikor a bizonyítványokat kiosztották, Albus – ezúttal egy jóval kisebb köteg oklevéllel a kezében – ismét a pódium közepére lépett. – Elsőként, szeretném megjutalmazni az Iskolaelsőinket, akik csodás munkát végeztek idén. Számotokra nincs oklevelem, így remélem, meg fogjátok tartani jelvényeiteket, és büszkék lesztek rájuk. Szintúgy szeretném megjutalmazni a nyolc prefektusunkat, azokat, akik ebben az évben helyettesítették az iskolaelsőinket, és azt az egyet, aki év közepén átvette Mr. Weasley-től annak helyét. Legyetek büszkék mindarra a jóra, amit tettetek.

- És most az oklevelek. Miss Granger, megkérhetem, hogy feljöjjön? – Hermione felment, és ideges mosollyal állt meg az igazgató előtt. – Az idei év végzős osztályából két tanuló különösen nagy hatással volt erre az iskolára. Az egyikük Miss Granger. A legjobb tanulónk, aki csak Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyban talált legyőzőre, a fiatal nő, akinek, ahogy hallottam, elsőként jutott eszébe az eredeti DS. Miss Granger emellett iskolaelsőként elvégezte a kötelezettségeit, szerencsétlen terhessége ellenére folytatta tanulmányait, és május közepén ikreknek adott életet. Miss Granger mindannyiunk mintaképe, és tudom, mind különösen büszkék vagyunk rá, hogy a diákunknak nevezhetjük őt. Tessék, Miss Granger – adta át az oklevelet Albus.

Hermione átvette, szorosan megölelte a férfit, miközben könnyein át mosolygott rá. – Köszönöm, uram – suttogta mielőtt visszaindult a helyére. Draco diszkréten átnyújtott neki egy zsebkendőt.

- A másik diák, aki mély befolyással bírt erre az iskolára, nem más, mint Mr. Potter. - Felhívta Harryt, aki odasétált az emelvénye, miközben Albus ismét beszélni kezdett. – Mr. Potter volt az a diák, aki egy tárgyban legyőzte Miss Grangert, és ez a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése. Az a tantárgy, amelyet jövőre tanítani fog. Ő vette át a Griffendél-ház prefektusának szerepkörét Mr. Weasley-től az év közepén, sikerült nyugalomra bírna a legforróbb vérmérsékletűeket is, amikor szembekerült egy harccal. Ebben az évben nagy segítség volt a tanári kar tagjainak, még akkor is, ha több időt töltött azzal, hogy megvicceljen minket, minthogy együttműködjön velünk. – Harry erre elvigyorodott. – De nem számít, mennyi galibát okozott, mindig megtalálta a lehetőségét, hogy a maga módján rendbe tegye a dolgokat, és amikor csak tudja, megvédje az iskolát. Ő a DS vezetője, és Roxfort legnépszerűbb diákja, vagy legalábbis ezt mondják, úgyhogy merem állítani, megérdemli ezt a jutalmat. Tessék, Harry.

Harry átvette a jutalmat, és ismét megölelte Albust. – Köszönöm, Albus. – Elvigyorodott, majd leugrott a helyére, míg a nézők nevettek, mivel a fiú az igazgató szakállát szivárványszínűvé változtatta.

- Azért kellett volna díjat adni neki, mert egy mókamester! – kiabálta Fred a családja és barátai tömegének kellős közepéből. Mindenki nevetett, amikor Harry felállt, és meghajolt.

- Talán ezt kellett volna tennem. Hány alkalommal is kaptál el idén? – nézett Albus a fiúra.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Mindet leírtam, de attól tartok, a papírokat elpakoltam a ládámba. Később biztosan elküldöm bagolypostával.

- Én pedig biztosan bekeretezem, amikor megteszed – ígérte az igazgató elmosolyodva, amikor a többiek ismét felnevettek. – És most a nem olyan komoly jutalmak – kacsintott, és kiválasztott egyet a kezében levő halomból. – Ezt itt Mr. Seamus Finnigannek ítélem, azért, hogy ő volt az, aki majdnem mindig részegen járt órákra. Jöjjön fel, Mr. Finnigan!

Seamus széles mosollyal vette át a díjat, és miután megkapta, meglengette a levegőben. - És most nem vagyok részeg! – kiabálta.

- Tíz percet adok neki – kiáltotta Dean vissza, miközben mindenki nevetett. Seamus nyelvet öltött a barátjára, és visszatért helyére.

Albus kuncogott. – A következő Mr. Dean Thomasé, aki az iskola legjobb művésze! Fáradjon fel, Mr. Thomas! – Dean felment, hatalmas mosollyal átvette a díjat, majd visszatért a helyére. – Ez Mr. Draco Malfoynak jár, annak a fiúnak, aki a legvalószínűbb, hogy sikít, ha selyemféreg kerül a hajába. – Albus rosszalló pillantást vetett Harryre, és a fiú felröhögött. – Akár fel is jöhetne, hogy átvegye, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco méltóságteljesen lépdelt fel, átvette az oklevelet, majd Harryhez sétált, keményen fejen csapta vele a griffendélest, mielőtt visszaült a helyére. Harry leesett a székéről, annyira erősen nevetett. Hermione egy nyugtató bűbájt szórt a Kis Túlélőre, aki így képes volt visszaülni a székére.

- Köszönöm, Miss Granger. Kérem, mondja, hogy nem tett hozzá másokat, Mr. Potter.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Ez csak azért volt, mert látni akartam Draco képét, mikor meghallja. – Draco összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Értem. – Albus szórakozottan rázta meg a fejét. – Ez a díj Miss Sally-Anne Perkset illeti Madam Pomfrey-től, mert egészen mostanáig ő volt a legjobb asszisztense. Jöjjön fel, Miss Perks! – Intett Poppynak, hogy ő is jöjjön, majd hagyta, hogy a javasasszony adja át az ölelést és az oklevelet. Amikor mindketten leültek, Albus új díjat húzott elő. – Mr. Neville Longbottomnak, aki a legtöbbet javított az elmúlt hét év folyamán! Mr. Longbottom?

Neville fintorogva ment fel, és vette át az oklevelet. – Köszönöm, uram. – Felsóhajtott, mielőtt visszament a helyére, és útközben megcsapta Harryt, mivel a fiú csendesen kuncogott.

- És végül, de nem utolsósorban, Mr. Terry Bootnak, aki a legkevesebb alkalommal értett egyet Mr. Potterrel. – Albus összevont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.

- _Azt _nem én írtam, uram – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

- Nem, én tettem – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Mindig olyan szórakoztató volt nézni, hogy ti ketten valami komplett hülyeség miatt vitáztok.

- Nagyon kösz, Herm – mondta Harry szárazon.

- Igen, köszi, Hermione – értett egyet Terry fellépdelve a színpadra, ahol átvette az oklevelet. Követte Draco példáját, és útközben a helyére, fejbe kólintotta Hermionét a pergamennel. A legtöbben nevetgéltek.

- És most, mivel végeztünk, miért nem eszünk? – kiáltott fel Albus.

Harry elvigyorodott, amikor felállt, és fogadta Hermione ölelését, aki odaszaladt hozzá. – Hali, Herm.

- Te, Harry Potter, rémes egy alak vagy – jelentette ki Hermione, miközben néhány barátjuk szintén odasétált hozzájuk.

- Egyetértek – nyilatkozta Draco. – Most tényleg, Harry. Egy selyemféreg?

- Csak _próbáltam kedves_ lenni. _Lehetett volna_ csótány…

Draco összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – A selyemféreg megfelelő.

- Én is így gondoltam.

- Szóval, Harry. - Theodore egyik karját átvetette a Kis Túlélő vállain. - Ki mindenki tudott a beszédedről?

Harry elmosolyodott. - Nos, Marcus segített megírni, és Albus leokézta, de ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik ezelőtt halhatták. Oldalba bökte Theodore-t. - Ergo, igen, ő tudta.

- Ki tudott mit? - érdeklődött Tom, megállva Harry és Theodore mögött.

- Ó, semmi - mosolygott vissza Harry a Sötét Nagyúrra.

- Menjen arrébb, Mr. Nott! - parancsolta Tom.

- Bocs, Marcus - vigyorgott Theodore, és eleresztette Harryt.

Harry azonnal megfordult, megölelte a Sötét Nagyurat, és arcát az idősebb varázsló mellkasába temette. Tom elmosolyodott, karjaival átölelte szeretőjét, és állát Harry fején pihentette. - Nyár - mormogta Tom. - Végre eljött. Nincs többé Albus. És nem kell többé kis csirkefogókat tanítanom.

- Csak engem! - mondta Ula igen váratlanul, amikor ő, a Weasleyk és Grangerek átsétáltak hozzájuk.

A Sötét Nagyúr felnyögött, és arcát Harry hajába temette. - A francba!

Harry felnevetett. - Ó, fejezd ezt be Marcus! - Hátrahúzódott annyira, hogy felnyúljon, és Tom száját az övéhez húzza. - Szeretlek, te szörnyeteg - tette hozzá, amikor szétváltak.

Tom elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta Harry sebhelyét. - Kölyök - közölte, mielőtt elhúzódott és a Grangerek felé biccentett. - Önök biztos Hermione szülei.

Hermione apja bólintott. - Clive vagyok, ő pedig Julia. Maga biztos Marcus Brutus - mondta, és kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét.

- Valóban az vagyok - mondta egyetértően a Sötét Nagyúr, mielőtt a Weasleykre nézett. - Arthur, Molly, Gred és Forge.

Az ikrek elnevették magukat a régi nevek hallatán. - Marcus belejött! - nyilatkozta George.

- Valóban - vetett száraz pillantást Molly az ikrekre. – Legjobb tudomásom szerint a születési okmányotokban még mindig Fred és George szerepel.

- Csak összekeverték, amikor leírták a nevünket - magyarázta Fred.

- _Én_ írtam le a neveteket - válaszolta Molly.

- „Srácok, most fussatok" - javasolta Gin, és megölelte Harryt. „_Gratulálok, hogy túlléptél a diák szinten, nagytesó."_

- Hm. Néha eltöprengek, hogy mi ütött belém, amikor beleegyeztem, hogy itt tanítok jövőre - értett egyet Harry.

- Apa. Anya - bólintott Draco a szüleinek, amikor Lucius és Narcissa odalépett hozzájuk.

- Gratulálunk, Draco és mindenki - felelte Lucius, és szeme sarkából Grangeréket figyelte, mivel a muglik ellenséges pillantásokkal méregették.

Harry és Hermione összenéztek, és Harry közbelépett. - Dr. Granger, ők Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, ők Herm szülei, Clive és Julia Granger. A pillantást, amit a Malfoyok felé küldött, tisztán üzente: Légy kedves, vagy...

Lucius bólintott, és kezet nyújtott Juliának, aki közelebb volt. - Elnézését kérem a legutóbbi találkozásunkért. Azóta felvilágosítottak néhány dologról, beleértve arról, milyen különleges fiatal hölgy a lányuk.

- Á, köszi, Lucius - incselkedett Hermione. Lucius bosszús pillantást küldött felé.

- Igen. Mikor is volt az utolsó alkalom, amikor ilyen dicséretet nyilvánítottál szegény Dray-jel kapcsolatban? - vetette közbe Harry vigyorogva.

- Ó, kérlek, ne tereld rám a szót, Potter - mordult Draco.

- Lehetne rosszabb is - mutatott rá Pansy. – Például ha megint udvarolni kezdene.

- Pansy! - sziszegte Harry, idegesen nézve Tomra, aki meglehetősen zavartnak látszott. - _Megígérted,_ hogy tartod a szád!

- Opsz! Én gonosz. Bocsi - sóhajtott Pansy vállat vonva, és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mint aki a legkevésbé is sajnálja.

A Sötét Nagyúr, aki a karját Harry fején nyugtatta, bosszús pillantást vetett a fiúra.  
- _Ismét_ megcsaltál engem?

Harry könnyes pillantással nézett szeretőjére. - Sajnálom. Tudom, hogy megígértem, hogy nem teszem újra, de annyira _bársonyos_ a bőre!

Azok, akik ismerték a Sötét Nagyurat, óvatosan figyelték, ahogy a férfi pár pillanatig csak pislog Harryre. Tom lehajtotta a fejét, válla rázkódott, és Harry meglehetősen váratlanul, szélesen elvigyorodott. Rákacsintott Dracóra, aki láthatóan megkönnyebbült. -Te _kölyök!_ - mondta hirtelen felnézve Tom, és ajkát Harryére nyomta. „_Ugye tudod, hogy az a szerencséd, hogy képes vagyok olvasni az elméd?_"

„_Ó, menj már Tom! Tudod, hogy sosem csalnálak meg"_ - válaszolta Harry, és felborzolta a Sötét Nagyúr fényes barna haját.

Tom visszahúzódott, és mogorva tekintettel visszalapította a haját. – Nem tudnál _vigyázni_!

- Persze, hogy nem! - mondta Sirius vidáman, derűsen átkarolta a Sötét Nagyúr vállát, és odatartott egy üveg nyitott vajsört a keresztfiának. - Gratulálok mindenkinek - közölte, és rákacsintott Hermionére, Dracóra, Tedre, Ginre és Pansyre.

- Black, ha nem szállsz le rólam tíz másodpercen belül, a hátad mögé átkozom a karjaidat, és fellógatlak a függönyre - mordult sötéten Tom.

Harry csak mosolygott, és leszedte az átkot a vajsörös üvegéről, mielőtt átvette a keresztapjától. – Én elereszteném, Siri.

- Ó, rendben – Sirius eleresztette a Sötét Nagyurat, és elvigyorodott, ahogy Tom egy tisztítóbűbájt szórt magára. – Mellesleg, Harry, sosem fogod kitalálni, ki mellett ültem!

- Netalán, Remus Lupin? – mondta Tom szárazon.

Sirius ronda pillantással mérte őt végig, mielőtt Harryre mosolygott. – Valójában a nagynénéd volt az.

- Petunia néni eljött! – vigyorgott Harry. Nem hittem, hogy képes lesz megoldani! Hol van?

- Remus segített neki az étel kiválasztásában – vont vállat Sirius. – Hagytam, hadd tegye. Ide fogja kísérni, amikor végeznek.

- Talán akkor az a legjobb, hogy távol tartsuk ezt a tökfilkót az ételtől – szólalt meg egy sötét hang Lucius háta mögül. A szőke férfi hátranézett a válla fölött, majd megmozdult, és helyet csinált Perselusnak az apró körben, amit képeztek.

- Hello, Persi! – csacsogta Harry, miközben megfordult, és megölelte a bájital tanárt.

- Harry, ha még egyszer megölelsz, rajtad fogom kezdeni a bájitalok tesztelését – morogta Perselus. – És _utoljára mondom,_ ne nevezz Persinek!

- Grr. Nem vagy vicces, Persi – duzzogott Harry. A körben álló emberek nevettek.

- Szerintem jobban jársz, ha megszokod, Perselus – javasolta Remus, és egy vékony nőt vezetett a körbe Sirius mellé.

Harry elmosolyodott, átsétált, és egy jóval nyugodtabb ölelést adott a nagynénjének, mint Perselusnak. – Hát mégis eljöttél.

- Igen – mosolygott Petunia. – Köszönd meg Sabernek a nevemben, amikor legközelebb látod. Ő hozott el a Kóbor Grimbuszon.

- Meg fogom – bólintott Harry, majd egy aggódó pillantással körbenézett. - _Mindenkinek_ be kell mutatnom?

Petunia erre felnevetett. – Nem, ez így rendben van, drágám. – Kedvesen beleborzolt a hajába. - Egyébként, gratulálok, hogy munkát kaptál jövőre.

- Köszönöm.

- Természetesen, Harry az egyetlen, akiben Albus megbízik, hogy képes tanítani ezekeket a finnyás kölyköket – horkantott Perselus.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Ő csak tudja, hogy én _meg tudom_ tenni. A bizalom, _teljesen _más kérdés.

- Igen. És Harryt ismerve, valószínűleg ismét hosszan el fognak beszélgetni a csínytevésekről – horkantott Tom.

- Ó, nem volt az olyan hosszú! – kacagott Harry. – Mindössze azt mondta, hogy elsőként vele kell helyben hagyatnom minden kópéságot.

- És velem! – vágott közbe Perselus.

- Kizárt. Sajnálom, Persi. Albus semmit nem mondott arról, hogy le kell okéznom _veled _is.

- Albus nem, de én igen, te kis rémség – vágott vissza a bájitaltan professzor.

Lucius felsóhajtott, és az órájára nézett. – Attól tartok, mennünk kell. Pansy, magunkkal viszünk a kúriára, amíg a szüleid vissza nem térnek Mexikóból.

- Ottalvás! Király! – csicseregte Pansy, megragadta Draco karját, és Harryre nézett.

– Most én se maradhatok veletek, Har. Sajnálom.

- Ó, nos. – Harry szomorúan rázta meg a fejét. – Valamikor a jövő héten találkozunk.

- Persze. A teadélután – bólintott Narcissa. – Be kell írnom otthon a naptárba.

- Igen, hát, akkor pénteken látjuk egymást – egyeztette Tom.

- Az tökéletes lenne – értett egyet Lucius.

Harry diszkréten Hermionéra nézett, és egy gyors mosolyt kapott válaszul. „_Herm is ott lesz a gyűlésen. Nevvel egyeztetem, mielőtt elmegy."_

„_Akkor az a legjobb, ha most elkapod. Úgy tűnik, a nagyanyja éppen kifelé vonszolja."_ – figyelmeztette Tom, miközben a Weasleyk is a bejelentették a távozásukat. A gyűlés olyan korán meg lett tervezve, hogy mindannyian el tudnak jönni, mielőtt elhagyják az országot.

„Fenébe" – Harry mindenkire rámosolygott, miután megölelte testvérét és Mollyt. – Muszáj elkapnom Nev-et, nem gond?

- Ó, menj csak. Biztos találunk rá módot, hogy elszórakoztassuk magunkat nélküled – ugratta Hermione.

Harry égnek emelte a szemét, és elügetett utódtársa felé. – Helló Mrs. Longbottom. Nev, beszélhetnék veled egy szót?

Neville pislogott. – Azokról a leckékről van szó, amit ígértél, igaz? Remélem, nem baj, de már beszéltem róluk a nagyinak.

Harry megkönnyebbülten mosolygott barátjára. – Igen, igen. Rendben van. – Megvakarta tarkóját. – Megfelel, ha pénteken délelőtt eljövök érted? Első alkalommal nekem kell téged bevinni a házba, így meg tudod találni, és a védőbűbájokat is le tudjuk rendezni neked.

Neville hátrapillantott a nagyanyjára. – Rendben van, nagyi? Valószínű, egész nap távol leszek.

Mrs. Longbottom bólintott. – Ez megfelelő lenne. Én akkor áthívom a kézimunkázó barátokat, így én sem unatkozom – döntött.

- Nagyszerű! – vigyorgott Harry. – Akkor pénteken látjuk egymást!

- Rendben – bólintott rá Neville, és testvériesen megölelték egymást, amely úgy tűnt, megdöbbentette Neville nagymamáját. Harry visszasietett oda, ahol Grangerek álltak, készen arra, hogy távozzanak.

Harry hatalmas ölelésben részesítette Hermionét. – Holnap elküldöm hozzád Hedviget, így tudsz nekem levelet küldeni, hogy mikor fogsz meglátogatni.

- Ó, rendben. – Hermione átvette Gerdát Perselustól, aki eddig tartotta a babát volt tanulója számára. – Mondj búcsút a keresztapádnak, Gerda!

Gerda gurgulázott egyet, kövérkés kezével Harry felé intett. A zöld szemű varázsló lehajolt, és egy picit megpöckölte az orrát. – Aztán légy jó az anyádnak, és a nagyszüleidnek, kisasszony – mondta figyelmeztetően, és elmosolyodott, amikor a baba kacagott. Majd Galvinhoz fordult, aki a keresztapját a nagyanyja karjaiból figyelte. – Te is Gall. Nem akarod felhúzni Gint azzal, hogy felbosszantod anyut, igaz? – Galvin elmormolt egy csomó bébihalandzsát válaszul, és eléggé lehangoltnak látszott.

Hermione elmosolyodott. – Hát akkor, később találkozunk.

Harry mosolyogva arcon csókolta. – Vigyázz magadra! Ne hagyd, hogy a vén Voldi elkapjon téged! – Hermione nevetett, és követte kifelé szüleit a Nagyteremből.

- Nos, akkor kis porontyom, valószínűleg mi is igyekezhetnénk kifelé – sóhajtotta Tom, és elvonszolta a nevető Ulát Siriustól.

Harry bólintott, és a nagynénjére nézett. – Petunia néni, megvan már az utad hazafelé?

- Hát, szereznem kell egy zsupszkulcsot hazafelé, ahogy Dumbledore professzor mondta…

- Nonszensz – vágott közbe Tom. - Útközben kiteszünk. Harry képes hoppanálási kört alakítani.

- Tudunk muglikat hoppanálni? – tátotta el a száját Sirius.

- Lehetséges, de nem ajánlanám – válaszolta a Sötét Nagyúr gonoszul, mielőtt Harryre nézett. – Megvan hozzá az erőd?

Harry elgondolkozva ráncolta össze homlokát. – Rendben lesz - értett egyet hangosan. Csendesen tette hozzá. „_de a kúriába vezető második hoppanálást neked kell elvégezni"_

„_Egyébként is így terveztem"_ – biztosította Tom a fiút. – Jó. Akkor köszönj el a keresztapáidtól, és menjünk.

A fiú elvigyorodott, odaugrott Remushoz és Siriushoz. Tom Ulához fordult, és megpróbálta megnyugtatni.

- Nem tudom, hogy Marcus be fog-e engedni a kúriába, Siri, de megpróbálom rábeszélni, rendben?

- Ugyan, ne foglalkozz vele! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy alkalmanként látjuk egymást – vonta meg a vállát az animágus. Remus majd tudatja veled, ha meg akarlak látogatni.

Harry a szemét forgatta. - Valószínűleg.

Sirius az ölelésébe vonta Harryt. – Vigyázz magadra, Harry – mormogta.

Harry elkeseredetten viszonozta az ölelést. – Ne csinálj semmi bolondságot, Tapmancs! – suttogta hevesen. – Nem tudnálak még egyszer elveszíteni.

- Esküszöm, nem fogsz elveszíteni még egyszer, kölyök – egyezett bele az animágus megnyugtatásképpen.

Harry bólintott, és elhúzódott. Letörölt egy könnycseppet, amely csillogva gördült le egy csíkban az arcán. – Jó.

Remus elvigyorodott, és régi barátjára támaszkodott. – Ne aggódj Harry! Megtaláltam a régi pórázát. Nem megy _sehova._

Harry felnevetett, és gyorsan megölelte a másik keresztapját. – Csak jusson eszedbe, hogy az udvaron kötözd meg, mielőtt bárhova is elmész, rendben? Nem akarod, hogy lepisálja a bútorokat.

- Te kis szörnyeteg! – nevetett Sirius, miközben Harry intett, és átsétált, hogy csatlakozzon Tomhoz, Petuniához, és Ulához.

Tom némán nyújtott át egy zsebkendőt Harrynek, és felvette Ulát, mivel a lány azt követelte.  
- Maradnia kellett egy pár fiákernek a távozáshoz, hogy le tudjunk jutni a kapuhoz. Gyerünk!

Kifelémenet Albus lépett hozzájuk. – Marcus, Harry, kaphatnék egy postacímet arra az esetre, ha szükséges, hogy baglyot küldjek nektek?

Tom vágott egy fintort. – A kúria feltérképezhetetlen, és védőbűbájok vannak a legtöbb bagoly ellen, Albus. Az a legjobb, ha bármilyen postát a dundee-i postahivatalba küldesz.

- Várj – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Marcus, egy főnix képes keresztüljutni a védőbűbájokon?

A Sötét Nagyúr pislogott párat. – Fogalmam sincs. Ámbár, ha szeretnéd, gondolom, bemutathatjuk Fawkes-ot a védőbűbájoknak.

Albus bólintott. – Elsőként Petuniát viszitek haza?

- Igen. Marcus azt mondta, lehetséges hoppanálni egy muglival, és én mindig szerettem letesztelni hogy, mire vagyok képes – értett egyet Harry.

- Elküldöm Fawkes-ot, hogy csatlakozzon hozzátok a Privet Drive-on, és ti magatokkal vihetitek a kúriába – döntött Albus, majd elmosolyodott. – Kellemes szünetet, drága fiam. És magának is, Miss Thorald. És persze neked is, Marcus – kacsintott, mielőtt elsétált.

- Furcsa ez az ember – döntött Marcus, megemelve a kezében tartott kuncogó Ulát. – Akkor induljunk!

Harry és Petunia felsorakozott a Sötét Nagyúr mögött. – Jól szórakozol, Ula? - szólt fel a lánynak, miközben kisétáltak a Nagyteremből és az iskolából.

- _Mindent _jól be tudok látni – értett egyet Ula.

Harry elvigyorodott, megállt az egyik fiáker előtt, hogy megsimogassa az ott álló thesztrált. – Tudom. Marcus _magas_!

- Mi az, amit simogatsz, Harry? – érdeklődött Ula, miközben Tom lerakta őt, és kinyitotta az ajtót a hölgyeknek.

- Hm? Thesztrálok – vonta meg a vállát Harry, és mielőtt követte volna a többieket, megcsókolta a fiákerűket húzók orrát.

- Thesztrálok? – rezzent össze Ula. – Tudod, azok szerencsétlenséget okoznak – jegyezte meg, miközben a hintó megmozdult

- Igen – bólintott Harry. – Legalábbis, ezt mondták, de számomra sosem okoztak balszerencsét, és én kedvelem őket.

Ula felpislantott Tomra. – Te is látod őket?

- Igen – bólintott a fejével a Sötét Nagyúr. – De hát, gyilkos lévén, megesik az ilyesmi.

- Hogy tudod ezt ilyen nyugodtan mondani? – kiáltotta Ula.

- Azért van, mert ő az aki – jegyezte meg Petunia. – Feltételezem, ő tudja, ki vagy valójában? – nézett Tomra.

A Sötét Nagyúr bólintott. – Igen.

Petunia a fiatal boszorkányra nézett. – Akkor nem kellene meglepődnöd az ilyesmin.

Harry kuncogott, miközben a fiáker megállt. – Ó, menjünk. – Kipattant a hintóból, és elindult a kapu felé.

Ula gyorsan utolérte a Kis Túlélőt, és megragadta a kezét. – Ő tényleg hátborzongató – suttogta.

Harry finoman megszorította a kezét. – Kemény élete volt, Ula, meglehetősen belefáradt. Igen, tud hátborzongató lenni, de vannak jó pillanatai is, amelyek sokkal gyakoriabbak, mint valaha voltak.

Ula felsóhajtott. – Tudom, de ez nem tartja vissza attól, hogy hátborzongató legyen.

- Nem, valóban nem – értett egyet Harry, és egy a kicsivel bűbájokon túl megállt.  
– Hoppanáltál már valaha? Tudom, hogy a szülők néha hoppanálnak a gyerekeikkel, amikor el kell menniük valahova.

- Nem. Anyu nem tud hoppanálni – felelte Ula.

Harry bólintott. – Akkor ez most egy kis kaland lesz számodra.

Tom és Petunia odaléptek melléjük, és a Sötét Nagyúr óvatosan Ulára nézett. – Azért meg mered fogni a kezem?

- Igen – döntött a lány, és megragadta a felkínált kezet. Tom intett Petuniának, hogy álljon Harry és ő közé.

- Rendben – vigyorgott Harry. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, mennyire fog jól menni ez az egész, így csendet kérek! Ula, azt kérem tőled, hogy a mágikus energiádat felém összpontosítsd, rendben? – Ula bólintott, és becsukta a szemét. Harry a nagynénjéhez fordult. – Petunia néni, csak azt akarom hogy koncentrálj rám! Marcus szakértő ebben, szóval segíteni fog nekem, igaz, szerelmem?

- Igen – bólintott Tom, és egy hangtalan pálca nélküli varázslatot szórt a kékeszöld szemére, hogy képes legyen meglátni a mágikus vonalakat, bármilyen tévedés elkerülése végett.

- Erre meg fogsz tanítani – mormolta Harry, és becsukta a szemét. Amikor elérte a mentális „Menjünk" a Sötét Nagyúrtól, kiszórta a bűbájt, és hagyta, hogy az körülölelje a nagynénjét. – _Apparate Omnes!_

-hp-

Mikor újra feltűntek a Wistéria Sétányon, Tom megdicsérte fiatal szeretőjét. – Szép munka, Harry! Nem szükséges a bűbájt annyira felerősíteni, de rendben volt.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Jó tudni.

- Fáradt vagy? – kérdezte Tom aggódva. Petunia és Ula megfordultak, hogy megnézzék a Kis Túlélőt.

- Igen, egy kicsit – mondta beleegyezően, mielőtt elnyomott egy ásítást.

Tom bólintott, felkapta a varázslófiút, és a mellkasához ölelte. – Nem eszel eleget – motyogta, és biccentett Petuniának, hogy mutassa az utat. A mugli kissé elmosolyodott, és átvette a vezetést, megfogta Ula kezét, hogy a kislány ne tudjon elfutni.

- Hagyj békén – felelte Harry, és fejét a Sötét Nagyúr vállán pihentette.

Tom halkan kuncogott. _Nem bízom Albus madarában, ugye tudod? _– tette hozzá mentális kapcsolatukon keresztül.

_De én igen._

_Az életed árán?_

_Igen._ – Harry felnézett a nyugtalan kékes szempárba. _És a tied árán, Tom. Fawkes nem fogja elfecsegni, hogy úgy mondjam._

_Sosem bírtam __azt a madarat. Egyébként, miből gondolod, hogy a Főnix Rendjének kabalája szívesen fogadja majd, hogy az ellentétes oldal vezetőjével maradjon?_ – kérdezte számonkérően a Sötét Nagyúr.

_Minden rendben lesz_ – mormolta Harry, és megcsókolta szeretője állát. _Majd meglátod._

_Túl könnyen bízol –_ panaszkodott Tom, miközben Petunia kinyitotta házának ajtaját. A varázslók és az egyetlen boszorka követték a muglit befelé, ahol egy színes madár üdvözölte őket.

- Főnix! – kiáltott fel izgatottan Ula.

Fawkes Harryhez repült, és a vállára ereszkedett, hogy a fiú hajával játsszon, figyelmen kívül hagyva a Tomtól érkező sötét pillantásokat. °°Jól vagy, Harry?°°

Harry elmosolyodott. – Csak egy kicsit fáradtan. Nincs semmi, amiért aggódni kéne. Marcus, ugye tudod, hogy letehetsz.

A Sötét Nagyúr felhorkantott, és óvatosan a földre tette Harryt. – Ha elkezdesz szédelegni, ismét felveszlek.

- Igen, tudom – mosolygott Harry Tomra, mielőtt Petuniához és Ulához fordult. – Petunia néni, Ula, ő Albus főnixe, Fawkes. Fawkes, ő a nagynéném, Petunia Dursley, és ő pedig Ula Thorald.

Fawkes mindkét nő felé meghajtotta a fejét. °°Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket.°° Majd Harryhez fordult. °°Ula Galetea és Xylon lánya, igaz?°°

- Igen – bólintott az, mielőtt Tomhoz fordult. – Marcus, talán el kéne indulnunk a kúriába, így Fawkes is időben visszajuthat.

A Sötét Nagyúr bólintott, és intett Ulának, hogy menjen oda hozzájuk. – Köszönj el a nagynénédtől, Harry!

Harry bólintott, és megölelte nagynénjét. – Ha bármi gondod van, használd a tükröt, amit adtam neked, hogy tudasd velünk! El fogom küldeni Sabert, hogy jöjjön érted, és maradhatsz a kúrián.

Amikor Petunia Tomra nézett, a férfi bólintott. – Rengeteg szoba van, hogy elrejtőzz, ha nem akarod látni a ronda képünket.

Petunia nevetett. – Akkor majd észben tartom. - Arcon csókolta Harryt. – Vigyázz magadra, Harry! És ti is, Marcus, Ula!

- Hát persze. – Tom bólintott, Ula vigyorgott. – Menjünk, Harry!

Fawkes szólt közbe, amikor Harry visszasétált Tomhoz. °°Hova mentek? El tudom vinni mindannyiunkat. Talán könnyebb, ha Marcusnak csak a védőbűbájok átállításával kell törődnie, hogy beengedjen Ulát és engem.°°

Harry felnézett Tomra. – Hé, Marcus, szeretnéd, ha Fawkes vinne minket?

A Sötét Nagyúr pislogott párat, mielőtt megvonta a vállát. – Naná – biccentett a főnixnek. A dundee-i postahivatalhoz megyünk. Azt mondtam Hedvignek, ott várjon ránk, szóval fel kell őt szednünk.

°°Rendben°° – bólintott Fawkes. Megvárta, míg Harry megérinti Tomot és Ulát, mielőtt élesen feltrillázott. Tűz vette körül a négy mágikus lényt, és eltűntek.

-hp-

Tom megvárta, míg a főnix elhagyja a kúriát, majd leeresztette fedőbűbáját. – Otthon, édes otthon – mormogta. Dolgokat húzott elő talárja zsebéből, és visszaállította eredeti méretükre, mielőtt ledobta azokat a lábai elé a földre.

Ula és Harry összepillantottak, mielőtt nevetésben törtek ki. – Tom, kedvesem, rendben vagy? – érdeklődött Harry kissé lehajolva, hogy bele tudjon nézni a Sötét Nagyúr szemébe.

Tom az utolsó csomagot hajította a földre, majd kettőt tapsolt a kezével. Két házimanó tűnt fel, mindkettő tiszta, az elején éles részletességgel kidolgozott mardekár címerrel díszített teáskancsó melegítőt viselt. – Mit tehet Sompoly és Vidor a gazdáért? – kérdezte a kettőjük közül idősebbnek látszó meghajolva.

Tom leguggolt, hogy egy magasságban legyen az apró teremtménnyel. – Ezek ketten a vendégeim a nyárra. Ő Harry, ő meg Ula. El tudnád vinni Ula dolgait, és megmutatnád neki, kérlek a Rézvörös Szobát, Vidor!

- Vidor boldog lenne, Gazdám! – felelte az, amelyik az előbb nem szólalt meg. A manó odapattogott Ulához, míg Tom elmosolyodott. – Ha Ula úrnő megmutatná a dolgait, akkor Vidor összeszedi őket, és megmutatja Ula úrnőnek a szobáját!

A fiatal boszorkány megdöbbentnek látszott. – Me-megteszi a szimpla Ula – motyogta, és előrángatta a ládáját és a kis válltáskát, amelyet a vállára akasztott.

- Egyenesen erre, Ula! – mondta Vidor szélesen elmosolyodva, mielőtt a ládát vontatva végigpattogott a folyosón. Ula kerekre tágult szemmel sietett utána.

Harry kuncogott. – Talán Vidort Pattinkának kellett volna nevezni, nem, Tom?

A Sötét Nagyúr égnek emelte a szemét. – Talán. – Majd visszanézett Sompolyra. – Sompoly vidd a maradék holmit az én lakosztályomba, és győződj meg róla, hogy mindenki megtudja, Harry és Ula itt lesznek. Arról is intézkedj, hogy valaki lefoglalja mára Ulát.

- Természetesen, Gazdám – hajolt meg Sompoly. – És mikor szolgálja fel a kész vacsorát Sompoly a Gazdának és a Gazda vendégeinek?

Tom felnézett Harryre, aki megvonta a vállát. – Azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha hívjuk, amikor éhesek leszünk, nem gondolod? Akkor Ula akkor vacsorázhatna, amikor ő szeretne – javasolta a fiú.

- Akkor legyen Harry ötlete szerint – döntött Tom, fejbólintva.

- Kitűnő, Gazdám. És mikor tálaljuk a reggelit a Gazdának és a Gazda vendégeinek? – kérdezte Sompoly, összegyűjtve a maradék ládákat és táskákat.

- Legyen kész kilenckor, és értesítsd Ulát is az időpontról! – utasította Tom, és felállt.

- Ahogy a Gazdám óhajtja – értett egyet Sompoly, mielőtt egy pukkanó hang kíséretében eltűnt, és magával vitt minden holmit.

- Sompoly a házimanók vezetője – mondta Tom Harrynek, és felajánlotta a karját. – Ha azt akarod, hogy valami el legyen intézve, tőle kell kérned.

Harry elvigyorodott, karjait a Sötét Nagyúr dereka köré csúsztatta, és fejét a magasabb férfi vállán nyugtatta. – Észben fogom tartani. Nagyon boldognak látszanak.

- Azt hiszem, azok is – mondta egyetértően Tom, és karját Harry vállai köré fonta. – Na persze, nem igazán szeretik, mikor a halálfalóim jönnek ide, de ez ügyben elég keveset tehetek. Elindulhatnánk a hálószoba felé?

- Naná – mosolygott Harry. – Holnap akkor kapok túravezetést?

- Persze – kuncogott Tom – Reggeli után teszünk egy nagy túrát veled és Ulával együtt.

- Mm. És mit kéne még _addig _tennünk?

- Van néhány ötletem.

Harry nevetett.

-hp-

Harry halvány mosollyal az arcán bújt be a Juniorokkal telt szobába. – Jó napot mindenkinek!

- Jó napot, főnök! – érkezett a vidám válasz az összegyűlt Junioroktól.

Harry elfoglalta a vezetőnek fenntartott helyet a körben. Alig láthatóan bólintott Hermionének és Neville-nek, akik egymás mellett álltak az egyik sötét sarokban. Egy hosszú pillanatra, körbenézett az ismerős arcokon, mielőtt megszólalt – Úgy hiszem, számotokra ez lesz az első teljes gyűlés, így hagy mondjam el, mire kell számítani. Hátralépett, és megrázta a fejét, amikor mindenki megfordult, hogy őt figyelje. – Első dolog: Nézz előre! Nem szükséges engem látnotok, ahhoz, hogy halljatok.

- Jaj. Nem lenne sokkal tiszteletteljesebb téged nézni, hogy tudjad, figyelünk rád? – érdeklődött Morag.

- Voldemort nem akarja látni az arcotokat. Ő az alázatosságot szereti – válaszolta Harry nyájasan, miközben körbejárt a varázslók és boszorkányok alkotta körben. – Tudom, hogy említettem már ezelőtt, hogy az egyik különbség a halálfalók és a Juniorok között a jóval barátságosabb légkör. - A Juniorok bólintottak, és némi kíváncsisággal figyelték. – Egy komplett gyűlésen Voldemort szabályai szerint járunk el, és ő egyáltalán nem olyan kedves a halálfaló gyűléseken. Csak azért, mert az év folyamán „K"-t értetek el, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem fog titeket crució alá vonni.

„_Ami azt JELENTI, hogy nézz __**ELŐRE!"**_ – tette hozzá Gin nagy vastagított betűkkel. Mindenki feje visszapattant a kör belseje felé.

Harry köszönetképpen bólintott helyettesének. – Féltetek tőle, amikor először találkoztatok magával Voldemorttal? – érdeklődött barátságosan.

- Igen – motyogta mindenki.

„_Nos, azt hiszem, én vagyok az a bizonyos egyetlen kivétel az alól a szabály alól"_ – horkantott fel Gin.

Harry szórakozott pillantást vetett húgára. – Ugyanannyira félted őt, mint a többi személy, amikor _legelső_ alkalommal találkoztál vele, és megértetted, ki volt ő.

- Egy pont Harrynek – mormogta Remus.

Harry felhorkantott. - Elég. - Megrázta a fejét a többiek felé, miközben ismét elfoglalta saját helyét a körben. – Barátaim, a gyűlésen komolynak kell lennetek – mondta éles pillantással végignézve rajtuk. – Nincs nevetés, nincs a másik ugratása, nincs a melletted álló halálfaló néma megátkozása. – A Kis Túlélő a Weasley ikrekre nézett, és komoly tekintetük láttán elmosolyodott. – Jó.

„_Amíg a gyűlésen vagyunk, sem Harry, sem én nem tudunk megvédeni, ha kilépsz a sorból" _– tette hozzá Gin komoly hangon. „_Csak azért, mert magas rangúak vagyunk, még nem jelenti azt, hogy ki tudunk húzni a slamasztikából. Ha Voldemort eléggé bepipul, hogy Cruciatust szórjon rád, valószínűleg meg is érdemled."_

- Vedd ezt figyelmeztetésnek – tette hozzá erélyesen Harry. – Amikor most bejutsz a gyűlésterembe, a halálfalók nagyobb része elvegyülve fog álldogálni. Amikor elkezdenek sorakozni, sorakozzatok velük együtt! Foglaljatok el egy vaktában kiválasztott helyet a körben, és maradjatok csendben! Amikor Voldemort és én belépünk, elvárt dolog, hogy letérdelj! Ne kérdőjelezd meg, csak tedd!

- Mi van, ha nem térdelünk? – horkantott fel mérgesen Terry.

- Az van, hogy megtanulod, milyen a Cruciatus átok alatt lenni – csattant fel Draco. Ránézett a körben vele szemközt álló hollóhátasra. – A Sötét Nagyúr nem az a kedves fickó, aki egykor a tanárod volt, Terry. Ő kegyetlen és utálatos. Ha nem teszed azt, amit elvárt tőled, a pálcájának rossz végén találod magad. Megtanulhatod most, vagy megtanulhatod később, de megígérem, én ott fogok nevetni, amikor elkezdesz sikoltozni.

- Draco – dörmögte Harry, és higgadtan bámult a mardekárosra.

Draco összepréselte ajkait, de formálisan meghajolt. – Elnézésed kérem, Harry, de néha durvának kell lenned, hogy elég világos legyél.

Harry ajka megrándult. – Kezdek rájönni. – Átnézett Terryre. – Ámbár Dracónak igaza van. Voldemort Nagyúr nem fog mosolyogni, ha megeresztesz egy viccet. Ő meg fog fordulni, és addig Cruciózik téged, míg el nem kezdesz zokogni, és nem tudsz többé lélegezni, és már vért köhögsz fel, annyira sikoltozol – mondta halkan a zöld szemű fiú.

Terry arca megvonaglott. – Értettem.

- Nagyszerű – mosolygott Harry. – Gin be tudnád vezetni őket a gyűlésterembe? Még van néhány percünk, mielőtt Voldemort hívja a halálfalókat, így körül tudtok nézni.

„_És te?_" – érdeklődött Gin, és intett mindenkinek, hogy tegyék fel a maszkokat, és a csuklyákat.

- Neville, Hermione és én keresünk egy helyet, ahol el lehetünk, míg folyik a gyűlés – felelte Harry könnyedén.

- És a gyűlés után? – érdeklődött Terry a fehér álarca mögül.

„_A Juniorok megtartják saját kis külön gyűlésüket és egy ebédet"_ – válaszolta Gin. – „_Menjük gyerekek."_

- Viselkedjetek! – tette hozzá Hermione a legjobb iskolaelső arckifejezésével, amelyre mindenki elröhögte magát, miközben Gin mindannyiukat kiterelte a szobából.

Harry a két támogatóra mosolygott. – Nos, akkor gyertek! Úgy sejtem, eljátszhattok Ulával. Küldök egy házimanót, hogy menjen értetek, amikor végeztünk.

- Az így megfelelne – értett egyet Neville.

Harry kuncogott, és intett nekik, hogy kövessék.

-hp-

**:Ezúttal nem lesz semmi viccelődés, rendben?:**

**:Semmi olyasmi: **Harry az égre emelte a szemét a vele szemben álló vörös szemű férfivel szemközt. **:Tudom, hogy jó példával kell elől járnom a csoportom számára**: Kisöpört egy hajtincset az arcából, mielőtt újra megszólalt. **:Ma beavatjuk Drayt, Tedet és 'Binit:**

**:Igen:** bólintott a Sötét Nagyúr**. :Itt maradnak, hogy elvégezzék a tesztjüket, miután mindkét gyűlés lezajlott, azután pedig meg lesznek jelölve:**

**:Mi lesz a tesztjük?:**

**:Meg kell kínozniuk az unokatestvéredet:**

Harry elsápadt, majd éles pillantást vetett a Sötét Nagyúrra. **:Kedves. És természetesen azt akarod, hogy ott legyek:**

Voldemort halványan elmosolyodott. **:Ha az óhajod az, hogy kimaradsz, engedélyezem. Egyikünk sem fog kevesebbet gondolni rólad:**

**:Tudom: **Felnézett a mennyezetre**.:De amúgy is ott leszek:**

A Sötét Nagyúr felsóhajtott. **:Nagyszerű:**

Harry nem tudott mást tenni, rámosolygott a szeretőjére. **:És Gin? Mintha úgy emlékeznék, úgy nyilatkozott, hogy ő is ott akar lenni a drágalátos unokatestvéremnél:**

**:Nem tudom. Őt kérdezd:**

**:Úgy lesz:**

**:Tökéletes:** Voldemort kiegyenesedett, és lesimította a talárját, amely egy horkantást hozott elő Harryből, majd a mellettük levő ajtóhoz fordult. **:Úgy gondolom, készen állnak:**

**:Reméljük, az enyémek viselkedni fognak: **motyogta Harry, és elfoglalta helyét a magasabb férfi mellett.

**:Nos, ha nem teszik, megcruciózom őket: **felelte vidáman Voldemort.

**:És mi mind tudjuk, hogy az iskolai év kezdete óta ezt akarod tenni:** volt Harry száraz válasza.

**:Ó, nem is tudom. **_**Közelsem okoztak**_** annyi gondot, mint **_**te:**_ sziszegte Voldemort Harry fülébe, mielőtt belökte az ajtót, és mutatta az utat a szobába.

Harry megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy az összes Junior a Halálfalókkal teljes egyetértésben térdepel. _Hála Merlinnek!_

A köztük levő kapcsolat Sötét Nagyúr felőli vége szórakozottságtól sugárzott, még akkor is, ha rosszalló arccal nézett végig az összegyűlt csoporton. – Felállni! – parancsolta, majd bólintott, amikor mindenki gyorsan teljesítette.

**:Mi a baj?:** érdeklődött Harry érzelemmentes arccal, miközben a tekintetével a csoportot pásztázta.

**:Az enyémek közül néhány hiányzik:** válaszolta Voldemort.

**:Valami a ma reggeli Prófétában, amit elmulasztottam?:**

**:Kétlem, habár a Próféta sem tudhat mindent:**

**:Igaz: **Ráncolta elgondolkozva homlokát Harry. **:Kérdezz rá:**

**:Harry…:** mormogta a Sötét Nagyúr.

**:Ó, rendben, majd én megkérdezem: Ki hiányzik?:** felelte Harry, és gondolatban a szemét forgatta.

_Plato, Bole, Ward Warrington, Roger Davis és Lyle Bletchley. _ Suttogta Voldemort a kapcsolatukon keresztül az elméjébe. Nem akarta hangosan kimondani, mivel néhányan érthetik a neveket. Már megtörtént a múltban.

Harry bólintott. – Bole, Warrington Davis és Bletchley hiányoznak. Hol vannak? – kérdezte éles hangon, és a tömeget fürkészte.

- Davidnak kviddics mérkőzése van Boszniában – jött a gyors válasz Septimus Cauldtól, Roger Davis egyik barátjától.

- Értesítsd, hogy beszélni akarunk vele, amint megérkezik – utasította Harry, és megvárta a válaszként érkező bólintást, mielőtt ismét a csoportra nézett. – Bole, Warrington és Bletchley.

- Nagyúr, tegnap láttam Bole-t és Bletchley-t a Minisztériumban – felelte váratlanul Cassidy Hayes. – Amelia Bonesszal beszéltek.

- Mi ügyben kéne beszélniük _vele?_ – csattant fel Antonin Dolohov dühösen, amely vitát indított el tíz halálfaló között. A Juniorok és azok a halálfalók, akik nem szálltak be a szóváltásba, hátraléptek, és óvatosan figyelték vitatkozókat.

Voldemort és Harry összenézett. _Szükségünk lesz Susanra, hogy kivallassa a nagynénjét._ – mormogta a Sötét Nagyúr.

_Meg fogom kérni őt – _egyezett bele Harry. _Jelen pillanatban azonban nem akarnál véget vetni a vitatkozásnak, ó hatalmas Sötét Nagyúr?_

_Gúnyolódsz velem, Potter?_ Felelte Voldemort egy árnyalatnyi szórakozottsággal. Harry önelégülten elvigyorodott. _Kölyök. Igen. Azonnal közbe fogok lépni, amint azok, akik nem érintettek, félreállnak az útból…_

Harry bensője összerázkódott, ahogy elkapta a Sötét Nagyúr gondolatainak fonalát. _Gondoltál arra valaha is, hogy csak rájuk ordíts, hogy abbahagyják?_

_Mi lenne abban a szórakoztató?_ Érdeklődött Voldemort, és pálcáját a kis csoportosulásra emelte. - _Crucio._

A vitatkozás meglehetősen hirtelen véget ért, és átadta a helyét a sikoltozásnak. Harry észrevette, hogy Juniorjai megrándulnak, és azok, akik közel állnak a másikhoz, megmarkolják egymás kezét. Gin egy néma „jajj'-t motyogott maga elé, miközben a Harrytől jobbra álló halálfaló csoportosulást bámulta. Azok a halálfalók, akiket nem ért utol a Cruciatus átok, érzéketlenül nézték. _Beteg egy humorérzéked van, szerelmem – _közölte Harry vidáman.

_Nos, köszönöm_ – felelte Voldemort, és egy csuklómozdulattal véget vetett az átoknak. Méltóságteljesen odalépett az emberi testek halmához, és belerúgott a hozzá egyik közelebb esőbe. – Keljetek fel! Mindannyian – parancsolta hidegen. Mindnyájan elkezdték magukat talpra küzdeni, de a Sötét Nagyúr nem úgy gondolta, hogy elég gyorsan mozognak, mivel teli tüdőből rájuk ordított. – **MOST! ** - Ezzel elérte, hogy mindenki más is összerázkódjon, és egyike azoknak, akik éppen emelkedőfélben voltak, visszaesett.

- Bocsánatod kérjük, Nagyuram – mondta Odoric York gyorsan, amikor talpra állt.

- Szánalmasak vagytok – sziszegte Voldemort élesen. – Nem is tudom, miért vesződöm veletek.

- Mert egyedül nem tudod legyőzni a Főnix Rendjét? – válaszolta illedelmesen Lach Monstro.

Voldemort pálcáját az ostoba férfi felé fordította. – _Prone seco – _sziszegte egy hasító mozdulat kíséretében.

Lach felsikoltott, miközben talárjának eleje szétnyílt, leleplezve egy mély vágást, amely a jobb vállától egészen az ágyékáig tartott. Vér gyors iramban kezdett gyűlni körülötte.

Harry elfordította a szemét a hajmeresztő látványtól oda, ahol a sarokban dulakodás tört ki. Felismerte a fiatalabb Monstro alakját, aki Dracóval és Vincenttel hadakozott, és némán feléjük iramodott. Mindannyian megmerevedtek, amikor meglátták, hogy közeledik. Greg, menj a sarokban lévő ajtóhoz, és segíts Salnak kimenni – parancsolta nyugodtan a Kis Túlélő, és odabiccentett, ahol Sally-Anne ingadozva állt Susan támogatásával.

- De, Harry, az én…

- Greg, ha most odamész, a Sötét Nagyúr veled is megteszi – sziszegte Vincent. - Hallgass Harryre!

- Eredj! – sziszegte Harry, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr ordítani kezdett. – Nem fogja megölni.

Gegory vállai megrogytak, és egy halvány bólintással átvágtatott az árnyékon a két hugrabugoshoz, és segített Sally-Anne-nek kimenni a szobából.

- Köszönöm – motyogta Vincent Harrynek, mikor Gregory a szobán kívülre ért.

Harry bólintott, és kezét a mardekáros vállára tette, és ránézett a két fiúra. – Jó munka – közölte, mielőtt élesen megfordult, és visszatért helyére a megtört körben.

Voldemort odalépett fiatal szeretője mellé, szeme veszedelmesen csillogott, ahogy Craig Crack és Walden Macnaire kisegítette Lachot a teremből. **:Meg kellett volna ölnöm:** Csattant Harryre.

Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett az idősebb varázslóra. **:De, ha mindenkit megölsz, aki felhúz, nem volna senki, aki maradna. Mi volna akkor az uralkodás értelme?:**

Voldemort felhorkant. **:Hiába próbálsz jókedvre deríteni, Harry:** motyogta, mielőtt figyelmét ismét a lassan kört alkotó Halálfalókra és Juniorokra fordította. – Mozogjatok! – kiáltotta, majd elégedetten elvigyorodott, amikor mindenki visszasietett a helyére.

**:De szerelmem, ha én nem próbállak felvidítani, akkor ki?:** jegyezte meg Harry, miközben szeme megakadt a falnál támadt hirtelen mozgáson. **:Rögtön visszajövök:**

**:Mi az?:** Voldemort megfordult, hogy lássa, amint Harry rosszalló arccal iramodik a mozgolódás felé.

Harry szemöldökét felhúzva meredt a Patil ikrekre. Parvati szorosan ölelte testvérét, aki összegörnyedve, némán zokogott. – Mi a baj? – mormolta a fiatal vezető, és letérdelt a lányok elé. Halványan elmosolyodott, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr elmordult egy utasítást, és ezzel sikeresen elterelte róluk a figyelmet.

- Padma rosszul érzi magát – suttogta Parvati. – Sosem látott még ezelőtt ennyi vért.

- Érthető – bólintott Harry. – Kiviszem őt. Te menj vissza a körbe, és figyelj!

- Igen, uram – bólintott Parvati, majd elhúzódott testvérétől, és visszasietett oda, ahol Lisa és Morag hagyott neki helyet.

- Padma fel tudsz állni? – suttogta Harry, és finoman a fiatal nő hátára tette a kezét.

- A-azt hiszem, i-gen – mondta Padma. Hagyta magát a talpára húzni, majd hogy kivezessék a szobából. – Ba-bajba fo-fogok ke-kerülni?

- Nem. – Harry előhúzott egy zsebkendőt a zsebéből, és átnyújtotta a hollóhátasnak. – Nem vagyok meglepve, hogy néhányatok rosszul lett. – tette hozzá, miközben belépett a szobába, ahonnan Gregory és Sally-Anne medálját érezte.

- Né-néhányunk? – érdeklődött Padma reszketve, miközben lehúzta magáról a maszkját, és a zsebkendővel letörölte könnyeit és a taknyot.

- Igen – értett egyet Sally-Anee, megduzzadt vörös szemmel. – Greg segített kijönnöm.

- Harry parancsolta – közölte Gregory, miközben Harry segített Padmának, hogy leüljön Sally-Anne mellé.

- Az apád rendben van – jelentette ki Harry szigorúan. – Ha megpróbáltad volna megállítani Voldemortot, mindketten megsérültetek volna. Okkal állítottalak meg, úgyhogy ne nézz így rám!

- Harrynek igaza van – tette hozzá Sally-Anne, és ujját megrázta Gregory arca előtt. – És most fogd be!

Harry elmosolyodott. – Egyértelműen jobban néz ki, Ms Perks.

Sally-Anne grimaszolt egyet. – Te is fogd be!

- Hé! Ti nélkülem buliztok! – Egy váratlan hang érkezett a semmiből.

Harry megfordult, és Ulára mosolygott. – Ez nem az a fajta, amelyen jelen akarsz lenni, kicsim – jegyezte meg, majd felnézett oda, ahol Hermione és Neville álltak az ifjú griffendéles mögött. – Fáradtan néztek ki ti ketten.

- Ő rosszabb, mint Gerda és Gal – nyilatkozta Hermione, miközben Ula Harry karjaiba ugrott. – Hogy birkózol meg vele?

- Mit gondolsz, hogy birkózott meg Ronnal hatodévben? – közölte Neville szárazon, elfoglalva egy üres széket Gregory mellett. – Amúgy jól vagy, Greg?

Gregory összeszorította ajkait. – Nem.

Harry megforgatta szemét. – Greg, jobban éreznéd magad, ha elmehetnél, és ellenőrizhetnéd az apád?

- Igen.

Harry bólintott, szabad kezével csettintett az ujjaival, miközben a másikkal még mindig Ulát tartotta. Egy hajlongó házimanó tűnt fel előtte. - Mit tehet Ordor Harry gazdáért? – kérdezte monoton hangon.

- Vidd Greget a második emeleti bal szárnyra, ahol az apja van – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan.

- Ahogy a gazda kívánja – hajol meg Ordor – Jöjjön velem, Mister Goyle.

- Köszönöm, Ordor – jegyezte meg a manó felé, ahogy kivezette Gregoryt a szobából. – Figyelmét ismét Ulára fordította. – Le kell, hogy tegyelek, Ula. Vissza kell mennem a gyűlésre.

- Neee… - biggyesztette le ajkát Ula. – Én is jöhetek?

- Valóban nem akarsz odabenn lenni – lépett közbe Sally-Anne. – Gyere ide, és én megtanítok neked egy kézjátékot, hm?

- Rendben – csicseregte Ula. – Boldogan ugrott át Sally-Anne-hez.

Harry hálás pillantást vetett a hugrabugos lányra, majd biccentett Hermione és Neville felé. – Néhány perc múlva találkozunk. Lefoglaljátok addig?

- Minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk – ígérte Neville erőtlenül.

Harry szórakozottan felhorkantott, és visszasurrant a folyosón keresztül a gyűlésterembe. Voldemort ismét ordibált. _Szerelmem, azt hiszem, megértették_ – kuncogott Harry mentálisan, miközben a helyére, a vörös szemű férfi mellé osont.

A Sötét Nagyúr felé fordult, és meglehetősen váratlanul abbahagyta a tirádáját, amellyel jó pár halálfalót és Juniort megijesztett. **:Improvizálnom kellett, és nyilvánvalóan nem értették, mivel még mindig nem fogták fel:** ráncolta erőteljesen a homlokát.

Harry szórakozott pillantást vetett szeretőjére. **:Talán, ha nem kiabálnál, és normális hangon beszélnél, felfognák:**

Voldemort homlokránca tovább mélyült. **:Hol van abban a szórakozás:**

Harry felkuncogott, majd a hallgatóság felé fordult. – Sötét Rend hölgyei és urai, amikor Voldemort teli tüdejéből elordítja a parancsait, meg is értitek, amit mond?

**:Harry…:** mondta Voldemort figyelmeztetően.

**: Kíváncsi vagyok. Csitt.:** válaszolta Harry nyugodtan, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a vörös szempár metsző pillantását, amely lyukat égetett a fejébe. – Nos?

- N-nem… ig-igazán… - adott hangot Féregfark, majd összehúzta magát, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr ádáz pillantást vetett felé.

**:Én nyertem. Fejezd be az ordítozást:** Harry megfordult, és egy ragyogó mosollyal ajándékozta meg a Sötét Nagyurat, figyelmen kívül hagyva a szívére irányuló pálcát.

**:Meg kéne crucióznom téged…:** mordult Voldemort.

:**De nem teszed:** mutatott rá Harry nyugodtan. **:Mivel, ha megteszed, onnantól kezdve nem lesz itt senki, aki rávilágít számodra a dolgok értelmére:**

**:Nincs szükségem senkire, hogy megpróbálja velem láttatni a dolgok értelmét:**

„_Uraim, talán nem ez a legmegfelelőbb hely erre"_ írták a gyors szavak, amely kettőjük között tűntek fel. „_Vitatkozzatok a hálószobátokban, és ne a gyűlésen."_

**:A húgodnak igaza van. Ezt később fogjuk megvitatni:** - döntött Voldemort. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, mielőtt a halálfalókra nézett. - Jövő hónapban rajtaütésünk lesz. További tájékoztatást akkor kaptok, mikor az időpont közeledni fog. Most legyen elég a figyelmeztetés, hogy lesz. Ezen felül, három új halálfalót iktatunk be ma este – mondta hidegen. – Lucius, maradj!

Harry minden ügyletre bólintott, miközben a csoporthoz beszélt. – Gyakorló Halálfalók, kövessétek Gint! Elvisz titeket a mi gyűléstermünkbe.

Majd a két vezető egy emberként közölte. – Elmehettek! – Megpördültek, és Luciusszal a nyomukban elhagyták a szobát.

- Harry, talán nem kéne a gyűléseket ilyen módon félbeszakítani – javasolta Lucius nyugodtan, mihelyt a gyűlésterem ajtaja bezáródott mögöttük.

- Pont ez az én meglátásom is – mordult helytelenítően a Sötét Nagyúr, miközben visszatért emberi alakjába. – Hogy a pokolba kívánod, hogy ellenőrzésem alatt tartsam a gyűlést, amikor te folyamatosan így viselkedsz?

- Te a saját módszered szerint tartasz rendet, én a sajátjaim szerint – válaszolta összehúzott szemöldökkel, miközben a falnak támaszkodott. – Egyébként meg, a gyűléseid állandóan irányíthatatlanok. Valaki a végén mindig kínok között végzi, ami káoszt okoz legalább addig, míg fenntartod az átkot, általában még tovább is. Igen, Tom, félnek téged, de nincs meg a figyelmük azon a módon, ahogy szeretnéd.

- Azt mondod, hogy barátságosabbnak kell lennem? – sziszegte villámló szemmel Tom.

- Azt _mondom_, hogy segítségem nélkül a gyűléseid kaotikusak, úgyhogy ne kiabálj velem. – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan.

A Sötét Nagyúr lehajolt, egészen addig, míg az alacsonyabb varázslóval össze nem ért az orra. - Te a saját módszered szerint tartasz rendet, én a sajátjaim szerint – mondta hidegen. – Az én gyűléseimen félelemkeltéssel tartunk rendet. A te gyűléseiden barátsággal. Fogd fel a különbséget!

- Köszönöm szépen, tisztában vagyok a különbséggel – vágott vissza Harry, hangszíne méltó párja volt a szeretőjének. – Csupán nem vagyok vele túlságosan kiegyezve.

- És gondolod, hogy nekem kellemes tréfálkozni a te gyűléseid alkalmával? – kérdezte összeszűkülő szemmel Tom.

Harry beletörődően felsóhajtott. – Rendben. Viselkedni fogok a gyűléseiden.

- És én nem fogom crucióval sújtani a te Juniorjaid egyikét sem – egyezett bele igazságosan Tom. - Áll az alku?

- Áll az alku – bólintott Harry, és megszüntette a köztük levő csekély távolságot, és erősen megcsókolta a másik ajkát.

Lucius udvariasan köhintett, figyelmen kívül hagyva a két jóval befolyásosabb varázslótól kiérdemelt metsző tekintetet. – Úgy gondolom, van egy gyűlésünk.

Harry a szőke férfire pislogott. – Te is jössz?

Tom felsóhajtott. – Én hívtam meg. Tudnia kell, hogyan bánjon a porontyaiddal, ahogy Ginnek is tudnia kell, hogyan birkózzon meg az én embereimmel.

- Rendben van. – Harry megbökte a Sötét Nagyúr oldalát. – Mehetünk?

- Menjünk – egyezett bele Tom, majd megperdült, és mutatta az utat a fő étkező szalonba, ahol a gyűlés lesz megtartva.

-hp-

Dudley feje felpattant, amikor cellájának ajtaja kinyílt. A belépő szőke férfit időről időre látta már, amint önelégülten rávigyorgott, és elérési távolságon kívül megfenyegette. Dudley többé már nem félt a férfitől, nem úgy, mint eleinte. Mostanra már kitalálta, hogy a férfi nem bánthatja őt.

Miközben négy köpenybe burkolt alak lépett be Lucius után, akiket Dudley nem vett észre, Lucius megjegyezte. – Jó estét, Mr. Dursley.

- Ó, tehát már este van? – vágott vissza Dudley.

- Valójában késő délután – közölte egy érzelemmentes hang, ahogy Harry és Voldemort belépett a cellába. – Milyen faragatlan tőled, hogy félrevezeted, Lucius.

- Elnézésed kérem, Nagyuram – válaszolta Lucius enyhén meghajolva. Harry az égnek emelte szemét.

- Kibaszott kurva! – kiáltotta Dudley váratlanul, és meghúzta a láncait, ahogy unokatestvére felé nyúlt, aki meghátrált. – Gyere ide, és küzdj meg velem, mint egy férfi!

- Az méltánytalan előny volna – sziszegte Theodore a kámzsája alól. – Mivel te nem vagy férfi.

Dudley figyelmen kívül hagyta a sértést, elszántan bámult Harryre, egyszer-egyszer megrángatva láncait. Úgy tűnt, tudatában van annak is, hogy az is elbátortalanítja Harryt, ahogy kissé önelégülten elmosolyodott.

Szinte egyszerre mozdult a négy köpönyeges, hogy eltakarja vezetőjét Dudley kilátása elől, miközben a kígyószerű Voldemort ölelésébe vonta Harryt, és veszedelmes pillantást vetett Dudleyre. – Ti négyen, azt akarom, hogy sikoltozzon – sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr, magával húzva Harryt, ahogy hátralépett egészen a falig.

Dudley elborzadt. – Voldemort királynő – motyogta.

Voldemort hűvösen mosolygott a nem-annyira-kövér fiúra. – Ez így igaz – közölte hideg egyetértéssel, miközben Lucius csatlakozott hozzá és Harryhez a falnál, és egyik kezét Harry vállára tette.

Harry elhúzódott szeretőjétől, és felnézett a vörös szemekbe, és elmosolyodott a benne látott aggodalom láttán. **:Egy rúgást akarok. Nincs pálca:**

**:Harry…:** mormogta Voldemort homlokát ráncolva.

**:Kérlek, szerelmem? Emlékezz, azt mondtad, a visszavágás segített:** mutatott rá Harry.

A Sötét Nagyúr felsóhajtott. **:Egy rúgás: **egyezett bele.

Harry bólintott, és megfordult, ajka hideg mosolyba torzult. – Juniorok, álljatok félre! – A négy Junior óvatos pillantást vetett rá, de félreálltak kétoldalra, csak egy sávnyi területet hagyva Dudley és Harry között. A Kis Túlélő lassan előrelépdelt. – Lucius azt mondja, nem okozott neked semmilyen fizikai sérelmet, azon kívül, hogy éheztetett egy kicsit – jegyezte meg a varázsló fölényes stílusban.

- Hát amilyen szánalmas nyúlbéla – értett egyet Dudley.

Harry megállt a kuzinja előtt. – Valóban? Lucius sosem tett rám szánalmas benyomást.

- Ez azért van, mert te vagy mind közül a legszánalmasabb nyúlbéla – gúnyolódott Dudley.

Harry kemény rúgást helyezett el unokatestvére fején, amellyel elérte, hogy Dudley csillagokat lásson, és olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy az orruk majdnem összeért. – Hát akkor lássuk, ki az igazi nyúlbéla, hm? Öt fontba fogadok, hogy Lucius vagy én kétszer olyan hosszú ideig kibírnánk a kínzást, mint te – mosolygott. – Maximum egy percet adok, mielőtt sikoltozni kezdesz. – Harry határozottan megfordult, és visszament oda, ahol Voldemort állt a falnak dőlve, és kényszerítette a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy egy perzselő csókot adjon neki.

„_Rendben, ez tüzes volt"_ – közölte Gin hátratolva csuklyáját.

- Azt hiszem, meg vagyok sértve – sóhajtott Theodore, miközben ő, Draco és Blaise szintén hátracsúsztatták a kámzsájukat.

- Próbáld erősebben – javasolta Draco, és pálcájával Dudleyra célzott, aki Harryt és a Sötét Nagyurat bámulta. – Hé, dagi. Csukd be a szád!

- Hogy vagy képes megcsókolni? – kiáltotta Dudley.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy pont úgy, ahogy te képes vagy magadra nézni a tükörben – jegyezte meg Blaise.

- Lordjaim, nem akarok goromba lenni, de átkozhatunk rá egy szájzárat? – érdeklődött Theodore, és pálcájával Dudley felé intett, aki nem is vette észre.

- Nem – válaszolta Voldemort, mikor Harry elhúzódott a csókból, és megfordult, hogy a Juniorokra és az unokatestvérére nézzen. A két varázsló átölelve tartotta egymást. – Hallani akarom a sikoltozását.

- Tartsátok észben, Juniorok – tette hozzá Harry mézesmázosan -, ha megölitek, mielőtt eltelik öt perc, kudarcot vallotok.

- Nem mintha ez visszatartaná őket attól, hogy halálfalókká váljanak – motyogta Lucius, ahogy a négy Junior Dudley felé fordult, akinek szeme félelmében tágra nyílt.

- Vagy Gint attól, hogy a helyettesem legyen – értett egyet derűsen Harry.

- Kezdjétek! – parancsolta Voldemort, és egyik kezét Harry szájára csúsztatta, hogy elhallgattassa szerelme vidám hangját.

- Gyakorolhatjuk rajta a főbenjáróinkat? – érdeklődött Draco, pont mielőtt egy vörösen villanó fény elhagyta Gin pálcáját, és arra kényszeríttette Dudley-t, hogy felsikoltson. – Úgy sejtem, ez már meg is adta a választ.

- Én is azt hiszem. Hé, Gin, hagyd, hogy nekünk is meglegyen a saját fordulónk! – horkantott fel Blaise.

Gin hideg pillantással fejezte be az átkot. „_Ez csak egy kis ízelítő, Dudley"_ Gin bűbájjal kimondott szavai jégből vésettek voltak. „_Senki nem bánthatja a bátyámat, és maradhat megtorlatlan. Te történetesen az első leszel azoknak a sorában, akiket megölök."_

Dudley összerázkódott a veszedelmes barna szemek láttán, ahol lógott épp a talaj fölött, mivel térdei feladták a szolgálatot. – Hagyd békén a bandámat! – kiáltotta, hangja máris rekedtes volt a sikoltozástól.

- Azt hiszem, nem! – köpte Draco. – Veled együtt mennek a pokolba, mugli! _Crucio!_ – Dudley újra sikoltozni kezdett, és sikoltásai csak fokozódtak, amikor mind Theodore mind Blaise hideg tekintettel hozzáadták a maguk Cruciatus átkait az egyveleghez.

_Jól vagy, szerelmem?_ – érdeklődött Voldemort a kapcsolatukon keresztül, miközben pókszerű kezével beletúrt a fiatalabb férfi hajába.

_Mit tettem, hogy ilyen odaadó barátokra tettem szert?_ – felelte Harry.

A Sötét Nagyúr halványan elmosolyodott. _Csak önmagad voltál._

Harry megrázta a fejét. _Hát hogyne._

-hp-

Harry hagyta, hogy szeretője megjelölje barátait, és inkább magában kóborolt körbe a Malfoy kúriában, hagyta, hogy Dudleyval kapcsolatos gondolatai végül mélyre szivárogjanak. Különös volt, hogy gyermekkorának zsarnokát végül annak a férfinak az emberei ölték meg, aki egyike volt az azt előidéző okoknak, hogy abba a házba került. Arra gondolni, hogy a végső megmentője az volt, akit arra született, hogy megölje. Mindez észbontó volt.

Egy hang élesen vágott utat Harry gondolatai közé. – Nahát, az ici-pici Hawwy csak nem maga maradt? Kicsi védőosztaga mind itt hagyta Hawwyt teljesen egyedül?

Harry felpillantott Bellatrixra. – Azt akarod, hogy _megcruciózzalak?_

Bellatrix felnevetett. – Kölyök, akkor sem tudnál _megcruciózni_, ha megpróbálnád! Csak egy gyerek vagy, aki egy felnőtt világában játszadozik. Menj vissza a bölcsődbe, pici Hawwy, nehogy a világ gonoszai előbújjanak, hogy elvigyenek! – Szemei őrült táncot jártak.

Harry pálcáját az idősebb boszorkányra emelte, és bármilyen bevezető nélkül kimondta. - Crucio.

Bellatrix sikoltásai visszaverődtek a kúria falairól, felerősítve, hogy úgy tűntek, kétszer olyan hangosak, mint a valóságban voltak. Harry végül befejezte az átkot, amikor vér kezdett bugyogni a nő szájából, és állán át a padlóra cseppent. A nő még azután is folytatta a rángatózást.

- Úgy emlékszem, Bella, hogy figyelmeztettelek – sziszegte Voldemort, miközben Harry mögé lépett.

- Most komolyan, Bella néni! Nincs benned semmi tapintat? – húzta fel az orrát Draco, ahogy ő, Gin, Theodore, Blaise és Lucius megtöltötték a folyosót Harry és Voldemort körül.

„_Nulla tapintat"_ – jegyezte meg Gin a fejét rázva. „_Milyen nagyon szomorú"_

- Kelj fel, Bellatrix! – parancsolta a Sötét Nagyúr. Mindenki csendben volt, ahogy a nő lassan a talpára küzdötte magát. – Harrynek engedélye van rá, hogy megöljön téged, Bellatrix. Ha én te helyedben volnék, nem sürgetném.

Bellatrix és Harry tekintete összekapcsolódott. – Még nem végeztünk – köpte a nő, mielőtt megfordult, és lassan végigbotorkált a folyóson.

- Remélem is, hogy nem. – Harryben felengedett a feszültség, ahogy szeretőjének dőlt. – Mellesleg jogot formálok rá. Ne merészeld őt most megölni!

Voldemort felsóhajtott. – Tudom. – Beleborzolt Harry hajába. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy mindenki haza tud jutni egymaga is?

- Aha – felelte Draco vidáman, amely néhány szórakozott pillantást hozott számára.

- Nagyszerű. – Harry belefonta bal karját a Sötét Nagyúréba. **:Voldie:** Mindketten eltűntek a látómezőből, ahogy a zsupszkulcs Harry ujján aktiválódott.

-hp-

**:Csinos: **kommentálta Harry, amikor földet értek a hálószobájukban.

**:Magam is pont így gondoltam:** - mormogta a Sötét Nagyúr, és egyik kezét becsúsztatta Harry talárja alá, és megszorította a fiatalabb varázsló mellbimbóját.

**Nyissz**

Tom tért először magához, és karjait finoman a fiú köré csavarta. – Szeretlek – suttogta bele a kusza fekete hajba.

Harry elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta a Sötét Nagyúr mellkasát. – Én is szeretlek téged.

Tom elmosolyodott, és hagyta, hogy szemei lecsukódjanak. – Köszönöm.

Harry felemelte fejét, hogy az idősebb férfire pillantson. – Mit?

Mosolygó vörös szempár pillantott a fiúra. – Hogy szerettél.

Harry szeme egy röpke pillanatra tágra nyílt meglepetésében, mielőtt válaszul elmosolyodott. – Szemet szemért – közölte pajkosan.

A Sötét Nagyúr felkuncogott. – Aludjunk, te kis szörnyeteg.

Harry odadörgölődzött az idősebb férfi mellkasához. - Jó éjt, Tom.

- Jó éjt Harry. Aludj jól.

-hp-

-hp-

**Író megjegyzése:** - zokogás – Micsoda boldog befejezés. Könnyeket csal a szemetekbe, nem igaz?

Ez tehát az Elhagyva vége – szomorú sóhaj – mindnyájatoknak meg kell köszönnöm, hogy velem tartottatok. Ez a fic nélkületek nem lett volna az, ami. És, őszintén szólva, támogatásotok nélkül valószínűleg a szemétre került volna. Így, köszönöm mindnyájatoknak, és szeretlek titeket. – ölelések, csókok, és csokoládé, véletlenszerű Harry Potter plüssfigurák mindenkinek

**ÉS MOST!** Mivel minden véleményezőt annyira szeretek (és olyan lusta vagyok, hogy válaszoljak a véleményekre vagy akármi) adok egy kis előzetest az Elhagyva folytatásából, amely remélhetőleg hamarosan következni fog.

**UGYANAKKOR!** Figyelmezésként, mivel őrülten folynak az iskolai tanulmányaim, nem tudok ígérgetni a frissítgetések terén. Ezek valószínűleg szórványosak lesznek, szóval a türelmeteket kell kérnem. Tudom persze, hogy mindezt meg fogom kapni tőletek, mivel olyan messzemenőkig türelmesek voltatok az utolsó néhány fejezet kapcsán is. – kacsintás.

Nem is vesztegetem a szót tovább. Íme itt a **VISSZAKÖVETELNI!**

-hp-

-hp-

Harry fütyörészve kopogott az igazgató ajtaján. Ez idáig jó volt a nyár, és valamikor a hét folyamán a legjobb barátja Hermione Granger fog megérkezni a kúriához, hogy ott maradjon az ikreivel a nyár további részében. Szörnyen hiányoztak neki az ikrek, mivel Hermione nem hozta őket magával a Sötét Rend gyűléseire, amikor ő eljött. Nem mintha Harry hagyta volna. Az élete árán bízott embereiben, de közel sem annyira, hogy bízzon bennük a keresztgyermekei élete árán.

- Á, Harry, drága fiam, kérlek, jöjj be! – mosolygott Albus Dumbledore, és beinvitálta a fiatalembert.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Helló Albus – közölte, miközben beleült egy vörös bársony karosszékbe, amely az igazgató íróasztala előtt ált. – Miben segíthetek?

Albus eltökélt pillantással ült az íróasztala mögé. – Harry, azt kívánom, hogy te és Ula térjetek vissza az iskolába a nyár további részére.

A zöld szempár veszedelmesen összeszűkült. – Jobb, ha jó okod van rá, Albus. Beteg vagyok a próbálkozásaidtól, hogy elráncigálj Marcustól csak azért, mert Perselus úgy gondolta, az utóbbi tanév első felében, hogy halálfaló.

Albus felsóhajtott. – Harry Fakes látta Voldemortot Marcus birtokán. Rólad beszélt egy sötétbarna hajú valakivel.

A fiatalabb varázsló meghökkent, és tekintete a főnixmadárra vándorolt, aki elővigyázatosan őt figyelte. – Marcus nem adna át engem Voldemortnak – mondta hidegen.

- Harry ezt nem tudod biztosra – felelte Albus.

_Tom…_ - suttogta Harry az elméjébe, miközben ismét megszólalt. – Albus, te nem ismered Marcust, úgy ahogy én.

_Igen, szerelmem?_ Felelte a Sötét Nagyúr nyugtalanul.

_Fawkes látott téged egyik nap az egyik halálfalóval beszélni_ – felelte Harry, miközben gyanakvóan figyelte Albust. Az igazgató becsukta a szemét, és úgy látszott, valami felsőbb rendűhöz fohászkodik segítségért.

Harry mentális kapcsolatukon keresztül érezte, hogy Tom szeme tágra nyílik. _Bassza meg. Mit akar, mit tegyél?_

_Azt akarja, hogy költözz vissza a Roxfortba a nyár további részére._

Egy sóhaj érkezett Albustól. – Harry, Miss Thorald biztonságára is gondolnod kell.

Tom felnyögött. Hallotta az igazgatót, mivel kapcsolatuk olyannyira nyitott volt_. Maradj a Roxfortban! Örökkévalóságig fog a nyakadra járni. És, ha kitalálja, hogy Herm és az ikrek jönnek…_

Harry úgy érezte, mindjárt sírva fakad. Ehelyett öklével széke karfájába csapott, és szorosan összezárta a szemét. – Albus, tudatában vagyok, hogy ha Voldemort szintén a kúriában van, akkor Ula is és én is veszélyben vagyunk, de te is tudatában kell, hogy legyél, hogy már egy hónapja ott vagyok, és mindketten jól vagyunk. Ha Voldemort meg akart volna támadni, már megtette volna – morogta, és átkozottul próbálkozott, hogy ne veszítse el az önuralmát.

_Harry, kérlek, ne veszélyeztesd magad csak azért, hogy szexelhess velem..._ Nyögte a Sötét Nagyúr, miközben Albus így felelt.

- Harry, ebben az esetben attól tartok, Voldemort hagyhatja, hogy biztonságban érezd magad. – Kék szemét az előtte levő fiúra emelte, és tekintete utat vágott Harryhez, még ha ő nem is láthatta azt. – Utasítalak, hogy a nap végére költözz vissza Roxfortba!

- Nem utasítgathatsz – sziszegte a Fiú-Aki-Túlélte, és zöld szeme kipattant.

°°A Főnix Rendjének, és a Roxfort tanári karának tagja vagy, Harry°° - válaszolta Fawkes. °°Attól tartok, _utasítgathat_ téged.°°

_Csak egyezz bele, kérlek, szerelmem_ – könyörgött Tom.

Harry összeszorított foggal bámult az igazgatóra. – Gyűlöllek – köpte, mielőtt felállt, és kiviharzott az irodából.

_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még meg tudlak látogatni, ha megígérem, hogy nem viszlek ki az iskolából, ugye tudod._ Mormogta Tom megnyugtatóan. _És ott lesz veled Perselus és Poppy, akikkel beszélhetsz persze abban az esetben, ha szükséged van még egy Sötét Rendtagra, hogy megvitass vele valamit._

_Utálok csapdában lenni -_ kiáltotta Harry, és miközben levetette magát az iskola előtti lépcsősoron. _Utálok úgy érezni, hogy nincs hova mennem! Te __**tudod**__ ezt!_

_Igen tudatában vagyok neki, de Albus ebben az esetben nem fog választást biztosítani._

- Harry! – szólalt meg egy meglepett női hang.

Harry felnézett, és látta, hogy Poppy Pomfrey siet fel hozzá. Utiköpenyt viselt, és nála volt a medicinás táskája. – Nahát, Helló, Poppy.

A javasasszony megállt a fiatal varázsló előtt, és felnyúlt, hogy letörölje a könnycsíkot. – Mi a baj?

Harry összeszorította az ajkát. – Albus látta Voldemortot a kúriában. Azt mondja, hogy itt kell maradnom a nyár további részében.

- És azt próbálod eldönteni, mit mondj Marcusnak – bólintott a mediboszorkány szomorkásan.

Harry bólintott. Poppy egyike volt annak a két tanárnak a tanári karból, akik tudták, hogy Marcus Brutus, aki az előző tanévben a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyat tanította, a valóságban a Sötét Nagyúr, Voldemort volt. Megértette a helyzet beteg humorát. – Nem akarok itt maradni.

Poppy egyik kezét lágyan Harry vállára tette. – Tudom, de mikor Albus nem ad neked választást… - jegyezte meg egy apró szomorkás mosollyal. – Mondd meg Marcusnak, hogy Albusnak szüksége van rád itt arra az esetre, ha az iskolát megtámadnák, vagy valami ilyesmit. A támadásokkal, amelyek váratlanul felerősödtek, Albus valószínűleg _elkezdi _visszahívni a tanárokat a szünetükről. Lehajolt, egészen közel a fiúhoz, hogy odasúgja: - És nem úgy van, hogy Albus Dumbledore akármilyen átkozott dolgot képes megtenni, ha arra kerül a sor, hogy itt tartson téged, Nagyuram – csókolta meg az arcát. – Gyere, látogass meg, amikor visszajöttél! Scamp kölykei nemrég megszülettek, és még nem igazán volt időm, hogy elnevezzem őket.

Harry bólintott, és felállt, megtörölte nedves arcát. – Rendben. Ha látod Albust, tudasd vele, hogy elmentem összeszedni Ulát és a cuccunkat.

- Természetesen – mosolygott Poppy, majd elindult az iskolába.

Harry nehéz sóhajjal elindult a kapuhoz.

-hp-

-hp-

**Fordítói megjegyzés: **Itt a vége, fuss el véle... Tudom, hogy egy kicsit (heh) sokat kellett rá várni, nem utolsósorban miattam (amiért bocsánatot kérek), de azért csak a végére értünk az Elhagyvának. Ezennel köszönöm mindenkinek, aki közreműködött a három(!) év folyamán, egyiktek nélkül sem sikerült volna, már csak azért sem, mert a végén szegény Herika kis híján az akaratom ellenére fordította :D Úgy értem nem akaródzott bétázni... De ez azt hiszem feltűnt nektek is.

És most a szomorú hír: folytatás nem lesz, mi legalábbis nem folytatjuk. Ha valaki szeretné lefordítnai a „Reclaim"-et, nyugodtan lásson hozzá, tudjátok, a szokásos ceremónia, értesíteni Bats-et, megszervezni a bétázást, feltöltögetni... ha gondoljátok, szólok Batsutousai-nak, hogy én befejeztem, hogy ezzel ne legyen gond.

Mindenkinek köszönöm a türelmet, aki eddig eljutott, és még nem átkozott meg O:) Azt hiszem ez volt az utolsó fordításom, bár _előfordulhat_, hogy még előállok egy másikkal, ha sikerül magamat rávenni, hogy lefordítsam az utolsó két fejezetet, mert kár lenne veszni hagyni az előző kétszázötven oldalt, de ahhoz sem nyúltam már egy éve, tehát nem ígérhetek semmit. Sajnos.

Tomban és Harryben gazdag szép álmokat kívánok mindenkinek!

Enelen


End file.
